


To the moon and back

by AelShanks



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anya & Clarke Griffin Friendship, Clexa, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Frustration, High School, LGBT, Lycée, Multi, Ravenissocooooool, Romance, Slow Burn, alternative universe, girlxgirl, ranya
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 75
Words: 449,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AelShanks/pseuds/AelShanks
Summary: ''Est-ce que tu te souviens ? C'était il y a des années maintenant. J'avais 17 ans et j'étais en deuxième année au lycée privé Arkadia. Mes parents m'y avaient inscrit pensant bien faire, pensant que les cours seraient assurés toute l'année, pensant qu'il me serait difficile de sortir entre 2h de classe. C'était leur façon à eux d'être sûrs que tout irait bien pour moi durant cette période. Les trois dernières années que j'ai passé au lycée sont remplies de rebondissements. Je ne leur ai jamais dit mais je ne les remercierais jamais assez de m'avoir inscrite ici, car je l'ai rencontré, elle. "C'est une histoire frustrante, pleine de non-dits, de jalousie mais aussi de beaucoup d'amour; des amours vrais, pures, intenses et sincères.e.Bonne lecture.AelLes personnages de cette histoire sont empruntés de la série The100 et appartiennent donc à "The CW Television Network".
Relationships: Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Niylah, Clexa - Relationship, Costia/Lexa (The 100), Luna/Raven Reyes, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 74
Kudos: 54





	1. 1. Vert. Vert. Vert

Est-ce que tu te souviens ? C'était il y a des années maintenant. J'avais 16 ans peut-être 17, je ne sais plus. J'étais en fin de seconde dans le lycée privé Arkadia. Mes parents m'y avaient inscrit pensant bien faire, pensant que les cours seraient assurés toute l'année, pensant qu'il me serait difficile de sortir entre 2h de classe. C'était leur façon à eux d'être sûr que tout irait bien pour moi durant cette période. Les trois années que j'ai passé au lycée sont remplies de rebondissements. Je ne leur ai jamais dit mais je ne les remercierais jamais assez de m'avoir inscrite ici, car je l'ai rencontré, _elle._

_\---_

Mais revenons au commencement de cette histoire. Je ne vais pas vous parler de mon début de seconde qui à été.. compliqué. Il n'était pas sombre ou vraiment difficile, simplement compliqué. Je sortais du collège la tête remplie de questions concernant ma sexualité. J'avais eu ce que l'on appelle des crush, et je parlais depuis peu, sur internet, avec une femme plus âgée que moi qui s'assumait complètement. Mes parents quant à eux n'étaient pas au courant de toutes ces questions qui se baladaient dans ma tête. Je préférais ne pas leur dire au vu des conversations qui se déroulaient durant les repas de famille du dimanche. Non pas que ma famille soit foncièrement homophobe, mais je sais que mes parents ont beaucoup d'a prioris. Provenant tous deux d'une classe ouvrière, et n'ayant jamais vraiment côtoyé des personnes gay, si ce n'est pour les dénigrer lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes, j'avais la sensation au fond que cette révélation sur moi-même ne passerait pas. 

\---

Ma mère, Abby de son prénom, aide à domicile, est une femme forte, honnête, qui a toujours travaillé très dur pour nous, enchainant les heures. Quant à mon père, il est menuisier, tout autant travailleur. Je suis proche d'eux, vraiment très proche. Ils sont le centre de mon monde, mes piliers.

Nous ne sommes pas une famille nombreuse. Nous dinons ensemble avec ma grand mère, ma tante et mon petit cousin tous les dimanches. Des repas de famille interminables, mais tellement emplis de tendresse et d'amour.

Nous avons pris l'habitude avec mon père de discuter énormément du monde, de débattre, de jouer à des jeux de questions réponses à table, d'être toujours en train de vouloir refaire le monde. Il est réellement mon tout, mon meilleur ami. Nous avons cette manie de toujours nous taquiner. Ce qui finit souvent en bataille, en combat de lutte ou je me retrouve souvent écrasée sur le sol et lui me faisant une vieille prise de judo. Mon père est mon Hero.

C'est lui qui me fit aimer le dessin. Clairement, je pense que sans mon père, je n'en serai pas là où je suis aujourd'hui. Je me rappelle que, plus petite, il m'aidait à illustrer mes poésies. J'étais toujours fière d'avoir les plus beaux dessins sur mes petits cahiers d'école. Il m'apprit même à dessiner un chasseur en quelques coups de crayon. Coups de crayon que je montrais ensuite à mes camarades, comme un professeur de dessins ferait avec ses élèves. Ma fierté de lion, montrait déjà à l'époque, le bout de son nez. Depuis, je n'ai jamais cessé de dessiner, vraiment jamais. Il me suffit d'avoir un crayon, un feutre, même un simple stylo bic pour encrer mes feuilles. On peut dire que oui, ma passion pour l'art à commencé à mes 8 ans.

Ma mère.. C'est différent. Je l'aime de tout mon coeur mais notre relation est plus froide, plus tendue. J'entre dans cette période où mes avis et mes pensés ont plus d'importance que le reste. Bien sûr, je finis toujours par lui tenir tête sur différents sujets. Du ''pourquoi tu sembles toujours énervée contre moi ? » à « maman je plis mes chaussettes comme je veux, c'est bon ! ». Tous les sujets sont bons à la dispute, et du haut de mes 16 ans, je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment quelqu'un comme mon père, si souriant et doux puisse être avec quelqu'un d'aigris comme elle, je suis dur avec ma mère et elle me le rend bien. 

Le lycée donc. Je vous passerai les premiers mois de cours. Je n'avais pas d'amis, ils étaient tous partis au lycée publique à l'autre bout de la ville. Je m'étais donc retrouvée assez seule pendant un temps. Bien sûr ma nature franche et joyeuse m'a petit à petit rapprochée de certains de mes camarades de classe et éloignée d'autres. Mais je ne pense pas vraiment, même avec le recul, en avoir considéré un comme un ami, voir même un copain de classe.

\---

Je suis une bonne élève, je suis les cours, participe en classe, ma vie ici est, finalement, une vie simple de lycéenne.

Mais lorsque je rentre chez moi, tout est différent. L'arrivée d'internet dans les foyers à changé bien des choses dans la façon que j'ai de côtoyer mes parents. Finalement au lieu de rentrer, de bosser sur mes cours et de passer du temps avec eux, j'ai modifié mon planning et ajouté entre ces deux dernières activités, des heures à discuter sur internet. Sur msn.

Je me suis inscrite aussi sur un forum, un forum clairement lgbt. J'ai mis du temps à comprendre ce terme. J'ai grandi dans un village et dans une famille complétement ignare par rapport à tout ça. Vraiment. Puis il faut dire que malgré tout, ce n'est qu'a cette période là, vers le début de mes années lycée que les choses ont vraiment commencé à changer par rapport à notre communauté. Et encore. Dans tous les cas, j'ai grandi dans un foyer ou parler de ça, de soi, n'était pas quelque chose de courant, de « normal ».

Alors oui, j'ai besoin d'avoir des réponses, j'ai besoin de me connaitre mieux et qu'on m'éclaire sur certains points, sans me juger. Et comme évidemment ce n'est pas mes parents qui vont m'aider avec tout ça, je me suis donc tourner vers ce fameux forum.

C'est ici que j'ai rencontré Niylah pour la première fois, vous savez cette femme plus âgée ? C'était elle. Nous avons six ans de différence.

Je passe clairement toutes mes soirées à discuter avec elle. En quelques mois, elle est devenue mon amie. Nous avons une différence d'âge c'est vrai, mais je pense, enfin à l'époque en tout cas, je me pensais assez mature pour pouvoir parler à des gens plus vieux. Et puis Niylah est étudiante en Commerce et Management il me semble. Pas que cela me rassure, mais elle reste une élève, tout comme moi. À différents degrés certes, mais une élève tout de même. Je ne vais pas vous spoiler notre histoire, mais pour ce commencement, elle est avant tout mon ami, et une personne qui sait m'écouter et me conseiller.

J'ai vite compris que toutes les relations que j'ai pu avoir avec des garçons, car oui à cette époque je ne pouvais pas encore dire qu'ils étaient des hommes, toutes ces relations n'ont pas vraiment de sens. Je ne ressens pas le besoin d'être avec eux, je ne jette jamais de coup d'oeil, ou bien je n'ai jamais envie de séduire un garçon. Ce n'est pas dans ma nature d'aller vers eux. Et pourtant, j'en avais eu des « petits copains ». Tout le long du collège. Mais je pense qu'au fond, il s'agissait plus de curiosité et d'amitié que d'une réelle affection. Dans tous les cas, je m'entend bien avec Niylah, et elle me permet de comprendre tellement de choses.

Au lycée, par exemple, je commence à observer les gens, ou plutôt les filles. Pas que je sois quelqu'un qui aime faire ça, bien au contraire, je suis souvent dans ma bulle et en tant que fille unique, j'ai appris à m'occuper seule. Mais j'ai commencé à chercher, à essayer de reconnaitre si d'autres étaient comme moi. Attirée par les femmes. Au fur et à mesure, je pense que je me suis sentie attirée par certaines, pas qu'au lycée, mais dans la rue également. Je vois peu à peu que mon regard s'éternise un peu trop lorsque je croise une jolie brune ou un timide sourire. Je ne cherche pas vraiment à répondre et je garde cette attirance en moi, comme un vilain secret que l'on ne souhaite pas ébruiter.

Et puis un jour, je les ai vu.

\---

J'ai cours de physique ce matin. Il est 7h30 environ quand j'arrive au lycée. Le lycée est assez ancien, comme ces vieilles universités anglaises que sont Oxford ou Cambridge. Bien sur, ce n'est pas aussi grand. Il n'y a que deux bâtiments réservés aux cours. À droite du grand portail on pouvait observer le plus grand des deux. Sur quatre étage, on retrouve au rez-de-chaussée, le gymnase, la salle d'étude et le cdi. Tous les autres étages ne comprennent que des salles de cours. De l'autre côté du lycée, un second bâtiment fait face au premier. Pour vous donner les détails du lieu, l'édifice est assez ancien, en pierre, sur deux étages. Il est en forme de U. En son centre se trouve une petite cours dont le sol est jonché de graviers. Elle est entourée d'arbustes, de bancs en bois et au milieu, une fontaine de pierre rend le tout, assez romantique maintenant que j'y pense. Les portes du rez-de-chaussée donnent sur cette fameuse cours. Un escalier amène à l'étage et nous pouvons ainsi, de la rambarde en fer forgée, observer aussi bien le palier supérieur que les classes d'en dessous ainsi que la cantine qui elle aussi se trouve à ce niveau.

Je vais donc en physique, accompagnée de mes camarades de classe. Je contourne la fontaine, prends les escaliers et arrive enfin devant la porte de la salle de cours. En vrai je suis perdue sur mon téléphone, sur mon forum, en train de discuter avec Niylah et d'autres connaissances. La sonnerie retentit et je leve les yeux à ce moment là afin d'observer les attroupements de gens entrer en cours.

En bas, près de la fontaine, je les vois, pour la toute première fois. C'est leur mains qui se tiennent qui d'abord me surprend. La première des deux femmes, face à moi est légèrement mate de peau, les cheveux lisses. La seconde, de dos les a longs et légèrement ondulés. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder sur ces détails que je vois celle en face de moi se rapprocher de son amie et poser rapidement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Mon coeur fait un bon. Je suis si prise par la scène devant moi que je ne remarque même pas que je suis la dernière sur ce foutu balcon. C'était un baiser rapide, timide même, mais un baiser tout de même.

J'y ai pensé pendant deux heure avant d'en toucher quelques mots à Niylah. Elle sait si bien écouter, si bien comprendre pourquoi j'ai réagi de la sorte et surtout pourquoi je passerai les deux semaines suivantes à chercher du regard ces deux filles entre les cours. C'était nouveau pour moi, c'était si intense. Ce que j'avais ressenti à ce moment là, ce boum dans ma poitrine, comme si l'évidence m'avait sauté aux yeux.

C'est ça, c'est simplement ça que je recherche, ce genre de relation là, ces papillons dans le ventre. Je pense qu'inconsciemment je m'en suis déjà rendu compte en regardant des séries dont certains personnages sont lesbiennes ou bi. Je crois que le premier couple que j'ai pu voir était dans Degrassi, puis dans Grey's Anatomy un peu plus tard. Mais voir en vrai, voir deux femmes s'embrasser pour la première fois, quand on a 16 ans et que l'on se cherche c'est autre chose. Un nouveau monde rempli de possibilités.

\---

Le lendemain de ce fameux jour donc, je m'aventure à jeter quelques coups d'oeil vers cette fameuse fontaine. Je ne les ai pas revu de la journée. Le lycée n'est pas bien grand, mais elles sont clairement dans d'autres classes que la mienne, surement pas ensemble non plus car elles se sont dirigées vers deux chemins différents ce jour là. Je me pose tellement de questions, tellement.

Mais c'est en sortant ce fameux mercredi que je les revois Je sors de cours et me dirige vers le grand portail de l'entrée. Je remonte la petite rue devant mon lycée pour rejoindre mon arrêt de bus, quand je la croise, celle que j'avais pu si bien détaillé. Elle me passe à côté avec un grand sourire et instinctivement je me retourne. Et instinctivement je la fixe. Pas elle, non. Non, mon regard se plonge vers.. sa petite amie ? Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit que mes yeux se mettent à fixer les siens.

Un regard émeraude à vous couper le souffle, à vous faire regretter de ne pas avoir continué votre chemin sans vous retourner. Ce regard perçant, légèrement dur, interrogatif aussi, mais tellement enivrant.

En même temps, elle ne me connait pas et voila que je la dévisage clairement et sans aucune gène. Enfin si, mes joues se mette à chauffer, je le sens. Mais pourtant je ne bouge pas. À cet instant, plus rien ne compte vraiment.

Ce n'est qu'au moment ou sa copine passe ses bras autour d'elle, que je peux retrouver mon self contrôle et continuer mon chemin vers le bus.

_« Qu'est ce qu'il m'a pris ? »_


	2. 2. Une rencontre forte en émotions

Il m'a fallu une semaine, une toute petite semaine pour réussir à connaitre son prénom. Comment ? Et bien, je me suis découverte une capacité exceptionnelle : la chance/le hasard. Appelez ça comme vous voulez. Mais cet enchaînement de circonstances plus improbables les unes que les autres m'ont amené à ce moment. Ce tout petit moment ou son nom caressa mes oreilles pour s'imprégner dans mon cerveau.

Laissez moi vous raconter.

\-----------------------

Il fait froid aujourd'hui. Plus froid qu'en général. Je pensais que les jours grisâtres du mois de mars étaient enfin terminés et qu'ils laisseraient place au soleil timide d'avril. Mais non, aujourd'hui il fait froid et gris et il pleut et il y a du vent. Je soupire.

C'est emmitouflée dans mon écharpe que je franchis le portillon de la maison familiale. J'aime cette endroit. Cela vient peut être du fait de savoir que mes parents ont travaillé toute leur vie pour construire cet havre de paix. Nous vivons dans un petit lotissement, dans la petite ville d'Annapolis. Comme je l'ai déjà dis, j'aime cette endroit. Tout y est parfait, de la brise marine matinale qui vient me chatouiller le nez au réveil, jusqu'au jeu de lumières que l'on peut apercevoir au coucher du soleil. Les paysages, les couleurs, les odeurs, tout y est magnifique. C'est un grand village de poètes à mon sens qui, qui plus est, se trouve à seulement 40 minutes de la capitale et donc de mon lycée.

Il est 6h50 lorsque le bus débarque. Le pshh de l'ouverture des portes me fait un peu sursauter. Il faut dire que je suis dans mes pensées depuis une semaine et qu'un rien me surprend. Je monte, m'assoie à ma place habituelle au milieu du bus et pose mon visage contre la vitre fraîche. Je ferme les yeux jusqu'à notre habituelle arrivée. Je ne sais pas si le hasard fait bien les choses ou si j'ai pensé si fort et que mes vœux se sont réalisés mais au moment ou j'ai ouvert les yeux, je l'ai vu. L'hispanique de la semaine dernière au grand sourire. Je la fixe aussi discrètement que possible - c'est à dire très maladroitement, le visage collé contre ce simple bout de verre transparent qui nous sépare. Elle discute avec une brune, pas la même que la fois dernière - hélas. Je soupire mais m'aperçois rapidement que je connais la seconde. Octavia ?

Octavia est une de mes meilleures amies. Nous avons été séparées à la fin du collège mais elle fait partie de ces gens qui ne vous lâcherons jamais malgré la distance, malgré des mois d'absence, malgré les disputes. Elle est d'une fidélité sans faille. Je la fixe, je me demande réellement qu'est ce qu'elle fait là. Est-ce qu'elles se connaissent ? Est-ce qu'elle connait...

**"Mademoiselle, nous sommes arrivés, vous êtes la dernière et je dois repartir.."**

Je sors de ma contemplation. Effectivement je suis seule dans le bus et le chauffeur devant moi attend. J'attrape mon sac et me dépêche de sortir tout en glissant un rapide **"désolée"** à l'homme devant moi. Je saute presque les trois marches qui me sépare du sol et me dirige quasi en courant vers mon amie.

**"Octavia ! OCTAVIA !"** Je cris, tandis qu'elle se retourne. Pourquoi fronce t'elle les sourcils ? Ah non, ça y est, elle me sourit, un sourire franc et direct.

**"Clarke ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Attends, Raven, une seconde."**

Elle s'approche vers moi et me tend les bras. Je lui saute alors au cou. Ça fait un bien fou, cette chaleur, cette douceur, elle m'a manqué. Je me détache petit à petit d'elle avant de déposer mes lèvres sur sa joue.

**"J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité ! Tu sais très bien que c'est mon lycée mais toi ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Ça y est tu as demandé ton transfert pour me rejoindre ?"** Ce flux de parole, je le débite à une vitesse monstre, mais mon excitation est palpable.

**"Calme toi Clarke"** , elle reprend son souffle comme si elle était elle-même responsable de ma tirade. **"Oui, Bellamy et moi avons été transférés ici, tu sais suite à notre changement de famille d'accueil. Du coup on commence le troisième trimestre ici. "**

Mon visage s'illumine, et je crois qu'elle le remarque car elle me sourit à nouveau tendrement. Ma bulle éclate lorsque j'entends un **"hmmhmm"** près de nous. Octavia compte tellement pour moi que j'en avais finalement oublié ce pour quoi mon cerveau me victimise depuis plus d'une semaine.

**"Oh pardon Raven ! Je te présente Clarke Griffin, c'est une de mes meilleures amies d'enfance ! Clarke je te présente Raven, Raven est.. une belle rencontre de ce matin ?"**

Elle sourit à nouveau. **"La pauvre a été chargée de m'accueillir ce matin, c'et ça d'être la chouchoute des professeurs."** Elle rit, presque aux éclats.

**"Blake ! T'es juste jalouse de ma popularité** " lui dit-elle en frappant légèrement son épaule contre celle d'Octavia. 

Puis mes yeux se posent sur elle, elle doit sentir que je la scanne car finalement elle fait la même chose puis tourne vite la tête en croisant mon regard. Elle semble intimidée mais retrouve vite sa bonne humeur en me regardant à nouveau. Elle me surprend. **"TU AS UN DE CES REGARDS GRIFFIN ! WOW ! Si mon coeur n'était pas déjà pris, il te sauterait dessus !"**

Je rougis, car de ce que je sais, ce serait surement le cas. **"Ne l'embête pas Raven.."** chochotte mon amie, **"elle n'est pas de ton bord."**

Ok si j'avais encore des doutes sur elle, ils venaient de disparaître d'un coup. Je redresse mon visage pour connaitre la réaction de Raven. Son visage semble... coquin ? Je ne pourrai l'expliquer mais une flamme brille dans ses yeux, comme si elle savait pour moi, comme si c'était marqueé en gros sur mon front _"JE PENSE QUE J'AIME LES FEMMES, MAIS JE NE SAIS PAS COMMENT AIMER LES FEMMES"_. Le coin de ses lèvres se retroussent. Elle sait. OMG, elle sait. Je rougis davantage.

**"Ne t'inquiète pas Blake, je ne pense pas que cela gène Clarke."** Et elle me fait un clin d'oeil. Je pense sincèrement qu'à cet instant même, je fis l'autruche, ma tête cherchant à s'enterrer dans le sable, le plus profondément possible. **"AHAH je plaisante ! Aller les filles, on avance qu'on va être en retard !"** Je sens un bras au dessus de mes épaules et je me sens entraînée vers l'avant au même rythme que mes deux "amies".

Cette Raven est.. étonnante. Nous franchissons le portail du lycée bras dessus, bras dessous quand je sens cette force me quitter. **"Je dois vous laisser un peu en avance, je suis attendue"**. 

Je regarde Octavia, puis Raven que je vois partir plus loin devant nous. Puis je la vois elle, à nouveau. Elle me regarde. Ce n'est pas Raven qu'elle regarde, non, c'est moi, j'en suis certaine. Ou mon cerveau espère qu'elle pose ses yeux sur moi, je ne sais pas avec lui. Mais son regard est sombre, beaucoup plus sombre que la première fois. Puis Raven lui saute dans les bras. Elle ne répond pas à cet élan.. d'amour. Elle me fixe encore, puis finis par poser ses bras sur les reins de ma nouvelle camarade et poser sa tête dans son cou. _Hmm_.

**"Allo la terre !"**

Je sors de ce bug et reviens vite à la réalité. **"Pardon, tu m'as parlé ?"**. Octavia soupire. **"Oui, aller, viens on y va, les cours vont commencer et au cas ou ça t'intéresserait, je suis dans la même classe que toi Clarke."**

Mes yeux s'écarquillent de joie et je lui saute alors au cou une nouvelle fois. Un cris de joie sort de ma gorge. Je n'aurais pas pu espérer mieux comme début de journée. Octavia est là, près de moi et j'ai rencontré cette Raven et... Je me retourne rapidement. Elles ont disparu. Un peu déçue, je finis tout de même par suivre mon amie, qui me tire par le bras.

\-----------------------

La sonnerie retentit. 17h00, les cours sont terminés. Enfin. Je me balance sur ma chaise tout en m'étirant. Mes mains glissent sur mon visage, puis dans mes cheveux. Je finis par attraper l'élastique accroché à mon poignet et viens nouer ma chevelure en un chignon.. décoiffé.

**"J'en peux pluuuuuus!"**

Je fais retomber ma chaise en avant et m'affale sur la table de cours. Octavia quant à elle est déjà en train de ranger ses affaires.

**"La journée n'était pas si longue Cla** **rke, tu abuses !"**

Je lui fais mon plus méchant regard avec de sourire. **"J'ai faim !"**. Je crois que je n'ai jamais entendu Octavia soupirer autant qu'aujourd'hui. La pauvre, une journée avec moi semble épuisante.

**"Moi aussi, aller viens, je t'offre une crêpe pour fêter nos retrouvailles ! On peut aller au TonDC, c'est à côté de l'arrêt de bus !"**

Je me lève d'un coup, renversant presque mes affaires. **"Ok !"** Et je fourre tout dans mon sac avant de venir le poser sur mon épaule. Mon ventre à décuplé son cri d'affamé, ce qui fait rire la brune en face de moi.

**"Je dois prévenir ma mère que j'aurais un peu de retard."** J'attrape mon téléphone et glisse mon doigt sur l'écran tactile. C'est vraiment bien cette connerie de technologie quand même.

**Clarke - > Maman : **_Maman, Octavia à été transférée ! et tu sais quoi ? Dans ma classe en plus !_ 😄 _Du coup elle m'offre une crêpe pour fêter ça. Mais je serai là pour diner."_

Je range mon téléphone dans ma poche arrière. Je sais qu'un jour je vais le perdre à le mettre là, mais je trouve ça vraiment plus pratique et c'est une vieille habitude que j'ai, je n'y peux rien c'est instinctif. Ce soir ma mère ne travaille pas, je sais qu'elle prépare un mon repas comme à chaque fois, alors je ne peux pas me permettre de rester trop longtemps.

**"Il faudra simplement que je revienne à la maison pour 19h30."**

Octavia acquiesce et nous voila rapidement sorties du lycée. 5 minutes nous sépare de notre objectif, 5 interminables minutes. Je suis si faible quand j'ai faim. Après avoir descendu la rue menant à la gare routière, nous contournant la place servant de parking au bus et arrivons dans une petite ruelle pavée. À l'extérieur, on peut simplement voir un panneau en bois planté dans le mur de pierre _"The Grounders"._ Mon amie m'attrape par le bras et nous passons la porte d'entrée. Je suis rapidement captivée par la musique en fond. _"Iron"_ de _Woodkid_. J'adore ce titre, j'aime ce chanteur, j'espère qu'il fera des merveilles dans les années à venir. 

Octavia salut la gérante, elle semble la connaitre. **"Viens, par là"**. Je me demande comment elle fait pour toujours connaitre ce genre d'endroit. Je ne suis jamais déçue avec elle. Le bar est magnifique, dans un style très PUB irlandais/cabinet des curiosités. Sur les murs sont aussi bien accrochées des tables de billards que des têtes d'animaux empaillées. _Vraiment étrange_. Les banquettes en cuirs apportent un peu de chaleur comme la moquette verte sous mes pieds.

Je n'ai pas le temps de tout détailler qu'Octavia me tire vers le fond du bar, elle monte un grand escalier en bois donnant sur une seule table ronde. **"C'est mon spot"** me dit-elle fièrement. Je la vois jeter ses affaires sur la table et s'affaler sur un des fauteuils club présents devant nous. Je la suis dans ses gestes et m'exécutent pour faire la même.

Il ne faut que quelques minutes pour qu'une femme plus âgée que nous monte nous rejoindre. **"INDRA !"** Octavia semble bien la connaitre. Celle-ci sourit et son sourire lui ai rendu.

**"Bonjour Octavia Blake, bonjour à toi également Clarke Griffin."**

Tiens elle connait mon nom. Je regarde Octavia sourire un peu gênée. Cette pipelette à encore parlé de moi. Il faut dire que nous faisons partie de la vie de l'une et de l'autre depuis quasiment toujours. Mais de là à ce qu'une simple serveuse me connaisse, quand même.

Timidement je réponds. **"Bonjour.. euh.."** puis Octavia me coupe, encore. **"Désolée Clarke, je n'ai pas fait les présentations ! Clarke voici Indra ! Elle gère le bar mais elle est également famille d'accueil depuis toujours ! Elle a la gentillesse de s'occuper de nous. Ça faisait des mois qu'elle se battait pour nous sortir de notre ancienne famille de me.. BREF !"** Je suis un peu désorientée mais comprends rapidement que cette femme devant moi est la nouvelle tutrice de ma meilleure amie. Je me redresse alors de mon fauteuil essayant de faire bonne figure. Octavia le remarque.

**"Détends toi Clarke, Indra est cool !"** Elle se retourne vers elle. **"Tu peux nous apporter un coca vanille pour moi et un Schweppes tonic pour la jolie blonde qui m'accompagne s'il te plait ! Oh ! et deux crêpes beurre sucre aussi !"** Indra acquiesce avant de repartir. Je regarde O. Elle est parfaite. " **Merci t'es adorable... quand tu veux !** " et je lui tire la langue tout en riant avec elle.

Deux boissons et deux crêpes plus tard, nous sommes pleines. Nous avons passé notre repas à discuter principalement des cours, de l'année écoulée et aussi un peu des vacances d'été. 18h30 à ma montre, il est tend de rentrer. 

On récupère nos affaires et avançons près des escaliers quand je sens la main de mon amie contre mon épaule. **"Attends."** Je redresse alors la tête et regarde là où se porte ses yeux.

Raven est assis à une table, je la vois. Elle est accompagnée et je sais par qui même si je n'ai en visuel que son dos et ses magnifiques cheveux. Je bug. **"Je me demande ce que cette harpie lui dit pour la mettre dans cet état là"** chuchote Octavia. 

Je pose alors mon regard sur l'espagnole assise non loin de nous. Je ne l'avais pas encore remarqué mais ses yeux sont remplies de larmes. Elle pleure, pourquoi elle pleure ? Je vois la main de la "harpie" venir se poser sur la sienne mais elle la retire rapidement d'un geste brusque. Ça ne présage rien de bon. 

Raven se lève d'un coup et je vois sa main s'abattre rapidement sur le visage de sa copine/je ne sais pas quoi/celle qui me perturbe/celle au plus beaux yeux du monde. Puis le silence. Tout le monde les fixe, tout le monde se tait. Puis Raven attrape sa veste et s'en va rapidement.

**"RAVEN ATTEND !** " Ce n'est pas " _elle_ " qui crie mais O qui en m'attrapant le bras vient de se mettre à courir dans les escaliers. Mais elle est malade !

**"O ! Attention !"** Est ce que j'ai du mal à la suivre ? oui. Est ce à cause de l'énorme crêpe que je viens d'engloutir ? Surement. 

  
Mais elle ne ralentit pas. Nous passons devant la table où Raven était quelques minutes auparavant. En passant je ne peux m'empêcher de la frôler, je le sais, je l'ai senti. _Ne te retourne pas Clarke, ne te retourne pas_. Mais je me retourne et capte une nouvelle fois ce regard émeraude qui me fait perdre pieds. _Putain._ Mais cette fois, il n'est pas noir, il est doux, doux et triste à le fois. Vraiment triste. Mon coeur se serre pour elle sans que je ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Elle me fait juste de la peine.

Cet instant, qui réellement n'a duré qu'une seconde et demi vu la course que nous venons d'entamer avec Octavia, m'a tout de même retourner l'estomac. Je finis par atterrir dans la rue, les deux mains sur les genoux, à bout de souffle pour un 50m de courses. _Bravo le cardio Clarke._

**"A..Attends, une seconde.. je.. Oh mon dieu !"** Mais pas le temps de retrouver un semblant de souffle qu'elle m'entraîne à nouveau vers elle. Nous arrivons rapidement sur la place des bus. **"Il faut la retrouver ! Raven pleurait."** m'exprime mon amie.

Je tourne rapidement la tête de droit à gauche quand je la retrouve assise sur un banc à quelques mètres de moi. **"LA !"**

On s'avance ensemble et je retrouve une Raven en sanglots, son visage entre ses mains. Octavia s'assoie près d'elle. De mon côté je préfère assister à la scène debout, je ne suis pas assez proche d'elle pour la réconforter je pense.

**"Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé.. ?"** chuchotte O prêts de son visage. **"Raven, tu peux nous parler, tu peux nous faire confiance..."** Elle s'arrête mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche si ce n'est quelques gémissements. **"Je te promets.. Clarke et moi.. On ne jugera jamais tu sais.."** Elle reprend **"Raven.. "**

**"Elle.. elle... elle m'a quitté."** pleure t'elle.

Mon coeur se tord pour elle. Ce n'est plus du tout la même personne enjouée de ce matin. Elle semble dévastée, comme si son monde venait de s'écrouler. Je m'assoie à ses côtés et viens poser doucement ma main dans le haut de son dos. Peu à peu mes caresses et celles de mon amie semblent la calmer.

**"On.. On se connait depuis tellement longtemps et elle.. elle aurait du me dire qu'elle ne m'aimait pas comme ça.. elle.. pourquoi y a t'il fallu qu'elle me dise oui au..dé..départ.. je..."** Les pleurs resurgissent à nouveau.

**"Shhh"** juste un son sort de ma bouche. Je ne sais pas quoi dire ou faire. Il n'y a rien à faire de toute façon, ça ne nous regarde pas vraiment et on ne la connait pas vraiment. Mais cette fille me touche, cette Raven me touche. 

**"On est là.. ça va aller.."** Je continue mes caresses.

**"Oui Clarke à raison, on ne va pas te laisser tomber ! Ça va aller ma belle, cette fille n'en valait pas la peine c'est tout !"**

Je sens une pointe d'énervement dans la voie d'Octavia. Je sais à quel point elle déteste les injustices et voir les gens souffrir. C'est une rebelle au grand coeur.

**"Elle.. Vous croyez que j'ai trop insisté.. Elle.. elle m'a toujours dis que j'étais sa meilleure amie, la personne la plus.. la plus importante.. alors pourquoi.. pour.. pourquoi elle me fait ça maintenant ?"** Ses mots se mélangent à ses larmes.

**"Elle ne t'a rien expliqué ?"** j'ose.

**"Si.. Si. Elle m'a dit que j'étais plus comme.. une soeur pour elle. Et que.. et qu'elle n'avais pas voulu.. me blesser.. et .. je l'ai perdu.."**

Les chutes du Niagara sont bien pauvres en eau comparé aux yeux inondés de Raven. J'accentue mes caresses, mais lui brûler la peau à travers le tissu n'est, en soi, pas une bonne idée. Je prends ma plus douce des voix, je sais qu'elle à tendance à apaiser les autres dans ce genre de moment.

**"Raven, de ce que tu me dis, elle semble beaucoup tenir à toi.. Vous devriez vous donner du temps.."**

Elle soupire, mais ne pleure plus.

**"Je sais.. Je sais qu'elle ne me blesserait jamais intentionnellement.. Lexa ne ferait jamais ça. Mais ça fait mal, si mal."**

_Lexa._

Nous sommes restées avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle monte dans son bus et nous dans le notre. De mon côté je n'avais qu'un mot à la bouche, ou plutôt un prénom.

_Lexa. Lexa. Lexa._


	3. 3. Déception

La fin de l’année arrive et avec elle, les grandes vacances d’été. Je les attends avec impatience, bien plus que les autres années d’ailleurs. Mon cerveau à besoin de repos. Je ne le laisse pas respirer et je suis dure avec lui en ce moment, ne lui offrant aucun moment de répis. Si ce n’est pas les cours sur lesquels je me concentre, c’est sur Raven et ses histoires de coeur. Ses histoires de coeur.. 

Cela fait deux mois que Lexa l’a laissé là, dans ce bar, ou plutôt que mon amie s’est enfuit à toute jambe, le coeur en miette. Depuis ce jour, elle ne nous laisse pas une seule seconde avec O, et je dois avouer que c’est tant mieux car Rae est une fille extraordinaire, enjouée et drôle, lorsqu’elle ne pense pas à son ex. 

D’ailleurs en deux mois, j’ai eu le temps de la croiser encore et encore dans les couloirs. La plupart du temps elle était accompagnée d’une autre fille, les cheveux chatains clair et les yeux en amande. Raven m’avait dit son nom : Anya, une des meilleures amies de Lexa. 

J’ai eu la surprise de plusieurs fois croiser le regard de l’asiatique. Ce n’était pas un regard bienveillant, non, il était sombre, limite menaçant. J’ai fini par passer mon temps à essayer de les contourner, à utiliser les escaliers extérieurs pour aller en cours lorsque j’étais seule ou à tout simplement tourner la tête sur leur passage.  _ Quelle victime.  _

Lexa quant à elle ne me regarde pas, ou rarement. J’avais eu le .. plaisir ? de plonger mon regard dans le sien une fois. Une seule fois et je crois que j’ai du mettre une semaine pour essayer d’oublier ce volcan d’émotions que j’ai pu ressentir à ce moment là. Tristesse, culpabilité, regret, puis étonnement, peur, colère ? Tant d’émotion que j’ai pris en pleine face. Je n’avais rien fait de mal et pourtant j’avais la sensation d’être au centre de cette tornade. 

\---

Ma vie se résume donc à aller en cours, essayer de faire rire Raven et éviter les deux démons et leurs regards menaçants. 

Heureusement j’ai Niylah. Elle est un moment d'accalmie dans cette tempête qui fait rage dans ma vie depuis maintenant quelques mois. Elle sait écouter, répondre à mes questions et je pense que son âge lui permet également d’avoir un certain recul que je n’ai pas dans certaines situations.

Je suis rentrée plus tôt que ma mère aujourd’hui. Je décide donc d’appeler mon amie. La journée à été rudement difficile, entre les cours de physique qui me prennent la tête et mon jeu de cache cache incessant, j’ai besoin de me confier. J’attrape mon ordinateur et ouvre msn. Je cherche Niylah dans mes contacts et en profite pour lire le pseudo de Raven au passage : 

**Raven 🐦** :  _ “I miss you, but not enough to make me cry again.”  _

C’est déjà ça. Et j’ai la sensation qu’O et moi y sommes pour quelque chose. C’est sûrement grâce à la portion de frite qu’elle me vole tous les jours à la cantine qu’elle retrouve le sourire. Je m’imagine alors prendre des épinards demain juste pour l’embêter et me met à rire seule, assise sur mon lit, l’ordinateur sur les genoux. Un son me sort de ce plaisir.

17h43 - **N. :** _“Hey jolie blonde, déjà rentrée ?”_

Je souris et constate que je ne suis pas la seule à vouloir discuter. 

17h43 - **Clarke ✨ :** _“Salut Niylah, oui les cours ont terminé plus tôt aujourd’hui et ma mère m’a fait un mot hier pour que je puisse sortir de ce foutu lycée. Et je te retourne le compliment._ 😉 _”_

17h45 -  **N. :** _ “Maman Griffin n’est pas à la maison ? Peut-être que sa fille serait donc d’accord pour que je lui passe un coup de fil ? Je vais finir par croire que derrière ce visage d’ange se cache un imposteur.”  _

Mon coeur s’accélère. Non pas que je n’aime pas téléphoner ou ne veuille pas téléphoner, mais Niylah est spéciale pour moi. Je sais que le stress peut me faire dire n’importe quoi et le fait qu’elle soit ouvertement lesbienne n’arrage pas les choses et en plus si je dis une connerie elle risque de le prendre mal et comment je..  _ Ok calme toi Clarke. _

17h48 -  **Clarke ✨** :  _ “Tu as déjà mon numéro, j’attends ton appel. _ _ ” _

Il ne lui faut pas plus de 10 secondes pour que je sente le vibreur sur ma cuisse. Je soupire, souffle une seconde et décroche. 

**“Allo ?”**

**“Hey jolie blonde.”**

Sa voix et douce, elle me calme. 

**“Comment tu vas ?”** Je réplique.

**“Et bien, mieux maintenant.”** Je l’attends rire.  **“C’est la semaine des partiels à la fac et mon prof de marketing est assez dur dans ses notes, j’ai peur de ne pas réussir je t’avoue.”** Un silence auquel je n’ai pas le temps de répondre.  **“Et toi ? Comment va ta semaine ? Tu as encore eu le droit à des regards mal placés ?”**

Je m’affale dans mon lit, ma main jouant avec mes boucles blondes.

**“Et bien tu sais, je les évite en réalité. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ces filles me déteste autant. Parce que oui j’assume qu’elles ne m’aiment pas. En même temps tu les verrais Niylah, j’ai l’impression de me faire persécuter sans pour autant leur avoir déjà parlé.”** Je fais une pause et soupire.  **“M’enfin, c’est bientôt la fin de l’année, ça me fera du repos. Et toi surtout ne te décourage pas, je sais que tu as les capacités pour réussir, tu sembles aimer ce que tu fais.”**

**“Oui c’est sur mais bon tu vois…”**

Je sens sa voix se perdre au loin, à vrai dire c’est mon esprit qui divague un instant. Je viens de recevoir un message de Raven et celui-ci me perturbe. 

17h55 -  **Raven 🐦** :  _ “Clarkiiiie, t’es là ? Faut que je te dise, j’ai parlé à Lexa cet après-midi. Elle m’attendait près du portail. Elle voulait discuter. J’ai d’abord voulu l’éviter mais tu me connais dès qu’elle m’a retenu je n’ai pas pu résister et j’ai finalement accepté de lui parler. Elle m’a fait toute une tirade comme quoi notre amitié lui manquait, qu’elle avait bien vu que je m’étais rapprochée de vous. D’ailleurs elle est jalouse de toi, ça m’a fait rire. Enfin bref, on a discuté et on a décidé de rester amies. Tu le sais, elle me manque aussi mais ça va mieux, j’ai fini par comprendre le “tu es plus comme une soeur pour moi, je ne veux pas gâcher tout ça.” Après tout elle a surement raison, on est qu’au lycée, les amitiés restes mais les mecs ou les meufs c’est autre chose.  _

_ Voila je voulais juste te prévenir, parce que du coup, je mange avec elle demain midi pour lui raconter un peu tout ce qu’il s’est passé ces derniers mois. Ne m’en veut pas Griffin, tu sais qu’elle compte. Je te ferai un énooooome câlin pour me faire pardonner de vous abandonner lâchement !  _

Je ne sais pas ce qui m’interpelle. Le fait que mon amie nous laisse tomber ? Le fait que mon plan machiavélique aux épinards soit un échec avant même d’avoir commencé ou bien qu’ _ elle _ soit jalouse. Jalouse de ? L’amitié que je porte à Raven ? C’est quelque chose que je dois…

**“Clarke ?”**

Merde Niylah.

**“Oui désolée ! Je me suis perdue dans mes pensées, excuse moi ! Tu me disais ?”**

**“Ce n’est rien, juste que tout va bien se passer, pour toi comme pour moi ! Je dois te laisser, j’aurais aimé te parler plus mais tu as l’air ailleurs et je dois réviser.”**

Je suis un peu déçue, surtout de mon comportement. 

**“Oui je comprends, je suis désolée, on se rappelle demain ?”**

**“Bien sur, quand tu veux ma belle. Je file, passe une bonne soirée.’**

**“Super, bonne soirée à toi aussi. et encore désolée !”**

Un chuchotement se perd dans le téléphone :  **“Ce n’est rien, merci.”** Et elle raccroche. Il faudra que je fasse mieux demain. 

Je relis le message de Raven, encore et encore et me décide à lui répondre.

  
  


18h08 -  **Clarke ✨** :  _ “Traîtresse. _ _ ” _

18h08 -  **Clarke ✨** :  _ “Mais je te pardonne. _ _ ” _

18h08 -  **Clarke ✨** : _ “Je vais pouvoir profiter de mes frittes et toi de ta belle Lexa qui semble me détester. _ _ ” _

18h12 -  **Raven 🐦** :  _ “Je sais je suis si nuuuuuulle, promis je me ferai pardonner !”  _

18h12 -  **Raven 🐦** :  _ “Elle ne te déteste pas, je te l’ai dis, elle est jalouse parce qu’on est devenues proches toi et moi.  _ 😏”

18h13 -  **Raven 🐦** :  _ “En vrai, je crois juste qu’elle n’a pas aimé me perdre et encore moins qu’une beauté comme toi me tourne autour !”  _

18h15 -  **Clarke ✨** :  _ “Arrête tes conneries Rayes et dit à ta Lexa qu’elle n’a pas à s’inquiéter de moi, je ne suis pas intéressée. _ _ ” _

18h16 -  **Raven 🐦** :  _ “Par moi, ou par les femmes en général ?  _ 😏  _ Parce que tu sais très bien que ça ne sert à rien de me mentir. _ _ ”  _

__

J’hésite un instant. Mais après tout c’est Raven, je sais qu’elle sait. 

18h17 -  **Clarke ✨** : _ “Par toi, et tu le sais. Je ne suis pas prête juste à le crier sur tous les toits. _ _ ” _

18h18 -  **Raven 🐦** :  _ “Ton secret est bien gardé avec moi. Mais je ne suis pas la seule tu sais à le savoir, je crois que Lexa l’a deviné également, d’où sa jalousie.”  _

Je manque de m'étouffer à cette révélation. Comment ? Mais ? Pourtant je n’ai rien fait de particulier. Est ce qu’elle possède ce fameux GAYDAR ? Ce phénomène innexpliqué dont m’a parlé Raven, ce détecteur de gay et lesbienne ?  _ Hmm. _ Je me sens pâlir. 

18h21 -  **Clarke ✨ :** _ “C’est écrit sur mon front ? Non parce que je ne lui ai jamais parlé à ta Lexa. Tu crois qu’elle pourrait en parler autour d’elle ? _ _ ” _

18h23 -  **Raven 🐦** :  _ “Ce n’est pas marqué, mais ça se voit. Enfin, en tant que lesbienne, je le vois et Lexa aussi. Et non, tu peux lui faire confiance là dessus. C’est une personne d’honneur, elle ne ferait jamais ça.”  _

18h24 -  **Clarke ✨** :  _ “Ok, bon, j’entends ma mère, je vais devoir éteindre, mais tu me raconteras demain aprem comment s’est passé ton rdv ?”  _

18h25 -  **Raven 🐦** :  _ “Ok ! Mais ce n’est pas un rdv ! Vraiment, on à décidé de rester amies. Puis je ne vais pas courir après quelqu’un qui ne m’aime pas de cette façon là. Bonne soirée Clarkie !”  _

18h25 -  **Clarke ✨** : “ _ À demain Rae.  _ _ 😘 _ _ ”  _

Et je ferme le clapet de mon ordinateur. Ma mère est rentrée. Je sors de ma chambre et longe le couloir pour rejoindre le salon. Je la vois assise à table, mon père est avec elle. Elle semble mal. 

**“Maman ?”**

Celle-ci relève la tête. Elle pleure. Mon père me regarde également, sans aucune douceur. 

**“Assis toi Clarke, il faut qu’on discute”** . Son ton est autoritaire. Mon père me parle rarement comme ça, où lorsqu’il le fait c’est que généralement j’ai déconné. Genre vraiment déconné. 

**“Euh oui..”** Je tire la chaise devant moi. Je soutiens le regard de mon père car cette fois, je n’ai pas l’impression d’avoir fait quoi que ce soit qui mérite leur déception. 

**“Pou..pourquoi.. Pourquoi tu nous fais ça ?”** Je tourne la tête vers ma mère qui vient de parler.

Je n’aime pas la voir pleurer, ça me rend presque malade et je n’arrive jamais à retenir mes larmes. Mais là c’est différent, là  _ JE  _ l’ai blessé. Mais pourquoi ? 

**“Je..”** Je regarde mon père, réellement intriguée. Déconcertée. 

**“Clarke”** soupire t-il.  **“C’est quoi ces conneries ?”** Il me lance alors un tas de feuilles que je n’avais même pas remarqué. 

Je les prends délicatement. Je crois d’abord reconnaître une conversation msn. Je reconnais les émoticons, les pseudos.. Puis je reconnais le miens et celui de Niylah.  **“Qu’est..ce”** Je suis en état de choc, réellement. Je commence à lire une page, puis deux puis.. je remarque, il y a au moins 50 pages dans ce “dossier.”

Je comprends rapidement ce qu’il se passe. Ils m’ont imprimé mes conversations pour me mettre devant le fait accompli.  _ Mais qui fait ça ? _ Qui vous prend votre vie privée pour vous l’étaler en pleine face tout en vous balançant cette sorte de haine à la gueule ? 

**“Tu nous as obligé.”** Dit-il de ton presque coupable.  _ Tiens j’oblige les gens à fouiller dans mon ordinateur pour en sortir toute ma vie et afficher ainsi tous mes “secrets _ ” ?!

**“Ça fait des mois qu’on ne te reconnait plus. Tu rentres, tu t’enfermes sur ton ordinateur, tu nous parles à peine ! Même à table on a remarqué, la seule chose que tu veux faire c’est te barrer dans ta chambre ! On est tes parents Clarke, on s’inquiétait ! Mais ça ! T’es quoi maintenant ? Hein ?”**

**“Tu me rends malade…”** Pleure ma mère.

Mon monde s’écroule. Je perds pieds. Je sens les larmes couler sur mes joues, je sens ma gorge se nouer. Il y a tellement de dégoût dans leurs paroles. Eux ? Mes parents, mes piliers. Je ne sais même pas quoi répondre à mon père, je ne le sais même pas moi même..

**“Je.. Je ne sais pas.. Je..”**

**“Pourqu..pourquoi ?”** Ma mère encore, elle.

**“Abby, calme toi. Clarke va dans ta chambre.”**

Je m’exécute sans attendre, je n’ai plus envie de les voir, je ne les reconnais plus. Je déteste ceux qui se trouvent devant moi. 

En arrivant je ferme la porte et me jette sur mon lit. Mes larmes coulent dans mon coussin que j’étrangle de toute mes forces. J'étouffe, j’ai besoin de hurler. Un heure passe et j'entends frapper à la porte et celle-ci s’ouvrir. Je sens mon matelas s’enfoncer et je me retourne. Mon père est assis là au bord du lit.

**“Ta mère ne pensait pas ce qu’elle disait. Comprend nous Clarke.. Ce.. Ce mode de vie que tu sembles vouloir atteindre, nous l’avons tellement dénigré pendant des années. Ce n’est pas notre normalité à nous. Si tu choisis ton coeur, si tu ne réfléchis pas, tu vas te perdre dans une société dans laquelle tu vas devoir te cacher, tu vas connaître des gens qui vont te dénigrer et s’en prendre à toi. Je le sais, j’ai été ces gens quand j’étais plus jeune.”** Il passe sa main sur son visage. Il semble triste.

**“Je ne voulais pas en venir là, mais il nous faut du temps pour comprendre. Et il me faut du temps pour convaincre ta mère que tu es toujours la même.”** Il fait une pause. Je crois comprendre qu’il s’adoucit.  **“Nous allons récupérer ton ordinateur. Tu ne pourras utiliser que celui du salon pour faire tes recherches pour tes cours. Tu iras directement en cours le matin et tu reviendras directement à la maison le soir. Finis les sorties du weekend. Pour les vacances, nous n’y sommes pas encore. Mais je crois que pour l’instant ta mère et ..moi, on aimerait éviter que tu vois d’autres filles. Nous te laissons ton téléphone la journée par sécurité mais nous te le reprendrons dès que tu rentres.”** Il me fixe. Il voit l’horreur dans mes yeux.

**“Je suis désolée Clarke, mais c’est pour le bien de cette famille.”** Il attrape mon ordinateur et mon téléphone et sort de la pièce sans refermer la porte derrière lui.  **“Laisse ouvert.”** M’ordonne t-il.

  
  


Je n’ai pas mangé ce soir là. Je me suis endormie épuisée par mes pleurs, par cette douleur vive présente dans mon crâne et dans ma poitrine.


	4. 4. L'inattendu

**POV Lexa**

_Bzrrrrrr Bzrrrr_

**"Aaaarg"**

Je me retourne dans mon lit et lance mon bras vers mon téléphone. Trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt." Je le saisi et ouvre un oeil. Aveuglée par la lumière de l'écran, il me faut quelques secondes pour éteindre cette fichue alarme. 6h00. Comme tous les matins de la semaine, il est 6h00 lorsque je me réveille. Habituellement, je suis une lève tôt sans problème, je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de beaucoup de sommeil. Mais mes nuits sont agitées dernièrement voir blanches parfois. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai, enfin si, j'imagine que l'anniversaire de la mort de ma mère y est pour quelque chose ? Ou bien nos disputes/réconciliations avec Raven ? Je soupire et me lève pour rejoindre la salle de bain. Je retire mon pyjama et entre dans la douche. J'ai besoin d'une douche froide pour me réveiller mais étrangement l'eau brûlante me fait plus de bien aujourd'hui.

Comment j'ai pu en arriver là ? Par chance Rae me parle encore. J'ai vraiment failli tout gâcher entre nous, jamais je n'aurais pu supporter la perdre.. Elle est comme ma soeur. En vérité nous avons quasiment grandi ensemble. Ma mère était la meilleure amie de la sienne et lorsqu'elle est... morte il y a six ans, nous nous sommes davantage rapprochées, passant nos journées l'une chez l'autre. Alors oui lorsqu'elle m'a annoncé il y a quelques mois ses sentiments, je n'ai d'abord pas su quoi dire.. J'avais si peur de la perdre que je n'ai pas réussi à la rejeter. Mais ce n'était pas normal, pas sain. Pendant des semaines j'ai réussi à me persuader que mes sentiments pourraient changer, qu'ils pourraient se renforcer, que je pourrais, à terme l'aimer de la même façon qu'elle, la regarder avec désir.. Mais le temps passe vite et mes sentiments, eux, n'ont pas changé. Au contraire. J'ai du agir.

C'était il y a environ deux mois de cela. Raven était venue dormir à la maison, comme souvent. Mais je ne sais pas, ce jour là, elle était différente, beaucoup plus tactile, beaucoup plus.. Intense ? Nous n'avons jamais rien fait avec Rae, enfin quelques trucs mais rien de vraiment sérieux, et j'ai senti dans son regard, ce fameux soir, qu'elle, elle avait envie de plus. De bien plus. Et je l'ai repoussé. Je lui ai dis que je n'étais pas encore prête, que je ne pouvais pas faire ça, pas là, comme ça. Elle avait l'air déçue mais a compris. Elle est rentrée chez elle le lendemain et nous nous sommes revues au lycée. Il m'a fallu un seul jour de réflexion après ça pour prendre ma décision. Je ne voulais pas la perdre mais je ne pouvais pas continuer de faire semblant. Alors je l'ai attendu dans un coin de la cour. Et je l'ai vu débarquer, accompagnée. Elles étaient deux, une brune que je n'avais jamais vu et _elle_. J'avais déjà croisé son regard, je l'avais vu poser ses yeux sur Raven un jour à la sortie des cours. Elle m'avait vu et avait fini par tourner la tête. Elle avait un regard magnifique mais beaucoup trop insistant sur ma copine.

Elles étaient donc arrivées ensemble ce jour là, puis Raven m'avait rejoint. Une embrassade et je finis par l'accompagner en cours en lui demandant de me rejoindre le soir au Grounders.

Je soupire une nouvelle fois en y repassant. J'ai vu la peine dans ses yeux ce jour là, comme si son monde s'écroulait. Je n'ai pas réussi à la retenir, je l'ai laissé partir et se faire rattraper par ses nouvelles amies.

Et puis le temps à passer, ce trio est devenue inséparable et j'ai eu l'impression de perdre ma soeur. Heureusement Anya, ma meilleure amie était là pour moi. Elle m'avait clairement affirmée que Raven reviendrait, que si j'essayais de m'expliquer encore et encore avec elle, elle finirait par revenir. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait, grâce à l'aide de mon père.

Mon père, ce géant barbu de deux mètres était proche de Becca, la mère de Rae. Celle-ci était revenue de voyage d'affaire depuis peu. Il connaissait ma situation, il connaissait notre amitié, notre relation et tous les problèmes y étant liés. Il invita donc Becca et Raven à dîner. Ce n'est pas un événement en vérité. Depuis la mort de ma mère, ils sont restés très proches et ce genre de repas "de famille" est assez courant. Peut être quatre à cinq fois par an. Dans tous les cas, ce jour là, fut important pour moi.

Et ce jour là, c'était hier soir. Je me souviens de l'arrivée de sa mère, de Raven, de moi l'invitant dans ma chambre pour discuter. De sa tristesse, de ses questions, de mes réponses. Je me souviens m'être confiée à elle, de lui avoir dit toute la vérité. Et en fin de compte je crois que c'est ce qui à été le plus important pour elle. Elle m'a confié qu'elle ne me reconnaissait plus à la fin, que j'étais devenue froide avec elle, distante. Elle n'avait pas tort et avait compris pourquoi. Finalement on a fini par se prendre dans les bras décidant que notre lien était plus fort qu'une simple histoire de coeur.

Et me voila sous la douche depuis maintenant 20 minutes - pauvre planète, j'épuise tes ressources en eau - en me demandant si tout ça va vraiment aller. Je dois d'ailleurs manger avec elle ce midi. J'espère que sa blonde ne sera pas là. Je sais que j'ai été jalouse pour rien car apparement Clarke n'a aucun sentiment pour Raven et puis moi non plus d'ailleurs, mais je ne sais pas, quelque chose me met mal à l'aise quand elle est proche. Puis j'ai encore besoin de savoir si tout va réellement bien avec Rae avant de rencontrer ses amis.

**"Lexa laisse de l'eau chaude à ton vieux père !"** Merde.

**"Oui papa désolée, je rêvassais ! Je sors !"**

Un coup de serviette et j'enfile rapidement la tenue que j'ai préparé hier. Un jean simple noir et un tshirt blanc. Je sèche rapidement mes cheveux, les laissant humides afin qu'ils bouclent naturellement. Je mets mes lunettes sur mon nez. Je n'aime pas forcément les mettre mais vu les heures de sommeil que j'ai en moins, je ne veux pas risquer la migraine aujourd'hui.

_Tioup._

Je me retourne et saisi mon téléphone. J'ai un message.

**Raven :** " _Salut Lex ! On mange toujours ensemble ce midi ? J'ai déjà prévenue les filles mais dis moi si jamais tu changes d'avis !"_

**Lexa :** _"Ne dis pas de bêtises, je ne changerai pas d'avis. Par contre je n'ai pas prévenue Anya. Je n'ai pas eu le temps et je n'ai pas forcément envie qu'elle se retrouve seule.. Ça te dérange si elle vient ?"_

**Raven :** _"Non du tout, ça me donnera l'occasion de la connaître mieux ! Du coup ça te va si je demande aux filles de nous accompagner ? Plus on est de fou, plus on rit !_ 😄 _"_

_Merde. Merde. Merde._

Je ne peux pas lui dire non. Je viens littéralement de lui imposer Anya. Aaaarg pourquoi je n'ai pas réfléchis.

**Lexa** : _"Non bien sur, ça ne me dérange pas. Si ça leur va, elles sont les bienvenues à notre table."_

_Mensonge._

\----

7h42. J'arrive au lycée. Je passe le grand portail vert et pars à la recherche d'Anya que je trouve rapidement près de notre arbre. Je dis notre arbre parce que bon, oui, nous passons toutes nos pauses là, près de ce grand platane. Personne n'ose venir, du coup, oui nous avons décidé qu'il serait notre arbre pour le reste de l'année.

**"Hey An' ! Bon weekend ?"**

Elle se rapproche de moi soupirant. **"Oui si on veut, Lincoln est en stress pour ses examens, il a passé tout le weekend à courir, boxer, sauter à la corde et m'a obligé à manger du poulet sans sauce ni rien à quasiment tous les repas. Sans sauce, tu imagines Lex."**

Je souris. Lincoln est le frêre d'Anya. Il est étudiant à l'université et est spécialisé en multisports il me semble. Les parents d'Anya et Lincoln possèdent une des plus grandes entreprises de sécurité du pays : Forest Security. Ils ne sont jamais là et on peut clairement dire que c'est le grand frère qui s'occupe de mon amie depuis toujours. Ils ont même un appartement ensemble à DC près du lycée. Pourtant, il n'y a que trois ans de plus que nous.

**"Pourquoi tu n'as pas mangé autre chose ?"** je lui demande.

**"Parce que figure toi que monsieur n'a acheter que ça, ça et des oeufs. Vivement ce midi à la cantine."**

_Merde j'ai oublié de le dire._

**"D'ailleurs.. à ce propos."** Elle lève un sourcil. **"Ça te dérange si Raven et ses potes mangent avec nous ? Je lui ai déjà dis oui.."**

_Oh merde, elle s'énerve._

**"De quoi ? T'es sérieuse Lexa ? Mais ? Tu veux dire le trio là ? Non non non Lexa, c'est une mauvaise idée. On a passé deux mois à les regarder de travers, surtout Blondie là que tu détestes.."**

**"Je ne la déteste pas"** Je la coupe. **"Je ne la connais pas juste."**

**"Donc ça te va si on mange toutes ensemble, vraiment ?"** Elle lève à nouveau un sourcil. Elle sait que non.

**"Évidemment que je n'en ai pas envie. Mais je me suis expliquée avec Rae hier et notre amitié semble s'arranger et je veux pas tout gâcher juste parce que j'ai été jalouse pour rien."**

**"Pour rien ?!"** Elle s'offusque. **"Cette fille est clairement lesbienne Lexa, et tu le sais ! Et Raven à couper les ponts du jour au lendemain et s'est retrouvée comme par hasard à ne plus se décoller d'elle."**

**"C'est plus compliquée que ça et tu le sais."** Je soupire une nouvelle fois. **"Il n'y a rien entre elles, j'en suis sûre. C'est juste toute cette situation qui est bizarre. Puis même, je ne pense pas avoir été jalouse de cette façon là.. C'est ma soeur An et j'ai eu peur de la per.. "**

Je m'arrête de parler pour fixer le groupe assis sur l'espèce d'amphithéâtre présent dans la cours du lycée. Anya se retourne et suit mon regard. **"Tiens tu vois."** me souffle t-elle.

Je fronce les sourcils pour concentrer mon regard sur ce qu'il se passe non loin de nous. Clarke est dans les bras de Raven et celle-ci lui caresse les cheveux. Elle vient d'embrasser sa tempe. _C'est quoi ce bordel ?_ Elle m'aurait menti ?! Pas que ça me dérange que Raven retrouve quelqu'un au contraire. Mais pas _elle_. _Oui bon je l'avoue quelque chose me dérange._

Puis je comprends qu'il n'en ait rien. Rae se recule légèrement quand le blonde se redresse. Celle-ci semble brisée. Complètement brisée. Son visage et rouge et ses yeux enflés. Elle semble ne pas avoir dormi et avoir pleuré depuis des jours, non stop. Merde. Mon coeur se serre légèrement. Je vois Octavia - il me semble que c'est son nom - frotter le dos de Clarke puis croiser mon regard. Elle chuchote quelque chose dans l'oreille de Rae qui rapidement se retourne vers moi. Elle sourit à son amie, se lève. Je la vois qui parle rapidement aux deux filles et se met à courir vers nous.

**"Hey Lex !"** Elle se retourne vers ma meilleure amie. **"Anya."** Un simple acquiescement de sa part en signe de bonjour. Ces deux là ne s'aiment pas. Ou du moins je ne comprends pas leur relation.

**"Tout va bien ?"** J'ose lui demander.

**"Non.. Non pas vraiment. Je suis désolée je ne pense pas qu'on pourra manger ensemble ce midi..Clarke.. Clarke a besoin de moi."**

**"Tient donc à nouveau."** Un léger rire sort de la bouche de An. Je lui lance alors un regard menaçant.

Le visage de Raven se tend. Il est rare que celui ci se tende. Généralement elle saute sur l'occasion pour faire des blagues et retourner les situations. Mais là non, elle reste sérieuse.

**"Oui, elle a besoin de moi. Je sais que je peux vous faire confiance, donc pas un mot. Mais les parents de Clarke ont fouillé son ordinateur ce weekend. Ils ont lu toutes ses conversations dont celles qui parlaient de sa sexualité.. Si vous voyez ou je veux en venir. Et ça s'est vraiment très très mal passé. Apparement elle n'a plus le droit de sortir, de voir ses amis, ils lui ont même confisqué son téléphone et son ordi. Fin' le soir quand elle rentre quoi. Vous imaginez ! J'ai tellement de peine pour elle."**

Mon coeur se serre à nouveau. Nous avons eu de la chance Raven et moi que nos parents soient ouverts sur le sujet, que nous n'ayons pas été obligées de faire notre Coming out comme si c'était l'évènement de l'année ou pire quelque chose à cacher.

Je pose mes yeux sur Clarke, qui cette fois est assise les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine, sa tête posée sur leurs extrémités. À cette instant, j'aimerais la serrer contre moi. Elle semble si mal. _Hein ? Quoi ? De ? Ne pense pas à ça Lexa._ Ce genre de sujet me touche, ça doit être ça. Ça me révolte quand ceux de notre communauté ne peuvent s'affirmer, quand ce genre de situation arrive et que personne ne peut rien faire pour leur faire comprendre qu'il n'y a rien de mal. Que Clarke est la même qu'hier si ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui elle est brisée par leur faute. _LEUR faute._

Je sens la colère monter en moi et Anya le voit. Elle m'attrape le poignet. **"Viens, on y va, elle est entourée, ça ira."** Elle me connait, mon amie me connait mieux que moi même.

Je regarde Raven un instant et hésite une seconde.. **"On peut faire quelque chose pour elle ..?"**

Elle me sourit. **"Non.. Ce n'est pas de notre ressort tu le sais bien.. Juste attendre que ça passe. De toute façon comme l'a dit Anya, elle est bien entourée. Mais c'est gentil."**

J'acquiesce et me retourne au son de la sonnerie. Je me dirige en cours tout en jetant un rapide coup d'oeil à Clarke.

\------

Des mois sont passés depuis ce jour. Raven et moi avons continué à discuter comme nous le faisions avant. Rien n'a changé si ce n'est qu'elle a compris. Et je pense que ses sentiments se sont adoucis et qu'il n'y aura plus ce genre de problème entre nous.

Quant à Clarke, je l'ai croisé rapidement les semaines suivantes. Elle semblait toujours ailleurs, un fantôme dans ce lycée. Je pu en parler un peu avec Rae qui m'a affirmé que ses parents n'avaient toujours pas changé d'avis. Elle m'a aussi dit que finalement les repas de groupe ne se ferait pas. Clarke n'avait pas la tête à ça mais je soupçonne la blonde ne pas me porter dans son coeur. Apparement elle aurait peur que je blesse à nouveau Rae.

Les vacances d'été sont vite arrivées et j'ai pu passer la quasi totalité de mes vacances chez Anya et Lincoln. Nous sommes aussi partie vers New Haven. Ils y possèdent une maison en bord de plage. Ce fut une semaine vraiment apaisante.

Entre temps les parents de Clarke se sont adoucis. Enfin Raven m'a dit qu'elle avait récupéré son ordinateur et son téléphone. C'est un bon début. Et en plus comme ça elle.. - _Arrête de penser à elle._

Et aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée. Le retour du réveil à 6h00, le retour dans ce vieux lycée et le début d'une spécialisation. En fin d'année dernière j'ai pu choisir : Commerce et management, comme Anya. Rae est partie en Sciences et ingénierie et Clarke.. en Art. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance. _N'est ce pas ?_

Je me retrouve donc là, dans la cour entourée d'une centaine d'élève, comme à la rentrée dernière. Nous attendons simplement la composition des classes.

**"Au moins, on sait qu'on sera dans la même classe."** me réplique Anya.

**"Hmm."** Je ne réponds pas vraiment. Je suis dans mes pensées, je n'ai pas vu Rae ce matin, ni ses amis. Je les aperçois enfin au bout de la foule. Les conversations s'arrêtent lorsque le directeur Kane arrive et attrape le micro devant lui.

**"Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année. Comme à chaque rentrée, vous le savez, nous allons composer les classes. Vous avancerez donc lorsque j'appellerai votre prénom et vous vous mettrez derrière votre professeur principal."**

Les prénoms défilés rapidement. Comme attendu Octavia s'est retrouvée seule dans sa classe. Octavia n'ayant pas choisi la même option que ses amies apparement.

**"Exceptionnellement cette année, par manque de professeur et de salle, je ne vous le cache pas, nous allons avoir des classes mixtes, comme dans les autres lycées mélangeant certaines spécialitées. Je vous entends déjà râler mais en vous inquiétez pas, seuls les cours communs seront assurés en groupe, les options restent indépendantes et correspondront aux spécialités choisies. Enfin vous verrez ça en cours d'année. C'est encore en phase de test."** Finit-il par chuchoter.

Il marque une pause. Quelques noms défilent et celui d'An est cité.

 **"Anya Forest".** Appelle t-il.

Il continue. **"Clarke Griffin"**

An' me regarde alors et mime un. **"Sérieusement ?"**

Instinctivement je regarde la blonde s'avancer et rejoindre le petit groupe devant nous. Rapidement je tilte. Rapidement je comprends ce qui va suivre. Le directeur continue son appel.

**"Raven Reyes"**

Je souris en apercevant Rae s'avancer vers Clarke pour finir par lui sauter au cou de joie. Au moins elles seront ensemble.

Puis mes yeux se posent sur An, puis sur les filles, puis à nouveaux sur mon amie. J'avais raison. Ils mélangent tout le monde.. Et si Anya est la je.. et il finit par prononcer le dernier prénom de la liste, celui que je connais si bien : _le mien._

**"Alexandria Woods."**

_Super._


	5. 5. C'est une blague ?

**POV Clarke**

Je suis debout, dans la foule, attendant patiemment que mon nom soit appelé par le directeur. Je regarde Raven à ma droite puis Octavia déjà bien loin de nous. Elle est déjà en train de se faire des amies, c'est bien; même si j'avoue que j'aurais aimé être à nouveau dans sa classe et commencer l'année à ses côtés.

Comme si elle pouvait sentir mon regard sur elle, elle se retourne vers moi et me lance un sourire plein de tendresse. Je sais que ce changement de classe n'aura aucun effet pour nous et notre amitié. Après tout ça fait maintenant des années qu'on se suit et la savoir dans le même lycée que moi est déjà bien suffisant.

Je la vois ensuite sourire à Raven. C'est vrai qu'elle est devenue importante pour nous depuis quelques mois celle la. Après tout, Rae à cette capacité à s'imposer à vous, de s'immiscer dans votre vie et de capturer votre amitié en otage sans que vous ayez un seul mot à dire. Et je ne vais pas me plaindre. Elle a été un soutien de choix cet été, elle a été là pour moi, tous les jours durant ces "merveilleuses" 2h/jour ou je pouvais avoir mon téléphone entre les mains. Deux heures, deux minuscules heures qui me permettaient juste d'écrire quelques messages à mes amis les plus proches, dont Niylah qui, elle aussi fut présente pour moi. Bien sur, j'ai pris l'habitude de supprimer mes conversations avant de rendre mon téléphone à mes parents. Je ne voulais pas risquer de voir ma vie sociale réduite à néant pour un mot de travers qui aurait pu leur déplaire.

**"Clarke"**

J'ai donc pu passer tout l'été au téléphone avec Rae, à discuter et à rire. Elle a clairement été ma bouffée d'air frais des vacances. Mais je m'inquiète pour elle et à juste titre. Elle n'a fait que parler d'Anya et de Lexa. Lexa par ci, Lexa par là. Je ne connaissais pas leur relation avant tout ça, mais j'ai la sensation qu'elle à encore des sentiments pour la brune..

**"Clarke !"**

Elle a encore des sentiments pour elle ? Je sais qu'elles se sont vues cet été, je sais aussi que cette Lexa possède un pouvoir sur mon amie que je n'apprécie pas. Si Lexa appelle, Rae fonce sans se poser de question. Je ne suis pas jalouse, enfin, je ne crois pas l'être. J'ai simplement peur qu'elle joue avec elle, avec ses sentiments. En même temps avec un regard pareil, elle pourrait faire ce qu'elle veut de qui el..

**"CLARKE !"**

**"QUOI?"** Je me retourne vers Raven qui me regarde à présent la bouche en O.

**"Le directeur t'appelle, c'est ton tour."**

_Merde_.

**"Qu.."** Je tourne mon regard vers lui puis à nouveau vers mon amie. **"Pardon, pardon, pardon."** Je lui fais mon plus grand sourire de coupable et m'avance vers les quelques élèves déjà présents devant moi.

Je m'approche et un frisson me parcourt l'échine quand je croise le regard de cette fameuse Anya. _C'est quoi ce bordel ?_ Je suis dans sa classe ? Mais pourquoi ? Je regarde Raven qui semble comprendre la situation, elle. Raaah, pourquoi je n'écoute jamais !?

Je me place sur le côté du groupe et entend un **"Raven Reyes"** qui me fait à nouveau sortir de mes pensées. QUOIIIII ?

Je la vois alors foncer vers moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres. J'ai à peine le temps de lever les bras qu'elle me saute dessus sans se faire prier.

**"Omg Griffin, c'est trop biiiiiiien ! On est dans la même classe !"**

Je la repousse après cette embrassade. Elle comprend rapidement que je ne comprends pas cette situation.

**"La classe mixte ? Les options juste séparé** **es ? Mon dieu Clarke les oreilles ça se nettoie !"**

Je lui souris timidement. Ce n'est pas un problème d'oreille, c'est juste moi qui me perd beaucoup trop rapidement dans mes pensées quand il s'agit de.. _Bref._

**"Alexandria Woods"**

Je fais volte face d'un coup. C'est une blague ? Vous voulez que je rate mon année c'est ça ? Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper des histoires de Raven, je n'ai pas le temps d'esquiver ce regard émeraude que je déteste tant. _C'est ça, on y croit._ Non, non, non.

Je regarde Lexa s'avancer vers Anya. Elle ne semble pas à l'aise non plus. Elles discutent un moment et je sens alors une main me tirer. _Non Rae ! Non, non, non, tu restes là !_ Je ne bouge pas d'un centimètre malgré les accoups de plus en plus violents de mon amie pour me ramener vers elle.

**"Aller viens Clarkie, on va dire bonjour !"**

**"Att.. Rae.. ATTENDS !"**

Elle se stop net et arque un sourcil. **"Je.. je dois aller aux toilettes."** Je finis par lui dire. Je retire mon bras et me retourne vite en direction des wc.

Je crois que je n'ai réellement jamais marché aussi vite. Mes enjambées sont immenses. Mettez moi des barrières et je vous gagne un 100m haies en deux deux.

J'arrive rapidement à destination, j'entre. Je pose mes mains sur les extrémités du lavabo en face de moi et souffle un bon coup.

**"Aller, calme toi Clarke."**

Mon coeur bat encore vite. La faute à la course que je viens de faire sûrement. Je fuis. Je le sais bien, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. J'ai passé des semaines à esquiver cette fille, des semaines à la traiter de tous les noms, elle et sa pote et maintenant, je devrais faire amie amie avec elles ? Avec _elle_?

**"Arrrrrg Reyes je te déteste !"**

Je souffle, une nouvelle fois, comme pour me donner la force de bouger. Et cela fonctionne. Une minute plus tard, je suis à nouveau dans la cours. Je cherche Raven du regard puis Octavia, je ne les trouve pas. Le directeur semble avoir fini l'appel et tout le monde semble s'être dispersé dans la cours. Peut être une pause avant de réellement commencer cette fichue rentrée ! Peut être qu'ils nous laissent du temps pour DIGÉRER l'information. _Arrg, calme toi._

Je vois un coin plus calme, juste un peu plus loin, près de l'amphithéâtre. Je jette mon sac sur une des marches et m'assoie à ses côtés. Je sors mon téléphone de ma poche : une notification.

**Niylah** : _"Hey ma belle, j'espère que ta rentrée s'est bien passée ? Fais moi signe quand tu peux."_

Je souris. Elle est tellement patiente avec moi. Je n'arrive parfois pas à lui écrire, à cause _d'eux_ mais elle ne se plaint jamais.

**Clarke :** _"J'en peuuuuuuux plus déjà ! Rave_ _n est dans ma classe, je suis trop conte ! Par contre.. Anya et Lexa aussi et ça, c'est moins cool. Qu'est ce que j'ai faiiiiiit pour mériter ça ?"_

Et j'envoie. Puis rajoute.

**Clarke** : _"Et toi ta journée ?_ 😄 _"_

Je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre que je sens un poids sur mes épaules. Littéralement.

**"T'es revenue des toilettes ?"**

_Raven._ Je lui souris et arque un sourcil.

**"Non, je suis le fantôme de Clarke Griffin, bouuuhouuu"** et j'agite mes bras vers elle.

Elle me regarde d'abord étonnée puis explose de rire avant de venir s'asseoir à mes côtés en lâchant un petit **"t'es con"** plus discret.

**"Tu sais pourquoi on ne va pas en cours ? Genre de suite ?"** je lui demande.

**"Faut vraiment que t'écoute toi ! On a une pause de trente minutes avant le début des cours, puis après une visite de l'établissement, genre 1h30, puis on ira avec notre prof principal pour qu'il nous explique rapidement le programme. Et après.. A TABLEEEEEE."**

**"Tu ne penses qu'avec ton v.."** Mais elle ne m'écoute plus. Je remonte mon regard vers son visage et je la vois fixer les marches en dessous de nous, un sourire aux lèvres. Je la suis du regard. _Merde._

**"T'en fais du bordel Reyes."**

C'est Anya, c'est Anya qui vient de lui parler. Je ne la regarde pas, mais je le sais. Mon visage lui s'est enfoncé dans mes épaules, à au moins 6m en dessous du sol. Mes pieds sont devenus très intéressants en quelques secondes, et mon coeur, ce merdeux, veut clairement se faire la malle hors de mon corps.

**"Oh ça va, détends toi un peu Forrest, faudrait pas que ce beau visage soit ridé avant l'heure."**

Je tourne doucement mon visage vers Raven, lui faisant les gros yeux. Mais celle ci sourit. Son visage est plein de malice. Elle la taquine. Mais au mon dieu, sortez moi de cette situation bizarre.

Octavia ! Octavia va venir me sauver, comme toujours. Je balaye la cours du vif coup d'oeil, évitant soigneusement de regarder le premier plan devant moi. Enfin pas si soigneusement, parce que ce n'est pas O que je trouve du regard, non, c'est ce mélange de verts, _ses_ yeux si perturbants.. Je stoppe mes recherches, je stoppe tout d'ailleurs.

**"Salut"**

Je viens de voir ses lèvres boucher, celle de Lexa. Mais rien à faire je suis clouée là, perdue dans ses iris. Juste aux dessus d'eux, un sourcil vient se lever. Puis la commissure de ses lèvres rejoint ce mouvement. Merde, elle m'a vu buguer.

**"Euh.. Salut"** je finis par lui répondre.

Elle fait un pas de plus vers moi et viens s'assoir à ma gauche. Elle n'a pas l'air hostile, comme avant. Elle semble plus.. ouverte ? Elle me tend la main. Je la regarde faire sans broncher puis finis par lui tendre la mienne. Elle me la saisi et je déglutie une nouvelle fois.

Ses doigts sont longs et fins. La chaleur de sa main me surprend.

 **"Je suis Alexandria Woods, mais tu peux m'appeler Lexa."** Son sourire est doux et son visage détendue. Je crois qu'elle vient faire la paix.

Je retire ma main de la sienne doucement. **"Et moi Clarke."**

**"Je sais."** Un clin d'oeil accompagne ses paroles et je n'ai pas le temps de penser que mon visage tourne rapidement au rouge cramoisi.

_Comment ça, elle sait ?_

La sonnerie sonne alors. _Sauvez par le gong._

Je sens mon bras droit être tiré doucement. **"Tu viens Clarke, on y va ?"**

J'acquiesce et me fait alors entraîner vers le bas de l'amphithéâtre puis vers le premier bâtiment. Je ne me retourne pas, je n'en ai pas besoin, je sais qu'elles nous suivent. Je le sais, car j'ai encore le parfum de Lexa accroché au bout du nez.

\----

**"Aaaarh enfin !"**

Je regarde Raven s'étirer à ses paroles et se tourner vers moi. **"J'ai envoyé un message à Octavia pendant que le prof nous racontait sa vie, elle nous rejoint pour manger. eheh"**

Midi, les cours sont enfin terminés pour ce matin. J'ai passé la matinée à essayer de suivre les instructions du prof tout en écoutant Raven se plaindre de, je cite "le vide sidéral' présent dans son estomac. Par chance, Lexa et Anya se sont mises bien loin derrière nous, j'ai au moins pu souffler un peu par rapport à ça. Elles ont cessés de me mal me regarder, elles ne sont plus "agressives" avec moi, et pourtant ma gêne envers elles est toujours là.

**"Hmm"** Je saisi mon téléphone, comme systématiquement après la fin des cours.

**Niylah** : _"Ça va aller, reste avec Raven, tu n'as pas besoin de parler à qui que ce soit si tu n'en as pas envie tu le sais. Moi ma journée, ça va, je suis allée chercher ce qu'il me manquait pour ma rentrée à moi."_

Je décide de lui répondre rapidement avant de partir me battre au self avec Rae pour la dernière portion de frites.

**Clarke** : _"Oui je sais, mais Rae à décider de rester avec Anya et Lexa --' Mais ça va, ne t'inquiète pas, Lexa est venue me parler, je crois qu'elle veut faire la paix. Ta rentrée est quand déjà ?"_

**Niylah** : _"Le 28 septembre. Elle est venue te parler ? Comment ça ?"_

**Clarke** : _"Oui, elle est venue me dire salut en fait, mais elle m'a serré la main en affirmant qu'elle connaissait déjà mon prénom. Mais son signe était clairement un signe de paix_ 😋 _"_

**Niylah** : _"Je vois. Hm. Ok fais attention quand même, n'oublie pas ce qu'elle a fait à Raven et son comportement avec toi ensuite."_

**Clarke** : _"Ne t'inquiète pas. Un salut ne veut pas dire qu'on va devenir proches elle et moi. Je te laisse, je vais manger, je t'écris plus tard_ 😚 _"_

Je range mon téléphone. _Proche ?_

**"Bon Clarke, bouge ton cul, y aura plus rien à bouffer !"**

Raven me souffle littéralement dessus et je décide de la suivre au self. Je ne me retourne pas, encore une fois, je n'en ai pas besoin. Je descends les escaliers avec mon amie et trouve rapidement Octavia nous attendant en bas des marches. J'accélère le pas et sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de dire ouf, je lui saute dans les bras.

**"Tu m'as manquéééééée. C'était si long ! Raven a été insupportable !"** dis-je.

**"Eh oh ! C'est mon estomac et mon.."** Raven réplique.

Je la coupe **"vide sidéral ! Oui je sais** !"

Quelques rires ensemble et nous nous dirigeons rapidement vers le self.

\----

Nous sommes toutes les trois assisent sur les marches de l'amphi. Moi sur mon téléphone, discutant avec Niylah, Raven et O se racontant leur journée.

**"T'as cours de quoi ensuite Clarke ?"** me demande Rae.

**"Hm, attends je regarde."** Je sors l'emploi du temps donné ce matin. Les matinées sont pour les cours communs, les cours généraux quoi et les après midi pour les options. Avec Rae on a vu qu'on aurait quand même une option en commun : design graphique. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui j'ai... **"Management et marketing."**

Octavia me regarde étonnée **"Pourquoi t'as cours de ça toi ? En art en plus ?".**

**"Apparement il y a trop d'artistes aujourd'hui qui n'arrivent pas à vivre de leur métier. Alors ils ont rajouté ce genre d'option pour quoi soit capable de monter notre start up ou ce genre de truc tu vois ?"** je soupire. En vrai je n'ai aucune envie d'aller à ce genre d'option. J'en comprends son utilité mais bon, ce n'est pas ça qui me fait frissonner non plus. La sonnerie retentit à nouveau.

**"Bon aller, je fonce."** je rajoute. Je me rapproche de mes amies et leur dépose un rapide baiser sur la joue, une accolade de leur part et je me dirige vers ma salle. Après 5 minutes de recherche, je trouve enfin la porte de ma salle. Celle-ci est fermée. _Merde._ Forcément je suis en retard. Je toque à la porte et décide de l'ouvrir doucement. J'hésite avant d'entrer. La salle est pleine. 25 élèves sont devant moi. Je m'avance vers ma nouvelle prof.

**"Bonjour, je suis désolée, je me suis perdue.."**

Elle sourit, elle n'a pas l'air en colère.

 **"C'est le premier jour, ce n'est pas très gr.."** essaye t'elle de me répondre.

Rapidement j'entends courir derrière moi et je vois alors la porte s'ouvrir en grand.

**"Ex..Excusez-moi ! Je suis en re.."**

Je ferme les yeux un instant. Je reconnaîtrais cette voix entre mille. _Lexa_.

**"Et bien.."** soupire l'enseignante devant moi. **"Y a t'il une troisième personne qui souhaite débarquer en retard à mon cours ?"** Son ton est doux, presque maternelle. Pourtant elle n'a pas l'air bien plus vieille que nous. Elle se tourne vers la salle et je suis son regard **"Allez vous installer là bas."** Elle montre une table avec deux places libres, les seules de la salle. _Génial._

J'avance sans me retourner et traverse la classe. Je ne reconnais quasiment personne si ce n'est Anya assise devant. Je la vois sourire rapidement à Lexa et chuchoter lors de notre passage un **"Désolée la prof m'a obligé..".**

Je n'y prête pas vraiment attention et finis par m'asseoir au fond, à ma table. Je pose mon sac au sol, près de ma chaise et j'entends celle à côté de moi grincer sur le carrelage. **"Désolée..."** Je relève la tête et tombe sur une Lexa coupable et gênée.

**"C'est rien t'inquiète pas.."** et je lui souris. Elle est mignonne.

Il ne faut pas une seconde pour que son visage s'illumine. _Hmm_ , je sens encore cette chaleur sur mes joues. Rapidement je referme mon visage et le relève vers notre professeur _._ Je sens Lexa s'asseoir à côté de moi, je sens son parfum et..

**"Donc comme je disais précédemment, je suis votre nouvelle professeure, Mme. Echo Teles. Je vais suivre votre classe dans cette matière durant toute l'année. Comme vous le savez, ceci n'est pas une situation habituelle pour notre lycée. Nous avions l'habitude de faire cours par classe entière et non pas par options en regroupant différentes classes. Mais nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix, donc on va faire avec."** Elle marque une pause, et personne n'ose parler.

Elle reprend. **"Vous êtes donc à côté de quelqu'un qui suit un cursus différent du vôtre. Donc entraidez vous et n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions si besoin."** Une élève lève la main mais Mme Teles reprend. **"Mais pas maintenant les questions."** Un air malicieux apparaît sur son visage. **"Je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemin non plus et je peux déjà vous dire que la personne à côté de vous sera votre binôme pour le restant de l'année. Je vous ai placé en faisant en sorte de mélanger vos options pour justement renforcer la cohésion dans la classe. Donc aucune plainte ne sera retenue.."**

C'est à cet instant que je sens mon cerveau se déconnecter. Je n'écoute plus car la seule information importante à noter, elle vient de la dire, là, juste à l'instant : _"la personne à côté de vous sera votre binôme pour le restant de l'année"._

Je me tourne alors vers Lexa, j'ai besoin d'analyser la situation. Elle est déjà en train de me fixer. Que le temps semble long quand elle fait ça. Puis je la vois se rapprocher de moi, se coller à moi pour venir me chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille.

Boum. Boum. _Putain de coeur de mer.._

**_"_ ** **Ça va aller Clarke, je ne mords pas."**

_Boum._


	6. 6. Premiers échanges

**POV Clarke**

_ Ça va aller Clarke, je ne mords pas, ça va aller Clarke, je ne mords pas…  _ Ses paroles tournent en boucle dans ma tête. Elle ne mord pas ? Genre.. littéralement ou.. _ Rah stop Clarke. _

Je n’ai toujours pas tourner la tête, au contraire, j’ai la sensation d’avoir mis une certaine distance entre nous. Pas que son souffle près de mon oreille soit perturbant mais je préfère tout de même éviter d’y penser. Je me redresse un peu sur ma chaise et racle ma gorge. Je me décide enfin à tourner le regard. Il faut que je réponde quelque chose parce que je sais que cette simple phrase vient de me mettre dans une situation qui me déplait. 

Je croise son regard et je la vois sourire. Oh, elle est fière de sa blague, je le vois. Est-ce que c’est un jeu pour elle ? Car Lexa ou non, je n’aime pas perdre et encore moins face à cette brune qui m’a fait vivre un enfer pendant des mois. Et oui, je sais que cet enfer était clairement dans ma tête mais je les ai vu ses regards noirs, je ne suis pas folle. Enfin, je ne crois pas si ? 

  
  


**“Je plaisante Clarke.”**

  
  


Elle lit dans mes pensées ? Et c’est quoi cette façon de prononcer mon prénom ? Personne ne le prononce comme ça.. Ce n’est pas déplaisant.. Juste différent. Mais pourquoi même là, il faut qu’ _ elle _ soit différente ? 

Je la vois passer sa main dans ses cheveux faisant en même temps diffuser son parfum. Je reste bouche bée une nouvelle fois.  _ Putain elle est magnifique _ , ça me soule. 

Mais il faut que je me ressaisisse, je ne peux pas buguer comme ça à chaque fois qu’on se parle, se voit, se croise. Non, je vais devoir passer mon année entière avec elle, il faut que j’arrive à la voir comme une simple camarade de classe. 

  
  


**“Clarke ?”** elle chuchote une nouvelle fois mon prénom, ce qui me fait sortir de ma contemplation. 

  
  


Je la fixe.  _ Arrête _ . Elle est encore en train de sourire. Oh, elle s’amuse encore ? Très bien ma grande, ça suffit.

C’est à mon tours de jouer. Je me donne du courage, autant que je puisse le faire. Ma main se serre sur ma cuisse car je sais que ce que je m'apprête à dire va nous mettre dans l'embarras toutes les deux. Mais je ne la laisserai pas gagner. Jamais.

J’ose enfin bouger, je me rapproche à mon tour, approchant mon épaule de la sienne. Mon visage s’avance vers le sien. Je prends ma voix la plus sensuelle, elle est grave, profonde ; et je pose chacun de mes mots, un par un, tout doucement, pour qu’elle imprègne l’information, pour qu’elle aussi se retrouve dans MA situation au moins une fois dans sa vie. 

  
  


**“Et qui te dit que je n’ai pas envie d’être mordue ?”**

  
  


L’effet est immédiat. Son visage se retourne plus rapidement que tout ce que j’ai pu voir dans ma vie. Je me demande d’ailleurs comment son cou a pu supporter ce mouvement. Ses joues changent de couleur instantanément, passant d’un léger rose à un rouge pivoine. Sa bouche s’entre ouvre. Je crois qu’elle veut parler, mais rien ne sort.  _ AHAH bim.  _

Oh que je suis si fière de moi. Elle reste étonnée un moment, presque choquée par mes propos puis je vois ses sourcils se froncer, son visage s’assombrir.  _ Merde j’ai réveillé la bête ?  _

  
  


**“Ce n’est pas drôle Clarke.”**

  
  


Puis elle se retourne sans un autre mot. Est-ce qu’elle boude ? Clairement, Lexa Woods BOUDE. Je rêve. 

  
  


**“C’est toi qui à commencé je te rappelle”** je finis par lui souffler une nouvelle fois à l’oreille.

  
  


Elle continue de regarder le cours. Clairement, je me sens pousser des ailes à ce moment là, ne nous le cachons pas.

  
  


**“Ça fait 1-0 pour moi.”** je lui murmure.

  
  


Une nouvelle fois ses yeux viennent se poser sur moi. Ils sont d’abord durs, presque emplis de haine. Je recule un peu, je n’aime pas ce regard. Mais très vite il change, très vite il devient joueur. Alors dans un sourire que je trouve presque tendre elle ajoute quelques mots.

  
  


**“Pour l’instant.”**

  
  


Un clin d’oeil de sa part et me voilà prise à mon propre piège. Je n’ai pas le temps de répondre que j’entends mon prénom et celui de Lexa être cités par Mme Teles. Je me concentre alors que cette dernière semble nous avoir posé une question. Mais laquelle ? Ça s’en est une autre que je me pose moi.

Je vois Lexa se mettre debout et prendre la parole. Qu’est ce qu’elle fait ? 

  
  


**“Oui Madame, ça nous ira très bien. N’est ce pas Clarke ?”**

  
  


De ? Je fronce les sourcils mais son sourire me donne étrangement envie de lui faire confiance sur ce coup là. Je me redresse vers notre professeure et me lève à mon tour.

  
  


**“Oui, oui c’est parfait.”**

  
  


Un très bien de sa part se fait entendre au loin puis nous nous asseyons à nouveau. 

  
  


**“Tu peux me dire ce que je viens d’accepter ?”** je lui demande légèrement inquiète.

  
  


Elle est si sûr d’elle, je le vois à sa posture, je le ressens. J’y vois de la fierté, mais toujours ce brin de malice. 

  
  


**“Félicitation Clarke, tu viens d’être promue déléguée des élèves, tout comme moi.**

  
  


QUOI ? Elle s’avance vers moi ENCORE et me murmure  **“1-1, que la partie continue.”**

  
  


Je ne peux m’empêcher de lui sourire. Je n’y arrive pas c’est plus fort que moi. Est ce que c’est parce que ce jeu me plait ? Parce que c’est elle ? Ce n’est clairement pas mon nouveau “poste” au sein du lycée, ça c’est sur, mais le fait est que oui, effectivement, Lexa Woods a de l’humour, il est subtile - ou pas selon les points de vue - et très efficace sur moi.

Je finis par enfin porter mon attention sur le cours. J’y apprends que durant l’année nous aurons plusieurs examens mais que la moitié de notre note finale sera basée sur un seul projet : être capable de gérer l’ouverture d’une petite entreprise et de la maintenir à flot pendant une semaine. Cela peut être une association d’aide aux animaux, comme un e-commerce de produits 0 déchet… Nous avons un an pour nous préparer, un an pour une semaine de travail. Ça me semble être une boulot monstre.    
Mme Teles continue d’en parler durant plus de 1h et nous finissons simplement par ajouter aux informations reçues, le programme de l’année. 

La sonnerie retentit enfin. Je passe mes bras au dessus de ma tête, joins mes mains et finis par m’étirer de tout mon long. **“Enfin”** je lâche dans une soupire plaintif. 

  
  


**“Tu en as déjà marre ? Tu as cours encore ?”** me demande ma  _ camarade _ à mes côtés.

  
  


Je laisse retomber mes bras le long de mon corps et m’affale sur ma table, la joue contre le bois du meuble et mon regard tourné vers une Lexa plus qu’amusée.

  
  


**“Ouii, j’ai anglais pendant une heure. Et toi ?”**

  
  


**“La même.”** Elle me sourit.

  
  


Cool, on a encore un cours ense…

  
  
  


**“Lexa ! tu viens, on y va ?”**

  
  


On se retourne ensemble vers Anya se tenant près de la porte de la classe. Pas vraiment ensemble ce prochain cours du coup. Je sens Lexa qui me fixe et effectivement, je me retourne et croise son regard. Elle semble.. déçue ? 

**“Ce fut un plaisir de partager ce cours avec toi, Clarke. Tiens, pour le projet, pour les cours, les rdv des délégués ou bien, pour quand tu veux.”**

Et elle me tend un bout de papier. Je ne comprends pas tout mais le saisis en lui soufflant un rapide  **“merci”** . Puis elle attrape son sac et s’avance vers Anya. Elles disparaissent rapidement toutes les deux dans les couloirs.

Je baisse la tête et lis enfin cette petite note entre mes doigts.

  
  


_ “Lexa Woods : 777-5796. Écris moi quand tu veux.”  _

  
  


_ Boum.  _ Ok relax.  _ Vas juste en cours Clarke, vas juste en cours. Elle vient juste de te filer son numéro. C’est tout. _

Je récupère mes affaires et accélère le pas. Je ne peux pas être en retard à tous les cours. Je finis par arriver à l’heure. J’entre dans la pièce, le prof n’est pas encore là. Je scanne rapidement l’ensemble de la classe. Lexa est assise à côté d’Anya, en pleine discussion. Je cherche une place et vois un chaise libre non loin des deux amies. Je ne connais pas la fille assise là mais bon après tout, je ne connais personne dans cette salle. Je finis d’arriver près du bureau et prends la parole.

  
  


**“Il y a quelqu’un ici ?”** je lui demande gentiment. 

  
  


Elle se retourne vers moi. Ses cheveux sont un peu en bataille et son regard est doux. Elle se précipite pour rassembler ses affaires débordant sur l’ensemble du bureau pour les ramener vers son côté.

  
  


**“Non, il n’y a personne, je t’en pris.”** et elle me montre la chaise pour m’inviter à m’asseoir. Ce que je fais rapidement.

  
  


**“Je m’appelle Luna, Luna Hilker”** me dit-elle en me tendant la main. Je trouve son geste étrange. Non pas qu’une poignée de main soit étrange en soi, simplement je n’ai pas l’habitude de serrer des mains, surtout celles de personnes de mon âge. Mais je sais que son geste est accueillant. Alors je lui tends la mienne et la lui serre amicalement.

  
  


**“Enchantée Luna, je suis Clarke.”**

  
  


**“Je sais”** ajoute t’elle. 

  
  


Comme ça elle sait ? Est ce que tout le monde connaît mon foutu nom dans ce foutu lycée ? Elle semble avoir compris mon interrogation car elle ajoute  **“Je suis.. amie avec Raven, elle m’a beaucoup parlé de toi.”**

Oh tout s’explique. Par contre Raven ne m’a jamais parlé d’elle, en même temps elle ne fait que parler de Lexa et d’Anya. Ou est ce que c’est peut-être moi qui ai raté l’info, qui n’ai pas fait attention ? Dans tous les cas je finis par sourire à Luna et à échanger avec elle quelques phrases concernant les cours, son cursus… J’apprends par la même occasion qu’elle est en Biologie marine. Ce lycée possède vraiment des options très particulières, je commence à comprendre pourquoi les classes mixtes ont été mises en place. Nous discutons encore jusqu’à l’arrivée de notre professeur. Je me retourne vers lui mais ne peux m'empêcher juste un instant de _ la _ chercher du regard. Je la trouve et elle me fixe déjà. Depuis combien de temps ? Elle semble pensive mais finit rapidement par tourner la tête quand mes yeux bleus se posent sur elle. 

  
  


**“Raven m’a dit que tu t’inquiétais qu’elle ait encore des sentiments pour Lexa. J’étais inquiète aussi tu sais, mais je pense que tu n’as plus aucun soucis à te faire la dessus. Lexa n’a plus cette place là dans sa vie, tu peux me faire confiance.”**

  
  


Je me retourne alors vers Luna qui fini par lâcher un derniers  **“crois moi** ” avant de se concentrer sur le cours.

Comment elle peut savoir tout ça. J’ai beaucoup de mal à imaginer la place qu’à cette fille dans la vie de mon amie. Elle semble bien la connaitre, et me connaître moi aussi, ce qui prouve que Rae s’est confiée à elle, sur des sujets importants en plus. Luna semble certaine d’elle, de ce qu’elle affirme et je décide alors qu’il serait temps que Raven et moi ayons une petite discussion.

Je prends moi téléphone discrètement et commence à taper quelques mots.

**Clarke** :  _ “Luna ?” _

**Raven** :  _ “quoi, Luna ?” _

**Clarke** :  _ “Tu la connais ?” _

**Raven** :  _ “Oui” _

**Clarke** :  _ “Mais explique omg ?” _

**Raven** :  _ “Clarkie, j’suis en cours, plus tard” _

**Clarke** :  _ “Tu soules” _

**Raven** :  _ “Moi aussi je t’aime” _

**Clarke** :  _ “Mouais” _

**Raven** :  _ “Ce soir t’as ton téléphone ?” _

**Clarke** :  _ “J’sais pas ça dépend des jours tu sais” _

**Raven** :  _ “Appelle moi si tu l’as, sinon rdv demain 7h40 sur les marches.” _

**Clarke** :  _ “Ok chef” _

**Raven** :  _ “ _ 😏 _ ” _

**Clarke** :  _ “ _ 😒🤜 _ ” _

**Raven** :  _ “ _ 😂 _ ” _

Je replace mon téléphone dans ma poche. Une heure plus tard la dernière sonnerie de la journée sonne enfin. 

Je dis au revoir à Luna et passe rapidement devant Lexa et Anya, profitant de leur discussion pour m'éclipser. J’ai déjà eu beaucoup trop d’émotions pour cette journée et je dois faire vite pour rentrer chez moi. Je n’ai pas “le droit” de rater mon bus, de rester en ville, de voir des gens tout simplement. Je sais que mes parents pensent que c’est pour mon bien, mais ça fait des mois maintenant et je commence sincèrement à étouffer de cette situation.

Je descends la rue menant à la place des bus. Je rêverais d’aller me poser au  _ Grounders _ avec O’ et de boire un coup. Mais non, je dois juste aller prendre ce fichue bus. 

D’ailleurs il est déjà là. Je grimpe dedans et m’installe à ma place favorite. Ni trop devant, ni trop derrière. Juste au milieu vers l’escalier arrière. Je me dis toujours que si un jour on a un accident, je pourrais sortir plus rapidement que les autres. 

J’attrape mon téléphone et sors la note de Lexa de ma poche. Est-ce que c’est trop tôt ? Est-ce que je dois avoir une excuse pour lui écrire ?

Je décide d’abord d’envoyer un sms à Niylah.

  
  


**Clarke :** “ _ Hey, je viens de finir ma journée ! Tu vas bien ? Aujourd’hui j’ai eu un cours avec Lexa. Je vais me la coltiner toute l’année, on doit même faire un projet ensemble. J’ai rencontré une amie à Raven aussi. Elles sont suspectes toutes les deux, je sais pas y a un truc louche, mais elle est sympa alors ça va. Et toi alors comment s’est passée ta journée ? _

  
  


**Niylah :** _ “J’allais justement t’écrire, je me disais bien que tu finissais à 17h aujourd’hui. Moi de mon côté ça va, j’ai fini une série sur Netflix cet après-midi, c’est tout. Je suis contente que tu aies rencontré cette Luna, je suis sur que tes talents d'enquêtrice suffiront à élucider ce mystère.” _

  
  


Elle ne me parle pas de Lexa. Je dois peut-être la saouler à force de parler d’elle.

  
  


**Clarke :** “ _ Tu as regardé quoi ? Oui je vais me pencher là dessus, mouhaha.  _

  
  


J’attends quelques minutes mais aucune réponse. C’est dommage, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir lui répondre à mon tour après. Je décide donc de me concentrer sur ce petit bout de papier que je tourne entre mes doigts depuis déjà 10 minutes. J’ose enfin.

  
  


**Clarke : “** _ Salut, c’est Clarke. Voici mon numéro. Tu peux aussi m’écrire si tu en as besoin  _ 😊”

  
  


Ok c’est simple, précis, pas de quoi en faire tout un plat. Mon téléphone vibre déjà.

  
  


**Lexa :** _“Rebonjour Clarke, merci, je l’enregistre. Pareil pour toi.”_

  
  


Ok elle est encore plus simple et précise que moi. 

  
  


**Clarke** : _ “Juste au cas ou, il faut que tu saches que le soir, je n’ai pas toujours mon téléphone.. Mes parents le récupèrent quand ils rentrent du travail la plupart du temps  _ 😕”

**Lexa :** _“Je sais et je suis désolée pour toi.”_

Désolée pour moi ? Comment ça elle sait ? _ Rah Raven tu me soules ! _

**Clarke** : _ “Désolée que mes parents me prennent mon téléphone ? Ce n’est pas si grave tu sais ! _ ”

**Lexa :** _“Non désolée pour leur réaction, tu ne méritais pas ça.”_

**Clarke** : _ “Oh. Tu es au courant alors ?” _

**Lexa :** _“Oui, Raven parle beaucoup, mais ne lui en veut pas.”_

**Clarke** : _ “Je ne lui en veux pas, même si j’aurais préféré qu’elle m’en parle avant de venir tout balancer comme ça..” _

**Lexa :** _“Elle n’a rien balancé tu sais, je te regardais et Raven à croisé mon regard alors elle est venue nous expliquer rien de plus. Puis après c’est moi qui ai insisté pour en savoir plus. Ne lui en veut pas.”_

**Clarke** : _ “Tu me regardais ? Tu as insisté ? Pourquoi ?” _

Dix minutes passent et je n’ai toujours pas de réponse. Je sens mon ventre se contracter et je surprends un sourire sur mon visage lorsque mon téléphone vibre enfin.

**Lexa :** _“Oui Clarke, je te regardais, comme la moitié de la cours ce jour là.”_

Ah. Serais-je déçue ? Mon téléphone vibre à nouveau.  __

**Lexa :** _“J’ai insisté parce que je voulais savoir si je pouvais faire quelque chose pour t’aider.”_

**Clarke** : _ “Mais pourquoi ?” _

**Lexa :** _“Est-ce que je suis en train de passer un interrogatoire Mme l’inspectrice ?”_

**Clarke** : _ “Non.. J’essaye juste de comprendre c’est tout, désolée” _

**Lexa :** _“Je plaisante, mais pour la peine, je vais garder cette information pour moi ;)”_

Rah elle m’éneeeeerve.

**Clarke** : _ “C’est pas juste ! Ça me concerne !” _

**Lexa :** _“Si tu gagnes notre petit jeu de cet après-midi, je te le dirai. Une manche en 10 points ?”_

**Clarke** : _ “Deal ! Prépare toi à parler Woods !” _

**Lexa :** _“Et si je gagne ?”_

**Clarke** : _ “Ça n’arrivera pas. Mais imaginons que oui.. Qu’est ce que tu veux ?” _

**Lexa :** _“Je veux savoir pourquoi tu ne m’aime pas.”_

_ Merde.  _ Mon coeur se serre. J’hésite avant de répondre.

**Clarke** : _ “Si je ne t’appréciais pas, je ne te parlerais pas Lexa.” _

**Lexa :** _“Donc tu m’apprécies ?”_

Je vais la tuer. 

**Clarke** : _ “On va dire que je ne te déteste pas” _

**Lexa :** _“C’est un bon début.”_

 **Lexa :** _“Du coup, si je gagne, je veux pouvoir choisir le thème de notre projet de fin d’année._

J’arque un sourcil. Je suis étonnée par sa réponse, mais si c’est ce qu’elle veut.

**Clarke** : _ “Ok, ça marche. Je te serre la main virtuellement pour signer notre accord. 🤝” _

**Lexa :** _“Je viendrai te la serrer demain matin plutôt.”_

Par chance, Lexa n’est pas en face de moi, elle verrait la couleur de mes joues et je n’ai pas envie de perdre une manche de plus.

**Clarke :** _ “No problem ! Je t’attends ! Je dois te laisser, j’arrive chez moi et je préfère te souhaiter une bonne soirée maintenant, juste au cas ou.” _

**Lexa :** _“Pas de soucis Clarke. Je te souhaite une excellente soirée.”_

**Clarke :** _ “Merci, à demain, Lexa.” _

  
  


Le bus freine. Il est l’heure de rentrer.

Comme prévu mes parents ont récupéré mon téléphone ce soir là et je n’ai pas pu appeler Raven. De toute façon je n’avais pas la tête à ça..


	7. 7. Sortez-moi de là !

_ _

_ POV Clarke _

7h37. Il fait froid, super froid et à l’heure actuelle je déteste Raven Rayen de me faire attendre dehors. Dire que j’aurais pu tout simplement me réchauffer en salle d’étude/là où se trouve nos casiers et patienter près du chauffage - qui rappelons le, n’est pas encore allumé dans l’ensemble du lycée. Mais mentalement, je sais qu’il m’aurait réchauffé. 

Un coup de vent et je sens mes boucles blondes vouloir s'immiscer entre mes lèvres, me passer devant les yeux et par la même occasion, manquer de m'étouffer. Rah je déteste ce temps. J’attrape les coins de ma veste et essaye de m’enrouler à l’intérieur.

  
  


**“On a froid Griffin ?”**

  
  


Je sens deux mains se poser sur mes épaules et venir frictionner ma veste pour essayer de me réchauffer. Raven. Enfin ! 

  
  


**“Oui, je vais mourir de froid à force de t’attendre !”** je lui souris et ajoute  **“J’espère que ça en vaut la peine !”**

Elle me regarde tendrement et je sens la gêne s’emparer de son visage. Elle attrape ses cheveux, solidement maintenus par un élastique et s’amuse avec le bout de sa queue de cheval. Puis dans un soupir, elle finit par s’asseoir à côté de moi.

  
  


**“Bon, maintenant que tu connais Luna, je ne peux plus vraiment le garder pour moi..”**

  
  


Je hausse un sourcil. Je sais que Raven est très secrète. Elle fait partie de mes meilleures amies mais pour autant, il y a pleins de petits aspects de sa vie que je ne connais pas, de son passé également. J’ai toujours estimé qu’elle me parlerait quand elle serait prête, quand elle le voudrait vraiment. Et apparement ce jour vient d’arriver.

  
  


**“C’est ma copine..”**

  
  


De quoi ? Copine, copine ? À quel moment j’ai raté ça ? Mais.. Les bras m’en tombent. Littéralement, je viens de lâcher un soupir plus puissant que ce que j’avais prévu car mon amie essaye tant bien que mal de s’expliquer.

  
  


**“Je suis désolée de ne pas te l’avoir dis.. Mais tu t’es tellement impliquée dans ma relation avec Lexa, je sais que tu as toujours voulu me protéger même lorsque tu ne disais rien. Et moi, je refais ma vie comme ça. Je savais pas comment te l’annoncer..”**

  
  


Je la coupe en posant ma main sur sa cuisse.

  
  


**“Je suis heureuse pour toi Rae et je ne t’en veux pas. Pour te dire, je pensais encore il y a 30 minutes que tu avais encore des sentiments pour Lexa, je suis contente si tu as pu tourner la page.”**

  
  


Son sourire réchauffe mon coeur. Comment j’ai pu rater ça vraiment ? Comment j’ai pu être si aveuglée par Lexa pour ne pas voir qu’il n’y avait plus rien entre elles. Mon amie me surprend alors par un rire franc.

  
  


**“Des sentiments pour Lexa ?”** et elle continue de rire. Je ne comprends pas vraiment. Je me sens un peu con en vrai. **“Elle sera toujours mon amie et sans doute une des personnes les plus importantes de ma vie, mais non ce n’est pas moi qui ai des sentiments pour elle.”**

  
  


Le rouge me monte aux joues. Comment ça pas elle ? Comment ça quelqu’un d’autre ? Oh mon dieu ça y est, elle m’a prise en flag ?  _ Attends mais non ?  _ Non, de quoi je parle, je n’ai pas de sentiments pour elle. Attend ? Quoi ?  _ Ok calmos Clarke. _

__

**“Ah bon ? Quelqu’un à des sentiments pour elle ?”**

  
  


Je feins l’ignorance, je suis stoïque, droite, froide, plus rien ne me touche. Je suis Clarke la statue. 

  
  


**“Ben oui”** reprend-t-elle.  **“Sa copine ? Costia ? Tu sais, une belle brune métisse, avec des belles bouclettes ?”** Et elle me rigole au visage.

Mon coeur, lui, n’est pas du même avis. D’un coup, sans crier garde, ll me fait mal, vraiment mal. J’ai la sensation que mon estomac compresse mes poumons et que l’air environnant est chargé en mercure. Ma vue se trouble. Une crise d’angoisse ? Non, non, ce n’est pas ça. Je me concentre quelques instants sur ma respiration.

  
  


**“Clarke, tu vas bien ?”**

  
  


Raven s’est rapprochée de moi. Elle semble inquiète. Les mots ont du mal à sortir mais j’arrive peu à peu à ouvrir la bouche et produire un son.

  
  


**“Oui.”**

  
  


**“T’es sur ? T’es devenue vachement blanche d’un coup !”** me réplique-t-elle.

  
  


**“Oui, ça va. Je n’ai pas mangé ce matin et le stress à la maison n’arrange rien.”** Je mens.  **“Et je ne savais pas que Lexa était en couple…”** Ne montre pas que ça t'intéresse _ toi _ .  **“Et ça va, tu l’as bien pris ?”** Bien, ramène la conversation sur ton amie.

  
  


**“Faut que tu fasses attention à toi, et n’hésite pas si tu as besoin, tu sais que je suis là hein ?”** J’acquiesce à ses paroles puis elle reprend.  **“Et oui elle est en couple depuis la fin de l’été il me semble. Et ça va, je l’ai assez bien pris, j’avais déjà ma Luna en tête.”**

  
  


J’essaye de lui sourire. J’essaye de toutes mes force, réellement. Je suis contente pour elle c’est vrai, mais je ne sais pas, je pensais clairement qu’il y avait un truc avec Lexa, un feeling, je sais pas. Je me suis surement montée la tête toute seule. En même temps, elle a pris une place dans ma vie, NON, je lui ai donné une place dans ma vie, dans ma tête alors que je ne la connais pas, que je ne connais rien de sa vie, rien d’elle. J’aurais dû rester à ma place, loin de tout ce groupe, loin de toute cette pression qui étouffe ma poitrine actuellement.

  
  


**“Tu es sur que ça va ?”** Raven ré-encherie.

  
  


**“Oui ne t’inquiète pas.. C’est juste que tu sais..”** Je marque une pause.  **“Je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi, Luna et Lexa, je suis vraiment contente pour vous. Mais avec mes parents, j’ai l’impression que jamais je ne pourrais atteindre ce genre de bonheur. Je me sens juste enfermée dans ma propre tête, le seul endroit ou je peux être celle que je suis vraiment ?”** Un sourire triste essaye tant bien que mal de cacher les larmes qui s’accumulent dans mes yeux.  **“Mais laisse, c’est rien ça va passer.”**

  
  


Je me lève alors, repoussant doucement sa main, toujours sur ma cuisse. Je me les tapote et m’étire.  _ Aller Clarke ! ALLER !  _ Je retourne vers mon amie et lui adresse lui plus large sourire possible. 

  
  


**“On se rapproche de la classe ? J’en ai marre d’arriver en retard !”** Et je commence à descendre les deux hautes marches qui me séparent du sol de la cours.

  
  


**“Clarke ! Attends ! Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te cracher mon bonheur, comme ça, à la gueule ! J’suis désolée.. J’ai pas pensé à tes parents… Je .. Putain, excuse-moi.. J’suis..”**

  
  


Je l’attrape dans mes bras. Je la serre aussi fort que possible et je sens son ventre trembler.  **“Shhh c’est rien, je te l’ai dis, c’est rien.. et je suis vraiment heureuse pour vous. Crois-moi.”**

Je lui caresse les cheveux quelques secondes puis me recule. Je sèche une de ses larmes du bout de mon doigt.  **“Aller, viens on va finir réellement par être en retard.”** Sa tête se secoue, ok elle est d’accord. Je l’attrape par le bras et me dirige vers le quatrième étage.  _ Physique-chimie _ , quelle horreur.

Quatre étages plus tard et deux poumons en moins, nous arrivons enfin. Raven semble s’être remise de notre discussion et n’a qu’une hâte, nous montrer ses plus belles connaissances dans cette matière qu’elle appelle “ _ la pensée de Dieu _ ”. Allez comprendre, elle n’est pas du tout croyante. 

Nous attendons là, la sonnerie retentit et rapidement nous entendons la foule arriver. Ce troupeau de buffles qui martèlent les marches du bâtiment n’est autre que ma classe. Je crois que je ne suis décidément pas d’humeur ce matin; il n’est même pas 8h que j’ai atteint mon quota de relation sociale, mon quota de problème et surtout mon quota de Lexa. 

Je le sais, car je la vois discuter avec Anya, près de la rambarde. Je le sais car ma gorge se resserre et que je sens le dégoût me prendre au coeur. 

  
  


**“Hey les filles, An ! Lexa !”** Raven, ferme la omg. 

  
  


Une seconde plus tard et je la vois partir pour dire bonjour. Deux secondes plus tard, je ne la suis pas et reste près de la porte. Trois secondes plus tard, je croise son regard émeraude et me retourne. Quatre seconde plus tard, le prof ouvre la porte et j’entre. Nop pas de Lexa aujourd’hui. 

Je m’installe devant, le plus devant possible, là ou je sais que je verrai qu’une seule chose : le tableau. Pas d’élève entre lui et moi, pas de contact, rien, juste le tableau, le vide et moi. Je ne compte pas notre professeur qui clairement va faire office de meuble pour moi aujourd’hui. 

J’installe mes affaires, ma trousse et mon cahier, je sors mon stylo favori et j’attends. Rae ne met que quelques secondes à venir. 

  
  


**“Ne t’inquiète pas, je les ai prévenu que tu étais pas en forme aujourd’hui. Les filles ne t’en veulent pas.”**

  
  


Je lui lance un regard noir. Mais c’est pas vrai est-ce-qu’elle peut arrêter de leur dire sans arrêt ce que j’ai !?

  
  


**“Abstiens toi de leur parler de moi s’il te plait, je ne les connais pas, ça ne les regarde pas.”**

  
  


Je la vois baisser la tête. Je l’ai peut-être blessée. Je ne voulais pas, bien au contraire mais cette journée m’horripile.

  
  


**“Désolée Clarkie.. C’est Lexa qui m’a demandé ce que tu avais. Je pensais que vous vous entendiez bien.. et..”**

  
  


Ah donc Lexa demande comment je vais !? 

  
  


**“Elle devrait se concentrer sur sa précieuse copine au lieu de faire chier mes amies avec ses questions à la con !”**

  
  


Mes derniers mots sont claquant et ma voix plus forte que prévue. Merde, est ce que je viens de lui hurler dessus en plein milieu de la classe ?

  
  


**“Mlle Griffin ! S’il vous plaît ! Le cours n’a même pas commencé.”**

  
  


Gé-nial. Je lâche un rapide désolée vers mon professeur et me repositionne à ma place, laissant une Raven sans voix presque apeurée. Rah..

  
  


**“Rae..”** Je lui pose la main sur l’avant du bras.  **“Excuse-moi.. j’sais pas ce qui m’a pris.”**

  
  


Son visage est tout autant désolée que le miens et pourtant elle n’a rien fait de mal.  **“Ça va, ne t’inquiète pas, je comprends.”** Puis elle me fait un sincère sourire que je lui rends aussi bien que possible. 

  
  


Mon téléphone vibre dans ma poche, mais je n’y fais pas cas.

Le cours passe, enfin, il passe très lentement.

Mon téléphone vibre à nouveau. 

Cinq minutes plus tard, il vibre encore.

  
  


**“Griffin, je ne sais pas ce qu’il se cache dans ta poche, mais je veux bien que tu me le prête pour que je m’amuse un peu.”** Raven me fait un rapide clin d’oeil et un sourire bien coquin comme elle sait si bien les faire. 

Je lève les yeux aux plafonds et sors rapidement mon téléphone. J’arrive à le mettre en silencieux avant de le cacher dans ma trousse. Je le déverrouille et vois apparaître un nom.  _ Pas toi, par pitié. _

  
  


**Lexa :** _Hey Clarke.. J’ai appris que ça n’allait pas aujourd’hui. Tu veux en parler après les cours ?”_

 **Lexa :** _“Clairement tu ne vas pas bien. Je ne sais pas ce que t’a fait Raven pour t’énerver autant mais elle ne dit plus un mot. Et c’est une chose bien rare.”_

Elle me fait sourire. Fais chier.

**Lexa :** _“Je plaisante, c’est mon amie, ne lui fais pas de mal hein ?_

 **Lexa :** _“Si tu ne comptes pas me hurler dessus, ma proposition tient toujours. Tu veux discuter après les cours ?”_

Je lâche une légère plainte et verrouille mon téléphone. Celui-ci ne met pas plus de 30sec à se rallumer. 

**Lexa :** _ “Me répondre n’est pas une option Clarke.” _

**Lexa :** _ “Rejoins moi après les cours, près de la fontaine.” _

Je fourre ma main dans ma trousse, un peu plus profondément, me piquant le doigt avec le bout de mon compa.  _ Aie.  _ Je le pousse et tape à mon tour.

**Clarke :** _ “Non.” _

**Lexa :** _ “Ce n’est pas négociable, Clarke.” _

**Clarke :** _ “Non.” _

**Lexa :** _ “Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas, ne t’enferme pas sur toi-même.” _

Non mais ça c’est la meilleure. M’enfermer sur moi-même ! J’ai passé mes vacances entière enfermée sur moi même, je passe ma vie enfermée sur moi-même. La rejoindre elle ? Hmm.

**Clarke :** _ “Tu devrais t’occuper de ta copine, j’ai mes amies pour parler.” _

Ouch. Désolée Lexa, mais là, je ne suis vraiment pas d’humeur. 

Je n’ai plus de réponse de sa part et la sonnerie retentit enfin. 

  
  


**“Je m’avance, j’ai besoin de prendre l’air.”**

  
  


J’envoie rapidement cette phrase à Rae puis me précipite vers la sortie de la classe. Je ne me retourne pas et dévale les quatres étages bien plus rapidement qu'à l’aller. Arrivée en bas, je me précipite aux toilettes et m’enferme dans une des cabines.

  
  


**“Aaaaaarg”** ! Je ne peux m’empêcher de crier quand mon poing vient frapper la porte en bois devant moi. Pas très fort en réalité mais suffisamment pour laisser ma frustration sortir. Je m’assoie sur le rebord de la cuvette et j’attends. Juste une minute. Je sais que mes larmes ont coulé, je le sens à mes yeux légèrement enflés. Je regarde autour de moi et observe maladroitement les noms inscrits sur le mur à ma droite. Est-ce-que tous ces couples sont encore ensemble ? Est-ce qu’ils ont le droit, eux, de s’aimer ? J'étouffe tellement. Mon monde s’est écroulé il y a quelques mois déjà et plus j’avance, plus j’essaye de continuer ma vie et plus je m’asphyxie. 

Je me relève, parce qu’il le faut, parce que je le dois, et ouvre la porte devant moi pour m’avancer vers le lavabo. Mais je ne peux plus faire un pas car Lexa est là, entre mon objectif et moi. Mes yeux se ferment lentement, j’essaye de me contenir puis ils s’ouvrent à nouveau, comme si j’étais prête à l’affronter.

  
  


**“Parle-moi, Clarke.”**

  
  


Klark. Mon prénom résonne dans mon crâne. Je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas lui parler, pas à elle. Elle ne comprendrait pas, parce que moi non plus je ne me comprends pas moi même. Je ne suis pas dupe, je sais que ma rancoeur vient de mes parents mais je sais surtout qu’aujourd’hui, elle vient d’ _ elle _ , et de  _ sa _ Costia. Je sais qu’elle n’a rien fait de mal, elle fait juste sa vie, mais je me sens tellement bête, tellement impuissante face à tout ça.

Je secoue la tête pour lui dire non. Je ne peux pas croiser son regard, j’ai peur de m’effondrer. 

  
  


**“Clarke !”**

  
  


Elle s’avance vers moi et me bloque le passage. Je la contourne mais son bras vient me stopper. Je le lui attrape et je sens alors, à ce contact, un frisson jusqu’en bas de mes reins mais n’y fait pas cas. Je ne dois pas y faire cas. Je la repousse.

  
  


**“La..Laisse moi Lexa.”** Mes mots sont sortis difficilement.

  
  


**“Regarde-moi.”** Elle insiste mais elle ne sait pas,  _ elle,  _ que je ne peux pas faire ça. 

**“Clarke, regarde-moi.”**

  
  


Elle se replace devant moi et m’attrape alors par les épaules. Je me raidis instantanément. Je ne veux pas qu’elle me touche, elle me fait bien trop d’effet pour ça et je n’ai plus le droit de ressentir quoi que ce soit la concernant. 

  
  


**“Clarke, je suis ton amie, malgré ce que tu peux penser alors parle-moi.”**

  
  


Son amie. Voilà ce que je suis ? Son amie. À espèrer seule dans ma tête, j’ai finis par me blesser toute seule je crois bien. En y réfléchissant, Lexa n’a jamais rien fait me concernant si ce n’est échanger quelques messages, elle n’a jamais eu de comportement ambiguë, au contraire, les seules fois ou nous avons discuté, elle a juste été sympa avec moi, juste sympa. Juste.. sympa. Les larmes me reviennent. _Putain._ _J’suis qu’une sombre merde._

  
  


**“Hey..”**

  
  


Sa voix est douce, pourquoi elle est si douce, pourquoi elle reste là alors que je la rejette sans arrêt. Un sanglot m'échappe mais je n’ai pas le temps d’en laisser un deuxième que je sens des bras entourer ma nuque. Je vois son corps se rapprocher de moi. D’abord son parfum, puis finalement sa poitrine et enfin son cou. Et je sens la pression dans mon dos, comme si Lexa cherchait à fusionner avec moi, je sens sa force et en même temps toute la douceur qu’elle met dans cette étreinte.  **“Je suis là Clarke.”** Et puis j’abandonne. J’abandonne mes yeux aux larmes, j’abandonne toutes mes résistances, j'abandonne ma frustration et je l’enlace, comme jamais je n’ai enlacé quelqu’un. Mes bras, sous les siens, viennent se placer au milieu de son dos. Je sens une de ces mains derrière ma nuque maintenir ma tête dans son cou. Elle me caresse les cheveux. Mes larmes ne cesse de couler et je pleure, je pleure comme jamais. Je crois qu'à ce moment même je relâche toute la pression de ces derniers mois. Il m’a fallu attendre Lexa, Lexa et sa force tranquille, Lexa et sa voix, Lexa et son odeur. 

Ce n’est qu’au bout de quelques minutes - et c’est longs quelques minutes quand vous êtes dans les bras de votr.. de Lexa - qu’elle finit par desserrer ses bras et par se reculer.

  
  


**“Ça va mieux ?”** me dit-t-elle tout en cherchant mon regard.

  
  


**“Hmm Hmm..”** c’est tout ce que je peux répondre.

  
  


**"Je vais prendre ça pour un oui.''** Elle me sourit. Et ce sourire, il faut que je le vire de ma tête. 

  
  


Je passe ma main sur mon visage et sèche mes larmes une dernière fois. Je sens la migraine arrivée à grands pas, je sais que je vais souffrir. Je me décale d'elle, évite soigneusement cet océan de verts que je préfère tenir à distance à ce moment même et arrive enfin près du lavabo.

J'ouvre le robinet et finis par me passer de l'eau froide sur le visage, essayant de refroidir pas peau, brûlée par les émotions.

  
  


**''Tu veux retourner en cours ?"** me dit-elle doucement.

  
  


Je secoue la tête de droite à gauche. Non clairement je n'en ai aucune envie. 

  
  


**''Tu vas être en retard à cause de moi.''** je lui lâche ces quelques mots sans me retourner. Je n'ai pas encore croisé son regard une seule fois.

  
  


**''Clarke, je suis déjà très en retard. Ça ne fait rien. L'important c'est toi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?''**

  
  


_ Te crier d'arrêter d'être gentille avec moi.  _

  
  


**''J'aurais aimé te répondre ''rentrer chez moi.'' mais c'est faux. Sécher les cours ? J'ai bien trop peur de** **_leur_ ** **réaction.. Je ne sais pas Lexa.. Je ne sais juste pas.''**

  
  


_ Et c'est si frustrant.  _

  
  


**''Tu veux que je t'emmène à l'infirmerie ?''** me demande-t-elle.

  
  


Je lève la tête. Oui, oui, oui. Je pourrais m'y reposer quelques heures.

  
  


**''Je vais y aller seule, merci''** je finis par lui répondre.

  
  


**''J'aimerais t'y amener.''** Elle hésite et reprend  **''Ça me permettra d'avoir une réelle excuse pour mon retard.''** Son ton est narquois. 

  
  


J'hausse un sourcil.

**''Si ce n'est que pour ça, alors je ne peux pas te dire non.''**

  
  


Je finis par la regarder un sourire en coin. Je dois être affreuse avec mes yeux gonflés, mon nez rouge et mon mascara étalé sur mes joues.

Elle semble amusée. Elle se rapproche de moi d'un coup et par surprise je me recule, sentant mes fesses cogner contre le bord du lavabo.

Je m'y agrippe toujours dos à lui et fixe une Lexa toujours en mouvement. _ Non ne t'approche pas plus. _ Mais elle ne m'écoute pas, et bientôt je la sens prêt de mon oreille. Je sens son souffle.

  
  


**''Je ne peux pas leur dire que j'ai couru dans les escaliers, manqué à deux reprises de tomber et me suis retrouvée aux toilettes pendant une demi-heure, juste pour prendre une jolie fille d'en mes bras. Non ?''**

  
  


_ OMG je vais la tuer. _

  
  


Rouge, rouge, rouge et encore rouge. J'ai chaud, elle me soule, mon coeur s'accélère, elle me soule, elle sent bon putain. ELLE ME SOULE.

  
  


Puis elle se recule. Subtilement et me lance un  **''2-1 pour Woods.''**

  
  


Et elle éclate de rire. Je veux d'abord la tuer sur place, mais son rire est mon rayon de soleil de la journée et je ne peux rien faire contre ça.

  
  


**''Merci Lexa.''**

Je m'avance, prends mon courage à deux mains et viens déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Son rire se stoppe net. Elle ne me cherche plus du regard, elle ne peut pas, celui-ci est fixé sur le sol. 

  
  


**''Tes pieds semblent très intéressants pour le coup.''**

  
  


Et je ris à mon tour. **''Ça mérite un 2-2''.**

  
  


Elle lève son visage et plante son regard dans le mien.  **''Très bien Griffin, tu l'auras voulu !"**

  
  


Et dans un geste auquel je ne m'attendais pas, elle me plaque contre le lavabo une nouvelle fois. Elle s’avance et je sens alors son visage s'approcher, je sens son souffle près de moi, près de mes lèvres. Mon Dieu SES lèvres. Je la vois poser ses yeux sur les miennes avec hésitation puis revenir se jeter dans mon regard. Elle est magnifique, tout son putain de visage est magnifique. Elle n'est plus qu'à quelques millimètres, et je sens alors une vague de froid dans mon dos. Réellement, celui ci est trempé ! Et Lexa se recule, éclatant à nouveau de rire. Elle vient d'ouvrir le robinet et d'asperger tout l'arrière de mon t-shirt.

  
  


**''OH MON DIEU WOOOODS ! T'ES UNE FEMME MORTE !''**

  
  


Et je cale mon pousse sous le robinet. La légère pression que j'exerce lui envoie alors un jet en pleine figure ! Celle-ci me regarde choquée mais amusée. Je réitère mon action mais n'est pas le temps de bien la viser qu'elle fonce sur moi pour arrêter ce massacre.

  
  


**''Clarke arrête ! Arrête ! On pourra pas aller à l'infirmerie ! Clarke !''**

  
  


Son rire est mélodieux à mes oreilles, qu’est ce que j’aimerais rester ici. Mais elle a raison, tous les bons moments ont une fin.

  
  


**''Je t'avoue que je n'ai plus vraiment envie d'y aller, mais sans ça, on risque de nous tomber dessus''** je finis par lui dire.

  
  


Puis l'émotion passée, ma migraine vient de débarquer. Comme toujours elle m'attrape la cervelle, la retourne pour danser la Macarena en talon.  _ Aïe. _

  
  


**''De toute façon, j'ai mal à la tête, j'ai besoin de m'allonger.''**

  
  


Elle acquiesce et me fait un petit signe de tête pour me dire d'avancer. Elle me tend un mouchoir, lequel je saisis pour m'essuyer au moins le visage. Pour mon dos, tant pis.

Nous finissons par sortir de là, à moitié sèche, pour nous diriger vers l'infirmerie. Pas un mot ne sort de ma bouche durant le trajet, comme de la sienne d'ailleurs. Pour ma part ma tête ne répond plus de rien et je préfère éviter les sons supplémentaires et je crois que Lexa la comprit au moment où je la vois ouvrir la porte de l'infirmerie sans toquer et chuchoter à l'infirmier.

  
  


**''Excuse-moi Jackson, on peut entrer ?''**

  
  


Tiens elle le connaît. Il faudra que je lui demande plus tard comment. Pas que cette information ait une importance particulière mais ma curiosité envers Lexa a de moins en moins de limite. On avance et il m'invite à m'allonger. Je les entends discuter à côté et je le vois lui tendre un mot. Sûrement celui qu'elle donnera en cours pour son retard. 

Mes paupières sont lourdes de mon côté, et je lutte pour ne pas m'endormir là. Quelques instants plus tard je sens une main chaude se poser sur mon poignet. Je frissonne pourtant.

  
  


**''Clarke, repose-toi. Jackson a prévenu ta mère, elle va venir te chercher. Je sais que tu aurais préféré éviter mais elle seule à le droit de te donner quelque chose pour te soulager de tes douleurs, et tu seras mieux dans ton lit.''**

  
  


Elle a raison, sur chacun de ses points et je n'ai pas la force de lui tenir tête.

  
  


**''Je dois retourner en cours. Mais envoie-moi un message quand tu iras mieux. Je ne serai pas seule ce soir mais je ferai en sorte de te répondre vite.''**

  
  


_ Ah oui. _ Le temps d'un instant j'avais oublié la cause de ma peine.  _ Elle. Costia. _ Enfin j'imagine que c'est d'elle dont elle parle.

D'un signe de la tête je lui confirme que j'ai compris, puis je me retourne sans un mot, sans un seule geste de douceur envers elle. J'aimerais lui dire merci pour tout ça mais mon coeur est encore très lourd.

Je finis par m'endormir jusqu'à ce que ma mère me réveille une bonne heure plus tard.

Après mille et une questions sur mon état actuel, nous sommes enfin dans la voiture. Je m’installe confortablement dans le siège, m'enfonçant le plus profondément possible. Le voyage se déroule sans un mot. Il faut dire que depuis  _ cette fois là  _ ma relation avec ma mère n’est pas au beau fixe. Je sais qu’elle essaye de retrouver un semblant de relation entre nous mais ses propos.. ses propos je m’en souviendrai toute ma vie; sans parler de son regard de dégoût, de haine presque. Je sais que certains au connu pire, certains se sont fait frapper, virer de chez eux, certains se sont retrouvés complètement à la rue. Je sais que j’ai “de la chance” d’avoir encore un toit, d’avoir encore des parents, qui malgré tout, prennent soin de ma scolarité, de ma santé, de moi, en quelque sorte. Pourtant, je n’arrive pas a comprendre comment des parents peuvent, en une fraction de seconde se retourner contre leur enfant pour  _ ça _ . Pour quelque chose qui, au final, ne les regarde même pas. 

Mon téléphone vibre et me sort de mes pensées. Ma mère le regarde d’un air suspect, comme toujours, comme si j’allais secrètement faire l’amour a une femme à travers ce portable. 

Je pose donc mes yeux sur cet objet de délit. 

**Raven :** _“Hey Clarke, Lexa nous à dit qu’elle t’avait amené à l’infirmerie, ça va mieux ta migraine ?”_

**Raven :** _ “Je voulais aussi en profiter pour te demander.. Samedi soir on aimerait faire une soirée avec tout le monde. Je sais que tes parents ne te laisseraient pas sortir mais.. C’est mon anniversaire et je ne pouvais pas faire quelque chose sans au moins te demander d’être là. Si tu peux. Si tu ne peux pas, ce n’est pas grave, tu n’auras qu’à m’offrir un cadeau. Héhé. _ 😄”

  
  


Elle me fait sourire, et ma mère le remarque.  **“Qu’est ce qu’il y a ?”** me dit-elle. 

Je ne sais pas si c’est de la curiosité mal placé ou bien si simplement elle veut savoir pourquoi sa fille est en train de sourire à un simple message.  **“Ça fait longtemps que je ne t’ai pas vu sourire, Clarke, j’en suis heureuse** .” Ajoute-t-elle. 

J’ai envie de lui hurler un _ “à qui la faute” _ mais je m’abstiens. Non à la place je choisis d’être honnête et de répondre à sa question.

  
  


**“C’est Raven, elle me fait rire. C’est son anniversaire samedi et elle veut organiser une petite soirée - chez elle je pense - et je suis invitée. Est-ce que tu crois que je pourr.. ?”**

  
  


Elle me coupe. **“Non. Nous en avons déjà parlé Clarke et tu sa..”**

  
  


**“Nous n’en avons pas parlé ma-man.”** J’accentue sur ce dernier mot. **“VOUS avez décidé de m'empêcher toute sortie, tout contact avec mes amis, toute relation sociale.”** Le ton monte.

  
  


**“C’est pour ton bien Clarke.”** me dit-elle sèchement. 

  
  


**“MON BIEN ?”** Je ne contrôle plus ma voix.  **“C’est une blague ?! Comment tu veux que j’aille bien si je ne peux même plus voir mes amis !?”**

  
  


**“Il fallait y réfléchir avant.”** ajoute-t-elle.

  
  


**“Avant quoi maman ? Avant de vous voir fouiller dans mes conversations ? Avant de vous voir m’étaler à la gueule toutes mes interrogations ?!”**

  
  


**“Ton langage !”** me crit-elle. 

  
  


Elle s’énerve, je la vois commencer à trembler, à devenir rouge. Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes et je sais qu’elle n’est pas triste, non, elle est en colère car jamais elle ne pourra contrôler  _ ça. _

Nous arrivons quelques secondes plus tard. Elle gare la voiture devant le portail de la maison, mon père est déjà là. Je sors et claque la portière violemment. 

Elle me suit rapidement et j’entre dans la maison comme une furie tout en hurlant.

  
  


**“Tu veux savoir pourquoi tu ne vois plus mon sourire ?! Regardez-vous dans un miroir ! Tous les deux ! C’est de VOTRE faute !”**

  
  


Et je me précipite vers ma chambre, pleine de rage. Je claque ma porte et m’enferme à clé. Je ne veux plus les voir, je les déteste pour tout ça. 

Et comme la première fois, je finis par pleurer dans mon coussin, attrapant ma couette et l’entourant de mes bras pour me réconforter. Car dans cette maison, il n’y a que ça qui m’apaise. 

\--

Je me réveille au son de quelques coups sur la porte.  **“Clarke, je peux entrer ?”** me dit mon père de sa voix grave. J’essuie mon visage, même si les larmes ont déjà bien séchées et je m’avance vers la porte. Je la déverrouille et enclenche la poignée avant de revenir vers mon lit pour m’y asseoir. Je sais qu’il va me passer un savon pour la façon dont j’ai parlé à ma mère, je le sais bien. J’aimerais vous dire que le respect est la base même de cette famille mais depuis mon coming out non voulu et les mots qui se sont échappés de leur bouche, j’ai la sensation que le respect ne fonctionne que dans un sens ici. 

  
  


**“Je suis désolé.”**

  
  


J’écarquille les yeux à ses mots lorsqu’il s’avance vers moi. Il se pose au bout du lit, comme la première fois.

  
  


**“Je suis désolé ma fille. De ne pas avoir essayé de convaincre ta mère, de notre réaction et de ce que nous t’avons fait subir ces derniers mois.”**

  
  


Je n’en crois pas mes oreilles. J’attends le mais, je l’attends parce que c’est bien trop beau pour être vrai. 

  
  


**“Nous pensions bien faire. Tu sais, nous n’avons pas grandis dans le même monde que toi, et tout ça nous dépasse. On s’est d’abord inquiété de ton comportement, de la distance que tu mettais entre nous. Puis nous avons outrepassé nos droits en fouillant dans tes affaires. Et lorsque l’on a vu pourquoi notre fille ne nous parlait plus, nous avons réagi de la mauvaise manière. C’est encore une fois une situation que nous ne connaissons pas, nous ne savons pas comment faire, comment comprendre, comment te protéger contre ce que tu vas vivre face à ça plus tard. Nous..”** Il marque une pause.  **“Nous t’aimons vraiment très fort Clarke, et tu es et resteras toujours notre fille. J’ai discuté avec ta mère. Je ne suis pas stupide, je sais que tu ne finiras pas ta vie avec nous et je sais qu’au final, lorsque tu seras une adulte accomplie, c’est avec quelqu’un d’autre que tu passeras le restant de tes jours. Et je n’ai pas envie, nous n’avons pas envie, de passer à côté de toutes ses étapes que tu t'apprêtes à franchir. On ne veut pas te perdre simplement car nous ne comprenons pas. Nous te demandons juste encore un peu de temps avant de nous présenter tes futures copines. Juste encore un peu de temps. Bien sur, tu pourras aller à l’anniversaire de ton amie, les inviter ici et les voir ailleurs. Tu peux à nouveau sortir, mais nous voulons tout de même savoir, où tu es, quand tu rentres etc. Et si jamais il se passe quelque chose dans ta vie sentimentale future, viens en parler à ton vieux père, j'arrondirai les angles avec ta mère pour que tout se passe en douce..”**

  
  


Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir sa tirade que je me jette à son cou pour le serrer aussi fort que possible, comme si toute la haine que j’avais accumulé pour eux venait de se transformer en amour pour mon père. Non, en vrai, je venais tout simplement de retrouver mon pilier. 

  
  
**“Tu m’as manqué”** finit-il par me dire en me serrant très fort dans ses bras.


	8. 8. Un week-end inattendu - Part 1

****

**POV Lexa  
**

La semaine est passée à une vitesse folle et je suis heureuse d'être enfin en week-end. Je vais pouvoir accorder du temps à Costia, voir mes amis à l'anniversaire de Raven demain soir et me reposer de cette semaine vraiment chargée en émotions.

J'ai la sensation de vivre à 200 à l'heure depuis un moment, entre ma relation de couple, les cours qui me prennent du temps et mes conversations avec Clarke qui me demandent beaucoup d'énergie, je n'ai plus une minute à moi. Sans parler de notre discussion avec elle hier soir et des quatre heures de sommeil qui ont suivi, qui m'ont achevé.

Mais j'avais besoin d'être certaine que tout allait bien entre nous. J'ai d'abord cru qu'elle m'en voulait de mon intervention la fois dernière. En même temps, je n'avais pas pu la laisser comme ça, dans cet état. J'avais bien vu la rage qui sommeillait en elle, j'avais bien vu qu'elle était sur le point de craquer. Et personne ne doit être laissé seul dans ce genre d'instant. Surtout _elle_. Sa vie n'a pas été facile ces derniers mois, je le sais car Raven n'a pas la langue dans sa poche et n'a aucune gêne à répondre à mes questions. Je pense qu'elle ne connaît pas le mot "barrière" ou "vie privée" et ça m'arrange bien. J'ai ainsi pu me tenir au courant de la santé mentale de la blonde tout en continuant de rester à ma place, ou en tout cas à mon ancienne place.

Car aujourd'hui nous sommes amies, ou du moins, nous nous sommes rapprochées. J'ai vu ses barrières s'abattrent dans ces toilettes mardi, je l'ai vu déverser sa peine dans mes bras et il est vrai qu'à ce moment là, pendant l'espace d'un instant, je fus emportée ailleurs. J'ai ressenti ce besoin irrationnel de la serrer si fort que mes muscles s'en sont presque tétanisés. Je voulais qu'elle cesse de pleurer, je voulais revoir son sourire.

Sur l'instant je ne m'étais pas penchée sur ce besoin. Je n'avais pas eu le temps, mais les quelques jours qui ont suivi ont été dur pour moi, car je n'ai pas pu parlé à Clarke le mercredi et le jeudi. À croire qu'elle m'évitait, même en cours, elle s'était placée toujours loin de moi. N'ayant pas marketing et management je n'avais même pas eu l'occasion de pouvoir m'asseoir à côté d'elle. À la fin des cours c'est à peine si elle n'était pas partie en courant. J'avais eu une sale sensation et cela m'avait donné le temps de penser encore et encore. J'avais cherché une solution pour qu'elle se sente mieux, je m'étais trifouillée le cerveau afin de trouver des stratagèmes qui pourraient lui permettre de souffler un peu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'y avais mis autant d'ardeurs, mais c'était juste comme ça.

Puis j'ai reçu ce message jeudi soir et j'avais été réellement étonnée de voir apparaître son nom sur mon téléphone.

**Clarke :** _"Hey Lexa, désolée de ne pas t'avoir croisé ces derniers jours. Je t'écris juste pour te dire que mon père et moi avons discuté. Il semble beaucoup plus ouvert qu'avant. Il m'a même autorisé à aller à l'anniversaire de Rae ce weekend et à conserver mon téléphone le soir. Tu m'as aidé la fois dernière.. Donc c'était la moindre des choses de te prévenir. Voila, donc, ben bonne soirée."_

Son message m'avait laissé sur le cul. Elle s'excusait ? Donc elle m'avait bien ignoré. Puis j'avais été heureuse pour elle puis déçue de la fin de son message qui était clairement très froid, comme une inconnue qui pourrait remercier une autre inconnue de lui tenir la porte à la poste. Je m'étais alors précipitée pour lui répondre.

**Lexa** : _"Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? Aurais-tu fais exprès de m'ignorer ?"_

**Lexa :** _"Je suis heureuse pour toi, ça va te faire du bien de retrouver tes amis et une vie plus "active. Et je t'en prie, j'aurais fait la même chose pour n'importe laquelle de mes amies."_

Ce qui été vrai en soi. Bon peut-être pas notre jeu étrange qui me faisait tant rire, mais dans l'ensemble, Clarke était une personne que j'appréciais déjà beaucoup.

Elle n'avait pas tardé à me répondre.

**Clarke :** _"Tu l'aurais plaqué contre un lavabo pour l'arroser en traître ?"_

Elle m'avait fait sourire. Et j'avais également remarqué qu'elle n'avait pas répondu à mes questions mais j'avais décidé de laisser tomber, préférant me concentrer sur ce début de discussion.

**Lexa :** _"Bien sur, je fais ça tous les jours, à chaque pause, évidemment."_

**Clarke :** _"Et il te reste des amis ?"_

**Lexa :** _"Tu es toujours là non ?"_

**Clarke :** _"Oui, parce que je sais que je vais finir par me venger ahah !"_

La conversation avait continué un moment, jusqu'à ce que je tombe de fatigue vers 2h. Évidemment le réveil ce matin à 6h à été très compliqué et finalement je n'ai pas pu parler à Clarke de la journée. Mais pour le coups c'est simplement car le vendredi, nous n'avons aucun cours en commun.

\--

Je rentre finalement chez moi en sachant que la soirée n'est pas finie. Si je veux aller chez Anya pour l'anniversaire de Rae et passer le week-en avec Costia, il faut que je termine mon devoir maison. Puis j'ai aussi le programme des réunions de délégués à organiser. Pourquoi j'ai accepté cette connerie ? _Erf, je sais pourquoi, ce jeu stupide._

Je souris rien que d'y penser puis finis par me replonger dans mes cours. Une pause repas deux heures plus tard puis encore quelques heures de révisions et je finis par me coucher, satisfaite de mon travail.

\---

J'ouvre les yeux. Je crois que j'ai beaucoup trop dormi, je le sais car je manquais de sommeil et là, je ne suis plus fatiguée du tout. Pourtant même en week-end j'ai l'habitude de me lever tôt et de dormir peu. La curiosité me pique alors. Je dois rejoindre Costia chez elle à 12h pour le déjeuner puis revenir chez moi vers 17h pour me changer et aller chez Anya pour 19h. Entre les transports en commun et la distance entre ces derniers et les différents appartements dans lesquels je dois me rendre aujourd'hui, je pense m'être organisée de manière à ne pas être en retard, ni trop en avance.

Je tends mon bras vers mon téléphone et le déverrouille. Je suis d'abord surprise par le nombre d'appels en absence et le nombre de messages. Je relève alors mes yeux vers le haut de l'écran. 13h26. OH PUTAIN DE MERDE !

Je saute de mon lit et déverrouille rapidement mon téléphone et lance un appel tout en allant vers la salle de bain.

**"Allo Lexa ! Enfin tu me rappelles, je me suis inquiétée !"**

**"Costia ! Désolée, j'ai oublié de mettre une réveil ! J'suis vraiment vraiment vraiment désolée ! Je fais au plus vite ! Je suis là dans..."** Je calcule, j'ai environ 30 minutes de trajet en métro. **"Dans 45minutes/1h ! Je suis vraiment désolée je viens à peine de me lever !"**

**"Relax Lex', c'est pas grave, je révise en attendant que tu arrives. Je suis soulagée que ça ne soit qu'une panne de réveil."**

Je l'entends rire au téléphone. Elle m'apaise en quelques secondes. _Ouf_ , elle ne m'en veut pas.

**"Je fais au plus vite ! Encore désolée !"** lui dis-je.

**"Prends ton temps, mais pas trop non plus, tu me manques."**

Mon coeur se réchauffe.

**"Toi aussi tu me manques. Je suis là bientôt."**

Et je finis par raccrocher. Prendre mon temps, c'est ça oui ! Je ne suis jamais en retard, JAMAIS, et la j'ai déjà.. 1h35 de retard et je vais en avoir davantage !

Je saute dans la douche, puis saute dans les premiers vêtements qui me viennent puis saute dans le métro et finis, à 14h23, par toquer à sa porte. Celle-ci s'ouvre.

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui sourire que je sens ses bras enrouler ma nuque et mon corps être tiré à l'intérieur de son appartement, ou plutôt celui de ses parents - absents pour le week-end. Et heureusement car ses lèvres viennent s'écraser contre les miennes et mon dos se plaquer contre le mur de l'entrée. Elle m'embrasse à pleine bouche ne me laissant pas une minute pour respirer. Elle finit par s'écarter une micro seconde, me laissant le temps d'inspirer, elle change l'angle de notre baiser, attrape mon visage entre ses deux mains et finit par replonger sur mes lèvres, sa langue demandant l'accès à la mienne sans aucune retenue.

Elle m'a terriblement manqué et je vois clairement que c'est réciproque. Elle finit par m'attraper par le col de ma chemise pour m'embrasser une nouvelle fois, mes mains agrippant sa robe à chaque nouvel assaut. Je sens sa cuisse se plaquer entre mes jambes et je pousse alors un gémissement, surprise par tant d'ardeur.

J'ai chaud, vraiment très chaud. Une de mes mains vient alors se perdre dans ses cheveux et j'échange rapidement nos rôles la plaquant à son tour contre la porte de l'entrée, cette fois-ci. Je la sens sourire contre mes lèvres ce qui m'encourage à continuer cet échange.

Ma bouche vient alors se poser sur sa mâchoire que je mordille avant de me diriger dans son cou. Je déplace tendrement ses cheveux ondulés avant d'embrasser sa peau langoureusement, sensuellement, cherchant sa zone sensible. Une de mes mains se pose sur son épaule tandis que l'autre cherche à passer sous sa robe. Je sens ses collants entre mes doigts et la chaleur de son corp, mais je remonte rapidement mon bras afin de venir froler son ventre à présent dénudé. Elle me repousse alors un peu, sa robe retombe et je plonge mon regard dans le siens. Il est noir, noir de désir. Elle se mord la lèvre, attrape le bas de son vêtement de ses deux mains et finit par le passer au dessus de sa tête. Elle le jette en pleins milieu de couloir et je suis fasse à cette beauté à la peau métisse, à ce corps magnifiquement sculpté et à cette envie qui me remue le bas ventre. Elle me tire par le col de ma chemise d'un seul coup, m'attrapant la lèvre de ses dents, réclamant un énième baiser enflammé.

Je ne peu plus me retenir. J'agrippe l'arrière de ses cuisses de mes deux mains et la soulève, la plaquant une nouvelle fois contre cette porte. Une de mes mains baisse l'arrière de son collant pour venir se planter sur ses fesses à présent nues. Sa peau est douce et brûlante. Je la maintiens tandis qu'elle vient mordre mon épaule de désir.

Un soupir de plaisir se fait entendre et je ne perds pas une seconde de plus pour me diriger vers sa chambre et la déposer sur le lit.

\--

 **"Tu vas me rendre folle tu sais"** me dit-elle, sa main caressant le contour de mon nombril.

**"Tant que tu es folle de moi, ça me va."**

Je la sens sourire et placer sa tête un peu plus profondément dans mon cou. **"Et de personne d'autre"** me murmure-t-elle à l'oreille.

Je m'écarte un peu et l'embrasse tendrement, tout en caressant ses cheveux.

Je sens sa respiration s'accélérer un peu et j'hausse un sourcil quand je sens sa main glisser de mon ventre jusqu'à mon sein. Je suis foudroyée par l'envie et me glisse alors sur elle, plaçant une de mes cuisses de chaque côté de son corp nue.

 **"Tu es magnifique"** me dit-elle dans un souffle.

Et je reviens l'embrasser. Nos échanges s'accélèrent et nous nous stoppons net lorsque l'alarme sur mon téléphone retentit. **"Aaaaarg."** Je râle tandis que je l'entends rire.

J'attrape mon téléphone pour arrêter ce vacarme. 17H30, déjà. Je me laisse retomber sur elle alors que ses bras viennent m'entourer. Je reste là quelques minutes profitant du confort de sa poitrine et de la chaleur de son corps.

**"Je dois y aller".**

**"Je sais"** me répond-t-elle. **"Je te rejoins ce soir dès que j'ai finis mon devoir. Tu aurais du prendre tes affaires de rechange, tu aurais pu rester plus longtemps et aller chez Anya directement.."**

Je relève ma tête et la regarde d'un air coupable.

**"Je n'ai pas pensé au fait que vous habitiez à côté.. Je me sens débile de ne pas m'être organisée mieux que ça. Mais la semaine à été si inte.."** Je m'arrête. Je n'ai pas lui raconter ça. Puis en même temps, pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas ?

**"Lex ?"**

**"Hmm.. J'ai eu une semaine chargée avec les cours, puis j'ai une amie qui était vraiment très mal cette semaine donc je l'ai beaucoup aidé sur le plan émotionnel."**

**"Anya ? Raven ? Tu n'es pas obligée d'en parler bien sur, c'est assez personnel"** me dit-elle.

**"Non. C'est Clarke."** Je la sens se raidir. **"Clarke est dans ma classe, c'est la meilleure amie de Raven."** Ouf, son corps reprend sa position initiale. **"Ses parents sont assez.. homophobes et ça fait des mois qu'ils l'empêchent de sortir, de voir ses amis etc, et cette semaine elle a craqué et s'est défoulée sur Rae. Alors je suis intervenue."** Elle n'a pas besoin de savoir tous les détails. **"Apparement ça va mieux, mais c'était très.. intense comme situation."**

Elle me caresse à présent les cheveux à son tour.

**"Je comprends, ça ne doit pas être facile. On a pas tous la chance d'avoir des parents ouverts."**

J'aime Costia pour ça. Pour sa douceur, pour son empathie face aux autres. Elle est parfois même trop gentille, mais je suis la pour la protéger au besoin. Elle rajoute. **"Elle va mieux du coup ?"**

J'acquiesce. **"Oui ses parents sont revenus sur leur décision apparement. D'ailleurs elle sera là ce soir. Vous pourrez faire connaissance, tu verras, elle à une sacré caractère."**

**"Avec plaisir. Mais si on veut être à l'heure, il faut que tu te prépare. Tu sais tu n'es pas obligée de passer par chez toi, mes habits te vont bien.."**

Je sais qu'elle sourit car je sais qu'elle adore que je porte ses affaires. Je bouge la tête de haut en bas en signe d'accord et on finit par se lever toute les deux jusqu'à son placard. C'est l'anniversaire de Rae ce soir, alors je sais qu'on va boire, surtout que ça se passe chez Anya. Apparemment Lincoln doit nous surveiller mais soyons honnêtes, il a quasiment notre âge et sera le premier à faire la fête. Je veux donc être à l'aise sans pour autant ressembler à un sac.

On discute rapidement "tenues" avec Cos' puis notre choix finit par se porter sur un léger pull gris, un jean serré noir et des bottines à talon. Je passe à la salle de bain prendre une douche rapide et décide de me maquiller. J'accentue mon regard avec un peu de mascara et un smokey eye léger et attache le haut de mes cheveux à l'arrière de ma tête avec une pince, faisant en sorte que le reste de ma chevelure tombe toujours sur mes épaules. _Je suis prête._

Je vérifie que le cadeau de Raven soit bien dans mon sac, embrasse Costia une dernière fois et me dirige vers la porte.

**"Rejoins-moi vite"** lui dis-je un sourire aux lèvres. Je sors de l'appartement pour aller chez Anya, une rue plus loin et je sonne à l'interphone de l'immeuble. La grande porte vitrée s'ouvre et je monte dans l'ascenseur jusqu'au dernier étage.

C'est Lincoln qui m'accueille. Du haut de ses 1m94 il est impressionnant. Son crâne rasé lui donne un côté badass qui fait clairement fondre les filles. Et pourtant il n'en profite pas, il reste humble, doux et respectueux. C'est vraiment un homme bien.

Il m'invite à rentrer. Évidemment je connais bien leur appartement pour y venir assez souvent. Et il est magnifique. En haut d'un building résidentiel, ils ont une vue incroyable. Le salon est assez moderne; mes amis ont de l'argent, ou plutôt leurs parents ont de l'argent, mais ils ont su rester simples dans la décoration du lieu. La cuisine américaine et son ilot central sont ouverts sur cet immense salon où l'on peut y voir deux grands canapés d'angle en daim marron donnant sur une superbe baie vitrée de plusieurs mètres de long. On y voit tout DC. Ils ont également énormément de chambres ce qui va nous permettre de dormir ici ce soir.

Je m'avance donc vers le salon afin de dire bonjour à Anya en pleine discussion avec Octavia. Elles se connaissent peu mais de ce que je vois s'entendent bien. Rapidement je m'avance pour faire la bise à mon amie, puis à O. Je vois Luna et Raven dans le canapé et un autre gars que je crois reconnaître comme le frère de la brune : Bellamy. Je le salue rapidement et m'avance alors vers Raven qui se lève un immense sourire aux lèvres.

**"Tu es enfin là !"** me dit-elle avant de venir me prendre dans ses bras.

**"Joyeux anniversaire Rae"** et je lui dépose un baiser sur la joue. Plus rien n'est étrange entre nous, tout est redevenu comme avant cette période bizarre. Elle est à nouveau ma petite soeur - même si nous n'avons que trois mois d'écart.

Je lui tends alors un sac dans lequel se trouve son cadeau d'anniversaire.

**"Oh !"** Ses yeux scintillent. **"Je peux l'ouvrir maintenant"** s'exclame-t-elle.

  
Je ris. **"Bien sûr Rae, on est plus des enfants, tu ouvres tes cadeaux quand tu veux !"**

Elle se retourne vers Luna tout en fronçant les sourcils. **"Tu vois, je te l'avais dis que je n'avais pas à attendre !"** Sa petite amie lève alors les yeux au plafond et se met à rire avec nous.

Rapidement Raven reporte son regard sur ce petit carré entre ses mains et sans plus attendre se met à déchirer le papier. Son visage s'illumine.

**"Non ! T'as pas fait ça ! Woods !"**

Devant elle se trouve un boite en bois sur laquelle est incrusté un petit volant de bateau en dorure.

J'ai vu cette boite avec elle il y a de cela quelques semaines. À l'intérieur se trouve un sextant en laiton, une pièce de collection sur laquelle s'était posé le regard de mon amie. Je sais qu'elle collectionne ce genre d'objet depuis littéralement toujours.

**"Merci"** me souffle-t-elle en me prenant une nouvelle fois dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux. Je lui souris avant de sentir un présence derrière mon dos. Je sens un visage se poser sur mon épaule.

**"Alors comme ça on fait pleurer mes amies ?"** me chuchote-t-elle au creux de l'oreille. Je sens mes poils s'hérisser. Je ferme les yeux une seconde avant de les ouvrir; comme toujours ce petit geste banal me donne du courage, de la force.

**"Bonsoir Clarke, de joie, oui."** Ma voix est douce et je la sens se reculer et venir près de Raven. Elle me regarde de haut en bas avant d'ancrer son regard dans le mien. Elle hausse un sourcil quand elle me voit déglutir.

**"Je vais chercher un verre, quelqu'un veut quelque chose ?"** Oui clairement je fuis cet instant.

Raven et Luna, essayant de faire fonctionner le sextant ne me prête plus aucune attention. **"Clarke ?"** dis-je, politesse oblige.

Elle me sourit. **"Ça ira, je vais aller chercher mon cadeau pour Rae."** Cette dernière redresse alors la tête d'un seul coup. _Mon dieu quel enfant._

Je me déplace vers l'îlot de la cuisine sur lequel se trouve une quantité d'alcools astronomique. D'ailleurs je ne le remarque que maintenant, mais il y a également de la nourriture partout dans la maison. Sur chaque meuble on peut y trouver des chips, des bonbons, des pizza et une banderole "Joyeux anniversaire" est accrochée au plafond. Ils sont parfaits.

Tout en souriant, je viens me servir un verre de muscat blanc. Je n'aime pas les alcools "forts" ceux qui ne servent qu'à se saouler. Je préfère prendre du plaisir à déguster ma boisson.

Je reviens au salon et vois alors Raven sauter de joie.

**"Lexa regarde ! Regarde ce que m'a offert Clarke ?!"**

Dans sa main je peux y voir un polaroid, cet appareil photo qui vous permet de capturer l'instant présent en un clic tout en vous imprimant votre photo dans les quelques secondes suivantes. Je lui souris puis me tourne vers Clarke. **"C'est un jolie cadeau, elle va pouvoir immortaliser sa soirée."**

Elle acquiesce avant que Raven ne s'avance vers nous ! **"Oui d'ailleurs les filles, souriez !"**

Je vois alors Clarke prendre la pose ce qui me fait éclater de rire.

 _Chlik - kshhhh._ La photo est déjà en train de sortir de ce petit boitier. 


	9. 9. Un week-end inattendu - Part 2

****

**Pov Lexa**

Je regarde ma montre : 22h15. Je n'ai pas énormément bu, contrairement à certains. Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas besoin de boire beaucoup pour me sentir plus joyeuse qu'à mon habitude. Pas que je sois quelqu'un de triste, non, et je n'ai pas de raison de l'être, mais je suis souvent sur la retenue et c'est d'ailleurs quelque chose qu'Anya m'a quelques fois fait remarquer. Je pense que cette carapace s'est formée lorsque j'ai perdue ma mère. Nous étions très fusionnelles elle et moi, une vrai maman poule. Nous étions la parfaite petite famille heureuse et son départ m'a beaucoup affecté. Je crois qu'à cette époque là, j'ai bien du mettre plus d'un an à m'en remettre, à arrêter de penser à _"pourquoi la mort ?"_ _"nous ne sommes rien dans ce monde"_ , fin toutes les questions existentielles à la con que l'on peut se poser par rapport à ça. Au final je me rappelle juste de cette sensation dans ma poitrine à chaque fois que j'imaginais un proche disparaître. Rien que d'y penser maintenant, me glace l'échine. 

Je frissonne avant de finir mon verre d'une traite et d'aller me resservir.

Évidemment avec le temps j'ai fini par me détacher de ces sensations, essayant de me concentrer sur l'instant présent. Mais perdre un être cher, ça vous plie en deux, ça vous broie de l'intérieur et ça vous fait prendre conscience que tout peut disparaitre un jour, en un claquement de doigt. Alors oui, je me préserve, ou du moins j'essaie. Je ne mets pas de barrière entre les gens, mais j'essaie de m'entourer de peu de personnes, juste ce qu'il me faut pour me sentir bien dans mes baskets, juste ce qu'il me faut pour pouvoir gérer mes émotions et avoir assez de ressources en moi pour m'occuper de chacune de ces relations.

Une moue triste s'abat sur mon visage, je le sens bien. Je balaye la pièce des yeux à la recherche de ces proches que j'aime tant. Mon regard se pose d'abord sur Lincoln, le frère que je n'ai jamais eu et surement une des personnes que je respecte le plus dans cette pièce. Je le vois discuter avec Clarke - dont la descente m'impressionne. Je la fixe quelques secondes et détourne vite le regard préférant éviter de penser à ce qu'elle représente pour moi aujourd'hui. Je croise Anya du regard, celle-ci se questionne, je le vois. Elle doit surement se demander pourquoi mon visage affiche cette mine abattue. Anya, ma meilleure amie, une des plus importante. On se comprend elle et moi, on se connait et je nous trouve assez similaire sur beaucoup de points. Il est facile de discuter avec elle, car un simple regard suffit parfois. Elle sait me pousser vers l'avant - en me brusquant de temps en autre et sans que je ne lui en veuille, car je sais qu'elle tient à moi et qu'elle fera toujours tout pour mon bonheur. Je lui souris timidement afin de lui faire comprendre que tout va bien. Elle me fait un léger signe de tête et reprend sa conversation avec Raven.

Raven, qui fut la pour l'enterrement de ma mère, qui fut la pendant ma déprime, qui fut là à chaque moment de ma vie, comme une sangsue collée à mon bras. Comme cette sensation d'être vitale pour elle, comme elle l'est pour moi. Cette fille est toute ma vie, elle est mon amie, ma soeur, ma famille et sans doute la personne la plus franche et honnête qui soit.

Je décide de me rapprocher de ce petit groupe en pleine discussion. C'est Anya qui m'accueille. Je la regarde et la fixe un peu. Son visage semble triste, triste mais doux.

**"Anya.."** je lui souffle doucement.

**"Je sais Lexa, j'essaye. Je n'y peux rien."** me réplique-t-elle.

**"Tu aurais du lui dire."** j'ajoute.

Un petit sourire en coin, mélancolique presque, s'affiche sur son visage, puis nos yeux se posent à nouveau sur Raven et Luna. Cette dernière assise sur les genoux de Raven, une main dans ses cheveux et le regard amoureux.

**"Je vais me resservir."** m'annonce Anya.

Je la suis jusqu'à l'îlot, servant de bar. Je la vois tendue et soupirer avant de verser de la vodka jusqu'à la moitié de son verre. Elle y ajoute trois bouchons de jus d'orange. Comme si ça allait diluer cette quantité folle d'alcool.

**"Se saouler pour oublier n'est pas la solution."** je lui chuchote à l'oreille en posant ma main sur son épaule.

**"Je sais bien Lexa, j'ai juste un petit cou de mou. Tu sais que je ne veux que son bonheur. Si j'ai réussi à vous voir ensemble quelques semaines, je suis capable de la voir heureuse aux bras de Luna."**

Si seulement elle croyait elle-même en ses paroles. Durant les deux dernières années j'ai vu mon amie s'attacher de plus en plus à Raven, sans jamais dépasser aucune limite, sans jamais lui montrer quoi que ce soit d'autre que de l'amitié. Seule la taquinerie fut son alliée lui permettant de dissimuler des sentiments de plus en plus forts. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il s'agissait d'amour, c'est lorsque je m'étais rendue chez elle, ce jour là, lui annonçant la nouvelle pour Raven et moi qu'elle s'effondra. Je ne l'ai jamais vu autant pleurer de toute ma vie. Elle m'en voulu. Pas d'être en couple avec, mais de ne pas l'aimer comme j'aurais dû, de ne la voir que comme une amie, que je sois mal à l'aise dans cette relation. J'ai d'ailleurs arrêté de me confier à Anya durant un moment, préférant lui éviter cette peine. Je pense que c'est aussi pour ça que je n'ai pas su me dépêtrer de cette situation rapidement, parce qu'elle n'était pas là pour m'aider.

**"Tu sais très bien qu'elle et moi c'était une erreur. Puis je pensais sincèrement que tu allais te lancer après notre rupture.."**

Je l'entends soupirer. **"Je n'en ai pas eu le temps, et le courage.. Elle était si mal et j'étais l'épaule sur laquelle elle pleurait quand Clarke et Octavia n'étaient pas là. Puis un jour je l'ai vu embrasser Luna près de la fontaine."** Elle marque une pause. **"Je déteste cette foutue fontaine."**

Elle sourit en finissant son verre d'un seul coup. Je la vois déglutir difficilement.

**"Tu devrais y aller molo Anya, tu viens de te prendre 3 shot de vodka en une gorgée."**

**"Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais passer au soft, j'avais juste besoin de me brûler la gorge un instant."**

Elle se sert un verre d'orangina et reprend. **"J'ai raté ma chance tu sais. Je n'ai plus qu'à être spectatrice de son bonheur. Je n'ai pas envie de la priver de ça, Luna et elle.."** Elle s'arrête. **"Elles vont bien ensemble."**

Elle le pense vraiment. Je le vois à son visage qui se détend, comme si elle avait décidé d'abandonner, comme si elle avait retrouvé un semblant de liberté dans cette torpeur de sentiments.

Je n'ai pas envie de lui dire qu'elle serait parfaite pour Rav', même si c'est le cas, je n'ai pas envie de lui donner de l'espoir non plus, si elles doivent un jour être ensemble, je préfère laisser faire le destin.

**"Tu es quelqu'un de bien An', je suis sûre que tout ira bien."** Je lui tends les bras et m'avance vers elle pour la serrer contre moi. Surprise, elle se raidit. Nous n'avons pas l'habitude de ce genre de contact elle et moi. Puis je sens son corps se détendre et ses muscles se relâcher. Elle passe ses mains dans mon dos. **"Merci Lex."** puis se recule. **"On y retourne ?"**

J'acquiesce et nous repartons au salon où l'on retrouve Raven et Luna en train de s'embrasser langoureusement. Je regarde Anya une seconde, un brin de malice accompagne la tristesse de son visage. Un mélange étrange.

**"Roh prenez une chambre toutes les deux !"**

Raven détache ses lèvres de Luna et se retourne vers mon amie. Et c'est parti. Je lève un sourcil tout en me plongeant dans mon verre. Il ne manque plus que le popcorn pour assister au spectacle.

**"Qu'est-ce que t'as Forrest ? T'es jalouse ?"**

Raven la taquine, mais si seulement elle savait.

**"Jalouse ? Je n'ai juste pas envie que vous inondiez mon canapé."**

J'avale de travers et m'étouffe à ses paroles, recrachant un peu de ma boisson dans mon verre. Rav' se lève et se rapproche d'Anya en lui murmurant à l'oreille **"tu veux l'inonder avec nous c'est ça ?"**

Il n'y a que moi qui remarque le frisson parcourant le corps de mon amie mais la taquinerie est son point fort, surtout avec l'hispanique. Elle pose alors sa main sur la hanche de Raven et ajoute **"Je préfère ta copine Reyes."** et fait un clin d'oeil à Luna qui rougit instantanément. Elle est douée pour ça, je ne peux pas la contredire.

Raven se recule alors choquée, prise à son propre jeu. **"Woods ! Dis quelque chose, elle veut me piquer ma copine !"**

**"Ooooh, ne m'implique pas dans vos histoires !"** un rire franc sort alors de ma bouche, accompagnant celui d'Anya. Celle-ci me tend la main pour un High Five que j'exécute sans broncher.

**"Un coup de main Rae ?"**

Je reconnais la voix de Clarke qui ne se gène pas pour s'incruster dans la conversation. Encore une fois. Elle me regarde avec son sourire narquois habituel. Un duel est en préparation. Anya et moi contre la blonde et l'hispanique.

**"Oh oh Blondie est dans la place !"** Rae ajoute, fière de son petit groupe.

Luna, elle, est restée assise, préférant nous laisser dans notre délire.

**"Clarke, fais comme moi, ne t'en mêle pas, c'est mieux, crois moi."**

Je ris une nouvelle fois. Ces deux là se cherchent depuis des années et je sais comment ça finit la plupart du temps : un petit coup d'épaule ou quelques cris de Raven râlant contre une Anya bien plus forte à ce jeu là que nous tous.

**Mais je sens alors la blonde se rapprocher de moi, les joues roses et le regard déterminé. "Pourquoi ? Tu as peur de te ridiculiser Lexa ?"**

Je crache à nouveau dans mon verre. _Putain laissez moi boire tranquille c'est pas vrai._

**"Contre toi ?"** j'arque un sourcil en accompagnant mes paroles. Un petit sourire presque hautain maquille mon visage. **"Tu vas perdre."** Je sirote une nouvelle fois ma boisson, ne la lâchant pas du regard une seule seconde.

**"Ah bon ?"** elle se rapproche encore et attrape alors mon pull juste au niveau de mon ventre. Je sens le tissu se tordre entre mes doigts et un courant d'air caresse alors ma peau. Je déglutis mais ne lâche rien. Je sens alors ses doigts se poser sur ma peau. _Tu rêves si tu crois que je vais me laisser faire._ Je ne flanche pas, au contraire, je réduis encore plus la distance entre nous, sentant sa main entière se poser contre moi.

**"Ce que tu touches te plait Griffin ?"** Anya, ma sauveuse.

La blonde se recule alors et la tension dans l'air disparaît. Je regarde autour de moi, clairement nous avons attiré l'attention, ce jeu aura ma peau je le sais.

C'est Clarke qui parle la première tout en répondant à la taquinerie de mon amie. Elle fait mine de penser une seconde. **"Hmm.. Nah."** Elle me fait un clin d'oeil et se recule pour s'effondrer sur le canapé.

Elle est bien plus dangereuse quand elle a bu.

**"Tu joues avec le feu Lexa."**

Je me retourne vers Anya qui vient de me chuchoter ces quelques mots.

**"Je maîtrise."** C'est plutôt vrai. Jamais je ne dépasserai la limite. Je ne suis plus célibataire et ce n'est qu'un jeu.

**"Toi oui, mais Blondie a plutôt l'air perturbée."**

Je tourne alors mes yeux vers Clarke, celle-ci semble absorbée dans ses pensées, bugant sur la table basse devant elle.

An' n'a pas tord. Je fixe la blonde et comme si elle avait senti mon regard, elle lève les yeux vers moi. Un sourire timide vient égayer son visage puis celui-ci change d'un coup, passant de la gêne à .. l'angoisse ? Je sens alors deux mains venant entourer ma taille. Des seins se posent sur mon dos et je reconnais son odeur. _Costia._

**"Salut mon coeur."** Elle dépose un baiser dans ma nuque. Je frissonne mais je n'arrive pas à me détacher de Clarke et de son regard à présent rempli de tristesse. _Mais pourquoi ?_ Peut-être qu'elle se sent seule, entourée de tous ces couples ? Non, Anya est également seule. Oui mais elles ne se connaissent pas vraiment.

**"Bébé ?"**

Je sens Cos' se décaler et passer devant moi. _Réagit putain !_ Je délaisse _ses_ yeux bleus avec peine avant de donner un sourire bienveillant à ma petite amie. **"Hey"** je lui souffle tout en venant embrasser sa joue. **"Tu es enfin là."**

Elle place sa tête dans mon cou et me serre dans ses bras. Je lève le visage espérant retrouver le regard de Clarke une seconde. J'ai besoin de savoir si elle va bien. Mais je tombe sur sa place, vide.

**"Salut Costia !"**

C'est Anya qui nous sépare. Ces deux là sont amies depuis longtemps. Elles se saluent puis ma copine revient près de moi, passant sa main sous mon bras.

**"Tu me présentes aux autres ?"** me dit-elle en souriant. 

Je lui rends son sourire avant d'acquiescer. Elle se recule un peu et ça à ce moment que je le remarque. Elle est magnifique. Pas simplement belle ou attirante, non Costia est une femme réellement magnifique. Elle porte une robe ceintrée, noir, mettant en avant ses clavicules et sa poitrine. Ses cheveux sont attachés ce qui laisse sa nuque apparente. Je peux d'ailleurs y voir quelques suçons qui me font sourire. Un léger rouge a lèvre bordeaux vient maquiller sa bouche pulpeuse. Elle est à tomber.

**"Tu es si belle."**

Ces mots sont sorties de ma bouche dans un souffle court, ce qui la fait glousser. Elle vient embrasser mes lèvres et ajoute un **"C'est pour mieux te charmer, Lexa."** qui me rend à présent toute timide.

**"Aller Woods, arrête de baver et présente nous la femme de ta vie !"**

Raven et son tact légendaire. Je soupire et m'avance alors vers elle.

**"Reyes, Costia, Costia, Reyes."** Un petit signe de la main rapide pour présenter les deux suffit.

**"Quoi c'est tout ? Reyes ? C'est tout ? Pas de "Je te présente la merveilleuse et ultra intelligente Raven Reyes, meilleure amie de tous les temps" ? Tu pues du cul Woods."**

J'entends Anya éclater de rire et je vois Luna venir déposer sa main sur son propre front. Elle est incroyable.

De mon côté je prends un air moqueur. **"Costia, je te présente.. Raven, une pote de classe, personne d'important."** Celle-ci reste sans voix, choquée.

**"Ne t'inquiète pas Raven, je suis qui tu es."** ajoute ma copine de sa douce voix. **"Elle joue les dur, mais je sais que tu es la personne la plus importante de sa vie."**

**"HEY !"** j'interviens ! **"Ce qui se dit entre les draps, reste entre les draps !"**

J'entends les éclats de rire de mes amis et vois Raven me faire un de ses plus grands sourires. **"Je vais essayé d'ignorer le fait que tu penses à moi dans ton lit Woods ! Mais juste parce que j'adore ta copine !"**

Et toutes se mettent une nouvelle fois à rire. Je finis par accompagner Costia dire bonsoir à tout le monde jusqu'à arriver vers Octavia. Elles se présentent et discutent un peu. Il ne manque plus que Clarke, elle à totalement disparu de la pièce. Je coupe leur conversation sans y faire vraiment attention.

**"O', tu sais où est Clarke ?"**

**"Elle est partie téléphoner à Niylah !"**

_Niylah ? C'est qui celle-la._ Mes sourcils se froncent sans que je ne puisse les contrôler; je m'interroge, ce qui n'échappe pas à la brune.

**"C'est une fille avec qui elle parle depuis des mois et des mois. Je crois qu'il y a un truc entre elles."**

Je me fige. Cette sensation me dérange. Est-ce que c'est parce que Clarke ne m'en a pas parlé ? Alors que toutes ses autres amies le savent ? Après tout, je n'ai jamais vraiment abordé nos situations amoureuses.. 

**"Oh c'est super ça !"** réplique Costia. **"Ses parents ont accepté alors ?"** demande-t-elle à Octavia.

**"Je ne sais pas si ils ont accepté, mais ils semblent plus ouverts. Puis Niylah est à trois heures d'ici, je ne sais même pas si elles se sont déjà vues."**

_Hmm._

**"C'est dommage, je ne connais pas Clarke mais de ce que me dit Lexa, elle semble être quelqu'un de bien qui mérite le bonheur."**

Je rougis ce qui fait rire Octavia.

**"Oui c'est vrai, elle est génial !"** Elle marque une pause et se met alors à parler bien plus fort, à l'ensemble des gens présents. **"Hey ! Maintenant que tout le monde est là, ça vous dit un jeu à boire ?!"**

J'entends les acclamations de Bellamy et Lincoln au loin. Raven aussi semble bien partante, ainsi que Luna.

**"Je vais chercher Clarke, voir si elle a finit avec sa future meuf et on vous rejoint sur les canapés"** lâche Octavia en se retournant.

Elle se dirige vers le couloir des chambres tandis que nous nous posons au salon.


	10. 10. Un week-end inattendu - Part 3

_Note : Bonsoir à tous ! J'aimerais tester quelque chose avec vous. Rien de grandiose mais quelque chose qui me plait lorsque je lis. À un moment, dans ce chapitre, vous allez tomber sur ça :_ 🎶 Beautiful Thing - Grace VanderWaal, _c'est une musique que j'aime beaucoup et qui, je trouve, s'accorde bien avec ce moment là. Je vous laisse donc mettre play dès que vous verrez le titre de la musique dans le texte. J'espère que cette expérience vous plaira._

_Bonne lecture à vous tous._

_Ael_

_\------_

**Pov Clarke**

Je ne savais pas qu' _elle_ était invitée. Je ne savais pas que Costia serait là. Depuis combien de temps était-elle arrivée ? Nous avait-elle vu jouer ? M'avait-elle vu poser ma main sur le ventre de Lexa ? De sa petite amie ? J'espère au fond que non car je ne suis pas prête à affronter son regard, ou ses remarques.

Est-ce que je suis débile de vouloir continuer à avoir ce genre de geste envers _elle_ ? Après ces derniers mots ? Après le fait qu'elle ait déclaré haut et fort être mon amie ? Après tout je vois bien Anya et Raven se taquiner H24 et pourtant elles ne sont qu'amies. Alors pourquoi pas nous ? _Tu sais pourquoi. Tu le sais si bien._

Il y a ce petit quelque chose qui m'attire vers elle, comme si elle était mon rock en pleine mer, ma bouée de sauvetage. Je suis clairement Rose et elle est ce foutu bout de bois qui me maintient hors de l'eau. Enfin.. Je suis davantage Jack maintenant et je sens que je me noie dans cette relation. Mais c'est plus fort que moi, quand _elle_ est là, j'ai juste envie d'y être aussi, d'en apprendre plus sur elle, de la voir rire, la prendre dans mes bras. _Erf._

Je n'ai pas le droit de ressentir ça, je le sais si bien, et je n'ai pas envie de tout gâcher de notre amitié et encore moins de prendre le risque de mettre leur relation en péril. Je dois juste me reprendre et à cet instant même, alors que Costia entoure Lexa de ses bras, je n'arrive pas à me reprendre. Je n'arrive pas à faire la part des choses, à sourire comme si j'étais heureuse de la rencontrer. J'ai besoin de me focus sur moi-même et d'être loin de cette superbe métisse qui vient de l'appeler _"bébé"_. Car avouons-le, putain elle est magnifique, je fais tellement pas le poids. Comment j'ai pu penser une demi-seconde que Lexa pourrait poser ses yeux sur moi quand elle l'a, _elle_ , dans sa vie. C'est dur. C'est putain de dur.

Je retiens mes larmes, j'en ai marre de passer ma vie à pleurer. Je ne suis pas cette fille au bord du gouffre, non. J'ai besoin de souffler.

Alors je me lève de ce canapé, passe par la cuisine et me sert un grand verre de rhum. Sec. J'y croise Octavia en train de lorgner Lincoln.

**"Je te vois tu sais."** je lui lance en riant.

Elle rougit mais ne se laisse pas démonter pour autant. **"Laisse moi Griffin, j'apprécie juste ce qui se trouve sous mes yeux."** Elle s'arrête sur mon verre. **"Et bien, quelqu'un a soif à ce que je vois ?"**

**"J'évacue juste le stress de ces derniers mois !"** j'essaye de lui sourire sincèrement.

**"Ça va pas Clarke ?"**

Merde, je sais qu'elle a remarqué, en même temps elle me connait si bien. J'acquiesce. Je ne suis pas prête à poser des mots sur ce que je ressens et elle le comprend.

Je bois plusieurs gorgées de ce liquide qui clairement m'arrache la gorge. C'est tellement mauvais, mais l'effet et quasi direct. Cinq minutes passent et on continue de discuter et je me sens déjà bien plus joyeuse qu'auparavant. Je finis rapidement mon verre sous les yeux de mon amie, perplexe par ma descente.

**"Si tu as besoin de moi, je.."** elle s'arrête lorsqu'elle entend mon téléphone vibrer dans ma main. L'écran s'allume et je vois alors le nom de Niylah apparaître. Un immense sourire se fige sur mon visage.

**"Qui est-ce ?"** O' sourit à son tour tout en portant son verre à ses lèvres.

**"Niylah"** je soupire. **"Une fille avec qui je parle depuis quelques mois.. elle m'a aidé à.. tu sais assumer."**

Elle semble choquée. **"Et c'est maintenant que tu me parles d'elle ?! Pourquoi je n'étais pas au courant ?"** Elle me frappe l'épaule, ce qui me fait rire.

**"Parce que.. Je ne sais pas, elle est loin, elle vous rencontrera surement jamais. Mais j'aime lui parler, elle écoute toujours, elle est douce et ne juge jamais."**

**"Oooooh ! J'en connais une qui a le béguin !"** me crie-t-elle.

**"Hein ? Mais nooooooon ! Arrête !"**

Je me sens tout à coup gênée. C'est vrai que Niylah est adorable mais je ne sais même pas à quoi elle ressemble.

**"Ouais, ouais à d'autre ! Je te vois rougir !"**

**"C'est de ta faute aussi là ! Bon je vais lui passer un coup de fil."** Je l'entends glousser. **"O' ça suffit !"**

Je lui fait mon plus sévère visage sachant pertinemment qu'il n'a rien de sérieux et me dépêche de rejoindre une des chambres au fond du couloir, celle que je suis censée occuper ce soir. J'y ai déjà déposée mes affaires. J'entre et attrape mon téléphone. Je lis son message.

**Niylah :** _"Hey ma belle, alors cette soirée se passe bien ?"_

Je me jette sur le lit. Ma tête tourne un peu et j'ai le coeur chaud. J'appuie sur la petite icône téléphone de notre conversation sms et l'appelle.

_**"Allo ?"** _

**"Niylah !"**

_**"Tout va bien ?"**_ Sa voix est douce, elle l'est toujours.

**"Oui ça va. La soirée est cool. Je me demandais.. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu ressembles tu saaaaaaais. Tu crois que tu pourrais m'envoyer une photo en mms ?"**

Je l'entends rire.

_**"J'ai cru que tu ne demanderai jamais. Je t'ajoute sur Facebook dès que je suis sur l'ordi."** _

**"Je ne peux pas te voir maintenant ? Aller steuuuuplait"** j'utilise ma voix la plus mignonne qui soit.

_**"Tu as bu Clarke ?"** _

Je ris. **"Oui, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je veux te voir."**

_**"Ok ! Mais ne me juge pas, j'étais déjà au lit quand tu m'as appelé."** _

**"Oh je te réveille ? Désolééée !"**

_**"Non, je viens de t'écrire Clarke. Je ne dormais pas."** _

**"Ah oui c'est vrai !"** et j'éclate de rire avant d'ajouter **"si tu es réveillée tu peux m'envoyer une photo alors ?"**

_**"Ok, attends une seconde alors. Je raccroche, je t'envoie ça et je te rappelle dès que c'est bon."** _

**"Ok !"**

_**"Ok, à desuite."** _

Je regarde mon écran, impatiente de voir à quoi Niylah peut bien ressembler. Il s'allume à nouveau et je clic sur notre conversation. _Wow._

**Niylah :** _"Désolée pour la qualité de la photo et ma tronche de cul. J'ai essayé de rester sérieuse. Ahah"_

_Putain. Elle est canon. Elle est ultra canon._ Je la rappelle sans attendre.

_**"Alors ma tête de plait ?"** _

**"Tu rigoles !! T'es troooooop belle omg omg omg"**

Ok, pour la discrétion on passera, merci l'alcool.

_**"Merci Clarke"**_ me dit-elle. J'entends ses rires à travers le téléphone. _" **Tu es pas mal non plus."**_

Hein ? De ?

**"Comment tu sais ça toi ?"**

Un silence survient, puis je l'entends soupirer.

_"Comment te dire.. C'est pas la première fois que je passe sur ton Facebook. Mais j'ai jamais osé t'ajouter."_ me dit-elle.

**"Ohhh ! Mais pourquoi ?! Ça m'aurait fait plaisir !"**

**_"Je ne sais pas vraiment. Mais maintenant c'est fait."_ **

J'ai la sensation qu'elle me cache quelque chose, mais vu mon état, je ne suis pas sûr de tout comprendre. Je décide de la taquiner un peu, parce qu'encore une fois, l'alcool à bon dos.

**"Oui, tu vas pouvoir mater toutes mes photos maintenant !"**

_**"Je ne suis pas comme ça !"** _elle s'offusque presque.

**"Tu es sur de çaaaa ?"** je ris.

**_"Bon, il est possible que j'en regarde une ou deux ! Mais c'est juste pour te reconnaître quand je viendrai te voir !"_ **

_Boum. Oh mon coeur._

**"Tu comptes venir me voir ?!"**

**_"Bien sur ! Et bientôt, j'attendais juste de t'avoir au téléphone pour te prévenir en espérant que tu te souviennes de cette conversation demain matin."_** Elle rit à nouveau.

**"Hey, je ne suis pas autant bourrée que ça ! Puis ça va être dur d'oublier ce beau visage !"**

Mais qu'est ce que je raconte. _Oh mon dieu._ Un silence s'installe, alors j'en profite pour ajouter quelques mots. **"Du coup, tu vas venir ?!"**

**_"Oui."_ **

**"Mais quuuuand omg ! Parles Niylah !"**

**_"Je suis transférée sur DC en janvier pour commencer un nouveau semestre. Ma fac a décidé de fermer notre cursus en plein milieu d'année. Du coup c'était Los Angeles ou DC."_ **

_Niylah va venir vivre ici ?_ Mes pensées se bousculent un instant puis, après un peu d'ordre dans tout ça, je prends enfin la parole.

**"Du coup, tu vas être là là ? Genre vivre ici ?!"**

_"Oui, je ne vais pas faire les trajets tous les jours."_ J'entends son rire à nouveau.

**"Ça va je demande pour être sur ! Du coup, on se voit en janvier ?"**

**_"Un peu avant, je dois trouver un appartement ou une chambre étudiante et démanger. Je pense venir fin octobre pour commencer à chercher. Tu me feras visiter la ville ?"_ **

Fin Octobre ?! Mais c'est dans quelques semaines juste ! _Oh mon dieu._

**"Bien sur ! Je t'aurais bien proposé de rester chez moi mais avec mes parents tu sais.."**

**_"Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai prévu de prendre un hôtel."_ **

**"Ça va pas ?! Je vais voir autour de moi si quelqu'un ne peut pas t'héberg.."**

J'entends une porte qui s'ouvre doucement et me retourne alors rapidement.

**"Clarke ? Oh désolée, je pensais que tu avais fini !"** C'est Octavia.

**"Non désolée ! - Attends Niylah une seconde."** Je place ma main sur mon écran, comme si cela changeait quelque chose. Mais j'ai bu, n'oublions pas. **"Tu as besoin de quelque chose O' ?"** Je tends un peu mon visage vers elle pour l'inviter à parler.

**"On va faire des jeux à boire avec tout le monde, tu viens ou tu préfères continuer à discuter avec la future madame Griffin ?"**

Les rougeurs sur mes joues explosent et mes yeux s'écarquillent face à la brune. Elle hausse les épaules. **"Oupsie."**

_Je vais la tuer._

**_"Madame Griffin hein.."_** Omg Niylah n'en rajoute pas.

**"Tais toi ! - Et toi tu sors de là - Omg je vais vous tuer !"** j'entends Niylah rire une nouvelle fois aux éclats.

**_"Ne t'inquiète pas Clarke, ça ne me dérangerait pas tant que ça tu sais."_ **

_Quoi ? Hein ?_ J'ai trop bu c'est ça ? Mon cerveau me joue des tours.

**_"Mais pour l'instant tu dois rejoindre tes amis."_ **

Je n'ose toujours pas répondre.

**_"Clarke ?"_ **

**"Désolée Niylah, Clarke est en état de choc !"** Mon amie s'approche et me vole mon téléphone pour ajouter **"Je gère ne t'inquiète pas, tu l'as juste perturbée je crois !"** je les entends rire ensemble mais je ne dis toujours rien. **"Bon aller Niylah on te laisse, les autres nous attendent ! Je te souhaite une bonne soirée de la part de Clarke"** elle rit encore.

**_"Pas de soucis ! Dis lui que j'attends un message demain ! Bonne soirée à toutes les deux."_ **

Et elle me retend le téléphone.

**"Aller ferme la bouche, tu vas avaler les mouches."** Elle s'assoie à côté de moi. **"T'as une touche Griffin, remets toi en !"**

**"C'est.. C'est la première fois qu'une fille me.. Tu vois ? Que je plais à une fille quoi. Puis c'est Niylah. Regarde, regaaaaarde !"**

Je montre alors sa photo.

**"Wooooow, canoooon"**

**"Je sais !"**

Je jette ma main contre mon front et me laisse tomber sur le lit. **"Je suis foutuuuuue."**

**"Mais non aller ! Puis elle est loin."**

Omg j'avais presque oublié. Je me relève et attrape O par les épaules. Surprise, elle hausse les sourcils.

**"MAIS NON ! ELLE VIENT EN OCTOBRE ! ELLE DÉMÉNAGE SUR DC EN JANVIER."**

Octavia se met alors à pleurer de rire. Elle se tient le ventre et n'arrive plus à s'arrêter. 

**"T'es tellement foutue Clarke ! Mais ça va aller, on va te préparer ! Il te reste quelques semaines !"**

J'acquiesce mais en vrai je sens le stress former une boule dans mon estomac.

**"Tu auras tout le temps d'y penser"** ajoute mon amie **"mais pour l'instant, on est attendu au salon"**

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'elle me tire déjà par le bras. Je la suis avec un peu de difficulté. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte en étant assise sur le lit, mais ma tête tourne vraiment. Je vais peut-être arrêter de boire pour ce soir.

**"C'est boooon, j'ai Clarke ! Aller on commence ! Vous avez choisi un jeu ?!"**

Tout le monde arrête de discuter et se tourne vers nous une seconde. Je croise alors _son_ regard. Putain j'avais réussi à l'oublier une seconde, _elle_. Je m'avance alors vers la seule personne que je ne connais et me poste devant elle.

**"Salut ! J'suis Clarke, enchantée."** je lui fais un grand sourire tout en lui tendant la main. Elle se lève et sans que je ne m'y attende me serre dans ses bras. La seule chose que je vois, ce sont ces marques dans son cou. _Fais chier._

**"Enchantée Clarke, je suis Costia, Lexa m'a beaucoup parlé de toi."**

Je vois Lexa lever un sourcil. Elle n'a pas l'air d'accord avec sa petite amie, mais peu importe ce n'est pas mon problème.

**"Et moi de toi !"** c'est si faux mais à part Lexa, personne ne le sait. De toute façon je suis la seule dans cette pièce à qui Lexa n'a jamais parlé de sa meuf. _Et elle se dit être mon amie. Mon cul oui._ Je regarde la brune aux yeux verts, toujours assise, je la défi du regard. Je sens la gêne sur son visage et elle sent une légère colère sur le mien. _Erf,_ dire que j'étais si joyeuse il y a cinq minutes à peine. Je soupire et m'écarte du couple pour venir m'effondrer sur le canapé d'en face, entre Octavia et Raven, une main sur chacune de leur cuisse.

**"Alleeeeer on joue ! Je suis prête !"**

**"C'est qu'elle est en forme Griffin"** s'exclame Raven.

**"En même temps, elle vient de se faire ouvertement draguée par son crush !"**

_Merci Octavia, merci._ Je lui fais une nouvelle fois les gros yeux.

**"QUOIIIIII ?!"** Raven vient littéralement de me hurler aux oreilles ce qui capte l'attention de Lexa car je la vois tourner son visage vers moi. **"TU AS UNE MEUF ET JE NE SUIS PAS AU COURANT ?!"**

_Oh mon dieu._ Je vais les assommer ces deux là. **"Ce n'est pas ma meuf."**

**"Pas encore, mais ça ne va pas tarder heeeeeeein ?"** Octavia me donne un petit coup d'épaule pour accompagner ses paroles. Un petit _"oui"_ timide vient s'échapper de mes lèvres et je la vois se lever, je vois Lexa se lever et foncer à la cuisine. Elle revient trois minutes après un verre plein. Je vois Costia lui chuchoter quelques mots.

Non, définitivement, ça ne me regarde pas.

**"BON ! On joue à quoi ?!"** je m'exclame

Bon qui voulait arrêter de boire, je pense m'être trompée de chemin.

**"Je n'ai jamais ?!"** demande Bellamy.

Tout le monde semble d'accord. Les bières et la vodka sont ramenées sur la table basse et des shots sont servis. Le miens ne me donne vraiment pas envie.

**"Alors je rappelle les règles"** continue le frère d'Octavia. **"Chacun d'entre vous va commencer une phrase par "je n'ai jamais" et va la finir avec une action. Par exemple "je n'ai jamais pissé contre un mur." Si vous avez déjà pissé contre un mur vous buvez, sinon vous ne buvez pas. Et pas de triche ! On se connait tous assez bien pour reconnaitre les meuteurs ! Un mensonge = 3 shots d'un coup. On est ok ?"**

On acquiesce. **"Je commence"** s'exclame-t-il ensuite.

**"Je n'ai jamais fantasmé sur quelqu'un dans cette pièce."**

Oh mon dieu il commence fort, _fait chier_. Je regarde autour de moi. Tout le monde bois, littéralement tout le monde bois. Je peux les comprendre, ils sont plutôt tous pas mal. Je réfléchis une seconde. Je décide de ne pas boire. Je ne pense pas avoir déjà eu envie de quelqu'un dans cette pièce.. Enfin, c'est ce que je décide de croire.

**"Oooooh Clarke n'a pas bu !"** s'écrit Rav'.

**"Nop désolée !"**

Personne ne semble me contredir mais je vois Rae me chercher du regard. Elle veut me faire boire je le sens.

**"À mon tour !"** s'exclame-t-elle. **"Je n'ai jamais été jalouse de la copine ou le copain d'un ou d'une de mes amis."**

_Oh la connasse._ Elle est ultra observatrice, je suis sur qu'elle a remarqué notre petit jeu avec Lexa. Est-ce que je suis jalouse de Costia. Sans doute. Je dois au moins accepter ça.

Je lui mime un rapide **"je te déteste"** de mes lèvres et bois mon shot tandis qu'elle me lance un clin d'oeil. Surprise, je vois Anya boire à son tour ce qui perturbe Raven une fraction de seconde mais elle n'ajoute rien.

Lexa, _elle,_ a décidé d'ancrer son regard dans le mien. _Oh mon dieu lâche moi avec tes beaux yeux là !_ Elle veut me regarder, très bien !

**"À moi !"** j'inspire. **"Je n'ai jamais couru dans les escaliers, manqué à deux reprises de tomber et me suis retrouvée aux toilettes pendant une demi-heure juste pour prendre une jolie fille dans mes bras."** Ce sont ses mots, pas les miens.

Mon regard se plonge alors dans le sien. _Touchée_. Elle écarquille les yeux et je lui murmure un **"3-2"**. Je ne sais pas si à ce moment elle me déteste ou me vénère pour mon culot, mais elle attrape son shot et le boit d'une traite. Tout le monde se tourne vers elle. Ils ont compris que c'était personnel. Costia s'avance et chuchote encore une fois dans son oreille. _Mon dieu laisse la respirer un peu._

**"Je t'expliquerai plus tard."** Je la vois lui répondre ces quelques mots.

Je pensais qu'elle jouerait mais étrangement elle s'abstient et c'est Raven qui reprend la parole.

**"Je n'ai jamais été amoureuse d'une de mes meilleures amies."**

Elle fixe Anya. Et celle-ci déglutit. L'hyspanique ne semble pas plaisanter, ce qui est vraiment rare. Et c'est Lexa qui intervient.

**"Rae ! La question à déjà été posée ! Choisis en une autre."**

J'ai l'impression, juste un petit instant, de voir le corps de l'asiatique se détendre. _Oh ? Non ?_ Je crois comprendre. Je décide de prendre la parole également.

**"Je suis d'accord avec Lexa, change ta question. Puis même t'en as déjà posé une ! Lincoln à toi !"**

Il semble surpris.

**"Euh.. Je n'ai jamais.. euh.."** il regarde Octavia **"Voulu prendre une des brunes de cette pièce dans mes bras."**

J'éclate de rire car _je sais_ , et Bellamy pose alors ses yeux sur lui, puis sur Octavia, puis sur Lin' à nouveau.

**"OK ok ok, on va arrêter ce jeux de suiiiiiite !"** s'exclame-t-il tandis que le rouge monte aux joues d'O'.

**"Oooooh non aller c'était intéressaaaaaant !"** Raven n'en peut plus non plus de ce que j'entends et c'est la même chose pour moi.

**"Je suis d'accord pour faire une pause."** Je soupire, me levant pour rejoindre la salle de bain. J'ai fait aussi vite que possible, j'ai juste besoin de me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage.

À peine je ferme la porte que celle-ci s'ouvre à nouveau et je vois Raven entrer et la refermer rapidement. J'hausse un sourcil.

**"Tu l'as vu ?! Hein tu l'as vu ?! Anya ?!"**

Je soupire. **"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Rae."**

Je n'ai pas envie de mettre mal à l'aise An'. Je sais ce que c'est que d'apprécier quelqu'un d'intouchable.

**"Ah d'autres Griffin ! Je t'ai vu le remarquer toi aussi !"**

Je soupire une nouvelle fois.

**"Rae..."** Je pose mes mains sur ses deux épaules. **"Calme toi ok ? Ça ne veut rien dire.."**

Je sais que je ne suis pas convaincante. J'ai vu quelque chose dans le regard d'Anya de bien plus fort qu'une simple attirance. Je l'ai vu esquiver le regard de Rae; et Lexa la protéger.

**"Tu crois qu'elle a des sentiments pour moi ?"** Me demande mon amie.

**"Je ne sais pas Rae, on n'a pas parlé d'amour, juste d'attirance et ça ne veut pas dire que c'était toi en plus. Donc relax ok ?"**

**"Hmm.. C'est vrai.."** Elle réfléchit. **"Hmm Ok."** Puis son regard devient plus coquin. **"Et toi alooooooors ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?"**

Ah non, je ne suis pas en état pour discuter. Je lui tends mon téléphone, tout en ouvrant le robinet pour me rafraichir.

**"Sms - Niylah - photo - elle à entendu Octavia l'appeler Mme Griffin, elle à répondu qu'elle ne serait pas contre."**

Elle saisit mon téléphone pendant que je tapote mes joues d'un peu d'eau fraiche.

**"GG Clarke, elle est franchement jolie."**

Je lui souris et m'essuis le visage. **"Je sais."**

Elle m'attrape par l'épaule et me rapproche d'elle **"j'suis contente pour toi."** Elle embrasse ma tempe et me tire vers l'extérieur de la salle de bain. En face de nous, Lexa, adossée au mur. Elle nous fixe, ou plutôt elle me fixe.

" **Clarke**."

**"Lexa"**

Raven nous regarde à son tour. **"Euh je vais vous laisser."** Je n'ai pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'elle se dirige vers le salon.

_ **🎶 Beautiful Thing - Grace VanderWaal** _

Je reste là, devant cette porte que nous venons d'ouvrir, puis me décale un peu. **"Tu attendais peut-être ? La salle de bain est libre."**

**"Non, je suis venue te parler."**

J'hausse un sourcil. **"Me parler ? On peut discuter au salon si tu veux ?"**

Puis je m'avance dans le couloir mais je sens alors sa main saisir mon poignet. Ce contact me procure alors un frisson de ma nuque jusqu'en bas de mes reins.

**"Attends.."** Elle marque une pause. **"J'ai besoin de te parler en privé."**

Je me retourne. **"Oh, euh ok."**

Elle me tire alors et ouvre une porte. Elle la referme et me voila bloquée dans une chambre avec Lexa. **"C'était nécessaire de venir ici ?"** Je soupire.

**"Écoute Clarke.. Je suis désolée mais je ne peux plus jouer à ce petit jeu entre nous."**

_Mon coeur se serre._

**"J'ai Costia et ce n'est pas bien par rapport à elle."**

_Putain de merde._

**"Je sais que nous sommes amies et que c'est n'est pas grand chose, mais je préfère arrêter avant de devoir me justifier devant elle."**

Ma gorge se noue. _Non, non, non putain de larmes. Aller hop on rentre !_ Je limite la casse en tournant la tête. Je limite la casse en remplaçant ma peine par de la colère.

**"Il fallait peut-être y penser avant ?"** Mon ton est acerbe, ce qui fait reculer Lexa de quelques centimètres.

**"Je.. Avant quoi ?"**

  
Son regard s'ancre dans le mien. J'y vois toutes les interrogations du monde. Et elle que voit-elle ? La honte ? La frustration ? La déception ?

**"Avant rien Lexa, laisse tomber. Pas de problème pour le jeu."** Ma voix se casse. 

Je voulais paraître glaciale, tellement glaciale, mais je n'y arrive pas. **"Je vais retourner au salon, tu devrais faire de même, ta petite amie doit t'attendre."** Est-ce que je sens les sanglots monter ? Oui. _J'ai besoin de partir._

Je m'avance et lui passe à côté. Elle recule et se pose dos à la porte, m'empêchant de sortir.

 **"Lexa.. pousse toi s'il te plait.."** Je la supplie presque.

**"Clarke, je ne veux pas que tu me fasses la tête."**

Je soupire quand je vois ses yeux emplis de tristesse. Comment je peux résister à ça. Je n'arrive même pas à lui en vouloir. Pas à elle.

**"Je ne peux pas te faire la tête Lexa, je ne peux juste pas. Mais ça me fait mal."**

Voila c'est dit et je vois son visage s'assombrir sous le poids de la culpabilité. Je sais qu'elle ne s'est même pas rendue compte de la situation, de nos échanges, de son importance dans ma vie, de la place que j'aurais aimé qu'elle ait. Et parfois moi aussi je suis dans cette ignorance. Mais là, mais maintenant quand je vois cette Costia m'enlever la seule proximité que j'ai avec elle, je m'en rends compte.. à quel point elle compte.

**"Je suis désolée.."** souffle-t-elle. **"Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal.."** Son visage s'abaisse.

Elle est si sincère, si mal à l'aise, si.. triste. Et tout ça à cause de moi en vérité. Moi et mes putains de sentiments. Moi et le fait que je n'arrive pas à me la sortir de la tête dès qu'elle est dans la même pièce que moi. Le seul repos que j'ai eu ce soir fut avec Niylah..

Je n'ai plus envie de cette situation, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir mal, de la voir comme ça également. Je veux la voir sourire, et je veux sourire, je veux me sentir aimée en retour. Je dois dire adieu à ces sentiments qui me bouffent de l'intérieur. _Je suis prête._

**"Lexa ?"**

Elle ne relève pas la tête alors je m'approche. **"Lexa, regarde-moi."**

Toujours rien.

Je passe mes doigts sur son menton grâce au peu de courage qu'il me reste. Je lui soulève doucement le visage.

Mon regard se pose sur le siens et elle n'ose plus bouger. Je soupire une dernière fois et me rapproche une dernière fois d'elle. Ma main se décale sur sa joue et je caresse sa peau de mes doigts. Juste un dernier contact, juste un dernier petit instant avant de dire adieu à mon coeur.

J'avance mon visage et viens déposer un baiser au coin de ses lèvres. Je sens légèrement leur douceur. Je reste là deux trois secondes, pas plus et m'écarte. Elle n'a toujours pas bougé.

**"J'ai gagné. Game over."**

Je lui souris. Je lui souris et pourtant je sens une larme glisser sur ma joue. _Oui, Game Over pour moi._

Je ne la regarde plus, non, je ne peux plus. Je passe près d'elle et attrape la poignée pour sortir d'ici. Je sens Lexa se déplacer un peu et j'ouvre la porte. Je pars et rejoins mes amis au salon.

_Adieu sentiments à la con._


	11. 11. Fin de soirée

**Pov Lexa  
**

Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas la regarder. Si il y a une personne que je ne veux pas blesser c'est Clarke. Je ne comprends pas ce que j'ai fais, à quel moment ce jeu est devenu sérieux pour elle. _Sérieux ?_ Je ne sais même pas si c'est le cas. Je sais simplement que je ne veux faire de mal à personne. Est-ce que je me suis trop impliquée ? Est-ce qu'elle me déteste maintenant ?

**"Lexa ?"**

Je sens ma gorge se nouer et je sais que les mots ne peuvent pas sortir. J'aimerais lui crier que je suis désolée, que je ne veux pas perdre notre amitié, mais je n'arrive pas. Tout chez Clarke me rend extrême dans mes émotions, dans mes actions, dans mes ressenties. C'est bien la première fois que j'ai du mal à garder le contrôle.

**"Lexa, regarde-moi."**

_Non, Clarke, laisse moi faire le point._

Mais elle ne me laisse pas. Je sens une chaleur sous mon visage et une odeur de vanille chatouiller mes narines. Elle sent bon. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de tergiverser là dessus, je dois m'excuser encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve son joli sourire.

Cet océan de bleus m'attrape au vol et je me perds dans son regard, terrifiée de ce que j'y découvre. Elle semble.. anéantie. C'est donc à ce point ? J'ai beau réfléchir dans tous les sens, remuer toutes nos discussions, je n'arrive pas à repérer le moment où tout m'a échappé. Elle doit sentir ma confusion car une de ses mains se pose sur mon visage. Sa paume et chaude et juste un instant, juste un tout petit instant j'aimerais me laisser aller à ce contact, j'aimerais me reposer sur cette chaleur. Mais je ne peux pas, pas comme ça en tout cas. Elle caresse ma joue et se rapproche de moi. Je suis totalement imprégnée de son odeur, de ce confort que je ressens en sa présence. Tout m'apaise à l'instant et pourtant, pourtant je sais que ce qui est en train se passer devant mes yeux est dur et empli de tristesse.

Je suis perdue dans son regard, dans ces pensées qui me retournent l'estomac à présent, quand je sens ce contact à la commissure de mes lèvres. Je me tétanise.

_Clarke..._

Elle reste peu, mais suffisamment pour que je sente l'émotion la gagner, suffisamment pour ressentir sa tendresse et sa peur.

Elle se recule.

**"J'ai gagné. Game over."**

Et elle s'effondre. Elle me sourit mais je le vois, son visage humide, je ressens son corps me suppliant de la laisser partir. J'essaye de capter son regard pour lui dire de rester, pour comprendre ce que je peux faire pour l'aider.

Mais mon corps bouge sans me demander mon avis et en quelques secondes je me retrouve seule dans cette chambre. Je suis perdue. Mais je ne peux pas l'être, je ne peux pas la laisser partir sans m'excuser, sans comprendre. J'ai la sensation qu'elle m'échappe, que je suis en train de la perdre et ce sentiment est bien plus affreux que ce que j'avais pu imaginer.

Rapidement, j'ouvre la porte de la chambre pour la suivre. Je regarde à droite à gauche et je la vois au bout du couloir, à quelques mètres de cette barrière séparant notre moment du salon.

**"Clarke !"**

Je la vois se figer une seconde ce qui me laisse le temps de courir vers elle; mais elle reprend sa marche.

**"Clarke, attends !"**

Mais elle ne m'écoute pas ! _Putain mais clairement, elle m'ignore !_

**"CLARK !"**

Je lui attrape le poignet pour la retourner, pour qu'elle me parle, pour ne pas qu'elle parte.

**"QUOI ?!"**

Elle me hurle dessus et s'échappe violemment de mon emprise. Elle pleure, ou du moins ses yeux sont rouges et son regard est noir, comment jamais j'ai pu le voir avant.

**"Je suis dé.."**

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir qu'elle me pousse de ses deux mains. Je fais un bond en arrière, choquée de ce geste. **"Clarke... Je.."**

Elle me pousse à nouveau.

**"QUOI ? QUOI LEXA ?!"**

Sa voix est brisée et je peux voir toute la haine qu'elle a pour moi à cet instant à travers ses mots, à travers son comportement.

**"PARLE !"**

Je reste bloquée sur place alors qu'elle vient à nouveau me repousser. Beaucoup moins fort cette fois, comme si toute sa puissance venez de s'évaporer dans ses larmes.

**"Je suis désolée.."** je lui souffle, alors que ses deux mains viennent se poser sur mes clavicules. **"Je suis désolée de te mettre dans un tel état."**

Mes bras passent au dessus de ses épaules et je la serre alors contre moi. **"Je suis tellement désolée.. Clarke.."**

Je sens ses mains se fermer sur mon pull, elle s'accroche à moi tandis que son front se pose sur mon menton. Elle sanglote. Je vois qu'elle essaie de se retenir mais n'y arrive pas.

Je passe mes doigts derrière sa nuque et ai rapidement une sensation de déjà vu. **"Shh ça va aller, je suis là.."** Mais cette fois ci, elle ne se calme pas. Non, je me sens violemment repoussée en arrière. _Encore._ Je la regarde dépitée tandis qu'une envie de meurtre traverse son corps, je le sens et cette sensation me glace l'échine.

**"NON LEXA... NON."** Elle s'arrête et se mord la lèvre, elle se ferait presque saigner. **"Ne me dit pas que tu es là pour moi, ne me prends pas dans tes bras, ne me réconforte pas. Ne.. ne fais plus rien ! Je ne te veux plus près de moi.. je.."**

C'est mon coeur qui se brise à ce moment même. Je serre la mâchoire pour retenir ma peine. Je ne veux pas l'abandonner. Je fais un pas en avant et me fais stopper par sa main, directement sur le haut de ma poitrine.

**"J'ai dis NON."**

Je suis allée trop loin ? Je veux répliquer quand je la vois se retourner et sortir de ce couloir.

**"CLAR..."**

Mais la porte se referme. _Putain mais qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer ?!_

\-------

**Pov Clarke**

Il faut que je parte, il faut que je parte de cet appartement, il faut que je rentre chez moi mais comment ? J'ai besoin d'être loin de tout ça. J'ai envie de vomir tellement mon corps tremble et je sens que je n'ai plus de force.

Je débarque au salon et, sans faire attention à qui que ce soit, me dirige vers la cuisine, puis vers l'entrée. J'attrape ma veste et mon sac à main qui sont pendus là, sur le porte manteaux, puis m'avance vers l'ascenseur. J'appuie sur le bouton quand j'entends mon nom être appelé.

**"Griffin ? Où tu vas ?!"**

C'est Anya. Je ferme les yeux un instant, je n'ai pas envie de me justifier, je veux juste partir.

**"Je rentre chez moi."**

L'asiatique hausse les sourcils et examine mon visage. **"Surement pas dans cet état."**

Je dois l'avouer, il y a quelque chose d'impressionnant chez elle, je ne la défierai pas tous les jours, mais, là, à ce moment même, je peux lui tenir tête; j'ai assez de détermination en moi pour ça.

**"Je vais bien Anya, j'ai juste besoin de rentrer."**

**"T'as vu ta tronche Griffin ?! Il est hors de question que tu traverses la ville comme ça ! Pas toute seule en tout cas !"**

Je la vois attraper sa veste, son écharpe et le badge de l'entrée, puis revenir vers moi. **"Je t'accompagne."**

J'acquiesce de la tête _. Si ça peut lui faire plaisir._

 **Ding.** L'ascenseur est là. J'y entre suivie d'An qui ne cesse de m'analyser.

**"CLARKE !"**

Je soupire quand je vois Lexa courir vers l'ascenseur. Je lui fais mon plus sombre regard pour qu'elle se stoppe mais ne le fais pas. Elle passe ses deux mains entre les portes pour ne pas qu'elles se referment.

**"Clarke s'il te plait.."** me dit-elle.

Est-ce qu'elle peut juste arrêter de faire ça ?! D'insister ? De vouloir se faire pardonner ? J'ai tout fait pour la repousser alors pourquoi elle s'accroche encore. J'ai juste besoin de temps putain !

Je sens alors Anya se déplacer. Je la regarde se mettre entre Lexa et moi.

**"Lex, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe entre vous et je ne t'ai jamais vu dans cet état. Mais ta petite amie t'attend au salon et Clarke ne semble pas vouloir discuter pour l'instant."**

Sa voix est douce, presque maternelle. Elle pose ses mains sur celles de la brune afin de lui faire lâcher prise.

**"Je m'occupe de Clarke, fais moi confiance."**

Puis elle décale Lexa et les portes se referment. Un sentiment de soulagement parcours mon corps, mais je n'ai pas le temps de me reposer une seconde que je reçois un petit coup sur l'épaule.

**"Maintenant tu vas devoir m'expliquer pourquoi ma meilleure amie est dans cet état et pourquoi tu sembles être passée sous un tracteur."** Me dit-elle doucement.

**"Anya.. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Lexa est ton amie et je te connais peu. C'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance, c'est juste que.."**

Elle me coupe. **"Tu connais mon secret Griffin."** Je relève les yeux. Elle semble à la fois gênée et à la fois soulagée d'avouer ces quelques mots, comme si elle venait de se libérer d'un poids. **"Je sais que tu sais pour Raven. Je t'ai aussi vu me défendre et je sais qu'elle t'a parlé ce soir. J'ai eu peur quand elle est revenue au salon, peur que tu lui aies dit pour moi. Mais elle semblait avoir oublié cette idée. J'ai donc supposé que tu n'avais rien dis. Et pour ça je te remercie."** Je lui fais un léger signe de tête pour lui faire comprendre que c'est effectivement le cas. Elle soupire. **"Ce qui m'amène à te dire que je t'en dois une Griffin."**

Je ne dis rien. En même temps qu'est ce que je peux répondre à ça ? Nous arrivons dans le hall d'entrée sans un mot puis elle reprend. **"Bon tu habites où ? Il y a encore des métros à cette heure là, faut juste que je sache lequel."**

_Merde._

**"Euh.. Je n'habite pas à DC. Je vis à Annapolis.."**

**"QUOI ? Mais tu comptais rentrer comment ?!"**

**"Je voulais attendre à la station de bus.."** Ok je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchis en vérité. J'avais juste envie de partir de là.

**"Toute la nuit ? Non parce que je te rappelle qu'on est dimanche demain et que les premiers bus partent à 8h. Tu le sais hein ?**

Je laisse échapper un long soupire, encore un. **"Oui je le sais. Écoute, je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchis d'accord ? J'avais juste besoin de partir de là, de fuir Lexa et.."**

Je viens de me rendre compte de ma phrase. Je ne la laisse pas répondre. **"On s'est prises la tête, j'avais besoin d'espace. Elle peut être très... insistante quand elle veut."**

Anya éclate alors de rire tandis que nous ouvrons la grand porte d'entrée de l'immeuble. **"C'est pas drôle"** je réplique.

**"Excuse-moi Clarke, c'est juste que Lexa n'est pas insistante en vrai ! Déterminée oui, mais en général, elle s'implique peu. Je crois que tu nous l'as cassé."**

Et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à sa remarque.

**"Plus sérieusement, je ne sais pas ce que vous vous êtes dis quand vous avez disparu toutes les deux."** _Merde ils ont remarqué._ **"Ne t'inquiète pas, je crois être la seule, avec Costia peut-être à vous avoir vu revenir du couloir."** Je l'avais un peu zappé _elle._ **"Mais je pense que malgré tout vous vous appréciez beaucoup et que tout ça peut s'arranger si vous prenez le temps de discuter."**

_Ma pauvre Anya._ Tu ne sais juste pas. Tout n'est pas si simple. Nous avançons le long de la rue avant de se poser sur un banc non loin de son appartement, près d'un parc.

**"Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec Lexa, mais je ne peux pas rester.. proche d'elle."**

**"C'est à cause de ton crush c'est ça ? J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais quelqu'un dans ta vie, plus ou moins. Elle est jalouse ?"**

Je pose mes coudes sur mes genoux et mon visage dans mes mains. _Aaaarg._

**"Non, Niylah n'y est pour rien."**

**"Je ne comprends pas, c'est quoi le problème alors Griffin."**

Je souffle encore, il n'y a pas que Lexa qui est insistante et je sens qu'elle ne va pas me lâcher.

**"Tu gardes ça pour toi... Mais tu n'es pas la seule à apprécier un peu trop une de tes amies."**

Je la regarde tout en lui souriant à demi-mesure tandis que son visage s'éclaire comme si elle venait de tout comprendre.

**"Noooooon. Toi.. et Lexa ?"**

J'acquiesce.

**"Mais tu lui as dis ?!"**

**"Non. Elle est avec Costia, je ne veux pas foutre la merde entre les deux et je n'ai pas envie non plus de la perdre. J'ai juste besoin de temps pour oublier ces sentiments à la con. Je lui ai juste dis que je ne la voulais plus autour de moi pendant un moment.."**

Elle pose sa main sur mon épaule.

" **Et bien. On fait la paire toutes les deux."** Elle rigole mais je sens au fond de sa voix qu'elle est aussi triste que moi. **"Je comprends mieux la réaction de Lexa alors. Elle doit croire que tu la détestes et si elle t'apprécie un minimum, ça doit la foutre dans tous ses états."**

C'est vrai qu'à part la pousser et lui hurler dessus que je ne voulais plus la voir, je ne lui ai donné aucune raison.

**"Si tu ne veux pas la perdre, sois tu fais comme moi, tu prends sur toi et tu souris à chaque fois que celle que tu aimes en embrasse une autre, sois tu lui dis ce que tu ressens. C'est une bonne personne tu sais, elle ne te rejettera pas. Enfin amoureusement peut-être mais ce que je veux dire c'est qu'elle ne t'en voudra pas."**

**"Je ne sais pas si je l'aime.. Je ne pense pas l'aimer, afin si je l'apprécie et elle m'attire comme un aimant mais d'un autre côté j'ai Niylah que j'apprécie beaucoup et qui va venir vivre ici..."**

Anya me regarde, un léger sourire sur les lèvres et me dit sur un ton très tendre **"Tu devrais régler tout ça avant qu'elle arrive alors. Vas parler avec Lexa, prends un peu tes distances avec elle s'il le faut, elle comprendra lorsque tu lui expliqueras et concentre toi sur cette relation à venir. C'est tout ce que je peux te conseiller."**

Elle me tapote l'épaule, les interactions physiques ne semblent pas être son fort. _Bel effort Forrest_. Mais elle voit juste dans tous les cas.

**"Tu as raison. Niylah arrive fin Octobre pour chercher un appartement, je dois mettre tout ça à plat avant son arrivée."**

**"Elle serait intéressée par une collocation ?"**

Je regarde alors Anya, ne comprenant pas où elle veut en venir. **"Euh, elle était prête à prendre une chambre étudiante alors j'imagine que oui."**

Elle me sourit. **"Elle a cas venir vivre avec nous. On a pleins de chambres vides et une nouvelle tête nous ferait du bien aussi. Puis je te dois bien ça pour Raven."**

**"Tu viens déjà de faire beaucoup pour moi là !"**

**"Ouais ben alors disons que Griffin m'en doit une à nouveau !" P** uis elle me fait un clin d'oeil et se lève du banc. **"Il fait froid, donc je vais te demander de rentrer chez moi et d'aller te coucher. Et demain, tu discuteras avec Lexa."**

**"Mais.."**

**"Non, tu m'en dois une ! C'est maintenant que j'utilise ce Joker. Aller on y va !"**

Elle attrapa son téléphone. **"J'envoie un sms à Lexa pour qu'elle ne saute pas dessus lorsqu'on reviendra."**

Dix secondes passent et son téléphone sonne déjà. **"Ah ben tiens, tout le monde est parti se coucher de toute façon et elle m'a dit ok même si cette situation ne lui plait pas."**

**"Merci Anya, je m'occupe de ça demain."**

Elle me lance un dernier sourire avant que l'on revienne sur nos pas pour retourner chez elle.

\-------

Je n'arrive pas à dormir. La discussion avec Anya m'a bien fait réfléchir mais je suis là, maintenant, dans ce lit à me demander comment aborder le sujet, comment dire à Lexa _"Hey, au fait, je te kiff bien mais ça va pas le faire donc steuplait, pendant un moment je vais te nexter." Bien Clarke, bien._ Je soupire et entend Octavia remuer.

**"Tu penses trop fort Griffin."** Mais c'est Anya à ma droite qui intervient.

**"Désolée"**

Je lui chuchote quelques mots de plus **"je n'arrive pas à dormir, ça te va si je me pose au salon ?"**

Elle grogne en se retournant à son tour. J'imagine que c'est un oui. Je descends du lit par le bout et éclaire mon sac d'affaire avec mon téléphone. J'en profite pour regarder l'heure : 4h22. _Erf_

J'attrape ma veste à carreaux rouges et noirs qui me sert de surpyjama et me dirige vers le salon. Je marche tout le long sur la pointe des pieds, je ne veux réveiller personne. Je passe près de la porte de Luna et Raven et constate, aux bruits que j'entends, qu'elles ne dorment vraiment pas. _Pauvre Anya, chez elle en plus._

Je continue mon chemin et prends soin de bien fermer la porte du couloir derrière moi. Les lumière du salon sont éteintes mais celles de la villes éclairent la pièce par la baie vitrée. L'atmosphère à ce moment est vraiment très particulière.

J'attrape une bouteille d'eau au frigo et me dirige vers les canapés. Je bois quelques gorgées et la dépose sur la table basse. Je m'équipe du plaid plié sur le fauteuil derrière moi, m'enroule dedans et finis par me tenir debout devant la grande vitre afin d'admirer le spectacle devant moi. DC de nuit est magnifique.

Nous sommes vraiment très haut et le trafic ne m'apparait qu'en petits points rouges et blancs mais ce mélange de couleurs me prend réellement aux trippes. Si seulement j'avais mon carnet à dessin. Je resserre le plaid autour de moi quand j'entends une porte s'ouvrir puis se fermer. Je me retourne et je la vois, hésitante. Je sors alors ma main de cet espèce de wrap qui m'entoure et la lui tend.

**"Viens Lexa.."**

Je n'ai rien à ajouter alors que je la vois contourner le canapé. Elle est si belle dans sa robe de nuit noire, ses cheveux tombant sur son épaule droite. J'en déglutirai presque. Elle ne se fait pas attendre et saisit ma main, ses doigts venant entrelacer les miens.

Elle ne dit pas un mot et moi non plus et pendant un moment nous fixons toutes les deux ce spectacle que nous offre la nuit.

**"Je.."** Elle essaye de parler. Je sais qu'elle va encore s'excuser mais ça ne sert à rien.

**"J'ai des sentiments pour toi Lexa."**

Je sens ses doigts s'agripper davantage aux miens. Je continue, sans poser mes yeux sur elle, ce serait trop difficile. Non j'essaye juste de me concentrer sur un point devant moi, sur une lumière, peu importe.

**"Je ne les comprends pas. Je ne sais pas si notre amitié est simplement spéciale ou si je suis amoureuse de toi. Je sais aussi que ça ne changerait rien car ton coeur appartient à quelqu'un d'autre. Et je sais aussi que tu n'as rien fait de mal pour que j'en sois là aujourd'hui. Je suis responsable de ce que je m'inflige et je ne veux pas te blesser avec ces histoires."**

**"Clarke.."**

**"Non Lexa. Je ne veux pas que tu me dises que l'on est amie ou que tu tiens à moi ou que tu es désolée. Parce que je le sais déjà. Je sais que je compte pour toi, peut-être pas autant que ce que j'aimerais mais je compte et tu tiens à moi et ça me va comme ça."** Je marque une pause car je sens ma gorge se nouer à nouveau. Mais je dois tenir cette discussion. **"J'ai rencontré quelqu'un"** Je la sens se raidir. **"Elle s'appelle Niylah et elle va venir vivre ici en janvier. Je dois la rencontrer en Octobre et si tout se passe bien, il y a des chances pour que j'avance avec elle. Elle me plait. Elle n'est pas toi, mais elle me plait."**

Un silence se place à nouveau dans la pièce. J'entendrai presque nos coeurs raisonner à l'unisson.

**"Je vais devoir prendre mes distances avec toi un moment. Et pour mon bien, j'aimerais que cette fois-ci, tu ne me rattrapes pas. J'aimerais que tu me laisses le temps d'être cette amie que tu veux que je sois."**

**"Tu vas disparaître.. ?"**

**"Lexa.. Nous avons cours ensemble quasiment tous les jours, plus les délégués, plus notre projet. Même si j'en avais envie, je ne pourrais pas disparaître."**

**"Et tu en as envie ?"** soupire-t-elle.

Je réfléchis une seconde. **"Non. Je n'ai pas envie de disparaître, juste de m'éloigner un peu de toi."**

Je sens une nouvelle fois ses doigts se crisper, alors, avec mon pouce, je viens caresser la peau de sa main.

**"C'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvé pour ne pas te perdre. Quelle ironie hein ?"**

Je souris. C'est un sourire triste mais des plus honnête qu'il soit.

**" Tu reviendras ?"** me demande-t-elle. **"Tu reviendras quand tu sauras ? Quand tu auras fait le point ?"**

Je me décale alors, me tournant vers elle. Je lui attrape sa seconde main et cherche son regard. Même dans le noir, je peux remarquer la beauté de ses yeux, de ses traits.

**"Oui je reviendrai."**

Elle s'approche alors et je capte une émotion que je n'ai jamais vu sur son visage. Elle s'avance encore et place alors sa tête sur mon épaule. Juste comme ça.

**"Merci."** Me murmure-t-elle dans un soupire de soulagement. 


	12. 12. Et si on se déclarait ?

****

**POV RAVEN**

_Vrrrrr, Vrrrrrr._

_Aaaaaah._ Je pousse un long soupire. **“C’est pas vrai..”**

_Vrrrr, Vrrrrr._

**“AAAAAAAAH”.** J’enfonce ma tête au plus profond de mon oreiller avant de prendre le second coincé entre mes jambes afin de venir le plaquer sur mon visage. **“Laisse-moi dormiiiiir !”**

_Vrrrr, Vrrrr._

**“OK C’EST BON T’AS GAGNÉ !”**

Sans ouvrir les yeux, je lance alors mon bras sur mon téléphone posé sur ma petite table de chevet, arrive à trouver cet engin de torture et glisse mon doigt machinalement à plusieurs reprises sur l’écran espérant ainsi arrêter ce vacarme. 

_Vrrrr, Vrrrr._

**“OOOOH MON DIEUUUUUUUUU ! Je vais te défoncer ! ”**

J’ouvre difficilement un œil à la recherche de cet alarme clignotant sur mon portable. Un simple clic et c’est bon. Je soupire de joie avant de trouver la force de me lever.

**“RAVEN ! T’ES RÉVEILLÉE ?!”**

**“OUI MAM’ !”**

**“Je t’ai pré…”**

**“MAMAN J’ENTENDS RIEN, ATTENDS”**

**“JE DISai… prépa…”**

J’avance vers la porte de ma chambre tout en roulant des yeux. **“Je vais devenir sourde à force de hurler dans cette maison.”** J’ouvre et frisonne lorsqu’un courant d’air viens frôler le bout de mes seins. Évidemment, je ne suis qu’en culotte. J’attrape mon t-shirt, en boule sur le sol, et l’enfile avant de descendre le long escalier en bois menant au salon. Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux tout en baillant et en cherchant ma mère que j’aperçois rapidement dans la cuisine. **“Tu disais ?”** je viens lui demander en déposant un bisou sur sa joue.

**“Le petit déjeuner est prêt.”**

Et effectivement, sur le comptoir de la cuisine se trouve du jus d’orange et une assiette contenant deux œufs au plat et du bacon grillé. Très cliché comme petit dej, mais sincèrement c’est celui que je préfère. Un large sourire accompagne mon visage tandis que je m'assoie près du comptoir, les jambes recroquevillées sur ma chaise.

**“Tu pourrais au moins t’asseoir correctement pour manger.”** Me lance ma mère sans aucune animosité dans sa voix.

**“Naaah, j’ai froid, mes jambes me tiennent chaud.”**

**“Oui, ou bien tu pourrais simplement t’habiller davantage. On est mi-octobre ma chérie, les températures baissent, ne vas pas attraper froid.”** Me dit-elle tout en buvant son café matinal.

J’acquiesce. **“Tu rentres à quelle heure ce soir ?”**

**“Je serai là vers 19h, j’ai une réunion avec le conseil. Oh ! Et j’ai oublié de te dire mais Gustus et Lexa viennent manger ce soir.”**

Ma mère, la grande Becca Cerra travaille en tant qu’ingénieur en chef au siège de la Nasa à Washington. Elle est très douée et très reconnue dans son domaine et c’est elle qui m’a donné le goût des sciences. J’ai beaucoup de respect pour elle, et malgré le fait que son emploi du temps soit chargé, elle arrive toujours à trouver un moment pour nous. Après tout, elle m’a élevé toute seule après le départ de mon père et c’est une femme forte et courageuse qui s’est construite toute seule.

**“Super, ça fait un moment que je n’ai pas vu Lexa en plus !”** lui dis-je en attrapant ma fourchette.

**“Comment ça ? Vous n’avez pas classe ensemble ?”** Me demande ma mère.

**“Si, si mais dans nos matières communes je suis assise près de Clarke. Et pendant les pauses, je reste avec elle et Octavia, du coup je vois moins Lex.”**

J’engouffre mon œuf au plat et l’accompagne d’un énorme morceau de pain.

**“En plush, j’chrois que Lchexa et Chlarke chentende pas biench”**

Je vois ma mère hausser un sourcil et j’avale alors ce qu’il me reste dans la bouche. Une gorgée de jus d’orange et je reprends.

**“J’ai l’impression qu’elles s’évitent depuis mon anniversaire. C’est relou, parce que du coup j’ai même du mal à voir Anya.”**

Je sens un léger picotement dans mon ventre à ces paroles, mais n’y fais pas cas.

**“Raaah mes amies me manquent !”**

J’entends ma mère glousser. **“Tu n’as qu’à abandonner Octavia et Clarke aujourd’hui, tout simplement. Donne du temps à chacune, trouve ton propre équilibre ma fille.”**

_Pas con_. Puis les filles comprendraient de toute façon. Je saisis mon téléphone tout en piquant de ma fourchette un morceau de bacon.

**Raven :** _“Yoooo Blondie ! Je vais essayer de squatter avec An et Lexa aujourd’hui, ça te va ? Transmets l’info à O’ pour moi ! 😘”_

**Clarke :** _“Salut Rae, pas de soucie, tu manges pas avec nous alors ce midi ?”_

**Raven :** _“Nop ! Fin’ après rien ne nous empêche de manger TOUTES ensemble !”_

**Clarke :** _“Désolée.. Je ne préfère pas.”_

**Raven :** _“Clarkie, à un moment, il faudra que tu me dises ce qu’il s’est passé entre vous !”_

**Clarke :** _“Il ne s’est rien passé Rav’, je préfère juste l’éviter un moment.”_

**Raven :** _“Je mange avec elle et son père ce soir ! Si tu ne parles pas, c’est elle qui le fera ! Et vu sa tronche en ce moment, j’ai des chances de lui soutirer des infos plus facilement !_ 😏

**Clarke :** _“Sa tronche ? Lexa ne va pas bien ?”_

**Raven :** _“Tu rigoles ou quoi ? On dirait qu’elle à pas dormi depuis des mois !! Pourquoi, tu t’inquiètes ?_ 😏 _”_

**Clarke :** _“Tu me saoules.”_

**Raven :** _“Comme toujours. ❤️”_

Je change de conversation.

**Raven :** _“Salut beauté ! Tu me rejoins devant le lycée ce matin ?”_

**Anya :** _“Reyes garde tes surnoms pour ta petite-amie. Oui, pourquoi pas.”_

**Raven :** _“Roh ça va, je peux faire pire._ 😏 _7h30 ?”_

 **Anya :** _“Ok”_

 **Raven** : _“Un peu de chaleur dans tes messages, ça ferait de mal à personne hein !_ ”

 **Anya :** _“Ta gueule.”_

 **Raven :** _“Je sais que madame n'est pas du matin, mais quand même, je suis outrée par tant de violence !!”_

**Anya :** _“Tu me soules.”_

**Raven :** _“Il est 6h22 exactement et tu es déjà la seconde à me le dire ! C’est un record si tôt dans la journée ! J’suis limite fière.”_

 **Anya :** “🤦♀️”

 **Raven :** _“Moi aussi je t’aime beauté_ 😘”

J’attends quelques minutes mais plus de réponse de son côté. Est-ce que j’en espérais une ? _Naaaaaaah._ Je saute de ma chaise et dépose mon assiette et mon verre dans le lave vaisselle.

**“J’y vais ma puce, on dîne à 20h ce soir !”** s’exclame ma mère.

**“Je vais me préparer ! À ce soir”**

Elle dépose un baiser sur mon front tandis que je monte me doucher et m’habiller chaudement.

\----

Par chance, je n’habite pas très loin du lycée, ce qui m’évite généralement de finir en glaçon le matin. Le trajet est toujours rapide, même si il m’arrive de rester bloquée quelques minutes de plus lorsqu’une situation inhabituelle survient. Comme hier par exemple, quand j’ai vu cet homme porter son petit chien au dessus de son crâne. Il était juste posé là, comme un chapeau. Évidemment, je m’étais surprise à le suivre durant quelques rues, me mettant en retard pour les cours au passage.

Mais aujourd’hui, rien de bizarre non. Je tourne à l’angle de notre lycée à la recherche de mon amie. Je regarde ma montre : _7h33_. Je suis en retard et Anya déteste que je sois en retard. Et pourtant, je ne me suis arrêtée nul part aujourd’hui. Je fronce les sourcils afin de la chercher du regard et la vois de dos. Après tant d’années à la connaître, je suis toujours autant surprise par le charisme qu’elle dégage, par sa prestance et même par sa beauté. Car oui, il faudrait être aveugle pour la trouver laide, surtout quand ses cheveux blonds sont balayés par le vent et que sa nuque se dégage par la même occasion. Je déglutis. _Nop, c’est Anya._

Rapidement je sors de ma petit contemplation. 

_7h37_. _À ouais trois minutes quand même._

Je me mets à marcher vite, presque à courir avant de venir lui sauter dans le dos, mes jambes s’accrochant à ses hanches et mes bras à son cou.

**“Heeeehaaaaaa ! Aller huuuuuu cheval !”**

Je la sens agripper mes genoux pour ne pas que je tombe, ou bien pour garder son équilibre sûrement. Deux scénarii se présentent alors à moi :

1 - Elle me jette par terre.

2 - Elle me jette dans la benne à ordures non loin de nous.

Surprise, à la place elle ne bouge pas et viens même resserrer mes jambes.

**“Ou voulez-vous que je vous emmène ma reine ?”**

Je reste con. Clairement je ne m’attendais pas à ça. Mais je ne vais pas me priver pour en profiter !

**“Oh oh ! Ça change de ton humeur de ce matin.”** Je la sens vouloir me lâcher. **“Nooooon ! Aller je plaisante ! Conduis moi jusqu’à mes marches préférées mon roi.”**

**“À votre service.”** Souffle-t-elle tout en me soulevant un peu plus pour mieux me placer dans son dos.

Nous avançons sous le regard des autres élèves, nous traversons la cours et elle s’arrête alors devant l'amphithéâtre. **“Votre carrosse est arrivé.”**

**“Et bien très cher, vous êtes sans doute plus confortable que ces marches. Je vais rester sur vous un moment.”** J’ajoute en resserrant mon étreinte.

Elle ne dit rien avant de lâcher un **“Aller c’est bon dégage Reyes !”** en desserrant ses mains d’un coup, ce qui me fait rapidement atterrir sur une des marches, debout.

**“T’es pas drôle !”**

**“Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin”** me dit-elle sur son ton narquois habituel.

Nous nous asseyons là, l’une à côté de l’autre.

**“Ça fait longtemps que l’on ne t’a pas vu Rae.”**

Son ton est doux, presque timide.

**“Yep, je sais ! C’est à cause de Clarke, ou de Lexa, fin d’une des deux !”**

Anya ne dit rien et j’ajoute alors **“Je sais pas ce qu’elles ont mais c’est pénible à la fin, puis bon voila les cernes que se tape Lex.”**

**“Laisse-leur du temps.”**

J’écarquille les yeux à ses paroles et me retourne vers mon amie. **“TU SAIS ?! Tu sais ce qui se passe ?!’’** Je cris ces quelques mots, comme si cela allait la faire parler.

**“Je sais, mais ça ne nous regarde pas.”**

**“Alors pourquoi tu sais si ça ne nous regarde pas ?!”** je lui lance dans un air de défi.

**“Clarke m’a raconté.”**

**“PARDON ?! Pourquoi MON amie te raconte à TOI ses secrets ?!”** Je me vexe presque.

**“Parce que j’étais là sur le moment, rien de plus.”** Elle soupire et me lance un regard limite vide. **“Elles t’en parleront si elles le veulent, mais rien ne sortira de cette bouche aujourd’hui.”** Me dit-elle en montrant ses lèvres de sa main.

  
_Ses lèvres…_

Une seconde et mon regard se pose dessus. Il faut dire que depuis mon anniversaire, quelques questions me reviennent en boucle encore et encore. Malgré l’alcool ce soir là, je me souviens très bien de son geste, quand elle avait saisi son verre à “je n’ai jamais.” et j'’avais eu le temps de faire le tours de la question depuis :

1 - Il n’y avait que deux couples officiels ce soir là : Costia et Lex et Luna et moi

2 - Clairement elle n’avait aucune attirance pour Lex ou Luna

3 - Elle connaissait bien Costia mais je n’ai pas vu un seul regard ambiguë vers elle.

Il ne restait plus que moi. Ce qui m’avait fait porter un autre regard sur mon amie, un regard bien différent de celui que je pourrais porter à Clarke ou Octavia. Parce que même si je suis en couple aujourd’hui, je mentirai en disant qu’Anya ne m’a jamais attiré. Non, dès le premier jour, dès nos premières taquineries, j’ai senti que notre amitié serait spéciale, qu’elle était spéciale pour moi. Mais il y avait Lexa aussi, tout était plus facile avec elle, plus clair. Bon aujourd’hui je me rends bien compte qu’il m’aurait été impossible de coucher avec elle. Je crois juste que je me suis accrochée à notre relation, la rendant “amoureuse” par peur de la perdre ou je ne sais quoi d’autre. Et j’ai mis Anya de côté, basant notre relation sur une amitié des plus platonique. Mais savoir que j’ai pu ou que je peux l’attirer encore aujourd’hui me perturbe grandement car n’ai aucun problème à m’imaginer capturer ses lèvre là, à cet instant.

**“Rae ?”**

Je lève mes yeux vers les siens. Je me rends compte que je viens de fixer sa bouche un peu trop intensément.

_Merde, trouve quelque chose ! N’importe quoi ?_

**“Ouais t’as du chocolat là !”**

Et je lui passe le pouce sur la commissure de ses lèvres enlevant cette trace imaginaire.

_Reprends-toi !_

**“C’est bizarre, je n’ai rien mangé ce matin.”** Me dit-elle tout en repassant à l’endroit fraîchement “propre.”

Je murmure juste un **“ouais j’sais pas"** rapide avant de me décaler de quelques centimètres. Je pose mon regard sur la cours. Par chance j’y trouve Lexa.

**“HEY LEX !!”** Je hurle en direction de mon amie tout en agitant les bras ce qui fait sursauter ma camarade d'à côté. La brune se rapproche de nous un petit sourire sur le visage.

**“Hey”** nous dit-elle.

**“Woods, tu devrais dormir au lieu de faire des folies la nuit. Tu ressembles à ri- AÏE”** Je me retourne vers Anya qui vient de me mettre un coup de coude dans le bras.

**“Ouai…”** chuchote presque Lexa se passant la main derrière la nuque.

**“Sérieusement, tu sais qu’on est là pour parler hein ? Puis An’ est déjà au courant appare- MAIS AÏE ARRÊTE !”**

Je vois les yeux de Lexa s’écarquiller tout en regardant l’asiatique. Je pose mes yeux sur ces deux là.

**“Tu sais ?”** lui souffle alors Lexa.

**“Hmm”** Anya acquiesce, gênée par la situation.

**“C’est Clarke qui te l’a dit ?”**

**“Oui, à l’anniversaire de Rae. Puis on a un peu discuté depuis. J’ai appris qu’elle t’avait tout dit. C’est bien.”** Elle lui sourit tendrement.

**“YOOOOOOHOO JE SUIS LÀ”**

J’agite mes bras entre elles avant d’ajouter **“On m’explique ? ”**

_Driiiiiing_

**“Tu ne t’en sortiras pas comme ça Woods ?!”** je lui hurle pendant que je la vois partir vers notre premier cours. Je reste là me rendant compte que je suis à présent toute seule. **“Hey, mais attendez-moi !”** Je me précipite alors pour les rejoindre.

\--------------

**POV Lexa**

**“Clarke va bien ?”** je chuchote à l’oreille d’Anya.

Elle me regarde en haussant le sourcil. **“Je sais que le cours est ennuyant mais je n’ai pas envie de me faire virer pour ça.”**

**“Je veux juste savoir si elle va bien. Elle ne répond pas à mes messages ou seulement lorsqu’il s’agit des cours..”**

**“Laisse lui du temps.”** Me souffle Anya

**“Mlles Woods et Forrest, mon cours vous ennuie ?”** nous crit notre professeur au tableau.

_Si tu savais pauvre con._ Mais je garde cette pensée pour moi et me lève. **“Excusez-nous monsieur.”** Il acquiesce et je m’assoie à nouveau.

**“Je ne fais que ça de lui laisser du temps. Ça fait plus d’un mois Anya. Et elle me manque.”**

Je joue avec mon crayon le faisant tourner entre mes doigts. Clarke me manque, c’est indéniable. C’est fou parce que finalement nous ne nous sommes parlées que quelques jours en tout - même si l’on s’échange des regards depuis des mois. Notre relation est récente et pourtant j’ai cette boule au ventre à chaque fois que j’imagine la perdre.

**“Comme t’as dis Clarke, concentre toi sur ta copine. Costia te trouve bizarre en ce moment, elle s’inquiète. J’ai du lui mentir et lui expliquer que tu révisais énormément pour les examens de fin d’année.”**

**“Merci..”** Puis j’ajoute quelques mots de plus. **“Mais.. Clarke.. Elle va bien ?”**

**“Oh mon dieu Lexa !”**

**“MESDEMOISELLES !”**

Je me lève à nouveau. **“Excusez-nous encore monsieur.”** et remarque alors _son_ regard, celui que je cherche depuis des semaines et qui m’évite à chaque fois. Et encore là, je vois sa tête blonde se tourner vers le tableau, sans aucun signe vers moi, aucun sourire, rien.

**“Oui, ça va. Niylah vient la semaine prochaine visiter l’appartement. Elle espère que ça lui permettra de t’oublier un peu.”** me dit-elle un petit sourire coupable.

**“Visitez l’appartement ?”** Alors ça y est, elle à trouvé un appartement. Elle sera là, avec Clarke, elle pourra la prendre dans ses bras, lui parler, la voir, quand elle veut. Et moi non. C’est complètement injuste !

Je sens l’amertume monter en moi. Je me suis attachée à elle, j’ai essayé de prendre soin d’elle, de m’excuser plusieurs fois et je comprends qu’elle veuille prendre ses distances mais ça me fou tellement mal. Je m’attache peu à cause de ça, parce que j’ai beaucoup de mal à gérer la perte. Ça me rend folle, littéralement, je me pose 1000 questions, me demande ce que j’aurais pu faire de mieux ou de moins, je dors peu, je mange peu.. Tout est très difficile dans ces moments là. _Merci stupide coeur à la con d’avoir voulu la réconforter ce jour là._

**“Oui, elle vient le voir et nous rencontrer. Elle à l’air d’être quelqu’un de bien mais bon faut quand même voir si on s’entend bien pour la coloc.”**

Je me retourne alors d’un coup vers Anya. **“QUELLE COLOC ?”**

**“DEHORS !!”**

Je vois les yeux d’Anya se fermer puis me lancer un regard noir. **“Bravo Woods.”**

J’attrape mes affaires et par la même occasion le bras de mon amie afin de la tirer vers le couloir récupérant au passage le mot d’exclusion du professeur.

Ce n’est que lorsque la porte est fermée que je reprends cette discussion. **“Ne me dit pas qu’elle vient vivre chez toi ?!”** Je ne cris plus mais je sais que je suis plus virulente qu’habituellement.

**“Lexa.. Clarke est mon amie et sa copine..”** je fronce machinalement les sourcils. **“ou son amie si tu préfères a besoin d’un appartement rapidement. Tu sais à quel point c’est difficile de trouver des appartements pour janvier, surtout à DC. Tu voulais que je la laisse à la rue ?”**

Je ne suis pas à l’aise avec cette idée. Vraiment pas. Je ne connais pas cette Niylah qui me prend d’abord _ma_ Clarke puis _ma_ Anya. Non, je n’aime pas du tout ça.

**“Tu aurais du m’en parler avant An’ ! Tu es mon amie avant tout et tu sais dans quelle situation je suis !”**

**“J’aurais peut-être dû c’est vrai, mais Clarke a compris pour moi, je lui ai dis que j’étais amoureuse de Raven, tout comme elle de toi - même si elle n’en est pas certaine. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas l’aider, pas après avoir appris tout ce qu’elle pouvait ressentir pour toi.”** Me dit-elle calmement.

**“Putain mai…”**

Je n’ai pas le temps de finir que la porte s’ouvre à nouveau laissant apparaître notre professeur rouge de colère.

**“Je sais que les jeunes d’aujourd’hui s’intéressent plus à leurs histoires de coeur plutôt qu’à leurs cours, mais nous n’avons pas besoin de connaître les détails de vos problèmes Mesdemoiselles ! Fichez-moi le camps de là !”**

Le premier reflex que j’ai est de regarder sous son bras tendu, au premier rang, le visage de la blonde qui me regarde enfin. Ses joues son légèrement rosées. En même temps on vient d’étaler ses sentiments pour moi à toute notre classe. Mais ce qui me surprend le plus est de voir Raven dans le même état qu’elle. Je comprends rapidement ce qu’il vient de se passer.

Je retourne instinctivement vers Anya qui vient d’écraser sa main contre son front, l’air dépité. Je la vois également fixer Rae, qui, elle, n’ose pas du tout nous regarder.

**“Et merde…”** l’asiatique finit par soupirer tandis que la porte se claque devant nous.

**“Je suis désolée Anya…”** Je pose ma main sur son épaule en sachant pertinemment que je viens de la mettre dans la même position que Clarke.

**“Tu as de la chance d’être toi Woods, sinon je….”**

**“Je sais.. Je suis désolée pour ça.. et pour le cours, excuse-moi..”**

Elle se retourne vers moi tout en soupirant, un léger sourire sur le visage, les yeux rouges, s'humidifiant.

 **“Je suis vraiment désolée..”** Et je la prends dans mes bras, chose que je ne fais que très rarement avec elle.

Elle finit par s'écarter et essaye tant bien que mal de retrouver ses esprits, son visage stoïque habituel reprenant place. **“Bon, faut qu’on aille à l’accueil poser notre mot. Tu expliqueras à mes parents, si tu les revois un jour, pourquoi leur fille adorée s’est fait virer de cours.”**

**“Compte sur moi !”** Je lui adresse ces quelques mots dans un sourire, comprenant que mon amie souhaite passer à autre chose.

\-----

**“T’as une sale tête ma fille.”**

Je soupire aux paroles de mon père. **“Merci papa, tu n’es pas le premier à me dire aujourd’hui.”**

**“Des problèmes avec Costia ?”**

Si seulement, ça justifierait un peu mon état.

**“Non, ne t’inquiète pas, c’est rien.”**

Difficile à convaincre, mon père se place entre la porte de la maison de Raven et moi-même.

**“Alexandria Woods, tu vas me faire le plaisir de m’expliquer les raisons de ton état.”** Me dit-elle un doux sourire aux lèvres.

_Erf._

**“Je me suis disputée avec une amie, elle ne veut plus me parler et ça fait plus d’un mois déjà, et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour qu’elle revienne et.. voila.”**

Il pose ses deux mains sur mes épaules. **“Ce n’est pas Raven, j’espère, sinon il est toujours temps d’annuler.”** Je lui fais un rapide non de la tête. **“Accroche-toi, je suis sûr qu’elle reviendra, fin à moins que tu lui aies brisé le coeur il n’y a pas de raison.”** Me dit-il avant de rire.

Je me tends et il arrête immédiatement, cherchant mon regard du siens. **“Lexa..”** Il comprend rapidement la situation car oui effectivement je crois bien lui avoir brisé le coeur, ou du moins, lui avoir fait beaucoup de mal. **“Qu’est ce que tu as fait à cette pauvre petite ?”** me dit-il tendrement.

Je baisse la tête avant de lui répondre d’une toute petite voix. **“Rien… Justement.”**

La porte s’ouvre devant nous. “ **Je me disais bien que j’avais entendu une grosse voix !”**

C’est Raven qui, alors, saute sur mon père qui vient de se retourner vers elle. **“Salut petit coeur !”** lui dit-il en la faisant rapidement tourner. Je vois mon amie rire aux éclats ce qui me redonne le sourire durant quelques secondes.

Elle me fait une salut de la tête avant de nous inviter en entrer.

Le repas s’est assez bien passé. Nous avons tous bien discutés, des cours, de leurs travails, de notre avenir, fin tous les trucs de base dont on peut parler durant un repas. Rae et moi avons fini par nous poser dans sa chambre, moi sur sa chaise de bureau, elle au bout de son lit.

**“Quelle journée.”**

Je tourne sur ma chaise plusieurs fois avant d'acquiescer. Je tourne encore.

**“Clarke ne vous en veut pas pour ce matin, si ça peut te rassurer.”**

Je m’arrête vers elle. **“Ok.”** C’est tout ce qui sort de ma bouche.

**“J’aurais aimé que tu m’en parles, mais je comprends que tu ne l’aies pas fait pour la mettre mal à l’aise ou quoi..”** me dit-elle sincèrement.

**“Pour le mal à l’aise on repassera”** Je lui souris et elle se met à rire.

Je ne sais pas si je dois aborder le sujet Anya car avec un peu de chance sa déclaration est passée entre les mails du filet, même si la gêne de Raven parlait pour elle ce matin.

**“Alors comme ça, Anya est amoureuse de moi ?”**

Ah ben, comme ça je n’ai plus à me poser la question.

**“Yep, depuis quasiment toujours.”** _Mais ferme la, de quoi tu te mêles._ **“Enfin, euh..”**

**“Ça va Lex, relax, cette conversation restera entre nous. Je veux juste savoir ce qu’il en est car ce n’est clairement pas elle qui viendra m’en parler.”**

Effectivement. Je passe ma main derrière ma nuque et soupire.

**“C’est sûr. Cette conversation restera entre nous donc ? J’imagine que je peux aussi te poser des questions sur Clarke ?”**

**“Je suppose que oui”** me dit-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

**“On est vraiment des amies en carton !”** je finis par lui avouer, un rictus se posant sur mon visage.

**“Hey ! Parle pour toi !”**

Et nous rions une nouvelle fois avant que Rav’ ne s’arrête pour commencer son enquête.

**“Pourquoi ?”** me demande-t-elle.

**“Pourquoi quoi ?”**

**“Pourquoi elle m’aime ?”**

Je la vois alors tortiller ses cheveux entre ses doigts, le regard posé vers ses cuisses.

**“Pourquoi tu aimes Luna ?”**

Elle se raidit lorsque je prononce son nom.

**“Je.. Je sais pas, je ne sais même pas si je l’aime. Enfin je suppose que oui, notre relation est top, le sex est top mais ça ne fait que quelques mois. Anya je la connais depuis bien plus longtemps.”**

**“Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?”** je hausse un sourcil en accompagnant ces paroles.

**“Ben..”** elle entortille davantage ses cheveux **“elle compte pour moi. Elle a toujours été là et sa présence m’apaise énormément. Elle était là quand tu as rompu..”**

**“Désolée encore une fois pour ça.”**

**“Non, non tu as eu largement raison ! Mais ce que je veux dire c’est qu’elle m’a écouté pleurer et m’apitoyer pendant des semaines sans jamais profiter de ma peine et sans jamais parler de ses sentiments.. J’imagine même pas ce qu’elle a du vivre.”** Sa voix est légèrement cassée, emplie de peine.

**“Des moments compliqués. Mais elle m’a toujours dis que ton bonheur passait avant et que si il fallait qu’elle soit ton épaule pour pleurer, alors elle se contenterait de ça.”** Je lui souris. Je ne devrais pas en dire autant mais quelque chose me dit que Rae est assez réceptive à mes paroles.

**“Tu crois qu’elle va prendre ses distances ?”** me souffle-t-elle.

J’explose de rire ce qui lui fait lever le visage et me lancer un regard sombre. **“Quoi ?”** s’exclame-t-elle.

**“Anya m’a posé la même question tout à l’heure.”**

**“Oh.”** Je vois ses joues rougirent.

**“Je pense que si tu n’es pas distante avec elle, alors elle ne le sera pas non plus. Mais fais quand même attention à ne pas trop en faire. Son petit coeur est fragile en vrai.”**

**“Hmm, je comprends..”** finit-elle par me dire tout en abaissant à nouveau son visage vers ses cuisses.

**“Tu veux savoir autre chose ?”** je lui demande.

**“Non, ça va, je vais gérer. Et toi tu veux savoir quoi ?”** me dit-elle un sourire en coin.

Je dois profiter de cette situation. Je sais que c’est mal, mais j’ai besoin de savoir que je ne vais pas perdre Clarke, qu’elle va bientôt revenir dans ma vie.

**“Comment elle va ?”**

Je n’ai pas besoin de préciser de qui je parle évidemment.

**“Elle allait mieux je pense, jusqu’à ce matin. Je crois qu’elle avait réussi à se persuader que tu étais simplement son amie, mais votre petit discours l'a replongé là dedans direct !”**

Je soupire avant de venir me poser sur le lit à côté de Rav. Je prends un coussin et le dépose sur mes genoux. Je m’accroche à lui, j’ai l’impression d’être plus solide comme ça.

**“Tu penses qu’elle va me reparler un jour ? Enfin je veux dire, pas juste pour les cours.”**

**“Oui. Je la vois te regarder parfois du coin de l’oeil. Au début je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mais maintenant que je sais tout ça, que je mets en lien tout ce qu’elle m’a dit etc, je peux t’assurer que si elle prend ses distances, c’est pour mieux revenir vers toi.”**

Mon coeur se réchauffe instantanément.

**“Elle me manque tellement.”** Je soupire une nouvelle fois.

**“T’es complètement mordue toi”** me dit-elle dans un rire franc.

**“Hein ?! Mais non ! Fin, c’est juste mon amie.”** _Non ?_ **“C’est juste que je n’aime pas.. m’attacher et perdre les gens.. tu le sais.”**

Elle passe alors sa main autour de mon cou. Raven connait toute ma vie, donc elle sait. Evidemment qu’elle sait. Elle me prend dans ses bras et me murmure tendrement **“Tu ne la perdras pas, _elle_ , crois-moi, laisse lui juste encore un peu de temps.”**

**“Mais ça me fait mal…”** je sens les traits de mon visage s'affaisser. **“J’en ai marre Rae.. Je veux juste qu’elle me parle comme avant..”**

**“Je sais’** me souffle-t-elle en caressant mes cheveux.

**“J'essaierai de lui en parler d’accord ?”**

**“Hmm.”**


	13. 13. Est-ce que je suis prête ?

_Note : Bonsoir à tous. Je poste un deuxième chapitre aujourd'hui, j'étais inspirée. Je vous promets qu'il s'agit bien d'une fanfic Clexa, même si certains chapitres semblent montrer le contraire. C'est simplement que mon histoire est plus complète et ne s'arrête pas à elles deux seulement. J'ai cette envie de travailler les personnes et leurs relations, ça compte pour moi. Alors j'espère que ça vous ira et qu'au final, vous trouverez le tout crédible et satisfaisant._

_Je vous remercie encore._

_Bonne lecture._

_Ael_

**POV Clarke**

Est-ce que nous sommes en retard ? C'est ce que je n'arrête pas de demander à Anya et Lincoln depuis environ trente minutes. Ce dernier a la gentillesse de nous conduire jusqu'à la gare de DC où Niylah est censée arriver vers 19h et il est 18H47 et nous sommes bien loin de la station de train.

**"On arrive dans combien de temps"** j'ose demander pour la trentième fois à Anya.

**"Oh mon dieu Griffin ! On arrivera quand on arrivera ! Si tu n'avais pas mis 3h à te maquiller et te faire belle, peut-être qu'on serait déjà arrivé depuis bien longtemps."** Me dit-elle en me regardant dans le pare-soleil passager.

Je rouspète. Clairement je suis en train de rouspéter comme dirait ma grand-mère. Mais je n'ai pas envie d'être en retard, je n'ai pas envie que la première chose que me dises Niylah c'est _"t'es en retard"_ , même s'il y a beaucoup de chance que ça arrive je dois l'avouer.

Mais An' n'a pas tord, j'aurais pu faire un peu plus vite et passer moins de temps à faire ce smokey eye à la con. Mais il faut bien compenser ma vieille tenue du lycée.

Car, oui, je n'ai pas eu le temps de rentrer après les cours et je suis directement allée poser mes affaires chez Anya pour le week-end. Elle a eu l'amabilité d'accepter que je sois là, en même temps je trouve ça assez normal d'être l'entremetteuse de tout ce petit monde.

Me voici donc, dans cette voiture, un maquillage impeccable posé sur la face, un jean clair, un pull noir laissant apparaitre mon décolleté - et oui je l'ai fait exprès - et mon grand manteau beige. Est-ce que j'ai choisi cette tenue afin de faire plus adulte parce que Niylah est plus âgée que moi et que j'ai peur d'être une gamine face à elle ? Oui. Est-ce que c'était aussi pour qu'elle me trouve sexy et attirante ? Aussi.

Je ne sais pas dans quoi je me suis fourrée en vrai, mais j'appréhende énormément cette rencontre. Déjà parce que c'est la toute première fois que l'on se voit et surtout parce que je sais que je lui plais. Elle me l'a fait comprendre au téléphone, et même si nous n'avons jamais vraiment discuté de tout ça, j'ai la sensation que quelque chose se passe entre nous. Et j'ai hâte de savoir ce que je vais ressentir quand je vais la voir, quand elle va me frôler, quand je vais plonger mon regard dans le siens. J'ai hâte de savoir si ce sera mieux qu'avec _elle_. _Elle_ que j'essaye tant bien que mal d'oublier depuis des semaines. 

_Et ce n'est pas à la comparant à Niylah que je vais y arriver._

Je m'impatiente et je crois que je me suis perdue dans mes pensées car ce n'est que lorsque mon téléphone sonne et que je regarde mon écran que je vois qu'il est déjà 19h05. Je décroche rapidement en voyant son prénom apparaître.

**"Allo Niylah ? Désolée on est en retard ! On arrive dans - Anya dans combien de temps ?"**

**"5 minutes max le temps de se garer."**

**"Ok merci - On est là dans cinq minutes ! Tu sais où est le parking de la gare ?"**

**_"Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais trouver. Je m'avance et on se rejoint là bas. Je t'appelle si je ne trouve pas !"_ **

**"Ok ça marche ! à de suite !"**

**_"À des.."_ **

Et je lui raccroche au nez. _Merde_. Je suis malpolie ET en retard. _Bravo Griffin._

Les trois minutes restantes et me séparant de mon amie sont longues, vraiment très longues. Mais nous finissons par arriver à l'entrée du parking. Lincoln trouve rapidement une place et coupe le moteur et je descends du 4x4 presque en tombant, sous les rires d'Anya.

**"Vas-y molo Griffin, tu vas lui faire peur."**

Je lance un regard sombre à l'asiatique et referme la portière avant de me diriger vers l'entrée de la gare, un peu plus loin. J'avance vite tout en saisissant mon téléphone. J'arrive rapidement au niveau du hall lorsque je décide d'appeler Niylah.

**_"Clarke ?"_ **

**_"Niylah, j'suis dans la gare, t'es où ?"_ **

**_"Tu m'as dis d'aller sur le parking non ? Du coup je suis sur le parking. Attends je te rejoins, je suis pas loin."_ **

**"Merde, oui désolée, c'est de ma faute. Ok je t'attends."**

_"Reste au téléphone au cas où je ne te trouve pas"_ me dit-elle.

**"Ok ! Je suis dans le hall, sous l'espèce de drapeau américain."**

**_"Ok ok !"_ **

Et elle raccroche. _Mais ?_ Elle devait pas rester au téléphone ? Je regarde mon écran prête à l'appeler à nouveau quand je sens deux bras m'encercler dans le dos et un odeur de framboise que je ne connais pas, venir me chatouiller les narines.

**"Salut toi."**

_Boum_.

Sa voix est bien plus belle en vrai qu'à travers le téléphone. Je me retourne. Oh, et elle est encore plus belle en vrai qu'en photo. Ses mains sont venues se poser sur mes épaules. Et elle détaille mon visage, elle contemple l'arrête de mon nez, ma mâchoire, mes lèvres, ma poitrine. Ok elle est clairement en train de me déshabiller en pleins milieu de cette gare. Ce qui me fait rougir instantanément. Et elle le remarque.

**"Tu es magnifique Clarke. Je ne comprends vraiment pas d'où vient ton manque de confiance en toi à ce niveau là."** Ok, j'ai peut-être exagérée en me sentant comme une proie prête à être dévorée par son regard. Elle semble tout à coup très maternelle, très protectrice même. Elle me rappelle un peu Lex.. _NON._

**"Merci"** j'ose lui répondre enfin lui rendant son sourire. **"Tu es pas mal non plus."** Je lui fais alors un clin d'oeil alors qu'elle tourne légèrement la tête gênée. _Oh mon dieu, elle est ultraaaa mignonne_ et ça me soulage un peu de voir que notre différence d'âge ne semble pas être une barrière pour l'instant.

**"HMM HMM"** un raclement de gorge que je connais bien vient nous sortir de notre bulle. Je me retourne et aperçois Anya une main sur la hanche. **"Je ne veux pas vous embêter mais on se pèle le cul sur ce parking."**

**"Oh oui, désolée !"** s'excuse alors Niylah. **"C'est donc toi Anya ? Enchantée."** Elle lui fait alors un grand sourire avant de lui tendre la main, main que mon amie vient saisir sans attendre.

**"Yes c'est moi, ta future coloc, si tu veux bien de nous."** Lui dit-elle en souriant.

Elle acquiesce, toujours ce même sourire sur le visage. Elle me ferait presque oublier _le sien_ _. J'AI DIS NON._

Je secoue ma tête afin de reprendre mes esprits ce qui n'échape pas à Anya.

**"Qu'est-ce t'as Griffin, des pensées impures à chasser ?"**

J'écarquille les yeux. _Je vais la tuer._ Je ne réponds pas, préférant soupirer. J'attrape le sac de Niylah, qu'elle avait posé à même le sol et le prends sur mon épaule.

**"On y va ?"** je demande alors aux filles.

**"Clarke tu n'es pas obligée de porter mon sac."**

**"Ça va, il n'est pas lourd."** Ce qui la fait rougir à nouveau. _Oh mon dieu._

Anya m'observe un sourire en coin avant de se diriger vers moi puis vers la voiture de Lincoln.

Après de rapides présentations, nous entrons dans le 4X4. Je suis directement bercée par la chaleur présente dans l'habitacle, ou est-ce peut-être le fait que Niylah est assise juste à côté de moi et que sa cuisse est appuyée contre la mienne.

Mes trois "amis" discutent entre eux tandis que je profite simplement de ce moment.

**"Attends, je ne t'entends pas bien."** dit Niylah avant de s'avancer un peu entre les deux sièges avant afin de parler à Lincoln. Elle ne le remarque pas, mais mes joues sont devenues brûlantes au moment ou sa main s'est posée sur ma cuisse pour prendre appuie. Ça n'a duré que quelques secondes, mais suffisamment pour me donner l'envie de poser ma tête contre la vitre afin de regarder le _magnifique_ paysage devant moi.

\--

**"Clarke ?"**

Je sens des petites secousses et un poids sur mon bras, puis une chaleur. **"Clarke ?"** J'ouvre alors doucement les yeux et tombe sur cette tête blonde que je viens de rencontrer. **"On est arrivé."** me dit-elle doucement. **"Tu t'es endormie durant le trajet."**

_Bravo Griffin._

**"Merde ! Désolée ! Je suis une amie misérable ! Tu viens d'arriver et je m'endors !"**

**"Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai pu discuter avec eux en attendant."** Me sourit-elle avant de montrer mes amis déjà hors du véhicule.

**"Mais même... Je me rattraperai ce soir !"**

Elle hausse un sourcil et son regard devient taquin. Je reprends alors. **"Non enfin, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, fin tu vois, genre je sais pas je vais t'aider avec tes affaires, enfin, tu vois, je.."**

**"Je plaisante Clarke, calme me toi, je ne me permettrai pas de penser à ça sérieusement avec toi."** Me dit-elle sincèrement en éclatant de rire.

Je veux la suivre, et au moins sourire mais je viens de me rendre compte de sa phrase. Comment ça elle ne penserait pas à _"ça"_ avec moi ? Enfin, moi non plus je n'y pense pas, enfin pas de suite mais ça ne veut pas dire que ce n'est pas envisageable plus tard. Oh mon dieu est-ce que je me suis encore fait des films ?! Je me tends un peu et elle le remarque.

**"Oh.. Enfin.. Euh.."** bégaye-t-elle.

**"Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas."** Je lui souris aussi franchement que possible mais je me sens vraiment mais vraiment très con. Je n'ai que 17 ans et elle, elle est déjà une femme. Évidemment, _Tss.._ Mais je ne me ferais pas avoir deux fois, nop, un seul avertissement me suffira pour ne pas m'impliquer, je ne vais pas revivre ça une seconde fois. Nop, nop.

**"On y va ?"** Et j'ouvre la portière afin de sortir. Elle m'accompagne et rapidement nous rejoignons nos amis à l'ascenseur. Je vois Anya me faire un sourire en coin, et je lui fais un non de la tête l'air dépité. Celle-ci fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas que Niylah vient clairement de mettre des barrières entre nous.

Nous arrivons rapidement au dernier étage et les portes s'ouvrent libérant la tension présente dans ce bloc de métal.

**"Bienvenue chez nous !"** s'exclame Lincoln avant de l'inviter à entrer.

**"Lincoln va te faire faire le tour de l'appartement, j'ai besoin de Clarke avant de te la laisser."** s'adresse-t-elle à Niylah.

_Merci An'._

Je me dirige vers la chambre de cette dernière laissant la nouvelle blonde de l'appartement entre les mains du seul homme de la maison. Ok ça sonne bizarre dit comme ça, mais je me comprends.

J'entre et je vois Anya refermer la porte derrière.

**"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?"** chuchote Anya.

**"Elle a affirmé haut et fort qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire "ce genre de choses" avec moi. Même y penser."**

**"Oh. Tu es sûr qu'elle parlait de "ça""** me dit-elle en mimant le geste de guillemets.

**"Anya.."**

**"Je demande c'est tout. On sait jamais, je suis entourée d'empotés des sentiments."**

Je m'assoie sur son lit. **"Tu crois que je me suis encore faite des idées ?"** Je soupire.

**"Hmm, sincèrement ?"**

Je la regarde et acquiesce. Autant enlever le pansement d'un coup.

**"Je l'ai vu te regarder à la gare. Ça ne semblait pas être en toute amitié Clarke.."** elle marque une pause **"mais en même temps, je t'avoue que Lexa te regarde comme ça parfois et pourtant ce n'est que ton amie.."**

J'hausse un sourcil. " **Et bah, tu sais achever les morts toi."** je lui dis, un rictus sur le visage.

**"Désolée Clarke.. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle pense Niylah. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a dit ça, je ne la connais pas. Je sais juste qu'elle t'a regardé dormir la quasi totalité du trajet et sincèrement, elle semble tenir à toi."**

Je rougis à cette confidence avant que mon amie n'ajoute. **"Tu sais, au lieu de te poser mille questions, vas juste la voir et demande lui "Hey blondie numéro 2, tu me trouves canon ? Tu veux ken ?"** et hop.

J'explose de rire en entendant ses paroles, pas que je me moque d'elle, au contraire je trouve qu'elle a raison, mais je n'ai pas l'habitude d'entendre Anya utiliser ce genre de mots.

**"Je pense que si je lui dis ça, je vais juste passer pour une nympho An' !"** Nympho-an. Je ris seule à mon jeu de mot débile. 

**"Ça te ferait pas de mal Griff', franchement ça remonte à quand ta dernière fois ?"**

Je me fige et baisse la tête trèèès rapidement _. À jamais ?_

**"Non.. Tu n'as jamais.. ? Même pas un ou deux doigts ?"**

**"OH MON DIEU ANYA ! Tu traines beaucoup trop avec Rav toi !"**

C'est à son tour de baisser la tête. Merde.

**"Désolée.. Je voulais pas.."** je lui souffle tout en venant poser une main sur son épaule.

**"Ça va ne t'inquiète pas. Ça fait juste deux semaines que je n'ai pas de nouvelle."**

**"Elle ne répond pas à tes sms ou tes appels ?"**

**"Nop, du coup je me suis mise à la stalker sur facebook. Canon hein ? Je me désole toute seule."** me dit-elle tout en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. **"Et regarde sur quoi je suis tombée dès que j'ai ouvert son profil."**

Elle se dirige vers son bureau et ouvre son ordinateur portable. Elle attend. **"Aller, allume toi ! Dix minutes pour aller sur ce putain d'ordi ! Quand ils veulent, ils améliorent ça."**

On attend quelques minutes et après quelques coups sur son clavier, elle me montre une photo.

**"Je suis désolée An'.. Vraiment.. J'ai pas de solution miracle.."**

Elle se laisse tomber sur le lit à côté de moi. Et je la rejoins.

**"Ouaip, on va finir ensemble pour noyer notre malheur Griffin."**

Et j'éclate alors de rire, sachant pertinemment qu'elle blague.

**"Ça va, t'es plutôt pas mal, y a pire !"** Elle rit avec moi jusqu'à que quelques coups retentissent sur la porte. Elle se pose sur ses coudes.

**"Yeep ?"**

La porte s'ouvre et je vois alors Niylah apparaître. **"Clarke, tu crois que tu pourrais m'aider à défaire mes affaires ?"**

Je la fixe puis fixe Anya qui me fait un rapide sourire. Après tout, si la blonde ne peut être que mon amie, ça m'ira très bien, au moins je ne serais pas obligée de l'ignorer elle aussi.. _Dégage de mes pensées toi !!_

**"Oui j'arrive !"**

Je me redresse du lit d'un bon et la suis jusqu'à ce qui lui servira de chambre pour le week-end. D'ailleurs je pense qu'elle gardera celle-là si elle emménage. En même temps c'est une des trois chambres disposant d'une grand baie vitrée et la vue est magnifique. Je m'avance vers la vitre et mon ventre se tord quand je repense à la dernière fois où j'ai pu admirer ce paysage. Il faisait nuit et je n'étais pas avec la même personne, avec la même boule au ventre. Non, celle de la fois dernière m'avait brisé en deux.

Je soupire et me retourne vers mon amie qui doit surement attendre que je l'aide.

**"Désol.."**

Je ne finis pas, Niylah et juste là, à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Elle fixe mes lèvres.

**"Tu me plais Clarke."**

Mon coeur rate un battement. Est-ce que j'ai raté quelque chose ? Elle attrape mes deux mains. Étrangement, ce moment me rappelle des souvenirs, souvenirs où je tenais l'autre rôle.

**"Tu me plais vraiment beaucoup."** Souffle-t-elle en s'avançant encore vers moi. Elle pose alors son front sur mon épaule.

_OK STOP les similarités. Et stop toi d'être là !!_

**"Je.. Je ne comprends Niylah.. Dans la voiture tu.."**

**"Je sais Clarke. Je sais.. Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.."** me dit-elle en se reculant. Elle ajoute **"On se connait depuis quoi toi et moi ? Un an peut-être ? Tu n'imagines pas ce que sait que d'avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un pendant tout ce temps, que tu ne peux pas avoir."** Oh si crois mois. _Putain, ta gueule toi._ **"C'est pas juste la distance.."**

**"Notre différence d'âge ?"** Je la coupe.

**"Oui.."** elle marque un arrêt. **"Tu n'es pas majeure.. et je veux pas être l'initiatrice d'une situation comme celle là.. Tu comprends ?"**

**"Ce que tu veux dire c'est que tu ne veux pas passer pour une vieille pédophile en m'embrassant la première ?"**

Un rire s'échappe de son corps avant qu'elle ne repose son regard dans le miens. **"Oui c'est à peu prêt ça."**

**"Et si je t'embrasse moi ? J'ai 17 ans Niylah... J'ai conscience de ce que je fais."**

**"Je sais. Je te connais assez pour savoir que tu es bien plus mature et réfléchis que les gens de ton âge. Mais nous avons des vies différentes, nous allons évoluer différemment pendant un moment.. Je ne peux pas te promettre une relation de couple avant la fin de tes études au lycée, ou au moins jusqu'à ta majorité... Tu comprends ?"** Elle fait une pause. **"Enfin euh si c'est ce que tu veux bien sûr ! Parce que je m'avance mais je ne sais même pas si tu es intéressée. Oh mon dieu ! Est-ce que je viens de me ridiculiser ?"**

 **"Niylah, Niylah ! Calme toi."** Et je pose ma main sur son visage, caressant sa joue de mon pouce. **"Non tu ne t'es pas ridiculisée, et je comprends tes peurs et je peux respecter ça."**

Je m'avance.

**"Maintenant, est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ?"** je finis par lui murmurer.

Un soupire de soulagement quitte son corps juste avant qu'elle ne vienne poser ses lèvres sur les miennes en saisissant mon visage de ses deux mains. C'est tellement doux, tellement agréable. C'est la toute première fois que j'embrasse une femme, mon tout premier vrai baiser et je dois dire que les papillons dans mon ventre battent des ailes bien plus vite que prévu. Elle accentue son baiser glissant sa langue entre mes lèvres. Je la laisse mener cette danse car je n'en connais pas encore bien les pas. Je sens mon souffle disparaître au fur et à mesure que nos têtes changent d'angle, mon coeur s'accélère et je sens son corps se presser contre le miens. _Oh putain._

Ce n'est que lorsque ses dents viennent finir par mordre ma lèvre inférieure qu'elle recule doucement, passant un dernier coup de langue sur ma bouche. Je respire enfin. Ça n'a rien de comparable à tout ce que j'ai pu ressentir avec mes anciens petits amis. Clairement, il ne doit rien avoir de meilleur que les lèvres de Niylah. _Enfin.. OMG TA GUEULE._

Elle s'écarte complètement de moi me tenant toujours la main, un grand sourire aux lèvres. **"Il va falloir qu'on fasse attention Clarke, je sais me maîtriser, mais tu me fais beaucoup plus d'effet que tout ce que j'ai pu imaginer."**

J'arque un sourcil. **"Parce que tu as imaginé beaucoup de choses ?"**

Elle tourne la tête gênée. Définitivement, elle est adorable quand elle fait ça.

**"Niylah ?"**

Elle ne répond pas, alors je me baisse un peu et la contourne avant de passer mon visage sous le siens et capter son regard. Elle tourne un peu plus la tête et je suis son mouvement.

 **"Cla.."** Et je l'embrasse à nouveau, réitérant ce plaisir, retrouvant rapidement sa langue contre la mienne. Je crois que j'apprends vite car un gémissement s'échappe de son corps. Elle pose ses deux mains sur mes épaules et froisse mon pull entre ses doigts avant de venir me repousser doucement, haletante. **"Clarke.. Tu vas me rendre folle, arrête."** Mais je recommence ! Cette sensation est bien trop euphorisante. C'est la première fois que j'ai entre mes doigts, ou plutôt entre mes lèvres quelqu'un qui me veut autant que ça et ça me fait un bien fou, comme un second souffle. Un second souffle qui me permet de l'oub.. **"Clarke ! Si tu ne veux pas que je te fasse l'amour contre cette baie vitrée, tu te calmes !"**

_Mon coeur s'arrête._

Son ton est beaucoup plus ferme qu'avant, ce qui, en vérité, me fait un peu d'effet. Mais oui je ne suis pas prête pour cette étape, pas encore. Je hausse les épaules. **"C'est pas de ma faute si j'aime autant tes lèvres."** Un sourire béat s'affiche sur son visage et elle finit par venir déposer un baiser sur ma joue, me frustrant légèrement au passage.

**"Quand je t'ai dis qu'il faudrait y aller doucement, je n'imaginais pas que doucement c'était.. ce rythme"** me dit-elle en riant. **"Est-ce que tu te sens capable de te contrôler un minimum ?"** me taquine-t-elle.

**"Qu'appelles-tu un minimum ?"**

Elle rit à nouveau. **"Et bien, je préfère éviter d'avoir envie de te sauter dessus en public ou devant des inconnus, je n'ai clairement pas envie de finir au commissariat."**

**"Est-ce que ici c'est bon ?"** je lui demande plus sérieusement.

**"J'imagine que oui, si tu as confiance en tes amis et que ça ne les gène pas qu'une grand mère comme moi abuse de ta jeunesse !"**

**"Oh ça va ! T'as juste quelques rides c'est pas la mort !"**

Je la vois alors se choquer et j'explose de rire à nouveau. **"Tu vas me le payer !"** crie-t-elle. Elle m'attrape alors et me soulève sans aucun soucis, me faisant tomber sur le lit et commençant une attaque de chatouilles que je n'ai pas vu venir. J'éclate de rire à m'en tordre presque de douleur.

Quelques minutes passent et je la supplie d'arrêter lorsqu'elle se retrouve à califourchon sur moi ses deux mains sur mes côtes.

Les rires passent et il ne reste plus qu'elle et moi dans cette position, sur ce lit. Son regard se pose sur mon corps, puis sur mes lèvres et finit par se fondre dans mes iris. Elle pose alors à nouveau ses mains sur mon visage et viens écraser sa bouche contre la mienne, m'embrassant comme jamais, faisant bouillonner tout mon être.

_Poum, poum, poum._

**"Clarke, Niylah ! Je veux pas vous déranger mais Octavia est là ! Je peux entrer ?"** Anya demande.

Rapidement la blonde au dessus de moi me sourit tout en se relevant. Elle passe ses mains sur ses habits afin de les arranger et je fais la même chose avec mes cheveux avant de répondre.

**"Oui, oui tu peux !"**

Celle-ci entre et pose son regard sur moi, puis sur Niylah. Son sourire s'étire.

_Oh ça va._

Je lui lance un regard qui lui interdit tout commentaire.

**"Octavia est passée rencontrer Niylah et surtout voir mon frère je crois ! Je l'ai invité à manger si ça vous gène pas ? On va commander des pizzas."** me dit-elle sans ajouter aucune parole sur l'ambiance actuelle de cette chambre.

**"Moi ça me va. Niylah ?"** je me tourne vers elle attendant une réponse.

**"Oui, avec plaisir !"** elle me fait son plus grand sourire.

_Adorable._

\---

La discussion va bon train tandis que nous dévorons les dernières parts de pizza. Tout le monde s'entend vraiment très bien et plusieurs fois dans la soirée j'ai cru voir quelques clins d'oeil de mes amis, comme pour me dire que je l'avais bien choisi. Niylah est validée par ce qui semble être une partie de ma famille aujourd'hui. Il ne manque plus que Raven, parce que clairement, je ne pense pas que la bénédiction de Lexa soit.. Importante.

**Clarke :** _"Hey, Niylah est arrivée, on est chez Anya. Tu veux passer ?"_

 **Raven :** _"Désolée blondie, j'ai du boulot. Ramène ta meuf au Grounders demain soir si tu veux. On peut se faire une petite soirée à quatre avec Luna, entre couple._

 **Clarke :** _"On ne pas exclure O' !"_

 **Raven :** _"Amène la aussi, plus on est de fou, plus on rit !_ 😉 _"_

 **Clarke :** _"T'es sûr de toi ?"_

 **Raven :** _"Yep, bien sûr."_

 **Clarke :** _"Ok je ramène Lincoln et Anya alors_ 😏 _."_

 **Raven :** _"Clarke !!"_

 **Clarke** : _"C'est toi qui l'as dit."_

 **Raven :** _"Ok, je ramène Lexa et Costia alors._ 😘 _"_

 _Merde_.

**Clarke :** _"La petite soirée à 4 c'était bien non ?"_

**Raven :** _"Trop tard, t'assumes Griffin."_

 **Clarke :** _"Je te déteste."_

 **Raven :** _"Demain 21h, The Grounders."_

**"Bon, demain soir on sort."** Je regarde Anya une seconde. **"Raven nous invite au Grounders."**

**"Clarke.."** soupire l'asiatique.

**"On ira tous ensemble, parce que TOUT LE MONDE vient."**

J'appuie mon regard sur Anya au moment ou ces mots sortent de ma bouche. Et elle comprend rapidement.

**"Lexa et Costia seront là ?"** demande-t-elle pour plus de certitude.

**"Oui, elles seront là."**

Je sens alors la main de Niylah venir caresser le bas de mes reins, ce qui me surprend d'abord puis m'apaise après. **"Je vais enfin connaitre la fameuse Lexa qui a maltraité ma Clarke durant plusieurs mois."**

_Oui, j'ai peut-être oublier de mentionner deux trois trucs concernant Lexa à Niylah. En même temps.._

Anya me jette un regard qui rapidement fait ressortir toute ma culpabilité et m'oblige à prendre la parole **"Ça va mieux maintenant, on est en classe ensemble tu sais, on est même délégués. Fin ça va quoi."** Je lui souris essayant d'être la plus vraie possible avec mes mots. Et Niylah semble me croire.

**"Tant mieux alors, je n'avais pas envie de la foudroyer du regard toute la soirée."** dit-elle en riant avec O' et Lincoln.

Le reste de la soirée se passa tranquillement devant les derniers épisodes de la saison 6 de Grey's anatomy. Autant je pouvais suivre cette série, autant j'étais davantage concentrée sur Niylah dont la tête était venue se poser sur mon épaule. Elle semblait épuisée, en même temps la journée avait été longue pour elle.

**"Tu veux aller dormir ?"** je lui chuchote à l'oreil.

Un **"hmmm"** me signifie que c'est surement le cas. " **Niylah, viens, on va dormir."** Je décale alors doucement sa tête pour me lever et celle-ci me suit du regard avant de se lever doucement à son tour.

**"On va se coucher, merci encore pour le repas et pour.. tout ça !"**

Anya me fait un sourire tandis que j'observe Lincoln assis par terre, devant Octavia, la main de celle-ci caressant sa nuque. Ils sont adorables et l'espace d'un instant je me rends compte qu'eux aussi ont une différence d'âge, que mon amie est également mineure. C'est Anya qui va être contente de voir son appartement transformé en chambre secrète des couples interdits. Je rigole à ma bêtise quelques secondes et me reprends quand je sens la main de Niylah contre la mienne.

**"Aller, à demain ! Anya vas dormir au lieu de tenir la chandelle !"** et je ris à nouveau avant de m'enfuir rapidement vers le couloir, Niylah derrière mes pas.

Rapidement j'arrive devant la porte de ma chambre, juste en face de celle de la blonde. Elle me regarde avant d'ouvrir la sienne et s'arrête.

**"Tu veux venir ?"** Elle me tend la main.

Je déglutis. Est-ce que j'ai envie que cette soirée de s'arrête pas ? Oui. Est-ce que je veux entrer dans sa chambre.. Oui sans doute. Est-ce que je suis prête ? Ça c'est une autre histoire.

Elle me voit hésiter. **"Clarke.. Je veux juste t'embrasser et te prendre dans mes bras avant de dormir. Je ne ferai rien d'autre que te spooner toute la nuit. Si tu le veux bien."**

Je sens autant de déception que de soulagement parcourir mon corps et acquiesce tout en venant croiser mes doigts aux siens. Nous entrons dans sa chambre.

\---

Je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi que cette nuit là.


	14. 14. Mensonges et vérités

__

_Note : Bonsoir à tous, plusieurs POV sans ce chapitre, j'espère que ça ne vous perturbera pas. N'hésitez pas à écouter les musiques soulignées dans le texte, elles sont tops et accompagnent bien l'histoire je trouve._

_Je vous laisse à votre lecture._

_Ael_

**\---**

**Pov Lexa  
**

Grâce à la famille Blake nous avons pu avoir notre table habituelle au _Grounders_ et grâce à leur mère adoptive nous avons pu commander quelques boissons, alcoolisées. Bien évidemment connaître Indra est un plus pour ce soir car comme elle le dit si bien “Je préfère vous voir ivres dans mon bar plutôt que dans un autre.” Sachant pertinemment que nous nous serions débrouiller dans tous les cas. Pas que l’alcool soit la source de nos bonnes soirées, mais il faut dire qu’il permet à chacun d’oublier le stress de sa propre vie pendant quelques heures. Il permet à d’autres de se sentir pousser des ailes également.

Cette fois-ci j’ai bien mangé avant de venir, pas comme à notre dernière soirée où je n’avais pas eu le temps d’avaler quoi que ce soit. Non, là, ça va, je suis prête à m'enivrer de quelques verres sans pour autant finir par rouler sous la table. Je n’aime pas cet état dans tous les cas et je préfère être joyeuse que complétement ivre.

Même si oublier m’irait très bien pour ce soir. J’ai été surprise de recevoir un sms de Raven me proposant une sortie entre amis. À vrai dire, je n’ai pas saisi l'ampleur de la chose avant qu’elle ne me dise que Clarke serait là. Je vais enfin la voir en dehors des cours et peut-être avoir une discussion avec elle. Elle m’as aussi annoncé la venue de son “amie” Niylah, chose que j’ai peu appréciée sans vraiment me demander pourquoi. Je me surprends à souvent esquiver ces “pourquoi” ces derniers temps et encore une fois c’est le cas ce soir.

L'appréhension est donc l’émotion qui me domine le plus à cet instant. Et je sais que ça doit être différent, que je dois d’abord me focaliser sur ceux présents à mes côtés tous les jours et depuis des années, mais ma dispute avec Clarke me prend la tête et j’ai juste hâte que tout ça passe et qu’on retrouve notre amitié dès débuts. Enfin en y réfléchissant je me demande si nous avons déjà vraiment été amie. Mais encore une fois c’est une question que je laisse sans réponse pour l'instant.

Je sens la main de Costia sur ma cuisse me sortir de mes pensées. Elle vient caresser le tissu de mon pantalon à pince avant de caler ses doigts tout prêt de mon entrejambe. Je déglutis car je sais que dans ce geste elle me signifie son envie de contact, pas forcément de sexe - même si je ne doute pas qu’il est possible que ce soit le cas également - mais simplement de chaleur. C’est une personne très tactile et je dois dire que je ne suis pas encore habituée à tout ces contacts qui me surprennent toujours.

Nous sommes installées au premier étage, juste après l’escalier sur notre table ronde habituelle. Nous n’attendons plus que Lincoln, Anya, Clarke et son amie.

Je remarque que Raven a déjà bien entamé la soirée car deux verres sont déjà vides devant elle. Je ne sais pas si l’idée d’Indra de nous laisser boire ici est en vrai une bonne idée. Mais je ne suis personne pour juger le comportement de mes amis surtout lorsque je sais qu’Anya les accueillera à bras ouverts pour dormir ce soir, leur évitant ainsi de déambuler dans les rues de DC. Quand j’y pense c’est fou à quel point nos parents nous font confiance pour ce genre d’évènements. Nous sommes encore au lycée et pourtant ils nous laissent nous réunir. Peut-être parce que mon père à confiance en Raven et Becca en moi, qu’on connaît Anya et Lincoln depuis des années et que la présence de ce dernier les rassure. Dans tous les cas, ils ne nous ont jamais empêché de nous retrouver et de nous amuser et pour ça je leur en suis réellement reconnaissante.

Je pose ma tête sur la rambarde en bois juste à côté de moi. J’ai une vue sur toute la salle d’en bas, sur le bar, l’entrée et même sur la porte des toilettes. J’ai une vision d’ensemble et étrangement cela me donne une sensation de sécurité que j’apprécie.

Je sens à nouveau les caresses de Costia sur ma cuisse puis je sens sa poitrine contre mon épaule et enfin ses lèvres contre ma joue.

**“Qu’est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ?** ” me demande-t-elle en se penchant sur mon épaule.

**“Oh rien, j’ai bugué.”** je finis par lui répondre un sourire aux lèvres.

**“Oh Anya est arrivée !”** me dit-elle en la montrant du doigt.

Je me retourne et effectivement, elle vient de passer la porte d’entrée. Elle est sublime ce soir et je me doute bien que ses efforts ne sont pas anodins. Aux paroles de me petite-amie j’ai rapidement senti Raven à ma gauche se tendre. Celle-ci vient d’ailleurs de balancer sa tête en arrière afin de voir l’asiatique plus bas. Je crois que je ne suis pas la seule à la trouver bien ce soir car mon amie ne la lâche pas du regard. Et ce n’est que quand Anya nous remarque qu’elle tourne rapidement la tête et se repositionne le nez dans son verre.

Moi, moi, je finis par poser mes yeux sur celle que j’attends. Je déglutis quand je l’aperçois. Ok, An’ n’est pas la seule à s’être mise sur son 31 ce soir. Les cheveux de Clarke sont remontées dans un chignon très élégant. Pour une fois, celui-ci tient avec des barrettes et non pas avec son crayon de dessin favoris. Je me surprends à sourire me remémorant la première fois que je l’ai vu s’attacher les cheveux de la sorte. Mais ce soir non, ce soir elle me coupe le souffle et je n’aime pas la sensation que cela procure dans mon estomac. J’essaye de ne pas la fixer mais je ne peux m’en empêcher. Je descends mon regard le long de son corps et m’aperçois rapidement que je ne suis pas la seule à l'observer, quelques gars se sont retournés à son passage, des gars bien plus vieux qu’elle. Je fronce un sourcil devant cette scène, essayant de chasser ces images de mon cerveau.

Elle n’y est pas allée de main morte. Sa robe moulante blanche mais en avant ses formes. Un peu trop à mon goût d’ailleurs car mes yeux n’arrivent pas à se stopper sur son regard, non ils sont bien plus bas.

_Reprends toi Lexa !_

Je la vois nous chercher du regard dans la salle, puis je vois Anya lui dire quelques mots à l’oreille et enfin Clarke pose ses yeux sur nous. Un sourire timide s’affiche sur son visage, le premier depuis une éternité. Mon dieu qu’elle est belle. Belle à m’en faire oublier ou je suis et avec _QUI_ je suis. Je lui rends son sourire.

**“OMG Clarke est ultra canooon ce soir !”** annonce Octavia, à présent penchée sur la rambarde. **“C’est Niylah qui va être contente.”**

**“Niylah est la petite amie de Clarke c’est ça ?”** demande Luna.

**“Je ne sais pas si c’est officiellement sa petite amie, mais je sais en tout cas qu’elles ont passé la nuit ensemble et qu’elles sont trèèèèès proches.”** continue d’expliquer la brune.

À ces derniers mots mon coeur se pince et je sens l’envie de vomir me prendre. Clairement, je crois que l’idée de voir Clarke dans le lit de quelqu’un que je ne connais pas me dérange. Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi, sûrement parce que je n’aime pas la voir vulnérable et que j’ai peur qu’on se joue d’elle ? _Sans doute mais arrête de te mentir à toi-même Lex._

**“Et elle ne vient pas ce soir ?”** demande à nouveau Luna.

**“Si, si.”** Elle s’arrête et fixe la salle. **“Regarde, c’est elle, la blonde juste derrière Clarke.”** Nous affirme O.

Je me retourne alors dans la direction qu’indique mon amie. La première chose que je vois et la main de cette blonde sur les reins de Clarke. C’est un signe discret mais inratable. Le seconde c’est qu’elle est plutôt jolie et la troisième c’est qu’elle semble un peu plus âgée que nous, je dirai le même page que Lincoln. D’ailleurs ce dernier accompagne maintenant les trois filles; ils nous regardent alors avant de se diriger vers l’escalier pour nous rejoindre.

Il ne leur faut pas plus de cinq minutes pour arriver à notre niveau.

**“Désolé pour le retard, j’ai d’abord voulu prendre la voiture, puis les filles ont décidé à la dernière minute qu’on viendrait à pieds.”** nous déclare mon Link.

**“Arrête de râler, c’était pour te permettre de boire et t’amuser avec nous !”** lui lâche alors Anya tout en défaisant sa veste. Veste qu’elle vient poser au dessus du manteau de Clarke qu’elle portait à son bras en arrivant.

**“Tu sais que je ne suis pas un porte manteau Anya.”** lui dit-elle en riant.

**“Il faut bien que tu serves à quelque chose Griffin.** ” réplique-t-elle.

Je suis heureuse qu'elles s'entendent si bien, même si à chaque taquinerie je sens ma poitrine se resserrer. Les deux blondes finissent par rire ensemble - ce que je n'ai plus le droit de faire apparement - pendant que Clarke dépose toutes les vestes sur une des chaises près de notre table. D’ailleurs ce n’est plus vraiment une chaise, mais un vestiaire mobile qui vient accueillir nos sacs, nos gilets, nos blousons, fin tout ce dont on ne veut pas sur nous. Il y a même une casquette, ce que je trouve étrange car elle n’appartient pas à mes amis. Mais bon.

J’observe silencieusement la scène se déroulant devant moi. La seule chose que je peux noter et la tension qui se trouve entre chaque personnes, assises, maintenant à cette table.

Clarke semble gênée, plus réservée qu’en général, à ses côtés Niylah qui, elle, ne fait que dévorer mon _“amie_ ” des yeux. Le spectacle qui se passe devant moi en est presque gênant. Enfin, de ce que je vois ça ne gêne que moi car finalement la blonde détourne son regard pour venir discuter avec Lincoln et Octavia à sa gauche. Même Costia se mêle à la conversation afin d’en apprendre plus sur cette nouvelle arrivante.

Sur ma gauche la tension est différente, vraiment différente. Raven n’a pas dit un mot depuis leur arrivée, tout comme moi. Luna à ses côtés semble elle aussi captivée par la conversation en face d’elle. Et puis enfin Anya, à côté de Clarke. Je la connais par coeur et je sais qu’elle n’a pas envie d’être là. En même temps je la comprends, cette débile de Raven ne lui à pas parlé depuis deux semaines car elle ne sait apparemment plus comment réagir en fasse d’elle. L’ignorer n’est clairement pas la solution et je peux confirmer que c’est douloureux sachant que c’est ce que me fait Clarke depuis des semaines. Mais au moins, elle, elle a la décence de me répondre quand je lui parle en cours alors que Rav, elle, s’enfuit presque à chaque fois. Il est donc normal qu'An soit légèrement en colère.

Elle finit par discuter avec Clarke. J’arrive plus ou moins à lire sur leurs lèvres, la musique étant bien trop forte pour que je les entende de là. **“Je… partir.. marre...ambiance..”** ok j’ai capté le premier message venant d’An. **“... fais .. pour moi.. besoin..”.** C’est beaucoup plus compliqué du côté de la blonde mais je remarque l’asiatique soupirer et se détendre dans son siège. Apparement elle reste.

Encore une fois ce sont les gestes de Costia qui me sorte de mes pensées.

**“Bébé, tu veux quelque chose d’autre à boire”** me souffle-t-elle à l’oreille tout en passant sa main dans mon dos.

Je me sens rapidement gênée, comme si ce que je suis en train de vivre est mal. Est-ce que c’est parce que le regard de Clarke vient de se poser sur Costia, puis sur sa main ? Je n’ai vraiment pas envie de la blesser et je ne sais pas du tout où elle en est dans ses sentiments pour moi, même si Niylah semble être proche d’elle, je ne sais rien du tout.

Je me tends un peu mais finis par sourire à ma petite-amie. “ **Je veux bien une bière s’il te plait, une Stone IPA.”** Elle me rend mon sourire en acquiesçant et se lève. **“Quelqu’un veut quelque chose à boire ?”** demande t-elle un peu plus fort.

**“Une bière - Un verre de blanc pour moi - Une bière aussi - Un cocktail”**

**“Ok, ok”** les coupe-t-elle avant de rire. **“Il va me falloir un peu d’aide pour le coup.”**

Je me lève pour l’aider mais Luna est plus rapide que moi. **“Je viens”** affirme-t-elle avant de reprendre. **“Je dois juste passer aux toilettes avant, tu m’accompagnes ?”**

Et les deux se dirigent alors vers les escaliers laissant un vide entre Raven et Anya.

\----

**POV Anya**

Je n’ai clairement pas envie d’être ici. Tu vas m’en devoir pleins Griffin et juste pour cette putain de soirée.

Génial et maintenant, j’ai une vue direct sur Raven. J’aurais du me proposer pour aller chercher ces foutues boissons. Je finis le verre devant moi d’une traite ne sachant même pas à qui il est, ce qui fait rire Rav.

Je lui lance alors une regard noir. **“Quoi ?”**

Je n’arrive pas à être douce avec elle. Je pensais qu’elle me manquait et je pensais clairement que la revoir me procurerait une émotion forte, de la jalousie, de la peine mais surement pas de la colère. Et pourtant dès que je l’ai vu j’ai senti cette rage monter en moi car madame m’ignore depuis deux semaines, deux putains de semaines ou je me retrouve comme une con à parfois parler à un fantôme ou à un mur. Enfin, au moins le mur ne prend pas ces jambes à son cou à chaque fois.

**“Tu viens de finir le verre de Luna.”**

_Super._

**“Ah, j’irai lui en payer un autre.”** Mon ton de voix est cassant et je sens la main de Clarke se poser sur ma cuisse en soutien. Elle est toujours absorbée par sa conversation avec Octavia mais prend quand même le temps de me rassurer. Si on m’avait dit il y a un an que cette petite tête blonde deviendrait une de mes meilleures amies, j’amais je n’y aurais cru. Et pourtant, je ne la remercierai jamais assez de ce qu’elle fait pour moi par tous ces petits gestes.

**“Anya…”  
**

Raven vient de souffler mon prénom dans un mélange de peine et de culpabilité. Ah non, je ne connais que trop bien cette voix pour l’avoir vu l’utiliser un sacré nombre de fois avec d’autres que moi. Jamais Rav ne s’est excusée avec moi parce que jamais nous nous sommes fait du mal. Il y a toujours eu ces taquineries entre nous, mais jamais un mot de trop, jamais un geste déplacé ou une insulte.

Je ne veux pas que mon regard s'adoucisse et pourtant je sens mon visage se détendre. Et comme si je luttais intérieurement, je le sens passer de la colère à l’apaisement, puis à la colère. Une putain de crise de nerfs est en train de se jouer sur ma tronche. Un putain d’android qui bug, voila ce que je suis en ce moment.

Je sens la main de Clarke caresser ma cuisse pour me dire que tout va bien aller. Je souffle et ferme les yeux une demi seconde de plus qu’habituellement.

**“Je vais me chercher à boire et ramener un verre pour Luna.”** Et je me lève, me dirigeant vers les escaliers à mon tour.

**“Anya attends !”**

Mais non, je ne vais pas t’attendre Raven, après tout tu es la première à fuire dans ces moments là.

**“Mais attends bon sang !”**

J’entends le grincement de la banquette puis une main accrocher mon poignet. **“Attends ! J’ai besoin de te parler !”**

**“AH BON ! Tu veux parler maintenant ?! C’est nouveau.”**

Je lui crie presque dessus ce qui surprend nos amis à notre table. Je soupire et la tire alors dans les escaliers, je balaye la salle d’un coup d’oeil et trouve un coin tranquille, le plus éloigné du bar possible.

**“Tu as cinq minutes et après j’irai me chercher à boire pour oublier cette discussion.”**

Je sens que je la blesse mais je n’arrive pas à faire autrement. Ses yeux fixent le sol, enfin pas pour longtemps car ils viennent rapidement s'ancrer dans mon regard. Je décèle une émotion que je connais pas chez elle. _Perturbant._

**“J’ai besoin de savoir si c’est vrai ?”** me dit-elle timidement.

**“De quoi ?”**

**“Je veux te l’entendre dire et pas à travers une porte.”**

_Oh, je vois_

**“Je ne te savais pas si cruelle”** un rictus m’échappe. C’est une blague c’est ça ? Me déclarer ? C’est ce qu’elle me demande ? Pour ensuite aller rejoindre sa chère Luna - que j’apprécie au passage, ce qui est encore plus difficile.

**“Non..C’est.. pas, pas.. putain.”** Elle bagaye.

J’ai de la peine pour elle, quelle ironie.

**“Écoute Rae, j’essaye d’oublier mes sentiments pour toi car apparement c’est quelque chose qui te met mal à l’aise, ce que je comprends, donc non je ne vais pas te dire ce que tu veux entendre et encore moins ce soir. Ce que tu as entendu ce jour là, tu peux l’oublier parce que clairement tu es en train de t’éloigner à cause de ça et ça me fait un mal de chien. Et je n’ai pas envie de souffrir une seconde de plus.”**

Wow, je ne pensais pas réussir à faire une phrase aussi longue, mais il faut croire que mon envie de discuter à pris le dessus.

**“Donc tu n’es pas amoureuse de moi.”**

Je hausse un sourcil sentant à nouveau la rage monter. **“Tu te fou de ma gueule ? Tu viens d’écouter ce que je viens de dire ?”**

**“J’ai besoin de savoir si tu es amoureuse de moi ou non Anya, c’est tout.”**

Ok je ne l’ai jamais vu aussi sérieuse de toute ma vie. Elle m’intimide presque avec sa voix grave et son ton assuré. _Évidemment que je t’aime, depuis toujours, toi et tes blagues à la con, toi et ton rire si merveilleux, toi et ton sourire charmant qui ne m’a jamais été adressé pourtant, toi et ta façon de replacer tes cheveux derrière ton oreille.. toi juste toi. Évidemment que je suis folle de toi Raven, évidemment._ Mais te le dire serait si cruel pour moi, si cruel pour notre amitié. Si je te le dis, est-ce que tu vas m’ignorer davantage ? Je n’ai pas envie de prendre ce risque. Alors je soupire et décide de lui balancer lui plus gros mensonge qu’il m’ait été donné de dire.

**“Non, je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi. J’ai confondu notre amitié avec autre chose, voila tout.”**

Je lui souris, aussi tendrement que possible. _Bonjour Bipolarité. Bonjour mensonge._

**“Tu mens.”**

Ses pupilles sont devenues bien noires et le pas qu’elle vient de faire en avant vers moi ne m’annonce rien de bon.

**“Non je ne te mens pas.”**

**“Si tu mens.”**

Elle s’avance encore. Je recule et me cogne contre le mur en pierre derrière moi.

**“Rae s’il te plait..”**

Elle s’avance encore et n’est plus qu’à quelques centimètres de moi. Je pose mes mains sur ses deux épaules pour essayer de la repousser.

**“Est-ce que je t’ai déjà menti ?”** les mots sont sortis tout seule de ma bouche. Ils sont ma bouée de sauvetage.

Et comme un éclair dans son regard, elle commence à reculer. Je la vois réfléchir et je peux noter une sorte de déception mélangé à de la résignation.

**“Non.. Jamais”** me souffle-elle.

Je prends alors mon plus beau sourire de façade et viens finir par achever cette conversation.

**“Et ce n’est pas aujourd’hui que je vais commencer.”** _Bullshit._

_“D’accord.”_

Et c’est tout ce que j’aurais d’elle avant qu’elle ne reparte sans un regard vers notre table. Mes épaules se relâchent enfin et je reste adossée contre ce mur quelques minutes. C’était moins une. Je finis par me diriger vers le bar. Une jolie rousse est en train de servir un groupe un peu plus loin, elle me voit et me rejoint.

**“Salut, je peux te servir quelque chose ?”** me dit-elle d’un sourire aguicheur.

Mon dieu est-ce que les gens se rendent compte qu’on est encore au lycée ? Je n’en ai pas l’impression, en même temps quand je vois comment est habillée Clarke par exemple.. Elle fait beaucoup plus vieille que ses 17 petites années.

Je réponds à son sourire, parce qu’après tout, moi, je suis majeure, que mes parents sont bien loins et que je fais un peu ce que je veux de ma vie.

**“Ton numéro ? Et puis un Mojito et je prendrai une bouteille de Tequila avec sel et citron s’il te plait.”**

**“Pour le numéro le voici.”** Elle attrape ma main et la tire vers elle, se saisit d’un feutre marqueur et écrit quelques chiffres sur mon avant bras. **“Je finis dans 1h, si tu veux reviens me voir à ce moment là, je t’offrirai un verre.”** Elle me fait un clin d'oeil satisfait. Puis elle reprend **“Et pour tes boissons, je suis désolée mais il me faut ta pièce d’identité.”**

**“C’est bon, tu peux la servir”** lui indique alors Indra. Cette femme est géniale, peut-être irresponsable de nous faire autant confiance, mais géniale sur le moment.

Je repars alors enfin vers notre table, boissons à la main et un nouveau numéro sur le bras.

\---

**POV Clarke**

Je vois Raven revenir vers notre table un air dépité collé au visage. Je lui indique de s’assoir à la place d’Anya en tapotant rapidement le siège à mes côtés, ce qu’elle fait sans se faire prier. Elle s’affale là et pose sa tête sur mon épaule tout en soupirant.

**“Ça va ?”** Je finis par lui demander.

**“Hmm”**

**“Raven, sincèrement comment ça va ?”**

**“Elle n’est pas amoureuse de moi.”**

Je lève les yeux au ciel. _Mais bien sur_.

**“Comment ça ?”**

**“Elle vient de me le dire elle-même. Elle s’est trompée, elle n’est pas amoureuse de moi.”**

Omg Anya, toi et moi nous allons avoir une discussion en rentrant.

**“Et c’est bien non ? Vous allez pouvoir redevenir amies comme avant ?”** je lui lance alors.

**“Je ne sais pas Clarke… Franchement, je suis juste perdue.”**

Mon sourcil s’arque, je ne comprends pas vraiment la situation ni même les émotions qui traversent le visage de la latina à mes côtés.

**“Tu veux en parler ?”**

**“Pas ce soir.”** Elle marque une pause. **“Ce soir je vais juste continuer de matter tes boobs Griffin !”**

**“RAE !”** et je la pousse tout en prenant un air outré et plaçant ma main sur ma poitrine.

**“Oh ça va, j’ai des yeux ils sont fait pour ça !”**

**“Pour matter les seins d’une autre femme que moi ?”**

Je vois alors Luna débarquer et pincer l’oreille de Raven jusqu’à la faire revenir à sa place. J’éclate de rire quand je vois l’air coquin de mon amie se transformer rapidement en air coupable. Comme une petite gamine qu’on vient de surprendre en train de faire une grosse bêtise.

**“Mais non chérie.. tu sais qu’il n’y a que tes seins qui me font de l’effet”** dit-elle de façon peu convaincante.

**“Mouais !”** lui répond-t-elle et lui donnant un petit coup d'épaule.

Je ne sais pas trop ce qui se dit ensuite car je l’ai remarqué, _son_ sourire en coin, discret mais sincère, j’ai remarqué quand _son_ visage s’est tourné vers nous et quand cet air froid et distant s’est transformé en quelque chose de plus doux. Je l’ai aussi aperçu _son_ regard plongé sur moi avant de voir ses joues rosirent comprenant rapidement ou ce dernier s’était posé. J’ai remarqué tout ça, mais je ne dis rien. Non car Luna et Costia sont revenues, suivies par Anya qui reprend sa place à mes côtés déposant quelques boissons sur la table ainsi que le verre de mojito de Luna devant elle. Je fixe mon amie d’un air suspect.

**“Toi et moi, il faut qu’on parle en rentrant.”** je lui dis à l’oreille.

**“Nop, je ne rentre pas ce soir.”** me dit-elle en montrant son avant bras. La technique favorite d’Anya : boire, coucher, oublier.

**“Je vois ça.”** je lui souris tendrement ; Je vois aussi Raven la lorgner du coin de l'oeil et marmonner quelques mots dans sa bouche.

An' me sourit à son tour et finit par attraper la bouteille de Tequila et se lever **“TEQUILA PAF ?”**

Tout le monde s’exclame de joie et Anya distribue les shooters devant nous et remplie ces petits vers de tequila. Elle dépose également une tranche de citron devant chacun d’entre nous. **“Vos mains en avant s’il vous plaît”** dit-elle finalement.

Tous les bras se tendent vers le centre de la table. Elle attrape la salière et nous dépose une pincée de sel dans le creux du pouce. Une fois fait, elle lève son verre et porte un toast que seul quelques-uns d’entre nous comprennent.

**“À nos belles amitiés et à tous ces moments gênants que l’on souhaite oublier !”**

Puis elle lèche le sel, croque dans le citron, frappe son verre contre la table et bois le tout d’un coup.

_Poc, Poc, Poc, Poc, Poc, Poc, Poc._

Tout le groupe suit le mouvement. Il ne reste plus que moi et tout le monde me regarde. Moi je n’ai envie d’en regarder _qu’une._ Mais non.

Je lèche alors ma main et croque dans le citron. L’acidité me surprend mais je ne réfléchis pas trop avant de frapper mon verre et de le porter à ma bouche. Du feu, c’est tout ce que j’ai pu ressentir à ce moment avant de lâcher un espèce de soupir de mécontentement.

**“Tu n’aimes pas ça ?”** me demande alors Niylah.

**“Hmm pas vraiment, tu aimes toi ?**

Elle hausse les épaules **“ça dépend comment je le bois.”** J’arque un sourcil quand je vois son regard mutin.

**“C’est à dire ?”** je tente.

Elle attrape la salière et ma main par la même occasion, y verse un peu de sel dessus. **“Ne bouge pas”** me dit-elle avant de récupérer une tranche de citron. **“Ouvre la bouche.”**

Je déglutis quand je comprends ce qu’elle cherche à faire mais m’exécute. Elle vient alors placer la tranche de citron entre mes lèvres, la peau contre mes dents. Ok je ne suis pas prête à ça, pas devant _elle_. Et le pire c’est que même sans poser mes yeux dans cet océan de verts, je le sens, _son_ regard me transperçant de part en part.

Mais je n’ai pas tellement le choix si ? Puis.. Je crois en avoir même envie. Comme un remède que l’on attend impatiemment après une grosse grippe.

**“Prête ?”** me souffle alors Niylah.

J’acquiesce de la tête. Son regard coquin m’intimide mais le rose sur ses joues me fait comprendre qu’elle aussi est sans doute gênée par la situation qu’elle vient de créer.

Elle attrape alors ma main doucement et vient poser ses lèvres près de mon pouce. Je sens sa langue laper les quelques grains de sel sur ma peau ce qui a le don d’enflammer le bas de mon ventre.

Puis, elle relève la tête et vient quémander le citron entre mes lèvres. Ces dernières ne touchent pas les siennes, enfin je ne crois pas car au même moment je sens la table trembler ce qui me sort de ma bulle. Niylah finit par boire son shot alors que moi je me tourne vers une Lexa, à présent debout, qui vient de renverser son verre sur la table. Elle me fixe d’un regard plein de mépris que j’ai du mal à interpréter.

Puis sans qu’elle ne tourne le regard, et moi non plus, je sens une agitation à ses côtés et je vois sa petite-amie s’empresser d’essuyer le liquide devant elle.

**“Viens, on va danser”** crache Lexa en saisissant son poignet.

Je n’ai pas vraiment compris ce qu’il vient de se passer, la seule chose que je comprends c’est que Lexa vient de partir avec Costia sur la piste de danse et que je suis maintenant entraînée vers ce même endroit par Niylah qui n’a rien eu de mieux à penser que tout ceci était une bonne idée.

Je soupire, cette histoire va finir mal.

Et voilà que je me retrouve en quelques secondes au milieu du bar entourée de parfaits étrangers se trémoussant au rythme de _Wrong de Depeche Mode_. Rapidement je sens des mains se poser sur mes hanches et des lèvres attraper ma bouche sans aucune demande. Je sens les effets de l’alcool dans les gestes de Niylah et je les sens également sur moi car une chaleur m'imprègne rapidement. Une de ses main se pose sur le haut de mes fesses et je me sens tirée contre son corps, corps qu’elle remue au son des WRONG. Son baiser s’accentue, sa langue au goût de Tequila vient chercher la mienne pendant quelques instants avant qu’elle ne recule pour s’attaquer à ma mâchoire, puis à mon cou. Je me laisse faire, commençant à suivre le mouvement de mes hanches, lâchant ma tête en arrière sous ses baisers. Un soupire de plaisir vient rapidement se porter à mes lèvres, lèvres qu’elle revient embrasser, plus tendrement, plus doucement et avec beaucoup moins d’ardeur. Elle se recule et me lance un sourire qui en dit long, qui s’excuse de sa témérité, de m’avoir embrassé en public de la sorte. Je vois qu’elle se sent coupable et que sans alcool elle n’aurait jamais osé. Mais je lui souris, je la rassure et doucement l’ambiance change comme la musique qui nous accompagne. Je reconnais Cornerstone d’Artic Monkeys; elle est bien plus douce.

Elle pose alors sa tête dans mon cou et ses mains se replacent sur mes hanches. Nous dansons bien plus gentiment qu’avant ce qui me laisse le temps de poser mes yeux sur ce qui nous entoure.

Nous ne sommes pas les seules à s’être lancées dans un semi slow. Non Lexa se tient non loin de nous, Costia dans ses bras. Je me mords la joue à cette vision essayant de ne pas montrer ma jalousie. Je croise son regard émeraude, en même temps, comment le raté ? Elle ne me lâche pas du regard et mon dieu.. celui-ci est intense, bien plus intense que tous les regards qu’elle ait pu me lancer depuis que l’on se connaît. Ses pupilles sont noires et son visage tendu, comme si elle essayait de contrôler toutes les pulsions de son corps, ne faisant en aucun cas attention à sa petite-amie. Non la seule sur qui se pose ses yeux, c’est moi. Mon coeur s’accélère atrocement à cette vérité. Même la danse endiablée que je viens d’avoir avec Niylah ne m’a pas provoqué cette tachycardie.

La musique change B _reathe me de Sia._

Et l’ambiance également. Tout devient bien plus lourd et les mains de Niylah sur mon corps n’arrange rien, ni ses lèvres qui recommencent à embrasser mon cou. Mais je n’arrive pas à lâcher le regard de Lexa sur moi. Et cette dernière se mord alors la lèvre. _OH MON DIEU._

Bon sang. Je me sens nue devant ses yeux. Et le pire c’est que ça ne me dérange pas. Je sais, à ce moment même je suis sans doute la pire des connasses mais.. C’est son regard, c’est Lexa. Je me retourne alors me mettant dos à la blonde et face à la brune, face à son regard perçant, plaquant mon dos, mes fesses contre Niylah. Je penche la tête légèrement en arrière, mes yeux toujours posés sur cette femme que je désire plus que tout. Je mords à mon tour mes lèvres lorsque je sens des mains venir encercler ma taille et remonter sous ma poitrine, mains que j’imagine appartenir à une autre. Je me mouve contre elle, sensuellement espérant que le spectacle plaise, _lui_ plaise. 

_Tu es horrible Clarke._

_Je sais._

Puis Niylah me retourne et je perds Lexa de vue. Elle m’embrasse une énième fois mais je ne ressens plus la même chose qu’il y a cinq minutes. Un goût amer vient plutôt s’installer dans ma bouche. Puis la musique cesse et j’entends la blonde devant moi soupirer. Elle se rapproche de mon oreille.

**“Tout ça m’a donné très chaud, je vais me chercher à boire, tu veux quelque chose ?”**

J’acquiesce seulement, encore perturbée par ce moment que je viens de passer. Elle sourit ne se doutant pas une seule seconde que mes émotions ne viennent pas que d’elle.

Un sentiment de culpabilité m’envahit avant d’être vite remplacé par un vide lorsque je m’aperçois qu’ _elle_ a disparu. Lexa n’est plus là, ni sur la piste de danse, ni à notre table que je peux voir d’ici.   
Je tourne la tête de droite à gauche, balaye chaques recoins de la salle quand je vois Anya qui me lance un regard taquin. Elle m’indique d’un simple regard la sortie et je comprends rapidement ce que cela signifie.

Sans attendre le retour de Niylah, sans attendre quoi que ce soit d’ailleurs, sans prendre ma veste ou mes affaires, je me dirige vers la sortie, je me dirige vers Lexa.

J’ouvre la porte du bar et suis saisie par le froid de cette fin d’octobre. Je place mes mains sur mes bras pour me réchauffer. J’aurais peut-être dû prendre ma veste. Mais je n’ai pas le temps, je dois la retrouver. Je m’avance un peu plus dans la ruelle mais rien, pas de Lexa; Puis je sens alors un poids sur mes épaules et une chaleur m’entourer. Cette odeur, je la connais.

Elle vient se placer à côté de moi.

**“Tu vas attraper froid à sortir comme ça, Clarke.”**

Qu’est ce que son Clarke m’a manqué, qu’est ce que sa voix grave m’a manqué, qu’est ce Lexa m’a manqué.

**“Je suis venue te chercher, tu avais disparu.”** je lui dis alors me recroquevillant sous sa veste en cuir noir.

**“Je suis juste sortie prendre l’air.”**

**“Tu ne te sens pas bien ?”** je lui demande un peu inquiète.

**“Si ça va, ne t’inquiète pas.”** Elle marque une pause. **“Est-ce que tu veux discuter un peu avec moi ? J’ai l’impression que ça fait une éternité.”** me dit-elle en m’indiquant un banc, un peu plus loin. Le même banc où pleurait Raven il y a quelques mois de cela.

**“Je veux bien oui.”**

Je ne sais pas ce que je suis en train de faire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me sens ainsi, pourquoi à cet instant même où je suis seule avec elle, je me sens en sécurité, apaisée.

On finit par s’asseoir côte à côte sans laisser le moindre espace entre nous. Cette nouvelle proximité me plait.

**“Je suis désolée”** commence-t-elle **“je sais que mon comportement doit te paraître étrange.”**

_Ah ben ça, clairement oui._

**“Je ne sais pas si c’est parce que tu m’ignores depuis des semaines, ou bien parce que tu me manques tellement que je n’en dors plus, mais je suis en train de devenir folle..”**

Ma gorge se resserre et mon pouls s’accélère. Elle vient placer ses mains près de sa bouche et souffle dessus pour se les réchauffer avant de venir les coincer dans des jambes.

**“Tiens.”** Je lui tends alors sa veste.

**“Non non tu vas attraper froid.”** me dit-elle.

**“Attends.”** Je me rapproche alors encore un peu et viens presque poser ma tête sur son épaule. Je dégage sa veste et la pose alors sur nos deux corps frigorifiés. Un silence de plombs s’installe et j’entends presque le coeur de Lexa battre. Vite.

**“Je suis désolée moi aussi Lexa. Je n’aurais jamais dû t'ignorer comme je l’ai fait.”**

Je sens son visage se tourner pour me regarder, mais je ne bouge pas la tête de son épaule tout en continuant de parler.

**“Tu me manques aussi. C’est juste parfois trop compliqué à gérer quand ton regard se pose sur moi.”**

**“Comme ce soir ?”** ose-t-elle.

**“Comme ce soir. Mais pas que.”** je marque une pause **“j’ai aussi du mal à comprendre tes réactions, ta.. jalousie ?”** J’attends une réponse ne sachant pas vraiment si il s’agit de ça.

**“Hmm”** me dit-elle sans vraiment confirmer.

**“J’ai sincèrement cru que tu allais tuer Niylah ce soir, quand elle a attrapé son citron dans euh.. fin tu vois.”** je ris doucement.

L’ambiance semble être aux confidences.

**“J’en ai eu envie, c’est vrai. Encore plus sur la piste de danse”** me surprend-t-elle.

Je lève mon visage afin de la regarder, enfin c’est ce que j’aimerais faire mais sa main vient automatiquement se perdre dans mes cheveux et me replaquer à nouveau contre son épaule.

**“Si tu me regardes je ne pourrais plus parler Clarke.”**

J’acquiesce bien trop heureuse de ce moment, bien trop heureuse de sentir ses doigts caresser mon crâne et se perdre parfois à la lisière de mon cou.

**“Tu es jalouse donc ?”** je finis par lui demander.

**“Oui, je le suis. Et même si je n’aime pas ça, c’est une vérité qui est là.”** Elle s’arrête. **“Je te sens sourire Clarke.”**

**“Oh ça va ! J’apprécie l’info c’est tout”** je la taquine mais c’est putain de vrai. **“Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça signifie ?”** Sa main s’arrête automatiquement de me caresser, puis elle reprend doucement.

**“Honnêtement non.”**

Je suis déçue. Elle continue. **“Mais je sais que c’est là, je sais que je suis parfois jalouse, parfois non, je sais que je suis parfois heureuse de ton bonheur et parfois j’aimerais en être la source, ou au moins une des sources.”**

**“Est-ce que vous êtes en train de me proposer un plan à trois Mlle Woods ?”** je ris.

**“Clarke ! Non je ne te propose pas de plan à trois !”** Elle soupire **“mais justement, il n’y a pas que nous dans l’équation.”**

**“Je sais.”** je finis par admettre.

**“Je tiens à Costia, je pense même l’aimer.”** _Aie_. **“Mais je sais aussi que je tiens à toi de mille autres façons.”** _Aie encore._ **“Ce que je veux te dire Clarke.. C’est que tu comptes et que la place que tu as dans ma vie est différente.”**

**“Je ne comprends pas tout..”** et effectivement je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qu’elle veut me dire.

**“Tu es mon amie”** _oh la friendzone génial._ **“Tu es ma famille”** _Family zone yeah._ Mais ça me touche je dois l'avouer. **“Tu es ma personne.”** Ok je m’attendris à nouveau. **“Je me sens inexplicablement attirée par toi, j’ai envie de te parler tous les jours, j’ai envie de prendre soin de toi et d’entendre ton rire au quotidien. Je me suis même surprise à vouloir t’embrasser à plusieurs occasions ce soir.”**

Je déglutis et n’ose plus vraiment bouger car ce que j’entends est une douce mélodie pour mes oreilles.

**“Lex..”**

**“Attends Clarke, s’il te plait.”** elle continue **“j’ai eu tellement peur de te perdre ces derniers moi. J’ai eu la sensation qu’on m’arrachait une partie de moi et que j’étais constamment entourée de ce même vide que lorsque ma mère est morte. Je me suis sentie affreusement seule et perdue.”**

**“Je suis désolée..”** et je m’en veux c’est vrai.

**“Je ne dis pas ça pour que tu t’excuses mais pour que tu comprennes que ça m'a fait réfléchir. Si un jour je te perds, si un jour tu disparais ou que pour x raison on ne se parle plus, je risque de le vivre vraiment très mal..”** Elle marque une pause. **“Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour toi, je pense être tout autant perdue que toi.”** _C’est faux, moi je sais ce que je veux à cet instant présent._ **“Mais je sais que je t’aime, de bien des façons.”**

Mon coeur explose. Littéralement, si une bombe avait été à sa place, je crois qu’elle aurait pu raser le quartier entier.

**“Je ne supporterai pas de te perdre..”** ajoute-t-elle **“c’est pourquoi, je ne peux pas être plus que ce que je suis aujourd’hui.”**

Un frisson glacial parcourt mon corps d’un seul coup, et je me redresse violemment, ne lui laissant pas le temps de me retenir. Elle me dit toutes ces choses pour m’annoncer que.. que non ? J’aimerais m’énerver, j'aimerais tellement contre elle mais ses yeux sont rouges, humides, pleins de regret et de tendresse à la fois. Elle pense tout ce qu’elle a dit, elle est sincère et souffre presque autant que moi ? Je ne peux au moins pas lui enlever cette vérité.

**“Et qu’est ce que tu es aujourd’hui ?”** je soupire en lui demandant.

**“Celle qui sera toujours à tes côtés ?”** finit-elle par me dire.

**“Mais jamais de cette façon hein ?”** je lui souffle doucement.

**“Non, jamais. Il y a trop de risques.”**

Je réfléchis un instant. Je ne vais pas la forcer dans tous les cas, donc soit je me bats encore et encore contre une Lexa plus que déterminée en blessant tous ceux qui nous entourent, soit j’accepte cette simple vérité que l’on s’attire, qu’on s’aime à notre façon mais qu’un Clexa ne peut exister amoureusement parlant..

**“Bien”** je finis par lui dire. **"Tant que tu me promets une place particulière dans ta vie, je pense que je peux accepter cette proposition.”**

Elle se lève, faisant tomber sa veste sur le banc et s’avance vers moi, hésitante. Je vois ses bras se lever et lui tend alors les miens. Elle vient se caler dans mon cou. Je sens la chaleur de nos corps se rencontrer. **“Il va quand même falloir faire attention.. ah hm cette proximité.”** je finis par lui dire. **“Je suis bien d’accord.”** dit-elle avant de se reculer et de me sourire. Le plus beau sourire au monde.

**“On y retourne ? Niylah et ta petite amie nous attendent”** j’ose lui dire sans aucune animosité dans la voix. Au contraire, je sais maintenant que je compte. **“Tu sauras te tenir cette fois-ci ?”** je lui dis un sourire en coin.

Elle sourit timidement. **“Tant qu’elle ne te fait pas l’amour devant moi, ça devrait aller.”**

Je ris affectueusement et lui tend alors la main. Elle récupère sa veste et vient croiser ses doigts aux miens. Nous retournons enfin sur nos pas, nos coeurs apaisés et nos disputes bien loin derrière.

Nous sommes prêtes à vivre cette nouvelle relation, la plus honnête qui soit. _N'est ce pas ?_


	15. 15. Nouveau départ

****

**Pov Clarke  
**

Je revois la scène encore et encore, je ressens la chaleur de sa veste puis de ses bras, je comprends ses mots, sa peine et je sens mon coeur se tordre puis s'apaiser. Je nous vois revenir au bar main dans la main, puis je la sens embrasser ma joue avant de me lâcher et de rentrer la première. En la suivant, je tombe sur Octavia, puis Raven et Luna et nous finissons par boire et danser toute la nuit sentant parfois les caresses de Niylah dans mon dos, ses baisers. Mais tout va bien, parce qu'à chaque fois que je me revois tourner la tête vers la seule personne qui compte ce soir, à chaque fois je peux y voir un sourire. Je la sens à nouveau me prendre dans ses bras pour me dire bonne nuit et rentrer avec Costia chez elle et je me revois accepter la situation, une pointe de jalousie dans le coeur mais un sentiment de paix indescriptible.

Et puis finalement nous sommes toutes rentrées à notre tour chez Anya, je me suis endormie dans les bras de ma blonde en quelques secondes et je ressens encore la tristesse de son départ le lendemain.

Je revois tout ça en boucle puis ma tête cogne contre la vitre du bus et me fait doucement ouvrir les yeux. Je suis déjà arrivée au lycée. Nous sommes lundi, les cours reprennent et la routine recommence, mais cette fois-ci, pour la toute première fois depuis le début du lycée, je suis heureuse d'y arriver.

Lexa m'a écrit hier soir pour me demander comment je me sentais après le départ de Niylah. Bien sur je fus d'abord surprise, car elle était, de base, la dernière personne avec qui je voulais en parler. Mais apparement notre nouvelle relation c'est ça, c'est cette nouvelle proximité et des confidences que nous devons affronter et accepter. Je lui ai dis que je me sentais triste mais que ça allait, que j'avais l'habitude malgré tout qu'elle soit loin. Puis nous avons continué de parler un peu de ce qu'elle avait fait le dimanche et enfin elle a fini par me demander de l'attendre devant le lycée lundi, donc ce matin.

Je descends du bus lorsque celui-ci est définitivement arrêté, je remonte la place, la grande avenue puis finis ma marche dans cette petite ruelle familière où se trouve cette fameuse entrée de lycée.

Et je l'attends. Je me plante là ma main jouant avec mon téléphone. Je le fais tourner entre mes doigts quand je sens une ombre se rapprocher de moi. Un sourire aux lèvres, je lève ma tête, mais celui-ci s'éteint rapidement quand je vois Octavia et Raven devant moi.

**"Et bah Griffin, cache ta joie !"** me dit l'hispanique.

Un air coupable sur la face, j'hausse les épaules. **"Lexa devait venir me rejoindre ce matin, vous ne l'avez pas vu ?"**

**"Bonjour à toi aussi Clarke, comment s'est passée ta soirée ? Comment vas-tu ?"** commence Octavia. **"Bien bien, et vous les filles comment vont mes deux meilleures amies ?"** termine Raven.

Je soupire posant mes deux mains sur l'épaule de chacun d'entre elle. **"Désolée les filles, je vous aime ok ? Vous me pardonnez ?"**

**"Franchement je sais pas, est-ce qu'on lui pardonne Rae ?"**

**"Je vais clairement y réfléchir ! Mais pour l'instant je vais aller me réchauffer en salle d'étude. Veux-tu m'accompagner très chère ?"** et elle tend la main à O qui n'hésite pas à me snober et à la suivre.

_Elles me fatiguent._ Mais je souris.

Je laisse mes amies partir, mes yeux balayant la foule de moins en moins épaisse devant moi. Je vois les élèves pénétrer dans le lycée mais pas de Lexa en vue. Je cherche un peu et rapidement je me retrouve quasi seule. Je décide de lui envoyer un message.

**Clarke :** _"Hey Lex' ! On devait pas se retrouver devant le lycée ce matin ?"_

 **Clarke** : _"Je suis au niveau du portail, dis-moi si tu es déjà rentrée._ ☺️"

Aucun réponse et rapidement la sonnerie retentit. Bon, elle m'a posé un lapin et je ne suis pas vraiment contente de ça. Pour quelqu'un qui veut un nouveau départ avec de bonnes bases, ça commence mal. Oui ma fierté est un peu touchée mais j'essaye rapidement de lui trouver une bonne excuse. Peut-être qu'elle a râté son réveil, peut-être qu'elle est juste en retard ? Elle m'aurait prévenu non ? 

Dans tous les cas je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de tergiverser, il faut que j'aille en classe. Je me précipite dans la cours et monte rapidement au premier étage du bâtiment 2. Je lorgne rapidement la fontaine en bas, puis Raven devant moi, un léger sourire sur le visage. Après tout c'est grâce à cet emplacement que je les ai rencontré la première fois, elle et Lexa.

Je m'avance vers elle pour la prendre dans mes bras, de dos, mais je sens quelqu'un m'arrêter une main sur l'épaule. Je me retourne et vois Anya prête à parler.

**"Alors Blondie, remise de ce week-end ?"** me lance-t-elle en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

**"Alors Forrest, prête à parler de tu sais quoi ?"** je ne me démonte pas, un sourcil levé.

Elle grogne de mécontentement. **"Nop, toujours pas. Je préfère gérer ça toute seule"**

**"Ah c'est vrai que c'est efficace jusqu'ici !"** mon ton est moqueur mais en réalité je m'inquiète pour elle et elle le sait.

Elle s'approche de mon oreille et me chuchote **"T'as besoin de parler" !**

Je fronce les sourcils **"Et bien figure toi que Lexa et moi.. Ça va !"**

C'est vrai que je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui raconter le moment avec Lexa sur ce satané/merveilleux banc. Elle ne sait pas que les choses ont.. évoluées.

**"Nous avons discuté, on essaye de repartir à zéro et.. d'ailleurs, tu l'as vu ? Parce qu'elle devait me rejoindre ce matin."** je finis par lui demander.

**"Lexa ne viendra pas aujourd'hui."** C'est Raven qui intervient. **"Elle a choppé la crève, ça allait hier mais ce matin en passant la récupérer elle était clouée au lit. Fièvre, nez qui coule, migraine, la pauvre elle a pris cher !"** Elle marque une pause. **"Salut"** dit-elle assez froidement en direction d'Anya qui lui sourit tout de même tout en lui faisant signe de la tête.

Rapidement mes questions de ce matin sont balayées par un sentiment de culpabilité puis d'inquiétude. Je me retourne vers mon amie.

**"Mais ça va quand même ?"**

Elle acquiesce. **"Oui ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai pu la voir ce matin, elle est juste très fatiguée du coup. Je pense qu'elle en a pour quelques jours, alors je lui ai dis que je lui prendrai les cours ! D'ailleurs tu crois que tu pourrais lui prendre ceux de vos options en commun ?"**

**"Oui, bien sur ! Je te les passerai à la fin de la journée si tu veux les lui apporter ?"**

**"Ou tu peux venir avec moi ? J'ai cru voir que ça allait mieux entre vous non ?** " me demande alors Raven.

**"Comment ça ?"**

**"Je vous ai vu sortir samedi au bar et revenir ensemble. J'suis pas stupide j'ai vu vos petits regards tout le long de la soirée !"**

Merde. _Trouve quelque chose à dire Griffin, la laisse penser n'importe quoi !_

**"On est juste amie."** je lui réponds.

**"J'ai pas dis le contraire."** me dit-elle alors un sourcil arqué.

J'entends Anya rire juste à côté de moi et lui lance alors un regard noir. **"Oh ça va hein."** Je lève les yeux au ciel alors que le professeur ouvre enfin la porte des cours.

Je m'installe en cours à ma place habituelle, Raven à mes côtés. Elle s'approche alors de moi. **"Bon alors tu viens ce soir ?"** me chuchote-t-elle.

**"Attends je dois au moins demander à mes parents."**

Je prends mon téléphone et j'hésite avant d'écrire. Je choisis de demander à mon père, beaucoup plus clément là dessus. J'hésite encore. Je ne sais pas si je suis prête à me rendre chez elle mais en même je suis assez inquiète.. et j'aimerais la voir.

**Clarke :** _"Salut pap', dis moi, j'ai une amie qui est malade et avec Raven on doit aller lui déposer les cours ce soir. Ça te va si je prends le dernier bus ? Je serai là pour manger."_

**Jake :** _"Coucou ma puce, pas de soucis pour moi, je préviens ta mère. Bisous mon coeur."_

Je souris et lui réponds un rapide merci, suivi d'un bisous et range mon téléphone.

**"C'est bon, faut juste que je prenne le bus de 19h."**

Elle me sourit et le restant de la matinée se passa normalement.

\---

 **"Eeeeeenfin la pause !"** s'exclame Rae en s'étirant sur sa chaise.

Je finis de ranger mes affaires et la suis, j'attrape le bras d'Anya au passage. **"Toi, tu manges avec nous ce midi."** Je n'ai aucune envie de la laisser manger seule. Après tout cela fait des semaines que nous mangeons toutes séparées, que ce soit à cause de mes histoires avec Lex ou bien de celles de mes amies qui ne sont pas bien plus glorieuses.

Elle me sourit **"Je n'ai pas le choix hein ?"**

Je secoue la tête de droite à gauche. **"Nop !"**

**"Et Rae ? Elle en pense quoi ?"**

**"Je vais lui demander !"** et je la tire vers moi. 

**"Griffin ! Raaah".** crie-t-elle. 

Et je ris. Si elle ne me parle pas, autant être au première loge de leur relation.

**"Hey Raven ! Anya mange avec nous ce midi ça te va ?"**

Elle hausse les épaules. **"Yep, pas de problème pour moi."** Puis elle se retourne sans même jeter un coup d'oeil à l'asiatique. Je m'approche un peu plus d'elle afin qu'elle soit la seule à m'entendre.

**"Je croyais que ça s'était arrangé avec Anya ?"**

**"Hmm"**

**"Rae, c'est quoi le problème ? Elle n'est pas amoureuse de toi, donc pas de malaise non ?"**

**"Oui je sais.."** finit-elle par me répondre. **"Mais j'sais pas comment lui parler après tout ces trucs bizarres là."**

**"Parle lui juste, j'sais pas fait comme d'habitude."**

**"Je vais essayer"** acquiesce-t-elle avant de reprendre en se retournant **"Hey Forrest ! C'est ok mais tu piques pas ma bouffe !"**

En train de discuter avec Octavia tout juste arrivée mon amie lui sourit, un sourire franc que je n'avais pas vu sur son visage depuis longtemps !

**"Ne t'inquiète pas Reyes, je serai sage."**

**"Ça te changera !"** réplique-t-elle avant d'entrer dans le self.

Je lui dépose alors un baiser sur la joue. **"Merci pour l'effort."** Elle grogne un peu mais je sais qu'au fond ça va leur faire du bien à toutes les deux.

On finit par attraper nos plateaux et à nous asseoir à table.

Le repas se passa plutôt bien même si j'eues l'impression d'être la seule avec O à faire la conversation. L'après-midi fut longue. Je dû prendre les cours pour Lex et m'appliquer à écrire correctement pour qu'elle puisse recopier une fois chez elle. Je lui attrapai quelques polycopiés et les rangeai dans mon sac une fois le cours terminé. C'est avec un peu d'appréhension que je finis par rejoindre Raven devant le lycée pour me diriger vers chez Lexa.

\----

**"Wow son quartier est vraiment sympa !"**

Il s'agit d'une petite banlieu bien tranquille de DC, bien loin de la foule et du trafic. Je ne savais même pas qu'il existait des endroits aussi calme dans cette ville. Seule la supérette ouverte H24 à l'angle de la rue rappelle que nous sommes bien dans une des plus grandes villes des Etats-unis.

 **"Oui c'est un quartier calme, un peu bobo écolo sur les bords, mais c'est vraiment sympa. Tiens c'est sa maison là bas."** Et elle pointe du doigt une jolie petite bâtisse dans un style victorien que j'aime beaucoup. On traverse le jardin et arrivons au niveau de la porte d'entrée après avoir monté quelques marches. Raven sonne tandis que mon stress me reprend. Le porte s'ouvre et je vois apparaître devant moi une montagne barbue.

**"Salut Gustus !"**

**"Hey petit poulet !"** dit-il a mon amie avant de la soulever dans ses bras.

**"Ok ok ! Me fou pas la honte devant mon amie !"** réplique-t-elle d'un rire franc.

**"On a de la visite ?"** me dit-il en s'approchant de moi.

**"Bonjour, je suis une amie de Lexa, je lui apporte ses cours.."** ma voix presque inaudible trahit ma gêne.

**"Laisse moi devinez... Clarke c'est ça ?!"**

Je redresse la tête, étonnée qu'il connaisse mon prénom. **"Lexa m'a beaucoup parlé de toi."** dit-il.

Comment ça ? Dans quel sens ? Est-ce que cet homme devant moi sait que j'aim.. j'apprécie sa fille ? Est-ce qu'il sait que je l'ai ignoré pendant des semaines ? Oh mon dieu. Petit à petit ma tête rentre dans mon cou et je sens mon corps perdre ses forces.

Il pose sa grande main sur mon épaule. _Est-ce qu'il va m'enfoncer dans le sol ?_

**"Tu es la bienvenue Clarke ! Lexa sera contente de te voir."** Et il me sourit. Sa voix est douce et son comportement très.. paternel. Je me suis peut-être trompée sur ses intentions. Son regard est tendre et ses joues remontant près de ses yeux lorsqu'il rit, lui donne un air de nounours. Je ne fais qu'acquiescer à ses paroles et il nous invite à rentrer.

Je jette un oeil rapide autour de moi. _Sa_ maison est très chaleureuse, comme son père. Le sol est recouvert de parquet et une partie des murs du salon, de pierres. Au fond, une cheminée est allumée et les beaux fauteuils en cuir installés au milieu de la pièce donne envie de rester là pendant des heures.

Rapidement mes yeux se pose sur Raven qui vient d'enlever ses chaussures pour les balancer avec ses pieds sous l'escalier. Elle s'avance vers la cuisine et ouvre la porte du frigo. **"T'as soif ?"** me dit-elle tout en attrapant la bouteille d'eau. Je fais non de la tête et continue mon observation. **"Papa Woods, je te pique un truc à manger."** Elle se retourne vers moi. **"T'as faim ?"** je lui dis également non une seconde fois.

Elle attrape deux tranches de pain de mie, y ajoute des gros cornichon et du jambon et engloutis le tout en moins de 20 secondes.

Si je n'étais pas sûr d'être chez Lexa, j'aurais rapidement pensé être chez les Reyes au vue du comportement de mon amie actuellement. Elle est chez elle. Je ne sais pas combien de fois elle est venue ici, mais ça se voit, elle est plus qu'à l'aise dans cette maison et je me surprends à ressentir un frisson de jalousie.

**"On va la voir ?"** finit-elle par me dire en essuyant la sauce présente sur sa joue avec la manche de son pull. Je soupire à cette vision - une enfant de cinq ans vient clairement de prendre son goûter devant moi.

Elle me passe devant et revient vers l'entrée, là où se trouve l'escalier montant à l'étage. Je la suis et en profite pour lorgner toutes les photos accrochées sur les murs tout en faisant attention de pas louper une marche.

Je peux y voir la photo de classe de l'année dernière par exemple. Puis il y en a d'autres où elle semble bien plus jeune. Déjà là elle était franchement mignonne. Mon regard finit par se poser sur une photo de famille. Lex doit peut-être avoir dix ans, derrière elle je reconnais son père. Son bras est posé sur l'épaule d'une femme, brune aux yeux verts; Je bug un moment, elle est le portrait craché de mon amie.. Ce qui me fait comprendre qu'il s'agit de sa mère.

Je continue mon trajet et ris lorsque je vois une photo d'elle, toute petite, les cheveux en pétard en train de manger un kiwi. Enfin on a plutôt l'impression qu'elle se l'étale sur le visage à la place. Je ris encore puis on finit par arriver à l'étage. Celui-ci est plus neutre. Un simple couloir avec cinq portes.

Raven m'explique qu'il y a trois chambres et deux salles de bain. C'est vers la porte du fond que nous nous dirigeons, avant que Rae ne toque tout doucement.

Personne ne répond alors bien sûr, elle se permet d'entrer.

**"Lexa.. ?"** souffle-t-elle doucement.

Aucune réponse. Elle s'avance alors sur la pointe des pieds tout en m'indiquant de venir près d'elle. Je referme la porte de sa chambre sans faire un seul bruit et la suis. Je me fige lorsque je _la_ vois, allongée sur le ventre dans son grand lit aux draps blancs.

Au dessus de sa couette dans un petit short blanc et une sorte de chemise bleu ? J'aimerais me demander ce qu'elle fait en chemise, j'aimerais vraiment, mais mes yeux se perdent un peu je dois dire. Ils remontent le long de ses jambes, de ses cuisses jusqu'au bas de ses fesses légèrement apparentes. _Putain de mini short, on repassera pour l'amitié simple et facile hein._

**"Tu peux poser les cours sur son bureau."** me chuchote Rav, me sortant de ma contemplation. Par chance, elle ne semble pas l'avoir remarqué.

Je m'attèle à la tache, essayant de faire le moindre bruit possible quand un vibreur se met à sonner.

Je me retourne et vois le téléphone de Lexa trembler sur sa table de chevet. Ce con fait presque bouger les mur. On se précipite près du lit, Rae et moi, et elle le saisit avant moi afin de cesser ce bruit. Apparement il s'agit d'un appel puisqu'elle se permet, encore une fois, de décrocher et de sortir de la chambre. C'est fou comme elle est à son aise ici.

Je la regarde partir quand je sens des doigts resserrer doucement mon poignet. Je me retourne, Lexa vient d'ouvrir les yeux, ils sont encore à demi-clos. Elle me sourit, émergent d'un sommeil qui semblait bien profond.

**"Tu es là.."** me dit-elle d'une voix cassée.

Je me retourne pour lui faire face. Elle est adorable, adorablement belle. Mon visage s'emplie de douceur et je m'accroupie à son niveau.

**"Hey.. Je suis là."**

Instinctivement elle rapproche ma main vers elle la serre contre sa poitrine. Ok la "non proximité" on repassera. J'essaye de ne penser à rien, je vous assure j'essaye vraiment.

Elle se met à tousser difficilement ce qui ramène mes pieds sur terre.

**"Attends laisse-moi t'aider."** lui dis-je.

Je me relève et viens prendre appuie sur le bord de son lit de manière à ce que je me retrouve presque assise à ses côtés. Je passe mon bras libre dans derrière elle et ma main vient finir par relever le haut de son dos afin de l'aider à se redresser. Poussant sur sa main gauche et se retournant légèrement, elle finit par se retrouver assise. Je me tends vers la table de chevet pour lui attraper sa bouteille d'eau. **"Tiens bois un peu."** Et je lui tends alors la bouteille qu'elle saisit avant de boire une gorgée ou deux sa main droite toujours dans la mienne. 

**"Ça va mieux ?"** je lui demande.

Elle acquiesce de la tête avant de se laisser glisser sur le dos, son t-shirt remontant au passage. _Nop, nop, je ne regarde pas._ **"Merci"** me murmure-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible, les yeux déjà fermés.

**"Lexa.."**

Elle ouvre doucement ses beaux yeux verts pleins d'interrogation

.

 **"Ma main.."** et je me surprends à rougir.

Elle ne semble pas comprendre avant de baisser ses yeux sur son ventre à présent nu sur lequel sa main est posée tout comme la mienne du coup. Elle me regarde et remarque ma position très particulière. À moitié assise, à moitié penchée sur elle. Mais elle ne me lâche pas, au contraire, ses doigts se resserrent entre les miens.

**"Lex..."**

Un sourire mutin vient se poser sur son visage et je ne le comprends que lorsque je sens mon corps être tiré par dessus le sien. **"LEXA !"** Mais rien n'y fait et je ne sais pas d'où elle tire sa force avec ses 40° de fièvre mais elle en a suffisamment pour réussir à me passer au dessus d'elle et me faire atterrir à ses côtés, sur le flan, son visage en face du mien.

**"Le.."**

**"Shttt** " me coupe-t-elle **"j'ai juste besoin d'un câlin."**

Elle se rapproche, les yeux toujours fermés et vient placer sa tête sous mon menton, ses deux mains, elles, se joignent presque pour venir s'installer au niveau de ma poitrine. Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment, que tout ceci est innocent mais je ne peux pas empêcher mon coeur d'accélérer quand je sens ses avant-bras se coller à mes seins.

**"Clarke, prends moi dans tes bras."**

C'est vrai que je n'ai pas bougé, tel un poteau sur son matelas, je suis restée raide tout ce temps n'osant plus vraiment bouger. Mais Lexa demande.. et ce que Lexa demande, Lexa a.. En tout cas avec moi. Je soupire discrètement et passe mon bras coincé sous mon corps sous sa nuque pour le poser sur son dos tandis que le second passe au dessus de ses côtes pour remonter et venir caresser ses cheveux. Tendrement. **"Je pense que le concept de distanciation sociale dont je t'ai parlé n'a plus vraiment de sens là..."** je lui chuchote. 

Je la sens sourire dans mon cou. " **Je suis malade Clarke, j'ai le droit à des jokers."**

Et je souris à mon tour tout en continuant de caresser ses cheveux, cheveux qui dégagent une douce odeur de pêche et que je ne peux éviter de sentir quand ceux-ci viennent chatouiller mon nez.

**"Est-ce que tu viens de renifler mes cheveux ?"** me dit-elle sur un ton taquin.

**"N.. Non, ils sont venus à moi tout seul."** je lui réponds sur le même ton.

Elle se resserre un peu plus, est-ce qu'elle cherche à fusionner avec mon corps ? Parce que si c'est le cas, elle y arrive très bien. _Oh_. Une de ses jambes vient de passer entre les miennes. _Ne pense à rien Clarke, ne pense à rien Clarke, ne .._

**"AH BEN JE VOIS QUE ÇA S'AMUSE QUAND JE NE SUIS PAS LÀ !"** crit Raven avant de venir sauter sur le lit me permettant ainsi de me dégager un peu de cette étreinte plus que perturbante.

Ni une ni deux, l'hispanique finit à califourchon sur Lex. **"Alors comment ça va la malade ?!"** lui dit-elle avant de venir déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

**"Je me sens juste très fatiguée.. mais ça va."**

**"Bien sûr que ça va, elle vient de me retourner sur le lit ! C'est une comédienne !"** J'ose dire tout en croisant mes bras en signe de mécontentement.

**"Alors comme ça on retourne Griffin dans son lit ?"** tente Rae avant que je ne passe ma main sur mon visage dépité. 

**"Tu peux pas t'en empêcher hein ?"** je lui dis tout en soupirant.

**"Mais c'est trop facile aussi !"** elle rit avant de reprendre. **"Au fait ! Même si ça me fait plaisir de vous voir vous câliner et tout ça, y a ta meuf qui arrive !"** dit-elle à Lexa avant de se laisser tomber entre nous deux.

Je reste silencieuse. Je mentirai en disant que je ne suis pas un peu, rien que tout petit peu mécontente de cette annonce.

**"Et alors ? C'est pas parce que Costia est là que je ne peux pas prendre mon amie dans mes bras si ?"** lui répond-t-elle.

**"Ton amie ? Si t'arrives à te convaincre de ça !"** et elle éclate de rire avant que je ne vienne lui mettre un coup de coude dans l'épaule.

**"AIEUH !"**

**"Ta gueule Reyes !"** je lui ordonne d'une ton sec.

**"Maiiis ! Je suis la seule qui dit ce qu'elle pense dans cette pièce ?"**

**"Vas d'abord dire ce que tu penses vraiment à Anya et reviens nous voir après."** je tente espérant la calmer. Et ça semble fonctionner, enfin un moment.

**"C'est bas Griff' t'as de la chance que je t'aime ! Mais tu mérites quand même une punition."**

Et elle finit par se placer à califourchon sur moi cette fois-ci. **"RAVEN ! Descends de là !"**

Mais elle me maintient alors les deux mains avec une seule au dessus de la tête **"Mais vous avez manger un lion toutes les deux ou quoi ?! C'est quoi cette force surhumaine !!"**

**"Tu vas payer !"** me dit ce petit diable au dessus de moi avant de venir chatouiller mes côtes.

**"OH MON DIEU ARRETEEEE ÇA !!"** je hurle, je cris, je pleure de rire.

**"Retire ce que tu as dis sur An'"** me somme-t-elle.

**"NON JAMAIS !! JE DIS CA POUR TON BIEN ! OH NOOOON PAS LÀÀÀÀ !"**

Elle s'attaque à mes hanches me chatouillant de plus belle. Notre moment finit par être interrompue par trois petits coups à la porte avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre.

**"Salut les filles"** nous dit Costia dans un semi chuchotement.

**"Vu le vacarme qu'elles font tu peux parler normalement ne t'inquiète pas."** lui répond alors Lexa qui vient de se redresser difficilement sur ses coudes. Elle finit assise dans le lit tandis que Rae se déplace entre nous deux.

La petite amie de Lexa vient s'avancer avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. _Hmm._

Elle nous fait un sourire en guise de bonjour avant que la brune aux yeux verts de prenne la parole. **"Tu ne devrais pas trop t'approcher tu sais, je pourrais être contagieuse."**

J'hausse un sourcil ce que Rae ne rate pas. Elle se retourne vers Lex. **"Alors Costia on fait attention à elle, mais nous on s'en bat les couilles !"**

**"Tu m'as presque forcé !"** réplique Lexa avant de tousser dans son coude.

**"Et c'est quoi ton excuse pour Clarkie ?"** lui dit-elle un sourire au coin des lèvres. 

_Omg ta gueule Rae.._

**"J'avais envie d'un câlin et c'était la seule dans la chambre à ce moment là."** répond Lexa en haussant les épaules.

**"Oh, donc c'est un câlin par dépit ?"** je m'offusque en relevant les sourcils.

**"C'est pas sympa ça bébé !"** intervient Costia en me défendant. Situation étrange mais pas déplaisante.

**"Oooooh mais arrêtez, j'suis maladoune là, PAPAAAAAAAAAA"**

**"Vas pleurer dans les bras de ton papouneeet"** lui lâche Raven éclatant de rire avec nous, s'étouffant, la main sur le ventre. 

Quelques minutes passent le temps que le fou rire se dissipe et je finis par me déplacer vers le bas du lit et à y descendre, croisant le regard de Lexa, intriguée.

**"Bon, nous on va y aller ! Lex est en bonne compagnie."** Je souris à sa petite-amie. **"On a déposé tes cours sur le bureau."**

Elle acquiesce. **"Vous revenez demain ?"** nous demande-t-elle.

**"Yep"** répond Rav.

**"Je sais pas, ça va dépendre de mes parents et tout ça, je ferai au mieux. Mais dans tous les cas je te prends les cours t'inquiète pas."** je lui affirme.

Elle acquiesce.

**"Oh te fait pas de bisous la malade contagieuse mais le coeur y est hein !"** s'exclame l'hispanique avant de se diriger vers la porte en me tirant vers le bras. Un dernier sourire et nous sortons de sa chambre.

Quelques pas et Rae reprend la parole. **"Ça va ton petit coeur ?"**

Je baisse la tête. Je sais de quoi elle parle. **"Ça va, il va s'habituer."**

**"Sûre ?"**

**"Certaine."** et je lui lance un dernier sourire avant de nous diriger vers le salon récupérer les chaussures de Raven et le reste de nos affaires.


	16. 16. Distanciation sociale

__

_Note : J'ai remis une musique à écouter à un moment : 🎶 I want you here - Plumb. _

_Bonne lecture._

_Ael_

**Pov Lexa  
**

J'ouvre les yeux difficilement ce matin, la nuit à été horrible, vraiment horrible. J'ai la sensation que lorsque je suis malade, les symptômes sont souvent plus présents entre 21H et 6h du matin, manière de bien m'achever. C'était le cas cette nuit, et celle d'avant d'ailleurs aussi. Seule ma migraine m'accompagne H24, mais elle au moins elle ne m'empêche pas de m'étouffer dès que je songe à dormir. Je me retourne sous la couette et cherche une nouvelle position plus agréable pour mes cervicales.

J'en trouve une, j'y reste deux minutes avant que ma narine ne se bouche et que je ne puisse à nouveau plus respirer. _Aaaarg._

Je décide donc de me lever et d'attraper un énième mouchoir. Il faudrait que je songe à les ramasser, ou du moins à arrêter de les jeter partout sur le sol. Je me mouche, difficilement, puis je jette ce bout de papier par terre. _Sérieux Lexa ? Erf_. Je me laisse retomber dans le lit, sans force.

Je me demande quelle heure il est, j'ai vraiment l'impression de n'avoir dormi que quelques heures. Je cherche mon téléphone à taton. Je sais qu'il est quelque part entre les draps et les oreillers. Je tombe dessus et le déverrouille : 16h23. Ok c'est une blague, finalement la maladie m'a bien niqué, même la journée. Je n'ai pas pris mes médicaments ce matin, ça doit être pour ça que j'ai l'impression que tracteur s'est fait un malin plaisir à m'écraser plusieurs fois.

Je me redresse à nouveau dans un long soupir. Gouttes pour le nez, sirop, antibiotiques, la totale. J'ai même le droit à quelques opiacés contre la douleur. Ils donnent vraiment ça pour n'importe quoi. Je préfère éviter de les prendre, je ne suis pas à l'aise avec les drogues ou les médicaments contenant ce genre de substances. Non, à la place, j'avale mon vieux doliprane accompagné de toute cette cure et replonge dans mes draps. 16h23.. Bientôt la fin des cours. J'espère qu'elle sera là, j'ai bien besoin d'un autre câlin. Mais Rav a raison.. Je n'ai pas envie de refiler mes germes à tout le monde non plus.

Je repense aux quelques mots de Clarke. " _Distanciation sociale_ " hein. Est-ce que je me sens capable d'être distante ? Je le suis en général avec les autres, mais avec elle c'est différent. La frustration d'un mois sans contact ? Oui juste parce que notre amitié est différente ? Je sais que j'insiste à appeler ça une amitié, je sais très bien qu'il s'agit d'autre chose, mais j'ai beau retourner ça dans tous les sens, l'explication que j'ai donné à Clarke est la seule que j'ai trouvé, la seule qui permettait de ne blesser personne, de ne perdre personne.

Je soupire en y repensant mais je souris lorsque je l'imagine débarquer dans ma chambre encore une fois. Je décide de lui envoyer un message pour savoir vers quelle heure elles comptent venir, elle et Rae. Je reprends mon téléphone et fronce les sourcils avant de régler la luminosité sur moins fort. Tiens, j'ai déjà des messages, je n'avais pas vu.

 **Anya :** _"J'suis passée te voir ce matin mais tu dormais comme une marmotte ! J'ai laissé de la soupe à ton père. Bois-la ça te fera du bien."_

 **Raven :** _"Yo Lex, je finis à 17h30 ce soir ! Je passe juste après. T'as besoin d'un truc ?"_

 **Anya :** _"Au fait, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Elle vient manger à la maison ce week-end si ça te dit de venir pour la rencontrer ? Si ça va mieux bien sûr. Juste ne ramène pas Rae, elle m'évite encore."_

Je soupire.

**Papa :** _"Chérie, y a de la soupe dans le frigo de la part d'Anya, si tu as de la force réchauffe là et mange un peu. Sinon je rentre vers 18h ce soir."_

**Costia :** _"Si tu veux je peux venir dormir avec toi ce soir ?"_

 **Clarke** : _"Hey Lex... Désolée je pourrais pas venir ce soir, ma grand-mère vient manger et je dois être là plus tôt.. Je passe demain. J'espère que tu vas mieux. Repose toi bien."_

Je décide de leur répondre dans l'ordre.

 **Lexa :** _"Rea, je viens de me réveiller donc prends ton temps. Je n'ai besoin de rien, merci à toi."_

 **Lexa :** " _Je suis contente pour toi An'. Bien sûr si ça va mieux je serai là. Ça ne s'est pas arrangé avec Rae ? Et merci pour la soupe !"_

**Lexa :** _"Coucou papa, je viens de me réveiller, je t'attends pour manger."_

**Lexa :** _"Désolée Cos' je viens de me réveiller.. J'ai vraiment la tête dans le cul et j'ai pas envie que tu tombes malade. Ce week-end je peux venir si tu veux ?"_

 **Lexa :** _"Merci Clarke. Passe un bon repas avec ta famille. Je te dis à demain alors. Bonne soirée à toi."_

Je pose mon téléphone mais celui vibre déjà.

**Clarke :** _"Je n'ai aucune envie de participer à ce repas.. "_

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle veuille faire la conversation. En vrai depuis samedi, j'ai quand même l'impression de la forcer me rendant bien plus tactile qu'en général. Mais j'ai ce besoin viscéral à ce qu'elle soit là. Et hier quand j'ai vu ces longs cheveux blonds au dessus de mon lit, mon coeur a marqué un arrêt. Je sais que c'est mal mais j'ai décidé de le laisser faire, de le laisser mais de ne jamais dépasser la limite à de pas dépasser, celle du non retour, celle qui pourrait tout gâcher.

 **Lexa :** _"Je n'ai aucune envie que tu participes à ce repas."_

 **Clarke :** _"Je préfèrerai venir te voir tu sais."_

 **Lexa :** _"Je préfèrerai que tu viennes me voir."_

 **Clarke :** _"Tu vas répéter tout ce que je dis ?"_

 **Lexa :** _"Si cela sonne vrai à mes oreilles, oui."_

 **Clarke :** _"Clarke est la plus belle et intelligente des filles qui soit ?"_

_Si elle savait à quel point._

**Lexa :** _"C'est faux."_

**Clarke :** _"Ah ben c'est sympa ça ! Je retire le fait de vouloir venir te voir."_

 **Lexa :** _"Clarke est la plus belle et la plus intelligente tout cours."_

 **Clarke :** _"Bien rattrapé Woods."_

 **Lexa :** _"Je ne suis que vérité."_

**Clarke :** _"Mais une vérité malade qui devrait se reposer au lieu de dire des bêtises."_

**Lexa** : _"J'ai dormi toute la journée, j'en ai marre, j'ai l'impression de rater ma vie."_

 **Clarke :** _"Lexa, ça fait deux jours, qu'est-ce qu'il y aurait pu se passer en deux jours ?"_

 **Lexa :** _"Pour quelqu'un qui a décidé de me reparler en une seule soirée, je trouve qu'il peut se passer pleins de choses en deux jours."_

 **Clarke :** _"Pas en une soirée, j'y songeais bien avant. Juste je ne savais pas comment faire.. Tu m'en veux encore ?"_

 **Lexa :** _"Si tu me fais refais un calin demain, je te pardonne._ "

 **Clarke :** _"Lex, tu abuses."_

 **Lexa :** _"J'ai mes jokers encore."_

 **Clarke :** _"Et t'en as encore beaucoup ? Juste pour savoir."_

 **Lexa :** _"Et bien j'ai un certificat médical jusqu'à vendredi, donc je dirai un par jour, donc 4 !"_

 **Clarke** : _"Tu ne viens pas en cours jusqu'à vendredi ?"_

**Lexa :** _"C'est ça, je trouve ça un peu abusé mais oui. Pourquoi ?"_

**Clarke :** _"Rien, rien juste savoir."_

**Lexa :** _"Clarke ?"_

**Clarke :** _"Tu vas peut-être me manquer un peu."_

Trois minutes d'échange avec Clarke suffisent à me redonner le moral. Je tape quelques mots mais n'est pas le temps d'envoyer ce dernier petit message.

**"WOOOOOOODS TU DOOOOORS ?"**

**"REYEES NO.."** Ok je ne peux pas crier clairement et je me perds dans une quinte de toux qui ne semble pas vouloir s'arrêter.

**"Oh oh tout douux ! Tiens bois un coup."** Elle me tend la bouteille tout en passant sa main dans mon dos jusqu'à ce que j'arrête ces demi-convultions à la con. **"Ça va mieux ?"** me demande-t-elle.

**"Rmm rmm, oui ça va."** lui dis-je en raclant ma gorge. **"Et non, je ne dors pas et heureusement d'ailleurs."**

Je l'entends glousser de sa bêtise et la vois récupérer quelque chose sur ma table de chevet. **"Tiens, mange ça. Anya m'a demandé de te la fourrer par le cul si tu ne l'avais pas déjà mangé. Ne me force pas à l'écouter."** me dit-elle en me tendant un bol de soupe.

J'éclate de rire tout en le récupérant à deux mains. De la soupe de courge, ma préférée. An' est adorable, comme à chaque fois que je suis malade. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de démonstratif mais ce genre de petites attentions me prouvent toujours le contraire.

Je souffle sur ma soupe avant d'en prendre une cuillerée. Un régal. Puis je me concentre à nouveau sur Raven.

**"Tu as donc parlé à Anya aujourd'hui ?"** lui dis-je un sourire en coin.

Elle soupire avant de grimper sur le lit et de s'allonger à côté de moi s'amusant à balancer et rattraper un coussin au dessus d'elle.

**"Oui, on parle. Enfin elle parle et j'acquiesce."**

**"La grande Raven qui ne parle pas ? Suis-je dans une autre dimension c'est ça ?"**

_Sluuuurp. Cette soupe est vraiment trop bonne._

**"C'est pas ça mais depuis son aveux, je sais pas.. Quelque chose a changé."**

**"De ce que je vois tu es la seule à changer Rae. Anya fait beaucoup d'efforts pour garder votre relation intacte."**

_Sluuurp_.

**"Je sais ça aussi. Et elle me manque, c'est juste que j'ai peur de dire quelque chose qui puisse la blesser, de faire une blague de trop.. Tu me connais."** m'avoue-t-elle.

**"Oui et je connais Anya. Ça fait des années qu'elle prend sur elle et qu'elle s'est habituée à cet amour à sens unique. Elle apprécie votre relation, sinon crois-moi elle aurait déjà abandonné."** Je m'arrête, repensant à son message d'aujourd'hui. **"Puis tu sais, je pense qu'elle est vraiment en train d'oublier ces sentiments pour toi."**

Je la vois se redresser et s'asseoir attendant que j'en dise plus. **"Elle a rencontré quelqu'un."**

**"QUOI ? QUI ? QUAND ?"** hurle-t-elle.

**"Pour quelqu'un qui l'ignore, tu en demandes beaucoup."**

Je ris mais ne peux m'empêcher un instant de reconnaître ma relation avec Clarke dans la leur.

**"Non c'est pas ça."** me répond-t-elle **. "Anya est mon amie, elle est même plus importante que ça, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai mis de la distance entre nous que cela veut dire que je me fou de ce qu'il se passe dans sa vie."**

Il est tellement rare d'avoir des conversations sérieuses avec Rae que je me rends bien compte que celle-ci l'est, bien plus que ce qu'elle s'imagine.

**"Pour répondre à tes questions, je n'en sais rien du tout, je dois la rencontrer samedi."**

**"Tu.. vas la rencontrer ? C'est sérieux donc ?"** me dit-elle.

**"Tu connais Anya, si elle veut que je la rencontre alors j'imagine que oui. Je crois que c'est la première fois qu'elle me présenter quelqu'un."**

**"Elle m'avait l'air bien célib pourtant samedi"** rouspète-t-elle dans sa barbe.

Je souris mais elle a raison. C'est rapide, ça le serait pour n'importe qui alors pour Anya encore plus.

**"Un coup de foudre peut-être ?"** lui dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Elle soupire encore avant de se laisser à nouveau tomber dans le lit et de reprendre ce foutu coussin.

_Sluuuurp._

**"Ma soupe est froide."** dis-je une moue boudeuse.

**"Donne je vais te la réchauffer. Quand je reviens, on parle d'autre chose."** Et elle attrape mon bol avant de se lever et de descendre à la cuisine. J'en profite pour récupérer mon téléphone et envoyer mon message à Clarke, mais entre temps j'en ai apparemment reçu un autre de sa part.

**Clarke :** _"Oublie ce que j'ai dis, tu ne me manqueras pas du tout !"_

Je glousse. _Putain de Griffin._

 **Lexa :** _"Toi, tu me manques déjà."_

Fière de mon message, je repose mon téléphone et attends sagement le retour de Rae et de ma soupe à la courge.

\----

Déjà mercredi. Trois jours passés à dormir. Je me demande vraiment quelle genre de grippe vous fou autant dans le coltard.

Par reflex je cherche mon téléphone pour voir l'heure. 6H45. Ok, retrouver un rythme après tout ça me semble déjà perdue d'avance.

Je décide de me lever. Ma tête tourne encore un peu mais je n'ai plus vraiment sommeil. J'attrape ma couette, m'enroule avec et me dirige vers mon bureau où quelques cours m'attendent bien sagement.

Il y a une grande différence entre ceux de Raven et ceux de Clarke. D'un côté tout est bien souligné et bien écrit, tout est propre. De l'autre des rayures, du blanco et une écriture de chien, ne nous le cachons pas. Mais je souris quand je vois un tas de petits dessins dans la marge. Sur la première de ces pages se trouve un post-it.

_J'ai essayé de m'appliquer, vraiment, puis le cours est devenu ennuyeux. Demande-moi si tu ne comprends pas ou demande ses cours à Anya, c'est plus judicieux pour ton avenir._

_Clarke._

**Lexa :** _"An, j'aurais besoin de tes cours en revenant."_

 **Anya :** _"Griffin ne te passe pas les siens ?"_

 **Lexa :** _"Je t'envoie une photo"_ \- Send pictures.

**Anya :** _"Ahah ! Ok, je te les passe ce week-end."_

C'est l'intention qui compte. Je souris une nouvelle fois avant de m'installer au bureau afin de recopier les cours de Rae.

\--

Je regarde ma montre : 12h56. Je déjeune.

Je regarde à nouveau ma montre : 17H24. Elles ne vont pas tarder. Et j'ai raison, j'entends le _"dring"_ de la sonnette et rapidement des pas dans les escaliers puis trois _toc toc toc._

**"Entrée."**

Puis la tête de Rae apparaît suivie de celle de Clarke, pour mon plus grand bonheur.

**"Ça va mieux la malade ?"** me demande la brune.

**"Ça va, j'ai pu recopier tous tes cours aujourd'hui Rae."**

**"Et pas les miens ?"** boude Clarke.

**"Clarke.. Tes cours sont.. comment dire.. On dirait une ordonnance de docteur.. mais illustrée."**

Et j'entends Raven éclater de rire tandis que Clarke fronce les sourcils. _"Bon ben dans ces cas là, je repars si tu n'as pas besoin de mes cours !"_ Et elle fait demi tours.

Je suis saisis d'une sentiment que je n'aime pas et me lève alors pour la rattraper. Un peu trop rapidement car je manque de trébucher et c'est Rae qui me rattrape.

**"Oh oh oh doucement !"** me dit-elle tout en m'aidant à m'asseoir.

Je vois Clarke qui revient et s'agenouille devant moi.

**"Ne pars pas, je suis contente que tu sois là."** je finis par lui dire me plongeant dans son regard azur.

**"Lexa, je n'allais pas partir."** et elle me sourit tendrement.

Les minutes passent et après avoir offert à boire et à goûter à mes amies - enfin c'est plutôt Raven qui s'en ai occupé - on décide de réviser ensemble.

 **"Il faut qu'on réfléchisse à notre projet Lexa."** m'avoue Clarke. **"Est-ce que tu as des idées ? Il faudrait commencer à bosser sur le dossier dès janvier et on est déjà en novembre.."**

C'est vrai qu'avec tout ça, j'ai pas pensé une seule seconde à ce foutu devoir.

**"Désolée Clarke.. J'y ai pas encore réfléchis. Il faudrait quelque chose qui nous plaise à toutes les deux, tu as une idée ?"**

**"Hmm"** elle hésita un instant. **"Je ne sais pas, à vrai dire je n'arrive pas à mettre en lien mon cursus avec ce projet.. À moins d'ouvrir une galerie, franchement je ne vois vraiment pas quoi faire.."** me dit-elle.

**"On peut faire ça."** je finis par lui proposer.

**"Ouvrir une galerie ? T'es sérieuse ? Mais toi ? Ton projet ?"**

Je n'ai aucun projet. À vrai dire j'ai simplement suivi Anya dans son cursus ne m'étant même pas renseigné sur mon avenir. Pas que je m'en foute ou autre, mais.. Je me sens trop jeune pour savoir ce que j'ai envie de faire. J'ai la sensation qu'au final, peu importe mes choix tout est une questions d'opportunités ou de piston.. Pourquoi travailler comme une acharnée si rien n'est vraiment équitable ? Bon, je dis ça mais au final je reste quand même une des meilleures de ma classe.. Juste, je n'ai aucun projet.

**"Ça me ferait plaisir qu'on travaille la dessus si tu veux bien."** je lui dis d'un air tendre.

**"T'es sur hein ? Je veux pas te forcer ou quoi à choisir un truc pour moi."**

**"Certaine Clarke."**

On se met d'accord bercer par les ronflements de Raven venant tout juste de s'endormir.

\----

Je m'étire, mon dos me faisant mal.

**"Tu devrais te reposer, tu as bossé toute la journée ! Puis nous on va pas tarder à y aller je pense."**

Elle regarde l'heure et je vois alors ses yeux s'écarquiller.

**"OH PUTAIN OH PUTAIN ! FAIS CHIER."**

Rav se réveilla en sursaut **"QUOI QUOI QUOI ?"** cria-t-elle à travers la chambre.

**"RAE IL EST 19H30 ! J'AI RATÉ MON BUS, OH PUTAIN JE VAIS ME FAIRE TUER MERDE MERDE MERDE !!"**

**"Hey ça va aller.."** je lui pose la main sur l'épaule pour la calmer mais elle se lève rapidement saisissant son téléphone.

**"Non non tu ne comprends pas, la voiture de mes parents est en panne, ils peuvent pas venir me chercher et j'ai pas de bus, je sais même pas comment rentrer, putain putain PUTAIN !"**

**"Calme toi Clarke"** lui dis-je.

**"Oui calme toi Griffin, c'est pas grave, t'as qu'à dormir ici ou à la maison."** conclut Raven.

La blonde fait alors volte face vers son amie, va pour parler mais s'arrête un instant. **"Je.. Je pense pas que mes parents vont accepter que je dorme ici en pleine semaine.. "** elle baisse la tête, presque honteuse de ces paroles.

**"Tu peux rester ici si tu veux, on a une troisième chambre et mon père peut appeler le tiens pour le rassurer ?"** Je me veux d'abord rassurante pour Clarke, mais j'avoue que la savoir chez moi cette nuit me noue un peu l'estomac.

**"Je.. Ok mais je n'ai pas d'affaires de rechange ni rien et il faut vraiment que j'appelle mon père."** dit-elle.

**"Rae, tu peux aller chercher mon père s'il te plait ? Qu'il soit là quand Clarke appellera le sien."**

Elle acquiesce et ne tarde pas à revenir avec mon père. Je sens la panique de Clarke, à vrai dire tout le monde la ressent. Je sais ce qu'elle à vécu mais j'ai la chance de dire que je ne sais pas ce que ça représente vraiment de se faire rejeter et enfermer comme elle a pu l'être. J'imagine que ça traumatise un peu..

Elle compose le numéro de son père sous nos regards attentifs.

**"Allo papa... Non désolée j'ai raté le dernier bus.. oui je sais je suis vraiment désolée."** des larmes apparaissent dans ses yeux ce qui me met en colère plus que de raison. **"oui, je sais aussi.. la je suis chez Lexa avec Raven... oui y a son père juste.. non.. elle.. "** elle me regarde avant de tourner la tête et de parler plus doucement **"non sa maman est plus la.. oui oui je peux te le passer si tu veux.. ok.. M. Woods mon père veut vous parler.."** et elle tend le téléphone avant de venir s'asseoir à côté de moi. Instinctivement je pose ma main sur la sienne et viens caresser sa peau de mon pouce. Elle me lâche un micro sourire suffisant pour me dire que ça va aller.

Je vois mon père s'éloigner quelques minutes pour finir par revenir et tendre le téléphone à Clarke, un sourire sur le visage. 

**"Oui papa c'est moi.. ok.. ok merci c'est gentil.. oui oui promis.. oui demain je rentre direct.. oui elles vont me prêter des habits.. oui pas de soucis.. merci papa.. a demain.. bisous."**

Et elle raccroche.

**"Merci M. Woods."** dit-elle à mon père.

**"Tu peux m'appeler Gustus Clarke, et avec plaisir. Bon je vais commander des Pizza. Rae tu restes manger et dormir ?"**

Raven se tourne vers moi attendant mon accord pour une fois. J'acquiesce.

**"YEAAAAAH SOIRÉE ENTRE FILLES !"**

**"Doucement, ma Lexa est encore malade, n'allez pas me l'épuiser !"** Il nous fait un clin d'oeil avant de sortir de la chambre.

Je me retourne vers Clarke et me rend compte que ma main est toujours dans la sienne. Je décide de la laisser là une nouvelle fois et de lui sourire.

**"Désolée de m'imposer Lex'.. En plus t'es malade et tout, je suis désolée, j'ai pas fait attention à l'heure.."**

**"Arrête de t'excuser pour tout Clarke, je suis contente que vous restiez ce soir."  
**

**"BON Lex tu me prêtes un pyjama ?"** Rae me demande tandis que je vois le visage de Clarke virer au rouge. Je me retourne et vois alors mon amie en train de se déshabiller se retrouvant en sous-vêtements. Je soupire et repose mon regard sur Clarke.

**"Désolée pour ça."** et me retourne à nouveau vers l'hispanique **"Les gens n'ont peut-être pas envie de te voir à moitié à poil Rae !"**

**"Oups, désolée Clarke ! C'est l'habitude"**

**"N.. Non ça va t'inquiète pas.."** avoue la blonde le visage encore baissé.

Je décide de me lever et d'aller chercher deux ensembles de pyjama, un pour chacune. Je tends le premier à Rae la fusillant du regard au passage. Puis j'apporte le second à Clarke.

**"Tiens il est propre. Tu peux te changer dans la salle de bain si tu veux. C'est la porte juste en face de ma chambre."**

Elle acquiesce et sort à son tour de la chambre tandis que ma seconde amie est déjà habillée. Je la regarde soupirant une énième fois. 

**"Quoi ?"** me fait-elle en haussant les épaules.

_Quoi quoi quoi ? Tu te fou à poil devant Clarke et quoi ?_ Je fronce les sourcils pour lui montrer mon mécontentement et elle reproduit mon geste ce qui me fait instantanément rire. Elle me suit dans mon délire et ce n'est que quand la blonde revient de la salle de bain dans mes habits que je me stoppe net.

**"Il te va bien."** je lui souris.

**"Ouais fin.. Clarkie à des plus gros boobs que toi et ça se voit !"** et elle rit encore alors que mes yeux se posent directement sur sa poitrine, puis m'en rendant compte je relève rapidement le regard. Venant rabattre ses bras devant ses seins, Clarke semble alors vraiment très gênée

.

 **"Attends.. je dois avoir un t-shirt moins.. collant."** Je fouille alors dans mon armoire et lui tend un second vêtement qu'elle enfile par dessus le premier, ce qui me fait échapper un petit rire.

**"Avec vous deux, je préfère doubler les protections !"** nous dit-elle tout en nous tirant la langue.

Nous rions un moment avant que mon père ne vienne nous chercher dans la chambre, une bonne odeur de pizza l'accompagnant.

**"A TABLE !"** s'exclame Rae avant de sortir en trombe de la chambre.

Nous finissons par la suivre jusqu'au salon ou les pizzas sont déjà posées et découpées sur la table.  
  
Je remercie mon père et viens m'installer sur le canapé, Clarke à ma gauche et Rae sur le fauteuil club.

**"Bon les filles, je peux vous laisser seules ? Ta mère m'a demandé de manger avec elle"** explique-t-il à Rae.

**"Ok papa Woods, pas de bêtises avec maman"** lui dit-elle avant de venir attraper une part de pizza.

**"Prenez soin de ma chérie !"** et il s'approche vers moi, me déposant un petit bisous sur le front avant de sortir de la maison.

Une heure après et les pizza terminées, on décide de mettre une série à la tv. Je me cale alors sur l'épaule de Clarke qui, elle, à détendue ses jambes vers la table basse. Les épisodes s'enchainent et je me sens glisser petit à petit finissant sur ses cuisses. Je la sens se tendre légèrement à ce contact puis se détendre au fur et à mesure que mes yeux se ferment.

Je me sens apaisée. Vraiment détendue.

**"Lexa.."**

Je sens mon corps se faire doucement secouée. **"Lex.."** Encore un peu et j'ouvre les yeux. Raven est en train d'éteindre la tv et de s'occuper à rendre le salon à nouveau propre. Je sens la main de Clarke dans mes cheveux. **"Lexa, réveille toi.. On va aller se coucher qu'on a cours demain nous.."**

Je me redresse tout doucement et les accompagne jusqu'à l'étage. Je passe par la salle de bain me laver les dents au même titre que mes deux amies

**"Ça te va si je dors avec toi Griffin ? J'ai pas envie d'attraper son vieux rhume là."** S'exclame Raven, tout en crachant le dentifrice dans l'évier.

**"Oui pas de soucis, désolée par avance si je bouge dans la nuit !"** Clarke lui répond.

**"Désolée par avance si j'ai les mains baladeuses"** lui répond-elle un sourire en coin.

**"Tu te calmes Reyes ou tu vas finir par dormir seule sur le canapé"** j'interviens à sa remarque.

**"Roh on peut plus plaisanter ! aller je vais me coucher ! Je prends la place de droite !"**

Clarke soupire avant de s'approcher et de déposer un baiser sur ma joue.

**"Merci pour cette soirée, dors bien Lexa. Et si tu as besoin n'hésite pas."**

Je lui souris sentant encore le fantome de ses lèvres sur ma joue. J'acquiesce et retourne dans ma chambre.

J'attrape mon téléphone que j'avais laissé là et vois deux messages de Costia.

**Costia :** " _Salut bébé, tu vas mieux ?_

**Costia :** _"Tu dois dormir. Repose toi bien mon coeur, j'ai hâte de prendre soin de toi ce week-end."_

Je regarde l'heure. 23h40. Il est tard, elle doit déjà dormir. Je tente quand même.

 **Lexa :** _"Ça va mieux, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai aussi hâte de te voir, tu me manques. Bonne nuit. ❤️"_

Je dépose mon téléphone sur le côté et m'emmitoufle dans mes draps. Je ferme les yeux et repense à cette soirée. Le temps passe et le sommeil ne vient toujours pas. Je regarde mon téléphone : 1h37 et j'ai un message.

 **Clarke :** _"Tu dors ?"_

Je regarde l'heure de son sms : 1H15

 **Lexa :** _"Non et toi ?"_

J'attends et mon téléphone s'allume à nouveau.

**Clarke :** _"Non plus, Raven ronfle comme un tracteur.."_

J'hésite une seconde puis lui réponds.

 **Lexa :** _"Viens.."_

**Clarke :** _"Dormir avec toi ?"_

**Lexa :** _"Au moins tu dormiras."_

**Clarke :** _"Ouais.. pas sûre. Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée Lex.."_

**Lexa :** _"Viens Clarke, je ne mords pas."_

**Clarke :** _"J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part."_

** _🎶 I want you here - Plumb_ **

Je vais pour lui répondre mais j'entends alors la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir. Sa jolie tête blonde apparait et je me redresse sur les coudes puis me déplace un peu pour lui faire de la place. J'ouvre la couette et l'invite à s'installer un sourire collé au visage. Elle ne dit pas un mot, entre dans le lit et replace la couette sur elle, jusqu'en haut de son cou.

**"Tu as froid ?"** je lui demande.

**"Non.. Non"** me dit-elle.

**"Tu es sûr ? J'ai d'autres couettes si il faut."**

**"Non Lex, je n'ai pas froid."**

**"D'accord."**

Un silence pesant s'installe dans la chambre. Les lumières des quelques voitures passant dans la rue dehors, illuminent parfois son visage. Elle semble fixer le plafond, ses yeux sont ouverts, je peux les voir.

**"Clarke.. ?"**

**"Hmm.."**

**"Pourquoi tu fixes le plafond ?"**

Je la vois fermer ses yeux puis les ouvrir à nouveau. Elle finit par pencher son visage vers moi et son regard capte instantanément le mien.

**"Pourquoi tu me fixes moi ?"** me souffle-t-elle.

_Parce que tu es belle._

**"Parce que tu sembles mal à l'aise.. et ça m'inquiète."**

**"Je suis mal à l'aise.. mais juste un peu."**

**"Je suis désolée.."** lui dis-je.

**"Ne t'inquiète pas Lex.. c'est juste que.."**

**"Que ?"**

**"Je suis dans ton lit Lexa."**

**"Oui, et ?"**

**"Et je n'ose pas bouger. Parce que si je bouge et que je te touche, je sais que mon coeur va s'emballer, que tu vas l'entendre et sortir une phrase qui va le faire s'accélérer encore plus."**

**"Je suis désolée.."**

Et c'est vrai, mais égoïstement je veux qu'elle reste là.

**"Arrête de t'excuser. Je t'ai promis une belle amitié Lex.."** elle marque une pause **"Et je ne reviendrai pas sur ces paroles, juste je dois m'habituer à.. à tout ça."**

**"Tu veux que je t'aide ?"** je lui demande.

**"Que tu m'ai.."**

Mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase, car je viens de me redresser sur un coude et je suis à présent à moitié au dessus d'elle. **"Lex.. ?"**

**"Viens dans mes bras Clarke."**

Mon coeur s'accélère. **"Viens."** et je pose ma main sur sa hanche afin de la faire se tourner vers moi, un tout petit peu.

**"Lexa.. Je crois pas que.."**

**"Viens, fais moi confiance."** et je me laisse retomber à ma place, attrapant sa main au passage et la tirant un peu vers moi. Je l'entends soupirer mais elle se déplace quand même.

J'étend mon bras sur son coussin, sous sa tête et elle finit par la poser au creux de mon épaule. Sur le dos, je sens alors sa main, hésitante, se poser sur mon ventre, puis sur mes hanches. Elle s'aggripe à moi tandis que mon bras passe au dessus d'elle pour la rapprocher encore un peu plus et la maintenir contre moi. Je remonte mes doigts le long de son bras et la sens frissonner. **"Relax-toi Clarke.."** puis ils remontent encore jusqu'à ses cheveux que je viens entortiller de mes doigts. Je commence alors à caresser ses boucles blondes, comme je l'ai senti le faire avec moi plus tôt dans la soirée. Je sens son pouls battre vitre et je mentirai en disant que le mien est indifférent à tout ça.

Mais c'est une sentiment que j'ai accepté de mettre de côté pour notre bien.

**"Ça va mieux ?"** je lui dis tout en continuant mes caresses.

**"Hmm."**

**"Clarke ? J'ai besoin de savoir si ça va.."**

**"Ça va."**

Je continue mes caresses lorsque je sens son visage se relever un peu. Je baisse alors mon regard sur elle et tombe sur deux pupilles sombres venant recouvrir la quasi totalité de ses iris. Ses yeux cherchent avant tout les miens, je le vois bien, mais je les vois également se poser sur mes lèvres.

**"Clarke.."** je soupire en appelant son prénom.

**"Je sais.."** me dit-elle. **"Je sais.."** ce dernier n'étant plus qu'un murmure.

Elle s'approche. Dangereusement. Je sens son souffle remonter ma nuque puis ma joue et sans que je ne comprenne comment je sens son corps glisser sur le mien. Assise sur mon bas ventre je ne peux plus bouger et je n'en ai aucune envie à vrai dire. Mes mains veulent se poser sur ses cuisses, elles le veulent tellement. Mais je ne dois pas. Et pourtant je ne la repousse pas. Elle pose chacune de ses mains de part et d'autre de ma tête, sur le coussin, et je la vois se pencher sur moi.

Je sens d'abord ses cheveux frôler mon visage, son odeur de vanille me rendre folle.

_Bouge Lexa ! Bouge !_

Je suis pétrifiée par le spectacle devant moi. _Je t'en supplie Clarke arrête, arrête car je ne suis pas sûr d'être capable de le faire.._

Mais elle ne s'arrête pas et en quelques secondes je sens le bout de son nez près du mien. Je déglutie quand je sens son souffle chaud près de mes lèvres. Je ne peux pas reculer et je ne veux pas la repousser. Mais je le dois.

J'use du dernier souffle de volonté qu'il me reste pour venir poser mes mains sur son visage. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai envie de t'embrasser Clarke.._ Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ce que je vais faire me demande comme force.

Puis doucement je lève la tête, prenant soin de m'éloigner un peu de ses lèvres et je baisse son visage afin de venir déposer un doux baiser sur son front.

Je sens alors tout son corps se relâcher et elle s'effondre sur moi, sa tête sur mon thorax. Je la sens trembler et je viens directement poser une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre entourant le haut de son dos. **"Je.. Je suis désolée Lexa.."** me dit-elle. Et ses pleures commencent à inonder mon t-shirt. **"C'est moi Clarke.. C'était beaucoup trop tôt.. Je suis désolée.."** et je lui caresse à nouveau les cheveux, essayant de la calmer..

**"Dès demain, je ferai en sorte de respecter ta distanciation sociale, je te le promets."**

Et je la sens s'agripper à mon t-shirt de plus belle. **"J'ai pas.. j'ai pas envie que tu te t'éloignes.."** me dit-elle, sa voix entremêlée de larmes.

**"Je ne vais pas m'éloigner, mais je te laisserai venir, quand toi tu seras prête à le faire.."**

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle tomba de fatigue que ses larmes cessèrent. Elle s'endormit sur moi tandis que ma main caressait à présent son bras. Je la décalai sur le côté, lui fis un baiser sur la joue tout en remontant la couette au dessus de ses épaules. Je me levai et partis finir ma nuit sur le canapé. 


	17. 17. Remettons les pendules à l'heure

_Note : Bonjour à tous ! Durant les deux prochaines semaines je vais être vraiment très occupée et très fatiguée, je ne suis pas certaine de conserver le même rythme qu'habituellement. Je pense plus écrire environ 2 à 3 chapitres/semaine. Je vais faire de mon mieux._

_Je vous souhaite une excellente journée et une bonne lecture._

_Ael_

**Pov Lexa**

Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, je n'ai pas fermé un seul putain d'oeil.

Il est 5h45 et je sais que les filles se réveillent dans moins d'une heure. Décalant le plaid de mes jambes, je décide enfin de me lever bien difficilement. Et dire que cette semaine était faite pour me reposer, je suis encore plus crevée qu'au départ.

Je soupire en me rendant à la cuisine, je soupire en jetant tous mes mouchoirs utilisés de la nuit, je soupire en me lavant les mains et je soupire enfin en attrapant la boite à thé et en faisant bouillir l'eau.

Je soupire car j'appréhende le réveil de Clarke. J'appréhende cette distance qui va s'instaurer entre nous, à cause de moi.. Car clairement j'ai initié les contacts, j'ai initié ces situations, cette ambiguïté. Elle m'a dit que c'était une mauvaise idée, elle me l'a dit plusieurs fois mais je n'ai pas écouté, j'en ai fait qu'à ma tête car, égoïstement, elle me manquait.

Et j'ai la sensation qu'elle va me manquer davantage à l'avenir. Je soupire une nouvelle fois portant ma tasse de thé à la bouche.

**"Mal dormi ?"**

Je sursaute, me retourne et vois Raven, la tête dans le cul.

**"Déjà levée ?"** j'évite sa question.

**"Yep ! T'as vu Clarke, elle n'était pas dans la chambre ce matin."**

**"Elle est venue dormir avec moi, il parait que tu ronfles comme un tracteur."**

Elle rit et je préfère éviter son regard en gardant ma tasse près de ma bouche.

**"Tu veux déjeuner quelque chose ?"** je lui demande voulant éviter le sujet Clarke.

**"Tu m'fais des oeufs et du bacon ?"** me demande-t-elle les yeux en coeur. **"Et un verre de lait ?"**

Je lui souris, acquiesce et retourne dans mes pensées tandis que je prépare son repas. Au même moment j'entends la douche et vois mon père débarquer dans le salon, ce qui signifie que Clarke est réveillée.

Mon père nous embrasse, attrape un croissant industriel, sa veste et part directement au travail après nous avoir dit au revoir.

La douche s'arrête et je décide de monter prétextant aller chercher des habits pour Clarke. Ce qui est vrai en soi. Mais officieusement j'ai besoin de savoir comme elle va.

Arrivée en haut des escaliers, je vais pour toquer à la porte de ma propre chambre quand celle derrière moi s'ouvre pour laisser apparaître une Clarke en serviette, les cheveux dégoulinant sur ses clavicules. _Mauvaise idée d'être montée._

**"P..Pardon"** je begaye.

**"Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas."**

Je croise son regard avant qu'elle ne le tourne rapidement, ses yeux sont encore bouffis de la nuit dernière, rouges et emplis de remord. Elle passe devant moi, prenant soin de rester loin. Elle ouvre la porte de sa chambre finalement et récupère ses affaires de la veille. Je la regarde faire avant de me retourner pour qu'elle se change.

Le rouge me monte aux joues. Après ce qu'il s'est passé hier ce n'est clairement pas le genre de situation à provoquer.

**"Tu.. Tu veux des habits propres ?"** foutu bégaiement.

**"Non, ça ira, je vais remettre les miens."**

**"Ok, alors je sors, je te laisse de l'intimité."**

Je me dirige vers le couloir et referme la porte derrière moi. Quelques minutes passent et celle-ci s'ouvre à nouveau.

**"C'est bon"** me dit-elle, toujours sans croiser mon regard.

Elle passe devant moi et putain je ne peux pas m'en empêcher et je l'appelle.

**"Clarke !"**

Elle se retourne **"Oui ?"**

**"Toi non plus ne mets pas de distance entre nous.. Pas trop s'il te plait.."**

Ma phrase fait écho à ses paroles d'hier me demandant de ne pas m'éloigner. Elle me sourit tristement en me faisant un non de la tête que je prends pour un acquiescement, car au fond s'en est un, il me dit juste _"attends un peu"._

Elle descend les escaliers et je la suis jusque dans la cuisine ou je me fais intercepter par Raven le doigt sur mon thorax.

**"Tu l'as encore fait pleurer c'est ça ?!"** elle semble très énervée et mon air coupable n'arrange rien. **"Lexa, je sais pas ce qu'il se passe entre vous, mais tu crois pas qu'elle a besoin d'un peu de repos ?! Je croyais que ça allait bien entre vous ?"**

Finalement tout le monde croit que ça va bien entre tout le monde mais en vérité, rien ne va entre personne ?

Je ne dis pas un mot, ce qui agace encore plus mon amie.

**"Rae, Lexa n'a rien fait.."** C'est Clarke qui vient poser sa main sur le bras de ma soeur de coeur. Celle-ci lui lance un regard d'incompréhension. **"J'ai essayé de l'embrasser cette nuit. J'ai fais une erreur."**

Je suis surprise, tout autant que Raven à vrai dire et celle-ci enchaîne **"Elle t'a repoussé ?"**

Un second sourire triste apparaît sur le visage de la blonde et elle acquiesce ce qui fait soupire l'hispanique qui se tourne pour croiser mon regard et souffler un rapide désolée.

**"Clarke.."** lui dit-elle. **"Je croyais que.."**

**"Je sais.."**

**"C'est de ma faute."** J'interviens parce que je ne peux pas lui laisser porter le chapeau. Et ça me vaut un regard sombre des deux devant moi. **"C'est vrai Clarke si je ne t'avais pas demandé de dormir avec moi, et si je ne t'avais pas demandé de dormir dans mes bras.. Tu n'aurais pas.. tu vois ?"**

**"T'AS FAIT QUOI ?"** Rae intervient. **"Mais t'es malade ! Tu te rends vraiment compte de rien hein ? Demander à Clarke de dormir dans tes bras, Lex ! Putain t'as une copine et Clarke est bien trop fragile pour faire ça - désolée Clarkie mais c'est vrai. "** Cette dernière hausse les bras. **"Un calin de temps en temps en pleins jour ça va mais la Lex.. Fin je sais pas imagine que je fasse la même chose à Anya ? Tu me laisserais faire ?"**

Elle n'a pas tord. Je sais le mal que ça ferait à mon amie, elle ne l'a jamais remarqué mais Anya n'a jamais partagé de lit avec Raven même en soirée, elle faisait toujours attention de dormir avec quelqu'un d'autre ou sur le canapé.

**"J'ai pas réfléchis.. Je suis désolée Clarke.."** les larmes me montent aux yeux.

Mais je ne sais pourquoi je sens son parfum de vanille m'enivrer une nouvelle fois et elle vient me prendre dans ses bras. Surprise je finis par l'étreindre à mon tours. **"Ça va, on est toutes les deux fautives et tu le sais. Ne t'éloignes pas de moi Lex, c'est tout ce que je te demande."** souffle-t-elle dans ma nuque.

**"Vous me soulez."** nous dit Raven avant de partir à l'étage et de nous laisser seule dans le salon. Clarke toujours pendue à mon cou.

**"Je n'en ai pas envie.."** je lui réponds tristement. Elle resserre ses bras et je fais la même chose, profitant de ces trente secondes de paix, car avec nous, je ne sais jamais quand tout ça sera à nouveau possible.

**"Mais Raven a raison Lex.."** Et elle se détache avant de poser sa main sur ma joue et d'essuyer ma larme. **"Tu as Costia, et j'ai Niylah, je ne peux pas me retrouver dans ce genre de situation. Je n'ai pas envie de blesser qui que ce soit.. Je sais qu'on s'attire toi et moi et je sais que tu ne veux pas d'une relation autre que celle que l'on a aujourd'hui."**

_Ouais.._

**"Alors je pense qu'il faut juste qu'on évite ce genre de situations ambiguës avant que tout ça ne dérape. Et tout ira bien."** Finit-elle, toujours ce même sourire sur le visage.

Je soupire et m'avoue vaincue pour cette fois. **"Tout ira bien"** je lui répète essayant moi-même de m'en convaincre.

**"Et je sais que tu n'as pas dormi dans ton lit. Je suis désolée, tu dois être épuisée.. Vas te recoucher Lex."** me dit-elle.

Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de la laisser mais je ne sens plus mon corps et ma tête me fait mal après toutes ces émotions et ce manque de sommeil.

**"Tu reviens ce soir ?"** j'ose lui demander.

**"Je ne sais pas encore, mais si je ne viens pas, ne t'inquiète pas ok ? On s'écrira."**

J'acquiesce, mais même si ça phrase se veut rassurante, je le suis pas vraiment.

**"Bon.. Ben alors je vais me recoucher.."** je lui fais un sourire et remonte dans ma chambre. J'enfouis ma tête dans mon oreiller et finis par m'endormir, l'odeur de Clarke partout autour de moi.

Clarke n'est pas venue ce soir, ni les suivants d'ailleurs et ce fut Raven qui m'apporta les cours. Mais ça allait, on discutait quasiment tous les jours par sms ou au téléphone et coïncidence ou pas elle semblait réellement occupée.

J'allais mieux et j'étais prête à affronter mon week-end.

\---

**Pov Anya**

Il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps pour me préparer avant que tout le monde ne débarque. Heureusement que j'ai commandé à manger, je n'aurais jamais eu le temps de tout faire moi-même, surtout avec ma belle blonde qui m'épuise depuis dimanche dernier.

Je sors de la douche et attrape ma brosse afin de me démêler les cheveux. Je regarde mon corps rapidement dans le miroir et j'y vois des marques de partout, des suçons de mon cou jusqu'à mon bas ventre. Elle n'y est pas allée de main morte hier soir. Je souris en repensant à notre soirée, à ses lèvres sur mon corps. J'en frissonne.

Je sèche enfin ma peau et suis surprise lorsque la porte s'ouvre devant moi essayant de cacher ce qu'il y a à cacher avant de me rendre compte que c'est elle..

Elle ne se fait pas prier et vient me plaquer contre la douche, elle toute habillée et moi dans mes habits d'Eve. Sa main vient directement enlacer ma poitrine et ses lèvres s'écrasent sur ma bouche une nouvelle fois puis elle se recule un sourire en coin.

 **"Tu me manquais juste un peu trop."** me dit-elle avant de me faire un clin d'oeil et de me laisser là contre cette paroi de douche. Cette fille va me tuer. Je souris avant de finir de me préparer.

\--

La sonnerie de l'interphone sonne enfin et je me précipite pour ouvrir. Quelques minutes après on toque à la porte et j'ouvre pour y découvrir Costia et Lexa. Je les invite à rentrer.

**"Comment vas-tu An' ?"** me demande la métisse en fasse de moi. Je lui adresse un sourire franc avant de lui répondre que tout va bien. Je récupère leur veste et les pose sur le porte manteau.

**"Installez-vous au salon et servez-vous à boire, Harper se change."** et je fixe Lexa, connaissant sa future réaction d'avance.

**"Harper ?! Ta Harper ?"** me dit-elle comme prévu.

Je secoue ma tête pour lui dire oui, avant de retourner rapidement à la chambre récupérer mon petit colis. Elle me suit et on arrive main dans la main au salon.

**"Harper ?"** s'étonne alors Costia.

**"Hey Cos' ! ça va ?"** répond alors l'intéressée.

J'hausse un sourcil. Elles se connaissent, s'il vous plait qu'elles ne se connaissent pas comme _ça_.. S'il vous plaît.. Harper remarque mon étonnement et ajoute " **Nous sommes dans la même classe."** avant que mon coeur se sente soulagé.

**"Le monde est petit"** sourit Lexa avant de se tourner vers Harper. **"Ça fait longtemps, comment vas-tu ?"**

**"C'est vrai, ça doit faire quoi.. 3, 4 ans ?"** ma blonde marque une pause. **"Je vais bien, même très bien."** finit-elle par dire avant de venir attraper ma main et déposer un baiser sur ma joue.

Gênée je racle un peu ma gorge sous le regard de mes amies et les invite à s'asseoir au salon.

**"Je croyais que tu avais déménagé"** demande alors Lexa.

**"Oui, mais nous sommes revenues et j'ai été transféré dans le lycée de Costia."** avoue-t-elle en souriant.

**"Mais vous deux.. ?"** la petite-amie de Lexa demande. **"Je suis perdue.."**

**"Harper est le premier amour d'Anya !"** mon amie avoue avant que je ne vienne lui mettre un coup de pied dans le genoux.

**"Je suis ton premier amour alors ?"** me demande H' le regard tendre.

**"Hmm."** c'est tout ce qui sort.

**"Tu es aussi le mien."** finit-elle par avouer en déposant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

**"Je comprends mieux pourquoi tout est allé si vite."** nous dit Lexa avant d'aller se chercher une bière dans le frigo. **"J'ai passé la semaine à me demander qui tu pouvais être, Anya n'est pas du genre à nous présenter des gens. Je suis heureuse que ce soit toi mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre..** " elle se tourne vers moi **"Tu n'étais pas repartie aux bras d'une belle rousse samedi ?"**

_Bravo Lex, les deux pieds dans le plat._

**"Cette belle rousse est ma cousine."** affirme alors Harper. **"Je vis avec elle. T'imagines quand je les ai vu débarquer en pleins milieu de la nuit en train de se rouler des pelles contre le mur du couloir.."** elle soupire et frissonne **"je ne veux plus m'imaginer ça"** finit-elle par dire en riant.

**"Mais comment de la cousine tu es passée a Harper ?"** demande alors Costia d'un ton doux et avenant.

**"Ben.. Je me suis stoppée direct quand j'ai vu H.. Ça faisait des années mais mon coeur s'en est souvenu dès que j'ai posé mes yeux sur elle."** et je souris comme un débile en y repensant et en sentant les doigts de ma copine caressant ma main. **"On a fini par discuter toute la nuit ensemble puis de fil en aiguille on a décidé de continuer notre histoire."** je finis par avouer.

**"Vous êtes adorables toutes les deux, je suis vraiment heureuse pour vous."** nous dit Cos avant de venir nous serrer dans ses bras.

Quant a Lexa elle semble plus sur la réserve. **"Lex, tu viens m'aider à récupérer les boissons à la cuisine ?"** Elle acquiesce comprenant ma demande puis nous nous dirigeons vers l'ilot central.

**"À quoi tu penses ?"** je lui chuchote à l'oreille afin que personne n'entende notre conversation.

**"À Raven"** me dit-elle sans vraiment de surprise.

**"Quoi Raven ?"**

**"An', y a encore une semaine je t'ai vu pleurer à cause d'elle.. Fin tu peux mentir aux autres mais pas à moi."**

**"Vous avez décidé de me faire chier avec ça toi et Clarke c'est ça ?"** je lui réponds un peu sèchement.

**"Mais non.."** elle marque une pause **"Clarke est au courant ?"**

**"Oui, elle l'est. Mais c'est pas la question. Pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas accepter toutes les deux que je sois bien aujourd'hui dans ma relation avec H ?"**

**"Parce que ça va un peu vite tu ne trouves pas ?"** me répond-t-elle.

**"Lex.. J'ai aimé cette fille pendant des années.. Et tu sais très bien que si ça s'est terminé c'est uniquement parce qu'elle est partie. Oui on était jeune et c'était un amour différent d'aujourd'hui, beaucoup plus naïf, beaucoup plus simple.. Mais quand je l'ai retrouvé tout est remonté à la surface.. Je suis bien dans ses bras Lex, et je n'ai plus envie de parler de Rae, enfin pas pour ça en tout cas."**

Elle acquiesce. **"C'est sérieux entre vous ?"** me demande-t-elle finalement.

**"Je ne sais pas je t'avoue.. Je sais juste que je tiens à elle et qu'on a décidé de pas se prendre la tête et d'y aller doucement."**

**"Vu les marques sur ton cou, j'ai pas l'impression que vous y allez doucement"** me dit-elle dans un rictus narquois.

**"Émotionnellement parlant."** et je lui fais un clin d'oeil. **"Est-ce que tu peux accepter que cette situation soit bonne pour moi ?"**

**"Oui, je peux. De toute façon je ne suis pas la mieux placer pour juger."** m'avoue-t-elle.

**"Clarke ?"**

**"Elle t'a raconté ?"** me demande-t-elle.

J'acquiesce. **"Oui, je me serai bien passée des détails mais pas elle apparement."** et je lui souris. Elle semble gênée.

**"Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis jeudi matin, on se parle par sms mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle m'évite."** me dit-elle tristement.

**"De ce que je sais, elle était vraiment occupée ces derniers jours. Apparement son chien est mort et toute sa famille a eu du mal à s'en remettre. Je ne pense pas que ça ait un rapport avec toi."**

**"Pauna est morte ? Elle doit être vraiment triste, c'était une brave chienne.."**

**"Ouip, retournement de l'estomac, elle a passé deux jours au véto et deux opérations mais elle est morte ce matin."** je finis par lui dire.

**"Clarke doit-être au plus bas. Tu crois que je peux lui écrire ?"**

J'hausse un sourcil. **"Tu ne le fais pas déjà tous les jours ?"** et je lui souris avant de la voir prendre son téléphone.

Lexa passa une bonne partie de la soirée à envoyer des sms à Clarke, ce qui ne manqua pas d'échapper à Costia qui ne parla plus beaucoup à sa petite amie et finit par rire et discuter avec nous. À plusieurs reprise j'en fis la remarque à Lex qui s'arrêta mais uniquement car j'avais moi-même envoyé un sms à Clarke lui demandant de ne plus prendre la brune en otage.

Après quelques verres et un bon repas, elles rentrèrent et je finis ma soirée dans les bras d'Harper. Je m'endormis sans penser à Raven, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps.

\---

**Pov Costia**

**"Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas l'appeler ?"** je demande à Lexa avant d'insérer mes clefs dans la porte et d'entrer chez mes parents en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

**"Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.. Et je suis désolée de pas avoir été trop là ce soir.."** s'excuse-t-elle.

**"C'est rien, Clarke avait besoin de toi. J'ai l'impression que ça a plus dérangé Anya en vrai. Elle avait l'air vraiment heureuse d'avoir retrouvé Harper, je pense qu'elle voulait partager ça avec sa meilleure amie."**

**"Hmm"**

**"Lexa, appelle là, je le vois bien que tu t'inquiètes."** je lui dis tout en déposant un baiser sur sa joue et en la tirant pour que l'on monte à ma chambre.

**"Non, Clarke est partie dormir, je vais la réveiller si je l'appelle. Je le ferai demain."** chuchote-t-elle.

**"Comme tu veux."**

J'entre dans la chambre et prends soin de fermer la porte derrière moi. Je me retourne et vois Lexa pensive, en train de défaire ses chaussures, assise sur le lit.

**"Bébé.."** je souffle en m'approchant d'elle. **"Quelque chose ne va pas ? C'est rare de te voir autant perdue dans tes pensées. Tu veux en discuter ?"**

Elle secoue la tête, elle semble tellement triste, ça m'en brise le coeur. **"Hey.."** je m'installe à côté d'elle et lui passe la main sur la joue pour qu'elle me regarde. **"Lexa.. regarde moi chaton."** Elle tourne son visage et je ne vois que de la culpabilité dans son regard. **"Oh mon coeur.. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"** et je la serre dans mes bras embrassant son front et caressant ses cheveux par la même occasion.

Elle ne me répond pas, alors je me cale au fond du lit et la tire contre moi pour qu'elle se couche là, sur ma poitrine, pour la rassurer. Je caresse son épaule et je sens sa main passer sous mon pull et venir caresser mon ventre. Elle lève son visage et me vient fixer mes lèvres. Mes je sens que quelque chose ne va pas et je ne pense pas que ce soit le mom..

Mes elle vient m'embrasser à pleine bouche, sa langue venant directement rencontrer la mienne. Je gémis à ce contact ne pouvant lui résister très longtemps. En moins de quelques secondes je sens mon pull m'être enlevé. Elle attrape mes cheveux et les tire doucement en arrière, faisant pencher ma tête. Elle vient mordre mon cou, aspirer ma peau et je me perds dans cette sensation que j'aime tant. **"Je suis désolée"** me soupire-t-elle avant de venir à nouveau déposer ses lèvres sur mon cou, puis sur ma clavicule. **"Je vais faire attention à toi.. Je te le promets."** continue-t-elle de dire sans que je ne comprenne vraiment ses paroles.

Ses baisers descendent encore et encore et elle vient passer ses doigts au dessus de mon soutien-gorge. Elle ne me le retire pas mais passe ses doigts par le dessus, venant caresser mon téton. Je gémis à nouveau et me cambre légèrement. Elle tire encore un peu plus le tissus et finit par venir embrasser mes seins sans aucune retenue... Je sens ses doigts se balader sur mes côtes et j'agrippe ses cheveux et appuie légèrement sur sa tête pour qu'elle descende un peu plus bas.. 


	18. 18. Fait chier !

****

**POV Clarke**

Est-ce que je suis tombée malade à cause de cette foutue Lexa ? OUI ! Putain de nez qui coule, putain de gorge qui gratte ! Putain de week-end de merde passé dans mon lit, putain de larmes pour Pauna ! Ils ont eu raison de moi.

Le premier qui juge mon état ce matin, je le démonte; Clairement, je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter qui que ce soit, j'ai mal à la tête, je suis encore enrouée et mon chien me manque. Le seul point positif de ces derniers jours : mes parents et moi nous nous sommes rapprochés à nouveau. Ce n'est pas exactement pareil qu'avant c'est sûr, la déception est toujours là mais ma mère m'a demandé des nouvelles de "ma vie sentimentales particulière" je cite. Bon je sais qu'elle manque cruellement de tacte mais je vois qu'elle veut faire des efforts. Je lui ai dis que je n'avais rien à signaler, parce que dans un sens c'est le cas et dans l'autre je ne peux clairement pas lui dire que je drague une fille de 6 ans de plus que moi que je n'ai vu qu'une fois dans ma vie OU que je drague une fille qui semble être attirée par moi mais qui a une putain de copine adorable et qui ne veut pas de moi, du coup. Putain paye ta vie de merde quoi.

Raaah définitivement cette journée pue ! Elle pue du cul et j'ai juste envie de rentrer retrouver mon coussin. Mais non je dois descendre de ce bus de merde et supporter ces cours de merde et affonter une nouvelle fois son regarde de me.. _Tu ne le penses même pas_. Je soupire, je laisse la rage s'extirper de mes lèvres, de ma cage thoracique qui se gonfle et se dégonfle bien plus fortement qu'habituellement.

_En plus il caille. Putain._

Je descends la dernière marche de ce très cher bus et serre un peu plus ma gorge de mon écharpe en laine. Sur le chemin je croise Luna en train de fumer à l'angle du lycée. C'est ma chance.

Elle me remarque et me sourit. Naturellement elle me tend sa clope que je saisis sans lui poser aucune question. Je tire dessus et sens la fumée irriter ma gorge et passer dans mes poumons. Je recrache le tout dans un soupir d'aise.

**"Tu avais l'air d'en avoir plus besoin que moi."** s'exclame ma camarade de classe.

Je tire une seconde taf avant de lui rendre sa cigarette. Elle refuse, me permettant de la garder et s'en allume une autre.

**"Je ne savais pas que tu fumais Clarke."** me dit-elle toujours ce même sourire au lèvre.

**"Je ne fume pas, j'évacue ma colère."** j'annonce tout en venant inspirer ce poison un troisième fois.

**"Si tu veux une oreille pour en parler, je peux te prêter la mienne."** me dit-elle sincèrement.

Ça phrase me fait rire. Ces phrases en général me font rire et je dois avouer que son côté un peu décalé me surprend toujours. Je comprends pourquoi Raven est attachée à elle, c'est une chic fille, vraiment, très douce, un peu perchée, mais très douce.

**"Merci Luna, tu peux garder tes oreilles à leur place, ne t'inquiète pas ! et merci pour la cigarette !"**

J'écrase celle-ci contre le rebord en fer de la poubelle devant nous et la jette à l'intérieur. Bon maintenant je pue le tabac froid et en plus ma colère est toujours là. _Génial_. Cette drogue de quelques minutes n'a tellement aucun effet sur moi, c'est affligeant.

Je retourne près de Luna qui vient tout juste de finir la sienne.

**"Tu attends Rae ?"** je lui demande alors.

**"Oui, elle doit me retrouver ici pour notre petit bisou du matin."** ses yeux me sourient.

Elles sont mignonnes ces deux là.

**"Et toi tu attends Lexa ?"** ajoute-t-elle.

Mes sourcils se haussent. Est-ce que j'attends Lexa ? Non.. Enfin si ? Non en fait, pas du tout, j'attends Octavia de base. J'aimerais lui demander pourquoi elle pense ça, mais je m'abstiens.

**"Non, Octavia, tu l'as pas vu passer, d'ailleurs ?"**

Elle acquiesce. **"Si, elle est arrivée avec Bellamy, y a dix minutes, elle est rentrée déjà !"**

Je la remercie d'un signe de tête à mon tour lui faisant comprendre mon départ.

**"Clarke attends !"**

Je me retourne et la vois courir presque vers moi et me prendre dans ses bras. Son éteinte est douce et chaleureuse. **"Que me vaut cet honneur ?"** je lui demande d'un air mutin.

**"Tu semblais en avoir besoin aussi."** me sourit-elle une nouvelle fois.

**"GRIFFIN LACHE MA COPINE OOUUUUUH !"**

Mes yeux se ferment presque automatiquement quand j'entends Raven débarquer en me hurlant dessus. Elle m'exaspère mais malgré tout je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir mieux à son arrivée.

**"Noooooooon ! Luuuuunaaaa prends moi dans tes bras encoooore"** je la taquine un peu tout en serrant Luna plus fort et en me balançant de droite à gauche la faisant tituber.

Celle-ci éclate de rire et rentre dans mon jeu.

**"Owi Clarke ! Viens laaaaa !"**

Raven fait mine de bouder avant de nous rejoindre en riant **"Partagez au moins !"** et nous serre dans ses bras à son tour, nos têtes s'écrasant mutuellement les unes aux autres. Je ris à nouveau, presque en m'en fait mal au ventre.

On finit par se lâcher et Rae vient poser ses lèvres sur celle de sa copine.

 **"Bonjour trésor."** lui dit-elle.

Je trouve la scène adorable, vraiment. La seule ombre au tableau est le sourire d'Anya, au loin, qui nous regarde. Il se veut doux mais je n'arrive pas à m'enlever de la tête le fait qu'elle puisse être triste malgré tout, malgré sa nouvelle relation. Je sais qu'elle a Raven dans la peau. Je veux croire à son couple, je veux vraiment croire qu'elle est passée à autre chose mais je peux difficilement penser qu'après l'avoir aimé pendant des années, elle puisse lâcher aussi facilement l'affaire.

**"Tu viens Clarkie ?"**

Raven me sort de mes pensées. Je souris à Anya et acquiesce, la brune me tirant déjà par le bras de toute façon, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de la suivre.

**"Au fait Clarke ! Tu as prévu quelques choses pour les vacances de Noël ?"** me demande l'hispanique tandis que nous arrivons vers nos casiers.

J'ouvre le miens et dépose quelques livres, ceux de l'après-midi. Cela m'évitera de porter trop de poids tout au long de la journée. **"Hm non, à part le 24 au soir, on mange chez ma grand mère, comme chaque année.. et le 3, Niylah emménage chez Anya. Mais sinon non rien, pourquoi ?"**

**"Et bien justement ! Chaque année on part à la montagne pour le nouvel an avec ma mère, Lexa et son père et cet année je peux inviter trois extras ! Faut juste que je leur dise qui. Tu veux venir ? Luna a déjà dit oui et Octavia aussi !"**

J'aimerais dire oui, parce qu'à part manger des raisins avant le décompte du nouvel an tout en regardant des bêtisiers à la con, je ne fais pas grand chose ce jour là. Puis ça ne va pas vraiment dépendre de mon envie mais plus de celle de mes parents. Puis est-ce que j'ai envie de passer du temps avec Lexa ? Enfin, on sera pas seule heureusement et puis oui, en vérité.

**"Je sais pas trop.. Il faut que je demande à mes parents."** J'ose une pause avant de reprendre. **"Et Lexa, elle invite qui ?"**

Je vois le visage de Raven se tirer un peu et un sourire désolé apparaît sur ce dernier.

**"J'imagine que Costia et Anya seront de la partie."**

Ça promet. On aurait voulu faire mieux, on aurait pas pu. Ah, si il ne manque plus que Niylah. Je ne roule pas des yeux, non, je les ferme pour ne pas montrer que cette situation me gêne déjà. Lexa, Costia et moi et Luna Raven et Anya. Parfait, tout simplement parfait. Et Octavia qui sera au milieu de tout ça. Je soupire, ce que remarque Luna.

**"Ne t'inquiète pas Clarke, tout va bien se passer."**

Cette phrase me fait me dire que Luna en sait plus que ce que j'ai pu lui dire. Je regarde alors Raven qui se gratte le derrière du crâne, gênée. Cette-fois si je lève mes yeux au ciel tout en soupirant à nouveau. Je la vois vouloir s'excuser mais je la stoppe du regard lui montrant que je ne lui en veux pas vraiment. Elle me sourit timidement et je me décide de répondre afin à sa copine.

**"Je n'en doute pas. Ce seraient de superbes vacances. On partirait quand ? Que je demande à mes parents. Et tu sais combien ça pourrait coûter.. Tu sais, mes parents n'ont pas trop trop d'argent, donc je préfère demander."**

Cette fois-ci c'est Raven qui prend la parole tout en fermant son casier.

**"Et bien rien."**

Sa réponse me surprend. **"Comment ça rien ?"** je demande suspecte.

**"Et bien le chalet appartient à la famille de ma mère, fin à elle du coup vu qu'ils sont tous.."** et elle passe son pouce sur sa gorge. **"couic. Fin tu vois quoi. Du coup, rien pour le logement ! On partira à deux voitures dans tous les cas, donc que tu viennes ou pas, ça ne coûtera rien de plus ! Pour les courses c'est pareil, fin nos parents gèrent. Et après si jamais tu veux faire du ski ou quoi, on a tout sur place ! On pourra te prêter ça."**

Elle éclate de rire, je crois qu'elle a remarqué mon visage s'illuminer.

**"Griffin, on dirait que tu viens de croiser le père Noël !"** s'exclame-t-elle en me tapant doucement l'épaule.

**"C'est vrai ? Je suis vraiment invitée comme ça ?"**

**"Voui"** me répond-t-elle en souriant.

Je lui saute au cou en la remerciant sincèrement ! **"Il faudra quand même que je demande à mes parents mais s'ils disent oui, ce sera avec grand plaisir !"**

Elle s'éloigne de moi et nous continuons toutes les trois à discuter de ce futur projet tout en nous déplaçant jusqu'en cours.

\---

J'ai pu éviter Lexa toute la matinée et même ce midi en mangeant avec Rae, Luna et O'. Mais je ne peux pas l'ignorer maintenant, sachant que nous sommes à côté pour les deux prochaines heures. Je suis à la fois contente de la revoir mais en même temps j'appréhende. Nous avons discuté quasiment toute la semaine par sms, elle a même pris des nouvelles de moi ce week-end par rapport à Pauna.

Mais je ne l'ai pas revu depuis.. Depuis.. Mes joues rougissent rien que d'y penser. Comment j'ai pu me permettre de faire ça ? Peut-être parce qu'elle a voulu me prendre dans ses bras un MILLIARD de fois ces derniers temps.

  
  
_C'est ton excuse pour avoir voulu l'embrasser Clarke ?_

_Ta gueule._

_Tu avais promis._

_Je sais._

**"Bonjour Clarke."**

_Elle est là._

_Je sais._

_Ben répond-lui._

_Je sais !_

**"Salut Lex'"**

Je pivote ma tête vers elle. Elle vient de poser son sac sur notre table de cours et elle me sourit. Timidement mais sincèrement.

**"Tu vas mieux ?"** me demande-t-elle.

**"Ça va, ce n'était qu'un rhume. Même pas 10% du tient."**

Je sens encore le chaud sur mes joues.

**"Il t'a quand même cloué au lit tout le week-end Clarke. Tu as pris tes médicaments ?"** son ton est inquiet.

**"Hmm"** J'acquiesce et elle se rapproche un peu.

**"Tu es sûr ? Tu es toute rouge."** Elle pose sa main sur mon front ce qui me fait reculer un peu plus. Et mes joues passent en mode coup de soleil sans crème solaire après 8h d'exposition. **"Tu es un peu chaude mais je n'ai pas l'impression que tu as de la fi.."**

Et elle capte ma gêne, elle la comprend et retire rapidement sa main. **"Oh."** dit-elle avant de se racler la gorge.

_Merci._

Je me retourne et me concentre alors sur la table devant moi. Très joli bois, très bien travaillé, l'artisan doit être très doué. 

_Reprends-toi Clarke._

**"Tu as passé un bon week-end ?"** je demande une fois calmée.

**"O..Oui. Ça a été. Anya nous a présenté sa copine."**

**"Harper est très gentille."**

**"Tu la connais ?"** s'étonne-t-elle.

**"Oui, j'ai pu la voir jeudi."**

Elle se tend. J'ai dis quelque chose de mal ? Je ne comprends pas, ce n'était pas un secret si ? Oh merde j'ai fait une boulette ? Anya ne m'a rien dit alors je ne comp..

**"Tu l'as vu où ?"**

Ok, cette conversation est bizarre.

**"Euh.. Chez Anya pourquoi ?"** j'ose lui répondre sans aucune assurance. 

**"Tu étais chez Anya jeudi soir.. ?"**

_Oh shit._ Je commence à comprendre. Elle reprend. **"Je croyais que.. C'était à cause de Pauna que tu n'étais pas venue me voir.."** elle semble triste et je me mords la joue de stupidité. _Qu'elle conne._

**"Lexa.."** je soupire. **"Pauna était déjà très mal et j'avais besoin de discuter avec une amie et je suis allée voir An et Harper était là.."**

**"Tu aurais pu discuter avec moi Clarke."**

Je soupire une nouvelle fois et décide alors de poser ma main sur son avant bras. Le contact du velour de son pull est très agréable. **"Oui j'aurais pu Lex.. Mais on sait très bien toi et moi que c'était mieux que j'aille voir Anya non ?"**

Elle baisse la tête et semble réellement réfléchir. Un petit **"oui"** sort d'entre ses lèvres.

**"Promis, au prochain problème, c'est à toi que je viens en parler ok ?"** je lui souris et mon ton de voix se veut plus enjouée. Elle se tourne vers moi et semble s'apaiser peu à peu. Je ne croise pas son regard mais je l'imagine serein.

Mme Teles entre et je déplace alors ma main de son bras. Elle ne dit rien et le cours commence.

Nous passons la première heure à parler de notre projet et à le présenter à la classe. L'idée d'ouvrir une galerie d'art en fin d'année me plait vraiment et je me sens toute excitée par ce projet. Lexa semble plus inquiète, elle se pose déjà mille questions.

**"Clarke, il nous faudra des artistes.. Des gens qui savent peindre ou sculpter. Je peux gérer le budget et toute la partie administrative mais il faut que ce soit toi qui t'occupe de ça, je n'y connais rien en art..."**

**"Pas de soucis.. Notre galerie pourrait exposer les meilleures oeuvres de ma classe par exemple ? À défaut de trouver des artistes de renom, nous pourrions donner cette chance aux meilleurs élèves de ma promotion ? Et nous inviterions des critiques ? Vu la renommée de notre lycée, je pense que ça pourrait attirer un peu de monde comme concept ? Qu'en penses-tu ?"**

Je n'ai aucune réponse de sa part et décide alors de me déconcentrer de ma feuille pour capter l'attention de la brune.

Mais celle-ci est déjà bien concentrée sur moi, un petit sourire en coin. Je capte son regard, pour la première fois de la journée, je le capte vraiment. Celui ci est putain d'hypnotisant, c'est chiant à force ! Je bug, je verrai presque une étincelle dans ses yeux.

**"Tu es fabuleuse Clarke."** me dit-elle finalement alors que mes joues retrouvent leur couleur rosée devenues presque habituelle ces derniers temps.

Je me reconcentre sur ma feuille. _TU ME SOULES LEXA, FOU MOI LA PAIX AVEC TES PHRASES À DEUX BALLES._

**"Merci."** je finis par dire.

_Bravo Clarke, beau courage._

_Ta gueule._

**"Du coup, on part la dessus ?"** j'ose à nouveau parler.

**"Avec plaisir."** Je la sens sourire c'te couille à côté de moi. Mais je vais l'ignorer, j'ai attrapé assez de rougeurs pour la journée, pour la semaine même.

Nous finissons par discuter de quelques détails supplémentaires avant de partir en anglais pour notre prochain cours. Je rejoins Luna à notre table et me détend enfin.

\---

**POV Luna**

**"Clarke je peux te poser une question ?"**

Elle me regarde et sourit. J'imagine que c'est un oui.

**"Tu sais pourquoi Anya et Rae se font la gueule ? Parce que j'ai beau retourner ça dans tous les sens je n'arrive pas à comprendre la situation."**

Et c'est vrai, j'essaye de repasser leurs conversations dans ma tête, mais celle-ci doit être trop désordonnée pour faire sens à tout ça.

**"Clarke ?"**

Elle s'est figée, c'est peut-être un sujet sensible.

Je reprends du coup. **"Je ne vois pas Anya faire de mal à Rae, c'est un peu comme sa petite soeur. Alors je me suis dis que ça devait être ma copine le problème. Et j'aimerais l'aider parce que je sais qu'elle peut-être impulsive et peut-être qu'elle lui a dit quelque chose de mal."** je marque une pause. **"Clarke ?"**

**"Oui désolée."** elle me répond enfin. " **Je ne sais pas, tu sais, peut-être qu'elles se sont juste éloignées.."** elle ne semble pas convaincue par sa propre phrase.

**"Pourquoi elles s'éloigneraient ? Du jour au lendemain comme ça ?"** je lui demande.

C'est vraiment étrange, je veux comprendre parce que Rav est malheureuse, je le vois bien et j'aime pas la voir comme ça.

**"Ben.."** elle semble chercher ses mots encore une fois. **"Peut-être juste le fait qu'elles soient toutes les deux en couple, tu sais .. elles ont genre moins de temps à consacrer à leurs amies ?"** me dit-elle toujours hésitante.

**"Mais c'est bête.. Puis elle te voit bien toi, et Anya aussi te voit, alors pourquoi pas entre elles ? Clarke si tu sais quelque chose tu me le dis de suite !"**

Je perds un peu patience mais mon ton est toujours doux. Après tout je ne sais pas du tout être autoritaire.

**"Désolée Luna.. Je ne suis pas dans leur tête tu sais. Tu devrais laisser tomber, c'est leur relation après tout."**

**"NON !"** j'ai parlé un peu plus fort ce qui la surprend. **"Désolée.. C'est juste que j'aime pas voir ma copine comme ça.. Elle parlait tout le temps d'Anya avant et maintenant j'ai l'impression que le sujet est presque tabou. Et je sais qu'elle est nulle pour les relations.."**

J'ai une idée. Une rapide idée.

**"Tu crois que.."** je continue. **"Tu crois que ce serait une bonne idée d'inviter Anya et sa chérie à manger ? Faire un repas de couple ? Comme ça on pourrait toutes discuter entre nous et ça leur permettrait de se revoir ?"**

Je suis sincère dans mes propos. Je pense que mon idée est excellente. Mais les gros yeux de Clarke semblent dire le contraire. Je fronce les sourcils. **"Tu ne trouves pas que ce soit une bonne idée ... ?"**

**"Je.."**

Je la coupe. **"Après tout Anya et Harper ont bien fait un repas de couple ce week-end avec Lexa et Costia, je vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas non plus !"**

Clarke se fige à nouveau, elle semble se perdre dans ses pensées.

**"Clarke ?"** j'insiste.

**"Désolée Luna, oui, je ne sais pas.. Demande à Raven peut-être."**

Elle ne m'aide pas.. Je réfléchis aux pour et contre et vois très peu de contre. Je me lance et je sors mon téléphone.

**"Oh, excuse-moi Clarke. Tu pourrais me passer le numéro d'Anya s'il te plait ?"** je lui demande tout sourire.

Elle soupire. Je ne pensais pas la déranger autant mais elle finit quand même par me le donner. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a depuis tout à l'heure mais c'est une question qui méritera réponse une autre fois.

**Luna :** _"Coucou Anya, désolée de te déranger, mais ça te dit un repas de couple ? Toi et ta chérie et Rae et moi au Grounders samedi ?"_

J'avance un peu ma tête au dessus de la table et regarde sur ma droite un peu plus loin à la table de Lexa et d'Anya. Celle-ci vient de prendre son téléphone. Elle semble étonnée. Elle se penche vers son amie qui semble se retenir de rire. Elle lui met un coup de coude. Est-ce que j'ai dis quelque chose de mal. J'attends patiemment et je vois Clarke écrire un sms à son tour tout en regardant Anya qui finit par lui faire un demi sourire. Je me retourne vers ma camarade blonde qui semble désolée. Je ne comprends vraiment pas cette situation. Je reçois enfin une réponse.

**Anya :** _"Pourquoi pas. Je demande à Harper. "_

Je souris, je suis soulagée, tout va enfin rentrer dans l'ordre pour elles.

**Luna :** " _Super ! Je demande aussi à Raven alors."_

J'entends alors Anya s'étouffer et je la regarde étonnée, Lexa prise dans un fou rire bien dissimulé.

**Anya :** _"Raven n'est pas au courant de ce repas ?"_

**Luna** : _"Non, mais je vais lui demander. Tu préfères que je lui fasse la surprise sinon ? :D "_

Ok Lexa ne peut plus se retenir de rire, je l'entends d'ici et le professeur aussi.

**"Mlle Woods ! Décidément. Je pensais que cette semaine de repos vous auriez fait du bien."**

Elle se lève et s'excuse.

**Anya :** _"Non, non préviens là. Tu me diras pour l'heure si tout est ok de votre côté."_

**Luna** : _"Super ! Je te tiens au courant !"_

Et je range mon téléphone. Je souris à Clarke qui elle semble tout autant rire que Lexa, son regard azur plongé dans celui de la brune. Je souris à mon tours, elles sont mignonnes.

\---

Je me précipite à la sonnerie, il faut que je retrouve Raven pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Je suis fière de moi !

Je descends les escaliers et arrive rapidement au rez-de-chaussée. Je traverse la cours, je sais qu'elle est dans l'autre bâtiment, au 4ème étage. J'attends, j'attends, j'attends et je la vois enfin arriver par les escaliers. Je lui saute au cou et l'embrasse tendrement. Je sens ses mains m'attraper par la taille et un sourire entre mes lèvres.

**"Que me vaut cet accueil ma douce."** me dit-elle de son air coquin.

**"Samedi soir on mange au Grounders !"**

**"Oh super ! J'adore leur bouffe en plus !"**

**"Mais on ne sera pas que toutes les deux."** je lui dis enfin essayant de contenir ma joie.

**"Oh ! T'as invité des copines ? Clarke vient avec nous ? Je sais que tu avais cours avec elle ! Ça lui ferait du bien de sortir."**

Merde, c'est vrai, je m'en veux de ne pas lui avoir proposé.. Mais encore une chose à régler plus tard.

**"Non, j'ai invité Anya et sa copine à la place ! Vous allez pouvoir discuter enfin !"** Je suis toute excitée.

**"T'AS FAIT QUOI ?"** elle vient de me hurler dessus. Je fais un pas de recul. Je ne comprends pas.. Je sens ma poitrine se serrer. Elle passe sa main sur son front, complétement dépitée et reviens vers moi doucement, faisant attention à ses gestes. **"Je suis désolée mon coeur.."** Elle attrape doucement mon avant bras et le caresse de son pouce en me souriant timidement. **"C'est juste que.. J'ai pas forcément envie de manger avec elle, Anya et moi.. On se parle plus trop trop."**

**"Ben justement ! Ce sera l'occasion !"**

**"Luna.."** elle se rapproche de moi et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. **"On peut annuler et reste à la maison ? Je commanderai des pizzas."** me demande-t-elle.

Je ne comprends pas où j'ai fait l'erreur. Je me sens un peu démoralisée, je pensais avoir fait bien les choses.

**"Mais.. On aurait pu faire un repas de couple et rencontrer sa copine aussi. Puis elle m'a déjà dit oui bébé.. C'est nul d'annuler comme ça non ?"**

**"Anya a accepté ?"** s'exclame-t-elle toute décontenancée.

**"Oui, elle m'a juste demandé l'heure et de confirmer avec toi. Tu es d'accord alors ?"**

Elle semble réfléchir. Toutes les émotions traversent son visage, je le vois bien.

**"D'accord."** me dit-elle simplement avant de me tirer vers le bras et d'écraser sa bouche une nouvelle fois.

**"Tu ne m'en veux pas ?"** je lui souffle tout en essayant de reprendre ma respiration après ce baiser.

**"Jamais mon coeur, juste la prochaine fois demande moi en premier d'accord ?"** et elle dépose à nouveau ses lèvres sur mon front, tout en douceur.

Elle me prend la main, entrelace ses doigts aux miens et nous nous dirigeons vers la sortie du lycée. 


	19. 19. La plus belle soirée de ma vie

__

_Note : Bonsoir/bonjour à tous, j’espère que vous allez bien. Je sais que le Clexa tarde mais encore une fois c’est parce que je veux cette histoire complète et peut-être aussi parce que j’aime énormément le personnage de Raven et que forcément, elle prend plus de place que prévu. C’est Raven en même temps. (Je vous dis ça car c’est un chapitre 100% Raven - je vous préviens.)  
_

_  
J’espère que cela ne vous gène pas trop. J’avoue être peu influençable sur ce que j’écris en général mais pour cette fanfic, malgré tout, vos avis comptent._

_À savoir également que j’avais compté environ 30 chapitres pour le tome 1 qui se finit à la fin du lycée pour Clarke, donc dans encore 1 an et demi environ. Or je me rends compte que les chapitres s’écrivent vite et que l’histoire s'enrichit, il risque donc d’y en avoir un peu plus que prévu. Sachant que j’ai aussi prévu un tome 2. Enfin, je ne veux pas en dire trop non plus, tout ça est déjà suffisant._

_Il reste donc encore beaucoup de place pour le Clexa qui va bientôt redevenir le centre de cette histoire._

_Je vous remercie encore une fois pour vos votes et merci a @Camel100 pour ses commentaires qui me donnent envie d’écrire davantage._

_Bonne lecture à vous tous. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit de mon côté._

_Ael_

\----

**POV Raven**

Je me regarde dans le miroir tout en passant un dernier coup de brosse dans mes cheveux légèrement ondulés. Je suis belle. Rarement je me trouve attirante ou sexy en vérité. Mes amis pourraient penser le contraire, je le cache bien, mais je n’ai clairement aucune confiance en moi. Je ne suis pas horrible, je ne suis pas stupide mais mon impulsivité et mon manque de tact m’ont parfois fait attérir dans des situations que je n’ai pas su gérer. Et puis, je me suis déjà faite rejetée après avoir offert mon coeur sans aucune résistance, alors j’imagine que ça laisse quelques marques niveau confiance en soi.

Je vois mon corps changer et je le vois là, dans le mirroir devant moi. Mes seins ont grossi, mes fesses sont gonflées par le sport que je m'efforce de pratiquer plusieurs fois par semaine, même mes biceps ont pris du volume. Je deviens femme, et une belle femme. Les traits de mon visage ont bien changé cette année, ils sont devenus plus fins, plus adulte, plus sérieux. Je ne fais plus adolescente et j’estime ne plus en être une malgré tout, malgré mes 17 ans.

Je me regarde une dernière fois. Ce reflet me perturberait presque. Pourtant je ne porte rien de bien fou, un jean slim moulant, un haut rouge et une veste en cuir noir. Je suis maquillée, comme à mon habitude, de ce beau rouge à lèvres bordeaux que j’applique toujours en dernier.

**“Tu es magnifique.”**

Me souffle Luna alors que je sens ses mains se poser sur mes hanches. Ce contact me fait frissonner et me tord le coeur à la fois. Ces derniers jours je sens cette colère gronder en moi, pas contre elle, mais contre Anya, contre ses sentiments qu’elle a su garder pour elle durant des années. Ses sentiments qu’elle a jeter en moins de trente secondes quand cette chère Harper est revenue dans sa vie. J’ai questionné Clarke et Lexa, et même Octavia, qui elle n’en savait pas plus que moi; je les ai toute questionné pour qu’elles me parlent de cette intruse dans nos vies. Premier amour d’An’, le rêve, le bonheur. J’ai envie de cracher sur ce bonheur tant je lui en veux d’avoir gardé tout ça pour elle. Parce que je sais, je sais que je l’aime plus que n’importe qui et que tout ça vient tout déchirer. Elle était mon sourire au quotidien, plus que ce que Luna ne sera jamais, elle était mes fou-rires, elle était les bras qui ont su m’entourer durant mes chagrins et elle a été des rêves et des fantasmes que je n’ai jamais cru possibles un jour; elle a été mon amie et ma confidente la plus chère. Mais aujourd’hui elle n’est plus tout ça pour moi, elle l’est pour Harper, elle le sera pour la suivante et la suivante encore mais plus jamais pour moi.

Je me retourne enfin vers celle que je suis censée aimer. Oui je l’aime, je tiens à elle, Luna est une personne merveilleuse mais la chaleur que je ressens au fond de mon coeur ne lui est pas destinée et je m’en mords la joue quand elle vient déposer un baiser sur ma joue, qu’elle me retourne et m’embrasse tendrement, faisant s'effacer le rouge à lèvres tout juste posé.

**“Oups”** me dit-elle d'un ton moqueur avant de s’écarter pour venir ajuster sa veste une dernière fois avant de partir.

Je râle doucement avant d’ouvrir le stick bordeaux et d’étaler une énième couche sur mes lèvres. Je suis prête à affronter ce repas, prête à affronter Anya et son merveilleux premier amour. Je serai sage, car malgré ma colère, malgré mon envie, malgré la jalousie que je sens tordre mes boyaux, je l’aime et je la veux simplement heureuse.

Je claque la porte de la maison juste après avoir dit au revoir à ma mère. Luna m’attrape la main et nous nous dirigeons jusqu’au métro. Je ne vis qu'à une station du _Grounders_ et du lycée, j’y vais d’ailleurs à pieds de temps à autre, mais le soir je préfère emprunter les transports en commun. D’ailleurs la rame est blindée de gens, heureusement que le trajet est cours. Nous sortons et ce n’est qu’après avoir affronté le froid une nouvelle fois que nous arrivons devant le pub d’Indra.

J’aime cet endroit. Il est réconfortant et puis la majorité des clients ne sont pas très vieux, on s’y sent bien et en sécurité. Luna dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres et nous ouvrons la porte. Rapidement le brouhaha se fait ressentir. Il y a du monde, il est 19h00, il est samedi.

**“Tu penses qu’elles sont déjà arrivées ?”** me demande Luna.

  
  
Connaissant Anya, elle doit être la depuis hier. Elle n’est jamais en retard, JAMAIS.

**“Oui, attends je vois Indra, je vais lui demander.”**

Je m’avance vers le bar, essayant d’éviter les coudes qui volent, les mains qui frappent et les verres qui se renversent. J’arrive à destination entière et hurle le prénom de celle derrière le bar.

**“Raven, à la table habituelle.”**

Elle me fait un clin d’oeil et me montre l’étage. Pourquoi je n’y ai pensé, évidemment, c’est notre table à tous. Je lève les yeux et vois deux têtes discuter un peu plus haut dont une que je reconnaîtrai entre mille. J’attrape la main de Luna et me dirige vers les escaliers. Je m’arrête un instant et me tourne vers ma petite-amie pour l’embrasser. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j’en ai ressentie le besoin, comme si elle pouvait me donner des forces ou comme pour me rappeler que c’est elle qui rentre avec moi ce soir. Je grimpe les dernières marches et arrive à leur hauteur. Deux jolies blondes me sourient, une timidement - Anya évidemment - l’autre de toutes ses dents. Elle est mignonne, je ne peux pas lui enlever ça.

Je dois buger car Luna me met un tout petit coup d’épaule avant de me passer devant pour s’avancer tout sourire vers notre table. Je soupire et la suis. La bise qu’elle fait aux deux autres m’oblige à en faire de même alors qu’une simple salutation de la main m’aurait suffit. Je m’approche d’abord de cette Harper qui s’avance également pour venir à ma rencontre.

**“Tu dois être la fameuse Raven ! Tout le monde m’a parlé de toi ! Et en bien !”**

Elle ouvrirait presque ses bras pour m’enlacer mais je vois qu’elle n’ose pas. Je ne dis jamais non à un câlin, mais je me sens soulagée qu’elle ne le fasse pas. Deux bises et un sourire suffisent à nous satisfaire. J’entends déjà Luna raconter nos péripéties du métro à Anya, ce qui me ramène à elle. Ça fait des jours, des semaines même que j’ai eu aucun contact avec elle. J’ai provoqué cette distance je le sais, mais j’avais mes raisons. Je me surprends à penser que j’avais peut-être tord au fond de nous imposer des barrières. Est-ce que je regrette ? Je m’en secouerais presque la tête pour me sortir cette idée des neurones et je m’avance vers l’asiatique.

Je croise d’abord son regard, qui se veut tout aussi hésitant que le mien. De nous deux, j’ai toujours été la plus téméraire, même si parler de courage ici est tout de même exagéré. Ses yeux gris ont toujours cet effet de me faire sourire et elle le sait car son sourcil se lève, presque satisfait d’avoir trompé ma vigilance. Enfin, je m’avance un peu.

Je ne sais pas si à cause de l’étroitesse du lieu, la position de la table et des chaises ou bien par simple envie, mais quand je lui tends la joue, ma main se pose sur elle, sur sa hanche, à la frontière de son dos. Mon geste est avenant, presque affectueux mais je la sens se tendre, se figer avant de reprendre sa course vers ma joue. Première bise, je sens son souffle contre mes lèvres, deuxième bises, je sens son souffle près de mon oreille. Des gargouillis me surprennent et je n’ai pourtant pas faim. Je me retourne sans croiser son regard, tire la chaise en face de la sienne et m’y assois, Luna à mes côtés.

_Il va falloir que je me calme._

**“Alors Harper ! Je suis contente de rencontrer celle qui a su faire chavirer le coeur de glace d’Anya !”** s’exclame ma petite amie tout en riant.

_Coeur de glace mon cul, cette fille est un amour._

**“Un coeur de glace ? Anya ? C’est la personne la plus douce que je connaisse !”** réplique Harper.

_Ah toi aussi tu l’as remarqué._

**“Ooooh ! C’est vrai ça ?”** Luna se retourne vers moi attendant ma réponse car elle sait que JE suis celle qui l’a connaît le mieux, enfin si on fait abstraction de ses ex sentiments pour moi que je n’ai jamais rencontré ou même aperçu. Est-ce que je la connais si bien que ça ? Peut-être qu’il y a pleins de choses que je ne sais pas d’elle ? Est-ce qu’elle m’a aussi menti sur d’autres choses durant toutes ces années ? Je fronce mes sourcils mais retrouve un visage plus calme quand je repense au fait que je ne suis pas seule; Luna attend toujours ma réponse, tout comme les deux autres.

**“Elle doit réserver ça à sa petite amie.”**

_Super, belle réplique Raven. Si tu veux mettre en place un malaise c’est réussi._

Je souris, aussi faussement vraie que possible, essayant de faire passer cette ridicule petite phrase mesquine pour une blague.

**“Alors je suis chanceuse d’avoir l’exclusivité de sa douceur.”** me répond Harper avant de venir déposer un baiser sur la joue de la blonde en face de moi. 

_Ok je vais vomir._

Je sens mes poils s’hérisser le long de mon bras, je sens mon palpitant battre de plus en plus fort, et je n’ai qu’une envie, soulever cette table et la faire voler jusqu’à l’étage en dessous. Mais je ne peux pas faire ça, uniquement parce que je ne peux vraiment pas faire ça, je n’ai pas assez de force.

Je sens le regard d’Anya sur moi, mais je continue à baisser la tête. Tiens j’ai une petite tâche sur mon slim, intéressant. J’humidifie mon doigt de ma langue puis gratouille de mon ongle, le jean sali. J’oublie un instant la conversation devant moi et quand je relève la tête, je retrouve ce regard gris qui semble, à présent, me fuir.

**“Et alors comment vous vous êtes rencontrées ?”** demande Luna, dans une nouvelle question tout en saisissant les cartes données par le serveur. Je ne l’avais même pas remarqué. J’en attrape une et me concentre sur les plats, certains me sont inconnus d’autre non. Je prendrai bien du bacon.. Mais ce n’est pas l’heure du petit déjeuner. Une pizza ? Un burger.. Une sala.. Non pas de salade. Oh la spécialité du jour : du Haggis, pourquoi pas.

Luna me surprend à se rapprocher de moi. **“Tu sais ce que tu veux prendre ?”**

**“Du bacon ?”** C’est Anya qui répond. Tiens, je me rends compte que je n’ai pas entendu sa voix depuis le début du repas. En tant général sa phrase m’aurait fait rire, mais là je sens mon coeur se serrer. Je préfère l’ignorer, ce qui la blesse, je le vois.

**“Non, du Haggis et toi mon amour ?”** j'insiste sur le “mon amour”. Je sais que je ne suis pas très fine sur le coup, ni très mature mais je crois bien que cette situation m'étouffe, que ce couple en face de moi me rend très susceptible et sans doute même jalouse. L'égoïste que je suis se refuse à accepter qu’une autre ait pris ma place.

_Quelle place Raven ?_

_MA place._

_Celle que tu as refusé ?_

_Elle ne m’a même pas été proposée._

_Erf._

**“Je pense que je vais prendre le burger végétarien.”**

Ah oui, Luna et ses convictions. C’est bien, je l’adore pour ça aussi. Moi par contre avec ma panse de brebis farcie.. on repassera.

**“Et vous, vous prenez quoi ?”** demande-t-elle ensuite aux autres.

**“Un fish and chips !''** répondent-elles à l’unissons. Elle rient et je me renfrogne sur moi-même.

**“Elles sont adorables hein ?!”** me demande Luna. J’acquiesce faussement essayant de sourire du mieux que je peux. Anya le remarque, elle me fixe à nouveau.

**“C’est fou ça, votre histoire est vraiment belle.”** leur dit ma copine. **“Un premier amour retrouvé ! Je trouve ça magique.”**

Je crois que j’ai raté une partie de la conversation trop absorbée volontairement par mon menu. **“Tu ne trouves pas chérie ?”** putain fou moi la paix avec tes questions ! Désolée Luna, désolée vraiment mais j’ai tellement pas envie d’être là.

**“Si si, magique.”** j’ai la haine.

**“Et du coup, ça fait longtemps ?”** questionne ma petite amie, encore.

**“Deux semaines environ.”** C’est An qui répond de sa douce voix.

**“Wow ! vous semblez déjà tellement amoureuses ! C’est allait vite !”** se surprend Luna.

_Toi aussi ça t’étonne chérie ?_

**“C’est vrai ça, c’est allé vite, mais je n’ai jamais réussi à l’oublier. Ça fait des années maintenant, elle a toujours été le centre de ma vie, de mon coeur. Elle est la seule.”** répond Harper tandis qu’une boule se forme contre ma traché.

**“J'imagine que ça doit être la même chose pour toi An ?”** belle question; _alors c’est la même chose pour toi Anya ?_ Pour la première fois ce soir, je pose mes yeux sur son visage, un air de défi plaqué sur la face.

Mais nous sommes interrompues par le serveur qui vient prendre notre commande. Deux fish and chips, un burger végé et mon haggis, le tout accompagné de deux Coca, un Schwepps tonic et une San Pellegrino pour notre très cher Anya. Elle a vraiment les mêmes goûts pourris que Lexa.

La conversation reprend une fois le serveur parti.

**“Alors An ? C’est aussi ton premier amour, le seul, le vrai ?”** insiste Luna. Je jugerai qu’elle le ferait presque exprès pour me mettre mal à l’aise. Mais je la connais, c’est un amour et heureusement elle n’est au courant de rien.

Anya baisse la tête gênée. _Alors tu ne sais plus parler ?_

**“Oui, oui, c’est la même chose.”**

Je me mets à rire, littéralement, je ris et je ris jaune. C'est plus fort que moi, merde.

Anya lève la tête vers moi, en un éclair. Ses yeux me crient de me taire, je les vois, je les connais. Ses lèvres se pincent pour surement ne pas me hurler dessus. Et ses joues, ses douces joues sont d’un rouge presque pivoine.

**“Ça ne va pas mon coeur ?”** me demande Luna.

Je ne la regarde pas, non, je fixe les yeux gris devant moi.

**“Si très bien. Et donc Anya, Harper est la seule ? Depuis toujours ?”** je tente. Plus rien n’a d’importance, uniquement sa réponse compte.

An’ se mord la lèvre. _Putain arrête de faire ça. Répond._

**“J’imagine qu’il y en a eu d’autres entre temps évidemment.”** Répond Harper en essayant de soulager l’atmosphère.

**“Désolée Harper, j'imagine aussi mais je veux entendre Anya le dire.”** Je suis toujours perdue dans sa fureur, dans ce regard presque noir de rage.

**“Mon coeur, qu’est ce que tu as ?”** Luna intervient mais je ne lui réponds pas.

**“Anya ?”** je redemande Anya.

**“Il y en a eu une autre.”** sa mâchoire se serre et un sourire mutin se pose sur mon visage. Je sais que c’est mal et je ne sais même pas pourquoi j’agis ainsi. Pour quelqu’un qui veut son bonheur, je me trouve affreuse.

**“Une seule autre ?”** s’étonne alors Luna ! **“Oh ça m'intéresse ! Enfin, sauf si Harper.. Fin vous voyez quoi ?”** sourit Luna.

**“Oh non non, moi aussi ça m’intéresse !”** s’exclame la petite amie de la blonde.

_Bien._ Les joues d’Anya se confondraient presque au cuir rouge du fauteuil près d’elle. Je la défi une nouvelle fois du regard. _Dis-nous tout._

**“On t’écoute An ?”** je lui demande.

**“Il n’y a rien à dire. C’était à sens unique.”**

Sa phrase claque comme un lasso à mes oreilles et les deux filles s'exclame presque de tristesse. Mais je l’ai senti, dans sa voix, juste à cet instant : le regret. Elle regrette d’avoir eu des sentiments pour moi ? Si seulement elle avait su.

**“Qui te dit que c’était à sens unique ?”** j’ose alors lui demander.

Je capte l’attention de toutes les convives et surtout de celle que je cherche une nouvelle fois du regard. Le regret dans ses yeux laisse place à une once d’espoir, puis celui-ci se transforme en dédain.

**“Son comportement.”** répond-elle sèchement.

**“Son comportement ?”** je soulève.

**“Elle m’a ignoré pendant des semaines. Même me frôler semblait lui être insupportable.”**

Je serre les dents. Elle a raison, mais pas pour ce qu’elle croit.

**“OOOOh ! ça veut dire qu’elle est au lycée ! C’est qui ?!”** demande alors Luna toute enjouée de rencontrer enfin celle qui a fait battre le coeur d’Anya si tristement.

**“Personne. Elle n’est plus personne.”** répond alors Anya, me brisant le coeur un peu plus. 

Et elle le voit. Elle voit le mal qu’elle vient de me faire et je sens ce frisson dans ma gorge qui remonte l’arrière de ma bouche, mon nez, pour venir se fondre aux larmes de mes yeux. Ma langue se plaque sur mon palais pour ne pas craquer. Je sens mon menton commencer à trembler. _Non, je ne veux pas putain. Non._

Je me lève.

**“Je reviens.”**

J’ai besoin de craquer seule, pas devant Anya et certainement pas devant nos amies. J’ai provoqué cette situation, ce malaise. Je descends les escaliers à toute vitesse et me dirige vers les toilettes du rez-de-chaussée. Forcément il y a la queue. J’attends deux trois minutes. C’est à moi. J’ouvre la porte, les murs sont recouverts de carrelage noir, brillant et de posters en tout genre. Un grand miroir s’étend au dessus de deux vasques dorées. Les lumières rouges tamisent un peu la pièce. J’entre dans cette espace qui se veut être salvateur le temps de quelques instants. Je referme la porte mais celle-ci se bloque. Je ne réagis pas vraiment mais je la vois s’ouvrir à nouveau, je me sens repoussée vers l’arrière et je vois Anya apparaître devant moi. Elle se retourne, ferme la porte à clef et ne bouge pas. Elle reste la les deux mains sur la porte.

**“Anya qu’est ce que tu foues là ?”** je lui demande.

Elle ne répond pas. **“ANYA ?”**

Elle se retourne et je les vois, ses yeux pleins de larmes.

**“Pourquoi tu fais ça Rae ?! Pourquoi tu foues la merde dans ma vie comme ça ?! Qu’est ce que je t’ai fait putain !?”**

La rage me monte, la colère, la tristesse, la tension, tout est décuplé, tout devient confu, tout est horriblement éprouvant.

“ **Qu’est ce que tu m’as fait ?! Demande à tes putains de sentiments à la con ! Demande leur ce qu’ils ont fait ?!”**

**“Tu fou la merde dans mon couple parce que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi y a des années ?!”**

**“Tu m’as menti Anya ! Pendant tout ce temps ! Toute notre amitié, tout ça c’était des conneries !”**

**“JE T’INTERDIS DE DIRE ÇA !”** elle me hurle dessus.

**“DES CONNERIES !”** j’hurle plus fort pour la défier.

**“T’as besoin de parler ! Des semaines que tu me fuis comme la peste ! Une amie ? Toi ? Laisse moi rire ! Oui je t’ai aimé Rae, plus que tout au monde, et oui tu étais le centre de mon monde ! Je t’ai vu tomber amoureuse de Lexa, je t’ai vu tomber amoureuse de Luna et je devais faire quoi ? M’imposer ? Mais non, non à la place toi t’as décidé de m’ignorer et de me laisser seule avec mes sentiments, avec mon coeur brisé, avec toute cette merde ! Et maintenant t’es en train de tout gâcher, nous, ma relation avec Harper et même la tienne ! T’es qu’une putain d’égoïste !”**

Putain j’ai mal. S’en est trop. Je me rapproche d’elle violemment, attrape le col de sa chemise et la déséquilibre. Je la plaque contre la porte de cette salle de bain et viens écraser mes lèvres contre les siennes. Ce n’est pas doux, ce n’est pas tendre, non c’est d’une violence inimaginable. Je lui mords la lèvre pour lui faire mal, pour sentir son sang dans ma bouche. Elle ne se laisse pas faire et me repousse à son tour, de toutes ses forces.

**“NON MAIS T’ES MALADE ?!”**

Elle s’essuie la bouche de ses doigts et note le sang qui perle sur sa peau. Elle s’essuie plus intensément avec sa manche tout en me fusillant du regard.

J’aimerais m’excuser.. Du plus profond de mon coeur j’aimerais, mais la sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes me donnent le tournis et je n’ai qu’une envie, qu’une pensée, celle de recommencer. Nos yeux se croisent à nouveau.

Je me rapproche d’elle et elle se recule, percutant à nouveau la porte. Elle cherche la poignée de sa main, comme pour fuir, mais son regard est différent. Il se questionne, il est hésitant.

Je pose ma main sur sa hanche et comme si elle voulait s’enfuir, ses talons se lèvent un peu, sa poitrine se gonfle et son visage se relève. J’attrape son menton gentiment de mes doigts pour lui faire baisser la tête et capter mon regard qui se veut beaucoup plus doux.

**“An.. Ce n’est que moi..”** je lui murmure ces quelques mots tandis que mon souffle se mélange au sien. Je sens son haleine, douce et sucrée, je sens sa respiration chaude et humide. Je caresse sa joue de mon pouce et elle vient enfin refermer la distance qui nous sépare. Ses lèvres m’attrapent et son corps se détend dans un long soupir presque plaintif. Elle saisit mon visage de ses deux mains et m’embrasse à m’en faire perdre la tête. C’est à mon tour d’être légèrement soulever tant son baiser est bon. Elle échange nos positions et finalement le mur m'accueille tout en douceur.

Sa langue quémande la mienne et sans broncher je la lui offre, je lui offre tout ce qu’elle désire, tout ce qu’elle a toujours voulu. Il n’y aucun égocentrisme dans mes paroles, non je sens que c’est ce qu’elle veut et je le veux tout autant qu’elle.

Ma main droite vient se perdre dans ses cheveux et la gauche dans le creux de ses reins. Elle lâche un râle entre deux baisers ce qui à l’effet de réchauffer mon bas ventre. Je passe ma main sous son haut et au contact de sa peau mes doigts se figent avant de reprendre leur course. Je sens sa colonne vertébrale et je la remonte alors qu’elle vient à son tour mordiller la pulpe de ma bouche pour à nouveau lâcher sa langue sur la mienne. Une danse se passe entre nous, à tous les niveaux. Nos peaux se réchauffent, nos doigts deviennent moites et dans un dernier souffle elle finit par se reculer et poser sa tête contre mon front. J’essaye tant bien que mal de reprendre ma respiration, de penser, juste, j’essaye de penser.

**“An..”**

Elle dépose un autre baiser, sur ma bouche, beaucoup plus doux. Puis sur mon front. Je l'enlace quand elle vient passer ses deux bras derrière ma nuque, plaquant mon visage dans son cou. Il n’y aucun retour en arrière possible. J’embrasse sa peau, sagement, juste pour lui signifier que tout va bien. 

**“An..”**

**“Laisse-moi profiter Rae.. Juste.. Laisse moi une minute.”**

Elle resserre son étreinte et embrasse mon cuir chevelu. Elle est si tendre, je peux ressentir son amour dans tous ses gestes.

Elle finit par se reculer, laissant un grand vide au creux de mes bras. Je la regarde, j’ai du mal à identifier ses émotions dans ce presque noir rougeâtre qu’offre l’éclairage. Je la vois sourire mais ce sont ses yeux qui disent la vérité en général. Il faut que je les croise.

Mais je n’ai pas le temps que la poignée derrière moi s’abaisse plusieurs fois. _Merde_. An se recule un peu plus pour me laisser me décaler à mon tour.

**“On y retourne ?”** je lui demande espérant qu’elle veuille s’enfuir avec moi.

**“Je n’en ai pas envie.. Mais je ne peux pas faire ça à Harper.”**

_Oh. Donc elle regrette._

**“Non, non ! Ce que je veux dire, c’est que je ne peux pas la laisser là, toute seule, il faut que je lui parle Rae.. Ce qui vient de se passer, je ne sais pas ce que ça signifie pour toi, mais moi.. moi j’ai besoin de faire les choses mieux que ça..”** me dit-elle presque tristement.

Et je la comprends. Je n’ai pas envie non plus de blesser Luna. Si je dois avancer avec Anya, je veux que ce soit de la plus vraie des manières possibles. Parce que je sais que c'est ce que je veux.. 

**“Je comprends.. On essaye de finir le repas ? J’irai parler à Luna après aussi..”**

Elle acquiesce et va pour ouvrir enfin la porte.

**“Anya ?”**

Elle se retourne.

**“Tu ne regrettes pas hein ?”**

Elle secoue la tête avec un grand sourire puis déverrouille la porte. Nous sortons.

Elle s’avance dans le couloir menant à la grande salle. Lui aussi est sombre, peut-être un peu trop. Ou peut-être que je suis obnubilée par ce qui vient de se passer car je ne remarque pas Luna contre le mur, je ne la remarque pas non plus quand je passe devant elle, je ne remarque pas son parfum, sa silhouette, rien. Mais elle, je crois qu’elle m’a remarqué, qu’elle nous a remarqué car elle m’arrête, à la frontière de ce couloir et de la salle bondée de monde, éclairée, qui dangereusement laisse apparaître mes pommettes encore rosées.   
Anya se fige et se retourne sans comprendre pourquoi je me suis arrêtée. Mais je fixe Luna, je la fixe avec toute la culpabilité du monde, celle-ci m'assaille sans crier garde alors que je pensais être plus capable que ça, plus fourbe et menteuse le temps d’une soirée. Elle pose ses yeux sur ma bouche, puis elle fixe Anya, je me retourne et je comprends.

Luna vient poser son doigt juste sous ma lèvre inférieure. Elle frotte un peu, me fait un sourire, aussi faux que malheureux et s’en va. Elle part. Il ne me faut que quelques secondes pour me décider à la suivre. Je passe à côté d’Anya.

**“Mon rouge à lèvres. Tu en as partout..”**

Je ferme les yeux dépitée de la tournure des évènements. Je caresse son bras rapidement et d’un sourire désolé, je prends à mon tour la fuite. Non, je ne fuis pas cette fois, au contraire, je cherche à clôturer les choses correctement. J’accélère le pas et je vois Luna dans les escaliers. Monde ou pas, je cris son nom et elle s’arrête. Son visage est maintenant empli de fureur. J’arrive rapidement à sa hauteur.

**“Je suis désolée Luna.. Je..”** j’essaye de parler.

Mais sa gifle claque sur mon visage. Nette, précise, très douloureuse.

**“Tu me dégoûtes.”**

Ses mots font mal tant ils sont vrais. Et elle se retourne me laissant là, la main sur la joue.

Quelques secondes à peine, elle repasse en m’ignorant, ses affaires à la main et finit par fuir le _Grounders_. Je descends les escaliers, j’ai besoin d’air. Je croise Anya qui semble se diriger à l’étage à son tour; Surement pour s’expliquer avec Harper. Avec un peu de chance Luna n’a rien dit, avec un peu de chance, Anya pourra faire ça plus tendrement que moi. Mais faire quoi ? Je n’en sais rien. Rapidement j’arrive à l’extérieur. Il fait froid. Je regarde ma montre : 20h34. 

1h34 avant, j’embrassais ma copine ici même. _Putain._

Je retrouve mon banc, celui qui me tient compagnie à chaque fois que je suis malheureuse. J’ai presque envie de lui parler, étant toujours au première loge, il me comprendrait peut-être.

Je m’allonge un instant, il fait vraiment froid, mais tant pis. Je ferme les yeux et je laisse la brise caresser ma joue encore rouge du coup de Luna. Ça fait du bien. Je sens mon coeur qui ralentit un peu et après toutes ces émotions ça lui fait sans doute du bien aussi, de se calmer.

**“Tu me fais une place ?”**

Je souris. Anya est là.

Je vais pour me lever mais elle me retient à demi penchée, en abdo. J’attends en essayant de la fixer pour comprendre et elle finit par s’asseoir juste sous ma tête pour venir passer sa main dans mes cheveux et me faire m’allonger là, sur sa cuisse. La chaleur de son corps me réchauffe instantanément. Sa main droite s'agite un peu et je vois ma veste en cuir être étendue sur moi. Puis ses doigts se posent sur mon épaule et ils viennent la caresser tendrement.

**“Je croyais que tu étais remontée voir Harper..”** j’ose lui parler.

**“J’y suis allée, mais je t’ai vu partir sans ta veste. Alors j’ai récupéré tes affaires et je lui ai dis qu’il fallait que j’y aille, qu’on parlerait demain.”**

**“Tu m’as choisi ?”** je la questionne timidement.

**“Je te choisirai toujours Rae.. Surtout si tu m’en laisses l’opportunité.”**

Je me redresse, toujours allongée sur le banc, je suis à présent sur les coudes, puis sur les mains. Dans une sorte de position du cobra, je finis par me rapprocher de son visages. Elle sourit et ses yeux ne mentent pas. _Bien._ Je dépose un baiser sur sa joue. Elle attrape à nouveau mon visage de ses deux mains et vient m’embrasser tendrement, puis passionnément.

**“Viens à la maison.”** je lui ordonne presque.

**“Où tu voudras.”**

\---

Je me surprends - ou pas - à mater ses fesses lorsqu’elle monte l’escalier menant à ma chambre. Je me surprends à apprécier son déhanché, à apprécier le mouvement de ses longs cheveux dans son dos, je me surprends à avoir envie d’elle. D’Anya..

Elle connaît ma maison, elle connait la porte de ma chambre et elle l’ouvre sans aucune hésitation. Elle s’avance et je la suis. Je prends soin de refermer derrière moi, de verrouiller cette barrière nous isolant du reste du monde. Je n’ai pas le temps de me retourner qu’elle me plaque déjà presque contre la porte, dos à elle, je peux sentir ses mains m’enlacer par la taille et se poser sur mon ventre. Rapidement celles-ci soulève ma chemise pour se poser contre ma peau. Elle soupire près de mon oreille et ne bouge plus. Rien ne plus, elle ne veut qu’être là, à la place de celle qui peut me prendre dans ses bras de cette façon.

Je pose mes doigts sur les siens et les entrelace avant de me retourner pour poser ma tête entre son cou et son épaule.

**“Rae.. je”** hésite-t-elle.

**“Je sais.. Moi aussi tu sais ?”**

Et je viens attraper ses lèvres lui coupant un sourire naissant. D’abord enjouée, puis amusée, elle finit par retrouver tout son sérieux, toute sa fougue. Rapidement notre baiser s’enflamme, bien plus que prévu. Précipitamment ma langue se mélange à la sienne, sa salive à la mienne, nos odeurs, nos saveurs. Tout ne fait plus qu’un.

Mon coeur saute de ma cage thoracique pour venir cogner contre son corps, mes mains se posent partout et nul part à la fois, tout est brouillon, tout est intense. Je me décolle de ses lèvres une seconde afin de reprendre mon souffle. Mais rapidement, elle revient à la charge. La tension monte, j’ai envie d’elle.

Je me permets alors de poser mes mains sur la boucle de sa ceinture. Elle se recule et me regarde des plus intensément possible. J’ai envie de mourir de désir pour elle.

**“Tu.. Tu es sûre ?”** me demande-t-elle.

Et je l’embrasse à nouveau à pleine bouche, mes dents venant cogner les siennes pour finir par attraper sa lèvre, la mordre, la suçoter, l’aspirer, l’aimer. Elle a ma réponse.

Et pour venir accompagner mes mouvements, elle vient saisir mon haut pour la sortir petit à petit de mon jean. Elle tire de tous les côtés tandis que du miens, je décroche enfin ce petit loquet puis défais le bouton de son pantalon puis son zip.

Elle se recule une demi seconde, attrape mon haut, je lève les bras, elle me le retire, et jette ce bout de tissu sur le sol. Elle me regarde, plus longtemps, plus profondément, elle observe chaque parcelle de ma peau, elle s’arrête sur ma poitrine et je vois ses pupilles se dilater, ses iris presque disparaître. Le gris se mélange au noir et avant que je n’ai le temps d’esquisser un sourire elle se jette sur moi, sur mes lèvres. La danse reprend et je peux enfin poser mes mains sur son jean, puis sur ses fesses. Elle laisse échapper un hoquet de surprise, ce qui me plait énormément je dois l’avouer. J’encre mes doigts dans ces deux muscles ronds avant de venir les passer juste au dessus, au niveau du haut de son pantalon. De mes deux mains, je le baisse juste un peu, juste de quoi le passer sous ses fesses rebondies.

De son côtés ses lèvres se sont posées sur mes clavicules, sur mon cou, ma machoire. Elle m'embrasse si fort, ma peau en brûlerait presque. Puis son doigt vient se perdre sur la bretelle de mon soutien gorge, elle la fait glisser le long de mon bras puis fait le même chose de l’autre côté; sans maintien, mon vêtement glisse, laissant apparaître un de mes tétons. J’ai l’impression de lui offrir le graal tant son regard me transperce d’envie. Ses baisers se perdent à nouveau et sa main vient doucement englober ce sein fugueur. Sa bouche vient lui dire bonjour et à ce moment là, un frisson me parcourt l’échine, jusqu’à en faire resserrer mes orteils. Je lâche un son rauque, puissant, désirant et elle sourit. Je la sens sourire sur mon sein et cette sensation brule mon sexe d’envie.

Abandonnant ses fesses, j’attrape son visage pour venir à nouveau mélanger nos salives. Je la pousse en l’embrassant, je la pousse au moment ou mes mains viennent chercher le bas de son pull pour lui passer par dessus ses épaules puis sa tête. Je la pousse quand je me rends compte qu’elle n’a pas de soutien gorge et que sa poitrine raffermie par l’envie se trouve devant moi. Je la pousse et ses jambes viennent enfin buter mon lit. Je la pousse et elle s’y allonge.

Je la regarde quelques instants. J’observe la scène devant moi. Anya, allongée sur mon lit, torse nue, le pantalon légèrement descendu, laissant apparaître une dentelle bordeaux. Moi, devant elle, toujours en jean, toujours en soutif. Je ne peux pas tenir une minute de plus, ses lèvres me manquent déjà.

Je viens rapidement me placer à califourchon sur elle afin de retrouver cette bouche que j’aime tant embrasser. Je m’y perds un moment avant de sentir ses bras m’enrouler, avant de sentir sa main chercher l’agraffe de mon soutien gorge. Elle le déclipse et le fait glisser sur le côté. Nous voici presque à égalité.

Elle vient poser ses deux paumes sous mes seins, en embrasse un, mord l’autre ce qui me fait rapidement me cambrer de désir. Elle le sent et ses doigts viennent alors appuyer sur mes reins, les bloquant contre son bas ventre.

Mais ça ne dure pas éternellement car j’attrape ses poignets afin de les lui bloquer au dessus de sa tête. Surprise, elle se laisse faire, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Je l’embrasse une nouvelle fois, mords sa machoir, mords son cou, son épaule, passe près de ses seins, lèche sa peau au niveau de son sternum, puis de son ventre, j’embrasse son nombril et enfin j’attrape son pantalon à deux mains. Je me recule, fais glisser le côté gauche, puis droit, puis gauche jusqu’à ce que son bas atteigne ses chevilles.

Elle n’a pas enlever ses chaussures, et comme si elle venait de lire dans mes pensées, d’un coup elle place la pointe de sa bottine contre le talon de l’autre et les enlève l’une après l’autre. Je peux enfin finir ce que j’ai commencé.

  
Debout devant le lit je l’observe à nouveau, cette fois-ci bien moins longtemps car l’envie est là, elle est plus forte. Sans la faire participer, je fais glisser mon jean, pour me retrouver tout comme elle, vêtues d’un simple tanga. Bleu nuit pour ma part.

Je me rallonge sur elle, en venant prendre soin de glisser une de mes cuisses entre les siennes. Au contact de sa culotte je sens l’humidité venir hérisser le duvet de ma jambe.

Je lui attrape la lèvre supérieure au même moment et elle laisse échapper un gémissement plus fort que les autres. Ses mains s’agrippant à mon dos, je commence alors par me mouvoir sur elle, appuyant légèrement contre son sexe à chaque fois.

Ses doigts viennent se perdre sur le haut de mon dernier rempart et elle le fait glisser jusqu’en bas de mes fesses, puis en l’aidant un peu et sans vouloir perdre sa bouche, j’arrive à remonter et à glisser mon tanga bien loin de mon corps.

Mon intimité se colle à sa cuisse ce qui a le don de la faire se cambrer davantage. Elle s’accroche à mes fesses pour me faire glisser de plus en plus rapidement sur elle. Mon bas ventre hurle et laisse échapper une belle quantité de cyprine. Si elle continue comme ça, je sais que je ne ferai pas long feu. Et j’ai envie de faire durer le plaisir. Alors je me calme, je lutte contre ses mains aguicheuses et je finis par descendre sur ses seins une nouvelle fois. Je les mords doucement, les encercle de mes lèvres, passe ma langue dessus, dessous, sur les côtés avant de les quitter pour venir embrasser ses hanches, ses cuisses et enfin ce petit bout de tissu bordeaux. Sa moiteur m’excite, ses mains s’agrippent à mes cheveux.

Je commence par lécher ses entre-cuisses me rapprochant et m’éloignant de son sous-vêtement encore et encore. La pression qu’elle excerse sur ma tête m’indique qu’elle est tout aussi folle d’envie que moi.

Alors d’un doigt, je viens attraper son tanga, juste au niveau de son clitoris pour le décaler de quelques centimètres, juste de quoi passer ma langue. La vue est magnifique, l’odeur est magnifique et bientôt, je sais que son goût le sera tout autant.

Hésitante, mais simplement pour l’exciter davantage, je pose le bout de ma langue sur ce petit organe déjà bien gonflé d’envie. Un gémissement s’échappe et je la vois venir mordre une de ses mains, l’autre toujours dans mes cheveux.

Ma langue ne s’ennuie pas, il y a toujours quelque chose à faire pour satisfaire une femme, pour satisfaire Anya. Mes lèvres se posent sur son sexe, entièrement, et je viens embrassers ses lèvres vaginales à pleine bouche, l’action de ma langue s’accentuant, la léchant, la lappant comme un chien assoifé.

Son sous-vêtement finit par me gêner. Je le fais rapidement glisser jusqu’à ses pieds avant de venir lui écarter les cuisses. Enfin. Ma tête replonge dans son entre jambe et mes baisers reprennent. Une de mes mains glisse sur sa cuisse, puis vers son intérieur et enfin, un de mes doigts vient titiller son entrée. Un autre grognement m’ordonne la suite et je m’exécute, la pénétrant tendrement.

L’alliance de mon doigt et de ma langue lui sont inssuportablement bon. Sa cambrure s’accentue au fur et à mesure des mes vas et vient. Un second doigt l’achève et alors que je la sens perdre pieds, je remonte sur son corps pour être contre elle, contre sa bouche.

L’orgasme la saisit et elle m’arrache le dos de ses ongles quand mes lèvres rencontrent les siennes et que mes doigts s’associent à ma paume de main pour caresser son clitoris au même moment. Elle se mort la joue pour ne pas hurler, tremble, se cambre, tremble à nouveau et se laisse enfin retomber sur le lit.

**“Tu es magnifique.”** je le murmure près de son oreille.

Ses mains toujours plantées dans mon dos se détendent et elle retrouve son souffle petit à petit. Sa poitrine se gonfle et se dégonfle moins rapidement et elle finit par glisser ses mains sur mon visage pour m’embrasser tendrement.

Il ne lui faut pas plus d’une seconde pour enflammer ce baiser, remuant à nouveau ce feu d’artifice dans le bas de mon corps.

Elle passe une main dans mon dos et me plaque contre elle, nos poitrines se rencontrant et son bras se coinçant entre nous. Rapidement je sens cette même main chercher mon intimité. Elle se tord un peu, glisse contre ma peau - et vu la profusion de liquide coulant entre mes jambes, elle peut glisser, j’en suis sûre - et me pénètre sans aucune autre mesure. Je me cambre mais elle me tient et me bloque dans mes mouvements. Sa force me surprend et je reste docilement sur son torse. J’embrasse son cou, j’essaye mais son second doigt me fait vite perdre pieds. Je suis déjà près de mon apothéose. Ses vas et vient se font plus rapides, plus intenses.

**“Je t’aime Rae..”**

Et je jouis. Comme jamais je n’ai jouis. Mon corps se tord, ma bouche cherche la sienne et je l’embrasse une nouvelle fois à pleine bouche, répondant à sa déclaration par ce geste d’affection. Je l'embrasse encore et encore, attendant que mon corps se calme. Appuyée sur elle, je finis par me reculer et plonger mon regard dans le sien.

**“Je t’aime aussi Anya.”**


	20. 20. Une étape de franchie

**Pov Clarke  
**

_Driiiiiing_

**“Enfiiiiin !”** je m'étire sur ma chaise, sentant tous mes muscles endoloris se détendre. C’est enfin les vacances de Noël, enfin un peu de repos. Les examens de fin d’année ont été plus compliqués que prévu mais je pense les avoir réussi. J’aimerais que ce soit le cas, peut-être que ça soulagerait mes parents de voir que j’étudie toujours autant sérieusement malgré ce “petit défaut” qui les tracasse toujours un peu et qui m’avait apparement, selon eux, dévié de mes études. Je crois qu’ils ne se rendent pas vraiment compte que la seule chose qui m’ait vraiment pris la tête cette année, c’est eux et leur interdiction à la con - et peut-être un peu Lexa aussi, mais ça c’est différent.

En parlant d’elle, notre relation est assez stable ces derniers temps, ce qui me rassure pour les quelques jours à la montagne qui nous attendent. Nous essayons de maintenir une relation assez simple, nous évitons les sujets un peu tabous, nous ne parlons pas de “nous” ou de nos petites amies/crush, on se voit peu en dehors des cours. Quelques soirées au _Grounders_ que j’ai passé principalement avec Octavia, Raven et Anya. D’ailleurs ces deux là sont vraiment adorables ensemble, même si ce qu’elles ont fait n’est pas très.. honnête. Enfin, ce n’est clairement pas à moi de juger tout ça, réellement pas.

J’évite donc le contact avec Lexa, même si je peux sentir son regard sur moi de temps à autre ou elle le mien sur elle parfois. Je n’y peux rien, même si nous sommes amies et rien qu’amies, il y a ce petit quelque chose qui sera toujours présent entre nous deux. Comme là, à cet instant même, quand je descends les escaliers, sors dans la cours et arrive au portail et que je la vois adossée contre le mur en face de nous, son pieds posé sur ce dernier. Quelle rebelle celle là je pense un instant.

Elle lève la tête de son téléphone, m'aperçoit et me sourit. Un simple sourire pour me dire bonjour - en même temps, on ne se voit jamais le vendredi. Je lui rends ce petit geste d’affection avant de prendre mon portable que j’ai senti vibrer dans ma poche.

**Niylah :** _“Hey ma belle, je suis désolée de te prévenir au dernier moment.. mais finalement je viendrai un peu avant le 3. Vers le 28 décembre normalement. La rentrée est le 6 et j’ai peur de ne pas avoir le temps de bien m’installer. Je sais que tu as des projets avec tes amies. J’en ai parlé à Anya et ça ne la dérange pas que je reste à l’appartement seule le week-end du nouvel an. Elle a même hésité à rester avec moi, mais j’ai insisté pour qu’elle parte avec vous. Enfin, je te dis ça, au cas où tu voudrais que l’on se voit avant ton départ à la montagne. Tu pars le 29 c’est ça ?”_

_Oh._ Je suis heureuse que Niylah vienne plus tôt, vraiment. Nous avons beaucoup discuté elle et moi ces deux derniers mois et même si rien n’est officiel entre nous, il n’empêche pas que mes sentiments grandissent à son égard et qu’au final, j’ai hâte de la voir. Mais en même temps je me sens vraiment coupable de partir en week-end sans elle et de la laisser là, mais je n’ai pas non plus envie d’annuler avec mes amis. Mes sourcils se froncent et je commence à répondre à son message.

**“Ça ne va pas Griffin ?”**

Raven me fait lever la tête.

**“Si si, ça va j’ai juste un soucis avec Niylah.”**

**“Oh ?”** demande Anya qui vient tout juste de venir enlacer l’hispanique devant moi et lui déposer un baiser sur la joue. Elles sont définitivement adorables.

**“Non, non, enfin, c’est juste qu’elle vient plus tôt ces vacances..”** je réponds.

**“Ah oui, elle m’en a parlé, je lui ai dis que ça ne me gênait pas qu’elle reste à l’appart, en même temps c’est chez elle maintenant aussi.”** s’exclame Anya.

Nous avançons vers l’extérieur du lycée et sommes rejoints par Lexa. On se salut d’un énième sourire avant qu’elle ne participe à la conversation à son tour.

**“Quelque chose ne va pas Clarke ? Je t’ai vu froncer les sourcils.”** dit-elle.

Évidemment, c’est le genre de sujet que je préfère éviter devant la brune. Lui parler de Niylah devrait être naturel maintenant, après tout ça doit bien faire un mois que tout ça est arrivé. Je soupire.

**“Non, tout va bien, Niylah arrive plus tôt ces vacances, mais ça me gène de la laisser seule au nouvel an..”** j’affirme tout en passant mes mains dans mes cheveux.

**“Tu veux rester là pour elle ?”** me lance alors Lexa. Je pourrais penser que sa voix est imprégnée de déception, mais actuellement je préfère éviter de penser quand cela la concerne.

**“J’hésite un peu..”** je me tourne vers Raven. **“Je suis désolée, Niylah devait venir après notre week-end mais elle à peur d’être en retard dans ses préparatifs. Je sais que j’avais promis que..”**

**“T’as qu’à lui dire de venir.”** me coupe Raven. J’écarquille les yeux. **“Elle vient et quand on rentre on l’aidera toutes à s’intaller.”** Elle regarde Anya qui sourit et confirme.

**“Mais Rae.. je..”** je marque une pause **. “Je ne sais pas si elle voudra.. puis même il n’y a plus de place si ?”** je lui demande.

**“Ben.. Luna ne vient plus, donc en soit, si, il reste une place.”**

J’avais complétement zappé que Luna ne viendrait pas, c’est évident d’ailleurs. Qui voudrait être en compagnie de la fille qu’elle aime et de sa petite amie ? Je réfléchis à cette question mais préfère ne pas m’acharner dessus, non, vraiment pas.

**“Je.. Je ne sais pas quoi dire Raven, c’est vraiment généreux de ta part.. Je vais lui demander si ça lui va, ça ne vous dérange pas les filles ?”**

En posant cette question je m’adresse surtout à Anya, car l’opinion de Lexa la dessus.. est un peu biaisée.

**“Moi ça me va, au contraire, je me sentais aussi coupable de la laisser à l’appartement !”** me répond An.

**“Moi aussi ça me va.”** ose Lexa rapidement.

**“Yeaaaaah vacances de couuuuuples !”** s’exprime alors Raven en nous prenant toutes les trois dans ses bras, Lexa venant se coller à moi. Mais étrangement, je le remarque, mais ne ressent rien.. Enfin pas rien, mais tout est moins fort qu’avant. _Étrange_. Je finis par me reculer.

**“Parlez pour vous, je ne suis pas en couple moi. Et Octavia et Lincoln, non plus. Enfin pas encore officiellement en tout cas.”** et je souris avant que Raven ne reprenne.

**“Ouais fin pas en couple, je te vois sourire comme une débile quand elle t’écrit.”**

Si elle savait que ce n’est pas toujours pour elle que je souris. 

**“Ça ne veut rien dire, je souris bien quand vous m’envoyez des textos aussi!”** j’avoue.

**“Oui fin, nous on t’as pas roulé de grosses pelles en soirée Griffin.”** réplique alors Raven avant d’éclater de rire, accompagnée d’Anya. Seule Lexa sourit simplement. Je lui mets un petit coup de coude discrètement et lui chuchote quelques mots. **“Merci.”** Elle me regarde étonnée. **“De quoi ?”** me dit-elle.

**“NE NE PAS ÊTRE COMME CES DEUX PESTES !”** j’hurle alors en leur tirant la langue, ce qui les fait rire de plus belle.

**“Alle.. Aller Griffin”** essaye de parler Raven **“Invite ta non meuf à la montagne qu’on puisse observer votre non couple quand vous vous non embrasserez”** et elle rigole encore plus fort.

**“Raaaah, tu me souuules !”** lui dis-je en souriant tout de même.

J’attrape mon téléphone tandis que nous avançons vers l’allée des bus. J’écris en marchant ce qui donne l’occasion à Rae de me tenir le bras de temps en autre pour ne pas que je rate un trottoir ou percute une voiture.

**Clarke :** _“Hey Niylah ! C’est une super nouvelle, j’ai hâte de te voir. Dis moi, j’en ai parlé avec les filles et on aimerait bien que tu viennes à la montagne avec nous. Bien sur on t’aidera à t’installer au retour. Qu’est ce que t’en penses ?”_

Sa réponse ne tarde pas.

**Niylah :** _“Je veux pas m’imposer tu sais.. Je suis désolée, je t’ai mise dans une position compliquée avec tes amis. Profite d’eux Clarke, je resterai tranquillement à l’appartement.”_

Mais..

**Clarke :** _“Non, tu ne comprends pas, j’ai envie que tu sois là. S’il te plait, sois là.”_

Nous arrivons devant les bus que je suis la seule à le prendre; mais les filles m’accompagnent tout de même quasiment tous les jours jusqu’à mon arrêt.

**“Tu me diras si on compte ta non copine avec nous.”** relance Raven en riant une nouvelle fois.

**“T’es insupportable, mais je t’aime Reyes.”** et je viens déposer un bisou sur sa joue. **“Je te dirai dès que je sais. Merci encore.”**

Je m’avance vers Anya et lui dépose également un baiser sur la joue. **“Et merci à toi pour la chambre, tu as fait beaucoup pour Niylah et moi.”** Elle me sourit, lève sa main et celle de Raven entrelacées. **“Et tu as fait beaucoup pour nous.”** me dit-elle.

Je me retourne vers Lexa. Je ne sais jamais comme lui dire au revoir. D’habitude on se fait toutes un simple salut oral. Mais là je viens clairement d’être plus affectueuse avec les deux. Si je pars comme ça, est-ce que j’aurais l’air d’un monstre ? Ou de quelqu’un qui l’évite et l’ignore ? Putain ça ne devrait plus être compliqué. Pas autant en tout cas. Bon tant pis je tente.

Je m’avance vers la brune qui surprise se recule un peu. Je lui souris et écarte les bras pour l'inviter à y venir. Une simple accolade c’est tout ce que c’est. Elle me sourit, s’avance et vient se caler contre moi. Je la serre une micro seconde, avant de me reculer. Je m’attendais à ce que mon coeur s’échappe de ma poitrine, mais non, rien en se passe. Je m’écarte encore un peu et l’observe. Ses joues sont un peu rosées par contre, ce qui me surprend, mais je ne dis rien. Cette situation me perturbe mais peut-être juste que j’ai compris ? Compris qu’elle devait être et était mon amie, tout autant que Rae ou Anya ? Peut-être que je me suis habituée à cette relation platonique. Je sors de mes pensées, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça.

**“Bon aller, salut !”**

  
Je leur fais un signe du bras, monte dans mon bus et me cale contre la fenêtre. Mon téléphone vibre.

**Niylah :** _“D’accord, si tu en as envie je serai là. :) Dis moi juste ce qu’il faut que je prenne. Merci Clarke.”_

Je souris et le bus démarre.

\----

**POV Lexa**

Comme chaque année nous avons passé les fêtes de Noël avec Raven et sa mère, ou du moins le repas du 24 au soir et du 25 midi. Tout s’est bien passé, comme chaque année. Mon père draguant la mère de Raven, Raven leur hurlant dessus et moi restant à ma place et regardant ce petit monde rire et s’amuser.

Je pense qu’il y a quelque chose entre nos parents. Enfin j’en suis certaine, mais j’ai l’impression que par “respect” pour ma mère ils n’osent rien. Pourtant ça ne dérangerait personne bien au contraire. Avoir Rae comme demi-soeur.. Ce serait juste mettre une étiquette sur ce qu’elle semble déjà être à mes yeux.

J’ai passé la journée du 28 avec Costia, chez moi, pour finir les quelques préparatifs avant départ.

\--

Et le jour J est enfin arrivé.

Après avoir passé 1h à nous préparer, nous descendons enfin nos deux grosses valises. Nous partons quatre jours et pourtant nous n’avons pas pu faire plus petit. Mon père quant à lui, ses affaires entreraient limite dans un sac à main. Je ne sais comment il fait.

La sonnerie de la maison retentit et j’hésite à ouvrir. Nous n’en avons pas vraiment parlé et je ne sais pas qui va venir avec nous en voiture. Je croise les doigts pour que ce soit Octavia et Lincoln et non Clarke et sa “non petite amie” comme dit si bien Raven. Nous nous sommes mises d’accord pour prendre nos distances, mais j’ai beaucoup de mal avec ce concept je l’avoue et je l’ai d’autant plus remarqué lorsqu’elle m’a prise dans ses bras vendredi à la fin des cours. Je ne m’y attendais pas vraiment et j’en avais presque oublié ce parfum vanille que j’aime tant. Cette étreinte, simple pourtant, m’avait replongé dans un état que je m'efforçais d’éviter depuis cette fameuse nuit. Car quoi qu’on dise, mes nerfs avaient lâché ce soir là, mon coeur avait pris le dessus sur ma raison et j’avais perdu le contrôle.

Je croise donc les doigts lorsque j’ouvre enfin la porte. Je pousse un soupire de soulagement quand je vois un crâne chauve devant moi. Lincoln.

**“Salut Lex ! Salut Gustus !”** crit-il un peu plus fort en saluant mon père derrière moi. **“On a ramené toutes nos affaires c’est bon et j’ai garé ma voiture dans la rue, ça ne gènera pas ?”** me demande-t-il.

Je lui réponds que non et l’invite à entrer. Derrière lui je vois Octavie, hésitante et plus discrète.

**“Tu peux entrer O’”** je lui dis alors avec mon plus grand sourire.

C’est vrai qu’elle et moi avons peu parlé, on se connait mais beaucoup moins que les autres entre eux. Ce voyage sera peut-être l’occasion d’en apprendre plus sur la brune.

Une fois les présentations faites et les valises chargées, nous partons en direction de chez Rae, les autres nous attendant surement déjà la bas.

\---

Nous arrivons enfin. Mon père gare la voiture derrière celle de Becca et nous descendons tous pour aller dire bonjour. La porte d’entrée et grande ouverte ainsi que le coffre de la voiture de la mère à Raven que je vois déjà bien à moitié remplie. Celle-ci sort nous dire bonjour.

**“Enfin vous êtes là ! Dites-moi que vous avez de la place dans votre voiture..”** Elle fixe mon père, lui fais la bise et ajoute. **“J’ai quatre filles avec moi, c’est un camping car qu’il aurait fallu prendre pour leur affaire.”** et elle sourit.

Elle nous dit ensuite bonjour, puis s’éloigne avec mon père pour discuter itinéraire et feuille de route.

De mon côté, nous entrons avec Costia à la recherche de nos amies.

**“ANYA TU ME RENDS MES ÉCOUTEURS DE SUITE !”** je vois débarquer An de la cuisine en courant, se dirigeant vers nous.

**“NON TU NE VAS PAS ÉCOUTER DE LA MUSIQUE TOUT LE TRAJET ! - Salut les filles.”**

Elle reprend sa course et commence à monter les escaliers, l’espagnole toujours sur ses talons. Celle-ci nous sourit. **“AIDEZ MOI À L’ATTRAPER !”** puis elle continue sa course grimpant les marches deux à deux.

Je soupire et regarde Costia qui elle, semble bien rire de la situation. Elle hausse les épaules et décide à son tour de monter à l’étage. Je la suis et arrive rapidement à destination.

**“Attends Lex.”** me chuchote alors ma petite amie en plaçant sa main sur mon épaule pour ne plus que je fasse un pas. **“Regarde, elles sont trop mignonnes.”**

Alors je lève les yeux et la scène devant moi m'oppresse alors la poitrine. Clarke et Niylah sont là, dans le couloir, leur valise à côté d’elles. Je les ai déjà vu s’embrasser, mais pas dans ce genre de moment, pas en toute intimité. Et je dois avouer que je n’aime pas ça. Je ne suis pas jalouse de rage comme la fois dernière, non, là je suis réellement touchée et physiquement cela me ferait presque mal.

Je vois les mains de Clarke sur chaque joue de l’autre blonde. Je la vois s’avancer et l’embrasser tendrement. Un baiser plein d’amour je pense alors. Elle se recule, lui sourit et caresse sa joue. J’aurais préféré ne jamais assister à ça.

**“RAVEN REVIENS ICI !”**

Et je vois alors l’hispanique sortir d’une des pièces pour se poster devant nous. **“POUSSEZ VOUS JE DOIS FUIIIIR !”**

On s’écarte alors la laissant passer ainsi qu’Anya à ses trousses. Nous nous retournons à nouveau face aux deux blondes au fond du couloir. Celles-ci sourient mais moi la seule chose que je note est la gêne sur le visage de Clarke. Elles se rapprochent de nous et Niylah vient alors nous faire la bise. Puis c’est au tour de Clarke.

**“Salut”** nous dit-elle. **“Vous êtes prêtes pour ces vacances ?”**

**“Oui ! On a hâte d’y être** ” lui répond alors Costia. **“Vous avez besoin d’aide pour descendre vos valises ?”**

**“Oh non, ça ira, je m’en occupe.”** s’exclame Niylah qui va récupérer les deux gros sacs encore au bout du couloir.

**“Attends-moi, j’arrive.”**

Clarke nous sourit une nouvelle fois et va alors aider sa "non copine". Nous décidons ensuite de descendre. Un sensation étrange m’enveloppe. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais l'indifférence de la blonde aux yeux bleus me touche un peu aujourd’hui.

Nous chargeons les dernières valises et comme à l’aller, je me retrouve avec mon père, Lincoln devant, Octavia, Costia et moi-même derrière.

Direction le chalet de Becca près du lac Deep Creek et de la station de ski Wisp Resort.

\---

3h de route, beaucoup de verglas, quelques frayeurs et pas mal de neige et nous voila arrivés à destination.

Le chalet est magnifique, sur deux étages, celui-ci semble immense. J’ouvre la portière et descends de la voiture la première. Mes pieds touchent le sol et au contact de la neige un sourire apparait sur mon visage. Je m’étire, après tout cela fait plusieurs heures que je suis assise coincée entre Costia et la portière. Rapidement tout le monde m'imite.

Je m’avance vers le coffre pour commencer à décharger la voiture quand celle de Becca s’arrête à nos côtés. Je ne peux m’empêcher de sourire quand je vois le visage de Clarke écrasé contre la vitre, dormant à point fermé. Je rigole moins quand je vois Niylah la réveiller d’un tendre baiser. Je préfère tourner la tête et me concentrer sur mes affaires.

Une fois tout le monde dehors, nous pouvons nous avancer vers l’intérieur de la bâtisse. Portant les valises tant bien que mal, nous laissons passer la mère de Raven avant que celle-ci n’ouvre la grande porte en bois du chalet.

**“C’est déjà magnifique de l’extérieur.”** me souffle Costia.

Je lui souris et acquiesce. La porte s’ouvre. **“Et l'intérieur est aussi beau.”** je lui réponds alors en posant mon regard sur ce gigantesque salon. Parfois j’oublie que la famille de Raven a un peu d’argent. Le chalet est bel et bien immense et la pièce à vivre doit faire plus de 100m2. Ornée de pierre, de bois, de fourrures, cela me rappelle étrangement mon propre salon, en bien plus luxueux évidemment.

Personne n’ose entrer.

**“Bon bougez votre cul on se caille dehors là !”**

Enfin, maintenant que Raven nous pousse vers l’intérieur, nous sommes obligés d’avancer.

**“Je vais allumer la cheminée.”** nous dit alors mon père.

**“Je vais quand même mettre les chauffages en route en plus manière de réchauffer le tout rapidement.”** lui répond alors Becca. **“Les filles - et Lincoln - les chambres se trouvent à l’étage, il y en a 5, dont deux pour Gustus et moi. Donc je vous laisse vous répartir tout ça.”** nous dit-elle.

**“Ouais fin toi et papa Woods vous pouvez dormir ensemble hein, comme ça ça nous fera plus de place !”** lui répond alors Raven un sourire narquois sur le visage.

**“Ne dit pas n’importe quoi Raven.”** s’exclame sa mère, un peu surprise.

**“Oh maman, ça va on est pas aveugle avec Lexa, on sait très bien qu’il se passe un truc entre vous deux, ça va pas nous tuer tu sais !”** mon amie lui répond. Plus tendrement.

Je regarde mon père au loin. Celui-ci semble concentré sur le feu de cheminée, mais je vois bien que cette situation le perturbe. Je décide alors de laisser mes valises là et de m’approcher de lui. Je pose ma main sur son épaule.

**“Tu sais papa, je suis sûre que maman serait d’accord avec ça.”**

Il se retourne un sourire gêné sur le visage.

**“Et nous aussi on est d’accord avec ça tu sais, on est déjà une famille.”** je lui confirme les sentiments de Raven en même temps que les miens.

Il se lève et sans un mot, il me prend dans ses bras. Puis il se recule et s’avance vers Becca et Rae toujours près des escaliers. Il attrape son sac et celui de la mère de mon amie et monte à l’étage. **“Je pose ça dans notre chambre.”** dit-il sans se retourner.

La scène est adorable. Je vois Becca le rouge aux joues qui commence alors à le suivre, ne sachant pas où se placer.

Raven vient alors vers moi, à mes côtés et pose son coude sur mes épaules.

**“Salut soeurette, bienvenue dans la famille.”** me dit-elle un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je lui ébourifie les cheveux. **“Merci petite soeur.”** je lui réponds tendrement avant de déposer un bisou sur son front.

Une fois l’émotion passée, un situation plus compliquée commence : la répartition des chambres.

Rapidement on décide de qui va dormir avec qui. Anya et Raven, Costia et moi. Sans surprise.

**“J’aimerais aussi dormir avec Niylah..”** nous demande alors Clarke. Ce qui bien sûr me fait grincer un peu les dents. **“Enfin, après je comprendrais qu’Octavia veuille dormir avec nous bien sur..”**

**“Oh ça va Griffin, je vais clairement pas tenir la chandelle.”** rit la brune à ses côtés. **“Je vais dormir avec Lincoln, si cela lui va bien sur.”**

Elle se tourne vers lui et sa peau métisse ne peut empêcher ses joues de rougirent légèrement. **“Oui, oui, pas de soucis.”** répond-t-il timidement.

Nous avançons donc tous vers l’étage afin d’entrer dans nos chambres respectives; Aussitôt la porte franchis, Costia se jette sur moi pour m’embrasser avec fougue me faisant lâcher nos affaires.

 **“Ces quatre jours vont être géniaux !”** me dit-elle tout en venant déposer un dernier baiser sur ma joue.

\---

**POV Clarke**

**“Je suis heureuse que tu sois ici, merci d’être venue.”**

Je m’avance vers Niylah qui admire le paysage à travers la fenêtre de notre chambre. Je dépose un baiser sur son épaule avant qu’elle ne tourne la tête pour m’embrasser à son tour.

**“Je suis heureuse d’être là Clarke.”** elle marque une pause. **“Tu es sûre que je peux être moi-même en face de Gustus et Becca.. enfin je veux dire, que je peux être moi-même avec toi ?”**

Je lui souris avant de venir enlacer ses hanches. **“Oui j’en suis sûre, ça ne gênera personne ici que l’on soit ensemble.”** J’écarquille un peu les yeux. **“Enfin, ensemble, tu vois ce que je veux dire.”**

**“Tu sais, ce n’est qu’une question de mois encore. Ce n’est pas parce que ce n’est pas officiel que ça veut dire que je ne veux pas être avec toi Clarke”** me dit-elle de sa douce voix.

**“Mais si entre temps, tu rencontres quelqu’un, ou si tu ne veux plus être avec moi ?”** j’ose lui demander.

**“Et bien, que l’on soit en couple ou non, cela ne changerait rien tu sais. Tout comme toi, si demain tu rencontres quelqu’un d’autre, ensemble ou non, ça se terminerait de la même façon.”** Son sourire triste me presse un peu la poitrine mais je comprends ses paroles.

**“Nous ne sommes pas exclusives alors ?”** j’ose encore.

**“Je ne peux pas t’empêcher de rencontrer des gens, même si je n’en ai pas envie. Mais je ne peux pas t’offrir de relation fixe pour l’instant.. Alors je peux comprendre que tu aies besoin de ça et qu’a terme tu en aies marre de moi.”** me dit-elle un air désolé sur le visage.

**“Niylah, je ne veux personne d’autre..”**

Plus maintenant en tout cas si ? Ma phrase sonne faux à mes oreilles mais pas aux siennes heureusement.

Elle attrape alors mon visage et vient m’embrasser fougueusement. **“Moi aussi je ne veux que toi Clarke.”**

Je lui souris et viens l’enlacer. Je suis bien dans ces bras, je ne peux pas m’en plaindre. Peut-être qu’avec le temps j’y serai aussi bien que dans ceux de Lexa. Je souris à cette pensée puis nous finissons par sortir de la chambre afin de rejoindre les autres.

\----

Le repas se passe bien. La nuit est déjà tombée et on peut apercevoir toutes les lumières de la station de ski au loin. C’est un joli paysage.

Nous n’avons pas fait les difficiles ce soir, quelques casse-croûtes, un paquet de chips et un muffin. Un repas complètement déséquilibrée mais les courses attendront demain matin.

Nous finissons le repas et venons nous placer autour de la cheminée, sur les canapés en tissus beige. Je m’asseois au bout du plus long et Nylah se pose alors entre mes jambes, sur le beau tapis posé sur le sol. Je lui souris et apprécie cette proximité. Je n’ai jamais eu de petite amie mais il m’est difficile de ne pas la considérer comme.

Costia vient se poser à côté de moi, trois tasses de thé à la main. Les tenant difficilement, je me relève un peu pour l’aider.

**“Je vous ai fait une camomille, j’espère que vous aimez.”**

Je la remercie et lui souris tendrement avant de donner une des trois tasses à Niylah et d’en prendre une dans la mienne.

**“Vous êtes mignonnes toutes les deux.”** me souffle-t-elle dans l’oreille. Je rougis un peu, d’une parce que je suis gênée et de deux parce que cette situation est particulière. **“Vous voulez qu’on regarde un film ou une série ? Les autres ne vont pas tarder à revenir, Lexa est partie se doucher et je crois que Raven et Anya sont en train de.. Fin tu vois.”** Elle glousse ce qui me fait à mon tour rire.

**“Oui je vois très bien. Elles ne ratent pas une occasion ces deux là.”** Je marque une pause. **“Et un film, pourquoi pas, je te laisse choisir. Ça te va babe ?”** je demande à Niylah.

Je vois ses joues rosirent également, elle n’a pas l’habitude des petits surnom. **“Oui oui..”** murmure-t-elle.

Costia se saisit de la télécommande et allume la télé non loin de nous. Elle zappe un peu jusqu’à tomber sur des épisodes de Modern Family, une nouvelle série sortie sur ABC.

Nous sommes rapidement prisent par l’épisode et rions ensemble bien plus souvent que prévu.

De mon côté je me suis surprise à caresser les cheveux de Niylah de manière tout à fait naturelle. Celle-ci penche alors la tête en arrière et me tend ses lèvres. **“Un bisou.”** me dit-elle. Et je me penche alors pour l’embrasser.

Au même moment je sens un poids supplémentaire sur le canapé et tourne légèrement le regard. Celui-ci se plonge instinctivement dans cette océans de vert dont j’ai tant l’habitude maintenant. Je tourne la tête, ce n’est pas le moment de se perdre là bas.

Je me recule de Niylah mais continue tout de même à lui caresser les cheveux.

**“Je disais à Clarke qu’on pourrait se regarder un film quand tout le monde sera là.”** commence Costia. **“Mais Raven et Anya sont occupées à autre chose je crois.”**

Lexa sourit timidement. **“Oui, donc on ne va peut-être pas les attendre.”** finit-elle par dire.

**“Ça va dépendre de combien de rounds elles font. Si c’est comme nous, oui il ne vaut mieux pas les attendre.”** répond Costia.

Ok je me serai quand même bien passée de cette information. Je racle un peu ma gorge.

**“Tu penses qu’on doit les attendre toi Clarke ?”** me demande la petite amie de Lex.

**“Euh.. Je ne sais pas vraiment..”**

Evidemment je ne sais pas, parce que je ne sais même pas combien de temps peut durer une partie de jambes en l’air. Dix minutes ? 4 heures ? Qu’est ce que j’en sais moi. **“Je ne peux pas vous aider sur le coup, vraiment pas. Je n'ai ja.. ”** Merde.

**“Tu n’as jamais… ? Genre jamais ?”** me demande Costia intriguée.

Franchement, j’ai clairement pas envie de parler de ça maintenant, entre Niylah ET Lexa.

**“Je n’en ai jamais eu l’occasion.. Niylah est la première fille avec qui j’imagi..”**

Je n’ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que je vois Niylah recracher son thé dans sa tasse.

_Omg mais qu’est ce que je viens de dire._ Je m’en rends compte maintenant. Je m'avance un peu et caresse l’épaule de Niylah qui vient entrelacer ses doigts au miens sans me regarder. _La gênance._

**“C’est adorable. Vous allez très bien ensemble toutes les deux.”** me dit la brune à mes côtés.

Lexa quant à elle ne dit pas un mot et ce n’est que trente minutes de questions supplémentaires plus tard que Rae et Anya débarquent suivis d’Octavia et Lincoln.

3h de Batman Begins/ pause pipi / pause malbouffe et nous décidons d’aller nous coucher. Je décide de partir la première tout en attrapant la main de Niylah. 

Je croise _son_ regard émeraude. Je ne saurais dire si celui-ci est heureux pour moi, déçue, triste. Il semble plutôt vide, mais je préfère ne pas en faire cas. Après tout Lexa est mon amie et ce que je m'apprête à faire ce soir, ne concerne pas mes amis.

Nous finissons par monter à l’étage et par retrouver notre chambre. Une fois la porte fermée et nos pyjama enfilés, nous nous mettons dans le lit. Niylah s’approche de moi pour déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes. Un simple baiser de bonne nuit, comme toujours.

Je me retourne, comme habituellement et elle vient me prendre dans ses bras. Mais ce soir j’hésite, ce soir je n’ai pas envie de m’endormir. J’ai confiance en elle et j’ai confiance en notre relation. Même si cela ne mène à rien, même si ma tête se retourne parfois dans tous les sens pour une autre, je n’ai pas envie de passer à côté de quelque chose à cause de mes peurs ou de mes espoirs.

Elle s’agrippe à mon ventre comme tous les soirs et je caresse alors ses mains des miennes.

**“Ton coeur bat vite. C’est moi qui te fait cet effet ?”** me demande-t-elle taquinement.

**“Évidemment c’est toi.”** je lui réponds.

**“Relaxe toi Clarke, je te l’ai dis, je ne tenterai jamais rien. Je veux juste te prendre dans mes bras, comme d’habitude.”** et elle dépose un baiser sur mon épaule.

Je soupire une seconde avant de serrer ses bras un peu plus fort contre mon ventre, puis en remontant ses mains pour que celles-ci viennent se poser sur ma poitrine.

**“Et si j’ai envie Niylah ? Si j’ai envie que tu tentes quelque chose ce soir ?”** je lui souffle dans un murmure.

Il ne lui en faut pas plus pour me retourner et venir embrasser mes lèvres passionnément.

**“Clarke.. Est-ce que.. tu veux ?”** sa demande est hésitante. Mais moi je ne le suis plus.

**“Oui, fais moi l’amour Niylah.”**

Je m’étonne moi même de ces paroles. Mais Niylah est mon vaccin, elle est le médicament de tous mes maux, elle est.. celle qui me fera oublier mes sentiments pour Lexa. J'en suis certaine.


	21. 21. Ma personne

**Pov Lexa  
**

J’ouvre les yeux doucement, la chaleur de la pièce me berçant encore. Les quelques rayons de soleil traversant les persiennes éclairent le visage de Costia à mes côtés. Je dépose un baiser sur son front avant de me redresser doucement dans le lit.

**“Hmmm”**

Je me retourne, mais rien à signaler elle dort toujours, la tête bien enfoncée au fond de l’oreiller. Je souris à cette vision avant de récupérer mon t-shirt plié sur la chaise de bureau devant moi et mon short qui, lui, a fini sa course sur le sol.

Je regarde l’heure à la grosse pendule clouée au mur : 8h25. Je ne sais pas si je suis la première réveillée, je pense que mon père l’est déjà et sûrement Becca également. Quant aux autres je les connais assez bien pour être de gros dormeurs.

Je devrais sans doute profiter de cette tranquillité matinale pour prendre une bonne douche chaude. Je n’ai pas envie d’être la dernière à passer, la dernière qui risque de clairement se geler sous l'eau froide après toute cette grande famille.

Je m’avance vers l’armoire et récupère un gros pull blanc en laine, un top blanc également, des sous vêtements et un jean noir. Je ne sais absolument pas quelle activité est prévu aujourd’hui, mais au pire je me changerai à nouveau si besoin.

De ma main libre j’arrive à attraper ma serviette de bain que je viens placer sur mon épaule ainsi que ma trousse de toilette que je porte à présent grâce à mon petit doigt.

Sur la pointe des pieds je décide enfin de sortir de notre chambre afin de rejoindre la salle de bain un peu plus loin. Il n’y a pas un bruit dans la maison, tout est extrêmement silencieux, personne qui parle, mais pas de trafic non plus, pas de télévision, rien. La seule chose que je peux entendre .. c’est le silence finalement.

Je passe devant la chambre d’Anya et Raven sans un bruit. La salle de bain n’est qu’à quelques mètres de moi. J’avance encore et y arrive. Je vais pour tourner la poignée quand la porte en face de moi s’ouvre.

**“Babe, oublie pas ton gel douche.”** Je la vois sourire, je la vois presque rire. J’entends le **“babe”,** j’entends ce surnom qui me sort pas les oreilles. Et je réalise, je réalise que Clarke n’a pas pris sa douche seule, je réalise que Clarke n’est peut-être plus la fille si prude d’hier. Mon sang monte à la tête et je me sens entrer dans une frustration à laquelle je ne m’attendais pas.

C’était à prévoir, évidemment, Clarke et Niylah avancent ensemble, comme moi avec Costia, mais je ne pensais pas qu’elles avanceraient aussi vite, qu’elle franchirait cette étape avec elle. Après tout, si je ne l’avais pas repoussé ce soir là, peut-être que ce serait avec moi qu’elle l’aurait fran.. _Non mais qu’est ce que je raconte !_ Je secoue doucement la tête pour me sortir Clarke des neurones. Mais comment ? Je la vois à moitié nue devant moi, entourée de sa simple serviette. Je le sais car celle-ci est assez basse dans son dos, mettant en avant ses omoplates. La serviette n’est pas bien grande et mes yeux viennent se perdre un instant sur le haut de ses cuisses, apercevant la limite de ses fesses. Je déglutis. Clarke ne s’est pas encore retournée et heureusement. Elle ne me regarde pas, non ses yeux sont encore posé vers l’intérieur de la pièce. Elle ne me regarde pas mais finit par se retourner et par me percuter doucement. Un léger cri de surprise sort de sa bouche.

**“Oh.. Oh ! Lexa ! Oh ! Salut !”** me dit-elle, son teint rougissant légèrement.

**“Bonjour.. Clarke.”**

J’ai beaucoup de mal à me concentrer. Déjà parce que je n’aime pas cette situation. J’ai essayé de passer outre le “babe”, de passer outre le fait qu’elle ne soit pas seule dans cette douche et maintenant je dois passer outre le fait qu’elle soit à moitié nue devant moi mais de là à avoir une conversation avec elle, là de suite maintenant dans ce couloir, non, non. Entre colère et désir - car clairement c’est ce que je ressens actuellement, je ne sais même pas quoi lui dire.

**“Hey ma belle, on y retourn…”** vient alors lui murmurer Niylah, l’attrapant par les hanches avant de se stopper, m’apercevant là.

Ok, il ne manquait plus que ça. _Relaxe Lexa, relaxe Lexa, y a bien un pelle quelque part pour l’enterrer sous la neige._ Souffle.

**“Hey salut Lexa ! Désolée si on a été un peu longue.”** glousse presque la blonde en serrant _ma_ Clarke dans ses bras et en venant déposer un baiser sur sa nuque.

_Réponds quelque chose, arrête de les regarder comme ça !_

**“Si il n’y a plus d’eau chaude, vous serrez les dernières à vous doucher demain.”**

_Wow, super répartie dis-donc._

**“Ça va, relaxe Lex, ça n’a pas été si long..”** me dit alors Clarke en posant sa main sur mon avant bras. Ce contact me glace le sang. _Ne me touche pas, je ne suis pas en état de… S’il te plait ne me touche pas._

Et elle doit s’en rendre compte - peut-être à cause de mon regard noir - mais elle retire sa main rapidement.

**“C’est vrai que t’as été rapide cette fois-ci”** lui lance alors Niylah d’un air coquin.

**“OK C’EST BON LÀ ? Je peux aller me doucher ou on va passer la journée à parler de votre partie de jambe en l’air ?”**

Ok, je viens de perdre mon sang-froid. Mais en même temps merde quoi.

Je ferme les yeux pour me calmer une micro-seconde avant de plonger mon regarde dans celui de Clarke. Est-ce qu’elle voit la peine que ça me fait ? Est-ce qu’elle voit à quel point c’est dur ? À quel point ma colère ne cache qu’une grande détresse face à cette situation ?

En attendant tout ce que je vois dans son regard à elle, c’est de la culpabilité. Ses iris s’excusent pour elle, ils me demandent de lui pardonner cette position étrange dans laquelle je suis placée.

**“Pardon Lexa, on va y aller, bien sûr, on te laisse la salle de bain.”** me dit alors Niylah avant de passer devant Clarke en lui saisissant la main. Je les regarde un instant partir et entrer dans leur chambre. Elle ne s’est pas retournée. Elle ne s’est même pas retournée.. _Hmm._ Je pose ma main sur ma poitrine, l’espace d’un instant j’ai senti mon coeur se serrer un peu trop.

J’entre dans la pièce, allume l’eau chaude et me brûle la peau pour oublier.

\---

 **“Lexaaaaa tu me fais à mangeeeeer steuplait ?”** me demande Rae, des coeurs dans les yeux.

**“Demande à Anya.”** je lui réponds avant d’aller me poser sur le canapé, près de la cheminée.

**“Mais ? - Qu’est ce qu’elle à ? Pourquoi elle veut pas me faire à manger ?”** se demande alors mon amie en regardant Anya.

**“Laisse la, quand Lex est comme ça, vaut mieux la laisser seule.”** lui répond l’asiatique. **“Je vais te le faire ton vieux bacon là.”**

**“Ouuuh t’es la meilleure.”** et j’entends un baiser claquer derrière moi.

J’attrape le plaid posé à côté de moi et viens le mettre sur mes jambes. Rapidement je suis rejoins par Costia qui vient se lover contre moi. Elle m’embrasse et c’est à peine si je lui rends son baiser. 

**“Ça ne va pas ?”** me demande-t-elle.

**“TA MEUF EST MAL LUNÉE”** lui répond alors l’hispanique à travers la pièce.

Je sens le regard inquiet de ma petite amie sur moi. **“Ne t’inquiète pas, ça va passer, j’ai juste mal dormi.”** je lui souffle avant de me forcer à lui faire un bisou sur le front. **“Ça te gène si je ferme un peu les yeux, j’ai envie de me reposer un moment ?”**

**“Non, non, je te laisse dormir mon coeur. Je te réveille dans une petite heure.”** Elle me sourit et vient à nouveau plaquer ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Je me cale alors sous le plaid en position foetal, sur le côté, les yeux fermés et le visage contre la cheminée. Personne ne me voit de la cuisine donc personne ne viendra m’embêter. Je peux dormir et être ignorée encore un peu.

\--

 **“Aah voila les deux amoureuses !”** s’écrit Octavia, ce qui me réveille en sursaut.

Je reste à ma place, les yeux toujours fermés n’étant pas prête à affronter la discussion se déroulant derrière moi.

**“Alooooooooors cette nuit ?”** leur demande Rae. Je sens dans sa voix qu’elle sait quelque chose.

**“Comment ça , cette nuit ?”** demande Clarke. Est-ce que c’est de la gène dans sa voix ? Je vois qu’elle cherche à jouer les indifférentes, mais ça ne marche pas avec moi.

**“Oh ça va, fais pas genre ! On vous a entendu ! Owii Niylah, owiii”** et Rae éclate de rire tandis que moi, de mon côté, mes poings se sont serrés automatiquement. _Où est cette putain de pelle._

**“Oh désolée, les filles.. on voulait pas vous réveiller.”** s’exclame enfin la deuxième concernée.

_Oh désolée, Oh désolée mon cul ouais._

**“Ooh non, vous ne m’avez pas réveillé, j’allais juste aux toilettes, pile au bon moment héhé ! Mais alors dis-moi ma Clarkie ! C’était comment ?”** la taquine alors la brune.

**“Si tu crois que je vais te raconter ma nuit Reyes, tu te goures.”** lui répond alors la blonde.

_Et ta matinée, tu vas lui raconter peut-être ?_

**“Alleeeeer juste un petit détail, un tout petit détail ?”**

**“Tu me soules, non Rae ! T’auras rien de moi, ni de Niylah !”**

**“Raven, laisse les tranquille un peu.”** s’exclame enfin Anya.

Merci toi t’es une amie, toi tu sais quand il faut arrêter une conversation gênante.

**“Je suis contente pour vous, c’était ta première fois en plus Clarke !"** affirme alors Costia.

Toi par contre.

**“Oui..”** répond Clarke timidement.

**“J’espère qu’elle a été douce avec toi !”** ose ma petite amie.

**“J’ai été douce avec elle, par contre Clark.. AIE !”** lui répond Niylah.

**“PAR CONTRE CLAAAARKE QUOI ?”**

_Omg Raven, ferme là._

**“La ferme !”** s’écrit enfin la blonde aux yeux bleus afin de clôturer cette conversation. **“Ça ne vous regarde pas - et toi pas un mot de plus - non mais, vous pouvez pas être comme Lexa un peu, à nous foutre la paix sans poser mille questions ? Vous êtes incroyables !”** Je l’entends soupirer, plus amusée qu’autre chose en réalité. **“En parlant de Lexa, vous savez où elle est passée ? Il ne manque plus qu’elle non ?”**

**“Elle s’est endormie sur le canapé.”** lui répond Costia.

**“Je vais aller la réveiller alors, qu’elle décide avec nous de ce qu’on fait cet aprem !”** lui dit enfin la blonde.

_Ok, inspire, expire, fais semblant de dormir Lex, fais semblant de dormir._

**“Lexa ?”** je l’entends murmurer mon prénom.

_Aller fais semblant encore quelques secondes, manière qu’elle y croit un peu._

**“Hey Lexa ?”** je sens sa main se poser sur mon avant bras. **“Je sais que tu fais semblant de dormir.”**

J’ouvre alors directement les yeux vers elle et plonge mon regard émeraude dans ses azurs magnifiques.

**“Quand tu dors.. ta bouche est légèrement entrouverte”** me dit-elle en détournant le regard. Elle se rapproche encore un peu et me chuchote quelques mots à l’oreille. **“Je suis désolée que tu l’aies appris comme ça.. Je ne voulais pas te mettre dans cet état là tu sais..”**

**“Quel état ?”** je chuchote à mon tour, feignant l'ignorance.

**“En colère contre moi.”**

**“Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi Clarke.. Je le suis contre moi-même.”**

**“Pourqu..-”**

**“AAAH enfin, tu es réveillée mon coeur !”** s’exclame alors Costia venant s’accroupir à côté de Clarke. **“Tu as l’air d’avoir bien dormi. On se lève petite marmotte ? Je crois qu’ils veulent aller à la patinoire.”**

Elle me sourit et je me redresse; j’y ai échappé belle.

\----

**Pov Clarke**

_En colère contre elle-même mais pourquoi ?  
_

C’est ce qui me trotte dans la tête depuis que nous sommes partis de la maison. Et même maintenant que nous sommes arrivés au parking de la patinoire, je ne peux m’empêcher de fixer Lexa, de chercher à connaître ses émotions. Qu’est ce qui se passe dans sa petite tête actuellement ? Pourquoi serait-elle en colère contre elle-même. Surtout après m’avoir vu.. comme ça. A-t-elle dit quelque chose de mal à mon sujet à quelqu’un ? Non, ça ne lui ressemble pas.

Je la vois marcher devant avec Anya. Elle est loin de Costia et Niylah est en train de discuter avec Raven, c’est le moment. J’accélère le pas et m’approche d’elle.

**“Pourquoi tu es en colère contre toi-même ?”** je ne passe pas par quatre chemins, ce qui fait arquer un sourcil à Anya.

**“Ok, je vous laisse discuter.”** nous dit celle-ci avant de se reculer et de rejoindre Rae.

**“Non An - Bravo on était en train de discuter Clarke.”** me dit-elle un peu embêtée par mon interruption. Mais tant pis.

**“Pourquoi Lexa ?”** je demande encore.

**“Clarke, je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment.”**

**“Quand alors ? Je veux savoir ce qu’il se passe.”** j'insiste.

**“Je sais pas, plus tard, pas maintenant d’accord ?”** sa voix est douce, elle ne semble pas énervée, juste un peu blasée je dirai, peut-être même un peu triste.

J’acquiesce et décide de changer de sujet.

**“Tu sais c’est ma première fois et ..”**

**“OUI CLARKE JE SAIS.”** s’énerve-t-elle.

**“Je parlais de la patinoire Lex, mon dieu ! C’est la première fois que je vais faire du patin à glace !”** je lui réponds.

Si à ce moment elle avait pu disparaître, je pense qu’elle aurait saisi cette opportunité. Ses joues sont devenues roses, sa tête s’est enfoncée dans son écharpe et sa marche s’est légèrement accélérée. J’en rirais presque.

**“C’est donc bien _ça_ qui t’énerve.”** je finis par lui murmurer à l’oreille.

**“De quoi _ça_ ?”** me demande-t-elle.

**“Ma première fois Lexa.”**

**“Je ne vois pas pourquoi ta première fois à la patinoire m'énerverait.”** réplique-t-elle un sourcil levé et un sourire en coin.

  
  
_Oh très bien Woods._

**“Peut-être parce que tu n’apprécies pas que j’apprenne avec une autre ?”** j’ose sachant très bien de quoi je parle.

**“Tu glisses avec qui tu veux Clarke mais sache que si tu tombes, je serai là.”**

Quoi ? Ok ça veut dire quoi ça ? Je ne sais même pas si on parle du même sujet ? Qu’est ce qu’elle raconte ? Comment ça elle sera là si je tombe en apprenant avec une autre ? De ? 

Lexa Woods et sa répartie, je ne suis vraiment pas à sa hauteur.

Ok, je ne dois pas en faire cas.

Je lui mets un tout petit coup d’épaule.

**“Tu me soules Alexandria Woods.”** c’est tout ce qui sort de ma misérable bouche.

**“Je sais. Mais tu m’aimes comme ça.”** me répond-elle.

_Si tu savais._

**“Tu fais ta Reyes maintenant ?”** je lui demande en souriant.

**“A-t-elle tort quand elle affirme qu’on l’aime ?”**

**“Non bien au contraire.”** je lui dis tout en continuant notre marche du parking vers l’entrée de la patinoire.

**“Et moi, est-ce que j’ai tort ?”** ose-t-elle me demander.

**“Tu sais bien que non Lex.”**

Je vois son léger sourire sur son beau visage. Elle semble enfin apaisée. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule tout en marchant. **“Tu es ma personne ne l’oublie pas Lexa.”** Et je lui dépose un baiser sur la joue pour accompagner mes paroles. Puis je me recule. Nous sommes enfin à l’entrée.

**“YEAAAAAAAAH”** et je vois Rav débarquer en courant et ouvrir la porte à grand coup de bras.

Je souris à Lexa une dernière fois avant de rentrer à mon tour, rapidement rejoints par tout notre petite groupe.

Nous prenons tous nos places et rapidement nous nous retrouvons aux vestiaires. Celui-ci est composé d’un multitude de casiers bleus et en son centre quelques bancs permettent de s’asseoir pour se changer. Juste avant un long comptoir permet de venir emprunter ces fameux patins. Sincèrement, j’appréhende un peu cette activité. Je n’ai jamais été très douée en roller ou patin à roulette alors je me demande vraiment ce que ça va être sur cette espèce de lame de rasoir géante.

Je me rends donc à ce comptoir et demande une paire en 38, Niylah à mes côtés demande également la même pointure. Nous attrapons nos patins et nous nous asseyons sur un des bancs à côté de nos amis déjà en train de s’équiper.

**“Bon je te préviens, je n’en ai jamais fais..”** dis-je à la blonde à mes côtés.

**“Ne t’inquiète pas, je vais rester avec toi tout le long, on pourra en faire sur les côtés comme ça tu pourras te tenir, et si tu te débrouilles on se décalera plus vers le milieu.”** Elle me sourit tandis que j’essaye tant bien que mal d’enfoncer mon pied dans cette espèce de chaussure de la mort.

Une fois enfilé je décide de me lever.

**“Ooooh.”**

Je perds l’équilibre facilement. Si déjà sur le sol c’est comme ça.. Je crains sur de la classe.

**“Dis toi que ce sont des talons Clarke”** me dit Niylah avant de poser sa main sur mes reins pour m’aider à avancer. Ce que je finis par faire.

Je ne suis pas très stable mais ça ira. Nous avançons vers la piste et enfin je pose mon premier pied sur ce sol givré. Il ne me faut pas plus de 10 secondes pour basculer et me rattraper à la personne derrière moi.

**“Pardon !”** je m’exclame en remarquant que c’est Lexa qui vient de me retenir.

**“Je te l’ai dis, si tu tombes, je serai là.”** me dit-elle un air moqueur sur le visage; Air qui finalement me rend bien timide. Elle m’aide à me redresser avant de partir avec Costia directement au centre de la piste. Je la regarde la bouche en O. Elle a fait ça toute sa vie ? Elle est d’une agilité ahurissante. Je la vois partir en avant, en arrière avec un telle élégance. Les mains derrière le dos puis se balançant pour prendre de la vitesse. Je suis estomaquée.

Je le suis encore plus quand je vois alors Raven et Anya se déplacer avec tout autant d’agilité. Enfin non, un peu moins quand même, non elles, elles ont décidé de faire la course ça se voit.

De mon côté je suis toujours sur le bord quand je vois Niylah approcher enfin. Elle monte sur la glace et me sourit.

**“On y va ?”** me dit-elle en me tendant la main.

Nous ne sommes pas les seules en apprentissage aujourd’hui. Octavia a également beaucoup de mal et Lincoln se fait un plaisir de l’accompagner.

J’attrape la main de ma blonde et pose l’autre sur le rebord de la piste. Un pied devant l’autre, je les soulève d’abord, avant de tenter des petits glissades. Ok ça semble fonctionner. Je suis parfois déstabilisée mais je ne tombe pas. Petit à petit je sens Niylah accélérer un peu, ma main toujours dans la sienne, je la suis, me concentrant sur mes pas. Il y a beaucoup de monde sur la piste, on préfère donc rester sur le côté encore un moment.

\--

Cela doit bien faire trente minutes que je tourne en rond et je commence à fatiguer. Mais je veux quand même tenter de m’améliorer. Plus à l’aise qu’au début, j’arrive même à patiner seule. Niylah m’a enfin lâché la main et je suis à présent au milieu de la foule. Nous faisons tous attention à ne pas nous rentrer dedans. Enfin dans tous les cas je ne vais pas très vite non plus, je ne risque pas de blesser quelqu’un.

J’avance doucement quand je sens alors un coup d’épaule venir me retourner entièrement, ma cheville ne suit pas le mouvement et je me sens alors propulsée sur la glace. Mon premier reflex et de ranger mes mains. Je ne tiens pas à perdre un doigt. Mon second et d’essayer de me protéger comme je peux, attendant que la foule passe pour m’extirper. J’essaye de me relever mais je ne peux pas, ma cheville me fait mal et je ne tiens pas en équilibre.

Je cherche Niylah du regard mais ne la trouve pas, un sentiment de panique me gagne quand tout à coup je sens une présence sur le sol, près de moi. Je sens deux mains se poser sur mes épaules, je reconnais _son_ parfum à la pèche.

Elle se place devant moi, servant de bouclier contre les moins adroits, place ses mains sous mes aisselles et me soulève facilement. Je force sur mon pied douloureux et effectivement, j’ai mal. Je fronce les sourcils.

**“Je crois que je me suis foulée la cheville.”** dis-je près de l’oreille de Lexa.

Celle-ci acquiesce. Je la vois regarder à droite à gauche, elle attrape mon bras et le passe derrière sa nuque. **“Ne pose pas le pied.”** me dit-elle avant de glisser rapidement vers la sortie de la patinoire, mon corps suivant le mouvement sans que je ne comprenne comment.

Rapidement nous arrivons à bon port.

**“Merci Lex.. Je vais juste m’a..”**

**“Je vais regarder ça.”** me coupe-t-elle.

Je vois Raven et Anya s’arrêter près de la rambarde et nous regarder.

**“Ça va pas ?!”** demande l’hispanique.

**“Elle est tombée. Continuez je m’en occupe.”** leur répond la brune à mes côtés.

Nos deux amies s’éloignent.

**“Tu n’es pas obligée Lex.. Amuse toi, rejoins les, je vais juste rester là.”** lui dis-je tendrement.

**“Non Clarke, laisse-moi regarder.”**

Et elle m’aide à me déplacer jusqu’au banc, près de nos casiers. Je m’y assois et elle s’accroupie alors devant moi. Elle semble vraiment concentrée et je dois avouer que cette Lexa là.. me fait craquer. Je sors rapidement ses pensées de mon petit cerveau et retrouve mes esprits.

**“Tu n’as pas menti.”** j’ose lui dire.

Elle relève la tête, ses doigts commençant à défaire mes lacets.

**“Je suis tombée, tu es venue.”** je continue.

**“Évidemment Clarke, je n’allais pas te laisser au milieu de la piste.”** Elle me sourit.

**“Oui mais c’est toi qui est venue. Pas Rav, pas O, pas Niylah.”** _qu’est ce que je cherche à faire là ,_

**“J’étais la plus proche sans doute.”** finit-elle par dire.

Elle se concentre à nouveau tandis que ce rose sur mes joues ne me quitte pas. J’observe ses gestes, ses longs doigts jouant avec mes lacets, les démélants puis venant décompresser mon pied doucement. Je sens sa main se placer sur l’arrière de mon mollet et descendre lentement jusqu’au talon de mon patin. Je déglutis. Elle le retire sans qu’aucune douleur ne vienne perturber son geste. Puis vient au tour de ma chaussette. _Oh mon dieu Clarke, calme toi c’est qu’une putain de chaussette._

Ses doigts accrochent l’élastique de ce tout petit vêtement avant de le faire glisser le long de mon pied. Est-ce que quelqu’un a arrêté le temps ? Est-ce que je viens de trouver ce geste tellement sensuel que mon cerveau a freezé ?

**“Tu es un tout petit peu enflée.”**

Sa voix me sort de ce demi fantasme et je racle ma gorge gênée.

**“Il faudrait rapidement mettre de la pommade et compresser ta cheville. Ce serait dommage que tu restes bloquée quatre jours à cause d’une mauvaise chute.”** Elle marque une pause avant de relever son regard vers moi et de poser sa main sur ma cuisse. **“Je vais chercher mon père, je te ramène à la maison, je vais prévenir les autres.”**

Je la vois disparaître sans que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

Dix minutes après et la revoila accompagnée de Gustus et de Niylah. Lexa s’emble s’être renfermée légèrement.

C’est Niylah qui s’approche la première. **“Lexa m’a prévenu, je suis désolée Clarke, ce n’est que quand je l’ai vu traverser la patinoire, limite en courant que j’ai remarqué que tu étais tombée.. Il y avait beaucoup de monde et je t’ai perdue de vue. Je suis désolée..”**

Ok, la seule information que je capte est que Lexa a traversé la patinoire pour m’aider. _La personne la plus proche mon cul ouais._ Je souris et fixe la brune un air mutin collé au visage et celle-ci tourne la tête, fronçant les yeux maintenant sur ce qui semble être le plan d’évacuation du bâtiment. Je ris dans ma barbe avant de me concentrer sur la blonde devant moi.

**“C’est rien Niylah, c’est pas grave je me suis juste fait un peu mal. Lexa va me ramener, comme ça je pourrais me reposer et être en forme pour demain !”**

**“Je vais te ramener moi ! Pas besoin d’embêter Lexa, puis c’est de ma faute alors..”**

**“Ça ne me dérange pas. J’en avais marre en plus.”** intervient alors Lexa qui semble beaucoup moins captiver par ce plan maintenant.

Mon regard passe de l’une à l’autre. Est-ce que je dois vraiment choisir là ? Ma tête me crie Niylah, mon coeur Lexa. Qu’est ce que j’aimerais m’évanouir à ce moment là, ça m’éviterait de prendre une décision. Aller un tout petit coup sur la tête s’il vous plaît..

**“Dans tous les cas, c’est moi qui conduis. Je vais amener la voiture devant, je vous attends.”** s’exclame Gustus, ne m’aidant pas du tout dans ce choix. Je soupire et pose ma main sur la joue de Niylah.

**“Retourne t’amuser, ne t’inquiète pas d’accord ? Je vais rentrer avec Lexa et t’attendre sagement à la maison.”**

Je dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres, un peu coupable de vouloir passer un peu de temps avec la brune.

**“Tu es sûre ?”** me demande Niylah.

**“Mais oui ne t’inquiète pas, je suis entre de bonnes mains. En plus Lexa semble savoir comment soigner ça, donc tout ira bien.”**

Je lui adresse un sourire, avant de retirer le deuxième patin et d’enfiler une basket.

J’essaye enfin de me relever mais titube. Et comme tout à l’heure sur la piste, c’est Lexa qui se précipite pour m’aider, c’est sa main que je sens dans le bas de mes reins et sa nuque que mon bras rejoint.

**“Je m’en occupe, ne t’inquiète pas Niylah.”** Elle lui sourit, attrape mon sac et nous la laissons là afin de nous diriger vers l’entrée.

Nous avançons difficilement, moi boitant, Lex essayant de me soulever légèrement. Je pose mon regard sur elle une seconde. Je n’avais pas remarqué son sourire satisfait.

**“Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?”** je lui demande.

**“Parce que tu m’as choisi.”** me dit-elle fièrement.

**“Oh ça va tais-toi. Tu as traversé une patinoire pour moi, je te devais bien ça.”** je finis par lui dire, souriant à mon tour.

\---

Après un trajet en voiture bien silencieux et encore quelques pas difficiles, nous sommes enfin arrivée à la maison et je suis afin assise dans le canapé.

**“Bon les filles, je repars. Lexa, il y a tout le nécessaire pour la soigner dans la buanderie. Ça va aller ?”** nous demande Gustus.

**“Oui !”** nous répondons à l’unissons avant que celui-ci ne rit et se dirige vers la porte pour sortir. Cette dernière claquée, je me retrouve à présent seule avec Lexa, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps maintenant.

**“Je vais chercher ce qu’il faut ! Ne bouge pas Clarke, si tu as besoin tu demandes ok ?”**

J'acquiesce et la vois partir derrière la cuisine. Cinq minutes passent et la voilà de retour un gros sac à la main. Elle s’accroupie devant moi; _Oh merde pas encore._

**“Ça va Lexa, je peux me passer de la pommade moi même tu sais..”** je le dis timidement.

**“Et est-ce que tu peux te bander le pied toi-même aussi ?”** Elle attend ma réponse qu’elle sait négative. **“Non ? Alors laisse moi faire.”**

Je soupire et me laisse retomber sur le dossier du canapé. Si elle doit encore poser ses doigts sur moi je préfère au moins de pas voir ça.

**“Attention ça risque d’être un peu froid.”**

Je la regarde toute de même frotter la crème entre ses mains puis celles-ci venant englober mon pied de chaque côté. Ok c’est à ce moment que je déconnecte. Ses doigts viennent d’abord masser mon tendon puis doucement remonter sur l’os de ma cheville. J’aimerais lâcher un soupire d’aise mais ma volonté est plus forte que ça.

Elle maintient ma jambe de son autre main et continue son passage jusqu’à pénétration de la totalité de la crême. Puis un vide me surprend lorsqu’elle retire ses doigts. Ceux-ci reviennent à la charge et je sens alors la bande s’entourer autour de ma cheville, passer sous et sur mon pieds pour revenir vers le bas de mon mollet. Elle comprime le tout, mais pas trop non plus, manière de laisser passer le sang tout de même.

**“Merci”** lui dis-je en la cherchant du regard, maintenant que ses doigts ont abandonné mon corps. Enfin.

**“Hmmhmm”** me répond-t-elle.

**“Lexa ?”** elle ne me regarde pas. **“Lex ?”** Ah enfin.

Je cherche ses yeux, bien sombres à ce que je vois, les mêmes que Niylah hi.. _Oh. Oh.OH_. Elle tourne la tête. _Shit._

**“L..”**

_Non ta gueule Griffin, ne cherche pas la merde. T’as déjà bien trop fouiné._ Je racle ma gorge.

**“Euh tu veux regarder un film peut-être en attendant que les autres arrivent ?”** je lui demande essayant de sortir de ce malaise.

**“Oui..”** me dit-elle simplement avant d’aller de poser la crème. Je la vois aller se laver les puis revenir s’asseoir à l’autre bout du canapé. J’arque un sourcil.

**“Est-ce que tu vas vraiment rester la bas ?”** je lui demande.

**“Oui.”** me répond-elle simplement.

**“Et pourquoi ?”**

**“Oh tu sais pourquoi ça va !”** s’énerve-t-elle un peu. Mais je vois son sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

**“Ok”** je lui réponds simplement avant de venir ramper sur le canapé pour l’atteindre. **“Reste là si tu veux, mais je viens aussi.”**

Et je pose ma tête sur sa cuisse, la sentant se tendre un peu puis se relaxer.

**“Clarke..”** souffle-t-elle.

**“Lexa, tu es ma personne, mon amie, ma famille. J’ai confiance en nous. Alors juste aujourd’hui, est-ce que je peux rester là ?”**

Je n’ai pas de réponse, je sens juste un plaid se poser sur moi, je vois la tv s’allumer et sens alors sa main caresser mes cheveux. 


	22. 22. Et ça glisse !

**POV Clarke**

Ma cheville va mieux, même beaucoup mieux. Les soins de Lexa ont porté leurs fruits et cette bonne nuit de repos fut également bénéfique pour mon pied. Je ne sais pas ce qui nous attend aujourd'hui mais j'ai promis à la brune de faire attention, de ne pas trop forcer et de demander de l'aide au besoin.

Mais tout va bien, je peux à nouveau marcher normalement et j'ai un simple petit bleu près de l'os. Rien de grave et plus de peur que de mal. Je dois finalement avouer que cette chute aura eu du bon, me rapprochant de Lexa à nouveau. Je sais que je dois faire attention, je sais qu'un simple geste de trop pourrait tout refaire basculer. Je l'ai senti hier soir et même toute la journée d'ailleurs. L'espace de quelques heures, j'ai eu la sensation qu'elle était mienne, à me protéger, à faire tout son possible pour que j'aille bien, moi et personne d'autre. Ses caresses le soir venu n'étaient pas de trop non plus, nous permettant de contrôler un moment gênant pour le transformer en quelque chose de plus simple et de plus tendre. 

**"Clarkie, tu viens voir du coup ?"** me demande Raven, près de la porte menant au garage. 

Je me lève du comptoir de la cuisine sur lequel j'étais assise et me dirige vers elle. Pieds-nus je peux sentir le chauffage au sol me réchauffer les orteils. C'est une sensation réellement très agréable. 

**"Tiens."** me dit-elle en me tendant des chaussons. **"Il n'y pas de carrelage dans le garage, juste du béton, je ne veux pas que tu attrapes froid, tes meufs me tueraient."**

Je soupire. Depuis que tout le monde est rentré hier soir, Raven n'a cessé de me taquiner en privée. Pas devant Costia et Niylah bien sûr, mais elle ne rate pas l'occasion de me rappeler _"que je me suis endormie sur les genoux de Lexa tandis qu'elle caressait "sensuellement" mes cheveux."_ Sensuellement.. non mais je rêve. Et que du coup, je joue actuellement sur deux tableaux. Je la déteste d'avoir presque raison. En plus elle connait notre passif, elle connait notre situation actuelle mais je crois que c'est sa façon a elle de dédramatiser la chose même si ça peut parfois me mettre mal à l'aise tant la vérité sort de sa bouche.

**"Raven, ferme là un peu !"** lui dis-je en descendant les deux marches menant au garage. 

Celui-ci est bien grand, et sur chacun des murs se trouvent de hautes étagères remplies de cartons et autres gros sacs. Au centre, deux motos-neige sont stockées. J'avoue que l'idée de me balader sur ces engins me plait énormément. Il faudrait que je demande à Rav si c'est prévu. Je la cherche du regard et celle-ci semble chercher quelque chose dans un gros sac poubelle.

**"Aaaah, voila."** s'exclame-t-elle avant de me tendre une combinaison de ski composé, me semble-t-il, d'un pantalon noir et d'une sorte de veste à capuche noire et blanche. 

**"Je pense que c'est à ta taille."** ajoute-t-elle avant de continuer ses recherches. **"Plutôt ski ou luge ?"** me demande-t-elle.

Alors sincèrement vu mes exploits sur la glace, je ne vais pas tenter le diable.

**"Luge"** je lui réponds. 

**"Ne crois pas qu'une luge soit plus safe que des skis Clarkie. Tu peux aussi te faire mal dessus. Mais j'imagine qu'avec ta blessure d'hier, c'est peut-être plus intelligent effectivement d'être assise."** me dit-elle finalement avec raison. 

J'acquiesce et la vois se lever pour aller chercher d'autres affaires un peu plus loin. Jetant quelques sacs derrière elle, elle finit par me sortir à deux mains une belle luge en bois, très traditionnelle, très jolie et bien plus imposante que ce que je pensais. Elle la pose et fouille encore. Après-ski, gants, bonnet; la totale. 

Je la remercie et me retrouve donc à faire plusieurs aller-retour entre le garage et la chambre, ses chaussons duveteux toujours aux pieds. Une énième voyage et je redescends enfin au salon. Il n'est que 10h40, la journée nous attend. Je me rassois sur le comptoir et sort mon téléphone.

**Clarke** : _"Vous avez bientôt fini les courses ?"_

 **Niylah** : _"Oui, Gustus met de l'essence et on rentre. Pourquoi tu as besoin de quelque chose ?"_

 **Clarke** : _"Non, juste savoir quand vous revenez."_

 **Niylah** : _"Je te manque déjà ? eheh"_

 **Clarke** : _"Chut. ahah"_

Oui tu me manques Niylah mais Lexa aussi et je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous êtes parties toutes les deux aux courses ensemble. Est-ce que vous allez rentrer entières ? Je me perds alors dans mes pensées imaginant la brune et la blonde se battre dans la neige. _N'importe quoi._ Je soupire une nouvelle fois de ma bêtise et glisse sur le canapé pour m'y allonger. 

Je regarde le feu crépiter dans la cheminée, c'est très relaxant. Jusqu'au moment où mon téléphone sonne. Ma mère.

**"Allo ?"**

**_"Allo Clarke ? Je t'appelle pour savoir comment se passe ton voyage."_ **

**"Ça va, hier on est allé à la patinoire, je suis tombée et je me suis foulée la cheville mais ça va finalement Lexa m'a soigné et ça va mieux."**

**_"Oh et ça va ?! Tu es sûre ? Lexa à l'air de toujours prendre soin de toi. C'est ta petite amie ?"_ **

Je m'étouffe à ses paroles et racle ma gorge plusieurs fois.

**"Oui je suis sûre que ça va et non maman, elle ne l'est pas. C'est juste une amie."**

_**"Tu sais Clarke, ça ne me gênerait pas. Enfin, je sais que j'ai été .. difficile avec toi, mais saches que tout irait bien si elle était ta copine.."** _

Son dernier mot est faible, j'imagine le courage qu'il lui faut pour me dire tout ça.

**"C'est gentil maman. De me dire tout ça. Mais non Lexa n'est pas ma petite amie, elle est déjà en couple d'ailleurs."** je finis par lui avouer.

**"COUCOU MAMAN GRIFFIN ! CA VA ?"** hurle alors Raven près de mon oreille.

J'entends ma mère rire au téléphone. **_"Et bien, tu es bien entourée à ce que je vois. C'est Raven c'est ça ?"_** me demande-t-elle.

**"Oui c'est elle."**

**_"Elle semble être une jeune femme plein d'entrain"_** me dit-elle tout en riant doucement.

 **"C'est le cas, mais elle est très insupportable aussi"** dis-je en faisant les gros yeux à mon amie. 

**"C'est faux je suis adorable!"** dit-elle en venant écraser sa joue contre la mienne et en me prenant dans ses bras. **"DICH A TACH MAMONCH QUE CHUI ACHDORABLE !"**

Je ris aux éclats tout en essayant de la repousser pour récupérer ma conversation. **"Maman, Raven me dit de te dire qu'elle est adorable - satisfaite ?"** je lance à mon amie.

**"OUI !"** s'exclame-t-elle avant de se reculer. **"BONNE JOURNÉE MAMAN GRIFFIN."** hurle-t-elle à nouveau en repartant dans la cuisine.

Je soupière une énième fois et reporte mon téléphone à l'oreille. **"Désolée pour ça maman, Rae, peut-être assez intrusive."**

**_"Ce n'est pas grave au contraire, je suis contente de faire sa connaissance. D'ailleurs si jamais tu le souhaites, saches que ça nous irait que tu invites tes amis de temps à autre à la maison."_ **

Elle est tombée sur la tête ? Elle a une maladie incurable ? Je ne reconnais plus ma mère que lui arrive-t-il ? Je sais que ces derniers temps ça va mieux entre nous. Mais là, je dois avouer qu'elle me surprend.

**"Euh, d'accord, j'y penserai, merci !"**

Au même moment je vois la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et Lexa entrer avec deux gros sacs. Ils semblent assez lourds, je le vois aux phalanges de ses doigts blanchis par le poids et par le froid.

**"Maman désolée je dois te laisser, je te rappelle plus tard ! Je dois aider ! bisous"**

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre que je raccroche avant de me précipiter vers la brune. À mon arrivée près de la porte d'entrée je m'aperçois que Niylah est tout aussi chargée.. _Putain encore ce choix à la con._ Tant pis. Je gonfle mes muscles et j'avance, les manches presque retroussées.

**"Laissez-moi vous aider les filles !"**

C'est un ordre, plus qu'une demande. J'attrape un des sacs de Lexa. _Oh Mon Dieu c'est lourd_ , puis un de Niylah. _Ok je vais mourir._ Je souffle, une fois, deux fois ! Je sens le rouge et la pression me monter au cerveaux. Y a un cheval entier la dedans ou quoi ? Sérieusement c'est quoi ces gens là surhumains. J'avance en titubant, sentant mon corps se balancer suivant le mouvement des sacs dans l'air. Je sens mes reins forcer comme des malades - en même temps c'est ça d'avoir absolument zéro abdo - et mes cuisses chauffer. 

Je ne sais pas comment je fais, mais par miracle j'arrive à la cuisine et pose les sacs au sol dans un grand boum. Y avait des bouteilles apparemment la dedans. Je jette un rapide coup d'oeil, ça va rien de casser. Je m'appuie sur le comptoir et passe ma main dans mon dos. À voir la scène de l'extérieur je suis sûre qu'on pourrait me donner 80 ans. 

**"Clarke ! Tu n'aurais pas du forcer comme ça ! T'es inconsciente ça va pas ?!"** hurle Lexa en se rapprochant de moi. **"Et ta cheville hein ?!"** Elle fronce les sourcils. Elle est adorable.

**"Ça va Lex, je n'ai plus mal du tout ! Regarde"** et sans attendre je m'accroupie puis me relève plusieurs fois effectuant des sortes de squats grenouille très.. ridicules. 

Elle se met alors à rire aux éclats se tenant presque le ventre tant ma position semble drôle. Putain qu'est ce qu'elle est belle. Je finis par la regarder tendrement reprendre son souffle. **"T'es débile Clarke !"** rit-elle encore.

**"Hey ! Je te permets pas !"** je finis par lui répondre en lui mettant un léger petit coup de poing sur l'épaule. 

**"Il faudrait que tu vois à quel point c'est drôle !"** me dit-elle toujours une larme à l'oeil. 

**"Qu'est ce qui est drôle ?"** demande alors Niylah sortie de nulle part. 

**"Clarke !"** répond alors Lexa avant de finir par retrouver son calme. Sûrement car les bras de Niylah sont venus m'encercler.

**"Je sais qu'elle l'est."** la blonde murmure avant de déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres. **"Salut toi."**

**"Hey.."** je lui réponds tout en venant l'enlacer.

_Ne regarde pas Lexa, ne regarde pas Lexa, ne.. Putain. T'as regardé._

Elle me sourit. Elle nous sourit. Affectueusement. Suis-je déçue ou heureuse ? Sincèrement je ne sais pas. Je finis par me reculer de Niylah. Celle-ci se tourne enfin vers Lexa.

**"Bon alors, c'est ski aujourd'hui c'est ça ? Raven vient de me prévenir."** lui demande-t-elle.

**"Apparement oui, enfin sauf ceux qui préfèrent la luge."** dit-elle me regardant d'un sourire en coin. 

**"Yep, ne comptez pas sur moi pour risquer ma vie une seconde fois !"**

Et nous rions ensemble toutes les trois avant de rejoindre tout le monde au salon. 

\---

 _C'est siiii looooourd oh Mon Dieu._ Pourquoi une luge en bois ? Pourquoi pas une en plastique ! À ce moment même, je maudis Rae d'avoir investi dans du "vintage". Ce n'est pas elle qui doit se monter la moitié de la piste à luge à pied. Oui madame elle, elle à son espèce de tire-fesses que je suis bien heureuse d'éviter d'ailleurs. 

**"O, aller, échange avec moi !"** je demande à mon amie tout en lui faisant mes plus beaux yeux en coeur.

**"Tu rêves Clarke ! Rae t'a donné celle-la, moi je suis très bien avec ma luge de location ! Ça t'apprendra à être sa favorite !"** et elle me tire la langue tout en me narguant de la légèreté de sa luge. 

**"Ouais, sa préférée.. mon cul ouais, j'suis sûre qu'elle l'a fait exprès. Aller échange avec moi ! J'ai mal à la cheville en plus..."** je lui dis tout en lui faisant mon plus attendri des regards.

**"Pfff.. Franchement en général j'aurais marché dans ta petite combine. Mais je t'ai vu ce matin faire ta grenouille devant Lexa !"** me dit-elle, tout en me passant devant avec une aisance envieuse. 

**"T'es pas sympa"** je lui cris alors que celle-ci est déjà en train de prendre de l'avance sur moi.

**"T'AS QU'A ARRÊTÉ DE FAIRE TON INTÉRESSANTE DEVANT TA LEXA CHÉRIE !"** me hurle-t-elle à son tour tout en riant.

**"Oh.. elle va pas s'y mettre elle aussi."**

**"QUOI ?!"**

**"TU VAS PAS T'Y METTRE TOI AUSSI !"**

**"EN MÊME TEMPS T'AURAIS VU COMME ELLE EST VENUE TE SECOURIR HIER"** crie-t-elle à nouveau.

Je préfère ne même pas répondre à cela, déjà parce que ça me soule de hurler, ensuite parce que je n'ai pas envie que toute la montagne entende ça et par toute la montage je pense surtout à Niylah et Costia. 

**"ATTENDS MOI J'ARRIVE."** et je presse le pas, difficilement, vers elle. Arrivée à sa hauteur je peux enfin reprendre un peu de souffle.

**"Fra..Franchement, v..vous soulez l..les filles !"** Putain de pente, elle m'a brisé les poumons.

**"Et bah le cardio c'est pas ça Griffin"** me dit la brune tout en me mettant un petit coup d'épaule. 

Phrase que je ne préfère même pas relever tant j'ai l'habitude de l'entendre.

**"O', arrêtez avec Lexa.. On a enfin réussi à trouver une sorte de stabilité, j'ai pas envie que ma tête soit focus dessus H24."** je lui demande sincèrement.

**"Clarkie, t'as pas besoin de moi pour être focus sur elle H24 tu sais ? Ton regard est si tendre quand tu l'observes, tu ne t'en rends même pas compte. Mais le pire vient d'elle je pense."** me sourit-elle.

**"Comment ça ?"** j'ose alors lui demander.

**"Tu ne l'as pas vu, mais moi si. Je crois même que je suis la seule à l'avoir remarqué. Hier à la patinoire ce n'est pas pour rien si Lexa a été si rapide. Elle n'arrêtait pas de te regarder et à chaque fois que ton pied dérapait je la voyais s'avancer vers toi, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit Niylah le faire également et qu'elle se recule du coup. Y a que quand ta semi meuf t'a laissé et que tu aies tombé qu'elle a foncé sur toi. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un patiner aussi vite, même Anya et Rae aurait perdu à la course face à elle. Je pense que Lexa a commencé à s'inquiéter pour toi et à t'observer à partir du moment même ou tu as enfilé ces engins de torture."**

Je l'écoute attentivement et ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Lexa s'inquiète, c'est vrai qu'elle a été là pour moi hier, jusqu'à ce qu'on rentre le soir, et même ce matin j'ai senti son inquiétude. Mais après tout nous sommes amies. Elle aurait fait la même chose avec n'importe qui. 

Je sais que nous avons un lien spécial, mais pour le bien de tous, celui-ci doit rester de l'ordre de l'amitié. 

**"Mouais, c'était très gentil de sa part, mais je ne sais pas ce que tu essayes d'insinuer O"**

**"Je pense que tu ne la laisse pas indifférente."** me dit-elle.

Et j'en fais tomber ma luge. Par chance je la tiens avec une corde; je n'aurais pas eu le courage d'aller la rechercher en bas. 

_Sans déconner. O n'en rajoute pas, ou juste peut-être un peu._

**"Tu dis n'importe quoi, elle aurait fait ça avec n'importe qui d'autre."** je lui lance alors, impatiente malgré tout de connaitre son opinion. 

**"Ah bon ? Je suis tombée et personne n'est venue à ma rescousse hein. Même Lincoln n'a rien remarqué et encore moins ta Lexa. Puis sincèrement Clarke, tu as déjà vu quelqu'un sur ses cuisses à part Costia ? Et encore, c'est plutôt rare. Tu l'as déjà vu caresser mes cheveux, ceux de Raven ou d'Anya ? Il y a quelque chose entre vous, j'en suis certaine."**

Je soupire, parce qu'évidemment qu'elle a raison. Mais nous en avons décidé autrement.

**"Écoute, n'insiste pas trop d'accord ? On ne veut blesser personne.."** je lui murmure alors.

**"DE QUOI ? Attends ! Elle trompe Costia ?"** me hurle-t-elle alors choquée.

_Oh Mon Dieu réfléchis Clarke avant de parler._

**"Mais non ! putain non ! Ce que je veux dire c'est que oui, on sait qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous, on le sait depuis un moment déjà. J'ai même failli l'embrasser pour te di.."**

**"QUOI ?"** me coupe-t-elle.

**"Oui, bon ça va, c'est rien. Dans tous les cas on a décidé de rester amies. Que c'était mieux comme ça."**

**"Mais pourquoi ? Je comprends pas, vous vous plaisez et vous semblez tenir l'une à l'autre mais vous ne voulez pas aller plus loin ? Mais c'est complètement con !"** me dit-elle plus énervée que moi encore.

**"Je n'ai pas dis le contraire, et cette décision, de base, ne vient pas de moi."** je lui souris un peu tristement en repensant à ce moment. **"C'est juste qu'on est pas libre.. Et puis si on se perd un jour, je pense que ce serait pire que tout pour toutes les deux.. tu comprends ?"** je lui demande alors.

**"Franchement non. C'est le truc le plus con que j'ai entendu de ma vie, mais soit, après tout c'est votre décision les filles ! Mais sincèrement, je pense que vous passez à coté de quelque chose de vraiment beau."** me dit-elle le regard pleins de tendresse.

**"Sans doute, mais on le saura jamais."** je marque une pause essayant de ravaler mes émotions. **"Bon on la descend cette pente oui ou non ?!"** je lui dis alors en recentrant ma luge face à la piste. **"Ça marche comment ce truc ?"** je finis par lui demander.

**"Ben.. Je crois qu'il faut juste s'asseoir et se laisser glisser non ?"**

J'acquiesce. Après tout nous verrons bien. Je place une jambe de part et d'autre de l'engin en bois et pose mes fesses dessus. Je regarde Octavia faire la même chose et me faire un signe de tête pour partir. Je pousse sur les bras et un peu sur les jambes et la luge part, doucement. 

10m et me voila déjà à pleine vitesse. _Oh Mon Dieu_ , je ne sais pas comment j'esquive les gens, je ne sais même pas si je vais pouvoir m'arrêter. Où son les freins ? _Oh Mon Dieu Oh Mon Dieu Oh Mon Dieu, où sont les putains de freins ?!_ Je commence à hurler et vois alors mon amie me passer devant, encore plus rapidement. S'écriant encore plus fort que moi. Je lève un peu plus la tête et vois alors Anya, ski à la main faire de grand geste pour nous dire de nous arrêter. _Merci An', franchement je n'y avais pas pensé._

Je vois alors la brune planter ses deux pieds dans la neige ce qui semble la ralentir. Elle freine, donc c'est comme ça. Je reproduis ce schéma, sens la neige éclabousser mes jambes et je finis par enfin stopper ma luge, à quelques mètres de la banderole publicitaire annonçant l'ouverture prochainement d'un McDo sur la station de ski. 

Je reprends mon souffle un grand sourire aux lèvres quand je vois Octavia courir vers moi tout aussi heureuse. 

Je me lève et lui saute dans les bras. **"C'ÉTAIT GÉÉÉÉÉÉNIAL !!!"**

Je me recule et observe alors toute notre bande en train de rire de nos exploits. 

Raven se rapproche de nous et plante alors ses skis dans la neige.

**"Ça vous dit des courses en duo ?"** s'exclame-t-elle. **"À deux sur la luge c'est plutôt sympa en vrai !"**

J'hésite un instant, si seule je n'arrive pas à contrôler l'enfin alors à deux.. Il me faut quelqu'un d'expérimenté. Évidemment je pense à Lexa. _Évidemment._

**"Niylah tu montes avec moi ?"** je lui demande alors.

_Yep la raison l'emporte._

**"Avec plaisir Clarke"** me dit-elle tout en me souriant et en venant capturer mes lèvres pour un tendre baiser.

**"O, je monte avec toi !"** s'exclame alors Raven.

**"Comment ça tu montes avec elle. Et moi alors ?"** lui demande alors Anya, une moue boudeuse sur le visage.

**"Toi et moi, après chérie."** et elle lui fait un clin d'oeil très significatif faisant rougir l'asiatique de plus belle. **"Ok"** celle-ci fini par murmurer s'avouant vaincue.

Et nous montons à nouveau cette foutue colline. Sincèrement le jeu en vaut la chandelle, mais j'avoue être jalouse des tire-fesses de la piste d'à côté. Un peu d'aide ne serrait pas de refus. Heureusement cette fois ci Niylah s'est proposée pour porter la luge. Nous avançons donc, moi avec un peu plus de facilité qu'auparavant. 

**"Un coup de main ?"** je finis tout de même par lui proposer, un peu coupable.

**"Non ça ira ma belle, ce n'est pas très lourd."** me répond-t-elle en souriant.

_Pas très lourd, pas très lourd, c'est ça, à d'autre._

Je la vois finalement porter la luge quasi à bout de bras. Est-ce que j'ai vraiment aucune force ? Je vais finir par le croire. Nous arrivons enfin en haut de la piste.

**"Tu veux te mettre devant ou derrière ?"** j'entends Octavia proposer à Raven. 

**"Je veux être devant !"** lui répond-t-elle.

Je me retourne alors vers Niylah. **"Et toi ?"** je lui demande toute souriante.

**"Derrière toi."** me dit-elle avant de venir murmurer quelques mots à mon oreille. **"Comme la fois dernière."** et elle me dépose un baiser sur la joue tout en me faisant un clin d'oeil. Le rouge me monte automatiquement aux joues et je finis par racler ma gorge avant de laisser sortir un petit **"ok"** et de m'asseoir à l'avant de l'engin en bois. 

Je la sens ensuite se positionner contre mon dos, je sens sa poitrine contre moi et ses mains m'enlacer. Son parfum de pêch.. framboise m'enivre automatiquement. _Ok concentre toi Clarke, c'pas le moment._

Je me retourne vers les deux brunes à côté de nous. **"Vous êtes prêtes ?"** mais je n'ai pas le temps d'écouter leur réponse que je les vois déjà partir. 

**"Oh les putes !"** je cris choquée par cette trahison. **"Pousse Niylah ! on fonce !"**

Et je sens alors la luge accélérer d'un seul coup. Nous levons les jambes afin de prendre un peu de vitesse. La course commence enfin. Rapidement nous arrivons à leur hauteur. Je ne sais comment nous arrivons même à les rattraper sans trop de problème puis à les doubler. 

J'entends alors O crier au loin, râler de s'être fait dépasser. Mais je comprends très vite pourquoi. Elles ont vu la ligne d'arrivée, elles ont vu la fin de la piste mais pas nous.

**"OH PUTAIN CLARKE FREINE ! FREINE !"**

Et je plante alors mes deux pieds dans la neige afin d'arrêter la luge le plus rapidement possible. Je sens Niylah le faire mais nous allons encore un peu vite. Elle resserre alors son étreinte et me hurle un **"ATTENTION"** avant de se laisser tomber sur le côté m'emportant avec elle. Nous atterrissons dans la neige, juste avant que la luge de fasse un petit POC contre la banderole Mcdo. Le froid me saisit le visage instantanément et je comprends que j'ai surement mangé un peu de poudreuse au passage. 

**"Clarke !"**

Je me redresse un peu, et roule sur le côté pour atterrir sur le dos. Je suis bien là. La chute n'était pas du tout violente finalement et la neige nous a bien amortie. Je regarde Niylah sur le côté un sourire au visage.

**"Ça va ?"** je lui demande.

Elle acquiesce tout en me rendant un sourire.

**"Clarke !"**

Je tourne la tête vers cette voix que je connais tant et me redresse sur les coudes lorsque je vois Lexa accourir vers nous.

**"Clarke ! Ça va ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? Comment va ton pied ? Je te jure si tu te fais mal on rentre ? T'es sur que ça va ?"** et elle s'arrête afin de parler, accroupie dans la neige devant moi, les sourcils froncés.

**"Ça va Lexa, tout va bien, je vais bien."** lui dis-je tout en posant ma main sur son épaule. 

Nos regards se croisent un instant, je peux voir toute l'inquiétude au fond des ses iris. Ce n'était rien qu'une glissade sur la neige, vraiment rien de très impression et pourtant elle est là, comme si rien d'autre n'existait. 

**"Je t'assure, tout va bien."** je lui souffle avant de venir la serrer dans mes bras, comme pour la rassurer de mon bien être. Elle passe ses mains dans mon dos et pose son menton sur mes épaules. **"Je te crois."** me dit-elle soulagée. 

**"Moi aussi je vais bien si quelqu'un se pose la question."** réplique alors Niylah que nous venons complètement d'ignorer. Puis elle se met a rire. _Ouf._ Je la regarde puis comme pour me faire pardonner cette faute d'inattention, je viens déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes. Au même moment je sens Lexa se lever et s'éloigner un peu, mais je n'en fais pas cas.

**"Je pense que je vais arrêter la luge."** me dit alors Niylah tout en continuant ses rires. J'acquiesce puis nous nous levons pour retrouver les filles à quelques mètres de nous, Lexa les ayant déjà rejoint.

**"C'était trooooop bien !"** s'exclame alors Raven. **"Babe, ensemble ?"** dit-elle en se retournant vers Anya. Celle-ci sourit et vient alors attraper la luge de notre amie. **"Lexa ? Tu montes avec Costia ? et on se fait une course ?"**

Je vois ma brune aux yeux verts acquiescer. 

**"Oh non, très peu pour moi."** nous dit alors sa petite amie. **"Je ne risquerai pas ma vie la dessus. Je préfère aller boire un coup à la terrasse du café des pistes."** nous dit-elle tout en souriant. **"Fais toi plaisir mon amour, mais sans moi."** s'adresse-t-elle à Lexa. 

**"Je ne vais pas faire de la luge seule contre ces deux là quand même ? Aller s'il te plait ? Fais le pour moi ?"** la supplie-t-elle presque. 

_Hmm._

**"Je peux monter avec toi si tu veux Lex."** je tente alors.

Celle-ci me fait volte face et un immense sourire apparait sur son visage. Elle secoue la tête comme une enfant. J'imagine que c'est un oui.

**"Super ! Niylah, Lincoln et O ? On va boire un coup ?"** demande Cos' aux autres avant de se retourner vers nous. **"Vous nous rejoignez après ?"**

Lexa acquiesce, tout comme Anya, Rae et moi-même. Nous les regardons partir avant de nous retourner vers cette pente infernale.

**"Attends, je la prends."** me dit alors Lexa avant de récupérer la luge au sol. Je ne peux que dire oui, après tout j'arrive à peine à soulever ce truc. Et comme Niylah auparavant, Lexa, elle, la soulève aussi sans aucun soucis. _Erf_. Elle me passe même devant. 

**"Fais attention à ton pied en montant"** me dit-elle en se retournant vers moi. Je lui souris tout en essayant de me concentrer sur mon putain de souffle de merde. Je la regarde avancer devant moi et me surprends à baisser mes yeux un peu trop bas. 

_Oh putain Clarke, est-ce que tu mattes ses fesses ?_

_Yep. Yep. Yep._

Je secoue la tête et essaye alors de me concentrer sur la neige. Comme d'habitude il me faut me déconcentrer d'elle. Mais comment ? Elle est là, devant moi, englobant la totalité de mon champs de vision, elle et son superbe cu.. _ok stop._ Je m'arrête juste trente secondes, le temps qu'elle s'éloigne un peu. Mais forcément, j'ai oublié, c'est Lexa. Je soupire quand j'entends mon prénom être prononcé de cette manière que j'aime tant.

**"Clarke ?"**

Je ne réponds pas, soupire et me remet à marcher. Elle m'attend, puis je lui passe devant sans un mot.

**"Clarke, ça ne va pas ?"** me dit-elle inquiète.

**"Alors Griffin, on est perturbé par le cul de Lexa ?"** hurle alors Raven juste quelques mètres devant nous.

_OMG JE VAIS LA TUER. LA TUER ! L'ASSOMMER AVEC CETTE LUGE DE MERDE ET L'ENTERRER SOUS LA NEIGE ! REYES TU ES UNE FEMME MORTE !_

Je ne réponds même pas et surtout je ne me retourne pas, je n'ai clairement pas le courage de faire face à Lexa. 

**"Ah ben y a pas que Clarke qui matte à ce que je vois ?"** renouvelle alors l'espagnole.

De quoi ? Je l'observe, elle, puis Anya. Rien. Je me retourne alors pour retrouver une Lexa, le visage rosé de gêne, observant la neige avec énormément d'admiration. Je m'arrête de marcher, profitant de ce moment, un sourire narquois fixé sur le visage.

**"La vue te plait ?"** je lui lance alors un sourcil arqué. _Vas y fais la maline Griffin, tu perds généralement à ce jeu._

Elle relève la tête et plonge son regard dans le mien. Un instant, juste un instant j'ai eu la sensation qu'elle pouvait me déshabiller en un battement de cil. _Ok molo l'imagination là. Calmos, c'est ton amie._

Heureusement son regard s'attendrie. 

**"Les paysages sont très beaux."** me répond-t-elle alors déviant le jeu, déviant la gène, nous ramenant à la réalité. Je lui souris à mon tour avant de lui tendre la main.

**"Viens, plus que quelques mètres et c'est bon."** lui dis-je.

Elle attrape ma main, nos gants nous empêchent d'entrelacer nos doigts, ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas le moment. Je la tire un peu l'aidant à avancer de quelques pas encore. Nous arrivons enfin à destination. 

**"C'est bon, tout le monde s'est matter ? On peut y aller ?"** s'exclame alors Rae vers nous. 

**"T'es pas croyable."** lui dit alors Anya. **"Fous-leur la paix un peu."** Elle souffle avant de venir embrasser sa copine pour l'empêcher de dire un mot de plus. 

Je souris à la scène avant de me tourner vers Lexa. **"Tu préfères devant ou derrière ?"**

Ok arrête de rougir pour des conneries Clarke. 

**"Devant, si ça te va ? Au moins je pourrais observer le bout de piste et freiner au besoin."** me dit-elle alors. 

J'acquiesce et la laisse s'installer à l'avant de la luge. Je me place à l'arrière, d'abord un peu loin d'elle puis, je m'avance, hésitante une demi seconde, avant de placer mes bras autour de sa taille. Je la sens se tendre un peu puis venir enrober ma main de la sienne. Elle la maintient un instant et tourne un peu sa tête vers moi. 

**"Tu ne me lâches pas d'accord."** me dit-elle.

J'acquiesce mais la seule chose que je peux voir c'est à quel point son visage est magnifique de si près, à cette lumière, à cet instant. À quel point sont parfum à la pèche sent bon. Je me perdrais à sentir ses cheveux dépassant de son bonnet, juste quelques secondes, mais je sais qu'elle remarque ce genre de chose. Alors je ne fais rien si ce n'est répondre un **"d'accord"** au creux de son oreille. 

Aussitôt les mots sortis de ma bouche j'aperçois une ligné de frissons le long de sa nuque. Je l'entends déglutir de là. _Oh._ Je lève un sourcil.

**"Quand tu veux.. "** je souffle près de son lobe **"Lexa.."** je m'amuse.

Elle inspire, au moins la totalité de l'atmosphère fois deux, je sens son dos se tendre et sa cage thoracique se remplir puis se vider d'un coup. 

Elle lâche ma main et pousse alors sur ses deux bras pour démarrer. Je resserre mon étreinte, m'accroche à elle et nous partons.

**"HEY NOUS ATTENDEZ PAS SURTOUT !"** j'entends hurler à l'arrière. Merde on a totalement oublié nos amies.

J'observe la piste par dessus l'épaule de Lexa, on prend de la vitesse, assez pour ressentir l'adrénaline et suffisamment pour rester en sécurité. Je la resserre un peu plus à chaque nouvelle bosse, jusqu'à ce que je sente la luge ralentir. Nous arrivons à la fin de la piste. Nous glissons sur les derniers mètres et nous nous arrêtons enfin. 

**"C'était bien hein ?"** me demande alors Lexa tournant légèrement la tête.

La mienne, posée sur le haut de son dos, je ne réponds pas. Non, je n'ai pas envie de répondre parce que je n'ai pas envie que ce moment s'arrête, je n'ai pas envie de la relâcher, là de suite.

**"Clarke ?"** Me demande-t-elle.

**"Une seconde, je suis bien là."**

Elle pose ses mains sur les miennes comme pour acquiescer mais je la sens bouger. J'ai beau essayé de la maintenir elle se faufile pour finalement se retrouver face à moi. Assise sur la luge, me regardant. Elle tend alors les bras et il ne me faut pas plus de deux secondes pour passer les miens sous les siens et me rapprocher d'elle. Je pose ma tête contre son épaule et soupire de bien être. **"Merci de toujours prendre soin de moi."** lui dis-je. 

**"Toujours."** me répond-t-elle de sa voix grave et calme. 

Elle caresse mes cheveux quelques secondes avant de me ramener à la réalité. **"On va rejoindre les filles ? Je crois qu'elles sont en train de se faire des films."**

Je relève alors la tête observant Raven et Anya nous regardant toutes les deux leurs sourcils arqués, un sourire en coin. 

**"Entre fiction et réalité, il n'y a qu'un tout petit pas Lex."** et je lui fais un clin d'oeil tout en venant déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Je me lève, observe son teint rosé et lui tend la main. 

**"On y va ?"**

Elle relève la tête, me sourit et comble la distance entre nos doigts. 

\---

 **"Voila le restaurant."** dit Lincoln à Gustus et Becca. **"Il est super bien noté, je pense qu'on va se régaler ! Apparement leur spécialité, c'est la raclette. Ça vient de la Suisse en Europe, c'est un plat à base de fromage et de pommes de** **terre. Ça vous dit ?"** il se retourne vers nous attendant notre réponse. 

Nous semblons tous emballés par sa proposition et entrons dans le restaurant. 

L'ambiance y est comme partout ici, chaleureuse et réconfortante. Une odeur forte mais plaisante me chatouille le nez. Surement celle du fameux fromage à raclette. Rapidement nous sommes accueillis et nous nous installons à table. À ma gauche Niylah. À ma droite Lexa puis Costia. En face Anya, Raven, Octavia et Licoln et en bout de table, Gustus et Becca. Toute la famille au complet. 

Le serveur vient rapidement prendre notre commande de boissons. Une limonade pour moi. Je souris quand je vois Anya et Lexa prendre toutes les deux une San Pellegrino sous le regard jugeur de Raven. Ce sera un verre de blanc pour Niylah, et les parents. 

Nos verres arrivent et le serveur nous informe qu'il s'agit d'une restaurant qui ne propose qu'un plat : la raclette et que pour le coup, il n'y pas de carte. Il nous demande si nous avons des intolérances ou des préférences et tout le monde y va de son petit commentaire avant que le serveur reparte avec dix raclettes notées sur son carnet. Simplement.

**"Alors on fait quoi demain ?"** demande Octavia à Gustus.

Tout le monde se retourne vers lui et tout comme Lexa dans ce genre de situation, son teint deviens légèrement rosé. Il se racle la gorge.

**"Hmm, j'ai vu qu'il y avait un sorte de centre nautique, avec piscine, spa etc. Est ce que ça vous irait ?"**

**"Oooooh trop bien papa Woods ! Man' c'est ok ?"** demande alors Raven en se tournant vers Becca. 

**"Si tout le monde est d'accord pourquoi pas."** nous dit-elle tout en souriant. Nous acquiesçons.

Je sens alors Lexa se rapprocher doucement de moi et se pencher vers mon oreille. 

**"J'espère que tu sais nager Clarke. J'aimerais me reposer une journée au moins."** me dit-elle en chuchotant. 

Je souris. Elle me taquine. **"Tu n'as pas à me surveiller constamment tu sais."** lui dis-je d'une voix tendre.

**"Je sais. Mais tu es maladroite Clarke et imprudente. Je m'inquiète constamment avec toi. Donc je te le redemande. Est-ce que tu sais nager ?"**

Son impatience, son inquiétude, ses quelques mots, tout n'est que douceur.

**"Oui, je sais nager Lexa, même plutôt bien. Ne t'inquiète pas."** lui dis-je tout en lui souriant affectueusement et en posant ma main rapidement sur sa cuisse pour la rassurer. Merci la belle nappe blanche de nous accorder ces quelques instants d'intimité. Instinctivement elle vient placer sa main sur la mienne et entrelace nos doigts quelques secondes. Une chaleur se diffuse dans mon corps et comme toujours dans ces moments, je me sens comblée. 

**"Tu veux goûter mon vin ?"**

La voix de Niylah me sort de mon doux rêve et automatiquement je me penche un peu vers elle afin de retirer ma main de dessous la table en toute discrétion.

**"Avec plaisir."** lui dis-je avant de prendre le verre qu'elle me tend. Je trempe mes lèvres dans ce précieux liquide. Sucrée et doux, mes papilles sont conquissent.

**"C'est super bon !"** je m'exclame alors avant de rendre sa boisson à Niylah. 

**"Pas aussi bon que ma San Pellegrino."** j'entends alors Lexa râler dans sa barbe sur mon côté droit ce qui me fait échapper un éclat de rire. 

Personne ne relève mais je vois son sourire en coin apparaitre puis elle reprend sa discussion comme si de rien n'était avec d'autres membres de notre groupe. 

Quelques minutes passent et c'est finalement trois serveurs qui nous amènent nos raclettes. Une assiette chacune servie avec deux grosses pommes de terre sur lesquelles sont étalée une quantité énorme de fromage coulant. Ça à l'air succulent. 

Je regarde mon assiette puis celle de Lexa. Je prends ma fourchette et viens piquer mes petits oignons confits qui ornent mon plat. Je vois la brune se décaler un peu et me laisser glisser ces légumes immangeables dans son assiette. Au passage je récupère ses cornichons. Je sais qu'elle ne les aime pas. Elle se retourne rapidement et me sourit, puis reprend à nouveau le fil de sa conversation. 

**"Hey Clarke, ça va les amou.. AIE"** Raven s'exclame. 

Je la fusille du regard et la vois se plaindre à Octavia qui vient alors de la frapper. **"Quoi ?!"** lui dit-elle. 

**"Tu la laisses tranquille ou je te fais bouffer la table."** lui répond alors O'.

Choquée et les yeux écarquillés je vois l'espagnol regarder Anya, lui demande presque de l'aide. Celle-ci préfère l'ignorer ne voulant pas se mêler à cette histoire. 

Malgré tout la situation me fait extrêmement sourire et je remercie alors mon amie d'enfance d'un signe de tête. 

**"Je n'aime pas les cornichons non plus tu sais..."** j'entends alors Niylah soupirer à ma gauche. 

**"Je ne savais pas.."** lui dis-je alors **. "J'ai l'habitude de manger avec Lexa, je connais ses goûts maintenant."** je marque une pause, je sais que je n'ai pas à me justifier, alors pourquoi je le fais ? **"Je connaitrai bientôt les tiens aussi."** j'essaye de me rattraper tout en lui offrant mon plus beau sourire. 

Elle me le rend et rajoute **"tu les veux du coup ?"**

Comment refuser dans cette situation. J'accepte et me retrouve alors avec une quinzaine de cornichons dans mon assiette. Merci les aigreurs d'estomac. _Erf._


	23. 23. Au coin du feu

**Pov Lexa**

Je savais qu'on allait se perdre au beau milieu de cette forêt. Je savais que je n'aurais jamais du faire confiance à Clarke et à son sens de l'orientation. Partons en randonnée qu'elle m'a dit ce matin. Toi et moi, juste pour se retrouver un peu. Bien sûr, je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre à dire que oui. Parce qu'elle me rend faible ces derniers jours et que cette faiblesse se traduit par mon irrésistible envie de passer du temps avec elle.

**"Lexa, la nuit va tomber.. Je commence à avoir vraiment peur.''** me dit-il en se retournant vers moi.

Ses yeux sont humides, effectivement elle se sent mal. Je m'avance vers elle et la prend dans mes bras pour la rassurer.

**"Ça va aller''** je lui souffle tout en venant la resserrer davantage.

Rapidement je me rends compte qu'elle ne porte pas de veste. Et qu'elle risque de mourir d'hypothermie si on reste ici plus longtemps.

**''Clarke, où est ta veste ? Tu en avais une ce matin en partant non ?"**

Celle-ci secoue la tête et plonge son regard dans le miens. **''Non Lex, il ne faisait pas froid, je suis partie comme ça, je pensais pas qu'on se perdrait..''**

Étrange. J'étais sûre de l'avoir vu avec sa veste. Mais passons. Je dezip la mienne ce qui attire son attention.

**''Non Lexa.''** me dit-elle sachant pertinemment ce que je m'apprête à faire.

**"Tais toi et mets-la Clarke. Je n'ai pas envie que tu meurs de froid.''** et je la lui passe sur les épaules.

**" Et si toi tu meurs de froid hein ? Ce qui s'applique à moi, s'applique à toi.''** et elle me la tend à nouveau. _C'est pas vrai.._

**"Écoute''** lui dis-je. **''Tu la portes un peu, puis je ferai la même chose, à tour de rôle ok ?"**

**"Ok''** me répond-elle sans grande conviction. Mais connaissant ma détermination, ce jeu aurait pu durer bien des heures.

J'attrape mon téléphone pour la trentième fois depuis une heure. Toujours aucun réseau, rien, même pas de quoi envoyer un SMS ou mettre le gps. Nous avons tourné sur nous même au moins huit fois déjà ce qui m'a fait perdre les quelques repères que j'avais pu croiser sur la route. _Putain est-ce qu'on ça vraiment passer la nuit dans cette forêt ?_

**''Putain..''** je marmonne dans ma barbe.

**''Lex..''** et je sens ses doigts nues de gant chercher à se poser sur mon avant bras. Ceux-ci entre en contact avec la peau de mon poignet qu'elle est venue découvrir pour l'occasion. Ses doigts sont glacés.

**''Clarke, ça va pas, remet ton gant !"** lui dis-je en venant prendre sa main et attraper son gant qu'elle avant coincé entre ses jambes, de l'autre. Je le lui enfile rapidement. **"En vrai, tu es glacée ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit Clarke ?!"**

Le ton de ma voix change, il devient plus dur, plus inquiet. En même temps.. _Si il lui arrivait quelque chose.. Je.. Je.._

**''Il faut qu'on sorte de là !''** la panique me gagne. **''On ne peut pas passer la nuit dans cette forêt ! Tu es déjà frigorifiée et.. Et.. Putain ! Fais chier !"**

Et je sens deux bras m'entourer. _Vanille, vanille, vanille._ Je ferme les yeux une seconde. Je souffle, je cherche tous les moyens possibles pour me calmer. J'aimerais caresser ses cheveux mais mes gants m'en empêchent. C'est pas grave, je caresse son dos à la place. Malgré le froid malgré le fait qu'il se répande dans mon corps, je sens tout aussi bien la chaleur de cette étreinte. Je finis par me reculer, dérangée par une brise glaciale soufflant alors sur nous.

**''On ne peut vraiment pas rester la..''** je dis alors à la blonde tout en essayant de lui adresser un sourire rassurant.

Je réfléchis une seconde. Nous n'arrêtons pas d'emprunter le même chemin, encore et encore. Pour toujours finir au même endroit, comme si nous étions piégées dans une boucle. Mais je n'ai pas vu d'autre route, j'ai du raté quelque chose à un endroit, j'en suis sûr.   
Est-ce que l'on doit revenir sur nos pas ? Est-ce que l'on doit avancer ? _Putain._

Je décide de prendre cette décision, je n'ai pas envie que Clarke se sente responsable de la situation.

**''On va continuer à avancer, et si l'on trouve une bifurcation, un autre chemin ou autre, on l'empruntera. Ok ?"** je lui demande sans vraiment lui demander.

Je n'ai pas envie de lui faire peur, enfin pas davantage.   
Je ne comprends vraiment pas, si y a un chemin, y a forcément une putain de sortie de chemin. Alors pourquoi on tourne en rond ? Je soupire avant de tendre ma main à Clarke.

**''Viens.''** je lui dis.

Elle la saisit et nous avançons.  
\---

Voilà bien plus d'une heure que nous marchons ensemble. Toute chaleur à disparue et le froid commence à engourdir mes jambes, je le sens. Le gel n'a pas quitté mon corps depuis bien vingt minutes et même avec ma veste ça semble être le cas de Clarke également. Je sens mes dents qui commencent à claquer légèrement.

**''C.. Ça va ?"** je demande alors à Clarke difficilement.

**''Je.. J'ai f..froid L..Lex..''**

_Putain_. Cette vision me tord le ventre. Je peux mourir gelée mais pas Clarke, pas _ma_ Clarke. Je veux m'arrêter pour la serrer encore mais je ne peux pas, nous n'avons pas le temps.

Vingt minutes de marche supplémentaire et l'humidité à gagné tout mon corps. Seules mes cuisses semblent survivre. Et la nuit vient de tomber. Le ciel, foncé en son sommet et plus clair à ses extrémités me confirme que nous sommes dans la merde.

Je sens la panique me gagner à nouveau mais je la vois là, à une centaine de mètres. Une petite cabane, éclairée par une douce lumière. Sortie de nul part.

**''CL..CLARKE !''** Et je pointe du doigt notre sortie de secours tout en me retournant vers elle. Elle et ses joues cramées par le froid, elle et ses lèvres bleues.

**''N..non, non, n.., non''** je m'effondre un peu à cette vision. **''Clarke ça va aller, on va nous aider, viens !''**

Et je m'avance vers elle. La pauvre semble pétrifiée. Je passe mon bras sous son aisselle pour la soulever un peu et continuer notre chemin. Je la soutiens difficilement mais je la sens s'accrocher malgré tout. Nos pas sont devenus lourds, mais ils sont encore en action. Nous avançons vers cette cabane, vers ce refuge, vers cette chaleur.

Nous arrivons au bout de ce qui me semble être une éternité. J'utilise le peu de force qu'il me reste pour frapper trois grands coups dans la porte.

Aucune réponse.

Je frappe encore. Toujours rien. Nous n'allons pas attendre la, ça s'est sûr. Je me permets donc de tourner la poignée et la porte s'ouvre. La porte s'ouvre. Je me le répète car je n'y crois pas. Nous entrons sans attendre et sommes directement emplie de chaleur.

La pièce est petite, 15m2 au maximum. Un petit lit sur le côté et une immense cheminée en face de nous. Quelques cadres au mur dans lesquels sont présentes des photos d'animaux. Cerfs, bisons, coyotes..

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de tout détailler. Rapidement j'enlève mes gants et mon pull, trempés par l'humidité extérieure. J'enlève mes après-ski avec plus de difficulté mais j'y arrive. Mes chaussettes mouillées aussi ce qui laisse place à des orteils blancs, presque translucides. Il était temps qu'on s'abrite.

Sans perdre une seconde, je me retourne vers Clarke toujours à l'entrée. Elle est glacée.

Je la tire vers la cheminée et me précipite pour fermer la porte d'entrée. Je ferme le verrous au passage. Je reviens vers elle presque en courant.

**''Déshabille-toi Clarke.''** je marque une pause. **"Je vais t'aider."**

Je retire alors doucement son bonnet qui laisse retomber ses cheveux sur son visage. Je les décale et viens les placer derrière ses oreilles. Elle me sourit. Ou du moins elle essaye, ses lèvres semblent se craquer de gerçures.

Je la vois ensuite essayer d'enlever sa veste, ses gants encore à ses mains. Elle n'y arrive pas.

**''A..Attends laisse moi faire.'** ' je lui souffle avant de venir retirer le scratch de son premier gant et de le lui retirer doucement. Tout comme moi, le sang à quasi arrêté de circuler dans ses doigts. Je lui retire le second et viens alors enrober ses deux mains des miennes. Je les porte près de mon visage et souffle le plus chaudement possible sur elles pour les réchauffer.

J'observe Clarke, elle n'a pas parlé depuis un moment. Comme si tout son être s'était congelé dans cette forêt.

**''Ça va aller..''** je lui souffle. **''Laisse moi faire''** je lui demande alors tout en lâchant ses mains pour venir défaire sa veste. Je la laisse tomber au sol avec le reste de nos affaires. Son pull est aussi mouillé sur le miens. _Putain._ Je rage en observant la situation dans laquelle nous nous sommes mises.

J'attrape le bas de son pull pour le lui enlever. **''Lève les bras'** ' je lui demande. Et elle s'exécute. Je lui retire son pull et nous nous retrouvons elle en t-shirt et moi en débardeur. Par chance ceux-ci sont restés plus au moins secs.

Je me baisse ensuite pour venir détacher ses après-ski. Je sens ses mains se poser sur mes épaules. Elle s'appuie sur moi pour s'aider à les retirer. Ce qu'elle arrive à faire.

Je me relève **''Viens''** je lui ordonne presque. Je l'attrape par la main et je nous avance près de la cheminée. **''Assis toi sur le tapis.''** Ce qu'elle fait rapidement.   
De mon côté je tourne la tête de droite à gauche et trouve enfin ce que je cherche. Un placard. Je l'ouvre et à l'intérieur se trouvent une énorme couverture. Je la prends et viens m'asseoir à côté de Clarke. Je la passe sur nous. Le poids et la chaleur que je ressens sont direct. Je place un peu mieux la couverture sur elle qui, recroquevillée, ne bouge pas beaucoup pour m'aider. Je l'enroule alors avec, passant le tissus sur ses jambes et le calant sous ses pieds. Puis adoptant la même position quelle, je finis par aussi le coincer sous les miens.

**''Voilà.. Ça..Ca va aller, on va se réchauffer.''** je souffle à moi même.

Et c'est déjà le cas, mes dents ont arrêté de claquer. Mais le froid est toujours la.

Je sens Clarke bouger contre moi. Je la regarde et m'aperçois qu'elle vient de retirer son t-shirt et qu'elle est en train d'enlever son pantalon. Sentent sûrement mon regard sur elle, elle se tourne vers moi, gênée.

**''N..Nos habits sont mouillés.. Un peu. Je ne veux pas que la couverture le soit aussi.''** me dit-elle enfin. Sa voix m'avait manqué.

Et elle a raison. Subjuguée par la vision de Clarke en sous-vêtements, je mets quelques secondes à me reconcentrer sur la situation. Je finis par m'exécuter tout comme elle. Je retire mon débardeur et mon pantalon. Seuls ma culotte et mon soutien-gorge.  
Je me replace à ses côtés, sous la couette et nous restons la, près du feu, sans un mot.

Mes pensées elles ne se calment pas. Elles se concentrent d'abord sur Clarke près de moi, sur sa cuisse que je sens contre la mienne, puis sur ce lieu. Nous sommes chez quelqu'un que l'on de connaît pas, à moitié nues. La cheminée était allumée, et pourtant nous sommes seules et nous n'avons croisé personne depuis des heures. J'essaye de réfléchir quand je sens la tête de Clarke se poser sur mon épaule. Puis je sens sa main tiède, à présent, se poser sur mon bras. Elle le caresse doucement ce qui me procure un nouveau frisson.

L'adrénaline passée, ce moment horrible passé, il ne reste plus que Clarke et moi, sous cette couverture.

**''Je..J'ai cru que..''** essaye-t-elle de me dire.

**''Hey..''** je pose alors ma main sur la sienne et vient lui donner un doux baiser sur ses cheveux.

Elle relève son visage. Elle n'est qu'a quelques centimètres du miens.

**''Lex.. J'ai cru.. J'ai cru qu'on allait y rester. Je t'ai observé pendant plus d'une heure perdre tes forces.. J'ai.. J'ai eu tellement peur.''** me dit-elle la gorge nouée.

Je viens alors placer ma main sur sa joue pour la caresser doucement et empêcher cette larme, que je vois apparaître, de couler.

**''Shh tout va bien maintenant.''** je lui dis en déposant un nouveau baiser sur son front, puis sur sa joue. Je me redresse pour lui adresser un énième sourire tendre mais je me perds dans ses iris. Dans ce regard si intense, bien plus sérieux que n'est le mien. Mon coeur rate un battement. Je n'ai pas croisé ces yeux là, depuis.. Depuis cette nuit, chez moi. Je déglutis.

**''Clarke.. ?''** un simple souffle sort de ma bouche.

**''Je n'aurais pas supporté de te perdre.''** me dit-elle d'une voix plus rauque.

_Merde_.

Elle se rapproche, elle s'avance vers moi, je sens son souffle près de mon visage. Je la vois humidifier ses lèvres de sa langue. _Putain._

Je ne peux pas flancher.. Je ne peux pas. Il y a trop en jeu.. Je..

**''Lex..''** Me murmure-t-elle.. ' **'Je.. Je te veux tellement..''**

Et comme si mon coeur pouvait sortir de ma poitrine pour la rejoindre, je le sens s'accélérer. Je le sens me donner le courage d'affronter mes sentiments, ce soir, au milieu de cette forêt, perdues dans cette cabane. J'attrape son visage de mes deux mains et viens alors écraser mes lèvres contre les siennes. Enfin.. Après tant de mois à attendre, après les avoir désiré autant, elles sont à moi.

Ce n'est pas un doux baiser. Non, il est intense, comme notre relation. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent pour venir m'embrasser de plus belle. Je sens ses doigts se placer sur ma hanche nue, ce qui me fait frissonner à nouveau.   
Un gémissement se perd, mon gémissement, ce qui la fait accentuer davantage ce baiser. Ses lèvres sont atrocement douces et chaudes.

Je n'ai pas la force de la repousser, je ne peux pas. Je glisse alors mes mains de ses joues pour finir par en placer une derrière sa nuque et l'autre sur son ventre, puis sous sa poitrine. Elle gémit à son tour.

Sans attendre, j'ose enfin mélanger ma langue à la sienne. Elle est sucré. Je me perds dans le goût de sa bouche, dans l'odeur de son parfum, dans la douceur de sa peau. Nos salives s'échangent et mes dents viennent saisir sa lèvre. Je sens son souffle s'accélérer quand mes doigts glissent dans ses cheveux et je sens les siens venir agripper mon dos. Ses ongles se planteraient presque dans ma peau.

La situation dérape, elle nous échappe. Après ça, il n'y aura plus de retour en arrière possible. Mais est-ce que j'en ai envie ? Est-ce que j'ai envie d'un retour en arrière ? Non. La j'ai envie d'elle, juste d'elle.

Alors j'accentue ce baiser comme si c'était encore possible de le faire. Son souffle lui manque je le vois bien et je perçois la chaleur de ses joues émaner contre mon visage. Ma langue vient lécher ses lèvres et je la sens vouloir la capturer. Je souris à cette vision avant de venir embrasser le bout de son nez. Ce qui la surprend, je le ressens. Puis je dépose un baiser sur sa joue, sur sa pommette, sur son sourcil, son second et enfin sur son front. Je calme le jeu et transforme ce moment de passion en moment d'amour. J'embrasse sa tempe, puis je passe mes lèvres près de son oreille, soupirant légèrement, faisant grimper notre désir l'une pour l'autre. Mes lèvres viennent afin agripper son cou, sa gorge. Ma langue se glisse sur sa peau, sur ses frissons dont je me délecte. Je remonte, laissant une trainé humide jusqu'à son menton. Je capture à nouveau ses lèvres, sensuellement. Ses bras m'entourent et elle se laisse tomber sur le dos, m'entraînant avec elle.

Je passe une jambe par dessus son bas ventre pour me retrouver sur elle. Mon coeur lâche à nouveau quand je sens son corps à moitié nue entre mes cuisses. Mais je ne peux rien faire, car Clarke me plaque à présent contre sa bouche, elle m'embrasse à son tour, accrochant mes cheveux de sa main et cambrant mes reins de l'autre.

Ses baisers se perde sur mon cou, ma clavicule et enfin le haut de mes seins. Je gémis. Je sens son bras dans mon dos remonter, et elle vient, de ses doigts agiles, dégraffer mon soutien-gorge, qu'elle laisse glisser entre nous. Je passe ma main sous ma poitrine pour l'attraper. Je me redresse un peu pour le poser sur le côté.

Je sens alors deux mains m'attraper les hanches, mes yeux se posent sur elle. Clarke. Clarke qui me regarde avec tant d'envie, tant de passion, tant d'amour. Ses doigts commencent à caresser mes côtes ce qui laisse des frissons s'échapper de mes reins à mon entre cuisse. Je soupire quand je la vois se mordre les lèvres.

**''Tu es magnifique..''** me murmure-t-elle essoufflée par nos échanges.

Son index caresse alors à nouveau mes hanches puis se perd sur mon ventre. Je la vois remonter doucement ce qui me laisse échapper un second soupire. Enfin un second. Le centième peut être en vrai. Son doigt remontent encore et la paume de sa main vient alors englober mon sein droit. Son pouce s'arrête sur mon téton, qu'elle vient doucement frictionner.

**''Cl..Clarke..''**

Mes mains se posent sur son ventre pour venir à nouveau englober son visage. Je m'effondre presque sur elle pour venir saisir sa bouche à nouveau.

_POM POM POM !  
_

Je sursaute alors, ferme les yeux une seconde et les ouvre à nouveau.

**''Raveeen laisse nous dormir !"**

Quoi ? Ce n'est pas la voix de Clarke que j'entends. Ce n'est pas la chaleur de la cheminée que je perçois.

**''On part pour la piscine dans 1h les filles. Bougez vot'cul.''  
**

_Non, non, non._ Je fronce les sourcils pour me concentrer sur ce qui m'entoure. Je suis au chalet. Plus dans la cabane. Costia est allongée à côté de moi. _NON. Putain.._  
Je passe mes deux mains sur mon visage puis dans mes cheveux et laisse échapper le plus long soupire plaintif de ma vie.

**''Putain..''** je souffle une dernière fois.

**''Je sais mais faut qu'on se lève mon coeur''** et je sens ses lèvres sur mon épaule.

_Putain._ Ma peau me brûle.

Puis elle embrasse mes doigts. _Putain._ Et enfin ma joue. Elle saisit mon visage et embrasse mes lèvres. _Putain._ Sa main glisse sur mon ventre. _Putain._ Puis entre mes jambes.

**''Et bah.. Je connais quelqu'un qui en à très envie..''** me dit-elle. **''Je ne t'ai jamais senti autant mouillée..''** elle passe son doigt sur mon clitoris ce qui me fait me cambrer instantanément. _PUTAIN._

  
Elle repasse son doigt une seconde fois. _PUTAIN DE MERDE_. Elle l'encercle tout en venant poser ses lèvres dans mon cou.  
Quelques simples tours rapides et elle me pénètre, elle glisse en moi et je me cambre alors de plaisir, m'accrochant à son dos. _Puta..._ Quelques vas et vient et je me perds alors dans un orgasme brut et intense.

J'ouvre les yeux enfin et aperçois ses boucles blondes, je sens son odeur de vanille m'enlacer. 

**''Wow.. C'était rapide. Tu as du faire un jolie rêve pour en être déjà là.''** me souffle alors Costia me sortant alors de mes songes. Définitivement.

Je reprends mon souffle et lui répond la voix légèrement cassée.

**''Si tu savais.''**

_Putain.  
_

Note : Désolée, je vous aime. ❤


	24. 24. À deux dans le même bain.

_Note : Pardon, pardon pour le chapitre précédent. Pardon pour la frustration et tout le reste. Leur relation est tellement particulière en vrai, tellement étrange, intense, sans étiquette, qu'il est de mon devoir de le retranscrire de cette façon, car si il y a bien une chose de vraie entre Clarke et Lexa c'est cette frustration là, un centième de ce que vous pouvez ressentir. Cette frustration qui vous retourne les entrailles quand vous désirez quelqu'un, que vous ne pouvez pas avoir. Et c'est encore pire quand cette personne là vous veut également mais que les circonstances et les opinions vous empêchent de vous livrer et de sauter le pas._

_Encore un peu de patience. Je vous promets une belle fin._

_Bonne lecture à vous._

_Ael._

**Pov Lexa**

J'ai honte. Je suis gênée et je me sens affreusement mal. Est-ce que j'ai trompé Costia ? Non, non ce n'était qu'un rêve, un simple rêve. Mais il avait tellement l'air réaliste. 

Je passe mes doigts sur mes lèvres, je sens encore le goût des siennes, je sens son haleine, son souffle. Je soupire et m'appuie sur le meuble de la salle de bain, celui soutenant les deux vasques en pierre. Je lève mon regard pour m'observer un instant à travers le miroir. Je cherche une marque, une trace, une rougeur qui pourrait me dire que tout ceci était réel. Mais rien, ma peau est aussi blanche que d'habitude, mon corps n'a pas de marque, pas de souvenir, la seule chose qui me rappelle cette nuit sont ses images dont je n'arrive pas à me défaire. Et peut-être aussi l'humidité entre mes jambes dont je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser. 

J'ai déjà eu du mal à croiser le regarde de Costia en me levant après ce.. ce moment étrange. Mais maintenant comment je vais faire pour la regarder elle ? Pour la croiser, discuter, passer ma journée avec elle ? Après avoir fantasmé sur ses lèvres, sur son corps toute la nuit, après avoir senti sa langue sur ma peau.. _Putain, je suis dans la merde_. Dans tous les cas j'aurais été dans la merde, mais je l'aurais été avec Clarke, on aurait affronté ça ensemble. La je suis seule dans mon délire, seule face à ces putains de souvenirs qui semblent à des années lumières d'être faux. 

Je soupire, encore, avant d'attraper la serviette pendue derrière la porte. Je la prends et tamponne mes cheveux pour les essorer au mieux. Finalement, je décide de les sécher directement au sèche cheveux, j'ai bien trop peur d'avoir froid, comme cette nui.. Putain mais non, même ça c'était faux. Alors pourquoi j'ai l'impression que mes orteils sont encore endoloris par la neige ? Il faut vraiment que je me calme et que je fasse la part des choses. 

Une fois prête, je sors enfin de la salle de bain, séchée et habillée. Je suis sans doute la dernière à être prête, Costia étant passée avant moi à la salle de bain. 

J'observe le couloir un instant, de droite à gauche. Aller putain ça va, tu vas bien finir par la croiser, pas besoin de faire le Ninja. Je m'avance vers les escaliers et descends enfin au salon. Je croise Anya et Raven à qui je dis bonjours, mon père et Becca, buvant un café au salon. Costia discute avec Lincoln et Octavia. Finalement il ne manque que les deux blondes. 

Je me surprends à prier pour qu'elles soient ensemble, occupées loin de moi et en même temps un sentiment de jalousie m'envahie. _Cette journée va être longue._

Je m'avance vers la cuisine, salut les autres et ouvre le placard au dessus du micro-onde pour attraper une tasse. 

**"Tu m'en passes une Lex' s'il te plait ?"**

Je me fige. Elle a transplané derrière moi ou bien ? Mon coeur s'accélère un peu. Le but c'est de ne pas la regarder de suite, pas maintenant. J'attrape sa tasse à elle, celle qu'elle utilise depuis deux jours, et je ne sais par quel moyen j'arrive à la passer par dessus mon épaule sans la regarder. Elle doit se demander ce que je fais parce qu'elle ne la saisit pas de suite. 

Enfin, je sens quelque chose cogner dans la tasse mais ce que je sens aussi ce sont ses longs doigts fins toucher les miens dans ce simple geste qu'est la récupération de ce maudit récipient.

Ni une, ni deux, je retire ma main rapidement, lâchant ce petit contenant, qui vient alors s'éclater au sol.

**"Oh putain, j'suis désolée !"** je lui dis alors en me retournant. 

Je m'accroupie sans attendre pour attraper les morceaux de céramique éparpillés sur le sol. 

**"Je vais chercher un balais."** me dit alors Lincoln, coupé dans sa conversation avec les autres. 

J'attrape tout de même les plus gros morceaux et les dépose dans mon autre main.

**"Lexa, attends, tu vas te faire mal."** me dit la blonde à mes côtés.

Je sais, presque j'aimerais me couper pour savoir où je suis, dans quelle dimension. Ah ben. Voila, je suis dans la réalité puisque mon doigt se met à saigner.

**"Merde."**

Je porte mon doigt à ma bouche tout en esquivant la main de Clarke qui, je le vois, se dirigeait vers la mienne. _Nop, nop._

**"Je vais désinfecter. Désolée pour ta tasse Clarke"** je ne la regarde pas à mes paroles et me lève juste pour fuir à la salle de bain. Je monte les escaliers quatre à quatre et arrive enfin.

**"Lex attends moi !"** me crie alors la blonde que je surprends en haut des escaliers. **"Qu'est ce que t'as ?!"**

Je la fixe un instant et entre rapidement dans la salle de bain, que je ferme à clé derrière moi. Je me pose contre la porte et soupire. _Putain._

**"LEX !"** et je l'entends frapper à la porte. **"Mais c'est quoi ton problème ! Ouvre moi !"**

**"Non Clarke, tout va bien je m'en occupe !"**

**"Je ne parle pas de ta coupure, je parle de toi ! Ouvre cette foutue porte ou je la défonce !"** me crie-t-elle, ce qui me fait lâcher un sourire.

**"Mais bien sûr. Aller descends, j'arrive de suite."** je finis par lui dire.

**"Je ne plaisante pas Lex ! Ouvre moi cette putain de porte !"** elle semble déterminée.

**"Non Clarke."**

**"Très bien."**

Plus un son. Trois petites minutes passent ce qui me confirme qu'elle a abandonné. Je peux afin m'occuper de mon doigt. Je m'avance alors dans la salle de bain pour récupérer le désinfectant dans le placard; un coton en plus et voila que je nettoie cette petite coupure de rien du tout. 

Au même moment j'entends alors la serrure se tourner. Je fais volte face pour voir ma Clarke ouvrir la porte un tournevis à la main.

**"Héhé !"** me dit-elle fièrement. 

Je croise son regard une seconde ce qui me fait automatiquement tourner la tête et ce qui l'inquiète à nouveau par la même occasion. Je la sens refermer la porte et venir près de moi.

**"Lex, dis moi ce qu'il y a.. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?"** me dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Putain non Clarke, non tu n'as rien fait, j'ai juste envie de te sauter dessus et d'arrancher tes vêtements là, donc non clairement tu es l'innocente dans la pièce. Juste laisse moi le temps de me remettre de cette nuit. 

**"Lex.. "** et sa main vient saisir mon poignée ce qui me fait perdre toute force dans les jambes. Son autre main se pose sous mon menton et elle me soulève alors le visage pour plonger son regard dans le miens. " **Lexa ?"**

Je déglutis. 

**"On s'est promis d'être honnête l'une envers l'autre. Dis moi ce qu'il y a."** son regard est inquiet et tendre à la fois. Si c'est ce qu'elle veut..

**"J'ai rêvé qu'on était partie en forêt toi et moi se balader. On s'est perdues, on a failli mourir de froid, puis on a trouvé une cabane. On s'est déshabillées."** je la vois lever un sourcil. **"pour le froid, on s'est déshabillées parce que nos habits étaient mouillés... "** je marque une pause. Son regard s'intensifie. **"Bref, on s'est mise sous des couvertures.. Et.. bref, voila tu as compris."**

**"Non Lexa, qu'est ce qu'on a fait sous les couvertures ?"** me demande-t-elle d'un ton narquois.

Ok je vais la tuer. Ça y est l'envie de lui faire l'amour est passé - si seulement - et maintenant je veux juste la tuer. 

**"Rien, il ne sait rien passé, fin du rêve aller hop."** et je me détache d'elle pour me rediriger vers la porte.

**"ALEXANDRIA WOODS TU RESTES LÀ ET TU M'EXPLIQUES."**

Je me retourne, choquée qu'elle utilise mon nom et prénom de la sorte. Puis elle rajoute **"si tu ne t'expliques pas Lex, tu vas être distante avec moi toute la journée. Et je n'en ai pas envie. Alors dis moi les choses maintenant et on passera à autre chose ok ?"** finit-elle par me dire tout en venant se replacer devant moi. Depuis quand est-elle devenue aussi mature dans cette relation ?

Je la fixe à nouveau et mon regard se perd sur ses lèvres, puis à nouveau sur ses yeux. _Ok stop_ , je fais un pas en arrière et pose mes deux mains sur ses épaules pour ne pas qu'elle s'avance plus. 

**"J'ai rêvé que tu me voulais Clarke, j'ai rêvé qu'on s'embrassait sous cette putain de couverture, je t'ai vu à moitié nue, tu avais ta main sur mon seins.. Tu.. Tu m'as donné envie de toi comme jamais. Et je me suis réveillée et y avait Costia à côté de moi et j'étais trempée, trempée Clarke ! Bref et depuis ce matin, je n'arrive pas à sortir ce rêve de ma tête et toi, toi tu viens juste t'enfermer dans la salle de bain avec moi !"**

Et je me rends compte des détails que je viens de donner qui n'étaient pas forcément nécessaires. Ses joues ont tourné au rouge intense mais elle ne bouge pas. 

**"Clarke dis quelque chose s'il te plait ?"**

Elle ne répond pas. Super, voila je le savais j'aurais du me taire. Puis elle finit par s'avancer vers moi. Je me recule mais pas assez rapidement car ses mains sont déjà autour de ma nuque. Elle se colle à moi et plaque alors mon visage dans son cou. 

**"Cl.."**

**"Chut. Lexa, laisse moi te dire une chose."** elle marque une pause. **"Bienvenue dans ma vie."** et elle dépose un baiser sur ma joue. 

Je me recule alors étonnée, j'essaye de comprendre.

**"Ne crois pas être la seule à faire ce genre de rêve Lex. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne peux pas t'avoir en vrai, que tu n'es pas avec moi ailleurs."** et elle me sourit tendrement. Comme si tout ça était sa réalité depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle en été habituée. Je soupire presque de soulagement.

**"Et comment tu fais ?"** je lui demande.

**"Pour ? Ne pas vouloir te sauter dessus à chaque occasion ?"** me répond-elle.

J'acquiesce. 

**"J'essaye de me rappeler des quelques mots que tu m'as dit un jour : "tu es mon amie, ma famille, ma personne." et je me dis que ton amour vaut plus que ça."** elle me sourit à nouveau alors que mon coeur se serre dans ma poitrine.

**"Et ça marche ?"**

**"Sincèrement ?"** elle se met alors à rire. **"Pas toujours non. Dans ces moments là, soit je t'esquive, soit je te prends dans mes bras et me concentre la dessus. Et pour l'instant ça fonctionne."**

**"Et je peux te prendre dans mes bras là ?"** je lui demande alors, voulant vérifier sa théorie.

**"Oh, parce que tu as envie de me sauter dessus ?"** me dit-elle un sourcil arqué. 

Je ne réponds pas mais mon silence en dit long.

**"Viens."** m'ordonne-t-elle alors. 

Hésitante, je finis par me lover dans ses bras, ma tête contre sa poitrine. 

**"Ton coeur bat fort Clarke."** je lui souffle alors.

**"Personne n'a dit que ce câlin était juste pour toi."** et je la sens sourire. 

Je reste là, une minute peut-être, profitant de son odeur, de sa chaleur. Je sens sa main caresser mes cheveux et je ressens ce frisson habituel me traverser le corps. Mais elle ne s'arrête pas alors je passe ma main qui est dans son dos, juste au niveau de ses reins. Je soulève légèrement son pull, recherchant un contact avec sa peau. Je glisse ma main tiède sous ce bout de tissus et la serre davantage contre moi, caressant ses reins de mon pouce. Je sens son souffle s'accélérer tout comme les battements de son coeur. 

**"Clarke.. ça ne fonctionne pas.. ça ne me calme pas."** je lui dis alors timidement.

**"Yep, moi, non plus, en même temps Lex, tu ne nous facilite pas la tâche là.. Hmm.. Deuxième solution alors."**

Elle s'écarte alors de moi, prenant soigneusement le temps d'esquiver mon regard. Et elle a raison.

**"Je vais redescendre. On va s'ignorer un moment alors ?"** je lui demande tristement.

**"Juste quelques heures Lexa, généralement ça me suffit."** me dit-elle toujours gênée. 

**"J'aime qu'on soit dans la même galère toi et moi, ça me rassure d'un coté."**

**"Tu es une horrible personne Alexandria Woods. Horrible, vraiment."** et je la vois sourire. Je prends ça comme une chance de détendre l'atmosphère.

**"Mais je suis ta personne horrible."**

Et je me dirige vers la porte que j'ouvre avant de descendre au salon. 

\----

Le trajet en voiture jusqu'à la piscine s'est fait en silence. Moi à l'avant avec mon père, Costia, Clarke et Niylah à l'arrière. Je n'ai pas osé jeter un coup d'oeil dans le pare-soleil une seule fois, préférant feindre l'endormissement contre la vitre.

**''Et voilà on est arrivé.''**

Mon père me sort de ma bulle alors que je vois un immense complexe devant nous. Je sors de la voiture et attends que tout le monde fasse la même chose. Notre seconde voiture se gare et après quelques préparatifs - surtout récupérer les sacs à dos de tout le monde dans le coffre - nous avançons vers la piscine.

Après avoir pris nos tickets et le plan de l'établissement nous allons tous aux vestiaires nous changer. J'entre dans une cabine avec Costia afin d'enfiler mon maillot.

**''Ça va mieux bébé ?''** me demande-t-elle.

**''Comment ça ?''**

**''Ben tu semblais quand même bien.. Perturbée par ton rêve de cette nuit.. Je m'assure que ma petite amie soit satisfaite'** ' me dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

**''QUEL RÊVE WOODS ?!"** hurle alors Raven dans la cabine d'à côté.

**''Oups.''** me dit alors Costia d'un air coupable.

**''Oublie Reyes !''** je lui ordonne alors.

Mais on parle de Raven la, qui, je ne sais pas quel moyen arrive à grimper sur le mur en PVC de notre cabine pour passer sa tête par dessus.

**''PUTAIN RAE ON SE CHANGE LA !"** je lui hurle à mon tour tout en cachant ma poitrine.

**''Oh ça va, je vais pas mourir si je vois tes oeufs au pla..AAAAAH''**

Et je la vois retomber en arrière.

**''Mais t'es malade !"** je l'entends crier à côté.''

**''Comment ça tu vas pas mourir si tu vois les seins de Lexa ?! Ça va cinq minutes les conneries Raven, maintenant tu restes tranquille.''**

Je remercie mentalement Anya pour son intervention.

**''Oui mon coeur, je suis désolée.''** Raven marque une pause. **''Mais Lexa à fait un rêv..''**

**''ÇA SUFFIT J'AI DIS.''** Cris alors Anya. C'est fou mais même là je sens toute la douceur et tout l'amour qu'elle a pour la brune. **''LEXA RÊVE DE CE QU'ELLE VEUT ÇA NE REGARDE PERSONNE!''** ajoute-t-elle pour me défendre.

_Merci._

**''Oui fin ça me regarde quand je dois finir le travail le matin''** se met alors à glousser Costia.

Je passe alors ma main sur mon visage, dépitée.

**''Owow Woods, un rêve porno hein ?! Dis nous to..AIEUH''**

J'entends alors Anya lui chuchoter quelques mots inaudibles se terminant par un d'accord timide de la part de Rae.

**''Dites les filles, vous avez bientôt fini avec vos bêtises ? On vous attend.''** la voix de Niylah claque à mes oreilles. _Super._ Si elle est la, c'est que Clarke aussi. Est-ce qu'elle a tout attendu ? Je finis rapidement de me changer et sors de la cabine sans attendre. J'avance alors; pas de blonde aux yeux bleus en vu. Ouf, je fais encore un pas et évidemment je tombe sur elle. Juste la, adossée au mur du vestiaire, le regard pensif, entourée dans sa serviette. Elle lève la tête et me sourit. Sa bouche me sourit, ses yeux sont furieux.

**''Clarke..''**

**''Ça va Lex, tu m'as dit qu'elle était là ce matin. Je ne m'attendais juste pas à ce que tu la laisses.. Te terminer.''**

Ses derniers mots font mal.

**''C'est pas ça Clarke..'** ' son sourcil se lève à mes paroles **''enfin si c'est ça mais tu sais pas dans quel état j'éta..''**

**''VAMOOOOOOS''**

Et je vois surgir Raven du couloir et me faire un clin d'oeil. Elle nous passe devant et nous murmure un **''attention les amoureuses, les murs ont des oreilles''** puis elle s'avance vers l'entrée de la piscine. Est-ce qu'elle vient de nous prévenir, de sauver nos relations ? Ou est ce qu'elle vient de nous dire que tout le monde, au contraire, vient d'entendre notre conversation..

J'attends avec Clarke quelques secondes quand tout le reste du groupe sort à son tour. Costia me sourit tendrement ce qui me soulage un peu. Elle se rapproche de moi et j'ai juste le temps de dire un **''on en parle après''** à Clarke que je me sens entraînée à mon tour vers les bassins.

Le complexe est tellement immense. Devant nous, deux grandes piscines dont une décorée d'immenses toboggans. Tout autour, des transats sont mis à notre disposition. Un peu plus dans le fond, j'aperçois des bains à remous et sur le côté plusieurs cabines en bois, sûrement des saunas ou hammams. Tout au bout on retrouve une sorte de comptoir avec une femme se tenant la, dans le rôle de réceptionniste, croirait-on d'ici.

" **YEEEEAAAH** " 

Je vois alors Rae jeter sa serviette sur un des bains de soleil puis se jeter à l'eau, éclaboussant la moitié d'entre nous au passage.

**"Raven je vais de tuer !"** lui crie alors Anya avant de faire exactement la même. Je soupire lorsque je reçois encore une fois quelques gouttes sur les cuisses. **"Des enfants."** je murmure dans ma barbe en souriant. Je les vois alors ressortir rapidement.

**"On va au toboggan"** nous disent-elles tout en se précipitant plus loin vers la seconde piscine. Nous les regardons partir et je récupère alors leurs serviettes laissées là, à l'abandon. 

**"Où tu veux aller mon coeur ?"** me dit alors Costia d'une voix tendre. 

J'hausse les épaules. **"Ça m'est égal et toi ?"**

**"J'irai bien au hammam. Tu m'accompagnes ?"** me demande-t-elle. J'acquiesce et me tourne vers les autres. **"Et vous, vous allez faire quoi ?"**

**"Piscine"** nous répond Octavia. 

**"Massage pour nous"** me dit alors mon père.

**"On pensait aller au hammam aussi. On peut vous accompagner ?"** répond alors Niylah qui entrelace ses doigts à ceux de Clarke. _Hmm_ je jalouse ce geste que je me suis accaparée quelques fois déjà.

**"Oui bien sûr avec plaisir !"** leur dit alors Costia tout en me tirant par la main pour se rendre devant les cabines en bois. **"Celle-ci est libre."** nous dit-elle enfin en ouvrant la porte. 

D'un coup je sens cette chaleur, cette humidité, ouvrir tous les pores de ma peau. Je n'ai pas encore foutu un pied dedans que j'étouffe déjà. J'ai presque envie de retenir ma respiration, comme si l'air que j'allais respirer était capable de bruler mes narines. 

Je vois Costia s'asseoir à l'intérieur mais je n'avance pas.

**"Lexa ?"** m'interroge alors Niylah. **"Tu n'entres pas ?"**

Je regarde encore Costia et lui souffle un **"désolée, finalement ça ne dit rien ! Je vais aller voir à côté ! Mais profite !"** Je lui fais un petit signe de la main et elle me sourit. Puis je fais un pas en arrière et rentre un peu dans la blonde.

**"Pardon Niylah."** je fais une pause **"Vous pouvez y aller, c'est pas mon truc je crois."** Et je la laisse passer, suivie de Clarke qui s'arrête près de moi.

**"Ça va ?"** me demande-t-elle concernée. 

**"Hmm, hmm"** je lui réponds.

**"Tu veux que je reste avec toi ?"** me propose-t-elle alors.

**"Entre ce que je veux et ce qui est le mieux pour toi il y a une différence."** lui dis-je en souriant. 

Elle soupire et se retourne vers nos petites amies respective. Enfin je ne crois pas qu'elles soient officiellement ensemble mais ça revient au même.

**"Les filles, je vous rejoins après, Lexa ne se sent pas très bien, on va se rafraîchir."** leur dit-elle alors.

Je vois Costia se lever et venir vers moi.

**"Ça va pas chaton ?"** me demande-t-elle.

**"Elle a eu un vertige avec la chaleur."** lui ment alors Clarke et je ne peux qu'acquiescer.

**"Mais ça va, ne t'inquiète pas, profite de ta journée. Je pense que je vais aller au spa pour un massage individuel comme mon père. On se retrouve après ?"**

**"Tu es certaine ?"** me demande alors la brune.

**"Oui, certaine."** et je dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres, ce qui marque la fin de notre conversation. Je me recule et me dirige alors vers le comptoir un peu plus loin, suivi de Clarke qui ne s'est pas fait prier pour me rejoindre. 

**"Tu as menti Clarke. Pourquoi ?"** je lui demande.

**"Tu aurais voulu que je lui explique pourquoi on voulait rester ensemble ?"** me répond-elle.

**"Et pourquoi le veut-on ?"** j'arque un sourcil.

**"On a une discussion en cours Lexa et même si je n'étais pas celle qui voulait l'avoir, maintenant ça me trotte dans la tête. Alors je préfère qu'on en discute au calme, toutes les deux. Ça te va ?"**

**"Évidemment."** je lui réponds de ma voix la plus tendre. Après tout je ne peux rien lui refuser, elle commence à le savoir. **"Est-ce que ça te dit un soin du coup ? J'ai vu qu'il y avait des soins d'argile.. à faire à deux."**

**"À deux ?"** me demande-t-elle.

**"Oui."** je racle ma gorge. **"en couple quoi."** et je lève les yeux au ciel plus par gène que par condescendance. 

**"Oh."** dit-elle simplement.

**"C'est le seul soin que l'on peut faire juste à deux, sans personne d'autre.. J'ai pensé que ce serait mieux pour discuter."**

Elle semble un peu déçue mais acquiesce tout de même en me souriant.  
Puis je réfléchis. Est-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? J'ai la sensation qu'on est de plus en plus proche c'est vrai, mais qu'on arrive tout de même à se contrôler non ?  
Y a juste nos inconscients qui semblent faire ce qu'ils veulent.

**''Bonjour, un soin de couple pour un bain d'argile s'il vous plait''.**

La voix de Clarke me sort de mes pensées. Au moins elle, elle semble davantage sûre d'elle.

L'hôtesse nous invite à entrer dans la zone SPA juste derrière elle. **"Troisième porte à droite''** nous dit-elle. Nous pénétrons dans un long couloir fermé, composé d'une vingtaine de portes au moins.

Clarke derrière moi, nous avançons et finissons par toquer à cette fameuse porte. Celle-ci s'ouvre et une seconde hôtesse nous attends.

**''Bonjour, je suis là pour vous accueillir et vous expliquer notre concept. Vous serez ensuite seules durant 1h00. En cas de besoin vous pouvez nous contacter vie ce petit interphone, ici, à la droite. Je vous en prie installez vous dans le bain pendant que je prépare le soin.''** nous dit-elle.

D'un rapide coup d'oeil j'observe ce lieu. L'ambiance y est tamisé et des dizaines de bougies éclairent le grand bain devant nous. Celui-ci, pas immense non plus, dois faire la taille de trois baignoires environ. Il est rempli d'un espèce de liquide blanchâtre que j'imagine être ce fameux argile. Un peu plus loin une seconde porte transparente laisse apparaître une immense douche. J'observe Clarke, toute aussi hésitante que moi et me dévoue pour être la plus courageuse de nous deux à ce moment là.

Je fais tomber ma serviette et la dépose sur l'étendoir prévu à cet effet. Je me sens nue. Je n'avais pas pensé à tout ça mais évidemment je me sens mal à l'aise maintenant, en maillot devant elle. J'évite de croiser son regard que je sens posé sur moi et je m'avance enfin vers le bain. Je monte une petite marche et je pose un orteil à l'intérieur pour jauger de la température. Celle-ci est parfaite. J'y glisse alors la jambe puis je finis par y entrer entière me laissant happer par ce liquide crémeux m'entourent. J'ai la sensation de flotter ce qui m'apaise instantanément.

J'entends un bruit derrière moi et me retourne. _Putain_. La vue me saisit. Évidemment Clarke en maillot. Évidemment, tout ceci me rappelle cette nuit, elle en sous-vêtements, sous moi. Son bikini noir met ses formes en valeur et tout est bien plus réel que dans mes rêves. Je m'en rends compte maintenant.

J'observe ses courbes, je remonte sur ses hanches que je rêve de saisir, je continue sur ses côtes, plus fine, que je me vois entourer de mes bras, je m'arrête sur sa poitrine qui se veut pulpeuse et que je souhaite dévoiler. Ses clavicules m'appellent et je me souviens les avoir embrassé cette nuit, comme ses lèvres, ses belles lèvres.. Dont la commissure vient de se relever. Je monte mon regard vers le siens et m'y plonge un instant.

Cramée. Je suis complètement cramée. En même temps, je ne prends même pas la peine de faire ça discrètement.

**''La vue te plaît ?''** me demande-t-elle d'un air taquin, les joues légèrement rosées.

**''Les paysages sont magnifiques''** je lui réponds au tac au tac.

Un sourire plus large maquille son visage tandis qu'elle me rejoint enfin dans le bain. Évidemment elle se colle presque à moi. Évidemment elle soupire en y entrant. Évidemment je me perds sur le haut de sa poitrine flottant presque dans le bain.

_Ok concentre toi, souvient toi, TON AMIE, TA FAMILLE, TA PERSONNE._

**''Bien installées ?''** nous demande alors l'hôtesse me permettant à nouveau de me concentrer ailleurs que sur le corps de MON AMIE.

**''Oui''** nous répondons à l'unisson.

**''Parfait.''** nous dit-elle. **''Nous vous conseillons de rester dans le bain environ trente minutes pour profiter des propriétés curative de l'argile. Ensuite, je vous ai préparé de la poudre d'argile verte et cette bouilloire. Lorsque vous sortirez l'eau sera tiède et vous devrez alors la faire couler sur l'argile sèche et mélanger avec cette spatule en bois.''** elle marque une pause afin de contrôler si les informations dites sont bien retenues par nos petits cerveaux. C'est le cas, alors elle continue. **''Vous allez obtenir une pâte. Celle-ci doit être appliquée sur vos visages. Généralement c'est un moment que les couples apprécient, ils prennent soin l'un de l'autre.''** _Génial_. **''Une fois le masque appliqué vous pouvez le laisser quinze minutes environ. Ensuite vous avez une douche disponible à l'arrière.''** elle nous indique la pièce du fond. **''Vous pourrez vous y laver avant de repartir vers la zone des piscines. Est-ce que vous avez des questions ?''** nous demande-t-elle.

Je regarde Clarke un instant qui semble s'être perdue dans le bain.

**''Non c'est parfait, merci.''** je réponds alors pour nous deux.

**''Très bien, je vous laisse alors. L'heure est affichée ici. Vous avez jusqu'à midi trente environ.''**

Elle nous sourit et sort de la pièce.

Je soupire alors et me laisse glisser un peu plus dans le bain. Je pose ma tête en arrière et ferme les yeux une seconde.

**''Lexa.. Parlons, on profitera après.''** me dit alors Clarke, brisant ce petit moment de plaisir.

**''Je t'écoute''** je lui dis alors, les yeux toujours fermés.

**''Lexa c'est toi qui voulait me parler et qui te justifiais d'avoir couché avec Costia après avoir rêvé de moi.''** me dit-elle alors d'un ton plus ferme.

J'ouvre les yeux et plonge mon regard dans le sien. Elle est proche, vraiment proche..

**''Clarke, je suis désolée pour ce matin.. Costia est assez entreprenante et..'  
**

**''Et tu sais pas dire non ?!''** réplique-t-elle.

Je soupire. **''Bien sûr que si..''** je marque une pause. **''Mais j'étais encore à moitié endormie, j'ai à peine réalisé que c'était elle, d'ailleurs j'ai jou..''** et je me tais, pensant aux mots qui veulent sortir de ma bouche. 

**''Oui ?''** me demande-t-elle.

_Putain trouve autre chose à dire. Tu sais qu'elle va insisté, soit convaincante.  
_

**''Euh.. J'ai joué à..a..''**

_Bravo Woods._

Elle pose sa main sur ma cuisse et la retire aussitôt. **''Pardon je croyais que c'était ton bras.''** me dit-elle timidement.

Je sors alors mon bras de l'eau et elle vient passer ses doigts dans les miens. Puis nous les replongeons aussitôt et restons là silencieuses quelques secondes.

**''La vérité Lexa. Tu as promis.''  
**

Je soupire. Il va falloir que j'apprenne à mentir ou du moins à mieux cacher la vérité ou du moins à ne pas me mettre dans ces situations la avec elle.

' **'C'est toi que.. Que.. Hmm.. Il fait chaud non ?''** je lui demande. Mais son sourcil arqué m'ordonne de continuer. ' **'C'est toi que j'ai vu au moment de.. Tu vois ?''**

**''Non je ne vois pas Lexa.''** me répond-elle un sourire malin sur le visage.

**''Oh si tu vois très bien. Et tu n'auras pas un mot de plus de ma part !"** lui dis-je en fronçant les sourcils tout en souriant à mon tour.

**''Dommage, ça devenait intéressant !"** me dit-elle en se rapprochant un peu de moi. Je sens sa poitrine se coller à mon bras et je déglutis. ' **'Fais attention de ne pas crier mon nom la prochaine fois''** me murmure t-elle, ce qui me fait automatiquement m'enfoncer un peu plus dans le bain.

Elle éclate de rire - qu'est ce que j'aime son rire d'ailleurs - et retourne à sa place, nos mains toujours liées.

Je repense à ses paroles et elle a raison. Il faut que je fasse attention. Je soupire à nouveau.

**''Lex.. Détends toi, j'ai fini de t'embêter.. Pour aujourd'hui.''** me dit-elle alors dans un sourire.

Je laisse tomber ma tête en arrière une nouvelle fois et peux enfin profiter du moment.  
Au bout de quelques minutes de silence je sens son pouce commencer à caresser la peau de ma main. J'apprécie le geste, je l'apprécie tellement.   
Mais prise par un souvenir que je n'aime pas et par une élan de jalousie débile, je viens casser cet instant idyllique.

**''Je suis jalouse.''**

Je la sens se redresser à mes paroles. Elle m'écoute avec attention.

**''Je sais que je ne devrais pas te dire ça mais..''** je continue.

**''Lexa je pense qu'après la conversation d'aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas à quelques détails près.''** me dit elle en riant.

Elle a raison.

**''De Niylah. Je suis jalouse quand elle te prend la main.. Comme on fait.. Tu vois ?''  
**

**''Hmm je lui prends rarement la main en vrai..''** elle semble réfléchir. **''J'imagine que ça à du arriv..''**

**''Tout à l'heure.''** je la coupe. **''Avant d'aller au hammam. Elle a entrelacé ses doigts aux tiens et..''**

**''Ah oui je me souviens.''** me dit-elle à son tour. **''Je suis désolée Lex''** je sens ses doigts se refermer sur les miens.

**''Ne t'excuses pas Clarke. Je sais que vous n'attendez qu'une chose, c'est d'officialiser votre relation. Ce sont des choses qui risquent d'arriver de plus en plus.. Mais je sais pas, j'ai l'impression que c'était un geste tendre qui.. Qui m'était destiné et..''**

Elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule.

**''Lex, si j'avais le choix mes gestes tendres ne seraient que pour toi, tu le sais bien.''** me dit-elle.

Mon coeur se serre. Je nous impose des barrières qui nous blessent mais je sais qu'au fond c'est pour le mieux, j'en suis tellement persuadée.

**''Je suis désolée.''** je lui dis à mon tour.

**''Hmm non, je pense que dans le fond tu as raison. Je peux perdre Niylah, mais toi je ne pourrais pas le supporter.''** et elle recommence à me caresser la main de son pouce. **''Il y aura toujours de la jalousie, je suis moi-même assez jalouse de Costia tu sais. Mais je sais que je suis spéciale et étrangement, même si ça fait très égocentrique, je sais que je suis tout autant spéciale qu'elle. Que nos places ne sont pas les mêmes, mais je sais qu'au moins, moi, je resterai toujours dans ta vie.''** ses doigts lâchent les miens et commencent à caresser doucement mon poignet puis mon avant bras. La sensation de l'eau entre sa peau et la mienne rend la chose étrange mais très agréable.

**''Clarke..''** je la regarde alors et viens poser ma main droite, celle étant libre, sur sa joue, lui déposant un peu d'argile sur la peau de son visage. Mes yeux se plongent dans les siens. Je rêve de l'embrasser, maintenant dans cette pièce tamisée, à l'éclairage des bougies. La façon qu'elle a de s'humidifier les lèvres m'encourage même. Mais son regard, son regard tendre et pleins d'amour me donne juste envie de prendre soin d'elle.

J'en oublie mes pulsions et viens déposer un baiser sur son front.

**''Ma Clarke.''** et j'insiste sur le ''ma'' ce qui l'a fait sourire.

**"Pour toujours ma Lexa.''** elle me sourit et s'enfonce à son tour dans le bain. Je l'accompagne et nous profitons des dix dernières minutes restantes.

**''À être là, on fait le soin du visage ?''** finit-elle par me demander.

**''Oui si tu veux.''** je lui réponds toute souriante. Je me lève alors du bain et sors. Je m'avance vers le bouilloire et fais couler l'eau dessus, la pâte se forme vite. Je récupère le bol et la petite serviette fournie par l'établissement et je me retourne face au bain. **''On peut le faire de l'intérieur du bain tu crois ?''**

Elle sourit, acquiesce et ajoute **''Le blanc te va bien''.**

Je baisse la tête et remarque alors être encore enveloppée par l'argile blanche du bain. Je souris et la rejoins enfin. Je m'installe à côté d'elle et me tourne pour lui faire face. Je fais attention de poser le petit bol sur le plat de la baignoire et je saisis la serviette.

**''Attends ne bouge pas''** je lui demande.

Et je viens essuyer sa joue que j'avais précédemment sali. **''Voilà, c'est mieux.''** je lui dis tout en souriant.

Je prends le bol, de ce que j'ai compris je dois lui appliquer la mixture verte sur le visage. **''On va être belles''** lui dis-je en riant. Elle accompagne mes rires tandis que je viens enfoncer mes doigts dans l'argile. J'en récupère une noisette et viens alors la déposer sur la joue de Clarke. Elle ferme les yeux et se laisse faire.

Gentiment je viens alors étaler l'argile sur son autre joue, puis sur son front. Je descends sur l'arrête de son nez et finis par poser le reste sur son menton, évitant soigneusement de toucher ses lèvres. _Hmm._

**''Voila''** je lui dis fière d'avoir réussi cette étape. Elle ouvre à nouveau les yeux. _Merde, ils sont légèrement plus sombres._

**''À moi.''** me dit-elle.

Je la regarde récupérer le bol et la mixture du bout des doigts. Elle me fixe et s'avance. Même avec ce truc vert étalé sur la face elle est désirable. Je me mords la joue et je crois qu'elle le remarque.

**''Tu comprends pourquoi j'ai fermé les yeux.''** me dit-elle.

Je l'écoute et ferme alors les miens. _Ok c'est plus facile.._ Je sens ses doigts se poser sur ma joue. _Bon peut être pas._ Je les sens se déplacer sur mon front et mon nez. La pâte chaude est très agréable, mais les doigts de Clarke sont divins. Je les sens descendre à leur tour vers mon menton. Puis j'entends un petit splash et je sens alors son pouce dénudé d'argile venir frôler ma lèvre inférieure. J'ouvre les yeux.

Clarke est devant moi, le regard noir de désir. Son pouce toujours sur ma bouche. Mon bas ventre se tord, mon coeur se serre. Elle est magnifique. Une déesse. Aphrodite sans aucun doute. Son pouce fait légèrement pression sur ma lèvre ce qui me fait échapper un soupire.

Elle s'approche et la seule chose que je trouve à faire, la chose le plus stupide au monde et d'embrasser son pouce. Je pose mes deux lèvres dessus et vient alors y déposer un tendre baiser. Sa bouche s'entrouvre de surprise et son regard ne me lâche pas, comme un lien invisible nous empêchant de tourner la tête.

Elle s'avance et son doigt se décale, elle agrippe ma joue de sa main et vient finalement plaquer son front contre le mien. J'ai envie de manger ses lèvres. J'en meurs d'envie. Et elle aussi.

Mais elle est la première à reconstruire des barrières entre nous.

**''Ma personne''** me dit-elle en soupirant comme si toute la tension entre nous venait de s'échapper.

Et je viens l'encercler de mes deux bras pour la plaquer contre moi. Pour nous sortir de tout ça. Intérieurement je la remercie pour ces paroles.

_TOC TOC TOC._

Décidement. Toujours une porte et quelqu'un voulant y entrer pour casser nos moments.

Clarke se redresse et se replace à côté de moi.

**''Entrée !''** dis-je enfin en me retournant vers la porte.

**''Excusez-moi mesdemoiselles, le temps est écoulé. Je vous invite donc à aller vous rincer et à rejoindre le reste du complexe.''** l'hôtesse nous prévient et referme la porte.

Je me retourne vers Clarke.

**''Ça va ?''** je lui demande.

**''Hmm''** me dit-elle.

**''Clarke ?''  
**

**''Tu sais, au bout d'un moment une de nous deux n'arrivera pas à arrêter.''  
**

**''Je sais.''** je lui avoue.

**''Qu'est ce qu'on fera à ce moment là Lexa ?''** me demande-t-elle inquiète.

**''On fera tout pour protéger notre relation. Pour ne pas se perdre ou se faire du mal d'accord ?''** ma voix se veut rassurante même si je crains ce moment, même si j'ai peur d'être submergée par mes sentiments et d'être incapable de faire la part des choses.

**''D'accord. Tu promets ?''** me demande-t-elle.

**''C'est promis Clarke.''**

Elle se tourne vers moi et me sourit.

**''Ok. On va se rincer maintenant avant qu'ils nous sortent d'ici par la peau du cul.''** me dit-elle en riant.

J'acquiesce, apaisée et nous sortons en directions des douches.

Est-ce que j'ai passé ce moment à éviter d'observer l'argile glisser sur son corps ? Oui. Est-ce que j'ai passé le reste de la journée à rire avec elle, avec les autres et à faire comme si de rien n'était ? Aussi.  
Est-ce que mes sentiments pour Clarke se sont encore accentués aujourd'hui ?

Définitivement.


	25. 25. Retour à la réalité

**POV Clarke**

**"C'était le dernier ?"** je demande à Niylah tout en dépliant et écrasant le carton entre mes mains.

**"Oui ça y est. Enfin installée."** me répond-elle avant de venir me prendre dans ses bras. 

Une simple étreinte et elle retourne installer ses quelques affaires restantes.

**"Ça va, tu te sens à l'aise ici ?"** je lui pose la question tout en me rapprochant d'elle. 

**"Oui, je suis bien entourée, tes amis sont vraiment de bonnes personnes Clarke, tu en as de la chance."** me dit-elle tout sourire.

Je sais. Je sais bien que cette année a été plus que positive pour moi. Entre mes parents qui ont finalement "accepté" ma sexualité et cette famille que j'ai pu trouvé dans ce groupe d'amis, je peux dire que oui, cette année a été plus que positive. Et Lexa, je ne peux même pas parler d'elle. Sans doute ma plus belle rencontre. Mais ça, je ne peux pas l'avouer et sûrement pas à la blonde devant moi. 

**"Oui ils sont supers."** je finis par lui répondre tout en venant l'enlacer à nouveau.

Je sais que j'ai été une mauvaise personne, enfin, copine/je ne sais quoi. Je sais que je ne respecte pas Niylah comme je le devrais. Elle est une belle femme, forte, indépendante, douce et protectrice et je sais qu'elle tient à moi. J'ai la sensation, ou plutôt la certitude, de l'avoir abandonné ces deux dernières semaines privilégiant toujours Lexa, Lexa et son rire, Lexa et sa tendresse, Lexa et ses sentiments. Pff, même là je finis par la mettre en avant dans mes pensées. Et puis je sais que j'ai raison, je sais qu'un jour je n'arriverai pas à me retenir, qu'un jour je gouterai à ses lèvres et qu'un jour tout ça, toute cette bonne humeur, tout ce positif que j'ai réussi à construire autour de moi va s'effondrer. Est-ce qu'elle deviendra distante ? Elle m'a promis que non, mais la connaissant j'ai tellement de toute la dessus. Est-ce Niylah me le pardonnera ? Sans doute oui, après tout nous ne sommes pas vraiment en couple et je sais qu'elle a la maturité pour comprendre que toutes les situations ne se valent pas. Mais est-ce que Costia pardonnera à Lexa ? Ça c'est une autre histoire. J'aimerais dire que cela ne me concerne pas, mais on sait que c'est totalement faux. Évidemment que ça me concerne, même en premier lieu. Je n'ai pas envie de les rendre malheureuses toutes les deux, parce que je sais que Lexa serait complétement anéantie de perdre la brune. Mais en même temps, ça devient de plus en plus compliqué.. Aaaarg. Je soupire sans m'en rendre compte et mon regard doit être complètement perdu car je vois la petite tête de Niylah se pencher sous mon visage un sourire aux lèvres.

**"Clarke ?"**

Je décroche de mes pensées et lui souris à mon tours. **"Oui ?"**

**"Tu avais l'air ailleurs, ça va ?"**

**"Oui, oui.. je pensais juste à mon projet de fin d'année. Je stress un peu je t'avoue"** je lui mens. Mais c'est pour son bien je crois.

**"Tu ne devrais pas Clarke, j'ai vu tes dessins, j'ai vu tes photos, ton travail est extraordinaire."** Elle vient embrasser ma joue à ses paroles.

**"Mouais tu dis ça parce que tu tiens à moi c'est tout !"** lui dis-je alors.

**"Tu sais que c'est faux."** son sourire se veut tendre et sincère.

Je pourrais la croire. Je n'ai jamais su juger "mon talent", d'ailleurs c'est aussi pour ça que peu de personne ont vu mes petites oeuvres comme je les appelle. Pas celles que je fais au lycée, non celles que je fais chez moi, les plus personnelles. Seule Niylah et mes parents les ont vu et c'étaient celles d'il y a plus d'un an. Je n'imaginais pas voir la blonde un jour à cette époque, c'était bien plus simple donc de se confier et d'être jugée par une inconnue. 

Je m'en rends compte car depuis que l'on s'est rapprochées et encore davantage depuis que l'on s'est vues, je me vois de moins en moins lui montrer ce que j'ai réalisé cette année. Sûrement parce que j'ai peur de voir dans son regard de la déception ou de l'indifférence; ce serait limite pire. 

Je sais qu'à terme il faudrait que j'ose montrer tout ça, surtout si je souhaite faire carrière dans l'art. Peut-être que mon projet serait l'occasion d'exposer une petite oeuvre ou deux dans le lot, dans la masse, sans pour autant me mettre en avant, sans pour autant même indiquer que ce sont les miennes. Hmm, à voir.

**"Tu es prête pour ta rentrée ?"** je finis par lui demander, forçant mon cerveau à changer de sujet.

**"Oui, il ne me manque plus qu'à choisir ma tenue"** elle s'avance vers son placard et je la vois alors enlever son pull, puis son pantalon pour se retrouver en sous-vêtements. Mes yeux se perdent un instant sur ses fesses rebondies. Elle se retourne, observe sans doute mes joues teintées de rouge et s'avance vers moi. **"Enfin, je peux la choisir après si tu veux.."** me dit-elle un sourire en coin. 

Je soupire et viens attraper sa bouche. 

\---

**"Yo Griffin !"**

Je me stoppe dans ma course vers le lycée et me retourne vers le haut de la ruelle. 

**"Hey Rae !"**

Celle-ci me rejoint et me donne une petite accolade en signe de bonjour. 

**"T'as passé un bon weekend ?"** me demande-t-elle.

**"Oui, j'ai aidé Niylah à s'installer, ça nous a pris bien deux jours. D'ailleurs tu devais pas venir nous aider ?"** je la questionne en fronçant les sourcils.

Celle-ci se passe la main derrière la nuque. **"Si, je suis désolée Clarke, avec les vacances au chalet, j'ai complétement zappé mon devoir d'électronique. Ça m'a pris tout le week-end. Tu me pardonnes ?"** me demande-t-elle sérieusement.

Je lui ébouriffe les cheveux. **"Pardonner quoi ? Sans toi dans nos pattes c'est allé très vite !"** je finis par la taquiner.

**"Hey !"** s'exclame-t-elle en venant me donner un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule.

**"Aaaarg touchée.."** je simule en m'agrippant mon bras.

**"Je sais que ma copine à de la force, mais n'abuse pas Griffin."** j'entends alors la voix d'Anya raisonner puis je l'entends rire. Je me retourne et la vois arrivée accompagnée de Lexa. Cette dernière me souris et je sens mon coeur se réchauffer.

**"Lexa !"** c'est plus fort que moi. Elle m'a manqué ces deux derniers jours. Je m'avance vers elle et lui tend les bras. Elle m'attrape et me serre quelques secondes. 

**"Et bah, on voit les préférences."** râle alors Anya. **"Y a une époque où c'était moi ton amie favorite."** rajoute-t-elle.

**"Comment ça ?!"** s'offusque Raven. **"J'ai toujours été la préférée de Clarke !"**

Je me retourne vers elle, ce qui m'oblige à lâcher Lexa, et soupire.

**"Ça suffit, de toute façon ma préférée c'est Octavia, tout le monde le sait."** je les taquine. Mais en même temps c'est plus ou moins vrai.

Je sens alors mon pull être tirée au niveau du coude. Je pose alors mes yeux sur mon bras puis je me rends compte que c'est Lexa qui s'est agrippée ici. Je penche ma tête vers elle, l'invitant à m'expliquer son geste.

**"C'est vrai que c'est ta préférée ?"** me chuchote-t-elle presque tristement.

À ce moment là j'hésite entre exploser de rire et la prendre dans mes bras. À la place je lui attrape la main et plonge mon regard dans le sien.

**"De mes amies Lexa, oui."** je marque une pause pour lui sourire **"et tu sais très bien que tu es hors catégorie."**

Comme un enfant à Noël, son visage s'illumine. 

**"Ça va, on vous dérange pas ?"** me lance alors Raven.

_Oh mon dieu._

Blasée, je me retourne vers elle, lâche à nouveau Lexa et me dirige vers l'entrée du lycée, lançant des dizaines de jurons dans les airs, Rae à mes trousses s'excusant de toujours réussir à m'énerver. 

\---

 **"Votre attention s'il vous plait ! Les filles au fond, un peu de silence !"** Mme Teles marque une pause. **"Comme je vous l'avais dis en Septembre, nous sommes déjà à la moitié de l'année et donc il est l'heure de faire le point sur l'avancement de vos projets. La semaine de relâche d'avril arrive d'ici un peu plus d'un mois, alors j'aimerais faire le point avec vous tous. Les choses vont vite se développer à la rentrée et il ne vous restera que deux mois pour tout finaliser. Nos deux heures de cours de ce matin sont consacrées à votre projet, j'attends de vous que vous me demandiez de l'aide si besoin. De toute façon je vais tous passer vous voir. Vous avez des questions ?"**

Personne ne répond. 

**"Bon ben, vous pouvez commencer."** nous dit-elle avant de s'avancer vers la table d'Anya et de sa collègue. 

**"Il y a des points qui t'inquiète Clarke ?"** me demande alors Lexa.

**"Hmm, mise à part que j'ai peur de ne pas avoir assez d'oeuvres à exposer, non. On a eu la confirmation de la part du propriétaire du local c'est bon ?"**

**"Oui, c'est bon. De mon côté tout est en règle. Ils attendent l'autorisation de la mairie mais logistiquement, on est bon, tout est réservé. J'ai réussi à obtenir les panneaux d'exposition pour la galerie, pour les tableaux et les photos. Il nous manque plus que la décoration. Il faudrait qu'on y aille ensemble en mai je pense, dans ses eaux là, ca ne sert à rien d'y aller maintenant."** elle marque une pause **"tu as encore du temps pour trouver des artistes Clarke. Ceux de ta classe ne veulent pas exposer ?"** me demande-t-elle.

**"Si, ils sont super contents du projet.. C'est juste que certains ne sont pas à la hauteur. Je n'ai pas envie d'afficher n'importe quoi tu sais. Tu pourrais m'aider à choisir qui exposer ?"**

**"Bien sûr. On peut faire les choses ensemble à partir de maintenant si tu veux."** elle me sourit. C'est fou comme le mot "ensemble" peut prendre une autre dimension quand elle parle de nous deux.

J'acquiesce et sors ma pochette du cours d'art. À l'intérieur se trouve un cinquantaine de photocopies de dessins, de tableaux, de photos. Il y a un peu de tout, et c'est ce que l'on cherche pour notre future galerie. Je n'ai pas le temps de l'ouvrir que Mme Teles est déjà à notre table. Je la range à nouveau, du coup.

**"Bon alors les filles, comment avance votre projet ?"** nous demande-t-elle.

**"Assez bien pour être honnête."** Lexa répond. **"Nous avons déjà l'accord du propriétaire, en vrai il ne nous manque que la déco et faire la sélection des exposants."**

**"C'est très bien les filles. Vous êtes les plus en avances. C'est un très beau projet, je suis impatiente de voir ce que ça donne. Est-ce que vous avez besoin d'aide ?"**

Lexa me regarde, elle connait pas réponse.

**"Non ça ira, on se débrouille bien à deux, merci madame."** lui avoue-t-elle. Elle me sourit et pose alors sa main sur ma cuisse, par affection j'imagine. 

On va pas se mentir, nous sommes de plus en plus proches avec Lexa, on se prend souvent dans nos bras, ils nous arrivent même parfois de nous tenir la main, le poignet, l'avant bras. Je peux me caler entre ses genoux durant la pause, elle peut caresser mes cheveux si elle le souhaite, il m'arrive même de m'allonger sur ses cuisses lorsqu'elle attend le bus avec moi le soir, sur notre banc. Oui il est devenu notre banc. Le fait est que cette affection est toujours publique, elle n'est jamais cachée du regard des autres et je pense que c'est notre façon à nous de s'ériger des barrières pour ne pas flancher. 

Évidemment, depuis Noël, depuis plus de deux mois, je rêve de l'embrasser. Littéralement, j'en rêve, de ça et de bien d'autres choses que je préfère garder pour moi. Mes yeux ont tendance à se perdre sur sa bouche, sur sa nuque, sur ses clavicules. Il m'arrive même de suivre le mouvement de ses fesses quand elle traverse la cours, d'imaginer les attraper, d'imaginer lui faire l'amour contre ce putain de platane avec qui elle passe beaucoup trop de temps. 

Je me suis imposée des limites en janvier, je me suis forcée à essayer de ne plus penser à elle de cette façon. Ça a duré deux jours. Je l'ai vu arrivé avec son bonnet blanc et son visage d'ange, elle m'a souri et mon coeur s'est à nouveau perdu dans ses yeux, sur ses lèvres. 

Alors je me suis dis que tant que c'était dans ma tête, tant qu'on était en public, tout irait bien. 

Mais là, là son geste est déguisé, là il est sous la table, personne ne le voit. Mme Teles semble nous parler mais moi je ne fais que ressentir la main de Lexa sur ma cuisse. Elle n'est pas sur mon genoux, elle n'est pas sur l'extérieur de ma jambe, non, elle est bien au dessus et ses doigts, putain ses doigts, eux, frôleraient presque ma seconde cuisse. 

**"Alors Clarke ?"** me demande-t-elle.

**"Hein ? De quoi ?"** je regarde notre professeures puis la brune à côté de moi. 

**"Tu seras disponible le 26 mars à 19h ?"** me demande-t-elle. 

Je soupire. **"Désolée je n'ai strictement rien écoutée."** je m'adresse à notre enseignante avant de tourner vers Lexa et de lui chuchoter un **"enlève ta main de ma cuisse Lex"** un peu autoritaire. Celle-ci s'exécute et j'entends alors un petit **"désolée"** timide. Je me retourne vers Mme Teles.

**"Je disais donc, Clarke, je sais que le 26 mars c'est ton anniversaire, je l'ai remarqué hier en préparant les bulletins de mi-trimestre. Or le 26 au soir à 19h il y a la réunion des délégués. J'aimerais donc savoir si tu seras là. Nous ne sommes pas censé communiquer les dates si tôt mais je préfère te le demander au cas ou tu serais absente."** me demande alors l'adulte devant moi.

**"Euh.. "** je réfléchis un instant **"je n'ai rien de prévu pour mon anniversaire, généralement je fais juste une repas avec mes parents le soir mais ça peut se faire le jour d'après sans soucis."** lui dis-je de façon neutre.

**"Super ! Je te note en présente, comme Lexa, si y a du changement prévenez-moi."** nous dit-elle avant de partir vers la table suivante.

**"Tu ne fais rien pour ton anniversaire ?"** me demande alors la brune aux yeux verts près de moi.

**"Si, je te l'ai dis je fais un repas de famille."** Je lui souris.

**"Non mais je veux dire, avec Niylah ou les filles ?"** insiste-t-elle.

**"Non, j'ai rien de prévu."**

**"Et tu aimerais ?"** me demande-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

**"Lexa, ou veux-tu en venir ?"** je m'impatiente.

**"J'aimerais t'organiser une soirée. Rien de bien fou, juste une soirée entre nous, à l'appart d'Anya, des ballons, un gâteau, des cadeaux. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?"**

Je lui souris. **"Et tu veux t'occuper de ça ?"**

**"Oui, ça me ferait plaisir Clarke."** son sourire est tendre, comme toujours. 

_Adorable._

**"Ça serait parfait. Merci Lex."**

\----

**"Comment ça tu ne peux pas venir me chercher ? Papa, je fais comment pour rentrer ?"**

_**"Désolée Clarke, la voiture a encore des problèmes, j'ai peur qu'elle ne tienne pas. Je peux essayer de venir mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'on puisse entrer entier. Je préfèrerai que tu rentres avant."** _

Je soupire. 

**"Et tu me dis ça maintenant ? La réunion est dans deux heures, et j'ai prévenu personne de mon absence."**

**_"Désolée ma chérie, je suis sûre que ton professeur comprendra que tu ne puisses pas y aller. Je marquerai un mot dans ton carnet demain pour t'excuser."  
_ **

**"Mais.. Bon laisse tomber, je vais prévenir Mme Teles. À tout à l'heure du coup."**

**_"Désolée ma puce, à tout à l'heure."_ **

Je raccroche et soupire. 

**"Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"** me demande Raven qui a suivi l'intégralité de notre conversation. 

**"Tu sais y a réunion des délégués ce soir. Et mon père vient de m'annoncer qu'il pourrait pas venir me chercher, du coup je dois annuler. Ça me soule, on comptait sur moi.."**

**"Viens dormir à la maison ! Je te prêterai des fringues et je sais que ça ne dérangera pas mère."** me dit-elle tout sourire.

**"T'es sûre, je veux pas m'imposer Rae."**

**"Sûre, préviens juste ton père et je vais prévenir ma mère, mais ça devrait être bon."**

Je la vois sortir son téléphone et quelques secondes après lever son pousse en l'air. C'est confirmé. 

Je rappelle mon père à qui cela ne pose aucune problème non plus.

**"Par contre, je ne sais pas à quelle heure ça se termine. Sûrement vers 21h. Ça ira ?"**

**"Yep, pas de soucis Griffin ! Tu voudras que je vienne te récupérer ?"** me demande-t-elle.

J'acquiesce.

**"La récupérer où ?"** s'interroge alors Lexa qui vient de surgir de nul part, une sucette à la bouche. 

Je la lui attrape et sans qu'elle ne s'en plaigne, la foure dans ma bouche. Goût vanille. Parfait. Elle me sourit. **"Te récupérer où ?"** me redemande-t-elle.

**"Devant slichppp le slichppp lycée."** je lui réponds tout en suçant ce doux bonbon.

**"Ok rends moi ça, on comprend rien à ce que tu racontes."** elle me le reprend sans aucune autre mesure et cale la sucette dans sa joue.

**"Hey !"** je fronce les sourcils.

**"Bon vous avez fini les deux là ? Si vous voulez échanger vos baves y a d'autres moyens hein !"** nous taquine alors Raven.

**"Ta gueule Reyes !"** nous répondons à l'unisson, gênées et en même temps amusées par la situation. 

**"Du coup, pour enfin te répondre Lex : me récupérer devant le lycée après la réunion. Je dors chez elle ce soir, mon père ne peut pas venir me récupérer. La voiture encore."** je finis par lui dire.

**"Tu n'es pas obligée d''embêter Raven, tu peux venir dormir chez moi."** me répond-elle sincèrement avant d'observer mon sourcil se lever.

_Sérieusement, Lexa, dormir avec toi ? Dans le même lit. Bien sûr._

**"Enfin.. euh.. oui, c'est bien que tu dormes chez elle."** finit-elle par me dire en bégayant. 

**"Bon les meufs, j'apprécie votre petit jeu là, c'est mignon, mais moi je vais me rentrer ! Clarke, envoie moi un sms quand tu as fini, je serai là dans les dix minutes ! À toute !"**

Elle se retourne et sort du lycée.

**"On a deux heures à tuer. Tu veux faire quelque chose en attendant ?"** me demande alors la brune près de moi.

**"Tu veux qu'on se cale au Grounders ?"** je lui demande.

**"Hmm je préfère pas, je crois que Costia y est avec Luna et Harper. Tu crois qu'on pourrait aller ailleurs ?"**

**"On peut aller à la cafet si tu veux, prendre un truc au distributeur et se caler sur les marches de l'amphi ?** Il fait bon aujourd'hui, ça ne me gène pas de rester dehors." 

**"Ça me va."** me répond-elle simplement.

Elle entrelace ses doigts aux miens avant de se diriger vers la cafet, ne laissant pas les papillons dans mon vendre tranquilles. Nous y arrivons rapidement.

**"C'est pour moi."** me dit-elle avant d'insérer quelques pièces dans le distributeur. J'acquiesce et quelques secondes après elle me rapporte un thé au citron, sucré, comme je les aime. Je lui souris.

**"Je ne t'ai même pas demandé ce que je voulais."** lui dis-je tout en portant le gobelet chaud à mes lèvres.

**"Tu ne voulais pas ça ?"** me répond-elle.

**"Si, bien sûre que si. C'est juste que tu me connais bien."**

**"C'est normal de connaitre la personne qu'on ai.. apprécie non ?"** se reprend-elle tandis que mon coeur rate un battement.

**"Oui j'imagine."** et je cache mon visage dans mon verre. 

On s'est déjà dis je t'aime. Enfin on ne se l'ai jamais vraiment dis, enfin si, enfin c'était toujours pour régler une situation ou un conflit. Jamais comme ça par simple moment de bonheur. 

**"Je sais, que tu sais aussi ce que j'ai pris."** me dit-elle.

**"Chocolat chaud, cannelle, muscade sans sucre."**

Elle acquiesce et me sourit. Évidemment que je sais Lexa Woods, depuis que cette boisson est arrivée, je crois que je ne t'ai jamais vu prendre autre chose. 

Elle s'assois en face de moi et commence à siroter sa boisson. Finalement nous restons dans la cafet qui est en réalité notre self. Deux autres élèves sont assis un peu plus loin, sûrement des délégués attendant la réunion également.

**"Tu sais que tu ne m'as toujours pas montré les exposants pour la galerie."** me dit-elle. **"Je sais qu'avec les examens ça a été dur de se croiser et d'échanger la dessus, mais vu qu'on a un petit peu de temps, tu veux qu'on regarde ?"**

C'est vrai, j'ai pris un peu de retard la dessus. J'acquiesce et je fouille dans mon sac à dos afin d'en sortir ma fameuse pochette. Bien sur depuis le mois dernier celle-ci s'est remplie un peu plus, de mes petites oeuvres persos d'ailleurs. Mais ça, ça ne regarde personne.

**"Il y a des artistes qui souhaitent garder l'anonymat pour cette exposition. Est-ce que ça te va ?"** je lui demande.

**"Euh oui, après je vois pas l'intérêt pour eux d'exposer sans leur nom.."** me dit-elle étonnée.

**"Ils ne sont peut-être pas prêts à exposer leur art Lexa, nous sommes jeunes tu sais et certains n'ont pas encore confiance en ce qu'ils font. Est-ce que tu crois que tu peux respecter ça ?"** mon ton est plus dur qu'habituellement et elle le remarque.

**"Oui bien sûr, je suis désolée Clarke, je n'y connais rien en art. Pas de soucis pour exposer des anonymes. Anonymes ne veut pas dire sans talent."** finit-elle par me dire en souriant.

Je le lui rends avec sincérité, comprenant bien que ce sujet me touche personnellement puisque l'anonyme en question c'est moi. J'ouvre la pochette et la lui tend.

**"Tu peux faire trois tas : ce qui te plait, ce que tu détestes et ce qui est a voir."** je lui conseille.

Elle saisit le porte documents et l'ouvre. Les premières copies sont des photos. Une vingtaine, dont deux de moi. Enfin pas des photos de moi, mais faites par moi. Deux portraits, une d'une vieille femme que j'ai croisé à Annapolis au début de l'hiver. Une sdf trainant avec elle son cadi. J'ai aimé son visage, il semblait avoir traversé tant d'épreuves. Il était sombre, épuisé mais tellement beau. Elle m'a permise de la prendre en photo et je lui ai offert un café chaud. 

La seconde est celle d'un grand-père. Mr Hopkins, un patient de ma mère. Je préfère dire patient que client car je trouve que ce qu'elle fait apporte un vrai soutien aux plus âgés. On le voit assit dans son fauteuil, un petit béret sur la tête et un grand sourire collé au visage. Ce jour là, il m'a raconté sa vie de marin pécheur et comment il avait perdu son fils en mer. Il m'a touché alors je l'ai photographié. 

Je suis heureuse de voir qu'elle pose mes photos dans la pile "ce qui te plait". Mais ne dit rien de plus. 

**"Clarke, certaines photos sont vraiment belles. Les gens de ta classe sont vraiment doués c'est fou."**

Je ne dis rien et la laisse continuer.

Elle passe aux peintures, parmi les huit qu'elle sélectionne, elle prend également une des miennes, une peinture à l'huile de deux mains entrelacées. Ce qui me fait rire car en soit, ce sont les nôtres que j'ai posé là, sur le canva, il y a quelques semaines à peine. D'ailleurs la peinture n'est toujours pas entièrement sèche mais ça, elle ne peut pas le savoir à travers une photo. 

Et enfin, elle finit par prendre quatre sketchs et illustrations, encore une des miennes, l'esquisse d'un visage, un enfant tendant les mains vers sa mère au parc, posée sur un papier jauni. On le voit de dos puis un zoom est fait sur ses mains. Oui j'ai un problème avec les mains, elles me fascinent. 

**"Voila, je pense que j'ai choisi. J'en ai mis quelques unes dans le "à voir" car certaines ne correspondraient peut être pas à l'exposition qu'on souhaite faire. Comme celle-ci tu vois ?"**

Et elle me montre le corps d'une femme nue, meurtrie de coups, la chair entaillée. Je connais bien cette peinture, merci mes parents pour l'inspiration. 

**"Je suis d'accord, certaines oeuvres peuvent être dures. Du coup on peut la mettre dans les rejetées ?"** je la questionne.

**"Non, non, il y a quelque chose dans ce tableau qui me perturbe. Je peux garder la photo ?"** me demande-t-elle.

**"Oui, oui pas de soucis. Je pourrais même te montrer l'oeuvre en vrai si tu le souhaites."** _Merde._ Pourquoi j'ai dis ça moi.

**"Ah oui c'est vrai ! Tu as accès aux oeuvres ! Avec grand plaisir."** me dit-elle sans soupçonner qu'il soit de moi.

**"On peut aller le voir maintenant tu crois ?"** me demande-t-elle à nouveau. **"Ils sont dans la classe d'art non ?"**

**"Euh.. non, certains tableaux sont chez leur propriétaire."** je réponds vaguement.

**"Mince, et comment je vais faire pour le voir alors ?"** elle fronce les sourcils.

Je soupire. Je ne veux pas lui mentir, j'ai promis de ne plus le faire, même pour ce genre de chose mais en même temps est-ce que j'ai vraiment envie de lui dire qu'il est de moi ? 

**"Je ferai en sorte qu'il retourne en classe d'Art en expliquant qu'il peut être amené à être sélectionné pour notre galerie."** Ouf, ce n'est pas un mensonge mais j'ai quand même l'impression de lui cacher un truc. 

**"Ok, ça me va !"** finit-elle par répondre avec joie. **"Du coup, voici ma sélection. J'ai remarqué qu'ils étaient tous signés sauf ceux-là."** et elle m'étale sur la table tout mon travail. **"C'est du même artiste ?"** me demande-t-elle.

**"Je ne peux rien te dire Lexa, confidentialité oblige."** et je lui souris tout en étant désolée. Désolée d'être une sale petite menteuse qui à peur de son jugement. GROSSE LÂCHE.

**"Oh.. Je comprends, sincèrement je ne vois pas pourquoi ils ne veulent pas s'affirmer. Leur niveau est clairement au dessus du reste. Regarde-moi ça, regarde le regard de cette femme, regarde les traits de sa peau, ça me coupe le souffle. Et même l'esquisse de ces mains. Mais je pense qu'étrangement l'oeuvre que je préfère est la femme blessée. Elle me touche, elle me donne envie de la protéger. C'est fou. M'enfin, je trouve ça dommage."** elle marque une pause **"et toi ? Tu n'as pas mis tes dessins dedans ? Je n'en ai jamais vu d'ailleurs, je te vois juste gribouiller en cours quand tu t'ennuies. Quand tu t'appliques, c'est très beau.** " me dit-elle un sourire tendre sur le visage. 

**"C'est gentil Lex."** j'ignore sa question.

**"Mais du coup pourquoi tu ne mets pas tes oeuvres en avant ?"** me demande-t-elle à nouveau. Évidemment.

Je regarde l'heure, espérant qu'elle soit proche de 19H00. 

18h26. Ok pas du tout. Je tente quand même.

**"On devrait peut-être aller à la salle de réunion non ?"** je lui demande. 

Elle regarde sa montre. **"On encore un peu de temps. Clarke je commence à te connaître et je vois que tu essayes de changer de sujet, est-ce que je dois arrêter de te poser des questions afin de savoir la vérité ? Ou est-ce que je continue ?"**

Putain pourquoi elle est si parfaite. Madame me laisse le choix de lui dire ce que je ressens. Comme si ça me donnait envie de faire autre chose. Oui elle me connait et elle sait qu'en étant si gentille avec moi, je vais cracher le morceau. Rah elle me soule ! 

Je soupire. 

**"Je ne suis pas sûre d'être prête."** je lui réponds.

**"À m'en parler ou à mettre en avant ce que tu dessines ?"**

**"Les deux ?"** je lui souris gênée.

**"Hmm, d'accord, n'en parlons pas alors, mais j'espère qu'un jour tu changeras d'avis et que tu me diras ce que tu as sur le coeur par rapport à tout ça. Et surtout j'espère voir un de tes dessins un jour."** Elle pose sa main sur mon avant bras, doucement. Je sens la chaleur de ses doigts contre ma peau. Je regarde ce geste qu'elle vient de faire, puis je la regarde elle, elle et ses joues roses. 

Elle me soule à être si parfaite.

**"Tu en es déjà vu Lex."** je lui dis enfin. 

Elle me regarde interrogée. **"C'est à dire ? Si tu parles des bonhommes bâtons que tu dessines en cours.. j'appelle pas ça des dessins."**

Je souris et soupire à la fois avant de rassembler tout ce que j'ai pu dessiner, photographier et peindre devant elle. Je laisse ma main sur le tas.

**"Ceux-ci sont de moi. Tu sembles les apprécier alors il est plus facile pour moi de te dire la vérité que de te la cacher. Et je n'ai pas envie non plus de parler de mon manque de confiance en moi ou de mes inspirations ou autre d'accord ?"** ma voix est douce et calme.

**"ILS SONT DE TOI ?! CLARKE MAIS !"**

Ok easy Lexa.

**"Pardon, mais Clarke, je me retenais quand je te disais ce que j'en pensais tout à l'heure ! Tu es bourrée de talent, oh Mon Dieu, tu vas avoir une grand carrière c'est sûr ! Tu te rends compte ? Regarde moi ça"** et elle me montre mes photos **" regarde moi ça aussi"** et tout le reste **"Clarke ! tu vas être la star de la galerie j'en suis certaine. C'est magnifique, émouvant, envouta.."**

**"Ok calme toi Lexa"** et je me mets à rire à vive voix. **"Merci pour tout ces jolis compliments."** et j'entrelace ses doigts toujours posés sur mon avant bras. Je les entrelace et nous restons là. Je finis par poser ma tête sur nos mains. Je m'en fou que ça ne soit pas agréable. Je veux juste me sentir bien, contre elle. Mais elle la retire et se lève, elle fait le tour de la table et viens s'asseoir à côté de moi. Sans que je comprenne, elle entoure mon visage de ses deux mains, je ferme les yeux et soupire en même temps. Ça fait tellement de bien.

Et je sens ses lèvres légèrement humides se poser sur mon front, peut-être quelques secondes de trop. Enfin ce n'est jamais trop. 

Le vide remplace la chaleur quand elle se recule et j'ouvre les yeux. Ceux-ci se posent sur ses lèvres. Elles s'entrouvrent. **"Tu es merveilleuse Clarke."**

_Quand tu as envie Clarke, enlace moi, ou ignore moi. Ce sont tes paroles Lexa, alors je vais t'enlacer maintenant._

Et je me jette sur elle. Je me jette dans son cou et c'est à peine si elle arrive à me rattraper. Je sens sa chaise se soulever mais par chance celle-ci retombe sur ses quatre fers. Elle passe ses mains dans mon dos et m'enlace. 

**"Hey.."** j'entends au creux de mon oreille. 

**"Une minute, juste une minute pour oublier à quel point j'ai envie de t'embrasser là."** je lui murmure. 

Je la sens déglutir. Elle resserre son étreinte mais ne dis rien. Je sens son coeur battre si fort. Et j'aime l'effet que j'ai sur _elle_ , j'aime savoir que j'ai cette importance pour _elle_ , ce pouvoir sur _elle_ et j'aime que ce soit _elle_ qui l'ait également sur moi. _Elle_ et personne d'autre. 

Je pense que j'ai du rester là bien dix bonnes minutes. Et c'est long dix minutes à tenir à moitié cambrée d'une chaise à l'autre. Mais comment voulez-vous que je quitte ses bras ? Que je quitte cette odeur de pêche, ses cheveux chatouillant mon visage à chacune de ses respirations. 

Je finis par me relever, les reins un peu endoloris. Je dépose un baiser sur sa joue et me recule.

**"Merci."** je lui dis alors.

**"Quand tu veux."** me fait-elle tout en acquiesçant de la tête. **"On devrait peut être y aller, il est.."** elle regarde son téléphone. **"Oh putain il est 56 Clarke !"**

Et on se lève alors rapidement. _Aie mon dos._ Je ressemble toutes les photos dans ma pochette et la jette dans mon sac. Nous nous mettons à courir vers la salle de réunion. Lexa plus vite que moi bien évidemment. 

**"Clarke dépêche toi !"**

Et je lève les yeux au ciel avant d'arriver à sa hauteur. Après avoir grimpées deux étages et traversées le lycée nous y sommes enfin. Et à l'heure.

**"C..C'..C'est b..bien là ?"** je lui demande essoufflée.

**"Oui. Clarke mais il faut vraiment que tu travai.."**

**"M..MON CARDIO. JE..JE SAIS."** je la coupe. 

Elle me regarde tout en agitant la tête de gauche à droite et nous finissons par toquer à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvre.

**"Clarke, Lexa, pile à l'heure."** nous dit Mme Teles avec un clin d'oeil.

\----

**Clarke :** _J'ai terminé Rae, Lexa va rester avec moi le temps de t'attendre._

**Raven :** _Ok j'arrive d'ici 10 minutes. Attendez moi devant le lycée._

**"Finalement ça n'a pas servi à grand chose d'être là, c'est à peine si ils nous ont écouté."** je rouspète. 

**"Je sais Clarke, tu m'as dis la même chose le trimestre dernier. Même si on parlait un peu moins, c'est la première chose que tu as dis en sortant de la salle."** Lexa me sourit. Pourquoi elle sourit tout le temps ? Enfin j'ai pas envie qu'elle pleure, mais son sourire ne m'aide pas à l'ignorer. 

**"En même temps.. Si c'est nul, c'est nul. Et je risque de te dire ça en fin d'année aussi, prépare toi."**

**"Mais je suis prête et l'année prochaine aussi j'espère."** me balance-t-elle.

**"Tu crois vraiment que je vais me porter volontaire l'année prochaine ?"** et j'éclate de rire. **"Lexa, si je suis là, c'est uniquement parce que je n'écoutais pas ce jour là et que tu as répondu pour moi. J'aurais refusé sinon."**

**"Tu n'écoutais pas ? Je ne m'en souviens pas."** me dit-elle. 

**"Sérieusement Lex ?"** j'hausse un sourcil. **"Tu ne te souviens pas ?"**

**"Non, je t'assure Clarke.."**

**"Ça va aller Clarke, je ne mords pas blablabla pff"** et je la refais tout en exagérant mes gestes ce qui l'a fait rire.

**"Ah oui, je me souviens ! Franchement je sais pas ce qui m'a pris ce jour là."** me répond-elle.

**"Ouais bah ça été le début des problèmes cette histoire !"** je ris à nouveau.

**"Des problèmes ?"**

_Oh merde, elle est devenue sérieuse._

**"Oui, fin de notre jeu là, de moi qui tombe folle amoureuse de toi, de toi qui me repousse, de moi qui reviens encore et encore. Mon dieu qu'elle carpette je suis !"** je ris à nouveau, mais beaucoup moins sincèrement qu'avant. Je crois que je viens de me faire un peu mal toute seule à me souvenir de tout ça.

**"Clarke !"** et elle m'attrape le poignet assez violemment d'ailleurs, ce qui me stoppe net dans ma marche. **"Ne dis pas ça ok ?! Tu ne sais pas à quel point ça a été dur de te repousser et à quel point j'ai souffert que tu sois sortie de ma vie pendant tout ce temps. Tu sais que je tiens à toi, tu sais que je t'aime tout autant que toi et de tout mon coeur, alors ne dis pas ça d'accord ?"**

_De tout ton coeur._ C'est le mien qui vient de rater un battement, non même cent battements. D'ailleurs est-ce qu'il bat encore ? Oh ma Lexa, ma tendre Lexa, si tu savais ce que tu m'infliges là. Si tu savais comme je te veux, comme j'aimerais que tu ne sois qu'à moi. Que je puisse profiter, absorber tes paroles, qu'elles réchauffent mon coeur. _Hmm. Et merde._ Je la fixe et fais un pas vers elle. 

**"Je suis désolée."** je lui souffle alors, avant de poser ma main sur son visage et de venir écraser mes lèvres contre les siennes; en une fraction de seconde qui ne lui laisse aucune échappatoire. 

Un baiser. Juste un baiser. Je reste sur ses douces lèvres, celles dont j'ai tant rêvé, juste quelques secondes. Quelques secondes où je me sens enfin chez moi, ou je me sens enfin à ma place. Quelques secondes qui suffisent à me faire perdre pied, qui me signifient que tout ça est vrai, juste, et que je suis là où je dois être. Près d'elle, contre elle. Cette fille est tout mon monde et le fait qu'elle ne me repousse pas me donne espoir d'être peut-être le sien.

Je me recule décollant douloureusement mes lèvres des siennes. Je sais que j'ai fais une erreur, je le sais, mais je l'avais prévenu. Je me recule encore mais elle me retient pour poser finalement son front contre le mien. Je sens son souffle contre ma bouche, il est chaud, sucré, chocolaté comme ses lèvres. Une légere odeur de cannelle m'enivre. Le froid mélange les buées sortant de nos corps. Elle ne me lâche pas, bien au contraire. Je la vois avancer sa tête à son tour, je la vois hésitante, essoufflée, vouloir m'embrasser à nouveau. Oh ma Lexa, ma belle Lexa. 

Sa main agrippe ma veste, juste au niveau de ma hanche. Je sens ma brune tremblée, je la sens agitée, silencieuse mais si expressive. Est-ce que je viens de tout briser ? D'un coup la panique me gagne. Si elle m'embrasse à nouveau c'est gagné non ? Mais si elle recule, si elle s'en va ? Est-ce qu'elle va m'ignorer ? _Oh merde._

**"Lex.. "** je murmure à nouveau. 

Elle relève ses yeux, qui jusqu'alors fixaient mes lèvres et elle se plonge dans les miens. Elle pénètre mon âme instantanément. Je suis comme obnubilée par l'intensité de son regard, elle est perdue, perdue entre l'envie, la frustration, la contrainte que je viens de lui imposer. Elle est perdue mais elle m'aime, ça j'en suis certaine. Alors sans réfléchir je passe ma main dans sa nuque et doucement je la serre contre moi. Je la serre tendrement, d'une seule main. Je sens son souffle dans mon cou et je sens ses doigts passés de ma hanche à mon dos.

**"Je suis désolée Lexa, je n'ai jamais voulu te mettre dans cette position.."**

Elle s'agrippe à nouveau à moi, serrant ma veste un peu plus fort. 

**"Ne me laisse pas à cause de ce que je viens de faire.. S'il te plait.."** je la supplierais presque. Non, je la supplie, clairement, je la supplie de ne pas m'abandonner.

**"Débile va."** finit-elle par me dire. 

**"Quoi ?"** je ne pense pas avoir bien entendu.

**"Débile !"** me dit-elle à nouveau. Puis elle se recule et s'écarte de moi. Elle me sourit. Tout simplement elle me sourit. _Ok ma Lexa est cassée, j'en suis certaine._

**"Tu crois vraiment que je peux te laisser Clarke ? Je t'ai promis que je prendrais soin de toi, même si ce genre de chose devait arriver.."**

Mon coeur se soulage, la peur m'abandonne. 

**"Ça ne change rien pour moi..".**

L'espoir aussi m'abandonne.

**"Je risque juste d'avoir envie de recommencer maintenant que j'ai gouter à.. hm"** elle se racle la gorge et passe sa main derrière sa tête. 

Ah il ne m'abandonne peut-être pas totalement. 

**"AAAAH PUTAIN vous êtes là ! 20 minutes que je vous cherche !"**

J'observe Lexa fermer les yeux, complètement blasée par l'arrivée de Raven juste derrière moi. Je me retourne et lui sourit.

**"Désolée Raven, on a été retenues !"** je lui dis finalement.

**"Retenues hein ?"** nous demande alors Rae. 

Elle s'avance alors vers "mon amie", observe son visage et lui murmure quelques mots à l'oreille ce qui fait virer les joues de Lexa au rouge intense. 

Elle est mignonne. J'essaye de comprendre ce qu'elle a bien pu lui dire mais mon cerveau se déconnecte une seconde quand mes yeux se posent sur sa lèvre qu'elle vient de mordre. _Merde._

**"BON ! Il commence à faire froid, on y va ?"** je dis alors aux deux autres afin de ne pas sauter sur Lex une seconde fois. 

J'avance vers le portail du lycée passant mon pousse sur mes lèvres, sentant encore le fantôme de la bouche de Lexa contre la mienne. 

_Note : J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Je dois vous avouer que je n'avais pas prévu cette fin. Je me suis laissée emporter par la scène, par les sentiments. Mais ce n'est pas plus mal, je suis contente du résultat et j'ai hâte de vous livrer la suite._

_Merci encore d'être de plus en plus nombreux à me suivre, à lire cette histoire qui me tient à coeur, à commenter et à me laisser vos avis._

_Bonne soirée à vous tous._

_Ael_


	26. 26. C'est parti !

**POV Lexa**

_Fais comme si de rien n'était, fais comme si de rien n'était. FAIS COMME SI DE RIEN N'ÉTAIT._

Voila ce que je me dis depuis hier soir. Je veux croire que tout va bien, que ce n'est pas grave, qu'on peut oublier, passer à côté, faire s'évaporer cette sensation, ce goût, cette odeur, cette ambiance. Mais je n'y arrive pas. 

J'ai passé la nuit à tourner dans mon lit encore et encore, un sentiment de culpabilité me serrant la poitrine. Puis il disparaissait en un rien de temps quand je repensais à ses azurs posés sur moi. Puis à nouveau ce dégoût d'avoir pu être infidèle. Parce que je me considère comme telle. En plus de ne pas l'avoir repoussé, j'ai apprécié cet instant, j'ai apprécié ce baiser, ses lèvres, son souffle contre moi. Je joue avec le feu depuis des mois maintenant, enfin, je ne joue pas c'est ça le pire. Je suis juste perdue, complétement perdue. Entre Costia, qui ne mérite pas ça et que j'aime sincèrement - peut-on dire que c'est sincère aujourd'hui ? Je le crois en tout cas - et Clarke, ma magnifique Clarke que j'ai peur de perdre, que je désire tant, je suis totalement perdue, et je suis effrayée. Effrayée de faire du mal aux autres, effrayée de m'éloigner de la personne que je souhaite être, de perdre le peu d'honneur qu'il me reste, le peu de sincérité.

Tout ce que j'ai construit après la mort de ma mère, que ce soit cette stabilité émotionnelle que j'essaie de garder intacte, cette barrière que j'impose entre les autres et moi ou bien tout simplement le fait de protéger ce que j'aime, quitte à me blesser moi même. Tous ces reflexes se brisent en sa présence, tout ce en quoi je crois, tout ce pour quoi je me bats se brise lorsque son sourire illumine son visage. 

Je me retrouve à désirer, à aimer, à chérir de tout mon être, puis à prendre des risques inconsidérés, à blesser, mentir, tromper. Oui je trompe, sans parler du baiser; mes sentiments se sont éloignés de Costia il y a un moment déjà pour venir se poser sur ma Clarke.

Je sais que certains me diraient que je suis stupide, que je n'ai qu'à quitter ma petite amie, je n'ai qu'à suivre mes sentiments. Mais c'est tellement plus compliqué que ça. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui m'engage, et je l'ai fais auprès de Costia, j'ai choisi cette relation, je l'ai choisi elle, parce qu'elle est douce et aimante, mature et drôle. J'aime sa maladresse, j'aime la façon qu'elle a de prendre soin de nous. Je n'ai pas envie de lui faire du mal.

Et d'un autre côté qui me dit que tout se passera bien avec Clarke ? Notre relation en dents de scie, cet éloignement qu'on s'inflige parfois l'une envers l'autre, cette colère, nos mots dépassant parfois notre pensée. Cette relation fusionnelle ne nous détruirait-elle pas à la fin ? Serait-on capable de s'aimer purement ? De ne jamais se faire de mal à l'excès ? J'ai peur que si un jour une fin arrive entre nous, il n'y ait pas moyen de se retrouver, même amicalement. Je sais que je prendrais soin d'elle et elle de moi, mais blessées nous devenons d'autres personnes elle et moi. Nous sommes jeunes, immatures, impulsives et émotionnellement instables. Comment construire une relation solide entre nous qui va durer une vie lorsque nous sommes tout ça à la fois ? Non. Je sais que ce serait un risque d'être avec elle, un risque de nous aimer jusqu'à nous entredéchirer. 

J'y ai pensé toute la nuit et j'y pense encore ce matin. 

Est-ce que je risque de vouloir l'embrasser à nouveau ? Oui. Est-ce que je vais le faire ? Non, je ne dois pas. Je ne dois pas être l'initiatrice de ce geste. Par contre.. Vais-je être capable de la repousser si ELLE, elle recommence ? Oh putain je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Si elle recommence, je ne pourrais pas la repousser, je le sais. Je le sais parce que je ne l'ai pas fait hier soir, au contraire, j'ai voulu recommencer, encore et encore et si Raven n'était pas arrivée.. Je.. oh putain. Je suis tellement dans la merde. Entre ce que je veux, ce que je dois faire et ce qui est juste, il y a un millier de mondes. 

J'ai l'impression que mon cerveau change d'avis toutes les trente secondes, c'est insupportable. De toute façon comme dis mon père _**"ça ne sert à rien de faire des plans sur la comète, tout arrivera quand ça arrivera."**_ Je n'ai jamais compris le sens de cette phrase même si j'en comprends la finalité bien sûr. Advienne que pourra. Rassurant, ultra rassurant pour une maniaque du contrôle comme moi. 

Je soupire car en plus je lui ai promis d'organiser sa soirée. Est-ce que j'ai le temps de prévoir ça pour demain soir ? Un samedi; ça me semble logique et j'ai pas forcément envie d'attendre une semaine de plus pour la revoir à l'extérieur du lyc... RAH PUTAIN. C'est pas gagné cette connerie.

Je saisis tout de même mon téléphone.

**Lexa :** _"Salut An', dis moi hier c'était l'anniversaire de Clarke, est-ce que tu crois qu'on pourrait lui organiser une petite soirée ?"_

 **Anya :** _"Lex, il est 5h00 du mat'.. Mais oui c'est possible. Chez moi ?"_

Je regarde l'heure, _merde._

**Lexa :** _"Désolée, je n'avais pas fait attention à l'heure. Oui ce serait super. Demain soir ça irait tu penses ?"_

**Anya :** _"T'inquiète, je vais me rendormir pour les 1h30 qu'il me reste de sommeil. OK pour demain soir, on se retrouve à 17h tout à l'heure pour aller acheter ce qu'il faut ?"_

**Lexa :** _"Super t'es au top. Ok pour 17h. Je préviens les autres."_

 **Anya :** _"Tu vas inviter Costia ?"_

**Lexa :** _"Euh, oui je pense pourquoi ?"_

**Anya** : _"Oh pour rien. Juste savoir."_

 **Lexa :** _"Anya ? Dis moi."_

 **Anya :** _"Je retourne me coucher. On se voit plus tard !"_

**Lexa :** _"Ok, je n'insiste pas. Merci pour la soirée, dors bien."_

Est-ce que je ne dois pas inviter Costia ? Est-ce que je dois lui dire aussi pour le baiser ? Je n'ai même pas pensé au fait que je devais le lui dire. Je le dois non ? Enfin.. Super, je trompe et en plus je suis une lâche. Non ça lui ferait du mal pour rien non ? Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si on avait prévu de se mettre en couple avec Clarke, ou qu'on avait couché ensemble. Je peux garder ça pour moi sans culpabiliser ? Mais du coup, est-ce que je dois l'inviter à la soirée ? J'imagine déjà la situation, Costia dans mes bras, Clarke qui me fixe, moi qui suis gênée, qui me sent horrible. Non c'est clairement pas possible. Mais en même temps ce serait super étrange de ne pas l'inviter sachant qu'elle vient à toutes les soirées depuis le début, qu'elle était la pendant nos vacances et qu'au final elles semblent bien s'entendre elle et la blonde non ? Ce serait suspect aussi ? Oh putain je vais devenir folle. Je peux pas éloigner ma petite amie comme ça. 

Je passe mes mains sur mon visage, attrape ensuite mon coussin et le pose sur mon visage. Je veux m'étouffer dedans. Je me mets alors à crier, à crier tout en plaquant de plus en plus l'oreiller sur ma tête. J'ai envie de pleurer. 

_Comment je vais me sortir de là ?_

\--- 

_Fais comme si de rien n'était, fais comme si de rien n'était.  
_

Je m'approche lentement du grand portail du lycée. Lentement parce que je vois Clarke au loin. Je sens mon téléphone vibrer ce qui me fait me stopper et je le saisi.

**Costia :** _"Oh super ! Avec plaisir ! Tu crois que je dois lui apporter un cadeau ?"_

Oui j'ai décidé de l'inviter. Tant pis pour la gêne, je ne peux pas la mettre de côté comme ça.

**Lexa :** _"Non, non ne t'inquiète pas, pas besoin de cadeau. Tu pourras venir directement chez An pour 19h, j'y serai l'après-midi pour préparer tout ça."_

**"Hey.."**

Je lève les yeux tout en fourrant mon téléphone dans ma poche arrière. Clarke. Je lui souris.

**"Hey."** je lui réponds. 

**"Tu as bien dormi ?"** me demande-t-elle tout en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

**"J'ai.. survécu à la nuit."** je lui affirme amusée. **"Et toi ?"**

**"La même. Est-ce qu'on doit.. parler d'hier soir ?"** m'interroge-t-elle, hésitante.

Je réfléchis. 

**"Je.. Je ne sais pas. Je pense qu'on se connait assez pour ne pas en parler non ? Enfin je veux dire, on sait toutes les deux pourquoi on en est là..."**

**"Ça va aller Clarke, je ne mords pas ?"** me refait-elle en souriant.

J'hausse un sourcil, amusée. 

**"Et si j'ai envie d'être mordue ?"** je lui répète alors ses propres mots ce qui l'a fait rougir.

**"Oh ça va hein !"** me dit-elle en venant pousser gentiment mon épaule du bout de ses doigts.

Nous rions un instant puis je reprends.

**"Tu as besoin d'en parler ?"** je lui demande sincèrement et concernée.

**"Hmm.. Non, mais si jamais j'en ressens le besoin je pourrais ? Me confier à toi la dessus."**

**"Toujours Clarke, tu pourras toujours venir me parler. De ça, de tout ce que tu veux."** et je lui souris.

Putain, que j'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras. 

**"Ok."** me répond-elle simplement. **"On s'avance ?"** et elle regarde en direction de la cour.

J'acquiesce. Sur le trajet, j'initie la conversation concernant sa soirée d'anniversaire.

**"Dis moi Clarke, concernant ton anniversaire.. Est-ce que tu serais dispo demain soir à 19h ?"** je lui demande.

En vrai j'espère qu'elle dira oui, sachant que j'ai déjà prévenu tout le monde. _Super organisation Woods, vraiment, au top._

**"Oui bien sûr, merci encore pour ça d'ailleurs Lex. Chez Anya du coup ?"**

**"Oui, chez Anya. J'ai prévenu la bande, ils seront tous là. Est-ce que tu veux qu'on invite d'autres gens ?"** je lui pose la question.

**"Hm.. J'aurais bien invité Luna, mais ce serait déplacé non ? Mais on se parle beaucoup en cours.. Non ce n'est pas une bonne idée, ça va faire des drames cette histoire encore."**

**"Oh tu sais, on est plus à un drame près"** je lui dis en riant. Et elle me suit, au moins nous en rions, c'est déjà ça. **"Non mais sérieusement, je vais demander aux filles, mais c'est peut-être plus Luna que ça dérangerait non ?"**

**"Oui, tu as sûrement raison"** me dit-elle. **"Tu demandes aux filles et je lui demande ?"**

J'acquiesce. Je tourne la tête de droite à gauche, puis vers le portail à la recherche de nos amies.

**"Elles sont là."** et je pointe du doigt le couple non loin de nous. 

Nous, nous avançons vers elles, Clarke leur donne une accolade alors qu'un signe de la tête de mon côté est suffisant. Elles le savent, je ne suis pas tactile. Pas avec elles en tout cas, ou très peu. 

**"Dites les filles, pour l'anniversaire de Clarke demain, on aimerait savoir si c'est dérangeant pour vous que Luna vienne."** je leur demande.

Je vois Raven se tendre et la main d'Anya passer dans son dos. **"Ça va bébé, moi ça ne me dérange pas - c'est ton anniversaire après tout."** s'adresse-t-elle finalement à la blonde. **"Je sais que Rae à peur que ça me gène, mais ce n'est pas le cas, j'ai confiance en toi"** lui dit-elle **"et tu m'as choisi, alors je m'en fou que tes exes soient dans ta vie, tant que j'en suis le centre."** et elle dépose un baiser sur son front.

Elles sont adorables je ne peux pas le nier.

**"Moooh, vous êtes choues !"** s'exclame alors Clarke. **"Vous êtes certaines que ça ne vous dérange pas ? Je ne veux pas de malaises à cette soirée."**

  
Je racle un peu ma gorge et elle me jette un rapide coup d'oeil. _Pas de malaise, pas de malaise, notre vie est un malaise en ce moment Clarke, mais tu as raison, soyons optimiste._

**"Certaines !"** nous affirment alors les deux filles devant nous. 

**"Super, je l'invite alors, j'espère que ce sera ok pour elle."**

Clarke saisit son téléphone et envoie un sms à Luna. Rapidement elle obtient une réponse, ses sourcils se froncent et je la vois écrire à nouveau. Cinq minutes d'échanges et un sourire apparait enfin sur son visage. 

**"Elle vient. Mais Rae, tu dois te tenir loin d'elle."** elle avertit l'hispanique.

**"Comment ça ? Genre me tenir à 1m50 de distance ? Faire en sorte qu'on soit pas dans la même pièce ? Parce que ça va être compliqué."** Raven affirme, pas du tout enjouée par la situation.

**"Non, dis pas de bêtise, juste évite de.. de faire ta Raven à essayer d'arranger les choses, à aller lui parler etc."** Clarke marque une pause **"Elle t'en veut encore tu sais bien."**

**"Hmm ouais. Bon ok, je n'irais pas lui parler."** avoue enfin l'espagnole.

**"Et moi ? Fin je suis l'hôte de la soirée mais il faut que j'évite de lui parler aussi ?"** demande Anya.

**"Oh non pas du tout, elle ne t'en veut absolument pas. Au contraire, elle est heureuse pour toi."** Clarke sourit **"Ne cherche pas à comprendre, c'est Luna."**

Je regarde les filles échanger devant moi alors que la sonnerie retentit. En classe commune, nous nous dirigeons alors toutes en cours continuant notre discussion sur "pourquoi Luna est parfois si étrange." 

\----

 **"C'est bon c'était le dernier ballon."** souffle Anya. **"La prochaine fois, on prendra un gonfleur, j'ai la tête qui tourne avec ces conneries."** se plain mon amie.

**"Je suis d'accord, j'ai juste envie de m'affaler sur le canapé et de dormir."** et je ris.

**"Elle a intérêt à apprécier sa soirée la petite Griffin !"** nargue alors Anya **. "Bon, on a plus qu'à se préparer. Il reste une heure, t'as pris tout ce qu'il te faut ?"** me demande-t-elle.

**"Oui, c'est bon, j'ai tout dans mon sac, je peux prendre la salle de bain invitée ? J'utilise celle de la seconde chambre en général, mais comme c'est celle de Niylah maintenant.."**

**"Oui bien sûr, fais comme chez toi Lex, tu le sais. Je serai dans ma chambre de toute façon."** me répond-elle. 

J'acquiesce, attrape mon sac à dos que j'avais posé sur le tapis du salon, près du canapé et me dirige alors vers la salle de bain. J'entre et sors mes affaires. 

Après une rapide douche, je sèche mes cheveux, laissant les pointes légèrement humides pour qu'elles ondulent naturellement. J'enfile un jean noir et un haut blanc à dentelle, je le trouve habillée mais pas trop, j'espère que ça conviendra. Je m'occupe de mes sourcils, de mon teint, un peu de mascara et un rouge à lèvres assez naturel. Un dernier coup de brosse et je suis prête. Je me parfume et sors de la pièce pour rejoindre Anya, Lincoln, Niylah et Octavia - qui vient d'arriver - au salon. 

**"Lex, tu veux boire quelque chose en attendant ?"** me demande Lincoln tandis que je viens faire une bise à O. 

**"Je veux bien une bière s'il te plait."**

Il me l'ouvre et me la donne. Chacun prend sa boisson et nous partons en direction du canapé, nous y assoir en attendant l'arrivée des invités.

\---

**POV Raven**

Putain je vais être graaaaaave en retard ! Puis c'est quoi cette température de fou ! À quel moment il fait cinquante degrés un samedi soir en mars ! Le monde part en couille ! 

Je sors du métro et me met à courir ! Ça m'apprendra à vouloir acheter un cadeau à Clarke au dernier moment ! Littéralement, c'est à 18h30 que je décide de faire ça ! Et voila, je suis en retard, j'entends déjà Anya me dire _ **"On avait dit 19h Raven, pas 19h30."**_ Et blablabla, on a pas tous une horloge à la place du cerveau Mme Forrest Je Ne Suis Jamais En Retard. 

Je grimpe les escaliers quatre par quatre, enfin deux par deux n'exagérons rien et je vois enfin la fin du tunnel. Je prends une grand bouchée d'air frais avant de me remettre à courir. Franchement pourquoi je me suis préparée ? Sérieusement, je suis en nage et je suis certaine que mon maquillage à coulé. Parfait, dommage que ça ne soit pas une soirée d'Halloween. 

Encore quelques mètres et j'arrive enfin devant le bulding d'Anya. Un de ses voisins sort et j'en profite pour passer la porte, je marche vite, cours presque vers l'ascenseur et m'arrête enfin. J'appuie sur le bouton et j'attends. C'est long. J'hésite à prendre l'escalier, mais les 5194648446 étages à monter me dissuade. 

_Ding_.

Yes ! J'entre et appuie sur le bouton du dernier étage. Qu'est ce qu'il fait chaud. J'enlève mon pull et me retrouve en débardeur. Ça fait du bien.

**"Attendez !"**

Je me retourne et passe ma main entre les deux portes pour ne pas qu'elle se ferme, une femme entre en courant, tout aussi essoufflée que moi. Une femme... _oh génial._

**"Merc..."** me dit-elle avant de se retourner enfin. 

Est-ce que je dois laisser les portes ouvertes pour qu'elle sorte, parce que clairement c'est elle qui ne veut pas m'approcher.

**"Bonsoir Raven."** me dit-elle alors solennellement. 

**"Bonsoir Luna."**

  
Elle soupire et regarde la sortie de l'ascenseur, que je bloque.

**"Je vais prendre les escaliers.** " me dit-elle en me passant devant. Je lui attrape le poignet instinctivement.

_Super Raven, suuuuuuuuuuper. Ne l'approche pas qu'elle m'a dit Clarke, ne l'approche pas. Ben non évidemment, attrape lui la main c'est mieux._

Ses yeux se posent sur mon bras, ils s'écarquillent alors que ses sourcils se froncent. Est-ce qu'elle va m'éclater contre la vitre de l'ascenseur ? Est-ce la la fin de ma vie ? 

Je racle ma gorge.

**"Hmm, ne dis pas n'importe quoi, y a mille étages là jusqu'à chez An. On devrait être capable de prendre l'ascenseur si on veut passer la soirée ensemble non ?"** je lui dis alors toute courageuse.

**"On ne passe pas la soirée ensemble Raven, je la passe avec mes amis, pas avec toi."** me répond-elle froidement avant de rentrer à nouveau dans cette boite de métal. 

Elle se place au fond et je laisse enfin les portes se refermées.

_Tumtumtum tulum tulum tum._ Putain de musique d'ascenseur de merde. C'est si long. J'inspire et son odeur vient chatouiller mes narines. Elle n'a pas changé et j'avoue que nos délires me manquent. Nous avons beau ne plus être ensemble, j'ai quand même passé de beaux moments avec elle.. Pfu. 

**"Je suis désolée Luna. Clarke m'a dit de me taire mais je voulais quand même te le dire.."** j'ose parler, prise par mes souvenirs à la con.

**"Clarke à raison, tais toi Raven, je ne veux pas que tu me parles."** me répond-elle froidement.

**"Ok."** me dis-je à moi-même tristement.

_Ding._ Les portes s'ouvrent et je sors la première. J'inspire à nouveau.

**"HOLAAAAAAA MES AMOURS !"** et j'avance vers le salon, essayant de mettre ma peine de côté. 

Je jette ma veste et mon pull sur le porte mentaux et viens déposer un baiser chaste sur les lèvres d'Anya avant de dire bonjour aux autres.

Ils se lèvent tous pour nous saluer, Luna et moi, et Lincoln me propose à boire, tandis que je me dirige vers la salle de bain.

**"Ouais je veux bien un cocktail, n'importe lequel."** je me retourne vers ma copine **"je vais me rafraichir et j'arrive."** je lui dis avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain.

Cinq minutes après me revoici au salon, assise entre Anya et Octavia mon verre à la main.

J'observe la situation, Lexa semble en pleine conversation avec mon exe. La sonnette retentit et Anya se lève pour aller ouvrir. Elle revient avec Costia qu'on salut tous, je la vois s'approcher de Lexa que je sens tendue. Elles s'embrassent mais il y a un soucis, je le vois très bien. Je pensais avoir rêvé hier, mais je suis certaine d'avoir vu Lex vraiment bien trop proche de Clarke. J'ai essayé de la teaser un peu **_"L'haleine de Griffin sent bon"_** je lui avais alors soufflé dans l'oreille et vue sa réaction, j'ai vite compris qu'il se passait vraiment quelque chose entre ces deux là. 

Enfin ça fait des mois qu'elles se rapprochent, je les ai taquiné, pour rire la plupart du temps, mais j'sais pas, ça me semble bien plus gênant qu'habituellement, bien plus intense. Je fronce les sourcils en regardant Lexa essayant de déchiffrer ce qu'il se passe dans son petit cerveau de lesbienne en chaleur là.

Forcément elle capte mon regard. **"Quoi ?"** me dit-elle étonnée.

Je plisse les yeux. **"Rien, rien."** je lui réponds.

Elle se passe la main sur le visage comme si elle avait une miette restée collée ou un truc du genre _. Peut-être de la culpabilité Woods ?_

_Ding Dong._

Son regard change. Ohoh, le stress. La commissure de mes lèvres remontent un peu, est-ce que j'ai vu juste ? Est-ce qu'on va avoir le droit à du.. Clexa ? 

Elle me mime d'arrêter et je hausse les épaules en venant siroter mon verre à la paille. 

Au même moment, Anya qui s'était levée revient accompagnée de la blonde. On se lève tous et crions à l'unisson : **"JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !"**

Elle nous sourit sincèrement et vient embrasser Niylah puis prendre chacun d'entre nous dans ses bras. Enfin, je note quand même que Lexa, elle, à eu le droit à un baiser sur la joue. Et je l'ai vu, sa petite main là, saisir celle de Clarke. Ohohoh, il faut vraiment que j'observe ça. 

Cette soirée s'annonce merveilleuse. 


	27. 27. Plan à trois

**Pov Clarke**

**''JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE''**

Et je souris, je souris si fort que j'en ai presque mal aux joues. Mon premier anniversaire entre amis, pour fêter mes 18 ans. Oui je sais, j'ai un an de retard, mes parents ayant préféré me faire redoubler la dernière année de collège afin de mieux me préparer au lycée. Ce fut d'ailleurs extrêmement bénéfique pour moi.

18 ans, la majorité, toujours pas d'alcool - officiellement hein - mais d'autres privilèges s'ouvrent à moi. Enfin en vrai, je deviens simplement responsable de mes actes, rien de plus.  
Et puis, malgré tout, est-ce que cela va changer quelque chose à ma relation avec Niylah ? Elle attendait ma majorité..  
Je dois avouer que ces derniers temps, c'est le moindre de mes soucis. Les derniers.. événements avec Lexa m'ont fait prendre pas mal de recul avec la blonde et moi qui souhaitais entrer dans une relation sérieuse avec elle, je me retrouve, aujourd'hui, à apprécier le fait ne n'appartenir à personne. De n'avoir aucune étiquette sur la tête et de me laisser porter par mes sentiments. Enfin j'ai quand même tendance à me laisser un peu trop aller je trouve.  
Embrasser Lexa.. C'était impulsif et inconscient et ça aurait pu gâcher pas mal de chose. Enfin, ce n'est peut être pas le moment de penser à ça, surtout avant une soirée qui va se finir avec plusieurs grammes d'alcool dans le sang. Il faut que je fasse attention, ce n'est pas comme jeudi soir, nous ne sommes pas seules, nous ne sommes pas dans notre bulle, nous sommes deux amies passant une soirée tranquillement. N'est ce pas ?

Je crois que je me suis perdue dans mes pensées car je me retrouve à embrasser Niylah pour lui dire bonjour sans m'en être rendue compte. Elle me chuchote un ' **'tu es magnifique''** et se recule. Je lui souris.

**''Joyeux anniversaire ma belle.''** me souffle Anya en venant m'étreindre rapidement.

Puis viens le tour de O, Lincoln et les autres. Je suis heureuse de voir que Luna est venue.

Mon regard se pose sur Raven une seconde qui semble en pleine réflexion. Je suis quand même désolée de l'avoir mise dans cette situation. Enfin j'imagine que ses pensées se portent sur son ex. Sans attendre Rae vient me prendre dans ses bras, tendrement puis je finis par me tourner vers Lexa. Le meilleur pour la f.. _Oh commence pas toi._

**''Hey''** je lui souffle en venant l'enlacer, ma main se posant sur son poignet au passage.

**''Joyeux anniversaire Clarke''** me dit-elle, ce même sourire affectueux toujours posé sur son visage.

Je viens lui déposer un baiser sur la joue avant de me décaler d'elle. Entre joie et frustration mon coeur balance car évidement je ne me recule pas sans avoir jeté un rapide regard à ses lèvres. _Merde._

Je me ressaisis avant que quelqu'un puisse le remarquer. Enfin Lexa l'a déjà remarqué. Je le vois car ses joues ont légèrement rosées et ses yeux se sont posés sur le sol. Je ne suis pas fière de moi en vrai, mais en même temps je ne peux qu'esquisser un sourire discret.

Je me retourne enfin vers les autres. Et la première chose que je capte est le regard de Raven - et la commissure de ses lèvres relevée - elle me fixe.

**''Quoi ?''** je lui demande.

Elle ne me répond pas. Est-ce qu'elle m'a vu faire ? Impossible j'étais de dos. En même temps depuis jeudi soir elle est bizarre. Elle n'a pas arreté de me fixer toute la soirée et de me parler de Lexa jusqu'à ce qu'on s'endorme. Je pense qu'on a dû faire le tour de son enfance au moins 12x et pour mon plus grand plaisir, mais j'ai mis ça sur le coup de la nostalgie, peut-être ressentie par l'espagnole à ce moment là.   
Mais maintenant que je suis près d'elle et de Lexa, je vois bien qu'elle nous regarde toutes les deux. Je plisse les yeux et son regard devient mutin. _Oh putain elle sait, elle nous à vu c'est obligé. Merde._

Ma bouche s'entrouve, je veux lui parler et lui dire qu'elle se trompe - _bien sûr_ \- mais elle se lève et s'approche de moi pour me murmurer quelques mots.

**''Garde ta salive Griffin. Je sais.''** elle se recule et me fait un clin d'oeil. Je veux encore parler mais je n'y arrive pas. Elle se rapproche et chuchote à nouveau.

**''Je ne dirai rien, c'est entre vous deux. Je suis de votre côté, team Clexa à fond.''**

Elle lève le point en l'air et je laisse échapper un rire tandis que le reste du groupe s'est séparé.

**''Merci Rae''** je lui souffle avant de venir embrasser sa joue. Elle rougit, c'est mignon.

**''Griffin ! Pose tes lèvres ailleurs que sur ma copine !''** crie alors Anya de la cuisine.

Je regarde Rae qui comprend ou je veux en venir. Comme d'habitude. Je lui saute dans les bras et lui fais pleins de bisous partout sur le visage ce qui fait automatiquement débarquer Anya une cuillère pour remuer les cocktails à la main. La scène est assez drôle.   
Elle rouspète agitant l'ustensile en l'air jusqu'à arriver près de nous.

**''Non mais oh on se calme oui !''** nous dit-elle tout en nous fouettant de sa cuillère.

Nous éclatons de rire et je passe alors les deux mains autour du cou de l'asiatique et viens lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille.

**''T'es jalouse Anya ? Faut me le dire si tu veux mes lèvres sur toi hein ?''** lui dis-je en la taquinant.

Sa peau blanche vire au rouge et j'entends alors Raven rire aux éclats juste derrière moi. **''Tu.. Tu vas me la..la tuer arrête. Re..Regarde la''** et elle continue à rire jusqu'à ce que je me recule pour la laisser l'embrasser. Elle se calme et se rapproche de son oreille. 

**''Intéressée par un plan à trois chérie ?''** elle lui souffle d'une voix sensuelle alors pour l'achever. Ce qui pourrait marcher mais An s'offusque presque. 

**''Pas avec Griffin, ça va pas ?!''** s'exclame alors Anya.

**''Eh oh ça va cache ton dégoût''** je lui répond faussement vexée.

**''Mais non mais.. T'es comme ma petite soeur, c'est comme Lexa, jamais je.. Beeeh''** dit-elle en se mimant en train de vomir.

**''Pas Griffin et pas Lexa, ok je note''** lui lance alors Raven un sourire taquin aux lèvres. **''Quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce à exclure ?''**

Anya considère alors vraiment la question et fait le tour de la pièce en un regard. **''Lincoln évidemment''** finit-elle par dire.

**''C'est noté, c'est noté.''**

De mon côté je reste bouche bée de la tournure que vient de prendre cette conversation. Elle plaisante hein ? Bon après ca me regarde pas mais, elle plaisante hein ? Façon tant qu'elles ne touche pas à ma Le.. _Oh toi stop._

Elles finissent par s'embrasser ce qui est clairement le moment que je choisis pour m'éclipser.

**''T'es en forme ce soir.''** me souffle alors une voix derrière moi. Je frissonne.

**''Pas plus qu'habituellement''** je réponds en me retournant vers ma brune aux yeux verts.

**''Bien plus qu'habituellement.'** ' dit-elle simplement.

**''Ah bon ? Je ne t'ai jamais taquiné comme ça peut-être ?"** j'ose ce même sourire en coin qui me suit depuis un moment.

Elle ne répond pas. Pas de suite en tout cas. Elle semble réfléchir.

**''Est-ce que tu comptes embrasser Anya un jour du coup ?''** me répond-elle amusée.

**''Peut-être bien.''**

Je lui fais mon plus beau lever de sourcil ce qui lui fait directement prendre conscience de ma réponse. Évidemment que c'est faux, c'est Anya, mais la réaction de Lexa vaut le détour. Elle semble choquée, énervée, frustrée. Et j'éclate de rire.

**''C'est pas drôle !''** me dit-elle quand elle comprend enfin ma blague. **''Clarke ! C'est vraiment pas drôle !''** elle me donne un léger coup d'épaule et je vois un petit sourire satisfait sur son visage.

Je veux la taquiner encore mais je sens des bras se resserrer autour de ma taille.

**''Alors ma belle, 18 ans et on embête déjà tout le monde ?''** me murmure Niylah tout en venant embrasser ma nuque. Je fixe Lex devant moi, celle-ci semble gênée mais se ressaisit.

**''Et elle n'a rien bu encore, imagine la suite''** lance alors Lexa, ce qui fait rire la blonde derrière moi. **''Je vais voir Cos', je vous laisse vous retrouver un peu."**

**'Tu n'es pas obli..''** je tente pour arrêter la brune, pour qu'elle reste près de moi.

_Bien sûr Clarke, toi aussi tu veux tenter un plan à trois ?_

**''T'inquiète ! Puis je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée.''** me dit-elle comme si elle lui manquait. Enfin en même temps elle doit lui manquer parfois non ? C'est sa petite amie alors j'imagine que oui.  
Cette sensation dans mon ventre ne me plaît pas alors je préfère me concentrer sur la blonde plutôt que sur elle.

Je me retourne donc sur celle censée faire battre mon coeur. Je ne la mérite tellement pas. Peut-être que je devrais mettre un stop à cette demi relation, lui dire que je ne suis pas certaine de mes sentiments ? Mais en même temps nous ne sommes pas ensemble, nous ne sommes que des amis et plus si affinité. Quand j'y réfléchis, finalement j'ai perdu ma virginité avec elle, une amie; pour ne même pas construire une relation derrière ?  
Non non non, Niylah n'est pas qu'une simple amie hein ? Puis.. Ce n'est pas d'elle dont j'ai eu envie en premier et finalement dont j'ai encore envie aujourd'hui. Enfin, pas toujours.  
Je me mords la joue parce que ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de penser à ça, de penser à mes relations, de décider ou pas de semi rompre ou pas. Puis même si ça se termine, Lexa ne voudra jamais de moi, je le sais. Enfin j'imagine qu'elle veut de moi, mais pas d'une relation amoureuse. Aller la, c'est bon je suis soulée.

**''Ça va ma belle ?''** me demande alors Niylah en se rapprochant de moi, inquiète.

Je la fixe. _T'es nulle Clarke, t'es tellement nulle._  
Je lui attrape le visage et pénètre sa bouche de ma langue d'un seul coup. _Tellement nulle._  
Oui je le fais parce que Lexa ne veut pas de moi et finira toujours par choisir Costia, oui je le fais parce que je m'en veux d'être aussi nulle et de l'embrasser pour ça, ce qui d'ailleurs me fait me sentir encore plus mal. Oui je le fais parce que j'ai envie d'embrasser quelqu'un depuis jeudi soir et que seul Niylah veut bien de moi. Oui je le fais pour de mauvaises raisons, mais je le fais quand même.

Je l'embrasse à pleine bouche, agrippant sa lèvre de mes dents avant de me reculer.

**''Wow''** me dit-elle en posant son front sur le mien. ' **'Clarke, si ce n'était pas ton anniversaire je t'amènerais directement dans ma chambre''**

**''C'est parce que c'est mon anniversaire que tu vas m'y garder toute la nuit''** lui dis-je tout en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

_Super Clarke, bravo, enfonce toi bien dans ta merde._

_Tais toi._

Niylah sourit gênée et dépose un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres. **''Oui madame''** me répond-elle amusée.

Je lui attrape la main en faisant attention de ne pas entrelacer ses doigts aux miens et me dirige vers le bar.

**''Tu veux quoi ?"** je demande à la blonde.

**''Toi, toi et toi''** me répond-elle, ce qui me fait glousser.

_Quand tu veux tu choisis ton camps Clarke._

_Tais toi._

Je la laisse me prendre rapidement dans ses bras pour m'embrasser puis se décaler près de l'ilot. Elle attrape deux verres.

**''Je te prépare mon super cocktail d'anniversaire.''** me dit-elle toute fière.

Je la regarde faire : rhum, jus de pomme, lait de coco, sucre de canne et cannelle.

_Oh génial, de la cannelle._

Elle y ajoute une paille et me le tend. Je la remercie et viens directement aspirer le précieux liquide.

_Oh mon dieu._ Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres. _Merde._

**''Tu aimes ?''** me demande-t-elle ?

**''Tu rigoles ? C'est trop bon !"**

Et c'est vrai qu'il est bon, pour un millier de raison mais surtout pour une.

Nous continuons de discuter recette quand j'aperçois Luna dans le canapé, discutant tout sourire avec Lincoln et Octavia.   
Elle n'est venue que pour moi, enfin je me comprends, je devrais peut-être aller la voir.

**''Ça te dérange si je vais voir Luna cinq minutes ?"** Je demande alors à la blonde.

**''Non vas-y je vais préparer des cocktail pour les autres.''** me dit-elle en souriant.

_Fais le même que le mien pour Lex elle va adorer_ , que j'aimerais lui dire. Mais non, je préfère me taire sur ce coup là.

_Bravo Griffin._

Sans attendre je rejoins rapidement nos amis au salon. Je m'assois sur le canapé, près de Luna qui se détache rapidement de sa conversation en cours pour porter son attention sur moi.

**''Comment vas-tu Clarke ?''** me demande-t-elle concernée.

**''C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te le demander. Pas trop dur d'être ici ce soir ?''**

**''Non, tu sais, la plupart d'entre eux sont mes amies.. C'est juste Raven..''** me dit-elle.

**''Tu lui en veux encore j'imagine ?"**

**''Non.. Enfin si. Mais on va dire que la colère s'est transformée en peine et la peine en manque. J'attends la prochaine étape.''** me dit-elle en souriant.

**''Elle te manque.. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle te manquait. Tu ne m'en parle jamais..''**

**''J'imagine que ne pas en parler rend les choses moins vraies ?"** me répond-elle.

Elle n'a pas tord. Est-ce que c'est pour ça que c'est plus simple avec Niylah parce qu'on ne parle pas de ''relation'' ? Et plus compliqué avec Lexa parce que justement on parle trop de.. notre "non relation'' du coup.

**"Je suppose oui.''** je lui souffle tout en finissant mon verre d'un seul coup.

**''Tu devrais y aller molo, les cocktails de Raven sont.. terribles.''** me dit-elle amusée.

**''Oh c'est un de Niylah.''** je lui réponds. Je ne suis pas la seule à tout rapporter à la même personne.. **''Je suis désolée Luna, pour Raven et toi d'ailleurs. Je n'ai rien fait pour t'aider et..''**

**''Clarke ce n'est pas de ta faute si la langue de ma petite amie a fini dans la bouche d'une autre fille.''** elle marque une pause. **''C'est surtout que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit Anya. Elles se parlaient à peine et..''**

**''Justement. Raven s'est éloignée d'Anya quand elle l'a su. Je crois qu'elle voulait te protéger, malgré ses sentiments.''** je lui dis espérant la réconforter un peu.

**''Attends, Raven savait depuis tout ce temps ? Elle aurait du m'en parler. Peut-être que les choses auraient été différentes."**

_Shit._

**''Oui fin non fin c'était pas clair entre elles, elles étaient amies avant tout et c'est compliqué ce genre de situation tu sais et c'est..''**

**''Comme toi et Lexa ?''** me coupe-t-elle alors que je manque de m'étouffer.

Est-ce que j'en ai parlé à Luna ? Oh merde je ne me souviens pas. Est-ce que j'ai déjà bu autant que ça.

**''Plus ou moins oui.''** je réponds juste en étant vague.

**''Niylah est une personne merveilleuse, évite de lui faire du mal.''** finit-elle par me demander gentiment.

J'acquiesce. **''Ce n'est pas ce que je veux.''**

**''Mais est-ce que ta raison sera plus forte que tes envies ?"** me répond-elle un sourire tendre aux lèvres. ' **'Moi ma raison me dit de me tenir très éloignée de Raven et ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que j'ai envie.''**

Oh elle m'intrigue.

**''C'est à dire ?''** je lui demande.

**''C'est à dire qu'il va me falloir bien plus de verre pour en dire davantage.''**

Et elle se lève. **''Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?''**

**''Attends je te suis.''** et je me mets sur mes deux pieds pour la rejoindre.

Arrivée à la cuisine je remarque que Niylah à été remplacée par Rae. Je regarde Luna que ça ne semble pas déranger. Enfin je la sens un peu plus tendue quand même.

L'Espagnole devant nous semble concentrée sur sa mixture, la langue dehors, elle plisse les yeux devant elle, écrasant ce qui semble être des feuilles de menthe. Elle lève le regard quand elle nous voit approcher et s'arrête immédiatement.

**''Que fais-tu de bon ?"**

Je me tourne vers Luna. Elle est celle qui vient de poser la question. Je regarde Raven qui, elle, laisserait presque ses yeux s'échapper de ses orbites.

**''Euh..M..Mo..Mojito.''** bégaye-t-elle.

**''Tu..tu..tu m'en fais un ?''** se moque alors Luna en souriant.

Est-ce que je viens de changer de dimensions en deux minutes ?

**''Oui, bien sûr''** lui répond alors Raven un grand sourire aux lèvres.

**''Tu vas ajouter du sucre de canne en grain dans le fond ?''** Luna lui demande.

**''Oui et après je mettrai les feuilles de menthe écrasées par dessus.''** lui répond l'hispanique.

Toute deux semblent apprécier la conversation. Ce qui est terriblement surprenant. Je les laisse discuter car je capte le regard d'Anya posée sur elles. Elle sourit. _Mais ?_  
Je rejoins l'asiatique qui est actuellement assise dans le canapé à côté de Lexa et Costia, et viens lui chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille.

**''Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es jalouse quand je fais un bisou sur la joue à ta copine et pourquoi tu ne l'es pas quand Raven discute avec Luna ?''** je lui demande tout en venant m'accroupir devant elle.

**''Déjà, je ne suis pas jalouse de toi. En ensuite parce que Raven m'a choisi. Parce que ses sentiments sont à moi, parce qu'elle m'aime et que je l'aime et que je suis heureuse de les voir bien s'entendre. Je sais que malgré tout elles se manquent. Et ça me va, tant que son cœur m'appartient.''**

Je reste bouche bée. Anya est bien trop sage et mature pour ce monde. Je soupire n'ayant rien d'autre à dire et finis par m'asseoir par terre entre ses jambes et celle de Lexa, fasse à la table basse.

J'attrape la bière devant moi, je sais que c'est celle de Lex parce que Madame ne boit pas d'alcool fort, et la porte à mes lèvres. J'en bois la moitié et la repose sur la table.  
Je me retourne vers la brune, lui glisse un **''merci''** et lui souris. Sans être étonnée, elle me le rend tout simplement.

**''Tu peux la finir Clarke.''** me dit-elle. Pourquoi accentue-t-elle toujours mon prénom comme ça ?

**''C'est gentil.''** je lui réponds et n'hésite pas à venir siroter sa bière de temps en temps.  
Nous terminons toutes les quatre par discuter ensemble tandis que les autres finissent par nous rejoindre au salon, Octavia un sac à la main.

**''On s'est dit que ce serait mieux que tu ouvres ton cadeau maintenant plutôt qu'après qu'on ait tous bu comme des trous''** me dit-elle en me tendant le paquet.

Je me lève et le saisis un grand sourire plaqué au visage !

**''C'est adorable ! Merci''** je lui dis avant de l'enlacer.

**''C'est de la part de tout le monde.'** ' me dit-elle.

**''Vous êtes fous ! Merci, vraiment !"**

**''Tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est encore !"** me crie Raven toute souriante. **''Aller ouvre le Griffin !"**

Je m'assois sur la table basse et ouvre alors le paquet que je tiens entre mes mains. J'en sors une enveloppe. Je la déchire et cherche à attraper son contenu sans l'abimer. J'en retire neuf billets. Mais pas n'importe quels billets. Mes yeux s'illuminent.

_\- Visite privée de l'Institut d'Art Contemporain de Boston  
\- Visite privée du musée d'Art Contemporain du Massachusetts  
\- Visite privée du Museum of Modern Art à New York  
\- Visite privée du Whitney Museum of American Art de New York  
\- Visite privée du Musée Solomon R. Guggenheim à New York  
\- Visite privée du Brooklyn Museum à New York  
\- Visite privée du P.S. 1 Contemporary Art Center à New York  
\- Visite privée du Storm King Art Center à New York  
\- Visite privée du National Gallery of Art_

Je lève la tête. Je suis sous le choc. Mes amis me regardent attendant ma réaction.

**''Ça ne te plaît pas ?''** me demande Octavia inquiète.

Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux et je lui saute alors au cou.

**''VOUS ÊTES FOUUUUS, C'EST TROP TROP BIEN !''**

J'entends un soupir collectif.

**''Merci, Merci, Merci !''**

Je me recule et s'en suit alors des remerciements à chacun d'entre eux, des câlins, des bisous, des ébouriffages de cheveux se perdent, mais j'apprécie chacun de leurs gestes tendres.

Je finis par déposer mon merveilleux cadeau sur le meuble du salon et par m'asseoir sur le canapé près de Niylah.

Nous sommes tous plus ou moins à notre place. Sur ma droite la blonde, Luna, Octavia et Lincoln. Et sur le canapé d'en face Anya, Lexa et Costia.  
Seule Raven manque à l'appel. Mais celle-ci nous rejoint rapidement plusieurs bouteilles à la main, dont une de tequila qui me rappelle un tas de souvenir.

Je jette un rapide coup d'oeil à Lexa qui semble tout aussi perdue dans ses pensées que moi. Elle croise mon sourire timide. À cet instant nous savons toutes les deux que nous pensons à la même chose. À ce regard qu'elle m'a lancé ce soir là, à ma danse avec Niylah qui l'a rendu verte de jalousie, à notre conversation sur notre banc.   
Gênées nous finissons par nous sourire timidement puis par tourner la tête.

Raven repart et revient avec le reste des bouteilles. Alcool et jus de fruits. 

**''BON ! On joue ?''** demande-t-elle.

J'entends des exclamations de toute part.

**''À quoi ?''** certains demandent.

**''Pas je n'ai jamais.''** répond Anya ce qui nous fait rire Raven et moi.

**''OOOOOH. Tout est beaucoup plus clair maintenant.''** s'exclame alors Luna nous faisant tous taire. **''Je suis désolée pour toi Anya.''** lui dit-elle alors devant tout le monde.

Je m'avance un peu pour la fixer, très étonnée. Et elle continue.

 **''Raven est vraiment un boulet quand même de t'avoir fait ça ce soir là. Vous savez, je trouve que vous allez bien ensemble, si vous m'en aviez parlé à cette époque, peut être même que j'aurais dis à Rae de foncer, ça aurait évité toute cette histoire.''** elle marque une pause ne se rendant pas compte du malaise environnant. **''Ralala''** soupire-t-elle. **''Vous me manquez. Je suis contente d'être la ce soir.''** et elle se replonge au fond du canapé, comme si de rien n'était.

Est-ce que quelqu'un a mis quelque chose dans son verre ou dans le mien, ou je ne suis juste plus habituée à son.. caractère.

Raven se lève, attrape un shot et le rempli de vodka.

**''À la franchise de Luna.''**

Et elle boit son verre d'une traite, ce qui fait rire beaucoup de monde.

Anya se lève alors. Voilà je savais que le drame aller arriver. Elle s'avance vers l'exe de sa petite amie et tout le monde retient son souffle. Voila, c'est la fin de ma soirée d'anniversaire.

**''Lève toi Luna''** lui demande-t-elle.

Et celle-ci s'exécute tout sourire. Ma pauvre amie, je serai la si tu as besoin. J'hésite à intervenir, je veux intervenir, je le veux mais je n'en ai pas le temps. Encore une fois la scène qui se déroule devant moi me laisse sans voix. J'aperçois Anya faire un pas en avant et placer ses deux bras au niveau des épaules de la brune. Elle finit par entourer sa nuque et la prendre dans ses bras.

Elle lui chuchote quelques mots que j'entends de là où je suis.

**''Je suis désolée qu'on t'ait fait souffrir autant Luna. Tu ne méritais pas ça.''  
**

**''Ce n'est pas de ta faute.''** lui répond-elle. ' **'C'est Raven qui était en couple, pas toi.''**

**''C'est vrai ça."** elle marque une pause. **"Laisse moi équilibrer la chose.''** lui dit-elle.

Un de mes sourcils s'arque quand je la vois se retourner et faire un clin d'oeil à Raven. Dans un geste auquel je ne m'attendais pas, elle vient alors saisir la bouche de Luna de la sienne. Un baiser doux, affectueux qui ne dure que quelques secondes. Mais suffisamment pour faire jaser l'ensemble de la bande.

J'observe Raven inquiète. Celle-ci semble tout aussi choquée que moi. Mais elle se met à rire, un rire franc et sincère.

_Ok j'ai bien trop d'alcool dans le sang, c'est ça._

**''Et voilà. Maintenant on peut repartir sur de bonnes bases.''** s'exclame alors Anya à une Luna encore déconcertée.

**''Tu n'étais pas obligée de m'embrasser pour ça, mais j'apprécie le geste.''** finit-elle par dire le sourire aux lèvres.

Anya finit par rejoindre Raven et l'embrasse à son tour. Je croise leur regard, bien trop coquin à mon gout pour ce début de soirée. Est-ce que j'ai raté un épisode ? Même cent ? 

**''Action ou vérité ?''** demande alors Anya.

Je me concentre sur sa phrase. Action ou vérité ? Un classique, évidemment.   
Tout le monde acquiesce et je sens alors Raven me fixer un sourire en coin.

_Merde_.


	28. 28. Gros bordel

_Note : Bonjour à tous. Je vous préviens là soirée sera longue. Comme la précédente. Mais les filles ont grandi entre temps - oui c'était il n'y a quelques mois mais et alors ? - ce qui rend les choses bien plus passionnantes. Ahah._

_Comme de temps à autre dans ma fanfiction vous trouverez une musique à écouter, au moment. Je vous le conseille vraiment. **Crush de Garbage. **_

_Bonne lecture à vous._

_Ael._

**POV Raven  
**

Cette soirée est surprenante. Bien plus surprenante que tout ce à quoi je m'attendais. Et je dois dire merci à ma petite amie, toujours prête à me faire des ''surprises'' comme celle-ci.   
Je sais que nous avons, enfin qu'elle à choqué ce soir en embrassant Luna. J'ai vu les regards de chacun de mes amis se poser sur moi. C'était marrant.

Nous ne sommes pas du type jalouse. Enfin, je reprends, nous ne sommes plus du type jalouse. Je pense que tout s'est adoucie lorsqu'on s'est mise ensemble. En même temps comment ne pas être jalouse quand je la voyais elle, ma merveilleuse Anya, tourner autour de la rousse, d'Harper et d'un tout autre tas d'autres gens que je préfère oublier.  
Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'elle soit autre chose que mon amie jusqu'à ce que je sache qu'il y avait possibilité qu'elle soit plus, qu'il y avait espoir qu'elle soit plus. Au final mon coeur à cessé d'être aigrit parce qu'elle à su le capturer et m'aimer de toutes ses forces des la première seconde. 

  
Nous avons construit une relation basée sur la confiance et même si on se taquine, nous ne nous infligerons jamais ce que nous avons fait à nos exes. Notre relation repose sur de la communication maintenant, plus de non-dits, plus de sentiments voilés, juste elle et moi, capable de tout se dire, nos sentiments, nos peurs mais aussi nos envies. Anya est sans aucun doute la personne en qui j'ai lui plus confiance sur Terre, pour ça, et sur le fait qu'elle ne jugera jamais ce que je lui dis et qu'elle acceptera toujours d'écouter, de comprendre, tant qu'à la fin de la journée mon coeur est toujours à elle.

Si les sentiments restent, alors je sais notre couple indestructible.

Et je sais que c'est pour ça qu'elle à hâte de jouer. Parce qu'elle n'a peur de rien nous concernant.

C'est d'ailleurs une des raisons de son comportement. Pas pour prouver quelque chose, mais simplement pour me dire que c'était ok avec Luna. Que certaines barrières peuvent tomber avec elle.

D'ailleurs certaines sont déjà tombées bien avant je crois. Autour de ce mojito tout à l'heure. La discussion avec Luna s'est transformée en confidence. Je lui manque et elle vient d'ailleurs de le confirmer devant toute notre assemblée. Notre amitié lui manque, le contact peut-être aussi. Elle me l'a dit qu'elle ne voulait rien d'autre, que la trahison ne se pardonnait pas à ce niveau et qu'elle ne me ferait jamais plus confiance. Mais que ça n'empêchait pas le reste. Et putain qu'est ce que ce m'a soulagé. Pas d'être une garce à qui elle ne pardonnera jamais, mais de savoir que malgré tout, je ne l'ai pas complètement perdu et que l'amitié qu'elle me propose en échange de tout ça, nous convient à toutes.   
Et comme toujours après des événements notables, j'en ai touché deux mots à Anya, pendant les deux minutes d'ouverture de cadeau de Clarke.

Je lui ai expliqué la situation avec Luna, je lui ai répété quasiment tout ce qu'elle m'a dit, je n'ai pas eu le temps pour plus. Elle m'a sourit et m'a affirmé qu'elle aurait réagi exactement comme elle, qu'elle n'aurait pas pu me perdre et pas pu me pardonner non plus et qu'il fallait peut-être trouver un moyen de relâcher la pression entre nous trois. Ce qui a donné ce baiser il y a quelques minutes à peine.

Nous avons finis par nous asseoir côte à côte comme toujours.

**''Je t'aime tu sais.''** je lui souffle à l'oreille.

**''Je sais mon coeur, viens là.''** et elle passe son bras derrière mon épaule pour m'attirer vers elle. Je cale m'a tête contre elle pour qu'elle dépose un tendre baiser sur mes cheveux. Je finis par venir chercher ses lèvres pour l'embrasser quelques secondes avant d'observer les autres autour de nous.  
  


  
 **''Bon alors ! Les règles ! Parce qu'il faut des règles.''** je me lève du canapé en disant ces quelques mots. C'est parti. **''Si vous vous engagez dans le jeu, aucun refus ne sera accepté sauf en ce qui concerne Anya et Lincoln, s'il vous plaît pas de truc chelou entre eux. Merci.''** tout le monde acquiesce. **''Deux shooters de vodka chacun avant de commencer la partie, faut qu'on se donne des forces héhé.''** et je rigole machiavéliquement avant de reprendre. **''Une fois dans le jeu, aucun joker, rien du tout pour sauvez votre petit cul. Sont interdits toutes les pratiques qui peuvent porter atteinte à notre intégrité. Pas de torture et de pratiques sexuelles étranges s'il vous plait..''** et je regarde toutes les visages devant moi arrêter de respirer un instant. J'explose de rire. **''Je plaisante. Enfin non, c'est interdit évidement. Mais vous m'avez comprise. N'allons pas briser des vies ou des couples non plus.''** je fixe Clarke une micro seconde qui suffit à lui faire boire son verre d'une seule traite, sous le regard inquiet de Lexa. ' **'Bon alors qui entre dans la game ?''** je demande sachant pertinemment que je leur ai fait leur.

Sans surprise Anya, Luna et Octavia sont pour. Lincoln suit Octavia évidemment. Costia lève la main tout comme Niylah. Il ne me manque plus que mon petit couple favoris. Je vois Clarke rouler des yeux et s'ajouter à notre liste à son tour. Et bien sûr, une seconde après Lexa est de la partie.

**''Super, que la partie commence !''  
**

Je prends neuf shooters et les places devant moi. J'y verse de la vodka et invite tout le monde à boire la première tournée. Les verres claquent sur la table et je les ressers tous.

J'avale mon deuxième verre et sens ma gorge me brûler à nouveau. Ça va être une belle soirée je le sens. Est-ce que c'est parce que je sais que mon couple est safe, que je me permets ça ? Oui sans doute. Et sûrement aussi parce que je veux du Cleeeeexa. Et la contrainte du jeu ne pourra que les rapprocher sans pour autant que ça blesse les autres non ?   
Ouais j'en suis convaincu. 

**''Bon''** je saisis la bouteille de bière vide devant moi. **''Vous êtes tous bien installés ?''** ils acquiescent et je fais tourner la bouteille qui s'arrête sur Costia. **''Tu commences.''** je lui dis tout en venant m'asseoir sur les cuisses d'Anya.  
  


 **"Ok ! Alors, alors.."** elle fait le tour de la pièce et son regard se pose sur Clarke et Niylah. Olalala que je vais aimer cette soirée. **"Niylah ! Action ou vérité."**

**"Vérité"** répond-elle simplement. 

**"Hm.. Clarke est majeure maintenant, quand comptes-tu faire ta demande pour officialiser votre couple ? "**

Clarke avale de travers et retient alors sa toux. Oh, oh, oh elle commence fort ! Mais ça n'arrange pas mes affaires ça. Je regarde les deux blondes en face de moi échanger un regard et Niylah répond enfin. 

**"Et bien, ça ne dépend pas de moi. J'imagine, quand Clarke sera prête et le voudra."** lui répond-elle en souriant.

Quand elle le voudra ? Elle ne le veut pas donc. Évidemment qu'elle ne le veut pas, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, enfin, pas qu'elle ne veut pas de Niylah, mais qu'elle préférerait quelqu'un d'autre. Est-ce que Niylah sait pour Clarke et Lexa ? Où est-ce qu'elle a des soupçons ? Je n'ai pas l'impression. Peut-être juste qu'elles n'en ont tout simplement pas parlé ensemble. 

J'attrape mon verre et le porte à mes lèvres, juste une toute petite gorgée coule dans ma gorge quand j'entends mon prénom être cité.

**"Raven, action ou vérité ?"** me demande alors la blonde. 

Commençons doucement. Enfin avec cette bande de fous la moindre vérité peut créer le chaos pendant des mois, je sais de quoi je parle. 

**"Mise à part Anya, de qui pourrais-tu avoir envie ce soir ?"**

Nop, moi je ne m'étouffe pas dans mon verre, je le sirote tranquillement. Easy comme question. Je connais la réponse et Anya connait la réponse, donc tout est ok.

**"Luna, sans hésitation, un de mes meilleurs coups."** j'affirme haut et fort. 

Celle-ci rougit un peu mais nous sourit à Anya et à moi. 

**"T'as quand même pas intérêt à dire qu'elle est meilleure que moi."** me souffle Anya dans le creux de l'oreille. Je l'embrasse et lui répond. **"Jamais; puis tu sais, tu pourrais le voir par toi-même"** je lui dis en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Je me redresse un peu. **"Anya, action ou vérité ?"**

**"Vérité."** me répond-elle.

**"Aimerais-tu faire un plan à trois avec Luna, si celle-ci est d'accord ?"** j'ose, extrêmement fière de moi. Ce n'est pas une simple question et elle le sait, c'est plus une demande. Je connais la réponse, mais je veux que Luna la connaisse aussi. Sait-on jamais. 

**"Yep, qu'elle vienne me montrer ses talents."** répond-elle en le regardant. Elle nous sourit à nouveau. Oh, oh, elle ne semble pas contre ? Ok, faut que je me calme, on en est pas là, pas encore en tout cas. 

Cette soirée me plaiiiit tellement. 

\---

**POV Lexa**

Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles, je les connais depuis des années maintenant, elles sont presque comme des soeurs. Est-ce que j'avais envie de savoir qu'un plan à trois allait sûrement se dérouler ce soir à côté de ma chambre ? Nop. 

Je croise le regard de Clarke qui semble tout aussi choquée que moi. Puis sa bouche en o se transforme en un sourire, timide. Elle regarde Niylah, puis moi, puis Niylah et son visage se baisse directement sur ses cuisses. _Putain même pas tu imagines ça Clarke, même pas. Si il doit il y avoir un nous un jour, crois-moi, aucune autre personne ne sera là pour partager ce moment. Je suis bien trop possessive avec toi._

Oh, je crois que je viens de perdre possession de mon cerveau. Je le vois divaguer à son tour. Hm.. Je regarde Niylah un moment, je l'imagine toucher ma Clarke. Nop, nop, nop, ce n'est pas toi qui le dois, c'est mo.. Oh mais qu'est ce que je raconte là. _Aller focus Lexa, cache tes joues rouges et finis ton verre._

Ce que je fais sans attendre.

**"Clarke ! Action ou vérité."** An lui demande. 

Je connais la blonde, si elle est intelligente comme je le pense elle prendra action, elle sait que les actions font moins de mal qu'une vérité dévoilée. 

**"Action."** répond-elle de sa voix roque. 

Un sentiment presque de fierté traverse mon corps. _Non mais n'importe quoi._

**"Fais un lap dance sur la personne de ton choix.. Sauf Niylah."** lui dit-elle un sourire en coin.

Je regarde ma blonde avec attention, beaucoup d'attention, beaucoup trop d'attention. Je croise son regard. Elle veut me choisir, je le vois bien.. Mais elle ne peut pas, elle ne doit pas le faire.. Imaginer Clarke danser contre moi.. Non, clairement je serais cramée à dix mille. Elle soutien mon regard quelques secondes, se mort la lèvre - _putain de fais pas ça_ \- mais fints par tourner la tête.

**"Octavia. Je choisis Octavia"** dit-elle. Et putain quel soulagement. 

Son amie semble surprise mais acquiesce. Enfin elle n'a pas le choix, règles de Raven Reyes. 

**"Euh je fais comment ?"** demande Clarke.

**"On va pas danser pour toi Griffin."** répond Raven.

**"Ahah très drôle, non mais j'veux dire j'vais pas lui monter dessus sur le canapé quand même ?"**

Je déglutis. _Ben non, quand même, évitons hein._

**"Attends, je vais chercher une chaise."** lui dit An.

Comment ça une chaise. _Tuez moi._ Je finis mon verre et m'en ressers un autre. Moi qui n'aime pas être complètement out, ça ne sera pas très grave pour ce soir.

L'asiatique revient et pose la chaise, elle décale la table basse en faisant bien attention de ne pas faire tomber toutes les bouteilles grâce à l'aide d'O qui vient de se lever à son tour. Elles placent la chaise au milieu et Octavia s'assoit dessus. 

**"Aller Griffin, montre tout ce que t'as !"** lui dit alors la brune.

Non Griffin, ne montre rien. Et non Griffin arrête de croiser mon regard, tu sais ce que ça me fait. _Putain._

Je m'enfonce dans le canapé tout en simulant une ignorance des plus suspecte. Tout le monde regarde la scène avec attention, sauf moi. Non, je n'ai pas besoin de voir ça, je me lui suis déjà imaginé, je pense même en avoir rêvé, de Clarke dansant contre moi de la même manière que ce soir là, au _Grounders_ quand elle avait dansé avec Niylah. 

Je déglutis davantage quand j'entends Anya lancer une musique sur sa chaine hifi. **_Crush de Garbage._** Génial. An, je déteste tes goûts musicaux là. Tout ça ne me plait pas vraiment, moi qui voulais ignorer la scène, je me retrouve à l'observer, à me concentrer sur ce qui se passe devant moi. Octavia me sourit timidement et tourne légèrement la tête pour observer ma blonde. 

Clarke finit son verre d'une seule traite et se rapproche alors de la chaise d'Octavia. Elle croise à nouveau mon regard sur _"I've been dying just to feel you by my side."_ et je sens mon ventre se tordre. Ses doigts viennent se poser sur le dos de la chaise, qu'elle caresse lentement, les glissant sur toute la longueur du bois. Puis ceux-ci se posent sur l'épaule d'Octavia qui, surprise, sursaute un peu, ce qui fait rire le reste du groupe, sauf moi. 

Juste en face, je ne peux pas rater la scène, même si je le souhaite. Clarke s'avance et passe à côté d'elle, ses longs doigts s'égarant sur le bras de la brune, descendant son biceps, son avant bras pour finir par remonter et se poser sur sa clavicule. Octavia rit quand elle sent Clarke l'enjamber pour se poser sur ses cuisses. Les bras le long du corps la brune n'ose pas bouger tandis que ma blonde commence à donner de légers coups de bassin, coups de bassin que je ne peux rater. Mon regard se perd sur son dos, sur ses mains qui viennent agripper ses propres cheveux qu'elle remonte, tout en remuant ses reins. Reins légèrement découverts par le geste. Mes yeux se posent sur les deux fossettes qui viennent décorer le bas de son dos. Elle est magnifique.

Elle lâche sa chevelure qui retombe sur ses épaules et s'avance sur une Octavia qui fait beaucoup moins la maline. Personne ne dit plus rien en vérité, la scène est devenue bien trop intense. 

Clarke finit par se pencher, cambrer les reins et rapprocher sa poitrine du visage de son amie, sans jamais la toucher. Moi, la seule chose que je vois.. ce sont ses fesses, la cambrure de son dos et ses mains qui viennent attraper celles d'Octavia pour venir les placer sur ses hanches. 

J'observe la scène. Ma bouche s'assèche, je le sens bien. Je me perds une seconde à m'imaginer à sa place. Seules, dans une pièce. Est-ce que mes mains trembleraient comme celles de la brune ? Sans doute, mais je sais que je finirais par les remonter le long de son dos, par agripper ses boucles blondes, par tirer sa tête en arrière pour exposer sa nuque à mes morsures.. Je déglutis quand je vois Clarke, la vraie Clarke se retourner et me faire face, toujours assise sur Octavia qui retient son souffle, ses mains toujours sur ses hanches. 

La blonde nous fixe, Costia, Anya, Raven et moi. Mais je sais que c'est moi qu'elle cherche du regard. Personne ne le remarque mais la flamme dans ses yeux devient beaucoup plus intense quand elle croise mes émeraudes. Elle se penche alors en arrière, s'allongeant presque sur Octavia. Son visage se place à côté de celui de son amie, les deux ayant les joues bien rosées par la situation. Clarke se met à nouveau à remuer, elle passe un bras en arrière pour s'accrocher à la nuque d'Octavia qui déglutis bien plus fort que moi. **"Clarke.."** soupire-t-elle, ce qui encourage ma blonde. _Putain d'esprit joueur._

Tout en continuant ses mouvements bien trop sensuels au gout de mon bas ventre, elle attrape une de main d'Octavia posée sur sa hanche et vient la remontrer le long de son abdomen. Lentement. Je vois son haut se soulever un peu, j'aperçois la peau blanche de son ventre tendu par la position, les os de son bassin ressortir juste au dessus de son jean taille basse. Hm.. J'ai chaud.

La brune se laisse faire, ce qui me fait froncer les sourcils légèrement et Clarke l'aperçoit. Ce micro sourire que je suis la seule à remarquer va me tuer. Elle remonte les doigts d'O entre ses seins et penche légèrement sa tête en arrière. Je suis verte de jalousie, rouge de désir et en même temps soulagée de ne pas être assise sur cette chaise devant notre groupe.

Clarke continue ses mouvements au son de la musique. Est-ce qu'elle va continuer jusqu'à la fin ? Elle continue encore et encore de remonter la main de son amie qui finit par passer au niveau de sa poitrine. Poitrine bien trop charnues pour y laisser passer une main sans aucun contact, bien au contraire, celle d'Octavia rencontre cet obstacle mais ne s'y attarde pas. Non ce serait bien trop osé non ? 

Elle continue et agrippe le poignet de la brune et dans un geste qui se veut à la fois tendre et pleins de violence. Elle enroule les doigts d'Octavia autour de son cou, lui indiquant par une légère pression, de la tenir là, comme ça, sa main maintenant sa gorge. La brune s'exécute. Je peux lire l'envie dans ses yeux. En même temps qui n'en aurait pas envie.. 

Clarke continue un moment ses mouvements, redresse la tête tout en se mordant la lèvre; ses cheveux à moitié sur son visage et son regard profond la rendent irrésistible. Elle se redresse et prend mieux appui sur ses deux jambes. D'abord assise sur Octavia qui a finit par replacer ses deux mains sur ses hanches, elle se relève lentement, venant se cambrer et onduler ses fessus sous le nez d'une brune décomposée. 

Clarke lève alors son visage vers nous, toujours légèrement penchée. Je pose mes yeux sur son décolleté puis sur son sourire. Elle nous fait un clin d'oeil, puis elle se redresse tandis que la musique se calme, se termine.. Elle finit son lap dance comme elle l'a commencé, en passant son doigt sur le bras d'Octavia puis sur le dos de la chaise. 

La musique s'arrête. Plus un bruit dans la pièce. Dix longues secondes, je les ai compté. 

**"NOOOOOOON DE DIEUUUUUUUU GRIFFIN !"** hurle alors Raven 

**"Tu prends pas tes actions à la rigolade."** s'exclame alors Anya, moins expressive que Rae mais tout aussi "touchée" par ce qu'il vient de se passer devant nous. 

Je porte mon verre à ma bouche pour boire, merde il est vide, j'ai pas l'air con. Je me relève tout en observant Clarke retourner s'assoir. Un pas et je sens mon entrejambe bien plus chaude que prévu. _Merde._ Je remue légèrement et discretement pour essayer d'assécher mon sous vêtement bien trop humide à mon goût pour ce début de soirée. Je m'avance vers la table et passe à côté d'Octavia qui n'a toujours pas bouger. 

**"Ça va ?"** je lui souffle à l'oreille tout en raclant ma gorge.

Elle sursaute et me regarde, les joues cramoisies. **"Je crois que j'ai eu envie de ma meilleure amie."** dit-elle avant que tout le monde éclate de rire. 

**"Hey, fais la queue !"** s'exclame alors Niylah. Ce qui fait rire les autres davantage. 

**"On fait une pause deux minutes, manière de se reservir"** s'exclame alors Raven en allant chercher un pack de bières au frigo.

De mon côté je m'accroupie près de la table basse, près des alcools forts.. Putain de Clarke, elle m'a mis dans une de ces états. Je pose mon verre et attrape alors la bouteille de Vodka.

Je sens une main venir se poser en douceur sur mon épaule. **"Tu me laisses t'en faire un ? À te faire un cocktail, autant qu'il soit bon."** Sa voix est bien plus grave qu'habituellement. Et Clarke s'assoit sur ses propres genoux. Elle attrape mon verre et la bouteille de rhum.

**"Ça va ?"** me demande-t-elle.

Non Clarke, non, ça ne va pas. J'en ai mal aux cuisses tellement je contracte le bassin à cause de toi.

**"Ça va."** je lui réponds d'une voix cassée. 

Elle me sert le rhum et attrape le jus de pomme et le sucre de canne. 

**"Ce n'est que le début de la soirée.."** me souffle-t-elle.

**"Je sais."** je marque une pause. **"Merci d'avoir choisi Octavia."**

**"Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, tu sais très bien que.."**

**"Je sais."** je lui réponds à nouveau.

Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler Clarke. Tu ne remarques pas que j'arrive à peine à te regarder ? Est-ce que tu sens la tension dans mon corps ? Les frissons qui se déplacent de mon dos jusqu'au bout de mes doigts depuis que ta main s'est posée sur mon épaule ?

Elle me tend le verre tout en passant une de ses mèches derrière son oreille. J'ai envie de l'embrasser, j'en ai tellement envie. Elle me sourit.

**"Tu me diras ce que tu en penses. Je suis sûre qu'il te rappellera de bons souvenirs."** me dit-elle avant de se relever, d'attraper une bière et de retourner s'assoir.

Intriguée, je porte son cocktail aux lèvres et je souris. Et je comprends. Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres pour apprécier ce goût de cannelle que j'aime tant. 

Je retourne à ma place. 

**"On reprend c'est bon ?"** nous demande alors Raven. Nous acquiesçons, prêts à en découdre avec le reste de cette soirée. **"Clarke c'est à toi."**

La blonde fait le tour de la pièce et s'arrête sur Raven qui semble la défier du regard. **"Raven, action ou vérité ?"**

**"Action ma belle ! Action !"** répond-elle toute excitée. 

**"Embrasse trois personnes au choix. Un vrai baiser."** lui dit-elle en venant siroter sa bière. 

Raven acquiesce déterminée. Elle attrape le visage d'Anya et l'embrasse sensuellement, pendant de longues secondes. Je me pousserais presque tant leur baiser est devenu passionné. Ok, je finis par me reculer un peu ce qui fait rire tout le groupe. 

**"Je n'ai pas envie d'un plan à trois moi."** dis-je, ce qui fait redoubler l'intensité des rires. 

Elles s'arrêtent et Raven se lève. Elle balaye le salon de ses iris sombres et celles-ci se posent sur Luna. Son exe hausse les épaules, elle semble d'accord. Un jeu de regard s'opère alors entre ce nouveau trio. Après quelques signes de têtes qu'on comprend tous, Raven s'avance et Luna se lève. 

D'un coup l'hispanique semble légèrement timide.

**"Bouge ton cul Reyes on a pas toute la nuit"** lui crie alors Anya, un sourire au lèvre. **"Enfin, on a toute la nuit mais pas pour un simple échange de langues."** son sourire taquin veut tout dire. Oui définitivement, la nuit va être longue pour les trois là. 

**"Oh ça va je me prépare !"** répond l'hispanique avant de poser ses yeux sur la brune devant elle. Elle englobe alors son visage de ses mains. Je décale un peu ma tête pour observer le baiser. Raven vient poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes et il ne faut que quelques secondes pour que leurs bouches s'ouvrent et que la timidité laisse place à l'affection et à la passion. Elles se décollent et aucun malaise ne semble flotter dans la pièce. Tant mieux je crois. 

**"Bon à qui le tour !"** s'exclame Rae, impatiente de fourrer sa langue dans la bouche d'une autre. Elle se déplace légèrement, se positionnant devant Clarke. _Oh la pute._ Elle se retourne et me lance un regarde mutin. _OH LA PUTE._ Je fronce les sourcils. _STOP._

**"Clarkie, Clarkie, Clarkie."** souffle-t-elle. **"Après la scène que tu viens de nous faire, veux-tu bien échanger ta salive avec moi ?"** lui demande-t-elle sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne peut pas et ne va pas refuser. 

**"Ok"** lui dit-elle simplement essayant de se lever. Mais elle ne peut pas car Raven vient de lui monter dessus à califourchon. Putain, je vais la tuer. _Reyes, t'es morte. Demain j'appelle ta mère et je lui dis toutes les conneries que tu as faite depuis le primaire._ Oh putain mais elle est sérieuse en plus. 

Elle semble plaquer son visage contre celui de Clarke. Et ça dure, 57 secondes exactement. Je vois même les mains de la blonde agripper le plaid posé à côté d'elle. 

Dans un soupir bruyant Raven se relève. **"Aaaah, ça fait du bien !"** dit-elle avant de contourner la chaise de Clarke la danseuse/l'allumeuse qu'on à laissé là. Tout en se rapprochant elle me lance un clin d'oeil. Arrêtez avec vos foutus clin d'oeil là. Aaaarg, je bouillonne. 

Clarke quant-à-elle semble avoir repris ses esprits. Je la vois rire avec Niylah qui semble prendre très bien le jeu contrairement à moi. Étrange situation quand on y pense. 

**"Bien, bien, bien ! À qui le tour ?"** nous demande Rae. 

Je m'enfonce un peu dans le canapé. Enfin un peu.. Je fusionne avec lui pour être précise. Si il y a bien un personne en qui je n'ai pas confiance ce soir, c'est Raven, je la connais, elle va me foutre mal à l'aise. Je la sens se pencher par dessus Anya. Merde.

**"LEXA !"**

Et je ferme les yeux en soupirant avant de plonger mon regard dans le sien. 

**"Action ou vérité ?"**

Franchement pour le coup j'hésite. Action et elle risque d'abuser de mon self control et vérité, elle risque de m'en demander beaucoup, et j'ai bien trop de choses à perdre. Je soupire.

**"Action."**

Je vois son regard s'illuminer. Putain de mauvaise réponse. Je lui lance mon plus gros regard noir ce qui l'a fait presque rire. 

**"Tequila Paf sur le ventre nu de Clarke. Selon mes consignes."**

Et mon coeur arrête de battre un instant. 

**"Raven ! T'es sérieuse ?"** Clarke lui demande avant de se rendre compte de sa phrase. **"J'veux dire, j'ai l'impression que y a que moi qui joue là."** se rattrape-t-elle.

**"C'est le jeu Clarkie. Et le jeu, c'est le jeu."** dit-elle fièrement. 

Je croise _son_ regard, elle est toujours debout, elle n'ose pas bouger. Ça va être très très compliqué. 


	29. 29. To the moon and back.

**Pov Clarke :**

Je veux bien jouer et je joue, je n'arrête pas depuis ce soir, mais là c'est différent. Je ne peux pas.. _oh mon dieu mais non._ Je regarde l'hispanique, j'attends, j'espère qu'elle va retirer son action, désigner quelqu'un d'autre.. Euh.. En fait est-ce que j'ai vraiment envie de voir Lexa faire ça avec une autre ? Franchement non. Clairement pas. Mais en même temps quand je pense à sa langue sur mon.. _oh mon dieu._

J'ai chaud, j'ai beaucoup trop chaud et je me sens fébrile. Il me faut plus d'alcool, beaucoup plus d'alcool car Raven ne semble pas vouloir changer d'avis. J'attrape un verre, je le rempli à moitié de rhum et j'avale le tout. Ok c'est fort, beaucoup trop fort. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je peux simuler un arrêt cardiaque sinon ? Ou une crampe à l'estomac c'est plus soft. N'importe quoi pour ne pas avoir à me faire lécher par Lexa.. Oh putain rien que de le dire me fait serrer les cuisses. 

J'ose intercepter son regard, j'ose la questionner du mien. Est-ce que t'es vraiment prête à le faire Lex ? Est-ce que vraiment, là de suite, au vu de cette soirée qui part clairement en couille, tu es prête à venir faire je ne sais quoi sur mon ventre ? 

Elle racle sa gorge et tourne la tête coupant ce lien entre nous. Ok, elle semble bien plus perturbée que moi, et JE SUIS PUTAIN DE PERTURBÉE DE OUF. 

**"Bon ! T'as fini de buguer Clarkie ?"** me demande Rae.

**"Non mais sérieux, encore moi ?"**

**"Faut bien rendre ce jour spécial pour ton anniversaire non ?"** me dit-elle en remuant les sourcils comme une sauvage là. 

**"C'est pas vraiment obligé hein"** je murmure dans ma barbe. 

**"Bon !"** Raven se lève et se déplace derrière les canapés près de la grande table de la salle à manger. Elle tapote dessus de sa main et me regarde. **"Aller ma petite Clarkie, on vient s'allonger."**

**"Sur la table sérieux ?"** intervient Lexa. **"On peut pas faire ça rapidement là, genre debout ?"**

Je vois Anya lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille, Lexa tourne la tête vers Costia, soupire avant que son visage ne change d'expression. Elle se lève. **"Bon ok !"** et elle m'attrape par le poignet. Je n'ai pas le temps de dire un mot qu'elle me tire vers elle, tout en avançant vers la grande table.

**"Mais Lexa attends, oh mon dieu, attends."**

**"Je croyais que tu aimais jouer Clarke ?"** me lance-t-elle. 

De quoi ? Oui c'est vrai. Mais là.. Là c'est différent et elle le sait. Qu'est ce qui lui prend ? 

**"Oui mais.."**

**"Ben voila, jouons alors !"** me dit-elle assurée. 

Son regard se plonge dans le mien quelques secondes et je déglutis. Mais.. Pourquoi elle est si entreprenante.. oh mon dieu elle me rend tellement timide c'est insupportable. Puis son visage s'adoucit. Elle entrelace ses doigts aux miens et m'invite à m'allonger sur la table de la même manière que Raven. Elle tapote trois fois dessus. Je soupire. 

**"Lex.."**

**"Ça va aller Clarke.. On est obligé, tout le monde nous regarde.. "** me dit-elle un sourire à présent désolé. Là je la reconnais. Est-ce qu'elle faisait semblant pour les autres ? Erf..

_C'est un jeu, ce n'est pas sérieux et on s'est déjà taquinée._ Je me répète cette phrase en boucle. Mais elle ne s'imagine pas à quel point l'alcool me rend.. friable. Je l'ai senti tout à l'heure quand je me suis accroupie pour lui faire son cocktail. Je l'ai vu regarder mes lèvres et j'ai du user de toutes mes forces pour m'échapper de cette situation et ne pas faire de connerie. Et j'ai bu encore après ça et la, là je dois m'allonger devant elle..

Je finis par acquiescer et je lui souffle un **"on joue avec le feu Lexa.."** dans son oreille tout en me laissant retomber sur la table. 

Elle s'approche de moi. **"Je sais, mais on a pas le choix. Puis j'ai confiance en nous."** me murmure-t-elle.

_Tu nous as déjà fait confiance Lex, j'étais chez toi, tu m'as prise dans tes bras et je t'ai littéralement sauté dessus. Et tout est plus fort depuis ça, on s'est rapprochées, on s'est dit des choses, je t'ai embrassé.. Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu es la seule à avoir confiance en nous ? Que tu es la seule capable de te contrôler ? Tu ne le vois pas hein ? Que je suis la seule de nous deux qui craque dès que j'en ai l'occasion ? Je n'ai pas ta force mentale Lexa.. Je n'ai aucune résistance face à toi..._

**"Bon c'est bon les filles ?"** nous demande Raven avant de se rapprocher de nous pour chuchoter quelques mots. **"N'en faites pas tout un plat, profitez juste du moment."** Et elle nous fait un clin d'oeil avant de se reculer. 

Ai-je le choix ?

**"Bon qu'est ce que je dois faire du coup ?"** demande Lexa.

**"Clarkie à poiiil"** s'exclame Raven.

**''Pardon ?!''** je lui demande.

**''Oh ça va on peut plus plaisanter. Enlève ton t-shirt quoi.''**

Je lui lance mon plus beau regard noir avant de me redresser et de retirer mon haut laissant apparaître mon soutien-gorge noir à dentelle. **"Satisfaite ?"** je lui lance.

**''Sexy, Griffin !''** me répond-elle avant de ramener la tequila et tout le reste à côté de moi. De mon côté, je n'ose plus regarder Lexa. C'est hors de question.  
Par contre je vois tous nos amis s'être levés et se servir à boire à nouveau. Ils discutent autour de nous comme si de rien n'était. Je vois Niylah arriver vers moi les yeux pétillants.

**''Dommage que l'on ne soit pas seules''** me dit-elle avant de m'embrasser sauvagement sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Je reste collée à cette table et j'ai la sensation d'être à la merci de tout le monde. Heureusement que je connais chacun d'entre eux comme ma poche.

La blonde se recule et je vois Raven poser un shooter jusqu'à à côté de mon oreille gauche. À ma droite Lexa est toujours là, attendant sûrement les instructions.

**''Bon alors Clarkie prends ça dans ta bouche.''** et elle me montre le citron. **''Fais attention j'ai retiré la peau, ça va être un peu acide. Mais comme ça Lexa pourra le manger en entier héhé.** **''**

Je réalise que son plan est bien plus sérieux qu'une tequila paf de base. Comment ça le manger en entier ? Je ferme les yeux quand je sens la main de Lexa caresser la mienne. Le mouvement de ses doigts sur ma peau trace des cercles avant qu'ils ne viennent à nouveau s'entrelacer aux miens. 

Sincèrement, j'ai vraiment juste l'impression d'être sur une table d'opération plutôt qu'autre chose. Il n'y a que la musique et l'odeur d'alcool qui m'enveloppent qui me montre que ce n'est pas le cas.

Finalement Raven pose le citron sur mes lèvres, j'entrouvre la bouche légèrement. C'est acide et froid, mais dans cette chaleur qui m'entoure cela me réveil un peu.  
Je crois que les effets de tout ce que j'ai bu sont en train d'apparaitre maintenant que je suis allongée et calme. La tête me tourne même un peu. Je préfère fermer les yeux.

**''Clarke ça va être un peu froid mais ne bouche pas sinon tu vas t'en mettre partout''** me dit l'hispanique. Je suis intriguée mais tant pis, je suis bien, ma main dans celle de Lexa, attendant l'heure de ma mort, car clairement je ne vais pas survivre à ça.

Je sens alors du froid juste au dessous de mes seins, je sens ce froid glisser sur ma peau, sur mes côtes et dans un reflex je me cambre et gonfle mes poumons, faisant dégouliner ce liquide jusqu'à mon nombril.

**''Parfait t'as fait le taf toute seule.''** et j'entends Raven rire à côté de moi. **''Lexa c'est à toi, saupoudre moi notre Griffin.''** et elle rit à nouveau.

Je sens sa main devenir légèrement moite et serrer mes phalanges. Puis j'entends le bruit de la salière juste au dessus de moi.

_Ok Clarke le rôti bonjour._

**''Bon je te fais pas de dessin hein ?''** lance alors Rae à Lexa qui lui répond enfin. 

**''Sel, citron, tequila.''** trois petits mots qui annoncent son parcours. Trois petits mots prononcés d'une voix grave, concentrée.

J'attends mon heure. Et elle arrive.

Lexa se penche un peu sur moi. Je sens son bras m'entourer au niveau du haut de mes cuisses. Elle prend appui. Simplement appui. Puis ses cheveux chatouillent mon ventre ce qui me laisse échapper un soupire que je n'ai pu contrôler. _Merde._

Sa main recommence ses caresses.

_Oui je sais je fois fermer ma gueule merci._

Mais un souffle chaud frôle, à présent, le haut de mon nombril. Elle ne joue pas, elle n'en profite pas, enfin pas trop j'imagine, mais elle ne joue pas. Non, elle vient simplement poser ses lèvres sur ma peau.

J'en mords l'intérieur de ma joue, pressant rapidement le bout de citron de mes dents. Pas beaucoup, mais suffisamment pour que son acidité imprègne mon palais. J'avale et manque de m'étouffer quand je sens alors sa bouche se décoller légèrement et le bout de sa langue effleurer ma peau. Je soupire, un peu fort. Mais je me rassure en me disant que tout le monde réagirait pareil. Sa langue se fait plus pressante, cherchant à laper la totalité du sel sur mon ventre. Elle remonte mon corps, accompagnant son organe de sa bouche qui semble, à présent, s'être égarée non loin de mes côtes. Je la sens se presser contre moi. Je sens sa poitrine se poser sur mes hanches. Et je déglutis, une nouvelle fois cet acide, quand ses lèvres se retirent pour revenir plonger au centre de mon abdomen et remonter jusqu'au bas de mon soutien gorge.

Je gemis. Je n'y peux rien. Sa main écrase à présent mes doigts, elle me sert si fort qu'on en aurait presque toutes les deux mal. Je me sens mon entrejambe se contracter puis se soulager une fois que Lexa se redresse. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas fini.

Remontant un peu plus vers moi elle lâche ma main. Je bouge mes doigts pour retrouver quelques sensations. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de penser à eux que les siens se sont posés sur ma joue. Mes yeux s'ouvre enfin. Et je plonge dans son regard. Au dessus de moi ses cheveux forment un écran de protection et sa main sur mon visage, un autre. Je la fixe. Ses yeux sont si expressifs, son regard si profond, perdu entre le désir et la culpabilité. Le désir et la frustration. Le désir et l'envie de contact. La scène ne dure que quelques secondes mais pour moi, c'est une éternité passée dans cet océan de verts.

Elle s'approche enfin, enfin parce qu'a présent je n'attends que ça. À présent que je la vois, je n'attends que ses lèvres sur les miennes.  
Elle se baisse encore un peu. Mes yeux observent sa bouche qui s'entrouvre doucement. Elle passe sa langue sur ses lèvres, discrètement. Mais je le vois, je ne peux rater la scène. Son souffle chaud et humide sent la cannelle.

Mon regard qui, jusqu'à là, se voulait confus et presque apeuré, s'attendrit. Encore une fois, tout ceci me semble normal. C'est ma Lexa, ma Lexa et moi, c'est nous face au reste du monde.

Et elle m'embrasse. Elle m'embrasse à pleine bouche. Je sens ses lèvres englober les miennes, englober le citron posé la, comme la troisième roue du carrosse, comme un obstacle entre nous.   
Je sens sa langue frôler ma lèvre inférieur et ses dents s'agripper sur le fruit acide qui se mélange à nos salives. Elle l'absorbe, le met dans un coin de sa joue, je le sens. Mais elle ne retire pas ses lèvres des miennes. Elle ne les bouge pas durant deux ou trois secondes peut-être avant de relever sa tête de quelques centimètres.   
Elle reste contre mon front le temps de mâcher et d'avaler le citron, puis relâche un soupire contre ma bouche.

**''Lex..''** je laisse échapper à demi mot. Et elle me sourit timidement.

Citron-Canelle. Mon nouveau gout étrange préféré.

Elle se redresse mais finit par glisser un peu plus par dessus moi. Je sens le haut de son corps se poser sur moi. Elle attrape le shooter à ma gauche avec sa bouche et se relève entièrement. Je la regarde à présent debout à ma droite, la tête en arrière, la tequila glissant dans sa bouche, dans sa gorge. Elle est putain de désirable.

Elle finit par attraper son verre avec sa main et laisse échapper un soupir de satisfaction.

**''Aaaah. Et voilà le travail !"** s'exclame-t-elle comme si de rien été. Elle est obligée je le sais. ' **'Moi aussi je ne prends pas mes actions à la rigolade''** s'exprime-t-elle en se tournant vers Anya. Tout le monde se met à rire et moi je suis toujours étendue là, sans plus aucune force.

Je sens alors Lexa s'éloigner, me laisser là, je la regarde rejoindre Costia et l'embrasser tout sourire. Mon coeur se déchire. Je dois l'avouer, il se brise à nouveau. Je sais qu'elle fait ça pour sauver les apparences. Mais je sais aussi que malgré tout la situation est celle qu'elle est. Elle doit sauver les apparences, elle doit anéantir mes espoirs parce qu'elle ne m'appartient pas. Et c'est une vérité, qui, malgré tout l'amour qu'on se porte, m'enfonce un peu plus dans ma tristesse.

Des doigts se posent alors sur mon épaule et je lève les yeux vers une Niylah qui me sourit. Elle a dans ses mains mon pull. Elle me le tend et je me redresse enfin, le posant contre ma poitrine.

Elle semble désolée pour moi. Elle me sourit mais je vois bien que c'est faux. Ca y est. Elle a compris. Et je l'ai blessé. Je sens mes yeux rougir et elle pose sa main sur ma joue.

**''Viens, je t'accompagne te débarbouiller un peu.''** me dit-elle tout en attrapant mon poignet. Je la laisse entrelacer mes doigts cette fois. Et nous nous dirigeons vers sa chambre, vers sa salle de bain.

**''Hey ! Pas trois heures hein ! Vous ferez ça cette nuit ! Le jeu est pas fini !''** nous crie Raven de la cuisine.

**''Clarke va juste nettoyer la bave de Lexa qu'elle a partout sur le corps et on revient.''** annonce la blonde à côté de moi. Ce qui en fait rire certains. Je ne sais pas qui, car j'ai déjà pénétré dans le couloir.

Elle me suit et nous arrivons enfin dans sa chambre puis je me dirige vers la salle de bain. Elle m'accompagne. Je pose mon pull et défais mon soutien gorge.

**''Tu veux en parler ?"** me demande-t-elle.

**''Niylah.. Je peux pas..''** je lui réponds.

Elle s'approche de moi, pose deux doigts sur ma joue puis ses lèvres sur les miennes.

**''Clarke, notre relation est basée la dessus. Depuis des mois, depuis plus d'un an, presque deux quand tu y penses. Mais je te vois être ailleurs depuis quelques mois. Je ne t'ai jamais pressée pour me parler et je ne vais pas commencer aujourd'hui. Mais sache que tu peux me parler de tout. De tout et surtout de n'importe qui.''** me dit-elle en caressant ma joue. **''Je ne juge pas, je ne prétends pas comprendre, j'accepte juste des vérités qui sont parfois plus fortes que nous. Et ça me va. Tout me va tant que tu es heureuse Clarke.''**

Pourquoi je passe à côté d'elle ? Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit Lexa et pas Niylah. Je sens les larmes me monter.

**''Hey.. Douche toi ma belle, et on en discute après, d'accord ?''**

Même la elle sait qu'elle doit me laisser seule digerer tout ça. Cette fille et la perfection et je gâche tout.

Je finis par acquiescer et elle sort. J'attache mes cheveux pour ne pas les mouiller, fais glisser mes vêtements le long de mon corps et allume enfin l'eau. J'évite aussi mon visage, même si mon maquillage n'a pas du tenir avec tous ces événements. Je me savonne enfin, retirant la salive de Lexa, repoussant au loin ses lèvres. J'ai envie de pleurer et en même temps, elle me manque. Je n'arrive pas à penser clairement. Notre mantra ''amie, famille, personne'' s'est fait la malle je crois et je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est au moment où je l'ai embrassé jeudi soir ou là, ce soir. J'y pense, de toute mes forces, je veux savoir pourquoi, pourquoi je n'arrive pas à m'apaiser. Ce n'est pas le lap dance, ce n'est pas la tequila, sa langue ou ses lèvres.. Non c'est ce moment précis où elle s'est retournée sans un regard. Ce moment où elle a choisi Costia. Ce moment où mon coeur est revenu des mois en arrière quand je n'étais presque rien à ses yeux. J'ai besoin qu'elle me dise que je suis quelque chose. J'ai besoin de l'entendre dire que je suis toujours spéciale.. Je serre ma poitrine et les larmes coulent enfin. Je suis pitoyable.

**''Clarke ?''**

La voix de Niylah retentit dans la salle de bain. Je laisse échapper d'autres sanglot et le rideau s'ouvre. Je vois la blonde, nue, venir contre moi et me serrer dans ses bras.

**''Ne pleure pas.. Ça va aller, je suis là.''**

Et forcément, je fais tout le contraire. Je pleure encore et encore et elle passe sa main derrière moi pour couper l'eau. Tout en me tenant, elle sort et m'enroule d'une serviette. Elle frotte le tissu avec ses mains pour me réchauffer et fais la même chose pour elle.

Toujours emmitouflée dans ma serviette, je me pose sur son lit. Je la vois se rhabiller rapidement et se retourner vers moi.

**''Tu veux ta tenue de ce soir ou ton pyjama ?"**

En gros est ce qu'on y retourne ou est ce qu'on va dormir ?

**''On pourra y retourner.''** ma voix est hésitante mais je ne veux pas laisser tout le monde comme ça. Ils sont la pour moi après tout. **''Mais d'abord.. J'aimerais te parler.''**

Elle me tend mes habits et s'assoit près de moi. Je suis prête à tout lui dire.

\---  
 **Pov Lexa**

Ça fait déjà un moment qu'elles sont partis. Un moment que j'imagine tout ce qu'il pourrait se passer la bas. Raven blague sur le sujet criant à tue tête que la soirée est ''chaude'' et qu'elle comprend qu'elles aient fini par s'enfermer toutes les deux. Mais moi j'ai vu le regard de Clarke, elle était loin d'être dans ce genre d'humeur, elle semblait triste. Ça ne venait clairement pas de Niylah. J'en suis donc responsable je le sais, et j'imagine que la laisser là sur la table avant de rejoindre ma petite amie a été l'élément déclencheur. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Anya m'avait dit tout à l'heure de faire attention à Costia, de faire attention à mon comportement, qu'elle nous lançait des regards étranges depuis le début de la soirée. 

Je soupire, j'ai l'impression que je ne sortirai jamais de cette situation. En même temps en sortir veut dire blesser quelqu'un.. Et je n'arrive pas à m'y résoudre.. Je ne veux perdre personne.

**''Ça va mon coeur ?''** me demande Costia qui me sort de mes pensées.

**''Ça va, juste un peu trop d'alcool dans le sang.''** je lui réponds.

Je commence à me dégoûter de mon comportement. Ce n'est pas moi.. Je ne suis pas comme ça.

**''Tiens, bois un peu.''** et elle me tend la bouteille d'eau posée à ses pieds.

Je l'attrape et en bois quelques gorgées.

**''C'est chaud ce soir, entre ces trois la''** me souffle t-elle en pointant son regard vers Anya, Raven et Luna.

**''C'est vrai, je ne l'ai pas vu venir.''** je lui dis en fixant nos amies.

**''Mais je comprends. Je comprends le manque, la jalousie, l'envie. Si c'est leur solution alors j'espère que ça fonctionnera pour apaiser tout ce petit monde.''** me répond-elle en souriant.

**''Oui, on verra bien.''**

**''Tu as déjà pensé à un plan à trois ?''** me demande-t-elle ce qui me fait avaler de travers. Elle rit, mais attend ma réponse.

**''Non pas vraiment.. J'avoue que je ne suis pas du genre à.. partager.''**

_Sale hypocrite._

**''Moi je t'ai clairement partager avec Clarke ce soir''** me lance t-elle en riant de plus belle. **''Alala c'était tellement chaud ! Heureusement qu'il y a Niylah et que je sais qu'elles s'aiment sinon j'aurais peut-être pu en être jalouse.'** ' continue-t-elle, le même sourire aux lèvres.

**''Ce n'était qu'un jeu Cos, tu le sais bien.''**

Je suis horrible, avec les deux.

**''Je sais, mais je sais aussi qu'il y a une belle alchimie entre vous deux''** me dit-elle le plus tendrement possible.

**''Oui c'est une de mes meilleures amies, je tiens beaucoup à elle.''** lui dis-je simplement, essayant de masquer tous les semi-mensonges que je sors de cette infecte bouche qu'est la mienne.

**''Ça se voit. Toujours là pour vous entraider. Je suis contente que tu aies quelqu'un d'aussi bien dans ta vie mon coeur.''**

Et elle dépose un baiser sur ma joue. J'ai envie de vomir, et je sais que ce n'est pas l'alcool.

**''Oui moi aussi.''** je soupire en venant porter ma bouteille d'eau à mes lèvres une nouvelle fois.

**''Je sais pas ce que nous réserve Rae encore mais j'ai hâte de voir la suite.''** elle marque une pause. **''En espérant qu'elle laisse Clarke souffler un peu, sinon c'est Niylah qui va finir par s'acharner sur elle ce soir.''** et elle rit à nouveau.

Je la suis et je ris, je mens, je souris, je pleure intérieurement.

**''Aaah les revoilà.''**

Et je tourne ma tête vers la porte du couloir. Clarke a refait son maquillage. Elle tient la main de Niylah dans la sienne, leurs doigts sont encore entrelacés. _Hmm._

Les deux me regardent. Hein ? Et elles me sourient. Clarke je peux comprendre, elle me dit que tout va bien, mais le sourire de Niylah.. Je n'arrive pas à le déchiffrer, il est doux mais presque désolé.

**''Désolée j'ai vomis mes tripes et j'ai pris une douche''** annonce Clarke à Raven qui reste dubitative.

**''Une douche à deux ?''** lui demande l'Espagnole en souriant.

**''Évidemment, se doucher seule est beaucoup trop ennuyant.''** et elle rit. Je n'arrive pas à savoir si il est sincère ou pas. **''On continue ?"** demande alors _ma_ blonde.

**''YEAAAAH !"**

On s'assoit tous sur les canapés à nouveau et je ne sais par quel heureux hasard je me retrouve entre Costia et Clarke. Enfin je l'ai vu venir s'assoir près de moi.

**''Tu vas bien ?"** je lui demande en me penchant près de son épaule.

**''Aussi bien que possible. Et toi ?"** me répond-elle.

**''Ça va.. Mais je m'inquiète pour toi..''** je lui avoue sincèrement.

Elle pose alors ses doigts sur ma cuisse. 

**''Ça va mieux, maintenant que tout est sorti.''** me répond-elle avant de retirer sa main de ma jambe et de se retourner vers Niylah à ses côtés. _Hmm.._ J'ai l'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose.

**''Ok''** je réponds simplement en me concentrant sur Raven, debout devant nous.

**''Bon les cocos ! Le jeu reprend ! Lexa c'est à toi.''**

Je suis prise de cours, je n'ai aucune idée de quoi faire. Je regarde mes amis en face de moi et tombe sur cette traitresse de Raven.

**''Raven, action ou vérité ?''**

**''Action.''**

**''Appelle ta mère et avoue lui que c'est toi qui est rentrée dans sa voiture le jour de Thanksgiving.''** je lui ordonne.

Son visage se décompose. La seule chose que craint Rav est la fureur de sa mère. Je m'ouvre une bière et viens la siroter.

**''Mais.. Mais il est tard. Je ne peux pas faire ça.''** me répond-elle.

**''Les règles de Reyes sont les règles. Et il n'est que 23h10 Raven, on sait toutes les deux que Becca ne dort pas.''**

Je sors mon portable de ma poche et cherche le numéro de sa mère. Je lance l'appel et lui tends le téléphone. Deux sonneries et ça décroche. Je jubile.

On entend un petit ** _''Allo Lexa ?''_ **sortir de l'appareil.

Elle hésite et l'attrape finalement.

**''Non maman c'est moi.. oui oui tout va bien.. non j'ai plus de batterie donc je t'appelle avec le portable de Lex.. oui oui tout va bien.. on est tous chez Anya, la soirée se passe bien.. oui attends - Clarke tu as le joyeux anniversaire de ma mère.''** dit-elle en se tournent vers la blonde.

**''Merci Becca !''** répond-elle en criant pour qu'elle l'entende à travers le téléphone.

**''Elle te dit Merci.. oui oui.. en fait je t'appelle parce que je dois t'avouer un truc.. non non c'est rien de grave.. enfin.. non maman personne n'est mal..''**

Je racle ma gorge et Raven me lance un regard noir.

**''Maman.. ne m'en veut pas.. j'ai pas fait exprès.. c'est, c'est moi qui suis rentrée dans ta voiture à Thanksgiving.. je suis désolée maman...non c'était avec drone de l'école.. je sais, mais je suis rentrée dedans plusieurs fois.. désolée maman.. oui je sais.. je sais mais.. oui ok d'accord.. oui.. pardon maman.. oui.. d'accord.. je te la passe.. ''**

Et elle me tend le téléphone avec d'aller s'assoir sur le canapé.

**''Allô ?''**

**_''Allô Lexa ?''_ **

**''Oui ?''**

**_''Tu étais au courant pour la voiture ?"_ **

Je déglutis. Merde.

**''Oui.''**

**_''Et tu ne m'as rien dit ?''_ **

**''Non.''**

**_''Et tu viens de la forcer à le faire hein ?"_ **

**"Oui..''**

_**''Continue comme ça ma grande. Je cherche encore à savoir où est passé ma robe rouge.** '' _

Je soupire et me met à rire. Telle mère telle fille.

**''Ça marche Becca !''**

**_''Bon aller, je vous laisse à votre soirée. Et attention l'alcool. ''_ **

**''Oui ne t'inquiète pas.''**

_**''Bonne soirée Lex, va mettre une tape derrière la tête de Raven pour moi.''** _

**''Ok, bonne soirée Becca.''**

Et elle raccroche. Je me lève et exécute mes ordres.

**''AAAAIEUH''**

**''De la part de ta mère.''** et je ris avant de venir me rassoir.

Raven continue de râler dans sa barbe avant de s'adresser à Costia.

**''Action ou vérité ?"  
**

**''Je vais prendre action.''** choisit ma petite amie.

**''Détache le soutif de Niylah.. Sans les mains.''  
**

Je sens Clarke se tendre à côté. Ça semble la déranger, mais elle ne dit rien.  
D'un autre côté je suis heureuse que ça ne soit pas son soutif qu'on détache.

**"Facile !"** s'exclame alors Cos à mes côtés. Elle se lève et se place devant la blonde. Elle lui tend la main et l'invite à se lever; ce qu'elle fait. **"J'aurai juste besoin que tu lèves ton haut et que tu te mette de dos."** La blonde s'exécute sans broncher. 

Je soupire parce que je sais ce qu'elle va faire. Elle relève un peu plus le haut de Niylah au niveau de l'attache et y approche son visage. Quelques coups de dents et le voila défait. 

**"Et voila, facile."** dit-elle fièrement. 

**"Oooh !"** Raven se rapproche de Niylah puis se retourne vers ma petite amie. **"Apprends-moi Sempai"** qu'elle fini par lui dire des étoiles pleins les yeux; 

**"Non, c'est mon arme secrète pour draguer les filles. Lexa en est témoin."** et elle se met à rire.

De mon côté, je souris, gênée. J'aimerais ne pas être là je dois avouer. 

**"Bon du coup, c'est à moi !"** s'exclame Costia avant de se retourner vers moi. **"Bébé, action ou vérité ?"**

Je soupire, j'ai plus envie de jouer en vrai. **"Aller vérité."** j'ai confiance en elle, pas de problème pour une vérité à la con.

**"Raconte moi ton rêve de la fois dernière. Celui qui t'a mis dans tous tes états le matin."**

Mes yeux s'écarquillent et je sens Clarke s'agiter à côté de moi. 

**"T'abuse Cos !"** je lui lance. Elle me tire la langue. Elle est pire que Raven même si j'entends celle-ci rire dans le fond. 

**"Bon ben si j'ai pas le choix.."** et je décide de raconter ce qu'il s'est passé. Sans jamais dire que celle qui hante mes nuits est blonde, sans jamais dire qu'il s'agit de Clarke. Je raconte quasiment tout, tous les détails, les dialogues, parce que je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Le froid, notre petit moment au coin du feu, tout. Je modifie quelques scènes, personne ne doit savoir que c'est _elle_. Et je m'arrête enfin de parler après presque dix minutes d'histoire.

**"T'es sûre que c'est un rêve ?"** me demande alors Octavia. **"Parce qu'il a l'air bien réaliste."**

Et tout le monde rit, tout le monde sauf Clarke qui est à présent en train de chuchoter quelques phrases à Niylah. Celle-ci lui pose la main sur sa cuisse et lui sourit tendrement. 

**"Franchement même moi je me pose la question !"** s'exclame alors Costia en riant **"mais bon, elle était trem.. HEY !"**

Un petit coup de coude n'a jamais fait de mal à personne. Je lui fais les gros yeux pour qu'elle se taise, ce qu'elle finit par faire. 

**"C'est pas gentil ça, fait moi un bisou !"** elle me le demande et je m'exécute tout en soupirant. 

Et c'est à moi, encore.

**"Luna, action ou vérité ?"**

**"Vérité."** me répond-elle. 

**"As-tu déjà couché avec plus d'une personne à la fois ?"** ma question est simple.

**"Non, jamais."** répond-elle en souriant.

Je me demande si sa réponse va changer après cette nuit. Moi en tout cas je me suis débarrassée de ma question et je peux me renfoncer dans le canapé.

**"Raven, action ou vérité ?"** demande Luna.

**"Action ma poule !"**

**"Demain, tu devras ranger tout l'appartement toute seule."** lui dit-elle tout en venant répondre au high five que lui lance Anya, la main en l'air.

**"Touuuute seule ! C'est nul comme gage ! Sérieux Luna ! Je déteste le ménage en plus, Alleeeeer."** lui répond l'espagnole.

**"Les règles de Reyes, sont les règles."** lui lance t-elle fièrement. 

**"Ben je décide que le jeu est fini ! voila !"** boude t-elle.

**"Tu devras quand même ranger demain."** lui répond Anya, heureuse d'échapper à la corvé ménage de lendemain de soirée. 

**"Ok, ok ! Mais le jeu est quand même fini !"** râle-t-elle une nouvelle fois. 

\--- 

**Pov Clarke**

Ça doit faire à peu près une heure que nous avons arrêté de jouer, une heure que nous avons repris nos boissons et lancé un film. Luna a sorti de quoi fumer et certains se sont retrouvés à la fenêtre de la cuisine pour tirer quelques tafs. De mon côté ça ne m'intéresse pas des masses, du coup, je suis restée près de Niylah.

Costia et Lexa quant à elles se sont mises sur le canapé en face du notre, Lex assise et sa copine allongée sur ses cuisses. Comme moi actuellement sur celles de la blonde. Elle caresse mes cheveux doucement me faisant apprécier ce moment; je m'endormirais presque. 

Je me surprends parfois à jeter un coup d'oeil à Lexa. Évidemment. Je ne mets pas ça sur le compte du film pourri qui passe à la tv, non j'ai arrêté de me mentir y a déjà un moment. J'ai juste envie de la regarder. Parfois elle me lance des sourires, parfois elle tourne le regard. De mon côté j'ai décidé de laisser faire les choses. Après tout, maintenant que Niylah est au courant, je n'ai plus peur de la blesser. 

Oui elle est au courant, je lui ai tout dit tout à l'heure. Je lui ai raconté pour Lexa, je lui ai dis ce que je ressentais et ce que la brune semblait ressentir aussi. Je lui ai parlé de notre relation et j'ai beaucoup pleuré, pleuré car j'avais peur de la faire souffrir. Et la seule chose qu'elle a fini par me dire c'est qu'elle serait toujours là. Que rien ne pressait dans sa vie, qu'elle tenait à moi et ne cherchais personne d'autre. Que si dans quelques mois j'avais réussi à faire le point dans ma vie, elle serait là, pas à m'attendre, non, parce que je lui ai dis de ne pas le faire, mais elle serait juste toujours là, en tant qu'amie, partenaire, tout ce que je pourrais lui offrir à ce moment là.

Car aujourd'hui, je n'ai qu'un coeur en miette à donner. Je n'ai qu'une amitié améliorée à lui proposer et elle l'a accepté. Elle l'a accepté et m'a dit que si rien ne changé en attendant, ça irait. Que j'étais libre d'expérimenter mes sentiments, libre d'être qui je voulais être sans que je n'ai a penser à elle. "Ta jeunesse doit être vécue Clarke." qu'elle m'a dit comme une vieille grand-mère là. Nous avons ris et nous nous sommes embrassées. Et je pense sincèrement recommencer ce soir. Je suis bien avec elle et même si c'est moche de jouer sur deux tableaux, tant que tous les parties sont ok, tant que je ne saurais pas ou j'en suis, je continuerai à me lover dans les bras de la blonde, jusqu'à ce que j'ai mis un point final à ma relation étrange avec Lexa ou jusqu'à ce qu'elle veuille de moi. Elle m'a affirmé qu'elle sera là pour moi, qu'elle m'aiderait comme elle l'a toujours fait et j'ai accepté. Accepté d'être cette ado égoïste qui se cherche, accablée par les émotions, impulsive et indécise. 

**"Bon alors, ça s'endort par là ?"**

Je redresse un peu la tête pour voir Octavia s'approcher de nous. Elle soulève un peu mes jambes et s'assoit dans le canapé. Elle rabat mes pieds sur elle et pose ses mains sur mes mollets. 

**"Ça va ?"** me demande-t-elle.

**"Hmm Hmm."** je lui dis tout en acquiesçant. 

**"Sûre ?"**

**"Ça va, promis."**

**"Nous on va aller se coucher avec Lincoln, on est out. Et je crois que les trois la bas aussi."** elle marque une pause. **"Ensemble."** dit-elle en riant. **"Qui l'eut cru en début de soirée que ça finirait comme ça ? J'ai hâte d'embêter Raven demain matin avec ça."**

**"T'es un petit monstre en vrai !"** je lui lance en souriant. 

**"Je n'ai jamais dis le contraire ! Aller je vais me coucher."** finit-elle par me dire avant de se relever. Elle se penche sur moi et pose ses lèvres sur mon front. **"Belle nuit ma grande, et merci pour la danse sexy."**

**"Avec plaisir. Merci pour cette soirée."** je lui réponds tout en lui souriant. Puis je la regarde partir main dans la main avec Lincoln. 

**"On va se coucher aussi."** nous dit Anya en se rapprochant du salon. 

**"Si vous attendez du bruit, sorry not sorry."** rajoute Raven.

Luna vient alors lui aplatir la main sur la face. **"Arrête de dire des conneries et viens te coucher."** Elle attrape sa main. **"Toi aussi."** ajoute-t-elle en attrapant celle d'An'. Je la regarde en souriant et elle me le rend. 

**"Encore joyeux anniversaire Griffin !"** me lance-t-elle en se faisant entraîner dans sa chambre. 

**"Et bah ça va donner."** me souffle Niylah tout en continuant ses caresses. 

**"Je pense que je vais aussi y aller, je dois rentrer tôt demain, je mange avec mes parents. Tu viens Lexa ?"** demande alors Costia.

**"Je finis le film et j'arrive."** lui répond-elle.

Et nous nous retrouvons à trois au salon. Il ne faut pas longtemps avant que Niylah se penche sur moi. **"Je vais vous laisser toutes les deux, je veux un rapport tout à l'heure."** Puis elle se lève. 

**"Mais.."**

Elle dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres et se retourne vers la brune. 

**"Bonne nuit Lexa."**

Celle-ci se redresse.

**"Oh, euh bonne nuit toutes les deux."** dit-elle hésitante.

**"Clarke reste là. Profitez-en pour discuter."** lui répond la blonde.

Elle lui fait un clin d'oeil ce qui la surprend. Puis finit, elle aussi, par partir se coucher. 

Je me retrouve alors seule avec Lexa, face à face. Je finis par me lever et elle me regarde faire. Je me pose à côté d'elle et me laisse glisser sur ses cuisses, comme nous avons toujours l'habitude de faire. Sa main se glisse sur mon épaule et la seconde vient entortiller mes boucles. Son odeur m'avait manqué.

**"Tu as passé une bonne soirée ?"** me demande-t-elle.

**"C'était.. particulier."** je réponds simplement. 

**"À qui le dis-tu."**

**"Lex.."**

**"Hmm"** répond-elle.

**"J'ai besoin de savoir que je suis toujours aussi spéciale à tes yeux.."**

Elle arrête ses caresses, soulève un peu son bassin et se lève. **"Je reviens."** Je reste là, seule sur ce canapé. Est-ce que je lui en ai trop demandé ? Fin, non si ? Pas plus qu'habituellement. Est-ce que c'est cette soirée bizarre qui la fait fuir. Je la regarde faire, elle semble chercher quelque chose dans son sac à dos près de l'entrée. Elle revient et s'assoit à côté de moi, un timide sourire aux lèvres.

**"Tiens, c'est pour toi."** elle me tend alors un paquet. **"Je n'ai pas oser te l'offrir devant tout le monde.."**

Elle passe sa main derrière sa nuque, gênée et je saisis alors son présent. Mon coeur se réchauffe. Elle a pensé à moi, elle a pensé à moi plus que les autres. C'est son cadeau et je sais déjà qu'il sera spécial à mes yeux. 

**"Ouvre-le."** me dit-elle de sa voix douce.

J'acquiesce et commence à défaire les rubans bleus qui entoure un papier noir recouvert de pleins de petites lunes. Je fais attention d'ouvrir chaque coin délicatement et ma surprise se dévoile. Mes yeux s'illuminent quand je vois entre mes mains un carnet de dessin épais, de qualité. Sur sa couverture se trouve un simple croissant de lune. Rien d'autre. J'ouvre la première de couverture, les feuilles sont épaisses, elle a pensé à tout, au fait que je pourrais y peindre dessus si je le souhaitais. Je tourne la première page et là je la vois, une simple petite phrase écrite à la main. Son écriture : _I love you Clarke, to the moon and back._

Les larmes me montent. Je referme le carnet, redresse mon visage vers le sien et lui saute au cou. L'impact est si violent qu'elle en tombe en arrière. Elle m'attrape dans ses bras et me serre aussi fort que possible, son visage venant se poser sur mon épaule.

**"Tu es spéciale Clarke, tu l'as toujours été et tu le seras toujours. N'en doute jamais."** me dit-elle d'une voix douce.

À présent à moitié allongée sur elle, je me redresse et prends appui de chaque côté de son visage, pour la regarder, pour lui dire qu'elle l'est aussi, pour lui dire à quel point je l'aime. Elle pose sa main sur ma joue, sèche une larme de son pouce et me sourit tendrement. Elle est magnifique, elle est elle et.. Les mots m'échappent.

**"Je t'aime Lexa."**

Son regard change comme si il était subitement submergé d'une centaines d'émotions. Je rapproche mon visage du sien. Son pouce se déplace sur mes lèvres. Elle les caresse et je laisse échapper un soupire. 

**"Clarke.. je.. "**

Ses yeux se posent sur ma bouche et il ne me faut pas une seconde de plus pour laisser l'envie l'emporter. J'embrasse d'abord le bout de son pouce, puis le long de son doigt, la paume de sa main qui vient à présent se poser sur ma joue et enfin, je décale ma tête pour venir près de son visage, poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Délicatement d'abord, puis je sens l'envie me presser. Je sens son corps sous le mien, sa main droite dans mes reins, la gauche venant se perdre à la commissure de mes cheveux, juste sous mon oreille. Elle attrape ma nuque et presse notre chaste baiser. 

La douceur de ce moment m'engloutie dans cette sensation de sécurité que je ressens à chaque fois que je suis proche d'elle. J'entrouve un peu les lèvres car j'en veux plus, juste un tout petit peu plus. J'accentue mon baiser et l'embrasse finalement à pleine bouche. Et elle me le rend, même plus que ce que j'aurais pu l'espérer. Son souffle se mélange au mien à chaque fois qu'elle change l'angle de sa tête. Je finis par mordre sa lèvre ce qui la fait grogner et me laisse échapper un sourire. 

Je l'embrasse à en perdre pied, je l'embrasse à gouter toutes les saveurs de ses lèvres. Puis d'une audace que je n'imaginais pas avoir en moi, je lui propose ma langue, pour la toute première fois. Elle la saisit de la sienne sans attendre, l'entortille. Je sens sa salive se mélanger à la mienne, je sens la chaleur de son corps émané et s'accoupler à la mienne. Les arômes de bière, de citron, de cannelle, de toute cette soirée m'enivrent et je me sens partir bien plus loin que tout ce dont j'ai pu rêver. 

Nos lèvres se mélangent encore tandis que sa main dans mon dos soulève légèrement le bas de mon t-shirt pour se poser sur la peau de mes reins. Je gémis une nouvelle fois. J'agrippe ses cheveux d'une de mes mains, me tenant sur l'autre tandis que sa langue continue de lécher la mienne avidement.. Nos corps se réchauffent de plus en plus et je sens mon entrejambe prête à exploser.

**"C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ?!"**

Je sursaute et m'arrache des lèvres de Lexa qui me décale alors plus violemment que ce à quoi je m'attendais. 

**"VOUS ÊTES SÉRIEUSES ?!"** hurle alors Costia devant nous.

_Fais chier._


	30. 30. Interruption non désirée

**POV Anya**

Je longe le couloir menant à ma chambre, toujours entraînée par Luna qui, à présent, me tient par deux doigts. Je ne peux m'empêcher de les fixer et de laisser mon imagination se perdre quelques secondes. 

Raven, devant nous, est finalement celle qui nous dirige jusqu'à l'entrée de ma chambre. Elle s'arrête et je ralentis ma course, peut-être pas assez vite car je me retrouve contre le dos de Luna, mon nez dans ses cheveux, ma main venant serrer sa hanche. Je l'entends gémir à notre contact. Ok, je ne suis peut-être pas la seule à me sentir un tout petit peu excitée par cette situation. 

Je fais la maline depuis le début de la soirée, mais je dois avouer que c'est la toute première fois que ce genre de situation arrive et ça me stresse plutôt pas mal. C'est sûr, je suis très alerte sur le sexe, très ouverte aussi, le fait d'avoir grandi avec un frère plus vieux et d'avoir ainsi côtoyé des gens plus vieux, m'a rapidement fait prendre de la maturité sur le sujet. Mais pas autant, pas jusqu'à entraîner ma petite amie et son exe dans ma chambre, toutes les trois bien alcoolisées. Et heureusement dans un sens, car je ne sais pas si, sans cette sorte de courage en bouteille, j'en serais là actuellement, totalement désinhibée. Mais j'y suis, et maintenant je dois assumer mon comportement, assumer mes choix, assumer le fait que j'ai rendu ces deux magnifiques femmes devant moi prêtes à m'accompagner dans une danse bien plus intense que celles que j'ai pu, jusqu'alors, exercer. 

Raven ouvre enfin la porte et je sens les doigts de Luna se resserrer sur ma chemise, juste au niveau de mon estomac. Elle empoigne le tissu et me tire vers elle pour entrer dans la chambre. La pièce est peu éclairée, seules les lumières extérieures de la ville me laisse les contempler. Personne n'ose bouger et la tension dans la pièce semble avoir arrêter le temps. Elles sont belles, toutes les deux. Raven dans son pull bien trop grand pour elle qui laisse dépasser une épaule. Je peux y voir la bretelle de son débardeur que je rêve de faire glisser le long de son bras. Ses yeux sont noirs et je la vois légèrement essoufflée par la course que l'on vient de faire mais aussi par cette envie qui l'assaille de toute part. D'un autre côté je regarde Luna, ses longs cheveux, qu'elle vient de déplacer sur le côté, tombent en cascade sur son épaule, sa bouche pulpeuse, qu'elle mord depuis quelques secondes, propage en moi une chaleur bien plus ardente que prévu. Son collier qui encercle son cou m'appelle et me donne envie d'y accrocher mes doigts. 

Mon souffle se veut de plus en plus saccadé quand Raven décide enfin de faire le premier pas. Vers moi. Elle s'avance, caresse le bras de Luna délicatement, mais ne la regarde pas, ses yeux quémandent mon attention. Elle s'approche de moi et m'embrasse, tendrement. Je peux sentir son souffle chaud vouloir davantage mais elle se recule. **"Tu es sûre ?"** me demande-t-elle à demi-mots.

**"Certaine."** je lui chuchote alors à l'oreille avant de laper son lobe et sentir des frissons parcourir sa nuque. Elle n'attend pas avant de venir me plaquer contre la porte de ma chambre pour m'embrasser langoureusement. Elle se recule à nouveau et me sourit, puis, se tourne vers Luna. 

**"Et toi, tu es sûre ?"**

Celle-ci acquiesce et se rapproche, elle s'avance vers Raven, pose sa main sur sa joue, lui lance un regard joueur mais vient finalement écraser ses lèvres contre les miennes. Surprise, je laisse échapper un grognement qui lui fait accentuer son baiser. Luna embrasse terriblement bien, ces deux filles là vont me faire perdre la tête, j'en suis certaine. 

Je sens son corps se plaquer contre le mien et sa jambe se placer entre mes cuisses. Je soupire quand je comprends qu'en plus du poids de Luna, celui de Raven fait pression. Placer derrière elle, je sens ses bras encercler son estomac, je sens sa main se poser sur son ventre et agripper nos deux hauts. Je vois le visage de ma petite amie se placer sur l'épaule dénudée de son exe et j'aperçois ses lèvres entrer en contact avec sa peau. Sa langue vient lécher sa nuque tandis que celle de Luna s'amuse avec ma bouche. Je la lui attrape de mes dents avant de venir empoigner les cheveux de Raven pour tirer son visage légèrement en arrière et l'embrasser à mon tour, toujours dans le cou de notre nouvelle partenaire. Celle-ci penche la tête en arrière, lâchant un grognement de plaisir qui me donne envie de venir arracher son collier d'une morsure. Nous échangeons un rapide regard avec Rae avant que mes dents ne viennent enfin mordre cette peau qui m'appelle tant. Venant se planter dans la gorge de Luna, je sens les mains de ma petite-amie remonter sous son pull pour se poser sur sa poitrine qu'elle vient encercler avec ardeur. Des gémissements supplémentaires commencent à me donner bien chaud, écrasée par des corps en mouvement que je souhaite posséder. 

Je sens le corps de Luna être retourné par les bras puissant de Raven et je retrouve son dos contre moi, sa tête penchée en arrière, sur mon épaule. Je sens ses fesses se contracter contre mon bas ventre et je ne peux qu'à mon tour, venir saisir un de ses seins de ma main baladeuse. Celle-ci le presse doucement avant que je vienne glisser mon index par dessus sous soutien-gorge afin de caresser le bout de son téton. 

De mon autre main, je viens déplacer ses cheveux sur le côté pour m'attaquer à sa nuque, tandis que Rae croise mes doigts, pour venir s'occuper, à présent, de l'autre sein de Luna. Tout en l'embrassant langoureusement, son autre main se perd sur ma hanche, la seule accessible dans ce foutu mélange de corps. Elle la caresse, passe ses doigts sous mon pull et viens griffer mes côtes. Je gémis et elle abandonne les lèvres de Luna pour venir embrasser les miennes. Nos bouches se perdent près de l'oreille de notre partenaire, oreille que l'on vient parfois embrasser l'une après l'autre. Nous la voyons pencher la tête vers nous et c'est une danse qui s'opère désormais entre nous trois. Les langues se plaisent, se draguent, se cherchent. Elles se mordent et s'accouplent. 

Nous finissons par nous séparer à bout de souffle, mais aucune pause n'est permise lorsque nous sommes trois à nous désirer autant. Raven attrape ma main gauche et Luna la droite; toutes les deux me tirent à présent vers mon lit. Sur le chemin mon pied heurte un sac, que je pousse rapidement sur le côté. Je reconnais le cadeau pour Clarke que Rae s'est précipitée d'acheter tout à l'heure. Elle ne lui a toujours pas offert, peut-être à cause de cette soirée bien perturbante. Je le laisse de côté car j'ai bien mieux à faire à présent. 

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni à quel moment j'ai fini par me retrouver poussée, par deux mains, sur le lit. Je sens mon corps s'enfoncer sur le matelas et je vois ces deux superbes femmes me regarder avec autant d'envie l'une que l'autre. De ce que je comprends, je serai au centre de la partie ce soir; ce qui me fait automatiquement lever un sourire coquin et sentir mon entre jambe s'humidifier.

Un bruit de porte dans le couloir me fait arquer un sourcil. Les deux filles se retournent sûrement pour s'assurer que personne n'est entré dans la pièce. Après avoir fait le tour de la chambre d'un regard, je les vois se concentrer à nouveau sur moi. La tête dans les coussins, je les attends avec impatience. Le matelas s'affaisse un peu quand Raven vient alors se positionner à ma gauche et Luna à ma droite. 

Mes mains se retrouvent sur une des cuisses de chacune d'entre elles quand je les vois commencer à s'embrasser juste au dessus de moi. Leur langue se mélangent et je déglutis si fort que ma bouche s'en assècherait presque. J'observe la scène devant moi et avec toute la sensualité du monde Raven vient attraper le bas du pull de Luna pour lui remonter par dessus les épaules et enfin le lui retirer entièrement. Les cheveux de la brune retombant sur ses épaules, lui donnant un côté sauvage qui m'excite bien trop d'un seul coup. Les lèvres de ma petite amie se posent alors sur ses clavicules avant que Luna ne saisisse son haut par dessus son épaule, juste au milieu de son dos, pour le lui retirer également. 

Les deux femmes devant moi sont sans doute les plus beaux cadeaux de cette soirée. L'une en soutien-gorge rouge, l'autre dans une sorte de body noir que j'imagine détacher d'entre ses cuisses, une fois son pantalon retiré. 

De mes deux mains, et je ne sais grâce à quelle technique ancestrale j'y arrive, je viens défaire le bouton de leur pantalon enfin de desserrer ce futur accès. 

Elles finissent toutes les deux par poser leur regard sur moi et tel le jeu du miroir, se penche sur mon corps de la même façon, cambrant leurs reins, venant soulever mon haut, le remonter doucement pour embrasser le bas de mon ventre. Ma main vient se perdre dans ma bouche, que je mords d'envie quand je sens deux langues se perdre le long de mes côtes. Rapidement mon pull passe au dessus de ma poitrine, comme mon soutien-gorge d'ailleurs. Personne ne prend le temps de convenablement les retirer, non leur bouche sont déjà au travail, lapant, suçotant, mordant mes tétons bien raidis par l'envie. 

Après quelques minutes de douce torture, Raven me redresse enfin pour me retirer le haut de mes vêtements. Enfin libre, je me laisse retomber sur les coussins alors que les deux filles se positionnent de chaque côté de moi. L'une vient alors m'embrasser tandis que Luna reste collée à mes seins, sa main glissant sur mon ventre, venant se perdre sur le bouton de mon jean. 

**"C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ?!"**

Nous stoppons tout. La voix de Costia nous fige d'un seul coup.

**"VOUS ÊTES SÉRIEUSES ?!"**

Deux portes ont beau nous séparer du salon, sa voix raisonne clairement.

**"Qu'est ce que.. ?"**

Je me redresse et les filles avec moi. J'attrape mon pull pour l'enfiler à nouveau et me précipite vers la porte de ma chambre que j'ouvre au même moment que Niylah d'ailleurs. Celle-ci me regarde et je sens arriver Luna et Raven derrière moi, finissant de remettre leurs vêtements.

**"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?"** je demande à Niylah.

**"Je ne sais pas, j'ai laissé Clarke et Lexa seules y a même pas 20 minutes.."** me répond la blonde. 

Nous échangeons toutes les quatre un regard, comprenant rapidement ce qu'il pourrait bien se passer par là bas. J'entends un clic et la porte de la chambre de Lincoln s'ouvre en face de la mienne.

Octavia nous regarde à son tour.

**"Y a un soucis ?"** nous demande-t-elle inquiète.

**"Je ne sais pas.."** dis-je **"Je vais aller voir."**

Je m'avance vers le bout du couloir, tout le petit groupe sur mes talons, évidemment. Je pose ma main sur la poignet quand j'entends Lexa hurler à son tour.

**"NON COSTIA, ATTENDS, ATTENDS, C'EST PAS.. PUTAIN, ATTENDS !"** Elle marque une pause, tout comme nous. Nous restons dans le couloir, les oreilles collées à la porte. **"Clarke.. Je suis désolée - COSTIA ATT.."**

J'entends le _ding_ de l'ascenseur. 

**"MERDE, MERDE, MERDE !"** Lexa hurle. **"Clarke, j'suis désolée, on.. on.. demain ok ?"**

Nous n'entendons pas de réponse mais simplement un nouveau _ding_. Puis le silence. Nous ouvrons enfin la porte pour apercevoir une Clarke, seule, debout dans le salon, le regard perdu sur le couloir de l'entrée. Elle se retourne vers nous, ses joues sont rouges et ses yeux remplis de larmes.

**"Clarke.. Qu'est-ce.. ?"**

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir qu'elle se précipite alors vers moi et me tombe dans les bras, se mettant à pleurer de tout son être, suffoquant, oubliant de respirer, bafouillant des bouts de phrases que je ne comprends pas. Je la serre dans mes bras et je sens alors Raven et Octavia poser leurs mains sur ses épaules.

**"Clarke, ça va aller.. ça va aller.."** lui souffle Raven; un air qui me semble être coupable sur le visage. 

**"Clarke, on est là ma belle, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?"** demande Octavia.

Mais la blonde s'effondre davantage, agrippant mon pull de ses deux mains tremblantes. Je sens son corps être de plus en plus lourd et ses jambes faiblir.

**"Clarke, Clarke, Clarke .. Hey ! Clarke, regarde moi !"** je lui ordonne presque. Ce qu'elle ne fait pas. 

**"Clarke.."** Niylah intervient enfin. Le visage fermé, inquiet, je vois toute la tristesse à travers ses yeux. _Merde._ On a tous plus ou moins compris ce qu'il venait de se passer mais merde, Niylah.. Elle doit tout autant être brisée que Costia. **"Clarke, viens.."** lui souffle-t-elle en tendant ses bras vers la blonde. 

Et sans attendre, mon amie se détache de moi pour lui foncer dans les bras.

**"Niylah"** hurle-t-elle presque. **"Elle.. Elle.. nous a vu et.."** pleure-t-elle encore alors que la blonde passe sa main dans ses cheveux. _Incroyable_. Je ne connais pas la force de leur relation, mais celle-ci semble sincère. 

**"J'ai.. j'ai tout gâ.. gâché.. tu.. tu aurais.. vu.. vu son re..regard.."** et elle s'effondre à nouveau.

**"Clarke.. Ça va aller.. Lexa t'aime tu le sais, ça va aller. Calme toi.."** lui dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Nous nous regardons tous un instant, ne comprenant pas vraiment la réaction de Niylah qui semble, au final, bien plus au courant que nous sur tout ce merdier. 

Finalement les larmes finissent par cesser et nous nous installons tous au salon. Je vais récupérer des verres et une bouteille d'eau. J'en remplis un et le tends à Clarke.

**"Bois un peu."** je lui demande presque en chuchotant.

Elle se détache du cou de Niylah pour venir saisir le verre et boire quelques gorgées. **"Merci An."** me dit-elle.

**"Tu veux en parler ?"** je lui demande. 

**"Il.. Il n'y a rien à dire.. J'ai.. Tout.. Il.. Elle.."** et ses larmes se remettent à couler. **"J'ai tout gâché et elle.. elle est juste partie."**

Je pose ma main sur sa cuisse. Ma pauvre Clarke. 

\---

**POV Lexa**

_Merde, merde, merde ! Putain, qu'est ce que j'ai fait ! Je suis désolée Clarke, je suis tellement désolée. Merde._

Je fonce vers l'ascenseur, et je ne prends même pas le temps de me retourner vers _elle,_ est-ce que je suis horrible à ce point ? _Putain fait chier._

J'appuie comme une furie sur ce bouton, il est enfin là. J'entre dans cette cage de métal, me préparant à ce que je vais dire, ce que je dois dire pour qu'elle comprenne. Pour que Costia soit le moins blessée possible. Le trajet est long et me laisse le temps de me remémorer cette scène, de voir le dégout dans le regard de Costia, la terreur dans celui de Clarke, la peur et la culpabilité dans le mien. Et puis je vois la brune se retourner, je la vois attraper son sac à main, mettre sa veste. Je me vois me lever enfin, m'excuser auprès de _ma_ blonde puis voir ce qui reste de ma petite-amie disparaitre derrière les portes de l'ascenseur. 

_Ding_. 

Celles-ci s'ouvrent et je sors enfin. Mon regard se perd dans le hall devant moi, évidemment elle n'allait pas m'attendre. Je suis sortie sans veste mais heureusement il ne fait pas froid ce soir. J'arrive enfin devant l'immeuble, sur le trottoir, et balaye ma tête de droite à gauche cherchant cette silhouette familière. Je ne la trouve pas. 

Je réfléchis et par logique, elle devrait vouloir rentrer chez elle, alors je pars sur ma gauche. Je cours aussi vite que possible, il faut que je la rattrape. Je tourne à gauche encore une fois et je la vois, assise sur un banc, les jambes recroquevillées sur elle-même, ses bras posés sur ses genoux, et sa tête baissée. Je la vois trembler. Je m'approche et l'entends pleurer. Mon coeur se serre affreusement fort et la culpabilité me ronge, m'étouffe, quand je finis par me placer devant elle.

**"Costia.. je.."**

Elle relève la tête d'un coup, son regard d'abord noir de colère se transforme peu à peu en détresse; j'ai brisé son coeur, sa confiance, tout ce que l'on avait construis depuis des mois. Je veux la prendre dans mes bras mais une petite voix dans ma tête me dit que ce n'est pas le moment alors je m'accroupie juste alors qu'elle replace sa tête dans ses bras pour pleurer davantage. 

Je pose ma main sur son genoux et d'une violence inouïe, elle la repousse d'un coup rapide et franc, me faisant tomber sur les fesses. Je reste assise là, démunie, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Je me redresse un peu, mais reste sur le sol. 

**"Je.. Je suis tellement désolée Costia.. Je.."**

**"DEPUIS QUAND ?"** me hurle-t-elle. **"DEPUIS QUAND TU ME TROMPES LEXA ?"**

Quoi ? Non, non je ne l'ai pas trompé.. Non.. ce n'est pas ça, c'est Clarke, c'est différent.. C'est.. 

**"Je.. Je.. Ce n'est pas ça Cos', je ne t'ai pas.. Costia, je suis désolée, je sais pas comment t'expliquer.."** j'essaye désespérément de trouver les mots. 

**"M'expliquer quoi ? Comment ta langue à atterri dans sa bouche ?! Et ne me dit pas que c'est elle qui t'a sauté dessus ! Oh mon dieu Lexa.."** et elle se remet à pleurer. **"Pas toi.. putain.. pourquoi tu m'as fait ça.. je .."**

J'aimerais lui dire que si, elle m'a sauté dessus, mais ce serait salement hypocrite de ma part de mettre la faute sur Clarke, sur elle uniquement car je sais que je suis complètement fautive. 

**"J'avais bu et.."** c'est ça mais l'alcool lui, peut être coupable ? **"Costia.. Je suis désolée, je lui ai offert son cadeau et elle était émue.. elle m'a sauté dans les bras et je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris.."**

**"Son cadeau ? de quoi tu parles Lexa ?! On lui a déjà offert son cadeau !"** crie-t-elle encore. 

**"J'en avais un autre pour elle et.."**

**"Oh mon dieu."** lance-t-elle dans un soupire de rage et de frustration. **"Comment j'ai fait pour être aussi naïve et aveugle tout ce temps. Clarke par ci, Clarke par là. Tu fais chier Lexa ! Tu fais chier !"**

**"C'est pas ça, Costia je.."** je tente à nouveau une approche en posant ma main sur son genou. Elle le regarde mais ne me rejette pas.

**"Quoi Lex ? Quoi ?"**

**"J'adore Clarke.. Je l'aime de tout mon coeur c'est vrai.."** j'ose lui dire. Ses sourcils se froncent et elle est prête à répliquer. **"Mais je ne veux pas être avec elle.. Je ne peux pas.. Je veux être avec toi."**

**"MAIS TU ÉTAIS AVEC MOI ! Lexa, j'étais à toi ?! On était ensemble, on.."**

**"On ne l'est plus ?"** je la coupe et la peur m'envahie tout à coup.

**"Je ne sais pas Lexa, est-ce qu'on l'est ? Est-ce que tu crois que je peux rester avec quelqu'un qui pense à une autre ? Qui vient de me tromper, là, chez nos amis, alors que j'étais dans la pièce à côté à t'attendre gentiment ?"**

Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Je suis si stupide, si horriblement stupide et cruelle, infidèle et ingrate. 

**"Je suis tellement désolée Costia, je veux pas te perdre.. J'ai, j'ai déconné, je le sais, je me suis laissée aller par cette soirée, par les évènements, par mon _amitié_ avec Clarke et.." **

**"Tu as couché avec elle ?"** me demande-t-elle d'un ton dure. 

**"NON ! Non bien sûre que non ! Costia, jamais j'aurais pu te faire ça, non !"**

**"Est-ce que c'est la première fois que vous vous embrassez ?"** me questionne-t-elle alors que je sens mon coeur se tordre dans tous les sens, connaissant très bien ma réponse. Je ferme les yeux un instant pour trouver mes mots.

**"Putain Lexa, c'était même pas la première fois.. putain mais je suis tellement conne.."** dit-elle alors que les larmes viennent à nouveau inonder ses yeux. 

**"Elle m'a embrasser jeudi soir."** je lâche tout simplement. **"Mais c'était juste un baiser comme ça Costia, c'était rien du tout, j'ai même pas pensé qu'il était important de t'en parler et.."**

_Lâche._

**"Une de tes meilleures amies t'embrasse, comme ça, sans aucune raison et tu ne m'en parles pas ?! Ça aurait été Raven, complètement bourrée ok, et encore, mais putain Lexa, je sais que Clarke n'est pas n'importe qui pour toi ! Et je sais aussi que tu n'es pas du genre à te laisser embrasser par n'importe qui non plus, alors ne me mens pas, ne me dis pas que ce n'était rien !"**

**"Je suis désolée Costia.. je.."**

Et elle se lève, m'écartant de son chemin. 

**"Je t'aime Lexa, comme jamais je n'ai aimé quelqu'un. Tu es le centre de ma vie depuis des mois et.. Et tu viens de me briser complètement et de briser toute la confiance que j'avais en toi. Je.. Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir rester près de toi si Clarke y est aussi.. Je.. Et je ne serai certainement pas celle qui te demanderai de choisir."** me dit-elle, son regard encore pleins de larmes mais avec une force qui me ferait flancher les jambes. **"Je t'en veux tellement si tu savais.."**

Ma poitrine me brûle, je ne veux pas la perdre, je ne veux pas la voir disparaître et je ne veux pas perdre Clarke non plus. Mais il faut que je choisisse, je le vois bien. Si je choisi _la_ blonde, je perds Costia, mais si je reste près de Costia est-ce que.. ? 

_Ne sois pas égoïste Lexa. Arrête de penser qu'à toi, arrête de penser avec ton coeur, celui-ci fait bien souffrir trop de gens. Il est égoïste, cruel, impulsif, mauvais._

**"Et si je m'éloigne d'elle ? Est-ce qu'il y aura toujours un toi et moi ?"** je lui demande enfin sentant alors mon monde s'écrouler peu à peu quand je réalise les mots qui viennent de sortir de ma bouche. _M'éloigner de Clarke.._ Ma gorge se noue, je sens mon palais me piquer, j'ai envie d'éclater en sanglots, mais je ne peux, je n'ai pas le droit, c'est moi l'affreuse personne ici. 

**"T'éloigner de Clarke ?"** un rire noir sort alors de sa bouche. **"Vous êtes attirées comme des aimants toutes les deux. Tu veux me faire croire que tu vas t'éloigner d'elle Lexa ? À d'autres."**

**"Et si je te le promets ? Si je te promets de la laisser ? De ne plus la toucher, de ne lui parler que quand c'est strictement nécéssaire ? De ne plus lui écrire, de finir mon année près d'elle et de demander à changer de classe l'année prochaine s'il le faut, ou de place ou je ne sais pas.. ? Costia, je ne veux pas te perdre, je ferai n'importe quoi pour ne pas te perdre."**

Les mots dépassent ma pensée. Oh merde qu'est-ce que je suis en train de dire ? Si elle accepte, c'est Clarke que je vais perdre et ça, ça c'est hors de question, jamais je ne pourrais la rejeter, mais peut-être qu'à terme on pourra rester amies ? Peut-être que cette distance nous permettra de toutes redevenir amies et je.. je.. je n'y crois tellement pas.. Je..

**"D'accord."**

Mon coeur s'arrête et les larmes me montent. Pas parce Costia reste dans ma vie, mais parce que je viens d'en faire sortir Clarke.

**"Mais promets-moi une chose Lexa."** me demande-t-elle sérieusement, le regard triste. **"Ne me trompe jamais plus. Je m'en fou que tu embrasses nos potes quand on joue, quand je suis là, quand tout est drôle et fun, mais ça, ça ce n'est pas un jeu Lex. Ce que tu as.."** Elle marque une pause. **"Je.. Je préfère que tu me quittes, plutôt que de savoir que tu en aimes une autre ou que tu penses à une autre. Promets-le moi Lexa, plus jamais."**

Une larme m'échappe. 

**"Je te le promets, plus jamais."**

Et mon coeur se brise. 

Je sens alors sa main chaude venir essuyer ce rare liquide s'échappant des mes yeux. Elle finit par me prendre dans ses bras. Quelle ironie quand on sait que c'est elle qui a besoin d'être rassurée. **"Je te déteste pour ce que tu viens de nous faire.."** me souffle-t-elle tristement. **"Mais je t'aime et je sais que tu es une bonne personne Lexa.. Mais je ne le supporterai pas deux fois.."**

J'acquiesce dans son cou et finis par la serrer fort à mon tour. 

Je m'abandonne à la chaleur de ses bras, à cette sensation de réconfort qu'elle m'offre quelques minutes. 

**"Je vais rentrer chez moi."** finit-elle par me dire en se reculant. **"Tu devrais retourner chez Anya et mettre les choses au clair avec tout le monde, y compris avec Clarke. Elle ne mérite tout autant pas ça que moi, même si je pense que j'aurais du mal à la croiser pendant un long moment encore."**

Je la regarde étonnée.

**"J'ai besoin que tu mettes les choses au clair avec elle, que tu lui dises que votre jeu à assez duré..Je.. S'il te plait.."** Elle soupire. **"Puis je préfère rester seule ce soir si ça ne t'embête pas."**

J'acquiesce et elle s'éloigne. 

**"On s'appelle demain ?"** je lui demande avant qu'elle ne soit trop éloignée.

**"Oui, je t'envoie un message."** et je la vois disparaître au coin de la rue. 

Je laisse enfin échapper ma peine. Je vais devoir être plus forte que ça pour affronter ce qui m'attend maintenant. 

\---

**Pov Clarke**

**"Ça va aller Clarke.. Vous parlerez demain, tu vas voir, tout va s'arranger"** essaye de me réconforter Niylah. 

**"Je.. Je sais pas, j'ai tellement peur.."** je sens encore cette boule dans mon ventre qui me crie d'aller vomir toutes mes tripes. **"Et si elle ne me reparle plus jamais ? Si.."**

**"Ça peut aussi être tout le contraire Clarke."** et elle passe une nouvelle fois sa main dans mes cheveux.

Allongée près d'elle, seules sur le canapé, ma tête contre son épaule, je me laisse attendrir par ses gestes, par cet espoir qu'elle peut faire naître en moi en quelques mots. 

**"Je suis désolée Clarke, je n'aurais pas du vous laisser toutes les deux, je pensais bien faire."** finit-elle par dire quelques minutes plus tard. **"Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça.."**

**"Non, tu as bien fait.. Ce n'est pas ta faute si on s'est laissées emporter par la situation.."** je réfléchis à mes paroles suivantes **"puis.. je ne sais même pas comment tu fais pour être si calme, pour ne pas m'en vouloir.. Pour être là."**

**"Parce que je tiens à toi ma belle et parce tu as besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler, d'une épaule pour pleurer, et j'ai toujours eu cette place là, sentiments ou non."**

Je tic au mot sentiment et me mords la joue pour ne pas pleurer à nouveau. Quelle vie de merde, quelles décisions à la con.

**"Je.."**

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que j'entends le _ding_ de l'ascenseur retentir. Je me redresse et vois alors Lexa débarquer. Je jette un coup d'oeil à Niylah qui m'invite d'un coup de tête à la rejoindre, ce que je fais sans attendre.

**"Lexa !"** et je me précipite vers elle, toujours dans l'entrée.

**"Clarke je.."**

Ses yeux sont bouffis. Elle a pleuré. Est-ce que c'est fini avec Costia ? Est-ce que je viens de briser un couple. Oh mon dieu, je suis horrible.

**"Lexa, je suis tellement désol.."**

**"Non Clarke. C'est moi qui le suis.."**

Ses émeraudes captent mes azurs et mon ventre se tord. Une sale sensation remonte mon estomac, traverse mon coeur et se cache dans ma gorge, prête à exploser à tout moment. Je la vois lutter avec ses émotions. 

**"Tu n'y es pour rien, c'est moi qu.."** j'essaye de lui dire avant qu'elle ne me coupe à nouveau.

**"Pas pour ça Clarke. Enfin.. Si, mais.."** me dit-elle hésitante. Sa main vient caresser sa nuque et son regard me fuit. Mes jambes se font faibles et ma respiration s'accélère.

**"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?"** je lui demande ne voulant pas entendre sa réponse. 

**"Je.. Je suis désolée Clarke, je.. Je ne peux plus faire ça, je.."** ses lèvres tremblent, son poing est serré et je sens l'affolement battre dans ma poitrine. **"Je ne peux plus lui faire ça.. Je.. Je suis désolée Clarke, je dois m'éloigner."** Ses derniers mots sont plus durs que les autres, pour moi, comme pour elle, je le sens, quelque chose vient de se briser.

**"Lexa, je, oui mais, d'accord, mais, on peut être amies, je peux prendre sur moi évidemment ! Je ne veux pas blesser Costia, je ne veux pas vous faire du mal, je.."**

**"Je ne peux plus être ton amie non plus Clarke. Plus maintenant."** me dit-elle d'un ton qui se veut à présent neutre. 

Elle est de plus en plus froide et la panique m'accable. Je cherche dans son regard un semblant de tendresse, quelque chose qui pourrait me dire que tout ce qu'elle dit, ce sont des conneries. Mais rien, cet océan de verts semble terne, aucune lueur, aucune émotion, plus rien ne m'est adressé.

**"Lex.. Je.. Non.. Tu m'as promis.. tu m'as dis que ça irait.. que.."** et les larmes s'abattent sur mes joues. 

**"Je suis désolée Clarke."**

Et elle s'avance, je crois la voir s'arrêter une seconde à côté de moi, mais je n'en suis pas sûre, je ne la vois plus, mes larmes ont brouillé ma vue. Je la sens s'éloigner puis j'entends Niylah hausser la voix pour la première fois de toute ma vie.

**"TU TE RENDS COMPTE DE CE QUE TU VIENS DE LUI FAIRE ! LEXA ! RESTE LÀ !"**

Mais la porte du couloir claque et je m'effondre sur le sol.

**"Clarke !"**

L'odeur de Niylah m'enveloppe. 

**"Je suis là Clarke, je suis là."**


	31. 31. Lobotomisez-moi, par pitié

_Note : Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vos petits coeurs vont mieux depuis le chapitre dernier. Je vous préviens, celui-ci n'est pas tout drôle non plus. Je vous promets de me rattraper bientôt._

_Je vous souhaite une belle lecture, forte en émotions._

_Ael._

_\---_

**Pov Clarke**

**Clarke :** _"Je suis tellement désolée Lexa, je n'aurais jamais du t'embrasser, je suis vraiment désolée, s'il te plait, ne t'éloigne pas de moi.."_

_20 minutes plus tard._

**Clarke :** _"J'aurais du accepter notre amitié, je suis tellement désolée, Lexa, si tu savais comme je m'en veux. Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre, on peut au moins rester amies ? S'il te plait."_

_1h12 plus tard._

**Clarke :** _"Lexa, réponds-moi.."_

_52 minutes plus tard._

**Clarke :** _"Tu m'as promis que tu trouverais toujours un moyen d'arranger les choses.."_

_2h45 plus tard._

**Clarke :** _"Lex.. Je veux pas te perdre."_

_3h09 plus tard._ Je retiens mon souffle quand son nom apparait enfin.

 **Lexa :** _"Bonsoir, merci de ramener les œuvres sélectionnées pour la galerie, pour le cours de demain."_

La douleur dans ma poitrine est vive, violente, éreintante. Comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à tourmenter mon coeur, à le broyer, à le déchirer en morceau. J'en ai le souffle coupé et je laisse échapper un sanglot. J'attrape ma bouche de mes deux mains pour que rien d'autres ne sorte, je la serre, m'étouffe presque. _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle me fait ça ?_

Assise dans mes coussins, le dos posé contre la tête de lit, un goût de fer imprègne mon palais. Je sens mes dents se mettre à claquer, mes épaules à trembler et je finis par m'effondrer à nouveau, suffocante, essayant tant bien que mal d'anéantir tout son sortant de ma gorge. Je sens mes doigts s'humidifier, ma bave s'échapper entre chacun d'eux. L'image que je renvoie de moi-même à ce moment là fait bien pitié. Je renifle essayant de ne pas aggraver mon cas mais c'est peine perdue. 

Je finis par glisser dans mon lit, raclant mon dos tout le long de cette putain de tête de lit en bois. La douleur est si faible comparer au reste que je ne bronche même pas. Je me mets sur le côté, les mains toujours sur le visage, je remonte mes genoux contre ma poitrine et je termine en attrapant l'oreiller devant moi pour y plonger ma tête et y lâcher toutes mes larmes.

\---

J'arrive au salon, trainant les pieds, frottant mes yeux rouges et gonflés quand je croise ma mère dans la cuisine.

**"Coucou ma puce, bien dormi ?"**

Je m'avance vers elle pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue, mais lui réponds par un simple grognement. J'attrape un verre et le glisse sous le distributeur d'eau, du frigo. J'attends qu'il se remplisse et finis par le boire d'une traite. Je le pose dans le lave-vaisselle et me retourne pour rejoindre ma chambre.

**"Clarke ?"** ma mère m'intercepte et je tourne vers elle. 

**"Hm ?"**

**"Tu as pleuré ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"** me demande-t-elle.

**"C'est rien, je me suis juste disputée avec une amie."** je lui réponds sans entrer dans les détails. Il faut dire que même avant toute cette histoire de sexualité, je ne me suis jamais vraiment très confiée à ma mère. 

**"Une amie, amie ou une petite amie ?"** me demande-t-elle naïvement, alors que les larmes rejoignent à nouveau ma gorge. _Si seulement maman, si seulement._

**"Juste une amie."**

Ma bouche se met à nouveau à trembler quand je repense aux dernières paroles de Lexa. 

**"Je sais que nous n'avons jamais.. discuté, mais si tu as besoin, je suis là ma grande."** et elle s'approche de moi, déposant un baiser sur mon front. Je me retiens pour ne pas éclater en sanglots une nouvelle fois. _Aller Clarke, ce n'est qu'une personne dans ta vie, juste une simple personne. Ça va aller._ Je n'arrive à me convaincre de rien mais c'est suffisant pour me faire ravaler ma peine. 

**"Merci maman."** je marque une pause **"je vais aller me préparer pour l'école. À ce soir."** je lui dépose un nouveau bisou sur la joue et je pars me doucher. Quelques minutes après j'entends la porte d'entrée claquer, je suis enfin seule. 

Évidemment je me dis que si je pleure maintenant, si je me vide entièrement, il ne me restera plus rien pour la journée, je serai enfin libérée de ce nœud dans la gorge. Je profite de la douche pour noyer mon chagrin à l'eau chaude. Je crois que j'y reste un peu trop longtemps car mon réveil sonne l'heure de partir. _Merde._ Je sors presque en courant de la douche, attrape la serviette et me sèche le plus rapidement possible. Un bref coup de sèche cheveux pour au moins faire en sorte de ne pas tremper mes habits que je finis par enfiler. Je repasse par la salle de bain, me vaporise de mon parfum à la vanille et me regarde une minute dans le miroir. 

_Ouch_. 

Je fais peur à voir. Mes cernes sont creusées et mon visage limite enflé. Putain dans quel état je me suis mise.. Je soupire et attrape mon anticerne que je viens appliquer sous mes yeux; au moins ça pour ne pas ressembler à un zombi. Je me regarde encore.. _Ouais y a rien à faire en fait._

Rapidement, je rejoins le salon, j'attrape mon gilet, l'enfile et je sors de chez moi, mon sac sur le dos. Je fais au plus vite, je cours pour rejoindre mon arrêt, mais je vois le bus partir sans moi.

**"Fait chier !"**

Je reprends mon souffle en le voyant s'éloigner. Je jette mon sac sur le banc où j'attends habituellement. Le prochain passe dans 50 minutes, je peux rentrer mais je n'en ai pas envie, je vais attendre là. J'attrape mon téléphone pour prévenir Rae de mon retard. Je l'ouvre et tombe directement sur ma "conversation" d'hier avec Lexa. Je ne lui ai pas répondu, en même temps je n'avais rien à répondre. _"Ok"_ ? _"Pas de soucis, Lex, bisous ahah"_ ? Qu'est ce que je peux répondre à quelqu'un que je ne reconnais plus, quelqu'un que j'ai supplié de rester près de moi et qui semble avoir tiré un trait sur notre amitié en moins de 24h.. Qu'est ce que je raconte, en moins de 1h. 

Comment c'est possible.. Le chagrin de me quitte pas et penser fait redoubler son intensité. Mais je continue quand même. Comment c'est possible donc ? Comment peut-on embrasser quelqu'un, parce que, oui, elle m'a rendu ce baiser, elle l'a même accentué, pour être capable de faire ça ensuite ? Est-ce qu'elle est encore avec Costia ? J'imagine que oui, j'imagine qu'elle a fait son choix finalement. En fait c'est ça.. Elle à juste fait son choix et il ne s'est simplement pas porté sur moi. 

Je sens mon menton trembler, encore. Je n'étais donc pas si importante finalement, voila tout. 

Je sèche la larme qui coule sur ma joue et je souris. Je souris à m'en crever le coeur, mais je souris, parce que si je ne le fais pas, je sens que je vais juste m'écrouler là, sur ce banc et rater mon bus à nouveau.

\---

Je suis mais graaave en retard ! J'ai prévenu ma mère dans le bus au cas où le lycée appellerait. Ce qu'ils ont fait d'ailleurs. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je suis ici, pour cette sécurité par rapport aux élèves. 20 minutes de retard et ils appellent automatiquement le parent responsable. 

Je passe donc par l'accueil et viens faire tamponner mon carnet afin de pouvoir entrer en cours sans problème. Maintenant que je suis là, je traine le pas. Je m'en rends compte, j'ai cours au premier étage et ça fait dix minutes que je suis là, toujours au rez-de-chaussée. _Aller Clarke, tu as vécu Lexa qui te regarde de travers, Lexa qui semble de haïr, Lexa qui te cherche du regard, Lexa qui te sourit, qui t'aime même. Tu peux vivre avec une Lexa qui t'ignore._ Je ferme les yeux une seconde et me décide enfin à monter les escaliers. Arrivée devant la salle je cogne trois fois.

**"Entrez !"** j'entends de l'autre côté de la porte.

**"Bonjour, excusez-moi de mon retard."**

**"Bonjour Mlle Griffin. Une raison particulière ?"**

_J'ai pleuré comme une merde sous la douche ?_

Je lui tends mon carnet à la bonne page en guise de réponse. **"Allez-vous asseoir"** me dit-il simplement.

  
J'acquiesce et m'avance vers les tables. Je croise d'abord le regard de Rae qui semble choquée, sûrement par l'état de mon visage. Puis évidemment je la cherche, j'ai besoin de savoir qu'elle est là. Et elle l'est, assise près d'Anya. Celle-ci me sourit tendrement, elle est désolée pour moi, je le vois. Elle est inquiète aussi. Je n'ai dis au revoir à personne dimanche matin, juste à Niylah qui m'a accompagné au bus, mais je suis partie en catimini pour éviter tout le monde, pour éviter Lexa. Mais là, c'est elle qui m'évite. Je _la_ fixe une seconde, sa tête est posée sur sa main et elle regarde par la fenêtre. Mon corps se serre, elle n'ose même plus me regarder ? Je mords ma joue pour ne pas craquer et m'avance finalement à mon bureau.

**"Hey.."** me dit doucement Raven.

Je hausse les épaules et sors mes affaires. Il reste encore au moins trente minutes de cours, j'espère pouvoir me concentrer dessus, j'ai déjà manqué la première heure.

**"Comment tu te sens ?"** me demande-t-elle. 

_Raté._

J'hausse à nouveau les épaules et elle met alors sa main sur mon avant bras. _Merde_ , mes lèvres se remettent à trembler et je ferme les yeux. Pourquoi c'est si putain de difficile ! Je sens mon souffle se saccader, je suis certaine que si j'ouvre la bouche maintenant, seuls des gémissements vont en sortir.

**"Je suis là, si tu as besoin de moi."** me souffle-t-elle.

Puis elle retire sa main mais je lui saisis le poignet. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle me lâche. Elle entrelace ses doigts aux miens et me caresse la peau de son pouce. Nous restons comme ça la quasi totalité du cours. Par chance je suis gauchère et Raven droitière.

La sonnerie retentit et je finis par ranger mes affaires. Je place ma trousse au bas de mon sac, pour ne pas abimer ma pochette à dessin. Je sers les dents en pensant à cet après-midi, à Lexa. Est-ce qu'elle va être froide avec moi ? Est-ce qu'elle va au moins me parler ? Je sors de mes pensées quand je vois Anya se rapprocher de moi. Sans que je m'y attende, elle me prend dans ses bras. Je reste fixe, les miens sont restés le long de mon corps.

**"Pour une fois que je te fais un câlin Griffin, profites-en."** me sort-elle d'un ton narquois ce qui me fait sourire. Peut-être le premier sourire sincère de la journée pour moi. 

Je finis par l'enlacer à mon tour, lâchant un soupire de bien-être dans son cou. Ce genre de situation est rare avec An et c'est dommage, ses câlins ont tendance à me rassurer vraiment très facilement. **"Merci"** je lui murmure alors qu'elle frictionne mon dos doucement. Elle se détache de moi et me lance un sourire.

**"Aller, ça va aller, tu sais qu'on est toutes là pour toi."**

J'ai vraiment l'impression que je viens de perdre un proche, que quelqu'un est mort et que je suis en plein deuil, appréciant les condoléances de mes amis. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. _C'est juste quelqu'un qui me fait la gueule, c'est tout._ Alors est-ce que je peux, juste quelques heures me comporter comme quelqu'un de normal et arrêter de vouloir pleurer à chaque mots, chaque gestes réconfortants de mes potes ? Je suis pitoyable.

**"Anya, tu viens ?"** _sa_ voix claque dans les airs.

Je la regarde, elle tourne la tête. _Voila pourquoi j'ai envie de pleurer._ Et là, là, j'ai juste envie de courir _la_ rejoindre dans l'embrasure de la porte, de la secouer, de croiser son regard, de comprendre, de... _Fait chier._

Anya se retourne. **"Avance-toi, j'arrive."** lui dit-elle simplement avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur moi. Ses deux mains se posent sur mes joues et elle plonge ses yeux gris dans les miens.

**"Je ne comprends pas Lexa, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle agit comme ça Clarke, j'aimerais te dire que ses raisons sont bonnes mais je ne peux pas. Elle ne m'a rien dit, sûrement parce qu'elle sait que je risque de prendre ta défense, surtout dans cette situation. Alors écoute moi bien."** elle marque une pause et je continue de la fixer comme quelqu'un prit dans un feu, attendant qu'un courageux pompier brave le danger pour venir le sauver. **"Tu mérites mieux que ça. Tu as fait énormément pour moi et Raven sera sûrement d'accord pour te dire que tu mérites mieux que cette relation, que tu mérites mieux que d'être dans cet état pour quelqu'un qui ne te respecte pas. Je n'ai jamais vu Lexa comme ça, je l'aime de tout mon coeur, mais dans son état actuel, elle ne pourra rien t'apporter de bien."** elle soupire **"Je tiens à toi Clarke, on tient à toi, tous, nous, Octavia, Luna et surtout Niylah. On saura te protéger mais il faut que tu prennes soin de toi. Ne te laisse pas emporter par tout ça d'accord ?"**

**"Elle a raison Clarke.."** me dit alors Rae en posant sa main sur mon épaule. **"On est là pour toi."**

J'absorbe leurs paroles, leur présence, tout ce qui peut me permettre de garder un semblant d'amour-propre, de dignité. Elles n'ont pas tord mais en même temps, elles n'étaient pas là, au _Grounders_ ce soir là, dans le froid, où chez Anya cette nuit là, chez Lexa quand elle était malade, durant tous ces mois ou ma tête s'est posée sur ses cuisses, jeudi soir quand on s'est embrassées et samedi quand elle m'a offert son carnet. Elles n'étaient pas là pour voir ma Lexa lutter pour ne blesser personne, pour éviter de faire un pas de trop. Elles n'ont pas croisé son regard pleins de désir qui aurait pu me dévorer sur place mais qu'elle a mis de côté, elles n'ont jamais su que c'était Lexa, qui avait mis des barrières entre nous ce soir là. Elles ne savent pas que la seule fautive.. C'est moi et que je ne mérite pas mieux. 

Quelle personne, flirtant avec une autre femme, déjà en couple, peut se plaindre de ne pas être choisie ? Se plaindre d'être ignorée après s'être fait surprendre comme ça ? Non.. Je mérite ce qu'il m'arrive et Lexa mérite que je respecte son choix, quitte à ce que mon coeur se brise encore un peu pendant quelques temps.

Anya finit par relâcher mon visage quand elle le sent se secouer un peu.

**"Non, non, ce n'est pas la faute de Lexa, elle protège son couple, c'est moi le parasite dans l'histoire, c'est moi.. qui ai couru après une fille déjà prise, c'est.."**

**"Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Clarke !"** me coupe Raven. **"J'adore Lexa, vraiment, mais elle a autant déconné que toi dans l'histoire, voir même plus. Raaaaah, ça me gonfle, elle me gonfle avec ses conneries !"**

Je n'ose rien dire, elle n'a pas totalement tord, mais comme je l'ai dis, elles ne savent pas tout ce qu'on a vécu.. Je soupire avant de me rendre compte que la discussion a duré plus longtemps que prévu. **"Merci les filles.. Mais je pense qu'on devrait y aller.."**

**"OH PUTAIN OUI !"** hurle alors Raven qui se rend compte qu'on va sûrement être en retard. 

Anya, elle, se passe juste la main sur le front avant de me sourire et de se retourner vers la sortie. 

Nous ne sommes clairement pas arrivé à l'heure, mais par chance notre professeur non plus. J'ai passé les deux heures suivantes à penser à cette situation tout en essayant de répondre aux interrogations de Raven. À midi, j'ai rejoins Octavia et nous avons mangé ensemble toutes les deux, laissant Anya, Rae, Luna et Lexa entres elles. Je n'allais pas, en plus, priver Lexa de ses amies, de ses vrais amies. 

\---

**Pov Lexa**

J'ai encore reçu un message de Costia. C'est le deuxième depuis ce matin.

**Costia** : _"Je sais que ça ne doit pas être facile, mais je te remercie encore d'avoir pris tes distances avec Clarke."_ Ce matin à 7h30.

Et maintenant.

**Costia :** _"J'espère que tout va bien."_

Je sais qu'elle s'inquiète et je sais qu'elle veut juste se rassurer tout en prenant de mes nouvelles par rapport à Clarke. Mais là, je serre si fort les poings que mes ongles s'enfonçent dans ma peau. Non tout ne va pas bien, rien ne va, plus rien ne va. 

J'aborde mon visage le plus neutre possible mais je hurle à l'intérieur, je hurle et je veux simplement _la_ prendre dans mes bras. _Ma_ Clarke, _ma_ personne, je veux juste lui dire que je suis désolée, que ça va aller, que je fais ça pour nous, pour Costia, pour le groupe, pour tout le monde. Que je sais qu'on se retrouvera à la fin, qu'on sera "nous" encore une fois mais que pour l'instant les choses doivent changer, s'apaiser, qu'on a besoin de cet éloignement avant de faire quelque chose d'irréparable. J'aimerais lui dire tout ça, mais je nous connais.. À la minute où je vais prendre le temps de lui parler, je vais vouloir la serrer contre moi, je vais vouloir sécher ses larmes, lui dire que je l'aime, je vais me mettre à pleurer et elle va me sortir une des ses phrases à la con qui fait sans arrêt battre mon coeur. Et je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas être faible à ce point, je ne peux simplement pas replonger dans cette relation car au final, il n'y aura plus qu'elle et j'aurais fini par détruire définitivement mon couple. 

Je finis mon flan dans mon coin, le seul truc que j'ai pu avaler en deux jours. Je suis perdue dans mes pensées comme durant tout le repas d'ailleurs, préférant laisser mes trois amies discuter entre elles. Mon regard se perd sur la table à quelques mètres de nous. Octavia croise mon regard et je peux y apercevoir de la fureur dans le sien. En même temps, je suis en train d'ignorer sa meilleure amie, de me comporter avec elle comme la pire des connasses. 

En me fermant à toute conversation, à tout contact, j'imagine la chose plus facile pour Clarke et je préfère la savoir en colère contre moi, je préfère savoir qu'elle me déteste pour l'instant plutôt que de ressentir sa peine comme j'ai pu le ressentir hier soir avec ses messages. 

Je me rappelle avoir relu ses cinq sms encore et encore, avoir réfléchi à un millier de réponses possibles. J'ai pensé à m'expliquer, à lui dire que j'étais désolée, que ça irait, que ça ne durerait sûrement qu'un temps, celui de regagner la confiance de Costia, celui qui nous permettrait d'être amies, de réelles amies, qui lui permettrait à elle aussi de se trouver quelqu'un de mieux que moi, qui pourrait prendre soin d'elle comme elle le mérite. J'ai réfléchis de longues heures, mon coeur se serrant à chaque lecture de ses cinq petits messages. Puis je lui ai répondu. Aucune affection de ma part, rien ne reprenant ses messages, rien de personnel, non un message froid et dur, posant les bases de cette relation inexistante que j'ai promis d'avoir avec Clarke. 

Clarke ou Costia. Et j'ai choisi mon couple, imaginant dans l'empressement, dans la peur de perdre l'autre, qu'il serait plus simple de m'éloigner de Clarke. Mais quand je l'ai vu en rentrant, quand j'ai vu son regard, perdue, terrorisé, quand je l'ai entendu, j'ai compris que tout serait compliqué à présent, tout serait rempli de tristesse, de frustration. Je l'ai vu attendre de moi quelque chose que je ne pouvais plus lui donner. Alors j'ai fait la seule chose que je pouvais faire pour qu'elle avance sans moi, j'ai brisé son coeur. Et j'ai continué à le faire via mon sms. Et je continuerai à le faire si il le faut. Pour qu'elle se détache, pour qu'elle aille mieux; sans moi.

Je finis par poser ma cuillère et par me lever pour rejoindre le distributeur de boissons chaudes. Je me dis que du liquide passera mieux que du solide et qu'il faut quand même que je prenne un peu de force. J'insère les 0,5$ que la machine me demande et par reflexe appuies sur le seul bouton que j'ai touché ces derniers mois sur cet appareil. Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne réagis pas de suite, mais rapidement l'odeur m'interpelle; Qui aurait pu penser un jour que l'odeur de cannelle me donnerait envie de vomir. J'attrape le gobelet devant moi et le jette directement à la poubelle, essayant de retenir le dégoût dans ma gorge. J'insère à nouveau ma petite monnaie et fais bien attention de choisir un thé au citron cette fois-ci.

Je finis par porter la boisson à mes lèvres tout en revenant à ma table, tout en faisant bien attention d'ignorer Clarke en chemin.

  
La sonnerie retentit et nous finissons par toutes nous lever pour rejoindre nos cours respectifs. Luna dépose un baiser sur la joue d'Anya puis sur celle de Raven et s'en va à son cours. Raven embrasse également An, sur les lèvres cette fois et finit aussi par nous laisser. 

**"Lexa ?"**

Je me tourne vers l'asiatique. 

**"Hmm ?"** je lui réponds.

**"Ne lui fais pas plus de mal, d'accord ?"**

Je fronce les sourcils au même moment ou mon ventre se tord. Je sais de qui elle parle et je sais pourquoi elle me dit ça. Parce que j'ai deux heures de cours avec Clarke, là, maintenant et qu'elle s'inquiète pour elle. Je préfère lui répondre par un simple acquiescement, de toute façon, je ne sais même pas quoi lui répondre. Nous rejoignons notre bâtiment principal, nous avons cours au deuxième étage. Nous montons le premier quand mes yeux se perdent devant moi. Je reconnaitrais cette silhouette entre mille. Je ralentis le pas pour ne pas lui rentrer dedans. Son odeur de vanille chatouille mes narines et je sens ma gorge se resserrer. Nous arrivons au premier étage puis commençons à monter le second quand Clarke trébuche. Je la vois chuter devant moi contre une marche, son genoux venant taper directement dans l'angle de celle-ci. Par reflex je fais un pas vers elle. Mais je m'arrête net, ce n'est plus à moi de foncer pour l'aider. Je serre les dents, si fort.

**"Clarke ! Ça va ?!"**

Anya vient de se précipiter vers elle, l'aidant à se relever.

**"Oui ça va, j'ai juste perdue l'équilibre.."**

Ok elle va bien, ok, ça va, ok ouf. Je ne laisse rien montrer mais un soupire de soulagement parcours mon corps. Je peux continuer mon chemin, c'est bon, _elle n'a pas besoin de moi, elle n'a pas besoin de moi, elle n'a pas besoin de moi._ Je reprends alors ma route et lui passe à côté, sans un regard, je n'attends même pas Anya, j'ai besoin de m'éloigner, j'ai besoin de me détester en silence. 

J'arrive devant la porte et suis rejoint par mon amie qui débarque vers moi en furie. Je la vois essayer de se contenir, je vois sa mâchoire se crisper. Elle s'approche et me chuchote quelques phrases remplies presque de haine.

**"Ça t'aurait troué le cul de l'aider ?!"**

Je ne réponds pas. 

**"Putain Lexa, tu fais chier sérieux."**

La porte s'ouvre et elle entre en cours sans m'attendre. Je crois que je saigne, je crois que je suis clairement en train de m'arracher l'intérieur des lèvres. 

J'entre à mon tours.

Je rejoins rapidement mon bureau et suis la première à m'y assoir. Je pose mes affaires comme habituellement, faisant attention de ne pas déborder sur le coin de Clarke. Ça par contre c'est différent. Est-ce que je vais réussir à ne pas voler son tube de colle comme à chaque fois ? À ne pas lui emprunter sa règle tout naturellement ? Est-ce que je vais pouvoir lui retirer mes cours pour qu'elle ne dessine pas dessus ? Est-ce que.. 

Et la revoila. Cette odeur de vanille. 

La chaise à côté de moi se tire et je la vois hésitante, s'assoir, faisant attention de ne pas me toucher en se décalant le plus à gauche possible. Mon coeur se serre, on est tellement loin des doigts entrelacés sous la table du mois dernier. Mais c'est mieux comme ça. Elle sort ses affaires sans un mot et dépose sa pochette au milieu, elle l'ouvre et la première photo que je vois est une des siennes. Les souvenirs de jeudi soir, autour de cette table me reviennent.. _Hm_.. Puis je rebloque mon cerveau. 

Le cours commence. Au bout de quelques minutes, je vois sa main se saisir de sa règle, elle tremble. Plus comme des secousses que comme des tremblements en réalité. Et c'est plus fort que moi, je suis obligée de la regarder, juste un rapide coup d'oeil. Elle pleure. _Non Clarke, non, non, non ne pleure pas.. Non, s'il te plait, ne pleure pas.. je.._ _NON ! N'interviens pas._ Et je tourne la tête à nouveau vers le tableau. Le chagrin pénètre ma peau, parcours mon corps quand je l'entends sangloter à côté de moi. Puis je vois Mme Teles approcher. Elle s'avance à notre table et se penche vers la blonde.

**"Clarke, tu veux prendre l'air un peu ?"** lui demande-t-elle d'une douce voix.

**"N..Non, ça va, excusez-moi."**

Et je la vois essuyer ses larmes avec sa manche, renifler et essayer de reprendre ses esprits. La professeure me regarde ensuite, un regard pleins d'interrogation et je ne fais qu'hausser les épaules lui faisant comprendre que je ne suis au courant de rien ou que du moins ça ne me concerne pas. 

_C'est mieux ainsi._

**"D'accord, si tu as besoin, n'hésite pas à prendre quelques minutes pour toi d'accord ?"** lui répond-elle avant de retourner vers le tableau. Je la suis du regard et tombe alors sur celui d'Anya qui me fusille sur place. Elle est rouge de colère, je ne l'ai jamais vu avoir cette attitude envers moi, elle me fait presque peur en réalité, alors, je préfère l'ignorer, elle aussi.

Le cours continue et Clarke semble s'être calmée. Comme la fois dernière Mme Teles fait un nouveau tour de table pour répondre à nos questions et voir notre avancée sur le projet. 

**"Alors les filles, vous en êtes où ? Des nouvelles pour l'autorisation ? Pour la sélection des photos et peintures à afficher ?"** nous questionne-t-elle.

Clarke reste silencieuse alors je prends la parole.

**"Nous avons sélectionné les œuvres et toujours pas de nouvelle pour les autorisations par contre."**

**"Ça peut prendre du temps en vrai. Vous me montrez ce que vous avez choisi ?"** nous demande-t-elle.

Je penche alors mes doigts vers la pochette mais Clarke semble avoir eu la même idée car nos mains se rencontrent. Dans un sursaut presque violent, elle retire la sienne pour vite la placer sous la table. **"Pardon."** murmure-t-elle comme si elle venait de faire quelque chose d'horrible. 

Ma poitrine tambourine et je serre les dents pour ne pas la rassurer, pour ne pas lui dire que ce n'est pas grave. À la place, je tourne simplement la tête vers notre professeure, attrapant les documents dans la pochette.

**"Nous avons sélectionné ceux là. Il en manque encore et Cl.."** putain c'est dur. **"Clarke va relancer sa classe d'art afin de savoir si d'autres veulent participer."** lui dis-je évitant de penser à la peine que cela me fait de juste prononcer son prénom.

Elle attrape les feuilles et se met à observer chacune des œuvres devant elle. Elle les regarde avec attention puis en sélectionne quelques unes qu'elle nous montre.

**"Un anonyme ?"** nous demande-t-elle en pointant les oeuvres de Clarke. Je sens celle-ci se tendre.

**"Oui."** Je réponds simplement.

**"C'est dommage, il ou elle est douée."**

**"Je sais."** les mots m'échappent plus rapidement que prévu. _Merde_. Ce n'est clairement pas le moment de lui faire des compliments. _Non, non, non._ **"Comme tous ceux que nous avons sélectionné."** Je me reprends. 

**"Oui, mais cet artiste est vraiment très doué."** elle lève la tête en me parlant puis son regard se pose sur ma camarade à mes côtés, sur _elle._

**"Clarke ? Va prendre un peu l'air d'accord ?"** lui dit-elle d'une voix calme. 

Je me retourne vers elle, elle pleure à nouveau. Évidemment, je suis horrible avec elle. La pire des garces. _Non Clarke, tes photos, tes dessins, sont tellement plus beaux, plus importants pour moi, mais je ne peux pas te dire ça, tu comprends ? Tu comprends hein ?_ Mais elle se lève, s'excuse et se dirige vers la porte du cours, elle l'ouvre et s'échappe de ce qui semble être un enfer pour elle.

\---

**Pov Clarke.**

Mes jambes sont fébriles, elles ont du mal à me porter et mon genoux me fait mal, mais encore une fois, la douleur n'est rien par rapport au reste. 

J'ai arrêté d'essayer de retenir mes larmes, à quoi bon ? Elles s'échappent toutes seules maintenant. Je longe le couloir menant aux toilettes du second étage. Mes pas pourraient être rapides, je devrais même avoir envie d'aller me cacher le plus vite possible. Mais je crois que même ça, je n'y arrive pas. Je vais juste prendre mon temps, parce que j'ai besoin de temps, j'ai besoin d'arrêter de penser à mille à l'heure, j'ai besoin de me concentrer sur moi-même pour au moins arrêter de pleurer comme une merde. 

J'arrive enfin aux toilettes. j'ouvre la porte et me dirige directement vers les lavabos. Je n'ose même pas me regarder, je sais très bien à quoi je ressemble. Je fais couler un peu d'eau dans mes mains et rince mon visage. Le frais me fait du bien. Je malaxe mes yeux afin de les apaiser quand j'entends la porte s'ouvrir à nouveau. Je cligne des paupières pour retrouver une vision claire.

**"Clarke.."** elle marque une pause. **"Viens là."** et elle me tend les bras.

Je m'avance vers elle et la laisse m'enlacer. 

**"Je suis tellement désolée.."** elle marque une pause **"Ça va aller, je te le promets."** me murmure Anya en venant caresser mes cheveux. 

**"Je.. Je sais pas.. J'ai l'impression que.. qu'on m'écrase la poitrine...Je.."**

_Retiens tes larmes. Retiens les !_

**"Viens dormir à la maison ce soir, Niylah et moi, on va s'occuper de toi d'accord ?"**

Je me recule. 

**"Je ne sais pas.. C'est là bas que.."** et je soupire. Je n'ai pas envie de revoir ce canapé, cette entrée, cet ascenseur. Mais en même temps ça me ferait du bien de ne pas être seule ce soir. **"Je vais demander à mes parents.."**

Elle me sourit tandis que je prends mon téléphone entre les mains. 

**Clarke :** _"Maman, je sais qu'on est en pleine semaine et que demain j'ai cours, mais est-ce que je peux dormir chez Anya ? S'il te plait."_

Sa réponse de tarde pas. 

**Abby :** _"Pas de soucis Clarke. Si tu as besoin, on est là ma chérie. Essaye de te reposer un peu. On se voit demain. Je t'aime chérie."_

Quand je dis que je ne reconnais plus ma mère, ce genre de message en est l'exemple même. Mais je ne vais pas me plaindre.

**Clarke :** _"Merci, je t'aime aussi."_

**"C'est bon pour moi.."**

La sonnerie retentit. 

**"On retourne chercher nos affaires ?"** me propose alors An devant moi. 

J'acquiesce et nous retournons en classe. Je croise Mme Teles qui me tend deux polycopiés et m'explique les devoirs que nous devons rendre la semaine prochaine. Je retourne enfin à mon bureau. Lexa est déjà partie. Anya récupère son propre sac et moi le mien quand elle reçoit un coup de fil.

**"Allo.. oui on a fini.. non Lexa l'a encore fait pleurer.. oui je sais moi, non plus.. elle dort à la maison ce soir.. attends je lui demande"** elle se retourne vers moi **"Raven demande si elle peut venir."** je lui souris en signe de réponse positive **"Oui c'est bon tu peux venir.. ça marche.. on te rejoint à l'entrée.. À de suite mon coeur."**

Elle s'approche de moi et passe son bras autour de ma nuque.

**"Aller Griffin, on te ramène à la maison !"**

Mon coeur se réchauffe un peu. 

**"Merci."**


	32. 32. La gifle qui change tout

_Note : Bonsoir à tous. Avant tout merci d'être de plus en plus nombreux à m'écrire et à vous intéresser à mon histoire. J'ai eu plusieurs commentaires et messages privés qui me demandaient - surtout après les deux derniers chapitres - si il y avait un happy ending pour notre Clexa à la fin de cette fanfiction. Et la réponse est un grand oui._

_Je ne suis pas du genre à aimer les fins malheureuses. Par contre, je suis du genre à aimer les histoires compliquées. Et je ne l'ai jamais caché, cette histoire est compliquée. Elle commence à l'adolescence, une période tout aussi compliquée. Les gens sont compliqués. Ils ne sont pas beaux, heureux, drôles et amoureux si ils ne connaissent pas la laideur, la tristesse, le sarcasme violent, le désespoir, la perte. Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre l'importance de la fidélité si ils n'ont pas connu la trahison. Ils ne peuvent pas gagner en maturité si ils ne connaissent pas, à un moment de leur vie, l'impulsivité. Les émotions guident mes personnages, depuis toujours et c'est une chose à laquelle je tiens plus que tout._

_Alors oui, certains passages sont moches et violents et oui elles sont malheureuses et sûrement de mauvaises personnes en ce moment, mais, parce qu'il y a un mais, tout évolue. Parfois lentement, parfois non, mais tout évolue._

_Cette histoire sera longue, je ne pense même pas en être à la moitié de son écriture alors elles ont le temps d'évoluer, de trouver leur bonheur, séparément puis ensemble._

_Je peux vous confirmer tout ça, parce que je connais toute l'histoire, de A à Z. Il ne me manque que quelques lettres, quelques détails, mais tout est déjà là, posé dans ma tête; je n'ai plus qu'à vous le retranscrire du mieux possible. Et j'espère que vous me suivrez encore longtemps et vivrez avec moi toutes ces émotions que je cherche à vous partager._

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite, comme toujours, une belle lecture._

_Merci encore pour tous vos encouragements._

_Ael_

**\---**

**POV Raven**

**"Yo papa Woods, ça gaze ?"** et je m'avance vers ma petite montagne préférée lui tendant le poing en signe d'amitié. 

**"Bonsoir mon petit lutin."** me dit-il tout en venant me faire un check. **"Bonsoir toi."** dit-il à ma mère avec sa voix de lover avant de venir l'embrasser sur la joue. J'hausse un sourcil et soupire.

**"Et bah, avec vous deux on est pas sortit de l'auberge. C'est pas demain la veille que je vais t'appeler beau papa hein, c'était trop dur de viser sa bouche ?"**

**"Raven !"** me réprimande ma mère.

**"Oh ça ! Juste vous retenez pas pour nous, ça fait quand même des mois maintenant, laissez-vous aller un petit peu"** je leur réponds tout en leur faisant mon lever de sourcil préféré. 

Gustus se met alors à rire très fort ses deux mains sur son petit ventre. **"Alala c'est vraiment ta fille, y a pas de doute."** dit-il à ma mère avant de reprendre son souffle. 

Celle-ci soupire et lui passe devant afin d'entrer dans la maison des Woods et nous finissons par la suivre. Elle pose le sac de course, qu'elle transportait jusqu'ici, sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. 

**"Où est ta fille chérie ?"** lui demande-t-elle 

**"Dans sa chambre aux dernières nouvelles."** son ton est bien plus triste qu'il y a quelques minutes. Je le fixe et je pense savoir pourquoi.

**"Ça ne va pas avec Lexa ?"** le questionne-t-elle à nouveau. 

**"Je pense qu'elle ne va pas bien. Mais elle ne veut pas me parler, en même temps qu'elle ado parle à ses parents ? Je m'inquiète pour elle, elle.. elle semble recommencer comme avant.. Comme après la mort d'Alenna. J'ai peur qu'elle se renferme sur elle-même à nouveau.."**

**"Il s'est passé quelque chose ?"** demande ma mère, son regard se posant sur moi. 

Je ne sais pas si je dois répondre, je ne sais pas si c'est à moi de le faire, si je peux me mêler de ça en vérité. Je me dis que si Lexa n'en a pas parlé c'est qu'elle n'est pas prête, mais en même temps.. Lexa ne sait pas prendre soin d'elle, elle fait toujours ses choix pour les autres et je dois avouer que même moi, je m'inquiète en ce moment. 

Je l'ai déjà vu comme ça, même pire, à la mort de sa mère, mais depuis, jamais dans cet état là. Ça fait quasiment un mois depuis l'anniversaire de Clarke. Les cours sont passés, les vacances aussi et dans deux jours on recommence d'aller en classe pour le troisième et dernier trimestre et elles ne se sont toujours pas reparlées. L'ambiance est terrible. Je parle même pas du midi au self, et ça commence à me prendre la tête de devoir à nouveau choisir entre mes deux amies. Mais je ne dis rien parce que je me sens fautive.

Je n'en ai parlé à personne, même pas à Anya mais je n'arrive pas à me sortir de la tête le fait que c'est de ma faute si elles en sont là aujourd'hui. J'ai essayé de me convaincre que ce n'était pas moi qui avait forcé Clarke à embrasser Lexa mais je n'ai pas réussi, je connais mes tords, je sais que j'ai poussé le vice bien trop loin maintenant.. mais je ne savais pas sur le moment qu'elles en étaient "là" toutes les deux. _Encore un mensonge ?_ Peut-être que je savais qu'elles en étaient là en vrai, mais peut-être aussi que je ne m'imaginais pas Lexa la repousser. Je n'ai pas compris je dois l'avouer, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi elle a choisi Costia, pourquoi elle a abandonné Clarke de cette façon alors qu'on sait tous qu'il y a un truc plus fort entre elles. 

Et là, aujourd'hui, on doit passer nos journées à regarder Lexa ignorer notre amie qui lutte encore pour ne pas craquer, même si elle semble pleurer de moins en moins. J'ai aussi la sensation qu'elle fait tout pour ne pas être seule. Elle a passé la quasi totalité de ses vacances chez Anya et je crois que ça lui a fait du bien mais je crains pour lundi, je crains qu'elle ait du mal face à la froideur de Lexa, à nouveau. 

Je soupire.

**"Raven ?"** m'interpèle ma mère.

**"Hm ?"** je lui réponds encore dans mes pensées.

**"Il y a un problème avec Lexa ?"** insiste-t-elle.

Je décide de lui répondre, comme je le peux.

**"Elle s'est juste pris la tête avec Clarke."** je réponds tout simplement. 

**"Clarke ?"** me demande ma mère. **"Mais pourquoi ?"**

**"Je comprends que se disputer avec ses amies soit difficile mais de la à la mettre dans cet état.. Tu es sûre Rae ?"** m'interroge-t-il inquiet. 

**"Je ne suis pas dans sa tête non plus hein mais.."**

**"Dans la tête de qui ?"**

Je me retourne vers l'entrée de la maison et en bas des escaliers se trouve la brune, un regard suspect sur le visage.

**"De.. D'Anya ! Je, je ne l'ai pas beaucoup vu cette semaine, alors je me demandais ce qu'elle avait dans la tête en ce moment."** je réponds au tac au tac.

Lexa ne cesse de me regarder tout en fronçant des sourcils. **"Mouais."** me dit-elle simplement avant de nous rejoindre dans la cuisine. Elle embrasse ma mère pour lui dire bonjour puis ouvre le frigo - tout le monde la suit du regard - attrape sa bouteille d'eau et en boit quelques gorgées. 

Elle repose le tout, ferme la porte et se retourne vers nous. Son sourcil se lève quand elle voit trois paires d'yeux posées sur elle. 

**"Quoi ?"** nous demande-t-elle.

**"Franchement, t'as une sale tronche Woods."** je finis par lui dire.

**"Raven !"** me reprend encore ma mère.

**"Non mais c'est vrai, c'est quoi ces cernes, t'as un casting pour un film de zombie ou quoi ? Puis t'es pas obligé de tirer la gueule tout le temps non plus."** je lance à une Lexa qui semble bien plus tendue qu'en général.

**"Raven ça suffit !"**

**"Quoi ?"** je lance à ma mère avant de me retourner vers Lex à nouveau. **"Je sais que c'est pas la meilleure des périodes pour toi, on l'a bien remarqué crooooois-moi, mais un sourire ça n'a jamais tué personne."**

Oui j'en ai marre de sa face de cul là, personne ose souffler un mot de travers depuis des semaines mais c'est bon, ça fait un mois qu'on subit son état et j'ai vraiment pas envie que ça continue, pour nous puis surtout pour Clarke qui se démène comme jamais pour ne pas perdre pieds. Puis je dois la secouer, je dois arranger les choses. 

**"Tu sais Rae."** reprend Lexa dont le sourire en coin ne me plait pas. **"On est pas toutes aussi à l'aise que toi à l'idée de tromper sa copine."**

**"Lexa !"** crie Gustus.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent, elle a osé.

**"T'es sérieuse là ?"** je lui lance automatiquement.

Elle hausse les épaules et repart vers les escaliers. **"Appelez-moi quand on mange."**

Je la regarde monter les escaliers et j'attends la porte de sa chambre claquer. Je me retourne enfin vers ma mère et Gustus. **"Madre de dios, je vais me la faire, je vous jure je vais me la faire."** Je fulmine, comment elle a pu me balancer ça à la gueule. Je fulmine, je vois rouge.

**"La voy a matar, la voy a matar, voy a poner su cabeza entre sus piernas. Me cago en tí Lexa, me cago en tí !"**

Je fais les cent pas dans le salon sous le regard de nos parents qui eux, soupirent à présent, un verre de vin à la main. 

**"Elle en a encore pour longtemps ?"** demande Gustus à ma mère un doux sourire sur le visage.

**"Ça peut durer des heures."** répond-elle.

**"On les laisse se débrouiller ou on intervient ?"** lui demande-t-il.

**"Eh oh je vous entends hein ?!"** je lance enfin aux deux accoudés au comptoir. 

**"Calme toi chérie."** me propose ma mère comme si je n'y avais pas pensé.

**"Bien sûr maman, je vais me calmer et on va encore défendre Lexa qui se sent pas bien de s'être mise toute seule dans la merde et qui fait du mal à TOUT LE MONDE."** Je fais une pause, j'essaye d'inspirer et d'expirer. **"Y a personne qui ose lui dire qu'elle fait de la merde, et pourtant, elle n'arrête pas !"**

**"C'est à dire ?"** demande alors Gustus, un peu plus inquiet pour sa fille que ce qu'il semble vouloir le montrer. **"Lexa a fait du mal à quelqu'un ? Je dois m'inquiéter Raven ?"** sa voix est bien plus sérieuse qu'avant.

Je me calme.

**"Non, mais elle et Clarke se sont mises dans une situation compliquée."** je lui réponds alors que son sourcil se lève. 

**"Compliquée ?! Raven Reyes explique-toi."** papa Woods perd patience.

**"Clarke est amoureuse de Lexa depuis dix mille ans, je pense que Lexa l'aime aussi mais elle aime aussi Costia, mais Clarke et Lexa se sont embrassées, plusieurs fois et Costia lui a demandé de choisir, enfin pas vraiment mais Lexa s'est imposée de choisir et elle à choisi sa copine, du coup elle parle plus à Clarke depuis quasiment un mois, elle fait que l'ignorer voir la rabaisser même c'est insupportable, et Clarke elle, elle est au bout de sa vie en vrai, et c'est mon amie et j'en ai marre du comportement de Lexa envers elle, envers tout le monde, tout ça parce que c'est devenu un putain de cailloux sans émotion !"** et j'inspire pour ravaler un peu d'air. 

Je regarde ma mère qui croise le regard de Gustus qui semble à présent soulagé.

**"Donc si je résume"** dit-il **"ma fille a trompé sa copine avec Clarke, tout en étant aussi amoureuse d'elle ? Mais elle a choisi Costia et maintenant Clarke en souffre ?"**

**"Oui c'est à peu près ça, et nous aussi on en souffre crois moi papa Woods."** dis-je un air boudeur sur le visage.

**"Et c'est tout ?"** me demande-t-il encore.

**"Oui mais.."**

Et il se met à rire. 

**"Alala ça me rappelle ma jeunesse."** Il attrape la bouteille et verse un peu de vin dans le verre de ma mère. **"Raven, va parler à Lexa tu veux bien ? Ta mère et moi on va aller se regarder un film au salon."**

La concernée lui sourit et le suit. Ils s'installent sur le canapé et Gustus vient poser un des plaids sur les cuisses de sa compagne. Celle-ci se retourne vers moi.

**"N'hésites pas à lui faire ouvrir les yeux chérie, mais n'oublie jamais qu'on fait tous partie de la même famille."**

Elle me sourit et embrasse enfin Gustus sur les lèvres.

**"Ok Ok !"** je leur réponds un un sourcil relevé. **"Amusez vous bien, plus dans votre chambre que sur le canapé s'il vous plait et protégez vous, j'en ai déjà assez avec ma tarée de demi soeur maintenant."**

Et je me dirige vers l'escalier à mon tour. Je soupire avant de monter les marches. Je sens qu'il va me falloir beauuuucoup de force et de self contrôle pour affronter Lexa.

\---

**POV Lexa**

_Toc Toc Toc_

Je ne réponds pas. 

Je sais que c'est Raven, j'ai reconnu sa démarche d'hippopotame dans les escaliers. 

_Toc, Toc, Toc_

**"Lexa ouvre-moi."**

**"J'ai pas envie de parler."** je lui réponds. 

**"Tu sais que si tu ne m'ouvres pas, je vais soit défoncer la porte, soit passer par la fenêtre, soit me mettre à chanter jusqu'à ce que tu ouvres hein ? On pas envie de ça toi et moi tu le sais."**

Je soupire. **"Tu me gonfles Reyes."**

Et oui elle me soule, elle m'énerve à toujours être dans le trop, à être excessive à ce point, à me secouer quand je n'en ai pas envie, elle me soule mais au moins, je sais qu'elle est là. Je laisse encore une fois l'air s'échapper des mes poumons bruyamment et je décide d'enfin me lever pour lui ouvrir. Je tourne la poignée et ouvre la porte avant d'aller me rassoir sur mon lit.

**"Aaaah. Enfin, j'ai cru que j'allais devoir escalader le mur de ta maison et tu connais mes talents à ce niveau là."**

Oui, inexistant, catastrophique même, comme cette fois où après une dispute entre nos parents, un peu après la mort de ma mère, elle avait essayé de grimper par ma fenêtre, était tombée et s'était cassée une jambe. Son petit séjour à l'hôpital avait permis de belles réconciliations mais lui a par la même occasion, donné cette réputation de casse-cou empotée. 

Je cache le sourire discret qui apparait sur mon visage, comme je le fais maintenant depuis un moment déjà. 

**"Je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai dis tout à l'heure, je ne le pensais pas."** je finis par lui dire alors qu'elle me rejoint s'asseoir au bout du lit.

**"Je sais et c'était blessant venant de toi."** me répond-elle sérieusement. **"Écoute Lexa, je sais que ça ne va pas, je te connais par coeur et je sais qu'à l'heure actuelle tu dois te détester et t'en vouloir. Et je sais aussi que Clarke te manque, bien plus que ce que tu veux nous montrer, mais tu peux pas rester comme ça, tu peux pas agir comme ça.."**

Ah oui, et Raven me soule d'avoir souvent raison aussi. 

**"Je ne sais plus quoi faire Rae."** je passe ma main derrière ma nuque. 

Personne n'est venu vers moi depuis un mois. Aucun de mes amis n'est venu me parler, à part Lincoln, mais c'est différent, puis je crois qu'Octavia à quand même beaucoup d'influence sur lui et le fait que je fasse souffrir sa meilleure amie n'a rien donné de bon. Même Anya, qui n'a jamais été contre moi s'est mise à annuler nos soirées, nos après-midi. Je ne lui en ai pas voulu car je sais que c'est sans doute pour prendre soin de Clarke. Tout le monde prend soin de Clarke et je les remercie pour ça.

**"C'est plutôt ce que tu ne dois pas faire Lexa."** me répond-elle en se rapprochant de moi. Elle pause sa main sur mon épaule. **"On est ami depuis toujours toi et moi, et j'ai toujours été honnête, même quand je n'aurais pas du l'être. Et j'ai toujours trouvé que tu t'en sortais bien Lex. Après la mort de ta mère tu as vraiment fait tout ce que tu as pu, pour toi et ton père. Même pour moi d'ailleurs. Tu n'as jamais abandonné personne.. Alors pourquoi Clarke, oui ? Pourquoi tu lui fais ça et pourquoi tu te fais ça à toi même ? Je comprends pas Lex."**

La seule chose qu'il y a comprendre c'est que je suis la pire des connes, c'est tout. 

**"Elle sera mieux sans moi."** je réponds tout simplement.

**"T'arrêtes tes conneries ?"**

Et je relève la tête vers elle. Elle semble presque en colère.

**"Si tu la regardais de temps en temps, tu aurais remarqué qu'elle ne va pas bien Lexa."**

Ses mots me font mal car effectivement je ne la regarde plus, même du coin de l'oeil. Même durant les deux cours que nous avons eu ensemble. Je n'ai pas croisé ne serait-ce qu'un regard depuis presque un mois. Ça me manque, terriblement, mais c'est bien plus facile que de faire face à la réalité. 

**"Je me doute qu'elle n'est pas au mieux de sa forme mais elle ira vite mieux."** je lui lance d'un ton neutre, détaché.

**"Non mais tu t'entends ?"** elle s'énerve **"Elle n'ira pas vite mieux si tu continues. Oui ces derniers jour elle va mieux, oui elle a retrouvé un peu d'appétit, mais ce n'est pas grâce à toi ! Elle.. "**

**"Ah ben tu vois !"** je la coupe **"Elle va mieux, sans moi."** je lui réponds déterminée. 

**"T'es con ou quoi ?"** elle me demande sincèrement. **"Oh ! Tu te rends compte des conneries que tu sors de ta bouche là ? Oui elle va mieux grâce à Anya et surtout Niylah qui doit ramasser toute la merde que tu as fait ! Mais elle va mieux parce qu'elle n'a pas à supporter ton comportement à la con tous les jours en cours, qu'elle n'a plus à te chercher du regard et te voir l'ignorer ! C'est ça qui lui fait du mal Lexa ! Pas toi, toi elle t'aime, mais ton comportement à la con qui sert a rien."**

**"Il sert à les protéger de moi, elle et Costia"** je marque une pause **"j'apprécie que tu sois la Raven, mais tout ça, j'y ai déjà réfléchis des milliers de fois. Et je sais que si je veux à nouveau être amie avec Clarke, on doit passer par là. C'est juste que c'est difficile."**

**"Être amie ?"** elle se met à rire ce qui serre ma poitrine vraiment très fort. **"Parce que Lex, tu crois avoir une chance d'être amie avec Clarke si tu continues à agir comme ça ?"**

**"Hein ? Je.."**

**"Tu crois vraiment qu'après lui avoir brisé le coeur et après l'avoir piétiné pendant des semaines sans exprimer le moindre remord, et continuer pendant encore des mois après ça, elle va te pardonner comme ça ? Et quoi après ? Vous redevenez les meilleures amies du monde ? Et Costia elle en dit quoi de ton super plan ?"**

Un coup, deux coups, trois coups, elle me les assène à chacune des ses phrases. Évidemment que ce sera dur de retrouver Clarke, évidemment mais si je laisse le temps passer, ça ira ? La tristesse se transformera en neutralité, Costia aura sans doute oublié mes écarts et moi j'aurais appris à vivre sans Clarke, j'aurais appris.. _J'aurais appris hein ?_ Je sens mon coeur s'accélérer et la panique me gagner. Mes yeux s'ouvrent un peu plus et ma main s'agrippe à ma couette.

**"Tu as compris hein ? Tu as compris que c'est de la vieille merde ton plan débile ?"** Elle se met alors à caresser mon dos. **"Lexa ce que tu as fais c'est mal. Et je connais ce sentiment de culpabilité, même si tu as du le ressentir bien plus longtemps que moi, mais te sentir mal vis à vis de tout ça, de Costia, de Clarke et tout, ça ne veut pas dire faire n'importe quoi non plus. Rien ne t'empêche d'être respectueuse avec elle au moins. Juste de répondre à ses putains de messages.**

**"Elle à arrêté de m'écrire."** je réponds une pointe au coeur. 

**"Oui, on l'a forcé à arrêté de le faire, ça devenait pitoyable de la voir accroché à son téléphone sans réponse."** elle soupire **"Lexa, ce que je veux te dire c'est que l'ignorer n'est pas la solution."**

**"Mais j'ai peur Rae.. J'ai peur que si je lui reparle tout redevienne comme avant.. J'ai besoin de temps."** je lui réponds finalement, mettant de plus en plus de mots sur mes sentiments.

**"Vous êtes pas des animaux, vous pouvez vous contrôler non ? Je te demande pas de lui sauter dans les bras, juste d'être cordiale pour l'amour de dieu. C'est impossible pour toi ?"**

Impossible non.. douloureux oui. Je sens des picotements familiers remplir ma gorge. Ils remontent mon palais, jusqu'à mes yeux qui se remplissent de quelques larmes. 

**"Je.. Je l'aime tellement.."** je finis simplement par souffler.. **"Je l'aime tellement fort.."**

**"Je sais, et je suis sûre que Costia te pardonnera si tu parles à Clarke de temps en temps."**

**"Non.. pas Costia.. Clarke.. Je veux dire.. Je.."**

**"Oh ! Ooooh !"** Raven qui semble à présent bien plus excitée. **"Lexa, je te l'ai jamais demandé, mais est-ce que tu es amoureuse de Clarke ?"**

Je fronce les sourcils, ferme les yeux, essaye d'empêcher mes lèvres de trembler. 

**"Je.. Je ne sais pas Rae, je.. Elle est juste Clarke et je n'arrive pas à savoir si je l'aime comme une amie, comme une .. une soeur, plus.. Je .. Je ne sais pas.."**

**"Écoute je sais qu'on est demi-soeur toi et moi et que j'ai déjà voulu enfiler ma langue dans ta bouche Woods, mais c'est pas la meilleure des références."** me sort-elle alors que je m'étouffe entre les larmes et le rire. **"Plus sérieusement Lexa, je sais que tu l'aimes, c'est une vérité, alors pourquoi tu ne quittes pas Costia tout simplement ? Pourquoi tu ne la quittes pas pour Clarke ?"**

**"Parce que je ne veux pas la perdre."**

Je la vois froncer les sourcils et hésiter à parler.

**"Costia ?"** me demande-t-elle les yeux toujours plissé.

**"Noooon, Clarke."** et je me remets à pleurer. 

Je la vois lever les yeux au plafond et soupirer en même temps.

**"Tu as peur de perdre Clarke en quittant Costia pour elle ?"**

Je secoue la tête pour acquiescer.

**"Tu te rends compte à quel point c'est con comme raisonnement ?"**

Je soupire, non ce n'est pas con, non c'est.. il faut que je lui fasse comprendre.

**"Tu as peur de perdre Anya ?"** je lui demande alors. 

Elle me regarde dubitative puis répond **"évidemment, tous les jours."**

**"Qu'est ce que ça te ferait si demain elle te trompait, te quittait.. ?"** je finis par lui dire dans un souffle.

**"Clarke ne te ferait jamais ça.."**

**"Réponds-moi Raven, qu'est ce que ça te ferait ?"** j'insiste.

**"Je serais dévastée."** me dit-elle un sourire à présent triste sur le visage.

**"Parce que tu l'aime, qu'elle est le centre de ton univers, parce que vous avez décidé de vous donner l'une à l'autre.."** je plonge mon regard humide dans le sien **"C'est ce que tu ressentais avant de te mettre en couple avec elle ? Tu avais peur comme ça ?"**

Elle semble comprendre ou je veux en venir. **"Non, ce n'était pas comme ça."** me répond-elle. **"Mais Lexa.."**

Je lui souris, presque fière qu'elle ait enfin compris. **"Rae.. on perd moins souvent ses amis que ses amants. Je ne supporterais pas de la perdre, de la sortir de ma vie."**

**"Mais tu te rends compte quand même que vous ne pouvez pas être amies toutes les deux ?! Que tu vas la perdre à réagir comme ça.. Lex je comprends ce que tu veux dire mais parfois.. Parfois y a un lien plus fort que ça et je le vois maintenant. J'ai presque la sensation que tu te sers de Costia, parce que t'es lâche d'affronter tes sentiments pour Clarke."**

Sa dernière phrase se plante dans mon coeur comme un couteau. _Je ne me sers pas des gens._

**"Ne dis pas ça."** je lui crache alors plus durement. **"Ne dis pas que je me sers des gens."**

**"Mais c'est la cas Lex. Tu te sers de Costia parce qu'elle est une bonne petite amie, elle fait tout pour toi, te donne tout, mais à côté de ça au lieu d'être honnête avec elle, t'as décidé de faire tout ça dans son dos, t'es tombée amoureuse d'une autre, tu l'as trompé et maintenant tu te sers de la peur que t'as de perdre Clarke pour t'autopersuader que ce que tu fais c'est bien. Pauvre Costia qui te sert juste de copine le temps que tu aies décidé si elle, tu pouvais t'en passer ou non ! Les gens c'est pas des jouets Lexa, tu peux pas faire ce que tu veux d'eux en espérant qu'un jour ils reviennent la queue entre les jambes."**

**"Tu l'as bien fait toi, revenir la queue entre les jambes."** mon ton de voix est hideux, je m'entends vomir ces mots.

_Merde._

Sa gifle fait l'effet d'une tornade. Je serre les dents pour ne pas en dire plus.

**"Et c'est la première fois depuis, que je le regrette."** me lâche t-elle avant de se lever du lit pour sortir de la chambre. Je veux la rattraper, je le veux vraiment, je sais que je ne pense pas ces mots, qu'ils sont une barrière supplémentaires à ma peine. Je sais que je mérite sa gifle et qu'elle mérite d'être un peu tranquille. 

Alors je reste là.. Je reste là et je pense.

Je ne me sers pas des gens hein ? Non.. Je ne suis pas comme ça.. J'aime Costia.. J'aime Clarke et j'ai fait un choix.. J'ai juste fait le choix de protéger ma petite amie, j'ai juste fait le choix d'abandonner mes sentiments pour Clarke, pour ne pas la perdre non plus. Cette attirance qu'il y a entre nous.. ça ne peut rien donner de bon c'est tout. Et, et Costia, non je ne me sers pas d'elle.. Au contraire je la protège comme je peux, j'essaye de me rattraper pour elle, j'essaye de faire en sorte que ça aille, qu'elle se sente mieux. 

Je me lève en furie du lit et sors de ma chambre, je descends les escaliers quatre à quatre et je cherche Raven du regard.

**"Elle est sortie prendre l'air."** me répond mon père du canapé. 

J'attrape ma veste et je sors. Elle vient à peine de quitter le perron de la porte et marche le long de la pelouse pour rejoindre le trottoir. 

**"Je ne suis pas comme ça ! Je ne me sers pas des gens !"** je lui hurle alors qu'elle se retourne, les sourcils froncés.

**"Rentre chez toi Lexa."** me répond-elle simplement.

**"Non je veux que tu retires ce que tu viens de dire. Je ne me sers pas de Costia !"**

**"Tu as raison ! C'est de Clarke que tu t'es servi en fait ! Ça fait quoi de jouer avec les sentiments des autres pour les piétiner comme ça après hein ?"**

**"Retire ça de suite !!"** je lui hurle.

**"Ou sinon quoi ? Tu vas m'ignorer moi aussi parce que t'auras pas eu ce que tu veux ?!"**

**"Retire !"** et je m'avance vers elle les poings serrés. 

**"Non !! NON !! Tu te sers des gens et tu les jettes quand t'en as marre !"**

Et c'est plus fort que moi. Je l'attrape par le col de son t-shirt et la maintiens là, me retenant pour ne pas perdre le contrôle. **"Retire ça de suite Raven."**

**"Regarde toi, prête à me cogner dessus.."**

Son visage montre de la fierté mais ses yeux sont si tristes. Je la relâche doucement. 

**"Je .. Je ne me sers pas des gens.. J'ai.. J'ai juste personne pour m'aider.."** dis-je finalement d'une toute petite voix.

Je mords l'intérieur de mes joues, les larmes ne m'ont jamais vraiment quitté. 

**"Je sais."** Elle enroule alors ses bras autour de moi et viens caresser mes cheveux. Je m'agrippe à son t-shirt, mais fébrilement cette fois. **"Mais je suis là maintenant. Je suis désolée Lexa.."**

Je ne comprends pas ce changement de comportement mais il est plus agréable, plus doux, plus maternel. **"J'oublie parfois que le seul point de repaire que tu as, c'est Gustus, je suis désolée."** Puis elle continue ses caresses avant de se reculer un peu et de poser ses deux mains sur mes joues. Je sens encore la chaleur de sa gifle sur la droite d'ailleurs. **"Mais tu dois savoir demander de l'aide Lexa, tu dois savoir que tu peux compter sur les autres. Arrête de nous obliger à te courir après, à te forcer à parler, à comprendre. Juste demande de l'aide."**

**"J'ai besoin d'aide."** je demande alors. 

**"Et je suis là. Je ne te laisserai pas."** Elle relâche mon visage et m'invite à s'assoir dans la pelouse avec elle. **"Et il faut que tu arrêtes d'être aussi radicale. C'est affligeant, tout n'est pas noir ou blanc Lex, tu peux pas tout donner à quelqu'un et tout lui reprendre d'un coup."** je sais qu'elle parle de Clarke **"c'est ça qui fait mal, c'est ce sentiment d'abandon. Toi mieux que personne devrait savoir ça."** Elle marque un point, encore **"Si tu veux rester avec Costia parce que tu l'aimes, et je sais que tu l'aimes, restes y, et si tu veux être amie avec Clarke, sois-le"**

**"Mais si on dérape encore une fois ?"** je lui demande. **"Si mes sentiments l'emportent et que je trompe à nouveau Costia ?"**

**"C'est que vous n'êtes pas fait pour une amitié. Clarke m'a dit que c'était elle, à chaque fois qui était venue vers toi. C'est vrai ?"**

J'acquiesce. **"Oui, mais je lui ai rendu son baiser, à chaque fois.."**

**"Mais tu ne l'as jamais embrassé en premier ?"**

**"Non, mais je vois pas ou tu veux en venir.. L'envie y était à chaque fois et j'ai fini par l'embrasser tout autant."**

**"Tu n'aides pas. Ce que je veux te dire c'est que tu as réussi pendant des mois à te contrôler, elle m'a raconté la fois dans ta chambre aussi, elle nous a tout raconté d'ailleurs. Tu t'es contrôlée Lexa, ce n'est que là, quand vous étiez plus proches que jamais que ça a été difficile pour toi. Pour vous deux. Tu ne crois pas que si, je dis bien si, vous décidez d'être de simples amies, beaucoup moins tactiles, amies comme tu peux l'être avec Anya par exemple, il y aurait toujours ce genre d'envies ?"**

**"Oui.. Les envies seront toujours là Raven, dès que je suis à 1m d'elle, je suis attirée, c'est comme ça."** et j'hausse les épaules. 

Elle soupire. **"Tu as réponse à tout c'est chiant."**

**"Je te l'ai dis.. J'ai déjà réfléchis à tout et c'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvé pour ne pas faire de mal à Costia."**

**"Et une relation libre ça l'intéresse pas ta Costia ? Franchement ça aiderait tout le monde là"** me sort-elle.

Et je laisse échapper un rire tout en reniflant un peu. **"Non, je ne crois pas que ce soit son délire, on est pas tous des Raven ou des Anya sur patte !"**

**"Hey on est pas dans une relation libre ! On accepte juste que Luna couche avec nous de temps à autre, d'ailleurs il faudra que je te raconte la nuit de mercredi dernier c'éta.."**

**"Raven, je veux pas connaitre les détails de ta vie sexuelle, je te préviens."**

Elle rigole et encercle mon cou de son bras, le passant par dessus mes épaules.

**"Alala ma Lexa."** Elle me ferait presque une clef de tête et je rigole quand le haut de mon crâne atterrit sur sa joue. **"T'es franchement dans la merde."**

**"Merchi de m'apprendre quelque choche que che ch'ai décha."** et elle desserre un peu sa prise quand elle m'entend parler. 

**"Mais la différence entre avant et aujourd'hui, c'est qu'on est tous là pour vous, on sait. Personne ne vous obligera plus à faire des téquila paf sur le ventre de l'autre."** dit-elle en rigolant nerveusement.

**"Oui d'ailleurs, merci pour ça hein, je ne sais pas si c'était le moment me plus embarrassant, frustrant ou intense de ma vie."**

**"Sûrement les trois."** me répond-elle.

**"Sûrement."** je soupire **"Rae, qu'est ce que je peux faire.. Je n'ai pas envie de blesser qui que ce soit."**

**"Écoute déjà, qu'est ce qu'elle t'a demandé Costia ?"**

**"Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne pourrait pas rester près de moi si j'étais proche de Clarke. En gros."** je lui réponds.

**"Est-ce qu'elle t'a demandé d'arrêter de lui parler ?"**

Je réfléchis. " **Non pas directement, mais en soit ça voulait dire ça."**

**"Est-ce que tu penses que ça irait si tu parlais à Clarke qu'en cours ? Enfin je veux dire vous allez encore passer trois mois ensemble, vous avez votre projet à faire, vos cours ensemble et tout, ça dérangerait vraiment si tu avais des conversations normales avec Clarke de temps à autre ?"** me demande-t-elle sincèrement.

**"Je.. Mais ce n'est pas bien.. Tu sais que c'est dangereux."** je lui réponds avec toujours le même argument.

**"Je sais, mais vous seriez en cours, avec nous, je te dis pas de t'enfermer avec elle dans les chiottes hein."** je rougie a ses paroles et elle le remarque. **"OMG Woods ! qu'est ce que vous avez fait dans les toilettes !?"**

**"Rien, rien, juste une câlin."** je lui réponds, timide maintentant.

**"OH Mon Dieu ! je sais que tu lâcheras rien."** elle sort son téléphone et je la vois taper un sms. J'arrive à le lire.

**Raven :** _"Clarkie, toi et Lexa dans les chiottes je veux sav.."_

**"Tu ne devrais pas lui envoyer ça. C'était au début quand on a commencé notre stupide jeu. Ça va le lui rappeler, c'est pas une bonne idée."**

Je la vois effacer son sms et se tourner vers moi. **"Votre stupide jeu ?"**

Je soupire. **"Oui, au tout début, on se taquinait et celle qui taquinait le plus l'autre marquait des points.."**

**"Et y avait quoi à gagner ?!"** me dit-elle assise en tailleur les oreilles grandes ouvertes.

**"Hmm, si je gagnais je pouvais choisir le thème de notre projet."**

**"C'est nul comme récompense."** me dit-elle déçue.

**"Je sais, mais je n'avais rien d'autre en tête."** je souris.

**"Mouais, et si elle elle gagnait ?"** me demande-t-elle.

**"Je lui disais alors pourquoi j'avais insisté auprès de toi le jour ou elle est revenue en pleure à l'école après son coming-out forcé. Pourquoi j'avais eu envie de l'aider ce jour là alors qu'on ne se connaissait pas."**

**"Et je peux savoir la réponse ?"** me demande-t-elle.

**"Tu t'appelles Clarke ? Non. Alors non."**

**"Ok, ok, et qui a gagné ?!"**

**"Personne, on a arrêté le jeu parce qu'il devenait trop dangereux pour mon couple. Et c'est là que Clarke à commencé à m'en vouloir.."**

**"Tu vois Lex"** me coupe Raven **"Même à ce moment là déjà, tu voulais protéger Costia de Clarke. Je pense sincèrement que tu peux y arriver. Puis.."** elle marque une pause **"On a discuté avec Clarkie un peu ces derniers temps tu sais, An et moi, et je crois vraiment qu'elle vit l'abandon aussi mal que toi. Elle ne prendrait plus le risque de quoi que ce soit si elle avait la chance - et tu parles d'une chance hein"** dit-elle en me frappant l'épaule **"la chance de redevenir ton amie. Je crois vraiment qu'elle se contenterait de ce que tu lui donnes. C'est horrible mais je pense que tu as brisé quelque chose chez elle."**

**"Je suis désolée.. Je.."**

**"Comme elle nous dit tout le temps "au moins grâce à ça j'ai pu perdre mes petits kilos en trop.""** me lance-t-elle en riant.

**"Comment ça ?"** je l'interroge.

**"Ben ne rien manger pendant des jours ça aide à perdre du poids Lex, me dit pas que tu ne l'as pas remarqué ?"**

**"Non, j'ai..et ça va ? Je veux dire, c'est pas trop ?"**

**"Si tu me demandes si Griffin à toujours sa belle paire de boobs, alors oui, il sont toujours impeccables !"** me dit-elle, essayant, je le vois, de se les imaginer au fond de son petit cerveaux de lesbienne en rut.

**"Hey ! Non, je ne te demande pas ça ! Est-ce qu'elle va bien, est-ce qu'elle mange mieux ? Est-ce qu'elle dort bien ?"**

**"Dors bien je ne sais pas, elle a arrêté les cauchemars.."**

**"Les cauchemars ?"** je la coupe avec de plus en plus d'effroi en moi.

**"Oui depuis que tu l'as abandonné, elle cauchemarde toutes les nuits, elle se lève en pleure, casse tout dans les chambres, je les même retrouvé dans la baignoire à 4h du matin."**

Mon regard est de plus en plus effrayé.

**"Sérieusement ?"** je lui lance inquiète.

**"Non je te fais marcher Woods."**

Je mets un temps à réagir et je fini par lui mettre un coup dans l'épaule. **"C'est pas drôle !"**

**"Aie ! Merci pour ça ! Et oui ça va mieux ! Elle était ultra fatiguée au début, oui elle a perdu un peu de poids, mais ça va, t'es pas si irremplaçable non plus hein."** me nargue-t-elle.

Je lui souris alors. **"Ok, ça me va alors."**

**"Mais si tu veux qu'elle aille encore mieux, mange avec nous lundi midi. On vous protégera de vous même."**

**"Hmm.."**

**"Allez Lex, on sera là, c'est promis. Tu ne vas pas passer ta vie à l'ignorer."** me dit-elle; 

**"Hmm, promis ?"**

**"Promis."**

On reste là assise un moment avant de sentir deux corps se poser de part et d'autres de nous. Des pizza atterrissent sur nos jambes ainsi qu'un pack de bières et quelques bouteilles de soda.

**"J'avais prévu de cuisiner, mais avec vous deux, on était pas sur d'être à quatre pour le repas, donc on a commandé des pizza."** nous dit Becca une sourire aux lèvres. **"Ça va mieux ?"**

**"Ça va Lexa avait juste besoin d'un bon coup de pied au cul."**

**"Ou d'une belle gifle."** je réponds avant de sentir à nouveau Raven prendre ma tête de son bras et la tordre dans tous les sens.

**"C'était mérité !"** me crie-t-elle.

**"CHE CHOUI D'ACCORD ! LACHE MOII"**

**"Noooooooon, tu vas connaitre la mooooort"**

Et je sens mon corps tomber dans la pelouse en arrière, et j'entends les rires bercer ce moment.

\---

**POV Clarke**

_Email : Administration.arkadia.com_

_Bonjour à tous,_

_Exceptionnellement, ce lundi 20 avril, les cours communs du matin de 10h à 12h sont annulés pour l'ensemble des élèves de troisième année. Sont prévues à la place, leurs options de l'après-midi._

_Les cours se termineront donc à 12h ce jour là._

_Nous vous demandons de bien vouloir nous excuser pour la gène occasionnée. Une salle d'étude sera ouverte pour les élèves ne pouvant pas rentrer chez eux plus tôt ce jour là._

_Vous pouvez contacter l'administration directement par téléphone ou via cet e-mail au besoin._

_En vous souhaitant une excellente fin de vacances à tous._

_Cordialement,_

_L'administration.  
_

\---

_Email - E.teles.arkadia.com_

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Suite au mail envoyé par l'administration, je me permets de vous contacter durant votre semaine de relâche afin de vous rappeler d'apporter les dossiers administratifs nécessaires au bon déroulement de vos différents projets._

_Nous aurons donc cours de 10h à 12h, lundi 20 avril en salle 302._

_Je reste joignable ici, si nécéssaire ou si vous avez des questions._

_Bonne fin de vacances à vous. Revenez-moi en forme._

_E. Teles_

J'ai reçu ces mails il y a quelques jours déjà. Finir à midi le jour de la rentrée, en voila une bonne nouvelle. Puis par chance, je fais partie de ceux qui peuvent rentrer chez eux si besoin, merci mes parents de m'avoir réaccorder leur confiance. 

Je n'ai pas trop de mal à démarrer la journée, à me rendre au lycée. Je vais d'ailleurs beaucoup mieux, grâce à Niylah qui, la pauvre, a passé énormément de temps à me tenir compagnie, au point ou elle s'est même mise en retard dans ses propres cours. J'ai donc passé le week-end avec mes parents, en famille. Nous sommes allées voir ma grand mère, nous avons fait notre énorme repas du dimanche et j'ai finis par m'endormir assez tôt. 

J'ai arrêté de pleurer avant d'aller me coucher. C'est plus dur quand je suis seule, mais j'y arrive, et Niylah m'appelle toujours avant de dormir, ce qui m'apaise avant de rejoindre Morphée. 

Je vais donc mieux, aussi bien que je puisse l'être. En tout cas deux semaines sans _la_ croiser, ça n'a pu qu'être bénéfique. Enfin, mon coeur à arrête de sauter dans tous les sens pour un oui ou pour un non. 

Mais je sais qu'aujourd'hui je vais devoir lui faire face et j'en suis terrorisée. Je n'ai pas envie de pleurer à nouveau. J'ai appris à l'ignorer pendant ces vacances et il faut que je le fasse encore là, parce que sinon, sinon je vais juste la voir me faire mal encore et encore, je vais subir sa colère, sa haine, parce que ça ne peut être que ça.. De la haine, d'avoir presque détruit son couple, de lui avoir sauté dessus alors qu'elle était prise. Elle ne peut que me haïr pour faire ça, ou bien au moins m'en vouloir.. Même si les filles me disent le contraire, j'ai fini par arriver à cette conclusion. Je ne sais pas, dans tous les cas c'est son choix, et je le respecterai. 

La sonnerie retentit et j'entre en classe. Finalement cette petite introspection ne m'a fait aucun bien. Je me sens presque aussi mal que le mois dernier. Je m'assois à ma table, faisant bien attention de poser mon regard uniquement sur mes pieds. Comment avant. Je pose ma trousse, me concentrant sur le bois du bureau, comme avant. Je ne tourne pas la tête quand Raven s'assoit à côté de moi, comme avant. Parce que j'ai peur, j'ai peur de voir sa silhouette brune et d'avoir mal au coeur, une nouvelle fois.

**"Ça va ma Clarkie ?"** me demande Rae en posant ses affaires sur notre bureau. **"Comment s'est passé ton week-end ? Anya m'a dit que t'étais pas venu à l'appart. Tout va bien ?"**

Elle est adorable, Rae a été la quasiment toute la semaine dernière à me remonter le moral, à jouer avec moi à la console, à me prendre dans ses bras à chaque coup de mou. On a énormément discuté, et je crois lui avoir tout dit, quasiment tout dit. En détail. 

**"Ça va, j'ai passé le week-end en famille et ça a été. Niylah avait besoin de temps pour elle un peu, elle semblait épuisée."** lui dis-je un sourire désolée.

**"Tu nous as tous épuisé. Fiouf"** me balance-t-elle en riant.

**"Hey !"** et je lui mets un petit coup de règle sur l'avant bras.

Elle rit avant de venir poser sa tête sur mon épaule. **"Je suis contente que tu ailles mieux et puis, on va prendre soin de toi, tu verras."**

**"Je sais.. Merci Rae."** et je dépose un baiser sur son crâne. 

Il ne me faut que ça, que cet instant pour _la_ voir passer le pas de la porte. Mon coeur s'accélère et se sert. Je baisse les yeux, j'ai appris à baisser les yeux avec elle. Le brouhaha du début du cours s'intensifie et je me perds alors dans mes pensées une nouvelle fois. 

\---

Deux heures. Deux heures à écrire, à réfléchir, à penser, à me concentrer sur le bureau tout en essayant d'ignorer mon champ de vision droit. Et la sonnerie retentit.

**"On mange ensemble ce midi ?"** me demande la brune à mes côtés.

**"On fini les cours à 12h non ?"**

Rae semble d'un coup le réaliser.

**"OH putain fait chier !"** souffle-t-elle.

**"Ça te soule à ce point de pas avoir cours cet aprem ?"** et je me mets à rire.

**"Non, non, demain alors ?"** me demande-t-elle

**"Yep, pas de soucis, je préviens Octavia que tu seras des nôtres."**

Je la vois hésiter à me répondre puis elle hoche simplement la tête. 

**"Bon aller, je file en cours."** Elle dépose un baiser sur mon front. **"Bon courage pour la suite. Écris-moi si tu as besoin."**

Je sais de quoi elle parle et c'est à mon tour d'acquiescer. Je la vois embrasser Anya avant de filer dans les couloirs. Je range mes affaires, je sens le stress me monter. Je sens aussi mon téléphone vibrer.

**Anya :** _"Je m'avance avec Lexa, mais si tu as besoin, je la laisse partir devant et je t'attends."_

J'adore mes amis, ils me surprotègent beaucoup trop, au point même de s'oublier eux même.

**Clarke :** _"Non, vas y, j'arrive. Et tout va bien."_

Je mens mais ça pourrait être pire en vrai. Je rassemble le reste de mes affaires dans mon sac et je sors à mon tour de la salle pour rejoindre l'escalier. Trois étages à monter pour entrainer mon coeur à souffrir. 

J'arrive enfin devant la salle, la moitié de la classe est entrée et je m'y avance également. Anya est déjà installée. Je lève le regard, juste à peine pour voir _ses_ chaussures au loin. _Elle_ aussi semble assise. Je traine le pas, j'inspire. _Aller Clarke, ce n'est pas le premier cours que tu as avec depuis ce fameux soir. Ça va aller, vous allez juste vous ignorez et ça va aller._

Je la contourne et tire enfin ma chaise. J'enlève mon gilet et le pose sur le dossier. Je m'assois et ouvre mon sac. J'en sors ma trousse, ma pochette à dessin, un cahier et ma règle. Je tremble un peu, mais ça va, ça va. 

**"Bonjour Clarke."**


	33. 33. What ?

**POV Lexa**

La sonnerie, ok c'est maintenant, c'est maintenant que je dois aller en cours, rejoindre Clarke. Ce n'est pas la première fois, alors pourquoi je stresse autant ? Je ne devrais pas stresser, je ne devrais pas être en tachycardie actuellement. Est-ce que les gens autour de moi l'ont remarqué ? Parce que JE le remarque. Mes mains sont moites, mes genoux se cognent entre eux quand j'avance et chaque marche que je monte est une torture pour mes jambes. Puis il fait un peu chaud non ? Affreusement chaud, il doit faire chaud parce que je sens une goutte de sueurs dans le bas de mon dos. _C'est bien Lexa, va reparler à Clarke en puant la transpiration, bonne technique pour la garder à distance._ Je soupire avant d'arriver à l'étage en question. Je sens Anya me fixer du coin de l'oeil, j'imagine qu'elle doit ressentir ma panique car elle place ses deux mains sur mes épaules et se place face à moi.  
  


**"Lexa Woods, tu te calmes."**   
  


C'est tout ce qu'elle me dit et j'acquiesce avant qu'elle ne me relâche. Je ne sais pas si cette technique fonctionne avec Clarke, mais avec moi, elle n'a aucun effet car à la minute où ses mains ont lâché mes bras, la tachycardie est revenue. Je souffle un grand coup et la suis dans la salle de classe. Nous sommes les premières en entrer et à s'installer, en même temps nous sommes les premières a être sorties de cours, j'avais besoin de prendre l'air, rapidement. 

Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai aujourd'hui, enfin si, j'imagine ce que j'ai. Depuis notre longue discussion avec Raven samedi soir, j'ai une boule au ventre. Boule au ventre car j'ai décidé, enfin nous avons décidé elle et moi, qu'il serait temps d'apaiser les choses avec Clarke, d'arrêter d'être si catégorique. Elle m'a promis de m'aider, d'être là mais depuis ce matin je ne cesse de me demander comme elle va faire pour être là en cours ! Parce que clairement, Raven Reyes ne rentre pas dans ma trousse pour me donner des conseils en catimini. Non, là, je suis seule, seule avec moi-même et surtout je vais être seule avec la blonde dont je n'ai pas croisé le regard depuis près d'un mois. Et ça ne passe pas vite un mois, vraiment pas. C'est un combat de tous les jours que j'étais presque fière de gagner. J'y arrivais à l'ignorer, à passer à côté comme si elle était une simple camarade de classe, voir moins, sûrement moins. C'était "facile" parce qu'il est plus aisée de ne pas penser à Clarke quand on ne regarde pas Clarke. Pas d'azur qui quémandent vos lèvres à tout instant, pas de douceur dans ce regard qui me ferait perdre pieds, pas de contact qui me ferait frissonner, rien, juste le néant, l'indifférence. Et je dois avouer que j'ai appris à gérer cette distance grâce à mes propres amis, qui finalement l'ont entouré pendant des semaines et qui ont su prendre soin d'elle. 

Mais aujourd'hui tout est différent, parce que je dois lâcher prise pour être au moins cordiale d'après Raven. Toujours pas de contact et évidemment on va éviter les regards insistants et compagnie, mais, je dois être cordiale, je dois "apaiser le petit coeur meurtri de Clarkie" comme m'a dit Rae hier soir au téléphone. 

J'ai longtemps pensé, surtout ces derniers temps, que ce n'était pas ma fonction, que je n'avais pas à m'occuper d'elle parce que je n'ai plus de place dans sa vie actuellement et par choix, je ne l'oublie pas. Mais, j'imagine qu'il est plus logique de réparer ses propres erreurs, les maux que l'on inflige aux autres. Personne ne devrait payer mes pots cassés à ma place et j'en suis consciente aujourd'hui. 

Raven m'a affirmé que Clarke saurait se gérer et je lui ai confirmé au final, que si c'était le cas et que si nos amis étaient là pour nous, alors j'en ferai de même. Après tout, après ce mois-ci, après tout ce qu'on à vécu cette année, on ne peut plus se permettre de jouer à ça. Non, on ne le supporterait pas, notre petite bande d'amis non plus. Et je pense que tout le monde à besoin de souffler. 

J'ai songé à en parler à Costia, j'ai songé à lui dire que je comptais au moins répondre à Clarke quand elle me parle. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Je sais que je vais le faire mais pas maintenant, pas alors que je ne sais même pas si je vais avoir le courage de lui dire bonjour aujourd'hui. Et puis est-ce que j'ai besoin de la faire s'inquiéter pour rien ? Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle passe ses journées à baliser et à être mal à l'aise par rapport à ça, alors que finalement la relation que j'aimerais avoir avec la blonde, dans les prochaines semaines, devrait être simplement celle que l'on peut avoir avec une camarade de classe, voir une pote de lycée. Rien de plus.   
  


Alors pourquoi je stresse autant ? Parce que j'ai peur de ne pas y arriver, de ne pas la regarder comme je pourrais regarder les autres voir même mes amies proches. Parce que je n'ai jamais réussi à voir Clarke autrement que comme étant Clarke, ma Clarke. Et ce, depuis le début. Depuis nos premiers échanges il y a toujours eu quelque chose d'attirant chez elle; imperceptible. Elle est belle, magnifique même, mais ce n'est pas ça. Est-ce que c'est son regard ? Non, je n'ai jamais été attiré par les yeux bleus. Ses lèvres ? Non plus. Enfin, je ne sais, le tout est attirant, mais c'est autre chose, de plus fort. Comme si j'étais capable de tomber sur elle même en partant à l'autre bout du monde. Son esprit me suit, sa voix grave, presque éraillée, s'est imprégnée dans mon crâne, son rire, celui venant du plus profond de ses tripes, raisonne dans ma tête quand je m'endors le soir. Tout ce qui fait Clarke, toutes ses attentions envers moi, toutes ses taquineries mais aussi son talent, la façon qu'elle a de tenir son crayon de sa main gauche quand elle dessine, tout chez Clarke est figé dans mon cerveau comme le plus beau cadeau qu'on ait pu me faire; comme les plus beaux souvenirs de famille qu'on ne veut oublier. Tout est là et ça m'en crève le coeur de mettre mise dans cette situation. 

Alors oui, c'était plus facile de ranger ses émotions dans un coin que de devoir les affronter à nouveau. Raven ou pas, je suis la seule à vivre avec moi-même, avec mes pensées et mes envies. Mais cette fois je sais qu'au moindre faux pas, nous nous perdrons. Et cette peur à cette facilité à balayer tout le reste, à prendre le dessus. Perdre Clarke, sans aucun moyen de retour, c'est clairement, aujourd'hui, perdre une partie de moi. 

Je pourrais croire à m'écouter penser que je dramatise le tout, que je ne suis qu'une enfant encore qui ne contrôle pas ses émotions, mais je sais, au fond, je sais que la perdre serait difficile, plus que ce que je l'imagine. Et les mots de Raven m'ont remis les idées en place, _elle_ ne me pardonnera pas, si je continue comme ça. 

Tout ça pour dire, que si mes mains sont moites actuellement, c'est parce que je stresse de _la_ retrouver.   
  


Mais comme à chaque fois ces derniers temps, quand elle passe le pas de la porte, mon visage se ferme, comme une barrière que je ne peux plus contrôler. Je la vois s'approcher et s'installer, c'est fou comme j'arrive à ressentir la peine émaner de son corps, comme si la tension entre nous deux, celle présente dans l'air, était chargée en ondes négatives, en tristesse. Je n'ai jamais voulu l'entraîner là dedans. 

Je la regarde du coin de l'oeil installer ses affaires, chaque geste entraine une vague de vanille jusqu'à mes narines. Je m'étais interdite de respirer dans ces moments là, mais aujourd'hui, j'inspire, j'ai besoin de me sentir à la maison à nouveau pour avoir le courage de lui parler. 

Elle pose sa trousse, sa pochette et enfin sa règle dans un tremblement que je lui connais bien maintenant. J'inspire.  
  


**"Bonjour Clarke."**   
  


Ma ma voix est posée, plus que ce que j'imaginais. Elle a légèrement vibré sur les dernières notes mais elle a tenu. Est-ce qu'elle va me répondre ? M'ignorer ? Dans tous les cas, elle a arrêté tout mouvement. Je déglutis à attendant qu'elle bouge, soupire, pleure, n'importe quoi. Et dire qu'elle a ressenti ça pendant des mois. Je lèverai presque les yeux au ciel de ma stupidité.   
  


Ah elle bouge.  
  


Son visage se tourne légèrement vers moi, ses yeux sont toujours posés sur le bureau. Je l'aperçois entrouvrir les lèvres, puis les refermer, avaler et les ouvrir à nouveau. Un souffle en sort.  
  


 **"B..Bonjour Lexa."** me répond-elle enfin en revenant placer ses yeux sur sa trousse et son visage, en direction du tableau.   
  


Est-ce que je la terrorise ? Mon coeur se serre car, oui, elle semble terrorisée. Je m'en mords la joue parce que pour la première fois en un mois je vois ce que je lui ai fais. Elle ne me regarde pas mais moi je n'arrête pas. Ses joues sont creusées, ce n'est pas énorme mais je vois qu'elle a maigri, je le vois enfin, comme m'avait prévenu Rae. Son visage semble fatigué également, elle n'est pas cernée mais ses traits sont tirés, ils sont plus durs, plus sombres. Est-ce que c'est simplement à cause de ce moment là, de mes paroles, où est-ce qu'elle est devenue comme ça en règle général ?   
  


J'aperçois Mme Teles arriver en cours et installer ses propres affaires. Elle nous parle un instant mais je n'écoute pas. Je suis concentrée sur Clarke qui ouvre son propre cahier. Je regarde ses mains trembler une nouvelle fois quand elle souligne son titre. J'écris à mon tour sur ma feuille avant de me tourner à nouveau vers elle.  
  


**"Clarke ?"**   
  


Elle se fige et ne dit rien.  
  


**"Tu peux me prêter ta règle s'il te plait ?"**   
  


Est-ce que je vais vraiment faire la conversation autour de sa règle ? Sérieusement. _Excuse-toi Woods. Non, ne t'excuse pas, ne crée pas d'ambiance bizarre._ C'est déjà bizarre.  
  


Elle me la tend sans un mot.  
  


 **"Merci."** je lui réponds d'une voix douce.  
  


Et je ne sais pas pourquoi à ce moment là, elle tourne enfin son regard vers moi. De l'incompréhension, c'est tout ce que je peux noter. _Aller Woods fais quelque chose._ Je dois réagir, je dois faire taire les tensions, faire en sorte d'arriver à cette neutralité entre nous qui lui éviterait d'être mal à l'aise face à moi sans pour autant qu'on ait envie de se sauter dessus. Alors, je lui souris. Enfin j'essaye, je crois que j'ai oublié comment faire. Il doit être doux, mais pas trop, attentionnée, mais trop, insistant pour qu'elle le remarque, mais trop. Mon regard doit être tendre, mais pas trop, mes sourcils se redresser un peu, mais pas trop. Alors, tout en crispant mon visage de façon très étrange, je lui souris, mais pas trop. 

Et je dois être drôle parce que Clarke laisse échapper un rire, presque instinctif. Elle s'en rend compte rapidement et décide simplement de tourner la tête à nouveau. Et de mon côté je sens mon portable vibrer. Je l'ouvre entre mes jambes et lis le message que je viens de recevoir.  
  


 **Anya :** _"C'est quoi cette tronche de psychopathe que tu viens de lui faire ? T'es pas censée la faire fuir Lex."_  
  


Et je souris, forcément Anya sait, Rae a du lui en toucher deux mots.   
  


**Lexa :** _"Je fais de mon mieux."_   
  


**Anya :** _"Oui et étrangement, ça semble marcher, regarde la."_  
  


Et je tourne mon visage vers Clarke qui semble apaisée, enfin en tout cas son visage semble bien plus détendu qu'il y a quelques minutes. Mon téléphone vibre à nouveau.  
  


 **Anya :** _"La prochaine fois que tu saisis ma copine par le col, ce n'est pas un gifle que tu recevras."_  
  


Aie. Évidemment elle est au courant de ça aussi.   
  


**Lexa :** _"Je suis désolée, ça n'arrivera plus."_  
  


 **Anya** : _"Si tu tiens à la vie, il vaut mieux effectivement."_  
  


Je remets mon portable dans ma poche et je souligne enfin mon fameux titre. Évidement entre temps le cours a continué et il me manque - je regarde la cahier de Clarke - environ un bon paragraphe d'information. J'essaye de zieuter par dessus le bras de la blonde mais vu son écriture de cochon, évidemment, je ne comprends rien.  
  


 **"Tu n'illustres plus tes cours ?"** je lui demande bien déterminée à lui parler.  
  


Effectivement, il n'y pas plus de petits dessins à droite et à gauche de chacune de ses pages de cours.   
  


**"P.. Pas ce cours, non."** me répond-elle hésitante.  
  


**"C'est dommage.."**   
  


Elle ne me répond pas et je me perds à nouveau dans mes pensées.

\---

**POV Clarke**   
  


_Boum, boum, boum._

_Putain de coeur de merde de sa race de putain de toi de.. Aaaarg, arrête toi ! Souffle Clarke, souffle._   
  


Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Pourquoi elle me parle ? Pourquoi elle me pose des questions ? Et ce sourire, c'est quoi ce sourire ? Est-ce que c'est un sourire d'ailleurs ou une menace de mort ? Ok, j'ai ris sur l'instant parce que j'ai vu Anya se frapper le front de sa main et que j'ai trouvé la scène assez drôle je dois l'avouer, mais maintenant je ne sais juste plus quoi penser. Pourquoi elle me fait ça ? Est-ce que c'est un jeu pour elle ? Une vengeance parce qu'elle m'en veut ? Alors elle fait tout pour me piétiner davantage ? Non, non. Je ne crois pas, je ne suis pas certaine, mais je ne crois pas. Il n'y avait pas de haine dans son regard. Ça n'a duré qu'une seconde mais il n'y avait pas de haine. Un océan de culpabilité, mais aucune haine.   
  


J'essaye de me concentrer sur le cours, d'être aussi stoïque qu'avant les vacances; de l'éviter, de ne pas la regarder, de ne pas me concentrer sur ses gestes, alors pourquoi elle me parle ?! Enfin elle a arrêté, je pense qu'elle a compris qu'actuellement c'était compliqué pour moi de gérer cette nouvelle situation. 

Est-ce qu'elle est tombée sur la tête ce matin ? Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose durant ces vacances ? J'imagine que je serais la première à le savoir si il y avait eu quelques chose à noter, une séparation par exemple.. Oui j'ai pris cette exemple et alors ? Mais non, pas de nouvelle; Ni de Lexa, ni de mes amies, donc oui, ça doit juste être une mauvaise chute. 

Enfin mauvaise.. Je ne sais pas si c'est une mauvaise chose, enfin si. Mais sa voix.. sa voix m'avait manqué, son "Clarke" m'avait manqué. Elle est la seule à le prononcer de cette façon et j'avoue avoir cherché des similarités à la voix de Lexa dans celles de mes amies. Mais pas de Klork, pas, cette façon qu'elle a de claquer mon prénom à quasiment chacune de ses phrases. Elle doit vraiment l'aimer pour le répéter aussi souvent. Je me perds un peu.  
  


 **"Donc, j'ai reçu pendant cette semaine de relâche, le planning de vos projets ainsi que différentes directives venant de l'administration. Certains d'entre vous, et la plupart d'ailleurs ont fait une demande de local durant l'année. J'ai donc eu les réponses mercredi dernier. Pour ceux qui ont demandé à réquisitionner la salle d'étude pour leur projet, sachez que ce sera impossible, j'ai donc passé un accord avec le directeur pour que vous puissiez utiliser le gymnase à la place."** nous explique Mme Teles alors que je note des signes de satisfaction du groupe devant nous. **"Pour les deux groupes qui ont fait une demande de nom de domaine pour leur site internet, sachez que l'école va prendre en charge votre demande. Je vais passer vous voir chacun votre tour pour vous donner les directives à suivre à partir de maintenant."**  
  


J'aimerais demander à Lexa si elle en sait plus, mais en même temps, je ne sais même pas comment formuler ma phrase. Puis est-ce que j'ai le droit de lui parler ? Où est-ce que je dois juste répondre à ses questions ? Et comme si elle avait remarqué mon état, elle prend la parole.  
  


 **"J'ai reçu la confirmation pour le local durant les vacances. Je.. Je ne voulais pas te déranger donc je ne t'ai pas prévenu. Désolée."** me dit-elle.  
  


J'acquiesce sans la regarder. Me déranger.. Comment j'aurais réagi à son message ? Sûrement en balançant mon téléphone à travers la pièce. Parce ce que je les ai attendu ses messages, durant des jours, des semaines même alors imaginer voir le nom de Lexa apparaitre sur mon téléphone durant cette période de "repos" aurait été un peu difficile je l'admets. Enfin "Lexa".. "Alexandria" maintenant. Oui, j'ai pris le temps de la renommer, comme si ça pouvait me permettre de moins souffrir de voir ces quatre minuscules lettres apparaître, comme si l'appeler Alexandria pouvait me protéger des mots de Lexa. Mais bon ça n'a servi à rien, elle ne m'a jamais plus écris.   
  


**"Du coup, c'est bon pour le local. Il est disponible jusqu'à mi-juillet. On aura le temps de tout bien installer et préparer."**   
  


**"Tu peux t'occuper du local et de l'administration en début de semaine et j'irai m'occuper des oeuvres, le reste du temps."** je lui réponds enfin, presque de manière automatique.  
  


En même temps j'ai répété cette phrase en boucle encore et encore depuis des semaines, cherchant un plan pour ne pas qu'on se retrouve dans la même pièce toutes les deux sans y être obligées. J'ai analysé son emploi du temps, le miens, j'ai fait en sorte qu'elle puisse s'occuper de ses affaires et moi des miennes. Après tout c'est ce qu'elle souhaite non ? J'ouvre ma pochette et lui tends alors un planning.   
  


**"J'ai fait attention de respecter tes repos au maximum pour que ça puisse te convenir, tu peux me dire si ça ne va pas ou si tu préfères d'autres jours, je m'adapterai pour ne pas t'embêter."**   
  


Mon coeur se serre, mais il est habitué. C'est dur d'en être réduite à ça, à tout faire pour que l'on finisse ce projet ensemble mais séparément. Après tout, il ne reste que quelques mois et après ça, elle sera libérée de ce poids que je suis et avec un peu de chance elle se retrouvera dans une autre classe que la mienne pour notre dernière année. Oui c'est mieux comme ça.  
  


Elle attrape ma feuille et se concentre alors dessus. Ses yeux se plissent mais je tourne la tête, je n'ai pas envie de la regarder trop longtemps. 

J'attends qu'elle ait fini.   
  


**"Tu as tout prévu pour qu'on ne se croise pas ?"** me demande-t-elle enfin.   
  


**"O..Oui. Je me suis dis que ce serait sûrement ce qui serait le mieux pour toi."** Je lui réponds. **"Est-ce que ça te convient ?"**  
  


Elle semble réfléchir car elle ne me répond pas de suite.   
  


**"Je.."** elle hésite **"Oui d'accord, ça me va."**  
  


 **"Tu peux garder le planning, j'en ai un autre."** je lui réponds sans chercher à comprendre pourquoi elle semble triste tout à coup.   
  


**"Bon alors les filles !"** s'avance notre professeur **"j'ai appris que c'est bon pour votre local. Le propriétaire aimerait vous faire visiter demain soir. Je sais que je vous prends de cours mais comme il vit sur New York il veut profiter de ses trois jours sur DC pour vous rencontrer. Est-ce que ce serait bon pour vous ?"**  
  


Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Est-ce que c'est bon pour moi par rapport aux cours et mes parents ? Oui. Est-ce que c'est bon pour Lexa de se retrouver avec moi en dehors du lycée ? Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je préfère lui laisser le choix.  
  


 **"Pour moi c'est bon, et pour toi Clarke ? Tu seras disponible pour m'accompagner ?"** répond la brune à mes côtés.  
  


 _Disponible pour m'accompagner._ Est-ce que c'est une invitation à venir ? Je suis vraiment perdue là.  
  


 **"Ce serait bien que vous soyez là toutes les deux."** ajoute Mme Teles.   
  


**"Je serais là oui, c'est à quelle heure ?"** Je demande.   
  


**"18h. Je sais que tu ne vis pas sur Washington, est-ce que tu as un endroit pour rester dormir ? Lexa peut peut-être t'héberger ou une amie à toi ?"** me réponds notre professeur sans connaître les dangers de sa phrase.  
  


 **"Je.."** tente Lexa.  
  


Je la coupe. **"Je vais demander à Anya. Ça vous dérange pas si, juste, je lui demande maintenant ?"**  
  


Elle acquiesce et je me lève en direction de mon amie laissant une Lexa bien gênée à notre bureau.  
  


 **"An ?"** celle-ci se retourne vers moi. **"Demain soir, on doit visiter notre local.. avec Lexa."** je soupire **"et ça risque de finir tard, est-ce que tu crois que je peux dormir chez toi le soir ? Tu sais si ça dérangerait Niylah, je sais qu'elle a du boulot.."**  
  


**"Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Elle est au bout de sa vie depuis que t'es partie, elle crie partout dans l'appart que tu lui manques, c'est insupportable. T'es la bienvenue quand tu veux."**   
  


**"Merci An, j'y retourne du coup, je vais prévenir la prof."**   
  


Je me retourne et Anya m'intercepte. **"Clarke ?"**  
  


**"Oui ?"**   
  


**"Ça va aller ? Je veux dire, tu veux que je vous accompagne ? On peut vous accompagner avec Raven si tu veux ?"** ajoute-t-elle.  
  


Je réfléchis un instant et la réponse est sans appel.  
  


**"Oui, avec plaisir, si ça ne te dérange pas bien sur. On a rdv à 18h demain, mais on peut toutes se rejoindre à la sortie du lycée à 17h devant le portail ?"**   
  


**"Parfait"** me dit-elle avant de se retourner vers sa camarade.   
  


Je retourne à ma place.  
  


 **"C'est bon pour moi, Anya m'hébergera demain soir. Est-ce que ça dérange si elle nous accompagne durant la visite ?"** je lance aux deux brunes devant moi.  
  


Je peux sentir Lexa se tendre à côté de moi.  
  


 **"Bien sûr, je ne pense pas que ça posera de problème, certains élèves amènent leur famille entière."** et notre professeur se met à rire.  
  


 **"Anya est un peu de ma famille."** je rajoute sans vraiment faire attention à ce que je viens de dire, parce que c'est vrai. Elle a pris soin de moi cette année comme personne d'autre.  
  


Mme Teles me sourit simplement avant d'ajouter **"C'est parfait alors, je vous laisse continuer de travailler."** Puis elle se lève de la chaise qu'elle avait volé au bureau d'à côté, la replace et rejoint la table en face de la notre.   
  


**"Anya sera là demain soir ?"** me demande enfin Lexa d'une petite voix qui m'intrigue.   
  


**"Oui, pourquoi ? J'aurais pas du l'inviter ?"** Je commence à me demander si j'aurais peut-être du en parler avec Lexa avant. **"Vous vous êtes disputées ou autre ? Enfin elle s'est proposée et j'ai trouvé ça mieux qu'il y ait une troisième personne. Je peux annuler et demander à Rae sinon ? Où tu peux amener qui tu veux ? Après si ça te gène, je peux aussi rester chez moi, vraiment désolée Lexa, je n'avais pas pensé que ça pourrai.."**  
  


 **"Hey.."** me coupe t-elle d'une douce voix. _Cette_ voix rassurante qui me prend aux tripes. **"Ça me va si Anya vient."** me dit-elle simplement d'un sourire bien plus vrai que tout ce que j'ai pu voir ce mois-ci.   
  


**"O..ok."** je réponds simplement tandis qu'un malaise réapparait entre nous.   
  


\---

La sonnerie retentit enfin. Je soupire et me presse de ranger mes affaires. Je crois que j'ai pris l'habitude de partir le plus rapidement possible de ce cours et les habitudes restent, elles sont plus fortes que les décisions ponctuelles.   
  


Je me lève donc et me précipite vers la sortie.  
  


 **"Clarke !"** j'entends sa voix m'appeler et je me fige alors avant de me retourner vers elle. J'ai peut-être oublié quelque chose.  
  


 **"Passe une bonne fin de journée."** me répond-elle simplement.  
  


J'hausse un sourcil, vraiment intriguée par son comportement. Je regarde Anya qui elle, hausse les épaules. Un rapide coup d'oeil à Lexa, qui patiente là, au milieu de la classe. J'acquiesce simplement et je sors de cours sans un mot. Je ne sais même plus quoi lui dire.

\---

Je jette mon sac sur mon lit et m'effondre sur le matelas. Arf, quelle matinée étrange. Je me repasse ces quelques moments que j'ai vécu les deux heures dernières quand mon téléphone vibre.  
  


**Niylah :** _"Je suis contente que tu viennes dormir à la maison demain soir."_   
  


Je vais pour taper une réponse quand je décide de l'appeler. Je compose son numéro quand j'en vois un autre apparaitre sur l'écran. _"La grande Raven Reyes."_ Idée de Rae. 

Je soupire et je décroche.  
  


**"Allo ?"**

_**"Salut beauté ! ça va ?"** _

**"Oui, ça va, j'suis rentrée là et toi ?"**

_**"Je suis chez Anya, elle m'a dit pour demain."** _

_**"Re Salut Clarke"**_ j'entends Anya crié dans le téléphone.

**"Re salut An' - Oui on doit visiter nos locaux avec Lexa."**

_**"Oui je sais, je serai là aussi, t'en fais pas."** _

**"C'est gentil Rae, mais pas de blague ni rien d'accord ?"**

_**"C'est promis Clarke, j'ai parlé a Lexa ce week-end, j'ai promis de faire attention à vous deux. Ça ira ne t'inquiète pas."** _

**"Tu as parlé à Lexa ? Est-ce que c'est pour ça qu'elle était aussi bizarre avec moi aujourd'hui ?"**

_**"Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?"** _

_**"LE SOURIRE LE PLUS CREEPY AU MONDE."**_ hurle Anya en riant.

**"Oui, ça aussi; Mais c'est surtout qu'elle m'a BEAUCOUP parlé. Enfin beaucoup, elle m'a parlé quoi et regardé et même souri. Steuplait, elle m'a limite rattrapé pour me dire "bonne journée." T'y crois toi ?"**

_**"Ahah ça c'est ma Woods !"** _

**"Rae, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter ? Parce que j'ai pas envie de lui redonner ma confiance si pour que demain elle me jarte de sa vie encore une fois..."**

_**"Ne t'inquiète pas ok ? On a bien discuté. Je pense qu'elle a autant peur que toi de votre relation mais je sais qu'elle ne veut pas te perdre Clarke, elle est juste complètement perdue mais elle a promis de faire attention à son comportement avec toi. Faut juste que vous évitiez de vous laisser aller, si tu vois ce que je veux dire."** _

**"Oui comme je t'ai dis, plus jamais. J'ai bien compris que mes sentiments pour elle ne faisait que lui faire du mal. J'ai bien compris qu'elle n'en voulait pas, que j'ai été stup.."**

_**"C'est pas ça Clarkie."**_ elle me coupe _**"Écoute Lexa a le cul entre deux chaises, t'sais, si elle en lâche une elle s'effondre quoi. Donc elle essaye de tenir au mieux sans craquer. Faut juste que tu restes à la bonne distance pour que tout l'équilibre fonctionne, tu comprends ?"**_

**"Étrangement, oui."**

_**"Et on va vous aider pour ça, on va pas vous laisser dans la merde et promis, plus de jeu à la con. "** _

**"Hm.. Ok, merci Rae."**

_**"Et moi on s'en fouuuu ?"**_ hurle encore une fois Anya.

Je ris.

**"Non ma Anya, toi aussi t'es parfaite."**

_**"Prête pour ce plan à trois alors Griffin ? On t'attend nous ! - AIIIEUH"** _

_**"Luna te suffit pas ?! Il te les faut toutes hein ? Tu vas voir toi !"** _

_**"Mon coeur arrête, pas la ceinture, arrête ça !"** _

_**"REYES ICI"** _

_**"NOOOOON - CLARKE JE TE LAISSE - ARRETES AIIIEUH - BISOUS CLARKE."** _   
  


Je regarde mon écran, et effectivement, elle a bien raccroché. J'éclate de rire avant de repenser à notre conversation.

Je me sens soulagée, un peu. J'ai peur, toujours, mais je me sens soulagée; d'être protégée, aimée comme je le suis mais aussi parce que Lexa ne m'a finalement pas totalement abandonné.   
  
  
  



	34. 34. Une promesse d'avenir

_Note : Bonjour à tous, comme vous avez pu le remarquer les chapitres sont plus "doux" ces derniers jours. Je pense que j'ai besoin moi aussi de me remettre de mes émotions et d'écrire des choses plus simples, plus légères, des chapitres de transition, utiles pour la suite de cette histoire._

_En même temps je ne peux pas faire vivre mes personnages à 100 à l'heure à chaque fois._

_Merci pour tous vos votes et surtout pour vos jolis commentaires qui me font bien rire parfois._

_Je vous souhaite une très belle lecture._

_Ael_

_\---_

**POV Lexa**

**"J'ai faim."**

Je tourne mon regard vers Anya puis jette un coup d'oeil à ma montre.

**"Ça va, le cours finit dans 10 minutes."**

**"Ouais mais j'ai faaaaaaim."** me lance-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

Je soupire. **"Reyes déteint vraiment un peu trop sur toi."** je lui réponds.

 **"Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis un humain qui, vers midi, ressent la fin ?"** dit-elle sur un air presque hautain. 

**"Non, parce que tu te plains, et tu n'es pas du genre à te plaindre."** j'ose d'une voix calme. 

Elle semble réfléchir.

**"Putain, t'as raison."** elle se met à rire à voix basse afin de ne pas déranger le cours. Puis elle finit par se retourner une nouvelle fois vers moi. **"Au fait, on mange toujours toutes ensemble ce midi hein ?"**

Je la fixe, elle semble attendre ma réponse, comme le Messi attendant ses ordres. 

**"Oui, oui, j'ai promis à Rae que je serai là.. Puis j'ai envie d'être là."**

**"Ça va bien se passer Lex"** elle marque une pause **"Enfin, tant que tu fais pas ta BadLexa avec Clarkie ou Raven"** et me lance un regard glacial qui m'en ferait frissonner. 

Elle m'en veut encore, sans aucun doute.

**"Ne t'en fais pas, je ne m'emporterai plus comme ça sur Rav, même si elle joue parfois trop avec mes nerfs. Et pour Clarke.. Je ferai de mon mieux."**

**"Tu dois faire plus que ça."** me répond-elle. **"Tu dois te promettre à toi-même que tu arrêteras de te comporter comme la pire des crapules avec elle. Elle ne mérite pas tes sautes d'humeurs et de sentiments Lex. C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien tu sais."**

 **"Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Elle est la meilleure.. Juste que j'ai du mal à faire preuve de contrôle face à elle. C'est souvent tout ou rien et dans les deux cas, ça blesse. Je l'ai compris."** je finis par lui répondre.

 **"Bien."** elle semble réfléchir et ajoute **"tu crois qu'il y aura des frites ce midi ? j'ai envie de frites."**

Je soupire et agite la tête de droite à gauche. **"L'ancienne Anya me manque."**

 **"Faudra t'y habituer ma vieille."** et nous rions au son de la sonnerie marquant la fin de notre matinée. 

**"Et dépêche toi, j'ai la dalle"** me lance-t-elle alors que je finis de ranger mes affaires. Rapidement je suis tirée vers l'extérieur puis vers le self.

**"On attend pas les autres ?"** je lui demande essayant de suivre la cadence.

 **"Nop, Raven m'a demandé de garder une table vu qu'on est six ce midi, puis j'ai faim."** me répond-elle avant de passer la porte d'entrée de la cantine. 

Nous attrapons toutes les deux un plateau et rapidement sommes entourées par le reste des élèves du lycée. À la file indienne, nous passons un par un devant le buffet devant nous. Je vois le sourire d'Anya quand nous arrivons devant les grands bacs de frites. Elle se saisit de deux portions tandis que de mon côté je fais plus léger. Un petite tarte aux légumes, un peu de semoule à la tomate, un flan et une orange. Nous finissons par donner notre carte à la responsable du self pour qu'elle encaisse notre repas, puis nous allons nous assoir. 

Raven a bien eu raison de demander à Anya de s'avancer, le self se rempli rapidement et il ne reste finalement pas énormément de table. La notre, près de la fenêtre donnant sur la cours a tout juste le nombre de places qu'il faut. Six au total. Je pose mon sac à côté de mes pieds et ouvre mon jus d'orange. J'en bois quelques gorgées quand j'entends la voix de Raven au loin.

**"Les friiiites sont froides, nooooooon ! Sérieusement, pourquoi on paye pour des frites froides !"**

**"Oh ça va toi au moins t'en as eu ! Moi j'ai du vieux riz tout collant, regarde-moi ça."**

Et je regarde, même si cela ne m'est pas adressé. Je regarde et je vois Clarke attraper une cuillère de riz et la retourner, le tout restant bien accroché à l'ustensile. 

**"Ahah Griffin va être constipée ce soir !"** la taquine Raven riant aux éclats avant de s'avancer à notre table et de poser son plateau. Machinalement Clarke la suit. Je dis machinalement parce qu'elle se pose à côté de moi, sans s'en rendre compte je pense, ou peut-être par ancienne habitude ? Je ne sais pas. 

**"En plus j'ai pu avoir qu'une compote, y avait plus de fla.."** Et elle s'arrête quand elle voit le regard insistant qu'à Rae en ma direction. La blonde tourne la tête et lâche un petit **"oh"** de surprise puis un **"pardon"** qu'elle me souffle avant de se relever et d'aller s'installer à coté de Raven, à une distance qu'elle semble juger être suffisante, juste à ma diagonale. Mon coeur se sert un peu mais je ne dis rien, j'ai provoqué ce genre de situation.

Rapidement nous sommes rejoint par Octavia et Luna qui s'installent à ma droite, elles aussi râlent sur le température bien trop peu élevée des frites. Moi, je me concentre sur ma semoule dont j'en fais un petit tas, puis un puit. Enfin je m'amuse avec les grains restés collés autour de mon assiette. 

**"On fait mumuse Woods ?"** me demande alors Raven amusée. **"Si tu veux y a du ketchup pour faire un petit volcan !"** et elles se mettent toute à rire. Même Clarke, enfin elle, elle esquisse juste un sourire. Je les regarde toute se moquer de moi puis je m'arrête un instant sur _ma_ blonde qui continue de me fixer. Je lui rends alors son sourire avant qu'elle ne tourne à nouveau la tête vers Raven.

**"Je peux avoir du ketchup moi pour mon riz gluant là ?"** lui demande-t-elle. 

**"Tiens"** et Raven lui tend alors quelques sachets. **"Lubrifie-moi tout ça !"** rajoute-t-elle, ce qui continue de faire rire l'ensemble de nos amis. 

Les discussions vont bon train. Les filles parlent des cours en général puis du fait que Mr Yeklen semble sortir avec Mme Koild. Mais moi je ne peux que me concentrer sur une seule chose. Le regard bien trop persistant de Clarke sur mon flan. Je lève un sourcil quand je la vois plisser des yeux. Le tout est bien trop tentant. J'enroule mes doigts au tour de ce petit pot en plastique devant moi et le rapproche un peu vers moi. Ses yeux ne le quitte pas, ce qui commence à me faire sourire plus que de raison. Je finis par l'attraper et par lui tendre, tout simplement. Elle relève la tête et plonge une seconde son regard dans le mien. Ses joues rougissent et elle place une de ses mèches derrière son oreille tout en baissant un peu la tête. 

**"Tiens."** je lui souffle tout en lui faisant un signe de tête. 

Comme un chien apeuré elle n'ose pas.

Puis je vois Raven lorgner en notre direction. Elle attrape mon flan et le pose sur le plateau de Clarke tout en me faisant un clin d'oeil avant de repartir à sa discussion. Clarke me remercie d'un simple sourire avant de venir ouvrir son petit cadeau et d'y tremper sa cuillère. Je la regarde faire quelques secondes avant de reprendre ma bouteille d'orange et d'en boire les dernières gouttes. Je commence à empiler mes déchets sur mon plateau quand je vois la blonde se lever sans un mot. Pour le coup, nous la suivons toutes un instant du regard avant de nous rendre compte qu'elle va simplement à la machine à boissons. Nous reprenons notre discussion qui porte à présent sur _"faut-il acheter la Nintendo DS XL qui va bientôt sortir ?"_

**"Moi je te dis que c'est vachement plus agréable de jouer sur un écran plus grand !"** argumente Raven. 

**"Oui mais elle va être plus grosse, ça va être super chiant à transporter."** réplique Octavia en venant manger son yaourt nature. 

**"Oui mais elle a plus d'autonomie aussi."** ajoute Luna pour défendre le point de vue de son ex/plan cul/je ne sais pas quoi.

**"Oui bon, c'est vrai, puis je pense qu'ils vont sortir des pochettes en conséquences aussi. Bientôt on va se transporter des consoles de salon dans nos sacs."** soupire O' une nouvelle fois. **"Façon je préfère les jeux rétros"**

**"Je te laisse ton vieux Tétris avec plaisir."** lui lance l'hispanique.

Puis, je n'entends plus rien. Je n'entends plus rien car je viens de voir un avant bras passer au dessus de mon épaule. Je viens de sentir une odeur de cannelle, de chocolat, puis de vanille. Le bras se retire et je vois alors devant moi un gobelet contenant ma boisson préférée. Celle que je n'arrive plus à boire depuis un mois maintenant. Je cherche Clarke du regard quand je la vois se rassoir à sa place tout en portant sa boisson à sa bouche. 

Je l'interroge du regard et elle me sourit.

**"Pour le flan."** me dit-elle simplement. 

J'acquiesce, soulève légèrement la commissure de mes lèvres puis viens attraper ce précieux liquide devant moi. Je le porte à ma bouche. Ma gorge se noue mais un dernier regard à Clarke rend le tout plus doux. Je souffle sur ma boisson puis en avale l'équivalent d'une cuillère à soupe. Le tout glisse et un sentiment de bien être m'entoure. Je soupire, peut-être un peu fort car Anya à côté de moi me murmure quelques mots à l'oreille.

**"T'as enfin pris ta dose ?"**

Puis elle me sourit. Et je le lui rends. 

Nous finissons toutes notre repas puis repartons en cours.

\---

Il est 17h et c'est la fin des cours. Je range mes affaires comme à chaque fois puis attend avec Anya, que Raven et Clarke fassent de même et nous rejoignent. Une fois toute ensemble, et après avoir échangé quelques banalités, nous descendons les escaliers pour sortir du lycée et rejoindre le métro. La galerie n'est qu'a 20 minutes en transport du lycée mais c'est clairement une heure d'affluence et j'ai peur que nous soyons en retard si nous tardons trop.

Arrivées devant le portail, je vois Clarke se détacher de notre groupe pour s'avancer presque en courant vers une silhouette que je connais bien : Niylah.  
Je les regarde se serrer dans les bras l'une et l'autre et je préfère tourner la tête vers le mur en face de moi. Très belle brique, très beau ciment. 

Nous arrivons à leur niveau et saluons la blonde.

**''Tu as pu nous rejoindre du coup ?"** Demande Anya qui semble connaître la raison de sa présence.

**''Oui, j'ai réussi à finir ce que j'avais à faire puis j'ai reçu un message me suppliant de venir.''** et elle se met à rire tout en regarde Clarke d'un air tendre.

Au moins elles semblent heureuses.

**''Aah c'est bien, plus on est de fou plus on rit ! N'est ce pas Lexa ?"** me demande alors Raven d'une voix douce.

Je sais qu'elle ne me taquine pas la, je sais que la présence de Niylah rajoute des barrières qui nous sont beaucoup trop précieuses actuellement pour être rejetées.

 **''Nous ne sommes pas là pour nous amuser, mais oui, évidemment Niylah tu es la bienvenue pour te joindre à nous et notre petit projet.''** je réponds finalement en lançant un sourire à la petite amie de Clarke. Oui voilà, sa petite amie, c'est un bon qualificatif.

Niylah me le rend et se retourne vers Clarke en lui tendant le bras.

**''Alors ma belle, où va-t-on ?''** lui demande-t-elle.

**''Direction le quartier de _Dupont Circle_!"**

Et nous nous avançons en direction du métro.

\---

Le trajet à été plutôt rapide et je n'ai pas vu le temps passé car nous voilà déjà à la sortie de _Dupont Circle._

Nous longeons quelques rues et trouvons rapidement la bonne adresse. La devanture de la galerie est simple : une sorte d'immeuble ancien en angle et tout en bas une immense vitrine ou devrais je dire quatre immenses vitres à travers lesquelles nous pouvons voir une salle immense. Les lumières sont éteintes alors nous décidons d'attendre là.

Puis je vois Clarke s'avancer vers Anya.

**''C'est pas madame Teles la bas ?''** lui demande-t-elle.

Je vais devoir m'habituer à ce que ses questions ne me soient pas destinées.

**''Si et elle semble accompagnée.''** nous nous tournons toutes vers elle. ' **'Tu crois que c'est le propriétaire ?''** me demande-t-elle alors.

Je hausse simplement les épaules et observe l'homme arrivant devant nous. C'est d'abord sa taille qui m'impressionne, puis son immense barbe. De loin j'aurais pu croire y voir mon père d'ailleurs, sauf que lui semble tatoué de partout. Je peux le voir sur ses avants bras, sa nuque et même ses doigts. Il est très impression mais son regard semble tendre et empli de compassion. Je ne sais pas comment décrire ce sentiment mais j'ai la sensation que c'est quelqu'un de bien, qu'on peut lui faire confiance.

**''Et bien ! Vous êtes venue en petit comité à ce que je vois !''** nous lance notre professeur avant de se tourner vers l'homme à ses côtés. **''J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas Nyko, elles m'avaient demandé pour une personne mais j'imagine qu'elles voulaient dire trois de plus.''** et elle se met à rire. Elle semble bien plus détendue en dehors de la classe, s'en est même étrange.

**''Non ne t'inquiète pas Écho. Puis que je sache, tu t'es bien incrustée dans le lot toi aussi.''** ajoute-t-il en la taquinant.

**''Ce sont mes élèves ! Il est de mon devoir de les accompagner.''** rouspète-t-elle alors que nous regardons la scène devant nous sans un bruit.

**''Et tu fais ça pour touuuus tes élèves ?''** insiste-t-il.

Elle semble réfléchir un instant.

**''Quand je trouve un projet intéressant, oui. Et puis je veux voir ta réaction quand tu vas le voir.''**

**''Voir quoi ?''** demande-t-il.

**'Tu verras.''  
**

L'homme soupire et finit par se retourner vers nous.

**''Enchanté mesdemoiselles ! Qui parmi vous sont Clarke et Lexa ?''** demande-t-il.

Nous nous avançons toutes les deux et il nous tend sa main que nous serrons l'une après l'autre.

**''Je suis Nyko Olsson, je suis le propriétaire de ces lieux.''**

**''Et un des plus grand philanthrope de sa génération''** ajoute Mme Teles.

J'hausse un sourcil, cet homme m'intrigue et notre professeur le remarque.

**''Nyko est à la tête du département lié aux arts et à la culture à New York. On estime qu'il a aujourd'hui réussi à lever plus de 12 milliards de fonds pour différentes causes allant de la recherche contre le cancer en passant par le développement de cours d'art dans les quartiers défavorisés jusqu'à à la lutte contre les discriminations envers les homosexuel.les.''**

L'homme rougit. **''Aller ne dit pas n'importe quoi Écho.''**

**''Et il est modeste. Je n'ai pas été surprise de te voir répondre positivement à l'annonce des filles. Je n'ai rien voulu dire pour ne pas les favoriser mais tout ce beau petit projet me plaît. Ouuuuh. Je suis toute excitée !''** lui répond alors Mme Teles.

Voici une facette de notre prof que je n'arriverai jamais à enlever de ma tête. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas très âgée, je me demande même si elle n'a pas le même âge que Niylah, ou quelques années de plus juste. Nous les regardons tous les deux avant que Mr Olsson ne sorte une clef de sa poche.

**''Aller c'est pas tout mais j'ai des locaux à présenter.''  
**

Il ouvre la porte vitrée principale juste à l'angle du bâtiment, entre, nous demande de patienter puis s'avance vers le fond de la pièce. En quelques secondes celle- ci s'illumine complément.

Nous entrons enfin dans les locaux. L'endroit est magnifique, du parquet au sol et des moulures à chaque angle des murs blancs qui nous entourent. Le plafond est décoré d'une grande peinture, des fleurs, par centaines. C'est somptueux. La pièce est vide et ne demande qu'à être remplie. J'observe Clarke qui semble hébétée, penchant la tête en arrière pour observer le tout, puis lorgnant chaque coin, chaque détail de cet endroit. D'où nous sommes nous pouvons également apercevoir l'extérieur grâce aux grande baies vitrées qui laissent filtrer la lumière malgré la nuit tombante. 

**"Je peux vous fournir le nécéssaire pour accrocher les oeuvres, il me faudra simplement la composition de chacune d'entre elles et leur nombre total."** lance le brun tout en se dirigeant vers une porte que je n'avais pas encore vue. **"Lexa, Clarke, venez par là."** Nous nous précipitons toutes les deux vers lui et celui-ci rentre dans une seconde pièce. Un atelier. Aucune fenêtre sur les murs mais le plafond lui, n'est fait que de vitres. Cet endroit est magique. Mon regard se pose encore une fois sur la blonde, je sais que ce lieu lui plait, c'est certain. 

**"C'est magnifique Mr Osslon."** lui dit-elle finalement.

**"Vous pouvez m'appeler Nyko toutes les deux."** ajoute-t-il. **"Cet endroit ne sert pas et ne servira pas pendant au moins les trois mois de votre projet. Du coup, j'ai pensé que cela pourrait-être intéressant pour toi Clarke de profiter du lieu. Il y a tout ce qu'il faut ici, la peinture est sûrement un peu vieille alors je te conseille de ramener la tienne, mais tu peux tout utiliser si tu le souhaites."**

Et des choses à utiliser il y en as. Des monticules de carnets, de cadres, de canevas, de pinceaux, des pastels, des feutres, de l'aquarelle. Même moi qui ne suis pas spécialiste du sujet je peux dire que cette pièce en ferait rêver plus d'un.

**"Hey, non, enfin c'est beaucoup trop."** répond la blonde gênée.

**"Écoute, cette pièce est pour vous deux jusqu'à la fin de votre exposition. Tu peux y ramener tes camarades de ta classe d'art bien sûr. Tout bon artiste devrait avoir la chance de pouvoir pratiquer."** lui dit-il, accompagnant ses phrases d'un grand sourire. **"Quand dites-vous ? L'endroit vous plait ?"**

Il semble tellement heureux, euphorique, bien plus que je ne le suis moi-même d'ailleurs. 

**"Oui, je ne sais pas comment vous remercier d'ailleurs.."** ose la blonde.

**"Faites une belle exposition et j'en serai très content."** finit-il par nous dire. " **Bon avez-vous quelques peintures à me montrer ?"**

**"Oui, enfin, j'ai juste ma pochette avec les photos des oeuvres que nous avons décidé d'exposer. Elle est dans mon sac, je l'ai laissé là bas."** dit-elle en se tournant vers la grande salle.

**"Allons y alors !"**

Il s'avance et je les suis. Je suis là simplement en guise d'accompagnement, tout ça m'est réellement étranger finalement. 

Clarke arrive vite à son sac et en sort ce qui semble être le grall pour le philanthrope. Elle lui tend sa pochette et je vois alors Mme Teles les rejoindre et glisser un **"prépare-toi"** à l'oreille de son ami. Celui-ci saisit les documents et commence à les feuilleter. Il semble concentré, bien plus sérieux qu'auparavant; Je le vois se retourner, être dos à nous et passer un moment à contempler chaque image. 

Nous le laissons là tandis que Clarke semble discuter avec avec Raven et Anya. Mon attention, elle, se porte alors sur tout autre chose. Mes oreilles se perdent à écouter une discussion qui ne me concerne pas. 

**"Et vous, vous êtes ?"**

J'entends la voix de Mme Teles à ma droite, bien plus grave que ce que j'ai l'habitude d'entendre. Je jette un coup d'oeil et la vois alors discuter avec Niylah. J'essaye de ne pas être perturber par cette situation mais je reconnais ce genre de ton, cet air qu'elle porte sur son visage. Je concentre mes yeux vers Nyko mais mon attention elle, je la garde dans cette autre direction.

**"Je m'appelle Niylah, je suis la collocataire d'Anya et.. une amie de Clarke."**

Je l'ai vu hésiter sur le mot amie, après tout, elle doit bien se douter que ce n'est pas une bonne idée d'afficher sa relation avec Clarke qui est encore lycéenne. 

**"Oh très bien."** semble s'étonner Mme Teles. **"Je vous pensé beaucoup plus vieille."** Elle semble déçue et son corps tout entier se raidit. _Oui j'ai jeté un coup d'oeil à la scène._

**"Je le suis, j'ai 23 ans. Mais ça ne m'enpêche pas de tenir à tout ce petit monde."** dit la blonde en montrant notre groupe d'un signe de tête. 

**"Ahah, oui bien sûr."** répond la brune qui semble alors à la fois soulagée et embarrassée. **"Et vous faites quoi dans la vie ?"**

**"Je suis étudiante en dernière année en Commerce et Management à l'université de Washington."**

**"Oh vous devez avoir Mr Hopkins ? J'ai moi aussi fait mes études là bas"** lui répond Mme Teles.

**"Oui, hélas. Il est à dormir debout. C'était il y a longtemps ?"** lui demande Niylah.

**"Deux ans à peine. Il a été mon tueur de PhD donc sachez que je suis la première à vous comprendre."**

Et les deux se mettent à rire ensemble, ce que remarque Clarke. Pourtant elle ne bouge pas d'un pouce replongeant dans sa conversation.

**"Un PhD wow, vous faites très jeune pourtant, je n'aurais pas pensé."** affirme sa petite-amie à notre professeur.

**"Je suis jeune !"** s'offusque Mme Teles en riant. **"J'ai terminé mon cursus à 25ans. Donc je vous laisse faire le calcul."**

**"Vous avez terminé votre Phd en.. "**

**"En deux ans oui."** lui sourit alors Mme Teles. 

**"Je suis impressionnée."** ajoute Niylah.

**"Ne le soyez pas, je suis baignée dans le commerce et le marketing depuis toute petite, ça n'a pas été difficile de prendre de l'avance sur les autres. Je n'ai aucun mérite."**

**"Et vous êtes modeste en plus."** ajoute la blonde en souriant.

Et je le remarque à nouveau, le sourire gênée de notre professeur. Et je crois que Niylah le remarque aussi car elle se racle alors la gorge et tourne sa tête vers moi, me faisant des petits signes pour que je vienne à sa rescousse. 

Je soupire et les rejoins finalement. 

**"Votre ami est très gentil professeur, il à même invité Clarke à utiliser son atelier. Il est très généreux."** dis-je en regardant la brune devant moi. 

**"Je vais rejoindre Clarke."** nous souffle Niylah avant de s'éclipser. 

**"Oh.."** Mme Teles semble déçue mais se déconcentre sur moi. " **Oui c'est une bonne personne. Il semble impressionnant aux premièrs regards mais c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Tiens d'ailleurs je crois qu'il a terminé, et la suite m'intéresse."** me dit-elle avant de rejoindre les autres.

Je la suis et pose mon regard sur l'homme en face de moi qui vient tout juste de se retourner vers nous. Il est sérieux, presque tendu.

**"Je.. C'est exceptionnel. Écho ! Je vois ce que tu voulais dire ! Qui est cet artiste ?! J'ai besoin de savoir ?"**

Évidemment, je sais de qui il parle. 

**"Un anonyme qui souhaite rester anonyme."** répond-elle.

**"Non, non, non Écho, ce n'est pas possible, je dois rencontrer cette personne. Ses oeuvres.. C'est un torrent d'émotions. Mon dieu, cette femme, regarde moi ça, regarde le coup de pinceaux !"** il marque une pause. **"Clarke, Lexa ?!"** appelle Nyko.

**"Euh.. oui ?"** répond la blonde. 

Je la sens effrayée.

**"Qui est-ce ?"** demande-t-il à nouveau.

Elle ne répond pas. Je la vois hésiter et je viens alors à ses côtés.

**"On ne peut pas vous en dire plus, il souhaite réellement rester anonyme. Il n'est pas prêt."** dis-je en direction de l'homme devant moi.

**"Est-ce qu'il est dans votre lycée au moins ?"**

**"Oui. Mais encore une fois, on ne peut pas vous en dire plus. Pas pour l'instant."** j'ajoute.

Mr Osslon semble enfin se résigner mais ne cesse de regarder une image, une seule image. 

**"Pourrais-je voir ce tableau avant l'exposition ?"** demande-t-il en nous tendant l'image que je saisis. Évidemment, _la femme meurtrie_. Je souris, je suis heureuse de ne pas être la seule à remarquer le talent de Clarke. 

**"Nous demanderons à l'artiste si il est d'accord."** je lui réponds alors.

**"Je pense que ça ira."** parle alors Clarke. **"Je pense qu'il sera d'accord sans soucis. J'amènerai les oeuvres la semaine prochaine."**

**"Je t'aiderai."** je lui souffle alors que je sens son corps se raidire une minute. Elle acquiesce simplement et se concentre à nouveau sur l'homme en face de nous. 

**"Je vous remercie.. Je, je suis sans voix. Écho tu avais raison, cette exposition sera une pépite."**

Nous restons là à discuter des autres peintures et photos pendant à peu près une heure. Les oeuvres de Clarke plaisent, le je le vois car une fois encore elles sont sélectionnées comme celles devant être présentées en priorité. Le temps passe et je sens les filles qui commencent à s'ennuyer. 

Anya vient alors me voir.

**"Lex, on commence à avoir un peu faim, tu pense que vous en avez encore pour longtemps ? Sinon on va juste se chercher un petit truc à grignoter à côté."** me dit-elle. 

Nyko et Mme Teles l'entendent l'homme prend alors la parole. 

**"C'est vrai qu'il est tard ! Je suis un très mauvais hôte. Qu'est ce que vous diriez d'aller manger quelque part ? Comme ça je peux continuer ma discussion avec ces deux demoiselles et vous vous pouvez manger à mes frais ?"**

J'hésite un instant. Je ne suis pas pressée de rentrer, j'ai même prévenue mon père que ça risquait d'être long mais je ne veux pas impo..

**"YOUHOUUUUUUU MOI JE SUIS POOOOOUR"**

Et j'observe alors Raven faire la vague avec ses bras.

**"Ça fait déjà une de vos amies qui est pour. Écho toi aussi j'imagine ?"**

Celle-ci sourit.

**"Et de deux."** il nous regarde et je finis par acquiescer.

**"De trois."**

Et tout notre groupe finit par sortir de la galerie afin de se rentre au restaurant du coin.


	35. 35. Bon appétit

**Pov Clarke**

Je devrais être en train de savourer ce moment, de savourer cette opportunité qui s'offre à moi mais à la place je ne suis présente qu'à moitié.

D'un côté, je réfléchis à tout ce que je viens d'apprendre, la possibilité de venir peindre ici, d'avoir tout ce matériel à disposition, d'être entourée de personnes appréciant l'art tout autant que moi, d'être encouragée et soutenue. Puis, d'avoir vu, également, cette espèce de fascination dans le regard de Nyko pour mon travail.   
Je l'avais déjà remarqué chez les autres, surtout chez Lexa, mais, venant de la part d'une personne aussi engagée que lui dans ce domaine, m'a fait prendre conscience, que peut-être, au fond, j'avais du potentiel en moi.

Alors je réfléchis le temps que l'on se rende au restaurant, je réfléchis à comment je pourrais imaginer mon avenir. En tant que illustratrice ? Graphiste ? Peintre ? Car je sais que dans l'art, il est compliqué de percer. Est-ce que tout ces métiers me plaisaient ? Est-ce qu'au fond, j'ai envie de passer mon temps à dessiner et exposer ? La réponse et oui. Mais est-ce que je peux réellement gagner ma vie comme ça ? C'est la qu'arrive les problèmes. Mon travail a beau plaire, je ne suis personne, je ne connais personne et mes parents non plus. Nous ne sommes pas des gens fortunés ou les opportunités surviennent grâce à des connaissances proches. Non, nous ne sommes personne, et personne dans le monde de l'art, c'est finir sous un pont pour le restant de ces jours.   
Et ça me frustre, parce que je n'ai pas envie, évidemment, de finir comme ça, mais je ne me vois pas non plus faire autre chose de ma vie. Je veux peindre, je veux prendre des photos, faire des expositions, être reconnue pour ça. Même les métiers directement liés à l'art comme celui de concept designer par exemple, me plaisent moins.

J'ai besoin de sentir la matière sous les doigts, de sentir le pinceau s'écraser sur la toile, d'être capable de capter des moments de vie grâce à mon vieux Reflex. Je ne veux pas, être derrière un ordinateur, travailler pour une entreprise basée uniquement sur le profit et la consommation. Je ne veux pas faire du marketing, je veux faire de l'art. Je veux être entourée de gens cultivés, capable de m'indiquer la voie, le chemin, les bons choix. Et Nyko me donne cet espoir là.

Alors pourquoi, pourquoi au lieu de voir ça, au lieu d'être concentrée sur cette opportunité, je suis concentrée sur cette silhouette devant moi ?  
Pourquoi je me repasse en boucle les paroles de Lexa depuis deux jours ? Comme si rien d'autre n'avait de sens où d'importance. Pourquoi y-a-t-il fallu qu'elle revienne maintenant alors que je commençais à m'habituer à son absence ? Enfin m'habituer est un grand mot, mais je commençais à y arriver, à me dire qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais, qu'elle était passée à autre chose. J'ai commencé à croire que tout ce qu'on avait vécu n'avait pas d'importance pour elle ou du moins, beaucoup moins que ce que ça en avait pour moi. Ses ''ma personne'', ses ''tu es spéciale pour moi'', ses ''je t'aime'' déguisés, ses attentions, ses baisers. Je n'ai pas rêvé tout ça. Et pourtant son attitude des dernières semaines à fini par avoir raison de moi, de cette confiance que j'avais en nous.  
Parce que oui, je n'ai plus confiance en elle. Je sais que c'est de ma faute, je sais que dès que je l'ai vu ce jour là, elle a été spéciale pour moi. Et vraiment. Pas comme elle, elle pourrait le penser. Non spéciale dans le sens où même aujourd'hui, même après tout ça, je n'attends qu'un signe de sa part, qu'un tout petit signe qui me dirait, qu'au fond, je suis toujours sa Clarke et qu'elle ne m'a pas abandonné. Parce qu'aussi importante que je puisse être à ses yeux, j'ai ce goût amer dans la bouche, qui me rappelle que je ne lui suis pas autant que Costia. Que je n'ai jamais été choisie par Lexa, ou aimée de la façon dont est aimée une petite amie. Et j'adore cette relation particulière que nous avons, je l'adore dans nos moments de tendresse mais elle me gonfle, elle me gonfle d'être si compliquée, si tumultueuse, si fatiguante. Il n'y a rien de simple à être cette ''personne'' pour quelqu'un quand on la voit défiler aux bras d'autres. Il n'y a rien de sain, mentalement, à être aimée puis chassée de la sorte.   
Et je ne dis pas que je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle a fait ça, au contraire. J'aurais juste aimé qu'elle se batte un peu plus pour moi, juste un peu, juste de quoi sauver un semblant d'amitié.  
Mais à la place, j'ai été ignorée. Je me suis retrouvée dans une situation où la Clarke, forte, prête à affronter le monde, pleine de ressources, s'est retrouvée finalement, écrasée sur le sol, comme une merde que l'on étale du bout du pied. Je me suis retrouvée à pleurer d'attendre encore et encore des réponses à des SMS qui étaient de plus en plus dur à écrire, je me suis retrouvée à lutter pour ne pas la regarder, sachant pertinemment qu'elle tournerait sa tête pour m'éviter, pour m'ignorer encore. Puis je l'ai vu arrêter de me considérer tout simplement. Je l'ai vu me passer devant sans aucun mal alors que je hurlais intérieurement pour qu'elle se retourne, me tende la main, et pour que nous avancions à nouveau ensemble.  
Mais il n'y avait plus d'ensemble, il n'y avait plus rien, plus de Clarke prononcé de cette façon, plus de parfum à la pêche, plus de moment à nous, il n'y avait plus rien; jusqu'à hier matin.

Et depuis, je suis perdue entre l'envie de pleurer et celle d'espérer que peut-être, il lui fallait simplement un peu de temps pour réfléchir, que peut-être qu'à défaut de l'avoir aussi proche de moi, je pouvais au moins l'avoir comme amie, que peut-être, elle avait discuté avec Costia et qu'elles étaient tombées d'accord sur le fait que notre relation était importante.  
Et même cette pensée finit par me briser le coeur. Savoir que ma relation avec Lexa, finalement, ne dépend même pas de moi, que c'est une autre personne qui va choisir si oui ou non je peux rester dans la vie de la brune, me fait me sentir comme une misérable qui attend simplement qu'on lui accorde généreusement un peu de répit.

Et je m'en veux parce que la semaine dernière, je m'étais promis de faire attention à moi, de prendre soin de moi, entourée de mes amis. Je m'étais dis que plus jamais, plus jamais je ne me laisserai avoir comme ça, que plus jamais je ne donnerai ma confiance à quelqu'un aussi facilement. Alors pourquoi je recommence ? Pourquoi je commence à lui rendre ses sourires ? Pourquoi mon coeur, ce petit merdeux, n'arrête pas de s'agiter en sa présence.

_Tu sais pourquoi._

_Tiens, ça faisait longtemps toi._

Oui je sais pourquoi. Mais, je n'ai plus le droit, encore moins qu'avant. Est-ce que je peux au moins juste lui adresser la parole ? Même ça, encore une fois, je ne sais pas. Est-ce que cette situation est normal ? D'avoir cette horrible sensation complètement folle d'avoir l'impression de voir son exe avec une autre après nous avoir été larguée sans même n'avoir jamais été avec elle ? Parce que c'est ce que je ressens, alors qu'au fond je sais, qu'au final, j'ai été la troisième roue du carrosse pendant un mo..

**''Putain !"**

Je saisis mon épaule de ma main. Est-ce que je viens de m'exploser le bras contre un putain de lampadaire ?

**''Ça va Clarke ?!''**

Je soupire. Pas _elle_. Ne recommence pas à venir me sauver, ça n'aide pas à t'oublier.

**''Clarke ?"** demande cette fois ci Niylah.

Je me retourne vers la blonde, évitant Lexa du regard. Je préfère me concentrer sur une autre qu'elle.

**''Oui ça va, quelqu'un a décidé de poser ce poteau là et je n'étais apparemment pas d'accord avec ça.''** dis-je en direction de ma "petite amie" déjà en train de sourire.

Mais je ne peux l'ignorer du coin de l'oeil, la tristesse que je vois apparaître, par contre, dans ces yeux émeraudes. Est-ce que j'aurais pu voir cette même tristesse durant tout ce mois, si elle avait bien voulu poser son regard sur moi quelques minutes ? Peut-être..

Je finis par continuer d'avancer près de Niylah, elle semble faire la conversation mais encore une fois j'écoute à moitié.  
À l'époque, j'aurais pu marcher près d' _elle_ , elle aurait même frictionné mon épaule pour faire passer la douleur. Est-ce qu'elle aurait entrelacée ses doigts aux miens ? Est-ce qu'elle le refera un jour.. Est-ce que ? _Merde, merde, merde._ J'inspire et expire une seconde afin d'avaler une bonne fois pour toute, ce noeud dans ma gorge.

**''Ça va pas ? Ton bras te fait mal ?''** me demande Niylah concernée.

Je me retourne vers elle et profite de cette excuse pour lâcher cette petite larme qui a réussi à m'échapper.

**''Oui, ça fait un mal de chien''** je lui réponds. Parce oui, j'ai mal.

**''Et voilà, on y est.''** c'est la voix de Nyko que j'entends à présent.

Je tourne la tête vers lui, oubliant mon bras, puis vers l'entrée de ce petit restaurant. L'extérieur est déjà très joli, un peu décalé mais très joli. La devanture noire met en relief le nom du restaurant écrit en gros caractères blancs _''The Kru''_. Ce que je peux aussi et surtout noter c'est le petit drapeau gay, la seule touche de couleur d'ailleurs, affiché un des murs extérieurs. Je peux aussi y lire ' _'Lgbt friendly''_ ce qui me fait sourire et ce que remarque Mme Teles.

**''Ce café restaurant est un des lieux les plus connus sur Washington pour la communauté LGBT. D'ailleurs la majorité de la clientèle fait partie de cette communauté, j'espère que ça ne pose de problème à personne.''** dit-elle en souriant sachant très bien qu'avec Anya et Raven ouvertement ensemble, Lexa et Niylah qui ne se cache en rien, il n'y a pas de soucis. **''Clarke ?''** me demande-t-elle quand je comprends alors que je suis la seule qui n'est pas sourit ou acquiescé.

**''Oooh vous inquiétez pas madame, Clarke préfère les fruits de mer à la saucisse.''** lance Raven avant de venir se faire frapper par Anya.

**''C'est ma prof Rae ! Putain tiens toi un peu !"** ajoute l'asiatique obligeant sa copine à s'excuser.

Je soupire. ' **'Donc tout est Ok pour moi.''** je finis par confirmer en souriant à Mme Teles.

**''Parfait ! On est donc en famille'** ' lance Nyko que l'on regarde tous. **''Gay et Bi''** lance t-il en se pointant du doigt puis en pointant notre professeur du doigt.

Moi qui y a un an encore, n'avait jamais parlé à qui que ce soit de gay, ou bi ou autre je fais rapidement le tour de notre groupe d'un regard. Est-ce qu'on s'attire tous ou y a-t-il quelque chose qui nous amène à nous retrouver ? Parce que Rae et Anya je peux comprendre, mais que ces deux adultes là, soient par miracle "comme nous", je trouve ça assez fascinant.

**''Tu n'étais pas obligée de m'afficher Nyko.''** lance alors la brune.

**''Je pense que tu t'es affichée toute seule en flirtant avec cette jolie demoiselle.''** dit-il en lançant un regard à Niylah qui de tourne directement vers moi pour s'assurer de ma réaction.

Mais je ne dis rien. Après tout je peux comprendre qu'elle se fasse draguer. Et je n'ai rien à dire la dessus vu la place que j'occupe actuellement et vu mes sentiments pour Lexa.

Mais j'observe et je vois les deux femmes devant moi être gênées.

**''Ahah vous êtes adorables. Aller entrons.''** ajoute Nyko avant d'ouvrir la porte et d'entendre une petite clochette sonner.

J'entre à la suite de mes amis, l'endroit est superbe. Les murs d'un bordeau intense apporte énormément de chaleur à la pièce. Le sol et le plafond sont très similaires à ceux de l'atelier : parquet et immense verrière au plafond.   
Au centre du restaurant une immense table d'une trentaine de places me fait penser à celle que l'on peut voir dans Harry Potter. Déjà complète, elle est ornée par une nombre incalculable de plats en tout genre. Je jette un oeil et de ce que je vois, nous sommes dans une sorte de bistrot à l'Américaine. C'est à dire qu'il y a à peu près tout à la carte.

Rapidement ce qui semble être un serveur vient nous accueillir. Il salut Nyko, qu'il semble connaître puis nous entraine vers une table plus à part, vers le fond du restaurant. Je suis presque la dernière à y arriver. D'un côté une banquette pouvant accueillir quatre personnes, de l'autre trois chaises. Je vois Mme Teles, Nyko puis Raven et Anya s'enquiller sur la banquette. Niylah s'assoit au bout en face de notre professeur puis je m'assois en face du philanthrope. Enfin Lexa, qui semblait s'être absenter quelques secondes revient.

**''Désolée j'avais un coup de fil à passer.''** dit-elle avant de lorgner sur la seule place restante, à côté de moi. Elle me fixe une seconde puis s'installe. Je me penche vers elle.

**''Je peux échanger avec Niylah si tu veux ?''** ma voix se brise un peu. Malgré tout, ça me fait toujours mal d'avoir la sensation d'être ce parasite dans sa vie qui doit simplement s'écarter pour ne pas encombrer son espace.

Encore ce regard triste. Elle me sourit en coin, de manière presque désolée et ajoute **''ne t'inquiète pas Clarke, c'est bon, tout va bien.''**

Étrangement j'ai la sensation que son tout va bien n'est pas qu'adapté à la situation. Il y a autre chose derrière. Est-ce que c'est un tout va bien général ?  
Dans tous les cas, je finis par acquiescer et mieux m'installer dans mon siège.

**''Cet endroit est très beau, je ne le connaissais pas.''** s'exprime Anya, penchant son visage vers Nyko.

**''Oui en plus d'être bien fréquenté''** lui dit-il accompagnant ses paroles d'un clin d'oeil ' **'la nourriture y est en plus très bonne.  
**

Ce que dit l'homme en face de moi semble très intéressant je le conçois, mais ce qui se passe à ma gauche capte davantage mon attention : les regards insistants de Mme Teles sur Niylah.

Est-ce que je peux intervenir ? Est-ce que c'est ma place ? Putain mais est-ce que j'ai une place quelque part ? Pour une fois dans ma vie je veux qu'on me colle une étiquette sur la tronche. Nager en eaux troubles ça va cinq minutes.

_C'est de ta faute._

_Merci je sais._

Je sais que c'est moi le problème, mais je suis certaine au fond que c'est mieux. Je ne veux pas commencer une histoire, m'engager avec la blonde si je n'arrête pas de penser à la brune à côté de moi. Ça ne serait pas juste pour elle. Mais est-ce que malgré tout je ne dois rien dire quand celle-ci se fait draguer ouvertement ?  
Et puis.. Est-ce que ça ne serait pas mieux pour elle ? De lâcher la petite adolescente que je suis pour se trouver une vraie femme ? Stable, qui semble ne penser qu'a elle, qui a déjà un boulot, qui s'assume, est intelligente et qui, en plus, est vraiment très belle. Se comparer à ma professeur de lycée n'est peut-être pas la meilleure des choses pour ma propre estime de moi, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Puis le serveur nous interrompt pour prendre notre commande. Avec tout ça, je n'ai même pas bien regarder la carte.  
Je la feuillette rapidement et finis par prendre une espèce de tarte aux légumes, entre la tarte et la pizza presque. D'ailleurs en parlant de pizza, c'est ce que choisit Lexa.

Et voilà, je recommence. Oui définitivement Niylah mérite quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

Le serveur repart et je me concentre à niveau sur les deux femmes à côté de moi. Celles-ci semblent échanger sur des banalités de cours, puis Niylah se met à rire ce qui, clairement, m'agace. Mais je ne dis rien. Je ne peux rien dire. Elle finit par reprendre son souffle puis pose sa main sur ma cuisse sous la nappe. Elle me caresse la jambe, peut-être pour me rassurer, je ne sais pas. Les plats arrivent et je profite de l'agitation pour me pencher vers elle et lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille.

**''Elle te plaît ?''** je lui demande alors, ayant peur de sa réponse.

Elle se retourne alors vers moi les yeux écarquillés.

**''Non ! Clarke non ! Je suis simplement polie. Je.. Comment tu peux penser ça.''** sa voix baisse encore d'un volume. **''Il n'y a que toi, tu le sais.''**

Et mon coeur se réchauffe instantanément. J'en oublierai presque le soupir que vient de lancer Lexa en avalant sa première bouchée de pizza.

**''D'accord.''** je lui lance simplement. **''Elle est insistante.''**

**''Je sais, mais c'est ton professeur, je ne peux pas non plus l'envoyer balader comme ça.''  
**

Erf, je sais qu'elle a raison. 

**''Du coup, Niylah, tiens, si jamais tu veux qu'on aille se boire un café un de ces quatre.''** et Mme Teles lui tend alors sa carte professionnelle accompagnée d'un grand sourire.

Je me mords la joue et sens alors un coup de pied m'arriver dans les jambes. Je relève la tête automatiquement et capte le regard de Raven qui lance des coups de tête en direction des deux à ma gauche. _Merci Rae je n'avais pas remarqué, et en plus d'être frustrée maintenant j'ai un bleu au tibias._  
Elle insiste. _Mais qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse putain ?_

Oh. Une idée me vient.

Je me tourne alors vers Niylah, un sourire doux berçant à présent mon visage. Je pose ma main sur son avant bras et elle se fige, arrêtant toute conversation. Et je parle, pas trop fort mais suffisamment pour qu' _elle_ , en face, entende.

**''Ta salade est bonne, mon coeur ?"**

Et voilà. Mme Teles en lâcherait presque son couteau. Ma blonde, quant à elle, ses joues ont pris la couleur de la tomate dans laquelle elle vient de croquer. Elle ne me regarde pas mais acquiesce. Je lui caresse la main, et pose rapidement ma tête sur son épaule. ' **'Tu me fais goûter ?''** lui dis-je de ma plus douce voix.

Qui goûterait une salade ? Sincèrement. UNE SALADE. Mais elle hoche la tête. Je crois qu'elle a compris. Elle attrape une feuille, une tomate, sa compotée d'oignons et un morceau de poulet pané et enroule le tout dans sa fourchette. Elle me la tend et tout en plongeant mon regard dans le sien je viens attraper cette petite bouchée avant de venir lécher ma lèvre inférieure pour récupérer le tout. Je lui adresse un grand sourire.

**''Clarke''** me souffle-t-elle son regard, noircie d'envie.

Je lui adresse un clin d'oeil et me concentre à nouveau sur mon assiette. Je reçois un second coup de pied et relève la tête vers une Raven tout sourire levant son pouce discrètement.  
Je soupire et lui lance un sourire avant de venir faire le trie dans les légumes de ma tarte.

**''Je ne savais pas que vous deux.. ?''** tente alors Mme Teles un peu déconcertée par la situation 

**''Oooh mais personne ne sait vraiment !''** intervient l'hispanique en se penchant par devant Nyko. **''On sait juste qu'il y a un truc.''**

**''Je vois.''** nous lance notre professeur, plus dans la réflexion que dans le jugement. **''Et la différence d'âge ne pose pas de problème ? Ou le fait que Clarke soit encore lycéenne ?''**

Merde. J'aurais pas dû ne pas jouer à ça.

**''À nous, cela ne nous en pose aucun.''** je lui réponds préfèrant jouer les téméraires que la carte de la culpabilité. **''Et vous ? C'est dérangeant pour vous ?"**

Elle semble réfléchir encore. 

**''La seule chose de dérangeant la dedans c'est que je viens d'ouvertement draguer quelqu'un en face de sa _petite amie_.''  
**

Et elle se met à rire mais mon attention se porte une nouvelle fois sur Lexa qui vient de faire tomber sa fourchette. Je l'observe prendre la nouvelle que lui tend le serveur et se reconcentrer que son assiette, l'air pensif.

**''Clarke ?''** m'interpelle notre professeur vers qui je me retourne. **''Je disais donc que non, ça ne me pose aucun problème. J'ai moi-même eu une relation avec mon professeur de statistiques à la fac. Ce n'était pas une question d'âge comme vous, mais ce n'était clairement pas bien vu voir autorisé. Tant que vous êtes bien ensemble, je n'ai rien à dire. Et puis surtout j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas de lui avoir fait du rentre dedans comme ça ?''** me demande-t-elle d'une voix douce.

**''Non, non, vous ne pouviez pas savoir.''** je lui réponds. 

**''Puis vous inquiétez pas M'dam comme je vous l'ai dis, personne ne sait vraiment !''** ajoute Raven encore avant de sentir mon pied, cette fois-ci, se perdre sur son genoux. Elle me lance un regard coupable en haussant les épaules et je soupire à nouveau.

**''Nous sommes Ok alors ?''** me demande Mme Teles.

**''Mais bien sûr, ne vous inquiétez pas !''** je lui réponds alors.

Elle nous sourit à Niylah et à moi avant de se tourner vers Nyko pour lui parler de son repas.   
La blonde se tourne alors vers moi pour me chuchoter un **''Clarke, c'était inconscient..''** elle soupire puis me souffle **''mais merci, j'étais mal à l'aise.''**

**''Je sais''** je lui reponds **''et je je sais vraiment pas comment tu fais pour avaler ça.''** je lui lance en regardant sa salade.

Elle se met à rire **''au moins je ne trie pas mes aliments comme une enfant''** me taquine-t-elle en regardant mon assiette dans laquelle j'ai poussé les aubergines sur le côté.

Je fais mine de bouder avant de rire avec elle et de finir par enfin attaquer ma tarte.

Rapidement des discussions plus légères sont abordées de part et d'autres de la table tandis que j'en suis à, à peu près, la moitié de mon assiette. Je continue de faire mon petit tri quand mes pensées se perdent à nouveau. Elles se perdent parce que je vois Lexa faire la même chose, elle déplace ses olives noires sur le côté. Je sais qu'elle les aime, je l'ai déjà vu en manger, mais au fil des mois elle a commencé à developper cette habitude, pour moi, les mettant sur le côté pour ensuite me les donner. Car elle sait que je les adore. 

Mais aujourd'hui c'est différent. Peut-être qu'elle le fait par habitude. En même temps ça fait des semaines que l'on n'a pas mangé a côté. Est-ce qu'elle a garder ses réflexes juste ? Parce que, ne nous voilons pas la face, elle ne va pas me les donner.

Je repars dans mon assiette le coeur un peu lourd de ces souvenirs quand Nyko me questionne enfin sur : mon futur.

**"Alors Clarke, quels sont tes projets d'avenir ? Il y a des écoles d'art que tu vises plus particulièrement ?"** me demande-t-il.

Je lève la tête et lui souris, gênée.

**"Et bien, je pense postuler à l'université de Washington. Je n'ai pas les moyens d'aller vivre loin de chez mes parents."** je lui réponds un peu triste.

Après tout c'est vrai, les gens qui m'entourent ont de l'argent, mais mes parents non. Ou en tout cas pas suffisamment pour me payer les cours et la location d'un appartement. Puis je sais déjà que rien que pour continuer mes études, il faudra que je prenne un petit boulot à côté, les frais de scolarité sont vraiment cher.. 

**"Il y a des bourses pour ça tu sais ?"** me dit-il tout sourire.

**"Oui, mais je ne pense pas avoir le niveau pour pouvoir prétendre à une aide."** je lui réponds une nouvelle fois, un air triste sur le visage.

**"C'est faux, Clarke a le niveau. Ses peintures sont magnifiques."**

Je tourne vers la droite, vers cette voix que je connais tant et je vois alors Lexa, avancée vers nous, n'ayant pas hésité une seule seconde à me soutenir. 

**"J'espère en voir une un jour !"** lance alors Nyko dans un rire doux. 

Je lui souris simplement tandis que Lexa reprend sa discussion avec Raven et Anya comme si de rien n'était.

**"Je vous en montrerai à l'occasion."** j'adresse à l'homme devant moi. **"Vous me direz par vous même si je peux, oui, ou non prétendre à une bourse."**

**"Pas de soucis Clarke, je serai très objectif avec toi. Dans notre domaine, même si les sentiments jouent énormément, il faut tout de même garder les pieds sur terre donc je ne te mentirai pas sur tes capacités."** me répond-il franchement. 

Je le remercie et attaque mon avant dernière part de tarte quand je vois une fourchette se planter dans mes aubergines. Je reconnais ces mains blanches, ces doigts longs et fins tenant l'ustensile en métal. Je lève les yeux vers Lexa qui m'adresse un doux sourire. Puis elle vient récupérer cette portion qu'elle fourre dans sa bouche. Je la regarde faire, étonnée, un sentiment profond de joie, presque de soulagement irradiant dans tout mon corps. Enfin, elle finit par faire glisser ses olives dans mon assiette et je reste con de cette situation. J'ai envie de sourire, de sourire comme une débile mais une petite voix derrière ma tête me rappelle que je suis le parasite de son couple. Alors je la remercie simplement d'un hochement de tête et d'un sourire fin. 

_Ne commence pas à lui refaire confiance._

_Tais toi._

Je regarde ces petites olives dans mon assiettes. Viles créatures qui réchauffent un peu trop mon coeur pour ma conscience. Je les mange une par une et finis enfin ma dernière part de tarte avant de reprendre ma discussion avec Nyko et Mme Teles. Nous discutons de nos peintres favoris, de nos tableau favoris et rapidement je comprends que j'ai en face de moi un des hommes les plus cultivés de ce monde. J'en apprends énormément et nous passons bien une demi heure à discuter de la vie du peintre Hokusai. Puis, nous terminons le repas et il se lève afin d'aller régler la note.

Évidemment nous le remercions encore et encore avant de tous sortir du restaurant. Il doit être 23h00, la soirée a été longue et agréable mais il est à présent temps de rentrer. 

Je remercie une nouvelle fois Nyko et notre professeur pour tout ça, pour le repas, la galerie, les opportunités, l'aide, pour tout, et ils me saluent tout les deux avant de dire au revoir aux autres. 

**"Je vais rentrer chez moi également."** annonce Lexa en se tournant vers eux.

**"Tu rentres seule ?"** demande alors Mme Teles. 

**"Oui, mais je ne vis pas loin."** répond-elle.

**"À au moins 25 minutes de métro."** je lance alors, me rendant compte que je m'inquiète que la brune rentre seule. 

Je vois Anya me regarder, puis regarder Lexa et enfin elle s'avance vers nous.

**"Lex, j'ai une chambre à la maison, tu peux rentrer avec nous si tout le monde est d'accord ?"**

An' me fixe encore et j'hausse les épaules feignant l'indifférence, mais en vrai je suis tourmentée entre le fait que je ne veuille pas qu'elle rentre seule et le fait que je ne suis pas sûr d'être prête à la voir chez Anya, son chez soi qui est devenu mon refuge anti Lexa ces derniers temps.

**"Merci Anya, ça ira, mais.. "** elle marque une pause **"Costia est à la maison.. Alors je vais juste y aller."** lui répond la brune alors que mon coeur se serre. 

_Évidemment, qu'est ce que tu crois Clarke, il n'y a que toi pour qui cette situation semble insurmontable._ Mais relax, la soirée s'est bien passée, tout s'est même mieux passé que prévu. 

**"On te raccompagne alors Lexa. Je me sentirai coupable qu'il t'arrive quelque chose."** s'impose Mme Teles.

La brune acquiesce et vient alors faire une bise à Anya pour lui dire au revoir, puis Raven lui donne une petite accolade et enfin elle se tourne vers moi. Mon coeur s'emballe un peu trop. Il ne devrait pas. Est-ce que je lui sers la main ? Lui fais une bise ? La Check. Son regard se plonge dans le mien et je me sens perdre pied. En règle général je l'aurais juste prise dans mes bras, mais là aucune de nous deux ne bougent. 

Puis je sens un bras s'agripper au mien.

**"Aller Griffin, on bouge, on commence à se peler ici !"** me lance Raven, me sauvant de cette situation.

Je lance un simple regard à Lexa qui semble soulagée et me sourit. Je le lui rend très rapidement car je suis entrainée bien loin d'elle. 

**"Merci."** je souffle à Rae, toujours accrochée à mon bras.

**"Quand tu veux Clarkie."**

Et nous rentrons à la maison.


	36. 36. Réconciliation

**POV Clarke**

Une semaine, cela fait une semaine que nous avons rencontré Nyko et que mes projets d'avenir se sont un peu plus précisés, une semaine aussi que le comportement de Lexa a changé avec moi. Nous avons mangé ensemble tous les midis, d'abord loin l'une de l'autre, puis depuis jeudi, nous avons repris nos habitudes, nous installant côté à côte durant les repas, mais aussi durant les pauses. Cela s'est fait naturellement je pense et malgré la floppé de sentiments qui s'éveillent en moi à chaque fois qu'elle est proche, nous avons su garder une certaine distance, évitant les contacts, les regards insistants ou les attentions trop prononcées. Enfin je parle d'attention mais j'ai continué à lui offrir sa boisson préférée toute la semaine prétextant qu'il s'agissait des derniers jours où celle-ci serait disponible.

Nous avons continué a échanger quelques banalités, parlant des cours, de l'exposition approchant à grands pas, mais jamais de conversations sérieuses, que cela vienne d'elle ou de moi-même. Après tout c'est ce genre de conversation qui a amené tout le reste. J'ai aussi retenu une chose avec cette histoire : la vérité n'est pas toujours bonne à dire. Est-ce que ça aurait été différent sans toute cette histoire de sentiments, si on avait tout simplement gardé ça pour nous ? Si elle ne m'avait pas abordé ce soir là, à la sortie du _Grounders_ pour me dire qu'elle tenait à moi, me désirait mais ne voulait pas aller plus loin ? Est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas mieux fallu qu'elle me dise juste "désolée t'es pas mon type de fille" et basta ? J'aurais préféré dans le fond, qu'elle me coupe l'herbe sous le pied au lieu de clairement, me rouler la pelle de ma vie. _Erf,_ je soupire. _C'est avec ce genre de pensées Griffin que les problèmes arrivent._

Je me reconcentre sur l'instant présent, _vivre dans le passé n'amène rien de bon Clarke._ Et l'instant présent, c'est moi, étant en retard. Comme toujours. Pourtant je me suis dépêchée ce matin, je n'ai pas traîné au lit, ni sous la douche, ni au petit déjeuner, tout était bien parti, alors pourquoi il est 9h24 au lieu de 9h quand je descends du bus ? Et bien parce que je ne sais pas lire les horaires et que j'ai regardé à vendredi au lieu de samedi. _Bravo moi._ Je me précipite et lance un appel pour prévenir Lexa. Je sais qu'elle m'attend, et je sais aussi qu'elle n'aime pas que les gens soient en retard. 

**_"Allo Clarke ?"_ **

**"Lex ! Je suis désolée, je me suis trompée dans les horaires de bus, j'arrive !"**

**_"Oui je sais, j'ai lu ton sms. Je suis devant le lycée, tu arrives bientôt ?"_ **

**"Oui, mais j'étais pas sûr que tu l'aies lu vu que tu ne m'as pas répondu.. et oui je suis là dans 5 minutes."**

**_"Désolée je n'étais pas seule. Ça marche, je t'attends devant alors. À de suite !"_ **

**"À de suite."**

Et je raccroche. _Pas toute seule, pas toute seule, avec Costia quoi ?_ Est-ce qu'elle est au moins au courant qu'on se voit aujourd'hui ? Enfin j'imagine que Lexa a du lui parler, lui dire qu'on devait déposer les toiles à la galerie. Alors pourquoi elle ne m'a juste pas répondu ? Et si elle m'a répondu là, c'est que Costia n'est plus là non ? _Arrête de te prendre la tête pour ça Clarke ! Arrête !_ Il faut vraiment que j'arrête d'analyser tout ça, c'est beaucoup trop d'émotions et là, là je n'ai pas le temps pour ça, pas la tête, le coeur, l'énergie, là, je ne veux plus penser a Lexa ! Et je sais que ça va être difficile, vu que je passe la matinée avec elle.

Alors à la place je cours, je cours vite et j'arrive enfin devant le lycée. Bien sûr personne n'a cours aujourd'hui alors la seule personne que je vois, c'est _elle._ Je m'avance, toujours, en courant et arrive enfin à son niveau. Son sourcil arqué m'intrigue, puis c'est son sourire en coin. Elle me fixe un instant.

**"Alors comme ça.. tu sais courir ?"** me dit-elle pour me taquiner. 

Je m'arrête net, prend un air outré avant de venir lui lancer un petit coup dans l'épaule. Tout ça semble naturel, et pourtant ça ne l'est pas vraiment. Mais c'est un geste instinctif que je n'ai pas réussi à retenir.

**"Aie !"**

**"Tu l'as cherché aussi !"** je lui lance.

**"Et en plus, tu n'es même pas essoufflée !"** rajoute-t-elle avant que je ne vienne lui donner un second coup. Encore cet instinct. **"Mais, c'est juste que.."**

Et je lève le poing. **"Un troisième Woods ?"** avant qu'elle ne se ravise en riant.

L'instant passe et je reprends la parole.

**"Je suis désolée d'être en retard, je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça."** lui dis-je, coupable. 

**"Ne t'inquiète pas Clarke, je suis devenue plus laxiste la dessus en te côtoyant."**

Et je la vois se reculer machinalement toujours ce même sourire taquin aux lèvres, ayant sûrement peur qu'un troisième coup ne la frappe. Mais à la place je lui souris, à la place, cela me rappelle simplement qu'elle est encore là, dans ma vie et qu'elle n'a peut-être pas zappé tous nos moments. Qu'on a encore un semblant de relation. _Oui je m'accroche à ce que je peux._

**"Je ne relèverai pas."** je lui lance tout simplement avant de me tourner vers l'entrée du lycée, fermée, évidemment. **"Je crois qu'on doit passer par l'entrée du personnel non ?"**

**"Oui, j'ai vu avec Mme Teles, ils savent qu'on doit passer récupérer certaines œuvres."**

Nous remontons la rue pour rejoindre la deuxième entrée, plus haut, plus discrète. Quelques marches et une simple porte. Nous sonnons et celle-ci s'ouvre. Là, un petit accueil où la secrétaire nous regarde d'abord d'un air suspect, nous dévisageant presque. **"Oui ?"** demande-t-elle simplement. 

**"Bonjour."** je marque le bonjour pour qu'au moins une de nous deux ait la politesse de le dire. **"Je suis Clarke Griffin et voici Alexandria Woods, nous devons récupérer des tableaux en classe d'Art. Vous devriez avoir été prévenue par Mme Teles."**

  
Son visage ne s'adoucie pas; ce n'est clairement pas la personne la plus chaleureuse au monde. **"Oui, oui, vous pouvez y aller"** nous crache-t-elle presque.

Je lui lance un **"merci"** avant d'attraper Lexa par l'avant bras et d'avancer vers la cours en rouspétant. **"Non mais après ils disent que ce sont, nous les jeunes, les plus malpolies. Non mais t'as vu ça ? Même pas un bonjour."** j'avance vers la classe d'art, au fond de la cours, sans m'arrêter. " **Puis cet air de dédain là sur sa vieille face ! Aaaaarg ça m'énerve !"**

**"Clarke"**

**"Non mais sérieux, ça t'énerve pas toi ? T'as vu comme elle t'a dévisagé ? On est des sous-merdes pour eux c'est ça ?"**

**"Clarke !"**

**"Quoi ?"** je lui lance, ma voix toujours un peu forte. 

Je me retourne pour la fixer. Ses joues sont rouges, elle semble un peu essoufflée. Je comprends, je viens de me précipiter, mais quand même.

**"Lexa ?"** j'ajoute ayant l'impression que ses mots bloquent dans sa bouche. 

Mais toujours pas de réponse. Un soupire de sa part puis j'entends un **"ta main"** timide sortir de ses lèvres. Automatiquement mes yeux se baissent. Mais.. ? À quel moment.. Je..?

Je fixe ma main, je sais que je l'ai prise par l'avant-bras avant de partir, juste pour m'éloigner au plus vite mais je pensais l'avoir lâché depuis pas.. pas avoir entrelacé mes doigts aux siens. _Merde._

Rapidement je la lâche, elle aurait eu la peste, ça n'aurait pas été différent. 

**"Oh putain, je suis désolée Lexa ! Je.. Merde, je suis désolée, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'étais en colère et, merde, je.. Excuse-moi, ce n'était vraiment pas fait exprès, tu peux oublié ? S'il te plait.. ne.. ne me .. Je suis désolée d'ac.."**

**"Clarke, hey, hey !"** elle saisit mes deux épaules, et je baisse la tête. Est-ce que je viens de tout gâcher par ce geste ? Ça y est elle va encore s'éloigner ? Putain de reflexes à la con, putain d'inconscient qui prend le dessus. Je.. **"C'est rien d'accord ? Ça m'a juste surprise, mais c'est rien ok ?"**

Je relève les yeux vers elle. Elle semble sincère, elle me sourit. Son pouce caresse mon épaule une micro seconde avant qu'elle ne me lâche. **"On s'avance ?"** me lance-t-elle alors que je reprends encore mon souffle de cette tirade. J'acquiesce et nous arrivons enfin à la salle d'art.

Nous récupérons d'abord les photos que nous glissons dans une immense pochette pour les protéger, celle que je porterai en bandoulière. La plus grande de toute, nous l'enroulons et l'incérons dans un tube en carton. Puis viens au tour des toiles. Vu leur taille, nous ne pouvons pas toutes les prendre évidemment. Notre choix se porte sur quelques paysages, deux petits et un plus grand. Lexa se chargera de les tenir durant le trajet. Il ne me reste plus qu'à récupérer ma peinture, elle nous attends dans la pièce du fond, celle permettant le séchage des toiles.

**"Je reviens, je vais chercher ma peinture."** dis-je à la brune avant de m'avancer. 

**"Attends, je peux venir la voir ?"** me demande-t-elle. **"Tu vas l'enfermer pour le transport et depuis le temps que je veux la voir.. Je peux ?"**

Je hausse la tête, l'invitant à me suivre. Elle dépose ce qu'elle avait dans les mains et nous entrons dans la seconde pièce. J'allume la lumière. Il n'y a pas de fenêtre ici pour que la lumière n'est pas d'influence sur les œuvres.

**"Elle est là."** je lui dis en montrant le chevalet devant moi. 

  
De mon côté je me concentre sur le carton qui servira d'emballage, je l'ouvre et le met en place. Puis je me redresse afin de l'amener vers la toile.

**"Clarke.."**

La voix de Lexa semble.. tremblante ? J'arque un sourcil et me rapproche d'elle. **"Oui ?"**

Elle se tient droite, les yeux fixés sur le corps de cette femme meurtrie. 

**"J'ai.. J'ai pas de mot.. Je.."**

  
Elle semble réellement émue et j'ai beau apprécier mon tableau, je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre l'enthousiasme qu'il y a envers lui. Tant mieux, hein, je ne vais pas me plaindre, je trouve juste ça.. très surprenant.

**"Je peux l'emballer ?"** je lui demande simplement ne relevant pas ses paroles, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. 

**"Hein ? Oh oui, oui bien sûr."**

J'attrape délicatement la peinture, je sais qu'elle est sèche, enfin. Foutue peinture à l'huile. Je l'emballe et l'incère, grâce à Lexa, dans son carton. Je la place ensuite dans une pochette servant à transporter les grandes toiles. Je fais de même avec les petites et nous finissons par sortir et partir, les bras bien chargés.

\---

Le trajet a été compliqué. Nous avons du éviter la foule, les coups de sac à main, de bras, de pieds afin d'arriver entières devant la galerie. Et nous voici enfin arrivées à destination. 

À travers la vitre, Nyko nous fait de grands signes, nous invitant à entrer, ce que nous faisons. 

**"Les filles ! Je suis si content de vous voir ! Comment allez-vous ?!"**

**"Bonjour Nyko, nous allons bien et toi ?"** répond Lexa pour nous deux alors que je l'aide à déposer les cartons contre l'immense poteau présent au centre de la pièce. 

**"Et bien je suis heureux d'être revenu sur DC pour le week-end ça va me permettre de la voir enfin."** il marque une pause. **"Enfin j'espère que tu me l'as amené Clarke ?"** s'adresse-t-il à moi.

**"Oui, une seconde."** je lui réponds d'un ton presque enjouée avant de venir sortir le tableau de sa pochette puis de son carton. Je le pose au niveau de mes pieds, sur mes baskets pour ne pas abimer les contours. C'est un vieux reflexe que j'ai.

Je le vois s'avancer et il ne bouge plus. Je vois ses yeux faire des aller retours sur chaque détail, se concentrer sur d'autre. Ses sourcils se froncent, puis un sourire apparait. Il semble heureux, en colère, amoureux, triste et ce moment dure, il dure, pratiquement vingt minutes. Puis il s'avance, approche ses doigts de la toile sans jamais la toucher. Et enfin il se redresse.

**"C'est merveilleux. C'est.. Clarke je n'ai pas de mot."** finit-il par dire alors que j'entends Lexa rire.

**"C'est exactement ce que j'ai dis quand je l'ai vu."** ajoute-t-elle.

**"Il n'y a vraiment aucun moyen que je rencontre l'auteur ?"** me demande-t-il alors que je sens mon coeur s'accélérer. 

Je regarde Lexa, qui elle, ne fait que me sourire. Est-ce que je dois lui dire que c'est de moi ? Après tout, il m'a promis une critique constructive et objective. Mais est-ce que je suis prête à assumer tout ça ?

**"Je peux te dire de qui il s'agit et même te la présenter, mais tu dois me promettre de ne rien dire à qui que ce soit en attendant qu'elle soit sûre d'elle."** lui dis-je alors.

**"Bien sur Clarke, tout ce que l'artiste voudra."** me dit-il tout sourire, presque excité. 

**"Ok.."** je soupire. **"Il est de moi."**

Il me regarde alors, intrigué, les yeux un peu écarquillés, tendant presque l'oreille pour que je répète. 

**"Le tableau, cette peinture.. Elle est de moi. Je suis.. l'artiste."**

  
Et je n'aime pas utiliser ce mot car je ne ne me considère pas comme, mais il faut bien me définir en tant que quelque chose. 

Et il comprend, il comprend et je vois son visage s'illuminer. **"Oh mon dieu Clarke ! Oh mon dieu ! C'est brillant, je savais que tu étais quelqu'un d'exceptionnel ! Je l'ai senti, tu as de l'or entre les doigts Clarke ! Rien que ce tableau, rien que lui peut t'amener toutes les bourses que tu souhaites. Olalala, je suis tout excité. Je veux tout connaître, tes méthodes de travail, ce qui t'inspire, tout, Clarke, ton travail est fabuleux !"**

Je rougis, je ne sais même pas quoi répondre. Juste un petit **"merci."**

**"Mais merci à toi ! Est-ce tu as amené d'autres œuvres ? De toi je veux dire."**

J'acquiesce et lui sors alors les deux photos que nous avons sélectionné. **"Je suis plus à l'aise avec la peinture qu'avec la photo, c'est plus un passe temps."**

Il les saisit délicatement et les pose à même le sol, à plat, sous la lumière du jour. Il s'agenouille pour mieux les observer. Puis il se relève, et me les tend. J'attends son avis. Et il arrive.

**"Clarke, je vais te prendre sous mon aile. Il est hors de question que je te laisse passer à côté de toutes ces magnifiques choses que tu vas apporter au monde de l'Art."**

Je reste bloquée, fixe, je ne sais tellement pas quoi dire, les mots me manquent. C'est sûrement l'opportunité d'une vie, ce que j'attends le plus au monde, mais ça va vite, trop vite pour moi, qu'est ce que ça signifie, qu'est ce que.. Puis je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je me tourne vers Lexa, maintenant à mes côtés.

**"Clarke c'est une très bonne chose."** me dit-elle d'une voix douce.

**"Je.."** je me retourne vers Nyko qui attend presque une réponse. **"Je.. D'accord, évidemment que ce serait un honneur d'être conseillée par toi."** je lui dis tout simplement.

**"Conseillée ? Clarke, tu n'as pas compris. Je ne vais pas te conseiller, je vais te faire participer aux meilleures programmes possibles, je vais t'entourer des meilleures artistes que je connaisse, ta vie va prendre un chemin que tu n'imaginais même pas être possible. Je te laisse le temps de l'exposition et ton été aussi, mais en septembre, on se reverra et en septembre, je t'expliquerai ce que j'ai prévu pour toi. Oh mon dieu, ça va être fabuleux, on va faire de grandes choses ensemble, toi et moi."**

Je ne peux que lui sourire, un peu apeurée par tout ça. Bien évidemment je ne capte pas de suite que cette chance, va complétement changer ma vie, mais, pour l'instant je me concentre sur ce moment de douceur.

Nous finissons par déballer l'ensemble des œuvres et par les stocker dans la pièce du fond, le temps de recevoir tout le matériel nécessaire pour les exposer et d'amener le reste des toiles manquantes. 

\----

_Deux semaines plus tard. Environ._

**"Mais je t'assure Lex, j'ai perdu un orteil dans la bataille !"**

Et elle se met à rire, aussi discrètement que possible mais à rire quand même.

**"Ça t'apprendra à lutter contre plus fort que toi !"** me lance-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

**"Mais ! Il a coupé le wifi ! Comme ça, sans prévenir. Je te jure depuis que mon père a acheté sa nouvelle console, ma vie sociale, le soir, est réduite à néant"** et je me mets à bouder. **"J'étais obligée de réagir !"**

**"En te jettant sur lui en pleine partie ?"** et elle rit encore.

**"Oui, je n'avais juste pas prévu que la table basse soit dans le passage."** je frissonne rien qu'en repensant en mon orteil hier soir s'accrochant au meuble. 

Et elle rit à nouveau avant que Mme Teles ne nous reprenne. **"Les filles !"** et nous nous stoppons net en nous excusant. Puis l'heure de cours passe, nous continuons de discuter, chuchotant pour ne pas se faire prendre à nouveau. Je capte quelques regards insistants de notre professeur et lui adresse un sourire à chaque fois. Je trouve qu'une certaine complicité s'est créée entre nous toutes depuis ce fameux soir au restaurant. C'est agréable d'avoir un professeur bienveillant près de soi. Finalement, la sonnerie retentit et nous sortons, ensemble, accompagnée d'Anya. Nous nous arrêtons en bas des marches afin que Raven nous rejoigne et comme avant, les trois m'accompagnent à mon arrêt de bus. Nous avons repris les vieilles habitudes, pour mon plus grand plaisir je dois dire. Je suis toujours un peu sur la défensive avec Lexa, mais les choses s'améliorent je dirai. Enfin, en tout cas c'est plus fluide, plus amicale.

**"Clarke, il faudrait qu'on amène le reste des toiles, Nyko a reçu le matériel de suspension mais aussi les nouveaux encadrements. Ce serait bien qu'on installe tout ça."** me dit alors Lexa alors que mon bus s'arrête devant nous. 

**"Yes ! Tu es dispo samedi matin ? Comme la fois dernière ?"**

**"Oui, normalement ça devrait être bon. On en discute demain ?"** me demande-t-elle et j'acquiesce avant de m'avancer vers mon transport. 

**"Bon j'y vais ! À demain les filles."**

Je m'avance vers Anya à qui je donne une simple accolade, la même chose avec Raven, puis sans vraiment y réfléchir je dépose un baiser sur la joue de Lexa avant de monter dans le bus et de m'assoir près de la sortie arrière. Ce n'est qu'une fois installée que je me rends compte de mon geste. _Merde, merde, merde !_ Je me suis laissée porter par le moment ! _Putain !_ Et je soupire en venant écraser ma main sur mon front. Le bus démarre et nous partons.

_Vrrrrr._ Mon téléphone vibre.

**La grande Raven Reyes :** _"NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS ! CLARKE A QUOI TU JOUES ON AVAIT DIS QUOI ?! 😡😡😡"_

Je m'empresse de lui répondre.

**Clarke :** _"Je sais, putain Rae, je sais ! Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai réagi comme ça, ça s'est fait tout seul ! Tu crois que Lexa l'a remarqué ?!"_

**La grande Raven Reyes :** _"T'es sérieuse avec ta question ?! D'après toi Clarke ?! Lexa remarque le moindre battement de cils de ta part à des kilomètres à la rond !"_

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. Je sais que c'est mal hein, mais je suis toute seule alors je peux me laisser un peu aller.

**Clarke :** _"Elle m'en veut ? 😞"_

**La grande Raven Reyes :** _"Non, je crois pas, elle semble juste choquée avec un sourire débile sur le visage. Mais je l'ai aussi engueulé ! J'ai pas envie que ça recommence comme avant vous deux ! Donc tu te tiens tranquille maintenant ok ?"_

Je souris encore.

**Clarke :** _"Ok, ouf, j'ai eu peur. Pas de soucis Rae, je ferai attention. Merci à toi."_

 **La grande Raven Reyes :** _"Mouais, déconne pas Griffin ! J'ai pas envie de te ramasser à la petite cuillère encore."_

 **Clarke :** _"Ça va c'est Anya qui a fait le plus gros du travail quand même."_ j'ose lui répondre pour la taquiner.

 **La grande Raven Reyes :** _"Anya me dit de te dire que tu pues du cul. Et moi que j'ai aussi du m'occuper de l'autre débile !"_

**Anya :** _"J'ai jamais dis ça ! J'ai dis que tu me préférais nuance. Hehe, mais elle a raison, faites attention toutes les deux."_

**Clarke - > La grande Raven Reyes : ** _"Ouh sale menteuse. Mais oui merci à vous deux pour votre aide."_

**Clarke - > Anya :** _"Évidemment que je te préfère mais ne le dis pas à Raven. 😘"_

 **La grande Raven Reyes :** _COMMENT ÇA ANYA EST TA PRÉFÉRÉE !? Pour de vrai ? 😢"_

 **Clarke :** _"Je vous laisse entre vous les filles, bonne soirée 😎"_

**La grande Raven Reyes :** _"TU PUES DU CUL GRIFFIN, TU PUUUUUUUUUUUES."_

**La grande Raven Reyes :** _"MAIS EN PLUS TU ME LAISSES VRAIMENT ?!"_

 **La grande Raven Reyes :** _"Clarkie chérie 🥺"_

**Clarke :** _"Je t'aime Rae, arrête avec tes petits yeux à la con."_

**La grande Raven Reyes :** _"Héhé 🥺 Je t'aime aussi."_

Et je range mon téléphone pour finir par m'endormir contre la vitre du bus.

\---

_Le lendemain._

La matinée s'est passée comme toutes les autres, sans aucune tension et personne n'est revenu sur mon geste d'hier, personne n'a osé en parler et je pense encore une fois que c'est peut-être mieux comme ça, que ce n'est pas nécéssaire. Nous mangeons toutes ensemble ce midi apprenant par la même occasion que Lexa passe énormément de temps à s'entraîner avec Lincoln. Je savais qu'elle était sportive, je suis au courant de ses petits jogging matinaux mais je ne savais pas qu'elle s'était mise à la boxe. C'est Octavia en discutant, qui vient de lui rappeler que samedi après-midi, elle a entraînement, et que du coup, elle devra partir plus rapidement que le samedi d'avant. 

**"Tu peux amener Clarke si tu veux."** lui propose-t-elle alors que Rae s'étouffe avec un grain de riz tout en lui lançant des regards noirs. **"Ben quoi, ça va pas mieux entre vous les filles ? Je pense que si vous êtes capable de passer une matinée à deux, vous pouvez passer l'après-midi avec nous, non ?"** lance la brune.

Elle n'a pas tord et cela ne semble pas mettre mal à l'aise Lexa non plus.

**"Oui, pourquoi pas, Clarke tu veux m'accompagner ? On pourrait manger un bout ensemble entre temps, j'aurais besoin de glucides avant l'effort."** dit-elle avant de me sourire.

**"IL EN EST HORS DE QUESTION."** intervient alors Raven. 

**"Rae.."** soupire Lex.

**"Non Lexa, déjà hier, puis ça, samedi. Non, c'est trop."** insiste l'hispanique.

Je suis la seule à penser qu'elle a aussi raison malgré tout ? Oui on s'entend bien mais oui mon coeur bat toujours aussi fort quand elle est prêt de moi.

**"Hier ?! Il s'est passé quoi hier ?"** demande alors Octavia.

**"Clarke a embrasser Lexa sur la joue avant de rentrer chez elle."** balance Anya, qui jusqu'alors n'était pas intervenue. Et ce n'est pas son style de parler de ce genre de chose. Je lui fais les gros yeux mais elle ne baisse pas le regard. **"Je suis désolée Griffin, mais je suis d'accord avec Raven."**

**"Étonnant."** soupire Lexa. 

Je baisse la tête, elles ont raison, ce serait catastrophique qu'on se rapproche davantage. Je me retourne alors vers Lexa qui vient d'ouvrir son fameux flan du midi. Elle croise mon sourire désolée et son regard se rempli de tristesse. **"Oh non Clarke, toi aussi tu penses que c'est une mauvaise idée ? C'est un entrainement juste entre copains.."**

**"Lexa.. désolée je rentrerai chez moi à midi, mais je suis sûre que tu passeras une très belle après-midi avec Octavia et Lincoln."** je lui réponds. 

J'essaye d'être douce mais je vois bien qu'elle se sent mal. Mais je ne peux pas craquer parce que les filles ont raison et j'ai promis d'écouter Anya. C'est la plus sage du groupe à ce niveau là, elle est posée et bien plus calme que Raven et elle connait notre histoire, elle nous connait toutes les deux et elle doit sûrement savoir ce qu'il se passe dans nos petites têtes actuellement. 

**"Mouais."** lance alors la brune aux yeux verts avant de porter sa cuillère à sa bouche.

**"Ah ben merci."** râle alors O'. **"Trois semaines qu'elles se reparlent et ça y est, on a plus d'importance."**

Et elle se met à rire alors que Lexa finit par me faire un sourire presque désolée alors que je suis celle qui vient de gâcher ses plans. Je le lui rends et nous finissons le repas sans trop de gêne.

\---

La fin des cours approche et je suis épuisée, j'ai passé la dernière heure à écouter Rae me dire que j'avais raison de ne pas vouloir voir Lexa en dehors des cours, que c'était mieux pour nous etc. Je la remercie vraiment de tout ce qu'elle fait pour moi, mais est-ce que c'est ingrat de juste vouloir que l'on arrêter de me rappeler que oui, effectivement, j'ai des sentiments non réciproques qui peuvent foutre la merde si je me laisse vivre trois minutes ? J'ai mal à la tête et je veux juste rentrer chez moi je crois.

_Vrr._ Je sors mon téléphone. 

**Niylah :** _"Ça va ta journée ? Tu veux venir dormir à l'appartement samedi ?"_

Je soupire et Raven le remarque. **"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?"** me demande-t-elle alors que je bug encore une fois sur ce sms.

**"Je t'en parle, mais pas un mot, même à Anya."**

Elle acquiesce.

**"Depuis cette histoire avec Lex.. On a rien fait avec Niylah. C'est pas elle hein, je vois bien qu'elle tente mais je l'ai arrêté plusieurs fois et la elle vient de me demander si je voulais dormir à l'appartement samedi soir. Et je sais pas quoi répondre."**

**"Tu n'en as pas envie ?"** me demande l'hispanique.

**"De dormir là bas ? Ou de coucher avec elle ?"**

**"Les deux ?"** m'interroge-t-elle.

**"Bien sûr que j'ai envie de dormir là bas et évidemment que coucher avec elle ne me dérange pas.. Tu sais j'ai beau être attirée par Lexa, j'ai des sentiments très forts pour Niylah.."**

**"Mais pas aussi forts que pour Lex ?"** me demande-t-elle.

**"Hmm."** J'acquiesce. **"C'est différent. Je n'ai pas le même désir. J'aime Niylah, j'aime sa douceur, sa gentillesse, j'aime son humour aussi mais il n'y a pas ce picotement que je ressens au bout des doigts quand elle s'approche de moi.. Quand elle m'embrasse, évidement, j'apprécie, j'ai même envie d'elle parfois mais quand Lexa m'a embrassé.. Mon monde s'est juste écroulé Raven. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça, je me suis mise a bouillonner, à manquer d'air. C'est tellement différent.."**

**"Hm je comprends, c'est un peu comme moi avec Luna et Anya. C'était cool avec Luna, mais avec An' c'est.. magique ?"** me répond-t-elle en souriant tendrement, une lueur dans les yeux.

**"C'est ça. Sauf qu'à la différence de toi, je ne peux pas avoir cette magie dans ma vie."** je sais que je plombe l'ambiance, mais bon, c'est la stricte vérité.

**"Alors pourquoi tu n'essayes pas avec Niylah ? Vous avez de l'affection l'une pour l'autre, profite juste de ce que vous avez là non ?"** me dit l'espagnole.

**"Parce que.. j'ai la sensation que ce n'est pas juste envers elle. De penser à une autre à même temps."**

**"Attends, tu pense à Lexa, même quand tu fais l'amour avec Niylah ?"** sa voix est un peu plus forte qu'auparavant, ce qui attire le regard d'Anya qui nous fait alors les gros yeux. Je fixe directement Lexa qui, elle, n'a pas tourné la tête. Mais je vois ses joues rougirent légèrement. Et merde. **"Pardon"** me souffle Rae.

Je soupire. **"Et non, pas systématiquement non plus. Pas dans ces moments là, c'est plutôt quand Lexa est dans la même pièce que j'oublie complètement Niylah."** je lui réponds finalement. 

**"Sincèrement Clarke, je ne peux pas parler pour elle, mais si Niylah est au courant de tout tes sentiments pour Lexa, mais qu'en même temps elle essaye, c'est que pour moi ça ne la gène pas. Tu sais elle est plus âgée que nous, elle voit peut-être ça différemment, tu devrais juste en parler avec elle, c'est le mieux que je puisse te conseiller."**

J'acquiesce et la sonnerie marque la fin de notre discussion. 

Je prends rapidement mes affaires, je répondrai à Niylah plus tard, la j'ai autre chose en tête; je pense que c'est peut-être mieux que j'évite Lexa après la bourde de Raven. **"J'y vais."** je lui lance et je vois qu'elle comprend pourquoi je pars devant. Je m'avance et sors rapidement de la pièce, puis je descends les escaliers.

**"Clarke ?!"**

Je soupire. Et voila, _"Clarke, vu ce que tu penses encore de nous, on ne peut pas être amies et blabla."_ Oui je sais Lex ! 

**"Clarke, attends-moi."** me lance-t-elle en descendant les marches quatre à quatre. Et comme une couille je l'attends. Elle arrive enfin à ma hauteur et nous continuons d'avancer ensemble.

**"Clark.."**

Mais je la coupe. **"Je suis désolée pour ce que tu as entendu tout à l'heure. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois."** je lui lance. Elle arque un sourcil. **"Oui bon c'est ce que tu crois, mais ce n'est pas le cas, je ne pense pas à toi.. tout le temps."** et je me mets à rougir, heureusement le frais de l'extérieur vient apaiser cette chaleur sur mes joues.

**"Écoute Clarke.."** elle inspire **"Je sais que notre relation est compliquée.. Mais je ne recommencerai pas à t'ignorer comme je l'ai fait. Je sais qu'il y a encore des ajustements à faire mais.. putain qu'est ce qu'elle fou là ?!"**

Et je suis son regard pour voir une métisse juste devant notre portail cherchant quelqu'un. Et je sais qui. Lexa m'attrape alors par le bras et finit par m'entraîner dans la salle d'étude avant que Costia ne nous capte. 

**"Lexa ?! Qu'est ce que c'était, ça ?"** je lui demande déconcertée.

**"Aaaaarh fait chier."**

Je la vois s'énerver et finir par s'assoir en posant son sac sur le sol.

**"Lexa ? Pourquoi on est là ? Je dois rentrer, j'ai mon bus à prendre et.."**

**"Oui je sais !"** elle hausse la voix puis se calme. **"Je suis désolée Clarke. J'étais bien à discuter avec toi, je n'avais pas envie que ça cesse. Cette situation me gonfle."**

**"Pourquoi ça devrait cesser, je comprends pas ? Costia n'est pas au courant que tu me reparles ?"** et je vise juste.

Son regard se lève et capte le mien. **"Oh Lex.."** et je m'agenouille à ses côtés posant mes mains sur ses genoux. **"Lex.."**

**"Je sais Clarke, je sais c'est nul, je devais lui en parler, mais je ne sais juste pas comment lui dire. Hey Costia au fait je reparle à Clarke, tu sais la fille que t'as surprise sur moi alors que j'avais mes mains sur tout son corps. Yeah."** me répond-elle sarcastiquement.

**"Oui, bon évitons ce genre de chose aussi. Mais Lex.. Si tu veux que tout ça soit normal, il faut que tu lui dises. On ne fait rien de mal.."** je lui chuchote presque.

**"Tu crois ?"** me répond-elle un sourire triste. **"Tu crois qu'on en fait rien de mal Clarke ?"**

Je ne comprends pas.

**"Si on en fait rien de mal, pourquoi mon coeur bat la chamade en ce moment.. ? Tu n'imagines pas les efforts que toute cette situation me demande."** me répond-elle alors que je sens mon coeur s'accélérer. Mes yeux se perdent dans les siens une fraction de seconde et je dois prendre sur moi pour ne pas tout gâcher une nouvelle fois. Alors je me redresse simplement, la volonté de ne pas la perdre étant plus forte que celle de l'embrasser.

**"Lexa, est-ce que tu veux qu'on arrête de se parler ? Définitivement."**

Mon coeur me hurle d'arrêter mes conneries, mais j'ai la sensation que c'est ce qu'elle souhaite.

**"NON NON ! Clarke non ! Non, je ne veux plus jamais, non.."**

Et elle place ses deux mains devant son visage. Je sens sa voix qui tremble dès qu'elle reprend la parole.

**"Non, je ne veux pas te perdre.."** souffle-t-elle.

**"Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne ferai plus rien."** j'ajoute alors que son visage se lève et que j'aperçois ses yeux briller. **"Je ne tenterai plus rien avec toi. Je sais que le désir que tu me portes parfois n'est rien comparé aux sentiments que tu éprouves pour Cos.."**

**"Non Clarke, non dis pas ça !"** et elle se lève pour attraper mes mains dans les siennes. Je me fige. _Ne déconne pas Lexa, ne déconne pas, ne dis plus rien s'il te plait._ **"Tu sais très bien que je t'ai.."** Je la coupe.

**"Non Lex, non."** mon ton est ferme, presque dur. **"Tu ne peux pas me balancer ça, encore. Non. Costia est ta petite amie et je suis ta pote de lycée."** ça me brise en deux. **"Ne te laisse pas avoir par les émotions.. S'il te plait, pas toi. C'est déjà assez difficile de luter avec les miennes.. Je.."**

**"Je suis désolée Clarke, tu as raison."** et elle me lâche les mains, et le vide revient. Il s'installe à nouveau. **"Je n'aurais pas du."** et elle se ferme.

**"Ah non Lexa ! Je t'arrête tout de suite, tu me changes ce comportement direct !"** j'ose en levant la voix. **"Tu peux pas juste trouver le juste milieu entre me sauter dessus et m'ignorer ?"**

Elle me regarde les yeux écarquillés avant de venir lâcher un rire, ce qui m'adoucie instinctivement. **"Oui madame Griffin, je vais faire des efforts sur mon comportement."** me répond-elle finalement.

Je lui lance un coup dans l'épaule comme toujours. **"Plus sérieusement Lexa, si tu veux que tout marche, parle à Costia, ça ne presse pas, mais parle lui avant qu'elle apprenne par d'autre que tu veux passer tes samedis après midi avec moi."**

**"Ce n'était pas intelligent comme invitation désolée."** dit-elle tristement.

**"C'est rien ne t'en fais pas. Une dernière chose, vu que c'est un moment révélation apparement. Est-ce que je peux avoir confiance en toi Lex ?"**

Elle me fixe, ne comprenant pas ma question.

**"J'ai cette voix dans ma tête qui me dit que je ne dois pas avoir confiance en toi. Qu'à la minute où l'on va redevenir proches, ou amies, ou ce que tu veux, tu vas encore me laisser. Alors je te le demande, est-ce que je peux avoir confiance en toi et est-ce que tu resteras près de moi, si je ne fais rien de mal je veux dire ?"** je lui demande enfin.

**"Tu peux avoir confiance en moi. Je suis désolée Clarke, de ne pas avoir défendue notre relation, notre amitié. Je suis désolée d'avoir été lâche et de l'être encore. Ce n'est pas un trait de ma personnalité je t'assure, c'est juste que.. j'ai pensé que ce serait mieux comme ça, que c'était ce qui se faisait lorsque l'on est en couple, défendre sa copine.. Fin tu vois ?"**

J'acquiesce.

**"Je me rends compte aujourd'hui que ce n'est pas si simple et que toutes les relations doivent être défendues si on estimes qu'elles en vaillent la peine. Et la notre est importante pour moi. Je n'ai pas changé de discours depuis les fois d'avant, tu comptes et je ne ferai pas l'erreur de t'ignorer à nouveau. Je suis sûr qu'on peut trouver cet équilibre dont tu parles. J'en suis certaine."** finit-elle par dire en me souriant. 

Et moi je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Un simple **"merci"** sortant du fond de mon coeur suffira je crois. 

**"De ?"** me répond-elle.

**"De tes excuses, de me considérer.."**

**"Évidemment que je te considère Clarke ! Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais pris la peine de t'ignorer pendant tout ce temps si tu n'avais pas d'importance ! Clarke si j'ai fait ça c'est parce que je savais pertinemment que.."** elle s'approche, je ne crois pas qu'elle s'en rende compte mais elle s'approche. Ah si, c'est bon, elle s'est arrêtée. **"que si je continuais à te parler, si je continuais à faire comme si de rien n'était, j'aurais fini par me jeter sur tes lèvres encore une fois."**

**"Et qu'est ce qui a changé ? Pour que tu reviennes me parler ?"** je lui demande en faisant un pas en arrière. On ne sait jamais, je sens l'ambiance changer.

**"J'imagine que le fait d'impliquer nos amis sans le vouloir a eu au moins ça de bon ? Elles nous ont promis de nous aider et elle le fond plutôt bien non ?"** me dit-elle en souriant, ce qui me soulage un peu.

**"Oui, d'ailleurs Raven abu.."**

Et je suis coupée par la porte de la salle s'ouvrant en grand et par la latina en question entrant en furie.

**"NON MAIS VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MA GUEULE ! GRIFFIN ON Y VA !"**

Je regarde Lexa et me met alors à rire avec elle, avant de me faire entraîner par une Raven plus que remontée. 

**"Lexa ! Ta meuf, ta VRAIE meuf est devant le lycée. Je pars avec Clarke d'abord; Madre de dios, vous êtes inconscientes !"**

Puis nous sortons du lycée tout en évitant de croiser la petite amie de _ma_ brune. Je finis par monter dans le bus me rendant compte que je n'ai toujours pas répondu à Niylah.


	37. 37. L'ouverture

_Note : Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous. Encore un chapitre écrit du point de vue de Clarke. Je dois avouer qu'à la base je voulais écrire cette histoire, uniquement de son point de vue, mais écrire en tant que Lexa ou Raven m'a vraiment beaucoup plu. Sachant que les chapitres précédents et celui-ci aussi d'ailleurs concernent majoritairement l'avenir de Clarke - qui sera important pour la suite - et bien il était de mon devoir d'écrire avec elle._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira._

_Belle lecture,_

_Votre Ael._

_\---_

**Pov Clarke**

_Samedi 20 juin 2009 - 17h45_

**''Un peu plus à droite, oui, comme ça, super.''**

Je lui fais mon plus beau sourire, la regardant descendre de son escabeau.

**''C'est bon pour le Champagne ? Sincèrement Lex, tu ne trouves pas que ça fait trop ?''** je demande à la brune devant moi.

**''Clarke, c'est une idée de Nyko et je pense qu'il sait ce qu'il fait. Aller relaxe-toi.''** et elle vient frictionner mes épaules pour me rassurer. **''Tout va bien se passer, on est prête.''**

**''Oui mais si personne n'aime ? L'agencement, pire les toiles, au mon dieu, Lex, imagine si personne n'aime les toiles ?''**

Elle se met alors à rire à pleins poumons. **''Voyons Clarke, arrête tes bêtises, si on a convaincu Nyko, je pense que le reste, c'est du gâteau.''**

Je m'apaise un peu. Il est 17h45 et tout est terminé. Il ne manque plus qu'à nous changer. Nous avons chacune pris nos affaires de rechanges, n'ayant pas le temps de rentrer chez elle pour Lex ou chez Anya pour moi.

**''Bon, je pense que c'est bon. Tu veux aller te changer d'abord ?''** je lui demande.

**''Non vas y je dois passer un coup de fil à Costia.''** me répond-elle.

Elle ne lui a toujours pas parlé. J'ai peur qu'elle ne lui en parle jamais en vrai. Le temps passe et elle me dit que les occasions manquent, mais j'avoue que je n'ai pas envie d'être loin de Lexa ce soir. On s'accompagne depuis le début du projet et sincèrement je me vois mal présenter notre travail sans elle ou chacune de notre côté.

**''Lex ?''**

**''Hm''** me répond-elle en se tournant vers moi, son téléphone à la main.

**''On fait comment pour ce soir ? Enfin je veux dire, est-ce que je dois t'ignorer, t'éviter ?"**

**"Non ! C'est notre travail ensemble, je pense que c'est plutôt normal qu'on soit ensemble ce soir non ? De toute façon Costia ne sera la que pour 21h, ce qui nous laisse 2h pour profiter déjà.''** elle me voit me plonger à nouveau dans la réflexion **''Hey..''** me dit-elle en s'approchant. **''Je vais lui en parler, c'est promis Clarke, après l'expo, j'avais peur qu'elle panique pour ce soir. Mais je vais lui en parler Ok ?"**

**''Hmm''** je réponds simplement. **''Je te laisse passer ton coup de fil, je vais me changer.''** et je me dirige en direction de la petite pièce au fond de la galerie. Au passage je jette un coup d'œil à la pièce.

On a fait du bon boulot. Grace aux conseils de Nyko et même de Mme Teles, qui semble s'y connaître également en art, nous avons terminé à temps. L'espace est immense en vrai et chaque mur porte une peinture, elle-même éclairée par un spot la mettant en avant. L'ambiance est assez tamisée je dois dire, après tout seuls les spots éclairent la totalité de la pièce et je ne le remarque que maintenant car la nuit commence à tomber. Au centre de la pièce nous avons installé des paravents, blancs et très hauts, pour casser ce grand espace. Ici ce sont les photos qui sont affichées, encadrées par des contours noirs et misent sous vitre évidemment.

Et dans le fond, ma femme meurtrie, seule sur son mur à la différence des autres. Elle gît là, attendant son heure de gloire comme l'a affirmé Lexa plus tôt avant que nous ne partions dans un autre fou rire. Je ne suis pas à l'origine de sa mise en avant, vraiment pas, mais ils ont insisté, m'affirmant sur c'était l'œuvre de la soirée. Heureusement que je n'ai pas signé mon tableau, je pense que ça aurait été peut-être mal venu que la personne en charge de cet événement expose ses propres toiles de la sorte. Je me sens un peu moins égocentrique que cela ait été décidé sans réellement que j'ai mon mot à dire.

Je la regarde un instant. Elle ne me plaît pas. Je n'aime pas cette œuvre. Je n'en ai parlé à personne que je n'aime pas la regarder, elle provoque en moi une profonde tristesse car je sais quand et pourquoi je l'ai peinte. Ce n'est pas le dernier tableau que j'ai fait par souffrance. Il y en à eu d'autres, donc un en particulier, caché au fin fond de la salle d'art, là où personne ne peut y mettre le nez si ce n'est ma prof d'art. Et par accord avec elle, elle a bien voulu me laisser un peu d'intimité par rapport à ça.

Ce tableau, il me tient à cœur. Ce n'est rien, un mélange abstrait, brouillon de nuances de vert tirant du clair au plus sombre. J'ai travaillé le tout au couteau, voulant sentir la matière s'étaler sous la force de mon poignet. Voulant sentir toute la tristesse du moment s'échapper par ces aplats de couleur. Je l'aime, et je la déteste autant que j'ai aimé et détesté Lexa à ce moment là. Mais ça, personne n'en saura jamais rien.

Un dernier regard à l'ensemble de la pièce et je m'enferme enfin sortant mes habits de mon immense sac. Je n'avais pas envie de salir ou froisser ma robe. Je me déshabille de mon vieux survêtement, change de sous-vêtements rapidement ayant bien trop peur que quelqu'un surgisse, puis j'enfile ma robe.

 _C'est une blague_. Est-ce que j'ai vraiment pris la seule robe que j'ai, qui possède une fermeture dans le dos. C'est un sketch. Hors de question que je demande à Lexa. _Nop._ Avec un peu de chance nos amis vont bientôt arriver. J'enfile mes talons et décide de me maquiller grâce à un petit miroir de poche que j'ai pensé à prendre. Je me trouve plutôt pas mal, bien plus élégante, bien plus femme qu'à l'ordinaire. Me voilà prête, mais ma fermeture toujours en bas de mes reins. Je me contorsionne dans tous les sens, vraiment je m'en tords presque les deux bras quand j'entends frapper.

**''Clarke tout va bien ? Ça fait un moment que t'es la dedans.''** Lexa me lance.

**''Oui.. Oui !''** je me débats **''Dis moi tu sais quand les filles arrivent ou n'importe qui d'ailleurs ?''**

**''Euh non pourquoi ? Je crois qu'elles viennent à 19h, à l'ouverture. Tu as besoin qu'elles te ramènent un truc ? Je peux y aller si tu veux ?''**

Je soupire.

**''Non, ça va t'inquiète. C'est juste que.. ''**

**''Oui ?''**

**''J'ai un problème avec ma robe et j'ai besoin d'aide.''**

**''Je peux aider tu sais ?'** ' me dit-elle, sa voix légèrement étouffée par l'épaisseur de la porte.

**''Non pas vraiment..''**

**"Clarke qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?"**

**"Attends Lexa, une minute."**

Il faut que je trouve quelque chose. Oui je sais que c'est pas la fin du monde, mais je préfère clairement éviter de jouer à ce jeu. Alors je regarde autour de moi, je tourne la tête de droite à gauche et puis je les vois, des pinces papiers. Ok c'est ma solution. J'attrape le lacet d'une de mes chaussures et le défait. Putain qu'est ce qu'il faut pas faire. Je l'attache à la pince et celle-ci à mon zip en bas de mes reins. Je ne sais pas comment je fais mais j'y arrive, j'y arrive, _oh putain._ Évidemment, je me sens à la fois très stupide mais aussi extrêmement intelligente. Je souris quand je sens la fermeture éclaire se refermer petit à petit le long de mon dos.

**"Clarke ?"**

**"Oui, Lexa c'est bon tu peux entrer."**

Et elle enclenche la poignée et pénètre dans la pièce, son regard se figeant sur moi, le bras encore en l'air, les reins cambrés. Je me retourne, les cheveux devant les yeux, les joues rougies par l'effort et je la fixe.

Nous éclatons toutes les deux de rire avant qu'elle ne s'approche de moi.

**"Attends laisse moi faire."** me dit-elle avant de déclipser la pince papier de mon zip et de remonter ce qu'il reste à la main. **"Tout ça pour éviter que je t'aide, c'est impression Clarke, digne d'un ingénieur."** et elle continue à rire alors que je sens ses doigts effleurer ma nuque. _Ahah, que c'est drôle, ahah._ Je ferme les yeux et je souffle. 

Évidemment que c'est drôle mais ça l'est beaucoup moins quand je sens ses mains se poser sur mes épaules pour me retourner vers elle. Sa main vient replacer une de mes mèches de cheveux derrière mon oreille. Le sourire sur son visage d'abord immense se fade petit à petit et son regard, d'abord joueur, devient beaucoup plus sérieux. Je le vois glisser sur mes lèvres, puis à nouveau se replonger dans mes azurs. Le temps semble une nouvelle fois s'être arrêté. Puis comme un déclic, elle recule et me sourit à nouveau.

**"Tu es magnifique Clarke."** me dit-elle simplement avant de se retourner. **"Tu as terminé ?"** me demande-t-elle, toujours de dos alors que je range les quelques ustensiles que je viens d'utiliser. Je me regarde une dernière fois dans le miroir.

**"Oui, la pièce est à toi."** je lui réponds simplement avant de me diriger vers la porte.

**"Clarke ?"** m'appelle-t-elle et je me retourne.

**"Oui ?"**

Elle me regarde une dernière fois. Son visage semble si triste, je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi il est toujours si triste quand nous sommes toutes les deux. Est-ce qu'elle s'en veut encore de m'avoir ignoré pendant un mois ? Pourtant il me semble lui avoir plus ou moins pardonné.

**"Lex ?"** je lui demande à nouveau tout en penchant ma tête et en attendant sa réponse.

Elle ne parle toujours pas. Je la vois inspirer et s'avancer vers moi. Je ne bouge pas lorsque je sens ses bras m'entourer, je ne bouge pas quand sa tête vient frôler la mienne, quand ses doigts viennent s'agripper à ma chevelure délicatement. Mais je finis par bouger, remontant mes bras, hésitante, avant de venir l'enlacer à mon tour, collant ses reins à mon bassin.

Je sais que c'est une erreur, je le sens à la vitesse de nos cœurs battant à l'unisson. Et j'ai peur de cette réaction, j'ai peur de son geste, j'ai peur que cette porte s'ouvre et que notre monde, mon monde s'écroule à nouveau. Je la sens inspirer à nouveau, fébrilement, dans mes bras, je sens son ventre se contracter à cet effort. Je l'imagine un moment me lâcher mais elle ne fait rien, non au contraire, j'ai l'impression qu'elle s'imprègne de moi comme je peux le faire actuellement. En règle générale, je lui aurais lancé un petit _"alors je sens bon ?"_ mais aujourd'hui je me tais, aujourd'hui, je profite de ce petit instant rien qu'à nous, de repos, de répit, ce petit instant qui m'englobe et qui ne cesse de montrer à mon cœur, de cette place, malgré qu'elle ne soit pas la mienne, qui reste celle où je me sens le plus chez moi. Entière.

**"Lex.."** je tente quand je vois qu'elle ne me lâche toujours pas, quand je sens mes envies outrepassées mon contrôle, quand je commence à sentir ce besoin de l'embrasser remonter à la surface.

**"Shh, juste encore un peu, quelques secondes."** me demande-t-elle et j'acquiesce. Peut-être vingt secondes passent avant qu'elle ne rajoute quelques mots. **"Je suis heureuse Clarke."** elle marque une pause **"que tu sois toujours dans ma vie"** puis elle me relâche.

Encore ce geste, celui de replacer une mèche derrière mon oreille. Mais cette fois sa main reste sur ma joue, caressant ma pommette de son pouce. Sa bouche s'entrouvre, je le sais car je n'arrête pas de fixer ses lèvres. Je déglutis, elle le voit, et finalement se recule, ne laissant que le fantôme de sa main sur ma peau.

**"Excuse-moi pour ce moment d'égarement."** elle soupire mais je vois qu'il s'agit plus d'un soupire de soulagement que d'exaspération. **"Disons que j'avais juste besoin d'un peu de force pour ce soir, après tout ça reste un examen pour moi aussi."**

**"C'est vrai. J'ai l'impression que tout tourne autour de cette exposition ces derniers temps et elle est tellement importante pour moi que j'en avais presque oublié à quel point elle l'est pour toi également. Je suis désolée si je t'ai négligée pour ça Lexa.."** lui dis-je d'une voix coupable.

**"Oh mais non ! Clarke, pas du tout.."** elle se met à rire doucement puis à me sourire. **"C'était une simple excuse pour te prendre dans mes bras en vrai tu sais.."** dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Je préfère éviter de répondre à sa phrase, mais évidemment tout ça me réchauffe un peu trop le coeur et je prends ce moment comme un signal pour enfin la laisser. **"Aller, change toi, on va finir par ne pas être prêtes à l'heure."** Un dernier sourire partagé et je sors.

\---

Je discute avec Nyko, qui lui aussi s'est changé, arborant un smoking blanc trois pièces, qui, couplé avec ses tatouage et son look de viking, lui donne un charme fou. Rapidement je vois Mme Teles arriver. Il est 18h45, nous lui présentons la salle, les différentes peintures quand je vois Lexa sortir enfin de la pièce arrière. Mon souffle se coupe. Wow. Elle est magnifique.

**"Je reviens."** je souffle alors aux deux adultes près de moi.

J'attrape mon polaroid de mon sac, je l'ai pris pour la soirée, et me dirige vers Lexa. Elle se fige et me regarde.

**"Je peux ?"** je lui demande en lui montrant l'appareil.

**"Fais-toi plaisir Clarke."** me répond-elle, ce qui me fait hausser un sourcil. Elle le voit et se met à rire. Puis elle se reconcentre et me fait une vraie pause de... pouffe ?

J'explose de rire à mon tour et elle me suit, elle est magnifique quand elle rit. Alors j'en profite pour enfin la prendre en photo.

_Chlik - kshhhh._

J'attends que le photo apparaisse et elle vient alors la regarder, tout sourire. **"Je peux la garder ?"** je lui demande et elle me confirme que oui, dans un hochement de tête positif. Je range alors ce précieux souvenir dans ma petite pochette.

**"Et moi, je peux en avoir une de toi ?"**

J'aimerais te dire oui Lex, j'aimerais que tu te balades avec ma photo dans ton porte monnaie ou que tu l'accroches sur le mur de ta chambre. J'aimerais. Mais tu ne peux pas faire ça, pas maintenant et peut-être même jamais.

**"Nop ! je suis le photographe ce soir ! Je choisis les clichés !"** lui dis-je sur un ton léger pour mieux faire passer l'information.

**"Alleeeer Clarke c'est pas juste ! Pourquoi toi t'en as une de moi et pas moi ?!"**

_Parce que t'as une meuf et que c'est pas moi ? N'insiste pas Lexa._

**"C'est comme ça ma vieille."** lui dis-je en venant lui tirer la langue.

**"Ah ouais ?"** elle hausse un sourcil. Shit.

Je recule et elle s'avance. Je tends alors mon bras en arrière, mon polaroid au bout des doigts. **"Lexa tu t'arrêtes là !"** mais elle continue. **"Lexa ! Je te préviens, stop !"** et elle me bondit littéralement dessus, essayant d'attraper l'appareil. Je me contorsionne pour ne pas qu'elle y arrive et ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir un milliard de sensationS à chaque contact de son corps contre le mien.

**"Claaaaarke, alleeeeeeer !"** elle insiste alors que j'arrive à esquiver une nouvelle attaque.

**"Non Lexa ! Je refuse !"**

Et je sens ses doigts venir se poser sur mes cotes et commencer à me chatouiller. J'éclate alors de rire et me replie automatiquement sur moi-même, encerclant mon polaroid contre mon vendre pour ne pas qu'elle l'attrape. Elle continue, se plaquant contre mon dos, enfin, plutôt contre mes fesses vu ma position. Elle attrape mes bras pour essayer de défaire mon étreinte mais je fais tout ce que je peux pour ne pas qu'elle y arrive. Évidemment, elle a plus de force que moi, comme à peu près tout le monde sur cette fichue planète et finit par me faire lâcher prise. Je me mets alors à crier et elle à rire.

**"Ah ben ça s'amuse bien à ce que je vois ici !"**

Nous faisons volte face, Lexa toujours accrochée à mon corps et moi le bras à nouveau en l'air, heureuse d'être interrompue avant qu'elle ne gagne. Raven nous regarde, le visage fermé, presque en colère. Et pourtant je peux voir le coin de sa lèvre remonter légèrement. Comme si deux émotions étaient actuellement en conflit chez elle. Nous finissons par nous séparer, Lex et moi, et j'en profite pour rapidement ranger mon appareil dans sa pochette. Elle le voit et fronce les sourcils. **"J'en ai pas fini avec toi"** me lance-t-elle simplement, un sourire machiavélique sur le visage. Je lui tire la langue, à nouveau avant de me retourner vers Rae et Anya. Je m'avance vers elles et les prend à tour de rôle dans mes bras, mon appareil toujours accroché à moi.

**"Griffin tu t'es mal habituée avec tes câlins."** me lance Anya, qui je sais, n'aime pas ça.

**"Oui."** je réponds tout simplement. **"Et je te le dis An', ce n'est pas près de changer."**

Elle soupire, ce qui fait rire Raven.

Elles font un rapide tour de la salle, se servent une coupe de mousseux sans alcool et reviennent rapidement vers nous alors que nous accueillons à notre tour d'autres arrivants. D'abord les élèves exposants et leurs parents puis certains professeurs. Enfin, je vois mes propres parents arriver, Becca et Gustus.

Nous nous avançons toutes les quatre.

**"Voila, à vouloir prendre la voiture, j'ai mis 30 minutes à trouver une place pour me garer."** râle le père de Lexa en venant embrasser sa fille, puis en venant me prendre dans ses bras. **"Vous êtes magnifiques toutes les deux !"** nous dit-il. **"Où est mon petit cloporte ?"** lance-t-il en venant tendre les bras à Raven qui vient l'enlacer de toutes ses forces. **"Yo papa Woods, c'est bien t'as fait un effort sur la tenue, adieu style de bûcheron, bonjour smocking héhé ! Ça va y aller ce soir."** finit-elle par lui dire alors que je regarde mes parents hébétés par cette situation. Ils n'ont vraiment pas l'habitude de ce genre de moments.

Je m'avance vers eux, dis bonjour à Becca au passage et finis par venir embrasser ma mère et enlacer mon père. **"Je suis contente que vous soyez là."** je leur souffle alors en souriant.

**"Évidemment, nous n'aurions manqué ça pour rien au monde !"** dit mon père sincèrement.

**"C'est vraiment très beau."** s'exprime alors ma mère, un grand sourire sur le visage. **"Je suis fière de toi."**

**"Oh je n'ai pas fait ça toute seule. Lexa s'est occupée de toutes les autorisations, de la mise en place puis Nyko aussi tu sais, Mme Teles aussi; enfin ce que je veux dire c'est que je n'étais vraiment pas toute seule."**

**"Mais nous n'avons qu'une fille."** me répond mon père en me prenant à nouveau dans ses bras.

**"En parlant de cette Lexa, où est-elle ?"** lance alors ma mère. **"Que je pose enfin un visage sur un nom."**

Je me retourne, cherchant Lex et je la vois discutant avec Becca. Je bug un instant, elle est vraiment magnifique ce soir.

**"Je pense que Clarke l'a trouvé."** rigole alors mon père.

Je comprends que je l'ai sûrement fixée plus longtemps que voulu, enfin que prévu. Puis comme si elle le sentait mon regard sur elle, Lexa tourne la tête en ma direction et me sourit à nouveau. Mes jambes en trembleraient presque. Je lui lance un petit coup de tête pour lui demander de venir et je la vois s'excuser auprès de Becca puis se diriger vers nous. Elle se place à mes côté sa coupe de mousseux à la main.

**"Lexa, j'aimerais te présenter mes parents, Jake et Abby, mes parents, voici Lexa."**

Ma mère peu démonstrative en général la prend alors dans ses bras, ce qui nous surprend toutes les deux. **"Je suis heureuse de te rencontrer enfin Lexa, Clarke nous a énormément parlé de toi."**

Ce qui n'est pas faux en soi mais me fait tout de même rougir. Mon père à le même geste affectueux que ma mère avant d'ajouter à son tour **"Lexa par ci, Lexa par là. Tu sembles être une belle personne, je comprends pourquoi ma fille a autant de sentiments pour toi."**

**"PAPA !"** j'écarquille les yeux à ses paroles. _Non mais je rêve !_ Je regretterai presque l'époque où j'étais enfermée à la maison.

**"Je vous remercie Mr Griffin."** lui répond alors la brune un sourire mutin au coin des lèvres.

Non mais c'est pas vrai, je vais les tuer tous les deux.

**"Alors Lexa, raconte moi comment tu as réussi à capturer le coeur de Clarke ?"** lance alors ma mère pour en rajouter une couche.

**"Non mais ça suffit oui !"** je leur crie presque dessus. **"Lexa n'a pas eu mon coeur, il est très bien tout seul !"** mon père me regarde intrigué, un air presque moqueur.

**"Mais bien sûr ma fille, mais bien sûr."** répond-il simplement.

**"Non papa, sérieusement, Lexa a déjà quelqu'un, donc arrêtez tous les deux !"** et ils se mettent à se sourire, comprenant la situation.

Mon père place alors ses deux mains sur les épaules de la brune et je le regarde faire, vraiment perturbée par la scène qui est en train de se dérouler devant moi.

**"Et bien sache que si un jour tu changes d'avis, tu es la bienvenue dans notre famille."** dit-il a une Lexa dont les joues commencent à sentir le cramé.

Je plaque ma main contre mon front, dépitée alors que celle-ci leur répond enfin. **"Euh.. oui, merci, je vais y réfléchir Mr Griffin."** leur dit-elle.

_COMMENT ÇA Y RÉFLÉCHIR ?_

Je lui fais les gros yeux et elle hausse les épaules. Évidemment que sa réponse se fait simplement sous le coup de pression de mes parents mais quand même.

**"Tu peux nous appeler Jake et Abby."** intervient ma mère.

**"OOOH MAMAN GRIFFIN ! Comment ça va ?!"** se ramène alors Rae.

**"Bonjour Raven, heureuse de te rencontrer."** lui dit-elle le visage bercer par un sourire chaleureux.

J'avoue que j'aime mes parents comme ça. Ils changent et j'apprécie cette nouvelle ambiance entre nous. Mais ça reste quand même très bizarre pour moi.

**"Moi aussi ! - Griffin, tu m'avais pas dit que ta mère était si canon."** me chuchote alors mon amie à l'oreille.

**"J'abandonne, franchement, j'abandonne. Papa, maman, je vous laisse visiter l'expo. Lexa, tu viens avec moi."**

Et je l'attrape par le bras avant de m'enfuir vers Nyko et Mme Teles. J'entends Lexa glousser à côté de moi. **"Tes parents sont vraiment... drôles Clarke."** Je soupire.

**"Oui, c'est leur nouveau eux.** " je râle.

**"Aller arrête, je vois bien que tu es heureuse malgré cette moue boudeuse."** me dit-elle tendrement.

**"Hmm"** je grogne. Évidemment que je le suis. Mais mal à l'aise également.

**"Alors comme ça tu parles de moi ?"** me lance t-elle pour me taquiner.

**"Oh t'y mets pas non plus !"** et je râle en arrivant enfin près de Nyko. Je l'entends rire une nouvelle fois avant de nous rejoindre.

**"AH Clarke, te voila ! J'aimerais te présenter quelqu'un."** Je m'avance alors vers lui et remarque un homme à ses côtés, il impressionne. Il n'est pas très grand mais son regard est perçant, d'un bleu ciel très particulier. Ses cheveux longs, attachés en un chignon, lui vont plutôt bien. Je lui souris et il me tend la main. **"Bonjour Mlle Griffin, je suis Roan McGowan, directeur de la New York Academy of Art. Nyko m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Je suis enchanté."**

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je suis ultra impressionnée.. la NYAA, c'est une des écoles privées les plus cotées du pays en ce qui concerne les études des Beaux Arts. Je regarde Lexa qui me sourit et qui finit par s'éloigner en compagnie de notre professeur; et je me reconcentre sur l'homme devant moi.

**"E..Enchantée, je suis Clarke Griffin, étudiante au lycée Arkadia."**

**"Je sais exactement qui vous êtes."** me répond-il simplement alors que je suis de plus en plus surprise par cette rencontre. **"Nyko n'a pas voulu me montrer votre travail, il m'a affirmé que c'était de votre ressort, mais je vous avoue que je suis venue uniquement pour ça. Alors Mlle Griffin, me feriez-vous l'honneur de me montrer vos réalisations ?"**

Je jette un regard rapide à Nyko qui me fait comprendre que c'est une opportunité à ne pas rater.

**"Bien sûr, suivez-moi."** je lui réponds alors.

Nous nous dirigeons d'abord vers les photos. Je lui indique que celle du vieil homme et de la femme au cadi sont de moi. Il les observe et je vois un sourire discret apparaître sur ses lèvres. Il ne dit rien, reste dix minutes à les regarder sans me poser aucune question. Puis il se retourne vers Nyko, les deux échanges un regard que je ne comprends pas et enfin il me regarde.

**"Autre chose ?"** me demande-t-il simplement.

**"Oui, nous avons exposé trois de mes peintures. Suivez-moi."**

Alors nous nous avançons vers le mur sur notre gauche sur lequel est exposé une dizaine de tableaux, tous séparés par bien 1m50, tous, sauf les deux miens que nous avons souhaité exposer ensemble. Après tout, le sujet est assez similaire : les mains. J'ai eu le temps de retravailler le sujet en quelques mois et j'espère qu'elles plairont, plus que celles que nous avions sélectionné au départ. Nous nous posons devant. **"Les deux sont de moi."**

**"Je n'en doute vraiment pas."** me lance Mr McGowan le visage paisible. Puis comme précédemment il regarde mais ne dit rien. Entre-temps, Lexa ose me rejoindre simplement pour me tendre une coupe de mousseux. Elle me sourit, elle comprend que je stresse, alors elle se pose à côté de moi et vient simplement entourer mon poignet de sa main, caressant les jointures de mes doigts de son annulaire. Elle ne dit rien et continue son geste avant de venir entrelacer ma main. Mon cœur s'accélère et tout me semble beaucoup moins important tout à coup. Elle me serre, si fort, comme si encore une fois, elle voulait fusionner avec moi. Puis elle se penche près de mon oreille. **"Je repars, je suis là, si tu as besoin de moi."** Et elle s'écarte, mes doigts retrouvant leur liberté et pleurant la perte de leurs amants.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de la regarder partir, Mr McGowan m'aborde une nouvelle fois. **"Bien Mlle Griffin, je pense que j'en ai assez vu pour me faire une idée."** me dit-il en souriant.

**"Oh non Roan, tu n'en as pas assez vu, crois-moi. Clarke montre lui."**

Les deux hommes échangent à nouveau un regard que je ne discerne pas puis je les conduis au fond de la salle devant _La femme meurtrie_ , car oui, finalement, c'est le nom que nous avons décidé de lui donner à force de l'appeler comme ça.

**"Voila."** Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui peuvent lui trouver.

Et comme pour les deux fois avant, il recommence son observation, mais pendant plus d'un quart d'heure cette fois-ci. Je le vois avoir exactement les mêmes gestes que Nyko quelques semaines avant. Puis enfin, il se retourne, ses yeux brilleraient presque je crois bien. Il me fixe, puis fixe Nyko qui lui aborde un sourire plus que satisfait. Enfin il s'avance vers moi.

**"Mlle Griffin, quels sont vos projets pour l'avenir ?"** me demande-t-il "simplement".

**"Et bien.. Cela va dépendre de mes moyens financiers, j'imagine, mais l'école publique de Washington possède un cursus dans les beaux arts, alors je pense me tourner vers ça."**

**"Nyko vous a-t-il parlé des différentes aides dont vous pourriez bénéficier ?"**

**"Oui, nous en avons discuté, apparemment je pourrais y prétendre, ça me servirait à payer les frais de scolarité du bachelor de DC."** je lui réponds.

**"Pourquoi DC, du coup ? Pourquoi pas New York ? Les meilleures écoles d'Art sont là bas."** me demande-t-il.

**"Et bien.. Je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir les moyens de prendre un appartement ou d'être en internat.."** j'ose lui dire, gênée par ma situation qui n'est pas la plus aisée qui soit comparé à tout ce beau monde.

Je le vois regarder Nyko une nouvelle fois.

**"Écoutez Clarke, je sais que Nyko va vous prendre sous son aile dès septembre. Je vais attendre décembre et je reviendrai vers vous. D'ici là, je vais contacter quelques amis à moi sur New York, je ne vais pas vous laisser croupir ici."** me dit-il comme si Washington était un vieux village perdu au fin fond de la cambrousse. **"L'art évolue vite ces derniers temps Mlle Griffin, mais New York évolue davantage. Réfléchissez-y et en décembre nous prendrons une décision pour votre avenir. Est-ce que cela vous convient ?"**

**"OUI ! Oui pardon, bien sûr oui, évidemment."** je m'emporte un peu bien consciente encore une fois des opportunités qui sont en train de se présenter à moi.

**"Parfait ! Alors je vais vous laisser à présent, j'ai un avion qui m'attend."**

Il nous salue et s'en va en moins de deux minutes.

**"Il n'est venu que pour me rencontrer ?"** j'ose demander à Nyko.

**"Oui."** me répond-il en souriant.

**"Mais pourquoi ? Enfin j'imagine que tu lui as demandé, mais.. Nyko, ce n'est pas n'importe qui, pourquoi s'est-il déplacé pour moi ?"**

**"Et bien parce que je lui ai demandé. Je ne suis pas n'importe qui non plus Clarke."** me répond-il en riant.

**"Oui ! Bien sûr ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu insinuer.."**

**"Je te taquine Clarke. Et bien parce que depuis toujours Roan et moi, nous faisons ça. Nous nous renvoyons de belles opportunités l'un à l'autre."** me dit-il.

**"Je suis une opportunité donc ?"** j'ose.

**"Ohoh, tu n'imagines même pas !"** répond-il en éclatant de rire.

Je lui souris et nous continuons de discuter des différentes écoles qui pourraient m'intéresser par la suite. Puis nous sommes rejoint par Lexa.

**"Nyko, je peux vous emprunter Clarke cinq petites minutes ?"** lui demande-t-elle.

**"Bien sûr, je vais me resservir à boire, ces verres se vident bien trop vite."** nous dit-il en nous faisant un clin d'œil. Puis il nous laisse seules.

**"Clarke, je voulais juste te prévenir.. Costia va arriver et.."**

**"Je sais, à partir de maintenant, je ne te connais plus."** je lui réponds un peu amère mais compréhensive dans le fond.

**"Je suis désolée.."** me répond-elle simplement en baissant la tête.

**"C'est rien Lex, j'espère juste que tu finiras par lui parler un jour."**

**"Oui c'est promis, je vais essayer ce soir en rentrant. Sinon je ne la reverrai qu'après la soirée de vendredi prochain.."**

Je préfère rebondir sur ce sujet.

**"Oh oui, le bal de fin d'année, avec tout ça je l'avais oublié. Tu seras là ?"** je lui demande.

**"Oui."** me répond-elle en souriant. **"Apparemment le thème c'est Guerriers et Guerrières."**

**"Ah oui, le fameux thème, j'ai voté pour Les personnages importants de l'histoire." mais apparemment ça n'a pas été choisi."**

**"Oui, j'ai voté pour Films d'action, personnellement. Mais bon on fera avec."** elle marque une pause quand son téléphone vibre. **"Je dois y aller, elle doit être arrivée, je te souhaite une belle fin de soirée Clarke et encore félicitation, je suis fière de nous."** Elle me sourit, s'approche et dépose un rapide baiser sur ma joue avant de s'enfuir chercher sa petite amie.

Je la regarde faire, un peu trop longtemps, puis jepense à mon tour à regarder mon téléphone.

**Nyalah :** "Clarke, je suis arrivée à l'appartement c'est bon, j'ai fait au plus vite, il y avait du monde à l'aéroport ! Je me prépare et j'arrive.

C'était il y a 20 minutes.

**Clarke :** _"Pas de soucis, je t'attends, je suis contente que tu puisse venir ! La soirée finit vers 23h, donc tu as encore du temps."_

**Nyalah :** _"Je fais au plus vite, je suis là dans 30 minutes max."_

Je relève la tête et vois alors Gustus devant moi, un sourire aux lèvres.

**"Félicitation Clarke."  
**

**"Merci Gustus, Lexa à fait plus de la moitié du travail."** je lui réponds.

**"Non, félicitation pour tes tableaux, j'ai surpris votre conversation. Enfin, surpris, ou écouté je t'avoue."** dit-il tout gêné. Il me rappelle Lexa dans sa façon d'être, dans sa franchise un peu trop présente capable de mettre mal à l'aise n'importe qui.

**"Merci Gustus"** je lui réponds, encore une fois en posant ma main sur son avant bras.

**"Bonsoir Mr Woods."**

Je ferme les yeux, je connais cette voix, mais je ne l'ai jamais assimilé à cette nouvelle façon de parler plus acerbe, plus froide.

**"Bonsoir Costia, heureux que tu aies pu venir."** lui répond le père de Lex.

**"Clarke."** me dit-elle tout simplement.

Je la regarde une seconde avant d'hocher la tête en guise de bonsoir. Lexa, elle, semble aussi paralysée que moi. La situation est très particulière. Je ne l'ai pas recroisé réellement depuis ce fameux soir, il y trois mois. Trois mois à s'esquiver et je pensais pouvoir continuer ce soir. D'ailleurs c'est ce que je veux faire, je me sens plus que mal à l'aise ici.

**"Bon, je vais vous laisser entre vous. Bonne fin de soirée Gustus."**

Et je vois tilter la métisse lorsqu'elle entend le prénom du père de la brune sortir de ma bouche.

**"Bonne soirée Clarke et encore félicitation."** me dit-il avant de me donner une accolade amicale à laquelle je réponds. **"Je te préfère à elle, mais ça reste entre nous."** me glisse-t-il alors à l'oreille. Je rougis et je me dépatouille rapidement de tout ça en fuyant vers Raven que j'aperçois près des paravents.

**"Tu verrais ta tête Griffin, c'est mémorable."** me rit-elle au nez.

**"Je sais, je sais."** je soupire **"Vous passez une belle soirée ?"** Je m'adresse à elle et à Anya.

**"Parfaite."** me répond l'asiatique **"Vous avez fait du bon boulot toutes les deux."**

**"Oui, heureusement qu'elle était là en vrai, j'ai absolument rien fait niveau administratif."**

Et nous nous mettons à rire; nous continuons nos discussion quand mon téléphone se me à vibrer.

**"Allo ?"**

**_"Clarke, je suis devant, tu es où ?"_ **

**"J'arrive Niylah."**

Et je me dirige vers la sortie où je la vois en compagnie d'Octavia et Lincoln.

**"Aaah vous êtes tous là, je suis contente."**

**"Désolée pour le retard Clarke.. On a été retardés."** m'informent mes deux amis, le rouge aux joues.

**"Je ne veux pas savoir !"** je leur réponds en riant. Je me retourne vers la blonde et je viens embrasser sa joue. Elle me sourit et nous entrons à nouveau dans notre petite galerie. Je montre quelques œuvres à mes amis puis je finis par m'éloigner d'eux, aux bras de Niylah lorsque je vois mes parents arriver.

**"Clarke, nous allons y aller, nous avons un peu de route."** m'informe ma mère tout en posant les yeux sur ma blonde. **"Bonsoir je suis Abby Griffin"** et elle lui tend la main.

**"Oh ! Bonjour Mme Griffin, je suis Niylah, une amie de Clarke."** lui répond-elle alors que je vois ma mère essayer de démêler le vrai du faux.

**"Peut-être un peu plus qu'une amie."** je lance alors à ma mère avec un sourire, espérant qu'elle soit aussi conciliante que ce qu'elle montre depuis le début de la soirée.

**"Je m'en doutais, vous regardez ma fille avec beaucoup de tendresse."** et elle s'adoucit, venant alors la prendre dans ses bras. **"Venez manger à la maison le week-end prochain, samedi soir ?"** lui demande-t-elle alors que je reste muette.

**"Je.. Clarke ?"** me demande Niylah à qui je lance un sourire en signe de réponse. **"D'accord alors, avec plaisir Mme Griffin."**

**"Parfait alors ! Et du coup j'imagine que c'est chez vous qu'elle dort ce soir ?"**

**"Oui, enfin, c'est aussi chez Anya et Lincoln vous savez.."** répond-elle timidement.

**"Oui, mais j'imagine que ce n'est pas dans leur chambre, qu'elle va dormir."**

**"Maman !"** j'interviens. **"Recommence pas !"**

**"Recommencer ?"** m'interroge alors la blonde.

**"Laisse tomber - Papa !"** je l'appelle et il arrive, saluant Nyko avant de me rejoindre.

**"Oui ma chérie ?"**

**"Papa, Niylah, Niylah, papa, maintenant vous deux, dans la voiture ! Je vous appelle demain !"** Je les embrasse une dernière fois, Niylah également à qui je ne laisse pas le temps de dire au revoir convenablement, mais tant pis, puis nous les fuyons ensemble jusqu'au fond de la galerie.

**"Clarke ?"**

**"Oui ?"**

**"Pourquoi est-ce qu'on vient de fuir tes parents ? Tu te rends compte que c'était.. des présentations officielles hein ?"**

Et je comprends ce que je viens de faire. **"Attends ! Tu crois qu'ils croient que ?"**

Elle acquiesce un sourire désolée. **"Tu devrais peut-être mettre ça au clair avec eux avant que je vienne samedi.."** me dit-elle tristement.

**"Il faudrait déjà qu'on discute toi et moi..."**

**"Oui je sais, je ne suis pas ta petite amie, ne t'en fais pas je suis plutôt bien au courant de ça."** me dit-elle en souriant plus franchement cette fois ci.

**"Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est que oui effectivement tu ne l'es pas, mais en même temps je sais qu'on est plus. Et je suis désolée de te faire attendre pour une réponse. J'ai encore besoin de clarifier mes sentiments.."** lui dis-je d'une petite voix.

**"Hey"** elle soulève mon menton **"Je sais ma belle et je ne te demande rien de plus. Évidemment je ne vais pas attendre 10 ans Clarke, mais pour l'instant, je peux attendre encore un peu. Que dis-tu d'après l'été ? On pourra se voir pendant cette période et tu pourras peut-être faire aussi le point de ton côté par rapport à Lexa ? En attendant on peut juste profiter des bons moments entre nous ?"**

**"Hmm.."** je réfléchis un instant. Ça me laisse un peu de temps et en même temps, étrangement ça me rassure de me dire que la blonde ne va pas attendre sur moi, je sais pas, ça me déculpabilise un peu. Mais pas totalement je dois l'avouer. **"Donc, si j'ai bien compris, on profite de l'été toutes les deux, et en septembre on fait le point ? Et si je ne sais toujours pas, alors tu feras ta vie de ton côté ? On restera amie dans le pire des cas ?"**

**"Oui, on restera amie Clarke, dans le pire des cas. Mais je n'espère pas le pire des cas hein."** me dit-elle en souriant.

**"Oui.. Et.. du coup.. quand tu dis profiter ? Tu penses à quelques chose de particulier ?"**

J'observe, malgré la lumière faible du lieu, le rouge se coller à ses joues, comme aux miennes.

**"O..Oui aussi, enfin si tu veux bien sûr. Je n'ai aucun problème à.. tu vois."** bégaye-t-elle.

**"Même si parfois je pense à une autre ? Pas pendant hein ?!"** je me rattrape avant que ses yeux ne sortent de ses orbites.

**"Tu m'as fait peur !"**

**"Désolée !"** lui dis-je. **"Du coup, ça ne te dérangerait pas, même si mes sentiments se partagent entre vous deux ?"**

**"Clarke, même si tes sentiments se partageaient avec dix autres personnes, je ne dirai pas non. J'ai envie de toi, spécialement ce soir, dans cette tenue. D'ailleurs je t'ai dis à quel point tu es magnifique ?"** me demande-t-elle.

**"Tes yeux parlent pour toi."** je lui réponds en souriant.

**"Alors sache qu'ils seraient plus qu'honorés d'observer cette robe tomber à tes chevilles."** me dit-elle en venant poser sa main sur ma hanche. Je frissonne. Le manque, n'aide pas vraiment à résonner dans ces moments-là. **"Qu'en dis-tu ? Viens dormir à la maison ce soir, ça fait si longtemps.."**

**"D'accord."**

**"Hein ?"** me reprend-elle, peut-être troublée par la rapidité de ma réponse.

**"D'accord, si tu me promets que ça ne te dérange pas, si me dis qu'on se donne l'été pour savoir, alors d'accord, je veux bien profiter avec toi."** je lui réponds en souriant. Peut-être que voir la main de Costia dans les reins de Lexa, dans le fond, là bas, a aussi influencé ma réponse, mais elle est telle qu'elle est et c'est celle que je viens de donner à ma blonde.

**"Je te le promets."** elle marque une pause **"Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ?"** me demande-t-elle timidement.

Je lui souris, encercle ses joues de mes mains et l'embrasse tendrement.

**"Je vais essayer d'expliquer la situation à mes parents, mais je serai heureuse que tu sois là samedi."** je lui souffle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Elle acquiesce simplement, un grand sourire aux lèvres puis nous retournons profiter de notre fin de soirée. 

_\---_

_Note de fin : Les oeuvres de Clarke._

_Je pense qu'il était important pour vous de voir à peu près à quoi pourraient ressembler les oeuvres de Clarke, comme je me l'ai suis imaginée dans ma tête._

_**Les photos :** Pabel Morfin - Photographe engagé mexicain et ami de longue date_

_ Mr Hopkins _

_ La vieille dame et son cadi _

\---

_**Les esquisses et peintures des mains :** WanJin Gim connu sous le nom de Willey's_art sur les réseaux, c'est un de mes artistes préférés._

_**La femme meurtrie : **toujours par le même artiste que les esquisses. À savoir que cette peinture est faite au pastel à huile et non à la peinture à l'huile mais c'est simplement pour vous donner une idée. _


	38. 38. Bal de guerrières

_Note : Bonjour à tous. Je tiens juste à vous préciser plusieurs points concernant ce chapitre._

_Il y a une "petite" partie de lemon. Pour ceux qui n'aiment pas ça vous pouvez arrêter de lire à "infirmerie" et reprendre au point de vue de Clarke._

_Autre chose, dans ce chapitre, il y a deux dessins en photo. Je ne connais pas les artistes, je ne les ai pas trouvé. Si quelqu'un les connait, qu'il n'hésite pas à me le dire que je les mette en source. Merci._

_Je vous souhaite une belle lecture._

_Ael_

**\---**

**Pov Raven :**

Elle me regarde un sourcil arqué. **"Tu m'expliques, comment quelqu'un qui bouffe autant que toi, peut avoir ce corps là ? Cette tenue est.. wow."** me dit-elle tout en m'observant de haut en bas. 

**"Ce sont les gènes des Reyes ça."** je lui réponds tout en haussant les sourcils à plusieurs reprises.

 **"Intéressant, quand je vois comment est ta mère, j'ai presque hâte d'être à dans 25 ans."** ose Anya tout en se rapprochant de moi pour poser sa main sur mon bras.

 **"Attention au faux sang, on va s'en mettre partout !"** je marque une pause **"Dans 25 ans hein, ça en fait des années en ta compagnie ça."**

 **"Ça te dérangerait ?"** me demande-t-elle tout en se rapprochant de mes lèvres sensuellement, ses doigts remontant les muscles de mon bras.

 **"Pas le moins du monde."** et je viens écraser ma bouche contre la sienne, la serrant contre moi. 

Puis, elle se recule.

 **"Ne m'embrasse plus comme ça, j'ai mis beaucoup trop de temps à enfiler cette tenue et à me maquiller."** me lance-t-elle un sourire taquin. 

J'acquiesce avant de la suivre à la salle de bain pour la regarder étaler à nouveau un peu de faux sang sur son visage. **"Tu es magnifique. J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir, à après la soirée je veux dire. Ces vêtements te vont bien, mais je te préfère sans."** lui dis-je. Elle me sourit et vient m'embrasser une dernière fois. 

_Cette soirée s'annonce bien._

\---

**"Wooooow ! ils ont fait fort !"**

Et en effet, l'ambiance au lycée est bien différente de celle que je connais. Déjà, la musique résonne jusqu'en bas de la rue, vu que ce sont les élèves qui ont choisi, les titres qui passent sont plutôt cool malgré quelques hits un peu trop "à la mode" à mon goût même si j'apprécie un petit Umbrella de Rihanna dans le fond. Enfin, je crois que c'est Rihanna que j'apprécie un peu trop. Mes pensées se perdent un instant sur cette déesse avant que la mienne, celle que j'en en face de moi, ne me parle.

 **"Lexa ne devrait pas tarder à arriver et Clarke aussi d'ailleurs."** m'annonce ma petite-amie.

 **"Elles viennent ensemble ?!"** je m'insurge presque.

 **"Relax, non Clarke vient avec Niylah, elle aide a chaperonner la soirée. T'écoutes parfois quand on discute entre nous au self ?"** me demande-t-elle blasée par ma petite mémoire.

 **"Ben.. Ça va surtout dépendre de ce qu'il y a à manger ?"** et je lui fais mon plus grand sourire alors qu'elle me le rend en soupirant.

 **"T'es pas croyable."** me dit-elle en s'avançant vers le portail du lycée. 

**"Mais je sais que tu m'aimes comme ça."**

**"À la folie."** me répond-elle un sourire aux lèvres.

Elle sort son téléphone, qu'elle a du mal à allumer avec ses espèces de gants en cuir. **"Quelles merdes ces trucs en vrai."** râle-t-elle.

 **"Ouais mais tu es ultra sexy dedans."** j'ajoute. Et elle l'est. Avec ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés à moitié tressés, son bandeau dans les cheveux, dont quelques chaines métalliques tombent, avec sa veste et son pantalon en cuir qui épousent parfaitement ses formes. Mon seul plan de la soirée ? Trouver un coin sombre pour lui arracher ses vêtements. 

**"Ah, Lexa arrive."** me dit-elle alors que nous relevons toutes les deux la tête vers le haut de la ruelle. Ok Anya est sexy, mais Lexa, elle, est ultra impressionnante. Son allure est folle. Toute vêtue de noire, elle semble porter une armure très légère sans manche au niveau de son buste. Ses vêtements sont usés, à moitié déchirés par endroit et à la taille, une sorte d'épée scintille. Mais ce qui me fascine le plus, c'est son visage, son maquillage. Autant Anya est moi on a fait l'effort de paraître sales, comme deux combattantes sur un champ de bataille, autant Lex, elle, parait impitoyable avec ses deux espèces de bandes noires venant recouvrir ses yeux et remontant prêt de ses tempes. Et plus elle s'approche, plus j'apprécie les détails. Le noir semble couler sur ses joues, mais je crois que c'est fait exprès. Elle à même déposé un espèce de rouage au milieu de son front. Ses cheveux sont remontés en tresses et retombent à la fois sur ses épaules. Elle a du passer des heures à se préparer. Heureusement que nous avons fini à midi aujourd'hui. 

**"Et bien, t'y es allée à fond !"** s'exprime Anya qui, tout comme moi, viens à peine d'arrêter de buguer sur notre amie.

 **"Oui, je n'avais pas super envie de base, mais bon à venir, autant faire l'effort d'être présentable."** nous répond-elle.

**"Présentable ?! Présentable, Woods ! T'es ultraaaaa can.. Wooooooow et y a pas que toi ! Mais vous vous êtes données le mot non toutes les deux ?!**

Et mon regard se pose sur Clarke et Niylah arrivant vers nous, enfin sur Clarke surtout ! Elle est badass de fou. Elle aussi toute en noir, dans une sorte de veste en daim remontant jusqu'à mi hauteur de son cou. Mais ce sont ses cheveux qui me.. wow. 

**"Clarke.. Tes cheveux ! Ils sont rouges !"** je hurle presque en la pointant du doigt, ce qui l'a fait automatiquement rire.

 **"Bien vu Rae"** me répond-elle en souriant.

 **"Salut les filles"** s'exclame Niylah avant de venir déposer un baiser sur la joue de Clarke. **"Je vous rejoins plus tard, je dois aller voir Echo voir où est-ce que je peux me rendre utile."**

 **"Dans sa culo..hm hm culotte."** je toussote alors que les deux blondes soupirent et qu'Anya, comme habituellement, me fou un coup de coude dans l'épaule.

 **"À plus tard !"** nous salue Niylah avant de s'éloigner de nous. 

De mon côté je continue d'observer Clarke, parce que oui, elle m'impressionne. Elle est vraiment loin d'être la Clarkie des débuts, la petite blonde timide, introvertie, apeurée à cause des ses parents. Non là, je vois une femme, forte, fière, indépendante qui s'assume. Et ce n'est pas que son déguisement, c'est son regard, surtout son regard, sa posture. Oh tiens, celle-ci vient d'ailleurs de changer, comme si elle s'était fichée. 

Je regarde la scène devant moi, et évidement _elles_ se dévorent des yeux. 

**"Clarke.. tu es.."** tente Lexa avant que je n'intervienne.

 **"Elle est bonne oui, on sait, aller, c'est bon, remettez vous-en toutes les deux."** et j'attrape Clarke du bras pour l'entraîner dans le lycée. 

Nous avançons ensemble et je trouve ça très perturbant que notre petit groupe de femmes guerrières, tachées de boue, de sang et autre je ne sais quoi sente ce mélange de vanille, de pêche, de noix de coco. C'est assez drôle. 

Mais, je me penche enfin sur la blonde à côté de moi. 

**"Il va falloir qu'on parle toutes les deux, vous recommencez, je le vois Clarke, tout le monde le voit."** je lui chuchote à l'oreille.

 **"Je sais.. Mais c'est plus fort que nous je crois.. Raven, ne me laisse pas être avec elle ce soir, elle est vraiment trop.."** me répond-elle bien plus perturbée que ce que je pouvais le penser.

**"Ouaip, je sais, j'en ai mouillée ma culotte Griffin."**

Je m'attends à me prendre un coup, encore mais non.

 **"On est deux."** me répond-elle simplement. Surprise, je me mets alors à éclater de rire alors que nos deux amies, derrière, nous regardent d'un mauvais œil.

 **"Je ne vous lâcherai pas ce soir."** je finis par répondre à la blonde qui acquiesce avant que nous nous dirigions vers le self.

**"Je compte sur toi. Je nous connais, on est capable de se retrouver toute seules je ne sais où sans vraiment comprendre comment.."**

**"Mouais, fin la prochaine fois, refuse juste de la suivre Clarke."** je lui réponds en haussant un sourcil.

**"Oui, ben c'est là que ça merde, en général je veux la suivre donc.. ben je le fais."**

**"Non mais si tu fais aucun effort aussi là ! Rah"** et je me retourne vers Lexa **"VOUS ME SOULEZ TOUTES LES DEUX !"** Elle me regarde, ayant reculé un instant après que je lui ai crié dessus pour simplement me répondre une **"mais ça va pas toi, hein"** avant de reprendre sa conversation avec Anya.

 **"C'est bon, t'es calmée ?"** me lance alors Clarke plus amusée qu'autre chose par la situation.

 **"Oui ça va mieux. Mais crois moi Griff', je vais te coller aux basques ce soir."** je lui lance un sourire mutin sur le visage. **"Qui sait, ça me permettra peut-être de te ploter un peu au passa..AIE !"**

Et je passe ma main derrière ma tête, sans me retourner sachant pertinemment que c'est Anya qui vient de frapper l'arrière de mon crane. J'entends tout le monde glousser et nous arrivons enfin près de la cantine. Celle-ci a été aménagée en.. piste de dance ? Les chaises et les tables ont disparu pour laisser place à une console de DJ dans le fond et un sorte d'immense comptoir derrière lequel se trouve des serveurs déguisés en sorte de barbares vikings. Toute la salle est éclairée à la bougie et on peut même voir des peaux de bêtes, des fausses j'imagine, être accrochées au mur. Des dizaines de banderoles sont suspendues au plafond. Dessus, on y retrouve différents blasons, des boucliers, des épées, le tout rend réellement tout ça réalise. Mais il manque quelque chose..

 **"Y a un endroit pour manger ? Parce que j'ai rien dans le vendre depuis le gouter, et je vais pas tenir jusqu'à minuit comme ça."** je demande plus que sérieuse.

C'est Niylah qui me répond en revenant vers nous. **"Ils ont installé un stand dans la cours, vers l'amphithéâtre. C'est hot dog et frites, pas très guerrier tout ça, mais plutôt pratique. Ils vous tamponneront la main quand vous serez servi, manière qu'il y en ait pour tout le monde.**

 **"Aaaaaah ! Cette nouvelle me plait."** j'attrape Anya par le bras pour me dirige vers l'extérieur, quand ça me fait tilt : Clarke. **"Niylah, tu restes avec Clarke et Lexa le temps qu'on revienne ?"**

 **"Oui, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire pour l'instant."** me répond-elle tout sourire.

 **"Je vous accompagne !"** me lance alors Lexa, ne voulant peut-être pas non plus tenir la chandelle. Peu importe, le but c'est que ces deux là ne se retrouvent pas seules.

Rapidement nous arrivons vers le stand dont nous a parlé la blonde. L'odeur de gras m'appelle, clairement, je le sens m'attirer de plus en plus. _Je vais me régaler._ Je m'avance encore un peu quand je sens deux mains se poser autour de mon ventre. Je reconnais cette odeur, cette façon qu' _elle_ à a de me tenir.

 **"Salut beauté."** me lance Luna au creux de l'oreille avant d'embrasser ma joue. _Hm_ , je frissonne.

Je me retourne pour la prendre dans mes bras puis, je me recule. **"Héhé, j'adore cette soirée."** je lance, en la mâtant clairement sans gêne. Son costume de pirate lui va à ravir. 

**"Tes yeux vont bruler mon coeur."** intervient Anya, un sourire sur les lèvres. Elle s'approche de Luna qui l'embrasse également sur la joue. 

**"Vous êtes toutes les deux magnifiques"** nous dit-elle alors. 

Et c'est la que le ballet de compliments et de reluquages commence. Est-ce que c'est à ce moment que je sens le désir monter ? Sans doute. Nous nous regardons toutes les trois et nous savons d'entrée comment va se terminer cette soirée. 

**"Franchement, entre vous trois, ou entre Clarke et Niylah, je pense que je vais choisir de rester avec les deux blondes."** lance finalement Lexa en tentant de s'éloigner.

 **"Nop, nop, nop ! Tu restes là toi !"** et je lui attrape le bras, reprenant position dans la fil d'attente. 

**"Ouais ben clairement arrêtez vous là, j'ai l'impression d'être prise dans un plan à 4 avec tous vos regards !"** râle la brune aux yeux vert.

 **"Oh, j'en connais une qui est frustrée !"** je lui balance alors. Mais elle ne me répond pas, préférant se terrer dans son mutisme. **"C'est dommage que Costia ne soit pas là, mais on va s'amuser quand même ok ?"**

 **"Costia ?"** me demande-t-elle.

 _Oh, oh, oh, ok mauvaise personne_. Mon premier reflexe est de sourire comme une abrutie. Putain de Clexa qui a trop souvent raison de mon coeur. Mais je finis par froncer les sourcils parce qu'on sait que ces histoires finissent toujours en drame. 

**"Oui Costia, ta petite amie, qui n'est absolument pas là. Si tu vois où je veux en venir Lexa."**

**"Ah.. oui, Costia."** me répond-elle juste un sourire désolé.

Non mais je rêve. Vivement qu'elles se séparent et qu'elle arrête ses conneries de _"les couples ça se brisent bouhouhou"._

**"Bonsoir"**

_Oh._

**"Bonsoir, je voudrai un hotdog avec mayo, ketchup, moutarde dessus s'il vous plait et des frites avec la même chose. Et en boisson, un 7up s'il vous plait."** je lance au gars s'occupant du stand. 

**"Très bien mademoiselle. Autre chose les filles ?"** questionne-t-il à mes amies qui finissent par demander la même chose que moi, sans sauce pour Anya et Lexa - elles ont vraiment pas de goût - et seulement de la mayo pour Luna. 

Nous finissons par nous installer sur les marches en face de nous, pour manger notre petite collation de 19h, car je l'ai remarqué, personne ne nous a tamponné le bras, à mes amies comme à moi-même. Je sais donc d'avance qu'un deuxième round m'attend plus tard dans la soirée. Je jubile un peu avant de venir croquer dans mon hot-dog. 

\--- 

Je crois que quelqu'un a trafiqué les boissons, c'est sûr; déjà parce que le goût était bien trop fort pour un simple cocktail sans alcool et ensuite parce que j'ai vraiment, vraiment très chaud et _Buttons_ de _The Pussycat Dolls_ n'arrange rien; ça n'arrange rien car ce qui semblait être une danse très amicale en ce début de soirée, vient de se transformer en brasier au creux de mes jambes. Et je ne veux pas, parce que ce soir je dois surveiller Clarke. 

Mais comment faire quand les fesses de Luna sont collées à mon entrejambe et quand les seins d'Anya remuent dans mon dos. Puis voila, maintenant elle agrippe mes hanches, _oh mon dieu._ Et le pire c'est que je n'arrive même pas à m'extirper de cette situation tant je suis coincée entre les deux. J'ai beau jeter des coup d'œil à la salle, je ne vois rien. Pas de Clarke... _Ah Lexa,_ ok c'est bon. Oh, elle me fait de la peine à boire toute seule près du DJ, on est vraiment des amies en carton. Mais au moins, elle n'est pas.. _Oh putain, Clarke, qu'est ce que tu fou, arrête ! Ne t'approche pas._ Et je sens Luna se retourner et m'attraper le visage. _Non ne fais pas ça toi non plus, je ne vois plus rien_. Ses lèvres attrapent ma bouche et je sens un gémissement s'extirper de mon corps quand Anya soulève légèrement le bas de mon débardeur. _OH MON DIEU ON EST SUR UNE PISTE DE DANCE AVEC NOS PROFS A DIX METRES._ Ok, on y voit rien, car les lumières sont basses et ok, je dois sans doute être la moins gênée des trois, mais je commence a avoir bien trop chaud pour arriver à me concentrer sur ce foutu Clexa. 

Je grogne quand je sens Luna attraper ma lèvre inférieure ce qui n'arrange pas l'envie de ma petite amie qui remontent davantage ses mains. Je les lui attrape pour la bloquer et au lieu de monter elles se mettent à redescendre, à me contourner pour venir agripper mes cuisse, puis leur intérieur; Luna, elle, me pénétrant la bouche une nouvelle fois de sa langue. _Ok pause._

 **"On bouge ?"** j'entends alors souffler dans mon oreille. 

Je vois Luna acquiescer et me voila attirer à l'extérieur de la salle _. Merde !_ Je lance un dernier regard vers le self où je vois Clarke rougir, et Lexa sourire. _Merde !_

J'essaye de m'arrêter, mais.. Essayez vous, de vous arrêter quand une Anya et une Luna vous tire par chacune de vos mains pour vous amener dans un coin tranquil. _Volonté de merde_. Je repense une seconde aux mots de Clarke tout à l'heure _"Oui, ben c'est là que ça merde, en général je veux la suivre donc.. ben je le fais."_ et aux miens ensuite _"Non mais si tu fais aucun effort aussi là ! Rah"_. Je soupire, je ne suis clairement pas mieux. 

Je ne capte pas vraiment où nous allons, je sais juste que nous venons de descendre un escalier, puis d'en monter un autre. Rapidement je reconnais l'endroit. Elles sont sérieuses ? An' tente d'ouvrir cette porte à présent devant nous, mais elle est fermée. Évidemment. Mais apparemment ce n'est pas grave car notre chemin continue, nous contournons le bâtiment et pénétrons dans le couloir des profs, généralement interdit aux élèves. Elles s'avancent en gloussant et tente une nouvelle fois d'arriver à notre destination finale. Et ça fonctionne, la porte de ce côté s'ouvre et nous pénétrons dans la pièce : l'infirmerie. Il fait sombre, la seule chose que l'on aperçoit au travers des deux fenêtres, non loin de nous, sont les lumières de la soirée.

J'entends Luna fermer le loquet de la porte et je vois Anya tirer un des rideaux de la fenêtre. Moi, moi je suis là, pensant à Clarke que j'ai lâchement abandonné, puis arrêtant d'y penser quand je sens la brune, derrière moi, venir se coller à mon dos et passer sa main sur mon ventre. En face An' revient vers moi et il ne lui faut pas plus d'une seconde et demi à tout casser pour venir m'embrasser, passant sa main dans ma chevelure, la tirant légèrement en arrière tandis que la seconde vient agripper mon bras nu. Je la sens dévier ses baisers, d'abord sur ma joue, ma mâchoire et enfin sur les lèvres de Luna. Les deux s'embrassant là, près de mon oreille alors que je sens en moi la fournaise monter. 

Est-ce qu'on va vraiment faire ça ici ? J'avoue que la situation décuple mon envie, le risque de se faire prendre à tout moment, accentuant les palpitations dans ma poitrine. L'interdit à du bon parfois. Et du très bon. _Hmm_ surtout quand je sens les doigts de Luna commencer à jouer avec mon téton droit. Rapidement mes mains deviennent baladeuses, voulant attraper, agripper, griffer à leur tour. J'essaye de les glisser sur le ventre d'Anya mais celle ci claque sa langue près de mon oreille. **"Tututu, j'ai mis beaucoup trop de temps à enfiler ce truc, même pas en rêve Reyes."** _Quoi ? QUOI ?_ Ça veut dire que je ne pourrais même pas la toucher ? Je me mords la lèvre de frustration et décide, pour la peine, de me retourner vers Luna. Elle me laissera bien attraper quelque chose, _elle_. 

En me retournant, je sens d'ailleurs ses doigts s'agripper à mon dos et m'écorcher légèrement. _Hm._ Ses lèvres m'attrapent à nouveau. Mon dieu qu'elle embrasse divinement bien. Sa bouche pulpeuse engloutie la mienne avant de venir lécher tout le long de ma mâchoire pour venir morde le lobe de mon oreille. Et c'est la que ma main essaye de saisir son sein pour la faire grogner à son tour. Mais rien n'y fait, son corset m'empêche d'attraper ce graal. **"Même pas en rêve Raven."** me murmure-t-elle, elle aussi, à son tour. 

Je pousse un soupire de frustration quand je comprends que je ne toucherai la peau de personne ce soir. Et cette frustration passe très rapidement quand je sens mon débardeur être retiré par Anya et ses dents mordre mon omoplate. **"Laisse nous nous occuper de toi bébé."** soupire-t-elle avant de remonter la moitié de mon dos, le léchant par quelques endroits au passage. Rapidement mon soutien-gorge tombe sur le sol, et rapidement, mon téton se fait aspirer par les lèvres de Luna. Je gémis, encore. Je suis bruyante en général, alors à ce moment là.. 

Elle vient englober mon sein de sa main tandis que l'autre semble vouloir défaire le bouton de mon pantalon; elle y arrive et Anya prend alors la relève, le descendant jusqu'à mes chevilles. Elle attrape mon sous vêtement et en fait de même. Je débats un peu mes pieds pour m'extirper de ces bouts de tissus au sol, enlevant mes chaussures par la même occasion. Et me voila nue, entre les deux. Et comme à chaque fois, chacune d'elles me regarde, me déshabille à nouveau, chacune d'elles sourit et comme à chaque fois le désir explose en moi. 

Il leur faut peu de temps avant qu'elles ne reviennent à la charge. Cette fois, je me suis retournée, voulant embrasser ma petite amie, voulant plonger mon regard dans le sien. Mon cœur se réchauffe quand sa bouche vient frôler la mienne et que je détecte ce sourire si mutin qui fait son charme dans ces moments. Elle me dépose un doux baiser d'abord, avant de m'embrasser plus sauvagement, se mélangeant à moi, attrapant mes joues comme la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Je gémis quand sa langue rencontre la mienne. Et je gémis quand les doigts de Luna se pose à nouveau sur mes seins, puis quand ils descendent plus bas, le long de mon ventre, jusqu'à mon entrejambe. 

Je la sens laisser échapper un rictus quand elle glisse son doigt entre mes lèvres inférieures, frictionnant son pouce et son index, appréciant peut-être l'humidité qui se dégage de moi actuellement. Puis tout en venant embrasser mes épaules, ma nuque, mon cou, elle appuie sur mon clitoris, une fois, deux fois, dix fois, je ne sais plus. Elle circule là, de haut en bas, de droite à gauche et je le sens déjà se gonfler de plaisir. Puis Anya m'empoigne l'arrière de la cuisse pour la remonter contre elle, ce qui déstabilise les mouvements de Luna qui repasse sa main dans mon dos pour venir la fourrer entre mes jambes, son avant bras se calant entre mes fesses. Elle recommence ses pressions mais cette fois-ci elle prend moins son temps et me pénètre de deux doigts, facilement, ce qui me fait grogner et quasiment m'effondrer sur Anya qui me rattrape comme elle peut. 

Avachie sur elle, je la sens reculer pour se laisser tomber sur un des lits de l'infirmerie. Dans ce mouvement, je ressens l'index et le majeur de Luna faire davantage pression sur ma parois, s'enfoncer, puis ressortir tout aussi rapidement. Lâchant une plainte je la sens me pousser alors sur le lit à mon tour, et malgré la précipitation j'arrive à me mettre sur An, à califourchon, écartant les jambes, attendant ma sentence. Ma belle asiatique se redresse alors pour attraper ma nuque et me faire pencher sur elle. Elle m'attrape une nouvelle fois la bouche pour l'embrasser me murmurant un **"tu es si belle"** avant de venir poser une main sur mes reins et une autre entre mes jambes.

Au même moment, j'entends le lit grincer et je sens un poids se poser derrière moi et enfin la boucle de ceinture de Luna se frotter à mes fesses. Elle est derrière, là, à genoux, redressée au dessus de mon dos, au première loge du spectacle qui s'offre à elle. Je sens ses doigts remonter l'arrière de ma cuisse, frôler mes hanches, mes reins, puis enfin glisser à son tours entre mes jambes, rejoignant ceux d'Anya, déjà en mouvement, déjà en train de me faire mourir de plaisir. Leurs mains se taquinent un instant, puis, je sens à nouveaux Luna en moi. La position décuple mes sensations et un frisson parcours alors tout mon corps faisant se contracter mes orteils, me faisant mordre la gorge de ma petite amie. Celle-ci lâche une râle de plaisir avant de venir glisser, à son tour, son majeur en moi, plaquant son pouce contre mon clitoris. Et je les perçois alors, leurs doigts s'entrechoquer entre mes jambes, cognant l'un après l'autre ce point sensible profondément enfoui en moi. 

Leurs mouvements s'intensifient, deviennent plus violent, plus rapides. Anya se redressant un peu, vient alors mordre mon sein, passant sa langue entre ses dents pour décupler mon plaisir. Et ce n'est que quand Luna attrape mes longs cheveux pour me redresser légèrement la tête en arrière que l'orgasme me saisit. Mes coudes me lâchent, mes genoux également, je sens tout mon bassin se contracter, je sens mon ventre s'écraser contre l'avant bras d'Anya, je sens mes fesses se redresser légèrement tandis que chaque muscle de mon corps et saisit d'une crampe de plaisir drainant toute force hors de ma carcasse. Et je m'écroule enfin sur l'amour de ma vie, essoufflée, à bout de force, sentant quelques baisers de la brune sur mon dos avant que celle-ci ne viennent se caler contre An pour déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes. Le visage caler sur le bas de l'épaule de l'asiatique, je les regarde toutes les deux un instant avant de leur adresser un de mes plus beaux sourires d'après sexe, celui bien fatigué mais qui vient du fond du cœur.

\---

 **"J'avais une mission ce soir ! UNE seule mission ! Éviter aux deux de passer la soirée ensemble ! Mais non, non ! C'était trop demandé** ** _cabrones_** **!"** Je rouspette.

 **"Oh ça va, tu t'es pas plains, je te signale ! Puis ne t'inquiète pas Niylah et là ce soir, il ne va rien se passer."** essaye de me rassurer Anya les joues encore rouges de notre moment.

 **"Comme si ça empêchait quoi que ce soit. Niylah est là depuis quand ? Décembre non ?"** demande Luna.

 **"Oui par là, elle est venue en octobre, mais elle s'est installée en janvier."** répond ma petite amie.

 **"Et ça a empêché quoi que ce soit, qu'elle soit là ?"** m'interroge la brune alors qu'An remarque la panique traverser mon regard.

 **"Non effectivement, mais nous, nous n'étions pas là."** nous dit la blonde.

 **"MAIS JUSTEMENT ON ÉTAIT OU CE SOIR ? EN TRAIN DE KEN À L'INFIRMERIE !"** je m'insurge.

**"Vous avez fait quoi ?"**

Nous faisons volte face, légèrement terrifiées de ce qui nous attend quand nos regards se posent sur Niylah. Ouf.

 **"J'ai cru que c'était un pr... Attends, où est Clarke ?!"** je lui demande alors.

 **"Ben justement, je la cherche."** me répond-t-elle.

Anya et moi nous nous regardons un instant avant que je me retourne vers la blonde.

 **"Et Lexa ? Tu l'as vu ?"** questionne ma petite amie.

 **"Non.. Oh.."** elle semble réfléchir. **"J'imagine qu'elles doivent être ensemble alors."**

Elle nous sourit mais son regard est si triste. Il faut vraiment que Clarke fasse quelque chose de cette situation. 

**"Je vais t'aider à les chercher !"** je lance alors à Niylah.

 **"Non, non, c'est bon, laisse les. Elles ont sans doute besoin de discuter.."** elle marque une pause **"Bon, je retourne au self, vous venez ?"**

Anya et Luna acquiescent. 

**"Euh j'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes, après.. tout ça."** je réponds à mon tour. 

Anya me sourit et m'embrasse. **"Ok, à tout à l'heure."**

Luna m'adresse un clin d'œil et les trois partent en direction de la musique.

De mon côté, je me précipite aux toilettes, car oui, effectivement, j'en ai besoin. Mais évidemment, je ne retourne pas de suite au self. Je dois les retrouver, on s'est trop battues avec ça pendant des mois pour qu'elles gâchent tout ! Et j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard. Je cours en direction de la cours et la traverse, je pense savoir où elles sont. Je longe le grand bâtiment, il n'y a personne ici, ce qui ne me rassure pas, nous aussi on cherchait un endroit tranquille. _Putain de sexe de meeeeeerde._ Je sens mon entrejambe se recontracter. _Ah non, ça suffit toi._

Après quelques pas supplémentaires, j'arrive enfin devant la salle d'étude. Je les ai déjà trouvé ici, je peux les trouver une nouvelle fois. J'ouvre la porte d'un seul coup.

 **"AH-AH !"** je crie. Mais la pièce est vide et j'ai l'air con. 

J'en fais quand même le tour rapidement voir si elles ne se cachent pas sous une table ou une connerie comme ça, mais non rien.

**"Mais putain où elles sont !"**

\---

**Pov Clarke.**

_1h30 plus tôt._

**"Niylah, tu peux venir s'il te plait ? Apparemment des élèves auraient trafiquer les boissons, on va aller ouvrir leur casier pour voir, tu peux nous suivre ?"** demande Echo à la blonde près de moi. 

**"Désolée Clarke, le devoir m'appelle. Je crois avoir vu les filles retourner dans la salle."** me dit-elle avant de déposer un baiser sur ma joue.

Puis elle s'en va et je me dirige alors vers le self. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à la salle quand je tombe sur Raven, prise en sandwich par Anya et Luna. Ça me fait sourire mais ce n'est pas elles que je cherche, non, c'est la magnifique brune que je vois en fasse de moi, près du DJ, son verre à la main. Je m'avance vers elle.

 **"Elles t'ont abandonné ?"** je m'adresse à elle doucement.

 **"Oh Clarke."** elle sourit. **"Ma jolie Clarke. Je te préfère en blonde mais le rouge te va bien aussi."**

Je me stoppe net quand je sens le rouge me monter aux joues. Je balbutie un **"merci"** et elle m'attrape alors le poignet tout en venant finir son verre qu'elle dépose sur la console du DJ, bien trop concentré sur ses platines pour le remarquer. **"Tu veux danser ?"** me souffle-t-elle alors à l'oreille. **"J'ai envie de danser avec toi Clarke."**

Je comprends ce qu'il se passe, je le comprends quand je sens des essences de rhum s'échapper de sa bouche. 

**"Lexa tu as bu combien de verre ce soir ?"** je lui demande alors. 

**"Ben euh.. Je sais pas, j'ai bu ma San Pellegrino avec mon hot dog, et après..."** je la vois compter sur ses doigts. Elle est adorable, mais adorablement dangereuse. **"Je dirais cinq ou six, j'avais très soif et c'était très bon. Pourquoi ?"**

Je soupire. La voila mon explication. Est-ce que je vais devoir gérer une Lexa pompette là, ce soir ? _Nop._ Et je comprends pourquoi elle ne boit pas d'alcool fort, en quantité. Je me retourne alors vers nos amies. _Oh génial, elles ont disparu. Je te lâcherai pas de la soirée, et blablabla, mon cul Reyes, mon cuuuuuul._

 **"Clarke ? Danse avec moi."** me dit-elle une nouvelle fois tout en serrant davantage mon poignet. 

**"Lexa.."** je lui réponds tendrement en venant caresser sa joue **"ce n'est pas une bonne idée, au fond de toi tu le sais."**

 **"Bien au fond alors, parce que pour l'instant ça me semble être une merveilleuse idée."** me répond-elle au tac au tac.

 **"Pour l'instant."** je lui souris. Et c'est dur, vraiment, vraiment très dur de la voir réagir comme ça et de ne pas profiter de la situation. **"Si tu veux, une fois que tu iras mieux, on dansera sur un truc fun ! ok ?"**

Elle me regarde et semble réfléchir un instant. 

**"Non."** me dit-elle tout simplement. **"Je suis bien là, je ne pense qu'à toi, je veux juste danser avec toi.. Clarke.. S'il te plait ?"**

_Clarke même pas t'y penses._

_Juste une dance._

_Clarke, non !_

Je soupire. 

**"Ok, mais tu restes à distance ok ? Pas de slow ou de truc bizarre, on est d'accord ?"** j'insiste sur ces points.

Un grand sourire illumine alors son visage avant qu'elle ne m'entraîne au milieu de la piste de danse. Et tout se passe bien, étonnamment tout se passe bien. _Temperature_ de _Sean Paul_ se fait entendre dans la salle et chacun y met du sien pour battre son pied sur le sol. Nous échangeons quelques rires avec Lexa et je commence à me laisser porter par l'ambiance. Puis, je sens ses mains se poser sur mes hanches, je ne les relève pas, car, l'ambiance est toujours bonne enfant. Nous remuons les jambes, le corps, déchainées au son des percutions, des baffles qui raisonnent non loin de nous. Je sens son odeur de pêche m'enivrer mais je n'en fais pas cas, je continue à danser. 

Rapidement la musique change. _Work It_ de _Missy Elliott._ Et je ris, je ris quand je vois Lexa, la grande Lexa, et ses belles peintures de guerre, commencer à tourner dans tous les sens, à se secouer, à essayer d'imiter je ne sais quel rappeur. Bon, elle n'est pas la seule dans la salle à faire ça mais j'avoue ne jamais l'avoir vu dans cet état, et qu'est ce que c'est drôle. Elle remarque enfin mes rires.

 **"C'est pas gentil de se moquer Clarke ! Je te défis de faire mieux !"** me lance-t-elle alors sachant pertinemment que je ne dis jamais non à un bon challenge. 

**"Défi accepté !"** je lui réponds alors. 

Et je me mets à danser. Pas comme Lexa, mon dieu, non, j'ai encore un peu d'amour propre. Non je danse, seule, remuant mes hanches, mes fesses, passant parfois mes mains dans mes cheveux. Puis je réagis rapidement quand je me rends compte de ce que je fais. Je me stoppe net mais il est bien trop tard et son regard m'annonce la couleur.

 **"Lexa, stop."** je lui lance comme à un enfant qu'on engueule. Mais elle n'écoute rien et place alors ses deux mains sur mes hanches. Ça, plus son regard et je me sens divaguer légèrement. Elle rapproche son bassin et le colle contre le mien. _Oh mon dieu Missy Elliott, je vais te tuer avec tes viouv à la con là._ Mais rien n'y fait, je n'arrive pas à détacher mon corps de celui de la brune. Ses mouvements me rendent folle et la seule chose que je peux encore faire c'est de tourner la tête vers le DJ pour éviter de croiser le regard de Lexa, ce regard si embué par l'alcool.

Une de ses mains se déplace dans mon dos, je me sens d'abord soulagé mais quand la musique change à nouveau, je sais d'avance que je vais perdre cette bataille. _I'm Slave 4 U_ , merci Britney. 

L'ambiance change directement et Lexa qui n'avait plus ses mains dans ses poches, clairement, se retrouve alors toute timide, bien plus sur la réserve qu'avant. Elle se rapproche de moi.

**"Clarke.."**

Je ne la regarde pas, _nop._

**"Clarke, je crois que j'ai envie de toi."**

Je me tourne alors vers elle lâchant mes mains qui étaient jusqu'alors agripper à ses bras, pour ne pas les agripper ailleurs. Son visage n'est plus joueur, il est triste, si triste. Et ça me brise le coeur. **"On peut arrêter de danser s'il te plait ?"** me demande-t-elle alors. Ce qui me fait gentiment rire sachant que je n'ai jamais voulu ça.

_Mon cul ouais._

Ses joues sont rosies par notre moment, mais surtout par l'alcool, qui, je le vois, commence à descendre doucement.

**"Oui, viens, on va aller te chercher de l'eau."**

**"Je suis désolée Clarke."** me dit-elle avant que je ne la tire vers moi pour sortir de la salle. 

**"C'est déjà oublié."** je lui réponds alors l'asseyant sur le banc près de la fontaine. **"Attends moi là."** Elle acquiesce et je me précipite au stand pour lui ramener un hot dog, et une bouteille d'eau. Je m'assois près d'elle.

 **"Tiens."** lui dis-je en lui tendant mon plat.

 **"J'ai déjà mangé le mien, mais je veux bien un peu d'eau, oui."** et elle récupère ma bouteille pour en boire quasiment la moitié.

 **"Mange aussi Lex, ça te fera du bien."** lui dis-je en tendant le hot dog.

 **"Toi aussi tu les aimes sans sauce ?"** me répond-elle d'un sourire niais.

 **"Et bien non, je trouve ça immangeable sans, je les préfère avec de la mayonnaise. Mais celui là est pour toi."** et j'insiste pour lui donner. Elle finit par le saisir comprenant bien qu'il est vraiment que pour elle pour le coup. 

Finalement, elle l'engloutie bien plus rapidement que ce que je pensais, ce qui me fait sourire.

 **"Ça va mieux ?"** je lui demande alors.

 **"Oui, ça va. Je suis encore désolée pour tout à l'heure.."** dit-elle d'une petite voix.

**"Lexa, c'est pas grave, rien de grave n'est arrivé donc ça va."**

**"Tu crois qu'on recommence comme avant ? J'ai l'impression parfois que c'est le cas."** me dit-elle tristement.

 **"Non, c'est différent, cette fois je ne ferai rien, je te l'ai dis, tu es intouchable pour moi."** et je lui souris, j'essaye sincèrement de le faire avec tout mon cœur, mais je commence à détester ce genre de conversation. 

**"Parce que je suis avec Costia ?"**

**"Est-ce qu'on peut parler d'autres choses ?"** je lui demande alors d'un regard triste. 

**"Oui.."**

Et nous restons plongées là, dans le silence pendant un petit moment, avant que je ne reprenne la parole pour couper le malaise.

**"J'aurais du prendre mon polaroid, ta tenue est spectaculaire en vrai."**

**"La tienne est pas mal non plus, j'aurais peut-être enfin pu avoir une photo de toi."** me taquine-t-elle.

Il n'en faut pas beaucoup pour que l'ambiance redevienne légère et agréable.

 **"Après il y a encore mieux qu'un appareil photo."** ajoute-t-elle.

 **"Ah bon ?"** Je lui demande.

**"Je pense qu'une feuille et un crayon devrait te suffire non ?"**

Et je capte directement ce qu'elle veut me dire. Mes yeux s'illuminent. **"La salle d'art ! Ils en ont et j'y ai encore accès. Tu veux qu'on aille là bas ?!"** je m'enjoue moi-même toute seule, mais l'idée de nous dessiner me plait vraiment beaucoup. 

**"Oui, viens, on y va !"**

Elle m'attrape par le bras et nous nous dirigeons enfin vers ma salle préférée.

\---

**"Ne bouge pas Lexa."**

**"Il faut que tu prennes l'habitude de dessiner des modèles réels Clarke, et les gens bougent parfois."** me taquine-t-elle encore.

**"Hmm oui, mais je ne dessine que ton visage, alors bon au moins ne le bouge pas lui. Aller je veux pas te rater."**

**"Hmm"** me répond-elle.

Nous sommes assises sur les chaises de la salle de cours et mon carnet, posé sur la table, me permet d'encrer rapidement ce beau visage qu'est le sien. J'aimerais me perdre dans mes pensées, j'aimerais revivre certaines scènes de ce soir, mais je sais que c'est mal, que Lexa était saoule et que ça n'a pas de sens. 

Un dernier coup de crayon et voila, j'ai terminé. Je le lui montre.

**"WOW Clarke ! C'est wow !"** s'exclame Lexa en venant regarder son dessin de près.

 **"Ce n'est qu'une esquisse."** je lui réponds, le sourire aux lèvres, malgré tout.

 **"Dessine toi maintenant, je veux mon dessin de toi à défaut d'avoir une photo."** me dit-elle, ne perdant pas le nord.

Je lui souris, récupère le grand miroir que nous avons dans le fond de la pièce et l'installe devant nous. Je commence mon esquisse, quelques grands traits, puis je me concentre sur le visage, quelques ombrages. Je sens Lexa poser sa tête sur mon épaule pour regarder la progression. 

**"C'est très beau Clarke, j'aime quand tu as ce regard, si déterminé ! Même si on dirait que tu es presque en colère. Mais dis-moi tu t'es pas rajoutée quelques années ?"** rit-elle dans mon oreille alors que je place mon dessin devant moi pour plus de recul.

**"C'est le regard que je vais te faire si tu n'arrête pas de m'embêter Alexandria Woods"** je lui réponds, sans même la regarder, reprenant mon esquisse.

**"Je vous laisse travailler en paix très chère Miss Gri.."**

Mais Lexa est interrompue par la porte qui vient de s'éclater contre le mur. Et c'est une Raven essoufflée, qui semble être à bout de force qui débarque.

 **"Vous.. Vous êtes.."** et elle nous pointe du doigts, afin elle essaye. À la place elle s'appuie sur ses deux jambes. **"Atten..dez"** On la regarde faire jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve son souffle. **"Qu'est ce que vous foutez là ?!"** nous demande-t-elle enfin.

 **"Clarke nous dessine pourquoi ? Y a un problème ?"** ose Lexa.

Elle nous fixe alors un sourcil levé, les joues encore rouges de ce que je pense être du à sa course effrénée pour nous retrouver ? Puis son visage s'adoucie quand elle aperçoit les deux esquisses devant nous. Elle s'avance les saisit puis nous regarde les yeux plissés.

**"Mouais ok. Rien de spécial à déclarer ? Et ne me mentez pas."**

**"J'ai bu, j'ai invité Clarke à danser, c'est un peu partie en couille, je lui ai dis que j'avais envie d'elle, elle m'a offert son hot dog et..."**

**"OLA OLA, comment ça elle t'a offert son Hot dog ?!"**

Je soupire, pour les deux devant moi.

 **"Le hot dog du stand Rae. Je te vois arriver là. Et toi ?"** je me tourne vers Lexa **"T'es pas obligée de rentrer dans les détails hein."**

**"À quoi bon lui cacher quoi que ce soit ? C'est Raven, Clarke, elle finira par le savoir."**

Elle n'a pas tord. Et je soupire. 

**"Du coup, je disais, on à discuté un peu, puis on est venue ici et Clarke nous a dessiné."**

**"Vous vous être tripotées ?"** demande alors Rae.

 **"NON ! Mais ça va pas ?!"** j'hurle.

 **"Ben j'sais pas, vu ce qu'elle t'a dit."** elle marque une pause. **"Vous vous êtes embrassées ?"**

 **"Non plus. Raven, on a rien fait. On s'est arrêté quand on a vu que ça devenait dangereux."** je lui réponds.

 **"Hm ok."** je la vois lutter avec ses propres questions. **"Bon du coup, tu peux me dessiner maintenant moi aussi Griffin ? Je peux être la Rose de ton Jack si tu veux."** et je la vois hausser ses sourcils encore et encore.

**"Même pas en rêve."**

**"Et juste un petit portrait habillé ?** " précise t-elle, ce qui me fait bien rire en vrai.

 **"Nop, tu m'as lâché ce soir, comme une merde, tu ne le mérites pas."** je lui réponds. **"D'ailleurs vous étiez passées où ?! Tu ne m'aurais pas lâché pour** ** _ça_** **?! Hein Raven ? MON AMIE !"**

J'insiste parce que je vois ses yeux s'écarquiller, je vois la panique la gagner.

 **"Mais nooooon, que dis tu là voyoooooons ! Bon alors euuuh, on y retourne ?"** essaye-t-elle pour se sortir de là.

**"RAVEN REYES M'AS TU LACHÉ POUR UNE PARTIE DE JAMBES EN L'AIR ?"**

Et je vois la panique se transformer en connerie, clairement.

 **"Si tu savais !"** me répond-elle en me tirant la langue avant de se mettre à courir en direction de la sortie.

**"RAVEN REVIENS ICI !"**

Et je me mets à la suivre à mon tour, entendant Lexa soupirer derrière moi, puis, nous suivre.


	39. 39. Pause

**POV Costia**   
  


**"Costia, ma chérie, pense à prendre ton maillot de bain ! »**   
  


**"OUI PAPA !"** et j'entre dans ma chambre, le sourire aux lèvres.  
  


L'Europe, le sud de la France, qui n'a jamais rêvé d'aller là bas, qui n'a jamais rêvé de parcourir ces magnifiques côtes, ces plages et de se baigner dans ces eaux bleus quasi turquoises. J'ai hâte d'y être. Quatre semaines de bonheur sur l'île de Porquerolles.   
  


**"Porqueroyes ? Porquérolès ? Porquerolleuh ?"** j'essaye tant bien que mal de travailler ma prononciation, au moins par respect pour les habitants de là bas. Puis je réfléchis. Est-ce que je devrais apprendre le français ? _Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Costia, on apprend pas une langue en trois jours._ En même temps si mes parents m'avaient prévenu avant, au lieu de me faire la surprise.. J'aurais peut-être pu apprendre quelques mots.  
  


 **"Bonjour, comment ça va ? Très bien et vous ? Croissant, croissant ?"** mon accent est hideux et je ne pense pas que savoir dire croissant me soit extrêmement utile sur place. _Aller arrête tes bêtises et concentre toi sur ta valise et sur ce que tu vas dire à Lexa._ Parce que oui, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de lui dire que je vais passer la moitié de mes vacances loin d'elle. Et en vérité, ça me fait beaucoup de mal. Heureusement je serai revenue pour fêter nos un ans. Un an de relation. Ma plus longue en vrai. Je sais que ça n'a pas toujours été rose entre nous mais je suis heureuse de savoir que je peux à nouveau lui faire confiance, qu'on va mieux et que notre couple c'est du solide. J'ai l'impression qu'on pourrait vaincre n'importe quoi ensemble et c'est une sensation que je n'ai jamais vraiment ressentie. La sécurité, l'amour, la tendresse, elle m'apporte tellement. Alors comment je vais pouvoir lui dire que je pars quasiment un mois aussi loin sans lui faire de peine et sans m'en faire à moi-même. Elle semblait vraiment vouloir me voir ce weekend, j'espère que ça ne cassera pas tous ses plans, qu'elle n'a pas prévu de belles vacances romantiques, enfin pas pour le mois de juillet en tout cas. En plus, je ne serai même pas là pour son anniversaire. Je soupire tout en ouvrant ma grande valise en deux.

Je me retourne, la porte de ma grande armoire est ouverte. Je sais qu'il faut que je me concentre sur mes affaires, et non pas sur Lexa, même si elle est censée arriver dans très peu de temps. J'espère qu'elle ne sera juste pas trop déçue.. Bref ! La valise !

Je m'avance vers mon placard et commence à farfouiller entre les cintres. Ma mère m'a prévenu qu'il y aurait une machine à laver là bas, donc je n'ai pas non plus besoin de partir avec trois tonnes de vêtements. Une tonne suffira. Je sélectionne quelques robes d'été et quelques gilets, une veste plus chaude "au cas où" et me dirige vers les étagères. J'y attrape mes hauts préférés, deux paires de jeans, un pull et viens tout déposer sur mon lit. Quelques chaussures, deux pyjamas, une tenue de sport - même si je ne pense clairement pas passer mes vacances à faire autre chose que bronzer, soyons honnête - des sous-vêtements et enfin mon maillot.

Je fais un rapide inventaire, j'ai encore quelques jours devant moi mais tout me semble bon. Je commence à ranger les affaires dans ma valise quand j'entends la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir doucement.  
  


 **"Costia ..?"** sa belle voix raisonne doucement dans la pièce et réchauffe mon coeur. Celui-ci s'accélère également, comme à chaque fois que Lexa n'est pas loin.   
  


Je me redresse pour me lever et lui adresser un immense sourire. Elle, elle m'en rend un timide. Je l'observe un peu plus quand je me rends compte qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Je m'approche d'elle et pose ma main sur son avant bras, hésitante, ayant peur qu'elle me repousse, qu'elle m'annonce une mauvaise nouvelle.  
  


 **"Mon.. Mon coeur ?"** je lui demande.  
  


Et mes doigts la touche. Ouf, elle me sourit un peu plus, mais toujours cet étrange air collé au visage. Je m'avance pour l'embrasser et encore une fois elle ne me repousse pas. Au contraire elle semble même appuyer ce baiser. Ok, déjà elle ne vient pas m'annoncer une horrible nouvelle..  
  


**"Il faut qu'on parle.."**   
  


Mon coeur rate un bon quand je l'entends prononcer ces paroles. Instinctivement je retire ma main et recule de quelques pas. Mon expression doit la surprendre car elle s'avance vers moi à nouveau, presque apeurée.  
  


 **"Non, non, hey, non, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien de grave !"** me dit-elle en venant me prendre dans ses bras.  
  


Son parfum m'enivre immédiatement. Sa chaleur me rassure et son coeur bat fort. Je me demande un instant si c'est pour moi, ou pour ce qu'elle s'apprête à me dire. J'espère au fond que c'est pour moi. Elle passe sa main dans mes cheveux. **"Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.."** me murmure-t-elle tout en continuant de me bercer dans ses bras. **"Mais j'ai deux trois trucs à te dire pour me libérer un peu l'esprit."** Oh son coeur s'accélère à nouveau.. et le mien se tord un peu. Tant pis..   
  


Je me recule, et je viens m'installer contre la tête du lit, Lexa s'asseyant juste en face de moi, à mes pieds.  
  


 **"Je.. Tu me fais un peu peur mais vas-y, je t'écoute."** je l'invite à se confier, espérant que cela la concerne plus que cela concerne notre couple.   
  


**"C'est à propos de Clarke."** me dit-elle simplement alors que mon corps tout entier semble me lâcher, comme si toute force m'abandonnait. Comment ça à propose de Clarke ?! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Oh mon dieu est-ce qu'elles ont.. _Oh putain_.. Je sens déjà ma gorge se contracter et les effluves du repas de ce midi remonter jusque dans ma bouche. _Je t'en supplie Lexa, je t'en supplie pas encore, ne me trahis pas encore._  
  


 **"On.."** commence-t-elle.  
  


 **"Vous avez recommencé ?!"** je lui demande, ma voix bien plus agressive que ce que j'avais prévu.  
  


**"Oui.. Je suis désolée Costia, j'au.."**   
  


**"SORS D'ICI !"** je hurle !  
  


Mon monde s'écroule. La confiance que j'avais à nouveau retrouvé en elle s'écroule.

Elle ne bouge pas, me regardant avec ce regard de chien battu que je reconnais là.  
  


**"DÉGAGE LEXA ! JE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR ! COMMENT T'AS PU FAIRE ÇA ENCORE ! DÉGAGE !"**   
  


**"Je.. Je suis désolée Costia.. Mais.. Ne réagit pas comme ça.."** me dit-elle sur un ton calme qui me sors davantage de mes gons.  
  


**"PARDON ?!"**   
  


**"Je sais que j'aurais du t'en parler avant, mais Clarke est mon amie et.. et elle est en cours avec moi donc c'est compliqué de ne pas lui parler.."** me dit-elle alors se passant la main dans la nuque.. **"Je ne pensais pas que tu réagirais comme ça, je suis désolée, j'aurais du t'en parler avant.."**  
  


Je me fige. Mais de quoi elle parle.

**"Attends, tu parles de quoi la Lex ?"**

**"Ben du fait que je reparle à Clarke.."**

**"Vous ne vous êtes pas embrassées ?"** je lui demande, afin de confirmer mes doutes.

 **"Hein ? NON ! Non bien sûr que non."** me dit-elle en écarquillant les yeux alors que mon coeur se soulage doucement.

 **"Ok c'est déjà ça.."** je lui réponds, en essayant d'outrepasser ma peur. **"Désolée d'avoir réagis comme ça, j'ai eu peur que.. enfin tu vois."**

**"Non Costia, je ne te ferai pas ça.."**

**"C'est déjà arrivé Lexa. Ça peut recommencer."**

Et elle ne dit rien. Pourquoi elle ne dit rien.

 **"Lexa ?"** j'ajoute. **"Est-ce que ça va recommencer ?! Est-ce que je dois m'attendre à te revoir allonger sur un canapé avec Clarke ?!"** je commence à perdre patience dans cette histoire. Je m'en vais un mois, un putain de long mois, je n'ai clairement pas envie de me prendre la tête tous les jours, de me demander ce qu'elle fait, si elles se parlent, se cherchent.. _Oh mon dieu_. Un haut le coeur me surprend et j'attrape ma bouche de ma main pour ne pas tout envoyer sur le lit. Je glisse du matelas et cours vers ma salle de bain, ouvre la cuvette des toilettes et y recrache mon déjeuner. Une fois, deux fois, Tout sort.

Ma gorge me brûle, ma bouche me brûle, même mon nez a subit des dommages collatéraux. L'acidité m'écoeure et je serre les poings de me trouver si stupide de lui avoir pardonné, d'avoir pensé qu'elle ne recommencerait pas. Ma mâchoire se crispe quand je l'entends derrière moi et quand je sens sa main se poser sur le haut de mon dos.

**"Cos.."**

Mais je la dégage d'une rapide coup de bras.

**"EST-CE QUE ÇA VA RECOMMENCER LEXA ?! EST-CE QUE TU COMPTES ME TROMPER ?!**

**"Non.. Non évidement que non, je te l'ai promis, c'était une erreur, je ne recommencerai pas.. Crois moi s'il te plait.."**

**"Te croire ? Lexa t'as même pas été capable de me répondre de suite ?!"** lui dis-je en me redressant et en ouvrant le robinet de la salle de bain. J'avale quelques gorgées pour adoucir mon estomac et je sors enfin de la salle de bain, lui passant devant sans même la regarder.

**"C'est quoi ton problème Lexa ? À quoi tu joues ? Dans un mois et demi, ça fera un an qu'on est ensemble putain ! Alors pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi Clarke ? Pourquoi t'as ce besoin de toujours l'avoir près de toi ! JE suis ta copine Lexa, MOI, pas elle ! MERDE !"**

Et je sens la rage remonter en moi alors que je me dirige vers mon bureau pour faire les cent pas entre ma valise et mon lit. J'ai besoin de me calmer, de faire le point sur la situation.

 **"Costia.. laisse moi t'expliquer."** me dit-elle.

Je me retourne et la regarde. J'ai encore envie de lui hurler dessus mais après tout, il n'y a qu'elle qui pourra me donner toutes les informations dont j'ai besoin pour me sortir de là.

 **"PARLE !"** je lui ordonne, n'arrivant plus à réfléchir.

**"Déjà il ne sait rien passé avec Clarke ! Je tiens à te le redire pour pas que tu penses quoi que ce soit de cette relation."**

_"Cette relation". Je vais les tuer, toutes les deux. Je.._

**"Ensuite.."** reprend-elle **"Clarke est mon amie Cos.. Oui il y a eu ce qu'il y a eu mais c'est mon amie, je sais pas comment t'expliquer, je veux pas te mentir mais je veux pas non plus te faire paniquer.."**

Je ferme les yeux, j'essaye de respirer, je sens mes ongles s'enfoncer dans mes paumes de mains tellement la rage me fait serrer les poings.

**"Elle est importante pour moi. Tu es ma petite amie, mais Clarke, c'est.. Clarke. Elle a une place particulière, différente de celle d'Anya ou de Raven et elle compte. Elle compte vraiment. Et j'ai vécu des semaines difficiles à ne pas lui parler, à l'ignorer comme je t'avais promis de le faire. Mais on a eu des cours ensemble, notre projet, nos visites à la galerie, le bal avec nos amies, tout ça ce sont des moments que j'ai vécu avec elle, parce que j'étais obligée, mais surtout parce que j'en avais envie et.."**

**"Attends, attends."** je la coupe. **"Ça fait combien de temps que vous vous reparlez l'air de rien ?!"**

Je ne fais même pas cas des premières phrases qui ont littéralement brisé mon coeur. Non, je préfère en faire abstraction, je veux du concret, pas des sentiments, pas ces trucs qui semblent apparement changer selon les saisons ! Je veux savoir les faits.

 **"Un mois.. Peut-être deux."** me dit-elle alors en baissant la tête.

Et là, là, la fureur m'emporte. Je vois rouge. Et je me mets à rire, à rire et à pleurer.

**"Tu te fou de ma gueule.. C'est ça.. Tu te fou juste de ma gueule.."**

Et les larmes coulent encore, elles se transforment en sanglots, en tressaillements.

 **"Non Cos.. Hey.."** elle hésite, malgré les larmes, je sens qu'elle hésite. **"Je ne me fou pas de toi, au contraire, regarde, je suis venue t'en parler, je ne voulais pas te mentir, je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes par d'autres, que tu t'inquiète pour rien non plus.."**

 **"DEUX MOIS LEXA, IL T'A FALLU DEUX MOIS !"** et je hurle, ma voix se brisant à nouveau.

 **"Je suis désolée.. Mais je suis là, mon coeur.. Je ne veux pas te quitter, je veux juste être honnête avec toi.. je.. s'il te plait.."** et elle s'avance, encore, et ses bras m'entourent. Je veux me débattre, je ne veux pas qu'elle me touche et je sens l'air me manquer, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je n'ai même plus la force de lutter.. Pourquoi.. Pourquoi elle me dit ça maintenant..

**"Comment tu peux.. Com.. Comment tu peux me.. me dire tout ça Lexa.. comme si c'était normal.. Comme si ça avait du sens de m'annoncer que la fille que t'as embrassé y a trois mois.. Elle t'est spéciale.. Que tu veux pas la perde.. Que c'est.. Normal ?"**

Les larmes ne cessent de couler, mon nez ne cesse de couler et je sens le tissu de son t-shirt se tremper de plus en plus, mais ça m'est égal, tout m'est égal. **"Comment je peux vivre.. avec ça.. Tu trouves ça.. Normal ?"** je lui demande encore n'arrivant même pas a imaginer dans quel état d'esprit je vais me retrouver quand je serais en Europe, quand je reviendrai, de savoir qu'elles sont ensemble en cours, qu'elles se parlent, discutent, se rapprochent.. Non.. Je ne peux pas.. Je..

**"Non.. Rien n'est normal avec elle.. Je le sais.. Et je sais que ce que je te demande semble fou, mais j'aimerais que tu me fasses juste confiance. Je t'assure que rien n'arrivera avec Clarke, je ne le souhaite pas et je ne veux surtout pas te faire de mal.. Je.. Je suis désolée que tout soit si compliqué, mais je ne veux pas perdre ma petite amie, ni mon amie Cos.. Je veux juste que tout aille bien.. Et.."**

**"Je sais pas si je peux faire ça."** lui dis-je froidement.

Et elle me lâche, elle me lâche enfin.

 **"Qu'est ce que ?"** essaye-t-elle de me dire. Et je la fixe, je vois que ses yeux commencent à briller. **"Costia, non... Je veux pas te perdre.. C'est juste une amie.."**

**"J'ai besoin de réfléchir Lexa. J'ai besoin de prendre un peu de temps pour moi, voir si on vaut le coup ou pas, voir si je vais réussir à ne pas t'imaginer dans ses bras à chaque fois que tu seras loin de moi. J'ai.. Juste un peu de temps."**

**"Combien de temps.. ?"** me demande-t-elle.

**"Je sais pas, quelques jours, une semaine, peut-être plus, je sais pas.. Juste le temps de réfléchir.."**

**"Du temps.. Tu veux faire une pause ?"** elle me demande alors la tristesse se mélangeant à la colère, je le sens. **"Tu veux faire une pause parce que je veux garder une amie dans ma vie ?"**

 **"Une amie ? Tu rigoles j'espère ?"** ma colère est plus forte que la tienne Lexa, ne joue pas à ça. **"Une amie a qui tu roules des pelles dans mon dos ? À qui tu reparles depuis des mois sans me le dire ? Sérieusement Lexa ? Je serai toi je ne la ramènerai même pas ! Oui je veux une pause oui ! Parce que je n'ai pas à être forcée de voir tout ça et que j'ai PUTAIN DE BESOIN DE RÉFLÉCHIR ! Est-ce que c'est trop te demander ?! Appelle ça une pause, un éloignement, j'en sais rien et je m'en fou ! Je veux juste savoir si on peut survivre à ça ! Si je vais pas devenir horrible avec toi par pure jalousie et surtout si je peux te faire confiance à nouveau ! De toute façon tu le sauras bien assez tôt et sinon, c'est que je n'arrive tout simplement pas à passer au dessus."**

Elle ne dit plus rien. La colère à disparu, l'inquiétude est là. Le chagrin aussi. Je la vois se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer.

 **"Je.. Je comprends.."** dit-elle juste. Mais je n'en suis pas certaine. **"Je vais y aller. J'attendrais de tes nouvelles alors.. Je t'aime Costia, je.. J'ai jamais voulu ça, mais je t'aime.. Et je t'ai toujours choisi.. Je.."**

**"Je sais. Mais je ne sais pas si aujourd'hui tout ça est suffisant."**

Je vois ses lèvres trembler avant qu'elle ne se dirige vers la porte de ma chambre et en sorte sans se retourner.

Je me laisse tomber sur le lit et je m'effondre.

\---

**Pov Lexa**

Cinq jours, cela fait déjà cinq jours que je n'ai pas de nouvelle de Costia. Cinq longs jours que je broie du noir dans mon lit. Je ne me suis pas effondrée, je ne suis pas aussi mal que j'ai pu l'être dans le passé, parce que je sais que j'ai bien fait de lui en parler.. Juste, je m'en veux du temps que j'ai mis à le faire, je m'en veux d'avoir agis comme ça par le passé, mais pas de lui avoir parlé de Clarke.

Bien évidemment je peux comprendre tout ce qu'elle ressent, je peux comprendre qu'elle ait peur, qu'elle puisse même se poser des questions, je peux comprendre qu'elle n'ait pas apprécié que je ne lui dise pas de suite.. Mais plus les jours passent et plus je lui en veux de nous avoir mis en pause pour ça. La chagrin que j'ai ressenti il y a cinq jours s'est rapidement transformé en incompréhension, puis en manque et maintenant je me sens presque en colère. Elle m'avait prévenu que ça pourrait prendre du temps, une semaine même pour qu'elle fasse le point mais je ne pensais pas que cela voulait dire ne plus me parler du tout, ne plus répondre à mes messages. J'ai même hésité à me rendre chez elle, puis j'ai renoncé, pensant que cela n'amènerait rien de bon. Mais un appel, peut-être qu'un simple appel..

Et c'est ce que je me dis depuis à peu près une heure. Je suis comme bloquée sur l'écran de mon téléphone. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée mais en même temps je me dis qu'au pire des cas elle ne décrochera juste pas.. Mais que j'ai quand même le droit de prendre de ses nouvelles ? _Aaaaarg_. Je lance mon téléphone sur mon lit. J'ai besoin de calme.

Je fais glisser mon short sur le sol de ma chambre et retire mon t-shirt. Je dégrafe mon soutien gorge et enlève ma culotte pour finir par me diriger vers la douche. Ça me fera le plus grand bien. Je règle le thermostat sur chaud, très chaud et j'allume. La chaleur est saisissante et me plonge à nouveau dans mes pensées.

Comment j'en suis arrivée là, c'est la question que je me pose, sans cesse ces derniers jours. Comment en est-on arrivé là ? Tout était si parfait au début, tout était si joyeux et beau et simple. Une rencontre chez Anya, qui a pris plus de place que prévu dans ma vie, mais en même temps comment ne pas apprécier Costia, comment passer à côté d'elle. Elle était si belle dans sa robe noire, si attirante. Et ce sourire, il m'a fait chavirer. Mais c'est en discutant avec elle que j'ai appris à quel point elle était merveilleuse. Un mois d'échange, des conversations à n'en plus finir, puis un baiser, un simple baiser en revenant chez elle. Il n'a pas fallut non plus longtemps pour que l'on passe à l'étape suivante. On avait confiance l'une en l'autre, et je pensais qu'on avait réussi à trouver un équilibre dans nos personnalités. Alors pourquoi ?   
  


_Tu sais pourquoi._   
  


_Clarke._   
  


Pourquoi y a t-il fallu que je lui dises tout ça, pourquoi je n'ai juste pas su mettre des barrière à mon esprit, m'interdir de penser à elle. C'est sûr que partager le même groupe d'amis, ça n'aide pas à s'éloigner, ni d'avoir des cours ensemble.. Mais en vérité je ne suis même pas sûr que ça aurait changé quoi que ce soit si ça n'avait pas été le cas. Je pensais me connaître, je pensais être capable d'être intègre toute ma vie, honnête, juste, loyale, mais cette année m'a prouvé que ce n'était pas le cas, que Clarke pouvait me faire outrepasser mes limites. Enfin, non, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit la cause de cette infidélité, de ce manque de respect.. Non la vérité c'est que.. C'est que c'est Clarke et que pour elle.. j'aurais été capable de tout. Même de blesser les autres.

Mais je ne suis pas un monstre.. Je ne crois pas. Quand j'ai vu les larmes de Costia la première fois, je me suis retrouvée face à ma conscience, face à mes actions et je n'ai pas aimé ce que j'y ai aperçu. Loin de là. Je me suis trouvée égoïste, irréfléchie, impulsive mais surtout lâche et malhonnête. Et je me suis détestée pour ça et j'ai tout fait pour changer cette image de moi même, pour changer ses larmes en sourire. Mais ignorer Clarke, je crois que ça a été la goutte qui a fait déborder le vase. Ignorer Clarke et la voir autant brisée m'a fait me rendre compte d'une chose simple.. _Elle_ , elle était intouchable en vrai. Je n'avais pas de temps à perdre et je ne pouvais pas continuer comme ça, après avoir croisé son regard si brisé, après l'avoir lâchement abandonné..

Et deux mois se sont quasi écoulé depuis que nous nous reparlons. Et en deux mois, nous avons réussi à trouver un équilibre, bancal parfois, mais un équilibre quand même. Plus d'appel le soir pendant des heures, plus de soirée à dormir ensemble, très peu de contact si on le compare à avant, et nous avons même pu rester seule dans une pièce sans que cela ne devienne ingérable. On a su toutes les deux poser des barrières, qui certes pour certains peuvent paraitre ridicules mais qui pour nous, nous assure une amitié, nous assure un semblant de futur. Et j'ai attendu que tout ça soit en place pour en parler à Costia, pour lui dire que tout était ok, que tout allait bien maintenant.

Mais non. Ça ne va pas, ça ne va pas parce qu'elle n'a plus confiance, parce que les erreurs du passé ne sont jamais oubliées, parce que toute personne normale ne lui demanderait pas ce que je lui demande. Pourtant au fond, je sais que c'est la seule solution, que c'était la seule chose à faire et je comptais égoïstement sur ma petite amie/je ne sais plus trop quoi, pour comprendre, pour accepter et pour faire avec.. Qu'elle conne je suis. Et aujourd'hui, je m'en veux, de toute ça. C'est au delà des mots, au delà de Costia ou de Clarke. Je m'en veux parfois de juste m'être mise en couple, je m'en veux d'avoir aimé Costia, trompé Costia, tout donné et tout repris à Costia, je m'en veux d'être tombée raide dingue de Clarke, je m'en veux de le lui avoir dis, de l'avoir désiré et en même temps je m'en veux de ne pas l'avoir fait avant, de ne pas avoir tenté quoi que ce soit. Puis je m'en veux de ne même pas être capable de vouloir aller plus loin pour des principes et des peurs qui commencent à m'échapper. Car oui, petit à petit je songe à "et si Costia m'avait quitté.. Est-ce qu'avec Clarke on avancerait ensemble ? De cette façon ?" Et parfois la réponse est oui alors qu'avant elle était négative à chaque fois. Et puis rebelote, je m'en veux de penser ça, je m'en veux d'imaginer être avec elle, je m'en veux de m'imaginer rester avec Costia, puis enfin je m'en veux d'avoir pu m'en vouloir d'imaginer rester avec elle. Mon cerveau me lâche je le sens et l'attente est, à mon sens, la pire des choses. Je déteste ça, ne pas avoir le contrôle et là, je ne l'ai absolument pas.

La douche qui était censée me reposer, finalement n'a fait qu'accentuer mes émotions. _Merde !_ J'en sors, mon cerveau toujours en vrac, j'attrape ma petite serviette et viens enrouler mes cheveux à l'intérieur, je me sèche avec la grande et la suspend à nouveau. Je retourne dans ma chambre quand je vois alors la lumière de mon téléphone s'allumer. Je me précipite dessus et me rends compte que j'espère vraiment qu'il s'agisse de Costia. Je me mets à m'imaginer qu'elle m'a pardonné, que tout va revenir dans l'ordre. J'attrape l'appareil et regarde enfin ma notification.  
  


_Ta demi soeur adorée._   
  


Je bug. Raven ? À quel moment elle a réussi à changer son propre nom dans mon téléphone ? _Erf._ Ça me fait gentiment sourire, mais elle n'est pas Costia et le chagrin revient. Je lis tout de même son message.  
  


**Ta demi soeur adorée :** _"Yo Woods ? T'es dispo ?"_   
  


Je lui répondrai après. Je dois appeler Cos, il faut que je le fasse. Je compose alors son numéro et j'attends.   
  


**"Le numéro que vous avez demandé n'est pas accessible, votre appel ne peut aboutir tut, tut, tut."**   
  


Hein ? La panique me gagne. Je recommence.   
  


**"Le numéro que vous avez demandé n'est pas accessible, votre appel ne peut aboutir tut, tut, tut."**   
  


Comment ça ?! Est-ce qu'elle a changé de numéro ? Est-ce qu'elle.. est-ce qu'elle m'a bloqué ? _Putain ! Putain_! J'essaye de me calmer, après tout, c'est peut-être juste le réseau, c'est peut-êt..

Et ma porte s'ouvre en grand.  
  


**"SURPRI.. AAAAAAAAAAAH MES YEUX, MES YEUUUUUUUX"**   
  


Et je vois Raven, s'agiter devant la porte et se tourner rapidement vers le couloir. Je comprends rapidement. Je n'ai encore rien enfilée depuis la douche.   
  


**"Sérieusement Rae ! On t'a pas appris à frapper !"** J'attrape mon t-shirt et mon short toujours sur le sol et les enfile avant de venir m'assoir à nouveau sur le lit. **"C'est bon."**  
  


**"T'es sûr hein, j'ai pas envie de recroiser tes oeufs au plats là. Biiiih"**   
  


Et je lui envoie mon coussin dans la tête.  
  


 **"Aiiiie ! Je dis ça pour toi aussi hein !"** s'exclame-t-elle.  
  


 **"Oui, ben ça va j'imagine que t'en as déjà vu d'autres, puis.."** je marque une pause et elle le remarque. Elle me fixe et s'avance.   
  


**"Ça va pas ?"**   
  


Je n'ai pas envie de lui dire, je n'ai pas envie de parler de Costia, parce que je connais très bien son opinion là dessus. Elle va me répéter tout ce que je sais, que c'est de ma faute, que je l'ai cherché mais qu'elle est là etc. Mais pour l'instant je ne veux en parler à personne, je veux que tout ça reste irréel et je ne veux pas passer mon temps à me morfondre devant mes amies. Je le fais déjà suffisamment seule. Mais en même temps.. Est-ce que je vais pouvoir cacher ça longtemps à Raven. Je soupire.   
  


**"Tu n'en parles à personne même pas à Anya."** Elle acquiesce. **"On s'est disputées avec Costia.. Genre vraiment disputées, elle a parlé de pause et d'éloignement, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait besoin de réfléchir et du coup ça fait cinqs jour que j'ai pas de nouvelles."**  
  


**"De quoi ? Attends qu'est ce que t'as fait encore ?!"**   
  


_Ah ben merci._   
  


**"Rien Raven, rien. Je lui ai juste dis que je parlais à Clarke à nouveau, enfin qu'elle était spéciale un peu tu vois mais qu'elle devait me faire confiance, que c'était que mon amie.. Mais ça lui a fait mal et du coup voila."** Je lui réponds.  
  


**"Non mais attends Lexa, t'es sérieuse ? Que tu lui dises que tu reparles à Clarke, ok, je trouve ça honnête de ta part même si le faire y a des semaines aurait peut-être été mieux, mais bref passons. Mais lui dire que Clarke est spéciale ? Lex.. Tu te tires une balle dans le pied toute seule la.."**   
  


Son sourire est désolée et je ne peux que baisser la tête d'embarassement. Puis je bégaie.  
  


**"Je.. j'ai essayé de l'appeler, mais.. apparement le numéro que j'appelle n'est plus accessible.. Tu crois qu'elle m'a bloqué ?"**   
  


Je n'ai pas le temps d'en rajouter plus qu'elle saisit son téléphone. Je la vois chercher deux minutes puis le mettre à son oreille.  
  


**"Le numéro que vous avez demandé n'est pas accessible, votre appel ne peut aboutir tut, tut, tut."**   
  


**"Oh la pute."** S'exclame-t-elle. **"Tu crois qu'elle m'a aussi bloqué ?"**

Et cette constatation ne me plait pas et mes traits s'affaissent davantage.  
  


 **"Attends, attends"** rajoute-t-elle **"Ça ne veut rien dire Lex, elle à peut-être juste un problème de téléphone tu crois pas ?"**  
  


Je réfléchis une seconde..   
  


**"Rae.. je pense que si elle avait voulu me contacter, elle serait simplement venue me voir tu sais.. Je crois juste qu'elle vient surement de tirer un trait sur nous.."** Et je sens ma gorge se nouer mais je me ferme, je me ferme parce que je ne veux pas pleurer.  
  


**"Hey.. Lexa, ne fait pas de conclusions hâtives, attends encore un peu et au pire on ira sonner chez elle si tu le souhaites ?"**   
  


Je me renferme un peu plus.  
  


**"Non, c'est bon. Elle m'a dit que c'est elle qui reviendrait sinon ça voudrait dire que c'est terminé. Je vais attendre et réessayer de l'appeler de temps en temps. Mais je ne ferai rien de plus. Si son choix c'est de me rayer de sa vie qu'elle le fasse !"**   
  


**"Lex, c'est la colère qui parle, tu ne le penses pas.."** Essaye-t-elle de me dire.  
  


 **"ÉVIDEMENT QUE C'EST LA COLÈRE RAVEN, QU'EST CE QUE.. "** et je m'entends lui crier dessus. Alors je me laisse tomber sur le lit, sur le dos et elle s'allonge à côté de moi. **"Désolée."** Je lui murmure.   
  


**"Je sais que ton comportement n'a pas été exemplaire Lexa.. mais pour le coup je n'apprécie vraiment pas le sien. Aller viens."**

Et elle me tend le bras. Je me déplace et viens poser ma tête sur son épaule. Elle m'enlace et dépose un baiser sur mon front. **"Sois forte, je suis là pour toi."**

—-

**"Lex ?"**   
  


**"Hmm"** je murmure.  
  


**"Lex, je sens plus mon bras."**   
  


Et j'ouvre les yeux doucement avant de me reculer un peu. **"Désolée.. ça fait longtemps que je me suis endormie ?"**  
  


 **"Hm peut-être une heure."** Me répond alors Raven.  
  


**"Oh je suis désolée."**   
  


**"T'inquiète pas, ça fatigue de pleurer."**   
  


**"Oui mais même, t'avais sûrement autre chose à faire ?"** Je lui demande.  
  


 **"Non pas vraiment, j'étais venue te parler de ton anniversaire."** Me sourit-elle tendrement.  
  


Oh je l'avais complètement oublié avec tout ça mais c'est bientôt, dans deux semaines à peine.  
  


**"Je sais pas, franchement, j'en sais rien, j'ai pas envie de faire quelque chose de fou. Tu sais si ce n'était que moi, je le fêterai juste avec vous les filles."**   
  


**"On fera tout ce que tu veux Lex, si tu veux juste un petit Netflix and Chill à plusieurs tu sais très bien que je suis partante."** Me répond-elle en haussant un sourcil.  
  


Je soupire et lève les yeux au ciel.  
  


 **"Même pas dans tes rêves Rayes."** Je lui souris. **"Par contre je t'avoue qu'une simple soirée entre nous, ça m'irait. On pourrait faire ça chez moi, une soirée près de la piscine ou quelque chose comme ça.**  
  


 **"Ok moi ça me va ! Je vais m'occuper de l'organisation héhé. On invite qui ?"** Me demande-t-elle.   
  


**"Hm, Anya, c'est sûr, Octavia aussi. J'inviterai bien Lincoln mais soirée entre filles veut dire sans homme. Et Clarke bien sûr."** Je lui réponds.  
  


**"Tu es sûre pour Clarke ? Et si jamais Costia revient ? "**   
  


**"Si elle revient, c'est qu'elle a accepté que je sois amie avec elle. Et dans tous les cas je veux une soirée entre amies, rien de plus."**   
  


**"Ok ça marche."** Me dit-elle.  
  


 **"Oh, invite Luna et Niylah aussi. Ça fera plaisir à Clarke."** Je lui réponds alors.  
  


 **"Niylah ne sera pas là, elle part le 15 juillet jusqu'au 3 août chez sa famille."** M'informe-t-elle.  
  


 **"Luna alors juste. Enfin si vous êtes capables de vous retenir le temps d'une soirée toutes les trois."** Je lui lance alors un sourcil levé.  
  


 **"Oh ça va Woods, on mouillera pas plus ta piscine que ce qu'elle l'est déjà."** Et son clin d'oeil veut tout dire.  
  


Je lui mets une pichenette sur le front et nous nous mettons à rire.  
  


Heureusement qu'elle est là.


	40. 40. I'll always be with you.

**Pov Lexa  
**

Trois semaines sans nouvelle. Sans aucune putain de nouvelle. Pas de sms, pas d'appel, rien, nous sommes même passées devant chez elle pour voir si elle n'avait pas déménagée. Mais non, rien, la voiture de ses parents était toujours garée dans l'allée, donc évidemment elle était là, chez elle, à simplement ignorer mes messages, mes appels.

Puis j'ai arrêté il y a quelques jours. D'essayer de la contacter. Déjà parce qu'attendre une réponse de quelqu'un qui ne semble pas vouloir vous en donner, c'est dur; et ensuite parce qu'encore une fois j'ai décidé de respecter son choix.

 **"Son choix, son choix."** Je rouspète dans ma barbe tout en installant le matelas gonflable pour deux au pied de mon lit.

Aujourd'hui, je ne suis plus en colère, je dirai plus que je suis juste dégoutée. Dégoutée que notre histoire s'arrête comme ça alors que nous avions fait en sorte que tout aille mieux entre nous. Dégoutée de ne même pas avoir pu.. Je sais pas, essayer de la retenir ? Qu'elle ne m'ait pas laissé le choix.. Sérieusement qui réagit comme ça ? Je sais que j'ai déconné, mais me quitter là pour un truc qui s'est passé y a quatre mois maintenant. Je trouve ça tellement injuste. Mais hey, comme je me dis tous les jours depuis que je suis sortie de sa chambre _"c'est comme ça."_ Je crois vraiment que c'est devenu mon nouveau mantra. _"C'est comme ça."_ Parce que ça ne sert à rien de lutter quand on n'est pas soi-même maitre de la situation. Et ici clairement, je crois que je ne fais même plus partie de la situation.

Une fois le matelas gonflé, j'y installe une housse, des draps et deux oreillers. J'ai laissé la chambre d'amie à Raven, Anya et Luna, je préfère les avoir loin de nous cette nuit. Et dans ma chambre Clarke et Octavia pourront prendre mon lit si elles le souhaitent et je dormirai sur le matelas. Peu importe en fait, il y a de la place pour tout le monde.

Je finis de me préparer pour l'après-midi. J'ai proposé aux filles de venir vers 14h pour profiter de la piscine et du soleil. Ça n'a posé de problème à personne bien au contraire. J'enfile donc mon maillot de bain noir deux pièces, un short et un t-shirt et sors pieds nues de la chambre. Je descends les escaliers pour rejoindre mon père, qui lui aussi part pour le week-end, chez Becca. On l'a d'ailleurs bien chambré à ce sujet avec Raven. Enfin surtout elle quand j'y pense, je n'ai fait qu'esquisser quelques sourires.

**"Tu as besoin de moi pour installer le matelas ma chérie ?"** Me demande-t-il.

**"Et bien, non, j'ai déjà tout terminé. C'était pas bien difficile en vrai."** Je lui réponds, le remerciant d'un sourire.

**"Trop forte."** Il s'approche de moi et dépose un baiser sur mon front. **"Les filles viennent à quelle heure ?"**

**"14h, y a juste Clarke qui arrive un peu plus tard à cause de son bus;"**

**"Et Costia ? Toujours pas de nouvelle ?"** Me sort-il, comme ça de nul part.

**"Euh non, toujours pas. Pourquoi ?"** Je lui demande.

**"Et bien savoir si tu es prête à passer à autre chose."**

J'écarquille les yeux. **"Papa, j'ai pas de nouvelles et je suis quasi certaine d'être célibataire, mais ça fait peu de temps et je ne suis pas prête à passer à autre chose."** Je lui réponds sincèrement je crois.

**"Attention ma fille, je l'ai vu la jolie blonde là, tourner autour de Clarke, et elle ne t'attendra pas éternellement !"**

**"Papa ! Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?! Quel rapport avec Clarke ?"** Je lui lance, connaissant très bien ce rapport avec Clarke dont il parle.

**"Ne prends pas ton père pour un vieux fou. Je te préviens c'est tout, je n'aimerais pas que tu passes à côté de quelque chose de beau et de sincère."**

Je ne dis rien. Autant je sais que mon père adore Clarke mais de là à me pousser vers elle, je ne m'y attendais pas. Surtout pas après si peu de temps sans nouvelle de Costia. Je n'ai rien envie de précipiter.. Je ne sais même pas si j'ai envie de précipiter quoi que ce soit en fait. Ma relation avec la bonde se porte bien et j'ai toujours ce sentiment que je vais finir par tout gâcher.. Alors non je ne crois pas être prête à passer à autre chose. Et puis malgré tout, j'ai beau jouer les je m'en foutiste, j'ai quand même bien mal au cœur de toute cette histoire, du silence radio de Cos et d'imaginer la perdre complétement. J'ai toujours espoir au fond de moi, à chaque message que je reçois que ce soit elle, qu'elle me dise que tout va bien, qu'elle a réfléchis et qu'elle veut encore de moi.

**"C'est noté."** Je lui réponds juste sachant pertinemment que c'est la seule solution pour arrêter de parler de Clarke.

**"C'est bien ma fille."** Et il attrape ses affaires, dépose un baiser sur mon front et se dirige vers la sortie **. "Je serai de retour demain en fin d'après midi. Si il se passe quoi que ce soit, tu m'appelles !"** Il me sourit et s'en va.

De mon côté j'essaye de m'occuper, je n'ai pas envie de repenser aux paroles de mon père, déjà d'une parce que ça rend tout ça bien plus compliqué qu'avant et qu'en plus les filles ne vont pas tarder et je ne pense que ce soit le jour pour penser à Clarke de cette façon. _Comme si c'était possible de ne pas penser à elle._ Je me dirige donc vers le jardin. Il n'est pas immense mais il est suffisant pour passer un bon moment. À l'arrière de la maison, en sortant par la baie vitrée du salon, je tombe donc sur ce petit espace entouré de haies sans aucun vis à vis, 60m2 d'espace rien qu'à nous. Mes pieds nus sont vite réchauffés par la chaleur qui s'échappe de la terrasse en bois que j'emprunte pour rejoindre la piscine. Celle-ci, creusée dans le sol est également entourée par cette terrasse et par plusieurs bains de soleil. Je m'avance, m'accroupie et touche l'eau. Elle est bonne; vu le grand soleil d'aujourd'hui je n'en doute pas. Je me redresse et commence à ouvrir les deux grands parasoles du jardin quand j'entends sonner. Je finis ma manipulation qui ne me prend que quelques secondes et me dirige vers l'entrée de chez moi. On sonne à nouveau.

**"J'arrive."**

Puis à nouveau.

**"Reyes tu t'écartes de cette sonnette ou tu rentres pas chez moi !"** Je hurle à travers le salon.

Évidemment, plus un bruit ne se fait entendre dans la pièce. J'arrive enfin à la porte que j'ouvre.

**"Ton sixième sens m'impressionne Woods"** me lance alors l'hispanique qui se tient devant moi.

**"Il n'y a que toi pour être si casse-couille."** Je lui réponds alors un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

**"Ooooh de suite !"** Me dit-elle alors qu'Anya et Luna semble me soutenir. Puis elles se regardent toutes les trois avant de me crier, ensemble un **"JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !"** Et de me prendre dans leurs bras l'une après l'autre. Nous nous écartons et finalement Raven entre chez moi.

**"Entre je t'en prie."** J'annonce alors qu'elle est déjà en train d'arriver au jardin. Je soupire.

**"Aller tu sais très bien qu'elle est chez elle ici."** Intervient Anya qui vient me faire une bise. **"Et on sait toute les deux que dans le fond, ça ne te déplait pas."**

  
Elle me lance un sourire sincère et entre également. Luna m'enlace une seconde fois. Ce genre de geste est très rare entre nous d'ailleurs.

**"Tu vas bien ?"** Je lui chuchote à l'oreille lorsque je l'entends soupirer dans le creux de mon cou.

**"Ces deux la m'épuisent, je n'ai vu personne d'autre depuis une semaine et ce marathon du sexe m'a vidé. Comment elles font ?"**

Mes deux sourcils se lèvent. Toujours dans mes bras, je ne sais pas si je dois rire, lui tapoter le dos, hausser un sourcil ou être jalouse car personnellement je n'ai rien fait depuis des semaines maintenant.

Je décide de lui tapoter le dos.

**"Aller ça va aller, prends cette journée comme une journée de repos !"** Lui dis-je tendrement avant de l'éloigner un peu de moi.

**"Ahhh"** soupire-t-elle encore. **"Tu ne les connais tellement pas à ce niveau là."** Elle laisse échapper un rire et entre également chez moi.

Je referme la porte derrière moi tout en secouant la tête de droite à gauche quand j'entends sonner à nouveau. J'ouvre, c'est Octavia.

**"Désolée j'étais au téléphone avec Lincoln. Il m'a dit de te dire "Dis à Alexandria, qu'elle aussi la prochaine fois que je donne une soirée, elle ne sera pas invitée."**

Je soupire encore. **"Monsieur est en colère qu'on donne une soirée entre filles ?"** Je lui demande alors.

**"Non, en vrai je crois juste qu'il avait des plans pour nous deux ce soir et qu'il t'en veut de nous éloigner"** me répond-elle en riant. **"Mais bon, comme ça je me fais un peu plus désirer."** Ajoute-t-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

**"Si tu le dis."** Je lui réponds d'un sourire avant de l'inviter en entrer et de nous diriger vers la piscine.

**"Vous pouvez mettre vos sacs dans les chambres si vous voulez."** Je leur lance alors.

Anya se lève. **"Je m'en occupe."** Dit-elle avant d'embrasser Rae sur le front. Octavia la suit et elle se dirige toutes les deux vers l'escalier. J'en profite alors pour venir parler à Raven.

**"Tu n'as rien dit ? Tu sais par rapport à Cos.."** Je lui chuchote dans l'oreille.

**"Nop, même pas à Anya. Tu vas mieux ?"** Me demande-t-elle.

**"Ça va, mais, je préfère qu'on se concentre sur cette belle journée !"** Lui dis-je alors en me dirigeant vers la petite cabane de jardin derrière la piscine. Je l'ouvre et sors deux bouées ainsi qu'un matelas gonflable, quelques frites et de quoi bien rigoler cet après midi. Je lance le tout dans l'eau tandis que j'observe Raven retirer ses vêtements pour se retrouver en maillot. Il ne lui faut pas plus de deux minutes pour plonger dans la piscine, accompagnée de Luna.

De mon côté, je pars attraper mon livre du moment _"Du bout des doigts"_ de Sarah Waters et m'installe sur un transat pour continuer ma lecture tandis que tout le monde finit par nous rejoindre.

\---

**Pov Clarke**

J'espère que son cadeau lui plaira. J'espère que ce n'est pas exagéré non plus. Je dois avouer qu'après ces derniers temps j'ai l'impression d'encore moins savoir où est ma place. Je me dis que nous sommes amies, mais je sais qu'au fond il s'agit de beaucoup plus que ça. Mais ça fait environ trois semaines que je n'ai pas vu Lexa. Trois semaines où je pensais qu'on se verrait, même entre nous, mais elle avait apparemment pleins de choses à faire, car je ne l'ai même pas vu chez Anya. Nous avons discuté un peu par sms mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me demander si les moments que nous avions passé au bal, ne nous avait finalement pas plus éloignée qu'autre chose. Mais Raven a su me rassurer en me disant qu'elle était juste occupée et qu'elle aussi avait peu de nouvelle.

Alors j'ai été agréablement surprise de recevoir son sms m'invitant à son anniversaire il y a quelques jours. Mais j'ai été prise de cours ne sachant pas quoi lui offrir, réfléchissant à ce que je pourrais lui offrir et je me suis retrouvée finalement avec une bougie à la cannelle dans les mains. Mais ce n'était pas à la hauteur.. je voulais quelque chose de spécial, d'important qu'elle n'oublierait pas. Alors j'ai abusé et j'ai dessiné, peint, j'ai créé.

Et pour la première fois de ma vie, je vais offrir une de mes toiles. Un mélange d'aquarelle, de pastel à l'huile, de crayon. Deux mains qui se rejoignent et une simple petite phrase, lui rappelant que quoi qu'il ait pu se passer, je serai toujours là pour elle, pour nous.

Parce que c'est vrai, parce qu'elle est revenue et je n'attends qu'une chose pour lui offrir cette peinture, qu'elle me dise que tout est ok avec Costia, qu'on peut continuer à partager nos vies ensemble. En attendant elle n'aura que sa vieille bougie, _nah._

Je regarde mon tableau une dernière fois avant de l'emballer.

Bien. Comme pour notre ouverture, je le protège comme je peux. 30cm x 30xm. La peinture n'est pas immense et finalement beaucoup plus simple à être transportée.

J'attrape mon sac et me dirige vers le bus.

—-

Après quarante minutes de bus et vingt minutes de métro environ, je suis enfin devant chez elle. Je saisis mon téléphone pour envoyer un sms.

**Clarke :** _"Tu peux sortir récupérer son cadeau, j'ai pas envie qu'elle le voit."_

 **O' :** _"J'arrive."_

Deux minutes après, c'est une Octavia mouillée du pied à la tête et enroulée dans une serviette que je vois sortir sur le perron de la porte.

**"Vas-y donne le moi, je vais le mettre dans la chambre des filles."** Me dit-elle alors que je lui tends ma pochette.

**"Fais attention, ne pose rien dessus, c'est une peinture."** Je lui dis presque en murmurant.

Elle acquiesce et je la vois alors rapidement s'enfuir à l'étage avec le colis. Mon sac sur l'épaule, j'entre dans la maison et me dirige vers la baie vitrée, en face, à travers laquelle je peux apercevoir Raven faire des bombes entre Anya et Luna. Je souris et me tourne vers la cuisine quand j'entends une porte de placard se fermer.

Je déglutis. Lexa est là, de dos, sur la pointe des pieds, essayant d'attraper ce qui semble être une carafe vide sur l'étagère au dessus d'elle. Je déglutis parce qu'elle ne porte qu'un maillot de bain. Je déglutis parce que mon regard se pose sur des zones que je n'aurais jamais cru voir un jour.

Je le sens remonter ses mollets contractés, suivre la courbe de ses cuisses fermes, je le vois s'égarer sur ses fesses rebondies, continuer sur ses reins, sur son dos musclés recouvert en partie par ses longs cheveux bruns.

Je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher, c'est plus fort que moi. Je sens mes joues me bruler, je sens mon cœur s'accélérer, je sens mon bas ventre me crier _"mais vas y, vas la plaquer contre le comptoir."_ Je sens tout ça et pourtant, je ne fais rien d'autre que resserrer la bretelle de mon sac entre mes doigts moites et déglutir à chacun de ses mouvements.

**"Tu veux des jumelles ?"**

  
Je sursaute quand j'entends ces quelques paroles être soufflées au creux de mon oreille.

Octavia éclate alors de rire tandis que j'essaye tant bien que mal de ne pas m'étouffer avec ma salive, celle que je viens d'emmagasiner dans ma bouche.

Je me retourne à nouveau vers Lexa, qui nous regarde à présent. Son regard se pose sur moi, elle semble ailleurs quelques secondes puis m'adresse son plus chaleureux des sourires. _Putain son sourire._ Je le lui rends, essayant de cacher ma gène.

**"Clarke !"** Me dit-elle en s'approchant, alors que j'essaye vraiment de garder les yeux sur son visage et non pas sur sa poitrine qui suit le mouvement de ses pas. **"Je suis contente que tu sois là."** Et elle enroule ses bras autour de moi, quelques secondes. Quelques secondes où je n'ai pas osé bouger, de peur de frôler sa peau. Elle se recule et encore une fois son sourire me réchauffe le cœur. **"Tu peux aller poser tes affaires dans ma chambre, on y dormira avec Octavia ce soir, manière de laisser un peu d'intimité aux filles."** Me dit-elle en levant presque les yeux au ciel, ce qui nous fait rire toutes les trois. **"J'ai fait de la citronnade, je t'attends avant de l'amener sur la terrasse, j'ai peur que Raven ne t'en laisse pas une goutte sinon."**

  
J'acquiesce et profite de cette occasion pour m'échapper à l'étage. Pas que j'en ressente un besoin presque vital, mais je préfère éviter de laisser le temps à mes pensées de s'égarer trop longtemps. 

J'arrive rapidement à l'étage et entre dans la chambre de Lexa. Je connais cette pièce mais cela faisait un long moment que je n'étais pas venue ici. Rien n'a bougé, si ce n'est ce matelas deux places, devant moi, posé au sol. J'observe le drap qui le recouvre, une seconde, et je me mets à sourire à la vu des motifs le décorant. Des fleurs.. J'ai devant moi la parure de lit la plus fleurie et adorable que j'ai pu voir de ma vie. Et l'associer à Lexa amplifie mon sourire et je ne peux que l'imaginer se blottir dans son lit enroulée dans ce bout de tissu.

_Ah. Les revoila. Les pensées égarées._

  
  
Je m'éloigne le plus possible de celles-ci, j'évite réellement de penser à Lexa, là, étendue dans son lit, enroulée uniquement dans ce drap. Tout d'un coup tout me devient bien moins adorable et je sens mes joues rougirent légèrement. Je racle ma gorge comme pour me sortir de cette situation et je viens finalement poser mon sac à dos près de sa table de chevet. 

Je me baisse, lâche mon sac là et c'est en relevant que je le vois, ce papier que je connais bien, ce morceau de coton pressé, épais, celui qui me sert à dessiner, à encrer le réel du bout de mon crayon, d'un fusain ou d'un pinceau. La curiosité me pique, elle me pousse à tendre mes doigts, à attraper le coin de cette feuille, posée là, entre deux pages d'un livre, et à le tirer doucement. 

_Ah-ah, j'en étais sûre._

C'est mon dessin. Mon dessin de moi, posé là. Évidemment, mon regard critique se pose sur cette esquisse et je ne peux que froncer les sourcils sur quelques traits que je trouve bien trop prononcés, sur une proportion ou deux, sur l'intensité du regard qui aurait pu être mieux travaillé. Je me perds un instant, puis une chaleur m'enveloppe. Celle qui me dit qu'elle a gardé mon dessin, mais qu'elle l'a gardé là, près de son lit. Elle ne l'a pas mis au fond d'une boite, caché dans un placard, ni au fond d'un tiroir, non il est posé là, dans ce livre " _Customer Genius"_ de Peter Fisk - ennuyant au passage - il est là, près d'elle. Instinctivement je me laisse tomber sur son lit, remuant légèrement les draps sur mon passage, remontant l'odeur de Lexa jusqu'à mes narines. Un mélange de pêche, de lessive, et de cette odeur douce et sucrée que peut dégager sa peau lorsque l'on ignore les autres essences. Je ferme les yeux une seconde, posant mon dessin contre ma poitrine, m'imprégnant un tout petit instant de ce moment paisible. 

Puis je me rends compte de mon comportement creepy. Clairement quelle amie fait ça ? Quelle amie entre dans la chambre de l'autre, s'allonge sur son lit pour s'enivrer de son odeur ? Oui, bon quelle amie l'imagine juste dans son lit ou la reluque sans aucune gène.. Je soupire, je crois que je suis, à nouveau, en train de m'enfoncer dans mes propres sentiments pour elle.

_Tu n'es pas sa petite amie Clarke, tu ne le seras jamais, donc sort de cette pièce._

Je me redresse enfin, le dessin toujours entre mes doigts et puis je pense à _elle_ , à cette chance qu' _elle_ a de pouvoir se glisser dans ses bras quand elle le souhaite, de l'embrasser, de passer du temps avec elle, simplement. Je me demande réellement ce qu'elle pense de tout ça. Est-ce que Lexa lui a parlé de nous ? J'imagine que oui, sinon je ne serai pas là aujourd'hui, tenant cette esquisse après l'avoir trouvé là, sur sa table de chevet. 

**"C'est un très beau dessin Clarke."**

Je sursaute. 

**"Il a des défauts."**

Et elle vient s'assoir près de moi. Et ouf, elle s'est habillée.

**"Je n'en vois pas."** me dit-elle en plongeant ses yeux verts dans les miens.

Je déglutie et me perds. Complétement, profondément dans cette forêt. Je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais ses paroles, juste là, celles qu'elle vient de dire, je ne suis pas certaine qu'elles soient uniquement destinées à mon dessin. Alors je me laisse porter à contempler son visage, la forme de ses sourcils, ses pommettes rougissantes, son nez fin, la ligne de sa mâchoire et puis je me retrouve, une demi seconde, à observer cette bouche pulpeuse, légèrement ouverte. _Ok stop, remonte._ Et c'est ce que je fais, à nouveau capturée par ce regard, par ces nuances de verts, de bleus ciel également, je l'ai remarqué depuis peu. Il y a même cette légère couronne dorée tout autour de ses pupilles, éclairant son regard, me replongeant dans cette forêt, bercée de lumière.

_OK STOP GRIFFIN._

Je racle ma gorge. **"Hm, laisse l'artiste critiquer ses oeuvres."** Je lui lance tout en baissant la tête vers l'esquisse. Elle ne me répond pas.

Le silence dans la pièce est presque insoutenable.

**"Clarke je.."**

**"Et que pense Costia du fait que tu exposes mon magnifique visage près de ton lit ?"** Je la coupe. Car oui j'ai entendu son Clarke, j'ai entendu le ton de sa voix, cette sensualité à laquelle j'ai déjà goûtée et qui me retourne les tripes à chaque fois. Et j'ai besoin de mettre les choses au clair, de ne plus me balancer entre les deux spectres de notre relation.

**"Et bien je ne sais pas."** Me répond-elle.

Et la déception me gagne parce que je comprends qu'elle ne lui a toujours pas parlé. **"Lexa.."**

Mais cette fois c'est elle qui me coupe.

**"Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle pense de ça, parce que ça fait trois semaines que je n'ai plus de nouvelle d'elle."**

Je lâche alors mon dessin du regard et tourne la tête vers elle. Elle semble triste, ses traits son sombres, accablés de chagrin.

**"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? Il lui ai arrivé quelque chose ?"**

Je commence presque à m'inquiéter pour Costia.

**"Elle n'a pas apprécié que je lui dise que tu étais spéciale pour moi."** me dit-elle simplement, en haussant presque les épaules..

Et je comprends un peu mieux. 

**"Tu lui as parlé de nous ? Du fait qu'on se reparle ?"** Je lui demande confirmation, ce qu'elle fait en acquiesçant. **"Et depuis.. Plus de nouvelle ?"** J'ose.

**"Plus aucune. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour elle, que ça prendrait quelques jours, voir une semaine et que si elle ne revenait pas, c'est que..."** Je sens sa voix trembler, ce qui me brise le coeur. **"C'est que c'était terminé."**

**"Je suis tellement désolée Lex.."** je lui souffle en posant ma main sur la sienne. **"Je suis désolée, c'est de ma faute, j'ai insisté et.."**

Mais elle me coupe à nouveau et englobe mon visage de ses deux mains, plongeant son regard à nouveau dans le mien. **"Clarke, non. C'est moi. J'aurais du te défendre la première fois, où peut-être empêcher ce qu'il s'est passé, ou l'assumer, je ne sais plus, mais je suis certaine que j'aurais du te défendre ce jour là. Et j'aurais du lui dire que j'avais envie de te reparler, que tu étais importante pour moi.. que.. Clarke.. Je.. Je peux pas vivre sans toi et.. Je.. Ce n'est pas ta faute.."**

Et comme si elle venait de se rendre compte de quelque chose, elle se stoppe. Elle se stoppe et se rapproche.

**"Lex.."**

Et je ne trouve pas les mots car les siens viennent de me prendre de cours. Son visage excessivement près du miens aussi. Puis, une de ses mains glisse derrière ma nuque. _Oh putain._ Et je me paralyse parce que je sais ce qu'elle s'apprête à faire et oh mon dieu que j'ai rêvé de ce moment, de Lexa, seule, disponible ? S'approchant pour m'embrasser, s'approchant pour capturer mes lèvres, amenant notre relation à cette prochaine étape que je désire. J'en ai rêvé des milliers de fois, mais jamais, ô non jamais, elle n'était triste, non visage était toujours décoré de cet adorable sourire en coin, de cette malice dans ses yeux.. _Non pas comme ça._

Son autre main glisse le long de mon bras nu jusqu'à mon poignet, puis jusqu'à mes doigts sur lesquelles elle vient se reposer. Puis je la sens, enfin - ou non - s'approcher, faisant légèrement pression à la racine de mes cheveux. Son souffle, chaud, que je pourrais reconnaitre entre mille vient caresser mes lèvres et je me surprends à fermer les yeux alors que je ne dois pas, je me surprends à venir frôler sa bouche de la mienne et ce contact m'électrifie. Mais aucune de nous deux n'avance à nouveau, aucun de nous deux ne referme cette distance. Nous restons là, front, contre front, nos lèvres respectant une distance que je trouve à peine supportable.

**"Clarke.."** souffle t-elle, remuant les lèvres suffisamment pour que celles-ci caressent à nouveau les miennes, sans pour autant m'embrasser. **"Je ne sais pas quoi faire.."**

Sa révélation me consume. Est-ce qu'elle hésite vraiment ? Est-ce que j'ai une chance, une réelle chance que cela ne soit pas sous le coup de l'émotion ? Qu'elle y réfléchisse vraiment ?

**"J'aime Costia..** " ajoute-t-elle.

Ok me voila refroidie. 

Je vais pour me décaler, pour me reculer, pour que cette discussion se face, loin de sa bouche, là où je pourrai un peu retrouver mes esprits. Mais non, Lexa en a décidé autrement, son pousse caressant le lobe de mon oreille, m'indiquant que je n'ai pas à bouger, qu'elle a peut-être besoin que je reste là.

**"Mais elle n'est plus là. Elle..."** me souffle-t-elle de sa voix brisée.

**"Lexa.."** Et je me recule, attrapant sa main dans ma nuque pour venir entrelacer mes doigts aux siens, sur mes cuisses. **"Je ne serai pas ta relation rebond, je ne veux pas être un choix de substitution, je ne veux pas.. être un second choix.. Je.."**

**"Clarke, non, non, non."** me dit-elle légèrement paniquée. **"Tu ne l'es pas. Tu ne l'as jamais été et tu ne le seras jamais. Tu es trop importante pour que je joue avec toi Clarke. Les sentiments que j'ai pour toi.. Ils sont vrais, ils l'ont toujours été mais.."**

**"Tu avais Costia."** et je dois dire que l'emploi du passé me rend un tantinet trop heureuse. 

Elle acquiesce, son visage attristé par ma phrase.

**"Lex..."** et je place ma deuxième main sous son menton, pour qu'elle croise mon regard. **"Je t'aime. De tout mon être. Mais je ne peux pas, pas comme ça, pas maintenant. Tu ne te vois pas comme je te vois, mais je sais que ton coeur souffre bien plus que ce que tu le montres, et je sais que ce serait précipiter les choses et.."**

**"Je comprends."** Elle semble essayé de me sourire mais je vois bien que je viens de la rendre davantage triste. **"Je comprends que tu n'en aies pas envie et.."**

**"Oh non Lex ! détrompe toi. Je meurs d'envie de t'embrasser, de pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras quand je le veux... Je.."** Je soupire. **"Mais une petite voix me dit que si l'on commence, comme ça, maintenant, nous allons finir par le regretter, par se faire mal.."**

**"Je ne te ferai pas de mal Clarke..."** me dit-elle le plus honnêtement possible. Et je sais qu'elle le pense, je le sais bien. Mais rien n'est stable, clair, et commencer quelque chose sur ça, sur cette situation serait presque une acte désespéré. Et je veux que ce soit beau entre nous, beau et simple, beau et tendre.

**"Je sais bien que tu le penses.. Mais Lex.. C'est trop tôt pour toi, pour commencer une autre relation. Et crois-moi, il me faut une force surréaliste pour te dire non, pour refuser tes lèvres, ton coeur, ce que tu veux me donner, là de suite. J'attends ça depuis tellement longtemps.. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point. Mais j'ai besoin que tu prennes du temps pour toi, que tu réfléchisses vraiment à ce que tu veux, même, que tu aies une discussion avec Costia car je semble comprendre que tu n'as simplement pas de nouvelle. Autant elle a juste un problème avec son téléphone et.."**

**"On s'est disputé Clarke, elle m'a violement rejeté et a disparu de ma vie. Même sans téléphone, elle aurait pu passer, elle aurait pu venir me voir. Mais non, elle m'a juste laissé et.."**

Je vois sa mâchoire se crisper.

**"Et il te faudra un peu de temps pour passer au dessus de ça."** je termine par lui dire. 

Ma main vient alors caresser sa joue avec affection et un tendre sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres. **"Et quand tu y arriveras, je serais là."**

Son regard, qui s'était initialement posé sur ses genoux, remonte enfin vers mon visage et j'y aperçois quelque chose que je n'avais pas vu depuis longtemps. De l'espoir. Un espoir fort, puissant, déterminé, capable de transcender toutes les autres émotions. Et elle acquiesce, simplement. 

**"Merci Clarke."** Me dit-elle finalement. **"J'y arriverai. Et tu seras là."** Conclue-t-elle.

**"Je serai toujours là Lexa."** et mes paroles se perdent dans un souffle quand je pense à mon cadeau. Finalement, je peux lui offrir sans tarder. **"Reste là une seconde, je reviens."**

Je me lève, enjambe le matelas gonflable et me dirige vers la seconde chambre. Un coup d'œil et je trouve ma pochette, là, droite contre le bureau. Parfait. Je la soulève et sors pour rejoindre Lexa. Juste avant d'entrer dans la pièce, je m'arrête.

**"Lex, ferme les yeux s'il te plait."**

**"Clarke, je n'ai pas 8 ans, je ne vais pa.."**

**"Ferme les yeux !"**

**"Ok, ok."** Me répond-elle.

**"C'est bon ?"**

**"Oui."** Finit-elle par me dire alors que j'entre doucement dans la pièce vérifiant ses dires. 

**"Tu ne les ouvres pas hein ?"** J'insiste.

**"Non, Clarke, je ne les ouvre pas."**

**"Bien."** Et je dézippe ma pochette sortant le canva de sa protection. **"Tends les mains."**

Et elle s'exécute. Je viens alors poser le tableau, toujours emballé dans son papier journal, entre les doigts de ma belle. Je m'assois à côté d'elle. 

**"Tu peux les ouvrir."** je lui indique.

Ce qu'elle fait. Elle parcours rapidement l'objet avant de se retourner vers moi. **"C'est pour moi ?"**

**"Joyeux anniversaire Lexa."** Je lui dis en souriant alors que son regard illumine la pièce entière.

**"Oh Clarke, Clarke !"** Elle pose le tableau sur le lit à côté de nous et vient m'enlacer avec tant d'ardeur que j'en tombe presque à la renverse. **"Merci.."** me murmure t-elle avant d'embrasser ma joue et de se reculer.

**"Tu ne sais même pas ce que sais !"** je lui réponds un air taquin sur le visage.

**"C'est un tableau Clarke, je ne suis pas stupide quand même."** me dit-elle un sourcil levé, cet air toujours enjoué collé à la peau.

**"Oui mais tu ne l'as pas encore vu."**

**"J'espère simplement qu'il est de toi."** Me dit-elle d'un sourire qui tourne vite à l'embarrassement. **"Enfin si il n'est pas de toi, ça me fera plaisir aussi hein et.."**

**"Il est de moi Lexa."**

**"Ouf."** Répond-elle en laissant échapper un long soupire.

**"Tu ne l'ouvres pas ?"** Je l'interroge, toujours cette même expression sur le visage.

**"Si si bien sûr."** Et elle saisit le cadre à nouveau, déchirant précieusement le journal autour du tableau. Chaque geste s'accompagnant d'émerveillement, je le vois dans ses yeux. Chaque geste, aussi délicat soit-il laissant s'échapper un peu plus les couleurs de la toile que l'on découvre ensemble. Jusqu'au moment où elle se retrouve dénudée de tout emballage, là entre ses mains, posée sur ses genoux. **"Clarke.."** Elle semble émue. Son regarde ne fixe que ces deux mains, dessinées là dans ces tons chauds, ces deux mains emplies d'espoir, voulant se capturer mutuellement, se touchant presque mais ne s'attrapant jamais. C'est ce que j'ai toujours ressentie dans notre relation, c'est ce que je nous imagine être en vérité, des âmes sœurs condamnées à ne jamais s'attraper. Comme la Terre capable de graviter tout autour de notre étoile, sans jamais pouvoir la toucher, sans jamais pouvoir se faire absorber par sa chaleur. Toujours distante, mais toujours là, bannie à ne regarder que de loin, à vagabonder autour de cet astre lui donnant vie. Lexa a toujours été mon soleil et j'ai toujours été cette planète, dans l'ombre, assoiffée d'elle, de son contact, souhaitant me rapprocher au plus près, quitte à me bruler totalement. 

Et c'est ce que je sens encore. Malgré ses mots, malgré notre conversation. Rien n'est sûr et j'ai cette sensation que tout finit toujours par nous éloigner l'un de l'autre. C'est ce que dis tristement ma peinture, mais elle est aussi une promesse, que quoi qu'il arrive, même si ce n'est pas moi qui finit par fusionner avec elle, quoi qu'il arrive, je serai toujours là, à graviter autour d'elle. 

**"C'est magnifique.."** ses mots raisonnent dans ma tête et je la vois se lever et la déposer sur le lit. Sans attendre elle me tend la main pour me tirer vers elle, me levant du lit par la même occasion. Ses bras viennent m'enrouler par les épaules, ils me quémandent, me veulent, me désir, je le sens. Jamais elle ne m'a serrer si fort, jamais de cette façon là. J'ose à peine lever mes bras, bloqués par les siens mais je le fais, posant simplement mes mains là où elles peuvent se poser, sur ses reins faisant remonter ses bras jusqu'au dessus de mes épaules. **"Merci. C'est le plus beau cadeau du monde."** Me dit-elle la tête fourrée dans mon cou.

Je souris. **"Je vais dire à Gustus qu'il te gâte un peu plus alors !"** Lui dis-je en la taquinant.

Elle secoue doucement la tête. **"Non Clarke, ça vient de toi, personne ne peut-être à la hauteur de ça."**

Et je laisse mon cœur raisonner dans ma poitrine au même rythme que celui de Lex. 

**"Merci d'être là."** Ajoute-t-elle avant de se reculer. **"Merci."**

Et elle vient alors poser sa main gauche sur ma joue pour me ramener à elle sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, sans que je ne veuille faire quoi que ce soit pour arrêter ce moment. Elle embrasse le coin de ma bouche, quelques secondes, suffisamment pour que je me décale un peu, suffisamment pour glisser mes lèvres sur sa joue emportant avec moi le souvenir de cette chaleur humide contre ma peau. Elle se recule et me sourit. 

**"Attends une seconde."** Me dit-elle alors avant de se diriger vers son bureau, se prenant les pieds dans le matelas. Je laisse échapper un rire à sa presque chute, ce qui l'a fait se retourner et me lancer un grand sourire. Je la vois ensuite fouiller dans un de ses tiroirs et ramener une boite de clous et un marteau. _Mais qui cache ça dans son tiroir de bureau ?!_

**"T'es une psychopathe c'est ça ? Tu assommes les jolies filles quand elles viennent dans ta chambre ?"** je lui demande en la taquinant. 

Elle s'arrête et hausse un sourcil. **"Les jolies filles, oui, toi, tu es magnifique, il me faudrait un instrument bien plus.. adapté."**

Et je la fixe, et je déglutis. Nos regards se croisent et nous nous mettons à rire ensemble.

**"Je m'en suis servie avant-hier pour réparer le pied de ma chaise de bureau."** Me dit-elle finalement avant de revenir à ma hauteur, faisant bien attention d'éviter le matelas gonflable cette fois-ci. Puis, elle me passe devant et monte sur son lit, me faisant naviguer entre les draps sur lesquels je m'étais rassise. Je finis par me lever pour la regarder faire. 

Quelques coups de marteaux plus tard, quelques clous plantés là et je la vois alors accrocher mon tableau, juste au dessus de sa tête de lit, juste au dessus d'elle. Et je me sens fière, fière d'avoir cette place, cette importance. Elle redescend enfin et vient se placer bien en face de mon œuvre. 

**"C'est parfait."**

Je la fixe un instant. J'observe son grand sourire, sa joie, cette excitation presque que je vois dans ses yeux. **"Oui, c'est parfait."** Je lui souffle avant que son sourire ne s'agrandisse encore lorsque son regard se plonge une énième fois dans le mien. 

Nous restons quelques minutes là avant que quelques coups ne se fassent entendre sur la porte.

**"Les filles, je ne veux pas vous déranger, mais Raven vient de s'attaquer à la citronnade."** Nous lance Octavia du couloir.

**"On arrive !"** Lui répond Lexa alors que sa main m'appelle. **"On descend ?"** me demande-t-elle tendrement.

J'acquiesce et viens entrelacer mes doigts aux siens.


	41. 41. Frustrées

_Note : Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous._

_Ce chapitre est long, bien plus long que tous les autres. J'ai voulu d'abord le couper en deux mais cela aurait cassé le dynamise de cette belle journée que vous vous apprêtez à lire._

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira, dans tous les cas._

_Merci encore d'être toujours plus nombreux à me lire, à commenter, à voter. J'y suis sensible._

_Je vous souhaite la plus belle des lectures._

_Ael._

**\---**

**Pov Lexa**

Je suis perdue. Si je devais résumer ma vie actuellement, mes pensées ou autre, je dirai juste que je suis perdue, mais moins qu'hier. Peut-être parce qu'à chaque fois que je croise ce magnifique regard azur, plus rien ne compte, ni mes insécurités, ni mes doutes, ni mes peurs. Même mon chagrin semble s'être fait la malle à l'autre bout du pays. Et pourtant, il y a encore une heure, je me sentais vide, complètement vide. C'est ce que l'abandon nous fait ressentir, c'est ce qu'il nous démontre. Il absorbe toute chaleur, toute stabilité émotionnelle, il nous fait devenir nerveux, impulsif, parano même. Tout ne devient que peur et tristesse et plus rien n'a de goût. Je l'ai ressentis quand ma mère est partie, perdant un lien fort à tout jamais. Plus de rire à la maison, plus de câlin le matin pour me réveiller, juste plus rien, le néant. Et sa présence m'a manqué au moment même où elle a disparu. Je n'entendrai plus sa voix, je ne verrai plus son sourire, je ne sentirai plus ses bras autour de moi, me rassurer, il ne reste que le vide, le vide et les souvenirs qui malgré tout, disparaissent peu à peu. 

Et Costia.. À moindre mesure évidemment, m'a renvoyé en pleine face tout ce que j'ai pu ressentir durant des mois et des mois après la disparition de mère. Ce que je craignais le plus est arrivé finalement et je me rends compte que les blessures du passé nous habituent à souffrir. Elles nous habituent à la douleur, elles nous habituent à l'absence, elles nous font serrer les dents et rebondir plus rapidement. J'ai mis une semaine à arrêter de pleurer, une autre à arrêter de me sentir vide et encore une pour reprendre le contrôle de ma vie. Aujourd'hui, j'ai encore cette tristesse au fond, mais je crois que la colère est bien plus forte quand je pense à elle, que l'est le manque. Parce qu'elle connaissait mon histoire, mes ressenties par rapport à ma mère, ma peur de l'abandon, elle le savait et pourtant elle n'a pas hésité. Parce qu'il ne s'agit pas de quelques jours pour réfléchir, non, c'est quasiment tout un mois à m'ignorer, à ne pas me répondre.. J'aurais au moins voulu un message clair et précis m'annonçant notre rupture. Mais non à la place, il y a juste ces incertitudes, ce vide, ce manque de contrôle et de clarté. Et j'en ai marre de me sentir comme ça, j'en ai marre de pas savoir et d'avoir aucun moyen de savoir d'ailleurs.

Et la venue de Clarke aujourd'hui m'a juste confirmé une chose.. Je n'ai plus de temps à perdre. Certes, je ne suis pas prête à reconstruire quelque chose là de suite, certes il va me falloir du temps pour ça, mais je ne veux pas me priver de moment de bonheur juste parce que j'attends un fantôme qui ne reviendra sûrement pas. La haine, la colère que j'ai vu dans le regard de Costia, cette peine également, n'ont fait que confirmer cette absence qu'elle nous a imposé au lieu d'essayer de comprendre et de faire en sorte qu'on avance ensemble. Parce que je sais que dans le fond je ne lui aurais jamais imposé Clarke, j'aurais été fidèle, j'aurais pu prendre soin de nous et en même temps j'aurais été capable de séparer l'amour de l'amitié. Je sais que j'aurais pu le faire, mais elle ne m'en a pas donné l'occasion. 

Et je serre les dents parce que je me suis battue pour elle, parce que j'ai abandonné Clarke pour elle, je l'ai blessé pour elle, je l'ai ignoré et je lui ai fait mal, plusieurs fois. Je suis devenue une personne que je déteste avec toutes ces histoires et aujourd'hui je veux abandonner tout ça.

Oui, c'est fini, je veux prendre soin des gens que j'aime et de ceux qui font attention à moi, pas me battre sans arrêt. Il est temps de faire place à un peu de positif dans tout ça. 

Et je sais que c'est sûrement la colère qui parle, je sais que peut-être, quand Clarke sortira de chez moi, je me sentirai à nouveau seule et triste et que Costia me manquera et que je referai cette conversation dans ma tête encore et encore. Mais pour l'instant, je suis en paix avec cette situation. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, j'ai décidé de suivre mon coeur et pas ma tête. Juste le temps de quelques heures au moins.

**"Lexa ?"**

Je sors de mes pensées et regarde Clarke, quelques marches en dessous de moi. _Qu'est ce qu'elle est belle._

**"Oui ?"** je lui demande, en lui souriant tendrement. 

**"Ça ne va pas ? Tu t'es arrêtée d'un coup et tu as lâché ma main.."** Elle marque une pause. **"Tu as oublié quelques choses en haut ?"**

_Mon chagrin. Grâce à toi._

**"Non, non, t'inquiète pas. Et ça va, plutôt bien même."** Je lui réponds simplement avant de la rejoindre en bas des escaliers. 

Elle me sourit à son tour. Qu'est ce que j'aime son sourire. **"Je vais aller dire bonjour aux autres, tu viens ?"** Me demande-t-elle en tendant sa main à nouveau. 

Quelques marches me séparent de ce bonheur, quelques marches juste. Et je les franchis, entrelaçant ses doigts à nouveau, me faisant entrainer vers la baie vitrée, une trainée de vanille chatouillant mes narines. 

**"Attends Clarke."** Je l'arrête avant qu'elle ne sorte vers l'extérieur. **"Je vais refaire de la citronnade, vas-y sans moi."** Je lui lance apercevant très bien que le pichet, dehors, semble vide. Saleté de Reyes. 

**"Tu as besoin d'aide ? Je peux m'en occuper."** Me dit-elle.

**"Non vas t'amuser avec eux, j'en ai pas pour longtemps. Juste ne ferme pas derrière toi que je puisse sortir directement."** Je lui souris et lâche tristement sa main avant de me diriger vers la cuisine. Un dernier coup d'oeil vers Clarke qui n'a pas bougé; je la vois froncer les sourcils.

**"C'est ton anniversaire, après ça, tu ne t'occupes plus de rien !"** Me lance-t-elle avant de finalement sortir en rouspétant légèrement.

Elle me fait sourire. Si une chose est sûre c'est que Clarke me fait sourire, et comme personne. 

Je me décide donc de refaire cette fameuse boisson, que Raven semble absorber par tous les pores de sa peau. J'ouvre mon frigo et saisis trois citrons jaunes et trois citrons verts. Je les malaxe un moment, et récupère une seconde carafe sur cette fichue étagère, en hauteur. Il faut vraiment qu'on la déplace, elle est bien trop haute. Je découpe les six fruits devant moi et en extrait le jus que je filtre pour retirer tous les pépins. 

Un peu d'eau dans la bouilloire et je n'ai plus qu'a attendre qu'elle chauffe. Cinq minutes passent et je verse enfin le tout sur ce fameux jus afin de bien laisser mélanger le tout. Un peu de sucre et il n'y a plus qu'à attendre que ça refroidisse.

J'attrape l'éponge pour nettoyer le tout quand j'entends hurler dans le jardin. _Clarke ?_ Je lâche tout et me précipite vers la baie vitrée.

**"Clarke ?!"** Je l'appelle quand je la vois au bord de la piscine face à une Raven sertie de son plus beau sourire machiavélique.

**"Lexa !"** Me crie la blonde.

Raven se tourne alors vers moi, me fait son lever de sourcil le plus mutin qui soit avant de venir pousser son amie dans l'eau. 

Ma bouche s'entrouvre quand je vois cette scène au ralentie, Clarke glissant, habillée, dans l'eau, disparaitre quelques instants avant de ressurgir un regard noir sur le visage. 

**"T'ES SÉRIEUSE RAVEN !?"**

Et je vois Rae, Octavia et Luna rirent aux éclats. Seule Anya semble avoir simplement lever un sourcil à cette vile blague. 

Je repose mon regard sur Clarke, qui s'est décidée à sortir. Et je la regarde faire, je la regarde parce que je n'ai pas le choix, parce que mes yeux ont décidé de faire leur vie et de fixer cette déesse sortant de ma piscine. Je déglutis quand je la vois, quand son t-shirt trempé se colle à sa poitrine, à son dos, à ses reins. Mais ma bouche me lâche quand elle vient retirer son short en jean, le faisant glisser le long de ses jambes pour laisser apparaître le haut de ses cuisses et ce bas de fesses merveilleusement bien accompagné d'un maillot bleu nuit lui allant parfaitement bien à la silhouette. Enfin de m'achever, elle décide d'enlever son haut et une chaleur intense me prend subitement le visage. Elle s'étire faisant passer son t-shirt au dessus de ses épaules, puis de sa tête, et elle se baisse afin de récupérer ses affaires au sol. Évidemment je n'ai rien raté, évidemment mon bas ventre s'est affolé, évidemment j'aurais souhaité que l'on soit seule et évidemment Raven n'a rien loupé de la scène.

**"WOODS !"** Me lance t-elle alors que je suis encore en train de déglutir. 

Je vois Clarke tourner légèrement la tête vers moi alors qu'elle est déjà en train de poser son linge sur un les fils servant à étendre nos lessives. Je croise son regard, mais je suis bien trop gênée pour le maintenir. À la place, je me retourne sur Rae, la suppliant silencieusement pour qu'elle n'en rajoute pas.

**"Tu viens ?"** Me demande-t-elle simplement alors que je soupire d'avoir échappé au pire. **"Où tu préfères continuer de mat..."**

Mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase que Clarke vient la pousser à son tour dans l'eau, faisant taire Raven, me faisant échapper à cette gêne programmée par la brune. Celle-ci ressort, éclatant de rire et quémandant la blonde du regard.

**"Tu l'as cherché Raven !"** Lui lance-t-elle avant de me faire un clin d'oeil. 

Mes joues tournent à nouveau au rouge, enfin même si je ne suis pas sûre qu'elles aient initialement retrouvé leur couleur naturelle, et je baisse légèrement la tête.

**"Grillée."** Me taquine une nouvelle fois Rae avant que Clarke ne lui saute à nouveau dessus, la coulant au passage et arrosant Anya par la même occasion. 

Je vois alors mon amie s'horrifier, se crisper, sûrement du à l'eau froide reçue après s'être exposée en pleine chaleur pendant près d'une heure. Elle me lance un regard, comme si c'était de ma responsabilité et je ne peux qu'hausser les épaules, car clairement, ce n'est pas moi qui viens de l'éclabousser. Elle me fixe, fronce les sourcils, puis son regard se pose sur Clarke et Raven qui viennent alors de commencer à se battre dans et sous l'eau. Elle m'observe à nouveau et un rictus vient alors se poser au coin de ses lèvres. Elle se lève.

_Oh merde._ Je sais ce qu'elle veut faire. Et elle ne touchera pas à ma blonde.

Elle s'avance et je la vois glisser dans l'eau. Automatiquement je retire mon t-shirt et mon short et je me mets à courir vers la piscine y rentrant tout en finesse et me positionnant devant l'asiatique qui comprend ou je veux en venir.

**"Laisse moi passer, je vais me la faire."** Me lance-t-elle, toujours la même flamme dans son regard.

**"Non."** Je la défis. 

**"Lexa, je n'ai pas envie de me battre avec toi."** Me dit-elle un léger sourire sur le visage.

**"Oui, clairement, parce que tu vas perdre, donc non, je ne bougerai pas."** J'hausse un sourcil.

**"Perdre ? Je sais que j'ai mes chances."** Me répond-elle avant que son sourire de s'agrandisse et qu'elle ne s'approche de moi. Rapidement ses deux mains viennent me saisir par les épaules, elle tente de s'appuyer sur moi, ce qui en vrai, me fait perdre légèrement l'équilibre. Je perds mes appuies et elle en profite alors pour me couler. Ouvrant les yeux sous l'eau, j'arrive à attraper une de ses jambes et à la retourner à mon tour, lui faisant boire la tasse par la même occasion. Mais elle ne se laisse pas faire, non pas Anya. Elle me fonce alors dessus mais j'arrive, je ne sais comment, à l'attraper par l'arrière, prête à lui faire mordre la poussière, ou plutôt prête à lui faire bouffer du chlore. 

**"WOODS !"**

Et mes yeux se posent sur Raven, tenant une masse de cheveux blonds sous son bras gauche. 

**"Clarke !"** Je lance tout en resserrant ma prise sur Anya qui ne cesse de se débattre. **"Lâche là, où je coule ta dulcinée."** Je la menace, un sourire aux lèvres. 

_Ta dulcinée ? T'as 90 ans ou quoi ?_

Ses sourcils se lèvent. **"Lâche ma femme, ou je..."** Je la vois réfléchir. _Fais gaff' Rae, fais gaff._ **"où je coule ta je sais pas quoi !"**

Je vois Octavia et Luna éclater de rire, là, assises au bord de l'eau, regardant la scène.

**"Heureuse d'être une je sais pas quoi."** Râle alors Clarke, dont je ne vois toujours pas le visage.

**"Oh ça va, j'aurais pu dire pire."** Lance alors l'hispanique qui ne me lâche pas du regard. **"À trois ?"** Me demande-t-elle. Et j'acquiesce.

**"1, 2, 3"**

Et nous lâchons prise toutes les deux, ce qui laisse le temps à Clarke de venir se positionner derrière moi, posant ses deux mains sur mes épaules et ses seins sur mon dos. _Oh.._

**"Lex, me laisse plus avec cette folle !"** me souffle-t-elle dans l'oreille alors que je sens un frisson me parcourir l'échine. 

**"C'est ça va te réfugier dans les bras de ta petite Lexa !"** balance alors Raven en riant alors que Clarke vient lui tirer la langue. 

Anya et moi nous nous regardons un instant avant d'éclater de rire à notre tours et de venir s'attraper l'avant bras en signe de paix. 

**"On retourne bronzer ?"** demande alors l'asiatique à sa petite amie. 

**"Ma peau est naturellement bronzée mais soit, je peux venir m'allonger près de toi si tu le souhaites, voir même te passer un peu d'crème."** Et elle vient l'embrasser avant de sortir de l'eau. 

**"Pourquoi je vois toujours un sens caché dans les paroles de Rae"** Me demande alors Clarke toujours dans mon dos. 

Je tourne un peu ma tête sur la droite, afin d'au moins la regarder un minimum. **"Parce que c'est souvent le cas."** Et je lui souris alors qu'elle vient croiser mon regard. Je la sens s'appuyer un peu plus contre moi. Une seconde et voila que sa bouche est à présent sur ma joue.

**"Merci d'avoir pris ma défense."** me dit-elle.

**"Merci d'avoir pris la mienne."**

Elle me sourit et se détache enfin de mon corps, me permettant à nouveau respirer convenablement. Elle passe devant moi, se laissant flotter dans la piscine et je vois un rictus se poser sur son visage.

**"J'espère qu'au moins la vue en valait la peine."** me dit-elle, un clin d'oeil accompagnant son geste. 

Évidemment il n'en faut pas moins pour que le rouge revienne prendre sa place, sur mes joues. 

**"Oui.."** Je réponds timidement. Et je crois qu'elle ne s'attendait pas réellement à une réponse de ma part car c'est à son tour de changer de couleur, ce qui me fait gentiment sourire. 

**"Quelqu'un veut faire une partie de volley dans l'eau ?"** Demande d'un seul coup Octavia qui vient de s'approcher de la piscine un ballon à la main, nous sortant par la même occasion de cette ambiance. Nous acquiesçons toutes les deux et Luna nous rejoint.

\---

J'ai repris position sur mon transat, mon livre à la main, jetant un coup d'oeil de temps à autre à Clarke, toujours dans la piscine, jouant à présent avant Anya. Je tourne une de mes pages quand j'entends mon ventre grogner. Instinctivement je viens regarder mon téléphone pour y voir l'heure. 17h12. Ça va, le temps passe bien doucement aujourd'hui. Je décide alors de me diriger vers la cuisine pour nous préparer quelques collations. Arrivée près du plan de travail, je me rends compte, que pour le coup, j'ai complètement oublié ma citronnade. J'ouvre le congélateur du frigo, récupère une vingtaine de glaçons et les disposent à l'intérieur de la carafe pour glacer cette boisson. Puis, je m'accroupie pour ouvrir le placard dans lequel nous stockons les farines, les sucres et tout le nécéssaire à pâtisserie. J'en sors le matériel plus les ingrédients qui vont me servir à nous faire de bons cookies. 

250 g de farine90 g de sucre de canne roux (ou cassonade)1 sachet de sucre vanillé1/2 sachet de levure1 oeuf125 g de beurre doux2 cuillères à café de mielEt une tablette de chocolat au lait

Je dispose le tout sur le comptoir et me redresse. Je commence par disposer ma farine dans mon saladier quand je sursaute lorsque deux mains viennent se poser sur mes yeux. Puis je souris. 

**"Clarke !"**

**"Comment tu sais que c'est moi ?"**

**"Ton parfum."** Je lui réponds.

_Ton parfum, l'odeur de ta peau et surtout parce que tu es la seule au monde désormais capable de faire ça._

Elle se recule et vient alors se placer à côté de moi.

**"Je ne t'avais pas dis de ne plus rien faire aujourd'hui ?"** M'engueule t-elle presque alors que je tourne ma tête pour la regarder. 

Foutu regard qui se perd sur sa poitrine, encore. _Lève les yeux espèce d'obsédée !_

Et je m'exécute, redressant la tête, espérant qu'elle ne m'ait pas grillé, une nouvelle fois. Mais son sourire me dit le contraire. Et cette fois-ci il n'est plus mutin, cette-fois ci il semble gêné, pas embarrassé non, gênée, comme si cela ne la dérangeait pas que je l'observe mais qu'en même temps cela la mettait dans une position.. délicate ? Elle continue de me sourire et je me vois détailler ses lèvres, je me vois longer la courbure de sa bouche; Alors je décide de racler ma gorge pour m'aider a reprendre mes esprits. 

**"Je fais des cookies."** Je lui lance alors, l'air de rien. 

Elle se met alors à rire. **"Ce n'est pas ce qu'on avait dit Lexa. Laisse moi les faire pour toi."** Me dit-elle alors, me décalant légèrement de ma position d'un léger coup de hanche.

**"Est-ce que je peux aider ?"** Je lui demande.

**"Et bien.. Oui. Parce que je ne connais pas la recette.."** Me dit-elle légèrement gênée. 

Nous nous mettons alors à cuisiner ensemble. Je m'occupe de mélanger la farine, le sucre, le sel et la levure tandis que Clarke se décide à faire fondre le beurre dans un bol. Elle le récupère et s'approche vers moi. 

**"Et ensuite ?"** Me demande-t-elle.

**"Ensuite, je vais casser l'oeuf dedans et il faudra juste les battre avec le miel."**

J'attrape donc l'oeuf et le casse contre le bol. Et je ne sais pas comment je fais mon compte mais la coquille se brise entre mes doigts et j'en reçois une partie sur les avant-bras.

**"Putain.."** Je râle. 

Clarke, qui été partie chercher le fouet, revient alors, me lançant un regard malicieux. 

**"Quelle délicatesse."** Me dit-elle simplement en attrapant un essuie tout pour venir m'aider. 

**"Je sais pas ce que j'ai foutu.."** Et je le lui attrape pour venir essuyer ma peau. 

Puis je la vois s'approcher et me fixer. **"Lex, tu en as sur le visage."** Me dit-elle en souriant. 

Je passe ma main propre sur ma peau, mais ne semble pas trouver cette foutue coquille. Alors Clarke s'avance encore et vient simplement la récupérer sur la ligne de ma mâchoire. Puis elle en attrape une autre au niveau de ma gorge et enfin je la vois hésiter. Je baisse mon visage et je comprends. Je comprends mais je ne dis rien. _Suis ton coeur Lexa, suis ton coeur. Si cette coquille d'oeuf s'est glissée là, c'est sûrement ce foutu destin qui s'acharne pour vous. Sois téméraire._ Alors je ne dis rien, je défis même Clarke du regard, la commissure de mes lèvres remontant légèrement. Et elle capte mon sourire, elle comprend. Son sourcil se lève, et elle vient alors déposer son index juste au niveau du bonnet de mon maillot, juste au dessus, sur ma peau. Elle décale son doigt, le faisant glisser d'un centimètre, un seul centimètre qui provoque des frissons sur l'ensemble de mon corps. La coquille maintenant enlevée, je vois son sourire fier et satisfait, ses joues rosées et je sens mon coeur s'accélérer un peu. Juste un peu. 

**"Les cookies ne vont pas se faire tout seul tu sais ?"** Me lance-t-elle, toujours ce même air sur le visage. 

Je lui souris encore. Putain j'en ai presque mal aux joues à force, et je viens nettoyer le restant de l'oeuf cassé. J'en utilise un autre, faisant bien attention cette fois-ci et j'invite Clarke à continuer la préparation. Le temps du mélange, je préchauffe le four et décide de m'occuper du chocolat, le craquant et le cassant en mille morceaux grâce au tranchant de mon couteau. Nous finissons par mélanger le tout et enfin, par disposer sur une plaque de cuisson des petites boules de pâtes. Nous les enfournons, satisfaites. 

Je me penche quelques minutes sur le thermostat, réglant le tout sur 428 **°** F durant 10 minutes. Je me retourne enfin, prête à nettoyer les saladiers et ustensiles quand je vois Clarke approcher son doigt du bout de mon nez pour venir y déposer un peu de pâte. 

**"Claaarke !"** Je râle venant retirer le tout de mon doigt grace à cet essuie tout posé sur le comptoir. **"T'es vraiment une enfa.."** Et je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'elle recommence, mais sur ma joue cette fois-ci. Je fronce les sourcils même si j'ai envie de rire, même si je la trouve adorable. Je soupire, et hoche ma tête de droite à gauche. J'essuie mon visage à nouveau quand je la vois recommencer une troisième fois. **"Clarke ! Stop, arrête !"** Et cette fois j'arrête son bras dans les airs. Cette fois je ris quand je la vois, la bouche entrouverte, un air presque boudeur sur le visage.

**"Aller t'es pas drôle Lex !"** Me dit-elle simplement. 

_Arf, je suis si faible._ Alors je lâche prise et je ferme les yeux attendant ma sentence. Mais celle-ci ne vient pas. Pas de suite en tout cas. Il me faut quelques secondes avant de sentir cette chaleur, cette humidité, cette pression presque juste au bout de mes lèvres. J'ouvre les yeux directement. Son doigt est posé là, sur ma bouche et son regard de me lâche pas.

**"Goûte."** M'ordonne-t-elle presque, ce qui ,j'avoue, a le don de me décontenancer. 

  
Je ne bouge pas. J'ai fait ma maline tout à l'heure avec ma vieille coquille d'oeuf mais maintenant ce n'est plus du tout le cas. Maintenant c'est elle qui me défit du regard et c'est à moi de répondre.

Je referme les yeux une seconde, pour me donner de la force, comme j'ai toujours besoin de faire quand il s'agit de Clarke. Et j'entrouvre les lèvres. Juste assez pour que son doigt, recouvert de pâte pénètre légèrement dans ma bouche. L'intensité de son regard me ferait perdre pieds et je ressens à nouveau tous ces fourmillements dans mon bas ventre. _Putain Clarke.. Putain.._

Mes lèvres viennent alors se refermer sensuellement sur son doigt et je la sens fébrile, je la vois me regarder, observer chacun de mes mouvements. Puis, pour ne rien arranger, je passe alors ma langue sur la pulpe de son index, lapant cette mixture, purifiant sa peau avant de me reculer, suçotant son doigt une dernière fois. J'avale. Je ne l'ai toujours pas quitté du regard. Puis je lui souris.

**"C'était très bon."** Je lui lance alors d'un clin d'oeil avant de venir déposer le saladier dans l'évier pour le nettoyer, laissant Clarke derrière moi.

**"C'est pas juste.."** Je l'attends râler.

**"De ?"** Je lui demande en ouvrant le robinet toujours sans me retourner.

**"De l'effet que t'as sur moi."**

Et je me mets à sourire. Elle ne le voit pas mais je souris alors que j'observe l'eau chaude faire glisser les petits restants de pâte dans l'évier. Elle ne s'en rend pas compte, mais c'est son regard qui me coupe en deux à chaque fois, faisant de moi une femme la désirant et en même temps une petite enfant ne sachant pas quoi faire, quoi répondre. 

**"Oh je te vois sourire, pas besoin de te cacher."** Elle me lance alors, ce qui me fait clairement pouffer de rire.

**"Je ne me cache pas Clarke."**

**"Je ne me cache pas Clarke."** Me refait-elle comme une enfant, ce qui encore une fois me fait agiter la tête de droite à gauche. 

**"T'arrête un peu ?"** Je lui demande de ma voix la plus tendre. 

**"Non."** Me dit-elle juste alors que je viens astiquer le saladier. 

**"Clarke ?"**

**"Lexa ?"** Me répond-elle.

**"T'arrête."** Et je me retourne enfin. Je me retourne et je vois alors sa main, blanche de farine s'aplatir sur mon visage. Instinctivement je veux ouvrir les yeux en grand, mais je sens cette poudre sur mes paupières. Je cherche à tâtons un torchon, ou de quoi m'essuyer les mains. Et je trouve un truc, je sais pas quoi mais je trouve un truc. Je me sèche puis enlève la farine de mes yeux et les ouvre enfin. Ce que je vois en face de moi me fait alors très peur.

**"NON CLARKE ! Tu te calmes !"**

Elle est là, le sac de farine entre les mains, un sourire machiavélique sur le visage. 

**"Clarke... ? Tu veux pas jouer à ça, crois moi.."** Je lui lance espérant lui faire un peu peur.

Et ça rate, au contraire, son sourire s'accentue. 

**"Oh si je veux."** Et je la vois alors s'approcher à toute vitesse, soulevant le sachet de farine, le retournant légèrement au dessus de moi pour que celle-ci glisse sur ma tête. Mais je ne la laisse pas faire, non, je me baisse, esquive son bras et finis par entourer sa taille pour ne pas être la seule à être touchée par cette poudre blanche.

**"Lex ! C'est pas du jeuuu !"** Crie-t-elle, alors que je me maintiens à son ventre, mon visage collé à ses cotes, mon épaule à son estomac. 

Je la sens chanceler, mais elle tient bon. Alors avec un de mes bras, je viens essayer d'attraper le sachet, je viens essayer de me libérer de son courroux; Et j'y arrive, mais je perds l'équilibre. Je la sens glisser avec moi, alors, je place rapidement mes mains derrière sa tête, pour ne pas qu'elle se fasse mal et nous tombons là, sur le sol de la cuisine. D'abord inquiète je me redresse légèrement pour capter son regard, pour savoir si tout va bien. Je le croise et elle se met alors à rire, à rire si fort. Et je ne peux que l'accompagner dans ce pure moment de bonheur, dans cet extase que nous ressentons là, ensemble. Nos moments à deux son si précieux, si rares, que je sais que j'ai besoin d'en savourer chaque seconde. 

Puis les rires ralentissent, les souffles se rattrapent et enfin il ne reste que deux paires d'yeux se fixant l'une l'autre. 

**"Tu as de la farine partout."** Me dit-elle doucement, souriante. 

**"Tu n'es pas mieux lotie."**

Et c'est le cas. Ses cheveux sont à présent moitiés blonds, moitié blancs, tout comme ses sourcils d'ailleurs. Quelques poussières de poudre sont venues se perdre sur ses joues, formant de belles taches de rousseur presque nacrées. Sa lèvre inférieure également d'ailleurs semble asséchée de farine. 

Puis je sors de cette contemplation. J'en sors rapidement d'ailleurs car autre chose me perturbe. Sa respiration. Je sens son ventre nu contre le mien inspirer et expirer de l'air. Je baisse un peu la tête pour me rendre compte que je suis allongée sur elle, de tout mon long, que chaque parcelle de ma peau se frotte à elle. Alors je me redresse pour ne pas l'écraser davantage, pour ne pas ressentir davantage, n'étant pas certaine de pouvoir me contrôler davantage. Je vais pour me lever, pour la laisser à son tour se mettre debout, mais elle ne me laisse pas faire, saisissant ma nuque pour me garder la, à quatre pattes au dessus de son corps, mes deux mains venant se placer de part et d'autre de sa tête, mes cheveux, à moitié humidifiés par la piscine, secs par endroit de farine, venant caresser son visage, tout juste en face du mien. 

Je me perds. Je le sens. Mais je me perds dans un endroit qui réchauffe mon coeur. 

Sa main viens replacer une de mes mèches derrière mon oreille, puis son pousse vient épousseter mon sourcil, ma joue, ma mâchoire, ma lèvre. 

**"Tu en as vraiment partout..."** Me dit-elle d'une voix basse, grave; un simple souffle s'extirpant avec difficulté de ses cordes vocales. **"Vraiment partout.."** Répète-t-elle, son pouce s'étant arrêté là; ma respiration légèrement saccadée, le caressant délicatement. 

Puis, dans une audace que je pensais avoir perdu il y a longtemps, tout comme elle, ce soir là, je viens alors embrasser ce doigt, posé là sur ma bouche. Puis la paume de sa main, puis son poignet. Je la sens perdre des forces, je sens son bras se décaler vers le sol, mais je l'attrape de ma main, maintenant tout mon poids sur un seul de mes avant bras. Puis je continue glissant mes lèvres de la peau de son bras à sa joue. Puis, je me soulève de quelques centimètres pour atteindre son autre joue, son front, l'arrête de son nez. Mes lèvres se déposent à chaque coin de son visage jusqu'à ce que sa main, se cale une nouvelle fois dans ma nuque, jusqu'à ce que je croise son regard et que le four se mette à sonner. Nous nous figeons là, instantanément. Et je la vois sourire, soupirer, mais sourire. 

**"Peut-être qu'un jour nous arrêterons d'être interrompues."** Me dit-elle. 

**"Je l'espère."** Je lui réponds tout simplement comprenant que notre moment s'arrête là. Je me redresse alors sur mes deux jambes et lui tends la main pour l'inviter à me rejoindre. 

\---

**Pov Clarke**

Il me faut un peu de temps pour sortir de ce moment là. Il me faut vraiment du temps pour reprendre mon souffle, pour retrouver cette force dans mes jambes qui vient de me quitter et pour retrouver un peu de cohérence dans mon esprit. 

Finalement c'est grâce à Lexa que je sors de mes pensées. Les cookies sont prêts et je la vois sortir la plaque pour la poser sur un dessous de plat, sur le comptoir. 

**"Il faut attendre qu'ils refroidissent un peu. On ferait mieux d'aller se rincer avant de goûter, qu'est ce que tu en dis ?"** Me demande-t-elle en souriant.

**"Tu as raison, on a vraiment une sale tête."**

**"Tu peux utiliser ma salle de bain si tu le souhaites, je vais ranger là, puis j'irai après."** M'indique t-elle alors que je la vois se remettre sur la vaisselle.

**"Lex, je peux le faire tu sais."** Je n'apprécie pas qu'elle s'occupe de tout en ce jour spécial.

**"Je sais, je me doute que tu sais faire la vaisselle Clarke."** Me dit-elle en souriant. 

Je ne cherche même pas à lui répondre, je connais Lexa, je sais que quand elle a décidé de prendre soin des autres, il est compliqué de l'arrêter. Je soupire et me décide simplement à embrasser sa joue avant de me diriger vers le salon. 

**"Tu me soules."** Je lui lance en souriant, alors que les escaliers montrent le bout de leur nez. Arrivée en haut, je me dirige vers la porte de la salle de bain. Au total, je crois bien qu'ils en ont deux, une pour Lexa et une pour les invités ainsi qu'une autre dans la chambre de Gustus, mais je n'y suis jamais allée. Finalement, nous aurions très bien pu ranger ensemble et se doucher chacune dans une salle de bain. Alala, je soupire, je sais très bien qu'elle veut tout simplement s'occuper de tout. M'enfin. J'entre dans la pièce. J'ai toujours aimé cet endroit, les peu de fois ou je suis venue. Il y a toujours cette odeur de shampoing que j'arrive à retrouver sur les cheveux de Lexa, l'odeur de son parfum, de sa crème pour le corps. Cette pièce respire Lexa plus que n'importe qu'elle autre. Bon peut-être pas sa chambre.. Enfin. Je me perds quelques minutes dans mes pensées avant de sentir la chaleur monter aux joues. _Non mais faut vraiment que j'arrête de faire ça, de la visualiser comme ça._

Je secoue la tête pour me sortir de là, puis je regarde mon maillot de bain, lui aussi, souillé par cette farine. Autant que j'entre entière dans la baignoire. Je laisse couler l'eau tiède sur moi, il fait déjà assez chaud dehors pour ne pas me bruler la peau. D'ailleurs, je sens bien que j'ai rougi, que le soleil a légèrement attaqué mon épiderme. En même temps, blanche comme je suis, de base, ça ne pouvait qu'arriver en ayant passé autant de temps dans la piscine sans protection.

Une fois rincée, je sors de la douche et attrape la seule serviette disponible. Celle de Lexa j'imagine. J'hésite un moment.. Je pourrais chercher dans ses placards, je pourrais en prendre une propre, je devrais réellement faire ça. Est-ce que ça dérangerait Lexa que j'utilise sa serviette ? Est-ce que je peux ?

_Oh mon dieu Clarke arrête d'être aussi creepy._

Je me penche alors pour ouvrir le placard sous le lavabo afin d'y trouver une serviette. Rien, juste des produits d'entretien, des shampoings de réserve, dentifrice etc. Je tourne à droite, il n'y a qu'une étagère avec le parfum de Lexa et son déodorant. _Bon, n'en faisons pas tout un plat non plus, c'est qu'une serviette_. J'attrape donc celle de la brune et commence à sécher mon corps. Ce n'est que quand je viens frotter mon visage avec que je me rends compte que son odeur est dessus. Bien plus présente qu'ailleurs. Je me retiens d'humer le tout, d'inspirer à l'intérieur de ce bout de tissus comme si ma vie en dépendait, et pourtant je meurs d'envie de le faire. Alors, je me blottis juste là, une seconde. 

_Tu es ridicule Griffin._

_Sssh_. 

Enfin, je viens éponger le bout de mes cheveux et je sors de la salle de bain, toujours la serviette dans les mains, toujours en train de frotter doucement ma chevelure pour ne pas qu'elle inonde le sol de sa chambre.

_Toc, toc, toc._

**"Clarke, c'est moi, je peux entrer ?"** Me demande Lexa derrière la porte. 

**"Oui, oui fais comme chez toi."** Je lui réponds un rire dans la voix.

Elle entre et ses yeux s'arrêtent sur moi. Elle me fixe un instant de haut en bas. Elle ne se cache plus vraiment, après tout à quoi bon, je la surprends toujours. Ses joues tournent au cramoisi et c'est seulement à ce moment là que je remarque qu'elle tient une serviette de bain dans la bain.

**"Je venais t'en apporter une propre.. On les a lavé ce matin. Mais je vois que tu as trouvé ce qu'il fallait."** Me dit-elle d'une voix tendre.

**"Oh, oui, j'ai emprunté la tienne, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ?"**

**"Tu peux emprunter ce que tu veux Clarke."** Me répond-elle simplement avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain pour poser sa serviette. Je la suis pour venir étendre celle que j'utilise et nous nous retrouvons là, dans ce petit espace exigu. 

**"Oh"** Me dit-elle juste, lorsqu'elle s'en rend compte.

**"Oh."** Je lui réponds avant que mes yeux ne se posent pour la centième fois sur ses lèvres aujourd'hui. Mais non, je ne bougerai pas, je me suis promis de ne pas être la première à initier ce geste. Même si j'en meurs d'envie. 

**"Attends."** Me dit-elle avant d'entrer dans la baignoire et d'allumer l'eau. **"Tu attends hein ?"** me répète-t-elle alors que je la vois se rincer sans en perdre une miette. Qu'est ce que je rêve de retirer ce maillot.

_  
Griffin ! _

_ Shhh.  _

Puis tout aussi rapidement, elle sort et se sèche.

**"Tu as déjà déposé ton odeur sur ma serviette."** Me dit-elle en fermant les yeux une seconde contre ce bout de tissu. 

Elle se gène pas elle, j'aurais du en profiter plus. _Pf._

Puis je la vois l'étendre et se rapprocher de moi. **"Ok c'est bon"** Me souffle-t-elle.

**"Bon ?"** Je l'interroge.

**"Pour te prendre dans mes bras sans te mettre de la farine partout à nouveau."**

Et elle me sourit, toujours aussi tendrement. Comment puis-je résister à ça, comment puis-je faire en sachant que les obstacles sont de moins en moins présents.. Je lui tends alors les bras car c'est ce que je souhaite autant qu'elle. Et elle m'enlace, timidement, je le sens bien. Je ris intérieurement de nous-même. Comment peut-on être parfois si téméraires et parfois si réservées ? Et tout ça, souvent, en l'espace de quelques minutes. Je pourrais parfois être capable de lui arracher ses vêtements et parfois je suis juste incapable de m'imaginer lui tenir la main. Peut-être est-ce parce qu'initialement, nous sommes amies - plus, je sais - mais peut-être juste parce que notre relation n'était pas censée évoluer comme ça ? Peut-être qu'on s'est retenues tellement longtemps, qu'aujourd'hui, qu'on à la possibilité d'avancer un pas de plus ensemble, nous nous retrouvons perdues entre ce désir et en même temps cette affection que l'on a l'une pour l'autre qui nous interdit d'accélérer les choses trop vite ? 

Là par exemple, ses bras m'apaisent, la je ne pense pas, ou peu, à son corps contre le mien, non là, je suis juste bien contre elle.

**"Tu es chaude Clarke."**

Je me fige. _Hein ?_

**"Quoi ?"** Je lui demande en me reculant. Ce genre de réflexion n'aide pas Lexa, à faire en sorte que nos moments de tendresse ne restent que des moments de tendresse.

**"Tu es chaude."** Me répète-t-elle en venant frôler mon épaule. Ah ben qu'est ce que je disais, le voila le frisson de désir pointer le bout de son nez. J'entrouvre la bouche mais elle ajoute **"Non, pardon, ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu es vraiment chaude, ta peau, regarde, tu as pris un sacré coup de soleil !"**

Et je ferme les yeux une micro seconde, me trouvant très stupide, raisonnant mon esprit pervers pour qu'il se calme une minute.

**"Attends je vais te mettre de l'après-soleil"**

**"NON !"** Je la coupe, me rendant compte de la puissance de ma voix. **"Non, je veux dire, ça ne sert à rien, on va y retourner non ?"** J'essaye de me dépatouiller de ça, je ne suis pas en état pour sentir ses mains contre moi.

**"Oui c'est vrai, tu as raison."** Me répond-elle pensive. **"Je vais plutôt te mettre de la crème solaire."**

Et je reste sans voix. Blasée. _Vraiment Lexa, vraiment ?_

**"T'embête Lex, je vais me mettre sous un parasol !"** Encore un petit effort et elle abandonnera.

**"Non, tu te rends pas compte t'es vraiment rouge, c'est pas bon pour ta peau, il faut l'hydrater !"** Elle insiste davantage. 

**"Bon ok, passe moi la crème."** Je lui demande alors, rien ne l'obligeant à le faire elle, qu'on soit d'accord.

Elle me la tend et me regarde faire. J'en passe sur mes bras, mes épaules, le haut de ma poitrine et mon ventre. 

**"Le visage aussi."** M'indique-t-elle les bras croisés, comme une mère punissant son enfant.

Je m'exécute. 

**"Bien. Rends la moi et tourne toi maintenant."** M'ordonne-t-elle.

**"Lex c'est pas nécessaire."** Je lui indique tout en lui rendant la crème.

**"Tourne toi Clarke."**

_Aaaarg, tu me soules Woods_. Mais je me tourne quand même hein, ma détermination de lutter contre elle s'arrêtant là. _Bravo Griffin, 1 point pour l'effort._

Et voila, je les sens ses mains sur mon dos. Hm je dois avouer que finalement ça fait plutôt du bien, le frais de la crème contrebalançant la chaleur émanant de ma peau.

**"Je le saurais pour la prochaine fois ! Ne pas te laisser trop longtemps au soleil !"** Râle-t-elle alors que je sens ses mains descendre plus bas dans mon dos.

Sans pouvoir me contrôler je laisse échapper un gémissement lorsqu'elle arrive dans mes reins. _Oh mon dieu_. Mes yeux s'écarquillent et ses mains ne bougent plus, posée la dans cette courbure que je crains tant. Elle se racle la gorge.

**"Clarke, tu n'aides pas là."** Me dit-elle à voix basse.

**"Oui ben c'est toi qui a commencé à poser tes mains partout sur moi là."**

**"Je te mets juste de la crème Clarke."** Me dit-elle.

**"Je te mets juste de la crème Clarke."** Je répète après elle.

**"C'est ton nouveau jeu ? Mon petit perroquet."** Dit-elle alors que je la sens sourire à travers ses mots.

Évidemment l'emploi du "mon" ne me laisse pas indifférente. Mais j'en fais abstraction, voulant rendre l'emploi de ce possessif le plus naturel possible.

**"J'ai toujours aimé t'embêter Lex."** Je lui dis alors que ses mains reprennent le cours de leurs chemins, étalant la crème juste au dessus du haut de mon maillot. Je me cambre légèrement. 

**"Clarke !"** Me lance-t-elle presque en m'engueulant.

**"Oui ben c'est un de mes points sensibles ok !"** Je réplique.

**"Oh."** Est la seule réponse que j'ai de sa part avant de l'entendre refermer le tube de crème. **"Et tu en as d'autres comme ça ?"** Ose-t-elle alors que mes yeux s'écarquillent. Je me retourne vers elle prête à l'engueuler quand je vois sa tête, à demi baissée. _Oh mon dieu elle est sérieuse. Elle est atrocement sérieuse. Pourquoi elle veut savoir ça ?_

_Tu sais pourquoi.  
  
Évidemment que je sais !_

Je soupire un instant, je ne dois absolument pas imaginer Lexa s'approcher d'eux, non, non, non.

_Mais t'en rêve hein ?_

_Tellement. Tellement fort, putain._

Et d'un coup l'ambiance change. Et encore une fois, je me retrouve le souffle coupé, en suspension dans cette atmosphère de désir. 

_Pourquoi je fais ça ? Pourquoi je saisis sa main ? POURQUOI JE FAIS ÇA ?_

Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais je le fais, j'attrape sa main droite alors que ses yeux se posent sur elle, puis sur mon regard, mes lèvres puis à nouveau sur elle. Je la place au bas de mon dos et je sens mon corps frissonner. **"Là"** Je lui dis alors que je la vois déglutir. _Putain, elle n'imagine pas l'effet qu'elle a sur moi, que ce contact a sur moi._ Mes jambes commencent déjà à perdre de leur force. Puis je saisis sa main gauche et elle se laisse faire, elle se laisse complètement aller à mes gestes. Quand je parlais d'être téméraire, c'était de ce genre de moment dont je parlais. Ce moment là, où mon cerveau, mon coeur, mon bas ventre, les trois ensemble se sont décidés en placer ses doigts entre mes cuisses, tout en haut de ma jambe, à la limite de mon maillot. **"Là"** Je souffle à nouveau laissant échapper, au même moment, un des plus longs soupires de ma vie. Je sens la moiteur de ses doigts contre le haut de ma cuisse. Je la sens faire pression dans mes reins, me faisant me coller en elle, front contre front, son regard me dévorant, le pouce de sa main gauche effleurant ma peau et me faisant contracter la totalité de mon corps. 

**"Lex.."**

Nos lèvres se cherchent, je le vois, je le veux tellement..

**"Un autre ?"** Me demande-t-elle, la voix craquée.

Je déglutis à mon tour, lui offrant mon cou, mes yeux se posant sur le plafond de la pièce. Une seconde j'ai imaginé ses doigts venir le parcourir, une seconde plus tard et se sont ses lèvres qui se sont posées sur moi.

**"Là ?"** chuchote-elle.

**"Hmm. Juste un peu plus à gauch.. là.. oh.."** Et je laisse échapper un grognement quand je la sens venir embrasser cette zone si sensible. Et s'en m'en rendre compte, sans que je ne puisse le contrôler, je me retrouve alors à la plaquer contre le meuble du lavabo, bien plus fougueusement que je me le suis imaginée. Mais elle n'arrête pas, elle n'arrête pas de glisser ses doigts sur ma peau, elle n'arrête pas de griffer légèrement le bas de mon dos, elle n'arrête pas d'embrasse mon cou, là, juste là. Je sens sa langue venir effleure ma gorge, ses lèvres s'aplatir là, avant qu'elles ne viennent près du lobe de mon oreille.

**"Clarke.. Arrête-moi.."**

Elle me quémande, je sens qu'elle me supplie.. _Putain fais un effort Lexa, n'y retourne pa...aaah mon dieu._ Et ses lèvres embrassent à nouveau ma gorge, l'arête de ma mâchoire et viennent à nouveau frôler ma bouche. Pour la troisième fois aujourd'hui. Je vais mourir d'envie à force de désirer cette femme autant !

**"Clarke.. Je.. Je vais te faire l'amour dans cette pièce si on continue.. et.."**

**"Tu n'en as pas envie ?"** Je lui demande, toujours contre ses lèvres. Est-ce que ça devient une habitude de se parler comme ça ? Parce qu'à un moment donné, j'ai beau avoir du self control, je reste humaine.

**"Je ne rêve que de ça.."** Me répond-elle alors que je sens cette chaleur descendre entre mes cuisses et se rependre sûrement, en partie, sur ses doigts. **"Mais pas là.. Pas dans ma vieille salle de bain, pas comme ça.."**

Et je comprends, évidemment pas comme ça, évidemment. Je dépose alors un baiser sur sa joue quand je sens ses mains se retirer de mon corps, laissant un sentiment glacial me recouvrir.

**"Aller viens, on retourne à la piscine."** Lui dis-je.

Elle acquiesce, mais ne dit rien alors j'attrape sa main pour l'amener dans sa chambre et sortir de la pièce, mais elle m'arrête. 

**"Tu ne m'en veux pas ?"** Me demande-t-elle un air presque attristé.

**"Oh mon dieu Lexa, non, évidemment que non ! T'en vouloir de quoi ? De vouloir faire les choses biens ? Non Lexa, je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir pour ça.."** Je marque une pause. **"Ça arrivera quand ça arrivera."** Je lui réponds, me rendant compte que c'est à présent une vraie possibilité, pas simplement quelque chose d'irréel.

Elle me sourit, tendrement comme toujours. _Mon dieu.. Je t'aime tellement._

**"Aller viens !"** Je lui lance avant de venir entrelacer mes doigts aux siens.

\---

Nous redescendons à la cuisine, les filles semblent toujours bien s'amuser dans la piscine. Soit elles n'ont pas remarqué notre absence, soit elles ont décidé d'arrêter de nous courir après. J'avoue que la seconde option me semble la plus plausible.

Je vois Lexa se diriger vers la cuisine, et je la suis. Elle me tend la carafe de citronnade et se charge de porter les cookies. Nous retournons au jardin, le goûter enfin près.

**"Et bah, vous en avez mis du temps."** Nous lance Raven, un sourire en coin. **"Vous vous êtes bien amusées ?"**

**"On a fait des cookies."** Répond alors Lexa, ce qui me fait rire. J'ai l'impression que cette phrase est devenue sa phrase passe partout. Elle me regarde et rougit.

**"Aller envoie la bouffe Woods ! Vous vous mangerez du regard plus tard !"** Nous lance-t-elle.

**"Raven !"** Intervient alors Anya. **"Tu n'es pas censée les encourager."**

**"Que veux-tu c'est plus fort que moi."** Dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'oeil. 

  
Elle sait pour Costia et Lexa a du lui parler de nous.. Elle ne réagirait pas comme ça à notre proximité sinon.. Est-ce que ça veut dire que c'est ok ? Est-ce que ça veut dire que je ne rêve pas depuis ce matin ? Non, non, j'ai bien noté le regard triste de Lex, quand elle parlait de Costia. Tout n'est pas encore si simple, rien n'est acquis. Et il nous faudra encore du temps pour.. Enfin je l'espère, j'espère avancer avec elle. 

**"Clarke ?"**

Je sors de mes penser et lève les yeux vers les filles, toutes déjà assises sur les quatre transats devant moi. Anya et Rae ensemble, Octavia, Luna et Lexa seule. Évidemment je me rapproche de ma brune.

**"Notre amitié n'est plus ce qu'elle était."** Soupire Octavia en venant me tirer la langue. 

**"Che ne chrois pas que che choit une queschion d'amitié O"** S'exclame alors Raven, la bouche pleine de cookie.

**"Raven, stop."** Intervient une nouvelle fois Anya. **"Qu'est ce que t'as aujourd'hui ?"** Lui demande-t-elle sérieusement, ce qui faut hausser les épaules à l'hispanique. Elle se retourne vers Lexa et je vois leur jeu de regard, et c'est là que je comprends toute la profondeur de leur amitié, toute la confiance qu'elles partagent l'une et l'autre. 

**"Les filles, ça suffit, aller An, goûte mes cookies !"** lui dit alors Lexa.

**"Très bien ! Mais je percerai ce mystère Reyes !"** dit-elle à sa petite amie avant de venir saisir un des gâteaux de Lexa pour le manger à son tour. Vu le visage détendu qu'elle vient de prendre, ils doivent être très bons. J'en saisis un et le goûte et effectivement c'est une tuerie ! Ils sont tendres, presque fondants en bouche. **"Lex ! Ils chont trop boooons !"** Je m'exclame alors, prenant le temps de le savourer.

**"Je suis contente que ça te plaise, on les a bien réussis !"** Me répond-elle en souriant tendrement.

**"Ché parche qu'ils chont fait avec amour !"** Balance à nouveau Rae, sous le regard sombre d'Anya. **"Ne me regarde pas comme cha."** Finit-elle par lui dire après avoir avalé sa dernière bouchée.

**"Tu me caches un truc Rae."** Insiste alors l'asiatique, ses yeux perçant la foudroyant du regard.

**"Maiiiis !"** Et je vois mon amie se lever alors et partir se cacher derrière Luna, qui surprise avale sa citronnade de travers. **"Luna, chaton, protège moi, Anya me veut du mal."**

**"Est-ce que tu es réellement en train de te cacher, derrière ton ex, de ta petite amie actuelle ?"** Lance alors Octavia, ce qui nous fait toutes éclater de rire.

**"Je ne suis pas de taille face à Anya, j'ai beau coucher avec elle, elle m'impressionne toujours autant Rae, donc tu es seule sur ce coup là."** Répond simplement Luna, qui vient à son tour dévorer son cookie. 

**"Clarke ?"** M'appelle alors l'hispanique.

**"C'est Anya, et je ne couche même avec elle, alors compte encore moins sur moi pour me liguer contre elle."** Je lui réponds sur le même ton enfantin. Tout le monde ri une nouvelle fois.

**"Mais..."** Dit-elle d'un ton boudeur.

**"Viens ici."** Lui lance alors An, d'un ton ferme.

La queue entre les jambes Raven obéit et se replace enfin à côté de sa petite amie qui vient alors l'embrasser tendrement. 

**"Je n'aime pas quand tu me caches des choses Raven Reyes."** Lui dit-elle finalement.

**"Je t'expliquerai."**

Je me tourne alors vers Lexa, qui est celle qui vient d'intervenir. 

**"Mais pour l'instant, profitons du moment."** Ajoute-t-elle alors que je vois Anya se questionner, puis lâcher prise pour le plus grand plaisir de sa brune qui mime à la mienne, un grand merci. 

Nous finissons de goûter quand je sens Lexa se décaler légèrement pour venir s'adosser contre le transat et passer ses jambes derrière mon dos. **"Ça ne te dérange pas que je m'installe comme ça ?"** Me demande-t-elle. Je lui fais un non de la tête avant de replonger dans ma conversation avec Luna portant sur la nouvelle année à venir.

**"Tu crois que les classes vont changer ? Que le système va changer ?"** Je lui demande.

**"Je sais pas, je t'avoue qu'ils avaient l'air satisfaits du résultat. Après, Je pense qu'on va avoir les matières communes ensemble mais que les options seront réellement à choisir en fonction des études que tu souhaites faire après.. Cette année est beaucoup plus décisive que les autres."** Me dit-elle sérieusement.

**"Oui je sais.."** Et je sens la pression s'installer au creux de mon estomac puis une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je me tourne sur ma droite pour observer une Lexa, plongée dans sa lecture. 

**"Ça va aller Clarke."** Me dit-elle simplement, avant de s'éloigner de mon épaule pour tourner une de ses pages.

**"Je vais me baigner."** Me dit alors Luna. Je me tourne vers elle, acquiesce rapidement et replonge mon regard sur _elle,_ sur son sourire en coin qui se dessine.

Vivement, je viens saisir son livre. **"Qu'avons nous là ? Qu'est-ce qui fait sourire ma Lexa comme ça."**

**"Clarke, non, rends le moi, ça devenait intéressant !"** Me lance-t-elle en essayant de l'attraper.

**"Tu-tu-tu"** Je fais claquer ma langue. **"Je veux savoir contre quoi je dois me battre."** Lui dis-je pour la taquiner, juste avant de venir poser mes yeux sur son livre, sur ce passage.

**"Oh."** Sont les seules paroles qui sortent de ma bouche. 

Instinctivement, je me recule un peu, et de ma main je viens écarter les jambes de Lexa pour m'y installer entre. Je m'adosse à elle tout en continuant de lire ce fameux passage.

**"C'est.. intense. Est-ce que tu es réellement en train de lire un livre porno le jour de ton anniversaire alors qu'on est toutes là ?"** Je lui demande entre ma lecture, entre les caresses et les baisers que sont en train de se rendre les deux femmes sur le papier.

**"Non, évidemment Clarke, c'est une romance lesbienne et il s'avère que tu viens de me couper au passage où enfin elles font l'amour !"** Râle-t-elle alors que je la sens passer ses bras sous les miens pour essayer de récupérer son livre.

Mais je l'arrête, venant attraper ses deux mains d'une des miennes pour les plaquer sur mon ventre. La sensation m'ensorcèle et je la sens se raidir également.

**"Tu me parles de ton roman ?"** Je lui demande simplement, tout en me posant davantage sur elle. _Reste chill Clarke, chill._

Elle finit par se détendre et par poser sa tête sur mon épaule, me serrant contre elle. Je la sens soupirer dans mon oreille. Je crois que nous sommes juste bien comme ça.

**"Je ne veux pas te spoiler mais en gros il s'agit d'une femme, orpheline et pauvre, Sue qui, en gros, décide avec un ami, d'aller escroquer une autre femme, riche, Maud. Elle vie avec son oncle et je te passerai les détails de la situation mais en gros Sue va finir par s'attacher à elle, par tomber amoureuse d'elle et.. Et je peux pas t'en dire plus parce que c'est vraiment à partir de la qu'il se passe un milliard de truc auxquels tu t'attends pas ! Je te le prêterai si tu veux, il faut vraiment que tu le lises, ce livre est un chef d'œuvre."**

Je place son marque page au bon endroit et dépose le livre sur la petite table devant nous, sentant les mains de Lexa se desserrer puis me retirer contre elle.

**"Je ne t'écrase pas ?"** Je lui demande.

**"Non.. C'est parfait."** Me souffle-t-elle en venant déposer un baiser sur le haut de mon épaule. Je lui souris et me replace bien dans ses bras, mon regard oscillant maintenant entre Luna et Octavia jouant au ballon dans l'eau. Je finis par capter le regard de Raven, qui se veut aimant, doux, plein de tendresse et je lui souris. Elle me le rend alors qu'Anya, elle, semble toujours aussi suspecte qu'avant.

**"Je vais aller me baigner, profites-en pour parler à An comme tu le voulais."**

**"Hmm."** Je la sens acquiescer.

**"Rae, on va nager ?"** Je demande alors à l'hispanique caressant la main de Lexa une dernière fois avant de me lever.

**"Yep j'arrive !"** Elle embrasse Anya et nous nous glissons toutes les deux dans l'eau alors que je vois ma brune s'installer près de son amie.

**"Il était temps qu'elle lui parle."** Raven me sort de ma contemplation. 

**"Oui, j'imagine.."** Je marque une pause. **"Raven.. Qu'est ce que t'as dis Lexa exactement ?"**

J'ai besoin de savoir.

**"Tu es au courant pour Costia, j'imagine."** Elle me demande et j'acquiesce.

**"Et bien je suis au courant de ça, je l'ai vu pas mal de fois ces dernières semaines et j'ai vu son évolution aussi et puis.. Je connais ses sentiments pour toi. Elle en parle peu, mais quand elle parle, Clarke, Lexa s'illumine. Elle est folle de toi."**

J'en rougis évidemment. 

**"Oui mais.. Et Costia, elle semble y être attachée encore.."**

**"Je pense qu'elle l'est. Je vais pas te mentir Clarke, je ne crois pas qu'on puisse oublier quelqu'un qu'on a aimé si longtemps, comme ça en quelques jours et je sais qu'elle est blessée par son comportement, je sais qu'elle s'en veut aussi. Mais je sais aussi que ses sentiments pour toi ne datent pas d'hier. Je ne peux pas te conseiller cette fois-ci, je ne peux pas te dire fonce, ou ne fonce pas. Je sais juste que vous vous attirez comme des aimants toutes les deux et que vous partagez quelque chose depuis des mois et des mois. Votre relation est si spéciale qu'il n'y a pas de mode d'emploi.."**

Je baisse la tête, réfléchissant à ses paroles et je suis tout autant perdue qu'avant. Mais elle a raison pour une chose : notre relation est spéciale. Depuis toujours.

**"Clarke, ne te prends pas trop la tête.. Essaye de vivre au jour le jour ?"** Me dit Raven, un sourire sincère sur le visage.

**"Oui, tu as raison.."**

**"Griffin ! Attrape !"** Crie alors Octavia à l'autre bout de la piscine, m'envoyant le ballon pour commencer une partie de volley.

\---

Me voila à nouveau près de Lexa, sur ce même transat. Il est 22h30 et je suis pleine. Anya et Lexa nous ont fait la surprise, plus tôt dans la soirée, de nous préparer deux énormes plateaux apéro composés d'olives, de fromages, de petits fours, de fruits et sincèrement je n'ai jamais vu autant de nourriture de ma vie. Enfin si, mais simplement pour dire que nous nous sommes vraiment régalées.

**"Clarke, tu viens ? Faut qu'on discute."** Me demande tout à coup Raven, un regard sérieux sur le visage. Je me lève et la suis jusqu'à la cuisine. **"Ok Griffin, t'as son cadeau ?"**

Je la regarde étonnée. **"Oooh, tu m'as fait peur, j'ai vraiment cru que tu voulais me parler !"**

**"Désolée, j'allais pas lui dire "bon aller on va chercher tes cadeaux et ton gâteau", un peu de discrétion quand même."**

**"Oui ben c'est pas ton fort hein."** Je lui réponds. 

**"Oh ça va !"** Elle marque une pause. **"J'ai son cadeau juste là"** Me dit-elle en me montrant la petite enveloppe dépassant de la poche avant de son sac, resté là près du canapé. **"Vas chercher ta bougie le temps que je prépare le gâteau."** Me dit-elle alors. Je m'exécute, retourne rapidement dans la chambre de Lexa, observe mon tableau une seconde, souris et récupère le petit paquet resté dans mes affaires. Je redescends et vois Raven déjà en train d'allumer les bougies. 

**"Lexa adore ces moments là, donc tu te plantes pas et tu chantes de toutes tes forces ok ?"** M'ordonne-t-elle presque. 

**"Ok !"** Je lui réponds plus déterminée que jamais. 

Elle saisit alors cette espèce de charlotte aux fraises recouvert de 17 bougies et s'avance vers la baie vitrée. Nous nous mettons alors à chanter tout en arrivant vers les filles. Je peux voir le regard de Lex s'illuminer, je peux voir son sourire s'agrandir comme un enfant le matin de noël. Elle tapote des mains toutes excitée lorsque Raven vient déposer le gâteau devant elle. Nous terminons notre chants et la star de la soirée vient alors souffler la totalité de ses bougies. Je la vois fermer les yeux et se concentrer, sûrement pour faire un vœux et je dois dire qu'elle est adorable. Vraiment adorable. 

**"Joyeux anniversaire Lex, de notre part à tous."** Et je lui tends alors l'enveloppe qu'elle attrape du bout des doigts. 

**"Merci les filles ! Merci d'être là et merci pour ça."** Nous dit-elle avant d'ouvrir son cadeau. 

**"Oh mon dieu ! Mais vous êtes folles !"** Crie-elle alors qu'elle sort de cette pochette de papier un document cartonné où est inscrit dessus **"Offre permis moto - à utiliser avant fin 2012".**

**"Tu as plus de trois ans pour le passer. Tu penses que ça ira Woods ?"** Lance alors Anya un sourire fière sur le visage.

**"VOUS ÊTES FOLLES. OH MON DIEU JE VOUS AIME TELLEMENT"**

Et elle se met alors à prendre dans ses bras d'abord Raven, puis Luna, Octavia, même Anya ne peut résister à cette offre si rare. Puis elle se précipite vers moi et sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit me soulève pour me serrer fort contre elle. **"Merci Clarke, merci pour, ça, et pour ton tableau, et pour tout le reste."** Puis elle me laisse glisser entre ses bras et je retouche enfin le sol, me sentant légèrement déstabilisée par Lexa que je n'avais jamais vu si expressive.

**"Je t'avais prévenu, elle aime vraiment ce genre de moment."** Me lance Raven alors que je me mets à rire avec elle, puis à sourire à Lexa. 

**"Tiens."** Je tends alors son dernier cadeau à ma brune. **"C'est rien juste une petite attention de plus."**

**"Oh Clarke non, c'est beaucoup trop, tu as déjà fait tell..."**

**"Ouvre le Lexa, c'est rien de fou."** Et je lui souris alors qu'elle se saisit du petit paquet.

Elle se met à l'ouvrir, aussi délicatement qu'elle à ouvert le premier de mes cadeaux.

**"Oooooh."** Et je l'observe plonger son nez à l'intérieur de la bougie. Je la sens humer son parfum. Et puis je vois ses yeux s'humidifier. **"Merci Clarke.. Merci ! Ça me touche tellement.. Je.."**

**"Elle pleure pour une bougie ?"** Demande alors Octavia en chuchotant à Raven.

**"Oui laisse tomber, elles ont un délire bizarre avec l'odeur de la cannelle j'crois bien."** Lui répond mon amie alors que Lexa vient me prendre une nouvelle fois dans ses bras. Je lui caresse les cheveux avant qu'elle ne me desserre et pose son cadeau sur la table. 

**"Merci, vraiment à toutes, merci, merci, merci !"** Continue-t-elle de dire avant de s'installer devant le gâteau et d'enlever toutes les bougies une par une. Raven s'éclipse un moment pour ramener un couteau, les assiettes et deux bouteilles d'alcool et nous nous installons toutes autour de la table. 

\---

Quelques verres plus tard et le ventre bien pleins à nouveau, c'est avec un sourire coquin que décide de nous laisser Raven, Anya et Luna. 

Toujours dans les bras de Lexa, qui est devenue mon endroit préféré sur Terre, je les regarde nous dire bonne nuit et s'éclipser à l'étage. Est-ce qu'elles passent leur vie à coucher ensemble ? Enfin j'ai bien compris que Luna n'était pas en couple avec elles, mais elles semblent quand même se voir vraiment beaucoup.. _Tant qu'elles sont heureuses.._

**"Bon, je vais y aller aussi, je ne suis pas du genre à tenir la chandelle."** Nous lance alors Octavia, un sourire doux sur le visage. **"Bonne nuit les filles."** Et elle s'éclipse à son tour, nous laissant toutes les deux, là, l'une contre l'autre.

**"Tu veux aller dormir ? Où que j'aille sur un autre transat ?"** J'ose demander à Lexa.

Elle resserre alors ses bras autour de ma taille tout en venant une nouvelle fois poser son nez près de mon oreille, humer mon parfum, faisant apparaitre une tonne de frissons le long de ma nuque.

**"Non.. Je n'ai pas envie que cette soirée s'arrête."** Me dit-elle tout simplement. **"Et toi ?"**

**"Pareil.. Je suis bien là."**

Nous restons un moment comme ça, sans un mot, une de mes mains sur sa cuisse, l'autre agrippée aux siennes, sur mon ventre. Puis je la sens se tortiller un peu et je comprends qu'elle n'est peut-être pas dans la meilleure des positions possible. Mon regard se perd quelques secondes sur les lumières de la piscine éclairant son eau, sur la nuit noire au dessus de nous, sur ce cocon intimiste que nous sommes en train de nous créer. 

**"Je vais aller me baigner, viens."** Et je me lève tout en lui tendant la main. 

Je ne lui laisse pas le choix, l'endroit est bien trop magique pour que l'on passe à côté de ça. 

Nous pénétrons dans l'eau, l'une après l'autre, moi la première et je me laisse un moment, flotter au point ou mon corp se met à faire la planche. Je sens les doigts de Lexa s'entrelacer aux miens et la sens se mettre dans l'exacte même position que moi, là, face à l'immensité du ciel.

Le silence nous berce, chaque petits mouvements de l'eau autour de nous me plongent de plus en plus profondément dans ce moment à deux. Nous restons là encore un instant quand des clapotis me sortent de mes pensées. Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte mais Lexa est à présent debout, près de moi. Je sens ses mains se placer sur le haut de mon dos et de mes fesses, je la sens me faire glisser dans l'eau, et je la regarde faire, son sourire me transportant dans une autre dimension. 

Après quelques tours de piscine, je fini par retrouver un peu de gravité et par venir passer une jambe de chaque côté de son corps, m'asseyant sur ses cuisses, plaçant mes bras autour de sa nuque. Tout est naturel, comme si c'était la centième fois que je me retrouvais dans cette position, comme si nous existions ensemble depuis des années et des années. 

Une de ses mains vient se placer sur le centre de mon dos tandis que l'autre se perd, bien plus bas que ce que je pouvais l'imaginer, sur le haut de mes fesses me resserrant contre elle, mes seins s'écrasant contre les siens, me procurant une décharge dans tout le corps.

**"Clarke.."**

**"Oui ?"** Je lui demande en venant caresser le haut de sa nuque, mes doigts se perdant dans ses cheveux.

**"Tu me rends heureuse."** Me souffle-t-elle, une lumière de tendresse traversant ses iris.

**"Toi aussi Lex, toi aussi."**

Et c'est vrai, à ce moment même, rien n'a plus d'importance que cette femme devant moi. Puis je l'enlace davantage. Posant mon cou sur son épaule, appréciant la délicatesse de l'eau autour de nous, de ses mains sur ma peau, de son souffle près de mon oreille. Accrochée à elle, je finis par reculer une nouvelle fois mon visage, venant frôler le bout de son nez du mien, posant mon front contre le sien.

Je la sens soupirer près de mes lèvres, puis encore une fois, les poser sur ma joue, tendrement, quelques secondes bien plus longues qu'en général. Je sens ses doigts descendre légèrement. Une main dans mes reins à présent, ce qui inévitablement me fait me cambrer contre elle, l'autre, profitant de ce moment, pour venir agripper une de mes fesses. Je lâche un grognement d'envie, parce qu'au oui mon dieu, la tendresse s'est transformée en envie en moins d'un quart de seconde. 

Ma main qui s'était perdue dans sa nuque, vient la saisir alors que l'autre se perd sur sa joue. En équilibre sur son corps, assise là, à moitié sur ses cuisses, dans cette eau chaude et transparente, j'ai envie d'elle. 

**"Lex.."** Je lui souffle, une nouvelle fois contre ses lèvres.

Son regard, noir de désir pénétrant le mien tel la flèche de cupidon, à une vitesse dépassant tout raisonnement. Je l'observe, plus intensément que jamais, mes pupilles sûrement aussi dilatées que les siennes.

**"Aide-moi.."**

Une brise, deux mots qui supplient, qui me supplient.

Je m'avance alors dans son cou et lui murmure une simple phrase, une simple phrase pouvant changer le cours de cette nuit.

**"Si tu le veux.. Je suis toute à toi.."**


	42. 42. Suis ton coeur, non ta tête.

_Note : Bonjour à tous. Pour ceux n'aimant pas le lemon, ne lisez pas ce chapitre et venez me mp, je vous ferai un rapide résumé des points essentiels à retenir._

_Pour les autres, je vous souhaite une belle, très belle lecture._

_Ael_

_\---_

**POV Lexa**   
  


**"Lex.."**   
  


J'entends mon prénom être soufflé dans mon oreille, je sens la chaleur de son corps s'écraser contre moi et cette sensation entre mes doigts me provoque une montée d'envie que je n'aurais cru possible. L'effet est immédiat. Ma main sur sa fesse s'agrippe davantage, la collant le plus possible contre moi. Il n'y a plus qu'elle, sous ce merveilleux ciel étoilé, il n'y a plus que Clarke et moi. 

Clarke et ses magnifiques yeux bleus que je peine à observer tant leur couleur a changé. Clarke et sa lèvre frôlant la mienne à répétition depuis ce matin. Clarke et ses cheveux mouillés, ondulant près de sa mâchoire, de sa nuque. Clarke et sa beauté qui me coupe le souffle, me tétanise si souvent. Clarke et cette intelligence, ce talent, cet humour, cette compassion, cette tendresse, cette détermination. Clarke, Clarke, Clarke. Il n'y a que Clarke, il n'y a toujours eu que Clarke.   
  


**"Aide-moi.."**   
  


Seuls ces mots sortent de ma bouche, aide-moi Clarke, aide-moi à clore cette distance, aide-moi à faire ce dernier pas, autorise-moi à le faire.. _Je t'en supplie._  
  


Elle se décale, elle se colle à mon oreille. J'en frissonne.  
  


**"Si tu le veux.. Je suis toute à toi.."**   
  


Et il n'en faut pas plus pour que mon corps vrille, s'éveille, pour que chaque partie de mon épiderme s'enflamme. 

Son visage se recentre sur le mien et en une fraction de seconde, je capture ses lèvres. Enfin, enfin cette sensation à nouveau, enfin nos bouches se rencontrent à nouveau, s'écrasent l'une contre l'autre. Il n'y a pas de place à une quelconque délicatesse, pas avec Clarke, pas maintenant. Non, ici, là, à ce moment, nous rattrapons le temps perdu, ces mois de désir non avoué, de frustration. Nous ne voulons perdre aucune miette, chacune prêtes à vivre l'instant présent comme jamais.   
  


Mes lèvres s'entrouvrent simultanément et une danse se met en place entre nous. Je sens ses avant bras glisser sur mes épaules, m'encercler la nuque pour ne pas me laisser m'échapper. _Mais je ne le ferai pas Clarke, non, je te veux à moi ce soir. Je te veux à moi tout cours._ Je resserre également mon étreinte, la sentant se cambrer davantage et grogner contre mon visage. Je l'accompagne dans ses gémissements, attrapant sa bouche de mes dents, la mordant si fort qu'elle se recule quelques secondes. Son regard croise le mien et automatiquement un sentiment de culpabilité me prend. Je veux m'excuser de la force que j'ai mis dans ce geste, mais je suis trop m'absorber par les siens, par sa langue venant glisser sur cette blessure invisible. La voila qui se mordille seule avant de replonger sur moi, pénétrant ma bouche de sa langue sans attendre une minute de plus. Je la capture de la mienne avidement comme si ma vie en dépendait, comme si cet organe humide, salvateur, était la dernière goutte d'eau d'un désert aride et meurtrier. Elle est ma source de vie. 

Rapidement nos baisers s'échauffent davantage et mes deux mains se perdent sur chacune de ses fesses, attrapant Clarke, la portant contre moi. Je me soulève légèrement, avance de quelque pas, mes lèvres toujours scellées aux siennes et la pose, dos, contre la parois de la piscine, nos dents s'entrechoquant sous l'impact. Je recule légèrement mon visage, m'assurant que tout est ok, et tout l'est, tout est parfaitement ok. Elle me resserre contre elle, me laissant à peine le temps d'inspirer pour ce nouveau round, pour cette nouvelle danse de langues endiablées. Je plaque mon bassin contre son entrejambe et une nouvelle fois de plus, ce son d'excitation raisonne à mes oreilles. Je la serre, la maintenant, grâce à mon corps contre ce mur de granit, sentant l'eau essayer de s'immiscer entre nous, mais ne lui laissant aucune chance de nous séparer, ne serait-ce que de quelques millimètres. Non, j'ai bien trop besoin d'elle, de sa peau, de sa poitrine contre la mienne. 

À la place, toujours à m'appuyant contre, toujours en l'embrassant fougueusement, en jouant avec sa langue, ma main droite remonte. Je quitte sa fesse, cette chair si pulpeuse et agréable à maintenir, pour venir griffer sa cuisse, toujours accrochée à ma hanche. Mes doigts se perdent sur sa peau, se voulant baladeurs. Je suis la courbe de sa jambe, caresse son mollet légèrement à l'arrière de mon propre corps, puis reviens sur mes pas, pour remontrer ce quadriceps galbé, frôler l'attache du bas de son maillot et me perdre enfin sur ses hanches. Un dernier passage sur ce point de départ et je finis par remonter mes deux mains près de son visage, permettant à mon corps de la plaquer tout entière contre la parois de la piscine. J'en saisis son rebord, pour m'agripper, pour coller Clarke au mieux, tandis que ma main droite se pose sur sa joue, la caressant, calmant nos baisers sauvages pour laisser place à une tendresse envieuse. 

Ses mains qui me maintenaient ardemment se relâchent doucement, ses cuisses contractées contre mes hanches s'apaisent, me desserrent un peu, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle me lâche, alors je quitte sa joue, pour venir la maintenir en place. Nos bouches s'abandonnent un instant, nos regards se croisent à nouveau. Aucune de nous deux n'a envie d'arrêter, aucune de nous deux ne veut stopper ce moment. Bien au contraire. Ses lèvres me capturent à nouveau et je sens ses jambes me quitter pour s'encrer dans le sol. Elle pivote et je me retrouve à mon tours contre cette pierre, légèrement plus froide que ce que j'imaginais. Je frisonne et pousse un soupire quand sa langue me quémande à nouveau. Elle serre son corps contre le mien et j'adopte la position de Clarke plus tôt, je l'enroule de mes cuisses, je la coince contre moi ce qui la fait sourire contre mes lèvres. Lèvres, qu'elle décide de quitter tandis que mes bras perdent de leur force. Pas à cause de cette position, non, mais car elle vient embrasser ma mâchoire, mon cou, me faisant totalement perdre pied. D'une main, elle vient décaler mes cheveux de mon épaule pour venir l'embrasser alors que ma tête se décale pour lui laisser plus de place. Ses baisers se font de plus en plus intenses et je la sens attaquer ma gorge, la suçotant, y laissant sûrement quelques marques qui nous voudront sans doute demain, quelques commentaires de nos précieuses amies. 

Mais je m'en fou, je m'en fou car cette sensation est bien trop bonne. Car sentir Clarke s'accrocher à mon cou, sentir ses mains sur mes hanches valent toutes les remarques du monde. 

Mes bras, toujours las, le long de mon corps décident enfin à bouger, reprennent un peu de force. Ma main gauche se pose à la racine de ses cheveux, derrière sa nuque tandis que la droite, hésitante d'abord, s'insère entre nos deux corps, sous sa poitrine. Mon index vient frôler sa peau alors que sa bouche rejoint la mienne une nouvelle fois, m'embrassant toujours avec la même intensité, le même désir. Je ne perds pas une miette de cet échange, de sa salive se mélangeant à la mienne, de l'humidité de son souffle caressant mon visage de temps en autres, à chaque mouvement de tête, à chaque attaque de ses lèvres, de sa langue, de ses dents. 

Mes doigts se veulent alors plus taquins et j'en veux plus, je le sais, j'en veux plus. Ma raison me lance des signaux d'alerte, me demandant d'arrêter, mais je ne l'écoute pas, mon coeur est bien trop puissant ce soir pour faire preuve d'une réflexion quelconque. Non, je laisse place à ma témérité, à mon envie, à cette fougue que je ne contrôle plus. 

Alors mes doigts remontent, ma main vient englober un de ses seins par le dessous, toujours recouvert de ce tissu. La légère pression que j'exerce alors fait soupirer Clarke comme jamais. Je m'arrête un instant, peut-être suis-je allée trop loin ?   
  


**"Ne t'arrête pas."** Gémit-elle alors contre ma bouche.   
  


Je grogne à mon tour, reprenant mes caresses, m'accaparant une partie de son corps après y avoir tant rêvé. 

Ma main baladeuse continue ses tourments, faisant rouler mon pouce contre ce bout de tissu, gênant, frustrant, mais si nécéssaire à accentuer cette envie d'elle. Son souffle s'accélère, se veut de plus en plus cassé par le désir, rapide, inconstant. Ma main présente derrière sa nuque redescend sur sa clavicule. Je la pousse légèrement pour qu'elle se recule une seconde. J'ai besoin de la voir, de voir sa réaction.

Et même à quinze centimètres je sens tout autant son souffle, la chaleur émanant de l'intérieur de son corps.   
  


**"Lex.. ?"** S'interroge-t-elle alors que tous mes mouvements s'arrêtent.   
  


Je la fixe, j'observe chaque détail de ce visage rosi par l'envie, de ses lèvres entrouvertes cherchant un second souffle, de ses traces d'humidité tout autour de sa bouche. Et ce regard, ce regard si noir, si désireux mais aussi tendre, traversé à ce moment là par une lueur t'inquiétude. Je lui souris, timidement, et celle-ci disparait à moitié. 

Je m'agite à nouveau, donnant sens à ce moment et ce n'est que lorsque trois de mes doigts se décident enfin à descendre le bonnet de son maillot sous son téton, pour venir le frôler délicatement, que son inquiétude disparait complètement laissant place à un soupir intense.

Il ne reste alors que le désir et la confiance. Cette confiance que je suis venue chercher dans son regard en m'arrêtant.

Elle m'embrasse à nouveau et je ferme les yeux, revoyant son expression, cette envie. Elle me plaque davantage et je sens toute ma main s'écraser sur son sein, l'attrapant fermement avant de le lâcher un instant pour venir encercler sa nuque à nouveau de mes deux bras et profiter de sa bouche contre la mienne. 

Elle finit par me décoller de la parois pour venir m'enlacer, sans pour autant arrêter de m'embrasser. Puis petit à petit elle ralentit la cadence, petit à petit nous retrouvons cette tendresse et elle finit par lâcher mes lèvres pour me prendre dans ses bras, me faisant desserrer mes cuisses et retombant sur mes pieds. 

Nous nous retrouvons là, debout, l'une contre l'autre, dans l'eau. Je la sens s'accrocher à mon dos, je la sens se calmer, son souffle reprenant peu à peu un rythme moins intense. Tout s'arrête d'un coup et je ne comprends pas pourquoi.   
  


**"Clarke ?"** J'ose lui demandé, la voix fébrile.  
  


 **"Hmm.."** Me dit-elle simplement en resserrant encore son étreinte.   
  


Et pour la première fois ce soir, je sens que quelque chose ne va pas. Mon coeur s'accélère mais pas pour les bonnes raisons, il panique.   
  


**"Clarke ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a.. ?"**   
  


Elle soupire dans mon cou. **"J'ai envie de toi Lexa.. J'ai tellement envie de toi.."**  
  


La panique s'essouffle mais je sais que sa phrase n'est pas terminée.  
  


 **"Mais ?"** Je lui demande craignant sa réponse.   
  


**"Costia."**   
  


Et notre moment s'arrête. Sa réponse marquant la fin de notre intimité. Elle se recule un peu et se détache de mon corps, replaçant son maillot correctement avant de baisser son regard vers l'eau de la piscine.   
  


**"Je suis désolée Lexa. Je.."** Ajoute-t-elle.   
  


**"Hey non Clarke, non.. Ne t'excuse pas, c'est moi.. J'aurais pas du, j'ai exagéré.."**   
  


**"Non ! Non Lex, je t'ai dis que c'était ok, je t'ai invité à.. Enfin tu vois.."** Elle marque une pause. **"C'est juste que.. Laisse tomber d'accord ?"**  
  


Et je la vois se braquer. Je la vois se refermer et sans que je ne m'y attende, l'ambiance change. Elle s'éloigne, au point de sortir de la piscine et de rejoindre les transats. Je la suis, je ne peux rien faire d'autre. Puis je la vois attraper sa serviette et se sécher autant que possible. Elle semble perdue dans ses pensées mais pas suffisamment pour de pas prendre la décision de se diriger vers la maison, pour rentrer, me laisser là. 

Mais il est hors de question que tout finisse comme ça, non, non. Alors je me précipite vers elle avant qu'elle n'ouvre la baie vitrée et lui saisit le poignet pour la retourner vers moi et la prendre dans mes bras. Au contact de ma peau froide, elle frisonne.  
  


**"Clarke, parle moi."**   
  


**"Je.."** Sont les seules paroles qui sortent de sa bouche avant qu'elle ne vienne me serrer à son tour. **"J'ai peur Lexa.. Que tu sois brisée et que.. que je ne serve qu'à ça, qu'à te faire l'oublier et.. Je.. J'ai envie de toi.. Et c'est devenu tellement réel et j'ai peur.. Peur de tout ça.. D'être ce second choix.. "**  
  


 **"Ce n'est pas le cas. Clarke.."** Je la relâche un peu pour venir attraper son menton et relever son regard vers le mien. **"Clarke, je ne te mentirai jamais. Oui je suis en colère et peut-être triste. Oui je me suis sens sentie abandonnée par elle."** Je vois son visage se fermer un peu plus. **"Mais"** Je reprends.. **"Ça n'a rien avoir avec ce moment, avec notre moment. Clarke.. Je sais pas de quoi est fait demain, mais je sais de quoi est fait ce soir. Je.. "** J'inspire. **"Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement. Je ne veux plus passer à côté de toi."**  
  


Et son regard change, il s'adoucit et ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes. Délicatement. Un chaste baiser qui ne dure que quelques secondes mais qui en dit si long. Et je me rends compte que de tout ceux que nous avons échangé, il est sûrement un des plus importants à mes yeux. 

Son baiser s'accentue, ses bras se déplacent de mon dos à ma nuque, sa langue reprend le chemin de ma bouche et mes mains se baladent à nouveau dans son dos. Elle fait un pas vers moi, et je recule, quelques autres et je recule encore, mes mollets venant cogner l'arête d'un des transats. Ses deux mains se posent sur mes clavicules puis, accompagnées de son bassin, elle me pousse légèrement et m'allonge sur se siège. À présent sur le dos, je la vois se positionner au dessus de moi, un genoux de par est autre de mes hanches. Je l'observe, mon Aphrodite. Mes doigts se posent sur ses cuisses alors qu'elle vient passer sa main dans ses cheveux, les remontant légèrement en arrière et me faisant littéralement saliver tant la scène devant moi en est magnifique. Puis, elle me sourit, un sourire confiant que je ne lui connais pas. Ou peu. Il est charmeur, coquin, mais vrai. Ce n'est pas un jeu cette fois, non, c'est vrai. Je le sens, Clarke s'apprête à me dévorer. Mon entrejambe en fait des siennes, me faisant me cambrer légèrement, le corps de ma blonde s'avançant sur mon bas ventre par ce geste. Elle s'assoit là, m'empêchant de me mouvoir. Son sourire n'a pas bougé, au contraire, un sourcil taquin l'accompagne. Son visage entier me fixe à présent, chacune de ses parties me faisant comprendre que je suis à elle, que je suis sa proie et en même temps la plus belle créature au monde.   
  


Je déglutis quand je vois son corps se cambrer un peu plus, quand je sens son bas de maillot frotter légèrement contre le mien.   
  


**"Oh mon dieu.."**   
  


Je laisse échapper ces trois mots ce qui semble réellement plaire à Clarke qui vient alors saisir mes deux mains posées sur ses cuisses pour les remonter le long de son ventre. _Putain.. Elle va me rendre folle._ Elle me fait la caresser, passant sur son estomac, ses côtes, le dessous de sa poitrine et enfin, enfin elle me conduit sur ses seins, me faisant englober les deux sans aucune restriction si ci n'est ce fichue bout de tissu. Elle presse ses doigts contre les miens pour que j'y mette un peu plus d'ardeur.   
  


Désolée Clarke mais je ne contemple tellement que ma force semble m'avoir abandonné.   
  


_Oh.._ Elle insiste encore et le déclic se fait. Son regard me quémande, elle mort sa lèvre inférieure et j'agrippe alors ses seins, la faisant se cambrer et pencher la tête en arrière. _Oh putain de merde._

J'en perds le souffle à nouveau, mes yeux se posant sur chaque partie de son putain de corps, sur sa gorge, étendue là, sur le bas de son visage et sur cette poitrine que je vois de plus en plus s'échapper de son maillot à chaque pression de mes doigts contre elle. Et puis elle se met à bouger et je perds le contrôle de mon bas ventre. 

Son corps se met à onduler sur moi, intimité contre intimité, se frôlant, de haut en bas doucement, puis de plus en plus vivement. Mes bras tendus vers ses seins, s'étendent encore un peu, afin d'essayer de lui retirer son maillot. Mais je ne peux pas, pas dans cette position. Elle le comprends et rabaisse la tête vers moi, plaçant une de ses mains entre mes seins, me bloquant contre le transat. Je perds le contrôle de mes bras un instant alors qu'elle s'appuie de plus en plus contre mon sternum, continuant sa danse contre mon entrejambe. 

L'humidité qui s'écoule de moi me surprend et je me sens commencer à me tordre. Elle se redresse, voulant garder le contrôle et c'est à ce moment là que j'en profite pour échanger notre rapport de force et me redresser. Assise, Clarke toujours à califourchon sur moi. Elle grogne lorsque je la force à s'assoir pour attraper sa bouche de la mienne. Ses plaintes cessent et laissent placent à un râle de plaisir. Je l'embrasse fougueusement, lapant chaque partie de sa langue avant de venir attraper sa chevelure de ma main et tirer une nouvelle fois sa tête en arrière. Sa gorge m'appelle et c'est à mon tour de la marquer.   
  


Ma bouche se pose d'abord, ici, sur l'ondulation de sa trachée, puis remonte légèrement dans son cou pour atteindre ce point sensible dont elle m'a parlé plus tôt. Je la mords, je la lèche et enfin je viens aspirer un peu de sa peau laissant une marque presque violette sur sa chair. Je continue mes baisers descendant encore sur sa clavicule puis sur le haut de sa poitrine se voulant déjà bien charnu. Je suis étonnée par sa douceur, mes lèvres glissent et cette sensation me bercerait presque. Mais Clarke n'a aucune envie d'être bercer non, elle se remonte à nouveau, s'agrippant à ma tête, la plaquant, doucement et finalement, contre son sein. D'une main, je viens défaire le noeud de son maillot, le laissant se dérober pour laisser place à deux seins gourmands que je n'arrive pas à observer tant ma blonde m'invite à les dévorer. 

Et je m'exécute sans attendre. J'inspire, sachant pertinemment que je ne vais pas pouvoir recommencer avant de longues secondes, et plonge enfin contre sa peau. Mes lèvres se plaquent et se détachent encore et encore jusqu'à atteindre son téton que je viens titiller de ma langue.

Une de mes main qui s'était perdue dans son dos se pose sous ses fesses, la maintenant et accompagnant chacun des gestes torrides de Clarke. 

Mordant le bout de son sein, je l'entends gémir avec force ce qui me fait venir la réembrasser pour la faire taire. Ce mouvement me fait perdre mon équilibre et je retombe à nouveau sur le dos, accompagnée de Clarke dont les seins viennent s'écraser contre mon visage. _Quel paradis._ Mes deux mains s'agrippent alors à ses hanches et je la maintiens là, continuant mes baisers sur sa peau, sur sa poitrine. 

Elle glisse légèrement sur moi pour venir capturer mes lèvres des siennes, englober mon visage de ses dix doigts et me déclarer son amour d'un souffle.   
  


**"Lexa.. Ma Lexa.. Mon amo..."**   
  


Et elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Une lumière nous éblouie et Clarke se détache de moi vivement, manquant de tomber du transat.   
  


**"Merde !"** Chuchote-t-elle, les mains sur sa poitrine quand nous nous rendons compte que la lumière des escaliers s'est allumée.   
  


Par réflexe, je me place devant Clarke le temps qu'elle rattache son maillot. Le coeur battant vite j'hésite même à nous faire nous éloigner. Je sais que nous sommes éclairées par la piscine et donc assez visibles.   
  


**"Clarke, recule, viens."**   
  


Et je lui prends la main pour la tirer un peu plus loin vers la pelouse, là où la pénombre règne. Elle se place à côté de moi et nous observons la scène se déroulant sous nos yeux.   
  


Anya et Luna, en sous-vêtements, se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Nous les voyons glousser, rire et attraper une bouteille d'eau dans le frigo. Elles se dirigent à nouveau vers les escaliers quand je vois An venir soulever sa partenaire contre le dossier de mon canapé et la poser la, avant de venir l'embrasser pour repartir de plus belle vers leur chambre.  
  


 **"Lex.. C'est un baisodrome chez toi."** Murmure Clarke, ce qui me fait instinctivement rire. Je tourne mon visage vers le sien et lui souris tendrement.  
  


**"Il faut croire oui."**   
  


Les lumières s'éteignent et la nuit noire nous encercle. Seule le tour de la piscine est éclairé mais je peux tout de même encore voir son visage. Il se rapproche de moi et elle m'embrasse à nouveau. Tendrement. Nos ardeurs se sont calmées et je la sens frissonner contre moi.  
  


 **"Tu as froid."** J'affirme.  
  


 **"Oui, ton corps n'est plus la pour me réchauffer."** Me dit-t-elle, ce qui me fait sourire.   
  


Nous avons beau être en plein été, nous sommes encore à moitié mouillées et le soleil n'est plus là pour nous réchauffer.   
  


**"Tu veux rentrer ?"** Je lui demande tristement.   
  


**"Non.. J'ai tout sauf envie de rentrer Lex.."** Mais elle frisonne encore.   
  


Une idée me vient alors. Je lui dépose un baiser sur la joue et la ramène vers les bains de soleil.  
  


**"Reste là, je reviens de suite."**   
  


Et je me dirige alors vers la buanderie. 

\---

**POV Clarke.**   
  


Je crois que mes mots d'aujourd'hui n'ont plus aucun sens, plus aucune forme, plus aucune vérité. _Attends Lexa, tu n'es pas prête Lexa, tu sembles triste Lexa, prends ton temps Lexa, blablabla. Bravo Clarke, vraiment bravo._ Comment de _"guérie et je serai là",_ je suis passée à _"je suis toute à toi, continue et mon amo.._ " Mon dieu, j'allais l'appeler mon amour. MON AMOUR.  
  


_Mon amour.._   
  


Je me surprends à sourire comme une débile, assise là, sur ce transat qui, il y a encore quelques minutes, nous accueillait les bras ouverts. Je passe mon pousse sur mes lèvres et baisse les yeux sur ma poitrine quand je sens le rouge remonter à mes joues. _Mon dieu.. Sa tête était là._

J'essaye de reprendre mes esprits juste un moment parce qu'il le faut, parce que tout va extrêmement vite. C'est vrai que si on part du principe que ça fait des mois et des mois qu'on se tourne autour alors non, au contraire, on semble prendre notre temps. Mais en venant aujourd'hui, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. J'étais là, devant chez elle avec mon tableau, ma bougie et toute ma naïveté à la con et me voila, sentant mon coeur encore raisonner au fond de ma poitrine. Je sens encore ses doigts s'y agripper, là et sur mes fesses, je sens comme des pulsations le long de mon cou, qui me rappellent ses crocs plantés dans ma chair. 

Oh mon dieu, je suis en train de m'exciter toute seule. _Souffle Clarke, profite de ce moment de solitude pour te remettre de tes émotions._ _Établis un plan d'action pour la suite, tu dois le faire, tu dois te protéger._ Mais comment ? Comment je peux me protéger d'une peine de coeur, si Lexa est capable d'anéantir toutes mes barrières juste en prononçant mon prénom ? Comment je peux faire quand sa bouche parcours mon buste ? Quand ses doigts griffent mon dos ? Non, tout est parfait, ses mots sont parfaits ce soir, ses gestes, sa tendresse, son affection, tout est pour moi, rien que pour moi.. J'ai enfin l'occasion d'être dans ses bras, de m'abandonner à elle.. Et j'ai passé la plus belle journée de ma vie aujourd'hui, en étant moi même, me sentant complète contre ses lèvres. Alors oui, je pense que ces barrières n'ont plus de sens..  
  


Je sais qu'elle n'est peut-être pas entièrement prête à passer à autre chose, mais j'ai décidé de lui faire confiance, de faire confiance en ses paroles, en ses gestes, en son regard qui me crie qu'elle tient à moi.   
  


_"Je sais pas de quoi est fait demain, mais je sais de quoi est fait ce soir."_   
  


Ses paroles, elles résument tout. Ce soir c'est nous deux, et demain, nous verrons. J'espère juste que le retour à la réalité ne sera pas trop difficile.   
  


Un courant d'air me fait frissonner et je ramène mes genoux contre ma poitrine pour me réchauffer quand je vois Lexa, ou plutôt une montagne de couvertures s'avancer vers moi. Je me lève pour l'aider mais elle arrive à tout poser sur le bain de soleil devant elle. Son visage se tourne vers moi et elle me sourit, plus chaleureusement que jamais.  
  


Mon dieu, comment je peux encore douter d'elle.. Elle est si parfaite, si belle, si aimante.   
  


**"J'ai récupéré une couette et des coussins, pour qu'on s'installe dans le jardin si tu veux ?"**   
  
  


Je m'approche d'elle et dépose un baiser sur sa joue. **"Tu es adorable."**  
  


Elle m'adresse un plus grand sourire encore et me tend deux bouts de la couette. Elle attrape les autres coins et nous nous retrouvons à installer ce qui va nous servir de matelas, sur la pelouse, là, à cet endroit faiblement éclairé par les lumières de la piscine.   
  


**"Ça ira ? Je veux pouvoir te voir un peu mais je ne veux pas non plus t'empêcher de dormir avec trop de lumière."** Me dit-elle inquiète.   
  


**"C'est parfait Lexa."**   
  


Heureuse, elle retourne sur ses pas et je la suis. Elle me lance alors un coussin que je dépose sur la couette, au sol ,ainsi qu'un second. Puis une simple couverture, suffisante pour cette nuit d'été. Une fois le tout installé, je la vois revenir, pull et jogging à la main.  
  


 **"Je nous ai pris de quoi nous changer, tiens."** Me dit-elle en me tendant un hoodie ainsi qu'un pantalon de pyjama. Je souris car c'est celui qu'elle portait le jour où je suis venue chez elle et qu'elle était malade.   
  


**"Merci."** Je lui réponds, alors que je la vois se tourner. Je la regarde faire et retirer d'abord son haut de maillot. Je reste con devant la scène je l'avoue, mes yeux se plissant pour ne pas perdre la moindre clarté de lumière me permettant de scruter sa peau nue.   
  


Elle enfile son pull, bien grand pour elle, lui arrivant juste au dessous des fesses et elle se met alors à faire glisser son bas de maillot sur le sol. J'en reste scotchée. Moi qui souhaitais me calmer, au moins un peu, je ris intérieurement. Aucune chance que je me calme quand la seule chose que je veux c'est passer mes mains sous ce pull. 

Mais elle ne me laisse pas la contempler plus longtemps et enfile alors son jogging avant de se retourner vers moi. Bien évidemment mes yeux, bien trop bas sont pris en flagrant délit. Son sourire en coin en dit long.  
  


 **"Tu as de la chance d'être dans le noir Clarke, je suis certaine que tes joues doivent être bien colorées."** Me dit-elle pour me taquiner.   
  


Je ne lui réponds même pas préférant me tourner pour me changer à mon tour. Je défais le noeud du haut de mon maillot le faisant glisser sur le sol, me retrouvant à moitié nue sous ses yeux. Oh oui, parce que je sais qu'elle me regarde, autant que j'ai pu la regarder tout à l'heure. Et j'aime me venger de ses taquineries. 

Malgré la gène que je ressens, car j'ai peu l'habitude d'être nue dans le jardin de Lexa hein, malgré cette gène, son regard sur moi est plus fort encore et me fait faire des choses que jamais je n'aurais osé faire par le passé. 

Alors je tourne mon visage vers elle. Et effectivement, elle me regarde. Je me décale légèrement, faisant le tour du hoodie, poser là, devant moi sur la couette et je me mets face à elle, me penchant pour l'attraper, lui offrant une vue, dans l'ombre, dont elle se rappellera j'en suis sûre.

Je la vois faire un pas vers moi et même dans la pénombre, je la vois se mordre la lèvre. Je préfère me retourner et faire glisser ma culotte le long de mes cuisses et me pencher une nouvelle fois pour attraper son bas de pyjama cette fois-ci. Je l'enfile, le remonte jusqu'au haut de mes fesses quand je sens son corps se plaquer contre mon dos et ses mains entourer ma taille, sous mon pull. Je ferme les yeux et je frissonne.   
  


**"Tu es tellement belle."** Souffle-t-elle au creux de mon cou.   
  


**"C'est ton regard qui me rend belle Lexa.."** Je lui réponds, la voix douce, presque dans un murmure.   
  


Elle embrasse ma nuque alors que ses mains remontent sur mon ventre, sous ma poitrine, sans pour autant dépasser cette limite. Non, ce moment est réservé à la tendresse.   
  


**"Samedi prochain, à 19h, tu es libre ?"** Me demande-t-elle alors, ce qui me surprend.   
  


**"Hm, oui, normalement, oui pourquoi ?"**   
  


**"Est-ce que je pourrais t'inviter au cinéma et au restaurant ? Peut-être même dormir à la maison ?"**   
  


Mon coeur se réchauffe instantanément et je me retourne doucement ses mains se glissant dans mon dos et les miennes s'accrochant à sa nuque.  
  


**"Est-ce que c'est un rendez-vous miss Woods ?"**   
  


Son visage se baisse un peu, sûrement dû à la gène.  
  


 **"J'.. J'aimerais oui, que ça en soit un.."** Me répond-elle avant de me fixer à nouveau dans les yeux. Elle semble déterminée malgré la fébrilité de sa voix.   
  


**"Tu en es sûre Lexa ? Tu es sûre de ce que tu fais ?"** Je lui demande, n'étant jamais trop prudente.  
  


**"Non.. Je ne suis jamais sûre de rien Clarke.. Si ce n'est que je meurs d'envie de t'inviter samedi, comme je meurs d'envie de t'embrasser maintenant."**   
  


**"Qu'est ce que tu attends alors ?"** Je lui demande et elle sourit, venant plaquer délicatement ses lèvres contre les miennes, me serrant contre elle davantage.   
  


**"Pas à pas."** Je lui souffle entre deux baisers.  
  


 **"Pas à pas ?"** Elle me demande.  
  


**"On y va pas à pas. On prend notre temps et on voit de ce qu'est fait demain ?"**   
  


Elle acquiesce contre mes lèvres, incapable de les lâcher. Alors je l'accompagne, me soulevant légèrement sur la pointe des pieds pour approfondir ce baiser.   
  


Sans crier garde, ses mains descendent à nouveau sous mes fesses et dans un geste rapide, je suis soulevée contre elle, agrippée à son buste, mangeant sa bouche comme jamais. Quelques pas et je me retrouve délicatement posée sur cette couverture douillette. Son corps prend appuie sur moi et je sens sa cuisse s'infiltrer entre les miennes. Ses baisers s'adoucissent et elle vient caresser ma joue de son pouce, enlevant un de mes boucles de cheveux de mon visage.  
  


 **"Tu es belle, tu es si belle Clarke.."** Me répète-t-elle, ce qui, en vrai, englobe mon coeur d'un nuage de coton.   
  


**"Tu n'es pas mal non plus dans ton genre."** Je lui réponds, pour le voir à nouveau, son sourire.  
  


Et ça fonctionne. Mes mains viennent englober son visage et l'amener un nouvelle fois vers ma bouche qui vient se déposer sur la sienne, tout en douceur. Puis, je déplace mes bras sous elle, pour venir l'enlacer et la plaquer contre moi. Elle s'effondre sur mon corps et je l'entends rire dans mon oreille.  
  


**"Claaarke !"**   
  


**"On a perdu ses appuis ?"** Je lui lance pour la taquiner.  
  


 **"Arrête tes bêtises !"** Me dit-elle en souriant.   
  


Allongée sur moi, elle glisse légèrement sur le côté, posant sa tête contre mon épaule, son visage tout près du bien. L'instant est doux et je la sens me fixer sans aucune gêne. Elle remonte son bras et se met alors à caresser ma mâchoire, puis ma lèvre..  
  


 **"Tu es si belle.. si.."** Ajoute-t-elle une nouvelle fois. Et je souris, encore. **"Je pourrais te le répéter toute la nuit tu sais."** Me dit-elle.   
  


**"Tu le fais déjà."** Je lui réponds alors que je tourne mon visage vers elle pour l'embrasser tandis que son bras passe sous mon hoodie, pour se poser sur mon ventre.   
  


**"Hmm.."** Je lâche un soupire au contact de ses doigts et elle s'en rend compte. Ils viennent alors caresser ma peau, jouer autour de mon nombril et je sens des frissons remonter le long de mes reins. **"Lex.."**  
  


Son visage se rapproche de mon cou. **"Oui ?"** Murmure-t-elle dans mon oreille alors que je me cambre, le visage un peu plus en arrière, me mordant la lèvre sous ses caresses. Je sens mon haut se lever légèrement dans le mouvement et sans attendre Lexa me remonte dessus, là, à califourchon sur mon bassin ce qui me replace dans notre position initiale. Lâchant mon ventre, ses mains viennent se placer part et d'autre de mon visage; elle s'abaisse, ses cheveux chatouillant le bout de mon nez, son souffle se rapprochant du mien. Et elle m'embrasse, elle m'embrasse de toutes ses forces. Je sens son souffle contre ma joue, se balader de droite à gauche à chacun de ses mouvements. Je sens sa salive, la mienne, glisser de la commissure de mes lèvres jusqu'au bas de mon cou. J'avale, absorbant ce que je peux absorber, lapant chaque goûte de ce nectar. Ce baiser est torride, et ses deux mains viennent encercler mon visage, ses ongles se plantant dans ma nuque et je gémis sous cette pression. Je gémis car tout mon corps s'affole, car je la sens écarter légèrement les jambes, faisant glisser son bas ventre contre le mien. Et elle continue de manger ma bouche, elle ne s'arrête pas, comme une affamée, comme quelqu'un que l'on a privé de nourriture pendant des semaines. Elle me mord, m'attrape et je suis là, allongée sur cette couette, abandonnée de toute force. 

Elle se recule une seconde pour reprendre son air et me laisser inspirer quelques brises d'oxygène et je place alors mes mains dans ses reins, sous son pull. Sa peau douce m'enivre alors qu'elle replonge sur moi, abandonnant mes lèvres pour mon cou. 

Mes mains, au chaud sous son pull quémandent plus de peau, plus de contact. Elles remontent le long de sa colonne vertébrale, descendent, s'égarent sur ses côtes et à chaque mouvement je l'entends, grogner contre ma chair. Mes doigts glissent, plus bas, osant passer sous l'élastique de son jogging pour venir saisir cette magnifique belle paire de fesses que je me suis habituée à lorgner de loin. Je les agrippe, les malaxe, en savoure chaque sensation et en profite pour plaquer Lexa contre moi, sentant les frottements de mon propre pantalon entre mes jambes.   
  


Et je perds mon souffle quand je sens ses doigts atterrir une nouvelle fois sur mon ventre mais pour monter rapidement près de ma poitrine. Elle s'arrête à sa limite et stoppe son baiser. Son front contre le mien, je sens nos souffles se mélanger.  
  


 **"Je.. Je peux ?"** Me demande-t-elle d'une voix presque rauque.   
  


**"Tu peux."** Je souffle avant d'avancer la tête pour l'embrasser à nouveau, mes mains caressant encore et toujours ses fesses sous son jogging.   
  


Ses doigts ne se font alors pas prier, englobant mon seins, pinçant légèrement mon téton ce qui me fait lâcher un râle de plaisir et peut-être écarter les jambes légèrement.  
  


 **"Oh.. Oh mon dieu Lexa.."** Je souffle alors que son sourire se dessine contre moi.  
  


Elle continue ses gestes, me caressant parfois du dos de ses doigts, parfois de leur pulpe, parfois un léger coup d'ongle se plante là, contre mon mamelon. Je la sens accentuer ses caresses autant que ses baisers. Puis une nouvelle fois, elle atterrit dans mon cou, ce qui me fait perdre prise sur ses fesses. Elle en profite alors pour venir s'onduler contre moi, allumant un brasier ardent entre mes jambes. Rapidement mon hoodie remonte, rapidement celui-ci devient gênant. Elle se recule un peu, délaisse mon cou et vient poser ses lèvres sur mon ventre. Moi qui me pensais déjà bien excitée, je me rends compte qu'elle est loin d'en avoir fini avec moi. Sa langue, je sens sa langue autour de mon nombril, je la sens remonter le long de mon estomac.   
  


_Oh mon dieu._   
  


Et enfin, elle se perd à nouveau entre mes seins, les attrapant dans chacune de ses mains, les embrassant l'un après l'autre, jouant avec eux, mordant ma peau parfois, y laissant des marques à d'autres moments. Je sens mon entrejambe s'humidifier, je sens l'envie prendre possession de mon corps alors que le sien est toujours là, contre moi, se basculant de haut en bas. Mes mains remontent. J'en veux plus, tout autant qu'elle.   
  


Je m'accroche d'abord à son dos, le caressant, l'éraflant, avant de venir tirer son pull pour le faire passer au dessus de sa tête. Elle comprend et se redresse, assise sur moi. Je la suis dans ce mouvement pour lui retirer son haut et elle se retrouve cette fois-ci sur mes cuisses et c'est à mon tour de venir manger sa poitrine. Mes yeux s'attardent un moment sur ces deux trésors. Ils sont parfaits et m'appellent avidement. Je souris et sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, je retourne Lexa sur le dos, reprenant ma place de dominante pour quelques instants.   
  


Allongée sous moi, je la vois tendre les mains vers le bas de mon pull, mais je les lui attrape pour les coincer entre son corps et le haut de mes cuisses. Elle capitule et ne bouge plus. 

Je retire mon pull, doucement, sensuellement, faisant rebondir ma poitrine généreuse dans ce mouvement. Je la vois lutter pour s'extirper de dessous moi, mais je ne la laisse pas faire.  
  


 **"Clarke.. Laisse moi les toucher."** Me supplie-t-elle.  
  


**"Non."**   
  


**"Clarke s'il te plait.."**   
  


Mon dieu, cette scène est inimaginable et pourtant je suis entrain de la vivre.   
  


Je me soulève une seconde, la libérant et aussitôt je sens deux mains venir caresser mes hanches, mes côtes et le bas de ma poitrine. Je les lui attrape et viens les placer au dessus de sa tête, lui lançant un sourire coquin au passage.   
  


Elle lâche un râle de frustration mais je l'embrasse à pleine bouche ce qui la fait taire. Je glisse mon baiser sur sa gorge, puis ses clavicules et enfin je viens laper un de ses seins alors qu'un de ses bras viens s'agripper autour de moi et son autre main, s'immiscer entre nos deux corps, pour se caler sous ma poitrine. Un soupire de plaisir se fait entendre par chacune d'entre nous ce qui nous fait lâcher un léger rire. 

Je me reconcentre tout de même assez vite, me baladant sur sa poitrine, sentant le corps de Lexa se tortiller sous moi. Puis je descends, léchant la totalité, je crois, de son buste. Je m'arrête au dessus de l'élastique de son jogging et relève mes yeux vers elle. Sa tête, qui était en arrière se redresse vers moi, son regard croise le mien et une de ses main viens se perdre dans mes cheveux.   
  


Mes doigts saisissant chaque côté de son pantalon, elle plonge son regard dans le mien et acquiesce, me donnant son entière confiance à ce même moment. Je glisse alors doucement ce bout de tissus le long de ses jambes, dévoilant peu à peu son intimité, dont je me languis.   
  


**"TU es belle Lexa."** je lui souffle, alors que ses jambes se resserrent un peu, sûrement gênée par mon regard intense posé sur elle.   
  


Mes deux mains caressent alors ses mollets et je remonte par ses cuisses, revenant embrasser le bas de son ventre et me faufilant entre ses jambes qu'elle finit par écarter volontiers. Mes baisers se perdent sur son haine, sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses alors que sa main renforce sa poigne dans mes cheveux. Je mordille sa peau, la faisant gémir avant de finalement venir déposer un doux baiser sur son intimité.   
  


**"Oh.."** Je lâche quand je sens mes lèvres être humidifiées à ce contact.   
  


Lexa me lâche alors pour venir cacher son visage de ses avant bras.   
  


**"Je suis désolée.."** Me souffle-t-elle, embarassée.  
  


_Désolée ? Désolée de quoi ? De me montrer l'effet que je te fais.._   
  


Je remonte aussitôt mon corps contre le sien pour venir écarter ses bras de son visage et l'embrasser tendrement.   
  


**"Non Lexa.. Ne le sois pas.."** lui dis-je tendrement.  
  


Mais rien n'y fait, je sens la gène toujours présente.  
  


 **"Touche moi."** Je lui murmure alors au creux de l'oreille.   
  


**"Q..Quoi ?"** Me demande-t-elle surprise.   
  


**"Lexa, mets ta main dans mon pantalon et touche moi."** Je marque une pause. **"S'il te plait.."** Je lui souffle alors, mon corps se posant sur le sien.   
  


Et elle s'exécute, longeant mon abdomen, jusqu'à mon ventre, défaisant le cordon de mon bas, d'une lenteur incroyable et enfin plaçant la paume de sa main entre mes jambes, me faisant exhaler un gémissement.  
  


**"Clarke.. Putain.."**

Je lui souris et je la sens enfin se détendre. **"Ne crois pas que tu sois la seule à avoir autant envie de l'autre, Lex.."** Je l'embrasse tendrement et descends à nouveau entre ses jambes, laissant glisser sa main de mon intimité jusqu'à mes seins auxquelles elle essaye de s'attraper sans succès pour finir par se perdre dans ma chevelure. Je l'entends être frustrer à nouveau, ce qui, clairement, accentue mon propre plaisir. Mes mains viennent se placer sur ses cuisses et enfin, enfin mes lèvres retrouve leur gourmandise. Je l'embrasse, une fois, deux fois, dix fois avant que ma langue ne se faufile pour venir la gouter. J'inspire mais rate mon souffle quand Lexa se cambre doucement pour me quémander davantage, ma langue s'enfonçant dans son intimité, son clitoris rencontrant le bout de mon nez et me faisant sourire. Je la lèche, tendrement avant de venir m'occuper de lui, délicatement, sensuellement.   
  


**"Cl.. Clarke.. Put.."**   
  


Je lève mes yeux, ma bouche toujours occupée. Elle est magnifique. Ses doigts viennent s'agripper de part et d'autre de son corps, harponnant la couette, l'écrasant sous le plaisir. Sa cage thoracique ne cesse de s'élever et de s'abaisser, de plus en plus vite et je me rends compte que ses lèvres me manquent. J'arrête alors mes coups de langue et son corps s'agite davantage, cherchant le contact. Je pose ma main contre son intimité et ma bouche sur son ventre; je remonte l'entièreté de son corps, embrasse son sein droit au passage et finis enfin sur ses lèvres, mélangeant nos salives à sa cyprine. Ses mains m'entourent et sans prévenir je glisse un doigt entre ses lèvres du bas, croisant un clitoris bien gonflé pour finir par exécuter quelques cercles en l'entrée de son sexe.   
  


**"S'il te plait.. Clarke.."**   
  


Son corps se courbe et mon doigt la pénètre sans attendre. Lexa en lâche un gémissement a en faire pâlir une chanteuse d'opéra et je viens plaquer ma main sur sa bouche tout en commençant une série de va et vient.  
  


 **"Hmm."** Sont les seuls sons que je laisse sortir de sa merveilleuse bouche et je finis par remplacer ma main de mes lèvres. **"Encore.."** Me souffle-t-elle.  
  


J'accentue mes mouvements, glissant mon majeure près de mon index, remontant légèrement le bout de mes doigts à l'intérieur de son intimité, à la recherche de son point sensible.  
  


**"Hmmmm.. Oh.. Clar.."**   
  


Et je le trouve. Mes mouvements se font plus violents, puis plus doux, puis avec le bas de la paume de ma main, je viens en même temps caresser son clitoris, et je recommence et encore et encore, le corps de Lexa se cambrant, ses bras s'accrochant à mon dos.   
Ses jambes s'écartent et viennent alors agripper ma taille, ce qui me permet de la pénétrer un peu plus loin.  
  


**"CLARKE PUTAIN CLARKE."**   
  


Un va, un vient, un va, un vient et son corps la lâche, ses reins se soulèvent, ses jambes se contractent contre moi, tremblent sans contrôle et Lexa m'arrache alors la lèvre d'un coup de dent violent lorsque l'orgasme la saisit. Se cramponnant à moi, elle continue de trembler un moment, jusqu'à ce que j'arrête de bouger mes doigts en elle et me pause sur son corps. 

Son visage relevé vers le ciel, essoufflée, en sueur, elle est magnifique. Une beauté à couper le souffle. Je retire enfin mes doigts de son corps et elle lâche un dernier soupire avant d'abandonner cette nuit étoilée pour se plonger dans mon regard.

Je viens alors lécher mes doigts, sans la lâcher des yeux et je la vois déglutir avant de venir écraser sa bouche contre la mienne. _Aie_ , ma lèvre me fait mal. Je tique à la douleur et elle s'en rend compte. Je la vois également passer sa langue sur sa bouche pour sans doute goûter ce nouveau parfum.  
  


 **"Clarke, tu.. Tu saignes.. ?"** Me demande-t-elle inquiète, avant de me rendre compte du goût de fer parcourant actuellement mon palais.   
  


**"Oh, oui apparemment."**   
  


**"Oh merde, c'est moi qui t'ai fait ça ?!"** S'inquiète-t-elle rapidement, attrapant mon visage de ses deux mains.   
  


**"C'est rien Lex, ça en valait la peine."** Et je lui souris alors qu'elle dépose une dizaine de baiser partout sur mon visage.  
  


**"Pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon."**   
  


Je me mets à rire des chatouilles de ses lèvres puis je finis par me calmer avant de saisir sa bouche pour l'embrasser plus tendrement, oubliant rapidement cette micro douleur. Elle finit par m'enlacer et nos échanges s'échauffent rapidement, très rapidement. En quelques secondes, je sens mon bas de pyjama se tremper à nouveau. Elle nous faire rouler sur la couette nous plaçant toutes les deux sur les flans, face à face. Je sens son buste, nu, contre le mien quand elle se colle davantage à moi, pénétrant ma bouche de sa langue. Ses mains, initialement entourant ma taille, descendent et saisissent le haut de mon pantalon pour légèrement le faire glisser sous mes fesses. Elle les attrape, les agrippe et nous fait à nouveau tourner, me plaçant à nouveau sur elle, la lune ayant la meilleure vue de mon anatomie ce soir. Rapidement, je la sens vouloir descendre mon pyjama vers mes genoux mais la position est difficile, alors je me penche à gauche, pour retirer ma jambe droite, puis à droite pour retirer la gauche.

À nouveau à califourchon sur elle, je sens l'intérieur de mes cuisses trempées se coller aux siennes. Je me décale un peu vers l'avant, frôlant son intimité de la mienne et restant là, la regardant allongée sous moi, ses deux mains saisissant mes hanches avec fermeté. Avec une force que je commence à lui assimiler, Lexa me fait alors bouger mon bassin contre elle, et ce mouvement, aussi lent soit-il, au début, m'excite comme jamais. 

Son souffle s'accélère, comme le mien, et j'attrape alors ses deux seins de mes doigts, m'appuyant légèrement sur eux et continuant de me balancer contre elle, mon clitoris se gonflant contre le sien peu à peu.  
  


**"Tu.. Tu.. Clarke.. Tu es magnifique.."**   
  


Ses paroles me transportent et un pic de plaisir se fait ressentir entre mes jambes. Je retombe sur elle, aplatissant mon bas ventre pour ne pas perdre ce contact, continuant de me frotter à Lexa, intensément. Mes coups de bassin s'accentuent contre elle quand elle décide, enfin, de placer ses doigts entre nous.   
  


**"Oh mon dieu.."** Je gémis près de son épaule quand son majeure se glisse contre mon entrejambe. 

Mes à-coups continuent, je l'embrasse à pleine bouche avant de me redresser à nouveau, un léger filet de bave, comme seule connexion entre nos lèvres, écrasant mon intimité contre ses doigts qui me pénètrent alors sans prévenir.   
  


**"Le..Lexa..Lexa.. Je.."**   
  


Et elle se redresse, plaçant sa main dans mes reins pour me maintenir et ses lèvres sur mon sein pour accentuer mon plaisir.

Rougie de plaisir, je m'accroche à elle, une main sur son épaule, autour de sa tête que je surplombe par ma position. Je la sens décaler légèrement son bras et je me place davantage sur les genoux pour lui laisser plus de liberté.   
  


Ses mouvements reprennent et je laisse échapper un cris de plaisir qui la fait sourire contre mon téton. Le souffle cours, transpirante, je m'agrippe à elle, à ses longs cheveux châtains, emmêlés lorsqu'elle s'enfonce en moi avec fougue, remuant, me faisant me lever et m'abaisser à nouveau sur ses long doigts fins. Sa main posée dans mes reins viens soulever une de mes fesses pour accompagner mes mouvements, son majeur et son index, sortant et entrant dans mon intimité sans relâche. 

Le plaisir me gagne, et je sens mon bassin commencer à se contracter quand Lexa me pousse en arrière, me faisant glisser au bout de notre lit aménagé pour me surplomber. Rapidement sa main gauche attrape mon sein tandis que la droite continue de me pénétrer. Son visage la rejoint et sa langue vient alors chatouiller mon clitoris, me rapprochant du septième ciel en quelques secondes.  
  


Un coup de langue, ses doigts s'activant en moi au même moment et je m'agrippe alors à sa tête, la plaquant contre moi quand l'orgasme me saisit à son tour, me faisant me cambrer bien plus fort que prévu. Un pic de plaisir remontant de mes fesses au haut de mon dos me surprend lorsque Lexa continue encore ses caresses, et je contracte alors mes cuisses contre sa tête, l'obligeant à remonter pour ne pas finir broyée contre mon sexe. Elle me sourit, embrasse le bas de mon ventre, alors que je me relâche sur la couette les bras le long du corps, sans plus aucune force pour bouger.   
  


Ses doigts toujours en moi, elle se déplace pour s'allonger sur mon corps, embrassant chaque parcelle de mon épiderme avant d'atterrir sur mes lèvres. Quelle sensation étrange c'est de se gouter soi-même à ce moment là. Sa langue vient emprisonner la mienne, juste avant de retirer ses doigts de mon entrejambe. 

Je sursaute à ce geste, encore bien trop sensible pour même simplement m'effleurer; et soupire contre sa bouche.   
  


**"Clarke, si tu continues à gémir comme ça, je vais recommencer tu sais."** Et elle m'embrasse encore une fois ne me laissant pas le temps de répondre.   
  


Je lance alors un gémissement fort, presque rauque pour la taquiner et elle se recule vivement de ma bouche un sourcil arqué.   
  


**"Oui ?"** Je lui demande un air mutin sur le visage.  
  


**"Tu l'auras voulu."**   
  


Je lui souris et elle replonge ses lèvres sur mon sein.   
  
  
  
  
  



	43. 43. Un bonheur simple

**Pov Anya**

_Hmm._

Je viens doucement passer ma main sur le bout de mon nez, quelque chose me chatouille. J'ai encore du mal à ouvrir les yeux, émergeant de cette courte nuit, car oui, j'ai l'impression que l'on s'est endormies il y a à peine deux heures. Difficilement, j'arrive à réveiller mes paupières engourdies pour réaliser la position dans laquelle je me trouve. Raven, de dos, contre moi, en cuillère, un de mes bras sous sa nuque, l'autre s'étant remis automatiquement sur ses hanches. Je sens son souffle chaud sur mon avant bras, il est régulier, signe que ma belle dort encore et profondément. J'essaye de me redresser un peu juste pour voir l'heure affichée au réveil. 7H24. Effectivement cela ne fait pas longtemps que l'on s'est endormies et pourtant je ne ressens pas spécialement de grande fatigue. Je me repose sur mon coussin, essayant cette fois-ci de me mettre davantage sur le dos, ce que je fais, sentant sur ma gauche un second corps venir se blottir contre moi. Celui de Luna. Instinctivement, j'imagine, elle glisse son visage dans mon cou et sa jambe se déplace alors sur les miennes, sa main venant se poser sur mon estomac, sous mon t-shirt, bien trop cours pour que l'accès y soit difficile. 

Je ne bouge pas, durant de longues minutes, je ne bouge pas, appréciant le contact de ces deux femmes contre moi je dois l'avouer. Si on m'avait dit, il y a quelques mois, que je serais là, entre ma Raven, et son exe, je ne l'aurais réellement pas cru. Et pourtant. Est-ce que c'est car j'ai confiance en elle au point de me prêter à ce jeu ? Est-ce que c'est parce que je sais que ça lui plait ? Me plait par la même occasion, je dois dire ? C'est sans doute tout ça à la fois. Et ça me va. 

Je sens mon bras commencer à s'engourdir entre le corps chaud de Luna et le mien; je décide alors de le déplacer au dessus de ma tête, doucement pour ne pas réveiller la brune. Mais je rate mon coup quand je vois ses beaux yeux s'ouvrir doucement et un sourire se fixer sur son visage.

**"Salut.."** Me souffle-t-elle avant de venir se blottir un peu plus contre moi, mon avant bras se plaçant comme le second, sous une nuque bien chaude, enroulé dans une longue chevelure. 

**"Salut."** Je lui réponds, lui rendant son sourire matinal.

De l'autre côté, je sens ma belle latine se retourner, toujours endormie, et je me retrouve alors là, allongée sur le dos, une femme exceptionnelle dans chaque bras et je remercie les divinités pour me faire vivre un moment pareil. Instinctivement je viens caresser chacune de leur chevelure, sentant les doigts de Luna s'agiter au niveau du bas de mon ventre, sous mon nombril. Je déglutis quand je sens les frissons me parcourir. 

**"Luna.."** Je chuchote. 

Je sais que nous sommes libres, je sais que Rae et moi sommes d'accord pour cette relation étrange. Mais ça nous implique toujours elle et moi plus Luna, pas Luna et elle ou Luna et moi, non, nous sommes toujours toutes les deux, où à trois. Je sens la gêne sur mes joues apparaitre car à ce moment même, Raven ne fait partie de l'équation et je crois que je ne suis pas vraiment d'accord avec ça, malgré le plaisir que cette situation pourrait me procurer. 

Je me tourne donc une seconde vers ma petite amie, espérant que son beau visage endormie me donne la force d'arrêter le geste de ma seconde amante. Mais ce n'est pas des paupières closes que je rencontre mais deux pupilles dilatées d'envie, deux énormes cercles noirs se posant sur mes lèvres, puis sur la main de Luna qui doucement, commence à s'infiltrer sous l'élastique de ma culotte. Un gémissement m'échappe quand ses lèvres embrasse mon épaule alors que Rae ne semble pas bouger d'un poil. Je la fixe, je comprends que j'ai son accord pour tout ça, mais elle est toujours étendue là, droite, ne faisant aucun mouvement, son regard plongé dans le mien. Je déglutis et gémis plus fort encore car les doigts de Luna encerclent mon clitoris. Je gémis mais je ne pense pas à elle, seule ma petite amie compte à ce moment là, seule ce magnifique visage compte. Je me mords la lèvre une seconde avant de venir enfin sentir les siennes s'écraser contre ma bouche. Enfin. Sa langue s'invite sans attendre et sa main s'agrippe alors à mon visage, à mes cheveux, me ramenant un peu plus à sa porter. Nos dents se cognent, nos salives se mélangent, un râle de plaisir m'échappe car deux doigts viennent me pénétrer sauvagement. Je veux me cambrer, je veux reprendre mon souffle, je veux contrôler la situation, mais je ne peux pas. Les deux mains de ma belle encerclant mon visage, elles m'empêchent le moindre mouvement alors que les doigts de Luna ne me laissent aucun répit. Ses va et vient puissants ont rapidement raison de moi et c'est dans un baiser torride que je gémis une dernière fois, bruyamment, mon corps tremblant de toute part. 

Raven lâche ma bouche de la sienne une seconde, dépose un doux baiser la seconde d'après et vient finalement se blottir à nouveau contre moi, me soufflant un rapide **"Bonjour toi"** au creux de l'oreille. Je lui souris et replace mon visage face au plafond, puis face à Luna, en train de lécher ses doigts, me faisant rougir de plus belle. 

**"Hm, après ce bon petit déjeuner, je vais aller prendre une douche moi."** Nous lance-t-elle avant de déposer un baiser sur ma joue puis sur les lèvres de Raven et de se lever pour se diriger vers la salle de bain; nous laissant un peu d'intimité. 

Je décide alors de me retourner sur le flan pour faire face à ma belle latine, mais elle en décide autrement, venant se placer à califourchon sur moi, déposant une dizaine de baisers sur mes joues, mon nez, mon front, mes lèvres. Je me mets à rire, l'observe picorer mon visage avec amour. 

**"Et un bisou pour moi"** dit-elle. Elle embrasse mes lèvres. **"Et un autre bisou pour moi."** Rajoute-t-elle, m'embrassant à nouveau. **"Et encore un."** S'appliquant cette fois-ci pour que notre échange dure quelques secondes supplémentaires. 

Je passe alors mes bras autour de sa nuque, profitant de ce moment de tendresse. Elle se recule un instant pour me sourire.

**"Je t'aime tellement."** Je lui souffle, voyant ce beau visage s'illuminer plus encore. 

**"Plus que Luna j'espère."** Me dit-elle sur un ton espiègle, ce qui me fait rire.

**"Madame serait-elle jalouse ?"** Je la taquine à mon tour.

**"Non, pas tant que tes sentiments sont pour moi."**

**"Ils le seront toujours, il l'ont toujours été."** Je lui réponds sincèrement.

**"Ah oui ? Toujours, toujours ?"**

**"Tu le sais, depuis le début."**

Et elle vient replonger ses lèvres contre les miennes, ses doigts se déplaçant entre nous pour venir décaler le tissu de mon sous-vêtement et caresser mon intimité avec tendresse. 

**"À mon tour de te faire crier."** Me murmure-t-elle avant de venir m'embrasser de plus belle. 

\---

Raven s'est endormie à nouveau, contre moi et je crois que Luna est descendue. En tout cas, elle nous a laissé ce doux moment d'intimité. Je dépose un nouveau baiser sur la joue de mon aimée et me décide enfin à sortir du lit. J'attrape quelques affaires, un short, un t-shirt et bien sûr des sous-vêtements propres et me dirige à la douche à mon tour. 

Une fois bien savonnée et sèche, je m'habille et descends enfin au salon. Je suis seule et m'avance vers la cuisine pour me faire un café quand je note la présence d'un post-it sur le comptoir.

_**"Je suis allée à l'épicerie chercher de quoi petit déjeuner avec Octavia. On revient vite.** _

_**Luna"** _

Super, je ne fouillerai donc pas dans les placards pour préparer le petit déj. Non, à la place j'attends que ma boisson se fasse : un double expresso bien noir et sans sucre. Je l'attrape et me dirige vers la terrasse pour profiter de ce beau soleil déjà haut dans le ciel. J'ouvre la baie vitrée et m'avance pour m'asseoir sur un des transats quand j'aperçois une masse de couvertures plus loin dans le jardin. Curieuse, je m'y aventure et reste figée devant la scène se déroulant devant moi. Je baisse également un peu les yeux espérant que cette image ne reste pas implantée dans ma mémoire trop longtemps. 

Lexa et Clarke sont là, allongées dans les bras l'une de l'autre, comme Raven et moi ce matin, mais avec beaucoup moins de vêtement sur le corps. Par chance pour mes souvenirs, une couverture vient se placer juste au dessus de leurs fesses, mais je pense tout de même avoir du mal à oublier la vision des mains de Lexa contre les seins de Clarke. 

Comprenant rapidement que ma place n'est pas ici, je retourne à l'intérieur, prenant soin de refermer la baie vitrée derrière moi. Je m'assoie dans le canapé des Woods et je me sens partir loin dans mes pensées, sirotant mon café avec avidité. Je pense que je vais en avoir besoin d'un second rapidement et rejoins la cuisine.

Je me surprends à froncer les sourcils en repensant à la scène que je viens de voir. Je devrais être heureuse pour elles, depuis le temps qu'elles se tournent autour. Je devrais vraiment l'être, les encourager. Mais je ne peux pas, elles me font peur. Je connais Lexa, je connais Clarke mais surtout je connais Costia. Et je sais qu'elle ne ferait jamais ça à Lexa, je connais tout l'amour qu'elle a pour elle et je sais que c'est une personne respectueuse qui, jamais, ne l'aurait laissé sans nouvelle sans raison. Et lorsque Lexa m'a expliqué la situation hier, je lui ai dis que ce n'était pas normal, qu'elle devrait attendre de lui parler face à face avant de tenter quoi que ce soit avec Clarke. Mais aveuglée par la colère pour Cos ou par son amour pour Clarke, je crois bien qu'elle ne m'a pas écouté finalement. 

Je soupire, faisant glisser quelques gorgées de café jusqu'à mon estomac. 

Elles ont couché ensemble. Je n'ai pas rêvé, elles ont couché ensemble. Et c'est fou parce qu'en temps général, ce n'est clairement pas les histoires de cul qui me choquent mais on parle ici de Clarke et Lexa. Et je sais que ce n'est pas une simple histoire d'une nuit. Ces deux là sont engagées dans leurs sentiments l'une pour l'autre depuis tellement longtemps.. J'aurais dû le voir venir au moment même où Lexa à commencé à parler d'elle en bien, au moment même où elle est passée de _"Elle va me voler Rae"_ à _"Non, mais c'est quelqu'un de bien, de drôle, d'honnête, de souriant, de positif blablabla."_ J'aurais du me douter que ce n'était pas normal d'associer autant de qualités à une seule personne. Surtout venant de la part de Lexa, généralement fermée comme une huitre quand il s'agit de relation sociale. 

Je soupire à nouveau. 

_Putain Lexa.. Je sais que tu n'es pas prête_. Est-ce que Clarke le sait ? Est-ce que tu l'as encore eu avec tes belles paroles et ta flopée de sentiments ? Je t'ai vu, en colère, perdue mais j'ai surtout vu que Costia était loin d'être un souvenir. Tu ne peux pas être autant énervée après quelqu'un dont tu te foues, surtout quand tu es à moitié fautive de la situation, surtout quand tu t'appelles Lexa Woods et que ton but dans la vie semble être celui de faire plaisir à tout le monde, de ne blesser personne. _Mais putain.._ De la à coucher avec Clarke alors que toutes tes émotions partent en couille. _Putain, Clarke.._ J'espère du fond du coeur que ça ira, qu'elles se sont mises d'accord pour je ne sais quoi.. Mais même, je vois mal Griffin n'attendre qu'une amitié améliorée ou bien se foutre dans une relation bizarre comme je l'ai fait. Non ces deux là sont faites pour être ensemble ou bien pour n'être plus rien du tout. Et c'est horrible, j'ai l'impression d'être la seule à m'en rendre compte, Raven semble elle aussi les encourager comme jamais. Putain, je n'ai plus qu'à prier pour que tout se basse bien. _Ne déconne pas Lex', ne déconne pas ou sinon cette fois, il n'y aura pas de retour possible, je le sens._

**"Aaaaarg."** Je soupire encore.

**"Quelqu'un s'est mal réveillée ?"** La voix d'Octavia raisonne dans la pièce. 

Je me retourne et observe alors O et Luna, face à moi, un sac de courses chacune entre les doigts. 

**"Je ne crois pas que ça vienne de là."** Lance alors la seconde brune tout en me faisant un clin d'oeil. 

**"Je ne veux pas savoir"** Rouspète alors Octavia qui capte ce jeu de regard entre nous. **"Tu es la seule descendue ?"** Me demande-t-elle tout en rangeant les courses dans le frigo. 

**"Pas vraiment."** Je soupire.

**"C'est à dire ?"**

**"Raven dort encore je crois, mais Clarke et Lexa sont dans le jardin."** Et je viens replacer ma tasse au niveau de la cafetière pour venir faire couler une nouvelle fois, un double expresso. 

**"Je vais leur dire qu'on va bientôt petit déjeuner."** Intervient alors Luna que je stoppe rapidement à l'attrapant par le poignet.

**"Tu devrais rester ici."** Je lui dis, buvant une nouvelle fois ce doux nectar.

**"Elles ont dormi dehors c'est ça ?"** Me demande Octavia, pensive.

**"Oui."** Je réponds juste.

**"Je me suis réveillée dans la nuit, elles n'étaient pas dans la chambre."**

**"Et pourquoi je ne devrais pas aller les réveiller du coup ?"** S'interroge Luna, qui semble essayer de jeter des coups d'oeil à travers le salon pour les observer.

**"Parce qu'elles ne sont pas habillées."** Lui dis-je toujours en train de siroter ma boisson.

**"Pardon ?!"** S'exclame Octavia alors qu'un simple **"Oh"** sort de la bouche de Luna qui revient rapidement vers nous. 

**"Ouaip."** Mon dieu que je suis blasée par cette situation. 

**"Elles ont .. Elles ont.. ?"** Me demande la brune, les sourcils s'activant. J'acquiesce. **"Enfin pas que je sois étonnée, mais.. Costia ? Niylah ?"**

Putain Niylah. Erf et c'est moi qui vis avec. Soit je vais devoir réconforter Clarke, soit elle. _Fait chier._

**"Lexa n'est plus avec Costia. Enfin, elles se sont disputées et depuis Costia semble avoir fait silence radio. Et Niylah.. Je sais pas trop.. Sa relation avec Clarke est particulière."** Je marque une pause en me tournant vers le jardin. **"J'imagine que si elles sont allées si loin c'est qu'elles ont pris une décision ensemble."**

**"Ça n'a pas l'air de te plaire.."** Me dit Octavia, qui semble également inquiète. 

**"J'ai peur pour Clarke. Lexa ne lui ferait jamais de mal, je le sais, mais j'ai une sale impression."** Je lui réponds simplement, les sourcils froncées.

**"J'espère que tu as tord. Je n'ai pas envie de voir ma meilleure amie encore au plus bas à cause de la tienne."** Me dit-elle.

**"Oh, crois moi Octavia, je suis la dernière à vouloir la voir souffrir."**

**"Je sais An, je sais que tu es sans doute celle qui en a fait le plus pour Clarke.. J'espère juste que ça ira pour elle. Après tout, il était quand même temps que leur relation avance."**

Je soupire encore une fois et me lève pour déposer ma tasse dans l'évier. 

**"Je vais réveiller Raven pour déjeuner et après j'irai m'occuper des deux là bas. On va pas les attendre toute la journée non plus."** Je lance avant de me diriger vers les escaliers puis vers la chambre dans laquelle Rae semble encore dormir.

Je m'avance près du lit et me rapproche d'elle. Je l'attrape par l'arrière pour venir la serrer fort contre moi, déposant un baiser dans sa nuque.

**"J'ai de la chance de t'avoir."** Je lui souffle alors la sentant se réveiller doucement. Je la serre davantage contre moi. _Putain oui, j'ai de la chance._ **"Merci de m'avoir choisi."** J'ajoute ce qui la fait se retourner vers moi, un sourire à la fois tendre et inquiet.

**"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?"** me demande-t-elle la voix encore un peu endormie.

  
Je ferme les yeux un instant et pose mon front contre le sien. Est-ce que je suis prête pour cette déferlante Raven Reyes ? Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, tout le monde est au courant. 

**"Clarke et Lexa.."**

J'inspire.

**"Quoi Clarke et Lexa ?"** Me demande-t-elle.

**"Elles ont couché ensemble."** Et j'expire. Prête.

**"QUOIIIIIIIIIIII ? COMMENT TU SAIS ÇA ? OH MON DIEU JE VEUX TOUT SAVOIR, RACONTE, OH PUTAIN, ÇA Y EST ! ENFIN ! OH MON DIEU OH MON DIEUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !"**

**"Bébé, calme toi.."**

**"Me calmer !? Non mais attends ! Tu te rends compte !"**

Et j'essaye de la retenir contre le moi mais elle m'échappe, se levant, s'agitant autour du lit.

**"Elles te l'ont dit ?"** Ajoute-t-elle. **"C'est sûre je veux dire ?"**

**"Non, elles ne m'ont rien dit, je les ai surprise."**

**"DE QUOIIII ? TU LES AS VUUUUU ?"** Et elle se met à rire, sachant très bien que ce genre de scène n'est pas à mon goût quand ça ne la concerne pas elle directement.

**"Plus ou moins."**

**"Comment ça plus ou moins ? Anya Forrest ! Parle oh mon dieu arrête de tourner autour du pot !"** M'engueule-t-elle presque. 

**"Alors, je me suis levée ce matin, après que tu te sois endormie et je suis descendue dans la cuisine, j'ai fait mon café et..**

**"OH MON DIEU ACCOUCHE !"**

Et elle saute sur le lit, à présent à genoux devant moi.

**"Ok, je suis allée au jardin boire mon café et je les ai vu là, allongées dans une couverture, nues, Lexa tenant Clarke par.. Euh..hm, les seins."**

Et je vois alors son visage se décomposer et sa bouche s'ouvrir à en toucher presque le matelas. Elle cligne des yeux et se relève comme une furie.

**"LE CLEXA EST LA, LE CLEXA EST LAAAAAAA"**

Et je la vois commencer à chercher ses affaires partout dans la chambre pour s'habiller.

**"Attends où tu vas comme ça ?!"** Je lui demande, je la connais trop bien.

**"Leur dire bonjour !"** Me lance-t-elle, le regard espiègle.

**"Attends Raven, attends une seconde."**

Elle se retourne et revient vers moi pour m'écouter.

**"Laisse les. Je veux dire.. Leur situation est ultra compliquée et.."**

**"Lexa n'est plus avec Costia non ?"**

**"Non enfin je crois."**

**"Comment ça tu crois."** Me demande-t-elle sérieusement cette fois-ci, un sourcil arqué.

**"Écoute, c'est ce que j'ai essayé de dire à Lexa hier. Je connais Costia, je sais qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais laissé comme ça.. Crois moi Raven, j'ai vraiment peur que Lex ait fait une connerie avec Clarke."**

Et elle s'assoit enfin, plus tranquille. 

**"Mais Lexa n'a pas eu de nouvelle depuis trois semaines An.. Si elle avait voulu, Costia lui aurait fait signe non ? Elle serait venue ?"**

**"Oui.. Mais je t'assure.. Je le sens mal Rae. Et je me trompe rarement sur ce genre de truc."**

Elle se rapproche de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras.

**"Écoute mon coeur, je suis la première à vouloir les défendre, à vouloir les protéger toutes les deux. Mais tu ne crois pas que c'est parce qu'on est habituées à ce que tout aille mal entre elles, qu'on voit le mal partout ? Imaginons même que Lexa recroise Costia, est-ce que tu penses vraiment qu'après avoir coucher avec Clarke, elle retournerait dans ses bras ?"** Elle m'embrasse. **"Je ne crois pas, ces deux là sont faites pour être ensemble non ? Alors arrête de t'inquiéter autant et soit contente pour elle, ça leur fera du bien un peu de positif."**

J'essaye de lui sourire, je sais que c'est ce qu'elle attend de moi mais je sais aussi qu'elle ne comprend pas. Elle connait Lexa autant que je la connais mais Rae et elle sont différentes, bien trop différentes pour qu'elle se rende compte d'une chose : Lex a toujours tendance à faire les mauvais choix, a toujours penser avec sa tête et non avec son coeur, a toujours réfléchir des heures et des heures pour prendre la moindre décision. Et si Costia revient.. _Oh mon dieu.. Non.. je.._

**"Hey.. Babe, je vois que cette histoire te tracasse. Écoute.."** Me dit-elle en venant placer sa main sur mon visage. **"Si jamais le pire arrive, on sera là, on prendra soin de nos amies, comme on l'a toujours fait. OK ?"**

J'acquiesce, difficilement, mais je le fais, essayant de mettre cette petite voix de côté, celle qui me crie que le pire est à venir.

**"Mais pour l'instant, on va être heureuses pour elle, et les soutenir."** Ajoute-t-elle.

Elle m'embrasse et je me sens alors tirer hors du lit.

\---

**POV Lexa**

Cette odeur, je connais cette odeur par coeur maintenant. Ce mélange de vanille intimement liée à ce léger parfum sucré que dégage sa peau. J'ai l'impression d'être enrobée dans une barbe à papa, mes mains se perdant sur sa poitrine chaude et douce. Je la serre davantage contre moi, voulant presque fusionner avec son dos, déposant un doux baiser sur l'arrière de son crâne, sur sa belle chevelure blonde me chatouillant le visage. Puis je me soulève juste un peu pour venir embrasser sa joue. Je la vois sourire et se décaler pour se retourner enfin contre moi.

**"Lexa.."** Soupire-t-elle. Elle semble soulagée que ce soit moi. **"Ce n'était donc pas un rêve."** Rajoute-t-elle avant d'ouvrir enfin les yeux tout doucement. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Son regard me transperce avant que je ne le vois se décaler derrière moi.

**"Oh putain !"** Crie-t-elle avant d'attraper le bas de la couverture et de le passer sur sa tête.

Je me retourne aussi rapidement que possible.

**"Mais qu'est ce que tu foues là ?"** Je lance alors à Raven, assise à même pas trois mètres de nous, verre de lait et paille à la main. Je cherche nos pull pour nous rhabiller et les trouve enfin à quelques centimètres du matelas. J'enfile le mien et passe celui de Clarke sous la couette pour le lui donner.

**"Raven !?"** Je lui demande encore, celle-ci sirotant sa boisson, toujours en me regardant. 

**"Et bien, comme tu peux le voir, je bois une verre de lait Woods."** Me répond-elle un sourire en coin.

**"Et t'es obligée de le boire là ?!"** Je m'offusque. 

**"Il fait beau et j'aime entendre l'eau de la piscine et les oiseaux chanter, ça me berce."** Continue-t-elle. 

Elle est sérieuse ? Je vais me la faire. 

**"Et on te dérange pas ?!"**

**"Sincèrement, non. Continuez, un petit porno le matin ne fait de mal à personne."** Et je vois son sourire s'agrandir encore. _Et merde._

**"Tu.. Tu.. Ne dis rien aux filles."** Lui demande enfin Clarke hésitante. **"On sait pas encore ce que ça signifie et.."**

**"C'est trop tard pour ça."** La coupe la latine, portant sa paille à sa bouche.

**"Putain, tu soules, t'aurais pu nous réveiller au lieu de prévenir tout le monde."** Lui dis-je un peu remontée.

**"Oh, mais je n'ai rien dis. Je suis même la dernière à être au courant si tu veux le savoir. C'est Anya qui vous a découvert ce matin."** Me dit-elle alors que je soupire. **"Puis la prochaine fois que vous voulez garder ça pour vous, évitez de le faire dans le jardin."** Elle nous fait un clin d'oeil avant de se lever et de se rapprocher de nous; Je la regarde faire quand soudain, elle s'allonge sur la couette, entre nous deux, sur le dos.

**"Aaaah !"** Elle lâche un râle de satisfaction. **"Mais pour ce que ça vaut, sachez qu'on est toutes contentes pour vous. Il était temps !"**

Et elle enroule alors ses bras autour de nos nuques pour venir nous serrer contre elle. 

**"Raaae, tu m'ét..ouffes."** Se plain alors Clarke avant que la latine ne nous lâche enfin, avant de se relever et de s'assoir face à nous. Nous suivons sont exemple et un jeu de regard se pose alors entre nous trois. 

Instinctivement je pose ma main sur celle de Clarke sous la couette. Celle-ci soupire et s'adresse alors à Raven.

**"Vas-y."** Lui dit-elle. **"Je te laisse trois questions et après on passe à autre chose."**

**"Clarke !"** Je lui lance alors que Raven se met à rire dans sa barbe comme une sorcière. 

**"Lexa, elle ne nous lâchera pas."** Elle se retourne vers elle à nouveau. **"Trois questions, pas une de plus Reyes."**

**"Ok !"** Répond alors son amie un grand sourire aux lèvres. **"Première question ! Est-ce que vous avez couché ensemble ?!"**

**"Ça semble évident, non ?"** Je lance, blasée de me faire interrogée de bon matin au lieu de profiter de Clarke. 

**"Je veux vous l'entendre dire !"** Me répond Rae.

**"Oui, on a couché ensemble, toute la nuit si tu veux savoir. Heureuse ?"** Je lui réponds alors que je sens le pouce de Clarke caresser le dos de ma main. Elle me sourit, ce qui me calme. 

**"Ok, ok ! C'est bon à savoir hihi. Deuxième question.. C'était comment ?!"**

**"Oh mon dieu Reye.."**

**"Parfait. C'était parfait."** Souffle alors ma blonde à mes côtés, les joues rouges, le regard baissé. 

**"Clarke.."**

Elle tourne sa tête vers moi et me sourit, tendrement, amoureusement. 

**"Ça l'était pour toi aussi hein ?"** Me demande-t-elle.

**"Oui c'étai.."**

_Slchuuuuurp._

Je me retourne vers Raven, le regard sombre. **"Non mais t'es sérieuse ?!"** Je lui lance alors qu'elle aspire une deuxième fois le fond de son verre à la paille.

_Slchuurp, slchuurp._ **"Oh pardon."** Dit-elle innocemment avant de poser son verre et de nous regarder à nouveau. **"Alors troisième question parce que j'ai bien saisi que votre nuit a été idyllique. Hmm.. Vous êtes ensemble ?"**

Et cette fois-ci c'est moi qui baisse la tête, incapable de lui répondre. 

**"Pas encore."**

Encore une fois ma blonde me surprend et je me retourne vers elle.

**"On a pas encore parlé de tout ça, mais j'imagine qu'on en saura plus samedi prochain."** Me dit-elle alors un sourire aux lèvres. Et j'acquiesce, voulant lui crier que je n'attends que ça..

**"Samedi prochain ? Y a quoi samedi prochain ?!"** Nous demande alors Rae.

**"Tu avais dis trois questions, pas quatre."** Je lui lance, me relevant de la couette et tendant ma main à Clarke. **"Tu viens ?"**

Elle me l'attrape et se relève à son tour. 

**"Y a quoi samedi les filles ?! Aller laaa !"** J'entends Rae râler alors que j'entraine Clarke vers la maison. **"Clarke ! Lexa ! Me laissez pas comme ça y a quoi samediiii ?!"**

Et je referme la baie vitrée dernière nous, un sourire aux lèvres.

**"T'es bête."** Me dit alors ma blonde en gloussant, déposant un baiser sur ma joue, nos doigts toujours entrelacés.

**"Je sais."** Je lui réponds tout en venant pointer ma bouche de mon index. **"Là."** Je lui dis alors, ce qui accentue son rire. Puis avec le regard le plus tendre du monde, elle vient m'embrasser tandis que la baie vitrée s'ouvre à nouveau dernière nous et que Raven nous passe devant. 

**"Même pas ça me dit ce qu'il y a samedi, franchement, avec tout ce que j'ai fait pour elles.. franch... no.. m... ..."**

Et je l'entends râler, encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans l'angle de la cuisine.

**"Elle est pas croyable."** Je soupire alors.

**"Oui, mais heureusement qu'elle est là."** Me répond Clarke avant de me tirer pour rejoindre nos amis. 

Arrivées à la cuisine, je les vois toutes attablées au comptoir. Octavia se lève et vient alors prendre Clarke dans ses bras tandis que je m'assoie et me serre un verre de jus d'orange. Je comprends rapidement qu'elles sont allées faire quelques courses. 

**"Merci pour le petit dej."** Je leur dis tout en me servant des toast encore tièdes. Clarke vient se poser à côté de moi et nous commençons toutes à manger en silence.

**"Alors... Comment était.. ton anniversaire ?"** Demande maladroitement Luna, ce qui fait soupirer Anya, je le vois. 

**"C'était un très bel anniversaire Luna. Merci les filles."** Je réponds simplement.

**"Merci Cl.. hm hm Clarke."** Rajoute Raven alors que je lui lance un énième regard noir. 

**"Avec plaisir."** Ré-enchérie ma blonde ce qui me fait manquer de m'étouffer et rire Raven aux éclats.

**"Ça, j'en doute pas."** Lance l'hispanique, riant encore, comme les autres, alors que Clarke vient caresser mon avant bras et se pencher près de mon oreille.

**"Regarde les, elles sont juste heureuses pour nous."**

Et c'est vrai, Rae à beau calmer ses rires, je le vois qu'elle l'est, Luna et Octavia également, même si j'ai l'impression de voir chez cette dernière une mère qui voit sa fille prendre son envole pour la première fois. Et ça me fait sourire. Il n'y qu'Anya que je n'arrive pas à cerner. Celle-ci ne s'est pas encore vraiment posée, enchainant les allers retours entre la table et les placards de la cuisine. Puis elle s'assoie enfin.

**"An ?"** Je l'interpelle. Celle-ci ferme les yeux puis les pose sur moi.

**"Oui Lexa ?"**

Son ton de voix est assez froid. 

**"Ça va ?"**

**"Oui, ça va."** Me répond-elle juste avant de se lever à nouveau. **"Je vais aux toilettes."**

Et elle sort de la cuisine, tendue, je le vois. Je vais pour me lever quand je sens _sa_ main sur mon avant bras. 

**"Jy vais."** Me dit alors Clarke, qui semble elle aussi avoir remarqué le comportement de notre amie. J'acquiesce et elle se lève.

\---

**Pov Anya**

  
Si il y a bien une chose que je ne suis pas, c'est hypocrite. Je ne peux pas leur sourire comme si de rien n'était mais je n'ai pas envie d'être celle qui va gâcher leur moment non plus. 

J'ai juste besoin de me rafraichir un peu. Je pense même que je vais feindre un appel de Lincoln et rentrer à la maison, comme ça elles pourront profiter de leur journée sans m'avoir dans les pattes. 

Je vais à la salle de bain, me passer un coup d'eau et récupérer deux trois affaires que j'ai laissé là et je retourne dans ma chambre. J'attrape mes affaires sales de ce matin et les mets dans mon sac quand j'entends toquer. 

**"Anya ?"**

La porte s'ouvre et la tête de Clarke apparait dans l'embrasure de la porte. 

**"Tu rentres chez toi ?"** Me demande-t-elle en s'approchant et en me regardant ranger mes affaires.

**"O..Oui Lincoln à besoin de moi à l'appartement."** Je lui lance avant de fermer la fermeture de mon sac. 

**"Pourquoi tu me mens?"** Dit-elle en venant poser sa main sur mon avant bras, me faisant arrêter tout mouvement.

**"Je ne te.."** Et puis je croise son regard inquiet ce qui me fait me taire avant de m'enfoncer. 

**"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?"** Me demande-t-elle d'une voix douce, me tirant sur le lit pour que l'on s'assoie face à face. 

**"Clarke.. Écoute je suis contente pour vous deux, je t'assure, mais je m'inquiète et je veux pas que cette journée te soit gâchée par ma mauvaise humeur."**

**"Tu t'inquiètes ?"**

**"Oui, je m'inquiète pour toi, principalement, et pour Lexa également."** Je lui réponds alors qu'elle baisse le visage. 

**"Je le suis aussi."**

Ses doigts se rejoignent sur ses cuisses et tout à coup elle parait si fragile. 

**"Hey.. Clarke.."**

Je pose ma main sur son épaule avant de venir me placer devant elle, accroupie, déplaçant mes doigts sur les siens. **"Clarke, chaton, regarde moi."** Et elle s'exécute. **"Je serai là, d'accord ? Quoi qu'il arrive, je serai là. Et je m'inquiète peut-être pour rien.."**

Elle acquiesce, resserrant sa poigne sur la paume de ma main.

**"Elle veut m'amener à une rendez-vous samedi.."**

Oh, je suis intriguée pour le coup. Cette annonce me surprend finalement. Lexa n'aurait jamais invité Clarke sans être certaine.. Est-ce que depuis ce matin je me monte la tête toute seule ? Est-ce que Rae n'a pas raison finalement..

**"C'est bien non ?"** Je lui demande, mes yeux gris plongés dans les siens.

**"Oui, j'ai vraiment hâte."** Sourit-elle enfin. 

**"Alors de quoi tu as peur ?"** Je l'interroge. 

**"De la perdre à nouveau ? Je sais que c'est bête et je sais qu'après la nuit qu'on vient de passer, il n'y aucune raison qu'on se perde, au contraire. Elle a été merveilleuse Anya, si tu savais.. Je.."**

J'hausse un sourcil. Je n'ai pas envie de savoir, mais si Clarke à besoin de ce confier, et bien je laverai mes oreilles plus tard. 

**"C'était juste parfait, tout était parfait.."** Ajoute-t-elle avant de marquer une courte pause. **"Je l'aime tu sais.."** Et j'acquiesce, évidemment que je sais. **"Elle.. Et je crois qu'elle m'aime aussi. Enfin je veux dire.. Vraiment."**

**"Bien sûr qu'elle t'aime Clarke. Ce n'est pas à moi de te dire ça, mais évidemment qu'elle, t'aime, je n'ai jamais douté de ses sentiments.."**

**"Alors pourquoi, TOI, tu es inquiète si tu sais qu'elle m'aime.. ?"** Me demande-t-elle enfin.

Je n'ai pas envie de l'inquiéter ou de lui parler de Costia. Je n'ai pas envie de lui mentir non plus. 

**"Parce que j'ai peur que votre relation ne démarre trop tôt. Enfin, j'imagine que le fait que vous vous tourniez autour depuis des mois fait que non évidemment ce n'est pas trop tôt.. Mais.."**

**"Anya, tu t'es mise avec Raven le lendemain de sa rupture avec Luna, et encore si on peut appeler ça le lendemain. Ne me fait pas croire que tu penses réellement que c'est parce que c'est trop tôt.."**

_Erf Sherlock, sort de ce corps._

**"Qu'est ce que tu me caches An ?"** Me demande-t-elle enfin, ce qui serre mon coeur un peu plus fort. Je me lève et me rassois près d'elle alors que son regard azur transperce le mien, ne me laissant aucune échappatoire. 

**"Je connais Costia. Tu le sais, ce n'est pas un secret."** Elle acquiesce à mes dires mais j'hésite à continuer.

**"Anya, dis moi."**

**"Je ne crois pas qu'elle puisse abandonner Lexa comme ça. Elle lui a pardonné après l'avoir surpris en train de te donner la pelle du siècle.. Tu peux comprendre que j'ai des doutes sur le fait qu'elle puisse abandonner, juste parce qu'elle te reparle. Être en colère, je comprends, la laisser tomber non. Elle aime beaucoup trop Lexa pour ça et.."**

Clarke soupire et se laisse alors tomber en arrière sur le lit, les bras écartés.

**"Je sais.. C'est ce que je n'arrête pas de me dire."** S'exclame-t-elle toujours en regardant le plafond. **"Je ne suis pas aveuglée par mes sentiments pour elle tu sais. Je l'aime oui, de tout mon coeur mais je n'oublie pas, qu'elle ne m'a jamais choisi face à elle. Oui, elle a bien voulu de moi cette nuit, oui elle m'invite à un rencard et me dit qu'elle m'aime.. Mais est-ce que c'est suffisant ? Enfin j'veux dire regarde là.. Costia est magnifique, intelligente, sportive. Si elle revient, je suis dans la merde.. Lexa clame haut et fort que c'est fini mais son regard ne trompe pas. Et il me fait peur.."**

**"Alors pourquoi.. pourquoi tu.."**

**"Pourquoi j'ai couché avec elle ?"** Me demande-t-elle en me souriant tendrement et en se redressant.

**"Hm."** J'opine. 

**"Parce que je l'aime. Parce que malgré tout le mal qui peut ressortir de cet acte, je l'aime, de tout mon être et je me suis dis que si j'avais la moindre petite chance de commencer quelque chose avec elle, c'était maintenant. Parce que je ne sais pas de quoi est fait demain et que cette nuit.. Cette nuit c'était juste elle et moi. Il n'y avait pas de Costia, pas de Niylah, pas de Raven pour nous interrompre encore en encore."**

Je lâche un sourire à sa dernière phrase.

**"Tout était fait pour qu'on passe la nuit ensemble. J'en avais envie Anya.. Et peut-être qu'un truc va mal se passer, peut-être oui, mais peut-être pas. Peut-être que ça va aller, que notre rendez-vous sera parfait, que Costia ne reviendra pas, que tu te trompes sur son amour pour Lexa. Peut-être que Lexa continuera de me protéger et de me défendre comme le fait depuis des mois. Peut-être que tout va bien aller.. Je l'espère en tout cas. Mais pour une fois, je préfère me concentrer la dessus que sur des peurs, des incertitudes.."**

Je suis sans voix. 

**"Depuis quand t'es devenue si mature toi ?"** Je lui lance alors un sourcil arqué. 

**"C'est à force de trainer avec toi ça."** Me répond-elle un sourire aux lèvres. **"Ne t'inquiète pas trop d'accord ?"** Ajoute-t-elle. **"Puis si ça ne va pas, je sais que tu seras la pour moi. Je compte sur toi pour aller lui botter le cul si Lexa déconne."**

**"Je serai la première à lui tomber dessus si elle te fait du mal."** Je lui réponds.

**"J'en doute pas, je sais que je suis ta préférée."** Elle me tire la langue avant de se relever. J'en fais de même. 

**"Tu rêves Griffin."** Je lui réponds avant qu'elle ne vienne me prendre dans ses bras. 

D'abord surprise, je finis par l'enlacer. 

**"Merci."** Me souffle-t-elle avant de sortir de la chambre. **"Tu viens ? Il est hors de question que tu partes maintenant."**

Je lui souris et l'accompagne.

\---

**Pov Lexa**

Installée sur le canapé, je m'inquiète un peu, c'est long, beaucoup trop long pour une simple conversation. Je m'apprête à me lever pour les rejoindre quand je les entends enfin redescendre. Clarke en premier, me cherchant du regard, suivie par Anya qui semble plus apaisée. Ma blonde me rejoint sur le canapé, se posant à côté de moi, le sourire aux lèvres.

**"Tout va bien ?"** Je lui demande, un peu inquiète.

**"Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, elle avait juste un coup de mou."** Elle me répond sincèrement, même si j'ai un peu de mal à le croire. 

Je préfère laisser ça de côté, après tout, elle m'en parlerait si c'était grave. Je me décide alors à glisser doucement sur elle pour venir m'allonger sur ses jambes, le visage face à elle, la regardant par en dessous. Elle abaisse légèrement la tête pour plonger son regard dans le mien avec toujours autant de tendresse. Puis sa main vient caresser ma peau avec douceur, ce que j'apprécie au point de fermer les yeux. Je la sens se pencher un peu, je sais ce qu'elle s'apprête à faire et je ne me trompe pas quand je sens ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes, délicatement; notre position ne lui permettant pas d'appuyer ce baiser. Elle se redresse quand soudain un téléphone vibre sur la table du salon.

**"Oh c'est le mien."** Dit-elle avant que je lui lui attrape et le lui tende. **"C'est Nyko."** Et elle décroche.

**"Allo Nyko.. Oui ça va et toi.. Non, non ne t'inquiète pas, c'est rien, tu me téléphones quand tu veux.. Oui... Oh c'est vrai ? .. Non c'est super ! Bien sûr je suis super contente ! Oui, oui, je regarde ça dès que je reçois ton mail, je n'ai pas d'ordinateur avec moi et je te dis ! Oui, encore merci à toi.. Bien sûr, oui merci, à toi aussi."**

Elle laisse son téléphone glisser sur le côté avant de reprendre là ou nous en étions; des caresses sur mon visage. 

**"Nyko m'a envoyé plusieurs brochures par mail, c'est pour un stage d'une semaine avant la rentrée. Il me laisse le choix entre plusieurs spécialités et je dois juste lui dire laquelle je préfère et il prendra tout en charge.. Tu te rends compte."** Me dit-elle toute excitée.

**"Je suis heureuse pour toi Clarke."** Je marque une pause. **"C'est loin d'ici ?"**

Je lui demande parce que j'avoue que je compte bien passer tout mon été avec elle et rattraper le temps perdue ! 

**"Non, c'est à Washington justement ! Oh Lexa, j'ai tellement de chance en vrai."** Me dit-elle tout en continuant de caresser le haut de mon front machinalement. 

**"Tu as juste beaucoup de talent Clarke."** Et je me redresse pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois ce qui l'a fait rougir. 

**"Tu m'aideras à choisir ? Le stage je veux dire.."**

**"Oui, enfin, c'est toi qui sait ce que tu aimes."**

**"Oui je sais, mais je pourrais te les montrer au moins ? Je te transférerai le mail dès que je l'ai !"**

**"Oui, ce sera avec plaisir alors."** Je lui souris avant d'ajouter quelques mots. **"Si jamais, tu sais.. Tu pourrais rester à la maison la semaine, durant ton stage je veux dire.."**

**"Oh.. OH ! Oui, oui, bien sûr si cela te va !"** Me répond-elle.

**"On a une chambre d'amie, ça t'évitera de faire les trajets."** Lui dis-je pour la taquiner, ce qui ne fonctionne pas car je vois son visage s'attrister rapidement. 

**"Une chambre d'amie.. Oh, euh oui bien."**

**"Hey, hey !"** Je me redresse, attrapant son visage de mes deux mains. **"Je plaisantais Clarke, je te veux dans ma chambre, dans mon lit.. Je.."**

**"Dans ton lit ah oui ?"** Et son visage triste devient taquin, plein de malice.

**"Ne me dis pas.. Clarke ! Tu l'as fait exprès ! Oh mon dieu c'est pas sympa !"** Je lui réponds en venant taper doucement son épaule.

**"Oh aller Lex ! C'était drôle avoue !"**

**"Non, je boude."** Et je me place assise à côté d'elle les genoux relevés et le visage posé entre.

**"Oh oui tu boudes ?"**

**"Oui."** Je m'affirme.

**"Oh et si je.. "** Elle se rapproche de moi et chuchote **"Fais ça !"** Et elle m'attaque alors, chatouillant mon corps de toute part, me faisant éclater de rire et retomber en arrière sur le canapé. 

  
**"Clar.. Clarke, Clarke ! C'est.. C'est bon ! Je boude plus !"**

Et elle s'arrête, se plaçant à califourchon sur moi, sur ce canapé, ma jambe à moitié dans le vide mais mes yeux bien concentrés sur ce visage qui s'abaisse vers moi.

**"Oh mon dieu, prenez une chambre."** Nous lance alors Anya de la cuisine.

**"Je crois qu'elles préfèrent le jardin !"** Lui répond alors Raven qui semble occuper à préparer le déjeuner. 

Tout le monde se met à rire et Clarke dépose alors un baiser sur mon front avant de se relever pour qu'on les rejoigne, ensemble, à la cuisine. 


	44. 44. Le retour

**POV Lexa**

_Jeudi - 14h_   
  


**"Rappelle moi pourquoi je ne peux pas te voir avant Clarke ?"**   
  


_**"On en a discuté Lexa, je préfère attendre samedi et ce fameux premier rendez-vous. Puis j'ai un tableau à finir et je suis tellement inspirée, je veux pas passer à côté de ça."** _   
  


**"Je comprends.. Mais tu me manques.."**   
  


_**"Toi aussi tu sais, plus que deux jours Lex et on pourra passer la soirée ensemble."** _   
  


**"Et la nuit ?"**   
  


_**"Et la nuit. Je ne pourrais pas rentrer chez moi de toute façon."**_ Lance-t-elle d'une voix légère.   
  


**"Tu peux aller dormir chez Anya si tu veux hein."** Je la taquine.  
  


 _ **"Bien sûr, je suis sûre que Niylah adorerait passer la nuit avec moi."**_ Me lance-t-elle alors que je pousse un grognement dans le téléphone.   
  


**"C'est pas drôle Clarke."**   
  


_**"Je sais, je sais, mais j'aime t'embêter."**_ Et sa voix me berce.  
  


 **"Je sais."** Je marque une pause. **"D'ailleurs.. En parlant de Niylah.. Tu as pu discuter avec elle ou..?"**  
  


_**"Je ne l'ai pas encore revu et j'aimerais faire ça bien.. Je pensais aller la voir dimanche dans la journée si ça te va.."** _   
  


**"Après notre nuit torride ?"**   
  


_**"Oh, parce que tu comptes faire en sorte qu'elle soit torride ?"** _   
  


**"Je.. Hm"** Je racle ma gorge. **"Pas qu'en ta présence j'ai du mal à me contrôler Clarke, mais je dois t'avouer, que oui, j'espère qu'elle le sera."**  
  


 _ **"D'accord, et bien je compte sur toi alors."**_ Je l'entends presque glousser à travers le téléphone.  
  


 **"Voila, j'ai la pression maintenant."** Je lui lance en faisant rapidement semblant de bouder.   
  


_**"Ne t'inquiète pas Lex, j'ai toute confiance en tes capacités."** _   
  


**"Et moi dans les tiennes."** Je soupire à ces souvenirs et je reprends. **"En parlant de capacités, donc tes cours, tu as décidé de ce que tu comptais faire comme stage ?"**  
  


 _ **"Bon changement de sujet Woods."**_ Rit-elle. **_"Et non j'hésite entre deux stages. Un à Washington sur l'anatomie humaine et un autre à New York, sur l'impressionnisme et les paysages en général."_**  
  


**"Oh New York.."**   
  


_**"Oui je sais, je croyais qu'ils étaient tous sur DC mais non.. Je sais que c'est loin mais j'ai tellement besoin de developper mes compétences. J'ai l'impression d'être une brèle dès qu'il s'agit de peindre mon environnement.."** _   
  


**"Il faut que tu choisisses ce qui est le mieux pour toi Clarke. Tu as de quoi loger là bas ? New York est à quelques heures, j'imagine que tu ne pourras pas faire les trajets ?"**   
  


_**"Et bien c'est une sorte de camp de vacance en vrai. La plupart du temps, cela dure deux mois, durant l'été et c'est souvent avant d'entrer en école.. Mais Roan m'a dit qu'exceptionnellement le camp pouvait me loger une semaine, même en temps que lycéenne. Je crois qu'il use un peu trop de son pouvoir pour moi, mais je t'avoue que je ne vais pas me plaindre."** _   
  


**"Ça à l'air d'être une belle opportunité."**   
  


Je dois avouer que savoir qu'elle ne sera pas là pendant une semaine me fait de la peine mais c'est sans doute mieux pour sa carrière.  
  


_**"Je peux t'envoyer les brochures par mail et tu me dis ce que tu en penses ?"** _   
  


**"Oui bien sûr; Tu sembles avoir choisi en vrai déjà."** Je souris. **"Mais vas-y envoie moi les."**  
  


 _ **"Ok attends."**_ Je l'entends taper sur son clavier d'ordinateur. _**"C'est bon."**_  
  


**"Ok, alors attends, je dois allumer mon ordi. J'espère que j'aurais pas de mise à jour, je ne l'ai pas ouvert depuis le début de l'été."**   
  


_**"Pas de problème.** _ _**Au fait tu as vu le nouveau complexe qu'ils ont construit près du stade ?"** _   
  


**"L'espèce de station de ski couverte là ?"**   
  


**_"Oui oui !"_ **   
  


Mon ordinateur s'allume enfin et je clique sur ma boite mail pour qu'elle s'ouvre.  
  


**"Oui, j'ai vu ça, ça à l'air bien."**   
  


_**"Je me disais qu'on pourrait peut-être y aller ?"** _   
  


**"Bien sûr, tu peux demander aux filles si tu veux."**   
  


Mes mails se chargent. Ah enfin.  
  


**_"Oui, je peux, mais je pensais que peut-être, enfin, t'es pas obligée d'accepter ou quoi mais que peut-être on pourrait y aller ensemble. Je sais qu'on a pas encore eu notre premi...."_ **   
  


Et les mots de Clarke se perdent quand je laisse tomber le téléphone sur mes cuisses.  
  


Costia, Costia, Costia. Des tonnes de mail de Costia. Je déglutis et je clique sur le premier.   
  


_**"Lexa ? Lexa t'es là ?"** _   
  


J'entends sa voix et je rattrape mon portable.  
  


**"Oui, Clarke, désolée, mon père m'appelle, on en discute plus tard ok ?"**   
  


_**"Oui ok pas de soucis, t'es sûr que ça va, ta voix est bizarre."** _   
  


**"Oui, oui t'inquiète pas, je dois y aller Clarke, je t'écris après ! Bonne aprem!"**   
  


**_"D'ac, bon.."_ **   
  


Et je raccroche. Mes yeux se fixent sur mon écran et mon coeur se presse dans ma poitrine. Le premier mail remonte à quelques jours après notre dispute. Trois ou quatre peut-être.

\---

_Lexa,_

_Je suis désolée de ne te prévenir que maintenant, mais je suis partie en Europe avec mes parents, hier, et après tout ça, je n'ai pas eu le coeur de te le dire, ou de te prévenir. Sauf qu'en arrivant, je me suis rendue compte qu'aucun de nous n'avait de téléphone capable d'appeler à l'étranger. Alors je t'écris en espérant que tu reçoives rapidement l'information pour ne pas t'inquiéter. Je vais essayer de trouver un moyen de t'appeler rapidement._

_Nous avons loué une petite maison sur une île qui s'appelle Porquerolles, en France. Nous sommes censés rester trois semaines. Y a rien ici, j'ai pu trouver un cybercafé dans la ville d'à côté et je profite que mes parents fassent quelques courses pour t'écrire, mais je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je pourrais te recontacter.._

_Je sais que tu attends une réponse de ma part, mais j'ai encore besoin de faire le point pendant quelques jours. Mais une chose est sûr, je ne veux pas te perdre Lexa.. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter et.. Je sais que mes mots ont dépasser ma pensée mais j'étais blessée et, bref, tu connais la suite._

_Je t'écrirai à nouveau dès que je le peux et dès que je suis plus claire dans ma tête._

_Dans tous les cas tu me manques.. Horriblement._

_Je vais me débrouiller pour t'appeler, c'est promis._

_Prends soin de toi._   
  


_Costia_   
  


\---

Ma main se plaque sur ma bouche. Je sens les larmes me monter, je sens la culpabilité s'installer au fond de ma gorge. Mais je tiens et ouvre le second mail daté de quelques jours plus tard.

\---

_Lexa,_   
  


_J'ai réussi à convaincre mes parents de me ramener au cybercafé. Je peux donc prendre le temps de mieux t'écrire aujourd'hui. Je ne trouve pas de téléphone pour t'appeler, ici les téléphones fixes ne semblent pas avoir d'option appel à l'étranger non plus et je t'avoue que ça me gène également d'augmenter la facture téléphonique de ces pauvres gens. Du coup, je sais que tu regardes tes mails souvent, donc je me rassure en me disant qu'au moins, tu peux me lire._

_J'ai réfléchis. Je sais, ça semble rapide mais je pense avoir fait le point, et je sais qu'au fond je peux te faire confiance avec tout ça.. Avec Clarke. Tu sais je t'ai vu, juste après vous avoir surprise. J'ai vu la peur dans tes yeux, celle de me perdre et je t'ai vu changer._

_Ce baiser entre vous, c'était un baiser de fin de soirée, sûrement très alcoolisé et je sais que vous êtes proches. Je ne te défends pas et j'ai été blessée que tu puisses faire ça, que tu en aies eu envie. Puis j'ai repensé à toute cette soirée, à ces jeux qui n'ont pas aidé, je dois l'avouer. Et au fond, même à ta place, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais pu réagir. Enfin, je veux dire, je ne pense pas que j'aurais franchis le pas, mais après ce shot de tequila là, puis toute cette tension sexuelle entre tout le monde, l'alcool etc.. Je ne sais pas Lexa.. Peut-être que je te cherche juste une excuse, mais je sais qu'au fond ce baiser, ce n'était rien du tout; Qu'une tâche dans notre relation qu'on aurait pu effacer._

_Les mois suivants tu t'es occupée de moi comme si j'étais un petit être fragile, un morceau de porcelaine que tu pourrais briser en un instant. Je t'ai vu essayer de me prouver ton amour encore et encore et je t'avoue que même si ça a réchauffé mon coeur, ça m'a aussi fait peur. Parce que ça me prouvait juste que ce que tu avais fait c'était très grave, vraiment très grave. Puis je sais pas, tu as à nouveau changé, tu t'es apaisée. Et au début je n'ai pas compris mais j'ai apprécié. Aujourd'hui je sais que c'est sans doute grâce à Clarke. Peut-être que votre amitié, t'as permis de te sentir mieux avec toi même._

_Et quand tu es venue m'en parlé, j'ai mal réagi. J'ai d'abord eu peur, très peur que tu puisses l'aimer de la même façon que moi. J'ai revu ce baiser et ça n'a pas été facile. Puis tu m'as dis qu'elle était spéciale.. Spéciale Lexa. C'est dur, très dur. Même là, j'ai une boule au ventre tu sais. Mais spéciale ne veut pas dire que tu es amoureuse d'elle, spéciale veut dire spéciale, comme Raven peut l'être pour toi. Ça peut être une soeur, une confidente, une meilleure amie._

_Mais c'était Clarke et je n'ai jamais du te partager avec quelqu'un de cette manière, parce qu'autant Rae et Anya peuvent compter pour toi, autant ton comportement est très différent avec ces deux là._

_Peut-être que si vous ne vous étiez pas embrassé ce soir là, peut-être qu'aujourd'hui on en serait pas là, peut-être même qu'on s'entendrait bien toutes les trois. Mais ça s'est fait et je crois que j'ai perdu confiance en toi ce jour là. Ou une partie en tout cas. Parce qu'au fond je sais que tu es une bonne personne Lexa, tu es humble et sincère, tu veux prendre soin des autres quitte à te blesser toi même, alors j'ai décidé de croire en tes paroles._

_Je sais aussi que ce qui m'a fait hurler de rage, ce n'était pas tant Clarke, enfin si tout de même, mais c'était davantage les cachoteries, cette ambiance pleine de mensonge.. Je pense que je l'aurais pris différemment si je l'avais su d'entrée. Tu sais, je préfère une vérité douloureuse sur l'instant que des mensonges qui durent dans le temps._

_Tu m'as dis m'aimer, tu m'as dis n'être que son amie, que jamais il n'y aurait quelques chose entre vous et que tu ne voulais pas me perdre, et ça ça m'a semblait vrai. Parmi toutes tes paroles, ça, ça m'a vraiment semblait vrai.. Alors je te dis d'accord, juste d'accord._

_Je veux bien croire en toi, je veux te faire confiance et arrêter de m'inquiéter si tu me dis qu'il n'y a pas de raison. Je veux qu'on refasse des soirées toutes ensemble et j'espère qu'à terme, peut-être si tout le monde le veut, on finira par toutes bien s'entendre._

_Je t'aime Lexa, depuis le jour ou tu as passé cette fichue porte; Je t'aime tendrement et j'espère vite que tu répondras à mon mail._

_Tu me manques mon coeur._

_Costia._

\---

Et le monde s'arrête de tourner subitement. Je suis prise de nausées, violentes, intransigeantes avec moi, me comprimant l'estomac. Je n'ai pas le temps de me lever que je rejette mon déjeuner sur mes draps, évitant mon ordinateur de justesse. Les larmes se mélangeant à mon vomis, à moitié étalé sur ma joue. Voila l'image même de ce que je suis : une merde, une sombre merde. Impulsive, infidèle, immature. Qui par colère a préféré croire qu'une fille comme Costia, gentille, douce et aimante, pouvait me laisser tomber comme ça sans respect. Est-ce que je me suis menti à moi-même à ce point ? Est-ce que j'ai fermé les yeux juste pour Clar.. _Oh mon dieu Clarke._

Et c'est mon petit déjeuner qui semble vouloir se faire la malle cette fois-ci. Je place ma main sur ma bouche, mais ça ne suffit pas. Mon dégueulis s'écrase entre mes doigts pour se répandre sur mon visage, dans mon nez, sur mon t-shirt, mes genoux. Je fais glisser mon ordinateur sur le matelas pour vite rejoindre la salle de bain, mais mes jambes ne me portent pas et je tombe sur le sol. Allongée la, le visage vers le plafond, les sanglots me gagnent.   
  


_Qu'est ce que j'ai fait.. Putain qu'est ce que j'ai fait._   
  


Je me mets en boule, sur les flans, plaquant mes mains sur ma poitrine pour essayer de me calmer. Mais rien n'y fait, des spasmes me prennent, m'arrachent, mon souffle se perd, ma poitrine se contracte, et je vomis encore, ne cherchant pas à l'éviter. La morve coulant de mon nez rejoint ce restant de déjeuner et je finis par accepter ce sort terrible que je mérite.

\---

_Vendredi - 9h00_

J'aimerais dire que mes yeux s'ouvrent, mais ce n'est pas le cas, ils ne se sont tout simplement pas fermés depuis hier. La nuit a été longue, bercée d'incertitude, de chagrin, de souffrance. J'ai pleuré, comme longtemps je n'avais pas pleuré me sentant la plus horrible des personnes. J'ai essayé de relativiser et j'ai surpris ma conscience en train d'essayer de se justifier à Costia, à chercher les mots excusant mon comportement. Je l'ai imaginé pleurer de douleur, je me suis vue la prendre dans mes bras pour la rassurer. Puis j'ai vu Clarke, oh mon dieu ma Clarke.. Avec qui je n'ai rien construit encore et qui pourtant est tout pour moi. J'ai repensé à notre nuit, à nos futures promesses.. Mais quelles futures promesses ? Comment construire quelque chose de solide avec ces bases là.. Mon dieu Clarke, comment je vais le lui dire, comment je vais lui dire que Costia n'a pas rompu, que je suis toujours avec elle.. Enfin je crois ? J'ai besoin d'air, j'ai atrocement besoin d'air. Je sors de mon lit, la nausée est toujours là, mais je n'ai plus rien dans le ventre, alors je sais que rien ne s'échappera de ma bouche.   
  


Je suis seule à la maison. Mon père est parti chez Becca et c'est tant mieux, car ce que je vois dans le miroir de ma chambre est un reflet bien pâle de celle que je suis. Mon téléphone vibre et je sors de mes pensées pour le récupérer. J'ai plusieurs messages de Clarke.  
  


 **Clarke** : _"Hey Lex, tout va bien ? Tu ne m'as pas écris ce soir et je m'inquiète un peu. Donne moi des nouvelles dès que c'est bon. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit._  
  


 **Clarke :** _"Je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil.. Lex, je m'inquiète vraiment."_  
  


 **Clarke :** _"Salut Lexa.. Tu t'es peut-être juste endormie. J'espère que ça tient toujours pour demain. Je te rejoins à 19h devant chez toi ?"_  
  


Les larmes reviennent en trombe. Qu'est ce que je dois lui dire ? Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Je souffle, j'inspire, j'essaye juste de putain de respirer quelques secondes mais je finis par m'assoir sur le lit, observant mon ordinateur comme le diable en personne. Je finis par me rapprocher, hésitante, et je l'ouvre à nouveau. Il faut que je lise tous ses mails, après tout j'ai peut-être rater une information importante.

\---

_Mon amour,_

_J'espère que tout va bien pour toi. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle mais j'imagine que tu n'as pas ouvert ton ordinateur en vrai. Enfin j'espère que c'est pour cette raison que j'ai n'ai pas eu de réponse._

_Que fais tu de tes vacances ?_

_De notre côté, nous sommes partie faire de la plongée. Cette île est magnifique, j'aurais aimé que tu sois là avec nous. On pourrait peut-être y retourner, toi et moi, l'année prochaine ?_

_En rentrant j'irai faire développer les quelques photos qu'on a pris, tu verras, c'est vraiment beau, paisible et l'eau est si chaude. Un vrai moment de bonheur, même si tu me manques et que j'espère vraiment que tu ne m'en veux pas de ma réaction, dans le fond et que tout va bien entre nous.._

_Je nous fais confiance alors je vais partir de ce principe pour nos prochains messages._

_Je pense à toi,_

_Je t'aime._

_Cos'_

_\---_

_Hey Lex,_

_J'ai pas pu t'écrire avant, je suis désolée.. Et aussi un peu triste de ne pas avoir de tes nouvelles. Ça va faire deux semaines et je m'inquiète un peu. Je vais essayer d'envoyer toutes les ondes possibles pour que ton petit cerveau te guide jusqu'à ton ordinateur !_

_Aujourd'hui nous avons visité une cave à vin plantée en plein milieu d'une vigne. Mes parents ont accepté que je déguste quelques gorgées pour gouter. C'était succulent, je ne pensais pas aimé, je t'avoue._

_Je t'y amènerai, je suis sûre que ça te plairait._

_Je t'aime, tu me manques._

_Cos'_

\---

_Mon amour,_

_J'ai essayé de t'appeler ce matin, notre voisine à bien voulu me prêter son téléphone fixe. Mais l'appel n'est pas passé, je pense que tu ne dois pas pouvoir recevoir les appels de l'étranger.. J'ai été déçue, vraiment._

_Mais c'est pas grave, je te retrouve bientôt!_

_Je t'aime !_

_Cos'_

\---

_Bonjour Lexa,_

_J'ai pas pu me connecter avant, mais je voulais juste te souhaiter un merveilleux anniversaire. De ma part et de celles de mes parents._

_J'arrive vendredi soir. Je t'appelle dès que je descends de l'avion._

_Je t'aime mon amour._

_À très vite._

_Cos'_

\---

Ce dernier message était à peine de mercredi. Costia revient aujourd'hui, j'en ai la certitude maintenant. Elle revient et pour elle rien n'a changé.. Pour elle tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Elle me demande de lui pardonner sa réaction, elle me parle de confiance et d'amour alors qu'il y a quelques jours mes mains, ma bouche, tout n'était que pour Clarke.. Clarke mon amie comme elle le dit si bien, comme JE lui ai dis si bien. Je passe mes mains sur mon visage. Je suis une pourriture.

\---

J'ai clairement passé la soirée à regarder mon téléphone, à attendre qu'il sonne, qu'il vibre, qu'il s'active. À plusieurs reprises, j'ai reçu des messages et des appels de Clarke mais je n'ai pas décroché. Je sais que je fuis, mais je ne peux pas lui parler maintenant, pas dans cet état. Je dois d'abord parler à Costia, mettre les choses au clair avec elle avant.. Je n'ai pas le choix..  
  


**"Lexa je suis rentré !"**   
  


J'entends la voix de mon père traverser la maison et ses pas raisonner dans les escaliers. Il toque et ouvre doucement la porte.  
  


**"Lexa ?"**   
  


Toujours assise sur mon lit, je le regarde faire. Il croise mon regard.  
  


 **"Ça va pas ma puce ?"** Me dit-il d'un air très inquiet avant de venir s'assoir près de moi. **"Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"**  
  


Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de confortablement s'installer que je lui saute au cou, en pleure, le serrant comme ma bouée en pleine tempête.  
  


 **"Hey, ma chérie.. Qu'est ce qu'il y a.."** Me dit-il en venant caresser mes cheveux. **"Tu t'es disputée avec Clarke ?"** Me demande-t-il alors que mes sanglots écorchent ma gorge de plus belle.  
  


 **"Papa, j'ai tellement déconné.."** Je lui hurle presque dans le cou.   
  


Il se redresse un peu et m'attrape par les épaules pour me placer face à lui. **"Raconte moi."** Me dit-il d'un air sérieux.   
  


Alors je lui explique tout, depuis le début, cette année qu'on a passé, notre baiser, Costia qui nous a surpris et puis cette dispute, son absence et cette nuit avec Clarke. Je le vois hausser un sourcil quand je mentionne le jardin mais très vite il reprend son sérieux, sa place de confident. Puis je prends mon ordi, et je lui fais lire les mails. Je sais que c'est mon père, mais c'est aussi mon meilleur ami et surtout la meilleure personne pour me conseiller.. Et j'ai besoin de conseil. Il finit sa lecture alors que je le regarde, commençant en ronger mes ongles. Chose que je ne fais jamais.   
  


**"Oh mon coeur.."** Il soupire. **"Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?"**  
  


**"Je sais pas papa, Costia rentre là, il faut que je lui parle, il faut que je lui dise que je l'ai trompé papa.. Que.."**   
  


**"Je dirai pas que tu l'as trompé Lexa.. Tu pensais être célibataire.."**   
  


**"Oui, mais j'étais la seule à le penser. J'ai fait des conclusions hâtives au lieu de croire en elle et en notre couple. Elle mérite de savoir ce que j'ai fait, elle doit savoir la vérité."**   
  


**"Tu comptes rester avec elle ?"** Me demande-t-il alors.   
  


**"Je sais pas papa.. J'aime Clarke mais ce qui s'est passé.. J'arrive même pas à me regarder en face et Costia.. Costia est si douce, regarde.. Elle me demande pardon alors qu'elle avait raison depuis le début.."**   
  


**"Lexa, si tu comptes rester avec elle, alors oui, je te dirai de le lui dire, de partir sur de bonne base. Mais si tu comptes la quitter, ne lui dis rien, ça ne sert à rien de lui faire plus de mal encore. Ta déclaration la mettrait vraiment plus bas que terre."** Il soupire encore. **"Tu sais Lex, j'ai toujours préféré Clarke, je sais pas, elle a cette joie de vivre et cette vitalité qui me fait sourire et en tant qu'ami je te pousserai vers elle, je te dirai de tenter ta chance et de laisser Costia. Mais en tant que père la seule chose que je peux voir c'est que tu avais une relation stable et belle avec ta petite amie et que Clarke est venue mettre la pagaille dans tout ça."** Je vais pour pour le couper mais il ne me laisse pas. **"Et je sais que tu en es toute autant responsable. Je ne dis pas que c'est de sa faute Lex, je commence à vous connaitre toutes les deux et Clarke semble être quelqu'un de droit. Je dis juste qu'elle était là et que tu l'as laissé faire. Tu es ma fille et je t'aime et je pense que tu es une bonne personne Lexa, mais sur ce coup, ma grande, tu as tout foirée. Tu en as regardé une autre, en étant en couple et aujourd'hui tu dois faire un choix. Clarke ne mérite clairement pas cette situation mais tu ne crois pas que Costia encore moins ? Je te connais Lex, tu ne te pardonneras pas de tes actes si tu n'essayes pas d'arranger les choses avec tout le monde.."**  
  


**"Ça ne marche jamais.. D'essayer d'arranger les choses avec tout le monde.."**   
  


**"Mais ça vaut la peine d'essayer non ?"** Me dit-il d'un sourire désolé.  
  


J'acquiesce alors quand je vois mon téléphoner vibrer et l'écran s'allumer. _Costia_. Je déglutis.  
  


 **"Je te laisse, je serai en bas si tu as besoin."** Me dit-il en embrassant mon front et en refermant la porte de ma chambre avant de partir. Je décroche et d'une voix tremblante je parle.  
  


**"A.. Allo ?"**   
  


_**"Lexa ? Oh mon dieu mon coeur, enfin, enfin ça fait tellement de bien !"** _   
  


**"Costia.. J'ai.. Il faut qu'on discute.. J'ai.. J'ai fait une connerie."**   
  


_**"Tu es chez toi ?"**_ Me demande-t-elle juste.  
  


 **"O..Oui.."** J'essaye d'articuler alors que je sens les larmes monter.  
  


_**"Je suis là dans une heure."** _   
  


Et elle raccroche avant que mon coeur de se torde à nouveau de douleur.

\---

**"Bonjour M. Woods. Lexa m'attend.."**   
  


Sa voix raisonne dans l'entrée.   
  


**"Bonjour Costia, ça faisait longtemps. Lexa est à l'étage."**   
  


Je l'entends monter et j'inspire alors me rapprochant de la porte pour lui ouvrir la surprenant avant qu'elle ne toque. Mes yeux se posent sur elle alors que la nausée me reprend. Elle est magnifique, elle à toujours été belle. Elle respire la joie de vivre, l'été, le soleil et moi, je respire quoi ? Le dégout ? L'infidélité ? Mon teint blafard et mes yeux enflés sont tout ce que je mérite.  
  


 **"Oh Lex..."** Souffle-t-elle d'un ton à la fois inquiet et empli de chagrin.   
  


Elle se rapproche de moi et je la vois tendre ses mains autour de ma nuque, je la vois et je recule d'un pas, la peur dans les yeux.  
  


 **"Oh."** Répond-elle alors avant de se racler la gorge. **"Dé..Désolée.."**  
  


Je la fixe à nouveau et je vois toute la peine sur son visage. Ce soleil s'est dissipé et il ne reste qu'une triste averse se matérialisant par quelque gouttelettes s'encrant dans son regard.   
  


**"Je.. Entre.."** Je lui dis juste, la laissant passer et refermant la porte derrière moi. Je l'invite à s'assoir sur mon lit et je m'assois sur ma chaise de bureau, à un mètre d'elle.  
  


 **"Lexa.."** Tente-t-elle avant que je ne la coupe.  
  


 **"J'étais persuadée que tu m'avais quitté."** Je lui lance voyant alors l'inquiétude encrer son visage. **"Je pensais que tu m'avais juste abandonné. J'ai essayé de t'appeler, des dizaines de fois, je t'ai envoyé des centaines de messages.. Je suis même passé chez toi et j'ai vu la voiture de tes parents. Même le jour de mon anniversaire j'ai eu aucune nouv.."**  
  


 **"Je t'ai envoyé des mails.."** Me dit-elle tristement, presque fautivement.   
  


**"Je sais.. Je les ai lu, hier à peine."** Mes lèvres se mettent à trembler. **"Je.. Cos.. Je pensais que tu m'avais quitté et.."** Les larmes se mettent à couler et rapidement je la vois bondir du lit pour venir me prendre dans ses bras.  
  


**"Jamais Lex ! T'entends, jamais je ne te quitterai pour ça ! Oui j'ai mal réagi et oui j'ai été jalouse, mais jamais, jamais je ne te laisserai pour ces conneries.. Lex, mon co** **eur.. Je.."**   
  


La haine envers moi, envers tout ça est si forte, si forte que mes poings se crispent, que tout mon corps se crispe.  
  


**"J'ai déconné Costia.. Je croyais que tu étais partie et.. Elle était là et j'avais tout ces sentiments.."**   
  


Elle se recule. Elle ne s'éloigne pas mais elle se recule juste, puis, elle s'accroupie devant moi, posant ses deux mains sur mes genoux, tremblante. Sa réaction me trouble presque.  
  


**"Tu as.. Tu as couché avec une autre ?"**   
  


Sa voix n'est pas en colère, elle semble déçue, elle vibre un peu et je n'ose pas lever la tête. Mon silence veut tout dire et pendant de longues minutes personne ne parle..  
  


**"Je suis tellement désolée.. Tu étais partie, je croyais que tu m'avais laissé.."**   
  


**"Est-ce que tu m'aimes encore ?"**   
  


Je relève la tête alors et mes émeraudes à présent rouges de larmes croisent les nuances orangées de ses yeux. Il n'y pas de colère, juste de l'inquiétude.   
  


**"Lexa.. Est-ce que tu m'aimes encore ?"** Me redemande-t-elle alors que je réfléchis à la question.  
  


**"Oui.. Bien sûr que oui.. Mais.."**   
  


**"Alors c'est ok. Je suis partie en te hurlant dessus comme quoi nous étions en pause. Je suis partie sans te dire où j'allais et tu n'as pas reçu de nouvelle de moi pendant des semaines; À ta place, j'aurais réagis pareil. J'aurais pris la première personne venue et je l'aurais mise dans mon lit, par vengeance, tristesse ou colère."**   
  


**"Ce n'était pas n'importe qui Costia.. Je.."**   
  


Et la elle s'éloigne.   
  


**"Clarke ?"** Lance-t-elle, une voix légèrement plus sèche.  
  


Encore ce silence qui veut tout dire.   
  


**"Spéciale hein.. À ce point donc ?"** Lâche-t-elle. Je sens des tensions monter et en même temps je le comprends. **"Si j'étais restée, tu aurais couché avec elle ? Tout ces beaux discours sur l'amitié.. Je.."**  
  


**"Non. Jamais je n'aurais couché avec elle si tu étais restée. Jamais je ne t'aurais fait ça. Oui Clarke est spéciale, oui avant tout c'est mon amie, mais je ne peux pas te mentir et te dire que je ne ressens rien de plus pour elle, parce que ce serait faux."**   
  


**"Tu l'aimes ?"** Me demande-t-elle.  
  


**"Oui, je l'aime."**   
  


**"Plus que moi ?"**   
  


**"C'est différent."** Et c'est le cas.  
  


 **"D'accord."** Dit-elle simplement.  
  


**"D'accord ?"**   
  


**"Oui d'accord. Lexa, vu ce que tu me dis depuis le début, nous étions séparées à tes yeux, ou au mieux en pause. Est-ce que je suis énervée ? Oui. Est-ce que je t'en veux ? Oui un peu. Est-ce le fait que tu puisses croire que je sois comme ça, à t'abandonner lâchement me blesse ? Oui. Est-ce que je suis énervée que ce soit elle ? Oui. Mais c'est de ma faute.. C'est ma réaction qui nous a amené à tout ça, qui t'a mise dans cette situation et.."**   
  


**"Non arrête ! Arrête ne t'accuse pas ! Je suis la merde dans l'histoire ! Je suis celle qui t'a trompé, qui ai laissé Clarke rentrer dans notre vie ! Je suis celle qui te fait souffrir Cos, pas toi, toi t'es.."**   
  


Et j'essaye de continuer ma phrase mais je ne fais que pleurer encore et encore.   
  


**"Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ?"** Me demande-t-elle alors. **"Lexa, je t'aime de tout mon coeur, vraiment et si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je serai revenue et j'aurais passé le reste de mes vacances dans tes bras. Mais.. Mais si tu préfères que ce soit Clarke à ma place, il faut que tu me le dises.."**  
  


**"Je sais pas.. Il y a une semaine je t'aurais dis non, je t'aurais dis que tu avais toi seule cette place dans mon coeur, qu'elle n'était qu'une amie.. Mais ça à changé.. Et je m'en veux tellement si tu savais.."**   
  


Elle se tend un peu.  
  


 **"Je n'en doute pas Lex."** Elle soupire. **"Ce n'est pas à moi de te dire quoi faire, crois-moi, je ne le montre pas, mais je souffre de cette situation, je souffre de peut-être perdre ma petite amie que j'aime de tout mon coeur, de te voir peut-être sortir de ma vie comme ça, pour une erreur de ma part.."**  
  


**"Costia, tu n'as rien fait.. Tu n'as rien fait du tout.. Et quoi qu'il arrive tu ne me perdras jamais.. J'ai juste besoin.. Il faut que je parle à Clarke, que je lui explique la situation.."**   
  


**"Je pense oui, que tu devrais faire ça."** Me dit-elle un sourire désolé, emplie de tristesse.  
  


**"Je suis tellement désolée de ce que je t'ai fait..."**   
  


**"Je sais.. Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça.. Mais c'est juste un malheureux concours de circonstances.."**   
  


Elle se relève et me tire par la main. Puis affectueusement elle me prend dans ses bras. Je ne bouge pas, le chagrin me hante.   
  


**"Je vais y aller Lex, fais le point et quand tu sauras, tu m'appelles ok ?"**   
  


**"Hmm"** C'est tout ce qui sort de ma bouche.  
  


 **"Je t'aime."** Elle hésite, puis dépose un chaste baiser sur ma bouche avant de se retourner et de sortir de ma chambre me laissant là, vide, seule avec mes pensées, seule avec cette discussion bien trop surprenante. J'entends des sanglots à travers la porte qui brisent mon coeur un peu plus. Puis elle s'éloigne et finalement, s'en va.  
  


Je m'attendais à des cris, à des larmes de rage, à de la haine, des gifles de sa part, je m'attendais à ce que ce soit difficile et dur, et ça l'a été, mais elle a été douce, compréhensive.. Oh mon dieu, je suis tellement la pire des merdes.. Je sens à nouveau la nausée monter et cette fois, je n'y échappe pas, je me précipite vers les toilettes et expulse cette acidité presque âcre par le nez.

\---

**Pov Clarke**

Deux jours, deux putains de jours sans nouvelle ! Je vais me la faire ! Lexa Woods ! Aaaaaarg ! On devait avoir rendez-vous à 19h ce soir, et à 19h on aura rendez-vous, foi de Griffin ! Et si elle me met un vent, je prendrai Gustus en otage.   
  


Je rigole, je rigole mais en vrai je suis assez inquiète. Un silence radio de la part de Lexa c'est soit qu'elle est malade, soit qu'elle m'ignore, soit qu'elle est morte. Et je pense clairement qu'elle m'ignore. Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi et ça m'énerve, ça me stress et je vais me la faire de pas me répondre ! J'attrape mon sac à dos, j'y ai quand même mis des affaires pour la nuit, au cas où et je me dirige vers la porte d'entrée.  
  


 **"Maman, j'y vais !"** Je lance en me précipitant pour sortir.  
  


**"À demain soir ma chérie, bon week-end, embrasse Lexa pour nous !"**   
  


Et j'ouvre enfin la porte manquant de rentrer dans cette silhouette que je connais tant.  
  


**"Lexa ? Que.."**   
  


**"Il faut qu'on discute Clarke."**   
  


Mon sang se glace.   
  
  
  
  
  


_Note : Bon, évidemment vous commencez à me connaître à force et certains s'en étaient déjà douté, mais le retour de Costia complique un peu les choses. Je vous ai promis une histoire longue et pleines de rebondissements et je continue sur cette lancée. Ne me détestez pas trop d'avoir éclaté leur jolie bulle d'amour, je finirai par prendre soin d'elles un jour, promis._

_Je vous souhaite une belle journée à toutes et à tous, et je vous dis à dans deux jours._

_Ael_


	45. 45. Non, non NON !

**Pov Clarke**

Je ferme la porte derrière moi. Mon cœur bat vite dans ma poitrine alors que Lexa s'est déjà retournée pour partir, m'invitant à la suivre. À l'instant même où mes yeux se sont posés sur elle, j'ai vu que ça n'allait pas, qu'elle n'allait pas bien, que quelque chose semblait s'être effondré en elle. Je n'ai pas su l'expliquer sur l'instant mais outre la pâleur de sa peau et ses yeux rougis sans doute pas une floppé de larmes, elle semblait vide, vide d'émotion. Et je n'aime pas ça, je n'aime pas du tout cette Lexa, figée par la douleur, cette Lexa dont le cerveau doit être en train de se retourner pour mille et une raisons, raisons que je vais sans doute connaître bientôt je le sens. Elle me rappelle celle d'il y a quelques mois, celle coupant les ponts avec moi, m'ignorant, me blessant. Or, cette fois-ci elle m'a promis qu'elle prendrait soin de nous.

_Elle t'avait déjà promis la fois d'avant.._

_Hmm._

Un pic dans ma poitrine me fait mal, une vraie douleur, pas un sentiment, non, j'ai mal. J'agrippe mes doigts à mon t-shirt, le froissant légèrement comme pour arrêter toute sensation, j'inspire, et celle-ci me quitte enfin. _Ne nous fait pas de mal Lexa.. Je t'en supplie._

J'expire et je finis par la suivre. Me rapprochant d'elle, je la vois mettre de la distance entre nous. Non pas qu'elle s'éloigne, mais sa gestuelle, la posture de son corps, tout chez elle me crie de ne pas m'approcher trop, de ne pas la toucher, de ne pas l'inviter même à discuter. Cette aura sombre me brise le cœur et n'annonce rien de bon.

**"Lex.. ?"** Je tente tout de même, nous n'allons pas traverser la ville sans un mot. Elle ne me répond pas, ce qui me fait soupirer avec insistance. J'attends.

**"Je cherche juste un endroit tranquille pour discuter.."** Me dit-elle d'une faible voix avant de se diriger vers le parc de la ville. 

Je ne dis rien et nous pénétrons les lieux. Il fait bon dehors, chaud même, et je dois avouer que le côté ombragé du parc fait du bien à ma peau déjà bien rosie par le soleil ces derniers temps. Elle s'avance encore, s'enfonçant un peu plus vers le centre, là où se trouve une petite étendue d'eau, entourée de pelouse. Il y a peu de monde aujourd'hui, j'imagine que le soleil les a attiré vers la plage. Nous descendons la petite colline pour nous rapprocher du centre. Lexa s'assoie dans l'herbe et je fais de même, me postant face à elle, l'invitant ainsi à la discussion. 

Sa tête est toujours baissée et un silence gênant commence à s'installer. Je l'observe, elle, tout son corps crispé, ses doigts s'efforçant de ne pas arracher toute la pelouse autour de nous. Assise en tailleur, même ses mollets semblent se contracter à en faire pâlir la pire des crampes. Je soupire. Comment ma Lexa, comment cette femme chaleureuse, douce, amoureuse - j'ose penser - comment celle m'ayant embrassé avant de partir, m'ayant soufflé un "tu me manques déjà" au creux de l'oreille et m'ayant rattrapé pour un dernier baiser peut être celle devant moi ? Fermée, me repoussant presque. Et je ne l'ai pas touché, je n'ai même pas essayé de poser ma main sur son bras, mes lèvres sur sa joue. Elle ne m'y a pas invité, bien au contraire. Et une nouvelle fois, j'ai la sensation de redevenir ce parasite dans sa vie, s'accrochant à elle, essayant de lui ponctionner quelques goutes de sang dont elle ne veut se séparer, prête à recevoir un violent coup de journal, m'assommant, me brisant à nouveau en deux. Je sens la panique me gagner peu à peu, j'aimerais lui demander de parler, j'aimerais juste lui demander de m'expliquer, de me rassurer, d'envelopper ses mains autour de mon visage pour me dire que tout va bien aller. Mais aucun mot de sort, aucun geste, je suis comme pétrifiée quand je comprends enfin ce qu'il se passe.

Je n'ai qu'une seule explication à ce comportement, une seule et je prie intérieurement pour me tromper, je prie pour qu'elle ne m'annonce pas son retour. Mais plus le silence s'installe plus j'ai peur et plus je me sens perdre pied. 

**"Co..Costia."**

C'est ma propre voix qui raisonne, ce sont mes propres mots. Aussi surprise que moi à ces paroles, Lexa lève enfin la tête, plongeant son regard humide dans le mien. Un haut le coeur me prend. Évidemment. J'ai raison, elle est revenue. Et vu la réaction de Lexa, je.. Je n'ai plus rien à faire là. 

Prise de violentes contractions dans l'abdomen, je me lève sans attendre. Fébrile. Mes jambes tremblent mais tant pis, je veux fuir, je ne dois pas rester là, je ne peux pas rester là.

**"Clarke !"**

_Ferme la._ Je la sens se lever à son tour et tendre le bras pour m'attraper mais je me dégage à temps. La tête me tourne. _Bon sang Lexa, tu fais chier ! Pas encore ! Non, non, non_. Je me retourne, sur moi-même, plusieurs fois il me semble. Je suis désorientée mais je trouve mon échappatoire, là, le chemin du retour s'offre à moi. 

J'ancre mon pied solidement dans la pelouse et commence à monter cette petit colline qui habituellement me donne un sentiment de sécurité. Mais pas là.

**"Clarke attends ! Ce.. Ce n'est pas.."**

Mais je ne l'écoute pas. _Non Lexa, non._ Rien de ce que tu diras justifieras ton comportement avec moi, cette froideur, cette peine dans ton regard. Je sais ce que tu vas dire, je sais que tu l'as choisi ou qu'au mieux, tu n'as choisi personne. Mais dans tous les cas, je n'existe plus, pas comme ça. 

Je continue ma marche, arrivant presque en haut quand je sens mon avant bras être attrapé et me faire me stopper. Ce contact me brule la peau de bien des manières mais aucune n'est agréable à ce moment même. 

**"NON !"** Je hurle pour qu'elle me lâche mais elle n'en fait rien, au contraire, elle me tire vers elle et je sens ses bras m'entourer, je sens sa chaleur me prendre ma surprise et je me fige. Je me fige à ce contact, je me fige car il est enclin à laisser l'espoir revenir. Je la serrerai presque en retour, et j'en meurs d'envie. J'espère, j'espère m'être trompée, avoir sur-réagi. Oui c'est ça, pourquoi me prendrait-elle dans ses bras sinon ? 

**"Je.. Je suis désolée."**

  
Et tout s'effondre à nouveau. Je la pousse violemment, m'extirpant de son emprise. _Oh mon dieu._ J'avais raison, Anya avait raison. 

Je croise son regard si désolé, si empli de culpabilité, de douleur. Je pensais que c'était fini, que toute cette histoire était fini et malgré la peur, malgré mes inquiétudes, j'avais décidé de lui faire confiance, en elle, en ses paroles, en ses gestes. Est-ce que j'ai été qu'un coup d'un soir pour apaiser sa peine ? Cette question me donne la nausée, et tout me semble alors possible. Est-ce qu'elle s'est servi de moi pour combler le manque ? Est-ce que ça l'amuse de me faire espérer comme ça ? Elle m'avait promis qu'elle prendrait soin de nous, pas qu'elle briserait mon coeur encore une fois. _La dernière fois._

Je n'ai, une nouvelle fois, pas le temps de m'échapper que mon poignet est à nouveau saisi.

**"Clarke ! Calme toi, écoute moi !"**

Mais ses paroles raisonnent juste très loin, vraiment très loin de moi. T'écouter ? Ahah, ma conscience en rigolerait presque. Écouter tes mensonges ? Tes belles paroles ? Tes mots d'amour. NON ! Non, j'en ai fini avec ces conneries. 

**"Lâche-moi."** La haine que je déferle sur elle à ce moment là me surprend presque et c'est en reculant que je sens ses doigts m'abandonner. 

**"Cla..Clarke, écoute moi, je t'en prie.. C'est.. C'est pas ce que tu crois.. Je.."**

Et pendant un cours instant l'espoir revient. NON ! Puis il se retire mais je ne dis rien, je ne bouge pas, lui donnant la chance, la seule chance qu'elle a de s'expliquer. 

**"Je.."** Essaye-t-elle. **"Costia.. Elle ne m'a jamais quitté.. Et.."**

Et cette nouvelle tombe comme un énième coup de massue dans ma poitrine, mes jambes me lâchant et glissant alors dans l'herbe pour venir m'y assoir. C'est encore pire que ce que j'imaginais. Mes genoux se rapprochent de mon buste et comme pour me protéger je viens m'y loger, me rendant compte alors de la quantité de larmes qui coulent sur mes joues.

**"Cla.."** Ses deux mains se posent sur mes genoux et je ne bouge pas. Je sais que je viens de la perdre, alors avec faiblesse j'accepte ce dernier contact, car, à mes yeux, il est le dernier que je pourrais tolérer. **"Clarke, je voulais pas te faire de mal.. Je t'assure.. Je sais plus où j'en suis.."**

Je ne réponds rien, je préfère éviter, mon venin serait trop infecte. 

**"Elle ne m'a jamais abandonné.. Elle était juste partie en voyage et.."**

**"T'es sérieuse ?!"** C'est de trop. Je relève alors ma tête pour plonger mon regard plein de haine sur elle. **"En voyage ?! Tu as couché avec moi alors que ta petite amie était juste partie en voyage ?! Sérieusement Lexa ?! J'ai été quoi pour toi ? Un passe-temps le temps qu'elle revienne ?!"**

**"Non ! Non Clarke, jamais, non.."** Essaye-t-elle. Si je pouvais illustrer la tristesse à cet instant, je figerai son regard dans le temps pour me rappeler ce qu'est la souffrance, la culpabilité. Mais je n'en fais rien, sentant presque mon coeur être désolé pour elle. Mais non, non.. **"J'étais certaine qu'elle était partie, mais ce n'était pas le cas.. Elle m'a écris des mails, pendant.. Pendant tout ce temps, elle m'a écris.. Elle me faisait confiance et.. Et moi j'ai juste.."**

**"Tu as JUSTE couché avec moi."**

Je vois son regard changer, une lueur de malaise le berçant à présent.

**"C'est pas ce que je voulais dire Clarke.. Ce.. Ce n'était pas rien pour moi. Ça a compté et ça compte encore.."**

**"Oh s'il te plait, arrête un peu avec tes beaux discours ! Tu parles de confiance, de sa confiance, tu parles de ses sentiments, de toi qui finalement n'était pas si abandonnée que ça. Mais moi ? Lexa moi ?! Je fais quoi moi ? Je dois ressentir quoi ? Quand tout ton corps me repousse ? Quand les seuls mots qui sortent de ta maudite bouche sont pour elle ?! Je.. AAAARG !"** Je pousse un râle de haine tout en essayant de me lever mais encore une fois elle me retient. **"MAIS FOU MOI LA PAIX !"**

Elle me tire à nouveau vers elle. **"Non Clarke, je peux pas faire ça."** Elle me tire plus fort, voulant sans doute me ramener vers elle, mais je ne veux pas, je tire de toutes mes forces pour qu'elle me lâche, ce qu'elle fait sans le vouloir. Perdant l'équilibre, je glisse en arrière, je la vois tendre la main pour essayer de me rattraper, puis se jeter sur moi, englobant ma tête, me protégeant de la chute. Et je ne sais par quel miracle, cela fonctionne. Mon corps frappe contre la pelouse et je nous sens rouler quelques mètres vers le bas de la colline, nous arrêtant enfin, Lexa allongée sous moi, me serrant de toutes ses forces. 

Il me faut quelques secondes pour reprendre mes esprits. Non, ça ne va pas, tout ça ne va pas. Je me dégage de son étreinte, mais je reste sur elle à califourchon. Je sens les larmes remonter ma gorge une nouvelle fois, mon front se plisse et elles coulent. J'essuie mon visage comme je peux quand je sens ses doigts frôler ma main humide.

**"Clarke.. Je.."**

Je plonge mon regard dans le sien, comme je peux, ma vision se troublant. Je la vois là, étendue dans l'herbe, ses longs cheveux parsemés de brindilles, les joues rouges et la bouche encore entrouverte. Elle est belle, elle est belle mais elle ne m'appartient pas, elle ne m'appartient plus. Entre la douleur, la colère et la peine, je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Sa main s'approche de mon visage et son pouce vient alors sécher une larme fuyante.

**"Je suis désolée.. Tellement désolée.."** Me dit-elle alors que ce sont ses yeux qui se remplissent maintenant. 

_Non Lexa, non, non tu.. Tu peux pas me faire ça, tu n'as pas le droit de pleurer toi._. Pleine de peine et de rancœur, j'abats mes minuscules poings contre ses épaules, sentant mes forces m'abandonner. Je la frappe encore et elle ne dit rien, étendue là sur le sol, le regard plein d'excuses. Puis l'énergie me revient peu à peu et mes coups se font légèrement plus puissants lui faisant lâcher un gémissement. Je m'arrête alors, les deux mains sur ses épaules que je viens agripper de mes doigts. Je plonge mon regard meurtri dans le sien.

**"Comment tu peux me refaire ça.."** Je lâche, alors que mes sanglots surgissent à nouveau. 

**"J'ai juste besoin de temps.. Clarke.."**

**"De.. De temps ? De temps pour .. pour quoi ? Pour te demander si.. si je vaux le coup ? Si notre nuit ensemble vaut le coup ?"** Je lui crache alors, bien trop remonter pour écouter ses excuses. Je pousse alors sur mes genoux, puis sur mes jambes pour me redresser un peu et tomber en arrière, sur l'herbe, loin d'elle. 

**"Clarke.. S'il te plait.."**

**"Non, j'en ai assez entendu."**

**"Clarke arrête, laisse moi t'expliquer bon sang !"** Elle hausse la voix en se redressant. Comment ose-t-elle hausser la voix après tout ça.

**"M'expliquer ?"** Mon ton est acerbe, la haine prend le dessus sur le respect. **"Laisse moi deviner, tu vas me dire qu'elle est revenue, que tu t'en veux de ce qui s'est passé entre nous, qu'à savoir jamais, jamais tu n'aurais osé faire ça ? Tu vas me dire que tu te pensais célibataire, que tu ne savais pas ? Tu peux mentir à tout le monde Lexa, tu peux me cracher ton amour et le reprendre après si tu veux mais aies au moins la décence d'arrêter de te voiler la face. Ce n'était pas que du sexe cette nuit là pour moi, et tu le savais, tu savais ce que j'attendais de nous, tu aurais pu mettre des barrières mais à la place non, tu m'as invité à un rendez-vous. Un putain de rendez-vous. Est-ce que je suis si débile pour penser que ça signifiait autre chose de plus important ? Est-ce que je suis si stupide d'avoir cru que tu voulais plus ? Que je représentais plus ?!"**

Ma tirade semble presque la faire reculer.

**"Tu avais le choix ! Tu aurais pu attendre, insister pour Costia, tu aurais pu frapper à sa porte durant des jours et des jours ! Mais t'as laissé coulée. Pourquoi faire ? Te donner une excuse pour me faire écarter les cuisses !?"**

**"Clarke, arrête."**

**"Non ! Non ! J'en ai marre de toi ! J'en ai marre de ton petit jeu entre nous ! J'ai.. J'ai plus la force de supporter ces conneries.. Putain t'as juste trompé ta copine avec moi en fait, t'as juste trompé ta putain de copine avec moi et tout ça, tout ça pour.. rien. Et je t'ai cru, quand tu m'as dis que c'était fini avec elle, je t'ai cru, toi, tes paroles, tes belles paroles pleines de promesses. Mais t'as aucun respect pour moi, pour personne !"**

**"ARRÊTTE !"** Elle me hurle dessus et je recule, fronçant les sourcils. **"TU CROIS QUE JE NE LE SAIS PAS TOUT ÇA, TU CROIS QUE ÇA NE ME FAIT RIEN ?! TU..Tu.. Tu crois que je ne me déteste pas assez comme ça ? Que je ne vois pas la peine que je fais autour de moi.. Ce que j'ai fait à Costia, c'est impar.."**

**"Ok c'est bon."** Je la coupe froidement en me relevant. Je dépoussière mon short, enlevant les quelques brins d'herbe accrochés et sans rien dire je m'en vais.

**"Clarke non ! Attends je suis désolée, attends."**

Elle me rattrape. Encore. Mais je me retourne avant, je me retourne et sans contrôle ma main vient s'écraser contre sa joue. 

**"Je ne veux plus te voir."**

Mes paroles, aussi froides qu'un glaçon semblent plus impactantes que ma gifle. Elle reste plantait là, et je m'active à remonter cette foutue colline. Arrivée en haut, je m'engage dans le chemin du retour. La colère laisse rapidement place à la douleur, à la peine et je m'effondre sur un banc un peu en retrait, mes mains venant bercer mon visage. Costia, il n'y a que Costia dans ses paroles. Pas un mot pour moi, non, juste Costia, Costia et sa peine, Lexa blessant Costia, la déception de Costia, la culpabilité de Lexa pour Costia. Et moi ? Moi je.. Je m'effondre, brisée par une Lexa indécise, par une Lexa qui, une nouvelle fois n'a rien fait pour nous. 

\---

**Pov Lexa**

Comment ? Comment on a pu en arriver là ? Comment ? Ma main vient frôler ma joue, sentant encore la brûlure de sa gifle; mais ce sont ses paroles, c'est cette haine, presque viscérale de sa part qui m'ont mis à terre. 

Comment j'ai pu laisser la situation s'envenimer autant ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je ne lui ai pas dis juste que ça irait ? Pourquoi je ne lui ai pas dis que Costia était au courant pour nous ? Qu'elle savait pour cette nuit mais surtout pour mes sentiments ? Pourquoi je ne lui ai pas juste dis que je l'aimais putain !! _PUTAIN !!_

_Tu sais pourquoi.  
  
La culpabilité. _

Parce que.. Aussi merveilleux fut ce moment, aussi fort soient mes sentiments pour Clarke, j'arrive à peine à la regarder dans les yeux.. Comment j'ai pu.. Toute ses paroles sont vraies et c'est ce qu'il y a de pire. Elles s'insèrent dans ma tête et me tourmentent. Elles sont d'une vérité si exacte que j'en frissonne. Oui, mon coeur a pris le dessus avec Clarke, oui j'aurais du insister pour Costia, mais la colère, la fierté tout a pris le dessus et je me suis aventurée là ou je n'aurais jamais du aller. Et elle l'a compris. Le regret, je ne suis plus que ça, je ne montre plus que ça. Et pourtant ce fut la plus belle nuit de ma vie, la seule fois où je me suis réveillée à ma place, dans ses bras. La seule fois ou un au revoir accompagné d'un tendre baiser m'a semblé juste, réel, important. Je me souviens de chacun de ses gestes, de ses mots, de sa douceur, de ses rires, je me souviens de tout et pourtant, pourtant, je ne suis qu'obnubilée par ce sentiment de trahison que je sens compresser ma poitrine. J'ai trahi une relation d'un an, j'ai trahi Costia, Clarke, mais aussi mes valeurs, mes principes, tout ce à quoi j'aspire. Et c'est tout ce que j'ai pu dire, voulant mettre un terme à cette douleur, prendre le temps de lui expliquer qu'il me faudrait du temps justement, pour trouver la solution, pour que je puisse la voir sans penser au mal que j'ai pu faire ou peux faire à une autre.. J'avais juste besoin de temps.. Pour clarifier la situation, pour la choisir elle.. Mais à aucun moment je n'ai pensé que tout ceci pourrait finir comme ça. 

Je mords ma joue pour ne pas crier de rage, préférant me blesser plutôt que de laisser sortir cette dégoût envers moi même. Son regard, ses gestes.. Tout n'était que haine, tout n'était que violence. Je ferme les yeux, essayant de retenir les larmes, ce gout amer dans ma bouche. Je ne peux pas laisser les choses comme ça, je ne peux pas, il faut que je lui dise qu'elle a mal compris, que je me suis mal exprimée, que je l'aime, que tout le monde sait que je l'aime, que je la veux près de moi, que je vais arranger les choses, que dans quelques temps, tout sera possible, tout sera beau. 

Prise par un soudain élan d'espoir, je me mets à courir. Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis qu'elle est partie mais dans tous les cas, soit elle n'est pas loin, soit elle est chez elle. Je m'avance, je veux la rattraper. Mes pieds martèlent le chemin de terre que l'on a emprunté plus tôt, et de droite à gauche, je tourne ma tête espérant l'apercevoir; mais rien. Alors je sors du parc, m'aventurant sur le béton dur et douloureux pour mes jambes bien faibles aujourd'hui. Quelques minutes après, je suis devant sa porte, frappant trois petits coups, me retenant, sachant très bien qu'elle ne vit pas seule. 

Quelques secondes passent et la porte s'ouvre.

**"Lexa ?"**

Jake semble étonné de me voir, là, essoufflée.

**"Cl..Clarke, est-ce que Clarke est là ?"**

**"Non, elle est partie chez toi, y a peut-être une heure de ça. Vous n'aviez pas rendez-vous à DC ?"**

Je comprends que Clarke n'est pas rentrée, je comprends aussi qu'elle ne lui a pas dis que j'étais là. Comment aurait-elle pu ?

**"Je suis venue la chercher finalement, on est allées discuter au parc, mais on s'est disputées et je sais pas où elle est partie. Je suis désolée M. Griffin, mais j'ai besoin de lui parler et.."**

**"Lexa, calme toi. Je suis sûre que Clarke va finir par rentrer. Viens, tu peux l'attendre ici."** Me dit-il d'un sourire. **"Oh et appelle moi Jake, veux-tu."** Termine-t-il avant de se déplacer pour me laisser entrer.

Toute cette maison sent Clarke et mon coeur se serre..

**"Lexa ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devrais pas être à DC avec ma fille ?"** Abby intervient, s'approchant de moi et me saluant dans une rapide étreinte.

**"Non, apparemment, Lexa est venue la chercher et elles se sont disputées et Clarke est partie en boudant, sans doute."** Lance alors Jake, faisant ainsi sourire sa femme.

Si seulement, elle ne faisait que bouder. Si seulement. 

**"Viens assis toi Lexa, je vais te faire un thé."** Me propose alors la femme devant moi avant de repartir à la cuisine. 

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'assoir que j'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir à nouveau. Je bouscule la chaise en me déplaçant pour m'avancer vers elle, vers cette tête blonde qui vient de passer le pas de la porte. Elle lève son regard vers moi et se fige. Mon dieu qu'elle est triste.

**"Clarke je.. Il faut qu'on par.."**

**"DÉGAGE !"**

**"Clarke, non je t'en prie, il faut que je te parle, Clarke je me suis mal expri.."** Je m'avance vers elle, essayant de l'attraper, mais elle se recule, se plaquant contre la porte. 

**"NE T'APPROCHE PAS DE MOI !"**

**"Hey, hey, hey les filles !"** Intervient alors Jake, se plaçant entre nous deux. **"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ?"**

Mon coeur s'effrite quand j'aperçois _sa_ mâchoire se contracter, quand je vois _ses_ poings se serrer. À ce moment là, sans son père, c'est surement une avalanche de coups que j'aurais pris.

**"Clarke s'il te plait écoute moi..."** Je la supplie, ma voix se brisant. **"Je t'ai.."**

**"NON FERME LA !"**

**"Ma puce, calme toi.."** Essaye tant bien que mal Jake. 

**"NON. F.. Fais la sortir s'il te plait papa.. Je.. Je veux plus la voir."**

**"Lexa ?"** La voix d'Abby raisonne à côté de moi. Je tourne mon visage et je croise une mère inquiète, presque apeurée par la réaction de sa propre fille. 

**"Je..."** J'essaye de répondre..

**"Faites la so.. Faites la sortir de chez moi.. S'il vous plait.."** Clarke éclate en sanglots, et je repousserais le monde entier pour la prendre dans mes bras. Je m'avance alors, mais une main puissante me stoppe, laissant le temps à la blonde de s'échapper de cette situation et de s'enfuir dans le couloir menant à sa chambre, j'imagine. Je veux me défaire de cette tenaille mais Jake à plus de force que moi et je comprends que mon combat s'arrête ici.

**"Lexa.. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi."** Me dit-il d'une voix douce, paternelle.

**"Je.. Je voulais pas.. Je.. Je l'aime, je voulais pas.."** Je tente, pleurant à mon tour.

**"Laisse lui du temps d'accord.. Vous ne pouvez pas discuter maintenant, pas dans cet état. Je sais que ma fille tient à toi et je sais que c'est aussi ton cas. Les disputes ça arrive, mais je t'avoue que même moi, là, elle me fait peur."** Tente-t-il en souriant.

**"Il a raison."** Intervient Abby. **"Rentre chez toi Lexa, vous parlerez quand vous serez calme."** Elle me passe devant et ouvre alors la porte ne me laissant aucune autre solution que celle de sortir. 

Je me retourne une dernière fois, scrutant ce couloir que je meurs d'envie d'emprunter avant de me résigner. **"Vous lui direz que je suis désolée ?"** Je leur demande.

Abby acquiesce avant de refermer la porte, me laissant là, sur le perron, échouant lamentablement dans ma quête. Je serre les poings, baisse la tête et sens les larmes couler.

\---

Six jours.. Six jours sans nouvelle. Six jours, une centaine de message et un trentaine d'appels. Six jours durant lesquels je ne suis pas sortie. J'ai à peine mangé, je crois que j'ai du prendre deux douches, mon père me forçant à un minimum d'hygiène. J'ai l'impression qu'une partie de moi s'est enfuie. Je me retourne dans mon lit. 14h. Mon père revient pour 18h, je peux encore rester là un moment. J'attrape mon téléphone, les quelques notifications qui ne m'intéressent pas, mais je les lis quand même par principe. Après tout, ça fait des jours que je les ignore. 

**La plus belle et la plus douce des soeurs :** _"Yo Woodie, alooooooors ce rdv, c'était comment ?"_

 **Costia :** _"Lexa.. Je sais pas si je peux t'écrire ou non, mais, tu me manques, je voulais jusque tu le saches. Préviens moi lorsque tu auras parlé à Clarke.. Belle journée à toi."_

_Merde.._ Je renifle. 

**Papa :** _"Je rentre pour midi, essaye de manger un bout ma chérie."_

**Papa :** _"Lexa, je finis a 15h30 aujourd'hui, je suis passée dans ta chambre ce matin, est-ce que tu crois que tu peux au moins prendre une douche ? Ça doit bien faire trois jours que je n'ai pas entendu l'eau couler._

**La plus belle et la plus douce des soeurs :** _"Hey Lex.. disponible pour un café ?"_

Oh, elle sait.

**La plus belle et la plus douce des soeurs :** _"Ou je peux passer chez toi ?"_

 **La plus belle et la plus douce des soeurs :** _"Lex, donne nous des nouvelles dès que tu peux.."_

 **La plus belle et la plus douce des soeurs :** _"Ok, j'ai appelé ton père.. Saches que je suis là si tu as besoin. Foi de Reyes, je ne te giflerai pas cette fois."_

Elle me fait esquisser un sourire entre deux larmes.

Il ne me reste qu'un message, il date de ce matin.

**An' :** _"T'es chez toi aujourd'hui ?"_

Je repose mon téléphone, je leur répondrai plus tard. Je me tourne sur le flan, me recroqueville et je finis par m'endormir. 

\---

_Diiiing, Dooong._

_Hmmm.._

_PAM, PAM, PAM._

J'ouvre les yeux d'un coup. C'est quoi ce bordel.

_PAM, PAM, PAM._

On frappe à la porte, enfin on essaye d'enfoncer la porte. Je descends précipitamment, attrapant ma batte de baseball avec moi et regarde par l'œillet afin d'identifier la source de se raffut. Anya. Merde.. Je dépose mon arme au sol et me pose dos à la porte.

**"WOODS JE SAIS QUE TU ES LA, OUVRE MOI CETTE PORTE !"**

Je soupire. 

**"JE TE PREVIENS SI TU N'OUVRES PAS, JE DEFONCE UNE FENETRE."**

Je secoue la tête de droite à gauche. Je ne veux pas lui faire face. Je sais très bien pourquoi elle est là. 

_PAM, PAM, PAM._

Je sursaute. Le bruit des coups sonne moins creux à cause de mon poids sur la porte. _Merde._

**"PUTAIN NE ME DIS PAS QUE TU ES DERRIÈRE CETTE PORTE ?! Lexa ouvre !"**

Je souffle, soupire et je finis par me retourne, déverrouillant la porte, l'ouvrant et me reculant vers la cuisine, la laissant entrer comme une furie.

**"Putain, il était temps ! Une heure là à m'égosiller la voix."**

**"Qu'est ce que tu fais là Anya ?"** Je lui lance, froidement.

**"Je viens m'assurer, d'une, que tu es vivante, et de deux, voir si ce que Griffin m'a dit est vrai. Et vu ta tête, j'imagine que ça l'est."**

**"Tu devrais partir."** Lui dis-je juste, ne voulant pas discuter. 

**"Peut-être oui, mais je vais rester. Je veux ta version des faits."** Elle s'installe au salon. **"Je prendrais un café, merci"**. Me lance-t-elle me faisant soupirer à nouveau. Je traine les pieds vers la cuisine et lui fais couler son expresso avant de déposer sa tasse sur la table basse devant elle. 

**"Tu devrais y aller mollo avec le café."** Je murmure.

**"Et toi, tu devrais peut-être en prendre un."** Elle attrape sa tasse et la porte à ses lèvres puis dans un soupire, elle finit par poser son regard sur moi. **"Explique-moi"** me dit-elle tout simplement.

Alors je lui raconte, les mails de Costia, son retour, notre dispute avec Clarke. Tout.

**"Je ne voulais pas la blesser Anya, je voulais juste un peu de temps pour éclaircir tout ça, ce que j'ai fait à Cost.."**

**"Il est là ton problème Lexa."** Me dit-elle enfin avant de soupirer. **"Je n'ai pas cru tout ce que me disait Clarke, j'ai mis ses réactions sous le coup de la colère mais finalement, elle n'a rien exagéré."**

Je la regarde, intriguée, alors qu'elle tourne son visage vers moi, un sourire désolé, timide s'affichant là. Elle soupire à nouveau. **"Tu ne t'en rends même pas compte, c'est ça le pire."**

**"De quoi est-ce que tu parles Anya ?"**

**"Tu ne la pas mentionné une fois. Même lorsque tu m'as expliqué votre dispute, tu n'as fait que me dire que tu voulais t'excuser et qu'elle comprenne ce que tu avais fait à Costia. Il n'y a que Costia, Costia et ta culpabilité envers elle. Je comprends pourquoi Clarke à réagi comme ça. Est-ce que tu t'es excusée au moins ?"** Finit-elle par me demander.

**"Oui bien sûr ! Je n'ai pas arrêté !"**

**"Non Lexa, est-ce que tu t'es excusée pour ce que tu lui as fait à elle, à Clarke ? Est-ce que tu lui as dis que tu avais foiré en l'impliquant la dedans, que tu aurais du peut-être dû gérer Costia avant, mais que tu ne regrettais rien avec elle ? Est-ce que tu as au moins essayé de la rassurer ?"**

Je baisse alors la tête sur mes genoux. **"Non.. Je n'ai pas pu.."**

**"De ce que m'as dis Clarke, tu as eu le temps Lexa, mais tes mots se sont portées sur Costia, pas sur elle. Tu es venue dire à Griffin que tu étais désolée d'avoir trompé ta petite amie..."** Encore un soupire. **"Je te pensais plus intelligente que ça Lex."**

**"Je sais.."** Je serre les dents. **"Je sais, j'ai essayé de la rattraper pour lui dire.. Mais il y avait tant de haine dans sa voix, dans son comportement."**

**"Et à juste titre."**

**"Je n'ai pas dis le contraire !"** Je m'énerve avant de me calmer tout aussi vite. **"Mais je n'ai pas pu en placer une et là, quand je l'appelle, maintenant, je tombe sur sa messagerie."**

**"Je lui ai dis de te bloquer."** Me lance-t-elle alors.

**"PARDON ?!"** Je m'emporte. De quel droit ?!

**"Clarke est mon amie, tout autant que toi Lexa, crois moi je ne serais pas là si ce n'était pas le cas. Mais tu ne l'as pas vu dimanche, quand elle a débarqué chez nous, tu n'as pas vu son état. Je ne l'ai pas reconnu. On s'est enfermées dans ma chambre et elle a pleuré pendant plus de deux heures avant de s'endormie dans mes bras sans même dire un seul mot."**

Mon coeur se serre à cette vision tout comme ma mâchoire, ce que remarque Anya.

**"Oui tu peux t'en vouloir. Tu as fait l'amour avec elle pour l'abandonner quelques jours après.. Lex."**

**"Je ne l'ai pas abandonné !"** Je lance alors.

**"Oui, mais tu ne l'as pas choisi pour autant."**

**"Comment j'aurais pu faire ça ? Costia venait de rentrer, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu Anya, j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu mais à aucun moment je n'ai voulu abandonner Clarke ! Au contraire ! Je veux me battre pour elle. J'étais venue pour lui dire ça, j'étais venue pour lui dire que je l'aimais putain, qu'il fallait juste un peu de temps pour que je sorte de ma putain de relation pour elle ! Mais j'ai pas pu, j'ai pas pu et ils m'ont foutu dehors et depuis elle ne me répond pas... Et.. Putain.."** Les larmes coulent à nouveau.. **"Je veux me battre pour elle Anya.. Je.. Je veux pas la perdre.."**

**"Fais chier.. Vous faites chier toutes les deux.."** Soupire-t-elle alors comme si elle savait quelque chose que je ne sais pas.

**"An ?"**

**"Vous me faites chier ! Y en a pas une pour rattraper l'autre ! Putain apprenez à communiquer merde !"**

**"Qu'est ce qu.. ?"** Je tente de parler. Mais elle me coupe.

**"Elle sort avec Niylah."**

La nouvelle tombe et m'écrase de douleur.

**"Qu..Quoi ? N..Non ?"**

**"Putain vous faites chier. T'aurais pas pu lui dire ça avant ?! Sérieusement Lex, c'était trop dur de mieux choisir tes mots !"**

**"Elles...Elles sont ensemble ? Co..Comment ?"** Je bégaye.

**"Comment ça comment ? En couple, ensemble, des petites amies quoi !"**

Je lui lance alors un regard noir, enfin j'essaye parce que seule la peine m'accable. Elle le voit et soupire à nouveau.

**"Dimanche, après s'être endormie, Niylah est rentrée à l'appart. Je l'ai rejoins au salon et je lui ai dis simplement que vous vous étiez disputées. Je n'ai rien dis sur tout le reste, ce n'était pas à moi de le faire. Elle à rejoint Clarke dans ma chambre, puis je sais pas, deux après, elles sont parties dans la sienne. Elles n'en sont sorties que le soir, main dans la main. J'ai rien demandé à ce moment là, mais quand Niylah est partie chercher les pizza, j'en ai profité pour parler à Clarke. C..C'était plus Clarke, je sais pas Lex, elle était différente, froide, sans émotion, pensive."** Je me braque à ses paroles. **"Et non, Niylah n'a pas abusé de cette situation, je lui ai demandé. Et Clarke m'a juste souri, enfin elle a essayé, elle m'a dit qu'un bonheur simple s'était offerte à elle et qu'elle l'avait juste saisi. Je lui ai demandé de quoi elle parlait. J'étais restée sur le fait que vous aviez couché ensemble et que vous aviez un rendez-vous, je n'imaginais pas tout ça. Mais elle m'a expliqué, en détail, tes paroles, tes réactions les siennes**. **Niylah est rentrée, mais elle a continué son explication sans gène, me faisait comprendre qu'elle était aussi au courant du coup. Elle m'a expliqué qu'elle en avait juste assez de souffrir et qu'elle aspirait à quelque chose de plus sain. La discussion s'est arrêtée là, on a mangé, puis Niylah est partie à la douche et je lui ai demandé si elle était sûre d'elle, je ne lui ai pas menti Lexa, je lui ai dis que ça ne me semblait pas être une bonne idée, pas avant que vous ayez eu une conversation. Elle m'a dit qu'elle t'aimait, de tout son coeur, plus fort que n'importe qui d'autre mais qu'elle te détestait tout autant.."** Sa voix faiblit à cette confession alors que j'essaye encore d'assimiler tous ses dires. **"Elle m'a aussi affirmé tenir à Niylah et qu'elle était certaine d'être heureuse avec elle, loin de toi.."** Elle marque une pause alors que je me laisse tomber sur le dossier du canapé, la bouche entrouverte, vidée. **"Je n'ai rien dis de plus. On a fini notre soirée comme ça et elles sont parties se coucher. Depuis Clarke est à l'appartement, elles passent leur temps ensemble.."** Son regard se plonge dans le mien. **"Je suis désolée Lexa.. Je suis vraiment désolée pour vous.."**

**"Je vais aller la voir ! Je vais retourner parler à Costia et je vais aller parler à Clarke, lui dire que je l'aime. Je l'ai choisi Anya, je l'ai choisi, je vais aller le lui dire."**

Elle pose alors sa main sur mon avant bras.

**"Non Lexa, tu ne vas rien faire du tout."**

**"Quoi ?!"** Je m'offusque.

**"Je t'aime, mais je pense que tu en as déjà fait assez. Laisse la être heureuse."**

Mon estomac se retourne. Merde, MERDE, MERDE, MERDE ! NON. Mon menton se met à trembler, mes épaules à se secouer et je vois alors deux bras m'entourer, ses mains caressant ma chevelure.

**"Je suis désolée.. Peut-être qu'avec le temps vous pourrez redevenir amies.."** _Amies ?Non.._ Elle se recule et reprend sa place. **"Mais pour l'instant je ne sais pas.. Je ne compte pas le nombre de fois où elle a jeté son téléphone après un de tes messages ou un de tes appels, chacun d'eux la rendant presque hystérique. Alors je lui a dis de te bloquer ce matin, pour qu'elle souffle un peu, juste un peu."**

**"Je.. Anya.. Qu'est ce que je peux faire.. Je.."**

**"Laisse lui du temps."**

**"Tu crois que je l'ai per.. perdu ?"** J'ose lui demander, le cœur lourd.

**"Je sais pas Lex.. Pour l'instant.. Oui, même si Rae semble penser le contraire."** Me dit-elle alors que je la regarde à nouveau intriguée. **"Elle pense que tu peux la reconquérir et que tu devrais le faire. On s'est d'ailleurs vraiment disputées à ce sujet.."**

**"Je suis désolée.."** Lui dis-je, imaginant nos amies se déchirer à cause de moi.

**"Ne le sois pas. Je me suis attachée à Clarke et Raven te défendra toujours corps et âme, je crois bien. Et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, je l'aime aussi pour ça. Mais ne t'inquiète pas trop on s'est mise d'accord sur le fait que on ne l'était pas et on est passé à autre chose. Je lui ai simplement demandé de ne pas intervenir pour l'instant.."**

**"Je comprends.."** Je souffle emmagasinant toutes les informations que me donne mon amie.

**"Tu sais Lex.. Je pense vraiment, étrangement que vous êtes des sortes d'âme-sœur, un peu à la Roméo et Juliette, mais tout comme eux, je n'arrive a voir que de la tragédie entre vous.. C'était mignon au début mais là, dans la réalité et de nos jours, c'est pas si beau que ça."**

J'ai l'impression d'être sur un ring, prenant des coups de toute part sans pouvoir me relever. Je sais que j'ai perdu un bout de Costia ce jour là, et j'ai encaissé et ça allait, j'étais certaine de me mettre debout pour Clarke, parce que pour elle, j'aurais pu tout faire. Mais.. là, je ne me redresse plus, là, je ne peux juste pas, c'est Clarke, je ne peux pas perdre Clarke, putain. Je suis pieds et poings liés écrasée sur le sol, attendant qu'un éléphant me piétine pour m'achever.

**"Essaye de prendre soin de toi Lex, essaye vraiment de prendre du recul sur tout ça. J'étais prête à te hurler dessus en arrivant mais je pense que tu souffres assez pour une ou deux vies supplémentaires.. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée pour toi."**

Elle vient passer sa main sur mon bras, frictionnant mon épaule gentiment. 

**"Je dois y aller, mes parents sont en ville pour deux jours, on doit les rejoindre pour 17h. Raven attend ton appel pour débarquer et venir te réconforter, ne la laisse pas en plan. Oh et n'écoute pas non plus son plan machiavélique pour récupérer Clarke ok ? Même si j'imagine bien que tu ne feras rien pour lui reparler.."**

J'acquiesce. Evidemment que je ne ferai rien.. J'ai bien compris..

**"Sois forte."** Me dit-elle avant de déposer un baiser sur mon front. J'entends la porte claquer et j'éclate en sanglot. 

Une heure passe, peut-être plus, quand je décide d'attraper mon téléphone. 

**_"Allo Lexa ?"_ **

**"R..Rae.. J'ai besoin de toi."**

**_"J'arrive p'tite crotte."_ **

Je laisse glisser mon portable et me remets en boule sur le canapé.

_J'ai perdu Clarke, je l'ai juste perdu.._

_Note : Je vous aime. Ça va aller.  
Ael_


	46. 46. Renouveau

_Note : Bonjour à tous. Avant tout, petite pensée pour vos petits coeurs brisés. Je sais qu'à l'heure actuelle vous êtes sans doute toutes et tous en train de fulminer contre ce retournement de situation. Certain.es s'y attendaient, d'autres non mais dans l'ensemble la situation semble bien triste, je le sais. Mais je vous promets encore de belles aventures, des joies, des peines, des déceptions, du pardon, peut-être un soupçon de trahison mais également beaucoup de beaux moments._

_Nous entrons là, dans une nouvelle dynamique, une sorte de nouveau départ, un peu plus triste, je vous l'avoue, mais loin d'être dénudé de sentiments. J'espère qu'il ne vous laissera pas indifférent tout de même._

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une belle lecture._

_Merci encore pour tous vos retours._

_Ael_

_Ps : Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai commencé une nouvelle fanfiction de Noël centrée sur du Ranya : Coup de foudre à Bigfork, si ça vous dit, y a déjà quelques chapitres en ligne._

\---

**Pov Clarke**

Je sens la chaleur se poser sur mon visage et je soupire d'aise, appréciant cette douce sensation qui me berce. Machinalement, je cherche sa présence à mes côtés, et je la trouve, étendue là, sur le ventre, nue sous ce drap qui ne cache que très mal son corps. Je viens balader mes doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale et je l'entends gémir doucement. Je m'approche et embrasse son épaule, puis sa joue, cachée par de belles mèches blondes.

**"Hmm."** Essaye-t-elle de murmurer.

**"Bonjour à toi aussi, mon coeur."** Je lui réponds alors qu'un sourire tendre se dessine sur son visage.

**"Je ne m'habituerai jamais à ça."** Me dit-elle en venant enrouler ses bras autour de ma nuque pour me tirer vers elle.

**"À ça ?"** Je lui demande, embrassant ses douces lèvres.

**"À nous. J'ai tellement de chance."**

Je me glisse alors sur elle, de tout mon long, déposant quelques baisers le long de sa mâchoire jusqu'à son oreille. **"C'est moi qui ai de la chance."** Et je viens capturer sa bouche avidement. 

\---

Niylah s'est rendormie et je me retourne, le visage tourné vers la grande baie vitrée dont les rideaux sont inexistants. Ok la vue est belle, mais il faut vraiment faire quelque chose pour que j'arrête d'être réveillée dès que le soleil montre le bout de son nez. Mon regard se concentre sur quelques oiseaux au loin, slalomant entre deux building, puis je me perds à faire le tour de la pièce. Je remarque que je m'y suis bien installée, ayant passé la quasi moitié de l'été ici. Ma valise est ancrée sur le sol, ouverte, des vêtements trainant sur sa chaise de bureau. Pauvre Niylah, je sais qu'elle s'habitue difficilement à mon bordel, mais celui-ci semble tout de même la rendre heureuse. Je soupire, je me sens bien ici. Enfin.

Rien n'a été facile ce dernier moi quand j'y repense, tout s'est enchainé si vite. Après ma dispute avec _l'autre_ \- mon coeur se serre encore quand j'y pense - je me suis enfermée dans ma chambre, jusqu'au lendemain. Et c'est fou, mais en quelques heures à peine, et peut-être parce qu'elle avait réussi à toucher quelque chose en moi, à le malaxer pour mieux le réduire en miette ensuite, en quelques heures, j'ai réussi à faire le vide. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni comment, mais mes émotions se sont figées et j'ai eu peur, peur de devenir un robot, parce qu'autant je me sais émotive à l'extrême, impulsive et irréfléchie, autant j'aime cette partie de moi qui me rend plus qu'humaine. Puis j'ai remarqué la solitude, au réveil, mes parents ne comprenant pas qu'une simple dispute puisse me mettre dans cet état. Alors je leur ai demandé, si je pouvais me rendre chez Anya, seul endroit ou je me sens pleinement en sécurité. Evidemment ils n'ont pas eu le coeur de refuser et j'ai débarqué ici. Et aujourd'hui ça fait un mois que j'ai posé ma valise. Bon entre temps il y a eu le stage de New York, qui d'ailleurs fut fantastique, mais mis à part ça, je n'ai pas décollé de l'appartement. 

**"Hmm."**

Je sens Niylah bouger près de moi, se collant contre mon épaule et instinctivement je viens alors caresser ses cheveux, délicatement, amoureusement presque. Presque, parce que je sais que mon coeur ne lui appartient pas, je sais qu'il n'appartiendra plus à personne. _Elle_ a détruit toute la confiance que j'avais placé en l'amour, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je n'apprécie pas ma relation avec ma petite amie. Bien au contraire. Elle est salvatrice. 

Personne n'a été dupe, ni Niylah, ni Anya, ni même moi. Tout le monde sait que notre décision d'être ensemble s'est faite sous là colère, sous la peine que j'ai ressenti envers _l'autre_ ce jour là, mais ça a été sans doute la décision la plus constructive que j'ai prise cette année. J'ai de l'affection pour elle, j'en ai toujours eu et de l'attirance. Je sais, au fond, qu'elle n'est pas _elle_ et je remercie le ciel chaque jour de cette évidence. Non elle n'est pas _elle_ , non, elle ne me mentira pas, ne se jouera pas de moi et de mes sentiments et je sais tout l'amour, le respect et la tendresse que me porte Niylah. JAMAIS, elle, elle ne me fera de mal, s'en est une certitude.

Aujourd'hui j'ai fait le point sur tout ça, je me suis vue quelques semaines en arrière, déchirée, prise dans un ascenseur émotionnel sur lequel je n'avais aucun contrôle. Je me suis manquée de respect ce jour là et le suivant, submergée par une tirade de sentiments qui ont été durs à affronter. Au final, j'imagine que j'en suis ressortie plus mature, moins impulsive, plus douce. J'ai commencé à apprécier les moments simples, à prendre soin de moi et à écarter les nuisances pouvant me faire du mal. J'ai appris que la confiance n'était jamais acquise et qu'elle ne devait jamais l'être, que j'étais la seule capable, au fond, de construire mon futur et que je ne devais laisser personne me torturer l'esprit à nouveau. Un mois, un tout petit mois qui m'a servi d'apprentissage, de leçon. Rien n'a été facile et je sais que je suis encore très en colère, mais ça finira par aller. _Elle_ finira par s'effacer.

**"Tu penses très fort.."**

**"Désolée."** Je lui réponds d'un sourire.

**"Ça ne va pas ?"** Me demande la blonde à mes côtés.

**"Si, bien sûr que si, tout va bien mon coeur."**

**"Hmm"** Gémit-elle en réponse.

**"Rendors-toi, je vais préparer le petit déjeuner."** J'embrasse son front avant qu'elle ne me tire pour embrasser mes lèvres.

**"C'est bon, tu peux y aller."** Elle sourit et j'enfile alors mon grand t-shirt et mon pantalon de pyjama avant de sortir de la chambre. Je passe rapidement aux toilettes, me lave les mains puis me rafraichis le visage avant de longer ce long couloir menant au salon. J'y débarque. D'abord éblouie par le soleil éclairant la pièce, je finis par retrouver la vue, vue sur une Anya déjà en train de s'activer en cuisine. Je la regarde, elle ne m'a pas vu, et je souris. 

Je finis par m'approcher quand je l'aperçois sursauter.

**"Putain tu m'as fait peur."** Me lance-t-elle avant de continuer à mélanger ce qui semble être une pâte à pancakes. 

**"Désolée."** Je m'approche d'elle et vient alors tremper mon doigt dans cette pâte semi épaisse avant de le porter à ma bouche. Un flash me survient et je secoue ma tête pour oublier, oublier rapidement cet instant de faiblesse, ce jour là, dans _sa_ cuisine. 

**"Clarke ?** " M'appelle Anya, concernée.

**"Très bon, c'est très bon."** Je lui réponds juste d'un sourire sincère avant d'attraper un morceau d'essuie tout. **"Regarde-moi."** Ma voix est douce, chaleureuse.

Et elle s'exécute avant que je ne vienne frotter doucement sa joue. **"Tu sais que tu as de la farine partout ?"**

**"Oh."** Me dit-elle juste avant de frotter le reste de son visage de son avant-bras. **"C'est mieux ?"**

**"Et bien.. Disons qu'au moins c'est harmonieux."** Je lui réponds en riant, sa face blanchie par cette fine poudre. **"Attends, tiens."** Et je lui tends alors un torchon propre avec lequel elle vient se nettoyer. 

**"C'est mieux ?"** Me demande-t-elle. Et j'acquiesce.

**"Rappelle-moi de ne jamais te laisser cuisiner chez moi."** Lui dis-je faisant le tour de la cuisine du regard. 

Celle-ci est dans un état incroyable. Des coquilles d'œuf trainent de partout, je ne parle même pas de la farine, étalée tout le long du comptoir, du morceau de beurre à moitié fondu près de cette montagne de bols et saladiers sales devant moi. Je soupire, m'apercevant qu'elle a même renversé la bouteille de lait, nettoyant à moitié cette surface encore bien tachée.

**"Par chance, tu squattes chez moi depuis un mois ET je te nourris, donc on va faire comme si tu n'avais rien dis. Tu ne veux pas finir empoisonnée par quelques grammes d'arsenic dans ton prochain repas ?"**

Je lui souris faisant semblant d'être apeurée avant de venir me placer près d'elle. **"Je suis une amie ingrate, pour la peine je vais t'aider à ranger."** Je lui lance, remontant mes manches tout en voyant un léger rictus orné son visage.

Anya.. Sans doute la personne que je respecte le plus sur cette foutue planète et la seule en qui j'ai pleinement confiance. Elle me la prouvé depuis le début, se retournant même contre _l'autre_ , occasionnellement, prenant ma défense sans brocher. La seule capable d'apaiser mes incertitudes, la seule capable de prendre assez de recul sur tout, capable de me tirer vers le haut, de me dépasser, de grandir. Elle est devenue plus qu'une amie, presque un membre de ma famille et je ne la remercierai jamais assez de tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi sans jamais rien demander en retour. Elle est sans doute la personne la plus humble et loyale que je connaisse et ce sont des gens comme ça dont j'ai besoin autour de moi pas des gens comme _elle.._

**"Griffin ?"**

**"Hm ?"**

**"À quoi tu penses ?"** Me demande-t-elle.

**"Rien d'important pourquoi ?"**

**"Ton visage s'est crispé d'un coup et il se crispe quand.."**

**"C'est rien, t'inquiète pas."** Je lui souris.

**"Tu penses à demain ?"** Dit-elle, tout en venant poser la louche dans le grand saladier rempli de pâte.

_Non, mais maintenant si, triste vie._

**"Pas vraiment, mais maintenant que tu en parles.."** Je lui lance alors qu'un air coupable apparait sur son visage. **"Je te taquine An', t'inquiètes vraiment pas, j'ai juste pensé à quel point j'avais de la chance de t'avoir, que tu étais une bonne personne, contrairement à certaine."**

**"Clarke.."**

**"Je sais, je sais, ça reste ton amie, je ne devrais pas parler comme ça."** Je soupire, épongeant le lait encore frais, étalé là.

**"Hey."** Ses mains viennent m'attraper par les épaules et me retourner contre elle. **"Tu l'es tout autant Clarke, et si tu as besoin de parler, de dire ce que tu ressens, tu peux, tu sais très bien que je ne jugerai pas.."**

Je sais qu'elle s'inquiète, cela fait peut être deux semaines que je ne lui ai pas parlé d' _elle_. Mais ce n'est pas parce que je me renferme, c'est juste que.. Que je ne veux pas me souvenir, je veux l'oublier.

**"Promis, je te parlerai si j'en ressens le besoin."** Je lui lance avant de lui sourire et d'aller mouiller mon éponge pour continuer mon nettoyage.

Nous nous replongeons sur notre tâche et enfin la pièce retrouve de son éclat. J'attrape alors la poêle à pancakes et la pose sur la plaque vitrocéramique. Je la regarde et lui vole alors le saladier des mains. **"Je vais m'en occuper, je n'ai clairement pas envie de devoir nettoyer à nouveau - Hey ! Pourquoi tu me frappes !"** Je lui lance en malaxant mon épaule qui vient de recevoir son coup.

**"C'était mérité."** Dit-elle alors que nous rions ensemble. 

Quelques pancakes plus tard, un doux silence s'est installé entre nous. Il est bienveillant et pas dérangeant du tout. C'est souvent le cas avec Anya, nous ne sommes pas obligées de discuter sans cesse. Mais cette fois-ci j'ai besoin de lui parler.

**"An' ?"**

**"Yep ?"**

**"J'ai peur pour demain."** Lui dis-je timidement.

**"Ça va bien se passer."** Me répond-elle sincèrement. " **Je serai là, quoi qu'il arrive."**

**"Je n'ai pas envie de te séparer du groupe An.. T'as aussi une vie."**

**"Clairement occupée par Clarke Griffin première du nom !"** Lance-t-elle sous le coup de la taquinerie qui me fait gentiment sourire avant de prendre conscience de ses mots.

**"C'est vrai.. Je sais que j'accapare ton temps et j'ai pas envie que tu le passes à devoir choisir entre elles et moi.."**

**"Clarke, ça ne sera pas le cas.."** Elle s'approche de moi alors que je termine le dixième pancake. **"Je ne vais pas choisir entre Le..elle et toi, d'accord ? Je ferai ce que j'ai envie quand j'en ai envie. Tu me connais non ?"**

**"Hmm"** J'acquiesce. **"Tu peux dire son prénom tu sais."**

**"Ce petit jeu du "Celle dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom" est fini ?"** Lance-t-elle sur le ton de la rigolade.

J'opine.

**"Je dirai son prénom, quand tu en feras tout autant."**

Aie, ce picotement dans ma poitrine. _Dégage de là._ Je ne lui réponds pas et finis simplement par lui tendre l'assiette, le petite déjeuner étant enfin prêt.

**"Et voila le travail ! Tu devrais prendre des notes sur ma superbe capacité à cuisiner sans en foutre partout."**

Elle soupire. **"Tu me fatigues Griffin !"** Dit-elle en levant les yeux au plafond.

Je viens embrasser rapidement sa joue en lui lançant un **"Je sais !"** avant de poser l'assiette sur le comptoir.

**"Ça cuisine ensemble et ça s'fait des bisous maintenant, dois-je m'inquiéter ?"** Lance alors la tête blonde venant d'apparaitre devant nous. Elle me sourit et vient se placer derrière moi, enlaçant ma taille. Je me retourne pour l'embrasser tendrement.

**"Nop, aucune inquiétude à avoir."** Un baiser de plus. **"Bien dormi ?"** Je lui demande.

**"Tu m'as juste manqué au réveil."** Me dit-elle alors que j'hausse un sourcil. **"Au deuxième réveil je veux dire."** Se reprend-elle, ce qui me fait sourire et soupirer Anya.

**"Vous dégoulinez d'amour, j'en suis presque jalouse."** Nous lance-t-alors en riant, avant de rejoindre le salon. 

Nous nous installons là et la porte du couloir des chambres s'ouvre laissant place à une Octavia à peine réveillée et à un Lincoln, lui, bien en forme.

**"Bonj..ouaaaaaw."** Essaye-t-elle de dire en baillant.

**"Bonjour à toi aussi Blake."** Lui dit Anya alors que tout le monde s'installe enfin.

**"Ça sent super bon !"** Lance le seul homme de la pièce. **"Pancakes d'Anya ?"** Demande-t-il tout en jetant un coup d'œil suspect à la cuisine, ce qui me fait franchement éclater de rire.

**"Oh ça vaaaaaa !"** Se met-elle alors à râler.

**"Je demande, je demande, ça semblait vachement propre pour que ce soient les tiens !"**

Et je ris de plus belle ce qui me vaut un regard tendre de la part d'Anya et de grands sourires de la part de nos amis.

\---

 **"Tu n'as rien oublié ?"** Me demande Niylah, assise sur le lit.

**"Non, je crois pas, puis au pire c'est pas perdu !"**

**"Tu reviens quand ?"**

**"Hm, mardi soir je pense, si ça te va. J'ai rendez-vous avec Nyko, après les cours, à la galerie. Mes parents sont déjà ok pour que je dorme ici, j'attendais juste de voir si c'était ok avec toi.."**

**"Bébé.."** Souffle-t-elle avant de sauter du lit pour me prendre dans ses bras. **"Tu viens quand tu veux tu le sais, j'aime que tu sois là."**

**"Même si je ne suis pas toujours entièrement là ?"**

Niylah a fini par remarqué mes moments d'absence, ceux durant lesquels je me triture encore le cerveau, elle les accepte, mais j'ai peur, qu'a terme, cela la blesse.

**"Clarke.. Évidemment, quand tu veux."** Me dit-elle en m'embrassant. 

**"Hmm, okay ! Je vais faire le tour de l'appart voir si j'ai rien oublié, je crois que j'ai laissé une paire de chaussons à l'entrée."** Je me recule et elle me sourit. J'arrive rapidement au salon et les aperçois à côté du meuble à chaussures. Je m'avance pour les récupérer quand j'entends les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir. Je sens mon cœur s'accélérer; j'ai toujours peur que ce soit _elle._ Mais non. Ouf. Enfin..

C'est une Raven bien plus stoïque que j'ai en face de moi, bien plus distante. Elle s'approche.

**"Anya est là ?"** Me demande-t-elle, juste. Sa voix est douce. Je sais qu'elle fait des efforts, qu'elle a plus de mal qu'An à faire la part des choses, je sais que son amitié est pour _l'autre_ et de ce fait, elle ne l'ait plus vraiment pour moi. Elle est l'un des dommages collatéraux de toutes ces histoires et je _la_ déteste pour ça, pour m'avoir fait perdre mon amie.

**"Elle se douche."** Je lui réponds juste, me retournant, chaussons en main pour rejoindre ma chambre.

**"Cl.. Clarke attends !"** Me lance-t-elle alors à travers la pièce. Je me fige et me retourne, l'invitant à discuter. **"Je.. Elle.."** Je la vois hésiter. **"Comment tu vas ?"** Finit-elle juste par dire en s'asseyant au salon et à m'invitant à la rejoindre. 

**"Bien, ça va bien."** Je lui réponds juste à m'installant à ses côtés. La savoir proche de _l'autre_ me glace. Je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais je sais aussi que chaque mot que je dis lui sera répété et.. non. Juste non.

**"Tu en es certaine ?"** Me défie-t-elle presque.

**"Oui, pourquoi ? Déçue ?"** Je lui lance alors, plus arrogante que prévu.

**"Non ! Bien sûr que non Clarke.. Je suis désolée.. Je.. Putain."** Elle soupire. Je vois qu'elle lutte. 

**"C'est moi, excuse-moi Raven, je n'aurais pas du dire ça."**

**"C'est juste que.. Lexa ne va pas bien et.."**

Entendre son prénom me fait frissonner et mon corps tout entier se crispe.

**"Non. Juste non."** Je lui lance alors froidement en me relevant.

**"Clarke.."** Tente-t-elle.

**"Non Raven, je n'ai pas envie d'entendre Ô combien elle souffre !"** Je sens la colère me prendre, ici, dans cette pièce, où quelques heures avant je riais avec mes amis. J'essaye de me calmer de ne pas me laisser aller aux émotions, mais c'est plus dur que prévu.

**"Mais Clarke ! Tu lui as même pas laissé le temps de te parler que t'étais déjà casée ! 24h après, tu crois que ça lui a fait quoi ?!"**

Et je me mets à doucement rire. Rire amer, rire de dégout. 

**"J'espère que ça lui a fait mal."** Je lance alors avant de me retourner pour partir.

**"Clarke ! Putain, on parle de Lexa là ! Merde !"**

Je ne lui réponds pas et fuis vers le couloir, la rage collée au visage, croisant une Anya pleine d'incompréhension.

**"Clarke qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?"** Me lance alors mon amie.

**"Tu diras à ta copine qu'elle me foute la paix !!"** Je lui balance avant d'entrer dans la chambre de Niylah, claquant la porte derrière moi. Celle-ci sursaute, m'observe et fonce alors vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras.

**"Je suis là bébé, je suis là."** Me dit-elle simplement, alors que mon cœur semble vouloir sortir de ma poitrine tant il bat fort d'énervement. Je relève mon regard pleins de tourment et me jette sur ses lèvres, violemment, la faisant reculer.

**"Cl..ar..hmm"** Essaye-t-elle avant de finir par répondre à l'appel du désir. Je la pousse sur le lit et me jette alors sur son corps.

\---

Une heure trente après, je sors à nouveau de la chambre, valise dans une main, sourire aux lèvres retrouvé, douchée, prête à retourner chez mes parents avant cette foutue rentrée de demain. 

**"Je t'accompagne."** Me dit alors Niylah, attrapant sa veste. J'acquiesce et me dirige vers le couloir quand des cris derrière la porte de la chambre d'Anya me surprennent. Je m'arrête quand j'entends mon prénom être scandé. Je colle mon oreille à cette fine cloison, sous le soupire réprobateur de ma blonde. Blonde qui finit par faire de même hein.

**"Ça ne te regarde pas Rae !"**

**"Tu la surprotèges ! Tu surprotèges Clarke alors que Lexa, Lexa, tu t'en foues d'elle !"** Crie l'hispanique.

**"Je ne m'en fou pas putain ! Mais Clarke a rien demandé !"**

**"Lexa non plus ! C'est pas de sa faute si elle sait pas communiquer !"**

Je sens mes doigts se crisper contre le bois.

**"Non mais ce n'est pas celle de Clarke non plus ! Elle mérite d'être heureuse !"** Intervient Anya.

**"En se mettant en couple avec la première venue !?"** Ré-enchérit Raven, ce qui me fait serrer les dents. Je n'ai pas envie que Niylah attende ça. Mais celle-ci pose sa main sur la mienne, me souriant, me faisant comprendre que c'est ok.

**"Ce n'est pas la première venue, bon sang, t'es pas aveugle à ce point quand même ?! Tu vois pas comme elle va mieux ?"**

**"Si mais justement ELLE va mieux ! Mais pas Lexa ! An je m'inquiète merde ! Je.. Je l'ai jamais vu comme ça.."**

À ce moment là, je ne sais plus ce que je ressens. De la compassion ? De la peine ? De la colère ? Du dégoût ? De la joie ? De la rancœur.. Tout se mélange mais je sais une chose, je n'ai pas envie d'en savoir plus. 

J'attrape ma valise, me retourne et embrasse Niylah. 

**"Tu leur diras que je suis rentrée chez moi ?"**

Elle acquiesce. **"Tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne ?"** Me demande-t-elle se doutant déjà de la réponse.

**"Non, j'ai besoin.. D'être un peu seule. Je t'appelle quand j'arrive."**

Son air déçu me fait de la peine mais je sais qu'elle comprend. Je l'embrasse et me dirige vers la sortie. 

\--- 

**O'** : _"Je vais pas tarder à arriver au lycée."_

**Clarke** : _"Ok je t'attends devant"._

Je m'approche du bâtiment, de cette petite ruelle déjà noire de monde. Je cherche un coin tranquille d'où pourra me voir mon amie et j'en trouve un, toujours près de ces satanées poubelles. Je m'y avance et me cale contre le mur, attendant patiemment. Je ne regarde pas la foule, je ne cherche personne du regard, non, je préfère me perdre sur mon vieux téléphone. Il faudrait que je le change mais je sais que c'est beaucoup d'argent et que mes parents n'ont pas les moyens. 

Je suis sortie de mes pensées par une présence à mes côtés, Anya s'est installée là, contre le mur. 

**"Griffin."**

**"Hey, qu'est ce que tu fais là An ?"**

**"Je tiens compagnie à mon amie.."**

**"Anya.."**

Je sais qu'elle a sans doute abandonnée sa petit amie et _l'autre_ pour venir me voir et même si ça me fait plaisir, ça me fait également pas mal de peine. 

**"Je reste là, jusqu'à ce qu'Octavia arrive ok ?"** Me dit-elle.

**"Je peux rester seule tu sais."**

**"Je sais, mais j'aime bien me coltiner ta présence de bon matin."** Dit-elle un sourire mutin avant que celui-ci ne se fige pour disparaitre. Je suis alors son regard et le mien se pose sur deux silhouettes. Instinctivement, je baisse la tête, non je n'ai rien vu, rien du tout. 

**"Fait chier.."** Soupire alors mon amie avant de m'adresser un sourire plein de compassion. **"Désolée si elle dit de la mer..."**

**"Yo."**

Je relève les yeux pour apercevoir une Raven, sourire timide aux lèvres, mais seule, heureusement. 

**"Yo. Désolée, j'ai dis a Anya qu'elle n'avait pas à rester avec moi. Je te la rends, ne t'inquiète pas."**

Et je baisse la tête, presque de honte, de devoir les séparer ainsi. 

**"Clarke.."** Soupire alors l'hispanique avant que je ne vois une de mes mains être saisie. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien et celui-ci est doux. L'espace d'un instant j'ai l'impression de retrouver ma Raven. **"Écoute, je suis désolée.. J'ai mal réagi et je me suis encore une fois trop impliquée dans vos histoires.. T'es mon amie, vous êtes mes amies et j'aime juste pas vous voir vous déchirer comme ça.."** J'aimerais intervenir à ce moment même, mais je sais les efforts que ça lui demande pour sortir tout ça. **"Tu.. Tu me pardonnes ?"**

**"Il n'y a rien à pardonner. Ce n'est pas toi qui m'a.. Bref."** J'essaye de lui sourire et elle y répond comme elle peut. L'ambiance est gênante, vraiment gênante. Par chance, je vois Octavia arriver et se rapprocher de nous.

**"Hey O', par ici !"** Je tends alors le bras en l'air, lâchant enfin la main de Raven, me sortant de là.

La brune débarque, saluant nos amies. Une fois fait, je me retourne vers elle.

**"On y va ?"** Je ne m'adresse qu'à elle, qu'à Octavia.

Elle acquiesce.

**"Vous.. Vous ne restez pas avec nous ?"** Demande alors Raven hésitante.

Je me retourne vers Octavia. **"Tu veux rester avec eux ?"** Je l'interroge. 

Elle hausse les épaules, je vois bien que ça lui manque, qu'elle en a envie.

**"Ça ne me dérange pas, si tu veux."** J'ajoute.

Surprise, je la vois alors un grand sourire aux lèvres et je comprends que nos amies lui manquent.

**"Merci Cla.."**

**"On se retrouve à midi alors !"** Je la coupe avant de me diriger seule vers le portail.

**"Clarke !"** Lancent alors Raven et Octavia, mais je me retourne pour les stopper.

**"Oh, je crois qu'on s'est mal comprises.. Ça ne me dérange pas que tu restes avec elles O, mais moi, je ne peux pas. J'ai rien contre vous les filles, je ne peux pas juste."**

**"Ok, je reste avec toi alors."** Lance Octavia.

**"Non, ça ira, t'inquiète pas, je sais qu'elles te manquent."** Je lui dis tout en venant lui faire une accolade. **"Mais n'oublie pas, on mange ensemble à midi avec ton frère et Niylah."**

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre que je m'engouffre dans la foule, me sentant bien seule tout à coup. Seule, mais loin de toute douleur.

\---

**"An ! T'es pas obligée !"**

**"Fou moi la paix mon dieu Griffin !"**

**"Tu sais que les places sont assignées à l'année ?! Tu vas pouvoir me supporter ?"**

**"Comme si je ne le faisais pas déjà !"** Sourit-elle avant de sortir la trousse de son sac.

Et sans surprise, hélas, les classes sont les mêmes que l'an dernier et encore une fois c'est face à Écho que je me retrouve, avec beaucoup de plaisir je dois l'avouer. Surtout depuis qu'elle a arrêté de convoiter ma petite amie. Je la vois nous lancer un sourire doux alors que je m'installe confortablement.

**"Tu comptes les abandonner souvent comme ça ?"** Je chuchote alors à Anya.

**"Je me mettrai avec elles durant les options d'accord ? Donc maintenant arrête de parler, le cours commence."**

**"Hmm. Merci An."**

Elle me sourit tout en fronçant les sourcils et nous nous concentrons sur ce début d'introduction d'année. Je comprends très vite que celle-ci sera différente de la précédente. Les spécialisations se faisant plus importantes, je vois rapidement que toutes mes après-midi seront prises par mes cours d'art et que je n'ai donc aucune option avec les autres. Ça me soulage autant que ça m'attriste je dois dire. Mais c'est mieux comme ça, pour moi et mon avenir. Je m'aperçois également que je n'ai pas cours le vendredi après-midi, ce qui est étrange sachant qu'Anya finit à 17h ce jour là. 

**"En ce qui concerne les déléguées de classe, Clarke et Lexa ont fait du bon travail, l'année dernière. Est-ce que c'est toujours bon pour vous ?"** Lance notre professeur.

**"Putain c'est pas vrai.."** Je soupire dans ma barbe avant de lever la main. 

**"Oui Clarke ?"**

**"Excusez-moi madame, mais je ne pourrais pas assumer cette place cette année."**

**"Tu es sûre ? C'est bien dommage.."** Me demande-t-elle.

**"Certaine, j'ai d'autres projets plus importants."** Elle me sourit, comprenant rapidement que le programme de Nyko risque d'être très prenant, me laissant peu de temps pour d'autres engagements. Mais en réalité, il est hors de question que je m'approche d' _elle_.

**"Très bien, je comprends. Lexa c'est bon pour toi ?"**

Je me rassois, bloquant mon esprit pour ne pas entendre _sa_ voix. Je pose mon regard sur l'extérieur, sur les platanes, dehors, dans la cours. Il fait beau aujourd'hui, je vais me concentrer la dessus.

**"Clarke ?"** M'appelle Anya.

**"Hmm ?"** Je me retourne alors que celle-ci lance des regards insistants sur notre professeur qui semble elle aussi énoncer mon prénom.

**"Oui ? Pardon, excusez-moi."** Dis-je alors à Écho.

**"Clarke, tu viendras me voir à midi s'il te plait."**

J'acquiesce avant de replonger dans mes pensées. 

\---

_Driiiing_

Je range mes affaires dans mon sac, machinalement.

**"Tu manges avec Octavia alors ?"** Me demande Anya.

**"Oui, on mange dehors ce midi, mes parents m'ont enfin passé externe. Niylah nous rejoint, avec son nouveau boulot, on a quasiment les mêmes horaires."**

**"C'est bien."** Me répond simplement l'asiatique. **"Je te dis à plus tard alors ?"**

Je vois qu'elle cherche une réponse, elle aimerait peut-être que je lui dise à cet après-midi, ou à tout à l'heure à la fin des cours, mais c'est faux, je sais que je n'aurais plus de conversation avec elle avant demain matin.

**"On a pas cours ensemble cet après-midi, donc je te dis plutôt à demain."** Je lui souris mais elle semble attristée, ma réponse ne laissant aucune place pour des retrouvailles, entre deux cours, possibles.

**"Ok, à demain alors."** Me dit-elle avant de rejoindre Raven à la porte de la salle. 

De mon côté je m'avance vers notre professeur qui m'attend. Je suis la dernière et je me poste alors devant son bureau.

**"Comment ça va Clarke ?"** Me demande-t-elle concernée.

**"Ça va. Merci. Et to.. vous ?"**

**"Tu peux me tutoyer quand on est seule t'inquiète pas. Ça va merci. Tu semblais dans la lune ce matin.."**

**"Oui, excuse-moi, je ferai attention pour les prochains cours."** Sentant la conversation me mettre mal à l'aise, je cherche une échappatoire. **"Je vais y aller je suis.."**

**"Oh, attends, je ne t'ai pas fait attendre pour ça !Je ne sais pas si tu l'as vu mais ton vendredi après-midi est libre. Je me suis arrangée avec l'administration pour que tu disposes de ce temps pour toi ou plus précisément pour Nyko et la galerie. Il t'en parlera demain soir, vous avez rendez-vous c'est ça ?"**

J'opine.

**"Bien. C'était simplement pour t'en informer, tu peux y aller."**

Je la remercie et me tourne vers la sortie afin de rejoindre Octavia.

\---

Ça fait du bien. Un bien fou d'être loin de tout ce drame, d'être avec de nouvelles personnes, ne me regardant pas avec pitié à la moindre occasion. J'inspire à nouveau l'air frais, le ventre bien rempli et le cœur chaud.

**"Tu as bien mangé !"** S'exclame Niylah à côté de moi, attendant nos amis encore en train de payer. 

**"Oh oui, je pense que je vais dormir en cours ! Tu nous raccompagnes jusqu'au lycée ?"** Je lui demande sachant que son boulot n'est pas très loin. 

**"Bien sûr, mais je ne pourrais pas rester jusqu'à la sonnerie, je reprends à 14h00 pile et j'ai bien 10 minutes de marche."** Me répond-elle, un sourire sincère sur le visage. 

J'entrelace alors ses doigts aux miens, naturellement, chose que je n'avais pas fait depuis des lustres. Un flash me revient et à nouveau je secoue la tête pour oublier, lâchant les doigts de Niylah pour simplement l'attraper paume contre paume. Je sais qu'elle remarque le geste, mais ne dit rien, respectant mon silence.

**"C'est bon ! La prochaine fois on passera un par un, quelle galère, la pauvre caissière elle était perdue avec toutes nos formules là."** Lance Bellamy en sortant et en allumant une cigarette.

**"C'est ça quand on veut prendre un cookie à la place d'un paquet de chips !"** Je lui réponds en souriant. 

**"Hey oh ! C'est même pas de ma faute, plains toi à Jasper et Monty, c'est eux qui ont voulu prendre un milkshake ! Mon cookie n'a posé aucun soucis figure toi !"**

Je soupire quand je vois les deux énergumènes sortir et me mets à rire quand je vois Octavia rager contre eux. 

**"Tu te rends compte qu'avec votre bordel là, j'ai payé la moitié de ton repas !"** Scande-t-elle à l'asiatique courbant l'échine.

**"Désolée O, on fera attention la prochaine fois."** Soupire Monty tout en se grattant l'arrière de sa tête.

**"Y a plutôt intérêt.. si vous voulez rester vivants !"** Lance alors le grand brun devant nous, tirant une taf entre deux paroles. **"On y va ?"**

Nous acquiesçons et remontons ensemble la grande avenue menant au lycée.

**"C'était sympa de te voir Griffin."** Vient alors discuter Bellamy à mes côtés. **"C'est bien que tu sois externe cette année, on pourra manger ensemble plus souvent ! J'espère que Jasp et Monty ne vous ont pas trop embêté, je sais qu'ils parlent beeeeeaucoup !"** Me dit-il en riant.

**"Non ça va t'inquiète pas, c'était même cool de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes ! Et oui, on pourra manger ensemble quand tu veux, sans problème."** Je lui rends son sourire et il finit par nous laisser marcher, seules, avec Niylah, à l'avant du groupe.

**"Il est charmant."** Me dit-elle alors.

**"Eh oh, tes yeux ? Sur moi !"** Je lui lance, prise d'une pointe de jalousie.

**"Je parlais pour toi Clarke."**

**"Comment ça pour moi ? Bellamy est mignon, j'imagine, mais d'une, je ne suis pas vraiment attirée par les hommes et de deux, qui en vrai devrait être la raison numéro une, je suis en couple je te rappelle."**

**"Et ta petite amie a beaucoup de chance."** Me dit-elle alors un grand sourire aux lèvres avant de déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres. 

**"Exactement ! Alors qu'elle arrête de dire des bêtises."** Et je l'embrasse à nouveau.

Nous arrivons enfin au lycée et tout notre petit groupe finit par se séparer. De mon côté c'est vers la salle d'art que je vais, prête à affronter ma première option majeure de l'année.

\---

**"À demain Clarke, ne tarde pas trop."**

**"Non, je finis juste ça et j'y vais. À demain professeur."**

Elle referme la porte derrière elle. Après l'exposition de l'année dernière je dois avouer que pas mal de chose ont changé et pouvoir rester et utiliser la salle d'art à ma guise fait partie de ces quelques privilèges. Bien sûr, il faut juste que je sois sortie à 19h maximum. Ça ne sera pas le cas ce soir, au contraire. Je n'ai plus qu'à rincer mes pinceaux et c'est bon. Je m'active de le faire, déplace ma toile, plus en retrait, au fond de la pièce et finis par récupérer mon sac et par partir. Il est 17h40, j'ai largement le temps de prendre mon bus de 18h20. Je traverse la cours et arrive rapidement au portail, dont seule la petite porte sur le côté est ouverte. J'explique au surveillant mon retard et je sors. 

Un pas, deux pas, trois pas.

**"Cl.. Clarke"**

Je me fige. Non, non, pas _toi_. Je reprends ma marche, ne me retournant pas.

**"Clarke, a.. attends, s'il te plait."**

_NON._

**"JE T'EN SUPPLIE."**

Et je m'arrête, sa voix brisée raisonnant dans la petite ruelle. J'entends des pas rapides et enfin le silence.

**"Clarke.. Je.."** Mais elle ne continue pas, à la place je sens ses doigts sur mon avant bras. Mes yeux s'écarquillent et d'une geste vif je retire mon bras de sa poigne, me retournant face à elle au même moment.

Ce que je découvre me tord le cœur, me faisant prendre conscience qu'il est encore vraiment bien vivant et à sa place. Je ne la reconnais plus, elle a perdu du poids, je le vois, ses joues sont légèrement creusées, sûrement du au manque de sommeil, et ses cernes, putain ses cernes.. _Mon dieu.. Le.._ Je déglutis. 

**"Est-ce.. Est-ce qu'on peut discuter ?"**

Sa voix raisonne dans ma tête, elle est différente, je le perçois, elle est tremblante, elle est plus fine, moins grave, plus fragile. Je ne lui réponds pas. Je n'arrive pas à lui répondre, mais j'aimerais le faire mais elle parle avant moi.

**"Je suis dé.."**

Et mon corps entier se tend. Mon regard jusqu'à là presque compréhensif, prêt à céder, change, et la haine m'éclate à nouveau à la figure.

**"Tu es attendue."** Si j'avais pu lui cracher ces mots à la gueule je l'aurais fait. Je me retourne esquivant un regard de Costia, postée là, derrière elle, et je reprends ma route, plus remontée que jamais. 

Arrivée plus haut, je craque.

**"PUTAIN PUTAIN PUTAIN !! PUTAIN DE MERDE !!"** Et j'éclate trois fois mon poing contre le chêne devant moi. Ce sont les phalanges en sang, que je retrouve mon chemin vers la place des bus, me sentant stupide de m'être arrêtée à son appel. _Plus jamais._


	47. 47. Je te déteste tant

**Pov Lexa**

**"Lexa.. Je suis désolée.."**

**"Je t'avais dis de m'attendre ! Je t'avais dis de ne pas venir devant le lycée ! Merde !"** Je me retourne vers Costia et je la vois, le regard triste posé sur moi. Et je n'ai pas le droit de lui parler comme ça, pas après tout ce que je lui ai fait subir, pas après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi. **"Je.. Je suis désolée, excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas crier mais.. Je.. Putain.."** Et je finis par baisser les yeux vers mes chaussures et par fermer les poings, essayant de bloquer cet assaut de larmes. 

**"Elle finira par t'écouter.."** Souffle-t-elle avant de venir enrouler ses bras autour de mon cou pour me blottir contre elle. 

Je m'agrippe à son pull, entre colère et profonde tristesse. **"Pourquoi tu fais ça.. Pourquoi tu m'aides encore après tout ce que j'ai fait ?"**

**"Je sais que je devrais être tellement énervée contre toi. Contre vous deux. Et je l'ai été, au début. Mais on en a déjà parlé Lexa, ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui.."**

Je me recule et plonge mon regard dans le sien.

**"Costia, arrête. Tu devrais me détester pour tout ça !"**

**"Tu te détestes déjà tellement assez.."** Murmure-t-elle presque, tournant son regard loin du mien. 

Je serre les poings, encore. Je sais qu'elle a raison, comment faire autrement ? J'ai blessé tout le monde, elle, Clarke.. Même nos amis en pâtissent, tout ça parce que je n'ai eu aucun contrôle, aucune patience, aucun respect pour personne ! Et je ne changerai pas d'avis la dessus. Je mérite qu'on me déteste, pas qu'on me plaigne. 

**"Et tu devrais aussi."** Je lui réponds alors plus froidement que possible. 

**"Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas faire ça."**

Nous n'avons pas recommencé. Costia et moi, nous n'avons pas recommencé. Après sa visite chez moi et après l'annonce d'Anya, j'ai d'abord fait silence radio, comme toujours. Puis elle est venue tapée chez moi et je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de lui dire pour Clarke et Niylah. J'ai d'abord pensé qu'elle en serait heureuse mais ça n'a pas été le cas. Elle m'a prise dans ses bras pour me réconforter et j'ai compris à ce moment qu'elle n'avait plus _cette_ place dans ma vie. Et je crois qu'elle aussi l'a compris. Nous avons discuté encore et encore, parlant de nous, de Clarke de ma relation avec elle. Bien sûr j'ai omis quelques détails pour ne pas la blesser plus, mais dans l'ensemble toutes les informations importantes lui sont arrivées. Elle a pleuré, j'ai pleuré. Elle a crié un peu aussi, puis pleuré à nouveau. Au bout de quelques heures, nous avons décidé de nous arrêter là. De ne pas continuer cette relation vouée à l'échec. 

Une semaine plus tard, elle était à nouveau devant chez moi, pour discuter encore. Elle m'a annoncé avoir du mal, à ne pas arriver à m'oublier de cette façon. De mon côté je n'avais fait que pleurer pour Clarke pendant une semaine entière, subissant quelques assauts de Raven que je continuai de repousser sans cesse. Je n'étais pas état de la gérer. 

Costia a essayé de m'embrasser ce soir là et je l'ai repoussé, elle a recommencé et j'ai cédé. Je ne sais pas si la douleur était trop forte ou si au contraire, tout n'avait plus de gout, mais nous avons couché ensemble. Le lendemain je n'ai rien pu avaler, je me dégoutais encore plus. Elle s'est excusée et m'a dit s'en vouloir d'avoir profité de mon état. J'ai essayé de la réconforter en lui disant que je n'avais pas dis non. Elle m'a alors dit que faire l'amour avec un robot sans émotion, n'était pas la meilleure chose au monde. Nous avons encore discuté, puis elle m'a juste avoué ne pas vouloir me perdre. Je lui ai proposé une amitié. Elle a accepté. 

Sauf que depuis, nous n'avons jamais passé autant de temps ensemble. Elle vient me chercher à la fin des cours, je passe mon temps libre avec elle et je la vois, parfois lorgner mes lèvres. Mais elle ne tente rien, pas de baiser, pas de contact trop long ou déplacé, non rien du tout. Elle m'écoute quand je vais mal, me prend dans ses bras quand j'en ai besoin et est devenue une bonne partenaire de série, lorsque je ne tombe pas de fatigue devant. Et tout ça en un mois. 

Raven le sait et je lui ai demandé de n'en parler à personne. Surtout pas à Anya. Elle m'a promis qu'elle ne dirait rien mais m'a encouragé à parler rapidement de tout ça à Clarke, avant que sa relation ne devienne trop sérieuse. Partagée entre les conseils d'Anya et de Rae, j'ai finalement décidé d'écouter ma soeur et d'essayer de m'expliquer une nouvelle fois. Mais voila le résultat.. 

**"Lexa ?"**

Costia me sort de mes pensées.

 **"On va chez toi ?"** Je lui lance alors sachant pertinemment que je vais encore passer ma soirée chez elle. 

Elle acquiesce et nous descendons la ruelle pour nous rendre au métro.

\---

Deux semaines, deux semaines que je n'ai pas croisé le regard de Clarke. Deux semaines que je vois notre groupe d'amies se diviser, que je vois Octavia hésiter entre nous et la blonde, Anya essayant de calmer les fougues de Raven qui n'en démord pas et passe sa journée à hurler à qui veut bien l'entendre que je dois me bouger le cul, que c'est une erreur, que l'ambiance est pourrie. Il n'y a qu'elle qui sait pour Costia et moi, et ça doit être une des raisons principales de son comportement. Je ne l'ai pas dit à Anya, je pense qu'elle croit que nous nous sommes remises ensemble suite à notre discussion..

 **"Non mais regarde là ! À se pavaner avec ça Niylah !"** Lance l'hispanique, son regard porté sur l'entrée du lycée. **"J'aime Clarke, mais putain, elle pourrait faire un effort pour ne pas s'afficher comme ça !"**

**"Rae.."**

**"Non Lex ! Sérieusement, tu devrais juste lui dire, putain ça arrangerait tellement tout !"**

**"Anya à raison.. Elle mérite d'être heureuse et je suis pas celle qui lui faut. Puis de toute façon elle me déteste bien trop pour que j'ose juste l'approcher."**

**"Lexa ! Si j'avais écouté Anya, à l'heure actuelle je serais sans doute toujours avec Luna et elle avec sa Harper là. J'aime ma copine, mais niveau relation amoureuse elle est aussi douée que toi quand il s'agit de se déclarer. "**

Elle n'a pas tord. Mais Anya est la plus sage de nous toutes et surtout c'est elle qui connait le mieux Clarke..

**"Peut-être.. Mais regarde là.. Regarde là rire.."**

Je me suis habituée à la regarder de loin. Une pointe au coeur à chaque fois peut-être, mais avec ce sentiment de veiller sur elle malgré tout. Enfin, c'est ce que mon inconscient me souffle lorsqu'il est en forme. La plus part du temps je ne suis qu'une vieille meuf meurtrie regardant la femme qu'elle a lâchement abandonné. Dans tous les cas, la voir sourire me réconforte dans mon choix.

 **"La seule chose que je vois c'est qu'elle embrasse Niylah à pleine bouche là et franchement j'suis limite écœurée."** S'exclame Raven avant de se retourner vers moi, observant sans doute mes sourcils se froncer à cette nouvelle. **"Fais pas cette tête, t'es déjà assez moche en ce moment."**

 **"Hey"** je m'offusque.

 **"Sérieux, Woods, Ok tes cernes et tout à la limite ok, mais c'est quoi ces fringues ? Steuplait, t'as un trou dans ton pull."** Soupire-t-elle.

 **"Je.. J'avais pas vu."** Je lui sors timidement. 

Elle me sourit tendrement. Et je prends ça comme la fin de notre discussion. Je peux à nouveau chercher Clarke. Mais elle n'est plus devant le portail. Comme une mère ayant perdu ses petits je me mets alors à m'affoler légèrement, ne l'apercevant plus. Puis mes yeux trouvent à nouveau leur paix. Elle discute avec Anya, à quelques mètres de nous. D'ici, je peux voir qu'elle semble aller bien. Elle fait attention à son apparence, elle, plus qu'avant. Elle se maquille plus aussi même si j'estime qu'elle n'en a pas besoin pour être belle. Un sourire fade se fige sur mon visage. Est-ce que je suis condamnée à ça ? Entendre son rire au loin ne m'étant plus destiné, la voir embrasser des lèvres qui ne sont plus les miennes ? N'entendre sa voix que lorsque nous sommes en cours ? Est-ce que.. Et je m'arrête. Je m'arrête de réfléchir car Clarke vient de tourner la tête vers moi. C'était d'abord rapide, je l'ai vu, juste un coup d'oeil, mais son regard est revenu vers nous, sur moi, il s'est ancré dans mes émeraudes et me voila paralysée. Mon coeur s'accélère mais d'un coup je vois ses sourcils se froncer. D'un coup elle se rapproche d'Anya pour lui glisser un mot avant de s'en éloigner rapidement en notre direction. Putain elle approche. Je me raidis et Rae le remarque, elle se retourne mais n'a pas le temps d'intervenir que Clarke à déjà monté les deux marches devant moi. Sans attendre, je ressens ses doigts s'écraser sur mes clavicules pour me pousser violemment. Mon dos s'écrase contre le béton derrière moi et la douleur me fait plisser les yeux.

 **"HEY MAIS ÇA VA PAS ?! T'ES MALADE OU QUOI ?!"** Intervient alors Raven en se mettant entre nous deux. 

De mon côté, je ne bouge pas, encore sonnée par cette vague de haine que je viens de me prendre. 

**"TU DIRAS À CETTE TARÉE QU'ELLE ARRÊTE DE ME REGARDER COMME ÇA !"** Hurle Clarke alors que ses mots pleins de dégoût me piétinent sans effort. Ma poitrine se sert et je n'arrive pas à lever les yeux, bien honteuse ou affaiblie par cette situation. 

**"NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS OU QUOI ?! C'EST PAS UNE RAISON POUR LA POUSSER COMME ÇA ! FAUT TE FAIRE SOIGNER GRIFFIN !"**

**"RAVEN !"** J'interviens. **"C'est bon laisse.."**

**"De quoi laisse ?! Non mais tu vas la laisser te traiter comme ça ? Sérieusement ?"**

**"Laisse je te dis."** Et je me relève, difficilement, mon dos me faisant légèrement mal. J'attrape mon sac et je finis par me mettre debout. Je descends près de Raven et sans même regarder la blonde devant moi je me plante là.

 **"Pardon, ça n'arrivera plus."** Je souffle avant de descendre les marches suivantes et de me diriger vers notre premier cours. 

**"LEXA ATTENDS !"** J'entends Raven rapidement me rattraper. **"Attends merde !"** Et je m'arrête. Elle arrive rapidement à mon niveau avant que je ne reprenne ma marche. **"Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as mal quelque part ?"** Me demande-t-elle. 

Je relève alors la tête, les larmes aux yeux et un sourire triste au visage. **"Si j'dis au coeur, tu te moques pas ?"** Je lui lance en reniflant. 

**"Vous faites chier sérieux."** Et elle vient entourer ma nuque pour me réconforter. 

\---

Une semaine plus tard.

**"Aaaaaarg ! Je pensais vraiment qu'on allait y échapper."**

**"Tu croyais sérieusement qu'on aurait pas sport du trimestre ?"** Je demande à Rae, un sourcil arqué.

**"Ben** **j'sais** **pas, ça fait un mois qu'on est rentrées en cours j'étais prête à ranger mon jogging au fond du placard moi !"**

**"C'est pas déjà là où tu le mets en général ?"** Je la taquine.

 **"Ouais, fin au fond du fond du fond du placard du coup !"** Me répond-elle jouant avec le plot orange dans ses mains. **"Puis sérieusement, on a pas autre chose à foutre que d'aller courir. Sérieusement, qui cours, quiiiii fait ça ?"** Lâche-t-elle dans un soupir.

**"Moi je cours. Tous les matins."**

**"Ouais mais toi t'es pas une référence, y a un truc qui a déconné à ta conception. Un mur trop proche, ou un truc du genre."** Dit-elle, en riant.

 **"Hey !"** Je lui réponds à lui mettant un léger coup d'épaule.

**"Mais j'ai pas enviiiiiiie putain."**

**"Mademoiselle Reyes, s'il vous plait, on entend que vous !"** S'exclame alors notre professeur devant nous, guidant la classe jusqu'au stade. 

**"Mademoiselle Reyes gnagnagna."** Rouspète-t-elle dans sa barbe alors que nous continuons à marcher.

Rapidement nous arrivons à destination avec l'ensemble de notre classe. Raven s'est mise dans les rangs avec moi, laissant Anya avec Clarke. Et encore une fois ça me rend triste d'être la cause d'une telle ambiance. Mais je ne dis rien, rien du tout. Nous nous rassemblons tous au milieu du stade.

 **"Bon taisez vous un peu ! Donc, avant toute chose, je ne suis pas prof de sport, que ce soit clair, j'enseigne la géologie mais comme M. Montaya est parti en dépression, il faut bien que quelqu'un le remplace et c'est tombé sur moi. Bref, passons les détails. On m'a donné votre programme pour l'année, donc jusqu'à la fin du trimestre ce sera course et jeux de balle, prochain trimestre acrogym et celui d'après piscine. Si certains d'entre vous ont des problèmes de santé ou autre, qu'ils viennent me voir. Oh et je précise pour celles qui n'aiment pas courir, que leur règles ne sont pas un motif d'absence."** S'exprime notre professeur alors que j'entends quelques filles râler derrière nous. **"Ah et appelez moi Mr Pike."** Un rapide coup d'oeil sur nous et il reprend. **"Je vais installer les plots, en attendant faites moi des tours de terrain à petite course, aller ! On y va, on se bouge ! Hop hop."**

 **"Non mais ça va on est pas des chiens."** Râle alors Rae à côté de moi. 

**"Aller viens."** Je lui lance tout en commençant par trottiner. 

Je n'ai aucun problème avec le sport, bien au contraire. Même sans réellement pratiquer, je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai toujours eu cette endurance et cette envie de me dépasser. Et je dois dire que mes jogging matinaux me sont très utiles pour me vider la tête. Alors je prends ce cours comme une opportunité et non comme un punition. 

Je commence par accélérer doucement, me concentrant peu à peu sur mon souffle.

**"HEY WOODS, NE M'ATTENDS PAS SURTOUT !"**

Je me retourne alors toujours en trottinant quand je vois une Raven se rapprocher de moi en courant. **"Désolée je me plaignais à Anya, mais elle est comme toi, elle aime beaucoup trop le sport pour être de mon côté. Pff, Clarke me comprenait elle au moi.."**

Et je me tends.

 **"Pardon."** Me dit-elle d'un sourire désolée.

 **"Non t'inquiète pas. Tu devrais peut-être discuter avec elle, profiter de ce moment pour vous rapprocher à nouveau."** Lui dis-je toujours en faisant du surplace.

**"Cela ne changera rien au fait que je n'aime pas la façon dont elle te traite."**

**"T'occupe pas de moi. Ne passe pas à côté de tes amis ou de ta copine pour moi Raven, je ne le mérite pas."** Je lui dis alors, sincèrement.

**"Arrête tes conn..."**

**"** **HEY** **ANYA** **!"** Je la coupe alors que l'asiatique, commençant à trottiner à son tour, me regarde. Je fais abstraction de Clarke à ses côtés, comme je fais depuis une semaine déjà. **"ON FAIT LA COURSE ?"** Je lui lance un sourire en coin. Enfin un sourire.. Si on peut appeler ça un sourire. Je la vois se pencher vers Clarke et celle ci semble lui répondre quelque chose qui automatiquement fait sourire Anya. Celle-ci relève la tête et se met alors à courir vers moi, bien plus rapidement. 

**"BOUGE TON CUL WOODS"** Crie-t-elle avant de me dépasser. 

**"Hey !"** Râle alors Raven à qui je fais un clin d'oeil avant de me mettre à courir à mon tours, rattrapant rapidement Anya.

Nous faisons à peine 100m qu'elle finit par tourner rapidement son sourire vers moi, tout en conservant une cadence soutenue.

 **"Bon.. alors, de quoi.. tu veux.. parler ?"** Me demande-t-elle entre deux souffles. 

**"Hein ?"**

**"Je.. te connais.."** Dit-elle.

 **"Oh.. C'est pas moi.. Qui avait besoin de parler.."** Je lui réponds tout en lui faisant un signe de tête vers Raven et Clarke, marchant côte à côte. 

**"Putain.. Il était temps.. Espérons que leur incapacité.. à courir, les rabiboche."**

Elle me sourit et nous continuons notre course en silence jusqu'à ce que le professeur nous interpèle à nouveau. Raven et Clarke nous rejoignent mais je vois la blonde rester en retrait. Anya me sourit et se déplace vers elle, me laissant seule avec la latina. 

**"Alors ?"** Je lui lance tandis que le professeur nous explique que l'on va devoir se faire des passes tout simplement.

**"Ben j'suis déjà faaaaaaatiguée."**

**"Non mais avec Clarke."**

**"Aaaah, ben on est fatiguées toutes les deux."**

Je soupire, parfois je me demande si elle le fait exprès ou si elle est juste.. Raven quoi.

 **"Et ça va. C'est pas gagné, mais tant qu'elle n'est pas infecte avec toi, ça ira."** Rajoute-t-elle alors que je la vois sourire discrètement. Bien.

 **"Donc mettez-vous par trois !"** Lance alors Mr Pike. 

Je regarde Raven qui elle-même se met à regarder autour de nous pour trouver notre troisième partenaire. Rapidement les groupes se forment et il ne restent plus que nous et Clarke et Anya. 

**"Vous quatre, mettez-vous ensemble."** Nous lance alors l'homme tandis que je vois Anya approcher en soupirant.

 **"Monsieur ? Est-ce que je peux changer de groupe s'il vous plait ?"** intervient alors Clarke en levant sa main. 

Mon coeur se serre à nouveau. 

**"Clarke, dit pas de bêtise, viens."** S'exclame alors Raven en regardant la blonde.

 **"Non merci, je ne veux pas être avec** ** _elle_** **."** Lance-t-elle d'une voix emplie de dégoût. 

Je soupire avant de me reculer et d'entendre Pike lui répondre enfin. **"Mademoiselle Griffin, rejoignez votre groupe, on ne va pas y passer la journée."**

**"Mais."**

**"Il n'y pas de mais. Faites ce que je vous dis ou je vous colle une absence."**

Je la vois alors fulminer, puis serrer les dents avant d'acquiescer et de rejoindre Anya. Elle me passe devant tout en soufflant un **"super"** bien désagréable devant moi. Ouais super, comme elle dit. 

Au final nous nous plaçons en forme de carré, Anya à ma gauche, Rae en face de mois et Clarke à ma diagonale. Exceptionnellement nous avons deux ballons et le but est simple, faire une passe à la personne en face de moi. Le jeu est enfantin, simple. Après un moment Pike revient vers nous et nous explique que nous allons à présent nous entrainer à dribbler. L'une contre l'autre. Je commence face à Anya. Le ballon est placé entre nous, à peut-être trois mètres. Les autres groupes font de même avec à chaque fois une personne sur la touche. Je ne sais pas comment notre professeur à calculé son coup, mais c'est sans doute le cours de sport le plus mal organisé que j'ai eu de toute ma vie. 

Il siffle et nous nous précipitons toutes les deux sur la balle. Par chance ou adresse, je la récupère, Anya venant rapidement placer son pied entre mes jambes pour me contrer. Le but et d'amener la balle derrière le plot de chacun des camps. Je l'esquive, m'approche mais rapidement elle revient à la charge, glissant sur le sol et récupérant le ballon, me surprenant. Trente secondes plus tard, je la regarde, son sourire aux lèvres indiquant sa victoire. Je la félicite et nous retournons près de nos .. amies, qui elles se lèvent pour prendre notre place. 

Rapidement elles semblent s'amuser, je dis semblent car je m'interdis de poser les yeux sur Clarke, préférant jouer avec les brins de pelouse autour de moi. Les minutes passent et j'entends alors Raven crier. Je lève la tête et celle-ci semble faire une sorte de danse de la victoire, agitant ses bras et remuant son bassin.

J'entends Anya soupirer mais je ne peux que noter son sourire fier. Elle se lève et s'exclame alors. **"Je prends la gagnante."**

 **"Tu me prends quand tu veux bébé."** Lance Rae, ce qui bien sûr me fait sourire.

Habituellement, j'aurais râlé de sa lourdeur, mais ça fait des semaines que ces échanges en groupe sont rares, que l'ambiance est au plus bas alors j'apprécie ce moment. Moment de trop courte durée quand je vois Clarke venir s'assoir à bien deux mètres de mois. Je ne fais pas cas et me reconcentre sur nos amies en train de clairement se chamailler, Anya lui laissant la balle pour venir la récupérer juste après. Le sourire me revient. 

**"Tu n'as pas le droit de sourire."**

_Ses_ mots, froids, durs, sa voix que j'affectionnais tant et qui aujourd'hui brûle mon estomac raisonne à côté de moi. Je me tourne vers elle, pour être sûr que c'est bien de sa bouche que toute cette haine sort à nouveau. Son regard est fixé sur le terrain. 

**"C'est à cause de toi si tout le monde s'est déchiré."**

Ma poitrine me serre et je baisse les yeux. Elle à raison, je le sais, mais l'entendre de sa bouche me tétanise et me replonge dans ma peine.

 **"J'ai gagné !"** Lance alors Raven en revenant vers moi. 

**"C'est bien."** Lui réponds alors Clarke d'une voix faussement enjouée. 

De mon côté, je n'ai toujours pas bougé, arrachant cette herbe, les larmes me montant aux yeux peu à peu. 

**"Hey Woods, la pelouse t'a rien fait."** Intervient Raven me faisant me figer à nouveau. J'arrête mon petit jeu et ne bouge pas. **"Lexa ça va ?"** Demande-t-elle alors que Clarke se lève.

 **"Je vais aller voir le prof, savoir ce qu'on fait maintenant."** Dit-elle avant de s'enfuir. 

**"Lexa ?"**

Je ne bouge pas, avant de sentir les doigts de mon amie sous mon menton pour soulever ma tête. Elle plonge son regard tendre dans mes émeraudes rougies par les larmes. 

**"Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?"** Me demande-t-elle alors qu'Anya s'accroupie face à moi.

Je n'ai pas le droit d'être la victime, ce n'est pas moi qui devrait être entourée, elle à raison, tout est de ma faute. Alors je secoue la tête, éloignant la main de Raven de mon visage et je me lève à mon tours. 

**"Je vais aux toilettes."**

Je me précipite vers l'extérieur du terrain, je sais que des toilettes ainsi que des lavabos sont présents un peu plus loin. Rapidement j'y arrive et me jette sur le robinet que j'ouvre pour venir placer mon visage dessous. L'eau qui ruisselle le long de mes joues me fait du bien. Je le ferme et me retourne pour m'appuyer dessus. Je ferme les yeux, le visage vers le ciel et j'inspire. _Calme toi Lexa, calme toi, ça va passer, elle est juste mal, elle finira par arrêter._

Je soupire, les yeux toujours fermés avant des les ouvrir à nouveau prête à partir. Je sais que je l'ai perdu, Rae me dit que non, mais je sais qu'elle me hait. Je ferme les yeux une dernière fois avant de me retourner et de rejoindre nos amies.

\---

C'est en revenant sur le stade que je remarque le regard d'Anya posé sur moi. Il est plein de pitié et venant d'elle cela m'étonne puis je me tourne vers Rae, qui semble ne plus savoir où se mettre. Je me précipite vers elle.

 **"NE ME DIS PAS QUE TU LUI AS DIS ?!"** Je lui hurle alors dessus. 

**"Je suis désolée Lexa.. Elle a insisté et.."**

**"Et quoi ?! Ça ne regarde personne !"** Je rajoute. 

**"Lexa ! Laisse là, c'est pas la fin de monde, je m'en doutais en plus !"** Intervient Anya.

**"Si ça l'est, parce que tu as ce regard sur moi maintenant, parce que tu vas le dire à Clarke !"**

**"Non je vais.."**

**"Me dire quoi ?"** _Sa_ voix raisonne derrière moi. 

**"RIEN."** Le mot est sortit plus fort que ce que j'imaginais. 

**"Rassemblement !"** S'écrit alors Mr Pike au loin.

 **"Un mensonge de plus ou de moins sortant de ta bouche, ça ne changera rien, t'as raison."** Lance-t-elle alors en me passant devant pour rejoindre notre professeur au bout du terrain.

 **"Lex.."** Tente Anya.

**"Non ! Non. Elle a raison et qu'aucune de vous deux ne le lui dise, ça ne changerait rien si ce n'est compliquer un peu plus sa vie ! Je vais prendre sur moi."**

Je dois prendre sur moi. Je sais qu'extérieurement ça semble si simple, mais ça ne l'est pas. J'ai peut-être quitté Costia, j'ai peut-être mis du temps mais la réalité est là : Clarke est heureuse sans moi et si pour ça il faut qu'elle me déteste pendant un moment et bien qu'elle le fasse, j'aurais juste à serrer les dents. Parce que quoi que nos amies disent, elle à raison. J'aurais pu la choisir des dizaines de fois, j'aurais pu suivre mon coeur, j'aurais pu, ce matin là quand je suis allée chez elle commencer par un "Je t'aime Clarke, sors avec moi, je vais quitter Costia." Mais non j'ai pris Clarke pour acquise, pensant qu'elle accepterait la situation un moment, le temps que j'arrive à me sortir de là. Alors que Niylah, Niylah elle, elle prend soin d'elle, elle ne veut qu'elle depuis le début et cette jalousie que j'ai tant ressenti au début s'est peu à peu transformée en reconnaissance. Et il est hors de question que Raven ou Anya gâche son bonheur. Je ne le permettrai pas. 

**"Mais jusqu'où ? J'ai l'impression qu'elle te déteste de plus en plus, alors que si elle savait.."** Essaye Raven.

 **"C'est à elle de décider. Je pense qu'elle a raison dans le fond, que Clarke mérite son bonheur."** Lui dit An avant de se tourner vers moi. **"Mais je ne te pensais pas capable de quitter Costia aussi vite, surtout après t'avoir annoncé que Clarke s'était mise en couple.."**

**"Couple ou pas, je n'aurais pas pu rester dans cette situation. J'avais juste besoin de temps.. Mais je crois que finalement Clarke n'en avait plus pour moi. Je l'ai trop faite galéré cette année et je ne peux que m'en mordre les doigts. Elle mérite de pouvoir être aux côtés de quelqu'un qui l'aime autant que ce que l'aime Niylah. Et je sais, je sais que si vous lui dite pour Costia et moi, ça viendra perturber tout ça. Donc s'il vous plait les filles, pas un mot, peut-importe les réactions de Clarke, pas un mot."**

**"Comme tu voudras."** Me lance alors Raven, assez énervée je dois dire, avant de rejoindre le groupe. 

**"Est-ce que tu sais ce que tu fais ?"** Me demande Anya.

 **"Est-ce que juste un jour, j'ai su ce que je faisais ?"** Je lui souris tristement. 

**"Vous devez vraiment être maudites toutes les deux pour vous aimez autant et vous ratez autant."** Me dit-elle simplement, alors que mon coeur, lui, se serre à cette constatation plus que vraie. 

**"Ça doit être ça."** Je lui lance avant de m'avancer également vers le groupe. 

\---

**POV Clarke.**

Calme toi Clarke, calme toi. Elle ne mérite pas que tu te mettes dans tous tes états, elle ne mérite pas que tu fasses le moindre effort vocal, le moindre geste pour elle. N'oublie pas, elle s'est servie de toi et elle a fini encore une fois par la choisir. Alors ignore ses beaux sourires, ignores ses larmes, juste ignore là.

_Mais comment ?_

Comment faire, quand j'ai tant de rage en mois. Putain ! Un mois, un mois sans la voir et tout allait bien, tout était paisible, alors pourquoi y a t-il fallu qu'elle m'expose sa Costia adorée sous le nez ! Putain, c'est un jeu pour elle, c'est pas possible.

 **"Clarke !"** Je vois Raven revenir vers moi. **"Clarke, dis.. Tu crois que.. Juste tu pourrais juste l'ignorer au lieu de.."**

 **"Ne me parle pas d'** ** _elle_** **."** Je lui réponds froidement. 

**"Mais crois moi, elle ne mérite pas autant d'acharnement et.."**

**"Raven, stop. Juste Stop, s'il te plait."**

**"Ok.."** Dit-elle finalement, tristement. 

**"Bon, on va faire quelques matchs rapides là avant de rentrer, mettez vous équipe contre équipe."** Nous dit alors notre professeur juste avant de se tourner vers nous. **"Vous quatre là, faites un deux contre deux, ce sera plus simple."**

Ce prof est vraiment, mais vraiment archi nul, c'est incroyable. Je me tourne vers Anya et elle me sourit, au moins je sais que je vais être avec elle. 

**"Aller installez les plots pour faire des cages et mettez vous au boulot !"** Crie-t-il. 

Je me baisse alors pour prendre deux plots et je _la_ vois faire la même chose. Même là _elle_ m'énerve ! Tout m'énerve chez _elle_ , sa posture, la façon qu' _elle_ a de remettre ses cheveux en place, _ses_ joues rosies par l'effort ! Tout m'énerve parce que je sais que j'en suis tombée folle amoureuse, je sais que j'ai cru en _elle_ en cette fille et que la voir là, à mes côtés, me donne la nausée. Si seulement, je ne t'avais pas connu, si seulement tu étais juste restée mon amie, si seulement, je m'étais arrêtée quand j'ai appris que tu étais en coupl.. _NON ! NON Clarke, ce n'est pas ta faute, tu n'as rien fait pendant des mois et des mois. Et tu as attendu sagement qu'elle soit "libre", tu as attendu et tu as bu ses paroles comme des promesses divines._ J'ai peut-être juste été naïve.. Juste naïve qu'elle puisse me choisir moi.. Juste une fois, d'avoir pensé que cette nuit signifiait quelque chose pour elle et.. _STOP, ne pense plus à ça. Elle n'est plus rien. Juste un serpent, un poison dans ta vie._

Je finis par me mettre en place à côté d'Anya. En face, Raven semble prête à en découdre alors qu' _elle_ , elle reste en retrait. Le ballon est placé au milieu, le sifflet retentit et rapidement Anya récupère la balle. Forcément la tornade Reyes se précipite vers elle et je vois alors le ballon s'échapper de leur duo pour venir se coller à _ses_ pieds. 

**"LEXA BOUGE !"** Crie alors Anya.

Elle semble se réveiller et s'avance, ballon aux pieds vers nos cages.

**"Clarke ! Prends lui la balle !"**

Je me place automatiquement entre les deux plots mais je ne bouge pas pour autant. _Elle_ s'avance vers moi et finalement tire dans le ballon sans aucune force, me faisant plus une passe qu'essayant de marquer. 

**"Non mais t'es sérieuse !?"** J'attends Anya râler au loin alors que de mon côté je fais une passe à Raven qui rapidement est rejoint par _l'autre_ qui finalement se réveille et la dribble. Elle passe le ballon à An qui s'avance vers moi pour tirer de toutes ses forces. Par chance, j'arrête le ballon. Je le récupère avec les mains - parce que je suis dans les cage donc j'estime que j'ai le droit - et cherche une ouverture pour l'envoyer à Rae, encore collée à Anya. _Elle,_ elle semble s'en foutre et les regarde plus qu'amusée. _Amusée.. Tu n'as pas le droit d'être amusée !_ Je mets alors toutes mes forces dans mon tire et lui envoie le ballon en plein visage. Sonnée, elle secoue sa tête sous le regard énervée de Raven, comme je pouvais m'y attendre, mais également d'Anya, ce qui me surprend. J'hausse les épaules.

 **"Oups ? J'ai cru voir un insecte."** Je lance alors sarcastiquement, ce qui forcément ne plait à personne.

 **"Putain ! Lex tu saignes ! Clarke tu fais chier ! Merde à la fin !"** Et je vois Raven se précipiter vers elle, Anya la suivant. 

Automatiquement je tourne ma tête vers _elle. Putain.._ Elle saigne du nez. Un pincement au coeur me surprend, mais je n'y fais pas cas. Je la vois repousser Rae d'un geste vif avant de se diriger vers les lavabos extérieurs. Je la suis du regard avant d'être violemment poussée par une Raven plus qu'en colère. 

**"Hey ! Ça va pas non ?!"** Je lui lance, tout en reprenant mon équilibre.

**"À quoi tu joues Griffin ! Sérieusement À QUOI TU JOUES ?! Ça te plait de la voir comme ça ? C'est quoi la prochaine étape ? Tu l'écrases avec un bus ?! Putain avec tout ce que vous avez vécu !"**

**"Justement ! On a rien vécu ! Rien du tout ! Elle y a mis fin avant même que ça commence !"** Je lâche alors plein d'amertume. _Fait chier, je veux pas repenser à ça, je veux pas !_

**"Et ça te donne le droit d'être violente avec elle ? Cette fille elle ferait tout pour toi et toi.. Putain merde à la fin !"**

Et je me mets alors à rire, à rire sachant très bien qu'il n'est pas en accord avec les larmes qui me montent aux yeux. 

**"Ferait tout.. Pour moi ? Ahah elle est bien bonne celle là ! Je te savais drôle Reyes, mais pas à ce point !"** J'essuie machinalement les larmes qui perlent sur mes joues alors que son regard change, passant de la colère à la tendresse. 

**"Clarke.."**

**"Non, non vas y continue ! Je veux.. je veux que tu m'expliques moi en quoi me laisser tomber trois jours après.. après m'avoir.. baiser, c'est faire tout pour moi ? Vas y je t'écoute, éclaire moi !"** Je ris encore, très nerveusement, mes yeux commençant à me faire légèrement mal.

 **"J'suis désolée Clarke.. Je sais que tout ne se passe pas comme tu l'aurais voulu.."** Essaye-t-elle de dire. **"Mais.. ça ne te donne pas le droit de faire ça.. Clarke, t'es de plus en plus violente avec elle, à un moment, tu vas regretter tes gestes.. tu.. Juste ignore la s'il te plait, ignore là, ne lui parle pas, ne l'approche pas, fais ton deuil loin d'elle, parce que dans tous les cas ça va finir par te blesser aussi et.."**

Elle semble tellement triste elle aussi. Et je sais qu'elle a raison mais.. 

Je regarde par dessus son épaule, j'ai besoin de voir Anya une seconde, de connaître son avis. Je capte enfin son regard et un signe de tête me suffit à me dire que je suis allée trop loin..

**"Je suis désolée, tu as raison, je vais simplement l'ignorer. Mais si elle revient me voir avec Costia.. je.."**

**"De quoi ?!"** S'exclame alors Raven en se tournant vers Anya se rapprochant de nous.

**"Si elle revient me voir avec Costia, je suis pas sûr de pouvoir.."**

**"Elle est venue te voir avec Costia ? Quand ?"** S'excite alors Rae.

**"Le jour de la rentrée, le soir, elles m'attendaient devant le lycée. Elle s'est mise à vouloir me parler, à vouloir s'excuser mais.. Elle était là, Costia était là, derrière elle et.. Tout m'est revenu en plein visage.. Et merde Rae, j'ai essayé, j'ai vraiment essayé d'être juste loin, de l'ignorer, de me reconstruire, mais comment je fais si elle m'affiche son bonheur à la gueule ? Si elle vient me montrer que je ne suis personne ? Que je n'ai été personne.."**

**"Je vais m'la faire."** S'énerve alors Anya. **"C'est pas vrai, elle le fait exprès c'te débile ! J'vais me la faire."**

 **"Bébé calme toi, on ira lui parler après."** Lui répond Raven avant de se retourner vers moi. **"Écoute Clarke, je sais que tu es énervée et blessée et tu as raison de l'être et je sais aussi que Lexa est.. maladroite si on peut dire. Ne me coupe pas."** Rajoute-t-elle alors que j'étais prête à lui répondre. **"Mais tu as confiance en Anya et en moi non ?"** Me demande-t-elle alors que sans hésitation j'acquiesce. **"Alors fais nous confiance si l'on te dit que la situation est plus compliquée que ce qu'elle en a l'air. Je peux pas parler à la place de Lexa, je ne suis pas dans sa tête, mais on ira lui parler, on ira la conseiller pour qu'elle arrête de faire autant de connerie débile et de ton côté, juste, essaye d'arrêter la violence. C'est bon pour personne.."** Me dit-elle finalement en venant essuyer une larme de ma joue. **"Il vous reste quelques mois de cours à tenir, après ça, tu n'auras plus jamais à la revoir ok ? Donc juste ignore là."**

Mon coeur se serre. Pour.. Pourquoi ? Oh.. Je.. Je ne la reverrai plus. Quelques mois et elle disparait. Quelques mois et .. L'angoisse me monte d'un coup. Je.. Un sentiment de panique me prend. Je m'assoie sur le sol, d'un coup. 

**"Clarke ? Hey Clarke, regarde moi."** Lance alors Anya qui vient de s'accroupir près de moi. **"Chaton, regarde moi."** Et mes azurs se perdent un peu avant de se plonger dans le gris de ses yeux. **"Ignore là, le temps que tu le souhaites, pardonne lui, redeviens son amie et tu n'auras pas à lui dire adieu."** Me dit-elle de sa voix douce.

**"Qu'est ce que tu racontes, elle ne veut plus la voi.."**

**"Tais toi Reyes."** la coupe Anya tout en portant ses mains à mes joues. **"Clarke, respire. Prends le temps qu'il te faudra, mais respire. Tu peux la détester encore un peu mais ne nous l'abime pas trop quand même. Et quand tu auras fini, quand elle finira par te manquer, crois moi, Lexa sera là, elle sera toujours là."**

Je ferme les yeux, inspirant, retenant quelques sanglots, profitant de la douceur de mon amie pour essayer de me ressaisir. Il n'y a qu'Anya capable de lire entre les lignes, capable de comprendre chaque émotion me traversant. 

**"Ça.. Ça ne va pas ?"** _Sa_ voix inquiète retentit un peu plus loin.

An se retourne alors et j'en profite pour me lever, inspirant profondément. Mes yeux s'ouvrent et je m'avance alors vers _elle._

 **"Clarke !"** Tente alors Raven, dont je ne me préoccupe pas. 

Je me poste devant _elle_ et je la vois hésiter à reculer. Je referme les yeux pour finir par les ouvrir et les plonger dans les siens. Mon coeur rate un battement mais je l'ignore. Sa bouche s'entrouvre pour parler mais aucun son de sort. J'inspire une nouvelle fois.

**"Je suis désolée.. Lexa."**

Son prénom raisonne dans ma gorge alors qu'un doux sourire illumine son visage. Je me retourne et me redirige vers les cages. Nop, j'ai toujours autant envie de lui en mettre une. Mais peut-être un peu moins fort cette fois-ci.


	48. 48. Le plan est en route

**Pov Raven**

_8 Novembre 2009_

**"J'ai pas envie de rentrer."** Je râle tout en venant enfiler mon boxer.

Je me retourne pour l'observer, là, toujours allongée dans son lit, les draps blancs recouvrant à moitié son corps. Ses yeux scannant l'entièreté du mien avec de venir se poser sur mon sourire en coin. 

**"J'ai pas envie que tu rentres."** Me répond-elle avant de se déplacer lentement vers moi, glissant sur lit pour venir s'asseoir devant moi, ses mains entourant ma taille avec envie. Elle dépose un baiser juste au dessous de mon nombril, puis sur ma hanche gauche, puis la droite avant de relever la tête vers moi. **"Mais on à cours demain et toutes tes affaires sont chez toi."** Ajoute-t-elle.

Je soupire tout en venant écraser ma bouche sur elle. Un baiser rapide mais doux, tendre, plein d'amour. Parce que c'est que je ressens pour Anya depuis des mois maintenant. Des années, même, j'ai parfois l'impression. Oui, je suis amoureuse de cette femme, et j'ai tendance à voir cet amour se renforcer de plus en plus. Chacune de ses paroles, de ses gestes, tout ne fait qu'accentuer cette chaleur au fond de ma poitrine. 

Je me redresse tout en caressant sa joue alors que ses mains, toujours posées sur mes reins taquinent ma peau de quelques gestes tendres. 

**"Tu vas me manquer cette semaine, encore."** Lui dis-je tout en déposant un baiser sur son front avant de venir récupérer mon t-shirt, jeté la veille sur le sol.

 **"Tu sais qu'on mange ensemble tous les midis ? Et que tu es chez moi presque tous les soirs ?"** Me répond-elle en se levant et en venant se coller à moi encore une fois.

Je soupire. **"Je sais mais c'est pas pareil.. Les heures de cours sont longues loin de toi et même entre les cours, je te vois à peine.. J'en ai marre bébé.."**

 **"Moi aussi tu sais.."** Elle vient embrasser mes lèvres, tout en passant ses mains sur mon ventre, sous mon t-shirt.

**"An.. Je suis sérieuse. J'ai pas envie de retourner en cours, sincèrement je pensais que ça allait s'arranger entre elles, j'sais pas Clarke semble s'être calmée mais elle continue de l'ignorer. Même Lexa s'y est mise, sérieux quoi."**

Elle retire ses mains de mon ventre et j'avoue regretter rapidement leur départ. Elle dépose un simple baiser sur ma joue avant d'aller elle-même enfiler un pull. 

**"Laisse leur encore un peu de temps. Regarde les progrès qu'elles ont fait en deux mois. En tout cas, Clarke de son côté.."** Elle hésite. **"Je dirai pas qu'elle semble lui pardonner, mais j'ai la sensation qu'elle s'est adoucie. Tu n'as pas remarqué ?"**

 **"C'est pas parce qu'elle la tacle pas toutes les cinq minutes que ça veut dire que ça va mieux ? Sérieusement, elle fuit dès que Lexa est là. Elles soooont telleeeeement chiantes."** Je lance en enfilant mon jean. **"Steuplait on a même pas pu fêter mon anniversaire toutes ensemble. MON anniversaire An ! Et j'imagine même pas le nouvel an !"** Je laisse tomber mes bras le long de mon corps. **"Oh mon dieu, An ! Le nouvel an ! Sérieusement ?"**

**"Je sa..."**

**"NON MAIS LE NOUVEL AN !"** Je la coupe. **"Sérieusement ?! On va faire comment ? Parce que tu sais que ma mère à déjà prévu le chalet comme l'an dernier ! On fait quoi ? On invite pas Clarke ? On fou un malaise et on l'invite ? Avec Niylah ? Enfin, elle est là où chez ses parents encore ? Et puis même Costia va venir ? Non, attends, elle aussi à une famille non ? Mais dans ce cas là on va inviter Clarke et Lexa ensemble ?"** Et je m'agite, faisant les 100 pas autour de ma chambre. **"Puis en même temps ce serait peut-être l'occasion de faire en sorte qu'elles se reparlent ? Imagine, la magie des fêtes de Noël, les batailles de boules de neige, les soirées au coin du feu ?!"** Je me retourne vivement vers Anya, un sourire mutin sur les lèvres. 

**"Non Rae, non. C'est une très mauvaise idée. Puis Clarke ne viendra pas si elle sait que Lexa est là. Voir même inversement d'ailleurs, elle s'est vraiment mise en retrait pour la laisser heureuse dans son couple."**

**"Mais, elles sont pas obligées de le savoir.."** Je chuchote presque dans ma barbe un air malicieux sur le visage. 

**"Ne me dis pas que.. "** Tente ma petite amie.

**"Avoue que c'est une bonne idée ?"**

**"Non, c'est un très mauvaise idée, qui va les mettre mal à l'aise. Puis tu vas te les mettre à dos !"**

**"Sincèrement, Lexa ne pourra jamais me détester on le sait toutes les deux, et Griffin, parfois j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne me supporte plus, donc en soit.."**

**"Clarke t'aime de tout son coeur."** Me lance alors Anya d'une voix tendre. 

**"Oh je sais, je suis adorable, j'ai jamais dis qu'elle ne m'aimait pas, juste qu'elle ne me supportait plus !"**

Je vois alors ma copine réfléchir et acquiescer, ce qui en soit, nous fait rire un moment. Elle revient vers moi, passe ses bras autour de mon cou et m'embrasse avant de se reculer.

**"Si tu fais ça Raven, il y a une chance sur deux pour que nos vacances de Noël soient pourries, on est bien d'accord ?"**

**"Yep, mais il y a une chance sur deux pour que tout le monde se rabiboche et que le reste de l'année soit enfin supportable."**

Elle lève les yeux au ciel. **"Griffin à raison, t'es insupportable."** Me dit-elle un sourire aux lèvres avant de venir capturer ma bouche à nouveau tendrement. 

\---

Enfin à la maison. Je me dirige vers la cuisine avec hâte, ça sent bon. Mes narines s'activent à la recherche de la source de cette belle odeur. Ça sent la viande grillée. Ma salive s'agglutine dans ma bouche quand j'ouvre enfin le frigo pour le voir là, mon gros poulet bien dodu. Je lui lance des regards plein d'amour avant de le sortir de là et de l'amener sur le comptoir. Je défais le film plastique l'entourant délicatement et sans attendre lui arrache une cuisse que je viens mordre à pleine bouche. 

**"Hmmmmm"** Je laisse échapper une râle de plaisir quand je sens sa peau croustillante craquer sous mes dents. 

Je finis la première cuisse puis me charge de la seconde que je viens également porter à ma bouche telle une sauvage affamée. 

**"J'espère que tu te régales."**

Mes yeux s'écarquillent et je me retourne alors vers ma mère, les bras croisés, là, à l'entrée de la cuisine. Je déglutis avant de lui faire mon plus beau sourire, orné sans doute de quelques morceaux de poulet encore collés sur mes lèvres.

**"Ché très bon !"**

**"Raven Reyes, pose moi cette cuisse de poulet !"** Me gronde-t-elle. 

Mais non, non j'ai pas envie de poser mon morceau de poulet moi. Alors je cligne des yeux quelques fois avant de me reculer doucement, mon bout de viande toujours enfermé dans ma main.

 **"Raven !"** Ajoute-t-elle alors que mon coeur se tord de douleur à l'idée de perdre mon précieux encas. Je secoue la tête pour lui dire non et ses sourcils se froncent alors. **"Comment ça non ?"**

**"Mais j'ai déjà croqué dedans maman !"**

**"Je m'en fou, tu le poses je mangerai le reste !"** Me dit-elle alors d'un air mutin.

_Ah oui. Ah oui tu vas faire ça ?_

Mon sourcil s'arque et je viens alors englober la totalité de la cuisse de poulet avec ma bouche avant de la ressortir et d'y passer un dernier coup de langue dessus.

 **"T'es sûre que tu veux manger le reste ?"** Je lui demande alors fière de ma bêtise. 

Elle ne perd pas la face, ma mère n'a jamais perdu la face devant qui que ce soit. D'ailleurs je la cherche, mais je crains les représailles. 

**"Très bien."** Me dit-il un sourire aux lèvres. Je la vois alors s'avancer et je recule. Mais elle m'évite pour se diriger vers.. MON placard à snacks. Je la regarde faire, les yeux écarquillés, puis elle ouvre la porte de mon temple avant de venir récupérer mes bonbons, mes barres de chocolats, mes chips et même mon paquet de chamallow. Je la vois les mettre dans un sac poubelle. _NOOOOON._

C'est le regard empli de peine que je m'avance alors vers elle, lui tendant ce qui reste de ma cuisse de poulet. Elle lève le regard vers moi.

 **"Bien."** Me dit-elle avant de la récupérer. Elle se retourne vers la poubelle et la jette alors sans aucun état d'âme tandis que ma bouche s'ouvre à en toucher mes genoux.

 **"MAIS MAMAN !"** Je râle, si fort.

**"Ça t'apprendra jeune fille à voler le repas de ce soir ! Qu'est que je vais faire à manger maintenant !"**

**"Mais ça va j'ai mangé qu'une cuisse et demi ! On aurait eu assez !"** Je lui lance alors encore outrée de son geste. 

**"Oui bien sur, je vais présenter un poulet à moitié mangé à Gustus et Lexa !"** Et je la vois se retourner pour attraper le téléphone, sans doute pour appeler son homme. 

Mon air coupable ne doit pas être très beau à voir. Déjà d'une pour ma connerie et de deux, parce que j'ai complètement oublié le repas de ce soir. Je profite de l'appel de ma mère pour m'échapper en catimini de la cuisine.

**"Où tu crois aller comme ça ?"**

Je soulève la tête en fronçant tout mon visage, tel un enfant faisant semblant de pleurer puis je soupire. 

**"Tu vas m'aider à faire une tarte aux légumes pour accompagner le restant de poulet."** Ajoute-t-elle alors qu'encore une fois je laisse échapper un gémissement plaintif.

\---

 **"Cette tarte est succulente chérie."** Lance Gustus à ma mère alors que celle-ci pose son regard sombre sur moi.

 **"Tu peux remercier Rae, c'est grâce à elle que tu te régales ce soir."** Me dit-elle, un sourire en coin.

 **"Merci mon p'tit trésor."** Dit-il alors de sa voix tendre, tout en venant croquer dans son morceau de tarte.

**"De rien papa Woods, j'suis contente que ça te plaise."**

**"Et toi Lexa, tu aimes ?"** Lui demande alors ma mère en se tournant vers elle. **"Tu es bien silencieuse ce soir."**

 **"C'est vrai que Lex est connue pour ses loooooongs monologues interminables hein ?"** Je lance en riant, son père me suivant dans mon délire. 

**"C'est vrai que ma fille n'est pas une grande bavarde. Mais je dois reconnaitre, qu'elle l'est encore moins ces derniers temps !"**

**"Je.. Pardon."** Nous répond-elle alors, la tête baissée sur sa tarte. 

Je vois bien que quelque chose la tracasse, mais je ne vais peut-être pas lui demander maintenant, devant nos parents. C'est une discussion que l'on aura plus tard. Ok, je suis assez fière de moi sur ce coup là, j'ai l'impression d'avoir lvl up en interaction sociale. 

**"Bon aller, ne la mettons pas plus mal à l'aise que ça la pauvre !"** Lance alors ma mère tout en lui souriant. **"Parlons d'autres choses ! Les filles, pour le chalet cette année, nous avons six places de disponibles. Vous avez une idée de qui inviter ?"**

Je vois Lexa se tendre un peu, ratant presque son morceau de poulet de sa fourchette. Bravo maman toi qui voulait faire en sorte qu'elle se relaxe.

 **"Je n'ai.. "** Essaye-t-elle de murmurer. 

**"De quoi ma chérie ?"** Demande alors son père.

 **"Je.. Je n'ai personne à inviter cette année."** Dit-elle tristement alors que mon coeur se serre pour elle. L'ambiance change rapidement, passant d'un repas de famille léger à quelque chose de plus triste, silencieux, presque sombre. Je vois ma mère hésiter, mais je ne peux pas la laisser faire ça.

 **"Et bien ça me fera plus de monde à inviter pour moi !"** Dis-je alors, un grand faux sourire aux lèvres permettant rapidement de détendre l'atmosphère. Lexa lève son visage et celui-ci s'adoucie. Elle a compris. 

**"Hmm alors."** Je rajoute. **"Anya, c'est sûre, Octavia et Lincoln, Luna et.. "** J'hésite mais le regard émeraude de Lexa me supplie de m'arrêter là. **"Et c'est tout."** Je lance alors. 

**"Pas d'autre personne ?"** Demande alors Gustus. Je sais très bien à qui il pense et je lui lance alors un clin d'oeil avant de me rapprocher de son oreille. **"Je m'en occupe."** Je lui murmure pour que seul lui entende. 

**"Non pas d'autre personne."** Je lance alors que Lexa me toise du regard. 

\---

 **"Je peux savoir ce que tu as dis à mon père tout à l'heure Rae ?"** Me demande ma soeur, assise sur son lit. 

**"Je lui ai juste dis qu'on serait six.. pour l'instant. Sait-on jamais que tu veuilles inviter quelqu'un à la dernière minute."** Je lui dis un sourcil relevé et un sourire en coin.

**"Je n'ai personne à inviter, je te l'ai dis. Costia est chez ses parents et Cl.. Bref, je n'ai personne."**

**"Oh je ne parlais pas d'elles."** Je lui réponds, faussement. **"Mais d'ici fin décembre tu vas peut-être rencontrer quelqu'un on sait jamais."** Vas-y enfonce toi dans le mensonge Reyes.

 **"Je n'ai pas envie de rencontrer qui que ce soit Raven, qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a qu'elle, qu'il n'y aura toujours qu'elle."** Me répond-elle la voix tremblante.

 **"Hey.."** Je viens alors poser ma main sur son avant-bras. **"Je plaisantais Lex.. Évidemment je sais qu'il n'y a que Clarke à tes yeux.. Je.."** Elle se tend. **"Dis moi ce qu'il va pas ? Je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse."**

**"Est-ce que tu penses qu'elle est vraiment heureuse sans moi ?"**

Sa question me prend de cours. Comment y répondre ? Sincèrement Lexa, si je te dis oui, tu es triste, si je te dis non ? Tu fonceras tête baissée ? Et crois moi, si il y a une personne sur terre qui vous veut ensemble, c'est bien moi. Mais je n'ai plus ce lien fort avec Clarke, je suis incapable de dire si aujourd'hui elle est heureuse ou non, si elle te voudrait à nouveau ou non.

 **"Anya saurait davantage répondre à cette question.."** Je lui souffle, alors que je vois ses yeux se remplir peu à peu de larmes. **"Hey.. Lex.. Je sais pas si elle est heureuse dans le fond. Je la vois sourire, rire avec Niylah, quand elles sont ensemble ,elles ont l'air bien.** **Mais je sais aussi que Clarke est souvent dans la lune, la plupart du temps elle ne nous écoute même pas et c'est depuis cet été. Je sais aussi qu'il y a encore un mois elle souffrait de te savoir avec Costia. Alors j'imagine qu'elle doit encore avoir des sentiments pour toi évidemment. Surtout que tu ne lui as toujours pas dis pour elle.."** Je marque une pause. **"Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça maintenant ?"**

**"C'était plus fort que moi.. Je.. Je suis passée devant la galerie. Tu savais qu'elle y exposait quelques tableaux ?"**

**"Oui, elle nous en a parlé. Apparement c'est un accord avec Nyko et Roan, ça fait partie de sa formation. Tu l'as croisé là bas c'est ça ?"** Je lui demande alors.

 **"Non. Elle n'y était pas et heureusement. J'ai juste vu ses tableaux et.. Ils sont si tristes Rae. Et je sais qu'elle peint avec son coeur et.. Et pourquoi ils seraient si tristes si elle est si heureuse ? Je ne comprends pas.. Et ça fait une semaine maintenant que je me prends la tête avec ça. Tu peux m'assurer hein que Niylah est une bonne petite amie ?"** Me demande-t-elle le regard franc et plein d'appréhension.

Je soupire. **"Oui, je peux t'assurer qu'elle l'est. Mais je continue de penser que tu aurais pu la rendre bien plus heureuse."** Lui dis-je enfin. 

Son regard se baisse automatiquement vers ses genoux. **"Je le pense aussi.."**

**"SERIEUX ?!"**

Sa réponse me surprend, elle qui se morfond depuis des semaines en nous rabâchant qu'elle n'est pas faite pour elle, qu'elle est une merde etc. 

**"Oui.. J'ai retourné la situation dans tous les sens.. Et aujourd'hui, je sais que j'aurais pu la rendre heureuse, pleinement heureuse, vu qu'il n'y plus aucune ombre au tableau, de mon côté en tout cas."**

**"Une ombre du nom de Costia par exemple ?"** Je lui lance en essayant de la taquiner.

 **"Oui, par exemple."** Elle soupire. Pour la plaisanterie on repassera.

**"Lexa, tu devrais lui dire, pour toi et Costia, ça désamorcerait peut-être quelque chose, et vous pourriez au moins commencer par une amitié.."**

**"Une amitié hein.."** Dit-elle tristement. **"Oui.. Ça pourrait déjà être ça."**

J'inspire. **"Écoute j'ai une idée. Ça ne va peut-être pas te plaire mais j'ai une idée. J'étais certaine que tu ne voudrais plus t'immiscer dans sa vie, mais tu sembles changer d'avis un peu tous les jours donc.. Je vais inviter Clarke pour les vacances au Chalet, je suis certaine que tu arriveras à lui parler là bas, il n'y aura personne pour vous en empêcher."**

**"Elle ne viendra jamais si elle sait que je suis là !"**

**"Alors on ne lui dira pas."**

**"Rae, s'il te plait, c'est mon père qui organise le voyage, pourquoi je ne viendrai pas sincèrement ?"**

**"Hm peut-être parce que tu les passes ailleurs ? Chez ta pseudo petite amie par exemple ?"**

**"Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que tu vas inviter Clarke en lui disant que je ne serai pas là parce que je passe mes vacances avec Costia ? Sérieusement ? Tu peux me dire en quoi ce plan est bon ?"** Elle passe ses mains sur son visage, dépitée.

**"Lexa, on s'en fou du pourquoi du comment. Le jour J, tu seras là et tu pourras lui dire toute la vérité. Que t'as plus personne, que tu as quitté Costia directement après votre conversation, que tu comptais revenir mais qu'elle était déjà en couple, que tu es désolée etc. Fin tu lui diras ce que tu veux, mais tu pourras au moins le faire !"**

**"Et si elle ne veut pas m'écouter ? Si elle fuit.."**

**"Tu veux qu'elle aille où ? Se perdre dans la forêt en plein milieu de la nuit par -4 °F ?"**

**"Elle en serait capable, tu le sais.."** Me dit-elle un sourire triste collé au visage. 

**"Hm c'est vrai qu'elle peut être un peu impulsive parfois."**

**"Un peu ouais.."**

**"Aller Lex."** Je reprends. **"Fais moi confiance, j'en parlerai même à nos parents si il faut pour qu'ils soient dans la confidence. Puis on serait toutes ensemble pour les vacances, ça fait telleeeement longtemps !**

Elle lâche un dernier soupir avant de relever les yeux vers moi. **"Tu sais que ton plan a une chance sur deux de gâcher les vacances de Noel de tout le monde hein ?"**

Je la regarde alors amusée. **"Sérieusement ?"** Je marque une pause face à son incompréhension. **"Je vais te répondre, ce que j'ai répondu à ta très cher Anya : Oui, mais il y a une chance sur deux pour que tout s'arrange."**

**"Anya ?"**

**"Ouais, elle m'a dit la même chose quand je lui en ai parlé."**

**"Attends, tu avais prévu ça il y a longtemps ? Et elle est ok pour ça ? Sérieusement ? Tu déteints un peu trop sur elle Reyes !"**

**"Je lui en ai parlé aujourd'hui même et elle est ok, j'ai usé de mon fort pouvoir de persuasion."** Lui dis-je alors un sourire en coin.

 **"Je veux pas savoir. Nop."** Me répond-elle. **"Mais merci. Pour tout ce que tu fais.."**

 **"Il faut bien que quelqu'un prenne soin de ma grande soeur."** Je lui lance alors avant de venir passer mon bras sur ses épaules et d'embrasser sa joue. **"Fais moi confiance. On va arranger tout ça."**

\---

**Pov Clarke**

_Vendredi 4 décembre 2009_

Trois heures, trois heures que je suis sur ce fichu tableau. Trois heures que j'essaye de prouver à Nyko et surtout à moi-même que je ne suis plus cette putain d'adolescente à la con, pleine de sentiments qui ne sait pas peindre autre chose que la noirceur de son coeur. Parce que oui, je n'arrive pas à passer à autre chose. Ma tête me dit chaque jour que je me construis, que je progresse, que j'ai évolué, que je suis heureuse dans ma relation mais mon coeur lui.. ohoh, c'est une terrible autre histoire, une histoire que je ne veux pas révéler au grand jour. Et pourtant. Pourtant voila que je dessine encore ce corps, recroquevillé qui commence clairement à me mettre mal à l'aise. Je prends un peu de recul, pinceau en bouche, prête à critiquer chaque trait n'étant pas à sa place.

Je ne sais même plus quoi en penser. Je ne ressens que de la douleur quand je le vois, quand je regarde après la technique. Est-ce qu'il est le reflet de ce que je ressens aujourd'hui ? Cette entremêlement d'émotions qui me bouffe de l'intérieur ? Cette colère que je ressens depuis ce jour là, et qui ne m'a pas quitté depuis, me condamne-t-elle, à exposer ce mal être ? Même ici, dans ce sanctuaire qu'est cette pièce ? J'ai beau chercher, j'ai beaucoup de mal à retrouver cette chaleur, cette douceur, cette paix. Et je lui en veux toujours tellement de m'avoir arraché cette innocence que j'avais encore en moi, celle qui me permettait de faire confiance, qui me permettait de mettre un peu d'espoir dans mon art. 

Je soupire lorsque je regarde ma montre. 18h12. Il faut que je range, ce soir je mange chez Anya. Je récupère mes pinceaux mais je laisse ma palette de côté, je ne veux pas perdre les tons de couleurs que j'ai enfin réussi à obtenir. Je rince mon matériel, décale ma toile dans le fond de la pièce, comme à mon habitude et enfile enfin mes affaires pour sortir. Je traverse la galerie abandonnée à cette heure-ci. Je m'arrête un instant sur une de mes anciennes oeuvres exposée là, souvenir amer de _ses_ tendres caresses cette nuit là.

Je l'observe un instant. Dure réalité qui me rattrape à nouveau. Celle de l'absence, de son absence qui épuise ma patience un peu plus. Car quoi que l'on dise, le temps efface la douleur et lorsque je suis seule, lorsque mes pensées me rattrapent, que ma mémoire me joue des sales tours, alors il ne reste que ce moment, cet intime moment entre elle et moi. Il ne reste que ses caresses, ses baisers, son rire. Et le mal disparait. Et voir ce tableau, à chaque fois que je pose les pieds dans cette galerie, ne fait que me rappeler, sans cesse, ce que j'ai pu gouter ce jour là, ce qui m'a été retiré également. Et encore une fois entre colère, tristesse et frustration, mon coeur bat et mon coeur saigne. 

Je l'aime, je l'ai aimé durant des mois, j'ai attendu patiemment et j'ai été repoussée, encore. Et même si ma tête finit par lui pardonner, même si j'arrive un jour à simplement lui adresser la parole, à simplement la regarder sans avoir envie de lui faire autant de mal que ce qu'elle m'a fait, même si j'arrive, une seule vérité demeurera : elle a brisé mon coeur. Et personne à part elle ne pourra le réparer, personne. 

Alors je me condamne seule à vivre ainsi, peut-être, mais je préfère garder les quelques morceaux qu'il me reste encore intactes, au lieu de prendre le risque de l'affronter une nouvelle fois, de lui faire confiance, et de me déchirer davantage. 

Je soupire une énième fois et je finis par éteindre les lumières de la galerie et par fermer la grande porte d'entrée. 

\---

_Tututu-tulutulutu-tututu-tulutulutu._

_Ding._

Je sors de l'ascenseur, encore pensive mais tout de même plus ancrée dans la réalité que tout à l'heure. Je déteste ces moments de faiblesse, ceux qui me rappellent à quel point elle joue encore un rôle dans ma vie. Je m'avance dans l'entrée.

 **"Heeey !"** Je signale ma présence tout en marchant vers la grande pièce à vivre. Mon coeur se réchauffe à la scène devant moi. 

Raven et Anya cuisinent, ou du moins semblent plus se chamailler qu'autre chose, la latine essayant d'attraper la cuillère en bois que tient la blonde entre ses mains. Sur le canapé Lincoln tient Octavia à moitié affalée sur lui, la tête posée sur le haut de son torse. Ils sont mignons ces deux là. Près de la baie vitrée, Luna semble perdue dans une discussion bien animée avec Niylah, ce qui me fait sourire de plus belle. Toute ma famille est là, tout le monde est là.. Tout le monde sauf _elle._ Je m'arrête et pose ma main sur ma poitrine, juste une seconde, juste le temps de me ressaisir. Je ferme les yeux, les ouvre à nouveau et j'apparais enfin aux yeux de tous. 

**"HOLAAAA CLARKIE !"** Lance alors Raven en venant embrasser ma joue. 

Je mentirais si je disais que ça ne me fait pas plaisir de la voir. Elle m'a manqué. De toute cette histoire, mise à part ce qui la concerne _elle_ , c'est sans doute l'éloignement que nous avions instauré avec Raven qui m'a le plus touché. 

Je suis contente que tout soit plus ou moins revenu dans l'ordre. 

**"Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Donne moi ta veste, je m'en occupe."** S'approche alors Anya, tout en me tendant les bras et en récupérant mon gilet. 

**"Non, ça va merci. Je suis désolée, j'ai de la peinture partout, je n'ai pas eu le temps de me changer."** Je soupire alors quand je vois l'état de mon pull. Je secoue la tête apercevant une silhouette arriver vers moi. Je la regarde et un grand sourire orne mon visage. Je lui tends les bras et Niylah vient alors me voler un baiser, tendre, doux, un baiser qui m'apaise. Tout mon corps se réchauffe en un instant. J'enroule mes bras autour de sa nuque quand elle se décolle de mes lèvres.

 **"Tu m'as manqué bébé."** Me souffle-t-elle les joues rouges. 

**"Toi aussi."** Je lui réponds en venant replacer mes lèvres sur les siennes. **"Ça a été ta journée ?"**

Elle entrelace ses doigts aux miens et une pointe me comprime un peu la poitrine, mais je la chasse rapidement avant de changer la position de mes doigts et de suivre ma petite-amie jusqu'au canapé. Elle s'y assoit et rapidement me tire sur ses genoux pour m'embrasser à nouveau. **"Ça à été."** Me dit-elle dans un souffle. 

**"Prenez une chambre toutes les deux."** Lance alors Octavia dans le canapé d'en face.

 **"Mais j'y compte bien !"** Je lui réponds alors tout sourire tandis que Niylah continue de déposer ses lèvres sur ma joue, puis ma mâchoire, puis mon cou. Je me mets à rire sous ses chatouilles avant que son souffle ne se pose près de mon oreille. **"Tu es magnifique pleine de peinture. Ça me donne envie de t'enlever tout ça."** Murmure-t-elle tout en venant s'agripper à mon pull. 

**"Patience, patience."** Je lui réponds alors en embrassant ses lèvres encore une fois. Un clin d'oeil et je me redresse un peu, tout en restant assise sur elle. Elle me serre dans ses bras pour me recaler plus contre sa poitrine. **"Tu sais que je n'ai pas dis bonjour aux autres encore."** Lui dis-je en jetant un coup d'oeil à Luna assise par terre et nous regardant tout sourire. 

**"LES GENS ? CLARKE VOUS DIT BONJOUR."** Hurle-t-elle et me faisant lâcher un soupire dans un demi sourire avant de venir à nouveau embrasser ma joue, puis mes lèvres. **"Ton odeur aussi ma manqué. J'aime bien ton nouveau parfum."**

Mon nouveau parfum à la noix de coco, que je porte depuis ma dispute avec _elle_. Et pourquoi ? Parce que je me parfume tellement que toutes _ses_ couverture, cette nuit là, ont senti ce mélange de pèche et de vanille, qui aujourd'hui, me donnerait presque la nausée. Alors oui, noix de coco c'est bien, c'est doux, c'est sucré comme j'aime, mais ce n'est pas de la vanille. **"Merci."** Je lui lâche encore un peu dans mes pensées.

 **"Comment à été ta journée ? Tu as avancé sur ton tableau ?"** Me demande alors Niylah, tout en venant enfouir son visage dans mon cou.

**"Sincèrement non, j'avais aucune inspiration aujourd'hui. Puis deux trois personnes sont venues à la galerie donc ça m'a aussi pris du temps pour les accueillir."**

**"Ça fait quand même beaucoup de responsabilités."** Intervient alors Octavia. 

**"Oui, mais bon, ça fait partie de ma formation et si plus tard je veux faire ça, c'est clairement un tremplin pour ma carrière ! Il faut que je sois à la hauteur pour New York."**

**"Si on se retrouve toutes les deux sur New York, on fait directe une coloc !"** M'annonce alors la brune un grand sourire aux lèvres.

 **"Pourquoi pas."** Je lui réponds tout en venant caresser les cheveux de Niylah. 

**"Vous parlez de quoi ?"** Nous interromps alors Raven, pizza en main suivit par Anya tenant les assiettes et les déposant sur la table basse.

 **"Du futur et du fait que ces deux là veulent finir en coloc sur New York !"** Lui répond Lincoln, tout en se décalant de sa petite amie pour récupérer son plat. 

**"Tu seras aussi de la partie Reyes ?!"** Lui demande Octavia en se servant également à son tour. 

**"Je.. Je ne suis pas certaine d'être sur la région l'année prochaine."** Dit-elle tout en baissant la tête d'un air coupable. **"J'ai reçu mes notes de ce trimestre. Elles sont bonnes, je pense avoir mes chances pour Standford ou Barkeley.."**

 **"Mais c'est en Californie !"** Je m'exclame alors, comprenant rapidement qu'elle risque de partir à l'autre bout du pays. Mon regard se pose sur elle, puis automatiquement sur Anya. _Oh.. Merde. Anya._ Celle-ci n'attend pas une seconde avant de se diriger vers le couloir des chambres tout un lâchant un **"excusez-moi"** avant de partir. Rapidement je me redresse pour aller la voir mais Raven m'arrête une main sur l'épaule.

 **"Laisse, je m'en occupe."** Me dit-elle un sourire triste sur le visage. **"Elle n'était pas encore au courant."**

Puis je la vois s'éloigner en direction de la chambre de son amante. 

\---

**Pov Raven**

Bon au moins ça c'est fait. Maintenant je n'ai qu'à récolter les pots cassés. Cela doit bien faire cinq minutes que je suis devant la porte de sa chambre et que je n'arrive pas à rentrer. Comment dire à sa petite amie que d'ici quelques mois on sera à l'autre bout du pays pendant des années et des années. Rien n'est encore fait évidemment.. Mais ça se précise. 

Je m'apprête à taper avant d'entrer quand la porte s'ouvre finalement toute seule devant moi, pour faire place à une Anya, dont les yeux gris sont à présent rougis de peine.

 **"Mon coeur.."** Je souffle tout en venant poser ma main sur sa joue.

D'un geste vif et d'une colère que je ne lui connais plus, elle repousse vivement mon bras.

**"Tu comptais m'en parler ?!"**

**"An, c'est dans des mois, et rien n'est fait encore. Et évidemment que je comptais t'en parler. À toi, en priorité."**

**"Merde c'est la Californie Rae !"**

**"Je sais.. Je sais bien que c'est à l'autre bout du pays, mais tu sais que si j'arrive à rentrer dans ces écoles.. Ma carrière sera toute tracée. Je peux pas passer à côté de ça."**

**"J'avais espoir que tu restes par ici. Je pensais que c'était bon, que tu pensais au MIT. On aurait été dans la même ville et.."**

**"Viens avec moi."** Je lui lance alors sans réfléchir. **"Viens avec moi si je suis prise en Californie, il y a pleins de.."**

 **"Je peux pas."** Me coupe-t-elle alors, son visage s'attristant davantage. **"Mes parents..** **Ils ont déjà payé ma place pour le MIT. Je.."**

 **"Sérieusement ? Tu me reproches de rien te dire et tu m'annonces ça comme ça ?!"** Je m'énerve un peu. Je sais que l'avantage d'être la fille d'un des hommes d'affaire des plus puissants du pays ça aide et qu'elle n'a aucun effort à faire pour entrer là bas, mais merde quoi, merde !

 **"J'suis désolée Rae.. C'est.. C'est juste que je pensais te faire la surprise, je pensais que tu pourrais toi aussi y être, qu'on aurait pu emménager ensemble et.. Je.."** Et je vois ses yeux s'emplir de larmes. Ce qui est extrêmement rare chez elle et à tendance à me briser le coeur automatiquement.

 **"Mon coeur, hey, bébé, hey.."** Et je la pousse doucement dans la chambre avant de fermer la porte derrière moi et de me retourner pour la prendre dans mes bras. **"C'est pas grave, ça va aller. C'est une opportunité pour toi, le MIT, c'est wow. Ça changera rien pour nous.."**

**"Raven, tu seras à l'autre bout du pays ! Comment tu veux que ça aille.. Je.."**

**"Mon coeur, si ton père peut te payer une place au MIT, je suis sûre qu'il pourra te payer des billets d'avion pour venir voir ta copine de temps à autre non ?"** Je lui dis calmement, passant mes mains dans ses cheveux, la serrant contre ma poitrine un peu plus. Je la sens acquiescer. **"Alors ne t'en fait pas d'accord.. Ne te prends pas la tête pour quelque chose qui n'est pas encore arriver. Et puis crois moi, quoi qu'il arrive, je ne te laisserai jamais m'échapper, c'est compris ?"** Elle acquiesce à nouveau. Je me décale alors un peu, attrape son visage entre mes mains et dépose sur ses lèvres le plus amoureux des baisers. **"Je t'aime Anya, rien ne pourra me séparer de toi."**

Et dans un geste vif, elle vient alors me plaquer contre la porte derrière moi pour couvrir mon visage de baisers. Sa bouche capture la mienne et un ballet de langues commence. 

**"Mmuon coe..ur.. Onn a.. d.. Invités."** J'essaye de parler entre deux morsures appuyées. Elle se décale, me laissant reprendre mon souffle.

 **"Ça ne t'a jamais dérangé que je sache."** Me dit-elle d'un ton narquois que je lui reconnais mieux.

**"Non, et crois moi ça me peine de te dire non maintenant, mais nous sommes en mission ce soir, ne l'oublie pas !"**

Elle se recule et vient alors plaquer sa main sur son front tout en soupirant. **"Oh mon dieu j'avais oublié ton plan à la con. Et c'est vraiment parce que Lexa est au courant que je te suis là dessus. Mais si ça tourne mal, ce sera uniquement ta faute, c'est compris ?"**

**"Ouaip madame. On y retourne ?"**

**"Non."**

**"Comment ça non ?"**

Elle se replonge alors sur mes lèvres, les lapant de sa langues charnues, cette langues sucrée qui me rend folle. Tout s'active en moi une énième fois, un brasier me prend l'entrejambe quand je la sens s'appuyer un peu plus contre mon corps. Elle se recule enfin, me laissant sur ma faim.

**"Maintenant on peut y aller."**

Encore à bout de souffle, je me décale pour la laisser sortir. Je souris une dernière fois au vide avant de la rejoindre.

\---

 **"Bon on regarde quel film les filles ?"** Demande Lincoln en attrapant la télécommande.

 **"J'en sais rien, hm Pirates des Caraïbes ?"** Propose Luna tout sourire.

 **"Hey attendez !"** J'interviens. **"Juste pour être sûre, parce que ma mère demande. Vous serez tous là pour les vacances au chalet cette année ?"** Je lance cette phrase comme ça, y a plus de chance que Clarke accepte.

 **"Je ne suis pas là, je vais voir mes parents."** Intervient de suite Niylah, tout en se calant dans les bras de sa blonde. 

**"Mince, c'est noté ! Les autres c'est bon ?"** Je demande et vois alors plusieurs têtes acquiescer. Toutes, à l'acception de Clarke évidemment. 

**"Et toi ?"** Je lui lance. 

**"Je.. Hm.. Non désolée pas cette année."** Dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

 **"Hey aller Claaaaarke, viens ! C'était trop bien l'an dernier."** Tente alors Octavia. 

**"Non, vraiment.. J'ai plein de boulot et.. Une autre fois ok ?"** Me répond la blonde alors que de mon côté je lance un appel à l'aide à Anya. 

**"Clarke, tu peux venir m'aider avec les boissons s'il te plait ?"** Intervient alors ma petite amie. _Yes, bien vu bébé._

Les deux blondes se décalent alors à la cuisine et je les rejoins rapidement. 

**"Bon ! Tu lui as exposé le topo !?"** Je demande alors à ma copine. 

**"Non pas encore, on vient d'arriver et j'ai vraiment besoin d'un coup de main pour les boissons."** Me répond-elle. 

**"Oh lâche ta tisane un peu, c'est plus important** _ **ça**_ **."** Je me tourne vers notre amie. **"Clarke, viens à Noël. Tu nous manques affreusement et j'adore quand tu es avec nous. Et ça te fera du bien de sortir de ta galerie un peu et.."** Je la vois qui essaye d'intervenir. **"Et Lexa ne sera pas là."**

Comme prévu sa bouche se ferme directement et elle semble alors se perdre dans ses pensées. Je pense sincèrement que si j'avais pu illustrer ce moment, j'aurais dessiné un millier de formules mathématiques mélangées à de la géométrie complexe et complètement incompréhensible pour le commun des mortels. Elle se tourne alors vers Anya, comme pour chercher une réponse. Je regarde aussi ma petite amie qui me lance alors un regard noir avant de se retourner vers la blonde.

 **"Effectivement.. Lexa ne sera pas là."** Lui lance alors Anya en serrant les dents, surement bien énervée d'avoir du lui mentir. Je me ferai pardonner plus tard.

 **"Ok alors. Si elle ne vient pas, je serai là."** Nous répond enfin Clarke. 

**"AAAAH SUPER ALORS !"** Je m'exclame tout en venant la prendre dans mes bras !

**"Mais pas d'entourloupe Reyes ! Je te préviens !"**

**"Mais oui, promis ne t'inquiète pas"**

Et nous retournons rapidement nous assoir sur les canapés, mon plan machiavélique en marche. 

\---

_Note : Salut à tous ! Déjà, je vous envoie plein d'amour par rapport aux derniers chapitres qui n'étaient pas tout roses, je vous l'accorde. Celui-ci est plus léger et donne un petit aperçu de ce qu'il va se passer dans les prochains chapitres à venir._

_Je vous remercie encore tous, pour tout vos compliments et surtout tous vos partages. J'adore suivre l'évolution de vos petits coeurs à chacune de mes nouvelles publications. Merci pour ça._

_Je vous souhaite une belle journée, où nuit._

_Ael._


	49. 49. Communication

**Pov Lincoln**

Je regarde l'heure à ma montre : 14H12. Il me semble qu'Anya m'a dit qu'il faudrait être prêt à partir pour 15h, mais je ne trouve toujours pas mon satané pantalon de ski. J'ai défait la quasi totalité de mon placard et impossible de mettre la main dessus. J'hésite un moment, parce que je sais qu'elle risque encore de me dire que je suis tête en l'air, puis je me décide à aller au salon, lui demander de l'aide. Je traverse le couloir des chambres, ouvre la porte de la pièce à vivre et tombe directement sur ma sœur.

**"An, t'aurais pas vu mon pantalon de ski bleu par hasard ?"**

**"À la buanderie."** Me dit-elle simplement. 

Je traverse donc le salon, et ouvre la porte derrière la cuisine. Effectivement, il est plié là, au dessus de la machine à laver. Je le récupère et repasse à nouveau devant ma sœur qui semble bien pensive à regarder la baie vitrée de cette façon. Je me rapproche d'elle.

**"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"** J'ose lui demander.

On ne parle pas beaucoup avec Anya, nous n'en avons pas vraiment besoin. Depuis tout petit nous sommes habitués à ces échanges rapides, simples, à quelques regards et surtout à la présence de l'autre, souvent suffisante à nous rassurer. Mais cette fois-ci je ne sais pas, il y a quelque chose de différent. Après tout elle grandit et avec l'âge, les problèmes deviennent plus importants.

Je m'assoie donc à côté d'elle, suivant son regard du mien, observant les nuages à travers la vitre. Et j'attends, j'attends qu'elle me parle. 

**"Je vais la perdre Lincoln. Je sais que je vais la perdre."**

Ses mots sont presque comme un souffle et je comprends de suite de qui elle parle.

**"Ça ne va pas avec Raven ?"**

**"Si tout va bien, tout va même trop bien. Elle est.."** Elle s'arrête de parler un instant, je vois bien qu'elle essaye de contenir des larmes trop intrusives à son goût. **"Elle va partir étudier en Californie. Elle a eu sa réponse avant les vacances de Noël. Si elle réussit son année, elle est prise à Stanford directement et moi.."**

**"Et toi tu vas aller au MIT."** Je finis alors sa phrase comprenant à présent sa douleur. Elle acquiesce simplement avant de venir plonger son visage dans ses mains. 

**"Je vais la perdre, elle va partir étudier à l'autre bout du pays et je vais juste la perdre."**

Les sanglots de ma soeur me font toujours autant de peine, alors je passe mon bras dans son dos pour venir la coller contre moi.

**"Ça va aller An', les relations à distance sont pas faciles mais vous vous aimez tellement toutes les deux, j'suis sûre que vous allez y arriver."**

Elle se décale un peu, je sais que le contact n'est pas son fort.

**"Comment veux tu qu'on y arrive si madame n'est même pas capable de passer trois jours sans me voir. Si tu savais le nombre de fois où se prend la tête juste parce que je dois réviser et que je ne peux pas la voir. Elle comprend pas qu'on a pas tous son super cerveau."** Dit-elle finalement, les larmes aux yeux mais un léger sourire aux coins des lèvres. 

**"An', vous allez évoluer toutes les deux et vous allez trouver une solution. Tu t'inquièteras le jour ou tu la verras s'éloigner, mais franchement, de toi à moi est-ce que tu crois vraiment que Raven Reyes est le genre à s'éloigner ?"** Je lui lance en souriant. 

Un rire lui échappe. **"Non.. Non, ce n'est pas son genre c'est sûr.."**

**"Alors ne te prends pas la tête maintenant Anya, laisse lui une chance de te prouver que votre couple peut survivre à ça. Ne te met pas des bâtons dans les roues toute seule ok ?"** Ma voix est calme, presque paternelle, comme à chaque fois que nous avons une discussion. Après tout ma sœur est plus jeune que moi, après tout, je suis celui qui prend soin de notre famille. 

Elle se resserre contre moi un instant. **"Merci."** Soupire-t-elle juste.

Nous restons là un moment avant que je ne brise ce doux silence. " **À quelle heure on doit être chez elle ?"** Je lui demande alors me rendant compte qu'il est bientôt 15h.

Anya se redresse et se met debout pour regarder la pendule accrochée au mur de la cuisine. **"On ne va pas chez Raven, on part directement à la montagne avec Gustus. Il ne devrait pas tarder, tu es prêts ?"** Me demande-t-elle alors que je fronce légèrement les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi nos plans ont changé à la dernière minute. Et comme si elle avait noté mon étonnement elle rajoute **"On part plus tôt pour préparer le chalet avant l'arrivée des autres."** Conclue-t-elle, ce qui en soit, me semble logique. 

**"OK. Et oui je suis prêts. Il ne me manquait que mon pantalon."** Je lui dis en l'agitant du bout des doigts. Je me lève alors et pars dans ma chambre pour clôturer mon sac, puis, je le ramène au salon.

**"Oui, on descend pas de soucis.. Oui ça marche, vous pouvez rester en bas en warning sans problème.. Oui, juste deux gros sacs.. Super ! À de suite."**

Anya raccroche son téléphone et se tourne alors vers moi. **"Notre chauffeur est en bas."** Me dit-elle un sourire heureux sur le visage. Je préfère la voir comme ça.

Je mets mon sac sur le dos, m'assure que tout est bien débranché à la maison puis j'enclenche l'alarme avant de prendre l'ascenseur avec ma soeur. Une fois en bas je suis heureux de voir que Gustus nous attend, le coffre déjà ouvert. Nous le saluons puis An' ouvre la portière arrière m'invitant à y entrer. Je passe le première et m'aperçois de la présence de Lexa à l'avant, me faisant un sourire plus que gêné à travers le pare-soleil. Sa présence me surprend. Peut-être qu'elles ont fini par parler avec Clarke. Ce serait bien, je ne vois plus beaucoup Lexa à l'appartement et ça me manque.

Je m'installe confortablement en laissant échapper un **"Je suis contente que tu sois là Lex"** avant que celle-ci ne m'adresse un sourire bien plus franc. Après tout c'est vrai, elle est comme une petite soeur pour moi et je peux clairement dire qu'elle m'a manqué ces derniers temps. J'adore Clarke et j'adore Niylah mais Lexa à plus d'importance à mes yeux, alors je suis juste content qu'elle soit là aujourd'hui, que je puisse enfin la revoir même si elle semble assez fatiguée je dois l'avouer.

Je la vois se tourner vers son père quand celui-ci démarre enfin. **"Je suis désolée papa de te mêler à tout ça surtout pour les vacances.."** Lui dit-elle sans que je ne comprenne vraiment leur conversation.

Il lui adresse alors un grand sourire. **"Ne t'inquiète pas Lex, d'une je sais que ce plan ne vient pas de toi mais de ce p'tit trou du cul de Reyes ! Et de deux, je compte sur toi pour ne pas gâcher les vacances de tout le monde ! Je sais que tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ma fille, tu as tout notre soutien."**

J'hausse un sourcil, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se trame ici alors je décide de prendre mon téléphone pour demander à Octavia, après tout, elle vient avec Raven, donc elle doit savoir. J'allume l'écran quand je sens Anya se rapprocher de moi.

**"Si tu envoies un sms à ta copine, je te brise les jambes."**

Je tourne alors ma tête vers elle. Oh, elle est sérieuse. Qu'est ce qu'elle peut faire peur parfois. Je range donc mon téléphone en décidant de ne clairement pas me mêler de leurs affaires.

\--

**Pov Clarke**

_Diiing Doooong_

La porte s'ouvre devant moi.

**"Bonjour Clarke."** Me dit la brune d'un grand sourire.

**"Bonjour Becca, merci encore pour l'invitation."**

**"Avec plaisir. Je t'en prie, entre, Luna et Raven sont à l'étage. "**

Je passe alors le pas de la porte et dépose mon sac dans l'entrée, je sais que nous allons partir une fois les autres arrivés. Puis j'emprunte les escaliers. Ça fait un moment que je ne suis pas venue chez Rae, après tout, même si nous sommes à nouveaux assez proches toutes les deux, j'ai toujours peur de venir ici, toujours peur qu' _elle_ passe à l'improviste ou autre. C'est _sa_ famille maintenant. Je soupire quand j'arrive sur la dernière marche. Ce voyage va sans doute me faire du bien, me changer les idées..

Me voici donc devant la porte de la chambre de Raven, elle est avec Luna, donc je prends quand même le temps de toquer, avec ces deux là, on ne sait jamais, même si j'ai assez confiance en Raven et en son amour pour Anya pour savoir qu'elle ne ferait jamais rien sans elle. Je toque donc. 

J'attends et enfin la porte s'ouvre laissant la place à une Luna toute débraillée, les joues rouges, les cheveux légèrement défait en train de se rhabiller. Ok peut-être que ma confiance envers Rae vient de s'émietter un peu.

**"Hey salut Clarke !"** Me lance alors Luna en venant me prendre rapidement dans ses bras.

**"LUUNAAAA, DE L'AIDE S'IL TE PLAIT."**

J'entre dans la pièce et aperçois alors Raven, dans le dressing, sur un escabeau en train de porter un carton à bout de bras. Je m'avance, suivie de la brune pour venir l'aider. Elle se retourne et me voit.

**"Ah Clarke ! Enfin là ! Tiens prend ça mais attention c'est lourd."**

Elle me tend alors son carton que je viens saisir. Dès qu'elle le lâche, je comprends alors le mot "lourd." D'ailleurs je ne suis même pas sûr de vraiment l'avoir retenu vu qu'il est déjà posé sur le sol, entre mes pieds. Raven redescend et s'avance vers moi. 

**"Je te ferai bien un câlin, mais je suis toute poisseuse."** Elle se retourne vers Luna. **"La prochaine fois, on les rangera ailleurs !"** Lui lance-t-elle essoufflée. 

Je vois alors son amante ou je ne sais quoi d'ailleurs venir récupérer le carton à mes pieds pour le faire glisser près du lit de mon amie, à côté d'une multitudes d'autres. Elle l'ouvre et en sort un espèce de pull en laine.

**"Aaah Merci ! J'avais rien de plus chaud ! Tu me sauves la vie."** Elle enfile alors le pull et je la vois prendre d'autres affaires pour les fourrer dans un grand sac déjà à moitié rempli. Et je commence à comprendre la scène, les joues rouges et tout le reste. 

**"Ouais ben remercie moi bien, 2h à chercher ces putains de cartons, j'en peux pluuuuus !"** Souffle alors l'hispanique en venant se jeter sur son lit. 

**"Je t'ai vu plus fatiguée que ça, ça va."** Lui répond alors Luna, tandis que je les regarde l'une après l'autre.

**"Ouais, mais certaines fatigues sont mieux que d'autres."** Lui dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil bien trop aguicheur pour être innocent. 

Je racle alors ma gorge pour leur signaler ma présence. **"Anya arrive bientôt ?"** Je demande pour leur rappeler qu'il existe une troisième personnes dans leur équation chelou là. 

**"Non, dès que Octavia sera là, on charge les derniers sacs et on va directement à la montagne. Gustus et les autres sont déjà partis pour allumer les cheminées et préparer le chalet avant notre arrivée."** Me répond Raven un sourire aux lèvres. 

**"Les filles Octavia est là !"** Nous crie alors Becca dans l'escaliers. 

Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit que je me retrouve dans la voiture, chargée à bloc, à côté de Luna et d'Octavia, en route pour le chalet.

\---

Trois ou quatre heures plus tard, c'est avec le sourire que je suis là, devant cette immense maison de bois, familière et chaleureuse. Je ne peux ignorer cet autre sentiment, plus profond, qui m'empêche de profiter à 100% de ce moment, mais je peux au moins accepter cette vérité : ces vacances seront sans doute bien plus calmes que celles de l'années dernières, bien plus reposantes au moins mais aussi bien plus solitaires, je le sais. Je soupire avant de me faire entrainer dans la maison par Octavia.

**"Ouuuuh j'ai trop hâte de voir Lincoln, je ne l'ai pas vu de la semaine."** Me dit-il alors que nous grimpons les quelques marches de l'entrée du chalet.

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre à ça alors je lui souris simplement. 

**"Entrez, les filles c'est ouvert !"** Nous crie Becca de la voiture tout en refermant le coffre. Raven nous rejoint rapidement ainsi que Luna avant que l'on pénètre ensemble dans notre nouveau foyer. 

Il ne faut que quelques secondes pour que la chaleur de la cheminée réchauffe mes mains glacées. Car oui, autant cette année j'ai prévu des habits chauds, autant j'ai oublié mes gants. Sans attendre je salue Gustus d'un rapide câlin avant de me diriger vers cette source de chaleur que j'affectionne tant. J'y place mes mains et attends alors que les flammes me réchauffent.

J'en profite pour faire le tour de la pièce du regard. Les autres sont encore en train de se dire bonjour et ici, rien n'a changé. Le mobilier est toujours le même et mes yeux se perdent un instant sur ce canapé. Je secoue la tête essayant de mettre tous les flashback qui m'assaillent de côté, mais ils résistent. Après tout c'est dans cette maison que j'ai vécu ma première fois avec Niylah. _Ne me fait pas croire que c'est à ça que tu penses Clarke._ Je soupire encore. Non, je pense au lendemain, quand je me suis agenouillée devant _elle_ , près de ce canapé, la peur au ventre qu'elle m'en veuille pour cette nuit. Un rictus m'échappe quand je pense à la suite, à cet après midi à la patinoire, à _sa_ phrase à la con _"Tu glisses avec qui tu veux Clarke mais sache que si tu tombes, je serai là."_ Tu parles.. J'ai glissé avec toi Lexa, mais tu n'étais pas là, tu n'étais plus là pour me rattraper.

Je serre mes doigts sur la moulure en bois de la cheminée, essayant de faire en sorte d'oublier juste un instant tous ces souvenirs qui me reviennent à la gueule et que j'assimile aujourd'hui à des mensonges bien douloureux. Il faut que j'y arrive, un jour, à lui pardonner.. Dans quelques mois elle ne sera plus là et.. Je sais qu'au fond de moi.. Il le faut. Mais comment.. ?

Par chance c'est Octavia qui me sort de mes pensées.

**"Où est Lincoln ?"** Est-elle en train de demander à Gustus.

**"À l'étage."** Il lui répond et sans attendre je la vois se précipiter dans les escaliers, manquant de rater quelques marches dans sa course. Au moins, ça me fait sourire. 

**"Ohoho doucement Blake !"** J'entends provenir de ce même endroit. Elle descend quelque marche et mon regard se pose alors sur une Anya toute sourire, cherchant sûrement sa petite amie. Quelques secondes et ah, elle vient de trouver son bonheur. Je la vois se précipiter vers elle et se jeter sur sa bouche sans aucune gène. Leur baiser est rapide mais leur regard.. Il est plein d'amour et de tendresse. Un sourire triste se pose sur mon visage, au lieu d'être heureux, et je secoue à nouveau la tête pour échapper à ce sentiment. Moi aussi je suis heureuse, moi aussi.

Une fois détachée, Anya se retourne vers Luna qui vient alors lui donner une accolade avant que celle-ci ne monte à son tour à l'étage, ses affaires en main. Puis je croise enfin le regard de mon amie. Il se veut tendre et protecteur, comme toujours ces derniers mois. Elle se rapproche de l'oreille de Raven pour lui dire quelques mots et celle-ci se décale.

**"T'inquiète, ça va le faire !"** Lui-dit-elle un sourire mutin sur le visage. 

Je n'ai pas le temps de percuter qu'elle est déjà en train d'attirer Anya à l'étage me laissant alors seule au salon. Je regarde doucement autour de moi quand une constatation se fait. Je suis la seule à ne pas être venue.. En couple. J'aurais du maintenir mon "non" quand Niylah m'a dis qu'elle ne pourrait vraiment pas être là. Erf, quoi que, j'ai l'habitude de vivre par moi-même.

Je me déplace donc vers la cuisine, peut-être que je peux aider avant de monter dans ma propre chambre. Je fais quelques pas et tombe nez à nez avec Gustus et Becca en train de s'embrasser. Nop, clairement, je ne vais pas aider, et clairement je vais passer ces quatre jours à tenir les chandelles de tout le monde. Je m'éclipse discrètement, repasse par l'entrée prendre mon sac et monte enfin à l'étage.

Je connais cette maison et je constate que tout le monde a repris ses habitudes. Enfin à quelques différences près. La chambre de Becca et Gustus est ici, et vu le bruit qui sort de cette pièce là, j'imagine que Rae, Anya et Luna, sont dans celle-là. J'avance vers la chambre que j'occupais l'an dernier avec Niylah et l'ouvre machinalement quand je vois alors Lincoln torse nu en train de se changer. 

**"Pardooon !"** Je m'exclame avant de refermer la porte à toute vitesse.

J'entends alors Octavia éclater de rire à travers les murs ce qui me fait sourire malgré la gène, puis, je reprends mes recherches. De toute façon la prochaine sera la bonne, il ne reste plus que moi qui n'ai pas de chambre. J'arrive enfin à la pièce suivante, celle qu'occupait Lexa l'année dernière. Nop, nop, clairement non, je me retourne et choisis donc la dernière restante. J'entre enfin. Ok il n'y a personne et d'un coup un sentiment de paix m'envahie, d'un coup il n'y a plus que le silence et moi. Et même si je suis venue seule, je vais profiter de ces vacances comme il se doit et prendre soin de moi. Après tout je connais les bons plans de la station de ski et je ne dirais pas non à un autre bain d'argi... Une nouvelle fois mes pensées se perdent et je mets un temps à fou à les chasser à nouveau, ne me rendant pas compte que mon pied vient de taper dans un sac qui n'est pas le mien. 

Puis, une fois mes esprits repris, j'y fais attention. Je plisse les yeux et ce que je vois ne me plait pas. Ce que je vois m'est bien trop familier et je sens mon coeur s'accélérer. Je me baisse et avec beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup d'appréhension je pose mes doigts sur la fermeture de ce sac. Lentement je la fais glisser, lentement je l'ouvre, prenant mon temps, sentant une certaine tension se rependre dans mon corps. Je ferme les yeux une seconde et quand je les ouvre, mon coeur s'arrête. 

_C'est une blague._

Mon poing se serre sur ce zip avant que j'arrive à me redresser, essayant de faire la part des choses. À mes pieds se trouve donc un sac, et dans ce sac se trouve donc des affaires, des affaires empestant la pêche, des affaires que j'ai déjà porté, ce putain de bas de pyjama que j'ai déjà porté et qu'elle a su m'enlever sans problème cette nuit là. Dans ce sac se trouvent les affaires de Lexa, et si ses affaires sont là, c'est qu'ELLE est là. Ma respiration s'accélère et je sens les pulsations de mon coeur raisonner avec frénésie dans ma poitrine. Mes mains tremblent et j'ai la sensation de perdre le contrôle sur mon corps. Mais mon esprit lui est toujours là, sur ses jambes imaginaires, mon esprit lui me dit de fuir, il me dit qu'on m'a menti, il me dit que je dois me protéger. Je recule avant de me retourner pour sortir de là. Mais je ne fais pas un pas de plus que la porte s'ouvre et qu' _elle_ entre. 

J'ai le temps de la voir, de voir ses épaules dénudées par se débardeur bordeaux qu'elle porte, de voir ses cheveux détachés, légèrement mouillés et rabattus sur son épaule gauche, de voir ses joues rouges et son regard, ce terrible regard émeraude avec lequel je me bats depuis des mois. Sa bouche s'entrouvre alors que je sens mon coeur tambouriner dans ma tête. 

**"Cl..Clarke ?"**

Forcément, elle ne peut toujours pas dire mon prénom comme tout le monde. 

**"Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?"** C'est tout ce que je lui demande, c'est tout ce qui sort de ma bouche avec toute la vulnérabilité du monde. Mais finalement, je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre. **"Évidemment, t'es venue avec ton père. Putain j'suis trop conne de l'avoir cru. Tu.. Tu savais que j'étais là ?"**

Je sens que je m'énerve. C'est plus fort que moi, je n'y arrive pas, elle m'a fait tellement de mal..

**"Je.. Clarke.. S'il te plait.."** Tente-t-elle en tendant le bras vers moi. 

Je recule. _Oh mon dieu, elle le savait._ Mais c'est quoi leur problème à tous ?! Qui fait ça ? Qui piège les gens comme ça ?! 

Sans lui répondre, je lui passe devant, faisant presque voler la porte pour sortir. 

**"Clarke attends !"** Elle crie mon nom, mais non, je veux sortir de cette maison de fous. 

À mon passage, une seconde porte s'ouvre et c'est sur Reyes que je tombe cette fois. Celle-ci est en train de remettre son pull et son regard coupable en dit long.

**"Clarke attends, laisse moi t'expliquer."** Me dit-elle à son tour, boutonnant son jean.

Je lui lance alors mon regard le plus sombre avant de juste l'ignorer et de descendre les escaliers. Je vais me barrer d'ici, mes parents m'ont donné du liquide pour le week-end, je suis sûre qu'il doit y avoir un bus pour retourner sur Washington ! J'arrive à la porte d'entrée, saisis mon sac et m'arrête une seconde. Je pense à Gustus et à Becca qui n'ont rien demandé, eux, et qui m'ont juste invité gentiment. Puis j'entends Raven dans les escaliers ce qui finalement me fait vite les oublier. J'ouvre la porte et sors. La nuit est déjà là mais ce n'est pas grave, les lumières de la station ne sont pas loin et je sais qu'il y a un arrêt de bus là bas. J'essaye de m'emmitoufler dans ma veste que je n'ai même pas pu enlever depuis mon arrivée et je continue d'avancer. Je sors enfin du terrain enneigé et arrive sur la grande route menant tout droit aux premiers commerces quand j'entends alors crier derrière moi.

Je me retourne juste quand j'entends l'écho de la voix d'Anya. Et celle-ci semble accompagnée de Rae qui court en ma direction. Je m'arrête, après tout, même si elle est aussi nulle en sport que moi, elle cours plus vite et plus longtemps et elle n'aurait aucun mal à me rattraper alors autant en finir maintenant. 

**"CLAAARKE !"** Crie-t-elle avant d'arriver à ma hauteur. **"Cla..Clarke"** Répète-t-elle essoufflée. **"Je peux tout expliquer."**

**"Tu m'as menti."** Je lui lance alors les dents serrées. **"Tu m'as juste menti Raven ! Tu m'as dis qu'elle ne serait pas là ?! Comment t'as pu me piéger comme ça ?! Merde, je croyais qu'on étaient amies toi et moi !"**

**"Je sais, je suis désolée Clarke, mais tu ne serais jamais venue sinon ! Et il fallait que tu viennes !"**

**"Bien sur que je ne serais pas venue ! Et j'ai mes raisons je te rappelle ! Putain tu fais chier Rae ! Tu.. Merde !"** Et je ressens une seule chose à ce moment là : la trahison. Et je n'aime pas ça, pas encore. **"Je vais rentrer chez moi."** Je dis alors tout simplement en me retournant.

**"Clarke attends."** Me lance alors Anya avant de refermer ses doigts sur mon avant-bras. Je me retourne vers elle, parce que je sais que je peux compter sur elle, je sais qu'elle me protégera.

**"An, elle m'a menti, elle m'a fait venir ici, et je veux pas être près d'elle, pas ici, pas comme ça. On a trop vécu de choses et vous en savez pas la moitié ! Je peux pas revivre tout ça alors qu'elle est là, je peux pas !"**

Ses bras viennent alors entourer ma nuque et dans une étreinte presque maternelle, elle me serre contre elle.

**"Shh, ça va aller Clarke, ça va aller.. Calme toi d'accord.."**

**"Je peux pas.. J'arrive même pas à la regarder.. Je.. J'ai.. Pourquoi tout le monde finit par me mentir.."** Et je sens les larmes monter en moi. Et j'en ai marre de pleurer mais la chaleur d'Anya me réconforte tout autant qu'elle me force à ressentir et à mettre des mots sur mes sentiments. Elle vient caresser mes cheveux et peu à peu je me calme, peu à peu je retrouve mon second souffle. 

**"Merci.. Merci de toujours me protéger."** Lui dis-je dans un murmure qui ne la concerne qu'elle.

Je relève mon visage pour capter son regard doux, mais celui-ci ne l'est pas, enfin si, il l'est, mais il y a autre chose.. De la culpabilité. Mon sang se glace et je me recule alors. 

**"Anya.. ? Est-ce que tu savais qu'elle serait là ?"** Je lui demande alors hésitante, croisant les doigts pour que la seule personne en qui j'ai confiance ne m'ait pas menti elle aussi.

Elle soupire et c'est Raven qui prend alors la parole.

**"C'est moi qui ai tout.."**

**"Rae, laisse."** La coupe alors An' avant de se retourner vers moi. **"J'étais au courant Clarke."**

Et je recule. 

**"Clarke, stop."** Me dit-elle alors sérieusement. **"Tu vas arrêter de fuir et tu vas écouter pour une fois !"**

Je ne bouge plus. Il faut dire que je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'Anya me parle ainsi. Elle me rappelle la Anya des débuts, impressionnante je dois avouer. Je serre les dents pour ne pas répondre et l'invite donc ainsi à parler. 

**"Le plan de Raven était pourri, c'est une certitude."** Commence-t-elle tout en fronçant les sourcils vers la brune. **"Mais tu es têtue comme une mule Clarke, et quand tu es blessée c'est encore pire. Tu ne serais jamais venue pendant ces quatre jours sans ça, on le sait tous."** Je veux intervenir mais son regard me dit de me taire, alors je me tais. **"Mais on en a marre de tout ça, on en a marre de voir nos amies séparément, de devoir choisir qui inviter aux soirées et qui laisser de côté. Bon sang on a même pas fêté nos anniversaires pour VOUS empêcher d'être dans la même pièce. Et ça peut pas continuer comme ça juste parce que l'autre débile sait pas communiquer. Juste parce que tu la détestes pour de mauvaises raisons !"**

**"Tu sais ce qu'i** **l s'est passé Anya ! Ose me dire que ce sont de mauvaises raisons !"**

**"Justement, je sais ce qu'il s'est passé et je sais un paquet de trucs que tu ne sais pas parce que tu n'écoutes pas Clarke ! Parce que tu bornée et impulsive ! Regarde toi ? T'es à 4h de DC, il fait nuit et t'es là avec ton sac et toute ta colère prête à agir comme une enfant qui boude !"**

**"An.."** tente Raven.

**"Non Rae, j'en ai marre de leur jeu à la con à toutes les deux là. Elles se blessent, elles font chier tout le monde alors qu'on sait toutes les deux que tout pourrait être plus simple si seulement elle avait pris le temps d'écouter l'autre empotée !"**

Je subis, je subis ses paroles et ses rapproches et rapidement ma colère s'enfuie, rapidement j'ai de la peine, de la peine de voir Anya s'énerver contre moi, de la voir sortir de ses gons à cause de moi.

**"Je.. Je suis désolée.."** Je souffle juste, ce qui lui fait alors changer de comportement pour redevenir la Anya que je connais mieux. Elle se rapproche de moi et pose alors sa main sur ma joue.

**"Je sais Clarke, je sais bien, mais je t'en supplie, juste écoute là, écoute ce que Lexa a à dire. Et je te promets que si après ça tu la détestes encore, je te ramènerai moi-même à Washington si il le faut. Mais juste écoute."**

Je ferme les yeux un instant avant de les ouvrir à nouveau pour les plonger dans les siens à la recherche de ce dont j'ai besoin : sa confiance. Et je la trouve. Je la crois.

**"Très bien."**

Elle retire sa main de ma joue et accompagnée de Raven, elles laissent échapper un long soupir.

**"CLARKE, CLAAAARKE !"**

Elles se retournent alors vers Lexa, arrivant en courant vers nous.

**"CLARKE NE PARS PAS, JE VAIS PARTIR MOI.. JE.."**

Elle débarque enfin à notre niveau. Elle n'a même pas pris le temps d'enfiler un pull. Machinalement Anya enlève sa veste et la lui dépose sur les épaules. **"Ne va pas attraper froid maintenant qu'on t'a mâché le travail."** Lui dit-elle avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. **"Rae, on rentre."**

Et sans attendre elles repartent toutes les deux, me laissant seule avec _elle_. Malgré la nuit déjà bien tombée, je peux la voir hésiter, je peux la voir inquiète. Et je suis la première à briser ce silence gênant.

**"Apparemment tu dois me parler. Je te préviens Lexa, c'est la dernière fois, la dernière. Anya m'a dit que ça pourrait arranger les choses.. Mais je n'hésiterais pas à faire du stop pour rentrer si il le faut."**

Un sourire, c'est tout ce que j'ai comme réponse, un sourire timide. Elle acquiesce et je la vois s'apprêter à parler, là, maintenant.

**"Mais pas ici."** Je la coupe presque. **"J'ai l'impression que ça va être une longue, très longue conversation et j'ai pas envie d'être responsable de ta future grippe ou de la mienne."**

Je serre alors la poignée de mon sac et me mets à avancer en direction du chalet, le coeur battant un peu trop vite, ne sachant pas ce qu'il m'attend. Évidemment que j'ai fuis pendant des semaines, des mois, qu'est ce que je pouvais faire d'autre ? Et malgré tout si Anya me dit qu'il faut qu'on parle, si elle, elle estime que j'ai des choses a entendre, alors je sais, je sais que c'est le cas. Elle n'a jamais pris de décision pouvant me faire mal, elle n'a jamais été de mauvais conseil et je sais qu'elle a raison, que j'écoute peu et parle beaucoup, hurle beaucoup quand j'ai mal, alors ce soir, ce soir, je prends sur moi et je vais l'écouter, l'écouter déblatérer son flux de paroles et quand elle aura finis, je déciderai si je reste ou si je rentre chez moi. C'est tout, ce n'est qu'un sale moment à passer. 

J'entre enfin dans le chalet suivie de Lexa qui n'a pas dit un mot. Je monte l'escalier et finis par rentrer dans son ancienne chambre, qui du coup, j'imagine est la mienne pour ce soir. Le silence est pesant mais après tout, il ne peut en être autrement. Je dépose mon sac près de mon lit et enlève enfin ma veste pour la poser sur la chaise de bureau. C'est timidement que Lexa referme la porte derrière nous. Je ne fais pas attention à elle, enfin c'est clairement ce que je me fais croire parce qu'à ce moment même je me sens mal, vraiment mal. Cela fait quasiment cinq mois que je n'ai pas eu de discussion avec elle. Cinq mois que je ne me suis pas retrouvée seule avec elle.. Et c'est bizarre. Car la dernière fois que nous avons parlé, réellement parlé, je l'ai giflé alors que la seule chose que je voulais c'était être avec elle. La fois d'avant je l'embrassais, je lui faisais l'amour, tendrement, je passais la meilleure nuit de toute ma vie dans ses bras. Et aujourd'hui, je dois faire abstraction de tout ça, de tous ces sentiments que j'ai pu ressentir pour elle, l'amour, la haine, la frustration, la colère, la tristesse. Je dois oublier qu'elle m'a arraché le coeur et qu'elle a choisi quelqu'un d'autre avec qui partager ses sentiments, je dois oublier tout ça et juste l'écouter. 

Je pousse alors l'un des coussins de mon lit, pour m'installer là, assise sur le matelas, contre le mur. Je pose mes yeux sur elle et je la regarde faire. Elle retire sa veste et la suspend au porte mentaux près de la commode. Elle se retourne et tout son corps respire la peur, la peur de quoi ? Que je la frappe peut-être. Après tout ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais preuve de violence envers elle. Je me mords la joue à ces souvenirs.. Et je sais qu'au fond je m'en veux d'avoir agis ainsi. Avec le recul, je reconnais que j'aurais du garder mes mains dans mes poches, que j'aurais du juste partir ou l'ignorer..

**"Je.."** Essaye-t-elle de parler sans même avoir bougée, toujours près de la porte.

**"Si tu veux avoir une conversation avec moi Lexa, viens t'asseoir, on ne va pas discuter à travers la pièce."**

Je sens que ma voix est très froide, mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à agir différemment avec elle maintenant. Elle finit par bouger et par s'avancer, puis elle se pose sur le lit, en tailleur, juste en face de moi. 

**"Apparemment je ne sais pas écouter et apparemment tu as beaucoup de choses à me dire. Alors je vais te laisser parler, je vais juste me taire et te laisser parler ok ?"**

Elle acquiesce et je me mure alors dans un silence monastique.

Je la vois inspirer, je la vois fermer les yeux, je sais qu'elle fait toujours ça pour se donner du courage. Elle n'a pas changé. Elle passe sa langue entre ses lèvres et enfin elle pose ses yeux sur moi. Ses émeraudes rencontrent mes saphirs une demi seconde avant qu'elle ne baisse la tête pour soupirer à nouveau.

**"Lex.."**

**"La nuit.. La nuit que l'on a passé ensemble Clarke à été sans doute le moment le plus important de toute ma vie. Pas parce que je t'avais mise dans mon lit comme tu peux le penser mais parce que pour la première de ma vie, je me suis sentie à ma place."**

Ok, ça va être très dur de ne pas l'interrompre mais j'avoue que je ne suis pas insensible à ces premiers mots. Elle entremêle ses dix doigts sur ses cuisses tout en les regardant, ne levant jamais les yeux vers moi, surement pour avoir le courage de continuer. 

**"Il n'y avait personne d'autre cette nuit là, il n'y avait pas de Costia dans ma tête. À aucun moment elle a surgi, à aucun moment je n'ai pensé à elle ou au fait que j'allais regretté de t'avoir dans mes bras. Parce que j'ai su au moment où je t'ai embrassé, j'ai su qu'il n'y aurait plus jamais que toi dans mon coeur. Et.."** Elle ferme les yeux à nouveau. Puis les ouvre. **"Et ça n'a toujours pas changé. Clarke je.."** Elle inspire et attend quelques secondes. De mon côté, seul mon coeur réagit, seul mon coeur continu de vivre pour nous deux. **"Puis il y a eu le lendemain matin, ce petit déjeuner entourées de notre famille, tes baisers, ton au revoir.. Mon dieu Clarke si j'avais su tout ce qui allait se passer après ça, jamais je ne t'aurais laissé quitter ma maison.. Mais tu es partie et j'ai ouvert mon ordi ce fameux soir. Tu étais enjouée par ton stage, et j'étais triste que tu partes une semaine mais tellement, tellement fière de toi, de tout ce que tu étais en train d'accomplir. Puis je suis allée sur ma boite mail et.."** Sa voix tremble mais elle ne flanche pas. **"J'ai vu ses mails, à Costia. Une dizaine de mails. J'ai lu les deux premiers, ceux dans lesquels elle me disait qu'elle n'arrivait pas à me contacter, qu'elle s'en voulait de sa réaction et qu'elle me faisait confiance avec toi, qu'on pourrait rester amies toi et moi, sans soucis. Que notre baiser le soir de ton anniversaire n'avait pas vraiment de sens à ses yeux. Elle m'a demandé de lui pardonner notre dispute et puis elle continué à m'écrire pour me dire qu'elle m'aimait, qu'elle n'attendais qu'une chose, celle de me retrouver. Et moi, moi dans tout ça, quand j'ai lu tous ces mots, je me suis sentie comme la pire des choses, pour elle évidemment, pour le fait d'avoir tant trahi sa confiance.. mais aussi pour nous, pout toi et moi. Comment je pouvais t'annoncer ça ? Comment je pouvais te dire que je n'étais même pas célibataire en fait ? Que pour Costia, deux jours après son départ, notre pause était terminée ? Comment je pouvais t'annoncer ça ? Et en même temps comment je pouvais lui annoncer ça ? Lui annoncer pour nous ? Parce qu'aucun de nos baisers n'a été une erreur Clarke. Je n'ai jamais eu de réelle excuse pour t'embrasser comme elle a pu le penser. Chaque moment qu'on a échangé toi moi à compté, chaque geste tendre que j'ai eu envers toi, c'était mon coeur qui parlait et je n'en regrette aucun. Et encore moins cette nuit là, encore moins le fait d'avoir voulu t'amener à un rendez vous. Je n'ai pas de regret à ce niveau là, rien, mais comment je pouvais l'annoncer à ma petite amie officielle ? Comment je pouvais me regarder dans un miroir et me dire Lexa tu as trompé ta copine, Lexa tu vas encore blesser Clarke, Lexa tu t'es coincée la dedans parce que tu n'as jamais su prendre de décisions, Lexa tu es une lâche. Alors je ne t'ai pas écris, pas répondu jusqu'à ce que Costia rentre de son voyage, ce vendredi soir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle passe chez moi pour discuter."**

Je me vois trembler, je me vois la bouche entrouverte lorsqu'elle marque une énième pause. Je sens la peur dans mes yeux et en même temps je sens mon coeur se serrer si fort.. Si fort. 

**"Et puis je lui ai tout raconté. Je lui ai dis que j'avais couché avec quelqu'un d'autre, que je pensais que c'était fini entre elle et moi. Et elle m'a pardonné. Elle m'a putain de pardonné. Mais je lui ai dis que ce n'était pas avec n'importe qui et elle a de suite compris que c'était avec toi. Je ne lui ai pas caché, je ne voulais plus mentir ni à elle ni à moi-même. J'ai finis par lui dire que tu n'étais pas une simple amie, que j'avais des sentiments pour toi. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été autant honnête avec moi-même que ce soir là d'ailleurs. Et je savais que tout ça me couterait ma relation avec elle, mais ce n'était pas, ce n'était plus ma priorité, loin de là. Elle est partie en me conseillant de te parler de tout ça, puis de l'avertir quand j'aurais fait le point. Et c'est là que j'ai débarqué chez toi le lendemain avec toute la culpabilité possible, avec toute ma peine mais aussi avec une seule certitude, celle de t'aimer de tout mon être. Et tu connais la suite, tu sais comment s'est passée cette journée. J'ai voulu te parler d'elle, j'ai voulu te dire que rien n'était simple, que j'avais besoin de temps pour arranger les choses, qu'il me fallait peut-être encore un peu de temps pour retrouver une certaine confiance en moi et en mes sentiments, qu'il me fallait juste du temps.. pour la quitter définitivement. Mais j'ai pas réussi à te le dire, j'étais complètement perdue Clarke, j'avais passé la nuit à pleurer, à me passer mille scénarios dans la tête juste pour t'annoncer ça. Mais j'ai pas réussi et tu es partie. Alors j'ai couru jusqu'à chez toi mais même là bas j'ai pas réussi.. Puis j'ai passée la pire semaine de ma vie, enfin une des pires parce que je ne les compte plus aujourd'hui. Et Anya est venue la maison. Je lui ai raconté notre après midi et elle m'a juste engueulé parce qu'apparemment je n'étais même pas capable de m'excuser à toi, que je ne faisais juste que parler de Costia. Et j'ai compris, j'ai compris que tu n'avais pas besoin de connaitre ma culpabilité pour elle mais juste mon amour pour toi. Alors j'étais prête à ne plus perdre un minute de plus loin de toi, à débarquer chez tes parents à nouveau et te dire que je t'avais choisi. Parce que c'était le cas, même si il me manquait quelques trucs à régler, c'était toi, ça à toujours été toi Clarke.."**

Je déglutis quand ses yeux se posent sur moi, apeurée de tout ce qu'elle me dit, apeurée de ces paroles qui arrivent bien tard, bien trop tard, elle le sait. Machinalement je ramène mes genoux contre ma poitrine pour m'empêcher de pleurer. Puis elle rabaisse la tête et je ferme les yeux sentant une larme couler le long de ma joue. Je mords ma lèvre pour garder le contrôle.

**"Mais Anya m'a dit de ne rien faire et elle avait raison. Tu t'es mise en couple avec Niylah, Niylah qui est parfaite pour toi, qui prend soin de toi, qui ne te fait jamais pleurer, qui sait ce qui est bon pour toi. An' nous a traité d'imbéciles ce soir là, moi incapable de te parler, toi agissant sous l'impulsivité. Mais pour une fois cette impulsivité t'a mise à l'abris et tu t'es engagée avec elle. Mais ça n'a rien changé pour moi, pour mes sentiments je veux dire. Alors j'ai enfin pris la seule décision que j'aurais du prendre bien plus tôt, j'ai quitté Costia."**

_Boum._ Mon coeur s'arrête. Mon estomac se tord. Ma gorge se serre. Mes doigts s'agrippent aux draps. 

**"Avant la fin de l'été, j'étais seule, folle amoureuse de toi mais complètement déchirée par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Et je t'ai aperçu à la rentrée, tu étais rayonnante, heureuse. Et je ne voulais pas interférer la dedans, je voulais juste m'excuser de ne pas avoir réussi à te dire que tu étais la seule a mes yeux. Je voulais juste m'excuser de t'avoir fait souffrir comme ça. Alors je t'ai attendu le soir, Costia devait venir me chercher parce que malgré tout, on est restées amies. Elle est venue et je lui ai dis d'attendre. Mais tu n'es pas sortie de suite alors elle m'a rejoint juste au moment ou on pouvait discuter enfin. Tu l'as vu et tu es partie. Oh Clarke je suis tellement désolée pour cette fois là..."** Elle contrôle ses sanglots, alors que de mon côtés j'ai écrasé ma main sur ma bouche pour ne pas laisser échapper les miens.

**"Et puis la vie a continué. Raven savait pour tout ça mais je lui ai demandé de ne rien dire, je m'en foutait que tu me haïsse, je me détestais déjà moi même pour tout ça. Je m'en foutais parce que tu semblais tellement heureuse avec Niylah, tellement bien dans ta bulle. Alors j'ai subis ta colère, puis Raven aussi, qui a finalement tout dit à An'. Je pense que c'est ce jour là, sur le stade, que pour la première fois elle a pris ma défense par rapport à toi. Parce qu'elle savait que je t'avais choisi et que je pourrais subir ça encore des années si ça te permettait d'être heureuse. Puis ta colère s'est transformée en ignorance. Et je me suis dis que tu avais tourné la page, ou du moins que tu commençais à construire ta vie sans moi. Et ça allait, enfin aussi bien que possible. Je t'ai regardé de loin pendant des semaines Clarke et un jour, je suis passée devant la galerie. Et j'ai vu tes peintures, je les ai vu et j'ai passé une semaine à me demander si tu allais vraiment bien, si tu étais vraiment heureuse. Comment pouvais-tu l'être alors que tout ton art reflétait une telle noirceur.. J'en ai parlé à Raven, je lui ai demandé si tu l'étais et elle m'a alors dit que oui mais que j'aurais pu te rendre vraiment plus heureuse encore, qu'il fallait qu'on discute. Elle a monté ce plan à la con en étant certaine qu'après m'avoir écouté, tout changerait, tout irait pour le mieux. Anya a accepté, enfin elle a pas eu le choix. Et j'ai attendu un mois, un mois pour pouvoir te dire tout ça. Pour pouvoir te dire que.."** Elle relève la tête vers moi. **"Que je t'aime Clarke, que je n'aime que toi et que ces mois sans toi ont été les plus difficiles de toute ma vie. Je sais que j'ai raté ma chance, je sais que ton coeur est pris et je sais que je n'ai aucun droit de te dire tout ça là, mais je sens qu'au fond il fallait que tu le saches, que tu saches que tu me manques, que je me sens vide depuis que tu n'es plus dans ma vie, que tu es ma personne, tu l'as toujours été, et tout ce que je t'ai dis, tout mes gestes, tout les instants qu'on a vécu ensemble, tout ça c'était vrai, tout l'a toujours été et..**

Et je ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir que je me jette alors sur elle, le coeur en miette, en miette de savoir ça maintenant. Je me jette sur elle et nous glissons ensemble du lit pout atterrir sur le sol de la chambre, sur ce tapis. Elle me serre alors dans ses bras alors que j'éclate en sanglots la tête posée sur sa poitrine. Mes doigts s'agrippent aux brettelles de son débardeur et je pleure, je pleure toutes les larmes que j'ai retenu pendant des mois.

**"Je suis désolée Clarke, je suis tellement désolée de ne jamais réussir à communiquer avec toi, je suis désolée d'avoir attendu tant de temps, désolée de ne pas l'avoir quitté avant tout ça, le jour même où j'ai su que tu étais entrée dans mon coeur.. Je suis tellement désolée.."**

**"J.. Je t'en veux tellement Lexa.. Tellement !"** C'est tout ce que j'arrive à lui dire entre les larmes et la peine.

**"Je sais.. Je sais.."**

Je sens sa main remonter le long de mon dos pour se perdre dans mes cheveux et doucement l'odeur de pêche redevient agréable, doucement mes doigts se desserrent de leur emprise, mais je sais que je suis loin de lui pardonner malgré tout. La culpabilité m'envahie à mon tour de ne pas avoir écouté son explication avant, puis la colère d'avoir agis aussi méchamment avec elle, puis la frustration que personne ne m'ait dis tout ça avant, puis à nouveau cette colère qu'on ait comme joué avec mes sentiments pendant tant de temps. Je n'ai jamais rien su alors que j'aurais du être la première à savoir, les choses auraient été tellement différente...

**"Je n'ai tellement plus confiance en toi, en nous.. Je crois en tout ce que tu m'as dis.. Mais tu m'as tellement brisé le coeur que.."**

**"Je sais Clarke.. Je sais que ça prendra du temps pour que tu me pardonnes et encore plus pour que tu puisses avoir confiance en moi à nouveau.. Mais j'ai du temps, j'ai tout le temps qu'il faut pour ça.."**

Et je ferme les yeux, essayant de faire le tri dans mes pensées, dans mes sentiments. Elle m'aime, Lexa m'a choisi, depuis des mois.. Mais je ne suis plus seule et je ne peux pas faire ça à Niylah. Oh mon Dieu.. Niylah..  
Alors je me redresse, essayant de contenir une nouvelle salve de larmes. Je me redresse pour m'assoir sur le sol, contre le lit. Elle m'accompagne et se pose à côté de moi. Alors mes doigts viennent s'entrelacer aux siens, posés là sur sa cuisse, car c'est la seule chose que je peux lui donner à présent. 

**"J'aime Niylah."** Et ses doigts se resserrent légèrement. **"Elle n'est pas toi, elle ne le sera jamais, mais je l'aime et la place qu'elle à dans ma vie.. Je ne peux plus de l'offrir Lexa.. Pas maintenant, pas après ces derniers mois. Elle a été là pour moi alors que tu me brisais petit à petit, enfin, que je me brisais toute seule apparemment. Elle ne m'a jamais menti, jamais blessé, jamais trahi. Et je tiens à elle, vraiment beaucoup. Elle est une petite amie formidable."** Je marque une pause. **"Mais tu as raison, je ne suis pas heureuse, je ne le suis plus depuis des mois. Parce que je t'ai perdu ce jour là.. J'ai tout perdu. Pas seulement la femme que j'aime, mais mon amie, mon soutien, ma personne. Je t'ai perdu, toi la seule capable de me comprendre sans un mot. Et je t'ai détesté tellement fort Lexa, même là, j'ai tellement de haine pour tout ça, pour cette situation, pour nos comportements, notre incapacité à juste se dire les choses au moment ou on doit se les dire. Je t'ai perdu et évidemment que sans toi je ne suis pas complète.. Évidemment que je ne peux pas être heureuse quand chaque souvenir qui me vient t'est lié, qu'à chaque fois que mes pensées se perdent, elle se perdent pour toi, mélangé à cette colère.. à cette peine. Et je mentirai en disant que je n'ai pas envie de balayer tout ça pour juste te récupérer et tout te donner.. Je sais qu'une partie de moi en a envie.. Mais je ne peux pas, pour Niylah mais aussi pour nous deux. Je ne peux pas tout te donner Lexa, pas là.. Je.."**

Je pose alors ma tête sur son épaule et mon doigt se met à caresser la peau de sa main.

**"Mais je peux te donner mon amitié, où ce qui peut s'y apparenter le mieux. Je peux te donner un bout de mon coeur et peut-être, peut-être qu'avec le temps, tu pourras récupérer ma confiance entièrement. La seule chose que je te demanderai en retour, c'est de plus jamais rien me cacher, de respecter ma relation avec Niylah parce que je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre comme j'ai souffert, et surtout, surtout, de réfléchir à tes mots avant de parler. Et je te promets que j'écouterai, je te promets que je prendrai toujours le temps de t'écouter, d'être moins.. Impulsive.."**

**"Merci.. Je.. Je prendrais ce que tu me donnes Clarke, et je ferai tout pour que tu puisses à nouveau avoir confiance en moi."**

**"C'est en nous que j'ai besoin d'avoir confiance.. J'ai besoin de stabilité, j'ai besoin de temps et.. "**

**"Je suis tellement désolée.."** Sa voix tremble encore. 

**"Je le suis aussi.. Pour tout ça.. Pour ma colère et.."**

**"Tu ne savais pas et.."** Je la sens, prête à pleurer à nouveau. 

**"Shh.. Ça va aller Lexa, ça va aller.."**

Elle se calme et tout restons la un moment, sans rien dire.

**"N'en veux pas trop à Raven.. Elle.."** Elle hésite.

**"Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je vais m'occuper de Reyes."** Je lui réponds, prenant un ton railleur.

**"Clarke !?"**

**"Oh, ça va, ne me Clarke pas, je te sens sourire Lexa."**

**"Hmm."** Elle soupire d'aise. **"Oui, je souris."**

Et je ferme les yeux, juste pour profiter, juste pour profiter.. 


	50. 50. Bravo Reyes

**Pov Raven  
**

**''C'est quand même bien calme.. Tu crois qu'elle a fini par étrangler Lexa ?''**

**''Dis pas de bêtises, elles ont juste beaucoup de choses à se dire.''** Me dit Anya alors que je colle davantage mon oreille à la porte de notre chambre.

**''Attends un peu, de toute façon, on le saura assez tôt si Clarke décide de partir ou de rester.''** Intervient Luna d'une voix douce. **''Apres tout, j'imagine qu'elle a des comptes à régler avec toi.''**

**''Avec moi ?''** Je frisonne. **''Naaaah, Clarkie est raisonnable et puis elle finira par comprendre non ?''**

Je lance un regard à Anya qui hausse simplement les épaules.

**''Non ?!'** ' Je lui demande, commençant à craindre pour ma vie.

**''Sans doute.''** Me répond la brune. **''Mais tu sais.. Ça risque de prendre du temps, et avant que ça arrive, j'imagine qu'elle passera par cette chambre venir te dire deux mots.''**

Je vois Anya esquisser un sourire.

**''Oh ça va toi là bas, je te vois te foutre de moi ! Je te signale que t'es dans le coup aussi hein !''** Je lui lance, faussement outrée qu'elle ne soit pas de mon côté.

**''Moi, j'ai déjà réglé mes comptes avec Clarke, elle m'aime bien trop pour m'en vouloir.. Toi par contre..'** ' Finit-elle par dire en haussant les sourcils amusés.

**''Comment ça moi par contre ?! Elle m'aime aussi Ok !''**

**''Bien sûr Raven, mais on sait tous qu'elle préfère Anya.''** Surenchérie Luna, moqueuse.

Ma copine s'affaire à plier son foutu t-shirt alors que, subitement, le stress m'envahit, commençant à ronger mes ongles.

**''Mon coeur ?''** M'appelle ma blonde. Je lève le regard vers An'. **''Au pire des cas qu'est ce que tu risques ? Un coup de luge dans la gueule ? Après tout, on sait toutes que Griffin fait dans la violence maintenant..''**

_Oh la pute, elle abuse._

**''Ah-ah très drôle ! On se fend la poire ici dites donc !''** Je m'exclame avant de venir m'assoir sur le lit pour bouder.

_PAM, PAM, PAM._

_Oh shit._ Ma tête se tourne dans tous les sens et je glisse du lit pour venir me cacher juste derrière.

**''Chut y a personne !"** Je chuchote aux filles pour qu'elles ne fassent aucun bruit.

Anya lève les yeux au ciel tout en continuant de ranger, sans bruit, ses affaires dans le placard. Luna, elle, à arrêté de bouger, je crois même qu'elle ne respire plus.

_PAM PAM PAM_

**''RAVEN JE SAIS QU'T'ES LÀ, OUVRE-MOI CETTE PORTE.''**

**''Elle sait qu'on a pas fermé à clef ?'** ' Souffle alors Anya alors que la brune laisse échapper un rire avant de plaquer sa main sur sa bouche.

**''RAVEN !"**

Anya soupire. Je la vois inspirer. _Non, non, non, tais-toi !_

**''Entre Clarke c'est ouvert !''** Crie alors ma putain de petite amie de mes deux.

_Je vais me la faire._ Je lui lance un regard noir juste avant de m'allonger sur le sol et de glisser sous le lit _. Hé-hé._ Je vois les pieds de Griffin s'avancer et s'arrêter au milieu de la pièce.

**''Où elle est ?''** Demande-t-elle aux filles. Elle semble remontée !

**''Sous le lit.'** ' Lui répond Anya alors que je ferme les yeux en me demandant pourquoi cette balance est actuellement la femme que j'aime.

Puis, évidemment, Clarke se baisse alors et comme pour continuer à être cachée, je tourne la tête, regardant sur le côté pour ne pas faire face à sa fureur.

**''Sors de là Reyes !''**

Nop, je ne bouge pas. Elle se redresse.

**''Elle est sérieuse la ?''** S'exclame-t-elle alors que je vois seulement les pieds d'Anya faire des aller-retour du lit à son armoire.

**''Yep. Tu la terrorises.''** Lui répond-elle.

Ok c'est bon, je suis célibataire. C'est décidé.

**''Raven, sors de là, je vais rien te faire.''**

**''C'est ce que disent tous les psychopathes avant de tuer leur victime !''** Je lui réponds enfin.

Un long silence s'installe alors dans la pièce.

**''Ok, si tu sors pas, je m'en prends à Anya.''** Dit-elle avant de se rapprocher d'elle. Ma copine recule d'un pas.

**''Vas-y, je m'en fou, c'est un traitresse !''**

**''Oh ! Déjà Griffin tu recules direct. Et toi la dessous, tu arrêtes de faire l'enfant et tu sors de là.''** Lance Anya, doucement agacée.

**''Hors de question, je suis bien ici.''**

**''Ok, très bien.''** Me répond calmement An. Je la vois marcher vers la porte de la chambre. Où elle va ?! **''Luna ? On sort.''** Et elles se barrent. _Putain elles se sont vraiment barrées !_ Elles referment la porte et je me retrouve donc seule, sous mon lit, avec Clarke commençant à taper du pied.

**''Je peux rester là longtemps tu sais.''** Me dit la blonde finalement.

**''T'es la personne la moins patiente que je connaisse Clarke, tu vas te lasser avant moi.''**

**''Sans doute.. Mais j'ai un super pouvoir que tu n'as pas.''** Me dit-elle fièrement.

Je ne dis rien.

**''BECCAAAAAA !''**

_OH LA PUTE !_ Je roule sous le lit pour vite en sortir et accours vers Clarke.

**''BEEEEC...''** Et je plaque ma main sur sa grande bouche là avant de croiser son regard malicieux.

**''C'est bon t'as gagné ! Je suis sortie !''** Et je la lâche pour me reculer légèrement.

**''Bien.''** Dit-elle. **''Maintenant je vais m'occuper de ton cas !''**

Je baisse la tête, penaude, prête à subir ses foudres quand je sens deux bras s'enrouler autour de mon cou et son corps se coller au mien. Je reste un peu con avant de venir poser mes mains dans son dos, encore hésitante.

**''Merci.''** Me souffle-t-elle en se reculant un instant pour déposer un baiser sur ma joue. Elle me sourit puis s'éloigne pour enfin sortir de la pièce, me laissant la comme une débile.

**''Claaaaarke ! Clarke ! Attends moi !''**

Je me précipite alors dans le couloir et la vois déjà en train de descendre les escaliers.

**''Clarke !''**

Elle se retourne.

**''Ça s'est arrangé ?! Avec Lexa ça s'est arrangé ?"** Je lui demande, plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

Un simple sourire, sincère, franc, voilà la réponse qu'elle me donne, avant de reprendre son chemin. Je reste la quelques secondes puis décide de la suivre. J'arrive au salon, la blonde a déjà rejoint Octavia et Lincoln, à table et Luna est assise sur le canapé avec Anya à qui je lance tout de même un regard sombre. La commissure de ses lèvres remontent, et je plisse alors mes yeux pour lui faire peur. Comme si cela pouvait fonctionner. Puis j'avance, je _la_ cherche. Je vais jusqu'à la cuisine et elle est là, ma Lexa, en train de préparer du thé. Son visage semble apaisé, enfin. Et je soupire, je soupire de soulagement.

**''Je savais que mon plan allait marcher ! Je le savais !!''** Je lance alors au milieu de la pièce en sautillant sur place.

Lexa se retourne et m'adresse alors son plus beau pouce en l'air alors que Clarke elle, sourit simplement, presque timidement. Ma copine elle, j'imagine qu'elle doit être en train de soupirer cette traitresse.

Ma mère revient alors du garage, un gros sac de courses dans les mains. _Omg elle était même pas à la maison ! Griffin c'te.._ Je me tourne vers la blonde qui hausse les épaules Innocemment. Dépitée de m'être faite avoir, je rejoins Lexa à la cuisine, mon amie de toujours. Je me rapproche et me penche vers elle.

**''Faudra que tu me racontes tout.''** Je lui murmure discrètement.

**''Hmm.'** ' Me dit-elle en acquiesçant franchement. Elle semble heureuse, c'est bien.

Puis je remarque ses gestes. Elle s'applique, elle fait attention à bien trier le mélange de fruits secs devant elle servant à l'infusion qu'elle prépare. Elle retire les cranberries, les petits copeaux de branche s'étant glissés dans la préparation puis attrape une tasse. Je remarque que c'est celle qu'a utilisé Clarke l'année dernière. J'observe encore. Lexa semble tellement en paix avec elle même, c'est.. Presque perturbant.

Elle se baisse, attrape le pot de miel dans le placard et ajoute une grosse cuillère à soupe de ce nectar dans la tasse. Elle dépose enfin le mélange à tisane trié dans son filtre à thé en métal. Elle se saisit ensuite de la bouilloire et vient verser l'eau frémissante dans la tasse pour venir faire infuser le tout. Je la vois attendre et j'avoue être complètement perdue par cette simple routine qu'elle semble presque habituée à faire.

Quelques minutes passent et je la vois seulement buguer sur la tasse. Puis elle récupère le filtre et le pose sur une coupelle. Enfin elle mélange le tout à l'aide d'une cuillère tout en soufflant un peu sur la préparation.

Elle inspire, ce qui me sort de mon rêve.

**''Rae ?''** Me demande-t-elle se rendant compte de ma présence.

**''Ton thé à l'air très bon.''** Je lui réponds en souriant.

**''Il est pour Clarke.''**

**''Je me doute bien.''**

Puis je la vois verser de l'eau dans un seconde tasse.

**''Et celui la est pour toi. Pour te remercier.''** S'exprime-t-elle en me tendant la seconde tasse.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent de bonheur et je saisis alors cette attention, venant porter ce doux breuvage, à la menthe, cette fois-ci, à mes lèvres. Elle a beau être le pire des boulets qui soit, Lexa reste sans doute la personne la plus attentionnée que je connaisse.

Je la remercie d'un sourire et la vois hésiter.

**''Il va refroidir si tu ne lui donnes pas maintenant.''** Je lui dis, la voyant regarder, avec attention, la tasse de Clarke.

Elle soupire. **''Je sais.''**

Puis elle finit par la prendre entre ses doigts et à se tourner vers le salon. Je la vois inspirer puis s'y diriger. Je la suis et je souris à nouveau lorsque je vois Clarke accepter sa boisson timidement.

Sans un mot Lexa rejoint Anya au canapé et s'assoit près d'elle, tout en expirant enfin tout l'air emmagasiné dans ses poumons.

**''Raven chérie ?''** Ma mère m'appelle alors.

**''Oui man ?''**

**''Tu m'aides à préparer le repas ?''**

**''Yep, avec plaisir !''**

\---

**Pov Clarke**

Cela ne fait que quelques heures que je sais. Quelques heures que je dois dealer avec toutes les informations qu'elle m'a donné. Notre moment dans la chambre est passé et j'avoue ne pas du tout savoir comment agir avec elle maintenant. Est-ce que c'est ça qu'elle a ressenti il y a quelques mois ? Quand elle savait tous mes sentiments mais que Costia était la ? Comme Niylah l'est aujourd'hui. Je finis même par me dire que je comprends un peu mieux les distances qu'elle avait alors instauré entre nous. Évidemment, je ne pourrais jamais faire ça, jamais m'éloigner d'elle à cause de ses sentiments.. Mais je dois avouer qu'il est difficile de définir des limites de ce qui est faisable ou non, tolérable ou non, avouable ou non.

Si je parle, c'est Ok, mais si je commence à la prendre dans mes bras pour lui dire bonjour ? Si j'entrelace mes doigts avec les siens lorsque l'on marche dans la rue ? Si on dort ensemble ? Oh mon dieu non, je ne peux clairement plus dormir avec elle. Je sens mes joues rougir en me disant que c'est certainement le genre de pensées que je dois mettre de côté.. J'aime Niylah et pour rien au monde je serai infidèle avec elle. Je vais donc devoir mettre des barrières et même si en réalité mon coeur est soulagé, il n'empêche que ma tête, elle, fuse dans tous les sens. Un million de ''et si ?'', un million de ''j'aurais pu, j'aurais du'' se bousculent dans mon cerveau et j'ai compris avec le temps qu'il n'était pas utile de les combattre, que ces pensées là, finissent toujours pas gagner. Alors je vais m'accorder une nuit, une seule nuit ou je vais penser, refaire notre relation, revivre cette nuit là, ses baisers, ses sentiments. Et demain matin, il y aura des barrières, demain matin, elle ne sera plus qu'un souvenir et même si je sais qui elle est pour moi, même si je sais que mon coeur crève pour Lexa, j'aime Niylah, elle est mon foyer maintenant et depuis cinq mois elle me rend heureuse.

Je secoue la tête pour me reconcentrer sur l'instant présent. Celui où je suis en train de laver ma tasse sans pour autant me focus sur Lexa. Je finis par la rincer et par la poser dans l'égouttoir. Tout le monde s'active je dois dire. Ils mettent la table alors que Raven et sa mère, aidées de Gustus, sont en train de préparer une fondue, un repas Suisse il me semble. Ils sortent un appareil permettant de faire fondre du fromage à l'intérieur. Au vin blanc. Je n'ai jamais goûté ça et je dois dire que je suis assez intriguée.

 **''Aller, tout le monde à table !''** S'exclame Gustus tandis que j'essuie mes mains dans un torchon. Tout le monde s'installe autour de la grande table, tout le monde se met en couple évidemment, et je profite de l'agitation pour m'installer entre Anya et Octavia. En sécurité entre mes deux amies.. Quelques secondes passent et je me rends que je n'ai plus vraiment besoin d'être en sécurité.. Que je n'ai plus vraiment besoin qu'Anya soit mon pilier et Octavia le défenseur de notre équipe. Au final, je crois juste que j'ai pris l'habitude d'être en leur compagnie. Après tout ça fait des mois et des mois que je passe mon temps avec O, Niylah, Bell et les deux zigotos la. Et Anya.. Ben c'est Anya. Même sans Niylah je pense que j'aurais fini par passer ma vie chez elle. Je m'y sens bien, c'est simple d'être avec An'. C'est pouvoir regarder un film tranquillement, c'est sentir un plaid se poser sur moi quand j'ai froid, c'est un amour distant mais très maternel et je dois dire qu'elle est devenue ma personne de référence. Alors je suis juste bien là.

En face de nous, Lincoln et Luna font aussi de très bons interlocuteurs pour ce repas. Becca me tend une sorte de pic en métal étrange et explique alors le principe à ceux qui ne connaissent pas, c'est à dire Octavia et moi seulement. Rapidement, on comprend que le but du jeu est de tremper des bouts de toast, de pain français, dans ce fromage chaud et onctueux.

Et c'est un vrai régal.

**''Alors ça s'est arrangé avec Lexa ?'** ' Me demande Octavia en chuchotant, tout en venant tremper un énième morceau de pain dans la préparation.

**''Hmm.. Plus ou moins.''**

**''Rassure-moi, elle t'a dit pour Costia hein ?"** Intervient alors Anya à voix basse également.

**''Oui, oui. Attends elle m'a dit qu'elles étaient plus ensemble on est d'accord ?''** Je lui demande, peut-être pour être sûre que Lexa m'ait dit la vérité.

**''Oui. Tu peux lui faire confiance sur ce coup là Clarke.''** Me répond la blonde comprenant mon hésitation.

J'acquiesce, même si pour le coup, je suis désolée Anya mais il va me falloir du temps pour qu'elle retrouve ma confiance.

**''Elles sont plus ensemble ?''** Me redemande Octavia.

**''Hmm. Depuis des mois si tu veux tout savoir. Je crois même que le jour où elle est venue chez moi.. Elle n'était déjà quasi plus ensemble..''**

**''Oh merde, j'suis désolée Clarke.''** Me chuchote O', bien au courant de tout ce que j'ai pu vivre ces derniers temps. **''Et tu vas faire quoi ?''**

**''Ben j'imagine que je vais juste continuer ma vie. C'est tout.''**

**''Non mais je veux dire avec Niylah et tout. Clarke, on parle de Lexa là..''** Insiste la brune.

**''Si ta question c'est est-ce que je vais quitter ma petite amie pour elle ? La réponse est non.''**

**''Lex le sait ?''** Me demande An à ma gauche.

**''Oui je lui ai demandé de respecter ça. Je lui ai dis que je pouvais lui offrir que de l'amitié.''**

**''Et t'es sûre de toi ?''** Me lance alors la blonde un sourcil relevé, presque réprobateur.

**''Oui An, je le suis. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle m'a tout expliqué que ça veut dire que tout est effacé..''** Je dis tout en venant jouer avec le morceau de pain ramolli dans mon assiette. **''Elle m'a fait beaucoup de mal et...''**

**''Je sais mais elle a souffert aussi, tous ces mois là, elle t'a juste regardé être heureuse et elle a pris cher juste pour un malentendu.''**

Putain c'est pas le moment.

**''Anya, je peux pas. J'ai plus confiance en elle, j'ai peur d'être proche d'elle, rien que d'être son amie me semble être impossible pour l'instant. C'est juste comme ça, je me suis habituée à ce qu'elle soit loin, à ce que ma vie ne tourne pas autour d'elle..''**

**''Mouais.''** Me répond-elle avant de tourner la tête vers Raven à sa propre gauche. 

Elle revient vers moi. **''Tu parles trop fort Griff, Lexa à de bonnes oreilles.''**

_Erf. Super._

**''Courage.''** Me lance O' en me serrant l'avant bras tendrement.

Je pose mon pic à pain, ayant perdu l'appétit et je m'enfonce alors dans mon siège, attendant juste que le repas se termine.

C'est une heure après que nous sortons enfin de table. Une fois débarrassée et une fois la vaisselle nettoyée, nous nous installons tous au salon pour ce qui semble être une soirée jeu de société. Perso ça ne me dit pas grand chose mais par politesse je reste là. Je me cale dans l'angle du canapé, tout au bout, afin de les laisser entre eux puis je prends mon téléphone. J'ai quelques messages.

**Papa :** _"Coucou ma chérie, bien arrivée ? Essaye de nous prévenir la prochaine fois, heureusement que j'ai le numéro de Gustus. Passe de bonnes vacances, on t'embrasse.''_

Erf avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de prévenir mes parents de mon arrivée. Je ramène mes genoux contre ma poitrine et leur réponds, même si il est déjà un peu tard.

**Clarke :** _''Salut papa, je suis désolée, tout s'est enchaîné très vite et j'ai complètement zappé mon téléphone. Mais tout va bien, je vous appelle demain. Bisous ! ❤"_

Je lis ensuite le second message que j'ai.

**Niylah :** _''Hey mon coeur, comment se passe ton début de vacances ? Perso j'en peux déjà plus de mes parents. Et tu me manques. Beaucoup. Appelle moi quand t'es dispo. Je t'aime.''_

Je souris. Je souris parce que je suis bien avec elle, quoi que les autres disent, je suis bien.

**''Niylah ?''** Me demande alors Luna qui vient s'asseoir à côté de moi pendant que les autres s'installent tout à ses côtés et autour de la table basse. Je vois même Octavia sortir le Monopoly. Omg ils vont en avoir pour des heures.

**''Oui. J'ai juste reçu un SMS.''**

**''Je suis contente de te voir comme ça Clarke. Tu es plus jolie quand tu ne pleures pas.''**

Tiens j'en avais presque oublié sa façon d'être.

**''Merci Luna, je prends ça pour un compliment.''** Je lui réponds en souriant.

**''Tu joues avec nous ?''** Me demande-t-elle.

**''Hmm non pas ce soir, désolée, je vais pas tarder à monter.''**

**''D'accord, au pire tu pourras jouer avec mon pion si tu veux.''**

**''Merci Luna.''**

**''De rien.''**

Et je la vois alors glisser sur le tapis, laissant la place à côté de moi, vide. J'y allonge mes pieds et replonge mon visage dans mon téléphone.

**Clarke :** _''Salut bébé. Courage avec tes parents. Nous, c'est soirée jeux de société la. Ils ont sorti le Monopoly mais j'ai pas la force. J'attends un peu puis je monte t'appeler. Tu me manques aussi. Je t'aime aussi. ❤''_

Puis je cale mon téléphone entre mes jambes, tournant mon visage vers la cheminée me perdant peut-être un peu dans mes pensées. Ce n'est que lorsque j'entends Raven hurler d'être tombée sur la carte ''allez en prison, ne passez pas par la case départ blablabla'' que je reviens à la réalité. Je me tourne vers eux et la première chose que je vois ce sont ses émeraudes me fixant. Un léger sourire se dessine sur le visage de Lexa et je lui réponds de la même manière, avant que mon téléphone de vibre entre mes cuisses.

**Niylah :** _"Quand tu veux ma belle, profite de ta soirée, moi je suis déjà dans mon lit la. Et je pense à toi.''_

C'est mon signal. Je me lève alors doucement du canapé.

**''Je vais vous laisser, je vais monter. Amusez vous bien."** Je leur lance.

**''Bonne nuit Griffin.''**

**''Nuit' Clarke.''**

**''Demain debout 9h, on va à la station.''** M'informe Gustus.

**''Pas de soucis. Dormez bien.''** Je leur réponds à tous avant de me diriger vers les escaliers. Je fais un pas, juste un seul pas.

**''Clarke ?''**

Je me retourne et _elle_ est là, pourtant il me semblait qu'elle était en train de jouer quand je suis partie.

**''Oui ?''**

**''Euh.. Hm.. Tu, tu veux regarder un film avec moi ou..''**

**''Désolée.''** Je la coupe. **''Niylah attend mon appel et..''**

**''Oh oui, pas de soucis.''** Elle passe sa main derrière sa tête. **''Plus tard peut-être ?"**

**''Je.. Désolée Lexa, je suis fatiguée.. Peut-être une autre fois d'accord ?''**

Elle baisse la tête. **''Oui oui je comprends, pas de problème, quand tu veux.''** Puis elle la redresse sans pour autant me regarder. **''Bonne nuit alors Clarke.''**

**''Bonne nuit Lexa.''**

Elle reste un moment la puis se retourne avant de partir se réinstaller au salon. Je respire enfin, ayant l'impression d'avoir bloqué mon air tout ce temps. Des limites, des limites. C'est bien, c'est bien. Je monte enfin les escaliers afin d'appeler ma petite amie. Une fois installée sur mon lit, je lance l'appel.

_**"Hey salut toi."** _

**"Hey !"** Je soupire presque, heureuse d'entendre sa voix.

**_"Comment s'est passée ta soirée ?"_ **

**"Bien ça va, on a mangé un truc qui s'appelle de la fondue, puis après ils ont joué au monopoly et je viens tout juste de monter."**

**_"Oh oui, j'aime la fondue ! J'en ai mangé une lors de mon voyage en France, tu as dû te régaler. Pas fan du monopoly ?"_ **

**"Oui c'était super bon et si en général j'aime ce jeu, mais là j'étais pas dans le mood pour une partie, surtout avec autant de gens qui jouent.. Ça aurait duré des heures."** Je soupire.

**_"Ew, je suis contente que tu aies dit non alors, ça me permet d'entendre ta voix maintenant."_ **

**"J'aurais pas attendu la fin de la partie pour t'appeler de toute façon. Comment vont tes parents ?"**

_**"Ça va, ils aimeraient te rencontrer. Je leur ai dit qu'on verrait pendant tes repos de février. Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?"** _Me dit-elle un soupçon d'appréhension dans sa voix.

**"Ce serait avec plaisir. Tu as bien rencontrer les miens. J'ai même hâte de rencontrer ta famille."**

**_"Moi aussi j'ai hâte que tu les rencontre. D'ailleurs en parlant de tes parents, j'ai trouvé les sels de bains qu'Abby m'a demandé de rapporter de New York. Je les déposerai en rentrant, elle est déjà au courant."_ **

**"T'es adorable, j'ai de la chance d'avoir une copine comme toi."**

**_"C'est moi qui ai de la chance."_** Elle marque une pause. **_"Sinon vous avez prévu quoi demain ?"_**

**"Journée ski normalement et toi ?"**

_**"Ahah tu vas pouvoir leur montrer tes nouveaux talents. Nous on va visiter le grand marché de Noël de NY, vu que c'est bientôt la fin des vacances, on va en profiter avant qu'ils désinstallent tout."** _

**"Oh trop bien ! Tu prendras des photos pour me montrer ? Et ouais tu parles de talents.. Sincèrement, je ne sais pas si ce sport est fait pour moi. On est allées quoi ? Quatre ou cinq fois skier au complexe ces derniers mois, et j'ai pas l'impression d'avoir progressé."**

**_"Ok pour les photos, je comptais déjà le faire de toute façon."_** Je la sens sourire. ** _"Et dis pas n'importe quoi Clarke, tu sais descendre une piste maintenant. Puis tu verras, une fois que tu seras en haut d'une vraie montagne, tout te semblera différent et bien plus agréable que de rester enfermée dans une salle avec de la fausse neige."_**

 **"Oui tu as sans doute raison, nous verrons bien. Si tu n'as plus de nouvelle de moi c'est que je me suis cassée une jambe ou que j'ai déclenché une avalanche, on sait jamais avec moi."** Elle rit encore.

**_"Ça marche, promis si j'ai pas de nouvelle de toi demain soir, j'appelle les secours directement."_ **

Et nous rions ensemble. Je me cale un peu mieux sur le lit, m'enfonçant dans les coussins, le regard vers le plafond. Un silence paisible s'installe et je sens que je dois lui en parler maintenant, au plus tôt, ne rien lui cacher.

**"Mon coeur.."**

_**"Hmm ?"** _

**"Il faut que je te dise un truc mais j'ai pas envie que tu t'inquiètes pour rien et que tu te poses mille questions parce que c'est pas nécessaire, enfin, je veux être honnête avec toi, c'est la base de notre relation, de ce que l'on s'est promis et.."**

**_"Clarke."_** Me coupe-t-elle. _ **"Juste dis moi."**_

**"Lexa est ici."**

Le silence.

**_"Hmm d'accord.."_ **

**"Tu vois !"** Je lui lance.

**_"Oui bon, je vais pas te mentir, je suis pas ultra enchantée par l'info je t'avoue."_ **

**"Tu peux me faire confiance, il n'y a plus rien entre elle et moi et.."**

**_"Je m'inquiète juste pour toi. Après tout ce qu'elle t'a fait, je m'inquiète juste que tu passes ces quelques jours avec elle. J'espère juste que ça ira pour toi mon coeur. Attends.."_** Elle marque une pause, le genre que je redoute presque. _**"Pourquoi tu me dis qu'il n'y a plus rien entre vous.. C.. Clarke ?"**_

Je soupire.

**_"Clarke ?! Est-ce qu'il faut que je m'inquiète de quelque chose ?!"_ **

**"Non ! Bien sûr que non.. Elle devait même pas être là mais Raven à tout organisé pour que je me retrouve seule avec Lex pour discuter.."**

_**"Hmm "Lex".. Je vois.."** _

**"Non bébé.. Aaah.."** Je soupire. **"Il fallait qu'on discute juste. Et crois moi j'ai été la première à vouloir partir d'ici quand j'ai su qu'elle était là. Mais elle avait des choses importantes à me dire, des choses qui vont me permettre d'avancer et.."**

 ** _"Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas.. Et je ne suis pas le genre à être intrusive dans ta vie ou à vouloir tout savoir mais.. Est-ce que je peux, pour le coup, en savoir plus ? Sur ce qu'elle t'a dis je veux dire.."_** Je la sens hésiter. Mais encore une fois, elle a le droit de savoir.

 **"Bien sûr mon coeur, tout ce que tu voudras."** J'inspire. **"Elle est venue me dire qu'elle regrettait que les choses se soient passées comme ça entre nous. Elle m'a expliqué ses réactions.. et.. Roh putain.. Bon je vais pas passer par quatre chemins. Elle a quitté Costia y a des mois déjà, elle a jamais voulu me faire de mal, elle voulait être avec moi, juste avec moi. Elle me l'a jamais dit par respect pour nous deux, parce qu'elle me sait heureuse avec toi. Mais elle a fini par tout m'avouer, elle voulait pas non plus me perdre et.."**

 ** _"Elle t'aime encore ?"_** Me coupe-t-elle.

Silence.

**_"Évidemment qu'elle t'aime encore.. Quelle question à la con."_ **

**"Bébé.."**

**_"Clarke, je veux pas revivre ça. Je.. J'ai pas envie de vous revoir vous tourner autour. J'ai déjà vécu ça pendant quasiment un an et merde.."_** Elle soupire. _**"J'suis pas stupide, je sais que tu t'es mise avec moi, juste parce qu'elle voulait pas de toi à ce moment là. J'ai accepté d'être la roue de secours parce que je suis folle de toi Clarke. Mais aujourd'hui on est ensemble et je sais pas si je pourrais me contenter de.."**_

**"Mon coeur stop ! Je t'arrête tout de suite. Oui j'ai aimé Lexa, oui elle a compté et elle compte encore. Tu connais l'histoire mieux que personne. C'est vrai qu'on s'est mises officiellement ensemble sur un coup de tête, toi et moi, dans la précipitation. Mais je ne regrette rien du tout ! Je te connais depuis deux ans quasiment, c'est pas comme si t'étais une étrangère que j'ai croisé dans un bar et avec qui je me suis dis c'est bon ! Non c'était toi ou personne d'autre. Et aujourd'hui je suis heureuse à tes côtés et ce n'est pas parce qu'elle, elle veut bien de moi maintenant que je vais retourner ramper à ses pieds. Oui Lexa compte, oui, je sais dans le fond que je tiens à elle, peut-être même qu'une partie de moi l'aime encore. Mais c'est tellement différent de nous, tellement loin de cette réalité que tu représentes à mes yeux. Je t'aime toi et je te veux toi. Fais moi confiance.."**

**_"Je te fais confiance Clarke, je sais que tu es honnête avec moi."_ **

**"Alors ne t'inquiète pas trop d'accord.."**

**_"Juste dis moi si ça évolue. Je sais que tu ne me tromperas pas à proprement parlé. Mais je vous connais.. Je vous ai vu pendant des mois et je sais.."_ **

**"Et elle m'a brisé comme personne. On est différentes maintenant. Je ne retournerai pas dans ses bras."**

**_"Hmm.. Je vais te croire. Mais encore une fois, tu me préviens si jamais ça change.."_ **

**"Oui, oui ! Je te préviendrai. Promis."**

**_"Je t'aime.. Ne m'échappe pas s'il te plait.."_ **

**"Je suis toute à toi mon coeur, toute à toi."**

\---

**Pov Lexa**

Erf je suis fatiguée.. J'aurais vraiment dû dormir plus au lieu de penser à tout ça, à Clarke et surtout à sa façon d'agir avec moi, hier avant d'aller dormir.

_Qu'est ce que tu croyais Lexa, qu'elle allait te pardonner et quitter sa copine pour toi ?_

Non.. Je sais que je dois faire mes preuves pour lui montrer qu'elle compte, parce que c'est le cas. Elle a accepté mon thé hier, mais n'a pas voulu pour autant qu'on regarde un film ensemble.. C'était peut-être trop tôt ou peut-être qu'en vrai, elle m'en veut encore énormément et qu'elle ne veut pas se retrouver seule avec moi ? Ou peut-être juste qu'elle était vraiment fatiguée.. Même si la Clarke que je connais n'aurait jamais dit non à une nuit blanche devant un film à manger du popcorn..

_Mais ce n'est plus la Clarke que tu connais.._

Je le sais.. Je lui ai fait bien trop de mal.

_Mais elle a accepté ton thé.._

Erf pourquoi tout est toujours aussi compliqué ? Est-ce que j'ai au moins une chance, une misérable petite chance avec elle ?

Je remplis la bouilloire devant moi, parce que oui effectivement je lui prépare une autre infusion. Enfin, j'en ai fait pour tout le monde parce que je ne veux pas être trop lourde ou insistante avec elle, mais j'ai fait attention de bien préparer une de ses tisanes préférées, de l'eau, des tranches de citron, de la muscade et du sirop d'érable.

**"Tu te spécialises dans le thé Woods ?"** S'exclame Raven à mes côtés en train de préparer ce qui semble être des œufs brouillés et du bacon. Je ne lui réponds pas, restant concentrée sur mes rondelles de citrons. **"Je pensais qu'après ce qu'elle avait dit à table, tu ferais un peu.. moins attention à elle."**

Je lève les yeux vers mon amie, étonnée.

**"Ce qu'elle a dit à table ?"**

**"Ouais tu sais le truc "j'ai pas confiance, je lui en veux, même être amie avec elle c'est difficile blablabla"** Me répond-elle en venant retourner son lard.

De quoi parle-t-elle ? J'ai pas entendu Clarke une seule fois pendant le repas, elle était bien trop loin..

**"Rae, de quoi tu parles ?"** Je lui demande alors, maintenant intriguée.

**"Ben tu sais.."** Commence-t-elle, avant de se retourner vers moi et de se figer. **"Oh dios, t'as rien entendu c'est ça ?"**

Je lève alors mes sourcils, la pressant pour qu'elle s'explique. Je la vois hésiter.

**"Ah-AH"** Se met-elle à rire nerveusement. **"C'est rien d'important !"** Puis je la vois pousser la poêle du feu avant de juste se retourner et partir. **"Bon j'vais prendre une douche moi ah-ah-ah."**

Comme une con, je la regarde partir et puis mon coeur se serre. Je passe ma main sur ma poitrine.. Clarke ne m'a absolument pas pardonné, même un chouilla ? _Ok souffle_. Ça va juste prendre du temps.

Je me retourne, toujours dans mes pensées, attrape le citron, le couteau et continu mes rondelles; _Aie_. La douleur est vive. Je baisse le regard. Oh, je crois que je viens de me couper.

**"J'ai juste oublié mon téléph.. Oh putain Lex mais tu pisses le sang."** Se précipite alors Raven vers moi, attrapant de l'essuie tout avant de venir enrouler mon doigt dedans. **"Ça va, t'as fait ça comment ?!"**

**"Oh c'est rien, regarde ça saigne déjà presque plus."** Je lève la main et vois alors un léger filet de sang couler de mon doigt jusqu'à l'intérieur de ma manche.

**"Tu rigoles ou quoi.. MAMAAAAAAN !"**

Je vois alors Becca débarquer du garage à toute vitesse.

**"Quo.. OH MON DIEU LEXA ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!"** Demande-t-elle alors à Raven.

**"JE SAIS PAAAS ! Je suis partie, j'suis revenue chercher mon téléphone et VOILA !"**

**"Ok ok ! Vas chercher le désinfectant ! Je dois avoir des compresses dans ma salle de bain."**

Je les vois s'agiter comme des folles et partir dans tous les sens, puis vite monter à l'étage en me laissant seule dans la cuisine, mon doigt en l'air. Je soupire, avant de retirer le morceau d'essuie tout de mon doigt. Aie, celui-ci est déjà collé.

**"Tssss."** Je lâche en venant ouvrir le robinet et en passant mon doigt sous une eau légèrement tiède. **"Putain.. Je me suis pas ratée en vrai.."** Je me parle à moi-même.

**"Lexa ?"**

Oh. Clarke.

**"Hey.."** Je réponds juste, sans me retourner.

  
Elle s'avance et se pose à côté de moi. Oh mon dieu que mon coeur se fend lorsque cette odeur de noix de coco me prend au nez. Même son parfum à changer.. Comment ? Tout son être sentait la vanille, sa peau, ses cheveux, même ses lèvres. À chaque baiser mon nez pouvait humer l'odeur de ses joues.. Mais là.. _Oh Clarke, ma Clarke.. Non.._

Je la vois alors attraper mon avant bras et éteindre le robinet, puis attraper un torchon propre, dans le tiroir du bas, de son autre main.

**"Tu t'es bien coupée. Il faut que tu compresses pour arrêter le sang, pas que tu passes sous l'..."** Elle s'arrête quand son regard se pose sur moi. **"Oh mais tu pleures ? Ça va ? Oh merde, j'ai serré trop fort ? C'est si profond ? Tu veux que j'appelle l'hôpital ?"**

_Je n'ai que toi Clarke.. Pourquoi as tu changé ton odeur.._ ? Comment je vais faire pour me souvenir ? Comment je vais faire quand la vanille aura disparu de ma mémoire, lorsque je n'arriverai plus à l'associer à notre moment.. _Tu.. Non Clarke.. Ne change pas, je t'en supplie, ne supprime pas ce qui te rend si.. toi._

Merde. Et je me rends compte que je pleure.

Je rapproche vivement ma main contre ma poitrine, la faisant me lâcher et me mets alors à serrer mon doigt, qui au passage, ne me fait pas si mal que ça. Je fixe enfin la blonde devant moi, essayant d'oublier cette odeur que je n'apprécie pas; celle qui à remplacer ma vanille.

**"Désolée.. Je.."** Essaye-t-elle, plus inquiète qu'autre chose.

**"Non, non c'est moi. Tu as bien fait, ça m'a fait un peu mal mais ça va.."** Je marque une pause, Clarke me regarde toujours.

**"Ok, reste appuyée.."** Elle se tourne vers les escaliers. **"Puis les secours sont déjà en train de débarquer à ce que je vois."** Dit-elle un rictus sur le visage.

**"LEXAAA"** Se mettent alors à crier Raven et Becca en même temps.

Je soupire puis souris, quand j'entends _son_ rire cristallin à côté de moi.

**"Ça va ? Montre moi ton doigt !"** Me lance alors Raven, sa mère sortant déjà une compresse de son emballage, prête à me le rincer avec de l'alcool.

**"Oui oui, ça va, ça a arrêté de saigner."**

**"Hmm"** Me répond juste Rae avant d'attraper ma main pour vérifier. **"Mouais ça va. Mais on va quand même s'occuper de ça.**

Et c'est après dix minutes à nettoyer ma plaie et à utiliser le stock de compresses de tout le chalet, que je me retrouve avec mon index gauche enroulé dans un sorte de bandage, triplant la taille de ma main.

**"Un pensement aurait suffit..."** Je soupire alors. **"Mais merci toutes les deux."**

Elles me sourient et retournent alors à leurs activités. Douche pour Raven et je ne sais quoi pour Becca. De mon côté je me retourne vers Clarke qui semble juste être absorbée par son téléphone.. Sûrement Niylah. Je souris ou je serre les dents ou les deux je ne sais pas trop avant de venir nettoyer mon couteau et le plan de travail de mon sang. Une fois fait, je reprends ma préparation.

Je remarque que la blonde bouge enfin, revenant vers l'espace du petit-déjeuner. Elle cherche alors dans le placard du bas, plus du haut.

**"Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?"** Je lui demande.

**"Yep, je cherche le café."**

_Oh._

**"Étagère de droite. C'est pour toi ?"** J'ose.

**"Oui. Ah super, j'ai trouvé, merci."**

**"De rien.. Je.. Si jamais j'ai fait du thé au citron et.."**

**"Oh.. C'est gentil, mais je préfère boire un café là.. Mais les autres vont se régaler j'en suis sûre."**

Tout en me souriant, elle insère sa dosette dans sa cafetière alors que moi, de mon côté, je me mords juste la joue pour compenser la douleur que je ressens dans ma poitrine à cet instant même.


	51. 51. Douceur d'hiver

**Pov Clarke**   
  


**"Clarke, une luge ?"** Me demande Raven tout en tendant une paire de skis à Anya.   
  


**"Non, s'il en reste, je veux bien des skis aussi s'il te plait."**   
  


Elle hausse un sourcil tout en se tournant vers moi pour être certaine de ce que je viens de dire.   
  


**"Je suis allée à la station qui a ouverte à DC avec Niylah. Elle m'a appris à skier, enfin, à tenir debout sur des skis."**   
  


**"Ah oui, c'est vrai, je m'en souviens."** Intervient alors An en train d'installer les affaires dans la voiture garée devant le garage.   
  


**"Wooow ! Et bah ça c'est une bonne nouvelle, on va enfin arrêter de monter cette colline à la con pour te suivre avec ta luge. Bien jouée Griffin, belle initiative."**   
  


Je lui souris, tout en attrapant les skis qu'elle me tend, alors. Je traverse le garage à mon tour pour venir les installer dans le coffre de la voiture, à travers la trappe prévue pour ça.

Je jette un coup d'œil rapide à la montage et je frissonne. J'espère que Niylah a raison et que je ne vais pas regretter cette petite sortie en me cassant une jambe ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. La porte donnant sur le salon via le garage claque et je me retourne alors, observant Lexa venir discuter avec Raven. Anya les rejoint mais je reste à ma place, replongeant mon regard sur le paysage.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser encore et encore à toute cette situation, je n'y arrive pas. En réalité j'ai passé la nuit à ressasser le passé, d'où le café de ce matin qui fut bien plus que nécessaire pour attaquer cette journée. Est-ce que j'ai bien fait de rester malgré tout ? Est-ce qu'il ne faudrait pas que je prenne un peu de distance avec tout ça, au lieu de rester près de Lexa, comme si de rien n'était ? J'ai appris hier, que pendant tout ce temps, Lexa.. Ma Lexa avait ressenti les mêmes choses que moi et j'ai dû quelques heures après rassurer ma copine et lui dire que ça ne changeait rien. Mais vraiment, ça ne change rien ? Je me suis posée mille questions durant la nuit, je me suis retournée dans tous les sens et encore là, les barrières que je me suis obligée à construire entre Lexa et moi, sont difficiles à mettre en place. Rien que ce matin, j'étais morte de peur lorsqu'elle s'est coupée le doigt. Je l'ai senti, au fond de ma poitrine. Et ce contact, cette proximité et ses larmes.. Comme je l'ai dit, avec le temps la douleur passe et il ne reste que les bons moments, et lorsque j'apprends qu'en plus, j'ai souffert plus ou moins pour rien pendant tout ce temps, et pire qu'elle a souffert sans doute plus que moi, alors oui forcément ça fout un coup au moral et aux idées.

Je l'ai senti, mon coeur, se remettre à frissonner pour elle, je l'ai senti le lendemain même après avoir dit à Niylah qu'il n'y avait plus rien. _Putain. Réfléchis cinq secondes Clarke.._ Et j'ai beau essayer, les seuls mots qui reviennent c'est : Elle t'a choisi, toi. Elle t'a choisi il y a des mois. Je soupire, préférant me concentrer sur le fait que je suis heureuse avec ma petite amie plutôt que sur le fait que Lexa aurait pu être à sa place à l'heure actuelle.

_Aaaarg. Joue la cool Grffin, joue la cool._

Et mécaniquement, peut-être aussi parce que je me suis laissée absorbée par l'émotion, je claque le coffre, légèrement fort.  
  


**"Le coffre ne t'a rien fait Clarke."**   
  


_Klork, Klork, Klork. AAAAAAH._

Je me retourne, pour lui faire face, elle et son sourire enjôleur. Enfin, c'est simplement son sourire, je n'y peux rien s'il m'a fait effet pendant tant de temps. _Ok ça c'est le genre de pensées que je dois éviter d'avoir._  
  


 **"Désolée."** Je lui réponds simplement avant de rouvrir ce pauvre coffre à nouveau. **"Et voilà."** Lui dis-je avant de me reculer et de retourner au garage, puis au salon, puis dans ma chambre. Je ferme enfin la porte et me cale contre elle.

Je ne dois pas être proche de Lexa Woods, tant que je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle puisse n'être qu'une simple amie. Juste une amie, pas de ma personne à la con, pas d'âme-soeur. Juste mon amie. Et je veux être sûre qu'elle soit ok avec ça.

Je finis par enfiler ma combinaison de ski que Raven a bien voulu me prêter, et je redescends. Tout le monde semble prêt et au final nous entrons à cinq dans une voiture tandis que Lexa et son père, eux, sont chargés d'amener l'équipement à la station. Je m'installe donc contre la fenêtre arrière et nous partons en direction de la montagne.

Avec un peu de chance, je vais finir dans le coma et je n'aurais plus à penser à tout ça.

\---

C'était une très très très mauvaise idée.

 **"Est-ce que c'est normal que ça bouge comme ça ?"** Je demande à Luna assise à côté de moi.  
  


**"Oui Clarke, c'est normal. Je croyais que tu en avais déjà fait non ?"**   
  


**"Oui, mais dans une salle, enfermée, sans aucune tempête à l'horizon. Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu."**   
  


**"Une tempête ? Mais le ciel est tout bleu..."** Me répond-elle.  
  


**"Aaaaaah, oh mon dieu."**   
  


Je pose mon regard sous mes pieds et vois alors la pente de la montagne à quelques mètres en dessous. Maudite remontée mécanique qui tangue toutes les trois secondes.   
  


**"On est bientôt arrivées. Rassure moi tu sais descendre de là hein ?"** Me demande Luna, inquiète.   
  


**"Oui, oui, le principe reste le même qu'en salle, j'imagine."**   
  


**"J'imagine oui."**   
  


Rapidement nous arrivons donc à la fin de cet interminable trajet et par chance, les gestes restent les mêmes et je retombe sur mes skis correctement, rejoignant Octavia et Lincoln à quelques mètres de là.  
  


**"Où sont les autres je demande ?"**   
  


**"Ils sont partis à la piste noire directement pour s'échauffer. Quelle bande de fous !"** Nous répond Octavia.  
  


 **"Je serais bien parti avec eux, tu sais, si tu savais vraiment skier."** Lui répond son petit ami.   
  


**"Oui, mais tu m'aimes trop pour m'abandonner à mon triste sort."** Lui dit-elle avant de venir l'embrasser tendrement.   
  


Je souris, je les trouve mignons eux deux, puis, je me retourne vers Luna.   
  


**"Et toi Luna ? Tu sais bien skier il me semble, qu'est ce que tu fais avec des incompétents comme nous ?"** J'ose lui demander en souriant.  
  


**"Veux-tu la vérité ? Où bien dois-je inventer un mensonge comme me l'ont demandé les filles ?"**   
  


J'arque un sourcil. Luna, typiquement.  
  


 **"Commence par le mensonge pour voir."** Je lui demande.   
  


**"Et bien, j'ai peur d'aller skier sur la piste noire alors je suis venue avec vous."** Me dit-elle en souriant.  
  


**"Et maintenant la vérité du coup ?"**   
  


**"Ah non, tu as choisi ta réponse Clarke, je te laisse à ton imagination."** Me dit-elle avant de piquer son bâton dans la neige et de glisser en avant.   
  


**"Luna attends ! Allez, on est copine toutes les deuuux !"**   
  


Mais je n'ai pas le temps de l'arrêter qu'elle dévale déjà la première petite piste. Nos amis me sourient et finissent par la suivre. Et puis c'est à moi. D'autres personnes se lancent à leur tour et j'hésite avant de les rejoindre. Mais je démarre enfin.

Ok, je suis stable, la vitesse est correcte, il fait bon. Tout est ok, tout ressemble aux quelques cours que Niylah m'a donné. Seule la vue change et au mon dieu que c'est beau. Finalement je crois qu'elle avait raison. J'apprécie le moment, je glisse, zig zag, évite quelques personnes de justesse mais j'y arrive. Même si je suis clairement un escargot, je finis par m'arrêter au bas de la piste, saine et sauve.

J'observe autour de moi, je suis à la recherche de mes partenaires de glisse quand je croise Octavia et Lincoln, discutant ensemble, prêts à repartir. Je les rejoins, insultant ces foutues skis qui m'empêchent de marcher normalement.  
  


 **"Vous avez vu Luna ?"** Je leur demande alors.  
  


 **"Yep, là bas, on l'attend d'ailleurs."** Me répond Octavia en pointant à quelques mètres de moi.

Je me retourne et effectivement, Luna est là, avec Lexa et elles semblent avoir une conversation assez intense. Je ne dirai pas qu'elles s'engueulent loin de là, mais Lexa semble prendre le dessus, elle affirme son point de vue et Luna elle, la regarde juste, acquiesçant à chacune de ses paroles. Finalement, elles finissent de discuter et Luna nous rejoint.  
  


 **"Bon je laisse ma place à Lexa, apparemment j'ai laissé Clarke toute seule au lieu de la surveiller comme c'était prévu donc je suis virée de mon poste."** Elle sourit puis s'éloigne tandis que Lex se rapproche de nous avec une aisance déconcertante. Je ne l'avais jamais vu skier, l'an dernier j'étais bien trop occupée à faire de la luge dans ses br.. _Stop._ Bref, elle sait skier, c'est cool. Puis je repense aux mots de Luna. Comment ça me surveiller ? Je fronce les sourcils, essayant de comprendre leur manège.   
  


**"Je peux me joindre à vous ?"** Nous demande-t-elle en arrivant et en remontant son masque de son cou à son front.   
  


**"Bien sûr."** Leur répondent en chœur les deux amoureux devant nous.   
  


Mais la brune finit par poser son regard sur moi, je crois qu'elle attend ma réponse.  
  


 **"Est-ce que tu es là pour faire du baby-sitting ?"** Je lui demande un sourcil arqué.   
  


Elle sourit timidement.   
  


**"On s'est dit avec Raven que c'était plus sûr que quelqu'un ski avec toi, et je ne voulais pas t'imposer ma présence."**   
  


_Hm._   
  


**"Ça ne me pose pas de problème que tu skies avec moi Lex, mais la prochaine fois, parlez-moi en directement. Tu te souviens de ce qu'on a dit que les messes basses et compagnie ?"**   
  


**"Oui, je suis désolée Clarke, je voulais juste pas que tu prennes de risques sans pour autant te faire te sentir mal par rapport à... Tes talents de skieuse."**   
  


**"Mes talents de skieuse hein.. J'ai réussi à descendre la piste sans me casser une jambe je te signale."** Et un rictus apparaît sur mon visage.  
  


 **"Oui j'ai vu ça. J'ai même vu une grand-mère de 80 ans te dépasser Clarke."** Me taquine-t-elle à son tour.  
  


 **"** **Hey** **! Qui te dit que c'était pas une ancienne championne olympique !"** Je m'offusque.  
  


 **"Bien sûr Clarke, je n'y avais pas pensé, c'est certainement ça."** Et son sourire s'agrandit, reflétant le mien. Qu'il est bon de juste pouvoir discuter avec elle. J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité et pourtant ça semble si naturel, si juste. **"Puis-je alors simplement skier avec toi ?"**  
  


**"Tu peux. Si tu ne fais aucun commentaire sur les possibles cris que je vais laisser échapper sur la remontée mécanique."**   
  


Ses deux sourcils se lèvent et je la vois prête à parler. **"Non Lexa, j'ai dis aucun commentaire."** Sa bouche se referme et seul un sourire reste.   
  


Devant nous, Octavia et Lincoln sont les premiers à partir, puis nous nous mettons en position elle et moi avant de nous faire faucher par une banquette sur laquelle nous n'avons d'autre choix que de rester assises. Je m'accroche à la barrière de sécurité devant moi quand nous commençons à prendre de la hauteur.   
  


" **Putain..."** Je laisse échapper lorsque deux, puis trois mètres puis quatre me séparent à présent du sol.   
  


**"Comment s'est passé ton Noël ?"** Me demande alors Lexa vers qui je tourne la tête doucement.  
  


**"Lex, je crois pas que ce soit le m.."**   
  


**"Réponds moi juste, on en a encore pour cinq minutes de montée."**   
  


**"Ça s'est bien passé, on a fait un repas chez ma grand-mère comme chaque année le 24 au soir puis on est rentrés vers deux heures du matin par là. Et le 25 on est juste allés manger les restes de la veille. Et toi ?"**   
  


**"On a mangé avec Becca, Raven, Lincoln et Anya, vu que leurs parents n'étaient pas là pendant les fêtes, ils sont venus manger à la maison."**   
  


**"Pas de** **Costia** **?"** Je demande.  
  


 _OH BRAVO GRIFFIN, BRAVO._ Je le fais exprès je crois.  
  


 **"Enfin, je veux dire."** Je reprends.. **"J'ai bien remarqué que vous vous voyez encore alors je me suis dis que peut-être.."**  
  


 **"Non pas de Costia. Elle est partie passer ses vacances de Noël chez sa famille. Puis il n'y a plus aucune raison que je passe les fêtes avec elle. Enfin, nous sommes restées amies, certes, mais j'ai d'autres priorités maintenant."** Me répond-elle, le regard face à la montagne.  
  


Je sens le rouge monter à mes joues, tout doucement et j'emmitoufle alors ma tête dans mon col roulé. Je ne peux pas cacher le fait que ces quelques mots me font du bien.. C'est juste dommage qu'ils soient dit si tard. Mais je les apprécie quand même.   
  


_Et tu ne devrais pas les apprécier autant Clarke, c'est pas ce qu'on s'est dit ce matin au réveil !_   
  


Erf, c'est vrai. J'inspire et décide de lui répondre enfin.  
  


**"C'est bien si vous avez pu rester amies après tout ça.."**   
  


**"Oui, je pense aussi.. oh, voilà, on arrive. Tu vois, c'était pas si horrible."** Me dit-elle en se tournant vers moi et en me souriant.   
  


**"Effectivement. Merci pour la discussion."**   
  


**"Je savais qu'elle monopoliserait ton esprit."** Elle marque une pause. **"Après toi."** Me dit-elle lorsque les barrières se lèvent enfin. Je descends et glisse jusqu'à Octavia et Lincoln. Lexa nous rejoint rapidement.   
  


**"Nous on y va !"** S'exclame O, déjà en route suivie par son petit amie.  
  


 **"Pars devant Clarke, je resterai à quelques mètres derrière toi."** M'informe Lexa.  
  


**"Je n'ai pas besoin que tu fasses attention à moi, hein."**   
  


**"Oh loin de moi cette idée. Je veux simplement apprécier tes fameux talents de skieuse."** Me nargue-t-elle.   
  


J'hausse un sourcil, amusée.  
  


 **"Très bien, profite donc de la vue."** Je lui lance avant de pousser sur mes jambes pour démarrer. _Profite de la vue, non mais sérieusement, j'aurais pas pu trouver autre chose que PROFITE DE LA VUE._  
  


Mais je n'ai pas le temps de penser que je suis déjà en train de glisser sur la piste. Bien plus vite qu'au début. Merde. J'accélère, enfin, je ne sais qui décide d'accélérer pour moi et je resserre mes skis en triangle, essayant de freiner le plus possible. Et j'y arrive, j'y arrive mais je n'ai pas fait attention à ma trajectoire. _SÉRIEUSEMENT QU'EST CE QUE JE FOU SUR LE CÔTÉ DE LA PISTE ! Oh god, oh god, oh god._ Une bosse, deux bosses, trois bosses et je sens mon ski se planter dans la neige et mon corps être propulsé en avant, ma face atterrissant dans la poudreuse. Je tire alors sur ma jambe, me décoinçant de la neige, envoyant par la même occasion, mon ski à un ou deux mètres, et me retourne sur le dos.

Il ne faut que quelques secondes pour que j'entende grincer à côté de moi, deux clics, deux à-coups et enfin mon nom, être crié. Et je tourne la tête pour voir une Lexa se déchausser de ses deux fines planches, courir vers moi, un masque sur le visage.   
  


**"Clarke ! Oh mon dieu Clarke ! Tu vas bien ?!"** Elle glisse jusqu'à moi, ses deux genoux heurtent le sol, ses mains tremblant au-dessus de mon corps. Je la vois me regarder de la tête au pied, lorgnant chaque endroit pouvant être fracturé. **"Tu.. Tu vas bien.. Oh mon dieu, je t'ai vu partir et je t'ai vu.. Clarke ?"**  
  


Et je la regarde faire sans rien dire, ses lunettes cachant la moitié de son visage.   
  


**"Qui êtes-vous ?"** Je lui lance alors, stoïque, contente de ma petite blague.  
  


 **"Qu.. Quoi ?"** Elle retire son masque à toute vitesse et plonge alors son regard dans le mien. **"Clarke c'est moi."** Dit-elle presque blasée de penser que je ne l'ai pas reconnu. Mais comment aurais-je pu ne pas la reconnaître. Je connais tout de cette fille, chaque note dans sa voix, chaque geste qu'elle peut faire. Tout, sans exception.   
  


**"Je.. Désolée, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes.. Je.. Où je suis.. ?"** Je continue alors ma mascarade, ne laissant échapper aucune émotion.  
  


 **"Qu.. Clarke ?"** Et gentiment elle vient alors passer sa main sous ma nuque.   
  


_Oh merde, c'était une erreur._   
  


**"Clarke c'est moi.. Je.."**   
  


Puis je la vois commencer à paniquer. Rapidement, elle se redresse un peu, cherchant quelque chose ou quelqu'un autour de nous. Je la vois inspirer, prête sûrement à appeler à l'aide quand je décide que cette blague a assez durée. Je pose ma main sur son bras, celui s'agrippant encore à moi et elle se replonge, alors, dans mes yeux..

Doucement mon regard se veut plus mutin, doucement la commissure de mes lèvres se retrousse. Et d'un seul coup elle comprend et d'un seul coup elle s'offusque. Ses yeux s'écarquillent, ses lèvres laissent échapper un **"OH"** avant qu'elle ne me laisse tomber dans la neige comme une vieille chaussette.   
  


**"OH MON DIEU CLARKE !"** Crie-elle alors en se relevant et en ramassant mon ski toujours planté un peu plus haut. **"Clarke Griffin, vous n'êtes absolument pas drôle !"**  
  


Et je me mets alors à éclater de rire, encore et encore, les larmes coulant sur mes joues, Lexa me frappant à coup de bâton pour que je me relève.  
  


 **"Aller ! Avoue que c'était drôle !"** Je lui lance entre deux secousses.   
  


**"Hmmm."** Me dit-elle en plantant enfin mon ski dans la neige.  
  


 **"Aller boude paaas !"** Je lui lance en essayant de me redresser. Je la vois essayer de contenir un sourire alors que je me pose enfin sur mes deux jambes. Et une d'entre elles me lâche. Sans attendre, Lexa me rattrape.  
  


 **"Hey ! Ça va ?!"** S'affole-t-elle.  
  


 **"Oui, j'ai juste mal à la cheville un peu..."** Je lui avoue, timidement.  
  


**"Ok alors attends. Assis toi, je vais chercher de l'aide !"**   
  


**"Non, attends Lexa."** Je reste accrochée à son bras. **"Ça va, juste, laisse moi le temps de me reposer un peu et je finis de descendre la piste avec toi."**  
  


**"Tu es sûre Clarke ? Si tu t'es fais mal, je peux.."**   
  


**"Sûre"** Je la coupe.  
  


**"Hm Okay. Est-ce que tu veux t'asseoir ?**   
  


**"Non, non, juste tiens moi, je vais enlever mon après ski."**   
  


Et il ne me faut que quelques secondes pour retirer ma botte pour venir masser doucement ma cheville d'une main, étant toujours en équilibre et m'appuyant sur Lexa. **"Merci."** Je murmure alors tout en faisant des rotations de mon pied.   
  


**"De ? T'avoir laissé faire du hors piste ?"**   
  


Un rictus m'échappe. **"Oui, voila, tu as eu confiance en mes talents de skieuses, on va dire ça."** Et je lui souris. **"Merci d'être là."**  
  


 **"Je t'en prie."** Je la vois vouloir ajouter autre chose mais non, elle ne dit plus rien. Je remets donc ma chaussure, tourne ma cheville de droite à gauche. J'ai encore une petite douleur, mais rien de bien méchant.   
  


**"On peut repartir si tu veux. Mais je pense m'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. Je crois que définitivement, je préfère la luge, ou non, en fait, je préfère juste aller boire un chocolat chaud."** Je lui dis en me détachant d'elle pour récupérer mes skis.  
  


Elle fait de même, les enclenche à ses pieds, tout comme moi puis me sourit. **"Je te l'offre, pour me faire pardonner."**  
  


**"Oh.. Non c'est bon t'inquiète pas ! Ne t'arrête pas pour moi Lex, je sais que t'aime skier."**   
  


**"Mais je préfère passer du temps avec t.. Mes amis. Et tu es mon amie."**   
  


Oh. Je racle ma gorge, évitant soigneusement son regard, puis je finis par démarrer pour descendre la piste avant elle.  
  


**"ALLER LEX', MON CHOCOLAT CHAUD M'ATTEND !"**

\---

Ok, la journée d'hier était cool. Je ne peux pas dire le contraire. Nous avons fini par parler durant des heures autour de ce chocolat chaud. J'imagine que c'était notre façon de rattraper le temps perdu. Je lui ai parlé de la galerie, du travail qui me sera demandé de faire durant toute l'année, je lui ai raconté pour New York aussi et mon camp cet été. Elle de son côté m'a avoué s'être mise au sport, à la boxe notamment. J'avoue avoir laissé mon esprit s'égarer quelques secondes à ce moment-là. J'ai eu l'impression, pendant quelques heures, d'avoir retrouvé ma Lexa.. Enfin mon amie Lexa en tout cas. C'était simple, fluide et même si parfois je l'ai vu hésiter sur ses paroles, à aucun moment elle n'a outrepassé de limites, à aucun moment il n'y a eu de malaise ou de blanc. Nous avons ri et encore ri et nous avons fini par rentrer avec les autres. Le soir, c'était pizza autour de la table et jeux de société, encore. Et comme la veille, j'ai fini par partir plus tôt pour appeler Niylah. Je lui ai raconté ma journée, je ne lui ai pas menti et je crois qu'elle s'est plus inquiétée pour moi et ma chute que pour le reste. En tout cas c'est ce qu'elle m'a montré. Puis je suis partie me coucher et j'ai dormi, j'ai dormi comme jamais depuis maintenant bien longtemps.

Alors me voilà bien réveillée, dans la cuisine en train de préparer le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde. J'ai fait une tarte aux pommes qui cuit dans le four à ce moment même et j'ai prévu des smoothies. Et j'avoue que c'est la dernière fois que je fais des smoothies pour 7 personnes. Il n'y a rien d'agréable à éplucher et couper 383833kgs de poires. Mais c'est fait. Maintenant, j'attends que tout le monde soit debout pour mixer le tout avec du miel et du lait. J'ai sorti la cannelle pour Lexa.. J'espère qu'elle aime toujours ça.   
  


**"Wooooow Griffin !"**   
  


Je me retourne et vois alors Raven débarquer en reniflant partout.   
  


**"Je me disais bien que ça sentait trop bon ! Qu'est ce que tu nous prépare ?"** Me demande-t-elle tout en venant lorgner les morceaux de poires que j'ai mis à tremper dans de l'eau avec un zeste de citron. Elle tend la main et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, je lui mets une petite tape sur l'avant bras pour qu'elle ne commence pas à voler la moitié du petit déjeuner.  
  


**"Quelque chose que tu ne dois pas toucher Reyes ! Oust, sors de la cuisine !"**   
  


**"Allez laisse moi goûter !"** M'implore-t-elle presque en retendant le bras.  
  


 **"J'ai dis non !"** Et je me place entre elle et le saladier. **"Ne m'oblige pas à appeler ta mère."**  
  


Son sourcil s'arque. **"Elle est sortie avec Gustus."** Me dit-elle alors que son sourire s'agrandit sur sa sale face de petite teigne.  
  


 **"Si tu touches à ces poires Raven, tu n'auras rien d'autre à déjeuner !"** Je lui lance alors qu'Anya débarque dans la cuisine à son tour. **"An, sauve moi, Raven veut voler le petit-dej."**  
  


 **"Babe, au salon. De suite."** Lui lance-t-elle alors.  
  


**"Mai.."**   
  


**"Y a pas de mais, au salon j'ai dis."**   
  


Et c'est une Raven frustrée que je vois aller s'asseoir sur le canapé.  
  


 **"Quelle est ta technique maître Jedi ?"** Je lance alors à Anya.  
  


**"Le sexe."**   
  


Et j'avale alors de travers, ne m'attendant pas du tout à cette réponse.   
  


**"Sérieusement ?"**   
  


**"Non Griffin !"** Et elle se met à rire alors que je viens lui mettre un léger coup sur l'épaule.   
  


**"J'y ai cru en plus t'abuses !"**   
  


**"Et en vrai, je ne sais pas, j'aimerais te dire l'amour, mais je pense juste qu'elle n'ose pas se mesurer à moi, elle sait qu'elle perdrait de toute façon."** Me dit-elle avant de voler un morceau de poire du saladier et de partir à son tour au salon. Je la regarde faire et je capte enfin son geste.  
  


**"ANYA !"**   
  


**"Oui ?"** Me dit-elle en se retournant et en me faisant son plus sombre regard.  
  


Je lève alors une sourcil, et n'hésite pas une seule seconde à la rejoindre.   
  


**"Ne me fais pas ton regard à deux balles là et rends moi ce morceau de poire de suite."** Je ne me laisse pas démonter, je n'ai plus vraiment peur d'Anya depuis bien longtemps maintenant.   
  


**"Nop."** Me dit-elle avant de venir croquer dedans sans aucun scrupule.   
  


**"Bien."** Elle l'aura voulu.  
  


 **"Bien."** Me dit-elle avant de se tourner vers Raven qui glousse comme une gamine.  
  


 **"Pas de petit déjeuner pour toutes les deux."** Je lance alors en repartant à la cuisine.  
  


**"HEIN QUOI ? MAIS CLARKE J'AI RIEN FAIT MOI ! Anya dit quelque chose !"**   
  


**"Elle nous aime trop pour nous laisser mourir de faim, tu verras."** Dit-elle avant de finir son morceau de poire.  
  


 **"Mais.. T'as même pas partagé avec moi.."** Lui répond-elle, presque outrée.  
  


Je les regarde toutes les deux, soupire et finis par retourner à ma préparation. Je sors le mixeur lorsque j'entends tout le reste de notre groupe descendre enfin. Quelques secondes plus tard, je sens sa présence à côté de moi.  
  


 **"Ça sent bon."** Me dit alors Lexa, venant observer ce que je fabrique à la cuisine.  
  


**"Ça doit être la tarte aux pommes qui cuit dans le four. D'ailleurs tu peux la sortir tu crois ?"**   
  


Elle se déplace alors, ouvre le four et laisse la chaleur s'échapper quelques secondes.   
  


**"Je parlais de toi Clarke. Tu as remis ton ancien parfum."**   
  


Oh. Elle a remarqué ?  
  


**"Ah oui, il m'en restait un peu. Alors j'ai voulu le remettre aujourd'hui."**   
  


**"Tant mieux, je le préfère à l'autre."** Dit-elle, tout en venant sortir la tarte du four pour la poser sur le plan de travail. Et à cet instant je jurerais la voir s'apaiser. Je ne sais pas, pas qu'elle soit stressée, mais son corps tout entier semble respirer le calme et le bien être. **"Tu veux que je t'aide à faire autre chose ?"** Me demande-t-elle ensuite.  
  


 **"Non c'est bon, je vais m'occuper des smoothies. Tu aimes toujours la cannelle ?"** Je lui réponds alors.  
  


Elle se rapproche de moi et me sourit. **"Toujours. Merci d'y avoir pensé."**  
  


J'acquiesce et elle repart au salon avec les autres. De mon côté je mixe enfin les poires avec les autres ingrédients et verse le tout dans sept grands verres. J'ajoute de la cannelle dans un et du piment fort dans deux autres. Le Ranya n'a qu'à bien se tenir. Puis je pose la tarte aux pommes sur la table ainsi que les assiettes et les couverts.  
  


 **"À table !"** Je lance alors à travers la pièce. Et aussitôt tout le monde se place autour du petit déjeuner.   
  


Et petit à petit, j'apporte donc les verres, faisant attention de bien choisir mes cibles. Je m'assois avec eux lorsque j'entends Raven murmurer un **"Tu avais raison"** à une Anya bien fière.   
  


**"Clarke, ton smoothie est super bon."** S'exclame alors Lincoln, en buvant la moitié d'une traite.  
  


 **"Ta tarte aussi !"** Le rejoint Octavia.   
  


Lexa me sourit et ça me suffit pour comprendre qu'elle aime aussi. Puis j'entends des hmm et des aah jusqu'à ce que mes yeux se posent sur les deux sorcières à ma gauche.   
  


**"Vous aimez ?"** Je leur demande alors que Raven vient engloutir sa part de tarte aux pommes.  
  


**"Ché chuper bon, merchi Clarke, t'es une amie en or !"**   
  


Je lui souris, prête à savourer ma vengeance. Puis les deux boivent et je jubile intérieurement.   
  


**"Wooow ton smoothie est... Oh.. OH PUTAIN !"**   
  


Et Raven se lève alors, se met à courir vers l'évier de la cuisine et ouvre le robinet à fond. Je la laisse du regard, fière de moi, et porte mon attention sur Anya, qui l'observe étonnée. Et j'attends.   
  


**"Qu'est ce qu'el... "** Et son regard gris se pose sur moi.   
  


Elle se met à tousser, doucement, puis plus fort sans pour autant bouger de sa place. Son visage devient rouge mais comme toujours sa fierté l'emporte.  
  


 **"Ça va Anya ?"** Je lui demande, tout en aspirant mon smoothie à la paille.  
  


 **"Hm..T.. Très b.. Bi.. Bien."** Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.   
  


**"Parfait alors. J'espère que ce morceau de poire en valait la peine alors."** Et je viens croquer dans ma tarte aux pommes, observant Raven revenir s'asseoir à sa table, Anya se servir un verre d'eau et les autres nous regarder dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Seule Lexa semble amusée, ayant sans doute compris la situation.

\---

Si il y a bien une chose que je n'avais pas prévu c'est de retourner à la piscine durant ces vacances. À vrai dire, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de me demander ce qu'on allait faire de ces quatre jours. Le ski me semblait logique et maintenant que j'y pense, la piscine me semble tout aussi attendue finalement. Après tout nous étions déjà venus l'an dernier. Je n'avais juste pas prévu de me retrouver là à nouveau, en compagnie de Lexa, car la dernière fois que j'ai été dans une foutue piscine.. _Oh god._  
  


_Ne pense pas à ça Clarke._   
  


À la place, je récupère le maillot qu'à bien voulu me prêter Raven, le pose sur le petit banc de la cabine d'essayage et me déshabille enfin. J'enlève mes sous-vêtements et passe alors le haut, qui malgré notre différence de taille de poitrine, me va. C'est un peu juste mais ça cache l'essentiel. J'enfile le bas et c'est là que je percute. C'est un putain de tanga, ça me rentre beaucoup trop dans les fesses.  
  


**"Non mais c'est pas vrai..."**   
  


**"Un problème Griffin !"** S'exclame alors Raven amusée, dans la cabine d'à côté.  
  


**"Je vais te tuer ! Rae sérieusement ! J'suis à moitié à poil là !"**   
  


**"Ça t'apprendra à vouloir notre mort avec ton satané piment !"** Me répond-elle en gloussant.   
  


**"Ok, toi et moi dans la piscine après, t'es une femme moooooorte !"**   
  


**"Pour ça il faudrait déjà que tu oses sortir de là."** Et elle se met à rire à nouveau avant de s'échapper et de s'éloigner. **"Aller j'y vais ! À la prochaine hein !"**  
  


 **"Je tiens à préciser que je n'y suis pour rien si jamais tu veux te venger à nouveau."** Intervient alors Anya avant de sortir à son tour de sa cabine pour rejoindre la sortie.   
  


**"Je vais me la faire, aaaarg, putain j'peux pas sortir comme ça on voit tout mon cul."** Je rage.  
  


Et je sursaute alors quand j'aperçois une sorte d'habit être jeté par-dessus ma cabine. Je l'attrape par réflexe. Un paréo.   
  


**"Euh.."** J'essaye, ne comprenant pas trop ce qu'il se passe.  
  


**"Tu me le rendras après."**   
  


Et je souris. Toujours là pour me venir en aide.  
  


**"Merci Lex."**   
  


**"Je t'en prie."** Elle sort de sa cabine et j'attache alors le paréo à ma taille avant d'ouvrir la porte à mon tour. Elle ne m'a pas attendu, j'aurais pensé pourtant. Est-ce que je suis déçue ? Hm peut-être un peu oui.. Je m'avance alors, passe le fameux check point du trempage de pieds dégueulasse là et arrive enfin devant le grand bassin. Je reconnais les toboggans, je reconnais aussi l'accueil dans le fond. D'ailleurs de ce que je vois, il me semble que c'est toujours la même femme au même poste. Je souris quand je repense à l'excellent moment que j'ai passé là-bas, puis oh mon dieu je me souviens. J'ai vraiment vécu trop de choses avec elle, faut que j'arrête de faire une fixette la dessus, sinon je n'ai vraiment pas fini.

Mais je suis coupée dans mes pensées, je suis coupée quand je sens mon paréo m'être arrachée et quand je vois alors Raven partir en courant avec, le tenant en l'air comme un putain de drapeau.

Et je bug, je bug parce que je me sens atrocement nue dans ce maillot qui recouvre à peine mon corps. _Oh god._ Et je croise son regard. _Oh mon dieu._ Lexa tourne automatiquement la tête, elle semble tout aussi gênée que moi d'ailleurs. Je la vois rentrer dans l'eau et juste nager loin, très loin. J'essaye aussi d'oublier les courbes de son corps que je viens de lorgner. Elle semble plus.. mince, plus musclée. Je lutte pour sortir ces images de ma tête. Je lutte vraiment.   
  


**"Joli fessier, on a fait un peu de squat ces derniers temps ?"** Me demande Octavia, me rejoignant en souriant et me faisant enfin me concentrer sur autre chose.  
  


**"Moi faire du sport ? Non n'abusons pas. Mais merci du compliment."**   
  


Puis je cherche Raven du regard. Elle a disparu, avec le seul habit pouvant me couvrir un peu.   
  


**"Tu sais où est parti Rae ?"** Je demande alors à mon amie.  
  


**"Non, je viens tout juste d'arriver pourquoi ?"**   
  


**"Parce qu'elle a pris le paréo que Lexa m'a prêté pour me cacher."**   
  


**"Pour te cacher de ?"** Me questionne-t-elle.  
  


**"Ben pour le mettre autour de moi quoi, le maillot que Raven m'a prêté est un peu.. Fin tu vois."**   
  


Elle pose alors son regard sur moi. L'avantage d'Octavia c'est qu'elle peut même me regarder à poil, je sais qu'elle n'aura jamais d'arrières pensées.   
  


**"Il te va à merveille Clarke. Tu es très sexy dedans."**   
  


**"Tu crois ?"** Je lui demande pour être certaine.  
  


 **"Franchement oui, puis le rouge te va vraiment très bien. Il est parfait pour ta silhouette. Juste ne saute pas avec, je pense que tu risquerais de perdre ton haut."** Dit-elle en me souriant tendrement.   
  


**"Hmm Ok."**   
  


J'accepte le compliment. J'ai du mal à croire que je puisse être séduisante, après tout je ne suis pas athlétique comme Lexa ou O, mais je n'ai vu que de la vérité dans les yeux de mon amie. Ce qui en soit me suffit pour m'assumer aujourd'hui.

Je m'avance donc, accompagnée de la brune et entre enfin dans l'eau. Elle est tiède, ça fait du bien je dois l'avouer. Je nage un moment et Octavia finit par me laisser pour rejoindre Lincoln au salon de massage. Je continue quelques brasses puis je me laisse flotter sur le dos. Je suis bien là, à faire la planche, à me vider la tête.   
  


**"YAAAAAAAAAAH"**   
  


Je me redresse, connaissant ce cri à la con et je n'ai pas le temps de me protéger que Raven saute devant moi, les genoux relevés jusqu'au menton, se tenant les jambes pour faire une bombe juste sous mes yeux. Évidemment, je me fais éclabousser. Elle ressort un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
  


**"Yo Griffin."**   
  


Je la regarde. Mes narines se gonflent, ma bouche se pince, mes sourcils se froncent et je me jette alors sur elle pour la couler. Et j'y arrive. Un moment en tout cas. Rapidement Raven attrape mon pied et me retourne; j'ai déjà vécu cette scène et cette fois-ci, je n'ai aucune Lexa venant me sauver. Alors je me retourne, reste sous l'eau et l'attrape par la taille pour la replonger dedans. Avec moi s'il le faut. Je la maintiens là, jusqu'à manquer d'air et ressortir en respirant à plein poumons.  
  


 **"Ok, ok.. J'abando..."** Me dit-elle sans finir sa phrase.   
  


Je l'observe et elle tourne les yeux, gênée.  
  


 **"Qu'est ce que t'a ?"** Je lui demande alors.   
  


**"Hm, je sais que tu sais que je les aime mais quand même."** Dit-elle toujours sans me regarder.  
  


Et je ne comprends pas.  
  


 **"GRIFFIN, je peux savoir pourquoi tu montres tes seins à ma copine !?"** Hurle Anya au bord de la piscine.  
  


Je baisse alors directement mes yeux sur ma poitrine, quand je la vois là en dehors du maillot, heureuse de prendre l'air. Instinctivement je rentre dans l'eau jusqu'au cou et replace mes seins à leur position. Ma tête tourne de droite à gauche, rapidement quand je tombe à nouveau sur Lexa. Oh mon dieu, j'espère qu'elle a rien vu.

Elle est là, dos au mur de la piscine, faisant des bulles dans l'eau avec sa bouche. Son regard se pose sur moi, rapidement, avant de se reporter devant elle. Évidemment qu'elle a vu ! Erf. Je soupire. Et même les gloussements de Raven ne m'atteignent plus.

_Pourquoi ce genre de chose n'arrive qu'à moi ? Franchement !_

\---

Quelle journée épuisante, je n'en peux plus. Je me cale dans le canapé et soupire d'aise. J'ai bien nagé, j'ai bien mangé et maintenant je vais profiter de cette soirée avec mes amis. Mise à part quelques détails fâcheux du à ma compétition de "la meilleure vengeance" que j'entretiens avec Raven, c'est une journée parfaite. Bon évidemment j'aurais aimé pouvoir profiter plus du toboggan et des infrastructures de la piscine - leur trampoline avait l'air super - mais bon.. La prochaine fois, je penserai à prendre mon maillot de bain.   
  


**"On ouvre les canapés et on se matte un film ?"** Demande alors Raven à notre groupe d'amis.  
  


 **"Allez-y faites vous plaisir, nous on va aller se balader."** Lui répondent alors Gustus et Becca, prêts à sortir je ne sais où. Ils enfilent leur veste et quittent alors la maison après avoir rapidement discuté avec Anya et Lincoln.

Je me lève alors de ma place afin de les aider à déplier les deux canapés. Et voilà que nous nous retrouvons avec peu d'espace pour circuler mais avec deux grands lits recouverts de plaids et super douillets, je dois dire.   
  


**"Je vais préparer le pop corn !"** s'exclame Octavia.  
  


 **"Et moi les boissons. Du thé pour tout le monde ?"** Demande Luna.  
  


Nous répondons par l'affirmative et elle se dirige alors vers la cuisine.   
  


**"Inglourious Basterds, ça vous dit ?"** Expose alors Raven. Nous acquiesçons tous lorsque je me rends compte que le film dure 2H30.   
  


**"Ça vous dérange si on commence le film dans dix minutes ? Je dois appeler Niylah et je veux pas le faire pendant le film."** Je les questionne alors.  
  


 **"Tu peux pas l'appeler après ?"** Me demande Anya.  
  


 **"Non, après elle dormira. Sinon c'est pas grave, commencez-le et je vous rejoindrai dès que j'aurais fini."** Je marque une pause. **"Oui commencez-le je ne sais jamais combien de temps durent nos appels."** Je leur souris et An acquiesce avant que je ne monte rapidement dans la chambre.  
  


Je lance l'appel et Niylah me répond de suite.   
  


**"Allo !"**

_**"Hey ! Ça va mon coeur ?"** _

**"Oui ça va ! Et toi ?"**

_**"Ça va, la journée a été tranquille, on est restés là, à regarder des films de Noël et toi, alors la piscine ?"** _

**"C'était cool, franchement, ça m'a bien détendue. Même si Raven m'a saoulé tout le long à faire des bombes à côté de moi ! Puis ce soir Becca à fait des burgers donc on s'est clairement pété le ventre. Et là on allait regarder Inglourious Basterds, donc j'ai préféré t'appeler avant, que dans quasiment 3h ! "**

_**"C'est gentil, surtout que je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai un gros coup de barre. Je vais pas tarder à me coucher !"** _

**"Oh, j'espère que tu n'es pas en train d'attraper froid."**

_**"Au pire, tu me soigneras en rentrant."** _

**"Avec plaisir."** Je lui lance, sentant la conversation dévier. **"Mais pour l'instant file au lit, on parlera plus demain !"**

_**"Sûre ?"** _

**"Oui, t'inquiète pas, puis ils m'attendent en bas pour commencer le film."**

_**"Bon ça va alors. Passe une bonne soirée mon coeur et fais de beaux rêves pour plus tard."** _

**"Merci, toi aussi. Dors bien et repose toi !"**

_**"Oui chef ! Je t'aime."** _

**"Moi aussi. À demain."**   
  


Et je raccroche puis redescends au salon. Ils ont éteint les lumières et le film à déjà commencé, de quelques minutes à peine, il y encore le nom des scénaristes qui s'affichent à l'écran.   
  


Dans un des canapés, Raven Anya et Luna sont déjà installées. Anya au milieu, entrelaçant sa main à celle de Rae et la seconde posée sur la cuisse de Luna, qui elle tient un grand saladier de pop-corn. En vrai j'ai l'impression que leur dynamique à changer ces derniers temps. M'enfin ça ne me regarde pas. Sur l'autre canapé se trouve Octavia et Lincoln, dans les bras l'un de l'autre également et à côté Lexa, assise simplement, les jambes étendue vers la tv tenant son thé entre ses doigts.

Je regarde le canapé puis l'autre. J'ai clairement le choix entre passer ma soirée à côté de Lex ou bien à côté du trio là bas. Le choix est vite fait. Je m'avance donc vers la brune, contourne le canapé et finis par grimper dessus, marchant à quatre pattes, enjambant Lex pour venir me mettre entre elle et Octavia.  
  


 **"Qu'est ce que j'ai manqué ?"** Je murmure alors.  
  


 **"Le générique."** Me répond Lex, un sourire aux lèvres en me tendant une tasse qu'elle avait gardé près d'elle.   
  


**"Oh merci !"** Je lui dis avant de la saisir et d'apprécier son geste. Le thé est bon et agréable. Les minutes passent et je finis ma boisson avant de la tendre à Lexa pour qu'elle la dépose à nouveau sur la petite table près d'elle. Elle s'exécute, me sourit et nous continuons le film.  
  


Puis, je me cale bien au fond du dossier bien moelleux tout en ramenant le gros plaid traînant à mes pieds. Je m'emmitoufle là, bien au chaud.  
  


 **"Je peux t'en prendre un bout ?"** Me demande-t-elle ensuite.   
  


**"Bien sûr."**   
  


Je relève alors la couverture, lui proposant d'attraper l'extrémité pour la tirer un peu vers elle. Elle est assez grande pour deux mais j'avoue que je n'apprécie pas avoir le bord de ma cuisse au frais. Je me rapproche donc un peu de Lexa, me retrouvant épaule contre épaule.  
  


 **"Oh désolée."** Je lui dis tout en sursautant légèrement.  
  


 **"Ça ne me dérange pas."** Me répond-elle avant de retourner son attention vers l'écran.  
  


Ok. Si ça ne la gène pas, alors moi non plus. Je me recale donc là, contre son épaule. Et j'apprécie le moment. Il est doux, calme et chaleureux. Je me concentre sur le film et durant de longues minutes j'arrive à l'écouter et à le regarder, j'y arrive jusqu'à ce que je sente sa main se poser sur sa cuisse à quelques centimètres de la mienne. Je déglutis et je m'en veux, je m'en veux de juste être perturbée par ça, je m'en veux de vouloir entrelacer mes doigts aux siens. Je m'en veux, alors machinalement je place mes deux mains entre mes cuisses, là, bien protégées de toute tentation.   
  


Le film continue et je me sens petit à petit m'assoupir. Je lutte, de toutes mes forces mais Morphée à plus de répondant ce soir, et je sombre lentement.

\---

**"Clarke"**   
  


Je sens qu'on m'appelle.  
  


**"Clarke réveille toi, le film est fini."**   
  


**"Hmm."**   
  


**"C'est bon, allez-y, je m'en occupe."**   
  


**"T'es sûre Lexa ?"**   
  


**"Oui, oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. Bonne nuit !"**   
  


J'entends une conversation, j'entends des mots mais je suis bien là, tout est confortable. Et cette odeur, cette odeur est si agréable. Je suis bien.. Juste bien. Je me sens glisser doucement et je laisse mon corps choisir sa position pour moi. Je glisse encore, tout est doux, c'est juste parfait.  
  


**"Clarke."**   
  


**"Hmm."**   
  


**"Clarke, faut que tu ailles dormir dans ton lit."**   
  


**"Hmm non, je suis bien là.."** J'arrive à murmurer.  
  


**"Mais il faut que je dorme aussi tu sais.."**   
  


**"Dors là.."**   
  


Hmm pourquoi elle me parle. Laisse-moi dormir.. Et je me sens repartir.  
  


**"T'es sûre ?"**   
  


**"Hmm.. Oui, tais toi et dors."**   
  


Et je sens que ça bouge. Je râle un peu mais je retrouve vite mon confort. Mes bras s'accrochent, mon corps tout entier se déplace plus proche de cette chaleur, de cette odeur de pêche qui m'enivre. J'entends des battements raisonner contre mon oreille et je me laisse alors bercer par cette douce musique. 


	52. 52. Bonne année

**Pov Lexa**

Cela fait peut-être une heure que Clarke s'est endormie contre mon épaule et une heure que je subis les gloussements et regards de Raven, postée à l'autre bout du salon. Sérieusement, ça fait à peine 48h qu'on se reparle et je n'ai pas envie que Clarke soit mal à l'aise avec moi à nouveau. On a passé deux superbes journées, je ne peux pas dire le contraire et j'aimerais que les suivantes soient les mêmes.. J'aimerais la retrouver petit à petit.

Je ferme les yeux quelques instants, m'enivrant de son parfum. Et des flash me viennent. Je déglutis quand je repense à cet après-midi et à.. Je racle ma gorge, non, il ne faut pas que je repense à ça, pas quand je dois prouver à Clarke qu'elle peut me faire confiance. Je me concentre donc à nouveau sur le film quand je me rends compte que celui-ci est quasi fini. Quelques minutes passent et le générique apparaît.

 **"Vous voulez regarder autre chose ?"** Demande Anya à l'ensemble du groupe.

 **"Non, nous on va aller se coucher."** Lui répond Octavia tout en se levant et en prenant Lincoln par la main. Celui-ci me regarde et me sourit alors que moi, je n'ose pas bouger, profitant des quelques minutes restantes de ce petit instant avec Clarke. Oui, bon je sais, elle n'a sûrement pas fait exprès de poser sa tête sur mon épaule.. Mais une petite partie de moi espère le contraire, une petite partie de moi me dit qu'elle n'aurait fait ça avec personne d'autre dans cette pièce. Les deux amoureux montent à l'étage tout comme Luna, les suivant de quelques pas.

Seule Anya et Raven restent, cette dernière allant fermer la porte d'entrée à clef avant de revenir vers moi. Elle se place au-dessus de mon épaule et me sourit à son tour.

 **"Tu sais qu'il va falloir la réveiller ?"** Me dit-elle, amusée.

**"Je sais."**

**"Putain qu'est-ce qu'elle dort bien, j'crois même qu'elle te bave sur l'épaule."** Rajoute-t-elle en riant.

 **"Je crois aussi."** Je lui réponds, un sourire niais sur le visage.

Je vois Anya lever un sourcil et soupirer. **"T'es tellement mordue.. Ne gâche pas tout Lex. Elle compte sur toi, cette fois-ci."**

Mon sourire s'efface un peu mais j'acquiesce. Je sais bien que Clarke compte sur moi, sur nous. Je sais bien qu'il va me falloir beaucoup de temps pour lui prouver qu'il peut encore exister un "nous" qui peut être simple et agréable à vivre, loin des dramas, des cris et des pleurs. Est-ce que j'aimerais plus qu'une amitié avec elle ? Bien sûr que oui.. Elle est la femme que j'aime, que je désire plus que tout au monde. Mais je la respecte bien trop pour tout gâcher à nouveau et tant qu'elle est heureuse avec Niylah, je resterai en retrait. Qui sait, peut-être bien, qu'au final, notre amitié sera plus agréable que le reste.

_Que ses baisers, ses caresses, ses je t'aime ?_

_Hmm. Ouais.._

**"Bon aller, faut la réveiller, vous n'allez pas rester comme ça toute la nuit."** S'exclame à nouveau Raven. **"Clarke ?"** L'appelle-t-elle en posant sa main sur son épaule. **"Clarke, réveille-toi, le film est fini."**

**"Hmm."**

**"Ouais ça va être compliqué."** Nous dit Anya avant de soupirer. La patience n'est pas son fort, je le sais.

 **"C'est bon, allez-y, je m'en occupe."** J'interviens alors.

**"T'es sûre Lexa ?"**

**"Oui, oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. Bonne nuit !"**

Raven dépose alors un baiser au-dessus de ma tête et les deux remontent à l'étage alors que je reste là, près d'elle. Quelques secondes passent à peine quand je sens Clarke bouger. Elle se réveille ? Ah apparemment non; elle glisse et se replace, et doucement sa tête vient se poser sur mes cuisses. _Oh, reste cool Lexa._ Je contrôle ma main pour ne pas qu'elle se perde dans ses cheveux ou sur son épaule ou n'importe où d'autre sur son corps d'ailleurs, et je finis pas la placer sur le dossier du canapé. Et je ne vais pas pouvoir rester là, des heures, dans cette position, surtout avec Clarke qui grogne toutes les deux secondes sur mes cuisses. Je soupire.

**"Clarke."**

**"Hmm."** Me répond-elle.

**"Clarke, faut que tu ailles dormir dans ton lit."**

**"Hmm non, je suis bien là.."** Dit-elle dans un souffle.

Je me doute que tu es bien là, Clarke, et crois moi, dans un sens, je le suis aussi mais..

**"Mais il faut que je dorme aussi tu sais.."**

**"Dors là.."**

Oh. Euh c'est une option que je n'avais pas envisagé. Et je ne pense pas forcément que ce soit une brillante idée.

 **"T'es sûre ?"** Je lui demande.

**"Hmm.. Oui, tais toi et dors."**

Je déglutis. Ok, ça à le mérite d'être clair. Alors je bouge, doucement, soulèvement sa tête avec ma main pour ne pas trop la déranger, je la pose sur un coussin et je viens finalement m'allonger à ses côtés, la laissant là, entre le dossier du canapé et moi. Je me place sur le dos, après avoir instauré quelques centimètres de sécurité entre nous et ferme les yeux. J'aurais clairement pu aller dormir dans ma chambre là. Est-ce que je devrais aller do.. _Oh. Oh putain._ J'inspire. J'aurais clairement dû aller dormir dans ma chambre, parce que là, là, je dois dealer avec le bras de Clarke s'étant posé sur mon estomac, avec sa tête reposant contre ma poitrine, avec sa jambe entortillant les miennes. _Souffle, souffle, elle te prend juste pour un oreiller, tu es juste un putain d'oreiller Lexa._

 **"Tu sens bon.."** Soupire-t-elle.

 _Ok, je ne suis pas une oreiller, je ne suis pas un oreiller._ Elle bouge encore un peu et enfouit finalement son visage dans mon cou et c'est tout mon corps qui se paralyse alors. Des frissons me prennent lorsque sa main s'accroche un peu plus à mon pull, le remontant légèrement. Ok, non, je ne peux pas rester là, pour moi, mais aussi pour elle. Je bouge un peu, me décale, essayant de m'échapper de son étreinte.

 **"Reste.."** Souffle-t-elle alors que je me mords la joue pour ne pas juste dire _"ok"_ et profiter de cette situation.

Je me redresse enfin, m'asseyant à ses côtés alors qu'elle se recale sur un des coussins. Je soupire en posant mon regard sur son visage d'ange. Mes doigts se perdent et je viens doucement déplacer une mèche de cheveux lui caressant le bout du nez. Je pourrais rester des heures à la regarder, à observer chaque détail, chaque expression, chaque mouvement que Clarke veuille bien m'accorder. Même si spécifiquement, là, elle accorde tout ça à son coussin et pas à moi. Je caresse doucement sa joue de mon pouce.. Après tout, je sais bien que ce genre de moment n'arrivera pas avant longtemps, très longtemps, voire jamais plus. Et à cette constatation mon coeur se serre. Je ferme les yeux une seconde avant de me déplacer et de sortir du canapé lit. Je reste assise sur le rebord, le visage dans mes mains et puis je me lève. Je n'ai plus envie de dormir, clairement, mon cerveau fuse dans tous les sens. Je vais donc à la cuisine, mets à bouillir un peu d'eau et me fais une tisane avant de revenir au salon, d'éteindre les lumières, d'enfiler ma veste et mes chaussures et de sortir sur la terrasse du chalet. Je soupire, observant ce nuage de fumée blanche sortant de ma bouche et je me cale là, contre la rambarde, regardant le ciel étoilé et me perdant à nouveau dans mes pensées.

\---

**Pov Clarke**

Je frissonne. J'ai froid. La chaleur que je ressentais, il y a peu, s'est éloignée de moi. Je me sens froncer les sourcils et doucement j'ouvre les yeux. Il fait noir, seul la cheminée éclaire un peu la pièce. Le feu est d'ailleurs en train de s'éteindre doucement. Je m'étire, passant le dos de ma main contre le coin de ma bouche. _Séduisant Clarke la bave séchée, séduisant._ Je regarde autour de moi, je suis bien seule au salon, au chalet, j'ai du m'endormir durant le film. Je sais que je manque de sommeil, je ne peux donc que remercier mes amies de ne pas m'avoir réveillé. Enfin je crois ? J'ai la sensation qu'elles ont essayé mais je ne suis certaine de rien, je sais juste que j'étais bien contre Le.. _Oh merde._ Mes yeux s'écarquillent doucement quand je me rends compte de la situation dans laquelle je me suis mise. Je me souviens de tout. Putain d'inconscient de merde qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête dans ces moments là. Je me souviens que j'étais sur son épaule, puis sur ses cuisses et ensuite.. _Oh god. Super, bravo Clarke._ Il faudra que je m'excuse à Lexa demain matin.. Ou, je peux juste faire comme si de rien n'était ? Moi qui prône la communication et l'honnêteté, je ne vais pas commencer notre amitié comme ça si ? Mais je ne vais pas non plus lui dire que j'étais bien dans ses bras ? Est-ce que j'étais bien dans ses bras ? Évidemment que j'étais bien dans ses bras.. C'est confortable des bras c'tout. Je soupire. Qui je cherche à convaincre ? Sérieusement ? Définitivement, je dois juste aller lui parler, être chill et tout se passera bien.

Je sors du canapé, je vais juste aller me coucher et je verrai demain. Puis autant, Lex ne dira rien et on passera sur ce moment bizarre. Je regarde la pièce autour de moi, je rangerai demain avec les filles, je ne pense pas qu'elles m'en veuillent de ne pas tout nettoyer à - Je regarde mon téléphone - 23h50. Ça va, je pensais qu'il était plus tard. Je me dirige vers les escaliers pour monter.

**"Rah c'pas vrai !"**

Je tourne ma tête vers la porte d'entrée, d'où j'ai entendu sa voix. Parce que je sais que c'est sa voix. Qu'est ce qu'elle fait dehors à cette heure là ? Je soupire et forcément j'attrape mon manteau, enfile mes chaussures et je sors. Je regarde à droite, à gauche, et distingue enfin une forme sombre qui doit être Lexa, là en bas de la terrasse.

 **"Lex ?"** Je l'appelle en m'approchant de la rambarde.

La forme se redresse vers moi.

 **"Clarke ? Merde, je t'ai réveillé ? Je suis désolée j'ai fait tomber ma tasse dans la neige et en voulant la récupérer je me suis accrochée le pied à je sais pas quoi. Et j'y vois rien, forcément, j'ai laissé mon téléphone à l'intérieur."** Elle râle, ce qui étrangement, me fait sourire.

Je descends les escaliers en bois pour la rejoindre, faisant attention où je mets les pieds et allume l'écran de mon portable. Je tends l'écran vers elle, tout en venant à sa hauteur, mais il éclaire peu. Mon pied tape contre quelque chose de dur et je me baisse.

 **"Oh, j'ai trouvé ta tasse !"** Je lui dis en souriant et en la ramassant fièrement. 

**"J'aurais dû te réveiller avant au lieu de passer dix minutes à chercher dans la neige."** Dit-elle, amusée, en tirant un peu son pied pour se sortir de je ne sais où, perdant presque sa chaussure. Nous finissons par nous reculer, et je la vois alors souffler dans ses mains découverte de gant.

 **"Tu dois être gelée !"** Je lui lance alors, inquiète. **"Viens, on rentre."** Et je l'attrape par le bras, la tirant avec moi vers les escaliers. Nous entrons au salon, dé-faisons nos vestes et chaussures et tandis que je me dirige vers la cuisine, je l'invite à s'asseoir sur le canapé.

**"Je vais te faire un chocolat chaud. Mets toi sous les couvertures."**

**"Clarke c'est bon je.."**

**"Tais-toi et fais ce que je te dis bon sang !"** Je m'emporte. Oui je sais que j'ai tendance à être légèrement autoritaire avec elle ces derniers temps et je pense que c'est un mélange d'inquiétude mais aussi d'un restant de colère et de frustration.

 **"Oui, madame."** Me répond-elle alors amusée, ce qui bien sûr me fait sourire.

Rapidement je lui prépare son chocolat chaud, ce n'est pas grand chose, juste un chocolat en poudre industriel sur lequel j'ai ÉVIDEMMENT saupoudré sa fichue cannelle. Une fois prêt, je retourne au salon et lui tends la tasse.

**"Tiens, bois ça."**

Elle sort ses bras de dessous le plaid et je jurerai que le sang a arrêté de circuler dans ses doigts, alors dans un réflexe un peu débile, je sais, je finis par poser sa tasse sur la table, au lieu de la lui donner, et m'assoie en face d'elle, attrapant ses mains gelées entre les miennes.

 **"Ce n'était pas très intelligent de sortir comme ça, sans gant, à cette heure là."** Je lui dis le regard baissé sur les mouvements de frictions que je suis en train de réaliser pour la réchauffer.

 **"J'avais mon thé.."** Dit-elle, pleine de culpabilité.

 **"Et c'est bien connu que boire un thé, dehors, en pleine montagne par -4°F, ça aide à ne pas attraper froid ?"** Je suis inquiète, inquiète mais un peu moqueuse. Je lève le regard vers elle enfin, et capte rapidement le sien, fuyant, ses joues rouges et son sourire.

 **"Je ne plaisante pas Lexa. Je n'ai pas envie de devoir t'amener tes cours toute la semaine parce que tu es malade. Une fois m'a suf.."** Je racle ma gorge. **"Bref."**

**"Tu n'es pas obligée tu sais.."**

**"De ?"** Je lui demande, tout en continuant de caresser ses mains des miennes.

**"De faire ça, de t'occuper de moi."**

_Je sais._

**"Tu le fais bien toi, non ?"** Je lui lance, en souriant tendrement cette fois-ci.

Elle acquiesce.

 **"En général, si on fait l'impasse sur ces derniers mois évidemment, on a toujours pris soin l'une de l'autre Lex. Et je vois pas pourquoi, ça, ça devrait changer."** Lui dis-je sans penser une seule seconde que ça pourrait la déranger. Puis j'y pense. _Shit._ **"Enfin, sauf si bien sûr tu ne veux pas, après tout ce que je t'ai fait subir, je.."**

**"Non, non ! Clarke.. Même si je ne voulais pas, c'est plus fort que moi. D'être là pour toi, je veux dire."**

Le silence s'installe doucement.

Est-ce que ce que je suis en train de faire est mal ? Je n'arrive pas à réaliser si c'est le cas ou non.. J'imagine que si je me pose la question, c'est que peut-être j'outrepasse les limites que j'essaye de m'imposer avec elle, pour Niylah. Mais ça me semble si juste, d'être là pour elle, comme elle l'est pour moi. Mais je sais que tous ces gestes d'affection ne sont, en soi, pas nécessaires.. Ils sont juste agréables.. Et c'est tout là le problème. Je me redresse un peu mieux, lâche ses mains, ne pense pas au manque que je ressens à cet instant, et récupère alors sa tasse pour la lui donner, enfin.

 **"Maintenant, tu peux boire."** Je lui dis en souriant. 

**"Merci."**

Elle l'attrape et porte directement la tasse à ses lèvres. Je me cale à côté d'elle. On passera pour la distanciation entre nous deux, comme toujours, et je l'entends alors lâcher un soupire. 

**"Tu fais vraiment les meilleurs chocolats chauds au monde."** Me dit-elle en buvant une gorgée supplémentaire.

 **"Nah, t'as juste un problème avec la cannelle Lex, je pourrais t'en mettre dans n'importe quoi, tu me dirais la même chose."** Je lui réponds, moqueuse. 

**"C'est vrai. Mais tu es la seule à y penser, ce qui fait de tes chocolats chauds, les meilleurs au monde."**

Elle me regard en souriant et j'éclate alors de rire quand je vois au dessus de sa lèvre, une moustache de mousse.

 **"Quoi ?!"** Me demande-t-elle, étonnée. 

**"Attends, attends."** Et je viens alors essuyer le haut de sa lèvre de mon pouce. **"Bouge pas, t'en a encore un pe..."** Et je m'arrête, mon doigt sur sa peau, mon regard dans le sien. _Merde.._

Mon coeur s'accélère.

 **"Clarke.."** Souffle-t-elle.

Et la porte d'entrée s'ouvre, et je m'empresse de retirer ma main du visage de Lexa. Sauvée par le gong ou plutôt par Gustus et Becca en train de poser leurs affaires dans l'entrée. 

**"Aaah les filles ! Vous ne dormez pas encore ?"** Nous demande alors la mère de Raven.

 **"N.. Non, on buvait un chocolat chaud, le film vient de finir et ils sont tous montés."** Mens plus ou moins Lexa. **"Mais on va pas tarder."** Ajoute-t-elle.

 **"Ça marche, laissez le feu de la cheminée s'éteindre doucement alors, je le rallumerai demain matin au réveil."** Nous dit Gustus avant de se tourner vers sa compagne. **"Je monte directement, je suis épuisée."**

 **"Je prends une bouteille d'eau et j'arrive."** Lui répond la brune en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. 

Lexa se retourne vers moi, son regard se perdant une seconde dans le mien. Elle sait tout autant que moi, que lorsque Becca remontera, il faudra qu'on discute, ou qu'on s'évite et je ne veux pas l'éviter donc.. 

**"Bon allez les filles, ne tardez pas trop, demain on a encore une longue journée qui nous attend. Dormez bien"**

**"Bonne nuit Becca."** Je lui réponds d'une voix tendre.

 **"Bonne nuit."** Ajoute Lexa avant de se reconcentrer sur moi. 

Le silence reprend sa place et on reste là, quelques secondes à se regarder.

**"Lex.. Je.."**

**"Je sais Clarke."** Sa voix est douce, calme.

 **"Je ne peux pas, j'ai Niylah et.."** Je baisse la tête.

 **"Je sais Clarke."** Répète-t-elle.

**"Je suis désolée.."**

**"Ne le sois pas. C'est pour ça que je t'.."** Elle racle sa gorge. **"Que tu es toi.. Honnête, attentionnée, aimante.."**

Putain de poitrine qui se serre.

Je relève mon regard vers le sien, il est si tendre, si compréhensif.. Il l'a toujours été. Comment j'ai pu rater ça ? Comment j'ai pu croire pendant des mois qu'elle s'était servie de moi.. Non, elle est ma Lexa, elle sera toujours pas Lexa.

 **"On devrait peut-être aller dormir."** Finit-elle par dire d'une voix douce. **"Je vais poser ma tasse dans l'évier et je monte."**

Je soupire et j'acquiesce alors qu'elle se lève du canapé et s'éloigne. Je fais de même et me dirige alors vers les escaliers. Elle me rejoint rapidement et nous montons à l'étage, à pas de loup, essayant de ne réveiller personne. Arrivées au bout du couloir, j'ouvre la porte de ma chambre et elle la sienne, puis nous nous retournons et encore une fois je me plonge dans son regard. Elle me sourit.

 **"Bonne nuit Clarke."** Dit-elle.

 **"Je.."** J'inspire. **"Tout va bien ? Entre nous je veux dire, tout va bien ?"** Je lui demande, pour être certaine. 

Qu'elle douce ironie quand on sait qu'il y a deux jours à peine j'étais prête à partir, la fuyant comme la peste. 

**"Tout va bien. Tu peux dormir tranquillement. Rien n'aura changé demain matin au réveil."**

**"Promis ?"**

**"Promis Clarke. Je suis heureuse que tu sois revenue dans ma vie.. Tant que tu n'en sors pas, ça ira."**

Je soupire. **"D'accord.. Merci Lexa. Dors bien."**

**"Toi aussi, dors bien."**

Elle entre dans sa chambre, j'éteins la lumière du couloir et entre dans la mienne. Un dernier regard et nos portes se referment.

\---

 **"Tu cherches un souvenir à ramener à Niylah ?"** Me demande Luna alors que je suis en train de faire tourner le portant à carte postales devant moi.

 **"Hein ? Ha non, du tout, je dois juste choisir une carte pour ma grand-mère et un magnet pour ma mère. Elle en fait la collection je crois, dès qu'on part quelque part, il faut qu'on lui en ramène un."** Je lui réponds en souriant. **"Je pensais prendre un mug ou un truc du genre à Niylah, j'en ai vu un tout à l'heure avec un renne dessus, il était mignon. Et toi ? Tu cherches quelque chose en particulier ?"**

 **"Oh non, je regarde juste, mes parents ne sont pas fan de tout ce qui est société de consommation etc, donc je ne vais clairement pas leur prendre un truc ici. Peut-être plus tard, si on tombe sur un marchand de miel artisanal ou un truc du genre."** Me répond-elle.

 **"Alors les filles, on me cherche un cadeau ?"** Débarque Raven en venant poser un bras sur mon épaule et sur celle de Luna. 

**"Tu rêves Reyes, tu rêves."** Lui dis-je en trouvant enfin la carte pour ma grand-mère. Je me déplace jusqu'à la caisse et elle me suit. Je regarde les magnets sur le présentoir et en sélectionne un. 

**"Alleeeeez Clarke !"**

**"Non."**

Je m'avance un peu plus loin, au rayon vaisselle et je le vois également là, le fameux mug. Je le prends et me dirige à nouveau vers la caisse. 

**"Clarkiiiiie."** Insiste Rae.

 **"Tu veux pas trouver un cadeau pour ta copine plutôt ?"** Je lui lance un sourcil relevé. 

Elle fait un pas en arrière et commence alors à montrer tout son corps de sa main. **"Je suis son plus beau cadeau !"** Dit-elle, alors que Luna glousse derrière elle. 

Je soupire, paye et rejoins alors Anya à l'entrée de la boutique. **"Achète un souvenir à ta copine, sinon je sens qu'elle va être insupportable."** Je lâche en sortant.

 **"Déjà fait."** Me répond-elle simplement. 

**"Ben offre lui alors !"** J'insiste.

**"Déjà fait aussi. Je lui ai offert l'écharpe qu'elle porte au cou, y a même pas une heure."**

**"Oh génial, elle va juste être insupportable alors.."** Je soupire.

 **"Je te rappelle que tu parles de la femme que j'aime Griffin."** Me dit-elle en haussant le sourcil.

**"Oh Anya, sérieusement, ose dire le contraire ? Je l'aime hein mais mon dieu qu'elle est casse couilles."**

**"Hmm."** Elle opine. **"Attends tu vas voir."** Elle me fait un clin d'oeil et se retourne vers la boutique ou Luna est en train de payer. **"Reyes !?"**

 **"Quoi ?"** Lui répond-elle en sortant sa tête de derrière une gondole. 

**"Viens !"**

Elle arrive rapidement vers nous. **"Qu'est ce qu'il y a bébé ?"** Lui demande-t-elle en ouvrant l'emballage d'une sucette au caramel.

 **"Mon écharpe ne te suffit pas ?"** Ose Anya, un air triste sur le visage.

Rae pose alors ses yeux sur moi, les plisse, puis regarde à nouveau An qui rajoute **"Clarke m'a dit que tu voulais un cadeau.. Alors je me suis dit que peut-être le mien ne te plaisait pas.."** Et elle l'attrape alors par l'écharpe doucement, lui faisant son regard de chien battu. 

Mon dieu cette femme est si puissante. Quelle manipulatrice j'y crois pas. Je jubile intérieurement.

 **"Mais non mon coeur c'est pas ça ! J'aime juste les cadeaux ! Clarke dis lui, que c'était juste ça."** Me lance alors Raven.

Je lève les deux mains, signalent ma non participation à ce débat. 

**"Oui c'est donc bien ça.. Mon cadeau ne te suffit pas."** Lui répond Anya, un air grave collé à la face. Puis elle la lâche, se retourne et se met à marcher vers Gustus et Becca, un peu plus loin devant. 

**"Elle est sérieuse là ?"** Me demande alors Raven, concernée.

 **"Oui.. Je crois bien, elle a mis beaucoup de temps à choisir ton écharpe tu sais.."** J'ajoute, afin d'enfoncer le clou. Mon dieu que j'ai du mal à rester sérieuse. 

**"Oh merde.."** Elle baisse la tête puis la relève et se met à courir derrière Anya. **"Mon coeur attends ! Mon coeur !"**

 **"C'est fou à quel point elle peut-être aveugle quand il s'agit d'Anya."** Me lance alors Luna postée à mes côtés.

 **"Ah ça, clairement."** Et nous nous mettons à rire. **"Dis Luna, je peux te poser une question ?"**

Elle hausse un sourcil.

 **"Autre que celle-là, je veux dire."** J'ajoute et elle acquiesce. **"C'est quoi votre relation à toutes les trois ? Parce que tu ne sembles pas du tout.. amoureuse mais vous passez quand même beaucoup de temps à.. coucher ensemble et je me demandais si c'était pas difficile pour toi de les voir comme ça.. J'suis désolée si ma question est ultra personnelle, mais j'essaye d'y voir plus clair aussi de mon côté.."**

 **"Tu comptes faire un plan à trois avec Niylah et Lexa, Clarke ?"** Me demande-t-elle alors que j'avale de travers et commence à m'étouffer.

 **"Oh.."** Tousse. **"Mon dieu."** Tousse encore. **"Non sûrement pas, non. Oublie, c'était une question bête."**

**"Il n'y a pas de questions bêtes Clarke. Et pour y répondre, saches que ça ne me fait plus rien. Au début, c'était difficile mais plus parce que j'ai su qu'elles s'étaient embrassées dans mon dos et ça m'a fait mal. Puis Raven a commencé à me manquer un peu, tout comme vous tous, que je voyais moins souvent du coup. Je t'assure, je n'avais pas prévu que tout ça finisse comme ça. Mais ça s'est fait et ça me va. Je n'ai plus de sentiment pour Rae depuis des lustres et je pense que c'est pour ça que c'est facile de coucher avec elle et Anya. Et pour répondre à ta première question, ce sont mes amies. Juste mes amies. Et aujourd'hui je les aime toutes les deux tout autant, je tiens à elle comme je tiens à toi ou à Lexa et Octavia. Peut-être que je suis plus proche d'elles parce que oui, effectivement il nous arrive de coucher ensemble, mais elles ne sont que des amies à mes yeux. D'ailleurs, de mon côté, il n'y a pas qu'elles si tu veux tout savoir."**

**"Oh ?"**

**"Oui, j'ai d'autres partenaires et ça ne dérange personne, on est tous plutôt cool avec ça. Après Raven, je me suis demandée pourquoi se mettre en couple ? Pourquoi s'imposer ça ? Alors que je suis tout autant heureuse de garder mes amies en tant qu'amies, tout en m'accordant des extras."**

Et à cet instant, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'elle a peut-être raison. 

**"Ne fais pas ça Clarke."** Intervient alors Lexa en se plaçant devant nous. **"Je te connais, n'y pense même pas. Luna, lui dis pas des trucs pareil, son petit cerveau travaille trop dur quand il s'agit de sentiments."** Et elle vient alors me mettre un pichenette sur le front ce qui, clairement, me fait buguer. 

**"Hey.."** Je lance enfin à voix basse en me touchant le front. **"Tu sais même pas à quoi je pense !"**

Elle lève un sourcil. Évidemment qu'elle sait à quoi je pense. Satanée Woods. Je fronce les sourcils et elle pose alors son doigt entre eux.

 **"Arrête ça, tu vas avoir des rides avant l'heure."** Me dit-elle avant de se reculer, de me sourire et de se barrer. Sérieusement, de se barrer. 

**"Je crois que je vais arrêter d'essayer de comprendre VOTRE relation. Même à trois, ça semble plus simple entre nous, qu'entre vous."** Me chuchote alors Luna en me penchant vers moi.

**"Ouais, m'en parle pas.."**

\---

**"Bon les jeunes, allez vous préparer et on y va, la descente au flambeaux commence dans 45 minutes, ce qui veut dire qu'on part dans 15 minutes !"**

**"Ça dure longtemps ? On sera de retour pour fêter le nouvel an, ou on le fait là-bas ?"** Demande Octavia, concernée sûrement par la tenue a adopter.

**"Normalement on le fait là-bas. Après la descente, ils ont prévu un feu d'artifice pour fêter la nouvelle année. Donc couvrez-vous bien, on va rester au moins deux heures dehors."**

**"Okay papa Woods !"** Lance Raven, montant les marches quatre à quatre. Les autres sont tous déjà dans leur chambre et nous montons donc ensemble avec Octavia. 

Je rejoins ma chambre rapidement puis m'avance vers mon placard. Je me déshabille, jette mes habits sur le lit, le temps de me changer, et j'enfile un sous pull, un pull en laine, un pantalon chaud, de grosses chaussettes et bien sûr je sors mon bonnet. Je passe rapidement à la salle de bain remettre un peu de mascara avant de revenir près du lit pour ranger le reste de mes affaires. J'en mets certaines dans le grand sac destiné aux habits devant être lavés et d'autres dans mon placard, bien pliés. Je me retourne quand mon regard se pose là, sur ma table de chevet. Je m'avance et y découvre un petit paquet emballé dans ce qui me semble être du papier kraft. Je m'assois sur mon lit et le prends entre mes mains. Puis je l'ouvre. À l'intérieur, j'y trouve un petit mot et une paire de gants en laine bleue nuit sur lesquels sont brodés deux têtes de raton laveur en tout petit, une au niveau de chaque poignet.

Puis je me concentre sur la note. 

_"Clarke,_

_En cherchant une paire de gants cet après-midi, je suis tombée sur celle-ci. J'espère que ça te plait, j'ai cru comprendre que tu_ _n'en avais pas._

_Joyeux Noël en retard._

_Lexa."_

Je pose son mot sur la table de chevet, un sourire aux lèvres et sert alors son cadeau contre ma poitrine. Juste quelques secondes. Effectivement, j'ai ceux de Raven depuis le début des vacances.

 **"Tout le monde descend ! On va partir !"** J'entends Gustus hurler du rez-de-chaussée. 

J'enfile mes gants, ma grosse veste polaire et ouvre enfin la porte de ma chambre pour tomber nez à nez avec Lexa. 

**"Hey !"** Dit-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ses yeux se baissent sur mes mains et celui-ci s'agrandit davantage. **"Tu les as mis !?"** Me demande-elle presque étonnée.

**"Bien sûr ! Je les aime beaucoup."**

Et le malaise me prend. J'aimerais la serrer dans mes bras, mais est-ce que je peux ? J'aimerais lui sauter au cou, lui dire merci, je sais pas, lui montrer que ça me touche vraiment vraiment VRAIMENT beaucoup. Mais je bug et à la place, j'attrape simplement le bout de sa manche de deux doigts et plonge mes yeux dans les siens. 

**"Merci.."** Je souffle presque timidement.

Son regard s'attendrit davantage. Je crois qu'elle a compris malgré ce geste très étrange de ma part. 

**"Avec plaisir."** Elle lève alors la main en l'air et je m'aperçois qu'elle porte quasiment les mêmes gants que moi, sauf que les siens sont gris. **"Yeah on est copine de gants maintenant !"** Me dit-elle alors attendant que je vienne lui frapper la main. Ce que je fais et ce que je trouve encore pluuuus étrange. Mais ça nous fait bien rire, je dois l'avouer. Et nous finissons par descendre rejoindre les autres, tout en discutant de la moumoute intérieure de nos nouveaux gants.

\---

**"Oh mon dieu mais comment ils font ?"**

La descente au flambeaux... Ça semble si.' dangeureux.

 **"C'est pas si difficile, tu sais."** Me répond Becca. **"Généralement il suffit de savoir skier.."**

Et j'entends rire Raven à côté d'elle, alors, je penche ma tête pour lui lancer mon plus sombre regard et elle s'arrête. Oh, j'ai trouvé la technique ? Puis elle me tire la langue. Ah ben non. Je fais pareil de mon côté sous le regard dépité de Becca qui finit par rejoindre Gustus à un mètre devant nous, discutant avec Lincoln.

 **"Hey Woods !"** Lance alors Raven à ma gauche, vers Lexa, qui elle est à ma droite. **"Tu ne devais pas lui apprendre à skier ?"** Lui dit-elle en me désignant.

 **"Non, je devais juste m'assurer qu'elle ne se fasse pas mal. Et j'ai échoué, donc n'en parlons plus."** Lui répond Lexa.

 **"Tu n'as pas échoué.. On va juste dire que mes talents de skieuse ont été plus forts que toi."** Je lance.

La commissure de ses lèvres se redresse et un air malicieux traverse son regard. Puis, elle me sourit. **"Je m'avoue vaincue alors."** Me dit-elle avant de replonger son regard sur la descente au flambeau.

Un quart d'heure passe et j'avoue que je commence à avoir froid. Un frisson traverse tout mon corps et je croise les bras pour tenter de me réchauffer quand je sens quelque chose se poser sur mes épaules. Je regarde Lexa qui vient alors de retirer son écharpe pour me la donner. 

**"Je n'aimerais pas avoir à t'apporter tes devoirs pendant une semaine parce que tu es tombée malade."** Me taquine-t-elle un sourcil relevé. 

Je laisse échapper un rictus incontrôlé avant de répondre. 

**"Tu es sûre ? Je n'aimerais pas non plus avoir à faire la même chose pour toi."**

**"Sûre."** Me dit-elle avant d'à nouveau se tourner vers la montagne, un sourire aux lèvres.

De mon côté, je resserre entre mes mains son écharpe, m'emmitouflant dedans au maximum, me laissant bercer par une odeur que je connais que trop bien. Je ne vais pas m'énerver contre moi-même pour ressentir tout ça, je ne vais pas me hurler dessus et me détester pour ça. Non, j'ai décidé de profiter de ce moment, là, en bas de cette montagne, en plein milieu de la nuit, entourée des gens que j'aime et tout en regardant ce spectacle magique devant nous. Je vais profiter de chaque moment car je sais que le retour à la réalité sera bien difficile. Mais là, à cet instant même, couverte de son écharpe, près d'elle, je me sens bien. Et je veux continuer de me sentir bien, au moins pour ce soir. Alors instinctivement je me décale un peu sur la droite, passe mon bras autour du sien, me rapproche et pose ma tête sur son épaule. Je veux juste que ce moment dure un peu, juste un peu. 

**"C'est ok, si je reste là ?"** Je lui demande à voix basse.

Elle secoue la tête positivement, sans me regarder, toujours concentrée sur ce qu'il se passe devant nous. Alors je reste, je reste dans cette bulle de pêche et de neige. 

Les minutes passent et les derniers skieurs arrivent enfin sur la ligne d'arrivée. Je n'ai pas bougé si ce n'est pour partager un peu de son écharpe avec Lexa. Je l'ai bien senti frissonner quelques fois elle aussi.

Je regarde l'heure, il est 23h44, bientôt minuit. J'ai un message, mais je ne l'ouvre pas, je verrai ça en rentrant, j'ai la flemme de défaire mes gants et j'ai surtout bien trop froid. 

**"On fait quoi maintenant ?"** Je demande à Raven et An' à côté de nous.

**"Le feu d'arti..."**

Et ça pète dans le ciel avant qu'elle ne finisse sa phrase. Je me resserre davantage à Lexa levant la tête pour apprécier le feu d'artifice devant nous. Le son résonne dans la montagne et j'avoue être surprise par l'intensité que cela prend. Le sol tremblerait presque. Puis le final éclate dans le ciel et je reste émerveillée quelques secondes. 

Une fois terminée, un immense écran sur notre gauche s'allume et un décompte commence. 

10\. Et je regarde Rae et Anya

9\. Je tourne la tête vers Lexa.

8\. Elle me fait un sourire.

7\. Je le lui rends.

6\. Elle se détache de moi légèrement.

5\. Elle plonge son regard dans le mien.

4\. Sa main vient replacer une de mes mèches blondes derrière mon oreille.

3\. Mon coeur s'accélère.

2\. Je déglutis.

1\. J'inspire.

0\. Les gens hurlent autour de nous, s'embrassent, se prennent dans leur bras et Lexa s'avance vers moi et dépose un simple baiser sur ma joue. 

**"Bonne année Clarke."**

J'expire.

**"Bonne année Lex."**

Et je lui souris tendrement.

\---  
 _Note : J'espère que ce chapitre tout en douceur vous aura plu._  
 _De mon côté je prends quelques vacances au niveau de l'écriture. Je serai de retour début janvier avec le chapitre 53 et l'arrivée d'un nouveau personnage._

_Je vous laisse donc sur cette note de_ _Clexa_ _tout en tendresse, et vous souhaite de belles fêtes de fin d'année._

_Merci encore à vous tous de partager cette petite aventure avec moi._

_Ael_


	53. 53. L'amour de ses mille façons

  
_Note : Bonjour à tous, et surtout bonne année !_   
_J'avais prévu de poster le chapitre demain mais ce matin en le corrigeant je l'ai (encore) publié sans faire exprès. Donc, parce que je suis un boulet et que je ne veux pas vous faire attendre jusqu'à demain, le voilà._

_J'espère que vos fêtes ont été belles._

_Bonne lecture._

_Ael_   
**\---**   
**Pov Lexa**

C'est adossée contre le mur du lycée que je ferme les yeux un instant, concentrée sur le mouvement que je n'ai pas pu éviter hier, sur le coup que j'ai pris quand je n'ai pas su esquiver à temps. Je fronce un peu les sourcils mais ça tire sur ma peau, alors au contraire, je détends mon visage comme je peux, je me concentre sur ma respiration et sur l'air frais entrant dans mes poumons.

**"Putaaaain ! Mais qu'est ce qui t'es arrivée ?!"**

J'ouvre les yeux pour voir une Raven, inquiète, débarquer près de moi.

**"Un direct dans l'arcade. Je n'ai pas pu esquiver à temps."**

La brune, ne dit plus rien et je vois que ça fuse dans son petit cerveau.

**"On est rentrées il y a deux jours ? Comment, en deux jours, tu as pu te faire ça ? QUI t'a fait ça d'ailleurs ?!"**

**"Oh. Cours de boxe hier après-midi. Mais c'est rien de bien méchant."** Je lui lance alors, un sourire doux essayant de la calmer.

 **"Ce n'est pas parce que tu es habituée à en prendre plein la gueule que tu dois trouver ça "normal" !"** Me dit-elle tout en mimant des guillemets de ses doigts. **"Et tu ne m'as pas répondu, qui t'a fait ça que j'aille lui péter les dents ? Je croyais qu'ils étaient tous nuls à ton cours."**

**"Déjà, ils ne sont pas nuls. Ils bougent juste trop lentement. Et ensuite, c'est une nouvelle. Elle est arrivée pendant les vacances de Los Angeles et le prof a directement voulu nous faire combattre."**

**"Et tu t'es faite ratatinée !?"** Me lance-t-elle, la bouche en o.

J'hausse un sourcil. **"Non, j'ai juste pris un mauvais coup. J'ai gagné le combat."**

 **"Eheh, ça c'est ma soeur !"** Me répond-elle alors tout en venant enlacer ma nuque de son bras. **"Et je dois avouer que ta blessure de guerre te donne un petit côté badass bien sexy !"**

Je soupire tout en défaisant son bras de mon épaule.

 **"Ouais, ou pas. Je sens que je vais subir un interrogatoire de la part de chaque prof. "Mademoiselle Woods, que vous est-il arrivée ? Mademoiselle Woods, vous battez vous ?" "Non, monsieur, non madame, je me suis juste inscrite à des cours de boxe pour me défouler parce que j'avais le coeur brisé haha." Ça va être merveilleux ce matin."** Je râle.

**"Franchement Lex, le sarcasme ne te va pas du tout, garde cette mauvaise énergie pour le ring, je sens que cette.. C'est quoi son nom ?"**

**"Ontari Fish."**

**"Je sens que cette Ontari Fish va te donner du fil à retordre."** Me dit Raven tout en me tapotant l'épaule.

**"Étrangement je sens aus..."**

**"Qu'est ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? Clarke t'a encore balancé un ballon à la gueule ?"** Me coupe alors Anya, débarquant aux côtés de cette dernière.

 **"Hey !"** Lui répond alors la blonde avant de se tourner vers moi, son regard océan se posant sur mon visage. Elle s'avance et m'observe un moment. **"Tu vas bien ?"** Me demande-t-elle juste, concernée, un soupçon de culpabilité dans le regard.

**"Oui, ne t'inqui..."**

**"Elle s'est faite démonter à la boxe."** Intervient alors Raven, ce qui me fait soupirer, attraper mon sac et me tourner vers l'entrée du lycée. 

Je lance un regard à Clarke. **"Tu viens ?"** Je lui demande alors, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle me le rend et s'approche alors de moi pour qu'on entre ensemble dans la cour.

 **"Sincèrement, tu vas bien ? Tu n'as pas trop mal ?"** insiste-t-elle alors que nous nous dirigeons vers les gradins, suivis de près par Raven et Anya.

**"Ça va, j'ai un peu été sonnée sur l'instant mais ça va mieux.."**

**"Hmm."** Elle s'assoie et je fais de même. **"Quand tu m'as dit que tu faisais de la boxe.. Je n'avais pas imaginé que ce serait.. De cette façon."**

 **"De cette façon ?"** Je lui demande.

 **"Oui.. Fin, je ne pensais pas que tu en souffrirais."** Dit-elle, tournant le regard sur ses genoux.

 **"Tu croyais que je boxais uniquement contre des sacs de sable ? Dans une salle sombre, seule, en plein milieu de la nuit, combattant mes idées sombres ?"** Je la taquine alors, un sourire en coin.

Elle tourne la tête vers moi et je vois la malice traverser son regard.

 **"Alexandria Woods, je ne vous savais pas si.. Mélodramatique.''** Me dit-elle un sourcil relevé.

**''Oh il y a pleins de choses de moi que vous ne connaissez pas Miss Griffin.''**

Nous nous regardons un instant avant d'éclater de rire l'une comme l'autre.

 **''Bien sûr, bien sûr.''** Me dit-elle, un sourire tendre sur le visage.

Clarke me connaît. Je sais qu'elle me connaît sans doute mieux que quiconque dans notre entourage. Elle connaît tous les petits détails qui font celle que je suis. Et pourtant, pourtant je sais que nos conversations n'ont lieu que parce qu'elle occulte les sentiments que j'ai pour elle. Elle les connaît et pourtant elle est là, à discuter avec moi, comme si de rien n'était, ne mettant aucune distance entre nous, comme j'ai pu le faire par le passé. Et je l'en remercie pour ça.

Est-ce que mon regard se perd parfois sur ses lèvres ? Oui. Est-ce que j'ai du mal à contrer mes inspirations cherchant à sentir son odeur ? Oui. Mais est-ce qu'être son amie est difficile ? Non. Non, parce que c'est ce que nous sommes avant tout, des amies. Et je ne peux pas mentir en disant que je préfère garder cette relation là, que prendre le risque de tout gâcher encore une fois, de la voir malheureuse ou déchirée. Non, une amitié simple et douce, c'est ce qui semble être le mieux, pour l'instant en tout cas..

**''Lex ?''**

Je tourne ma tête vers elle.

**''Oui ?''**

**''Tu semblais.. Ailleurs. Tout va bien ?''** Me demande-t-elle.

 **''Oui tout va bien, Clarke. Ne t'inquiète pas.''** Je lui réponds, mes paroles s'accompagnant d'un sourire.

**''Hellooooo bitcheees !''**

Je lève le regard devant nous quand je vois Octavia débarquer, un grand sourire aux lèvres, accompagnée par son frère. En quelques secondes je ressens un grand vide à ma gauche quand je vois Clarke descendre les quelques marches pour aller le prendre dans ses bras. Ma poitrine se serre un peu à leur contact, je ne les savais pas.. Proches.

 **''Tu as passé de belles vacances ma belle ?''** Lui demande alors le grand brun.

_Ma belle ? MA BELLE ? Non mais pour qui il se prend !? Ok je veux bien être son amie mais il y a des limites.. Ma belle.. Non mais vas-y Clarke, remballe-le !_

**"C'était troooop bien ! Bon j'ai fait du ski et évidemment j'ai failli me casser une jambe comme tu peux t'en douter. Mais j'ai quand même passé de belles vacances, et toi ?"**

_Qu.. Quoi ?_

**"Oh j'ai rien fait de spécial tu sais, juste traîné avec les gars. Te casser une jambe hein ? Ça m'étonne pas de toi. Pourtant je pensais que ça irait, tu t'en es bien sortie la dernière fois.''**

_De quoi il parle ? Ok reste cool Lexa, sois pas jalouse, ils sont amis, comme tu es amie avec elle, souviens toi. Amie. Amie. Amie. Puis Clarke est lesbienne. Elle est lesbienne hein.. Est-ce que c'est quelque chose qui aurait pu changer en quelques mois ?_

**''Lexa ?''** J'entends chuchoter à côté de moi et tourne mon visage pour apercevoir Raven s'étant penchée vers moi. **''Ferme la bouche, arrête de les fixer et défronce les sourcils, on dirait que tu vas lui sauter au cou.''**

Automatiquement je détends mon visage. _Merde._

J'essaye de calmer la tachycardie dans ma poitrine alors que je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de les lorgner du coin de l'oeil.

 _Driiiiiiiing_.

Yes, par chance, la sonnerie retentit et Bellamy s'éloigne rapidement, permettant à Clarke de revenir enfin près de moi, récupérer ses affaires.

 **''Clarke tu manges avec nous ce midi ?''** Lui demande alors Raven.

La blonde semble réfléchir.

 **''Hm.. Je mange avec les autres normalement. Désolée les filles.''** Nous répond-elle, un air assez désolé sur le visage je dois dire.

 **''Un autre fois ?"** Je lui demande alors.

**''Crois-moi, j'aimerais manger avec vous, mais on a pris nos habitudes avec les autres et je veux pas les laisser tomber.''**

**''On peut venir sinon ?''** S'invite Raven sans aucune gène alors que nous commençons à nous diriger vers notre classe.

Je vois alors Clarke me regarder, fixement, ce que je ne comprends pas vraiment, puis regarder Raven et à nouveau et rediriger son regard vers moi. J'hausse un sourcil à son petit jeu.

**''Niylah mange avec nous tous les midis et.. Je ne veux pas la mettre dans une position.. Compliquée.. J'suis désolée Lex.''**

_Hmm._

**''Si je n'étais pas là.. Les filles pourraient venir ?''** Je lui demande alors que nous montons les escaliers.

Elle ne me répond pas. Ses yeux se perdent même sur les marches devant elle, ce qui me confirme sa réponse. Et je comprends. Je suis blessée, évidemment, mais je comprends. Je suis son amie, je veux l'être mais je ne pourrais jamais l'être complètement. Je soupire en essayant de chasser la négativité de mon corps.

 **''Tu sais quoi ?''** Je lance alors à Clarke, ainsi qu'aux filles juste derrière nous. **''Mangez ensemble ce midi, profitez, je mangerai avec quelqu'un d'autre !''**

 **''Non Lexa, non c'est nul !''** Me répond alors la blonde à mes côtés.

 **''Écoute Clarke, les filles aimeraient manger avec toi et je comprends que tu veuilles manger aussi avec tes autres amies et ta copine.''** Erf, les mots ont du mal à sortir. **''Et que du coup ce soit.. Compliqué que je sois là. Tu me reparles et tu ne t'es pas éloignée, c'est déjà bien pour moi. Mangez ensemble, ça ira pour moi.''** Je lui dis, un sourire sincère sur le visage.

 **''Woods on va pas te laisser seule, t'es débile.''** Me répond alors Rae derrière nous.

**''Qui vous dit que je serai seule ? Cos.. J'ai d'autres amies, ça ira.''**

Costia voulait manger avec moi avant les vacances, c'est l'occasion ou jamais. Je reporte mon attention vers Clarke qui semble clairement ennuyée, je peux même observer une once de colère. Je lui tapote alors l'épaule comme deux bonnes amies le feraient, _yeaah._

**''Fais pas cette tête, tu vas pouvoir manger avec tous les gens que t'aime, je sais qu'ça fait super longtemps en plus. Profite juste.''**

Je lui souris juste avant d'arriver en cours. **''Je te dis à plus ta..''**

**''À 17h. À 17h je serai en classe d'art, seule, si tu veux venir.''**

_Hein ?_

**''Euh.''** Elle rougit. **''Non ce que je veux dire, c'est.. Qu'on peut prendre un thé ou quoi après les cours. Mais je dois bosser sur mes toiles donc.. Je serai en salle d'art à 17h. Tu viens si tu veux.''**

J'acquiesce avant de la voir partir s'asseoir à sa table.

 **''Ça c'était bizarre.''** Lance Raven en me passant devant.

 **''Ouiap. Bon courage.''** Ajoute Anya en me posant la main sur l'épaule. **''Ne sur-analyse pas trop ce qu'elle vient de dire. Griffin est autant un boulet que toi pour ce genre de truc.''** Elle se décale et rejoint sa place près de Clarke et moi près de Raven.

 **''Du coup, je n'ai rien suivi moi. On mange avec qui ?''** Me demande Rae en installant ses affaires.

**''Mangez ensemble, je vais inviter Costia.''**

Son air semi choqué me fait rire.

 **''Ce n'est plus qu'une amie. D'ailleurs, elle sort avec Harper si tu veux tout savoir.''** Lui dis-je un sourire en coin.

Et un rictus s'échappe de la brune.

**''La densité de lesbiennes au m2 sur DC me fascine, je dois t'avouer.''**

**''Tu crois ?"** Je lui demande, réfléchissant à ses paroles.

**''Clairement.''**

**''Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vos vacances se sont bien passées et que vous êtes en forme...''** S'exclame Mme Teles avant que Raven ne vienne me parler à l'oreille.

 **''Tu vois, même notre prof est lesbienne. Si Clarke ne veut plus jamais de toi, tu auras toujours un large choix, je suis sûre.''** Me dit-elle, son sourire en coin toujours collé à son visage.

 **''C'est vrai.. D'ailleurs la blonde aux yeux en amande la bas.. Wow. Peut être que je devrais l'inviter pour un rencard tu crois pas ?''** Je la taquine en lui montrant Anya.

 **''An ?!''** Et elle se met à rire. **''T'es trop dramatique pour elle, même Clarke a plus de chance !''**

 **''Mademoiselle Reyes ?!''** Lance alors Écho vers notre table.

 **''Désolée madame.''** Lui répond-elle en se levant.

Elle s'assoit à nouveau, me lance un regard fière et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à ses paroles. Est-ce que je suis devenue quelqu'un de pessimiste ? De dramatique..?

\---

Pourquoi le prof m'a retenu le seul jour où Clarke veut me voir. Enfin me voir ? Je ne sais pas si elle veut me voir, mais elle m'a dit à 17h et il est 17h30. Je déteste être en retard, je déteste encore plus être en retard avec Clarke. Surtout après avoir été autant en retard sur notre relation en général ! Erf.

Je descends les escaliers en courant, saute les marches deux par deux, me prends le coin d'un mur, ignore la douleur à mon épaule, avant de traverser la cour et d'arriver devant la salle d'art.

Trois coups sur la porte mais aucune réponse. Pourtant il y a de la lumière qui s'échappe du bâtiment. J'hésite à entrer, après tout je ne suis pas élève en art ou autre, je n'ai, en soi, rien à faire ici. Je retoque à la porte. Toujours rien. Je décide d'entrer, ne voulant pas rater l'occasion de voir Clarke.

 **''Excusez-moi..''** Dis-je presque à voix basse.

Ce que je vois devant moi me laisse sans voix. Clarke, un casque sur les oreilles, une palette à la main, un pinceau dans l'autre, en train de danser devant sa peinture. Peinture assez colorée je dois dire. Je la vois poser des touches de vert encore et encore puis de bleu et encore de vert. Je la regarde et je souris. Je sais que je devrais lui signaler ma présence mais.. Je n'ai pas envie de la déranger dans son processus de peinture et je dois avouer qu'une partie de moi profite un peu également de la voir si.. Heureuse ?

Le temps passe et je me rends compte qu'elle ne s'est toujours pas tournée. Je ne sais pas comment l'aborder. Est-ce que je m'avance ? Est-ce que je tousse fort ? Claque la porte ? J'ai l'impression que tout ça risquerait de lui faire perdre le contrôle de son pinceau. Alors une idée me vient. Je m'assois sur la table derrière Clarke, celle près de la fenêtre dont les rideaux sont fermés et je prends mon téléphone.

**Lexa :** _''Tes pas de danse se sont améliorés Clarke.''_

Et j'attends. Dix secondes passent et son téléphone s'allume non loin d'elle. Elle s'arrête, place son pinceau entre ses dents et le déverrouille d'un seul doigt. Puis d'un seul coup elle fait volte face, enlevant son casque de sa main, le plaçant derrière sa nuque.

 **''Lexa !''** Je la vois presque rougir alors qu'un sourire fier se pose sur mon visage.

**''Clarke."**

**"Dis-moi que tu viens juste d'arriver ?!''** Me demande-t-elle, embarrassée, je crois.

 **''Je viens juste d'arriver.''** Je lui réponds, le ton de ma voix se voulant taquin.

Elle hausse un sourcil.

 **''Et en vérité ?''** Me questionne-t-elle presque sévèrement, pointant son pinceau vers moi.

Je regarde l'heure sur mon téléphone.

**''Je dirais que je suis là depuis vingt minutes environ.''**

**''Oh God, pourquoi tu m'as pas dis que t'étais là ?!''** M'engueule-t-elle gentiment. **''J'espère que je n'ai pas fait trop de trucs bizarres.''**

 **''Je ne voulais pas te perturber dans ta peinture.'** ' Un large sourire s'affiche sur mon visage. **''Et non non rien de bizarre...''** Je la taquine.

 **''Alexandria Woods. Qu'as-tu vu qui te fasse autant sourire ?''** Me répond-elle en s'avançant, son pinceau toujours vers moi. **''Réponds ou je te peins un second bleu sur la joue.''**

J'arque un sourcil, la défiant presque. **''Je t'en pris, si peindre sur mon corps fait partie de tes envies.''**

_... Ok. Bravo Woods. Bravo. Mets la bien mal à l'aise._

Clarke s'arrête.

_Voila, j'ai tout gâché._

Mais elle se rapproche à nouveau, la commissure de ses lèvres s'étant remontée.

**''Clarke ?''**

**''Oui Lexa ?'** ' Me demande-t-elle en trempant son pinceau dans sa peinture puis en plaçant sa palette sur une des tables proches d'elle.

 **''Qu'est ce que tu fais ?''** Je descends alors de ma chaise improvisée et me prépare à fuir.

 **''Je vais, apparemment, réaliser une de mes envies.'** ' Ose-t-elle, se posant devant moi.

Pourquoi je ne bouge pas ? Pourquoi est-ce impossible de faire un pas ? Cette fille m'hypnotise. _Bouge Lexa !_ Et je bouge. Je fais un pas, sur le côté, deux, puis fuis derrière une table, Clarke me suivant en vitesse.

**''Lexa stop !''**

J'hausse un sourcil la défiant une nouvelle fois du regard.

Elle se met alors à me poursuivre à nouveau. Nous tournons autour de la table quand d'un coup elle projette une chaise entre nous, lui laissant le temps de me contourner et de poser son pinceau sur ma joue. Automatiquement je me débats et je ferme les yeux, pour éviter des éclaboussures. Puis je la sens quand elle enroule ma taille de son bras pour que je cesse de bouger, je la sens cette envie familière de la vouloir davantage contre moi, mais surtout je la sens, la douleur au niveau de mes flans. Je flanche et mon visage se crispe. D'un coup elle me lâche.

**''Lex ça va ?! Je t'ai fait mal ?''**

Je pose ma main sur ma côte droite et ouvre à nouveau les yeux, m'asseyant sur la chaise derrière moi.

 **''C'est rien, juste un mauvais coup à la boxe.''** J'essaye de la rassurer.

 **''Le mauvais coup était pas sur ton visage ?!''** Me demande-t-elle alors que je sens au son de sa voix qu'elle s'inquiète davantage.

**''Si, mais j'ai pris un coup dans les côtes. Rien de grave.''**

**''Rien de grave ? Je t'ai à peine touché ! Tu prends quelque** **chose pour la douleur ?''**

**''Non..''** J'ose à peine lui répondre.

 **''Comment ça non ?!''** Soupire-t-elle. **''T'as peut-être des côtes cassées ! Si tu veux te battre, soigne toi au moins après !''**

 **''Oui maman.'** ' Je lui réponds en souriant du coin des lèvres.

 **''Tu me soules !''** Râle-t-elle alors. **''Bon, montre-moi.''**

 **''De ?''** Je la questionne n'étant pas certaine de ce qu'elle me demande.

**''Montre-moi où tu as mal Lex. Sachant que tu vas clairement pas faire attention, je veux au moins m'assurer que c'est rien de grave.''**

**''Tu es docteur maintenant ?''** Je la taquine, mais son front plissé et son regard noir me font plus déglutir qu'autre chose. **''Ok, Ok.''**

J'enlève ma veste et soulève alors mon pull et mon t-shirt.

\---

**Pov Clarke**

**''Sérieux Lexa ?!''**

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'hausser un peu la voix quand je vois l'énorme bleu qu'elle a sur ses côtes. Je m'approche automatiquement d'elle, tellement concernée par sa blessure. Comment peut-elle être aussi inconsciente sur ça. Je m'accroupis pour voir de plus près, levant la main jusqu'à son hématome, espérant, je ne sais pas, peut être m'assurer qu'aucun os de sort de là.

_Tu n'es pas médecin Clarke._

Mais je suis inquiète, vraiment inquiète. Mais je m'arrête juste avant de frôler sa peau, observant des frissons sous mes doigts. Je déglutis.

_Il fait chaud non ?_

Je racle ma gorge, mon regard se perdant sur son ventre quelques instants. Elle s'est affinée, pas que Lexa avait du poids à perdre loin de là, mais je ne sais pas son corps semble plus musclé.. Je me redresse comprenant que je ne suis clairement pas à ma place. Je ne croise même pas son regard avant de me reculer, j'ai bien trop peur de m'y perdre dedans.

**''Il faut que tu ailles au médecin Lex. Au moins pour qu'il te prescrive quelque chose contre la douleur.''**

Elle ne me répond pas alors je l'observe. Elle vient de rebaisser son pull, son visage légèrement rouge.

_Évidemment Clarke, continue, mets la mal à l'aise, elle va finir par te fuir._

**''Lexa, promets moi d'aller au docteur s'il te plaît.''**

Elle acquiesce et je me décide à m'éloigner un peu, retournant vers ma peinture, récupérant palette et pinceau au passage.

**''Je vais continuer de peindre, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit tu n'hésites pas.''**

**''Je peux rester te regarder peindre ?''** Me demande-t-elle alors.

**''Bien sûr, pourquoi ça me dérangerait ?''**

**''Parce que tu ne laisses jamais personne te regarder peindre ? Enfin pas si tu as le choix en tout cas.''** Me dit-elle d'une voix douce.

 **''Oh. Oui c'est vrai. Mais c'est toi alors ça va.''** Elle marque une pause et mon coeur se réchauffe. **''Puis il va falloir que je m'habitue si je rentre à la NYAA. Nous avons énormément de pratique et d'observation de la part des profs mais aussi des étudiants. Faut que j'accepte le fait d'être vue davantage. Déjà avec la galerie, ça m'aide beaucoup, mais j'ai encore du mal avec tout ce concept de visibilité.''**

**''Clarke, tu vas y arriver. Quoi que tu fasses tu vas y arriver.''**

**''Merci..''** Et j'ajoute un peu de couleur à ma toile. **''Et toi ? Je me rends compte que l'on n'a jamais abordé ton avenir à toi. On parle souvent du bien mais.. Je ne sais même pas où tu seras l'année prochaine.''**

Et cette pensée me fout la trouille, vraiment. Je n'ai pas eu le temps ou peut-être l'envie de discuter de ça avec elle, parce que j'ai peur, je suis terrifiée je crois de savoir que peut-être, dans quelques mois, elle ne sera plus là.

 **''Et bien..''** Commence-t-elle de sa voix grave. **''J'ai postulé à Boston et à San Francisco. Les deux m'ont accepté.''**

Oh. Un est à 3h d'ici.. L'autre à l'autre bout du pays..

 **''Quelles universités et cursus ?''** Je demande, essayant de rester le plus neutre possible.

**''USF School of management de San Francisco ou l'Université du Massachusset à Boston. Les deux en Business et Management. Anya m'a proposé une place au MIT, financée par son père, mais je n'ai pas accepté.''**

**''Tu n'as pas accepté ?! Lex, c'est le MIT''** Je m'offusque presque.

 **''Non, je ne veux pas que l'on achète mon futur. Et je n'ai pas non plus le niveau pour aller là bas. Clairement, ça ne servirait à rien que j'y entre pour n'avoir aucune chance de réussir.''** Me dit-elle alors.

**''Tu te sous-estimes beaucoup Lexa. Tu es une bonne élève.''**

**''Peut-être mais c'est tout. Je n'ai pas de talent comme toi ou un cerveau comme Raven, ou de l'argent comme An. Même Octavia est ultra douée dans son domaine. Je suis peut-être une bonne élève mais je ne me démarque pas et au MIT, il faut se démarquer. Bref, dans tous les cas les inscriptions sont closes et j'ai plus qu'à choisir où je veux aller. Si je réussis mon année bien sûr.''**

**''Tu dis n'importe quoi ! T'as pleins de qualité Lex !"** Lui dis-je alors qu'elle, elle semble avoir fait vœux de silence. **"M'enfin..Boston ou San Francisco alors ?''**

**''Oui..''**

**''Une préférence ?''** Je demande, espérant qu'elle crie Boston.

**''Non, pas vraiment. Les deux écoles sont bien en vérité. Même si j'ai un faible pour celle de San Francisco, c'est plutôt les à côtés qui comptent on va dire.''**

**''Les à côtés ? Genre la vie universitaire etc ?''**

**''Oui, les gens aussi. Si je vais à San Francisco, je serai avec Rae. Si je vais à Boston je serai près de vous tous.. Je n'ai pas envie de choisir parce que je n'ai pas envie de partir mais en même temps je n'ai pas envie de laisser Raven seule à l'autre bout du pays.''**

Mon coeur se serre. Il se serre horriblement fort car je vois qu'elle est en train de faire un choix, et ce choix ne me plaît pas..

 **''Tu vas partir hein ?''** Je tente alors de regarder ma peinture devant moi pour ne pas me laisser submerger par l'émotion.

**''Je ne sais pas Clarke.. Il y a une semaine, je t'aurais dit oui, sans hésiter. Mais aujourd'hui je ne sais plus.''**

Un peu d'espoir chatouille alors mes pensées.

 **''Qu'est ce qui a changé ?''** J'ose.

Elle soupire.

**''Toi. Ma relation avec toi.''**

Je me retourne et me plonge dans son regard, devenu aussi triste que le mien.

 **''Pourquoi tu n'as pas postulé à New York Lex.. ?''** Cette question me démange depuis le début de notre conversation en réalité..

Elle soupire à nouveau.

 **''Le jour où l'on a du déposer nos candidatures pour l'université..''** Reprend-elle. **''Ce jour là, tu m'avais mis un coup d'épaule dans le couloir.''** Ma gorge se serre. **''Ce n'est pas grand chose, juste un geste ne pouvant et ne devant pas définir mon avenir mais il l'a fait. J'avais prévu de m'inscrire à la NJIT's Martin Tuchman School of Management à New York. C'était mon second choix après San Francisco. C'était dans mes plans depuis la soirée d'ouverture de la galerie au mois de juin dernier. Je ne me voyais pas être dans une autre ville que la tienne. Et jusqu'en septembre, je n'avais pas changé d'avis. Puis notre relation.. Fin elle a évolué. Tu m'as mis ce coup d'épaule et je me suis juste dis que je ne pouvais pas t'imposer ma présence. Même si New York est assez grande pour nous deux, je me voyais mal continuer à vouloir y aller alors que tu ne me voulais plus dans ta vie. Donc j'ai postulé à Boston.''** Me dit-elle alors que je me sens juste dépitée de toutes ces informations.

**''Je suis désolée Lex.. Je ne voulais pas te faire changer tous tes plans.. Et.. Je regrette tout ce qui s'est passé. J'aurais adoré que tu sois sur New York, avec moi, l'année prochaine.''**

**''Moi aussi.. Et ce n'est pas ta faute si j'avais décidé d'organiser toute ma vie en fonction de toi.''** Me répond-elle, essayant de me sourire.

Encore une fois, je me demande comment j'ai fait pour être autant en colère contre elle, pour ne pas voir son am.. amitié pour moi.

 **''Tu ne devrais pas.. Organiser ta vie par rapport à moi.''** Je lui répond alors.

**''Oh. Euh.. Ok d'accord, désolée, je ne voulais pas te mettre la pression ou..''**

**''Non, non Lex ! Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je veux que tu fasses ce qui est bon pour toi, pour ton avenir. Que tu sois à New York ou Boston ça ne changera rien pour nous.''** J'essaye de la rassurer et de me rassurer en même temps.

**''Et si je décide d'aller à San Francisco avec Raven ?''**

J'inspire. Je retiens mon souffle une seconde. Putain que c'est difficile.

**''Et bien Rae aura de la chance de t'avoir près d'elle.''**

Mon Dieu que c'est dur, mon Dieu que je n'arrive pas une seule seconde à m'imaginer être loin d'elle.

 **''Tu le penses vraiment ?"** Me demande-t-elle alors en se levant.

**''Lexa..''**

**''Clarke ?''** Elle s'approche.

**''Je.. Oui je serai heureuse que tu sois là pour elle...''**

**''Mais ?''** Insiste-t-elle, n'étant plus qu'à trente centimètres de moi.

**''Mais.. je n'ai pas envie que tu partes. Tu vas énormément me manq..''**

Et je ne finis pas ma phrase que ses bras m'entourent pour me serrer contre elle. J'inspire un instant et m'accroche alors à son dos, sentant mes larmes commencer à vouloir s'échapper. Au bout de quelques secondes, Lexa s'écarte et pose sa main sur ma joue.

**''Je ne suis pas encore partie Clarke et sache que même si je décide d'aller là bas, ce qui n'est pas encore fait, tu pourras toujours me rendre visite. Anya risque de venir souvent pour Rae donc tu n'auras qu'a te greffer à elle.''**

**''Je..''** Clairement je n'ai pas l'argent pour faire des allers retours fréquents à l'autre bout du pays.. Mais je vois qu'elle essaye de me rassurer. Je vois qu'elle est perdue et triste et que dans tous les cas il lui reste encore des mois pour décider. Alors j'acquiesce simplement. Après tout je ne peux et ne veux pas me battre contre son avenir.

Je repars alors vers ma toile lorsque l'alarme de mon téléphone sonne.

 **''Déjà l'heure de rentrer.''** Je lance alors à Lexa, lui indiquant la fin de ce précieux moment à deux.

 **''Tu rentres chez tes parents ou tu vas chez An ce soir ?''** Me demande-t-elle.

 **''Anya.''** Je lui réponds juste, sachant très bien que ça implique Niylah.

**''Je t'accompagne jusqu'au métro ?''**

**''Avec plaisir.''** Je lui réponds en rangeant mes affaires.

 **''Dis Clarke.''** Elle marque une pause. **''Je pourrais revenir demain soir ?''**

Je lui souris. **''Tu viens quand tu veux Lex, vraiment quand tu veux.''**

Je ferme les lumières et nous sortons de notre petite bulle.

\---

 **''Bonjour à tous ! Je suis monsieur Fish, votre nouveau professeur de sport. J'ai entendu dire par certains élèves et professeurs que les cours du trimestre dernier avaient été catastrophiques. Et de la part de toute l'administration, nous nous en excusons. J'ai regardé un peu votre programme et on va donc partir sur un trimestre de gym acrobatique. Mademoiselle Hernandez va vous distribuer le programme. Vous voulez bien ?''** Demande-t-il à ma camarade de classe en lui tendant un paquet de feuilles. **''Vous trouverez dans ce document toutes les figures possibles réalisables durant ce cours et bien sûr avec le nombre de points qu'elles rapportent. À la fin du trimestre vous serez notées sur une chorégraphie réalisée en groupe de quatre. Est-ce que vous avez des questions ?''**

Silence total.

**''Bien, vous allez d'abord vous échauffer. Courez autour du gymnase. Dix tours devraient suffire puis vous enlèverez vos chaussures. Je vous attends au centre des tatamis.''**

**''Fish.. Ça me dit un truc..''** J'entends Raven murmurer près de moi. **''Hey Woods !''**

Lexa penche sa tête vers elle.

**''Fish ? C'est pas le nom de famille de ta chère Ontari ?''**

Je tourne la tête vers elle. C'est qui celle-là ? **''Ontari ?''** Je demande à Lex le plus naturellement possible.

**''Ma partenaire de boxe. Et c'est son père, je l'ai vu à la salle dimanche. J'imagine qu'il sera là ce soir aussi.''**

**''Tu y retournes ce soir ? Dans ton état ? C'est hors de question !'** ' Je m'impose alors ne voulant pas qu'elle se blesse davantage et occultant le mot ''partenaire'' de ma tête.

**''Ça va mieux Clarke. Le docteur à dit que ça irait, je n'ai rien de cassé ou de fissuré au niveau des côtes, juste un hématome, tant que je ne me reprends pas un coup dans l'arcade ça devrait aller.''**

**''Hmm fais attention.. S'il te plait.''**

**''Les filles ?! Allez, on commence à courir !''** Nous lance alors notre professeur. Lexa acquiesce et démarre.

 **''Mademoiselle Woods je peux vous voir s'il vous plaît une seconde ?''** L'appelle M. Fish. Elle se dirige vers lui alors que de mon côté j'essaye de trottiner en tendant l'oreille. Je la vois récupérer un morceau de papier et le mettre dans son jogging, puis nous rejoindre.

 **''Qu'est ce qui te voulait ?''** Lui demande Rae entre deux foulées.

**''Me parler d'Ontari. Il m'a donné son numéro pour qu'on s'entraîne ensemble, en dehors du gymnase. Il pense que c'est une bonne idée pour qu'on s'améliore.''**

**''Et tu as accepté ?''** Insiste-t-elle.

 **''Ça reste mon prof, je pouvais difficilement dire non.''** Lui répond Lexa, le visage neutre.

De mon côté, je ne dis rien, ce n'est pas ma place mais putain que j'en pense pas moins. Nous continuons de courir et enfin nous nous plaçons sur le tatami.

 **''Bon, vous allez vous placer aux extrémités des tapis et revenir d'abord en roulade puis ensuite en rampant. Après ça vous vous mettrez par deux et je vous annoncerai la suite.''** Nous indique notre professeur.

 **''Clarke ? On se met ensemble ?''** Me demande alors Lexa, un sourire aux lèvres.

 **''Yep !''** Je lui réponds la même expression sur le visage.

Puis nous allons nous placer au bout des tatamis pour commencer nos séries de roulades.

Et je n'en suis pas morte. J'ai eu peur quelques fois de me tordre le cou mais au final, c'est entière que je commence à ramper. Un moment après, et je me retrouve à nouveau près de notre prof.

**''Bien, maintenant que tout le monde à bien chaud, on va pouvoir commencer. Mettez vous par deux. Je veux vous voir essayer de faire l'homme droit et voir si vous en êtes capable. Aidez vous les uns les autres évidemment. Après ça on passera à la seconde figure de la liste. Allez c'est parti.''**

Je regarde alors Lexa qui ne fait que me sourire.

 **''Tu sais faire l'homme droit toi ?"** Je lui demande et elle acquiesce. En quelques secondes je la vois se lancer en avant, les deux mains sur le sol et relever ses jambes en l'air comme si de rien n'était. Elle reste, là, droite, tandis que son t-shirt descend légèrement, laissant une belle vue sur ses abdos en contraction et sous le bas de son soutien gorge. J'ai à peine le temps de déglutir et je la vois se remettre debout sans effort. Je secoue la tête pour reprendre mes esprits. _Stop Clarke._

**''Clarke ?''**

**''Oui pardon, je suis juste choquée, ça semble si facile quand tu le fais.''** Je lui lance alors.

**''Essaye, je vais tenir tes jambes une fois que tu seras en l'air.''**

**"..."**

**"Clarke, fais moi confiance."**

**"Ok, mais faut déjà que j'arrive à lever mes jambes en l'air hein.."**

**"Te sous-estime pas et lance toi !"**

Elle se place alors face à moi, les deux mains devant elle, prête à m'attraper. J'essaye d'analyser par a + b la distance nécessaire pour ne pas lui mettre une coup de talon dans le nez. J'inspire un grand coup, je sais que je ne vais pas aimer ça. Puis je me lance. Deux mains sur le sol d'abord, et je viens ensuite essayer de lever la jambe arrière. Je teste juste.

**"Clarke, tu dois y mettre plus d'élan..."**

**"Oh ça va ! Je fais des essais !"**

Je me remets en position debout.

 **"Bon allez !"** J'essaye de me motiver. Je souffle et recommence à me jetant en avant. Et mes jambes montent, elles montent presque seules et je sens alors deux mains attraper fermement mes chevilles.

 **"C'est bien ! Tu y arrives !"** S'exclame Lexa, me tenant toujours.

J'y arrive oui, mais je sens mes bras faiblir.

 **"Lex, Lex ! Lâche !"** Je lui demande alors, à bout de souffle. Et instantanément, je redescends, ou plutôt je m'éclate comme une merde sur le sol, la tête la première dans le tatami.

 **"Ça va ?!"** Elle s'accroupie vers moi alors que je la regarde toujours la tête sur le tapis, soupirant.

**"Je déteste le sport."**

**"Clarke.. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'on puisse appeler ça du sport.."** Un sourire taquin se pose sur son visage.

Je plisse les yeux et lui lance un regard noir.

 **"Je ne répondrai même pas à ça."** Je lui dis tout en me levant à mon tour. **"Chacun sa spécialité ! J'ai mon art et toi tu as tes..."** Je tortille mon doigt dans sa direction **".. Tes nouveaux abdos là."**

 **"Mes..."** Elle baisse la tête sur son ventre. **"Mes nouveaux abdos ?"** Puis elle me regarde à nouveau. **"Est-ce que tu es en train de dire que je n'ai que ça ? Des abdos ?"** Elle hausse un seul sourcil.

 **"Oui voila !"** Je réponds faussement vexée.

 **"Oh.. D'accord, je pensais pas que tu me voyais comme ça.."** Son ton de voix a changé, tout comme son regard. Ils sont tristes. _. Merde._

 **"Lex ! Désolée je plaisantais.."** Je m'exclame alors en posant ma main sur son avant bras. **"Tu n'es pas que des abd..."** Et je ne finis pas ma phrase que je vois un sourire se dessiner à la commissure de ses lèvres **. "Oh god tu l'as fait exprès !"** Je lui frappe l'épaule. **"Tu m'énerves quand tu fais ça !"**

**"C'est si facile."**

**"Tu me soules !"** Je boude en croisant les bras.

 **"Allez, boude pas !"** Me dit-elle en accrochant ses doigts à mes avants bras pour essayer de me faire lâcher prise sur moi-même.

Je ne peux que laisser échapper un sourire à la voir insister autant, puis nous nous mettons à rire et je finis par me relaxer, relâchant mes bras alors que ses mains, elles, sont toujours accrochées à moi. Nous restons là quelques secondes et je ne peux m'empêcher d'être attirée par son regard émeraude. Je déglutis lorsque je sens son pouce caresser doucement la peau fine de l'intérieur de mon poignet. Elle me sourit enfin alors que mon cœur s'accélère. Puis elle me relâche juste et se recule.

 **"Tu veux réessayer ?"** Me demande-t-elle.

**"Hein ?"**

**"Tu veux réessayer ? L'homme droit ?"**

**"Ah. Euh.."**

**"Bon tout le monde, prochaine figure, la numéro 2 ! Mettez vous en place !"** Lance M. Fish en notre direction.

Je soupire ce qui fait rire Lexa un instant.

 **"Tu y as échappé belle va."** Me dit-elle en se rapprochant de moi pour me montrer la seconde figure à exécuter. Ok, elle est pire, bien pire. Pas physiquement, mais psychologiquement. Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi on doit faire ça ? Devant moi, sur ce foutu papier se trouvent deux silhouettes. Une à genoux, le buste bien droit et l'autre faisant une espèce de brouette, les chevilles posées sur les épaules de la première. Je n'ai pas envie de faire ça, je n'ai pas envie de ce genre de proximité. Ce n'est pas grand chose et je sais que c'est bête de ma part mais.. Ce n'est pas des positions naturelles, ou confortables, non, c'est juste voir Lexa se tortiller devant moi, ou me tenir, ou poser ses mains sur moi. Et oh god, que je ne veux pas penser à ça. **"Tu es prête ?"** Me souffle-t-elle alors, relaxée, de son côté. J'acquiesce. **"Tu veux être celle qui tient, ou celle qui fait, pour commencer ?"** Me demande-t-elle.

**"Ça m'est égal..."**

**"Ok, alors tiens moi, je vais commencer."** Me dit-elle alors que je me place sur les genoux. **"De ce que disent les instructions, je vais juste me mettre en position pour faire des pompes, puis je vais lever mes jambes pour les placer sur tes épaules. Si je te fais mal ou quoi surtout tu me le dis d'accord ?"**

**"D'accord."**

**"Ok."** Elle se place alors devant moi, face au sol, sur les mains et tout son corps se gaine. Et mes yeux se perdent lorsqu'elle se soulève, contractant les muscles de son dos, de ses fesses, de ses cuisses, le tout mit en valeur par cet espèce de leggin noir, moulant. Je baisse le regard, je ne peux pas faire ça. Je baisse le regard sur les tatamis quand je sens une cheville se poser sur mon épaule. Je reviens à la réalité en venant la tenir de ma main droite, puis une seconde se pose sur mon épaule gauche. **"Tout va bien ? C'est bon ?"** Me demande Lexa alors que j'ai littéralement la tête entre ses jambes. À distance raisonnable mais putain. **"Clarke ?"**

 **"Oui, oui c'est bon. Descends quand tu veux !"** Je lui dis d'une voix neutre. Il faut que j'arrête, il faut que j'arrête de la voir comme ça. Je suis horrible, horrible.

Elle finit par redescendre et nous entendons alors la sonnerie retentir.

 **"Je pars devant."** Je lui lance, ayant besoin de m'échapper de sa présence, juste le temps de réfléchir. Je sors des tatamis, enfile mes chaussures, récupère mon sac et capte alors Anya et Raven devant l'entrée du gymnase. Je me précipite vers mes amis, attrape An par le bras et lance un **"Je te l'emprunte"** à Rae et me dirige plus loin dans la cour.

 **"Hey, hey, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!"** Me demande alors la blonde, surprise de mon comportement.

**"J'ai besoin de parler."**

**"Je me doute Griff'."** Me dit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

**"Je.. J'ai un problème avec Lexa."**

**"Un problème ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait encore ?"** Me demande-t-elle en regardant en direction du gymnase.

 **"Rien, rien ! Elle n'a rien fait, au contraire. Elle est adorable avec moi Anya, la meilleure amie possible au monde."** Elle plisse les yeux. **"Après toi bien sûr."** Je lui souris et racle ma gorge. **"Sérieusement An, elle est parfaite je.."**

 **"Trop parfaite pour ton petit coeur hein ?"** Me demande-t-elle alors, un sourire désolé sur le visage. **"Tu l'aimes encore ?"**

**"An.."**

**"Tu peux me parler Clarke, tu le sais. Je ne te jugerai jamais là-dessus, crois-moi."**

**"Je sais que je l'aime. Évidemment, mais je ne sais pas comment. Je t'aime toi aussi et j'aime Raven. Est-ce que tu crois qu'il existe une réelle différence entre tout cet amour ? Fin' je veux dire, l'amour c'est.. l'amour non ?"**

**"Hm ça dépend de quoi tu l'accompagnes.. Laisse-moi reformuler ma question. Est-ce que tu es encore attirée par Lexa ?"**

J'inspire. **"C'est tout le problème.."** Je souffle, désespérée.

 **"Hmm.. Et Niylah ?"** Me demande-t-elle sans aucun jugement.

**"C'est différent. C'est ma copine, je l'aime et je veux pas lui faire du mal mais je commence à avoir peur de lui en faire.."**

**"Écoute Clarke.. Je ne suis pas à ta place et je ne suis pas dans ta tête pour savoir exactement ce que tu veux.. Ce que je sais en tout cas c'est que lorsque vous dépassez le stade de l'amitié toi et Lexa, tout devient compliqué. Et je sais aussi que tu es heureuse avec Niylah. Je ne crois pas que ce soit mal de ressentir du désir pour quelqu'un d'autre que la personne avec qui l'on est. C'est mon avis personnel et ça m'est vraiment propre, mais j'estime qu'il y a une énorme différence entre l'amour, le désir et surtout la mise en.. pratique de ce désir. Toi et Lex vous avez une histoire, mélangeant tout ça. Je sais que tu en as été folle amoureuse et je ne pense pas que ça se soit complètement envolé. Je pense juste que ta haine envers elle a occulté cette partie de tes sentiments et que maintenant que la haine est partie et bien.. Tes sentiments sont de retour ? Évidemment que les choses ont changé et personne ne pourra t'en vouloir de l'aimer encore. Mais si tu décides de rester avec Niylah, je pense qu'il faudra juste que tu gardes tout ça pour toi. Je ne sais pas si c'est la bonne solution mais je sais que l'amour est plus un spectre qui prend énormément de forme. Tu peux aimer cent personnes différentes de cent manières différentes. Tu peux être proche de quelqu'un, l'aimer plus que la personne avec qui tu es, sans pour autant ressentir du désir. Et tu peux désirer quelqu'un sans en être amoureuse, sans vouloir construire quelque chose. Par exemple, j'aime Raven, je la désire, et je désire Luna en tenant en elle sans en être amoureuse, et j'aime mon frère sans le désirer, heureusement d'ailleurs. Et avec tout ça je ne pète pas un câble, parce que je sais que je suis juste humaine et que certains sentiments ou envie ne se contrôlent pas. Ce qui devient compliqué c'est quand tu laisses ton cerveau se torturer lui même, quand tu te culpabilises alors que pour l'instant, tu ne fais de mal à personne. Ne fais rien de mal Clarke, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire. Tu peux penser, ressentir, aimer autant de personne que tu le souhaites, personne ne te jugera pour ça. Tu peux aimer Lexa plus que Niylah si tu le veux, elle peut être le centre de ton monde si tu le veux, mais il faut que tu sois honnête avec toi. Parce que si tu veux que Lexa prenne la place de Niylah et que tu vas à l'encontre de ça, c'est là que ça va être compliqué. Par contre si tu souhaites rester dans la situation actuelle, et bien ne culpabilise pas de ressentir tout ça. Qui ne le ferait pas à ta place ? Sincèrement. Même moi qui suis loin d'être sentimentale, je serais perdue. Si tu as été claire avec Lexa sur le fait que tu la voulais seulement en amie et si tu as dis la même chose à Niylah et que tu te confortes dans cette idée, alors je pense que ça ira. Ne fait espérer personne et ne trompe personne, c'est tout ce que je peux te conseiller."**

Je suis sans voix. J'ai enregistré chacun de ses mots et je dois avouer que je suis assez.. perdue.

**"Donc c'est ok d'encore ressentir des choses pour elle ? Même si je suis en couple avec Niylah ?"**

**"Tu aimes Niylah ?"**

**"Oui."**

**"Tu as peur de la tromper ?"**

Je réfléchis un instant.

**"Non, je sais que je ne le ferai pas. J'aime Lexa, je la désire parfois, je le vois bien, mais le respect que j'ai pour Niylah est plus fort que ça je crois. Je ne lui ferai jamais ça, je ne la mettrais jamais dans cette position. Si un jour il doit y avoir un truc entre Lex et moi, alors je serai honnête et je ferai en sorte d'être célibataire à ce moment là. Je ne lui ferai pas vivre ça non plus. J'ai été dans cette position, d'attendre après quelqu'un qui est en couple et personne ne mérite de vivre une histoire dans le mensonge et la trahison ou dans l'attente et l'espoir."**

Elle me sourit.

 **"Alors tout va bien Clarke.."** Me dit-elle enfin d'une voix douce. **"Tu te tortures juste beaucoup trop. Aime qui tu veux aimer, tant que tu respectes les autres et que tu te respectes toi même tout ira bien."**

**"Et si je blesse des gens ? Si je les fais souffrir ? Si Niylah souffre de ma proximité avec Lex ?"**

**"Alors tu devras être honnête avec elle et faire en sorte qu'elle comprenne. De ce que j'ai vu, elle est assez patiente avec toi non ?"**

**"Je ne sais pas.."** Je soupire. **"Oui, mais j'ai peur d'avoir abusé de sa patience.."**

**"Clarke, tant que ton comportement ne change pas avec elle, je pense que ça ira. Juste arrête de te culpabiliser.."**

**"..."**

**"Allez tu p..."**

**"Dites les filles.. Je sais que vous êtes en pleine conversation mais est-ce qu'on peut aller manger ? Je meurs de faim."** Nous interrompt alors Raven d'une voix faible, presque coupable.  


**"Merde ! Oui désolée vous devez attendre pour le self, vous !"**

**"Bah, on a qu'à aller manger dehors sinon non ?"** Demande alors Anya à sa petite-amie.

Un peu plus loin je remarque alors Lexa, seule, nous regardant, attendant qu'on l'invite à nous rejoindre. Je lui adresse un sourire timide et hoche la tête pour lui dire d'approcher. Elle s'exécute et s'avance vers nous.

 **"Ok, Grounders ?"** Demande alors Raven.

 **"Vous pouvez manger dehors ?"** Je les interroge, étonnée.

 **"Oh oui, on est externes."** Me répond Rae.

 **"Mais.. Depuis quand ?"** Je leur demande, ne les ayant jamais vu manger en extérieur.

 **"Depuis toujours."** Lexa me sourit.

 **"On mangeait juste au self pour être avec vous, O et toi."** intervient Anya. **"Mais bon depuis le début de l'année, on alterne selon ce qu'il y a mangé à la cantine."**

Je ne savais pas.. J'en avais aucune idée à vrai dire. Je pensais clairement qu'on était juste toutes internes. Et je souris, je souris parce que je me rends compte que ces filles-là sont juste de parfaites amies. Je me rends compte de la chance que j'ai. Puis mon sourire se fade un peu. Il se fade parce que je sais que Niylah m'attend dehors pour manger alors que là, à cet instant même, je veux juste déjeuner avec mes amies..

 **"Tu manges avec nous ce midi Griffin ?"** Me demande alors Raven manière d'enfoncer le couteau.

Je soupire.

 **"J'aimerais bien.. Mais Niylah, O et les autres m'attendent."** Je lui réponds tristement.

 **"Oh, dommage.."** Souffle à nouveau la brune, déçue.

 **"Allez-y. Je vais manger au self moi."** Nous lance alors Lexa avant de passer son sac sur son dos et d'avancer vers le bâtiment principal."

Tout le monde se regarde alors. Je ne peux pas laisser Lexa manger seule à cause de toute cette situation..

 **"Lex attends !"** J'interviens alors me rendant compte que je ne sais même pas quoi lui dire. Viens avec nous ? Je viens avec toi ? Et en vrai je ne peux assumer aucune de ces deux propositions. Ma bouche s'entrouvre mais rien ne sort. Alors elle me sourit, sincèrement.

**"C'est bon Clarke, c'est juste un repas."**

**"Mais.."**

**"C'est bon. Vous privez pas d'être ensemble pour moi. Ça me va d'être un peu seule ce midi de toute façon, j'ai un livre à finir."** Elle me sourit à nouveau. **"Bon app !"** Et se dirige à nouveau vers le self.

Je me retourne et vois alors Anya se frotter les sourcils d'exaspération.

 **"Babe, allez, viens, on ne va pas la laisser seule. Clarke ? Une autre fois peut-être ?"** Me demande-t-elle.

J'acquiesce alors qu'elle rejoint Lexa et que moi, je me dirige vers le portail, le coeur lourd. La majorité des élèves sont sortis ce qui me permet de rapidement trouver notre groupe d'amies et ma copine adossés à un mur. Je m'avance d'abord vers elle et elle me sourit, franchement.

 **"Hey ! T'en as mis du temps à sortir."** Me dit-elle alors en déposant un baiser rapide sur mes lèvres.

 **"Ouais, on discutait avec les filles et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Désolée les gars pour l'attente."** Je leur dis alors.

 **"T'inquiète Clarke, on sait qu'on est pas tes seuls amis."** Me répond alors Bellamy, dramatiquement, la main posée sur le front.

Nous rions et je profite de l'ambiance pour intervenir.

**"Oui, d'ailleurs.. À ce propos.. Ça vous dérangerait qu'elles mangent avec nous de temps à autre, comme la dernière fois.. Mais toutes ensemble ? Ça leur ferait plaisir et à toi aussi O' j'imagine."**

**"Grave."** Me répond la brune. **"J'aime quand on est tous ensemble, puis ça me manque de ne plus manger avec Le.."** Elle s'arrête, me regardant puis regardant Niylah qui ne dit pas un mot, le visage beaucoup plus fermé qu'auparavant. **"Bref, oui ce serait cool."** Finit la brune.

 **"Nous ça nous va complètement !"** Intervient alors Jasper. **"Elles sont mignonnes ? Célibataires ?"** Dit-il alors un grand sourire aux lèvres.

 **"Mignonnes oui. Célibataires c'est moins sûr. Mais surtout extrêmement lesbiennes."** Lui répond-elle alors en explosant de rire avec Monty.

 **"Ça va aller mec, tu vas trouver t'inquiète."** S'exclame Bell en venant lui tapoter l'épaule. **"Niylah ça te va ?"**

Et je tourne alors mon regard vers ma petite amie à qui je viens d'imposer, sans le vouloir, la présence de Lexa.

 **"Euh.. Oui, oui bien sûr."** Répond-elle alors, mal à l'aise.

 **"Cool ! On va bouffer ?!"** Demande alors Jasper en s'avançant dans la ruelle.

Nous acquiesçons et partons dans sa direction.

\---

**"Tu aurais dû m'en parler avant !"**

**"Je sais, je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça !"** Je lui réponds, aussi tendue qu'elle.

La conversation n'est pas calme, pas du tout. C'est d'ailleurs une des premières fois ou l'on a du mal à communiquer sans lever la voix. Et c'est étrange, étrange de voir Niylah aussi tendue.

 **"Tu te rends compte que tu viens de m'imposer ton exe le midi ?!"** Me dit-elle alors, faisant les cent pas autour de son lit.

**"Ce n'est pas mon exe Niylah ! J'ai juste.. Une fois c'est tout ! C'est mon amie, je te l'ai déjà dit !"**

**"Oh s'il te plait Clarke arrête ! Ton amie, à d'autres ! J'étais là, je te signale, aux premières loges, pendant plus d'un an à te voir l'aimer, en être folle, à te réconforter quand elle t'a brisé le coeur, je ne sais combien de fois tellement j'ai arrêté de compter ! Ne me dis pas qu'elle est ton amie, je ne suis pas si stupide !"**

**"Et pourtant elle l'est ! Les choses ont changé et tu le sais ! J'étais peut-être pas au courant pour Costia et peut-être que oui les choses auraient été différentes si j'avais su la vérité mais.."**

Je vois son expression changer. Elle s'assoit et pose son visage entre ses mains et je me rends compte de ce que je viens de dire.

**"Ce n'est pas ce que je vo..."**

**"C'est exactement ce que tu voulais dire Clarke."** Soupire-t-elle, un soupçon, un gros soupçon de colère dans sa voix. **"Je sais que je suis le second choix, merci, mais je t'avoue que c'est toujours douloureux de te l'entendre dire si naturellement."** Dit-elle en laissant échapper un rictus.

**"C'est vraiment pas ce que je voulais dire. Je veux pas te mentir, je ne l'ai jamais fait et je ne vais pas commencer et on a déjà eu cette conversation au téléphone pendant les vacances ! Oui je l'ai aimé, évidemment, tu le sais, je le sais, TOUT LE MONDE le sait ! Mais j'ai fait un choix et ce choix c'est toi ! Et je continue de le faire. Je continue alors que je pourrais partir Niylah, je pourrais te tourner le dos..."**

**"Et c'est censé me rassurer ?! Tu t'entends parler ? Oh mon dieu Clarke sérieusement ?! Tu pourrais partir ? Merci, merci hein de m'avoir choisi, c'est tout un honneur !"**

**"NON ! Merde ! C'est pas ce que je voulais di..."**

**"Décidément !"** Me coupe-t-elle.

 **"Arrête ! Juste une seconde. Je sais que tu es blessée mais je veux pas que tu le sois. Lexa fait partie de ma vie, on le sait toutes les deux mais encore une fois ce n'est pas elle ma petite amie ! Pourquoi c'est si difficile à croire le fait que je sois heureuse avec toi et que je ne sois pas une putain d'infidèle ?! Merde à la fin !"** J'inspire, j'expire, je sens mon coeur tambouriner dans ma poitrine.

Et la tristesse la ravage.

**"Je n'ai pas peur que tu me trompes ! J'ai peur que tu te rapproches d'elle ! J'ai peur que tu finisses par l'aimer de la même façon que moi."**

**"Je n'aimerais jamais Lexa de la même façon que toi ! C'est complètement différent !"**

Et c'est le cas. Dans un sens ou dans un autre c'est le cas..

**"Et comment tu l'aimes alors ? Éclaire-moi, parce que depuis que tu es revenue de tes vacances de Noël, t'es tellement.. heureuse ? Clarke, c'est comme si la partie de toi manquante était revenue ! Tu sais ce que ça me fait ressentir ?!"**

**"Désolée d'être heureuse d'avoir retrouver mes amies ! Vraiment !"**

**"On sait très bien toutes les deux que ton bonheur ne dépend que d'elle ! Arrête de te foutre de moi !"** Elle hurle.

Elle hurle et je commence à trembler. Oh merde je n'aime pas ça. Je serre les poings pour me calmer, pour ne pas perdre le contrôle comme j'ai pu le faire si souvent. Et Niylah le voit. Et Niylah me connait. En une fraction de seconde je sens ses bras m'entourer.

 **"Désolée, je suis désolée.."** Souffle-t-elle si inquiète. **"Je suis terrifiée à l'idée de te perdre Clarke.. Je.. Je suis désolée, j'aurais pas dû te crier dessus.** " Et elle me serre fort, me faisant me calmer peu à peu. Mes larmes commencent à couler et j'enfouie alors ma tête dans son cou.

**"C'est avec toi que je veux être.. S'il te plait, juste crois-moi.."**

**"Je te crois.."** Elle soupire, passant sa main dans mes cheveux. **"Viens, on va s'allonger un peu.**

Et nous nous installons sur son lit, moi dans ses bras, ses doigts se perdant dans mes boucles blondes.  
  



	54. 54 : Combat de boxe

_Note : Bonsoir à tous ! Avant toute chose, désolée du retard d'aujourd'hui. Ça a été compliqué au boulot et je pense que ce sera pareil dans les quelques jours à venir, mais je prendrai quand même le temps de poster tous les deux jours, comme habituellement, simplement ce sera plus en soirée que dans la journée._

_Au niveau de l'histoire, je sais que vous êtes frustré.es. Je sais que l'ensemble du Clexa dans ma fanfiction est frustrant et que plus le temps passe, plus cette frustration grandit. Et je suis désolée car l'histoire est loin d'être terminée, et me connaissant, tout ne va pas être tout rose et facile, enfin comme toujours. Comme je le dis depuis le début, l'amour est compliqué, et parfois difficile a attraper et en garder près de soi. Mais quand il est fort comme pour ces deux là, il est presque inimaginable de les voir se séparer, se détester, s'aimer, se désirer, sans pour autant être ensemble. Et pourtant ce sont des choses qui arrivent et qui ne se contrôlent pas toujours._

_Comme je vous l'ai annoncé, ce sera un happy ending et la seconde moitié de cette histoire sera sans doute bien plus intense et exaltante, je dirais, pour Clarke et Lexa. Mais nous n'y sommes pas encore, alors encore un peu de patience, ces deux là sont faites pour être ensemble et le seront, je vous le promets._

_Je vous remercie encore pour tous vos retours. Vous me donnez chaque jour envie d'écrire plus, d'écrire mieux._

_Belle lecture à vous tous.  
  
Ael_

\---

**Pov Lexa**

Qu'est ce qui a changé par rapport à avant ? Rien et en même temps tellement de choses. Mais suffisamment pour être mal à l'aise à l'idée de manger en compagnie de Clarke et de sa petite amie. Si je me suis mise en retrait la semaine dernière durant nos déjeuners ensemble c'était avant tout pour permettre aux filles de profiter et je n'avais aucune arrière pensée à ce moment là. Mais je dois avouer que depuis que Clarke nous a invité à manger tous ensemble - moi incluse - ce midi avec ses amis, je me sens mal. Vraiment mal. J'ai une boule dans la gorge qui ne veut pas me laisser tranquille, j'en ai même du mal à déglutir.

Parce que oui, tout a changé.

J'ai vu Niylah embrasser Clarke des dizaines de fois ces derniers mois, je les ai même vu s'embrasser plusieurs fois l'année dernière. Je l'ai vu, danser, se désirer, s'aimer, d'une certaine façon, mais jamais je ne les ai vu interagir en tant que couple, si ce n'est de loin. Aucun mot doux n'est jamais sorti de la bouche de ma blonde pour sa petite amie en face de moi, et je ne sais clairement pas comment je vais réagir. Je me suis vu jalouse à une étape de ma vie où j'étais en couple et ou Clarke n'était même pas certaine de vouloir Niylah. Alors qu'est ce que ça va donner aujourd'hui ? Après tout ce qu'on a vécu, quand je sais que je l'aime, la veux, veux être celle qui la rend heureuse mais que je dois faire face à celle qui la rend vraiment heureuse.

Il n'y a plus que Clarke dans ma tête, et je me dis qu'il n'y a toujours eu que Clarke dans ma tête. Et j'ai eu un peu de repos, pendant des semaines, celles où elle a été capable de me détester, durant lesquelles elle m'a ignoré; elle était loin, pas de contact, pas de sourire, rien. Et c'était un "rien" apaisant malgré tout, je ne peux pas mentir. Évidemment pour rien au monde, j'aimerais que cela redevienne comme ça, évidemment, jamais je ne souhaiterais qu'elle s'éloigne. Mais sa présence nouvelle, ses contacts.. Dans un sens, ils me tordent les boyaux. Et de la bonne façon en général, même si je sais que je n'ai pas mes chances, ça reste quelque chose qui me rend heureuse d'une certaine manière.. Mais faire face à leur couple tout en essayant de contrôler mon affection pour Clarke est quelque chose que je n'avais pas prévu. Non, je n'avais réellement pas prévu ça.

Sans parler de ses nouveaux amis.. Ce Bellamy. Est-ce qu'elle la remarque sa drague gênante ? Enfin gênant pour moi en tout cas. Mais est-ce qu'elle s'en rend compte, qu'ouvertement, il lui fait du rentre dedans ? Oui je suis jalouse, évidemment je suis jalouse, mais c'est justement parce que je le suis que je vois ceux qui tournent autour de Clarke, et clairement, ce gars est un vautours. Il a l'air très gentil mais.. Nop.

Je lâche un soupir. Je me vois être jalouse, je me vois commencer à ne pas apprécier des gens que je ne connais même pas alors que je devrais essayer de prouver à Clarke qu'elle peut me faire confiance et qu'on peut être amies comme elle le souhaite. Non, à la place de faire des efforts, je suis en train de me prendre la tête sur une situation, dont je suis, finalement, au courant. Je n'ai peut-être pas le droit à son amour, mais j'ai au moins le droit et la chance de pouvoir partager un bout de mon quotidien avec elle. Il faut juste que j'arrive à me convaincre que c'est suffisant.

_C'est suffisant hein ?_

_Tu n'as pas le choix._

Je n'ai pas le choix.

**"Lex, qu'est ce que tu as ?"** Me demande Raven, me sortant de mes pensées à la con.

**"Rien ça va.. T'inquiète pas."**

**"Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Regarde !"**

Et effectivement, mon poing est serré, mes phalanges sont blanches sous la pression et je commence à sentir la douleur se répandre dans la paume de ma main. Je déplies les doigts doucement, et peu à peu, ils retrouvent leur couleur d'origine.

**"C'est rien."** Je réponds à Raven. **"Je pense que je vais aller manger en ville ce midi, avec Costia et Harper."**

Je ne suis pas prête.

**"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, on a déjà dit à Clarke qu'on mangeait avec eux."**

**"Ça ne changera rien pour vous.."** Lui dis-je à voix basse.

**"Ça change qu'elle aimerait que tu sois là, c'est qu'un repas Lex."**

**"C'est pas qu'un repas Raven.. C'est.. C'est juste trop réel d'un coup.. Je sais qu'elles sont ensemble, crois-moi, je le sais bien, mais.."**

**"Mais tu ne les as jamais vraiment vu être ensemble."**

J'acquiesce.

**"Écoute Lex, si tu veux que Clarke fasse partie de ta vie, Niylah est un bagage qu'il faudra que tu prennes avec.. Et je suis, en plus, certaine que ça doit être bien plus difficile pour elle que pour toi. Avoir la plus ou moins exe de sa copine, encore amoureuse de sa copine, en face de soi durant quelques heures.."**

**"Tu vois, je n'ai rien à faire à ce repas."** J'insiste. **"Ça va poser plus de problèmes qu'autre chose. Et je ne connais pas les autres et je n'ai pas forcément envie de les connaître. Je peux vraiment pas manger seule ? Ou avec Costia et Harper, ou n'importe qui d'autre ?"** Je lui demande d'un ton de voix plaintif.

**"Tu peux. Mais ça rendra triste Clarke."**

**"T'es cruelle Reyes."** Je lui réponds, car elle sait que cette simple phrase vient d'avoir eu raison de moi.

\---

 **"J'ai pas envie, j'ai pas envie."** Je me répète à voix basse.

**"Pas envie ?"** Me demande Clarke.

_Shit._

**"D'aller à la boxe ce soir."** Je lui réponds, un simple sourire au visage alors que Rae s'étouffe en riant à côté de moi.

**"N'y vas pas ?"** Me propose Anya, tout simplement.

**"Non, je suis obligée, Ontari sera là. On a un autre match de prévu."** Je lui réponds alors que nous nous rapprochons du portail.

**"Ontari ? C'est elle qui t'a fait ça la semaine dernière ?"** Me demande-t-elle en pointant du doigt mon visage et mes côtes.

J'opine.

**"Je vois."** Me répond la blonde avant de se raidir légèrement.

**"Ça va aller Clarke t'inquiète pas pour moi."** Je lui réponds alors, la sachant concernée par ma santé. Je sais qu'elle n'a pas apprécié de me voir dans cet état et je comprends sa colère actuellement, mais la boxe c'est comme ça, tu donnes, mais tu prends aussi pas mal de coups.. Et dans un sens, ça fait même du bien. **"Puis ce sera un simple combat, on a pas mal d'échauffements ensemble avant, normalement."**

**"Super."** Me répond-t-elle froidement.

**"Clarke, promis je ferai attention !"**

**"Comme tu veux Lex."** Et je la vois alors accélérer pour rejoindre Octavia au portail.

**"Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a ?"** Je demande alors à Anya, qui elle-même hausse les épaules.

Je comprends que je puisse l'inquiéter mais de là à me faire la tête.. Avec tous les entrainements que je vais avoir cette année, on en a pas fini si ça la gêne autant. J'ai déjà tellement pas envie d'être là, alors si en plus Clarke m'en veut... Je soupire.

**"Ça va aller Lex."** Me dit Raven en tapotant mon épaule.

**"J'ai aucune envie d'être là."**

**"Alors pourquoi t'es là ?"** Me demande alors Anya.

**"Pour Clarke ?"**

**"Si tu n'as pas envie Lex, ne vient pas. Clarke deal ses sentiments comme elle peut et je suis la première à lui dire de faire ce qu'elle a envie, donc je te dis la même chose. Si là, pour toi, c'est difficile, alors ne te fait pas de mal pour rien.."**

**"Mais ça lui ferait plaisir que je sois là non ?"** Je demande une note d'espoir dans la voix.

**"Bien sûr, mais seulement si c'est ce que tu as envie de faire. Je pense qu'elle se sent coupable de te voir manger seule, loin de nous tous.."**

**"Elle ne devrait pas.. Je fais aussi ça pour moi. Je n'ai aucune envie de la voir avec.. Fin tu vois."**

**"Tu dois faire avec Woods."** Intervient Raven. **"Comme je t'ai dis, si tu as envie de faire partie de sa vie, faut que tu acceptes ça."**

**"Pour le coup, je suis de son côté aussi. À un moment il faudra que tu acceptes si tu comptes profiter de ton année avec nous tous. Dans six mois tout sera fini Lex, plus de lycée, plus de repas tous ensemble le midi. À toi de voir si la peine que tu ressens en les voyant ensemble est plus forte que celle de te dire que c'est bientôt la fin."**

La dernière phrase d'Anya me glace le sang et je déglutis tout en secouant la tête. Elle a raison, je dois prendre sur moi et arrêter de créer encore plus de malaise. Puis, si je partais maintenant, je suis sûre que ça blesserait Clarke.

**"Ok. Je viens c'est bon."** Je lance alors à nos deux amies tandis que nous passons les grilles du lycée. Et forcément c'est à ce moment que je les vois. S'embrasser. Clarke et Niylah. Niylah et Clarke. Corps contre corps, lèvres contre lèvres. Et mon coeur se serre de dégoût et de peur. Je suis heureuse pour elle hein, mais putain qu'est ce que ça fait mal.

**"T'as vraiment du cul toi.."** Me lance sarcastiquement Rae en venant à nouveau tapoter mon omoplate.

**"Aaaaah, elles sont toutes là ! Mes beauuuutés !** " Lance alors un brun que je soupçonne d'être Jasper.

**"Mes beautés ?"** Nous demande Anya un sourcil arqué.

**"Yo Jasp !"** Répond alors Rae en le checkant du poing.

**"Un mot de ta part et je trouve une excuse pour qu'on se barre ensemble."** Me chuchote alors Anya en me penchant vers moi.

Est-ce que je suis rassurée qu'elle n'ait aucune envie d'être là également. Au moins j'ai un échappatoire. Finalement, nous nous avançons et saluons tout le monde d'un simple coup de tête. Je croise le regard de Niylah et préfère simplement regarder ailleurs, ne sachant clairement pas où me mettre.

**"On y va ?"** Demande alors Bellamy. Nous acquiesçons et commençons à remonter la route. Je suis la dernière du groupe, tout comme Luna avec qui je commence à discuter de tout et de rien. Clarke et devant, donnant la main à Niylah, riant avec Monty et tristement je me rends compte qu'effectivement.. Je ne suis plus grand chose. Je ne suis pas sa petite-amie, mais je n'arrive pas à me détacher de cette vérité encore plus terrible, je ne suis même plus sa meilleure amie, je suis simplement une amie, parmi tout le groupe. Pas plus importante que l'un ou l'autre. Après tout, elle vient de passer des mois et des mois à tisser des liens avec eux, tout en me détestant et m'ignorant à côté. Comment j'ai pu, une seule seconde, penser que j'avais plus d'importance que les autres. Il faut que j'arrête d'être aussi égocentrique.

**"Tu vas bien ?"** Me demande alors Luna, ce qui fait tourner la tête à Rae.

**"Oui, tout va super bien, tout est parfait, je suis contente d'être ici."** Je lui réponds faussement, me mordant presque la joue pour m'arracher un sourire.

**"Et en vérité ?"**

**"J'ai envie de me barrer."** Et la tristesse s'impose sur mon visage.

**"Je comprends. Attends."** Me répond alors Luna.

Celle-ci s'arrête alors, posant sa main sur son ventre et commençant à gémir. Je la regarde un instant ne sachant pas ce qu'il se passe. **"Ça va pas ?"** Je lui demande alors qu'elle me lance un petit clin d'œil discret.

_Oh._

Le groupe s'éloigne un peu et c'est Raven qui intervient. **"Hey ! Attendez, y a un problème avec Luna !"**

Rapidement alors je me penche sur la brune en fausse souffrance et entre dans son jeu. Je lui tapote le dos alors que la douleur semble la consumer.

**"J'ai.. Mal... Au ventre.."** Soupire-t-elle, presque en pleurant.

Rae arrive à notre auteur en premier, arquant un sourcil et secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

**"Je pense toujours que tu devrais rester mais soit.."** Me dit-elle alors, ayant compris notre manège.

J'acquiesce, la remerciant au passage puis les autres nous rejoignent enfin.

**"Luna ? Hey !"** S'accroupie alors Anya à ses côtés. **"Ça va pas ?"**

**"J'ai.. Ventre.. Infirmerie.."**

**"Ok on va t'y amener avec Rae !"**

**"NON !"** Nous intervenons alors ensemble, la latina et moi-même.

**"J'ai.. J'ai faim."** Répond Raven, presque honteuse de ses mots.

Je racle ma gorge. **"Je vais l'amener moi. Profitez de votre repas. Ça te va Luna ?"** Je lui demande rapidement avant que quelqu'un ne me réponde.

**"Oui.. Merci Lexa.."**

Je la prends par le bras et sans me retourner, sans dire au revoir à qui que ce soit, nous retournons sur nos pas en direction du lycée. Nous marchons difficilement jusqu'au portail, puis une fois passé, nous retrouvons notre démarche habituelle, tout en nous dirigeant vers le self.

**"T'étais pas obligée de faire ça, mais merci Luna."**

**"Avec plaisir. Tu ne voulais pas être là et Niylah ne te voulait pas là non plus de ce que j'ai ressenti. Et je peux comprendre que ce soit difficile d'être ignorée par Clarke alors que vous étiez très proches durant les vacances."**

Merci Luna, pour cette belle constatation.

**"Yep. Maintenant je vais juste devoir trouver une excuse tous les midis pour éviter ce supplice."**

**"Dis à ton père de te mettre interne. Comme ça tu n'auras plus à faire face à Niylah."**

Et c'est avec toute l'immaturité du monde que je me pose alors réellement la question.

**"Ce serait plus simple en effet."** Je lui réponds alors que je sens mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche. Je le saisis, j'ai un message.

**Clarke :** _"Ça va ?"_

Cette sensation étrange de sentir son coeur se réchauffer et se briser en même temps. C'est terrible.

**Lexa :** _"Luna va déjà un peu mieux. Bon appétit."_

La réponse est immédiate.

**Clarke :** _"Je sais que Luna n'a rien, je suis pas stupide Lexa. Comment tu vas, toi ?"_

Je soupire. Je ne sais même pas quoi répondre, alors je range mon téléphone et me dirige vers le self.

\---

 **"Oh elle n'a pas l'air contente."** Me dit Luna en observant notre groupe d'amis au niveau du portail et plus précisément Clarke à qui je n'ai toujours pas répondu. **"Tu penses que leur repas s'est mal passé ?"**

**"Clarke sait qu'on a menti. Et je n'ai pas su quoi répondre à son sms alors je ne l'ai pas fait."**

**"Oh. J'imagine que nous sommes dans le pétrin. Je n'aime pas.. Clarke en colère."**

**"Ouais moi non plus.."**

Et je soupire alors que nos amis se rapprochent de nous, la blonde ayant les sourcils froncés et me cherchant du regard. Je l'évite soigneusement et préfère fermer les yeux et m'étendre sur les marches.

**"Je pense pas que faire semblant de dormir, va te sauver."** Intervient alors Luna.

Je ne lui réponds pas non plus et entend petit à petit les conversations de nos amis arriver à notre niveau.

**"Ça va mieux ?"** Demande alors An à Luna.

J'entends aussi Jasper, Monty et Raven parler de.. Bombes nucléaires ? Ok, je passe la dessus. Bellamy et O semblent se disputer. Octavia passe apparemment trop de temps dans la salle de bain le matin. Seule ma Clarke est silencieuse. Je tends un peu plus l'oreille pour en être certaine.

**"Est-ce qu'on peut discuter ?"**

C'est sa voix. Et je sais qu'elle m'est adressée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni comment, mais je sais qu'elle m'est adressée. J'ouvre alors les yeux et je me plonge dans son regard. Ce que j'ai pris pour de la colère au loin, n'en est pas. Elle est frustrée, triste presque. Alors j'acquiesce et me relève, et c'est sous le regard de nos amis, restés plus loin que nous marchons quelques minutes jusqu'au banc près de la fontaine. Je m'y assois, je place mes mains entre mes cuisses pour les réchauffer et mon regard sur elles.

J'attends que Clarke s'installe mais elle ne le fait pas. À la place, elle s'accroupit devant moi et pose ses deux mains sur mes genoux.

**"Je suis désolée Lexa."** Me souffle-t-elle alors, ce qui me fait relever la tête vers elle. **"Je suis désolée de t'avoir mis dans cette position.. Je voulais juste pouvoir manger avec toi tranquillement.."**

**"Je suis désolée pour ça aussi. Je.. Je t'ai promis une amitié simple, Clarke.. Et voilà ce que je te donne.."** Je lâche un long soupir avant de m'étirer en arrière sur le banc.

**"Lex.. Ça prendra le temps que ça prendra.. Et attendant, je veux pas que tu te sentes à mal à l'aise avec moi et..."**

**"Je ne suis pas mal à l'aise avec toi Clarke ! Jamais. Enfin.."** Je réfléchis une seconde et ravale mes pensées. **"Je ne suis pas mal à l'aise avec toi, avec nous, notre amitié. Tout va bien de ce côté-là. Je.. Tout va bien d'accord ? Promis, je ferai mieux la prochaine fois."** Je lui dis en plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

**"Hmm. D'accord.. J'insiste pas.. On se voit ce soir ?"** Me demande-t-elle. **"En salle d'art."**

**"Pas ce soir.. Je suis désolée j'ai entraînement et.."**

**"Ah oui."** Et elle se referme à nouveau.

**"Hey.. Clarke, c'est quoi le soucis ? Tu sais que je vais m'entraîner souvent, je veux pas que tu te sentes mal à chaque fois pour moi."**

**"Je.."** Elle soupire. **"Je sais, je.."**

_Driiiing._

Et elle se lève. Et je la retiens par le poignet. **"Clarke !"**

Elle soupire encore. **"Lex.."**

**"Parle-moi."**

**"Je.. C'est juste que tu te fais de nouveaux amis et j'ai du mal avec ça.. À me dire que je deviens une amie parmi tant d'autres."**

Et je lâche un rire, puis une autre. Je ris, je ris si fort alors que son regard s'assombrit.

**"Ex.. Excuse-moi."** Je lui dis en me relevant. **"Clarke.."** Et j'englobe alors son visage de mes mains. **"J'ai pensé exactement la même chose tout à l'heure."**

**"C'est vrai ?"**

**"Hmm-hmm."**

**"Tu n'es pas une amie parmi tant d'autres Lexa. Tu restes spéciale pour moi."** Me murmure-t-elle presque.

**"Et tu l'es tout autant."** Je lui réponds en souriant, une douce chaleur englobant mon cœur. Puis mes doigts glissent le long de ses bras, jusqu'à ses mains. **"Tu es irremplaçable pour moi Clarke, quoi qu'il arrive."**

**"..."**

**"Allez viens, on va en cours."** Je lui dis alors, en la lâchant finalement.

\---

Direct.

Crochet.

Uppercut.

_Ne pense à rien Lex, ne pense à rien._

Direct.

Crochet.

Uppercut.

_Concentre-toi sur le sac, juste sur le sac._

Direct.

Crochet.

**"Mademoiselle Woods ?"**

J'arrête mon dernier coup et me retourne essoufflée.

**"Oh bonsoir, M. Fish."** Je regarde à ses côtés. **"Ontari."**

**"Bonsoir Alexandria."** Me répond-elle d'une voix douce ne reflétant nullement sa force sur le ring. C'est rare quand on m'appelle par mon prénom, même les profs ne m'appellent pas comme ça quand j'y réfléchis, enfin pas tous.

**"Je venais juste te saluer avant ton entrainement. Je vous laisse les filles. Bon courage à vous deux."** Et son père s'éloigne alors, me laissant seule avec la brune.

**"Tu es là depuis longtemps ?"** Me demande-t-elle.

Je regarde l'horloge suspendue sur le mur de la salle. **"Une heure environ."**

Elle acquiesce mais ne dit plus rien. **"Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?"** J'ajoute alors, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle reste là.

**"Euh.. Oui. Enfin.. Mon père m'a dit qu'il t'avait donné mon numéro la semaine dernière mais tu ne m'as toujours pas écris.."**

**"Oh, euh désolée ? L'entraîneur nous a lui-même demandé de nous entraîner ensemble.. Je pensais que du coup, j'avais pas à t'écrire. Désolée.."**

**"Non, non tu as raison. Je ne devrais pas t'embêter avec ça. Bon entraînement."** Me dit-il presque tristement avant de se diriger vers les vestiaires. Je la regarde faire, fronçant presque les sourcils. Puis je soupire. Je défais mon gant droit, m'approche du banc sur lequel j'y ai laissé ma serviette, ma bouteille et mon téléphone et saisit ce dernier. J'ai enregistré son numéro mais je ne lui ai jamais écrit. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Je clique alors sur son id : Ontari Fish - Boxe

**Lexa :** _"Voici mon numéro. Bon entraînement, on se retrouve sur le ring."_

Je pose mon téléphone, vais pour remettre mon gant quand je vois une réponse s'afficher.

**Ontari Fish - Boxe :** _"Merci. À plus tard."_

Simple et précis. Je me remets enfin en position, équipée et recommence à frapper ce maudit sac.

Direct.

Crochet.

Uppercut.

_Ah ben vous revoila, pensées à la con._

Direct.

Crochet.

Uppercut.

_Ton amie._

Direct.

_C'est ton amie._

Crochet.

_CLARKE EST TON AMIE._

Direct, direct, direct, direct, direct !

Je soupire et pars m'assoir sur le banc. Me défouler ne me sert à rien aujourd'hui. Je retire mes gants à nouveau et attrape ma bouteille pour boire quelques gorgées. Je la repose et mon regard capte une scène qui me fait sourire.

Une groupe de jeunes élèves est là. Ils doivent avoir peut-être entre 5 et 8 ans par là. Ils s'entraînent, comme toujours et ce n'est pas ça qui m'interpelle, mais plutôt Ontari en train de jouer avec une petite fille bien plus jeune que le reste du groupe. Elle est adorable avec ses petits gants, petits mais bien plus gros qu'elle. La brune quant à elle, lui tend les mains, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Et encore une fois, je ne peux m'empêcher de la comparer à quand elle se trouve sur le ring. C'est une toute autre personne, agressive, presque impulsive. Là, elle semble douce, presque fragile. Et comme si elle avait senti mon regard sur elle, elle lève les yeux vers moi.

Je ne la quitte pas du regard et elle me sourit. Et je le lui rends. Puis elle retourne à ses occupations et moi aux miennes. Et c'est détendue que je commence mes séries de corde à sauter.

\---

 **"Vous êtes prêtes ?"** Nous demande notre entraîneur.

Mon protège dent est en place, mes gants également. J'ai enfilé ma tenue de boxe, plus adaptée au ring. Tout est ok, alors j'hoche la tête, tout comme Ontari en face.

**"Ok allez-y !"**

Et la cloche retentit.

Rapidement, je monte ma garde. Et j'ai eu raison, elle attaque déjà. Je protège mon visage mais rate un coup dans les flans. Hm. Je recule et elle ré-enchérit. Un autre coup me surprend, toujours au niveau des côtes. Je sais qu'elle sait que je souffre encore de notre dernier combat. Elle est maline, coriace. Mais je le suis tout autant. J'esquive un de ses directs longs et place enfin mon premier coup. Directement au visage. Il n'est pas fort mais elle vacille. Je ne lui laisse pas reprendre ses esprits, que déjà, je me déplace, me baisse et vient placer un uppercut au niveau de son estomac. Elle recule encore et j'en fais de même. Je la laisse reprendre ses esprits une seconde puis elle fixe mon regard. Elle sourit, même avec son protège dent je vois qu'elle sourit. Elle semble presque heureuse de prendre des coups. Elle revient à la charge avec un drop qui ne me rate pas. Merde. Ma pommette prend cher. Puis un direct court dont je me protège de justesse. Elle se recule et la cloche retentit à nouveau.

**"Ok c'est bien les filles. On ne fera qu'un round aujourd'hui."**

J'hoche la tête, Ontari fait de même et se rapproche de moi, le poing tendu en signe de paix de fin de combat. Je tends le mien et nos gants s'entrechoquent doucement.

Elle finit par retirer le sien et son protège dent tout en descendant du ring à mes côtés.

**"Tu es douée Alex. J'aime combattre contre toi."** Me dit-elle alors, toujours ce sourire doux sur le visage.

Alex ? Tiens c'est nouveau comme surnom ça.

**"Merci, tu l'es aussi."**

**"Évidemment qu'elle l'est."** Intervient notre entraîneur. **"Ontari est la numéro 1 en boxe anglaise de toute la côte Ouest."**

La concernée rougie.

**"Félicitations."** Je lui dis alors, n'étant pas étonnée, vu la force qu'elle place dans ses coups.

**"Oh non, enfin merci, mais ce n'est rien. Tu es bien plus douée que moi."** Me dit-elle alors. **"Je fonce tête baissée alors que tu prends le temps d'analyser ton adversaire. Si j'ai fini première c'est uniquement parce que je frappais plus fort que les autres. Ça n'a aucun mérite."**

Je suis surprise par sa modestie et par ses compliments aussi.

**"Je.. Je ne cherche pas à faire de la compétition. Je viens juste ici pour me défouler."** Je lui réponds alors.

Elle hausse un sourcil. **"Vraiment ? Tu as un très bon niveau Alex, tu devrais y songer."**

J'acquiesce et elle me sourit à nouveau.

**"Tu as fini ton entraînement ?"** Me demande-t-elle.

Je regarde à nouveau l'heure. 19h34.

**"Oui et toi ?"**

**"Également. Tu as faim ? On mange un bout ensemble ?"** Me propose-t-elle.

_Oui, non, oui, non, oui, non._

**"Ok."** C'est tout ce que je réponds.

**"On se douche et on y va ? Je connais un pub pas loin de mon lycée. Mon père peut nous y déposer et venir nous chercher."**

**"Ok."**

Elle me sourit à nouveau et nous nous rendons aux vestiaires. La douche est rapide et c'est en moins de dix minutes que nous nous retrouvons en dehors du club. J'en profite pour prévenir mon père même si je le sais chez Becca.

**"Mon père est parti chercher la voiture. Désolée c'est un peu long."**

**"Oh non, ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai rien de prévu ce soir, j'ai tout mon temps."** Je lui réponds gentiment, ce qui ne fait qu'accentuer son sourire.

M. Fish arrive enfin et nous partons en direction du centre. Et plus le temps passe et plus je me rends compte que je reconnais cet endroit. C'est devant le Grounders qu'il nous dépose.

**"Oh, très bon choix."** Je lui dis alors que nous sortons de la voiture.

**"Oui, j'aime beaucoup l'ambiance ici, puis comme je te disais c'est proche du lycée donc c'est pratique le midi."**

Et je réfléchis, et je tilt. **"Tu es à Arkadia ?"** Je lui demande alors

**"Oui, depuis hier seulement. Mon transfert a été retardé, j'ai une semaine à rattraper mais ça devrait aller."**

**"Oh cool ! J'y suis aussi."** Je lui réponds alors, me rendant compte que j'en suis vraiment heureuse.

**"Je sais."**

**"Tu sais ?"**

**"Oui, votre groupe est plutôt remarquable tu sais. Vous êtes un peu les populaires du lycée."**

Et j'éclate alors de rire.

**"Les populaires ?"** Je ris encore. **"Je nous voyais davantage comme les marginaux je t'avoue."**

**"Oh, non Octavia est vraiment bien vue dans notre classe."**

**"Ouais.. O' est peut-être populaire c'est vrai quand j'y pense.. Tu es dans sa classe du coup ?"**

**"Oui spécialisation étude sportive."** Me dit-elle en passant les portes du Grounders.

**"Oh c'est coo..Wow, y' a du monde ce soir."** Je lance alors en voyant la foule s'agglutiner devant nous.

**"Tu veux qu'on aille ailleurs ?"** Elle me demande.

**"Non, non t'inquiète. Attends. INDRA ?"** Je l'appelle et elle lève la tête des bières qu'elle est en train de préparer pour se rapprocher.

**"Lexa ! Comment tu vas ? Ça fait longtemps !"** Me dit alors la femme en face de moi.

**"Ça va ! On sort de l'entraînement, on avait un petit creux, il te reste des places à table ?"**

**"Il m'en reste une là-bas, Clarke, Niylah, Anya et Raven ont déjà pris la table du haut ! Mais au pire je peux rajouter des chaises !"**

**"Les filles sont là ?"** Je lui redemande alors et elle acquiesce.

Je me retourne alors vers Ontari un sourire désolée sur le visage. **"On va ailleurs ?"** Je lui propose, n'ayant pas envie d'être là.

**"Oui pas de sou.."**

**"Lexa ?"**

Et je ferme les yeux. Puis, je me retourne.

**"Hey Clarke."**

**"Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?"** Me demande-t-elle alors en me fixant droit dans les yeux. Son regard se perd à ma gauche et sa bouche s'entrouvre. **"Oh. Tu as un rendez-vous."**

C'est une affirmation et non une question..

**"Ce n'est pas ce que t..."**

**"Hey, enchantée. Tu es Clarke c'est ça ? L'amie d'Octavia ? Je m'appelle Ontari, je boxe avec Alex au club ! Enchantée."** Et elle lui tend la main.

Clarke la lui saisit, mais ne dit pas un mot.

**"On voulait manger ici mais apparemment il y a un peu trop de monde donc.."** Ajoute la brune à mes côtés alors que je sens l'embarras me monter aux joues.

**"Y a de la place à notre table, venez manger avec nous !"** Propose alors la blonde tandis que mes yeux s'écarquillent.

**"Oh chouette ! Mais on ne voudrait pas s'imposer.."**

**"Je vous le propose, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème."** Ajoute alors la blonde devant moi.

**"Vraiment Clarke ?"** Je lui demande en soupirant. **"Tu es sûre que Niylah sera d'accord ?"**

**"Que tu viennes accompagnée ? Je pense oui."** Me dit-elle, en souriant. Étrangement ses yeux, eux, ne sourient pas du tout et ça me gène, cette ambiance me gène.

**"Super !"** Lance alors Ontari tout en se rapprochant de moi. **"Mais je ne veux vraiment pas te déranger Alex, même si tu veux passer ta soirée avec tes amies, maintenant que tu sais qu'elles sont là, ça ne me dérange pas, au pire, de rentrer chez moi."**

**"C'est plutôt moi qui m'excuse de t'imposer mes amis."**

**"Ça ne me dérange pas, au contraire. Je ne connais personne au lycée, ce sera l'occasion !"** Me dit-elle en souriant. Je le lui rends avant d'être coupée par Clarke.

**"Tu es à Arkadia ?"** Lui demande-t-elle.

**"Oui depuis hier."**

**"Oh. très bien. C'est cool."** Elle marque une pause. **"Bienvenue alors."** Elle lui sourit mais je connais trop bien Clarke pour savoir que quelque chose cloche. Je plisse les yeux, je suis prête à parler mais son regard me l'interdit. **"On y va ?"** Dit-elle alors, et nous acquiesçons.

Rapidement, nous arrivons à l'étage.

**"Merde, j'ai oublié l'eau !"** Lance alors Clarke en arrivant près de sa table. **"Mais j'ai ramené du monde !"** Dit-elle en s'adressant à notre groupe d'amies. Je leur souris même si j'ai du mal à faire face à Niylah.

**"Hey les filles.."** Je commence alors. **"Je vous présente Ontari, Ontari, voici Raven, Anya et Niylah."**

Je vois Clarke chuchoter quelques phrases à l'oreille de Niylah qui automatiquement se détend.

**"Salut tout le monde !"** S'exclame alors Ontari en venant s'asseoir sur une des deux places libres. Je me mets à côté d'elle, à la droite de Clarke du coup.

**"Hey-hey-hey, saluuuut toi !"** Lance alors Raven en se rapprochant.

**"Nop."** Intervient Anya en lui saisissant le col de sa chemise. **"Même pas en rêve."** Elle penche sa tête vers la brune à ma droite. **"Ne fais pas attention à Raven, elle oublie parfois qu'elle est en couple."** Lui dit-elle en semi souriant façon An' quoi.

**"De toute façon, j'ai déjà quelqu'un en tête, donc je n'aurais pas répondu favorablement. Désolée Raven."** Lui répond-elle d'une voix tendre.

**"Ooooh triste vie !"** Rale la latine.

**"Comment ça triste vie ? Je vais t'en donner moi de la triste vie tu vas voir en rentrant toi !"** S'exclame An.

**"Mais mon coeur !"**

**"Shh !"** La coupe-t-elle avant de lui lancer un clin d'oeil coquin.

**"Oh.. Ok. Hé-hé."**

**"Bonsoir les filles ! Vous avez choisi ?"** Nous lance le serveur, venu se placer dernière nous.

Tout le monde répond, même Ontari, qui sans la carte, a commandé une césar poulet sans vinaigrette. Pour moi ce sera tarte aux légumes. Et Clarke, parce que oui, j'ai noté ce qu'elle a pris : Burger végétarien.

**"Tu as pris une salade, une salade sans sauce ?"** Raven demande à ma partenaire de boxe.

**"Oui.. Je dois faire attention, je ne peux pas prendre du poids, sinon je risque de changer de catégorie."**

**"Tu fais de la compét ?! Trooop bien !"**

**"Oui.."** Rougie la brune à mes côtés.

**"Ontari est la numéro 1 de toute la côte Ouest."** J'ajoute, fière pour elle.

**"Alex.. C'est vraiment rien ! Je t'ai dis, j'ai juste de la chance."**

**"De la chance ? J'ai combattu contre toi ce soir et le bleu que je vais avoir à la pommette, encore, je crois pas que ce soit de la chance. Tu frappes fort et vite. C'est bien."**

Elle rougit davantage alors que je me rends compte que plus personne ne parle.

**"Alex ?"**

**"Tu as encore pris un coup ?"**

Interviennent alors Raven et Clarke en même temps.

**"Euh oui.. Alex pour Alexandria. Pourquoi ?"** Demande alors ma partenaire de boxe à la latine.

**"Oh personne ne l'appelle comme ça, elle préfère Lexa."** Ajoute Rae.

**"Pardon je savais p.."**

**"Tu peux m'appeler Alex, ça me va."** Je lui réponds en souriant. Et elle me le rend à nouveau.

**"Si elle t'appelle Alex moi aussi je veux te donner un autre surnom que Lexa ! Hmm Lélé ? Nan. Dridri ? Non. Alexa ? Nan."**

**"Rav.."**

**"Sista d'amour de ma vie ? Nan, trop long. Soeurette ? Trop cucu. Oh ! Je sais. Sis'. Oyeah, Sis' ce sera !"**

**"Oh vous êtes soeurs ?"** Me demande Ontari.

**"Demi soeurs. Mais on a grandi ensemble. Ma mère était la meilleure amie de la sienne et quand elle est morte et bien mon père et la mère de Raven se sont un peu occupés de nous. Puis bon ils ont enfin fini par se mettre ensemble."**

**"Je suis désolée pour ta maman."** Me dit-elle alors en posant sa main sur mon poignet.

**"C'est du passé, c'est rien, mais merci."** Et je lui souris avant de reporter mon attention sur la table qui une fois de plus ne dit plus rien. Seule Raven me regarde, un air mutin sur son visage. Ontari retire sa main, Anya et Niylah reprennent leur discussion et je sens alors la blonde à ma gauche se pencher vers moi.

**"Tu as mal ?"** Me demande-t-elle.

**"Hmm ?"**

**"Tu as mal à ta joue ?**

**"Non, ça va. Plutôt les côtes, j'ai repris des coups dessus."**

Je la vois serrer les poings.

**"Calme toi.. C'est rien."** Je lui souffle.

**"Je ne veux pas qu'elle te fasse du mal."**

**"C'est du sport Clarke, je vais en prendre d'autres ne t'inquiète pas d'accord."**

**"Je ne par.."** Elle soupire. **"Okay. Fais attention juste."**

J'acquiesce et elle se retourne alors vers sa copine, nous lorgnant du coin de l'œil. Génial.

**"Je vais aux toilettes en attendant les plats. Ça va si je te laisse seule avec elles ?"** Je demande à Ontari à côté de moi.

**"Oui bien sûr."**

**"Vas pisser Woods, je m'occupe de ta brune !"** Intervient Raven.

**"C'est pas ma.. Bref peu importe."** Je lève les yeux au ciel et me lève de ma chaise. Rapidement je descends les escaliers, arrive aux toilettes, fais ce que j'ai à faire et sors enfin pour me laver les mains.

Un sourire en coin apparait lorsque je la vois.

**"Tu crois que c'est devenu une habitude chez nous de nous retrouver aux toilettes ?"** Je lui lance amusée.

**"Viens là."** Me dit-elle alors que je sèche mes mains avec un morceau de papier. Je le jette et m'approche.

**"Quoi ?"**

**"Bouge pas."**

**"Clar.."**

**"Bouge pas mon dieu."**

Alors je ne bouge pas. Et rapidement je la vois sortir un tube de sa poche. **"Je l'avais dans mon sac, je ne me balade pas avec de l'arnica dans mon jean, qu'on soit clair."**

Je souris. **"Bref, ne bouge pas."** Ajoute-t-elle avant d'ouvrir le tube et d'attraper un peu de pommade du bout des doigts.

**"Clarke, est-ce que tu te balades avec ça, juste au cas où je me ferai encore mal ?"**

Je vois alors ses joues changer de couleur.

**"Non."**

**"Tu rougis Clarke."** Je la taquine.

**"Non."**

**"Si clairement, je le vois."**

**"Tais-toi, ou je t'en mets dans l'oeil."**

Je souris.

**"Et ne souris pas."** Rajoute-t-elle. **"Tes pommettes sont déjà assez.. saillantes. Quand tu souris, je ne vois même plus ton bleu."**

Je détends alors mon visage tandis qu'elle vient passer un peu de crème sur le haut de ma joue. Je ferme les yeux un instant, appréciant le geste. Je sais que je l'apprécie trop, beaucoup trop. Et je ne sens aucune douleur, juste ses doigts, juste cette chaleur au creux de mes reins. Je laisse échapper un soupir et elle s'arrête une seconde avant de reprendre.

**"Et voi.."**

Et la porte des toilettes s'ouvrent.

**"Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?!"** Nous lance alors Niylah que je découvre presque essoufflée.

**"Lexa est blessée, je lui mettais juste de la pommade sur la joue."**

**"Oh et elle peut pas se la mettre seule sa** **pommade** **?"**

_Ok. Ok. It's happening. Ok._

**"Je.."**

**"Désolée Lex."** Me dis alors Clarke. **"Tu peux nous laisser seule ?"**

**"Yep."** Et je me faufile alors dernière Niylah qui ne se prive pas pour me jeter des regards noirs. Mon dieu on est loin de l'entente cordiale que l'on avait avant tout ça. Je sors et me pose un instant contre la porte. Je ne comptais pas écouter mais elles se mettent à crier si fort que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

**"Sérieusement Clarke !? T'avais besoin de faire ça ?!"**

**"Mais elle avait mal ! J'aurais fait ça pour n'importe laquelle de mes amies !"**

**"Oh bien sûr ! La suivre en plein milieu du repas pour aller lui mettre toi même de la pommade sur les joues ! Heureusement qu'elle a pas mal ailleurs hein !"**

**"Je m'inquiète ok ! J'ai l'impression que c'est de ma faute si elle est dans cet état ! Je lui ai fait tellement de mal ! C'est mon amie, je veux pas qu'elle souffre plus ! Tu peux comprendre ça ?"**

**"Ce que je comprends surtout c'est que tu finis toujours par courir vers elle !"**

**"C'est mon amie ! Merde ! Elle est même venue accompagnée ! Il te faut quoi de plus ?"**

**"On ne sait même pas si Ontari et elle ont un truc ! Elles font peut-être juste de la boxe ensemble ! Tout le monde n'est pas lesbienne Clarke."**

**"Je suis bisexuelle, si jamais ça intéresse d'autres personnes dans ce bar."** Souffle alors Ontari, se posant sur le mur à côté de moi. **"Mais je ne suis pas intéressée par toi Alex, pour que ce soit clair entre nous, même si je pense que ça aurait pu t'aider à gérer la jalousie de la copine de Clarke.."**

J'acquiesce, soulagée j'avoue en vérité, je n'avais pas envie de dealer avec cette histoire en plus.

**"Je pense qu'elles en ont pour un moment. Quand j'ai vu Clarke te suivre, puis Niylah, j'ai bien compris ce qu'il se passait. Tu vas bien ?"** Elle me demande alors, son sourire adorable sur le visage.

**"Ça va.. On ferait mieux d'y aller."** Je lui dis alors que des cris retentissent à nouveau derrière nous. **"Je suis désolée pour ce repas."**

**"T'inquiète pas. Y en aura d'autres je suis certaine. Puis ce n'est pas vraiment fini. Raven m'a dit "Ramène moi ma Sis' en vie." alors je vais te ramener à notre table."** Rit-elle.

**"Ça marche."**

Et nous retournons à l'étage où les filles nous attendent déjà, leurs plats déjà entamés.

**"S'cusez on vous a pas attendu hein ! On savait pas qui reviendrait, qui reviendrait pas !"** Lance Raven en piquant une frite dans l'assiette de Clarke. Nous nous asseyons et je croise le regard d'Anya.

**"Tu me fais un topo de la situation."** Me demande-t-elle. **"Que je sache à quoi faire face en rentrant."**

**"Tu peux venir à la maison hein bébé."** Lui dis Rae.

**"Non, Clarke pourrait avoir besoin de nous.."** Lui répond-t-elle.

**"Pour faire court, je suis sortie des toilettes, Clarke était là. Elle m'a alors mis de la pommade sur la joue et Niylah est arrivée à ce moment là."** Lui dis-je en coupant ma tarte aux légumes.

**"Et après ?"**

**"Je suis sortie et Niylah s'est mise à lui hurler dessus en lui disant qu'elle abusait à toujours me courir après etc."**

**"Elle à pas tord."** Ajoute Raven. **"Désolée Ontari, ces deux là, c'est assez particulier."**

**"Oh y a pas de mal, enfin pour moi. J'espère juste que ça va s'arranger."**

**"Tu n'as pas peur qu'elle te pique ta Alex ?"**

**"Rae.."** J'interviens.

**"Non, Alex est ma partenaire de boxe et j'espère qu'elle deviendra mon amie, mais c'est tout. Je ne suis pas intéressée par elle."**

**"Oh, on pensait que.."**

**"Ben vous pensiez mal."** J'interviens en secouant la tête.

**"Bref Clarke."** Reprend Anya. **"Comment elle allait quand tu es partie ?"**

**"Ça criait encore. Elles ont commencé à parler d'Ontari, puis elle est arrivée, donc j'ai préféré qu'on parte."** Je lui réponds.

**"Oui, normal."** An soupire juste au moment où j'entends des pas derrière moi. Des pas accompagnés de colère.

Clarke est là, les larmes aux yeux, en train de rassembler ses affaires.

**"Clarke ?!"** Je me lève et m'approche d'elle.

**"Hey !"** Anya et Rav font de même. **"Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?"** Lui demande l'asiatique à côté de moi.

Mais ma blonde ne leur répond pas. Elle se tourne vers moi. Je peux lire de la peine dans ses yeux, mais surtout de la colère. **"Je.. Je suis désolée Lex.."** Me dit-elle ce qui me fait clairement peur, vraiment vraiment très peur.

**"Clarke.. Je.."** Et je crois qu'elle le comprend.

Elle secoue la tête de droite à gauche avant de venir me prendre dans ses bras. Je sens quelques larmes se poser sur le bas de mon cou et je la serre alors contre moi.

**"Ça va aller.. Ça va aller.. Tu veux en parler ?"**

Elle secoue à nouveau la tête. Renifle, inspire et s'écarte de moi.

**"Merci.."** Soupire-t-elle les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Je les lui sèche de mon pouce et lui souris tendrement. **"Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?"** Je lui demande.

**"Non.. Je vais devoir y aller, Niylah m'attend en bas. Elle vous souhaite une bonne soirée.. On a juste besoin de discuter pour mettre les choses au clair."**

Je retire mes mains pour la laisser partir mais elle glisse la sienne près de mon poignet qu'elle saisit. Elle plonge son regard bleu dans le mien et je ne bouge plus d'un poil, projetée presque hors du temps.

**"Quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'elle dise, quoi que je dise, je ne te sortirai pas de ma vie et je ne m'éloignerai pas de toi. Je te le promets."**

J'opine, elle aussi et me lâche.

**"Désolée pour cette première rencontre Ontari, j'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de faire mieux connaissance que ça."**

**"Pas de soucis."** Lui répond juste la brune.

**"Les filles, on se voit peut-être après ?"**

**"Yep, Griffin, on va venir sauver ton cul si besoin, t'inquiète !"**

Et elle sourit, elle leur sourit, me sourit et se redirige vers les escaliers pour partir. Quelques minutes après, nous soupirons toutes dans nos chaises avant de reprendre le cours de notre repas.  
  


\---

_Note 2 : Alors ! Juste une petite précision, Ontari, dans cette histoire est quelqu'un de bien. Je tenais juste à vous le dire. Pas de complot à la Azgeda de prévu ou d'entourloupe meurtrière. C'est simplement un nouveau personnage qui entre en scène, même si elle aura sa part d'importance dans les chapitres à venir._

_Bonne nuit à vous tous - ou bonne journée._

_Ael_


	55. 55. Sappho

**Pov Clarke**

Ça commence à être compliqué, et je me rends compte, qu'avec le temps, le compliqué me fatigue. Il me fatigue vraiment. Depuis décembre, depuis mes retrouvailles avec Lexa, ma relation avec Niylah s'est dégradée. Et depuis la rentrée, c'est de pire en pire. Dès qu'il s'agit d'elle, dès que Lex est dans les parages, tout est difficile, invivable presque. Et pourtant je fais des efforts, ou du moins quand nous sommes tous ensemble j'évite au mieux les contacts avec la brune, j'évite les embrassades trop longues, les gestes qui pourraient sembler déplacés. Heureusement, nos rendez-vous en salle d'art nous permettent de rattraper le temps perdu. Et je sais que dans un sens c'est mal, je sais qu'elle ne devrait pas être celle qui me réconforte de mes nombreuses disputes avec ma petite amie, et dans un sens, ce n'est pas le cas. Mais ces quelques instants de bonheur, cet échappatoire, quelques fois par semaine de 17h à 19h, me permettent de décompresser, de souffler, ils me permettent de rire et de retrouver un peu de chaleur dans les bras de Lexa. 

Nous passons des heures à discuter, à profiter de ces quelques moments ensemble. On rit, on partage et parfois il peut se passer des heures sans que l'on ne parle, restant là, dans un silence agréable, dans un silence qui nous va bien. Et puis parfois, j'abandonne mon pinceau, parfois, je m'assois là, en face d'elle, au sol, près de mon chevalet, nous buvons un thé, mangeons un ou deux muffins et oublions complètement tout ce qui existe à l'extérieur. Ces deux heures, trois fois par semaine, sont devenues mon nouveau souffle, je dois l'avouer. Un souffle qui me permet de supporter le reste de la semaine loin d'elle, ou du moins le reste de la semaine où l'on ne peut être seules, à deux. 

Est-ce que je peux faire le point, aujourd'hui, trois mois après nos retrouvailles ? Sur mes sentiments ? Sur la place de chacune dans mon coeur ? Oui je crois bien. J'ai écouté les conseils d'Anya, j'ai écouté tout ce qu'elle m'a dit et j'ai laissé place à mes sentiments tout en contrôlant mes actions, pour ne pas outrepasser des limites qui pourraient être dangereuses et cruelles. Les cours de sport sont devenus plus.. agréables. Malgré les positions de plus en plus étranges que nous a demandé notre professeur, malgré des moments plus que gênants qui m'ont forcé à prendre sur moi à de nombreuses reprises, malgré les contacts échangés entre Lexa et moi, malgré tout ça, notre amitié s'est renforcée. Nous avons accepté le malaise à certains moments, nous avons accepté les regards qui en disent long, nous avons accepté le fait d'être ce que nous sommes l'une pour l'autre. Enfin je l'imagine car nous n'avons eu aucune conversation réelle là dessus et c'est peut-être pour ça, finalement, que tout va bien. 

Je l'aime. Je l'aime de tout mon coeur, je le sais aujourd'hui et surtout je l'accepte. Et comment ne pas l'aimer ? Elle est sans doute la personne la plus attentionnée, la plus généreuse, la plus douce que je connaisse. Et est-ce que j'ai confiance en elle, aujourd'hui ? Dans cette relation que l'on construit ? Oui, complétement. J'ai réappris à la connaitre, j'ai réappris à me confier à elle, j'ai réappris à accepter de l'aimer d'une façon pouvant dépasser les étiquettes de l'amitié ou de l'amour. Elle n'a jamais été aussi importante qu'aujourd'hui et il ne me reste qu'un seul démon à combattre, un démon s'immisçant dans chacune de mes relations : la jalousie.

La jalousie me bouffe. Au fil des semaines, elle s'est installée, aussi bien dans ma relation avec Niylah, que dans celle que j'entretiens avec Lexa. D'un côté je dois gérer ma petite amie et ses réactions face à mon amitié avec Lex et sincèrement, je peux parfois le comprendre et parfois non. Quand la blonde est là, quand nous sommes tous ensemble, je n'ai d'yeux que pour elle, c'est à peine si je capte les autres, et surtout pas la brune. Je suis tendre et attentionnée, comme je l'ai toujours été, mais il suffit d'un sourire, il suffit de quelques mots échangés pour que tout bascule, pour que je me retrouve une nouvelle fois à me justifier sur des actes que je ferais même avec O ou Anya. Je me justifie sur ma main se posant sur son avant bras pour simplement lui dire au revoir, sur un sourire échangé lorsque je rends visite à Niylah et que Lexa est là, j'ai même du me justifier de lui avoir dit bonjour lorsque nous l'avons croisé au magasin de jeux vidéos en bas de chez An. Et j'étouffe, j'étouffe de devoir subir ces interrogatoires, de devoir répéter encore et encore les mêmes histoires en boucle. Et j'ai commencé à lui mentir, ou du moins à ne pas tout lui dire. Je ne lui ai pas parlé des moments en salle d'art avec Lexa, je ne lui ai pas parlé des cours de sport ou du fait que l'on passe nos heures d'étude ensemble. Je ne lui ai pas dis avoir passé quelques après-midi à la galerie avec elle, ou bien même de ces fois où je suis allée chez elle, avec Rae, pour simplement passer un moment entre amies. Je ne lui ai rien dit, pas parce que j'ai l'impression de faire quelque chose de mal, mais simplement parce que plus le temps passe, plus j'ai l'impression que les discussions n'en sont plus, qu'elles deviennent des disputes de plus en plus compliquées à gérer. Plus le temps passe et moins Niylah a de patience avec ça, j'ai même parfois l'impression que l'amour qu'elle pouvait me porter s'est transformé en rancœur ou en haine. Je sais que ce n'est pas le cas, et que la jalousie gangrène notre relation, gangrène ses sentiments et les retourne contre nous, mais il n'empêche que rien de tout ça n'est agréable et égoïstement, je préfère garder mes moments avec Lexa comme ils sont : simples et remplis de tendresse. 

Alors oui je subis sa jalousie, mais le pire n'est peut-être pas là. Le pire c'est lorsque je la ressens à mon tours. Et celle-ci peut se résumer en un seule prénom : Ontari. Et il est là mon problème. Je ne devrais pas être jalouse d'elle. Déjà parce que Raven m'a certifié un millier de fois qu'il n'y avait que de l'amitié entre elle et Lexa, et ensuite parce que justement, amitié ou pas, je ne devrais pas ressentir quoi que ce soit, surtout qu'Ontari est quelqu'un de bien, d'après Octavia, d'après Lexa, d'après même Anya. Tout le monde la trouve généreuse et altruiste, aimante et douce. Elle est devenue rapidement un membre de notre groupe mais surtout, elle est devenue plus que proche de Lex. Elles sont toujours ensemble, mange ensemble, boxe ensemble, elles vont même courir le matin ensemble. J'ai même appris qu'elle restait parfois chez les Woods, le soir, après l'entrainement, qu'elle dormait chez eux, qu'elle dormait chez _elle_. Est-ce que j'ai réussi à prendre sur moi lorsque j'ai appris ça ? Oui et non. Si partir aux toilettes en simulant des crampes d'estomac c'est assumer la nouvelle, alors oui, j'ai assumé. Et je n'y arrive pas, je n'arrive pas à extirper cette jalousie de mon coeur, j'y arrive juste pas.

Même si il n'y aucun sentiment amoureux - et je sais que cette constatation ne devrait même pas être faite - même si il n'y a rien d'ambiguë entre elles, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être jalouse. Et je ne l'ai jamais été, pas comme ça en tout cas. Peut-être parce que j'ai la sensation, que lorsqu'elle est là, Lexa m'échappe ? Peut-être que les sourires qu'elles échangent, les éclats de rire, les moments à deux, me font me rendre compte que je ne peux pas avoir ça avec elle, de manière si naturelle, sans avoir peur de blesser Niylah. Dans un sens j'envie la liberté de leur relation. Elle est tout pour moi et je crois que je n'aime pas partager ce tout avec la dernière venue. Pourtant Lex est proche de Raven, d'Anya, de Luna, de tout le monde en fait. Mais la relation qu'elle entretient avec Ontari est.. particulière. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi, mais elle me gène, elle me tord les trippes et quand je les vois ensemble, j'avoue qu'il est dur d'être concentrée sur autre chose.

Et maintenant je dois dealer avec tout ça. Avec mes sentiments, la jalousie, ma relation et surtout à ce moment-même, je dois gérer qui j'invite et qui je n'invite pas à mon anniversaire. Je veux que Lexa soit là. Je ne veux pas qu'Ontari soit là. Voila le problème, et je vais devoir choisir, et sincèrement, je ne vais pas me mentir, je n'ai pas le choix. Je vais devoir annoncer à Niylah que sa pire ennemie du moment sera là et en même temps devoir inviter la mienne ? _Sois mature Griffin, sois mature._

**Clarke :** _"Rdv vendredi 26 mars chez Anya à 19h pour fêter mon anniversaire. J'ai vu avec elle, tout le monde pourra dormir sur place, comme d'hab. Rien de spécial de prévu, musique, boissons et quelques snacks, soirée simple quoi. Si vous ne pouvez pas venir, débrouillez vous pour venir quand même ;)"_

**"Clarke, je suis à côté de toi, t'étais pas obligée de m'envoyer un sms."**

**"C'pour être sûre que tu sois au courant."** Je lui lance en la taquinant.

**"Ça se passe chez moi, heureusement que je le suis !"** Me répond Anya avant de se lever du canapé pour aller se faire un thé. **"Tu en veux un ?"** Me demande-t-elle tout en me montrant une tasse. J'acquiesce et me reconcentre sur mon téléphone qui commence déjà à vibrer. Que des réponses positives. Et évidemment Ontari sera là. Lexa aussi, ce qui me fait sourire.

**"Tiens."**

Anya me tends alors mon thé et je m'installe confortablement dans le canapé, le regard posé sur la vitre. Je trempe mes lèvres dans mon breuvage tout en regardant la pluie tomber dehors lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvre. J'entends un sac être jeté au sol et des gestes être fais de manière bien trop brusque à mon goût. An relève alors un sourcil et de mon côté je penche ma tête en arrière pour essayer d'entrevoir ce qu'il se passe vers l'entrée. Puis je la vois, Niylah, débarquer, le regard sombre. Elle nous regarde à peine et part s'isoler dans sa chambre. J'entends la porte légèrement claquer et je soupire alors.

**"Bon courage."** Souffle mon amie tout en me regardant me lever et me diriger vers le couloir. 

J'inspire avant d'entrer dans la chambre. Je ne frappe plus, c'est aussi devenue la mienne en quelque sorte. Je referme la porte derrière moi et me tourne vers Niylah, assise sur le lit, le regard, à son tour, posé sur l'horizon devant elle.

**"Hey.."** Je soupire presque en m'approchant. 

Elle se retourne et je croise son regard triste, triste et plein de déception. 

**"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?"** Je tente en venant m'assoir près d'elle et en posant ma main sur sa cuisse.

Elle ne me laisse pas une seconde avant de se lever et de soupirer à son tour.

**"Niylah, parle moi."** Je lui demande encore.

**"Je.. Tu as envoyé ton message en mode groupé."**

**"Euh.."** Je marque une pause, ne comprenant pas où elle veut en venir. **"Je sais, c'était plus rapi..."**

**"À Lexa aussi du coup."** Me coupe-t-elle.

_Erf, nous y voila._

**"Oui et ?"** Je l'interroge, feignant de ne pas comprendre le problème..

**"Et je n'ai pas envie qu'elle soit là."** Me répond-elle froidement.

Je me redresse alors. Je n'aime pas sa réponse, je n'aime pas le ton autoritaire qu'elle prend avec moi. Je me tends un peu.

**"C'est mon anniversaire Niylah, je pense avoir le droit d'inviter qui je veux."** Lui dis-je, confiante.

**"Je sais, mais je suis chez moi et je ne veux pas la voir ici."**

**"Pardon ? Alors déjà, tu n'es pas que chez toi ! Mais également chez Anya et Lincoln, qui sont les amis de Lexa. D'ailleurs, tu ne dis jamais rien quand elle se pointe ici pour les voir eux, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me fais ce cinéma là."**

**"Parce qu'elle vient te voir toi, elle sera là pour toi. Et ça ne me plait pas."**

**"Et ?"** J'insiste. 

**"Et je suis ta petite amie et je te dis juste que ça ne me plait pas qu'une personne amoureuse de toi, soit là, le jour de ton anniversaire."**

**"On va vraiment avoir cette discussion ? Encore ?"** Et je soupire, me laissant retomber sur le lit.

**"Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas faire autrement ! Mets toi à ma place un peu Clarke, tu crois que c'est facile ? De la savoir toujours là ? À te tourner autour ?!"**

**"Lexa ne me tourne pas autour, c'est mon amie bon sang !"**

**"Bien sûr, ton amie. Ton amie qui rêve d'enfoncer sa langue dans ta gorge."** Me répond-elle pleine d'amertume.

_Oh god._

**"Ok c'est bon, tu m'as soulé."** Je me relève à nouveau et me dirige vers la porte pour sortir.

**"Clarke attends !"** Me dit-elle alors tout en venant saisir mon poignet. Je soupire à nouveau et me retourne, le regard noir.

**"QUOI ? Quoi ? Je ne vais pas ENCORE me battre avec toi pour ça. J'en ai marre Niylah, si tu veux rester dans tes doutes, reste y. Je suis fatiguée de devoir t'expliquer TOUS LES JOURS que Lexa est mon amie."**

**"Mais.. Juste mets toi à ma place.."** Essaye-t-elle.

**"MAIS JE M'Y METS ! Merde à la fin ! Est-ce que je suis une mauvaise copine à ce point ? Je passe mes journées avec toi, je suis attentionnée, aimante, que ce soit au quotidien ou dans notre chambre. Je n'ai rien fait avec Lex, RIEN. Il n'y a eu aucun geste déplacé, aucun rebondissement, rien, juste une amitié simple."** Je marque une pause. **"JE suis là pour toi, JE suis là, à t'aimer, à te choisir, à tout faire pour que TU sois heureuse Niylah ! Et JE m'en prends plein la gueule tout le temps. JE subis ta jalousie, JE suis celle qui finit toujours pas pleurer ou par passer mes journées à me remettre en question. Et j'en ai marre, j'en ai marre de devoir me justifier tous les jours alors que j'ai confiance en moi. Est-ce que j'aime Lexa ? OUI. Oui je l'aime et tu le sais. Je l'aime de tout mon coeur et elle est sans doute une des personnes les plus importante de ma vie. Et ça ne changera pas, ni aujourd'hui, ni demain, que l'on soit ensemble toi et moi, ou non. Et pourtant je suis là non ? Je suis là près de toi ? Parce que je t'aime aussi figure toi, parce que je tiens à toi, parce que je t'ai choisi. Mais au final, ça, ça semble te passer au dessus, ça, ça ne semble pas si important. Alors qu'au contraire, tu devrais te concentrer sur nous, au lieu de te concentrer sur Lexa et moi. Parce que clairement, j'en ai fini de devoir me justifier. Si tu veux croire que je suis amoureuse de Lexa, si tu veux croire que je vais te tromper avec elle, et si tu veux rester malgré tout avec moi, sache qu'on peut déjà s'arrêter là, parce que je ne vivrai pas ce genre de relation."**

Je reprends mon souffle alors que je vois son visage se décomposer, alors que je vois les larmes s'immiscer dans ses yeux. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je ne bouge pas, je ne la réconforte pas. Je tiens à elle, mais je suis fatiguée.

**"Je.. Je suis désolée.."** Finit-elle par dire **. "Je n'arrive pas à passer au dessus.. J'ai tellement peur."**

J'inspire. **"Je ne te tromperai pas Niylah. Je te l'ai dis et je le pense. Je ne ferai pas ça. Décide de me croire, simplement."** Je me retourne et pose ma main sur la poignet de la porte pour sortir.

**"Tu.. Tu vas où ?"** Me demande-t-elle hésitante.

**"Dans la chambre d'ami. Je préfère rester seule ce soir."** Je lui dis tristement.

**"Clarke.. Non.. On doit pas se coucher fâchées, reste s'il te plait.."**

**"Non. Je suis désolée mais j'en ai besoin. J'ai besoin d'être seule. Désolée Niylah, ça ira mieux demain."**

Et je sors, je sors sans me retourner pour entrer dans la pièce d'en face. Je referme la porte, à clef, afin d'être sûre de ne pas être dérangée et je me pose sur le lit. J'inspire à nouveau pour me calmer car j'ai simplement besoin de ça. Je ne pleure pas, je n'en ai même pas envie. Je saisis mon téléphone et je compose machinalement le seul numéro que je connais par coeur. 

_**"Clarke."** _

**"Hey.."**

**_"Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?"_ **

**"Rien.."** Je ferme les yeux appréciant juste le son de sa voix à travers le téléphone. **"Juste.. Raconte moi ta journée, j'ai juste besoin de t'entendre Lex.. Juste ça."**

\---

_11 jours plus tard._

**"Et bah Griffin ! J'en connais une qui va être contente !"** Lance Raven tout en me lorgnant de haut en bas.

**"Je le suis."** Répond Niylah tout en venant poser ses mains sur mes hanches et un baiser sur ma joue. **"Tu es magnifique mon coeur."**

**"Merci."** Je lui réponds alors que je la vois sortir de la salle de bain pour rejoindre la chambre. 

J'attrape mon mascara et commence à le poser sur mes cils, puis je capte le regard de Raven à travers le miroir, elle même en train d'appliquer son rouge à lèvres. Elle s'arrête et me regarde. 

**"Tu sais que je ne parlais pas d'elle hein."** Chuchote-elle tout en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

**"Rae.. Ne recommence pas."** Je l'avertis juste, sachant très bien comment s'est passée ma soirée d'anniversaire, l'année dernière. **"S'il te plait, je veux juste passer une soirée tranquille. Lexa et moi, on est amies et je veux qu'on le reste."**

**"Hmm."** Elle lève un sourcil. **"Je n'ai jamais parlé de Lexa. Mais au moins je vois où vont tes pensées."** Soulève t-elle tout en me faisant son fameux sourire en coin.

Je soupire. **"Je ne plaisante pas. Pas de combine ce soir. Promets le moi."**

**"Mais Clarke..."** Boude-t-elle.

**"Promets-le."** Je lui demande avec plus d'autorité.

**"Ok, je te le promets."** Me répond-elle avant de remettre le capuchon de son rouge à lèvres et de le poser dans sa trousse à maquillage. **"De toute façon, Ontari sera là, donc Lexa sera trop occupée avec elle pour se concentrer sur toi."** Lance-t-elle, un sourire en coin, avant de sortir de la pièce.

Je ferme les yeux. _Je vais me la faire._

Raven connait mes doutes, ma jalousie. C'est a elle que je me suis confiée la dessus car c'est la seule qui connait réellement Lexa à ce niveau là et puis elle est mon amie et même si elle n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche, elle est de bon conseil et je sais que je peux avoir confiance en elle. Mais en attendant ses taquineries m'exaspèrent. 

Je me regarde une dernière fois dans le miroir. C'est la première fois que je m'habille comme ça. Pantalon à pince noir, chemise blanche ouverte juste assez pour montrer ma poitrine sans que cela ne soit exagéré et un blazer noir. Je finis par ranger à mon tour mon maquillage avant de rejoindre nos amis au salon. 

Tout le monde est là, de ce que je vois il ne manque plus que Luna, Lexa et Ontari. 

**"Wooooow !"** S'exclame alors Bellamy en se rapprochant de moi **. "Juste wow."** Il me sourit et dépose un baiser sur ma joue. 

Rapidement je jette un coup d'oeil à Niylah qui semble s'en foutre complètement. Peut-être qu'elle a enfin compris qu'elle peut me faire confiance..

Mon ami retourne rejoindre les autres et je l'accompagne afin de tous les saluer. Forcément Jasper y met du sien sur la taquinerie et lui et Raven arrivent même à me mettre mal à l'aise quelques instants. Je lève les sourcils tout comme la fille à côté d'eux que je ne connais pas. 

**"Salut, je suis Clarke."** Je me présente alors en lui tendant la main. Elle se redresse toute timide et me la serre avant de lever les yeux vers moi. Elle est brune, les cheveux légèrement ondulés et le regard assez sombre.

**"Maya, j'accompagne Jasper, Raven m'a dit que ça ne dérangeait pas que je sois là."**

**"Oh non pas du tout, bienvenue même, plus on est de fous, plus on rit."** Je lui adresse alors un sourire avant de les laisser entre eux et de me diriger vers l'îlot central où se trouve Niylah, Anya et Monty. 

**"Tu es sûre de toi ? Je n'ai pas envie d'éponger leur vomis demain matin."** Lance An à l'asiatique devant elle. 

**"Je ne suis responsable de rien. Un verre ne leur fera pas de mal, enfin pas trop. Mais le reste, c'est de leur responsabilité."** Dit-il un sourire sur le visage. **"Tiens, goûte."**

Anya attrape alors le verre et le porte à ses lèvres. Comme toujours son regard semble impassible, mais je la connais si bien. Et à ce moment là, je la revois, à la neige, cet hiver lorsque j'ai ajouté un soupçon de piment dans sa boisson. Elle croise mon regard et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sourire, presque fièrement. Elle sait que je sais qu'elle souffre à ce moment là. Elle racle alors sa gorge et me tend le verre.

**"Griffin."** Me dit-elle juste, en me défiant. Elle sait que je ne refuse aucun défi en général mais là.. Je me tâte.

**"Hm. Nop."** Et j'attrape alors une simple bière que je viens décapsuler et placer à mes lèvres. 

**"Griffin !"**

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre que j'entends la porte de l'ascenseur sonner et Luna débarquer un bouquet de fleurs dans les mains. Elle se rapproche de moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres. 

**"Joyeux anniversaire Clarke !"** Et elle me le tend, je pose ma bière et le saisis, avant qu'elle vienne me murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille. **"Lis la carte."**

J'opine avant de la regarder s'éloigner pour dire bonjour aux autres. Le bouquet est magnifique. Des roses blanches parsemées de fleurs que je reconnaitrais entre mille pour en être tombée amoureuse il y a quelques temps. Des rhododendrons Sappho. Je ne sais pas si c'est pour leur signification, pour leur odeur, la beauté de chaque pétale, cette tâche pourpre en leur centre qui éveille mes sens.. Je ne sais pas, mais je sais que ces fleurs me touchent. Je n'en ai parlé qu'une seule fois et ce n'était pas à Luna.

Je saisis la note, glissée là, entre les feuilles et la lis dans ma tête.

_"Toi dont le trône est d'arc-en-ciel, immortelle Aphrodite, fille de Zeus, tisseuse de ruses, je te supplie de ne point dompter mon âme, Ô Vénérable, par les angoisses et les détresses. Mais viens, si jamais, et plus d'une fois, entendant ma voix, tu l'as écoutée, et, quittant la maison de ton père, tu es venue, ayant attelé ton char d'or. Et c'étaient de beaux passereaux rapides qui te conduisaient. Autour de la terre sombre ils battaient des ailes, descendus du ciel à travers l'éther. Ils arrivèrent aussitôt, et toi, ô Bienheureuse, ayant souri de ton visage immortel, tu me demanda ce qui m'était advenu, et quelle faveur j'implorais, et ce que je désirais le plus dans mon âme insensée. « Quelle Persuasion veux-tu donc attirer vers ton amour ? Qui te traite injustement, Psappha ? Car celle qui te fuit promptement te poursuivra, celle qui refuse tes présents t'en offrira, celle qui ne t'aime pas t'aimera promptement et même malgré elle. » Viens vers moi encore maintenant, et délivre-moi des cruels soucis, et tout ce que mon cœur veut accomplir, accomplis-le, et sois Toi-Même mon alliée."_

Je serre la carte contre moi un instant. Je connais ce poème, celui de Sappho, Ode à Aphrodite. Je connais son sens premier et je sens mon coeur se serrer un instant. Quelques vers ou Sappho lance un appel à sa déesse favorite pour qu'elle vienne à nouveau l'aider à surmonter un amour non réciproque. Il est triste mais si puissant, si fort en émotion. Il est si vrai dans cette réalité qu'est la mienne et en même temps si faux. Nous sommes elle est moi la poète, je le sais, nous sommes Aphrodite également. Mais nous nous aimons surtout aussi fort que ce qu'à pu aimer Sappho, d'un amour aussi doux que brutal. 

J'inspire à nouveau, me sortant de mes pensées qui commencent à prendre trop de place. Je récupère le vase que me tend Anya et y plonge les fleurs, un doux sourire sur mon visage. Luna se rapproche à nouveau de moi. 

**"Elle a pensé que c'était plus.. simple que ça vienne de moi."** Me chuchote-t-elle à l'oreille. 

**"Tu as lu la carte ?"** Je lui demande.

**"Non. Ça ne me regarde pas. J'ai simplement apprécié son choix de fleurs."** Me dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'oeil avant de s'écarter et de récupérer un verre rempli du cocktail de Monty.

J'ajoute un peu d'eau dans le vase en face de moi et décide d'aller le placer sur la petite table à café près de la grande baie vitrée du salon. J'y enlève les quelques bouteilles de bière qui trainent dessus et le dépose à sa place. Je rejoins rapidement l'entrée de la maison, où se trouve mon sac à main pour y glisser la carte de Lexa et la range donc soigneusement. C'est lorsque je vais pour me redresser que j'entends à nouveau les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir. Je relève la tête mais reste au sol. _Merde. Elle est magni.. Merde._ Je déglutis quand son regard se pose sur moi et qu'un sourire presque fière égaie son visage. Elle s'avance.

**"Bonsoir Clarke."** Me dit-elle alors que je me relève doucement, contemplant furtivement la beauté devant moi.

**"Hey Lex.."** Je lui adresse un sourire presque timide.

**"Tu es très belle ce soir, c'est la premi.."**

**"WOOOOOOOW ! Vous êtes assorties !"** Intervient alors Raven en se précipitant vers nous. Je soupire avant de lui lancer un regard glacial, lui rappelant au passage sa promesse. Mais le mal est fait et tout le monde se met alors à nous regarder et le rouge me monte aux joues.

**"Ce n'est pas fait exprès."** Sourit alors Lexa en accrochant son propre sac au porte mentaux. **"Je ne savais pas que tu porterais toi aussi un costume. Ça te va très bien d'ailleurs."**

**"Merci, mais crois-moi, ça te va beauuucoup mieux."**

Et avec cette phrase je ne peux m'empêcher de l'observer encore. Son pantalon noir, cintré fait ressortir les muscles de ses cuisses et sa veste, boutonnée au niveau de sa poitrine, montre très bien qu'elle n'a rien d'autre en dessous. Pas de chemise, pas de tee-shirt, pas même de soutien gorge je crois. 

**"Tu baves."** Me chuchote alors Rae à l'oreille en s'approchant de moi. Elle ne chuchote apparemment pas assez vu le sourire qui est en train de se dessiner sur le visage de Lexa actuellement. 

**"Vas voir ailleurs si j'y suis."** Je lui lance alors en râlant. **"Et toi.."**

**"Moi ?"** Me défi Lexa, un sourcil relevé et son propre doigt pointé sur sa poitrine.

Je la regarde un instant, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. "Arrête de sourire ?" "Continue ?" "Je bave et alors ?!". Je décide de racler ma gorge à la place.

**"Merci pour les fleurs."** Je lui lance à voix basse. **"Et pour le poème."**

  
Son visage s'adoucie et je la vois s'avancer vers moi. Moi aussi j'en ai envie, simplement de la prendre dans mes bras, juste la remercier, juste ça. Mais je ne peux pas. Et elle le sait. Elle recule, elle recule même beaucoup trop à mon goût. Je la vois mettre une distance entre nous, autant au niveau des centimètres que dans notre relation. Son sourire change, il devient presque faux et je sens une main se poser sur ma taille. Je ferme les yeux une seconde pour évacuer la frustration que je ressens à ce moment là.

**"Bonsoir Lexa."** J'entends alors s'échapper de la bouche de Niylah. Raven, qui était restée en retrait, s'éloigne alors discrètement. _Merci du soutien Reyes._

**"Bonsoir Niylah."** Elle lui répond simplement.

Je me tends légèrement, car le tout semble bien trop cordial. Je sais ce que pense ma petite amie et je sais ce que pense Lex. Et j'ai juste envie de m'échapper de là. 

**"Ontari ne t'accompagne pas ce soir ?"** Elle lui demande alors que je me tends à nouveau, mais pour une autre raison cette fois-ci. J'attends sa réponse.

**"Si si, elle va arriver, son père est en che..."**

**"CLARKE ?"** M'appelle alors Anya de la cuisine. Je laisse échapper un souffle que j'aurais du clairement garder pour moi.

**"Ouiii ?"** Je lui demande, plus qu'heureuse.

**"Viens s'il te plait, j'ai besoin de ton aide."** Elle me sourit et automatiquement je place ma main sur l'avant bras de Lexa. **"Le devoir m'appelle."** Je lui dis avant de me retourner et de me diriger vers la cuisine, Niylah sur mes talons. Finalement, elle s'arrête là et se met à discuter avec Lincoln et O' alors que de mon côté je m'approche de l'hôtesse de soirée.

**"Dis moi ce que je peux faire ?"** Je lui demande alors.

**"Rien. Je voulais juste te sortir de là. Mais maintenant que tu proposes, est-ce que tu peux apporter un verre à chacun s'il te plait ?"** Dit-elle en me montrant la dizaine de gobelets devant moi. J'acquiesce en souriant puis commence ma tâche. Je sers d'abord nos amis proches de nous quand encore une fois un ding me surprend. 

Rapidement je vois Lexa se lever du canapé et foncer vers l'entrée, les bras tendus. Mon coeur se serre quand je vois alors Ontari se jeter presque sur elle. Ok, j'exagère mais clairement, je me mords la joue pour ne pas rêver être à sa place. Je les vois discuter quelques minutes avant d'être interrompue par un gobelet s'agitant devant moi. Je le regarde, puis regarde Anya en train de secouer la tête.

**"Apporte leur à boire au moins."** Soupire-t-elle.   
  
  


J'inspire et au final, je préfère me rendre au salon et éviter à mon coeur de flancher une nouvelle fois. Arrivée vers les canapés, je sers Maya et Jasper, puis dans un second trajet, Luna et Bell. Et ce n'est que quand Ontari et Lexa nous rejoignent que je me retrouve avec leurs deux verres à la main. 

Je leur tends et Lexa saisit les deux tandis que son amie, s'avance vers moi. Sa légère accolade me surprend et son sourire se veut doux et chaleureux. **"Bon anniversaire Clarke."** Me dit-elle avant de s'éloigner et de récupérer son verre.

**"Merci, fais comme chez toi !"** Je lui lance, comme si j'étais moi-même chez moi. Je la vois regarder vers le salon et un de ses sourcils s'arque. 

**"Excuse-moi, mais qui est cette fille près de Bellamy et Jasper ?"** Me demande-t-elle. 

**"Oh c'est Maya, elle est venue avec Jasper. Je crois que c'est son "plus un" de la soirée."** Je lui réponds simplement.

Et l'espace d'un instant, je la vois flancher, juste quelques secondes avant que ce soit à mon tour de perdre pieds lorsque je vois la main de Lexa se poser sur sa taille.

**"Viens."** Lui souffle-t-elle à l'oreille. **"Je ne te lâcherai pas ce soir."**

Ma bouche s'entrouvre alors que je les vois s'éloigner, sans un regard vers moi. Pas que je sois du genre à vouloir avoir toutes les attentions, mais en quelques secondes, je suis passée du "je suis tout pour Lexa" à "Clarke, l'invisible" et c'est.. étrangement douloureux comme sensation. 

Je secoue la tête avant de reprendre mes esprits et de me diriger vers l'îlot à nouveau. Monty me tend alors son fameux cocktail que je descends d'une traitre sans réfléchir. Ma gorge me brule d'un coup et je manque de m'étouffer sous les regards exaspérés d'Anya et Raven.

**"Non de Dieu, c'est quoi ce truc ?!"** J'hurle presque tout en essuyant ma bouche du revers de ma main.

**"Spécialité de la maison."** Me dit-il avant de saisir mon verre pour le remplir à nouveau. Je n'ai pas le temps de dire non que je suis une nouvelle fois avec cette boisson du diable entre les mains. 

\---

 _Oh god_. J'ai bien trop bu. Trois verres de cette merde et me voila légèrement assommée. Moins que les autres je dois l'avouer, mais quand même. Je suis au canapé, allongée contre Niylah et la seule chose que je peux voir c'est qu'en fasse de moi, Lexa ne fait que glousser. Luna semble la faire rire, Ontari aussi d'ailleurs. Les trois semblent assez inséparables en ce moment et je ne peux empêcher mon cerveau de partir en couille. Il se souvient de ce qu'à dit la brune à la montagne. Luna à d'autres partenaires et Ontari.. _Erf._ Je décide de me lever pour me rendre aux toilettes, juste pour me passer de l'eau sur le visage. Niylah se lève également mais pour se resservir un verre à la cuisine. J'entre dans le couloir menant à la salle de bain quand j'entends la porte s'ouvrir à nouveau derrière moi. Lexa rit alors que sa partenaire de boxe semble s'accrocher à sa taille, tout en glissant sur le mur. 

**"Hey Clarke !"** Me lance Ontari tout en trainant Lex avec elle.

**"Je l'amène aux toilettes, apparemment madame a exagéré sur les cocktails."** Me dit mon amie tout en la regardant. 

**"Oh ça devrait aller, j'ai juste besoin d'évacuer !"** Dit-elle en riant à nouveau. Je les regarde me passer devant et je m'appuie alors contre le mur en soupirant. Je ferme les yeux quand j'entends la porte des toilettes se refermer. Je reste là, adossée, le monde tournant autour de moi, ma tête tambourinant légèrement. Je me concentre sur la musique dans la pièce à côté quand je sens son odeur de pêche se mélanger à nos odeurs d'alcool. Lexa vient s'appuyer à côté de moi, attrapant mon petit doigt du sien et restant là quelques secondes.

**"Tu me manques."** Me dit-elle simplement.

Je souris, les yeux toujours fermés. **"Tu sembles bien t'amuser pourtant."** Je lui réponds, un peu amère mais toujours sur le ton de l'humour.

**"Oui, il faut bien que je t'oublie un peu."**

J'ouvre alors les yeux doucement et croise son regard, il est tendre, si tendre.

**"Lex.."**

**"Je sais. Amies, juste amies."** Elle soupire. **"L'alcool me fait dire n'importe quoi, excuse-moi Clarke."**

**"C'est rien.."**

Je ne cherche pas plus. Je sais que l'alcool lui fait surtout dire ce qu'elle pense vraiment mais je n'ai pas envie de creuser plus loin, d'avoir une conversation avec elle maintenant, dans nos états. Elle me sourit, le regard légèrement noir, alcoolisé et pourtant si doux. Combien de fois je me suis perdue dans ces yeux émeraudes, combien de fois plus rien n'a compté si ce n'est l'intensité de son regard. 

**"Tu me manques aussi."** Je lui souffle alors tout en posant ma tête sur son épaule. Son odeur m'enivre et je ferme à nouveau les yeux un moment. **"Ontari a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien."** Je lui dis alors tout en essayant de ne pas laisser transparaitre mes émotions.

**"Elle l'est."**

**"Elle te plait ?"** Je lui demande à la fois en tant qu'amie essayant d'en savoir plus et en même temps en tant que moi, Clarke, sa Clarke.

**"Est-ce que tu me demandes si elle est à mon goût ou plutôt si j'ai des sentiments pour elle ?"**

**"Les deux je crois.."** Je lui dis tout en entrelaçant ma main dans la sienne.

**"Ontari est une jolie fille, douce, intelligente, téméraire. Oui elle est à mon goût, mais je n'ai pas de sentiments pour elle, si ce n'est de l'amitié et beaucoup d'affection."** Me dit-elle d'une voix douce mais confiante.

**"Hmm.. Mais je suis ton amie aussi et pourta.."**

**"Tu es bien plus que ça Clarke et tu le sais."** Me coupe-t-elle. **"Tu es tout pour moi. Oui tu es mon amie mais mes sentiments pour toi.. Ils sont bien plus forts que ça.."**

Je soupire à nouveau ne sachant pas comment réagir à la chaleur se propageant dans mon coeur et au sentiment de culpabilité l'écrasant par la même occasion.

**"Je ne peux pas Lex.."**

**"Je ne te demande rien Clarke. Juste de rester dans ma vie."**

**"Mais.."** J'hésite un instant. Je relève la tête pour croiser son regard. Mon dieu que j'aimerais que tout soit si simple. Mais ses sentiments pour moi, même si je les partage, ils ne font que la freiner et je ne peux rien lui offrir en retour, pas pour l'instant, pas maintenant alors que j'essaye tant bien que mal de gérer mon couple. Je remplie mes poumons d'oxygène avant de relâcher tout l'air emmagasiner. **"Ne m'attends pas Lexa."**

**"Hm ?"**

**"Ne m'attends pas. Ne passe pas à côté de quelqu'un pour moi. Je ne peux pas.. Pas maintenant.. Et je ne veux pas que tu te prives de vivre pour moi."**

**"Clarke.."** Sa voix est douce, si douce. **"Je ne veux que toi.."**

_Oh god.._ **"Lexa.. Je ne peux juste pas. Je suis tellement désolée.."**

**"Shh.."** Elle se décolle alors du mur avant de se placer devant moi. Sa main saisit mon visage pour le relever vers elle. Elle me sourit. **"Je ne veux pas que tu t'excuses Clarke. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, ce n'est pas de ta faute si j'ai fait les mauvais choix, si j'ai perdu l'occasion d'être celle faisant ton bonheur."**

**"Mais tu fais mon bonheur !"** Je lance alors, bien trop réceptive à ses paroles. 

Elle sourit à nouveau, d'une façon nouvelle, presque sereine. 

**"Tu en es sûre ? Je te suffis de cette façon ?"**

Je réfléchis et je bug.. **"Je.. Je n'ai pas la réponse à cette question, mais je n'ai pas envie de te faire espérer et je n'ai pas envie non plus que tu attendes après moi Lex. Tu mérites tellement mieux.."**

**"Clarke.."** Continue-t-elle en caressant ma joue de son pouce. **"Tu es ce qu'il y a de mieux.. Mais je ne veux pas que tu te perdes dans notre relation, pas à nouveau. Je veux que ce soit simple pour toi et je sens bien que je complique tout avec mes foutus sentiments. Je t'aime, je t'aimerais toujours mais si je dois me mettre en retrait pour que tu te sentes mieux, je le ferai.. Je ne te demande rien, je ne le ferai jamais mais si tu veux que j'avance sans toi à ce niveau là.. Tu dois me le dire. Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux ?"**

**"Je.."** Ma tête tourne et ce n'est pas l'alcool cette fois, je ne crois pas. **"Je.. Lex, on a bu.. beaucoup trop et.. Et je n'ai pas envie de répondre à ça dans cet état.. Pas maintenant.. Mais je sais qu'au fond, j'aimerais que tu sois heureuse, j'aimerais que tu le sois, que tu profites sans te poser de question.. Même si je dois crever de jalousie, même si je dois te voir aux bras d'une autre un moment.. Je.."**

**"Ok."**

**"Ok ?"**

**"Oui, ok. Je vais faire ce que tu me demandes, parce que je sens que c'est ce que tu es en train de faire, me demander d'avancer. Je vais profiter, je vais le faire Clarke. Mais je veux que tu me promettes quelque chose en retour."**

J'acquiesce, sentant mon coeur se tordre bien plus fort que prévu à ses paroles.

**"Promets moi de toujours croire en moi. En mes sentiments. Je sais qu'il n'y a que toi, je sais qu'il n'y aura toujours que toi. Dans un mois, un an, dix ans, je sais au fond de moi, qu'il n'y aura toujours que toi. Tu auras toujours mon coeur, quoi que tu observes, quoi que tu penses, il sera toujours à toi. Promets moi de croire en ça. Je ne veux pas te perdre encore une fois, je ne veux pas que tu penses que tu passes après une autre, parce que ça ne sera jamais le cas. Ce sera toujours toi."**

**"Lex.. Je ne veux pas que tu m'attendes.."**

**"Promets le Clarke. Promets que tu croiras en moi. Je ne pourrais jamais avancer si tu ne crois pas en moi."**

Je soupire, j'ai envie de pleurer, j'ai envie d'oublier cette conversation mais je sais que c'est tellement mieux pour elle.

**"Je te le promets. Je croirai toujours en toi."**

**"Bien. Tu auras toujours mon coeur. Et si un jour, si un beau jour, tu veux de moi autrement qu'en tant qu'amie, dis le moi, je serai là. Je ne raterai pas ma chance une seconde fois."** Souffle-t-elle avant de venir déposer un baiser sur ma joue. **"Je t'aime Clarke et je prendrai toujours soin de nous, je te le promets."**

Je m'agrippe alors à sa veste, passant mes mains sous ses bras, m'accrochant à son dos. Je place ma tête sur son épaule quelques secondes et inspire son odeur.

 **"Tu es tout pour moi, ne doute pas de moi non plus Lex.."** Je lui murmure alors que sa main vient caresser mes cheveux.

**"Je sais. Je ne doute pas Clarke."**

Et nous restons là, peut-être une minute ou deux.

**"Je.. Je peux sortir ?"** Nous attendons alors derrière la porte des toilettes. Je soupire en souriant. 

**"Oh merde, oui, bien sûr, sors !"** Lance alors Lexa amusée, tout en me souriant tendrement. Elle dépose une baiser sur mon front avant d'inviter son amie à nous rejoindre. **"Désolée.. On s'est laissées emporter par le moment."**

**"J'ai cru comprendre. Je ne voulais pas vous interrompre."** Sourit alors Ontari sans aucune gène. 

**"Merci."** Je souffle simplement, lui répondant tout aussi tendrement. **"On retourne au salon ? Je pense que nous sommes parties assez longtemps et je n'ai clairement pas envie de subir les foudres de Niylah."**

**"Tu les subiras quand même, tu le sais bien."** Lâche Lexa à qui je viens donner un coup de coude. **"Hey ! Ça fait mal !"**

**"Je te ferai signaler que j'étais partie la première, pour me rafraichir ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de me suivre !"** Je lui lance, lui tirant la langue par la même occasion.

**"Je.. Je ne t'ai pas suivi ! Ontari se sentait pas bien !"**

**"Oh, ne me m'inclue pas dans vos histoires. Que je sois là ou pas, on sait toutes les trois que tu l'aurais suivi quand même."** Lui répond alors l'intéressée.

J'éclate de rire tout en sentant un sentiment nouveau se rependre en moi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est, mais je sais qu'il est agréable, doux et apaisant mais qu'il me brise un peu le coeur par la même occasion. Mais c'est mieux ainsi. C'est mieux non ?


	56. 56. Et c'est reparti !

**Pov Lexa  
**

_Concentre-toi sur son sourire Lexa, juste son sourire. Tu t'es promis de ne plus lui faire de mal et si c'est ce que Clarke veut.. Alors applique-toi à faire ce qu'elle te demande._

Est-ce que j'ai le cœur en miette ? Peut-être un peu oui. Je ne veux pas me voiler la face, en tout cas pas devant ma propre conscience. Je.. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle me repousse autant. Qu'elle soit en couple, c'est une chose mais qu'elle me demande d'avancer, s'en est une autre, c'est mettre davantage de barrières entre nous et je n'ai pas envie de faire ça, je n'ai pas envie de rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre. Comme si d'ailleurs ils pouvaient éclipser ceux que j'ai pour Clarke. Mais je me suis promis de tout faire pour qu'elle, elle se sente bien dans ses relations, dans notre amitié, dans son couple.. Et je le ferai, même si cette fois, je ne m'arrêterai pas une seule seconde de me battre pour elle. Je vais rester près d'elle, je vais rester, je vais l'aimer de toutes mes forces. Mais je vais lui montrer que j'avance tout en restant près d'elle, je vais lui montrer qu'il peut y avoir un million de femmes entre elle et moi, elle restera mon objectif, elle restera la seule que je vois, la seule que je regarde, profondément, avec tendresse, avec amour.

_Je ne te remplacerai jamais Clarke, jamais._

**"Alex ?"**

**"Hm ?"**

**"Ça va aller ?"** Me demande Ontari, sa main posée sur mon avant-bras alors que j'attrape un énième cocktail.

**"Hmm. Ça va aller."**

**"Sûre ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire."**

**"Ça va aller."** Je lui souris, tout en m'éloignant de l'îlot avec elle. **"J'ai failli la perdre tellement de fois tu sais.."**

**"Et pourtant, elle est toujours là. Je ne connais pas Clarke, je connais juste son regard noir et son envie de me tuer à chaque fois que je suis près de toi, MAIS.."** Commence-t-elle en souriant. **"J'ai la sensation que quoi qu'il arrive, vous serez toujours dans la vie de l'une et de l'autre. Je comprends que tu puisses voir les choses de cette façon, je te connais à force, toi et tes idées sombres et je sais qu'au fond tu es sûrement en train de te dire que jamais plus tu ne pourras être dans ses bras. Mais moi, de l'extérieur, je le vois différemment. L'amour que vous vous portez est tellement pure, il va au delà d'une relation amicale et même amoureuse. Vous ne pouvez pas vivre l'une sans l'autre, vous vous attirez comme des aimants. Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte mais lorsque vous êtes dans la même pièce, il y a une tension entre vous deux. Quelque chose de fort. Je l'ai remarqué, et je pense que tout le monde l'a remarqué, ce besoin que vous avez de vous toucher, de vous regarder. Quand l'une rit, l'autre observe, quand l'une parle, l'autre écoute, quand l'une drague, l'autre jalouse. C'est plus fort que vous, je pense.."**

**"Mais elle m'a demandé d'avancer.. D'avancer."** Je lui réponds, bien consciente que ce qu'elle dit est vrai. Je bois quelques gorgées de cet affreux nectar et lâche un long soupire. **"Tu crois qu'un jour elle voudra de moi ?"**

**"Ce n'est pas à moi de te répondre Alex, mais si tu veux mon avis, elle veut déjà de toi. Mais la situation est compliquée, ce n'est pas juste sa relation avec Niylah qui pose problème, mais la votre aussi. À sa place, je serais perdue entre l'amitié que je te porte, qui représente tout pour moi et qui nous fait être heureuse ou l'amour que je ressens pour toi et qui, au final, peut être dangereux pour notre relation. Sans parler du fait que tu risques de partir à l'autre bout du pays d'ici quatre ou cinq mois Alex."**

**"Je pense que je vais rester ici Ont. Je ne peux pas être loin d'elle aussi longtemps. Je ne peux pas déménager sur San Francisco. J'en ai parlé à Raven.. Elle m'en veut un peu je crois, même si elle ne le montre pas, mais elle comprend. Je n'ai pas pris de décision finale encore, mais je ne peux pas laisser Clarke.."**

**"Alex.. Tu ne devrais pas prendre des décisions sur ton avenir en fonction de quelqu'un, même si c'est Clarke.. Puis comme je te le dis, je suis certaine, qu'au final, ça ne changera rien pour vous. Même si vous n'êtes plus à côté, vous trouverez toujours le moyen d'être proches toutes les deux."**

**"Comme je te l'ai dis.. Je n'ai pas encore pris ma décision.. Je verrai au moment."**

_Faux, tu as déjà choisi._

**"Réfléchis-y bien, c'est juste quatre ou cinq ans de ta vie Alex. C'est une chance pour toi de faire tes preuves et d'avancer. Et le programme de boxe de San Francisco est l'un des meilleurs du pays, sans parler du cursus pour lequel tu as postulé.."**

**"Je sais, je sais tout ça.."** Et je bois cul sec le reste de mon verre. Je soupire mais j'évite de me perdre dans mes pensées maintenant, je n'ai jamais eu l'alcool mauvais et je ne veux pas l'avoir ce soir, pas après avoir promis à Clarke d'avancer. Je racle ma gorge. **"Bon et sinon toi ? Comment tu te sens ?"**

**"Moi ?"** Me demande-t-elle. **"Ça va. Je.. Je ne m'attendais pas à.. Tu vois ? Mais ça va, après tout, j'aurais du me décider avant."**

Je lui souris tristement. **"Tu sais, elle l'a juste accompagné, ça ne va pas dire qu'ils sont ensemble."** Je lui dis tout en me tournant vers Jasper et Maya. _Oh merde._

**"Ouais.. Ils ont plutôt l'air.. De bien s'entendre quand même."** Me répond-elle fixant les deux sur le canapé en train de s'embrasser langoureusement.

Je pose ma main sur son épaule que je viens caresser doucement. **"N'abandonne pas, je sais que c'est ton coup de foudre à toi alors ne baisse pas les bras. Rien n'est jamais perdu."** Je lui dis alors, sincèrement.

**"Je te retourne ta phrase à la con Alex."** Me lance-t-elle un sourire en coin, à la fois joueur et à la fois triste.

Je soupire.

**"Aller viens, on va se resservir."** Je lui dis tout en attrapant son bras pour l'amener vers la cuisine. 

\---

 **"Il est l'heure de jouuuuuuuuuuer !"** S'exclame Rae alors que j'étais presque en train de m'endormir sur les cuisses d'Ontari. 

**"Raven, non !"** S'impose alors Clarke, en lui lançant des regards noirs. 

**"T'inquiète Griffin, tu n'es pas obligée de jouer cette fois-ci."** Lui répond-elle en lui lançant un clin d'oeil. **"L'année dernière nous a suffit."** Elle marque une pause. **"Tu peux juste regarder les joues d'Octavia pour t'en rendre compte."** Dit-elle en éclatant de rire. 

Je me redresse un peu et effectivement, O est rouge écarlate.

**"Il s'est passé quoi l'année dernière ?"** Demande alors Monty, curieux. 

**"Sois plus précis !"** L'interpelle Rae. **"Parce qu'on peut soit discuter du lap dance qu'à fait Clarke sur Octavia ? Ou bien du moment ou Lexa a du lécher l'estomac de Clarke et a du l'embrasser en pleine bouche ? Ou de toutes les langues, dont la mienne d'ailleurs, qui ont fini au fond de sa gorge ?"**

Tous les nouveaux la regarde alors la bouche à moitié ouverte, puis leur regard se pose sur Octavia et sur moi. 

**"Ça avait l'air fun."** Me chuchote Ontari à l'oreille.

**"Aaaah c'était le bon vieux temps ! Dommage que tu sois maquée Clarke, on aurait aimé t'avoir dans la partie ce soir encore."** S'exclame Raven, en râlant presque. 

**"Clarke n'est pas mariée. Si elle veut jouer, elle peut."** S'exclame alors Niylah, buvant sa bière et me jetant un coup d'oeil. Peut-être est-ce ma proximité avec Ontari qui fait qu'elle a davantage confiance en Clarke, ou bien leurs nombreuses discussions que m'a raconté ma blonde.. Dans tous les cas, la seule réaction que je vois de cette dernière, c'est elle, tirant le bras de Raven pour l'écarter du groupe. Elles discutent un instant avant de revenir vers nous.

**"Ok, Clarke est de la partie ! Et je vais honorer sa requête en choisissant un jeu durant lequel je ne pourrais pas lui infliger de douces tortures, hélas. Donc.. Jeu de la bouteille ! Qui en est ?"**

**"On peut avoir un joker ?"** Demande alors Niylah. **"Genre une personne qu'on ne veut pas embrasser si on tombe dessus ? Parce que bon j'imagine que Lincoln et Anya vont pas s'embrasser par exemple. Pareil pour Octavia et Bellamy."**

Les deux se mettent à lâcher des **"eeew"** d'écœurement, alors que je vois où veut en venir la blonde. 

**"Ok, va pour un joker par personne. On est nombreux, donc une seconde, je reviens."** Lance Raven avant de se diriger vers la buanderie et de revenir avec un espèce de tableau et un marqueur. **"Ok, je vais faire la liste ici, pour pas qu'on se perde."**

Et rapidement le tour de table est fait. Forcément Niylah m'a choisi et ça me va bien. De mon côté, je pensais également à elle mais comme j'ai été son choix, à la place j'ai choisi Lincoln. Et c'est au tour de Clarke et forcément je m'attends à ce que mon nom sorte de sa bouche. Je l'observe un instant me regarder, puis regarder sa petite amie puis à nouveau me regarder. 

**"Anya tu vas choisir Lincoln j'imagine ?"** Elle lui demande alors. L'asiatique acquiesce. **"Ok, je choisis Anya alors, elle est comme une soeur pour moi. Je n'ai aucune envie de fourrer ma langue dans sa bouche."**

**"Merci Griffin, je vais prendre ça comme un compliment."** Lui répond-elle alors. 

Un instant je ne peux m'empêcher d'observer Niylah, après tout, ses yeux sont posés sur moi, donc pourquoi me gêner. Je ne la défis pas du regard, je ne suis pas comme ça, mais j'avoue que son insistance me gène. Je peux comprendre sa jalousie, je ne sais même pas comment je réagirais à sa place.. Je finis par tourner le regard vers Raven qui nous présente alors son tableau récapitulatif.

_Octavia : pas de joker_

_Bellamy : Octavia_

_Monty : pas de joker_

_Jasper : pas de joker_

_Maya : pas de joker_

_Luna : pas de joker_

_Lincoln : Bellamy_

_Anya : Lincoln_

_Raven : pas de joker_

_Ontari : pas de joker_

_Niylah : Lexa_

_Lexa : Lincoln_

_Clarke : Anya_

**"Tout le monde est ok ?"** Nous acquiesçons. **"Super, on s'installe autour de la table basse et vous collez pas trop qu'on sache où atterrie la bouteille. Les règles sont simples : la bouteille tombe sur votre duo une fois et c'est un smack, deux fois, on ajoute la langue."**

**"Et trois fois ?"** S'exclame alors Jasper.

**"Hmm, la langue pendant au moins 1 minute !"**

**"Rae, t'es dans l'abus !"** Lance alors Clarke s'installant entre Niylah et Luna, juste en face de moi. 

**"On se dégonfle Griffin ?"**

**"Non, mais une minute c'est long."**

**"Ta petite langue de lesbienne a peur de souffrir ? Je te croyais plus entrainée que ça."** Lui répond-elle au tac o tac alors que de mon côté, malgré les plaintes de Clarke, je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser glisser un ou deux souvenirs au fin fond de ma tête. Je réajuste ma position, légèrement gênée par les pulsations que je ressens entre les cuisses et racle ma gorge, ce qui n'échappe pas ni à Ontari, ni à Anya à côté de moi."

**"Ça te rappelle quelque chose ?"** Me taquine alors An à mon oreille.

**"Nop."** Je lance juste, le rouge caressant doucement mes joues. 

**"J'oublie parfois que vous avez déjà couché ensemble."** Chuchote Ontari à son tours. 

Je ferme les yeux un instant et décide de me concentrer sur ma boisson plutôt que sur tout autre chose. Je finis mon verre à nouveau ce qui n'échappe pas à Luna.

**"Je pense que certains vont avoir besoin d'un peu de courage liquide !"** Dit-elle en se levant et en attrapant la bouteille de vodka près du bar. Raven, toujours debout, se décide à l'aider et ramène des verres. 

**"Aller, comme la fois dernière, deux shooters par personne !"**

Et c'est légèrement enivrées que nous sommes toutes prêtes à commencer cette partie de roulage de pelle. 

**"Je commence, vu que je suis la maîtresse de cérémonie !"** S'exclame Rae, tout en venant s'installer à côté d'Anya. Elle pose sa main sur la bouteille de bière vide, placée au centre de la table, et la fait tourner. Celle-ci finit par s'arrêter sur Jasper.

**"Yeeeeah ! Viens là mon grand fou !"** S'écrit-elle avant de se pencher sur la table et de l'attraper par la nuque pour l'embrasser rapidement. **"Attends que je te retombe dessus."** Finit-elle par lui dire en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Je sens Anya secouer la tête, déjà exaspérée par sa propre petite-amie. Jasper lui, de son côté, semble juste sonné.

**"Je vais adoreeeeer ce jeu !"** Lance-t-il. 

De mon côte, je pose simplement ma main sur la cuisse d'Ontari en signe d'encouragement. Puis je la retire. **"Tu peux me passer une bière s'il te plait."** Je lui demande, le pack étant à coté d'elle. Elle me la donne, je la décapsule et me mets à boire quelques gorgées de plus. J'ai la tête qui tourne légèrement, mais c'est agréable. C'est au tour de Jasper de tourner la bouteille. Celle-ci s'arrête sur Monty.

**"JOKER !"** Crie-t-il !

**"Trop tard, le jeu a commencé hé-hé-hé."** S'exclame Raven, fière de l'oublie de Jasper. Il lui lance un regard plaintif puis se tourne vers son ami qui lui-même soupire. Ils échangent rapidement un smack avant de s'essuyer la bouche presque avec dégoût.

**"J'ai l'impression d'avoir embrassé mon frère."** Lance alors le jeune homme encore choqué. **"Je ne suis pas sûr d'aimer ce jeu en fait."**

Et nous rions devant la scène. Monty tourne alors la bouteille et tombe sur Clarke. Leur baiser est rapide et sans gène. Et c'est à ce moment que je sens mon coeur s'accélérer, quand la blonde pose ses doigts sur l'objet en verre, quand son regard se relève suffisamment pour croiser le mien, rapidement, sans s'attarder, avant de venir la faire tourner. Elle ralentit, ralentit encore et finit par s'arrêter devant Octavia. 

**"C'est repartit pour un tour."** Glousse alors Raven tandis qu'O se met à rougir légèrement.

**"Ta gueule Reyes."** Lui lance-t-elle avant de simplement accepter son smack. La blonde se rassoit et la brune lance à nouveau le jeu. 

Clarke à nouveau.

**"Sérieusement ?"** Lance la brune.

Raven éclate de rire et j'avoue que même-moi je ne peux m'empêcher de lâcher un rictus quand je vois l'exaspération d'Octavia dans son regard. Elle se penche à nouveau.

**"Je te préviens, pas de mains baladeuses cette-fois Clarke !"**

**"Oh tu aimerais bien !"** La nargue-t-elle pour la taquiner avant de venir la saisir par la nuque et de l'embrasser presque langoureusement. Voir la langue de ma blonde danser de cette façon juste devant mes yeux.. hmm, nop, je préfère baisser le regard un instant. Elle se recule enfin, laissant une Octavia à bout de souffle.

**"Lincoln, fait attention à toi, elle va finir par nous la convertir !"** Se met alors à rire Raven, suivit par l'ensemble de nos ami.es.

**"Oh non stop, on est déjà en minorité !"** S'exclame Linc' en attrapant sa copine par la taille. 

L'ambiance est bonne et Ontari me tend une nouvelle bière. Je la remercie et me concentre une nouvelle fois sur Clarke. La bouteille tourne, tourne, tourne et je mets un moment à réagir quand le goulot s'arrête juste devant moi.

**"De mieux en mieux !"** Glousse Rae alors que mon regard ne s'est toujours pas détaché du goulot. 

**"Oh ça va, n'en faisons pas tout un drame."** Lui répond Clarke avant de s'avancer vers moi. **"Lex, fais un effort, je vais pas m'étaler sur la table non plus."**

**"Elle aimerait bien."**

Je ne tourne même pas la tête pour savoir de qui cette phrase vient parce que je sais de qui elle vient et à la place je me redresse, comme si de rien n'était, comme si mon coeur ne battait pas la chamade. _Putain.._ La dernière fois que j'ai senti ses lèvres contre les miennes c'était cet été, juste après.. _Putain._

Je m'avance encore, je croise son regard océan, et je la vois déglutir, je la vois presque se mordre la joue. _Merde.._ Je ne suis clairement pas la seule à être dans cet état. _Clarke.. À quoi tu joues ? Pourquoi tu me repousses si tu en as autant envie que moi ? Ok, stop c'est l'alcool qui parle_.

J'ai l'impression que le moment dure des heures alors qu'en réalité, il est aussi rapide que lors des tours précédents. Finalement, il ne me faut que quelques instants pour sortir de mes pensées et poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Une, deux, trois secondes. Et mon coeur se serre. Ce goût, son goût, son odeur. _Merde.._ Qu'est ce que ça m'a manqué. 

Je me recule enfin, je préfère éviter de croiser son regard, la scène me semble déjà assez étrange. Et je m'assois. Je n'ai pas le temps d'analyser quoi que ce soit que Luna m'invite à jouer. Et je joue. 

Ontari. 

Forcément Raven glousse ENCORE. Mon dieu, il faudra qu'on évite de l'inviter la prochaine fois, elle est insupportable. 

**"C'est ok ?"** Je demande alors à la brune à côté de moi. 

**"Pourquoi ça ne le serait pas ?"** Me demande-t-elle un sourire sur le visage.

_Parce que.. Tout le monde dans cette foutue pièce croit qu'il y a un truc entre nous ?_

Elle attrape alors le bout de mon menton de ses doigts. Son geste et tendre. Elle croise mon regard et simplement elle dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'est agréable, mais ce n'est pas Clarke. Elle sourit contre ma bouche et se recule.

**"Yeah, je viens d'embrasser la lesbienne la plus sexy de ce lycée."** S'exclame-t-elle alors sans filtre faisant recracher une partie de sa boisson à Rae. Ontari me fait un clin d'oeil, plus pour la réaction de la latina que par ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Nous rions encore. Sa bouteille tombe sur Niylah et les deux, timidement, s'embrassent rapidement. Niylah joue et tombe sur Lincoln, Lincoln sur Anya, il rejoue donc et tombe sur Luna. La partie continue et par chance ou malchance, j'évite Clarke un moment. Je suis légèrement gênée quand je tombe sur An, Monty et Maya que je ne connais pas vraiment mais la soirée reste sympa. Je bois, je bois encore, tout comme mes amies, donc certaines ne semblent plus en état de jouer. Ontari finit par tomber sur Jasper et c'est avec beaucoup d'appréhension et de tendresse qu'elle l'embrasse. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai pu remarquer. Quelques baisers plus tard je retombe à nouveau sur Luna. Rien d'inquiétant, c'est Luna, même si c'est la première fois de la soirée que je passe à cette seconde étape. Je la regarde et lui souris et elle se lève. Elle fait le tour de la table, passe dernière Ontari et se retrouve derrière moi. Évidemment je tourne la tête au même moment pour la suivre du regard, comme le reste de nos ami.es d'ailleurs. Puis, je sens deux mains venir entourer mon visage et finalement c'est sans attendre qu'elle plonge sa langue dans ma bouche. Je laisse échapper un grognement de surprise ce qui accentue la pression de ses lèvres contre les miennes. Et elle embrasse vraiment, vraiment, vraiment bien. 

**"Wooooow ! Stop, stop, c'est que la deuxième fois !"** Intervient alors Octavia.

**"Naaaan continuez, je suis ultraaaa fan !"** Lâche alors Raven.

De mon côté je commence à manquer de souffle et elle aussi vu qu'elle se recule enfin. Elle lèche alors sa lèvre supérieure et je déglutis. Elle replace un simple baiser sur ma bouche et retourne tranquillement à sa place. Et je reste con, je reste légèrement con.

**"C'était euh.. Intéressant."** Je laisse enfin échapper tout en raclant ma gorge.

**"Intéressant ? Intéressant, j'ai presque eu un orgasme en vous regardant !"** S'écrit Rae.

**"Elle a pas tord."** Rajoute Anya en buvant une gorgée de son verre sans même me regarder.

Je les observe, l'une après l'autre. Encore et j'observe Luna aussi. 

**"Ne m'embarquez pas dans vos délires, je vous préviens."** Je leur lance alors, faisant rire la moitié du groupe. La moitié sauf Clarke, Clarke qui semble perdue dans sa boisson. 

**"Ew non, t'es comme ma soeur !"** Lance Raven. **"Oh.. Et je t'ai même pas mise en Joker."** Elle se frappe légèrement le front du plat de sa main alors que de mon côté je suis toujours concentrée sur la blonde en face de moi. **"Et joue ! En espérant que le destin ne me choisisse pas."** Ajoute-t-elle.

Je fais alors tourner la bouteille. J'en vois le cul, mais pas le bout, non celui-ci pointe Clarke, _Clarke, Clarke, Clarke._

**"Clarke ?"**

**"Hm ?"** Dit-elle en relevant enfin les yeux et en les plaçant sur la table devant elle. La surprise la saisit lorsque qu'elle en regarde le bout pour ensuite venir croiser mes émeraudes. Je lui souris en haussant les épaules, me déchargeant de toute faute. _C'est le jeu après tout, qu'est ce qui j'y peux ?_

Je souris, je souris mais oh mon dieu que je suis en train de brûler de l'intérieur. Je ne suis même pas sûre de pouvoir me redresser.

**"Aller Woods ! C'est pas comme si c'était votre premi... AIEUH !"**

Je remercie Anya de son intervention et finalement je m'avance par dessus la table. Clarke hésite, je la vois lancer un coup d'oeil à Niylah qui ne semble pas broncher. Elle s'avance encore et finalement je la retrouve à nouveau près de mes lèvres. Je sens son souffle se mélanger au mien, j'entends son coeur d'ici, où peut-être est-ce le mien. Je m'appuis sur la table, frôlant sa main juste à côté de la mienne. Je baisse le regard rapidement, elle fait de même et nos doigts se touchent. Tout est rapide, tout est discret mais tout est si fort. 

**"Ce n'est qu'un jeu.."** Murmure-t-elle contre mes lèvres.

Mon cœur flanche un peu mais je reste sur l'idée qu'elle n'a pas choisi mon prénom en Joker, qu'elle le veut peut-être autant que moi ? Hm..

**"Bien sûr.."** Je soupire presque.

Et je finis par venir écraser ma bouche contre la sienne, bien plus intensément qu'avant. Je l'embrasse, enfin.. Enfin.. Je l'embrasse langoureusement, je l'embrasse à pleins poumons, voulant profiter de ce moment autant que je le peux, voulant profiter de ma Clarke, quelques secondes. Ça fait tellement longtemps mais c'est à la fois si familier.. Si bon ? C'est juste bon. Je finis par lui présenter ma langue, sensuellement. Sans attendre je viens caresser ses lèvres, qu'elle ouvre, pour m'inviter dans un nouveau torrent de passion. Clarke laisse échapper un simple gémissement, que seul moi peux entendre, raisonnant dans mon palais, raisonnant dans tout mon corps. Mon petit doigt finit par englober le sien sur la table et je la sens se perdre quelques instants dans notre baiser. Je me recule, un peu tristement, laissant échapper mon souffle chaud dans un soupire que j'ai du mal à contenir. Son regard me croise une seconde, une seule seconde et il est aussi noir que l'ébène. Elle déglutis, et sans un mot, se rassoit. 

Je suis son exemple et me replace dans ma position initiale.

**"Une bière ?"** Me demande Ontari discrètement alors que je vois Niylah du coin de l'oeil parler à l'oreille de Clarke. Cette dernière fronce les sourcils avant de se retourner vers nous, puis vers moi. Son visage se détend automatiquement et son sourire discret réchauffe tout mon corps. Ok, il n'y a pas de malaise. Même si je sens mon coeur essayer de s'échapper encore et encore de ma poitrine. Je viens boire à nouveau, absorbant la moitié de ma bière quand j'entends un **"C'est un blague ?!"** venir d'en face de la table. 

Je pose ma bouteille et je vois celle au centre me désigner à nouveau. Je manque de m'étouffer. Ontari vient tapoter mon dos de sa main et glisser un **"ça va aller, ça va aller"** alors que je m'apprête déjà à replonger mes lèvres sur _elle_.

**"Il est hors de question que j'assiste à ça, ENCORE !"** S'exclame alors Niylah en se levant. Rapidement, je la vois disparaitre dans la chambre. Et ça m'est égal, ce qui compte c'est Clarke. Et Clarke est juste dépitée, je la vois, ses épaules sont en avant et elle vient de poser sa main sur son visage. Elle souffle et se redresse.

**"Bon les gars, je crois que le jeu s'arrête là pour nous."** Lance-t-elle alors que tout le monde acquiesce simplement. Certains en profitent pour aller se resservir, d'autres pour mettre la musique un peu plus forte mais Clarke, elle, elle disparait dans le couloir, à la recherche de sa petite amie perdue. 

\---

Oh j'ai bu, j'ai bien trop trop bu. Je le sais car ma tête tourne et tout mon corps est lourd, si lourd. Clarke n'est pas revenue, enfin, je l'aurais vu si elle était revenue non ? Erf, elle a ses histoires à régler. Elle me manque déjà.. Pourquoi elle me manque autant ? Oh et elle était si belle, tellement belle.

_Oh. Salut toi._

Ce n'est pas le goût de Clarke que je sens sur ma bouche, ce n'est pas l'odeur de Clarke qui me berce gentiment, ce n'est pas la couleur de ses cheveux non plus. Oh Luna ? Je me disais bien que je connaissais ces lèvres. Pourquoi ses mains sont sur mes hanches ? Ah oui, on danse c'est vrai. Tout est flou, mais ce n'est pas désagréable non plus. Mais je veux Clarke, je ne veux pas Luna. Alors je me recule un peu et titube. La brune me rattrape par le poignet sans attendre.

**"Hey ça va ?"** Me demande-t-elle alors que mes yeux essayent de se focus sur n'importe quoi dans la pièce. _Oh une bière encore ? Oui, une bière._ J'avance difficilement, oh enfin je recule parfois aussi tiens. _Elle est lààà, oui._ Je tends les mains vers ma nouvelle meilleure amie, la soeur de la bouteille qui m'a permis d'embrasser Clarke ce soir. Mes doigts sont près à la saisir quand elle m'est volée sous mon nez. 

**"Heeeey, ma bière !"** Je lance alors en me redressant vers cette infâme voleuse. Oh Clarke. **"Oh ma Clarke.. Claaaarke, enfin !"** Et je lui tends alors les bras pour qu'elle me câline. Je sais qu'elle sent bon, je le sais. 

**"Lex, tu as assez bu je crois non ?"** Me dit elle en souriant et en acceptant mon étreinte.

**"Tu sens si bon. Oh, mais je ne dois pas te dire que tu sens si bon si ? Oh et tu embrasses si biiiiien."**

**"Ok, clairement, plus d'alcool pour toi !"**

**"J'arrête de boire si tu danses avec moi !"** Je tente.

**"J'étais simplement venue chercher une bouteille d'eau, je vais retourner près de Niylah, mais promis je reviens quand on a fini."** Me dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Je me recule et fronce les sourcils. **"Fini quoi ?"** Je lui demande, alors que mon cerveau commence à se perdre sur des images que je n'aime pas.

**"De discuter Lexa, on discute juste. God, commence pas à faire ta Raven toi aussi !"**

**"On parle de moi ?!"** Sincère alors Rae dans la conversation.

Je vois la blonde soupirer tandis que je sens des mains saisir mes hanches par derrière. Je me retourne machinalement et Luna m'embrasse à nouveau. _Nop, nop._

**"Aaaattends."** Je lui dis alors avant de me retourner vers ma blonde.

**"Tu reviens vite ?"** Je lui demande.

**"Pourquoi ? Je vais te manquer ? Tu sembles t'amuser pourtant."** Me dit-elle un sourire en coin. Elle sourit mais pourtant son regard est sombre, si sooooombre.

**"Clarke."** Et je pose alors mes mains sur ses épaules. Je m'approche de son oreille pour qu'elle m'entende distinctement. **"Tu sais que je rêverais que tu sois à sa place. Tes lèvres me manquent déjà."** J'embrasse sa joue avant de sentir mon corps être tiré en arrière. 

**"Ok Roméo, ça suffit."** Lance alors Raven avant de se tourner vers Clarke. **"Fuis, tant que tu le peux encore, fuis !"** Dit-elle alors que je me débats presque pour qu'elle me lâche.

**"Heeey ! C'est pas sympa !"** Je rouspète.

**"Tu me remercieras demain Woods ! Tu me fais confiance non ?"**

Je fronce les yeux pour me concentrer sur elle. Elle semble sincère je crois. J'acquiesce et elle me retourne alors pour me pousser doucement vers les bras de Luna, encore. Oh et elle ne perd pas une seconde. Alors que je perds à nouveau l'équilibre sa main me rattrape par les reins pour me plaquer contre elle. 

**"Salut toi. Sur une échelle de 1 à 10, à quel point es-tu consciente de ce que tu fais ?"** Me demande-t-elle. 

Je regarde mes doigts essayant de compter grâce à eux. Je racle ma gorge. **"Je dirais pas vraiment consciente MAIS ce soir j'ai le droit de ne pas l'être. Ce soir JE PROFITE, comme elle m'a dit de faire."** Je lui réponds, le coeur et l'esprit bien fragile. 

Je la vois alors poser son regard sur Raven dernière moi puis à nouveau sur moi. **"Ok."** Dit-elle simplement en s'approchant. Je me perds un instant à zieuter la porte du couloir, espérant profondément que Clarke revienne. J'attends, j'attends encore, même lorsque les lèvres de Luna commencent à dévorer la moitié de mon visage. Mais pas de blonde, personne. Je soupire dans sa bouche avant de commencer à remuer la mienne. 

Finalement ça fait des mois que personne ne m'a voulu de cette façon, car clairement, même assommée par l'alcool, je peux dire que Luna, là, me veut. Ses dents s'agrippent à ma mâchoire et je me laisse faire, renversant ma tête en arrière.

**"Tu veux qu'on s'isole ?"** Me demande-t-elle.

_Oui, non, oui, non ? Pourquoi pas ? Parce qu'elle n'est pas Clarke. Mais Clarke n'est pas là. Mais elle va revenir. Mais Clarke ne te veut pas de cette façon. Oh si, son baiser en était clairement la preuve. Peut-être, mais Clarke a Niylah et Clarke t'a demandé de profiter.._

**"Pourquoi pas."** Les mots sortent de ma bouche mais je sens mon estomac se contracter. 

Elle saisit alors mon poignet et sans que je comprenne ou en tout cas, sans que je ne réagisse vraiment, elle me traine jusqu'au couloir. Décidément je passe plus de temps en soirée dans de fichu corridor que nul part ailleurs. Elle referme la porte dernière nous et en moins d'une seconde elle me plaque contre le mur. Ok Luna est dominante clairement. Je sens sa langue se perdre dans mon cou, je sens ses doigts s'infiltrer sous mon blazer. Et je ne sais pas si ce sont les mots de Clarke qui raisonnent dans ma tête ou l'alcool, où les deux, mais je me laisse faire, laissant même parfois échapper quelques grognements. Finalement, j'ai beau mentalement lutter de toutes mes forces, mon corps, lui, finit par réagir, des frissons me parcourant du bas des reins jusqu'au haut de la nuque. 

Ses doigts s'enfoncent dans ma chair, griffant ma peau au niveau de mes côtes et je lui attrape alors la langue avant de la repousser contre la porte d'en face. Son dos cogne mais son sourire coquin confirme simplement qu'elle apprécie le geste. Je viens placer ma cuisse entre ses jambes, et c'est à mon tour de l'attaquer de baisers.

_Clarke. Pense à Clarke. Clarke, Clarke,_ _Clarke, Clarke,_ _Clarke, Clarke,_ _Clarke, Clarke,_ _Clarke, Clarke,_ _Clarke, Clarke,_ _Clarke, Clarke,_ _Clarke, Clarke,_ _Clarke, Clarke,_ _Clarke, Clarke,_ _Clarke, Clarke,_ _Clarke._

Je relève la tête, je ne veux que Clarke. Mais elle me plaque à nouveau de l'autre côté. Mon bas ventre crie victoire et mon coeur sombre. Il sombre dans un néant que je ne connais pas et comme un pantin de bois, je recommence à me laisser faire. Elle place une main d'un côté de ma tête, sur la porte et l'autre vient alors doucement défaire le premier bouton de ma veste. J'inspire, je bloque mes émotions et je laisse ses doigts glisser sur ma peau. 

Puis le vide dernière moi apparait. Je titube en arrière lorsque le mur se dérobe dans mon dos. Enfin la porte d'une chambre plutôt. Je glisse en arrière sentant un corps me rattraper. 

Je reste là, à moitié affalée, la bouche enflée, quelques marques sur mon cou je le sais, Luna positionnée devant moi, haletante, les joues rouges. Je penche la tête en arrière et c'est Clarke que je vois d'en bas, en train de toujours me retenir en équilibre. Je la vois observer la scène et je la vois comprendre. Alors sans que je m'y attende, elle me lâche et je m'écrase au sol. _Aie._

**"Y a des chambres pour ça les filles, et autre que la mienne."** Dit-elle à la fois froidement et à la fois amusée. Elle m'enjambe et je l'observe juste partir. Je masse mes fesses un instant quand je réalise ce qui vient de se passer, et sans attendre je me redresse comme je peux, roulant sur le côté, essayant de ne pas déglutir trop fort. J'arrive à me lever grâce à Luna qui me tend son bras puis je me mets à courir en direction du salon. Enfin, à glisser sur le mur en direction du salon.

_Clarke, Clarke où es-tu ?_

J'ouvre la porte et elle est là, face à la baie vitrée, une bière à la main, en train de danser au centre de la pièce. Je suis heureuse qu'elle n'est pas de partenaire. Je m'avance alors, je saisis ma chance et place mes mains sur ses hanches et ma poitrine contre son dos.

**"Lex.."** Soupire-t-elle. 

**"Ta cavalière t'a abandonné ?"** Je lui demande.

**"Elle s'est endormie.."** Me dit-elle en se tournant et en retirant mes mains de ses hanches. Elle ne me repousse pas plus, et au contraire, vient alors entrelacer ses doigts aux miens et poser sa tête sur mon épaule. **"Et tu devrais peut-être faire la même chose.. Tu es complètement soule Lexa.."**

**"Soule de toi."** Je lui réponds alors en haussant les sourcils fière de ma réplique.

Elle glousse et au mon dieu, ce son est tellement magnifique. **"Vas te mettre sur le canapé, tu veux bien. Et quand ça ira mieux, on reparlera toi et moi ok ?"**

**"Tu as peur que je dise quelque chose de trop ?"**

**"Je crois que tu m'as déjà tellement tout dit. Plus rien ne pourrait me surprendre, crois-moi, donc vas juste t'assoir, tu veux bien faire ça pour moi ?"** Me demande-t-elle d'une voix extrêmeeeeement douce et d'un regard extrêmeeeeeeement tendre. Et comment résister. 

Je place un rapide baiser sur son front, hume son odeur un instant..

**"Lexa.."**

**"Oui, pardon."** Et je finis par m'assoir sur le canapé, en face d'elle et prêt d'Ontari qui semble comater. 

**"Hey.."** Me lance-t-elle les yeux à moitié fermés. **"T'as fini de t'amuser avec Luna ?"**

**"Oui, je crois.."** Je lui dis, essayant de réfléchir à où j'ai bien pu la laisser. Je me tourne dans la pièce pour la rechercher quand je la vois dans la cuisine embrasser tendrement Anya. Ok, ça va elle s'est vite remise de notre moment. Puis mes yeux retrouvent leurs boucles d'or préférées. Puis leur regard préféré, leur bouche préférée, leurs seins préférés, leur déhanché préféré. Je me cale dans le canapé et comme la perverse bien creepy que je suis dans ces moments là, je la regarde juste. _Mon dieu elle est si belle.. Si belle._ Et Clarke bouge, elle bouge bien. Rapidement son regard se pose sur moi et, putain, j'ai déjà vécu cette situation et je sais que je ne suis pas en état de la revivre. Elle m'observe mais par chance - ou malchance - il n'y a aucun jeu dans ses yeux. Elle me sourit juste avant de tourner la tête et de commencer à danser avec Raven. Anya et Luna les rejoignent et ma blonde est rapidement de trop dans l'équation. Même si la brune avec qui j'ai passé du bon temps il y a quelques secondes finit par se poser prêt de moi.

**"Tu m'as abandonné Lexa."** Me dit-elle. Je la regarde un instant. **"Et pour Clarke, avec qui tu ne danses même pas."**

**"Elle m'a demandé de m'assoir."**

**"Pour danser avec Bellamy ?"** Lance-t-elle alors en me faisant un coup de tête vers la piste de danse. 

Je me retourne à vive allure, tanguant légèrement de la tête, quand je le vois, rire et danser avec elle. De loin on dirait deux amis. Mais de près, de près, je suis sûre qu'il ne veut qu'une chose. 

_Ok easy Lexa, easy._

**"Je te demande ça comme ça mais.. Tu veux danser ?"** Me propose alors Luna. 

J'hésite.

**"Si tu veux rendre Clarke jalouse c'est avec moi que tu dois danser Alex."** M'interpelle Ontari.

**"Je ne veux pas la rendre jalouse, je veux qu'il arrête de la coller !"** Les mots sortent seuls et je mets ça sur le compte de l'alcool, comme toute cette soirée d'ailleurs. 

**"Aller viens, on va s'amuser."** Me répond-elle en se levant, ayant retrouvé toute sa forme apparement. Ce qui est loin d'être mon cas. Mais ma main est saisit et mon autre aussi, par la seconde brune. _Ok, ok._

Je les suis, enfin, je n'ai que quelques pas à faire, tout en lorgnant Clarke qui ne m'a toujours pas capté je crois. 

**"Regarde moi Alex."** Et la voix d'Ontari est grave, si graaaave. Je déglutis et je ne peux donc que la regarder. Ses mains entourent ma nuque tandis que celles de Luna se posent à nouveau sur mes hanches. _Oh. Oh. Merde._ **"Amusons-nous"** Me souffle ma partenaire de boxe à l'oreille. Et puis les deux commencent à se frotter. Jésus Marie Joseph, les apôtres et tout le tralala, venez-moi en aide. Je regarde au plafond une seconde, pinçant mes lèvres de frustration quand quelques instants à peine après, je sens mon poignet être attrapé fermement. Je suis extirpée de ce sandwich humain en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. 

**"Au lit, ça suffit les conneries."**

Et je souris, je souris quand je vois cette tignasse blonde me tirer vers elle et m'amener dans le couloir. Je me retourne vers les filles et Ontari me lève alors un pouce en l'air avec un grand sourire collé au visage. Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que la porte se referme contre moi. _Helloooo joli couloir. Oh hellooo la chambre d'amis ! Oh hellooo Clarke._

_Hello, Clarke en colère ?_

**"J'ai dit au lit !"** Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils et en me criant presque dessus.

**"Heeeey ! J'ai pas envie de dormir moi."**

**"Lexa, au lit j'ai dit !"** Insiste-t-elle.

**"T'es mignonne quand t'es jalouse."** J'ose alors. 

Son visage se met presque à fumer. " **Je.. Je ne le suis pas ! Il est juste tard, et tu es complètement torchée !"**

**"C'est vrai que je le suis un peu."** Je lui dis en gloussant. **"Tu dors avec moi ce soir ?"**

Mais qu'est ce que je raconte. _Hello alcool oui._

**"Non. Et crois-moi, tu ne l'es pas qu'un peu."** Elle marque une pause avant d'inspirer un grand coup. **"Allez viens te coucher."** Me dit-elle en tirant la couverture de mon lit et en commençant à installer mon coussin pour dormir. 

**"Ok."**

Je déboutonne alors mon pantalon et le laisse glisser le long de mes jambes. Je manque de tomber en essayant de l'envoyer au loin à coup de pied puis je m'avance vers mon sac de voyage posé devant la commode. Je me penche comme je peux. _Putain la terre est vachement basse quand même._ Puis j'ouvre le zip. _Ah gentil pyjama, te voilà._ Je l'attrape d'une main tout en venant déboutonner ma veste de l'autre. J'ai été intelligente de ne rien mettre en dessous, je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurais réussi à enlever un soutien gorge. Puis c'était moche avec. Je laisse tomber ma veste sur le sol mais mon haut de pyjama tombe également. **"Raaah."** Je râle, je n'ai pas envie de me bai..

**"Oh god."**

Je me retourne alors, la tête tournant de mille façons différentes. 

**"Qu.."**

Et je n'ai pas le temps de croiser son regard que Clarke se retourne face au mur, les mains sur le visage. 

**"Je te déteste quand t'as bu !!"** S'écrit-elle. **"T'es pire que Raven !"**

**"Mais.. Arrête de me crier dessus ! J'ai rien fait !"**

**"Lexa ! habille toi bon sang !"**

**"Je.. J'essaye ok !"**

J'essaye vraiment. Après quelques secondes de hauts le coeur je récupère enfin mon t-shirt au sol et avec la grâce d'un éléphant ou d'une girafe au cou cassé, je l'enfile. À l'envers je crois, l'étiquette me chatouille le menton. Mais tant pis. Pour le pantalon, je préfère m'assoir sur le lit. _Oh il est confortable._ J'écarte l'élastique, passe une jambe, puis l'autre et c'est sur le matelas que je finis par m'étendre, mon bas de pyjama à moitié remonter sur mes cuisses. 

**"Claaaaaarke !"**

**"T'es habillée ?"**

**"Oui.. Enfin, je crois, mais oui.."**

**"Sûre ?"**

**"Claaaarke, vieeeens."**

Je l'entends soupirer d'ici mais tant pis, j'aime l'entendre soupirer, ça veut dire qu'elle est là, qu'elle est proche de moi. 

**"T'es un déchet Woods."** Me dit-elle alors en venant attraper mes chevilles pour les faire virevolter sous la couette. _Youhou._

**"Mais un déchet qui t'aime."** Je lui réponds fièrement. 

**"Tss."**

**"Tss toi-même."** Je lui dis alors que je la sens placer la couette jusqu'à mon cou.

**"Dors maintenant."**

J'inspire. Quelques instants passent et je plonge alors mon regard dans le sien.

**"Dors avec moi."** Je lui demande. 

**"Je peux rester le temps que tu t'endormes si tu veux."** Sa voix me berce et j'acquiesce, un sourire sincère aux lèvres. 

Elle se place alors un peu plus contre moi, s'asseyant au bord du lit. J'en profite pour m'accrocher à sa cuisse. 

**"Tu sens tellement bon.. Tellement boo..."**

Je me vois rapidement attirée par Morphée.

**"Bonne nuit Lex."** Et je ne sens que ses lèvres se presser contre le haut de mon front. 

**"Encore joyeux anniversaire.."** Je sombre.. **"Mon amour.."**


	57. 57 Éclaircie pluvieuse

**Pov Clarke**

Cela doit bien faire une heure que je regarde le plafond de la chambre. Une heure que le soleil a commencé à caresser mon visage à travers la baie vitrée. Une heure que j'entends la respiration de Niylah à côté de moi me prouvant qu'elle est encore dans un sommeil profond.

Comment j'en suis arrivée là ? Je pose le dos de ma main sur mon front sentant le frais de cette nouvelle matinée s'insérer doucement sous la couette. Je fais attention de ne pas déranger ma partenaire, et je laisse échapper un soupir. Mes yeux se ferment et je revois les scènes de ces derniers mois.

Je me tourne sur le flanc, observant à l'horizon les quelques grattes ciel dessinant la ville et je sens glisser sur ma joue, une larme. Elle n'est franchement pas triste et c'est bien ça le soucis. Elle est résignée, compréhensive d'une situation qui a peut-être bien trop durée. Il est sans doute venu le temps de me sortir de là.

Je ne sais pas si ce sont les événements d'hier soir - et je crois qu'ils y jouent un peu, beaucoup même - mais lorsque Lexa s'est endormie dans mes bras, quelque chose s'est débloqué en moi. J'ai pris du recul je crois et j'ai fait le point, restant là, contre elle, et ne rejoignant Niylah que très tard dans la nuit.

Après tout, après notre dispute d'hier soir, je n'étais même pas sûre d'y retourner. Mais j'ai fini par lui donner cet espoir, qu'à nouveau, tout ceci n'était qu'un énième conflit. Mais hélas, ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis revenue dans sa chambre uniquement par respect ? Uniquement pour avoir cette conversation ce matin, uniquement pour qu'on puisse fermer les yeux paisiblement une dernière fois ensemble. J'ai laissé Lexa après m'être rendue compte que sa seule présence me rendait bien plus heureuse que ma relation avec ma petite amie.

Et c'est là que j'ai compris également que ce n'étaient pas mes sentiments pour Lexa qui me faisaient réfléchir à tout ça mais simplement le fait que ce n'était pas normal de ressentir ça. J'ai réfléchi et je me suis rendue compte que ce n'était même pas ça.. Même pas elle. Non, car même mes relations avec mes amis les plus simples sont plus douces et agréables que ma relation avec Niylah.

Je sais que c'est en partie de ma faute si tout s'est dégradé au fil des mois. Je sais que dans un sens, elle n'a fait qu'essayer d'éloigner notre couple d'un danger que pouvait potentiellement être Lexa. Et pourtant, pourtant, même après les baisers échangés avec elle hier soir, même après ça, même après cette envie de recommencer dans sa chambre, même après l'avoir vu nue devant moi, même après avoir frôlé ses jambes en l'aidant à se coucher, même après avoir entendu son ''mon amour'' caresser mes oreilles. Même après tout ça, je n'ai rien fait de plus. Je n'ai pas profité de la situation alors que Niylah dormait à point fermé. Et j'aurais pu, j'aurais pu être infidèle des milliers de fois, j'aurais pu prendre tendrement ou sauvagement Lexa dans notre salle d'art. Parce que oui, c'est devenu la nôtre. J'aurais pu l'embrasser sur son canapé les nombreuses fois ou Raven nous laissait seule pour x raisons. J'aurais pu mais je n'ai jamais.

Parce qu'autant je peux être émotive, autant je peux être capable d'aimer sans savoir où je vais, autant, je ne trompe pas. Et sans le jeu d'hier, je n'aurais sans doute jamais embrassé Lexa, je n'aurais pas franchi cette ligne. Et ce que j'ai ressenti à ce moment.. Je n'arrive même pas à le décrire. Je me suis revue chez elle, ce soir-là, juste un instant, j'y ai cru, juste un instant, j'ai ressenti cette atroce vérité qui remue sous mon nez depuis des semaines, des mois même. Personne, personne n'est capable de me faire vibrer autant qu'elle. Personne n'est capable d'englober mon cœur de cette chaleur aussi rapidement, aussi intensément.

Mais la réalité m'a rattrapé. Nous a rattrapé. Niylah. Niylah s'échappant dans sa chambre. Niylah en pleure. Niylah que j'ai dû rassurer en lui soufflant des ''ce n'est qu'un jeu, ne t'inquiète pas..'' mais j'ai eu beau lui parler de l'échange entre Lex et Luna, de la part de responsabilité qu'a eu l'alcool ce soir, du fait que jamais je n'aurais fait ça dans d'autres circonstances ou bien même du fait que c'est elle qui m'a proposé de jouer ce soir, d'une certaine façon. J'ai eu beau parler, j'ai eu beau m'expliquer, elle ne m'a pas entendu, tourmentée par une peine bien trop profonde, par un sentiment d'exclusion, de jalousie, de haine aussi, bien plus intense que la tendresse qu'elle peut ou a pu me porter.

Et ça a duré des heures. Des heures où elle a ressassé le passé, le fait que je l'avais choisi par défaut. Elle a continué encore et encore et je me suis retrouvée à penser que plus jamais je ne fêterais mon anniversaire. Que ce jour devait être maudit pour les relations amoureuses. Je l'ai regardé me balancer tout ce qu'elle avait à me balancer. Et j'ai attendu qu'elle finisse. Je me suis sentie vide, la bouche sèche. Je suis allée chercher de l'eau, j'ai à nouveau croisé Lexa, accrochée aux lèvres de Luna. Ma responsabilité après tout. Lexa bourrée, qui en une phrase, a fait contracter mon entrejambe bien trop rapidement à mon goût. God, comme je suis vulnérable quand elle a bu, quand elle est capable de faire preuve de tant d'ardeur dans ses propos et dans ses gestes. Surtout quand je ne suis pas celle qui peut recevoir ce flot de passion.

Je suis retournée dans ma chambre, près de Niylah qui m'a alors craché à la gueule que j'avais bien pris mon temps. Et je n'ai rien dit parce que c'est vrai. Parce que pendant qu'elle attendait, je serrais mes cuisses devant une brune bien aguicheuse.

Et évidemment que je n'ai pas pu en vouloir à Niylah de ressentir tout ça. À sa place, m'imaginant être en couple avec Lexa, est ce que j'aurais pu accepter de voir Ontari, par exemple amoureuse d'elle, avoir cet effet sur elle ? Oh God non. Je n'arrive déjà pas à accepter leur amitié.

Je n'aurais jamais tenu.. Et puis je me suis imaginée être la petite amie de Lexa encore, je l'ai imaginé m'aimer, me chérir, tout me donner comme j'ai tout donné à Niylah durant des semaines et des mois. Et je me suis mise en colère, parce qu'au fond je me suis imaginée assez amoureuse de Lexa pour avoir confiance en elle, même entourée par un million de femmes.

Et forcément ressentir ça avec 2 grammes d'alcool, avec sa petite amie en colère, en pleures, avec encore le goût des lèvres de Lex sur ma bouche n'était peut être pas la meilleure des choses à faire.

Je me suis mise à hurler à mon tour. J'ai fini par lui dire qu'elle ne m'aimait peut-être pas assez. Et je crois que je lui ai fait mal, beaucoup de mal. Pauvre Niylah..

Si elle savait comme parfois je m'en veux et comme parfois je m'en fou.

Nous avons encore parlé des heures jusqu'à ce que la fatigue commence à l'emporter. Nous nous sommes calmées comme d'habitude et elle a fini par s'endormir. Et j'ai jalousé le fait qu'elle puisse s'endormir aussi facilement après/pendant une dispute. Je suis restée là pour me calmer à mon tour quand j'ai entendu un boum contre la porte. Et je n'ai pas aimé ce que j'ai vu. Lexa et Luna. Pleines de désir l'une pour l'autre. Par fierté je suis partie, les laissant là, à leurs occupations. Ma faute après tout, ma faute à moi.

Et quel égoïste plaisir de l'avoir senti contre moi quelques minutes après. Quel égoïste jeu j'ai voulu commencer en dansant devant elle. Quel égoïste réaction j'ai eu quand je l'ai entraîné dans sa chambre pour l'empêcher d'être contre sa Ontari, alors que quelques heures plus tôt, je la poussais à avancer.

J'aimerais me faire croire que c'est pour elle que je l'ai stoppé. J'aimerais croire que c'est pour que demain elle ne regrette rien, et en partie c'est un peu le cas. Mais je sais surtout que c'est ma jalousie de ne pas être à la place de cette brune qui m'a sorti de mes gonds. J'ai été ridicule. Ridicule et impulsive. Et je me suis détestée quelques secondes quand je l'ai vu se déshabiller. _Oh God Lex, tu auras ma mort un jour._

Heureusement la voir alcoolisée, vulnérable aussi et un peu naïve pour le coup m'a aidé à prendre sur moi. Niylah dormant à point fermé aussi d'ailleurs.

Et me voilà maintenant après tout ça, dans mon lit, plusieurs larmes coulant sur ma joue.

Je n'entends plus la forte respiration de la blonde à côté de moi. Ou en tout cas, elle n'est plus régulière. C'est peut être le sanglot que j'ai laissé échapper qui l'a réveillé, ou bien la force avec laquelle je me suis agrippée à la couette. Je ne sais pas.. Mais je l'ai réveillé et sa main venant se poser sur mon estomac et l'entourant en est la preuve.

**''Hey..''** Sa voix est encore enrouée. **''Ça va pas ?''** Me demande-t-elle alors que je me tourne sur le dos, englobant sa main glissant sur mon ventre pour la décaler entre nous deux, sans pour autant la lâcher.

**''Il faut qu'on parle..''**

\---

**''Niylah attends ! S'il te plaît attends !"**

**"Non Clarke ! Non ! Putain j'aurais dû le voir venir, j'aurais dû !"** Hurle-t-elle presque alors qu'elle jette ses affaires dans son immense valise. **''Je suis venue vivre ici pour toi, POUR TOI ! Deux ans de ma vie pour apprendre quoi, que tu ne veux plus de moi, comme ça, à cause d'elle ! Putain toujours elle !"**

**"Niylah arrête, de n'est pas pour elle, ce n'est pas ça, laisse moi t'expliquer bon sang ! Tu ne m'as même pas laissé parler !''**

**''Je crois que ton ''je pense qu'on devrait s'arrêter là toi et moi'' était assez clair Clarke !"**

**"S'il te plaît..''** Je sens les larmes monter, je n'aime pas faire du mal aux gens. **''S'il te plaît.. Regarde nous, juste nous.. Regarde la façon que l'on a de se parler, d'être ensemble. Mon dieu Niylah ça fait des semaines que ton regard a changé, que le mien a changé.''**

**''Ne confonds pas tout. Si mon regard a changé c'est parce que le tien s'est posé ailleurs !''** Elle marque une pause, se tournant vers moi, serrant le tee-shirt qu'elle tient dans ses doigts tout en tremblant. **''Si ce n'est pas pour elle, alors pourquoi tu me quittes ? Pour.. Pourquoi ? Je.. Je peux faire des efforts encore, je.. Je peux être la petite amie que tu veux que je sois.. Parce qu'autant je sais que tu l'aimes, autant le fait que tu me quittes en me disant que ce n'est pas pour elle, me brise en deux encore plus. Pourquoi Clarke ?''**

Elle s'avance un peu, je la sens fragile et désespérée et mon cœur et ma tête me crient à l'unisson : _''Pourquoi ? Oui pourquoi Clarke ?''_

Pour la réconforter et trouver le peu de force qu'il me reste, je m'avance et la prends dans mes bras. Et elle se laisse faire, s'accrochant à mon haut de pyjama, retenant d'autres sanglots.

**''Parce que notre relation me manque. La simplicité de ce nous, me manque, notre complicité me manque. Je ne peux plus être accrochée à toi Niylah. On s'empoisonne depuis des mois et c'est suffisant pour me dire que l'on n'est pas faite pour être ensemble de cette façon.. Je sais que tu reportes la faute sur Lexa.. Je sais que tu crois que c'est à cause d'elle et je peux te comprendre. Mais ce n'est pas le cas..''**

Elle se recule, se détache de moi et son regard change, il est résigné.

**''Je sais que ce n'est pas de sa faute.''** Souffle-t-elle. **''Je sais que ce n'est que de la nôtre. Tu n'aurais jamais dû me sauter dans les bras ce jour là et je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser faire en sachant que je ne serais qu'un prix et consolation.''**

**''Tu n'as jamais été ça Niylah. Peut-être au début, et je suis horrible de te dire ça maintenant mais oui peut-être qu'au début je me suis réconfortée avec toi. Mais pas comme tu peux le penser. Pas parce que c'était facile, ou parce que tu n'étais pas elle. Mais parce que je tenais à toi, tiens à toi. Parce qu'autant que tu puisses en douter maintenant, tu es toi aussi une des personnes que j'aime le plus sur terre. On a été là l'une pour l'autre pendant tellement de temps.. Tu as été ma confidente dans des moments où j'ai cru être anéantie, quand ma propre famille n'a plus voulu de moi, quand mes amis n'ont plus voulu de moi..''**

**''Et quand Lexa n'a plus voulu de toi.''** Finit-elle d'une voix plus triste qu'en colère.

**''Oui, quand Lexa n'a plus voulu de moi. Mais à ce moment-là, tu as été là, Niylah, tu as été là de la même façon qu'à chaque fois. Tu as été mon pilier dans tous mes moments de vie. Dans tous les moments les plus difficiles. Et j'aurais aimé que ça reste ainsi. Parce que c'est ce qui me manque. En devenant ma petite amie, je t'ai vu sombrer dans la jalousie et je me suis vue m'éloigner. J'aurais aimé te dire facilement tout ce que j'ai pu vivre ces derniers mois et j'ai essayé. Et je sais qu'à l'époque tu aurais cru en moi, parce qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de cachoterie ou de non-dit. J'aurais pu te dire que Lexa m'avait manqué ou te dire que j'ai le coeur brisé de savoir qu'elle va, peut-être, partir à l'autre bout du pays. J'aurais aimé que tu sois là, parce que je vais sans doute perdre mon amie comme je suis en train de te perdre. Et je sais que c'est égoïste de te demander ton soutien alors que je suis en train de rompre. Mais je ne peux pas te mentir en te disant que c'est faux. Parce que toi et moi c'est ce que nous sommes de mieux l'une pour l'autre. Un soutien depuis tant d'années. Je sais qu'amoureusement je ne suis pas suffisante pour toi. Tu peux dire le contraire, là, mais je te le dis, le fait que mon coeur soit accroché en partie ailleurs, n'est pas suffisant pour toi, ne l'ait plus. God Niylah.. Tu m'as même demandé de ne pas l'inviter hier. Tu sais que c'est Lexa. Tu me l'as dis des centaines de fois avant et pendant notre relation et pour que tu en viennes en me demandant de l'abandonner c'est que tu ne peux plus me faire confiance, c'est que tu n'es plus heureuse ou apaisée dans notre relation.. Et c'est pour ça, qu'aujourd'hui, je préfèrerais revenir en arrière, à cette époque où tout était plus simple, ou l'on pouvait compter l'une sur l'autre, plutôt que continuer à nous voir détruire tout ce que l'on a construit..''**

Je reprends alors mon souffle.. Devant une Niylah décomposée. Pendant ma tirade je l'ai vu essayer de parler, de placer quelques punch line tout en se ravisant à la dernière seconde.

Et là, elle finit juste par s'asseoir sur le lit. Ses mains viennent englober son visage et je m'accroupis alors devant elle. Plus calmement que prévu parce que je sais que c'est mieux comme ça.

**''Je suis désolée..''** Je lui souffle alors.

Elle secoue la tête et me regarde alors, les joues humides, les yeux gonflés, le nez rouge.

**''J'aurais tellement aimé que tu aies tort.. J'aurais tellement aimé.. Clarke.. Je t'aime tellement, j'ai pas envie de te perdre..''**

Je me redresse un tout petit peu et la prends dans mes bras, enfouissant sa tête dans ma nuque, caressant sa chevelure.

**''Moi aussi je t'aime Niylah..''**

**''Mais pas comme ça.. Pas assez pour ne pas me quitter..''**

**''C'est parce que je t'aime, étrangement, que je te quitte. C'est parce que je ne veux pas te perdre moi aussi, que je te quitte..''** Je soupire presque.. **''Je sais qu'on peut survivre à ça.. Je sais qu'on peut avancer Niylah, je sais qu'on peut retrouver une relation saine.. Comme avant..''**

**''Clarke.. Je ne peux pas revenir à avant, je ne peux pas revenir à cette époque où l'on couchait ensemble juste par affection..''**

**''Oh god non, ce n'est pas ce que je te demande.. Non mon dieu, je ne te ferai jamais ça... Non je veux juste une belle amitié, je veux juste qu'on s'accompagne dans nos vies encore longtemps.''**

Elle soupire avant de se reculer. Ses mains englobent alors mon visage et je la retrouve dans son regard. La Niylah douce et aimante de l'époque. Elle pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, tout en laissant échapper un sanglot. Et elle accepte. Je le sens, elle accepte ma proposition, tout en disant adieu à ma langue, à mon corps et à mon cœur.

\---

 **''Il est déjà 14h.. On devrait peut être les rejoindre au salon ?''** Me demande alors Niylah en revenant de la douche.

**''Hmm. J'ai entendu un peu de bruit, je pense que certains sont, aussi, réveillés.. Ça va aller ?''**

**''Oui ça va aller.. Tant que tu ne te remets pas en couple dans la journée, ça devrait le faire..''** Soupire-t-elle. **''On leur annonce ça comment ?''**

**''Je.. Ça te va si on garde ça pour nous encore un peu ?''** Je lui demande.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'ai pas envie d'annoncer ça comme ça, d'être le centre d'intérêt et surtout je n'ai pas envie de faire ça, juste après avoir embrassé Lexa hier soir, juste après avoir entendu son ''mon amour''. Nop..

**''Oui si tu veux.. Mais ils vont peut être trouver ça suspect ?''** Me dit-elle en replaçant la couette à sa place, sur le lit.

**''Tu sais.. Tout le monde est au courant de nos disputes.. Ça ne devrait pas les choquer que l'on soit distantes l'une envers l'autre.. Puis personne ne va nous demander si on est encore ensemble ou pas ? Tu crois pas ?''** J'essaye de lui sourire et elle me le rend. Elle est triste je le vois bien mais, tout ça s'est mieux passé que prévu finalement. Elle acquiesce et nous sortons alors de la chambre, comme si de rien n'était. Nous arrivons au salon et tandis qu'elle se dirige vers les canapés pour dire bonjour à Lincoln et Anya, moi, mon regard se perd sur Lexa, s'affairant à préparer le petit déjeuner.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Niylah qui me sourit à nouveau avant de s'asseoir. Je me dirige donc vers la seule personne que j'ai réellement envie de voir..

**''Hey..''** Je lance alors en arrivant près de l'îlot central. J'aimerais la prendre dans mes bras, mais c'est sûrement déplacé de faire ça maintenant non ? Oui sans doute. **''Tu veux de l'aide ?''** Je lui demande alors qu'elle ne m'a toujours pas regardé. **''Lex ?''** Et je pose ma main sur son avant-bras tandis que son visage se tourne enfin vers moi.

**''Cla.. Clarke !''** Et elle me sourit, tellement tendrement. **''Tu vas bien ? Comment ça va ? Je suis désolée pour hier ! J'aurais dû être là pour toi, je sais que tes disputes avec Niylah te font du mal.. Je suis désolée. Ça a été ? Ça s'est arrangé ? Vous avez pu parler ? Je suis désolée si tu m'as déjà raconté tout ça.. Je me souviens juste avoir dansé avec Luna et après tout est ultra flou. Je crois que tu es venue chercher une bouteille d'eau mais après.. Après c'est tout..''** Elle fait une pause, essayant de réfléchir alors que je souris, en me moquant légèrement. Elle est adorable quand elle panique un peu. **''Bref.. Comment tu vas ?''** Me demande-t-elle.

**''Je vais bien, merci. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour moi et Niylah. Ça va. Par contre..''** Je plonge mon regard dans le sien. **''Toi et l'alcool c'est terminé.''**

**''Mais..''** Elle entrouvre la bouche et la ferme à nouveau avant de soupirer. **''Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?''** Elle me demande presque dépitée.

**''Peut-être qu'elle parle de ta danse collée serrée avec Ontari et Luna ?''** Intervient Raven en piquant une pomme sur le comptoir. Elle croque dedans et nous sourit machiavéliquement. **''Ou bien de ta langue fourrée dans sa bouche.''** Lexa écarquille les yeux et me regarde d'un coup. **''Dans la bouche de Luna, je veux dire.''** Se rattrape Rae en haussant un sourcil. **''Ou peut-être du fait que j'ai du te tirer loin de Clarke pour ne pas que tu lui sautes dessus ?''**

**''Oh merde..''** Lâche Lexa en venant s'appuyer sur le comptoir. **''Je suis désolée Cla..''**

**''T'inquiète Woods. Clarke n'est pas innocente non plus..''** Lance alors Raven avant de nous faire un clin d'œil et de se barrer. En général je l'aurais tué pour ça. Mais là.. Le malaise de Lexa me fait plus sourire que ce que le mien à d'importance.

Elle me regarde à nouveau.

**''Clarke.. ?''**

J'hausse un sourcil avant d'exploser de rire. ' **'Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de boire Lexa. Mais crois moi, c'est peut être mieux que tu ne te souviennes de rien.''**

**''Qu'est ce que.. Non, je me souviendrais si il s'était passé quelque chose..''**

**''Ah ça.. C'est un grand mystère..''** Je la taquine alors !

**''Clarke ! Dis moi.. Tu as Niylah et.. J'ai le droit de savoir..''** Et son regard devient si triste. Oh mon dieu, l'ambiance vient de changer en quelques secondes.

**''Hey non, non ! Oh God, Lex, il ne sait rien passé. Je t'ai juste amené dans ta chambre pour t'aider à te coucher. C'est tout.''** Je soupire.

**''Oh... OH !''** Ses yeux s'écarquillent et ses joues se mettent à rougir intensément. **''Oh merde.. Oh je suis désolée ! Oh merde..''**

**''Tu te souviens à ce que je vois.''** Je lui souris alors presque timidement.

**''Je suis tellement désolée de t'avoir placé dans cette situation là. Oh mon dieu crois moi Clarke, jamais je ne me serais changée devant toi comme ça.. Oh putain..''**

**''Lex ça va, ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est pas la premiè.. Bref.''** Je racle ma gorge. **''Tu te souviens de la suite ?''** _Tu te souviens de ces deux mots qui m'ont fait légèrement frissonner.. ?_

**''Non.. Je me souviens que je me suis agrippée à ta cuisse. Désolée pour ça aussi.. Tu sentai... Oh.''** Et elle ferme les yeux.

**''Tu te souviens aussi.''**

**''...''**

**''Lex c'est pas gra..''**

**''Tu peux oublier cette soirée ?''** Me coupe-t-elle alors que mon cœur se serre. _Non je ne vais pas oublier cette soirée_. **''Je ne voulais pas te mettre autant mal à l'aise.. Surtout que je t'ai promis d'avancer et.. Erf je suis désolée Clarke.''**

**''Lex c'est rien.. Je t'assure. Nos sentiments l'une pour l'autre.. Ce n'est pas vraiment un secret.''**

Elle relève alors la tête. _Merde, contrôle tes paroles Griffin._ Elle bouge les lèvres mais aucun son ne sort. Puis elle inspire.

**''Je n'aurais quand même pas dû. Ce n'est pas à moi de t'appeler comme ça.''** Dit-elle alors en essayant de me sourire. **''Bref, le petit déjeuner ! Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Y à du jus de pomme, de poire, d'orange bien sûr. Je peux te faire un thé aussi ? Oh non attends.''**

Et je reste légèrement paralysée par ce changement de sujet aussi rapide que douloureux.

Elle se dirige vers le frigo, l'ouvre et pause alors une brique de jus de raisin devant moi, et mon cœur s'apaise.

**''T'es adorable, tu le sais ça ?''**

**''Oui.''** Dit-elle en souriant. Franchement cette fois ci.

Elle me sert un verre que je saisis pour le porter à mes lèvres. **''Mer..''**

**''Hey Alex !''** Et je vois Ontari s'approcher de nous. Les deux se prennent dans les bras et je déglutis difficilement.

**''Bien dormi ?''** Lui demande LEXA avant que la brune ne vienne me prendre dans ses bras à son tour pour me dire bonjour. Mon dieu que c'est étrange à chaque fois.

**''Très bien dormi.''** Sourit-elle. Je la vois alors regarder au salon et rougir légèrement.

**''Oh ?''** Lui demande Lexa, subitement très intéressée.

Les deux brunes me regardent alors et je sais que c'est un signe pour me dire que la conversation qui va suivre ne me regarde pas. Mais je reste quand même là. Après tout, j'étais la première à parler à Lexa. Mais, je vois cette dernière acquiescer en direction d'Ontari, je ne comprends pas pourquoi mais au moins celle-ci commence à parler à nouveau.

**''On a pu discuter.. Un long moment. Et je ne sais pas si c'est l'alcool, enfin je ne crois pas.. Il semblait ''normal'' enfin aussi normal qu'habituellement. Il.. Il m'a dit que je lui plaisais.. Mais qu'il n'avait aucune chance face à toi. Bon évidemment je lui ai dis qu'il n'y avait rien entre nous.''**

Elle marque une pause et me regarde alors. _Quoi ? Est ce que je suis heureuse d'apprendre par ta bouche que tu t'en fou de ma Lexa ? Oui, et alors, même si j'ai envie de danser le moonwalk, je suis quand même plus mature que ça, voyons._

**''Tu as bien fait.''** Intervient alors MA brune.

**''Oui.. Parce qu'après ça.. Il m'a embrassé. Il m'a embrassé ! Moi.''**

**''Ahah ! Je le savais ! Je t'ai dis de pas abandonner !''**

Ontari opine, tout en venant la prendre dans ses bras. **''Merci ma Alex.''**

_Hmm. Ma Alex. HMMM._

Puis elle se recule et finalement repart au salon.

**''Soulagée ?''** Me demande alors Lexa à présent que nous sommes seules.

**''Soulagée de quoi ?''** Je feins l'ignorance.

**''Oh Clarke. Si je peux assumer t'avoir appeler mon amour, tu peux aussi assumer m'avoir amené dans ma chambre par jalousie.''** Me taquine-t-elle tout en récupérant mon verre du bout des doigts pour le remplir à nouveau.

**''Je te déteste. Tu te souviens de ce que tu veux quand tu veux !! T'es encore plus infernale sobre !''**

Mes joues rougissent et je fuis alors au salon tout en lui lançant un regard noir et en l'entendant glousser. _Stupide Woods !_

\---

 **''On a pas pu te l'offrir hier, vu l'état général de tout le monde, mais du coup, c'est pour toi.''** Me dit alors Rae en me tendant une enveloppe. Je souris, ça me rappelle l'année dernière. **''Joyeux anniversaire Clarke.''** S'exclament alors tous nos amis tandis que j'attrape leur cadeau entre mes doigts.

**''Merci à vous tous.''**

J'ouvre alors l'enveloppe et mes yeux s'écarquillent.

**''On a pensé que ça te serait utile vu qu'on va tous plus ou moins se séparer l'année prochaine.''** Lance alors Raven, fière de leur idée.

**''Vous êtes malades, vous êtes vraiment fous ! Mais mon dieu merci ! Merci !''** Et je les enlace l'un après l'autre, les remerciant de financer mon permis de conduire, les remerciant de me faire ce cadeau que je n'aurais pas pu assumer toute seule. J'arrive devant Niylah et en général je l'aurais embrassé évidemment. Elle me tend juste les bras et me sourit. Je l'enlace avant de continuer mon chemin. Je prends même Maya dans dans mes bras. Puis j'arrive à Lexa. Je crois que je reste quelques secondes de plus que les autres contre elle.

**''J'ai autre chose pour toi.''** Souffle-t-elle alors avant de me relâcher. J'acquiesce timidement puis me dirige vers Anya. Je sais qu'elle participe toujours plus que les autres, et même si je sais qu'elle en a les moyens, ça me touche toujours autant.

**''Merci An.''** Et j'embrasse sa joue avant de la serrer aussi contre moi.

**''Je ne suis pas vraiment.. Responsable de ce cadeau. Mais tu me remercieras plus tard, quand je t'aurais offert le mien.''**

**''Le tien ?''** Je lui demande.

**''Ouais le sien.''** Râle Rae. **''Celui qui va faire passer le notre pour de la pacotille.''**

**''Oh arrête de râler. Sans ça, comment tu veux qu'elle vienne te voir ?''** Lui répond Anya. **''Allez viens Clarke. Je vais te montrer.''** Elle me prend alors par l'avant bras et nous nous dirigeons vers l'ascenseur.

**''Attends An, je suis en chaussons !"**

**''T'inquiète on va pas loin.''**

Et c'est dans cette boîte de métal que nous descendons, elle et moi, accompagnées de Raven évidemment qui s'est incrustée mais également de Lincoln et Octavia mais aussi de Niylah. Tous les autres sont restés en haut.

**''C'est de notre part à Lincoln et moi. Octavia et Niylah se sont juste pris la tête pour choisir la couleur. Et Raven, Raven à juste râlé après le vendeur. Évidemment.''** M'explique la blonde alors que nous nous dirigeons vers le parking.

**''Merci..''** Je souffle juste sans savoir vraiment ce qu'il se passe. J'ai des doutes.. Mais non.. Ça ne peut pas..

**''Bien sûr, tu dois obtenir ton permis avant.''** S'exclame Lincoln tout en avançant. Nous arrivons enfin dans une des dernières allées et nous nous arrêtons devant une magnifique voiture bleue.

**''Qu'est ce.. ''** J'essaye de parler.

**''Encore joyeux anniversaire Clarke.''**

Anya place alors devant moi une clef, une clef de voiture qu'elle s'amuse à agiter sous mes yeux.

Je mets un moment pour réagir. Des larmes de joie emplissent mes yeux quand je me tourne alors vers elle.

**''Je te l'avais dis que notre cadeau, c'était de la merde à côté..''**

**"Non.. Je peux pas accepter.."** Je tente, parce que clairement je ne peux pas accepter un cadeau pareil.

**"Griffin, fais pas chier."** S'exclame Anya tout en mettant les clefs dans mes mains. **"Elle est a toi, que tu le veuilles ou non."**

J'hésite avant de lui foncer dans les bras. **"Merci, vous êtes tarés mais merci, merci pour toi !"**

**''Griffin, tu m'étouffes.''** Lance Anya tout en me serrant contre elle. _Aucune logique._

**''Merci, merci, merci, merci ! Oh mon dieu.''**

Je me recule enfin et fait exactement la même chose envers Lincoln et Octavia ! Moins intensément je l'avoue mais tout de même.

**''Merci Linc !''**

**''C'est une hybride, une Chevrolet Volt. Le moteur n'est pas extrêmement puissant mais elle est fiable, récente, et surtout adaptée à une jeune conductrice et aux longs trajets.''** Me dit-il en souriant.

**''T'as intérêt à venir me voir !"** Lance alors Rae tandis que je me retourne vers elle, puis vers Niylah.

**''J'ai juste aidé pour la couleur. J'ai gagné, d'ailleurs, j'espère que tu l'aimes.''**

J'acquiesce avant de la prendre à son tour dans mes bras.

**''Merci..''**

\---

_Diing_

Ce sont les yeux pleins d'étoiles que je passe le pas de la porte. Fière de mes nouvelles clefs se baladant dans ma poche.

Je la cherche du regard, évidemment. Et c'est là que je la vois sortir du couloir avec son sac de vêtements sur les épaules.

Mes amis et moi nous nous séparons et je me dirige enfin vers Lexa.

**''Tu pars ?''**

**''Oui.. Il est tard et Costia vient manger à la maison ce soir, il faut que je sois rentrée avant 19h.. Et il est.. 18h50.''**

_Je l'avais oublié, elle._

**''Tu vas être en retard.''** Je lui souffle.

**''Je sais, mais je voulais attendre que tu remontes. Heureuse de ton cadeau ?''**

J'acquiesce, très rapidement et elle me sourit encore. Son regard s'échappe du mien pour se poser sur Niylah.

**''Tu crois que.. Que tu peux m'accompagner.. ? Enfin juste marcher un peu avec moi ?''**

**''Oui bien sûr. Avec plaisir, je vais juste chercher mes chaussures.''**

Et c'est en quelques minutes à peine que je me retrouve baskets aux pieds, veste sur le dos, à nouveau dans cet ascenseur mais avec Lexa cette fois-ci.

Nous arrivons en bas et sortons à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Malgré l'heure tardive, il fait bon.

**''Tu as passé une bonne soirée d'anniversaire ?"** Me demande-t-elle alors que nous nous dirigeons vers le parc.

**''Des hauts et des bas, mais dans l'ensemble oui. Et toi ?''**

**''Oui, c'était une belle soirée.''** Me répond-elle alors que nous arrivons près d'un banc. C'est drôle comme je finis toujours pas me retrouver aux mêmes endroits, endroits toujours enveloppés de mes émotions.

**''Clarke.''** Ajoute-t-elle en me tendant un paquet cadeau. **''Ce n'est pas grand chose mais j'espère que ça te plaira."**

**'Tu me gâtes beaucoup trop. D'abord les fleurs, le poème, le permis, et maintenant ça..''**

**''Ce n'est vraiment rien, vraiment, vraiment rien. C'est plus symbolique qu'autre chose.''**

Je plonge mon regard dans le sien et nous nous asseyons sur le banc derrière nous. J'appréhende beaucoup, les cadeaux de Lexa sont toujours.. Importants pour moi, sont toujours emplis de sens. Je déchire doucement le papier cadeaux et un livre apparaît.

_Cartes et itinéraires. Amérique du Nord._

**''Merci..''** Je lui réponds étonnée.

**''Vas à la page 92.''** Me dit-elle alors.

Et c'est ce que je fais. J'ouvre le bouquin, 34, 56, 87. Ah 92.

_New Jersey - New York - Connecticut - Massachusetts_

Je pose mon doigt sur la page sur laquelle est inscrit une simple phrase.

_''Pour ne pas que tu te perdes quand tu viendras me rendre visite.''_

Je lève les yeux vers elle. Et je déglutis.

**''Le.. Tu.. Tu restes ? Bo.. Boston ?"**

**''Hmm.''** Elle sourit en opinant.

**''Oh god.''** Je referme alors le livre avant de me jeter dans ses bras. **''Tu restes. Tu restes près de moi !''**

Elle me serre contre elle alors que des larmes de joie m'échappent.

**''Je serai à 3h de chez toi. Mais j'imagine que.. Que c'est mieux qu'être à l'autre bout du pays ?''**

Je me recule et elle pose sa main sur ma joue, essuyant mes larmes de son pouce.

**''Je n'aurais jamais pu te laisser Clarke. Je te l'ai dit, je serai toujours là. Qu'importe ma place, je serai là.''**

Mes yeux se posent sur ses lèvres et les siens sur les miennes. Le temps s'arrête, plus rien ne compte, si ce n'est cet instant.

_Calme toi Clarke, prends le temps cette fois-ci. Tu l'as, elle vient de te le donner._

_Vrrrrrr, vrrrrrr._

Sauvées par son téléphone. Elle me sourit avant de s'excuser et de décrocher.

**''Désolée, désolée, désolée.. Oui je suis là dans 20 minutes environ.. Oui.. Euh.. Je suis avec elle là.. Je te raconte après.. Ok je lui dis et j'arrive.. Oui, à de suite !''** Elle raccroche et se lève alors. **''Costia te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire.''**

**''Oh.. Euh tu lui diras merci..''**

**''Tu pourrais lui dire toi tu sais ? Elle n'a rien contre toi, au contraire. Je crois même qu'elle t'apprécie d'une certaine manière.''**

J'hausse un sourcil.

**''Ne me demande pas pourquoi, j'en ai aucune idée.''** Dit-elle en riant. **''Allez, je te raccompagne chez Anya et j'y vais.''**

J'acquiesce, attrape son cadeau d'une main, tandis que l'autre, vient saisir la sienne. J'entremêle mes doigts aux siens et je la sens se tendre avant de soupirer d'aise.

Nous retournons sur nos pas avant qu'elle ne se détache de moi, me salue d'un baiser sur la joie avant de partir en direction du métro.

C'est en serrant son livre contre ma poitrine que je remonte retrouver mes amies.

\---

**Pov Lexa**

_Un mois plus tard_

Direct.

Uppercut.

Crochet.

**"Je te dis que c'est bizarre moi !"**

**"Tu crois ? C'est vrai que maintenant que tu en parles, on la voit beaucoup moins ces derniers temps.. Puis même quand elles sont ensemble, c'est à peine si elle se parle."**

Direct.

Uppercut.

Crochet.

**"Tu sais quelque chose Alex ?"**

**"Ouais tu devrais savoir, toi, si ta donzelle a un problème de coeur."**

Direct.

Direct.

Direct.

**"Oh doucement, il t'a rien fait ce pauvre sac !"**

Je soupire avant de reprendre une posture plus naturelle.

**"Je peux savoir pourquoi t'es venue Rae ? Je croyais que tu voulais te défouler pas me souler avec des questions à la con !"**

**"Heeeey oh, déjà, c'est Ontari qui a demandé !"**

**"Balance va."** Lâche la concernée.

**"Et ensuite, on fait une pause."** Ajoute Raven.

**"Une pause ? T'as même pas mis tes gants encore ! Et ça fait une heure qu'on est là. À part la déconcentrer c'est tout ce que tu fais."** Je m'impatiente.

**"Oh et tu la vois se plaindre ?"** La taquine Raven alors que les joues de ma partenaire de boxe rougissent. **"Et pour en revenir à notre conversation, Clarke est mon amie, j'ai le droit de savoir si tu sais ou si quelqu'un sait ce qu'il se passe entre ces deux là. Ne me dis pas que t'as rien remarqué ? Tu passes tes journées à la mater."**

**"Déjà je ne la matte pas. Et ensuite.. Évidemment que j'ai remarqué. Elles sont distantes, on dirait qu'elles ne sont même plus ensemble. Mais bon.. Si Clarke ne nous dit rien, j'imagine qu'il n'y a rien à dire."** Je lui réponds alors, un peu sèchement.

**"Oooooh je comprends ça y est !"** Lance Rae d'un ton taquin. **"T'es en colère parce que tu n'en sais pas plus que nous Woods, parce que Clarke ne t'a rien dit non plus !"**

_Elle me soule à avoir raison._

**"Non elle ne m'a rien dit. Et quand je lui demande si ça va avec Niylah, elle me dit juste "oui". Donc j'imagine que oui."**

**"Ouais enfin.. Elle est mille fois plus proche de toi que d'elle, Alex. Surtout depuis que tu lui as dis que tu allais sur Boston.."** Intervient Ontari.

Je cherche à lui répondre quand je sens deux mains m'attraper par les épaules.

**"TU AS FAIT QUOI ?!"** S'exclame Raven. **"QUAND ? POURQUOI ?"**

**"Calme toi Rae."** Et je me dégage de son emprise, me reculant de quelques pas.

**"Que je me calme ?!"**

**"Je t'en ai déjà parlé.."**

**"Mais je pensais que tu hésitais encore, je ne pensais pas que ta décision était définitive ! Lex !"**

**"Je sais.. Je suis désolée, je t'abandonne et.."**

**"Non, ce n'est même pas ça ! Je peux me débrouiller toute seule."**

**"Hey, tu ne seras pas toute seule."** Lui dit alors Ontari.

Ontari qui, elle, n'a pas hésité une seule seconde dans son choix. Retourner sur la côte Ouest, finir à San Francisco et prendre une coloc avec Raven.

**"Vous avez pris votre décision, j'ai pris la mienne.. Je ne peux pas laisser Clarke.. Tu le sais Rae, j'ai du mal à respirer quand elle n'est pas là.."**

**"Oh ça va la dramaqueen ?"** Me dit-elle. **"Redescends un peu sur terre Lexa."**

Oh.. Ok, Raven sérieuse, c'est presque nouveau, ou en tout cas ça faisait longtemps. Je fronce les sourcils.

**"Pardon ?"** Je lui lance alors, étonnée.

**"Oui, redescends sur terre. T'es en train de repousser un avenir brillant pour Clarke. Et crois moi je sais ce qu'elle représente pour toi. Je sais qu'elle est le centre de ta vie ! Mais de ta vie Lexa, TA VIE. Si tu la gâches.."**

**"L'école de Boston est très bien Raven ! Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?"**

**"Évidemment, elle est correcte. Mais celle de San Francisco.. Je sais qu'ils veulent te sponsoriser toi et Ontari, je sais que tu pourrais t'épanouir là bas, tu pourrais à la fois faire tes études en management et à la fois être poussée à aller plus loin, que ce soit au niveau de la boxe, qu'au niveau de ta carrière. Lex ne choisit pas Clarke à ton avenir."**

**"Elle sera toujours ma priorité Rae.. Tant qu'elle voudra de moi dans sa vie, elle sera ma priorité."**

**"Mais tu n'es pas la sienne bon sang ! Ontari dis lui, toi !"**

**"Ne la mêle pas à ça. Elle ne sait pas ce que j'ai vécu."**

**"Alex.. J'ai pas besoin.. Raven a raison. Tu es en train de gâcher ton avenir pour quelqu'un qui, même si tu penses qu'elle en vaut la peine aujourd'hui.. N'a fait des choix que pour elle.."**

**"Elle a raison, Clarke ne s'est jamais retournée ou ne s'est jamais posée la question de savoir si oui ou non tu la suivrais à New York. Elle a tracé son avenir sans se retourner, sans se poser de question, parce que - j'en crois pas mes oreilles de dire ça - parce qu'elle a les pieds sur terre, contrairement à toi. Elle a beau être impulsive et émotive pour tout ça elle est bien plus réfléchie que toi."** La colère monte mais Raven ne se tait pas. **"Puis merde, elle a Niylah, même si on sait pas où elles vont, t'es même pas sa copine; Même moi je quitte l'amour de ma vie pour mes études ! Merde Lexa, réfléchis un peu avec ta tête !"**

**"Ma tête ? À chaque fois que j'ai réfléchi avec ma tête, à chaque fois j'ai failli la perdre ! Je ne recommencerai pas Raven, que ça te plaise ou non. Tant que Clarke voudra de moi dans sa vie, je serai à ses côtés. Mon avenir c'est elle."**

**"Tu vas te perdre Lexa, tu vas te perdre, te briser et briser ton avenir. Ne viens pas dire que l'on ne t'aura pas prévenu !"** Raven me balance alors ses gants à la gueule, attrape son sac et se dirige ensuite vers la sortie du club.

**"Raven attends !"** Crie Ontari avant de se tourner vers moi, laissant ma soeur s'en aller finalement. **"Elle s'inquiète pour toi Alex.."** Me dit-elle de sa douce voix.

**"Je sais.. Je sais, mais elle ne comprend pas.."**

**"Tu crois ? J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'elle est la mieux placée pour te donner des conseils."**

**"Non.. Ce que je vis avec Clarke.."**

**"Elle le vit avec Anya."** Finit-elle par dire.

Je soupire. _Je sais. JE SAIS OK._

**"Je ne peux pas et je ne veux pas abandonner Clarke."**

Et je me remets en position, occultant sa réponse.

Direct.

Uppercut.

Crochet.

\---

_Note : Bonjour à tous ! J'ai hâte de lire vos réactions sur ce chapitre, vraiment. Il est pleins de rebondissements, je vous l'accorde, mais j'imagine que ceux-ci, vous font plaisir d'une certaine façon. J'ai souri lorsque j'ai lu tous vos précédents commentaires; votre impatience et votre frustration sont l'essence même de mon envie d'écrire, je dois dire. Ils me permettent de voir si je continue à vous surprendre, ou non, si je suis sur le bon chemin ou non._

_Encore merci pour vos retours, vos mp, vos commentaires, vos votes et vos partages. Mais surtout merci pour tous vos avis positifs, ils me touchent à chaque fois._

_La suite arrive mercredi. En attendant, je vous souhaite une belle journée._

_Ael_


	58. 58. Il n'y a plus que le coeur

**Pov Lexa**

Ok tout est prêt, je crois que je n'ai rien oublié. J'ouvre mon grand sac isotherme dans lequel j'ai rangé tout ce que j'ai préparé hier soir. Ce n'est pas grand chose mais dans tous les cas ce sera mieux que le vieux sandwich triangle qu'elle mange le midi. Et j'ai beau lui dire que ce n'est pas diététique, bon pour la santé et suffisant pour tenir toute la journée, elle s'en moque complètement. Et ça fait des semaines que tous les samedis soirs, je râle car je sais qu'elle n'a quasi rien mangé de la journée si ce n'est ce vieux bout de pain spongieux tartiné de fromage et d'une galette de tofu sans goût.

Alors hier soir, j'ai décidé de la surprendre. Enfin je ne peux pas la surprendre parce que je sais que les surprises venant de ma part doivent être.. Prévues ? C'est assez compliqué et contraignant en sachant que Niylah ne me veut absolument pas près de Clarke.. Et dans un sens je peux la comprendre. Qui voudrait d'une fille amoureuse autour de sa copine ? Amoureuse.. Le mot me semble si faible, si éloigné de la réalité. Mais c'est le plus fort que je puisse trouver actuellement. Bref, tout ça pour dire que j'ai quand même dû la prévenir ou plutôt lui demander si elle était libre ce midi pour manger avec moi.

J'ouvre mon téléphone à nouveau pour être certaine de l'heure, du lieu, mais surtout pour relire notre conversation. Anodine pour certains, tellement importante pour moi.

**Lexa :** _''Hey Clarke, demain tu es disponible entre midi et deux ?''_

**Clarke :** _''Salut toi ❤ Oui et non, ça va dépendre pourquoi.''_

Ok, j'avoue que son ''toi'' suivis d'un cœur m'a légèrement retourné l'estomac, et même maintenant, après l'avoir relu une dizaine de fois, l'effet ne s'estompe pas.

**Lexa :** _''Je pensais remplacer ton vieux sandwich.''_

**Lexa :** _"Enfin, je veux dire, t'apporter à manger, pas remplacer le sandwich.''_

**Clarke :** _"..."_

**Lexa :** _"Clarke."_

**Clarke :** _"Lexa ?"_

**Lexa :** _"Es-tu disponible ?"_

**Clarke :** _"Pour que tu remplaces mon sandwich ou pour être disponible quand tu m'apporteras à manger ?"_

Du flirt ? J'ai remis ça dans tous les sens et j'ai fini par juste prendre ça pour de la taquinerie.

**Lexa :** _"Pour manger avec moi. Je t'apporte à manger et on mange ensemble.''_

**Clarke :** **** _"Ça me va. Je dois juste rester à la galerie, si ça ne te dérange pas que j'accueille les clients entre deux bouchées.''_

**Lexa :** _"Tant que tu te nourries correctement, rien ne me dérange.''_

**Clarke :** _" Cela va dépendre de toi, du coup. 😘''_

Oui j'ai bugué et j'ai du mettre un bon quinze minutes à lui répondre. Je check rapidement les heures d'envoi et de réception de nos messages : douze minutes exactement. J'ai mis douze minutes à lui répondre.

**Lexa :** _"Je ferai en sorte de te satisfaire.''_

**Lexa :** _"Avec de la nourriture, je veux dire.''_

Ok j'ai honte de moi.

**Clarke :** _"Évidemment. Demain, 12h, à la galerie alors.'_ '

**Lexa :** _''Le déjeuner et moi-même serons là.''_

**Clarke :** _" Parfait. J'ai hâte de vous voir tous les deux. Je vais me coucher, je commence tôt demain. Bonne nuit Lex. ❤''_

**Lexa :** _''Bonne nuit Clarke.''_

Ok, je pense que mon amour pour Clarke me fait voir des choses ou je ne devrais pas les voir. Et les paroles de Raven et Ontari n'arrangent rien non plus.. C'est vrai que je trouve Clarke distante avec Niylah depuis son anniversaire.. C'est vrai que je ne les ai pas vu s'embrasser depuis et que sa petite amie ne nous rejoint plus aussi souvent qu'avant le midi. J'ai mis ça sur ma faute et j'ai même fini par proposer aux autres d'à nouveau manger seule pour qu'elle puisse revenir sans se sentir gênée. Mais bon, je me suis juste faite engueuler par Clarke ce jour là, pour "avoir des idées à la con". Mais elle n'a rien dit de plus, et même ces dernières semaines, elle n'a rien dit de plus. Ça fait quoi ? Deux mois maintenant, deux mois qu'on est proches comme jamais, deux mois où on se voit tous les jours, discutent tous les jours, s'appellent quasiment tous les jours. Pour mon plus grand bonheur hein, mais j'ai parfois l'impression d'avoir pris la place de Niylah sans pour autant avoir les mêmes droits qu'elle.. Erf. Je dois vraiment me faire des films. Il faut que j'arrête, j'ai promis à Clarke d'essayer d'avancer. Je lui ai promis que, si une fille me plaisait, je tenterais ma chance.. Mais est-ce qu'elle est au courant que je n'ai d'yeux que pour elle ? Ce n'est pas que je l'attends -parce que je sais qu'il y a des chances pour que jamais elle ne revienne vers moi- mais c'est juste que je n'ai pas envie de regarder quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne vais pas non plus me forcer. Non, à la place, je préfère étudier, boxer, manger, dormir et croiser le moins de monde possible. Oh et voir Clarke, surtout voir Clarke. Ok, je l'attends, clairement, je l'attends.

**''Tu n'es toujours pas partie ?''**

La voix de mon père me sort de mes pensées et instinctivement je regarde l'heure affichée sur ma montre. _MEEEERDE_.

**''J'suis en r'tard ! À toute !"** Je m'exclame avant d'attraper le sac isotherme sur mon épaule et mon sac à dos que je trimballe partout en ce moment et fonce vers le métro.

\---

Oh putain, j'ai plus de souffle. Putain de travaux qui m'ont fait sortir deux stations plus tôt ! Je regarde ma montre : 12h23. Heureusement que je vais voir Clarke et qu'elle est la pire de toutes niveau retard.

Je reprends un peu d'oxygène dans mes poumons -la course que je viens de faire pendant 20 minutes a eu raison d'eux- et m'approche enfin de la galerie. Ça fait un moment que je ne suis pas venue, entre les entraînements de boxe et les cours, j'avoue ne pas avoir eu de samedi depuis longtemps. Et le reste du temps.. Clarke n'y est pas toujours alors pourquoi venir ? Bref, je longe les longues baies vitrées jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. À travers, je ne vois personne, seules les peintures de Clarke et d'autres artistes -de ce que je vois- sont présentées dans la pièce.

Je m'invite moi-même à y entrer, après tout c'est une galerie ouverte au public. La clochette sonne et j'entends alors des pas provenant du fond de la salle et je l'aperçois enfin. Wow. Je l'imaginais plus en salopette tachée de peinture qu'en jupe de secrétaire et chemise blanche. Elle est magnifique. Non pas magnifique.. Sexy. Sexy et magnifique.

_Lexa, focus._

**''Clarke !''**

Je dis son nom sans savoir pourquoi car elle m'a déjà repéré, elle vient déjà vers moi, mais je ne sais pas, j'ai toujours ce besoin de le faire claquer entre ma langue.

Je fais quelques pas et m'apprête à parler quand elle arrive enfin à ma hauteur, les sourcils froncés.

**''Ça va pas ?''** Je lui demande, concernée.

**''T'es en retard.''** Me répond-elle froidement.

**''Pardon.. Y avait des travaux dans le métro, je suis venue en courant et..''**

**''Tu n'as pas couru assez vite apparement.''**

Mais ? Est-ce que je suis tellement en retard que du coup elle a prévu autre chose ?

**''Tu.. Tu es occupée peut-être ? Tu.. Tu veux que je repasse une autre fois ? J'suis désolée, j'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu..''** Je lui dis alors qu'elle avance encore d'un pas. **''Je vais te laisser ce que j'ai préparé et si tu as le temps, mange un peu Ok ?''**

Je m'apprête à enlever le sac de mon épaule quand je la sens se coller contre moi. Ses bras m'enroulent sans que je m'y attende, s'agrippant dans mon dos. Ses boucles blondes viennent chatouiller mes joues et c'est en équilibre entre tout ce que je porte et le corps de Clarke que j'essaie de lui rendre son étreinte.

**''Cla..''** Je tente.

**''J'ai cru que t'allais pas venir. J'ai cru que tu m'avais posé un lapin.''**

**''Je suis désolée..''** Je souffle juste. **''Mais.. J'ai aucune raison de faire ça, c'est moi qui t'ai proposé ce rendez-vous.''**

Et un silence de plomb emplit la pièce. _Shit._

**''Ce rendez-vous ?''** Dit-elle, alors que je la sens légèrement sourire contre mon cou.

**''Oui, euh, un rendez-vous. Deux personnes se rejoignant dans un lieu, pour euh.. Discuter, travailler, échanger.. Ou parfois déjeuner.''** Je sens mon coeur s'accélérer. Pourquoi elle me cherche comme ça ? _Clarke ?_

Elle se recule alors, se détachant de moi tout en gardant ses mains sur mes hanches. _Hmm._

**''Ça me va.''** Dit-elle, un immense sourire venant illuminer son visage.

Elle est tellement belle.. Tellement, tellement belle. **''Belle..''** Je bafouille alors. _Oh putain._

Elle hausse un sourcil.

**''Tu as dis quelque chose ?''** Me demande-t-elle.

Je racle ma gorge. **''Hmm non. Tu dois entendre des voix, c'est l'âge ça ah-ah !''** Je lui lance alors en me détachant d'elle, honteuse d'être incapable de contenir mes pensées.

Enfin c'est plutôt Clarke qui s'est éloignée pour venir me donner un coup dans l'épaule.

**''Respecte tes ainées !''** Plaisante-t-elle alors, en me tirant la langue.

Sa langue.. _Oh putain mais c'est pas vrai, qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive aujourd'hui ?! Stop, stoooop. Ok, on mange et après je rentre? Je me connais, sinon je vais encore faire ou dire des conneries qui vont la mettre mal à l'aise._

**''Donne-moi ça.''** Et je sens alors ses mains venir attraper la lanière du sac isotherme pour le porter à son tour. **''Oh putain, t'as ramené une vache ou quoi ?!''** S'exclame-t-elle en partant vers la pièce au fond de la salle. **''Lexa, bouge, j'ai faim !''**

Et je sors de mes pensées afin de me précipiter vers elle.

\---

 **''C'est suuuuper bon Lex, oh mon Dieu.''** Gémit presque Clarke alors que je la regarde à nouveau porter un bout de muffin à ses lèvres. **''C'est vraiment toi qui les as fait ?''**

Je l'observe et je déglutis. Qu'est ce que j'aimerais être ce putain de gâteau.

Nous sommes assises près de sa petite table qu'elle utilise généralement pour poser ses pinceaux en trop. D'ailleurs il y a de la peinture sèche un peu partout. J'aime cette pièce.. Elle est à l'image de Clarke, bordélique, chaotique mais tellement pleine d'émotions. Deux toiles non finies sont encore en train de sécher sur des chevalets dans le fond, et au centre de la pièce, il y a une sorte de bâche servant sûrement à ne pas salir le sol. Puis, une nouveauté, un petit bureau. Il n'y a pas grand chose dessus, je reconnais juste ses affaires de classe. Elle devait sûrement réviser quand je suis arrivée.

**''Lexa ?''**

Je réponds enfin à sa question tout en me concentrant sur elle. **''Luna m'a aidée. Elle y rajoute du chocolat blanc, mais je n'étais pas certaine que tu aimes.. Tu aimes d'ailleurs ? Que je saches pour la prochaine fois.''**

**''Oui j'aime le chocolat blanc.. Luna t'a aidé ? À préparer le repas ?''** Me demande-t-elle, son bras s'appuyant sur la table, muffin à la main.

**''Oh non, j'ai tout fait toute seule.''** Je lui réponds fièrement. **''On s'est juste calée chez elle cette semaine pour qu'elle m'apprenne à les faire.''** Je lui souris, venant moi-même détacher un petit bout de gâteau entre mes doigts pour le porter à ma bouche.

**''Tu.. Tu es allée chez Luna ?''** M'interroge-t-elle alors, sérieusement.

Je relève mon regard vers elle, ne comprenant pas cette pointe d'inquiétude que j'entends au fond de sa voix.

**''Euh oui.. Avec Ontari. Clarke ? C'est quoi le soucis ?''** J'insiste mes sourcils se fronçant un peu.

Elle se raidit. **''Aucun, aucun.''**

L'ambiance a changé. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle me fait la tête ? Parce que oui elle me fait la tête.

**''Cl..''**

Et je n'ai pas le temps de parler que j'entends la petite clochette de devant sonner. Clarke lâche alors un soupir avant de se relever et de sortir de la pièce pour accueillir le visiteur.

De mon côté, je me décide à ranger un peu le bordel que le repas a mis. Je range les tuperwares qui contenaient la salade de pâtes que je lui ai fait, ainsi que celui dans lequel j'avais rangé nos deux tartes aux poireaux. Je ne laisse, sur la table, que sa bouteille d'eau plate, ma San Pellegrino et son muffin entamé. Je déguste le mien -et c'est vrai qu'il est bon- quand la porte de la pièce s'ouvre à nouveau.

**''Tu as eu un client ?''** Je lui demande alors, essayant de faire la discussion et de détendre l'ambiance.

**''Non, c'est Niylah, elle est venue me ramener la veste que j'ai oublié chez Anya hier soir.''** Me répond-elle en me montrant son vêtement avant de le poser au dos de sa chaise de bureau.

**''Oh.''** Je réponds simplement. **''Elle est encore là ?''** Je lui demande, voyant que Clarke ne s'assoit toujours pas. **''Parce que je.. Je peux vous laisser si tu veux ? Et m'éclipser par la porte arrière !''** Je lance d'un demi sourire tout en me relevant de la chaise. Je me mets alors à emballer mon muffin dans du papier aluminium -je le mangerai plus tard- quand je sens deux mains m'attraper par la taille et la tête de Clarke se poser au niveau de ma nuque, près de mon épaule.

**''Ne pars pas.''** Dit-elle simplement.

Je dépose alors ce que j'ai entre les doigts pour attraper les siens qui sont, à présent, sur mon estomac.

**''Clarke.. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.. Je.. Je préfère vous laisser toutes les deux.''** Je lui dis alors en venant desserrer son étreinte et en me retournant vers elle. Je lui adresse un sourire légèrement triste, presque coupable de l'abandonner alors qu'elle me propose de rester mais sincèrement.. Aucune de nous trois n'a envie d'être dans cette position.

Je me retourne une deuxième fois afin de finir de ranger mes affaires. J'espère surtout que Clarke n'aura pas d'ennui parce que je suis là.. Erf je n'aurais peut-être pas dû lui proposer ce déjeuner, maintenant elle risque de se prendre la tête avec sa copine à cause de ma présence..

**''Tu le penses ?''** Je l'entends s'être reculée un peu, juste de quelques pas. Je la regarde alors, elle est sérieuse, vraiment sérieuse.

Je fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas sa question et elle le voit.

**''Que tu préfères me laisser seule avec elle.''** Ajoute-t-elle.

**''Je n'ai pas envie d'être entre vous deux, Clarke..''**

**''Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande.''** Répond-elle en s'approchant doucement de moi.

**''Je ne compre..''**

**''Est-ce que tu as vraiment envie de me laisser seule avec elle ?''**

Ok je ne rêve pas ? Je ne rêve vraiment pas ? Y a quelque chose qui cloche chez elle ces derniers temps. Après m'avoir repoussé pendant des mois.. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi son comportement a-t-il autant changé ? J'ai remarqué le flirt, j'ai remarqué le jeu, mais j'ai mis ça sur le compte de mes sentiments. Mais là, là, je n'initie rien, là, c'est elle qui semble me demander si j'ai envie qu'elle soit avec sa copine !

Elle soupire.

**''Apparement ça t'est égal.''** Dit-elle en se retournant vers la porte. Un pas, deux pas, tro..

**''Clarke ! Attends, non.. Je.. Non je n'ai pas envie de vous laissez toutes les deux seules.''**

Pourquoi tu me forces à dire ça ? Qu'est ce que tu vas me répondre ? ''Ben tant pis, je la rejoins quand même ?'' ''Ok alors viens ?'' Sincèrement Clarke.. C'est déjà assez difficile comme ça..

**''D'accord.''** Dit-elle juste en revenant vers la table près de moi et en s'asseyant.

**''D'accord ?''** Je l'interroge, lançant un regard vers la porte menant à la grande salle.

**''Oui, Niylah est repartie juste après m'avoir rendu la veste.''** M'annonce-t-elle un sourire moqueur fixé sur son beau visage. **''C'était pour t'embêter.''** Continue-t-elle tout en venant mordre dans un de ses derniers morceaux de muffin.

**''Pour m'embêter ?! Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? C'était pas drôle Clarke ! Je me sens con maintenant d'avoir voulu partir pour rien et encore plus con d'avoir répondu à ta satanée question !''** Je ne suis pas énervée juste légèrement.. Bon ok, ça m'a un peu soulé.

**''T'av... pa... all... Lu.. ?''** Bafouille-t-elle dans sa barbe.

**''Quoi ?''** Et je m'assois en face d'elle.

**''T'avais pas qu'a... ller.. Lu..a''**

**''Faut vraiment que tu articu...'**

**''T'AVAIS QU'À PAS ALLER CHEZ LUNA.''** Hurle-t-elle alors, me faisant presque tomber de la chaise.

Le silence s'installe et je la fixe alors avant d'éclater de rire. Je la vois continuer de bouder dans son coin ce qui me fait finalement lui lancer un sourire mutin.

**''T'es jalouse. T'es jalouse de Luna.''** Je lui affirme.

**''...''**

**''Je croyais que c'était d'Ontari..''** J'enfonce le couteau dans la plaie.

_Mais attention Lex, attention c'est Clarke que tu as en face de toi ne l'oublies pas._

**''Tu me soules !''** S'exclame-t-elle alors avant de se lever d'un bon et de retourner à son bureau. Et c'est avant qu'elle ne s'assoit sur sa chaise, que je la saisis par le poignet pour la ramener vers moi.

**''Tu n'as pas à être jalouse Clarke.''** Je lui dis, alors que mes bras l'enlacent, essayant de lui montrer toute l'affection que je peux lui porter.

**''Tu.. Tu vas me remplacer..''** Soupire-t-elle juste, dans ma nuque.

Je me recule et pause alors ma main sur sa joue. Mon regard se connecte au sien et comme toujours tout disparaît, il ne reste plus qu'elle et moi. Clarke et Lexa.

**''Jamais. Il n'y aura toujours que toi.''**

Je lui souris mais son regard évolue. _Oh merde.._ Il se noircit, je le vois, il change de direction, passant de mes yeux à ma bouche en une fraction de seconde. Mon cœur s'accélère.. Mais on est plus en soirée là.. On est plus en train de jouer. Elle s'avance, son souffle caressant mes lèvres.

Merde. Non ! NON Clarke pas comme ça. Pas maintenant.. Contrôle-toi. Je t'aime et je meurs d'envie de t'embrasser, je meurs d'envie de ta langue, de ton corps. Mais surtout de ton cœur. Et il ne m'appartient pas.. Je..

Et je recule.

**''Je..''** Je racle ma gorge. **''Je vais y aller je pense. T'as encore du boulot et.. Euh.. Je dois juste y aller.''**

Rapidement, je rejoins la table derrière moi, attrape mes deux sacs et m'avance pour sortir de la pièce. Je pose mes doigts sur la poignée lorsque je l'entends m'appeler. Un **''Lexa''** timide mais franc. Je n'aime pas partir comme ça, mais je n'ai pas envie qu'elle fasse une connerie, qu'elle regrette et qu'elle finisse par me rejeter entièrement.

Alors je reste juste là, agrippée à cette putain de poignée, sans même lui jeter un regard.

**''Je l'ai quitté, Lex..''**

Et mon cœur s'arrête. Doucement, je me retourne, doucement mes yeux cherchent les siens, cherchent à savoir si ce qu'elle vient de me dire est vrai.

**''J'ai quitté Niylah.. Je..''**

Et je ne la laisse pas finir. Mes sacs glissent de mon épaule et tombent au sol, mon corps presque tremblant s'avance, alors que je sens déjà mon esprit s'accrocher au sien. C'est avec hâte que je viens saisir son visage de mes deux mains. Nos lèvres se frôlent, nos souffles se mélangent, nos fronts se caressent et j'attends, j'attends qu'elle comble cette distance, j'attends que Clarke décide pour nous, qu'elle me dise si j'ai bien compris ou non, qu'elle me dise si je peux enfin avoir ce droit, ce merveilleux droit de poser enfin mes lèvres sur elle.

**''Embrasse-moi, Lexa..''**

Ma respiration s'arrête et je plonge sur ses lèvres. Elles sont douces et sucrées. Elles sont tendres et chaudes. Elles sont miennes.

Deux mois, deux mois que j'attends ça, deux mois que je ne pense qu'à ça, que je lutte pour ne pas interpréter les signes.. Et bien plus longtemps encore que j'attends qu'elle me revienne, enfin.

Et puis ses bras se posent sur mes épaules, ses mains venant caresser ma nuque, s'infiltrant dans ma chevelure pour frôler ma peau. Je frissonne à ce contact tandis que je l'attrape par la taille pour coller davantage son corps au mien.

Notre baiser s'enflamme et nos langues se rencontrent langoureusement, passionnément, avec bien plus d'intensité qu'à son anniversaire. Nous sommes seules, il n'y a plus que nous et surtout, il n'y a plus aucun obstacle, plus personne pour m'empêcher de l'aimer, pour m'empêcher de le lui montrer.

Je viens saisir sa lèvre supérieure des miennes, la suçotant quelques instants alors que ses doigts glissent dans mon cou pour le saisir délicatement. Elle nous retourne sans jamais cesser de m'embrasser et je suis alors plaquée contre son bureau, mes fesses reposant là, sur le bois.

**''Lex..''** Soupire-t-elle avant de poser son front contre le mien.

Haletante, j'ai beaucoup de mal à reprendre mon souffle, j'ai beaucoup de mal aussi à me détacher d'elle. Ma poitrine se lève et s'abaisse au rythme de ma respiration plus que rapide et ses doigts descendent alors le long de mes bras pour venir entrelacer les miens.

**''Tu m'as manqué..''** Souffle-t-elle, avant de m'embrasser à nouveau, plus calmement, presque délicatement.

Je sens mon coeur dans ma poitrine, il est tellement chaud, tellement bien.. J'ai toujours cette sensation au fond de moi d'être en plein rêve, que tout ce qui arrive là, n'est pas vrai, que Clarke n'est qu'un doux mirage, que j'ai sombré dans la folie, que je me suis perdue dans mon amour pour elle au point de l'imaginer quitter sa copine pour moi.. J'ai l'impression de tout ça mais pourtant c'est vrai. Ses lèvres sur ma bouche, ma joue, mon cou, sont réelles. Son visage, enfoui là, contre mon épaule, est vrai. Ses mains qui viennent de s'agripper à mon dos ne sont pas des mirages.. Elle est là, elle est vraiment là.

Je finis par la serrer contre moi quand la clochette de la galerie retentit à nouveau. Elle grogne avant de se reculer. Son regard croise le mien et elle me sourit timidement avec de se décoller de moi.

**''Je reviens tout de suite.''**

Elle dépose un baiser aux coins de mes lèvres avant de sortir de la pièce.

Et j'attends, j'attends là, à la même place, sans bouger. Parce que j'ai peur, j'ai peur de faire un pas en avant et d'être projetée dans une autre réalité que celle-ci.

La porte s'ouvre à nouveau et je la regarde entrer, assez vivement. Elle s'apprête à parler mais s'arrête. Ses yeux se baladent sur moi, je les sens, presque intrusifs mais tellement intenses.

**''Cl..''** Je racle ma gorge, je me rends compte que cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas parlé et je suis encore enrouée par l'émotion. ' **'Clarke ?''** Je redemande enfin.

**''T'es tellement..''** Commence-t-elle en s'approchant.

**''Tu l'es davantage.''** Je lui réponds en souriant. Et sincèrement, je le pense. Mes yeux se perdent sur ses courbes un instant et je secoue discrètement la tête pour reprendre mes esprits.

**''Lex..''** Souffle-t-elle. **''J'ai une livraison à faire, une de mes toiles a été vendue et je dois la livrer.. Là. Puis j'ai quelques papiers à écrire pour Nyko.. Mais après ça.. Hmm..''** Elle s'arrête une seconde, arrivant à mon niveau. **''Tu crois qu'on pourrait.. Discuter ? Enfin je veux dire.. Fin.. Tu vois.. Je..''**

**''Tu veux passer à la maison ?''** Je lui demande, peut-être trop rapidement.

Elle hausse un sourcil, étonnée.

**''Je veux dire.. On pourra discuter sans être interrompues. Mon père est chez Becca et Rae chez An.. Mais t'es pas obli..''**

**''D'accord. Mais tu es consciente que si je passe ce sera après 19h du coup..''** Me dit-elle presque à voix basse.

**''Oui, ça ne me gène pas, je suis se... Oh.''**

_Elle ne pourra pas rentrer chez elle. Elle n'a toujours pas son permis.._

**''Je pourrais retourner dormir chez Anya sinon, je ne veux pas m'inviter non plus, après tout, j'ai presque ma propre chambre là bas..''**

**''Ça ne me dérange pas Clarke, au contraire.''** _Si tu savais à quel point d'ailleurs.._ **''Tu as ta propre chambre là- bas ?"** Je lui demande, tout de même étonnée de la fin de sa phrase.

**''Oui, ça fait quasiment deux mois maintenant. Enfin tu sais.. Je suis toujours chez Anya, c'est plus simple pour les cours et pour les week-end que je passe à DC.. Et du coup, ben, j'ai investi la chambre du fond maintenant que je ne suis plus avec Niylah.''** Me dit-elle en souriant.

_Deux mois.. Deux mois.._

**''Clarke.. Ça fait combien de temps que tu.. Hmm.. Que tu l'as quitté ? Tu n'es pas obligée de rep..''**

**''Depuis le lendemain de mon anniversaire.''** Me coupe-t-elle.

Ma bouche s'entrouvre. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle ne me le dit que maintenant ? Pourquoi ? A-t-elle continué à voir Niylah ? Oh putain est ce qu'elles se voient encore ? Enfin..

**''On en parle ce soir ?''** Ajoute-t-elle, un air coupable sur le visage.

J'acquiesce, sachant qu'elle doit partir. Je suis encore dans mes pensées quand elle se rapproche à nouveau de moi.

**''Lexa.. Regarde-moi.''**

Et je m'exécute. Sans attendre. Mes yeux s'ancrent dans les siens quand son pouce vient caresser ma joue et ses doigts se poser au niveau de ma pommette.

**''Ce soir. Promis, ce soir, je te dis tout.''**

Elle pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, rapidement, trop rapidement à mon goût, ce qui l'a fait légèrement sourire quand mes sourcils se froncent de mécontentement.

**''Ne sois pas gourmande.''** Me taquine-t-elle en se reculant pour attraper son sac.

Je ne sais même pas quoi lui répondre. Mais son sourire m'invite à la taquinerie..

**''Ok..''** Je lui réponds simplement en m'avançant près de son oreille. **''C'est peut-être Luna que je devrais invit..''**

Et je n'ai pas le temps de finir de lui chuchoter ces quelques ''mots doux" à l'oreille, qu'elle écrase ses lèvres contre les miennes, me plaquant contre le mur derrière moi. Je grogne quand une de ses mains s'agrippe à ma nuque et l'autre à ma taille. Le baiser dure quelques secondes mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir été en apnée au moins dix minutes.

**''Luna hein ?''** Souffle-t-elle contre ma bouche.

**''Nop. Clarke, Clarke, Clarke, toujours Clarke.''** Je réponds rapidement au tac o tac, le fantôme de ses lèvres toujours accroché aux miennes.

**''Je préfère ça..''** Elle se recule et me lance alors son plus fier sourire. **''Allez, prends tes affaires Woods, j'ai du boulot et tu me déconcentres. On se retrouve ce soir.''**

Je me décolle enfin du mur et attrape mes sacs pour la énième fois.

**''Ce soir donc..''**

Et je laisse ma phrase en suspens, souriant à Clarke, avant de sortir de notre doux moment de bonheur.

\---

**Pov Clarke**

God.. Quelle journée.. Je ne m'imaginais pas, ce matin, en me levant, vivre tout ça, en seulement quelques heures. Enfin si plus ou moins. Ça fait des jours, des semaines, même, que je cherche à lui dire pour Niylah et moi, que je cherche le bon moment, un moment où l'on serait seule mais surtout le moment où je serais prête. Et je ne sais pas si je le suis vraiment et totalement aujourd'hui, j'ai encore d'énormes incertitudes, des craintes qui surgissent lorsque je m'y attends le moins. Comme maintenant à vrai dire. Maintenant que je suis devant chez elle et qu'elle m'attend, maintenant que je dois lui parler, pour lui dire tout ce qu'elle représente pour moi mais aussi pour lui dire que pendant deux mois, j'ai menti.. Ou du moins je ne lui ai rien dit.. 

J'inspire, je prends des forces, je me blinde, parce que je suis prête à subir sa colère et je suis prête à m'accrocher jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne.

**"Clarke ?"**

Je me suis tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je n'ai même pas remarqué la porte venant de s'ouvrir, laissant place à une Lexa plus que magnifique.. _Mon dieu.._

**"Hey.. Désolée je n'ai pas eu le temps de passer chez An me changer.. Je ne voulais pas trop être en retard."** Je lui dis donc, me sentant tout à coup vraiment, vraiment très timide.

**"Tu es parfaite comme ça."** Me dit-elle d'une voix grave, de _sa_ voix grave, sérieuse, que j'aime tant. Je déglutis et fais un pas en avant lorsque je la vois se décaler pour m'inviter à entrer. Un pas, deux pas, trois pas, et je me retourne lorsqu'elle ferme la porte, l'observant nous enfermer à clef, l'observant poser ses mains sur mes épaules pour défaire mon gilet, l'observant elle et ses doigts glisser le long de mes bras pour venir le retirer.. God, notre dynamique a tellement changé en quelques heures.. J'étouffe presque tant j'ai envie de.. bref. Elle accroche mes affaires sur le porte mentaux et m'invite à la suivre à la cuisine.

**"Tu veux boire quelque chose ?"** Me demande-t-elle en ouvrant le frigo.

**"Surprends-moi."** Je lui réponds alors, bien plus taquine que prévu.

Elle hausse un sourcil et un sourire en coin apparaît sur son visage, discrètement, mais pas suffisamment pour que je ne le remarque pas. Elle se penche et sort alors une bouteille de blanc.

**"J'ai acheté ton vin préféré.. Pour fêter la vente de ton tableau."** Me dit-elle en se redressant et en me présentant la bouteille.

**"Oh ! C'est adorable, merci Lex !"**

**"Je t'en prie, c'est une tradition après tout non ?"**

Et c'est vrai. J'ai vendu une douzaine de tableaux cette année dont sept depuis que l'on se reparle et quatre depuis que l'on est.. proches. Et elle a fait en sorte qu'on fête l'événement, à chaque vente. Une fois chez An, lorsque j'étais encore avec Niylah. La toute première fois d'ailleurs. Je m'étais réveillée le matin, j'avais décidé de préparer le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde et avais trouvé une bouteille de cidre artisanale dans le frigo. Une de mes boissons préférées. Elle était accompagnée d'une simple note.

_"Félicitations. Un heureux ou une heureuse aura la chance de voir une de tes œuvres chaque jour au réveil, comme c'est mon cas depuis des mois. Je suis fière de toi."_

Par chance j'avais trouvé la bouteille avant Niylah.

  
  
La seconde fois, c'était chez Raven. Un simple après-midi entre nous, après-midi pop-corn et film. Après-midi où je m'étais calée contre elle et où la culpabilité m'avait assaillie, je m'en souviens bien. Mais un après-midi où elle nous avait fait des chai-tea. Dans le mien elle était venue déposer une ombrelle bleue. Elle me l'avait tendu et m'avait soufflé un simple "Félicitation pour ton tableau."

La troisième fois nous étions toutes au Grounders, An, Rae, Luna, Niylah, Lincoln, Octavia et moi. Je savais que Lex avait entraînement avec Ontari et qu'elle ne serait pas là ce soir. Nous allions commencer à manger quand le serveur s'est approché de moi avec une coupe de champagne à la main. Il me l'a déposé là, sous les yeux de mes amis. Aucun n'était au courant et j'ai simplement reçu une note allant avec ma boisson.

_"À la plus talentueuse des artistes."_

Elle avait fait en sorte, même en étant absente, d'être la première à me féliciter.. Et j'ai souri. Je me souviens, j'ai souri comme une débile. Et je souris encore comme une débile car comme toujours, Lexa me couvre d'attention, comme toujours elle pense à moi.

**"Clarke ?"**

  
Et je relève les yeux vers elle. Elle me tend mon verre de vin et j'acquiesce à sa précédente question.

**"Heureusement que je n'en vends pas tous les jours."** Je lui souris en portant mon doux nectar sucré aux lèvres.

**"Ce serait merveilleux pour ta carrière !"** S'exclame-t-elle, presque outrée de ma réponse.

**"Mais, catastrophique pour ton porte monnaie et pour ton temps libre."**

**"Pour mon porte monnaie.. Je me débrouillerai autrement, mais pour mon temps libre.. Je ne me plaindrais pas de devoir passer chaque seconde de celui-ci en ta compagnie Clarke."** Dit-elle de sa voix sérieuse.

  
Et évidemment c'est à ce moment là que je décide d'avaler de travers. Rapidement elle m'apporte un verre dos, car Lexa sait que je n'aime pas qu'on me tapote le dos quand je m'étouffe. Même là, elle est parfaite..

Une fois mes esprits repris et surtout ma respiration, je la remercie enfin.

**"Ça va mieux ?"** Me demande-t-elle, concernée.

**"Hmm, oui."** Et puis je commence à sentir des odeurs que j'apprécie vraiment. **"Ça sent bon !"**

**"Oh oui, j'ai fait des samoussas au fromage de chèvre et épinards et j'ai préparé une tarte aux pommes."**

_Oh._

**"Merde ! Lex ! Je suis venue les mains vides ! J'étais tellement concentrée sur.. Bref, je me suis invitée et EN PLUS j'arrive les mains vides."**

_Mais qu'est ce que je suis nulle ! Oh mon dieu, bravo Griffin ! Bravo._

**"Clarke, tu es là, c'est plus que suffisant pour moi."** Me dit-elle en s'approchant en posant ses doigts sur mon avant bras.

Je lui souris avant d'écarquiller les yeux face à une autre réalisation.

**"Et j'ai pas d'affaire pour passer la nuit ici.. Oh goood."**

Elle se met alors à éclater de rire avant de secouer la tête de droite à gauche. **"Tu sais que je peux te prêter des habits, comme l'an dernier.."** Continue-t-elle en riant encore quelques secondes avant de sans doute revenir sur la phrase qu'elle vient de prononcer.

**"Comme l'an dernier hein.."** Je la taquine alors, quand la sonnerie du four nous annonce le début du repas.

\---

 **"Si tu savais comme j'ai détesté ces vêtements !"** Je lui lance à travers la porte de la salle de bain en enfilant ce pantalon et ce hoodie que je connais si bien.

**"Pourquoi ?"** Me demande-t-elle alors que je sors de la pièce.

_Oh god. Deux fois en deux mois, je vais mourir._

Mes yeux se posent alors sur elle. J'ai juste le temps de voir ses fesses rebondir légèrement contre l'élastique de son bas de pyjama qu'elle vient d'enfiler. Elles disparaissent pour mon plus grand regret et Lexa se décale doucement, ce qui, évidemment, me fait me rendre compte de la situation.

**"Désolée."** Je souffle avant de me retourner.

Je la sens sourire d'ici. Je ne peux pas dire pourquoi ni comment, mais je sais qu'elle sourit.

**"C'est bon."** Me dit-elle juste, me permettant ainsi de respirer à nouveau. Elle vient s'asseoir sur le lit, au niveau des coussins et pose son dos contre le mur. **"Alors ? Pourquoi détestes-tu mes vêtements ?"** Me demande-t-elle une sourcil relevé.

Je soupire en venant déposer mes habits d'aujourd'hui sur la chaise de son bureau.

**"Parce que.. La première fois que je les ai vu, tu les portais toi, dans ce même lit où tu es en ce moment même.."** Je soupire. **"Ensuite, tu me les as prêté, l'été dernier, juste avant que.. Bref, tu vois. Puis tu as brisé mon cœur. Et j'ai commencé à les détester. Et la dernière fois que je les ai revu, c'était à la montagne, juste avant que l'on se réconcilie. À chaque fois qu'ils sont apparus dans ma vie, soit j'étais folle de toi, soit je n'arrivais même pas à te faire face.."** Je finis à voix basse.

Un doux silence s'installe et j'en profite pour attraper la brosse à cheveux de Lexa et m'installer devant son miroir, assise sur le sol, prête à démêler ma tignasse. Trente secondes, trente secondes à peine plus tard et je la sens alors derrière moi, ses jambes passant de chaque côté de mon corps. 

Ses doigts viennent se poser sur les miens, puis sur la brosse qu'elle attrape doucement. Je la laisse faire et délicatement, elle vient alors la passer dans mes boucles blondes. Elle est douce et tendre.

Oh. Elle vient de déplacer une mèche de mes cheveux.. Ses doigts dans ma nuque.. God, il faut que je me reprenne.. On doit discuter.. On doit.. Oh putain elle recommence..

**"Et maintenant ?"** Elle murmure alors près de mon oreille.

**"Maintenant ?"** Je lui demande, essayant de ne pas me concentrer sur son souffle.

**"Tu ressens quoi.. En les portant ce soir ?"**

Je déglutis et malgré la tension que je sens entre nous, elle n'arrête pas de me brosser les cheveux, doucement.

**"Lex.."** Je soupire, avant de me retourner, faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal. Je m'assois en face d'elle et automatiquement je m'avance, passant mes jambes de chaque côté de son buste, sur les siennes. Je m'avance encore un peu, elle pose la brosse et ses mains viennent caresser le bas de mes reins, me ramenant encore plus contre elle.

Je lâche un soupire quand nos front se frôlent, je lâche un soupire quand je me rends compte de l'intimité que je viens de créer.

**"D'après toi ?"** Je murmure contre ses lèvres.

**"Si.. Si tu arrives à me faire face.. C'est.. Que.. C'est que c'est l'autre réponse.. ?"** Me demande-t-elle, hésitante.

_Oui Lexa, oui je suis folle de toi !_

**"Je ne serais pas là.. Si ce n'était pas le cas.."**

**"Clarke.. Je.. J'ai besoin de savoir où tu en es.. Dans ta vie je veux dire.. Je.. Je n'ai pas envie de te partager avec Niylah.. Je n'ai pas envie de te partager tout cours.. Et, j'ai retourné ça dans ma tête toute la journée, je ne veux pas non plus assumer des choses que tu ne m'as pas dit clairement.. Je ne veux plus faire d'erreur, tu comprends ?"**

Je me recule alors. Ramenant mes jambes vers moi, en tailleur, prenant une position plus.. Naturelle pour discuter.

**''Clarke.. Je suis déso..''**

**''Lex. Ne t'excuse pas, je suis venue ici pour discuter.. Je te dois des explications je le sais.''**

**''Oui mais, je ne voulais pas gâcher notre moment..''**

**''Il y en aura d'autres, enfin je l'espère en tout cas.''** Je lui dis alors qu'elle aussi se met dans la même position que moi. **''J'ai quitté Niylah il y a deux mois donc, et j'ai eu besoin de réfléchir, j'ai eu besoin de prendre du recul sur elle et moi, mais surtout sur toi et moi Lex. Ce.. Ce n'était pas facile avec elle, tu le sais.. On se prenait la tête dès qu'il s'agissait de toi, j'en étais même arrivée à un point où je ne culpabilisais plus de lui mentir ou de lui cacher certaines vérités. Et à côté de ça, toi et moi.. Et bien on se rapprochait de plus en plus et tous les sentiments que j'avais enfoui me sont revenus petit à petit.** **Chaque jour je me disais ''mon dieu, c'est pour ça que je l'aimais.'' Puis c'est rapidement devenu un ''mon dieu, c'est pour ça que je l'aime encore.'' Et c'est fou mais il n'y a pas eu de stade ''amitié'' dans mes sentiments. Je suis repassée de la haine à l'amour en quelques semaines à peine. Mais je n'étais pas seule et j'avais fait ce choix avec ma tête ou plutôt avec mon cœur brisé. Et dans un sens, je ne le regrette pas. Niylah m'a tellement apporté, c'est une amie en or, que je n'imagine pas un jour perdre.** **Mais finalement c'est ce qu'on était, des amies qui couchent ensemble certes, mais des amies.** **Il n'y a jamais eu avec elle, ce qu'il y a entre nous Lexa.. Jamais. Puis les disputes sont arrivées et je ne sais pas.. Il n'y avait plus de bonheur dans cette relation. Et j'étais prête à prendre sur moi encore longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'elle t'accepte dans notre vie. God cette phrase semble tellement étrange dit comme ça. Bref. J'étais prête à attendre.** **Mais on s'est embrassées, toi et moi, à mon anniversaire. Et j'ai ressenti en trente secondes plus qu'en des mois de relation. Je m'en rends compte aujourd'hui.. Que c'est ce baiser qui m'a donné le courage de mettre fin à mon couple.''** Je marque une pause, alors que son regard ne me quitte pas. Il semble concentré, et je sais que lorsqu'il est comme ça c'est qu'elle m'écoute et qu'elle réfléchit à la fois. **''Mais à ce moment-là, je n'étais pas certaine, j'étais persuadée de faire ce choix pour elle comme pour moi. Je lui ai mis une partie de cette responsabilité sur les épaules ce jour-là.. Alors que clairement je sais que j'aurais dû avoir la même réaction que toi avec Costia et t'éloigner de mon couple rapidement. Mais comment j'aurais pu faire ça ? J'avais déjà décidé que tu étais le centre de ma vie.. Alors te repousser.. Jamais. Jamais je n'aurais pu te faire ça. Alors je t'ai gardé près de moi, toi et tous tes sentiments, égoïstement. Puis je m'en suis voulue et j'ai essayé de te pousser à rencontrer d'autres gens mais mon dieu, non, quand je t'ai vu embrasser Luna, quand je t'ai imaginé coucher avec elle..''** Je sens mes doigts se crisper.. **''Et quand je t'imagine avec elle..''**

**''Il n'y a rien entre elle et moi. Je n'ai jamais couché avec elle.. Je n'en ai pas envie. Et je n'ai pas de sentiment pour elle, juste de l'amitié.''** Dit-elle, en posant sa main sur mon genoux. **''Continue.''**

J'acquiesce, le cœur légèrement plus chaud.. **''Quand je t'ai vu avec elle donc, je n'ai pas pu t'imaginer voir ailleurs. L'embrasser ça passait mais lorsque je vous ai surprise dans le couloir..''** Je la vois légèrement rougir. **''Mon dieu Lex.. J'ai cru que j'allais vous tuer sur place toutes les deux. Mais évidemment tu m'as couru après. Évidemment tu m'as choisi. Évidemment, j'ai croisé ton regard plein d'amour -entre tous ses litres d'alcool- et évidemment la colère s'est envolée. Jusqu'à ce que tu te fasses prendre en sandwich... J'étais morte de jalousie.** **Je n'étais pas blessée parce que je voyais très bien et je savais, pour que tu me l'aies dit à plusieurs reprises, que tu me voulais moi et pas elles. Mais j'étais jalouse, jalouse de ne pas pouvoir faire ça moi-même, de ne pas pouvoir danser avec toi de cette façon, de ne pas pouvoir juste te prendre dans mes bras quand j'en avais envie... Alors je t'ai kidnappé parce que j'avais besoin d'un moment à nous.. Et on l'a plus ou moins eu. Je vais passer le moment où tu t'es déshabillée devant moi..''**

**''Désolée, encore..''** Soupire-t-elle.

**''C'est rien.. Oublions.''** _Ou pas._ **''Et tu m'as appelé mon amour. Mon amour Lex.. Mon dieu, j'ai attendu des mois pour avoir la chance d'être ça à tes yeux et toi, tu m'as sorti ça comme ça, ce soir là, alors que mon coeur était déjà en train de tanguer.''** J'inspire. **''Et ça m'a paru vrai, ça m'a paru juste. Je me suis forcée à te laisser ce soir-là. Par respect pour Niylah. Je suis retournée dans la chambre, et avec le recul je me rends compte que je ne ressentais rien pour elle à ce moment-là, si ce n'est un peu de rancœur et de colère. Au début, j'ai pensé qu'il s'agissait de son comportement.. Mais aujourd'hui je me rends compte que c'était tout autre chose. J'étais en colère contre moi-même, de m'être mise dans cette situation.''** J'expire. **''Au réveil, je l'ai quittée. Mais je ne voulais pas en parler, c'était trop récent, trop frais, j'avais peur de la blesser et te tournant autour et surtout je n'étais pas prête parce que je savais qu'au moment même où je te dirai que c'est terminé, ton cœur à toi, se remplirait d'espoir. Et je ne pouvais pas te faire ça. Je ne pouvais pas t'annoncer que j'étais seule.''** Elle fronce légèrement les sourcils. **''Je sais que tu aurais attendu que je sois prête Lex.. J'ai confiance en toi. Mais je ne voulais pas te mettre dans cette situation alors que je sortais à peine de tout ça, et encore.. Je voulais être sûre de moi.. De mes sentiments, je voulais être sûre que toi et moi.. C'était toujours toi et moi.. Les semaines sont passées.. Et le toi et moi est resté. Nous sommes restées ce que nous sommes, et plus encore. Alors j'ai essayé de te le dire, j'ai essayé de trouver un moment à nous mais c'était tellement dur. Et aujourd'hui, quand je t'ai à nouveau imaginé avec Luna, je n'ai pas pu attendre plus. Je t'ai imaginé m'échapper encore une fois et..''** Je sens mes yeux s'humidifier légèrement.

**''Clarke.. Je serai toujours là. Peu importe qui entre dans ma vie, tu seras toujours ma priorité.''** Elle caresse alors ma main de son pouce, m'invitant à continuer.

**''Je ne veux pas risquer de te perdre à nouveau..''** J'ajoute enfin.

**''Jamais. Jamais tu ne me perdras.. Tant que tu voudras de moi en tant qu'amie ou que tout autre chose, je serai là..''** Elle ne me lâche pas du regard, pas une seule seconde et c'est terrible la chaleur qu'il fait dans cette pièce. **''Mais je veux savoir où tu en es avec moi.''** Me demande-t-elle enfin.

**''Je ne veux pas être ton amie Lexa.. Je t'aime tellement. Je n'aime que toi.** Je soupire presque. **''Il n'y a que toi. God, il n'y a toujours eu que toi.. Je meurs d'envie de me construire avec toi.. Je.. Je veux que tu m'amènes enfin à notre premier rendez-vous, je veux qu'on recommence à zéro.."** J'inspire. **"Et toi ? Qu'est ce que tu veux..?''**

Son sourire illumine alors la pièce. Elle est belle, si belle lorsqu'elle sourit ainsi, lorsqu'elle sourit pour moi. Elle se redresse un peu, se mettant sur ses genoux, s'asseyant sur ses mollets, les yeux légèrement humide de bonheur. Et elle me tend la main.

**''Bonjour, je m'appelle Alexandria Woods mais tu peux m'appeler Lexa. Je vais avoir 18 ans en juillet. Je suis à mille pour cent célibataire. J'adore le sport en général et je fais de la boxe plusieurs fois par semaine. Je vais continuer mes études sur Boston mais pour l'instant, je vis avec mon père qui est en couple avec une amie de la famille. On peut donc dire que j'ai une demi-sœur. Elle est terrible, attention."** Elle rit. **"Hmm.. J'ai peu d'amis mais ils comptent tous pour moi, on est toujours ensemble. Oh et.. Je suis amoureuse d'une femme exceptionnelle. Depuis quasiment deux ans, depuis le jour où j'ai croisé son regard au lycée. Je n'ai pas su poser des mots sur ces sentiments pendant un long moment, je n'ai pas su leur rendre justice non plus. Mais j'aime cette femme, je l'aime de toutes mes forces et j'espère, au fond, qu'elle acceptera un jour mes sentiments et qu'elle me laissera lui montrer à quel point je l'aime..''** Elle racle sa gorge lorsque je saisis enfin sa main de la mienne. Délicatement. **''Enchantée.''** Conclut-elle.

Je souris. Mon dieu, j'aimerais juste lui sauter dessus. J'aimerais juste l'embrasser à nouveau.. Ses lèvres me manquent..

**''Enchantée Lexa. Clarke Griffin, 19 ans et totalement à mille et un pour cent célibataire. Je peins, c'est ce qui me définit le mieux je pense. Je travaille dans une galerie sur DC et je vais continuer mes études à New York l'année prochaine. Je vis encore chez mes parents mais je compte déménager dans quelques semaines. Sinon je suis fille unique mais mes amis sont aussi importants pour moi que des frères et sœurs... Oh et il y a cette fille au lycée aussi.. Mon dieu, des mois, des années que je la croise, des années que mon coeur semble être obsédé par elle. Elle est ma meilleure amie, elle est mon tout et tellement plus encore. Et je l'aime, je l'aime de toute mes forces..''** Je me redresse à son niveau. Posant mes deux mains sur ses cuisses et mon regard sur elle et sur ses lèvres. **''Tu crois, tu crois qu'elle voudrait encore de moi ? Après tout ce qu'on a vécu.. Est-ce qu'elle voudrait encore de moi Lex ? Qu'on prenne notre temps à nous redécouvrir, qu'on prenne notre temps à nous comprendre, à nous apprendre, à nous aimer.. Tu crois qu'elle voudrait ?''** Je finis par lui souffler à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.

**''Clarke.. Elle serait si stupide de refuser..''**

_Oh god, qu'est ce que je te veux.. Ou au moins mes lèvres veulent les tiennes_. 

Alors sans attendre, je l'embrasse, sans attendre, je me penche contre elle, la faisant glisser en arrière. Ma bouche se repose sur la sienne, ou plutôt s'écrase avec envie, ma langue quémande son du, s'immisçant dans cette espace humide, léchant chaque partie de ses lèvres pulpeuses, de sa langue aguicheuse. Mes mains posées de chaque côté de son visage me permettent de mieux me placer, une jambe de chaque côté de ses hanches. Je l'embrasse encore et je sens enfin ses mains s'agripper à mon dos, descendre à mes reins et se poser à même pas peau, soulevant mon pull pour y avoir accès.

Je gémis dans sa bouche, au contact de ses doigts sur moi, je l'avoue et à ce son, je sens le cœur de Lexa s'accélérer.. Tout comme le mien. J'ai envie d'elle, évidemment, je meurs d'envie d'elle.. Mais mon dieu, c'est pas ce que j'appelle aller doucement.. Je.. Pas encore.. Non cette fois, nous ferons les choses mieux..

**''Lexa..''** Je gémis presque en relevant la tête, mes yeux se perdant ailleurs que sur elle.. Trop gênés pour oser la regarder. **''Je.. Pas encore.. Je veux qu'on prenne notre temps avant de..''**

Et ses mains se décalent alors au-dessus de mon t-shirt.. J'ose enfin la regarder. _Merde.._ Ses joues rouges, ses lèvres gonflées par nos baisers, ses cheveux en bataille, son cou qui m'appelle et surtout ce regard à la fois plein de tendresse et de désir.. Mon dieu ils me rendent tous folle.. Et si elle continue comme ça.. Je vais juste succomber.

Doucement son bras semble bouger. Et c'est quelques secondes après que je sens sa main sur ma joue et ses doigts remettre une de mes mèches de cheveux derrière l'oreille.

**''Je t'aime..''** Souffle-t-elle alors. **''Je t'aime et.. Je vais aller nous préparer un chocolat chaud.."** Elle marque une pause. **"Un film ? Ça te dit de regarder un film ?''** Me demande-t-elle alors, rapidement, d'une voix incertaine, voulant sans doute nous sortir de cette situation.

**''Je t'aime aussi..''** Je commence, évidemment. Je dépose un baiser sur la pomme de sa main. Délicatement. **''Un film donc ? Collées serrées dans le lit, dans le noir ? Ça te semble être une bonne idée ?''** Je la taquine et elle rougit, sans doute autant que moi.

Elle racle sa gorge. **''Sûrement mieux que de t'avoir à califourchon sur moi, Clarke..''** Me dit-elle le regard sérieux. **''Je ne sais même pas où mettre les mains..''** Continue-t-elle.

Qu'est ce que j'aimerais la taquiner davantage.. Mais c'est un jeu dangereux et je sais où il nous mènerait.. Hélas, c'est plus fort que moi.

**''J'étais si bien installée pourt..''**

**''Clarke !"** M'engueule-t-elle alors que je vois à nouveau ses joues brûler. Son visage est à présent tourné vers la droite et je vois qu'elle lutte et oh mon dieu, j'aimerais abréger ses souffrances et les miennes, juste là.. Juste maintenant.. Mais j'inspire.. Et je finis par me redresser.

**''Allez, échappe-toi, je vais nous choisir un film.''** Je lui dis en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

\---

**Pov Lexa**

_Ok, relax Lex, reeeeeelax._

J'en ai presque la tête qui tourne de trop penser, de trop ressentir. Putain je sais que je suis dans un rêve, j'en suis quasiment certaine, et si je suis dans la réalité, alors je suis prête à recevoir le coup de bâton qui me sortira de ce moment de bonheur. Parce que ça ne peut pas être si simple.. Deux ans, deux ans qu'on se tourne autour, qu'on s'aime, s'attrape, se désir, se repousse, s'ignore, s'aime encore.. Deux longues années où l'on s'est vues être avec d'autres, ou l'on a jalousé tous ceux dont on aurait aimé avoir la place. Au final.. Il ne reste que nous deux ? Sans personne ? On est réellement libres de s'aimer ? On est réellement libres sans aucun obstacle ? Enfin.. Pour le mois qui vient en tout cas, après, tout va vite changer.. Les vacances, la rentrée.. Elle sera loin de moi. Moins loin que prévu mais loin quand même.. Je sais qu'elle veut prendre son temps, mais on en a si peu.. Début juillet, elle part à New York et moi sur Boston.. Hmm.

Je regarde mes lettres d'acceptation des universités pour lesquelles j'ai postulé, collées sur le frigo.. Il ne faut pas que je me rate, l'envoi doit se faire avant le 31 juin. Et après, direction Boston. Par chance, je sais que j'ai déjà une chambre réservée chez Anya -même si je ne lui en ai encore pas parlé, mais je sais qu'elle acceptera- et par chance, l'appartement que lui a acheté son père est proche de mon campus..

L'eau finit enfin de bouillir. Finalement, j'ai décidé de nous faire deux tisanes. J'ai ajouté un zeste de citron à Clarke et je viens donc remplir nos tasses que je dépose sur un plateau avant de repartir dans mes pensées.

Mes yeux retrouvent la lettre de Boston et je me demande une petite seconde pourquoi je n'ai pas encore retourné le formulaire.. Ah oui Raven et sa demande stupide d'attendre encore un peu avant de prendre une décision définitive. Mais ma décision est prise. Ce n'est même pas Boston ou San Francisco.. En réalité c'est Clarke, c'est juste Clarke. Encore plus depuis ce soir, il est hors de question que je m'éloigne d'elle; Hors de question que je gâche cette chance que nous avons de pouvoir, peut-être, construire quelque chose ensemble.. Et San Francisco.. C'est tellement loin.. C'est se voir tous les trois mois.. Au mieux, c'est.. Déjà difficile rien que d'y penser. Alors non, je resterai ici. J'attendrai pour envoyer la lettre comme me la demander Rae, mais ce sera celle de Boston, ce sera Clarke et moi.

Je finis par attraper le paquet de dragibus que j'ai acheté en rentrant et verse les bonbons dans un bol. J'attrape le plateau tv contenant nos deux tasses de thé et ses friandises avant de remonter à l'étage. J'éteins les lumières avec mon coude au passage, et arrive rapidement devant la porte de ma chambre, légèrement entrouverte. Je la pousse du pied doucement et entre.

J'aurais dû m'annoncer. J'aurais dû tousser, toquer, faire s'entrechoquer les tasses, je sais pas.. J'aurais dû, parce que là, ma bouche s'assèche d'un coup lorsque je vois Clarke sur la pointe des pieds, en t-shirt culotte, essayer d'attraper, ce qui semble être un short, dans mon placard. Je l'ai quitté en jogging et en pull, qu'est ce qui a bien pu se passer pour qu'elle soit à moitié à poil, devant moi. Ok j'exagère mais il y a trop de peau nue de Clarke dans ma chambre.

_Allez Lex, sois plus forte que ton self-control de petite cuillère là._

J'inspire et pose le plateau sur le lit. J'hésite un moment à lui dire qu'il y a des shorts dans le tiroir de la commode, j'hésite vraiment parce que malgré tout, ce que je vois ne me laisse pas indifférente. Et je sais que j'ai plus de classe habituellement, je sais que jamais je n'aurais laissé mon regard se perdre aussi longtemps le long de ses jambes, de ses fesses.. Mais.. Putain.. C'est fou comme les sous-vêtements noirs lui vont bien..  
  
Je déglutis après quelques secondes, je pense avoir assez abusé de ma discrétion et je décide enfin de l'aider. Enfin.. À ma façon.. Après tout, c'est elle qui a commencé à me taquiner.. Après tout, je ne fais que l'aider..

Alors je m'approche d'elle à pas de loup, avant de venir doucement poser ma main sur sa hanche. Elle sursaute, mais ne dit rien, se laissant juste retomber sur ses talons. À mon tour, je me mets sur la pointe des pieds, appuyant légèrement sur ses hanches, que je viens de saisir d'une main, pour venir attraper le bout de tissus au-dessus de nos têtes. Je ne fais que quelques centimètres de plus qu'elle mais merci, merci papa, de m'avoir fait un peu plus grande que Clarke. En redescendant, je n'en perds pas une miette, sentant doucement mes seins glisser dans son dos à travers mon propre t-shirt.

**"Oh god.."** Lâche-t-elle simplement à voix basse, ce qui évidemment me fait sourire. Elle ne se retourne pas, alors je pose mon short sur son épaule droite. J'embrasse la gauche, avant de me détacher de son corps.

**"Tu as choisi le film ?"** Je lui demande presque innocemment en voyant ma tv allumée sur la page d'accueil de Netflix.

**"Hmm, hmm.."**

**"Je prends ça pour un oui."** Je lui réponds en souriant et en posant mes yeux sur elle, n'ayant pas bougé d'un pouce. **"Clarke ? Le short est sur ton épaule tu sais ?"**

**"Hmm, oui, oui.."** Dit-elle, avant de se décider enfin à l'enfiler. De mon côté, je m'installe simplement dans mon lit, attrapant la télécommande posée sur mon chevet. Sans un bruit, elle finit par me rejoindre et s'assoit à côté de moi.

**"Clarke ?"**

**"Mets le film Lex."** Parle-t-elle enfin. Et je connais ce ton de voix et putain que j'aime ce ton de voix.

**"Tiens.."** Je lui tends sa tasse de thé que je viens de récupérer du plateau posé, lui également, sur le petit meuble à côté de moi. **"J'ai fait une tisane.. Pour calmer tes ardeurs."** Je lance en la taquinant.

**"Mes ardeurs hein.."** Répond-elle en la saisissant. Un sourire en coin se dessine enfin sur son visage. **"J'espère que tu t'en aies fait une également Woods.."** Finit-elle par me murmurer en se penchant contre moi. **"Je ne pense pas être la seule à en avoir besoin.."** Continue-t-elle au creux de mon oreille..

_Vile tentatrice ! Démon que tu es Clarke !_

Des frissons parcourent alors l'entièreté de mon corps. Je les sens, jusque dans mes orteils. Bon sang ! Je soupire avant d'attraper ma propre tasse et la seule chose que je peux faire alors c'est lui sourire en la lui montrant.

**"Tu n'as pas tort Clarke.. Je meurs d'envie de toi, de tes lèvres, de ton corps."** Je bois une gorgée. **"Je meurs d'envie de t'arracher ce short et de te faire l'amour tendrement, mais à la place, je vais juste mettre.."** Je regarde à nouveau l'écran, l'air de rien. **".. Remember me ? C'est ça ?"**

Et je tourne alors mon visage vers elle, pleine d'assurance, étant certaine que mes quelques mots ne l'ont pas laissé indifférente. Et c'est le cas.. C'est clairement le cas. Son corps s'est enfoncé dans les cousins, son visage est cramoisi et sa tasse.. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle tienne le coup longtemps vu la force avec laquelle elle la serre.

**"Mets ce putain de film Lexa !"** S'exclame-t-elle enfin.

Oh.. Cette expression.. Elle est frustrée.. Vraiment vraiment frustrée. Et je souris alors, je souris parce que j'adore avoir retrouvé cet effet sur elle.. J'adore avoir le droit, j'adore être LIBRE d'être comme ça avec elle.

**"Et efface-moi ce sourire ou je te fais manger la télécommande !"**

Mais je ne l'efface pas, mon dieu non, jamais. C'est jouissif de la voir là, c'est juste.. J'en soupire d'aise tellement ça me rend heureuse. Je me penche alors et finis par poser son bol de bonbons sur ses genoux, par dessus le drap.

**"Tu m'achètes avec des bonbons ?"** Me demande-t-elle, d'une voix faussement en colère. **"Il t'en faudra plus pour me mettre dans ton lit, Woods."**

Je laisse échapper un rire. **"Tu y es déjà ma belle."** Je lui murmure avant de tendre le bras derrière moi pour trouver l'interrupteur de la chambre. J'éteins la lumière et en deux secondes à peine, son corps se colle à moi et sa tête se pose sur mon épaule.

\---

 **"Pourquoi j'ai choisi ce film ?!"** Me demande Clarke à qui je passe un énième mouchoir. Elle essuie ses larmes à nouveau tout en me lançant un regard presque menaçant. **"Pourquoi ça te touche pas toi ? T'es une tulipe ou quoi ?"**

Je lâche un rire avant de venir essuyer sa joue de mon pouce. **"Je n'ai juste.. Pas vraiment suivi le film."** Je lui avoue, étant bien conscience de ne m'être concentrée que sur ses doigts frôlant la peau de ma cuisse pendant près d'une heure.

**"Oh.."** Souffle-t-elle juste. Elle finit par me sourire et un silence gênant s'installe entre nous. Pas vraiment gênant, mais le film est terminé et nous sommes à nouveau sur l'accueil netflix, toujours dans le noir, toujours collées l'une à l'autre. Sa main est revenue sur ma cuisse et son épaule contre la mienne. **"Tu.. Tu veux peut-être regarder autre chose ? Je te laisse choisir cette fois-ci."** Me dit-elle tout en recommençant à tracer des cercles sur ma peau. Je frissonne.

**"Si.. Si tu veux, mais.. Ça ne changera rien si tu continues à faire ça Clarke.."**

**"Faire ça ?"** Me demande-t-elle en posant son visage à nouveau contre mon bras.

Je souffle un peu, pour me décharger des sensations que je ressens dans mon entrejambe, mais rien n'y fait, rien n'y fait parce qu'elle ne s'arrête pas.

**"Clarke.."** Je soupire en venant finalement poser ma main sur la sienne, arrêtant ainsi ses mouvements.

**"Hm.."**

**"On ferait peut-être mieux d'aller dormir.."** Je tente alors. Parce que c'est réellement une torture d'être la contre elle, d'être là sans pouvoir la toucher, sans pouvoir..

_Ow._

  
En une seconde à peine, le drap virevolte, en une seconde à peine, Clarke se retrouve à califourchon sur mes cuisses, encore, ses mains accrochées à mon t-shirt. Les flash de lumière venant de la tv me font capter son regard, je n'en vois pas la couleur, mais je pourrais jurer qu'elle se fond avec l'obscurité ambiante.

**"Cla.."**

**"Je n'ai pas envie de dormir, Lexa."** Me dit-elle d'une voix grave, presque suave. Je déglutis et elle saisit alors mes mains pour les placer sur le haut de ses cuisses. _Putain.._ J'avais oublié cette sensation.. Mon cœur pourrait clairement s'échapper de ma poitrine à l'heure actuelle. Ses doigts remontent mes avant-bras, mes biceps, mes épaules et viennent enfin se perdre sur ma nuque. Elle joue avec mes cheveux un instant et s'avance ainsi vers moi, presque sensuellement.. Je déglutis, encore, et je la vois humidifier ses lèvres, juste avant de venir les poser sur les miennes. Délicatement.. Pour les premières secondes en tout cas, car rapidement plus rien n'est délicat. Ni la façon qu'elle à de me mordre la bouche, ni ses coups de bassin que je sens contre mes cuisses. Ma langue se mélange avec la sienne, son souffle chaud au goût de citron pénètre ma bouche sans attendre, ses mains me maintiennent presque fermement pour que je ne bouge plus alors que les miennes s'agrippent à ses cuisses nues, son short assez remonté pour laisser place à sa peau.

Ce baiser, sans doute le plus torride que l'on ait échangé, me transporte loin, vraiment très loin, dans un monde ou la sensualité règne, dans un monde où Clarke me met à ses pieds dans un simple soupir. Sa bouche m'engloutie, sa langue lèche mes lèvres, lèvres se faisant aspirer dans un torrent de passion et j'avale ce flux de salive, j'avale chaque soupire qu'elle laisse échapper et qui résonne en moi. Mes doigts se resserrent contre sa peau, mes pouces s'enfoncent dans sa chair, dans l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Sa main droite descend vers mon estomac, soulève mon t-shirt et ne perd pas une seconde pour griffer mon ventre.

Je relève la tête, en arrière, lui donnant accès à mon cou qu'elle n'hésite pas à venir mordre, ah ça non, elle n'hésite pas. La douleur et le plaisir se mélangent lorsqu'elle finit par embrasser ma peau jusqu'au lobe de mon oreille. J'ouvre les yeux doucement et ceux-ci se perdent sur.. son tableau.. Celui qu'elle m'a offert à mon anniversaire et qui est accroché là, au dessus de nous. _"I'll always be with you.."_ Je n'en vois que le cadre mais je sais ce qu'il représente, il est vrai, il est le symbole d'un amour pur, un amour qui doit se construire, un amour qui ne doit pas commencer comme ça, dans la passion, même si, putain, je n'ai envie que de ça.

Ses doigts remontent, je les sens à présent sous mon sein et dans un geste qui, je sais, va nous frustrer pour le restant de la nuit, je l'arrête. Je lâche sa cuisse et je l'arrête.

Elle se détache automatiquement de mon cou pour plonger son regard dans le mien. Il est plein de désir, obnubilé que par ça.

**"Tu n'as.. Tu n'as pas envie ?"** Dit-elle entre deux souffles.

**"Bien sûr que si.. Clarke.."** Et ma main se pose sur sa joue. **"Mais tu voulais attendre.."**

**"Je ne veux plus."** Me coupe-t-elle.

**"Clarke.."**

**"Lexa ?"**

**"Putain.. Je vais vraiment dire ça.."** Je soupire.. **"Je pense que c'est mieux qu'on attende un peu.. C'est ce que tu voulais.. Attendre un peu.. Le temps que l'on avance toi et moi.."**

Elle soupire et finit par se redresser, s'asseyant complètement sur mes cuisses. Sa main glisse sur mon ventre pour venir se poser par-dessus mon t-shirt. Elle se laisse tomber en avant, se lovant contre mon épaule, se lovant dans mes bras, l'entourant avec tendresse.

**"Je suis frustrée."** Râle-t-elle finalement dans mon cou.

**"Et moi donc."**

**"Aaaaaaarh !"** S'écrie-t-elle presque. **"Est-ce que je peux au moins dormir dans tes bras ?"**

**"Je ne nous imaginais pas dormir autrement."** Je souris. Je souris comme une débile car malgré les palpitations que je ressens entre les cuisses, malgré mon coeur qui bat comme un fou dans ma poitrine, ce moment, ce moment là, compte plus que tout au monde. **"Attends, je m'installe mieux."**

Et je me glisse alors davantage dans le lit, m'allongeant sur le dos, tandis que, sans perdre une seconde, Clarke finit par se blottir contre moi, sa jambe se calant sur ma cuisse et sa main sur mon ventre.

**"Tu sais que je vais mettre mille ans à m'endormir.."** Me dit-elle, la frustration toujours présente dans sa voix.

**"Je sais."** Je lui réponds tout en venant passer ma main dans ses cheveux. Elle soupire, je sais que ce geste l'apaise. Et ce n'est en réalité, qu'en quelques minutes, qu'elle finit par s'assoupir contre moi.

_Mille ans à s'endormir hein.._

  
De ma main gauche, j'éteins alors la tv, pose la télécommande et me décide à mon tour de fermer les yeux pour la rejoindre dans ses rêves.

\---

_Note : Booooon, nous y voila. Vous me connaissez et je commence aussi à vous connaître. À ce moment même de l'histoire, elles sont heureuses, à ce moment même de l'histoire, tout est plus ou moins en place pour les laisser dans ce bonheur._

_J'invite donc les plus frustrées d'entre vous, celles qui préfèrent les histoires courtes et "simples", à vous arrêter là. Je pourrais vous écrire un épilogue spécial pour clôturer cette aventure comme si ce chapitre était une sorte de fin à une fiction qui commence à s'ancrer dans le temps._

_Pour les plus téméraires par contre, pour celles, qui comme moi, aiment les histoires compliquées qui n'en finissent pas, pour celles qui veulent me suivre encore un moment et suivre Clarke et Lexa dans leur évolution et dans l'évolution de leur relation, je vous invite simplement à continuer. Je ne suis qu'à la moitié de leur histoire après-tout. Je ne suis qu'à la fin du lycée, je ne suis là, qu'au moment où les sentiments sont trop intenses pour être stables, où les choix se font avec le coeur et non la tête. Je suis là, qu'au début de leur amour. Alors si vous avez encore de la patience à m'accorder, si vous êtes capables de souffrir encore un peu avec moi, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit ou une belle journée et, surtout, je vous dis à vendredi._

_Merci à tous. Pour tout._

  
_Ael._


	59. 59. On-Off

_Note : C'est 00H05, on est vendredi et demain j'aurais pas le temps de poster, donc.. Belle lecture !_

_Ael_

\---

**Pov Raven**

Plus que quinze jours, quinze jours et c'est le bal de fin d'étude, quinze jours et l'année est terminée. Un mois ou deux et notre petit groupe d'amis sera complémentent séparé. J'ai fermé les yeux pendant tellement de temps mais je sais que je vais devoir, bientôt, les ouvrir et affronter cette triste réalité. Je sens mon coeur se serrer en imaginant Anya loin de moi. Un an, un an et demi que nous sommes ensemble et bien plus encore que nous sommes.. Proches, qu'elle est mon amie, ma confidente, mon amour. Ce n'est pas rien, enfin pour moi en tout cas. Elle est tout ce qu'on peut désirer dans une relation et j'ai peur, j'ai tellement peur, au fond de moi, que cette distance nous tue à petit feu. Notre couple est en partie basé sur ce besoin physique qui nous surprend parfois, je le sais. Il est notre force, il est la source même de notre passion mais en même temps c'est une faiblesse bien cachée qui me tord le ventre. Nous avons besoin l'une de l'autre, nous avons besoin de laisser échapper cette frustration coincée entre nos cuisses.. Notre relation n'est pas purement sexuelle, je le sais bien, mais je mentirais en disant, que le sexe n'est pas important. Il l'est pour elle et moi, et sans doute davantage pour moi.. Il l'est.. Mais je l'aime davantage, je l'aime à en devenir nonne si il le faut. Je l'aime à être certaine de ne jamais renoncer à elle malgré la distance, malgré le fait qu'elle ne pourra plus glisser ses lèvres sur les miennes chaque jour. Je l'aime et je sais que nos cinq ans séparés ne seront qu'un triste souvenir lorsque l'on sera vieilles et ridées, lorsqu'on se souviendra de nos années de jeunes adultes..  
  


**''Tu vas bien petit singe ?''**   
  


La grosse voix de Gustus me sort de mes pensées et je le regarde alors, les yeux rouges mais pleins de force.  
  


**''Ça va. Je m'inquiète un peu pour Anya et moi. Mais ça ira, j'le sais.''**   
  


**''Mais oui ! Si il y a bien un couple en qui j'ai confiance, c'est vous deux ! Et puis, elle viendra te voir non ?''**   
  


**''Oui, elle viendra, c'est pour ça que je me dis que ça ira. C'est juste quelques semaines sans la voir entre chaque visite. Ça devrait le faire.''**   
  


**''Alors ne te prends pas la tête pour ça, tu es jeune.''** Dit-il en regardant dans le rétroviseur. **''Et puis Lexa sera là pour te soutenir ! Je suis sûre que ça va être dur pour elle aussi, vous serez plus forte à deux.''**  
  


 **''Lexa ?"** Je lui demande alors, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle vient faire là. Elle a changé d'avis ?  
  


**''Oui, vous comptez toujours prendre une coloc ensemble non ?''**   
  


**''...''**   
  


**''Ce n'est plus le cas ? Il faut que tu me dises Rae, la rentrée est dans quelques mois et si je dois lui réserver une chambre étudiante, j'ai besoin de le savoir maintenant. Il y a un soucis entre vous ?''**   
  


**''Non, non..''** Putain, Lexa, t'abuse. Soit tu ne m'as rien dit à moi, ce qui m'étonnerait, soit tu n'as rien dit à ton père, et maintenant je suis coincée avec lui dans cette foutue voiture. **''J'ai prévu une collocation avec Ontari, sa partenaire de boxe..''**  
  


**''Ah oui la petite Ontari, je l'aime bien cette fille la. Mais ça pose un problème ?''**   
  


**''Non ce n'est pas ça..''** Raaaah.  
  


Je le vois alors garer la voiture.. Et je sais, je sais qu'à ce moment-là, je suis foutue.  
  


**''Parle jeune fille.''**   
  


Je soupire. Gustus a employé sa grosse voix et je suis une vraie lâche quand il fait ça.  
  


**''Je ne suis pas certaine que Lexa soit sur San Francisco l'année prochaine.. Elle semble s'être dirigée sur Boston..''**   
  


Il ne réagit pas, je le vois simplement froncer les sourcils.   
  


**''Pourquoi ?''** Demande-t-il sérieusement. **''Lexa est une fille sérieuse et réfléchie.. Alors pourquoi ?''**  
  


 **''Elle n'est pas réfléchie quand il s'agit de Clarke..''** Je lui souris alors timidement. **''J'essaye de la convaincre depuis un moment déjà.. Mais elle est tellement bornée.. J'ai même réussi à la faire attendre avant d'envoyer sa réponse. J'ai encore un peu d'espoir mais j'ai vraiment la sensation que je serais loin d'elle l'année prochaine..''**  
  


**''Ça, ça ne risque pas. J'aime Clarke, même après tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre elles. Mais je ne laisserai pas ma fille gâcher son avenir pour un amour de lycée !''**   
  


_Oh. Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait.._

\---

La maison est ultra silencieuse. À cette heure-ci Lexa devrait être revenue de son jogging matinal, elle devrait même être en train de déjeuner.   
  


**"Lexa ?!"** Crie alors Gustus dans le salon. Il semble plus inquiet qu'en colère mais je peux voir que papa Woods n'est pas au mieux de sa forme. C'est un bon père, parfois dépassé par sa fille -encore plus depuis qu'il fricote avec ma mère- mais un bon père. C'est quelqu'un de bien et je pense qu'au final il s'en veut d'avoir mis toute sa confiance dans Lexa pour la voir arriver à faire ce choix de vie.. Sincèrement, elle me fatigue avec ses histoires. Et je trouve ça si bête et si injuste à la fois. Bête de gacher son avenir comme ça et injuste parce que, putain, qu'est ce que j'aimerais faire la même chose. Tout foutre en l'air, m'en foutre et vivre aux crochets d'Anya toute ma vie. Après tout elle a assez d'argent pour entretenir un pays entier pendant cent ans.. Je soupire. Erf, si seulement je pouvais réellement penser comme ça.   
  


**"Je monte voir si elle est en haut."** Je lance enfin au père de Lexa, qui s'impatiente.   
  


Je grimpe les marches, sans vraiment faire attention au bruit que je fais, après tout, elle n'a qu'à être réveillée.   
  


**"Leeeeexaaaaaaaa."** Je m'exclame en arrivant dans le couloir de l'étage. **"Wooouwouuu Leeeexaaaaa."** Je finis par m'avancer devant la porte de sa chambre et par toquer trois fois. **"Lexa tu dooors ? J'suis revenue avec ton père ! Leeeexa."**  
  


Je colle alors mon oreille contre le morceau de bois nous séparant, quand j'entends du bruit dans la pièce. Je l'entends parler, râler presque. OH PUTAIN ELLE N'EST PAS SEULE. Qui ? Ontari ? Noooooon, impossible ! Luna ? Peut-être.. Non, elle m'en aurait parlé non ? OH PUTAIN DE IOZHRENFKRNFER. Ma petite soeur est redevenue une femme.   
  


**"Je suis désolée de vous avoir dérangé gentes dames."** Je souffle, à travers la porte, mais celle-ci s'ouvre alors d'un coup pour laisser place à une Lexa au regard noir, noir de colère. Elle la referme derrière elle avant que je n'arrive à voir quoi que ce soit.   
  


**"Quoi ?"** Me demande-t-elle alors.  
  


 **"Tu n'es pas seule."** Je jubile.   
  


**"Je ne suis pas seule."** Me répond-elle au tac o tac, assez froidement.  
  


 **"C'est qui ? Brune, rousse, blonde ? Blonde, c'est sûr, t'as un truc avec les blondes."** Je murmure alors que ses joues rougissent d'un seul coup. **"Héhé, j'ai tapé dans le mille."**  
  


Je réfléchis une seconde.. Toutes les blondes que l'on connaît sont clairement en couple.   
  


Et c'est alors que je me perds dans mes pensées, que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvre à nouveau. Je la vois fermer les yeux un instant avant que mon regard ne se perde sur.. Clarke ? OH MON DIEU. Ma bouche s'entrouvre et mes yeux jouent au ping pong entre l'une et l'autre.  
  


 **"Salut Rae."** Me lance alors Clarke, juste comme ça.  
  


**"Sa.. lut.."**   
  


**"Je crois qu'on l'a cassé.."** Souffle Lexa en se rapprochant de notre amie.  
  


Oh, je connais ce body langage là ! La blonde s'appuie alors sur l'épaule de la brune avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.   
  


**"Je vais à la douche.. Je te proposerais bien de me rejoindre, mais j'imagine que vous avez des choses à vous dire toutes les deux.."** Lui dit-elle alors que les joues de Lexa se mettent à brûler en une fraction de seconde.  
  


De mon côté, je crois que de la bave commence à couler de ma bouche ouverte.   
  


**"Cla.."** Tente alors Lexa avant d'entendre la porte de la salle de bain se fermer. Elle lâche un soupir et pose enfin ses yeux sur moi. _Hello, désolée de vous avoir dérangé mais je suis encore làààà._ **"C'est pas ce que tu crois Rae. Et par pitié, ferme la bouche."**  
  


Elle râle une nouvelle fois, avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Je la suis évidemment.  
  


 **"Explique !"** Je lui lance alors.   
  


Elle s'assoit. **"Elle a quitté Niylah y a deux mois. Elle me l'a dit hier à midi. Elle est venue discuter le soir.. Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait.."** Et je la vois sourire comme une débile avant qu'elle ne continue. **"Puis on s'est embrassé encore.. Et encore.. Et on a fini par s'endormir."**  
  


**"..."**   
  


**"Quoi ?"** Me demande-t-elle.  
  


**"Par vous endormir ? Genre, t'es en pseudo couple, et vous êtes capable de ken dans une piscine, et là que vous êtes toutes les deux seules, dans un lit, vous.. Vous vous endormez ? Mais putain, qu'est ce qui va pas chez vous ?"**   
  


**"On veut juste prendre notre temps.. Ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque, c'est juste que.. La première fois tout est allé si vite, là on veut juste réapprendre à être.. ensemble j'imagine."**   
  


**"Ça se tient.."** J'hésite. **"Donc, vous êtes ensemble ?"**  
  


**"Hm.. Non, je crois pas, enfin peut-être.. Je sais pas. On s'est pas mis d'étiquette tu vois ?"**   
  


**"Hm.. Ouais.."** Je réfléchis, je réfléchis parce qu'il y a encore quelques semaines j'aurais sauté de joie.. Là, ça ne m'aide pas à la convaincre d'aller à San Francisco, loin de là..  
  


 **"T'as pas l'air heureuse pour moi.."** Souffle-t-elle, presque triste.  
  


 **"Je le suis Lex, évidemment que je le suis."** Je lui souris, j'essaye en tout cas, avant de venir la prendre dans mes bras pour lui montrer toute mon affection.  
  


 **"Maintenant que je t'ai donné un peu d'amour.."** Je marque une pause et me recule. **"Ne m'en veut pas pour ce qui va suivre.."** Elle fronce les sourcils. **"J'ai plus ou moins laissé échapper que tu allais à l'université de Boston.. Devant Gustus.."**  
  


 **"T'AS FAIT QUOI ?!"** Hurle-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux.   
  


**"Je suis désolée, je pensais qu'il était au courant ! C'est ton père, ça me semblait logique qu'il le soit !"**   
  


Elle s'assoit à nouveau sur son lit, pose alors ses deux mains sur son visage, dépitée lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvre pour laisser place à une Clarke simplement entourée de sa serviette, presque essoufflée.  
  


**"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Lex, je t'ai entendu hurler de la salle de bain !"**   
  


La blonde s'agenouille alors devant elle, me lançant d'abord un regard noir avant de poser ses deux mains sur le visage de la brune.   
  


**"Lex.. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Est-ce que je dois m'occuper de Reyes ?"** Lui demande-t-elle, presque d'un ton taquin - mais, je sais qu'il ne l'est pas. Alors je recule d'un pas, puis de deux.  
  


 **"Je.. Je vais vous laisser discuter. Je serais en bas."** Je lance, avant de me précipiter vers la porte sous les exaspérations de Clarke.

\---

Ce n'est que trente minutes plus tard, alors que je suis installée dans le canapé, que les deux tourterelles descendent ensemble, main dans la main.

Évidemment, Gustus débarque en furie et se calme dès que son regard se pose sur ce petit visage d'ange de Griffin. Erf, elle nous aura tous avec ses grands yeux bleus là. De ma place, je vois la scène, croquant dans ma sucette au coca et appréciant le moment.

Papa Woods embrasse Clarke, évidemment avant de repartir à la cuisine. Les deux, quant à elles, je le remarque cachée derrière mon coussin, ne se quittent pas des yeux. C'est vrai qu'elles sont bien ensemble.. Fait chier, vraiment ça fait tellement chier ! Et puis mon sentiment de frustration ne s'arrange pas quand je vois Clarke s'avancer, poser sa main sur la hanche de Lexa avant de venir l'embrasser tendrement. Sur ses lèvres. Elle vient de l'embrasser sur ses lèvres. Ok c'est mort, adieu colloc avec Lexa à San Francisco. Même toi, Gustus, tu n'as aucune chance face à ça.   
  


Clarke finit par lancer un **"Bye Raven"** à travers la pièce et c'est d'un simple signe du bras que je lui réponds, trop occupée à manger ma sucette.  
  


La porte se referme et j'entends alors des pas traîner jusqu'au salon, puis jusqu'à la cuisine.   
  


**"Bien, maintenant qu'elle est partie, on va discuter toi et moi."** Annonce alors son père. Je m'enfonce dans mon siège, attendant que son courroux tombe. **"C'est quoi cette histoire ? Boston ? Boston, Lexa ?! Tu m'expliques ?"**  
  


Elle soupire.  
  


**"C'est une bonne fac et c'est près d'ic..."**   
  


**"Ne me mens pas !"** Dit-il, autoritairement. Et c'est très très très rare quand il prend cette voix là.  
  


**"Ok. Je reste là parce que je n'ai pas envie d'être loin de Clarke. Content ?"**   
  


**"Tu baisses d'un ton direct !"** Commence-t-il à s'énerver.   
  


Putain de canapé qui n'est pas assez mou pour que je me cache davantage. Sous les coussins peut-être ?   
  


**"Désolée.. C'est juste que.. J'ai besoin d'être près d'elle papa.. Surtout là, que je viens de la retrouver.."**   
  


**"Tu as besoin de te construire un avenir Lexa ! Pas de tout gâcher pour une fille !"**   
  


**"C'est pas qu'une fille ! C'est Clarke ! Pourquoi personne ne comprend ?!"**   
  


**"Tu crois que je ne comprends pas ?! Tu crois que tu es la seule sur terre à être tombée amoureuse d'une personne à ce point ? J'ai aimé ta mère dès la première fois que je l'ai vu, nous nous sommes mis ensemble durant notre dernière année de lycée et pourtant, elle est partie faire ses études en Europe. Tu crois que je n'avais pas le coeur brisé ?"**   
  


**"Et c'était bien ? D'avoir le coeur brisé ? Je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas envie de ressentir ça alors que je peux être à ses côtés ! Bon sang c'est pas comme si j'allais vivre sous un pont ! J'irai quand même à la fac, je serai avec Anya, fin ma vie ne va pas être catastrophique parce que je ne vais pas à cette putain de fac à San Francisco ! Tu n'étais pas contre quand j'ai choisi cette ville, quand j'ai choisi ces études !"**   
  


Vas-y Gustus, montre lui ce que tu sais faire.  
  


**"C'était avant ! San Francisco se bat pour toi ! Le cursus est mieux, ta bourse sera entièrement financée et tu auras assez d'aides pour vivre sereinement durant toutes tes études. Pas de petits boulots à côté, rien ! Tu ne peux pas rêver mieux et toi, toi tu gâches tout comme ça ?"**   
  


J'entends Lexa soupirer de là..  
  


**"J'ai pris ma décision. Tu ne peux pas choisir mon avenir à ma place."**   
  


**"Oh si ! Et regarde moi bien."**   
  


Alors je le regarde, même si ce n'est pas à moi qu'il s'adresse. Je me relève et laisse juste dépasser mes yeux quand ce que je vois me choque presque. Moi ? Choquée.

Il la déchire. Il déchire sa lettre d'admission. Devant elle.. Oh merde papa Woods.. Oh merde comme tu viens de te planter.

Je vois les poings de Lexa se crisper, je vois la veine de son front se gonfler et sa mâchoire se serrer.  
  


 **"Je peux leur répondre par mail tu sais."** Elle est si froide, si en colère. **"Mais je ne te pardonnerai pas d'avoir fait ça. Quel parent fait ça ?!"** Elle parle doucement, écrasant chaque mot dans sa bouche.   
  


**"Un parent qui s'inquiète et qui prend des décisions justes pour sa fille !"**   
  


**"Tu n'as rien pris du tout. J'irai à Boston, que tu le veuilles ou non."**   
  


**"Ta mère serait tellement déç..."**   
  


Et il s'arrête, freiné par la gifle que vient de lui mettre Lexa.  
  


 **"LEXA ?!"** J'interviens alors, sonnée de ce geste, tout comme son père d'ailleurs. **"Ça va pas ?!"** Elle me regarde et rapidement je me calme, rapidement, je saute par-dessus le canapé quand je vois ses yeux s'emplir de larmes..  
  


Je lance un regard presque désespérée à Gustus qui rapidement bafouille quelques paroles.  
  


**"Je.. Je suis désolée.. Ma chérie.. J'ai dépassé les bornes.. Je.. Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas dû parler d'elle.. Je sais qu'elle est fière de toi.. Je sais que.."**   
  


**"Papa Woods, ça va aller.. Je m'en occupe.."** Je lui souffle alors que je sens Lexa me tomber dans les bras. **"Allez viens ma belle, on va aller se mater un film dans ta chambre.."**  
  


Je me retourne vers l'homme tout penaud derrière moi avant de lui adresser un sourire compatissant. Ses épaules se baissent et je peux alors voir toute la tristesse dans son regard.. 

Ce n'est clairement pas Gustus qui arrivera à la convaincre.. Pas après ça..

\--

Et bah quelle journée, mon dieu, je suis épuisée, j'ai mangé beauuuuuucoup trop de pop-corn.

Je me massouille le ventre dans l'ascenseur menant à l'appartement d'Anya. J'espère qu'elle ne m'a pas gardé à manger, je vais exploser. Ou.. En fait si, j'ai encore de la place si jamais elle a commandé chinois. J'ai envie de manger chinois. Oh, un petit nem dans la bouche... Ok j'ai faim.

_Ding._

Les lumières sont éteintes et seules celles du salon ou plutôt de la tv illuminent la pièce. Je pose mon sac à l'entrée, enlève mes chaussures et m'avance donc vers cette source de vie.

Mes amis sont là. Octavia et Lincoln sont calés dans les bras l'un de l'autre et Clarke est à leur côté, croquant dans un bout de pizza. _Oh ça a l'air très très bon, la pizza c'est cool aussi._ À l'autre bout du canapé, elle est là, mon amour. Putain qu'est ce qu'elle est.. Qu'est ce qu'elle est tout pour moi. Elle a attaché ses cheveux dans un chignon et j'adore quand elle fait ça. J'adore quand quelques mèches se baladent sur ses joues aussi. Je la regarde un moment avant de me racler la gorge pour signifier ma présence.   
  


**''Oh God !''** S'écrie alors Clarke en sursautant.  
  


**''Ça va Griffin, c'est Harry Potter que vous regardez, pas un film d'horreur.''**   
  


**''C'est toi le film d'horreur Reyes !''** Me lance-t-elle avant de se mettre à bouder.   
  


**''Moooh tu veux que j'appelle ta petite Lexa pour te réconforter ?''** Je la taquine alors tout en contournant le canapé et en déposant un doux baiser sur les lèvres d'Anya. C'est une fois que celle-ci me tend les bras pour que je me cale contre elle sur le canapé qu'Octavia se décide à parler.  
  


**''Lexa ? J'ai raté un épisode ?''**   
  


La main de ma petite amie se perd alors dans mes cheveux et je la sens se tendre un peu. Elle s'inquiète pour Clarke, je le sais bien, mais je sais aussi qu'elle est aussi concernée par leur histoire que je le suis. Et là, je viens de capter toute son attention. _Adieu Harry Potter 2, tu n'étais rien comparé à notre Clexa._  
  


 **''Un gros épisode.''** Je chuchote presque.  
  


Anya met alors le film sur pause, évidemment, elle déteste louper des passages même sur un film qu'elle a vu quatre fois.  
  


Je regarde Clarke dont les joues sont devenues rouges. Merci An' d'avoir stoppé sur une scène assez lumineuse pour qu'on puisse le remarquer.  
  


 **''On s'est embrassé.''** Lâche-t-elle alors en s'avouant vaincue.  
  


 **''QUOI ?''** Hurle alors O' tandis que ma copine me servant de coussin se redresse un peu.  
  


Je râle et elle vient alors me mettre un petit coup derrière la tête. _Ok, Ok._ Je me redresse à mon tour. Adieu boobs de ma vie. Je me décide, à la place, à leur piquer un morceau de pizza. Je m'installe à nouveau dans le canapé, prête à regarder ses joutes devant moi.  
  


 **''Et Niylah ?! T'as pensé à Niylah ?!''** Insiste Octavia. Oh même elle, elle n'était pas au courant. Décidément Griffin, petite cachotière. **''Qu'est-ce qu'elle va dire quand elle va l'apprendre ?''**  
  


 **''Niylah a un truc avec Écho.''** Lâche alors Anya buvant une gorgée de sa bière. C'est à mon tour d'écarquiller les yeux. Pas pour ce nouveau couple bizarre mais parce que ma propre copine ne m'a rien dit sur la rupture de Clarke !  
  


 **''Tu savais ?!''** Je lui lance alors.  
  


 **''On vit avec elle je te signale et à moitié avec Clarke. Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas se rendre compte des choses.''** Dit-elle simplement alors que je vois Lincoln acquiescer.  
  


 **''Tu savais toi aussi ?!"** Lui lance Octavia. Il opine et elle vient alors le frapper au bras. **''Et tu pouvais pas me le dire ?''**  
  


 **''Clarke nous a demandé de ne rien dire.''** Se défend-il tant bien que mal.  
  


Tout le monde se retourne alors vers elle attendant des explications. _Ma pizza est vraiment trop bonne ce soir. Hé-hé._  
  


Elle soupire et se redresse. **''J'ai rompu le lendemain de mon anniversaire.. C'était pas la joie entre nous, par ma faute en grande partie. Je.. J'avais encore des sentiments pour Lexa mais je crois que je ne voulais juste pas blesser Niylah davantage alors je suis restée avec elle pendant des semaines.. Au lieu de rompre.''**  
  


 **''Puis le jeu de la bouteille a frappé !''** J'interviens.  
  


**''Yep. Et on s'est embrassé, Lexa et moi.. Et je sais pas.. C'était si.. Vrai ? Bref, le lendemain j'ai quitté Niylah.''**   
  


**''On avait même pas remarqué !''** S'exclame Octavia, la bouche entrouverte. **''Elle t'a même pris dans ses bras plusieurs fois ce jour-là. J'ai pas rêvé si ?''**  
  


**''Non.. Niylah est.. Mature ? Gentille ? Absolument pas rancunière aussi. On a décidé de rester amies.''**   
  


**''Mais pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit ? Et pourquoi eux le savent ?!''** Demande-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.  
  


 **''Et bien..''** Commence la blonde. **''Je ne l'ai dit à personne en fait.. Je n'étais pas prête à faire face à Lexa et je voulais être celle qui lui annoncerait et je ne voulais pas faire plus de mal encore à Niylah.. Puis il y a quoi.. Deux semaines environ, elle est venue me demander si elle pouvait sortir dîner avec Écho. Elle est venue me demander pour ne pas me blesser. Vous y croyez vous ? Quel amour. Enfin, au final elles sont sorties au resto et tout s'est bien passé. Et elles ont recommencé encore et encore alors que de mon côté je cherchais à savoir si j'étais prête aussi à construire quelque chose avec Lex.. J'attendais juste le bon moment je crois.. Donc je ne lui ai dit qu'hier. Parce que c'était le bon moment. Et on s'est embrassées. Et j'ai dormi chez elle. MAIS rien d'autre ne s'est passé. Je vous le dis avant d'entendre vos suppositions !''**  
  


Elle s'arrête enfin de parler. Dios mio, quel moulin à parole. Moi de mon côté, je me suis recalée dans les bras d'Anya. Mais je la sens être encore légèrement crispée.  
  


 **''Vous êtes ensemble ?"** Elle lui demande alors.  
  


 **''Et pourquoi Anya et Lincoln sont au courant pour Écho et Niylah ?''** Insiste Octavia de l'autre côté.  
  


 **''Parce qu'on a tous mangé ensemble la semaine dernière.''** Lui répond-elle rapidement, avant de se tourner vers nous, An et moi.  
  


**''Je.. J'aimerais bien oui.. Mais on a décidé d'y aller doucement, de prendre notre temps.. Surtout que maintenant je sais qu'elle reste à Boston..''**   
  


**''Aïe !''** Je me retourne vivement. Anya vient de me tirer les cheveux sans faire exprès.  
  


 **''Désolée Babe.''** Elle m'embrasse le crâne avant de se tourner vers Clarke. **''Elle reste à Boston ?''**  
  


 **''Euh oui.. Elle vient pas vivre avec toi ?''** Lui demande alors la blonde.   
  


Oh merde, Anya est pas au courant. _Lex je vais te buter._  
  


 **''Si, si.. Je suis bête. J'avais zappé qu'elle avait changé d'avis.''** Lui répond-elle simplement. Ma petite amie et sa poker face de malade. **''Je suis légèrement fatiguée, je vais aller me coucher.''** Dit-elle alors. **''Babe, au lit.''** Ce n'est même pas une demande.  
  


 **''Mais, j'ai encore faim moi..''** Je soupire mais je m'arrête quand je vois son regard. Il n'est pas noir, non, elle a besoin de moi. **''Ok j'arrive, mais je prends un paquet de bonbons pour manger dans le lit.''**  
  


Elle soupire et acquiesce. Rapidement je me lève pour aller à la cuisine. Je prends mes petites friandises, plus un paquet de gâteaux, on sait jamais si la discussion devient longue. Je dis bonne nuit à tout le monde avant de suivre Anya jusque dans notre chambre. Je referme la porte, elle est déjà en train de faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Je m'assois sur son lit et ouvre mon sachet de Tagada.   
  


**''Tu le savais ? Qu'elle restait sur Boston ?''**   
  


**''Je n'en étais pas certaine au début, elle hésitait.''** J'attrape un bonbon et le fourre dans ma bouche. **''Mais cha fait un moment que chessaye de la con..vaincre.''** Je lui dis tout en avalant. J'en reprends un autre. **''Même Guchtus n'a pas réuchi..''**  
  


 **''Est-ce que tu peux arrêter de manger pendant deux petites minutes juste ?''** Me demande-t-elle sèchement, ce qui me fait déglutir difficilement. **''Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?!"**  
  


**"Je.. Je croyais que tu étais au courant ? Fin, c'est chez toi qu'elle va vivre quand même, ça me semblait logique.. Mais maintenant que j'y pense, même son père ne le savait pas..''**   
  


**''Hmm..''** Elle semble réfléchir et tout son corps s'apaise un peu. Oh, elle croyait juste que je le lui avais caché ? Elle se rapproche alors de moi et s'assoit enfin à mes côtés. **''Désolée de m'être énervée, je..''**  
  


 **''Tu peux t'excuser, oui !''** Je la coupe, bien téméraire ce soir. **''On en parle des cachoteries entre toi et Clarke ?! Parce que pour le coup TU n'as vraiment pas partagé l'info !''** Je tente de la culpabiliser un peu, après tout elle nous a crié dessus, sur Tagada et moi.   
  


Elle soupire et me fait alors son plus beau regard blasé. **''Tu te demandes vraiment pourquoi on ne t'a rien dit à TOI, par rapport à tout ça ? Sincèrement, mon coeur ?''**  
  


Je plisse les yeux un instant avant de venir ré-enfourner un bonbon dans ma bouche. **''Ok, Ok, cha che dichcute.''**  
  


 **''Non chachedichcute pas.''** Me reprend-elle en se moquant de ma belle élocution. **''Tu aurais été in.su.ppor.ta.ble.''** Elle dépose un baiser sur mon front et m'entoure de son bras, comme pour contrebalancer ces paroles. Petite manipulatrice de mon coeur va. **''Maintenant c'est mieux, elles vont enfin pouvoir être heureuses, enfin.''**  
  


C'est à mon tour de soupirer. Je soupire parce qu'elle a tort. Pas sur le fait que j'aurais été in.su.ppor.ta.ble comme elle dit, mais davantage sur leur bonheur..  
  


**''Elle ne t'a rien dit hein ? Sur sa Bourse et tout le reste ?''**   
  


**''Euh si, toutes ses études vont être financées par Nyko et Roan pourquoi ?"**   
  


**''Je parle de Lexa. Elle ne t'a rien dit pour San Francisco ?"** Je lui demande en haussant les sourcils. C'est fou comme elle pense toujours à Clarke en priorité. Heureusement que je sais qu'elle m'aime sinon j'en viendrais presque à me poser des questions sur ces deux là.   
  


**''Aux dernières nouvelles, je pensais qu'elle allait t'accompagner. Je t'avoue que quand Clarke a dit que Lexa serait sur Boston, j'ai juste été choquée de pas le savoir, sachant que bon, je serai un peu la proprio du logement.''** Me répond-elle, confuse. **''J'ai raté quelque chose apparement.''**  
  


**''Yep. L'école de San Francisco possède un des clubs de boxe anglais les plus réputés du pays. Ontari y sera cette année, ses études vont entièrement être prises en charge. Mais c'est aussi et surtout le cas de Lexa. Ils lui ont proposé de financer ses études, de lui trouver ses stages, de payer son logement.. Et même de la rémunérer. Ils veulent en faire une boxeuse professionnelle. Et vu son niveau.. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle fasse une belle carrière..''**   
  


Je la vois alors très étonnée, très très étonnée.   
  


**''Pourquoi elle res...''** Elle ne finit pas sa phrase que ses sourcils sont déjà en train de se froncer. **''Clarke ?''**  
  


 **''Clarke.''** Je soupire. **''Si elle choisit Boston, elle choisit Clarke, mais elle choisit aussi des études à moitié financées, un travail à temps partiel.. Elle choisit un avenir qui est bien loin d'être suffisant Anya.. Je n'ai pas envie de voir ma soeur galérer.''**  
  


**''Mais je serai là, si elle a besoin.''**   
  


**''Lexa ne te demandera jamais d'aide. Tu parles de quelqu'un qui a refusé MIT..''**   
  


Elle lâche alors un râle, plus de tristesse que d'énervement. Quelques minutes passent et j'attends, j'attends qu'elle me dise son plan, parce que je la connais, je sais qu'elle saura quoi faire.  
  


**''Clarke va être anéantie..''**   
  


**''Clarke ?''** Je lui demande.  
  


 **''Elle est la seule capable de la faire changer d'avis.. Et je ne pense pas qu'elle soit au courant de tout ça.. Elle ne la laisserait jamais gâcher son avenir comme ça.''** Elle se redresse un peu et plonge alors son regard anthracite dans le mien.   
  


**''Il faut qu'on lui parle.''**

\---

**Pov Clarke**

J'espère qu'Anya ne m'en voudra pas d'être partie comme une voleuse ce matin. Ça faisait des lustres que je n'avais pas mangé avec ma famille le dimanche midi et je ne pouvais plus trop y échapper. Déjà que j'étais en retard à cause de ce foutu bus. Vivement que j'ai mon permis.

Et ça été long, tellement long ! Six heures de repas, six heures à devoir raconter tout ce qu'il s'est passé au niveau de ma "carrière" comme aime le dire mon père. J'ai dû leur montrer les plaquettes de la NYAA et leur expliquer tout mon futur programme. Je leur ai montré mes derniers croquis également, le restant de mes tableaux étant soit à la galerie, soit au lycée. Puis en fin d'après-midi, ma mère et moi avons commencé à regarder quelques annonces sur internet concernant des appartements sur New York. Nous avons trouvé deux petites locations que j'ai, bien sûr, sauvegardé pour les partager à Octavia plus tard..

Et me voilà, à présent dans mon lit, les yeux fixant le plafond. J'ai raccroché avec Lexa il y a quelques secondes, après avoir passé presque une heure au téléphone avec elle. Je me sens bien, je me sens terriblement bien dans ma vie, comme jamais je ne l'ai été auparavant. Tout va bien avec ma famille, mes études vont être tout ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi, j'évolue dans mon art plus rapidement que prévu, j'arrive même à vendre des peintures, ce qui en soit, est assez rare pour quelqu'un de mon âge. Toute cette situation est assez exceptionnelle je dois dire. Mais surtout, surtout ce qui me donne le sourire, c'est elle. Juste elle.

\---

Il fait chaud aujourd'hui, vraiment très chaud ! La preuve, je suis sortie en short et en débardeur; c'est bientôt la fin de l'année alors j'avoue que je fais beaucoup moins attention à ma tenue. Je sais que les shorts assez courts ne sont pas autorisés au lycée.. Enfin tous les vêtements pouvant montrer un peu trop de peau sont interdits.. Mais j'espère qu'ils seront conciliants vu la chaleur qu'il fait.

C'est en arrivant dans le bus que je me rends compte que je ne suis pas la seule à mourir de chaud ce matin. Il est à peine 7H20 et nous sommes tous déjà en sueur. Est-ce qu'on va avoir le droit à une canicule en plein milieu du mois de juin ? Foutu réchauffement climatique. Je m'assois à ma place, celle du milieu comme toujours et je pose ma tête sur la vitre. Même elle a perdu de sa fraîcheur. Je déplace rapidement mon sac sur le siège d'à côté, manière d'éloigner toute source de chaleur de mon corps et ferme les yeux, comme chaque matin.

Ce n'est que lorsque le chauffeur me réveille, comme à son habitude, que je descends enfin du bus. Quelques centaines de mètres plus tard et j'arrive enfin devant le lycée. Je sais qu'elle m'attend, je le sais, elle me l'a dit hier. J'avance, j'avance encore jusqu'à arriver devant le portail. Et je la vois, là, le sourire aux lèvres, discutant avec Jasper et Monty. Je m'arrête un instant car j'apprécie ce que je vois. Elle est magnifique, comme toujours. Ses cheveux sont détachés aujourd'hui, et je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer sa peau, légèrement humidifiée par cette chaleur environnante. Elle porte un jean serré noir et un simple débardeur bordeaux, assez moulant je dois dire, assez moulant pour que je puisse apercevoir ses abdos se contracter à chacun de ses rires.  
  


 **''Des jumelles ?''** Me chuchote une voix à l'oreille. Raven ? Même pas. C'est Bellamy qui me sort de ma douce contemplation.   
  


**''Hey Bell.''** Je lui souris juste. Après les événements de ces derniers jours, je ne me sens absolument pas coupable d'avoir posé mes yeux sur elle tout ce temps.  
  


 **''Tu as passé un bon week-end ?''** Me demande-t-il tandis que de mon côté, mes yeux viennent de se plonger dans ce magnifique regard émeraude. Mon cœur s'accélère quand je la vois à nouveau sourire, à moi cette fois-ci. **''Excellent, excellent.''** Je réponds à la silhouette près de moi, tout en avançant de quelques pas, toujours ancrée sur ce beau visage à quelques mètres de moi. Et elle me rejoint. Nous laissons nos amis comme si plus rien n'existait et lorsque son front vient automatiquement frôler le mien, une vague de chaleur me saisit.  
  


 **''Tu es.. J'ai pas les mots..''** Souffle-t-elle, ses yeux se posent sur mes cuisses puis sur ma poitrine légèrement mise en avant aujourd'hui. Je la vois déglutir et je suis à la fois gênée et légèrement excitée, je dois l'avouer. Surtout lorsqu'elle se recule un peu et que j'aperçois ses pupilles dilatées. Le sourire en coin que j'affiche, lui fait alors monter le rouge aux joues.   
  


**''Tu n'as pas vraiment besoin de mot tu sais, c'est marqué sur tout ton visage.''** Je lui dis à voix basse.  
  


 **''En même temps Clarke...''** Et elle recommence à poser ses yeux sur moi. _Mon Dieu.._  
  


 **''Quoi ? Il fait chaud...''** Je soupire presque.  
  


Elle déglutit encore et je me sens serrer les cuisses pour ne pas me laisser trop aller. Elle s'avance enfin, ferme les paupières une seconde, inspire, et les ouvre à nouveau. Elle s'approche de moi et instinctivement je me prépare, je prépare mes lèvres à ce qu'elle va me donner. Mais je suis surprise, très surprise de sentir les siennes sur ma joue et non sur ma bouche.

Elle se recule et me sourit alors que, déçue, je reste bloquée sur place.   
  


**''On s'avance ?''** Me demande-t-elle simplement en me tendant la main. Je la lui prends, et malgré la chaleur qui nous fait suer, j'apprécie ce contact, j'apprécie qu'elle me tienne fermement, j'apprécie passer les portes du lycée en sa compagnie.   
  


Nous arrivons vers les platanes ou Anya et Raven nous attendent.  
  


 **''Alors c'est officiel ? Lexa n'est plus sur le marché ?''** Lance alors Luna en débarquant derrière nous. Instinctivement je resserre mes doigts entre ceux de ma brune.  
  


 **''Luna, arrête de l'embêter.''** Intervient-elle alors en déposant un baiser sur mon front.   
  


_God Lexa, ma bouche, embrasse ma bouche !_   
  


**''Ok, Ok.''** Lui répond la brune.Elle se place devant moi et me prend dans ses bras me faisant lâcher Lex quelques secondes. **''Je suis contente pour vous. Il était temps.''** Souffle-t-elle au creux de mon oreille.  
  


Elle se recule et je lui souris tandis que ma main est à nouveau capturée par l'amour de ma vie.   
  


**''Bon et sinon vous deux, toujours ok pour ce soir ?''** Luna demande alors à Raven et Anya, bien silencieuses ce matin, je trouve.   
  


**''Et comment !''** S'exclame enfin Raven. **''19h ! Et ramène Ruben !''** Un sourire malicieux illumine son visage.  
  


 **''Ruben ?''** Je demande, ne connaissant pas de Ruben. Anya soupire et je la connais, quand elle soupire comme ça, c'est que Rae va encore dire une connerie.  
  


 **''Yep, Ruben, notre gode ceinture. On l'a oublié chez elle la dernière fois.''** Me répond-elle alors que Lexa se met à s'étouffer. Je lui tapote le dos doucement et je la sens se tendre lorsque mes doigts frôlent ses omoplates.   
  


**''Sérieux Raven ! On était pas obligé de savoir !''** S'énerve-t-elle presque.   
  


**''Oh ça va madame la prude ! Désolée d'avoir une vie sexuelle trépidante, contrairement à certaines.''**   
  


Je lui lance alors un regard blasé tout en secouant la tête.   
  


**''Je..''** Tente alors Lexa. Mais aucun mot de sort.   
  


**''Ça va aller Lexa, je suis sûre que Clarke va remédier à tout ça.''** Intervient Luna d'une voix douce et compatissante.  
  


 **''Non mais ça suffit toutes les deux ! Lexa est assez grande pour.. Euh.. Elle est assez grande ok."** Je m'exclame alors, essayant de protéger un minimum l'intégrité de la femme que j'aime.  
  


Tout le monde me regarde et Raven se met à rire à pleins poumons. Luna laisse échapper un rire et même Anya s'y met. Je la fixe froidement et elle se calme rapidement avant de poser sa main sur le bras de Rae pour qu'elle s'arrête à son tour.  
  


**''Allez Griffin avoue que c'était drôle ! Puis c'est pas d'ma faute si Lexa a couché avec personne depuis l'été dernier ! Va falloir tout lui réapprendre !''**   
  


**''RAVEN !''** Cette fois-ci c'est _elle_ qui intervient. Lexa vient de crier. Hm.. J'entends rarement sa voix de cette façon là et je dois avouer que lorsque les cris ne sont pas envers moi, je trouve ça assez séduisant.   
  


**''Ok.. Ok, je m'arr...''**   
  


_Driiiiing._   
  


**''Sauvez.''** Ajoute-t-elle. **''Luna, oublie pas, Ruben et toi à l'appart ce soir !''**  
  


 **''Je l'ai déjà avec moi.''** Leur lance-t-elle en tapotant sur le fameux objet à travers le tissu de son sac. Elle s'éloigne. **''Ce midi je mange avec ma grand-mère, mais je m'occuperai de vous deux ce soir !''** Crie-t-elle presque en s'éloignant.   
  


Anya soupire et je lui lance alors un sourire en coin. Je me rapproche d'elle pour lui murmurer quelques mots. **''Je ne pensais pas.. Que ce serait elle qui s'occuperait de toi..''** Je la taquine.  
  


**''Oh ça va, occupe-toi de satisfaire ta copine toi.''**   
  


**''Bien dit !''** Intervient alors Raven en lui tendant la main pour un high five. An' la regarde, hausse un sourcil et finit juste par s'éloigner de nous.  
  


Moi je reste bloquée sur le mot _copine_ parce que, mon dieu, qu'est ce qu'il est doux à mes oreilles.   
  


**''Clarke ?''**   
  


La voix de Lexa me fait réagir et je la regarde alors tendrement. **''Hm ?''**  
  


**''Je.. C'est vrai ce qu'elles ont dit.. Ça fait vraiment longtemps et..''**   
  


**''Lex..''** Je la coupe en lui prenant les deux mains. **''Je ne vais clairement pas t'en vouloir de n'avoir touché personne pendant tout ce temps.. Clairement pas.''**  
  


Elle acquiesce et je lui souris alors. Elle s'approche de moi, et à nouveau, elle embrasse ma joue. Aaaaarg. Elle me tend la main et à nouveau, j'oublie tout.

\---

**''J'aurais pas dû manger ce muffin, en plus du burger.''**   
  


Je suis là, allongée sur le banc, près de la fontaine, sur ses cuisses. Il est 13h30 par là, et nous avons décidé de prendre un peu de temps pour nous ce midi, mangeant avec nos amis mais les laissant juste après. Sa main s'est perdue dans mes cheveux et son autre tient son téléphone. Elle écrit à son père je crois. Elle le pose enfin et je la sens switcher posant à présent la gauche sur mon cuir chevelu et la droite.. Et bien la droite ne se pose pas. J'ouvre les yeux et je souris quand je vois son bras accroché au dossier du banc.

Alors, je viens entrelacer ses doigts des miens et lentement je viens les déposer sur mon estomac, au-dessus de mon t-shirt. Je lève les yeux vers elle et son visage semble fixer un point devant nous. Je l'observe par en bas. Je me perds dans son cou, le long de sa mâchoire et sur le dessous de sa lèvre qui m'appelle. Les battements dans ma poitrine s'accélèrent quand je me rends compte que je suis juste en dessous de la sienne. J'enfouis alors ma tête dans son ventre, me tournant sur le côté par la même occasion.

Et quelle mauvaise idée. _Ou pas._

Je voulais simplement faire ça pour cacher le rouge de mes joues mais je me rends bien compte que ce que je viens de faire n'arrange rien. Au contraire. Il fait chaud, encore plus chaud que tout à l'heure et je peux sentir la température de son corps s'échapper et frôler mon visage. Je respire, je respire l'odeur de sa lessive, l'odeur de son parfum..

Sa main s'est déplacée sur mes hanches; bien obligée, je me suis tournée. Les miennes sont venues se resserrer contre ma poitrine. L'une d'entre elles a même fini sa course près de mon visage, près de son ventre.

J'inspire à nouveau cet air presque tropical, chaud et humide quand mes doigts se perdent sur sa peau, juste en dessous de son t-shirt, juste près de ma bouche. Je la sens contracter les cuisses, je la sens même presque relever les fesses. Les mouvements de sa poitrine changent, s'accélèrent de plus en plus. Je n'ose pas la regarder, je sais que je serais obnubilée encore une fois par sa beauté. Non, à la place je continue de caresser sa peau glissante. J'ai envie de la sentir.. J'ai envie de la goûter. Je sais que ce n'est ni le lieu ni l'endroit.. Mais sincèrement, je m'en fou de ça. Ceux dont je ne m'en fou pas par contre, ce sont ses frissons sous mes doigts.

Et je déglutis, je déglutis quand je viens remonter doucement ce bout de tissus qui me sépare de sa peau.   
  


**''Cla..rke.''** Tente-t-elle dans un soupir d'agonie.   
  


Je souris et mes lèvres se posent enfin près de son nombril. Un baiser, un simple baiser salé. Sa main qui avait cessé de se perdre dans mes cheveux se retrouve à nouveau à sa place. Je la sens contracter ses doigts, je la sens s'agripper aussi bien à ma hanche qu'à l'arrière de ma tête. Sa peau m'avait manqué, son odeur, son goût.. Je soupire parce que je suis à la fois apaisée d'enfin pouvoir frôler sa chair et à la fois frustrée de ne pas pouvoir la dévorer davantage. Finalement ma main se déplace à l'arrière de son dos, au niveau de ses reins et je m'accroche à elle, fermement. Je m'accroche, prête à enfoncer mes lèvres dans sa peau à nouveau. Mais non, à la place je la frôle juste, ma bouche caressant le duvet blond de son bas ventre.

Je la sens trembler légèrement, je sens sa poigne s'agripper doucement à mes cheveux. Elle rêve de me plaquer là, je le sais. Mais elle ne le fait pas. Elle respecte mes envies. Et la j'ai simplement envie de goûter sa peau de ma langue.. Là.. J'ai just...  
  


 **''He..y..''** Souffle Lexa en appuyant ma tête sur ses cuisses. **''Hey Ontari !''** Recommence-t-elle alors que je n'ose plus bouger. Elle reprend ses caresses dans mes cheveux comme si de rien n'était et j'avoue sentir mon coeur vouloir sortir de ma poitrine. Je reste là, allongée sur les flancs, ma main dans son dos toujours agrippée à sa peau.  
  


**''Salut Alex, salut Clarke !''**   
  


Je ne bouge pas. Comment le pourrais-je, je suis à la fois morte de honte et à la fois extrêmement excitée. Voyant que je ne fais aucun mouvement, Lexa se met alors à racler sa gorge avant de reprendre la parole.  
  


 **''Je crois qu'elle s'est endormie.''** Merci, merci, merci Lex. **''Elle a mangé comme un ogre ce midi.''** Rajoute-t-elle, le ton de sa voix se voulant, à présent, joueur.  
  


En réponse, je lui griffe le dos et je la sens se contenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas laisser échapper un soupir.  
  


 **''Ça va ?''** Lui demande alors son amie.  
  


**''Yep, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?''**   
  


**''Je sais pas t'es toute rouge..''**   
  


**''Il fait ultra chaud et Clarke tient vraiment vraiment chaud. Une vraie bouillotte.''** Tente Lexa. _Belle excuse. C'est bien._ **''C'est son corps qui digère toutes les conneries qu'elle a avalé.''** Ajoute-t-elle.  
  


**"..."**   
  


_Les griffures ne te suffisent pas Woods ?_ Je bouge alors un peu, faisant simplement semblant de changer de position pour ramener ma main au niveau de mon visage mais surtout au niveau du bouton de son jean.  
  


 **''Tu fais quoi ce soir ?''** Lui demande alors sa partenaire de boxe tandis que j'ouvre doucement son pantalon. Et je la ressens à nouveau, se contracter. Doucement je souffle alors que le bas de son ventre pour faire réapparaitre ces frissons que j'aime tant.  
  


**''Rien.. Rien de.. Spécial, pourquoi ?''**   
  


Je la sens se tendre et j'entends alors Ontari approcher dans le gravier. Rapidement, je place ma main sur le haut de son jean, cachant mon œuvre, juste avant qu'elle n'arrive à notre hauteur. Elle se penche au-dessus de moi, je crois qu'elle est proche du visage de Lex, j'en suis sûre.  
  


 **''Tu veux venir dormir à la maison..''** Chuchote-t-elle alors que tout mon corps se tend. **''.. J'aimerais essayer de nouveaux trucs avec toi..''**  
  


J'ouvre alors les yeux comme une furie et me retourne d'un seul coup, la tête toujours sur les cuisses de Lexa, mais mes yeux ancrés dans ceux d'Ontari qui me regarde, à présent, un sourire en coin. Elle se met alors à rire en se reculant.  
  


 **''Qu'est ce qu'il faut pas dire pour te sortir de ton** _ **sommeil**_ **.''** Dit-elle en accentuant le dernier mot. **''La prochaine fois que tu veux lui manger le ventre, trouvez vous un coin plus tranquille.''**  
  


Elle traîne définitivement beaucoup trop avec Raven.. Et je la vois alors repartir en riant, retrouvant Jasper l'attendant un peu plus loin.   
  


Les joues cramoisies, je me redresse alors rapidement tandis que Lexa, elle, se précipite pour ré-attacher le bouton de son jean que j'ai complètement occulté à cause de cette conversation.  
  


 **''Oh merde pardon !''** Je lui lance alors en essayant de l'aider. Mes mains se posent à moitié sur les siennes et à moitié sur son bas ventre. Genre très très bas au niveau de son ventre. Son regard capte le mien et je les retire alors, de suite, me reculant même de quelques centimètres. **''Pardon..''** Je soupire juste.  
  


Elle se ''rhabille'' et finit juste par me sourire tendrement, le souffle encore un peu saccadé. **''Ne t'excuse pas.. Je.. C'était..''**  
  


_Driiiing._   
  


**''Aaaaarg foutue sonnerie !''** Je râle.   
  


Elle se relève et me tend une nouvelle fois la main.

\---

Je ne comprends pas. Trois jours, trois jours que les cours ont repris, trois jours que Lexa ne m'a pas embrassée.. Je sais que je lui ai dit que je voulais y aller doucement, je le sais, mais je ne parlais pas de ça.. Je parlais d'éviter de coucher ensemble le jour même après lui avoir annoncé ma rupture. Et à la limite attendre au moins notre premier rendez-vous, voir même le deuxième ou le troisième. Pas que je n'ai pas envie, rien que d'y penser je sens mon entrejambe s'exciter toute seule.. Non évidemment que j'ai envie d'elle.. C'est juste que je veux qu'on prenne notre temps.. J'ai confiance en elle, elle a confiance en moi, mais je crois que mon coeur ne s'est jamais entièrement remis de notre première fois et des quelques jours qui ont suivi. ET LE FAIT QU'ELLE NE M'EMBRASSE PAS N'ARRANGE RIEN !

Ok, il faut que je me calme parce que je suis en train d'ajouter beaucoup trop de bleu roi sur ma peinture. Rah c'est frustrant. Puis en plus c'est elle qui m'a arrêté quand j'y repense, ce n'est même pas moi au final.. C'est elle qui m'a dit stop.. Bon évidemment elle a fait ça pour moi, je le sais mais.. Omg c'est elle qui me met des stops toutes les deux secondes... Est-ce qu'elle a des doutes ? Non, non je sais qu'elle n'en a pas.. Omg faut que je lui...

Et la porte s'ouvre derrière moi.  
  


 **''Hey..''** Entre alors Lexa un doux sourire aux lèvres.  
  


 **''Faut qu'on parle.''** Je lui lance alors bien trop sérieusement. Elle tangue un peu, se retenant à une chaise et je la vois alors mourir de peur devant moi. Littéralement, tout son corps semble vouloir fuir. **''Oh god, non, non pas dans ce sens !''** Je pose alors mon pinceau et ma palette sur la table, retire mon tablier et me rapproche d'elle. Ma main se pose sur son avant bras et j'accroche son regard du mien. **''Je suis désolée d'avoir dit ça comme ça.. J'ai juste besoin de te parler d'un truc..''**  
  


Elle déglutit. **''O.. Okay, de quoi veux-tu parler Clarke ?''** Je la sens encore un peu sur la défensive.  
  


Je soupire.  
  


 **''Es-tu..''** Je racle ma gorge. **''Est-ce que tu es sûre que tu veux bien de moi.. ? De nous ?''** Je lui réponds alors, timidement.  
  


Ses yeux s'écarquillent alors et un doux sourire vient se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Sa main glisse dans mon cou, et je frissonne quand ses doigts s'attachent à ma nuque. Elle s'avance.  
  


 _Je te jure Woods si tu ne m'embr..._ **''Hmm..''** Je lâche alors le plus long des soupirs quand sa bouche rencontre la mienne et que ses lèvres s'accrochent à moi. Une chaleur intense parcourt tout mon corps quand sa seconde main s'agrippe aussi à mon visage. Elle m'embrasse, sensuellement tandis que je commence à gémir dans sa bouche. Mes bras m'en tombent alors qu'elle me soulève presque du sol tant ce baiser torride me fait lâcher prise.  
  


Et elle se détache de moi, elle se détache de moi, mélangeant son souffle au mien.  
  


**''J'en suis certaine Clarke..''**   
  


Elle pose son front sur le mien, ma respiration saccadée essayant de reprendre un rythme naturel.  
  


 **''Alors.. Alors pourquoi tu ne m'embrasses que maintenant.. ?''** Je lui demande timidement..  
  


Elle laisse échapper un rire franc.   
  


**''Parce que je ne suis pas certaine d'être capable de t'embrasser autrement que comme ça.. Parce que tu me rends folle, trop folle pour prendre le risque de me perdre sur tes lèvres au milieu du lycée..''**   
  


Je laisse échapper un **''Oh''** qui la fait sourire.  
  


 **''Et maintenant que nous sommes.. Seules ?''** Je l'interroge.  
  


**''Maintenant, je vais manger ta bouche jusqu'à ce que j'en perde l'appétit.''**   
  


Et je gémis alors lorsque sa langue vient quémander la mienne.


	60. 60. To the moon, but not back

**Pov Clarke**

Ok, j'appréhende, j'appréhende vraiment beaucoup. La dernière fois que j'ai vécu ce moment.. Erf je préfère ne pas y penser. _Ok fait chier j'y pense._ Mon cœur bat vite, lui aussi a peur, il a peur que Lexa soit là, à l'entrée, prête à nous briser tous les deux, juste comme elle l'a fait l'an dernier..

_Non. Cette fois-ci c'est différent._

Oui cette fois-ci, elle n'a pas de pseudo petite-amie avec qui elle est en pseudo pause. Aujourd'hui, il n'y a plus rien qui peut réellement se mettre entre nous, nous avons fait table rase du passé, nous avons éloigné tout ce qui pouvait être un frein à ce premier rendez-vous, à notre histoire. J'ai juste besoin de souffler un peu, je sais que je stresse simplement pour cette soirée et que ce sont mes hormones qui me jouent des tours.. Mes hormones et mes insécurités. Surtout mes insécurités. Parce que malgré tout ce qu'on a vécu, je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'une fille comme elle.. m'aime.. moi.

Je ne veux pas jouer les victimes ou me remettre en question, ce n'est pas le cas.. Je sais que je plais, je ne suis pas la plus horrible des personnes, physiquement et mentalement.. Mais honnêtement elle et moi.. On est pas du tout dans la même catégorie. Elle est tout simplement sublime, réellement sublime. Son regard vous surprend par sa douceur et sa force, ses lèvres vous appellent dès qu'elles remuent devant vos yeux, ses longs cheveux caressant ses clavicules lui donnent l'image d'une déesse.. Et puis il y a elle, ce vrai elle, celui qui compte, celui qui reste, celui qui ne se fanera pas avec les années. Son esprit, sa douceur, cette façon qu'elle a de rendre tout spécial, de rendre tout intéressant. Chacune de ses attentions est si réfléchie et en même temps si naturelle.. C'est comme si elle savait tout de vous avant même que vous le sachiez vous-même.. Enfin.. C'est ce que je ressens dans notre relation.

Raven et Anya ne cessent de me dire qu'elle n'a jamais été comme ça avec personne. Qu'avant mon arrivée dans sa vie, Lexa était plus froide, moins souriante, moins impliquée. Elle a toujours été généreuse, elle a toujours été là dans les moments difficiles, elle a toujours donné quand elle pouvait mais, elle n'est jamais allée aussi loin, elle n'a jamais pris l'initiative de se confier, de parler de ses sentiments, de s'ouvrir, d'offrir tout ce qu'elle était.. Mais elle l'a fait avec moi. Et ce sentiment là me rend spéciale, JE me sens spéciale à ses yeux et égocentriquement, je sais que je le suis. Et parfois, parfois je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi. Comme maintenant par exemple.

Pourquoi moi ? Ce n'est clairement pas le moment de douter de moi-même, pas juste avant qu'elle ne débarque pour m'amener à notre premier rendez-vous. Non, je devrais être confiante, je devrais être forte, souriante, je devrais me tenir droite, nous guider à travers cette histoire que l'on veut construire ensemble. Mais non, non, à la place mes jambes ont décidé de trembler, mes mains sont devenues moites et mon cœur s'amuse à vriller dans ma poitrine. Oh et je ne parle même pas de mon cerveau dont le monologue commence à m'épuiser.

**"Claaaarke, Lexa est là !"**

_Ok, souffle Griffin, souffle. Putain vous vous êtes vues littéralement hier après-midi !_

Je jette un dernier coup d'œil à ma tenue. J'espère que je vais lui plaire.. Je ne sais pas où elle veut qu'on aille, alors j'ai simplement mis la combinaison à fleurs que j'ai acheté avec Octavia cette semaine. Est-ce qu'elle aime les combinaisons ? Oh god et si elle n'aime pas ? Si elle trouve que ça ne me va pas ? Oh god, oh god, oh g..

**"Claaaarke !"**

J'inspire. _Ok RELAX._

J'éteins la lumière de la chambre et sors enfin de là. Je longe le couloir, faisant claquer les talons compensés que je porte, à chacun de mes pas. Foutu parquet. J'arrive enfin au salon et je la vois.. Dans sa petite robe noire, de dos, discutant avec Anya et Niylah. Cette vision est plus qu'étrange, l'espace d'un instant mon cœur ne va pas bien du tout, vraiment pas bien du tout. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je les vois ensemble depuis..

 _Allez.. Tout va bien se passer, Niylah est ok avec ça, tu le sais.._ Un pas, deux pas et je vois le sourire d'Anya lorsqu'elle pose les yeux sur moi.

**"La voila enfin."** Chuchote-t-elle presque.

Mes deux exes amantes, si je peux les appeler comme ça, se retournent alors. _Oh god, c'est terrible comme situation._

Mais j'oublie tout, j'oublie tout parce que Lexa vient de plonger son regard sur moi. J'oublie tout parce que sa bouche entrouverte et ses yeux d'un vert sombre, d'un vert profond, me mettent à nue. Littéralement, j'ai la simple sensation qu'elle est en train de me déshabiller sur place, retirant chacun de mes vêtements, un à un. Elle déglutit, je vois sa gorge se contracter, je vois la peau de son cou remuer légèrement. Elle porte son verre d'eau à sa bouche, l'abaisse doucement, le pose sur le comptoir sans jamais me lâcher du regard. Puis, elle s'avance, elle s'avance enfin vers moi. Moi, qui me suis arrêtée comme une débile à quelques mètres. Mon dieu, une vraie scène de télénovela comme dirait Rae.

Je bouge, je comble l'espace qui nous sépare. Son odeur m'enivre à la seconde même où elle arrive à mon niveau. Sa main se pose sur ma hanche, il n'y a aucune hésitation dans son geste et pourtant, elle tremble un peu.

**"Tu es magnifique.."** Soupire-t-elle avant de déposer un baiser au coin de mes lèvres. Il est doux, il est chaste mais il dure quelques secondes de trop. De trop parce qu'il a suffit à me faire me mordre la lèvre et à allumer ce brasier en moi.

**"Tu l'es davantage."** Je souffle près de son oreille avant qu'elle ne se recule. Son regard se recentre sur moi, même si je le vois hésiter entre mes lèvres et mes yeux..

**"Tu n'avais clairement aucune chance."** Lance alors Anya. Ce qui nous sort de notre bulle. Lexa se retourne et je la suis, observant nos deux amies, près de l'îlot de la cuisine, nous regarder.

**"Clairement."** Lui répond Niylah en nous souriant. **"Qui peut lutter contre ça ?"** Nous taquine-t-elle en nous faisant un clin d'oeil.

Est-ce que j'ai parfois l'impression d'avoir atterri dans un autre espace temps ? Oui. Est-ce que j'en suis heureuse ? Oh que oui. Et puis, la réalité est tout autre. Je sais que Niylah est bien avec Écho, je sais que c'est récent et que malgré tout, elle reste attachée à moi -elle me l'a dit elle-même- mais cette réalité-là nous plait. Elle est heureuse et je le suis.

Je leur souris à mon tour avant de remarquer le bouquet de lys rouge allongé sur le comptoir. Lexa suit mon regard et s'avance rapidement pour le prendre entre ses mains.

**"Oh, euh, oui, tiens.. C'est pour toi.."** Me dit-elle en me le tendant.

Mon visage s'illumine.. Lexa et ses attentions.. Et je souris, je souris presque à m'en détacher la mâchoire.

**"Elles sont magnifiques Lex ! Merci !"**

Je les attrape et viens alors porter mon nez à l'une des fleurs. Un vrai plaisir. Je note la présence d'une petite carte accrochée à l'une des tiges. Instinctivement, je l'ouvre.

_"The lily means.. I dare you to love me."_

Évidemment.. Mon coeur se réchauffe, parce qu'encore une fois, elle y pense, encore une fois elle se souvient.. C'était juste un regard ce jour-là, un simple regard. Nous étions assises chez Raven, Lexa sur le fauteuil en face de nous. Je me rappelle d'ailleurs m'être sentie bien triste de cette distance.. Nous avions mis _"Imagine me and you"_ à la tv en bonnes lesbiennes que nous sommes toutes. Raven s'était endormie sur mon épaule et je sais que je m'étais prise dans le film, vraiment. Suivre la romance presque interdite entre Luce et Rachel.. m'avait légèrement captivé. Puis il y a eu cette scène, cette simple scène où Luce, lui parle de la signification des fleurs et où elle finit simplement par lui dire : _"The lily means.. The lily means, I dare you to love me."_ Ou _"Je te défis de m'aimer."_ Et je ne sais pas pourquoi -ou plutôt je le sais bien- mais à ce moment-là, j'ai relevé mon regard et j'ai croisé le sien. Elle m'a juste souri, mais comme avec son poème de Sappho, j'ai su que cette phrase comptait pour elle, pour nous. J'ai su qu'elle m'attendait encore, malgré tous mes doutes.

Et aujourd'hui, je n'en ai plus aucun.

Je garde alors les fleurs dans mon bras, referme la carte et m'approche d'elle. Et je ne m'appelle pas Lexa moi, je ne tease pas la femme que j'aime en embrassant le coin de sa bouche.. Non.. Mes lèvres et mon coeur en décident autrement et c'est délicatement que mes lèvres se posent ainsi sur les siennes. Un simple baiser.. Juste un simple baiser. Je recule, mais peu, suffisamment juste pour poser mon front contre le sien.

**"C'est déjà le cas."**

Quelques simples mots qui lui suffisent pour m'embrasser à nouveau, plus intensément cette fois.

**"Eh-oh ! Logiquement c'est après le rendez-vous qu'on s'embrasse !"** Intervient Anya en me prenant mon bouquet de fleurs. **"Allez, sortez de chez moi avant d'être en retard. Je m'occupe de ça, Griffin !"**

Je la remercie en acquiesçant alors que les doigts de Lexa glissent entre les miens. Nous leur disons au revoir et avançons ainsi en direction de.. Je ne sais toujours pas où.

\---

**"Non... Tu.. ?''**

Je sais où nous sommes, nous sommes à l'United States National Arboretum. Je suis déjà venue ici, avec mes parents, juste avant d'entrer au lycée. Je me souviens que l'on avait pique-niqué près du petit bassin, en bas des colonnes.. Il n'y avait rien d'autre contrairement à aujourd'hui. Contrairement à ce que je vois devant moi..

**"Je me suis dis que tu aimerais.."**

**"Que j'aimerais.. ? L'événement est bouclé depuis des mois.. Comment tu as.. ?"**

**''J'ai mes sources.''** Me répond-elle alors, un air taquin au visage.

Devant nous, un immense panneau accroché à l'un des arbres, au tout début du sentier de l'arboretum, nous indique ce qui fait briller mes yeux depuis un moment.

_"Exposition privative - L'art dans toute sa nature."_

Cela fait des semaines que je pleure littéralement de ne pas trouver de place pour cette expo.. Ce n'est pas l'événement de l'année mais le nombre de tickets en vente à été limité à une trentaine à peine.. J'ai complètement abandonné l'idée de pouvoir m'y rendre, alors être là, ce soir, à la nuit tombée, avec Lexa, c'est tout simplement inimaginable. Et pourtant, pourtant, elle me tend le bras et m'invite à la suivre.

**''Merci..''** Je souffle alors en passant mon bras sous le sien et en commençant à avancer près du sentier.

**''Merci à toi.. Je suis la plus chanceuse de nous deux.''**

Elle me sourit et je rougis automatiquement.

**''Mesdemoiselles, bonsoir. Pourrais-je voir vos tickets s'il vous plaît ?''**

Nous nous arrêtons devant un homme, immense, en costume, muni d'une oreillette. Lexa lui donne alors nos billets et il nous invite à avancer.

Nous faisons à peine quelques mètres dans le bois que mes yeux s'écarquillent et ma bouche m'en tombe. C'est simplement magique. La nuit est quasi là et l'obscurité dans les bois, règne. Ou en tout cas, ça devrait être le cas. Et pourtant la forêt entière est illuminée par un millier de guirlandes lumineuses et blanches. Les troncs d'arbres sont nus mais leur feuilles, leurs branches servent de supports et éclairent ainsi tout le sentier.

Au sol, ils ont installé des sortes de lattes de bois, permettant de marcher en pleine nature, même habillée sur son 31. Tout est magnifique. Nous avançons encore lorsque notre chemin s'arrête devant une toile. Le premier tableau de l'exposition. Il est accroché là, suspendu à une branche, devant nous, éclairé par quelques spots.

J'aime l'art abstrait en général. Là où certains verraient des tâches et des éclaboussures, je vois des moments de joie, de peine, je vois la rage du peintre, son désir, son amour. Et c'est ce que j'observe là, dans ces nuances de pourpres et de rouges qui baignent mes yeux. L'espace d'un instant je perds la notion du temps et lorsque je m'en rends compte, je pense automatiquement à Lexa, qui de son côté, doit peut-être s'ennuyer à m'attendre. Je me retourne pour lui parler quand je me rends compte qu'elle est proche, vraiment proche. Ses mains sont dans son dos et elle regarde la toile avec autant de passion que ce que j'ai pu la regarder.

**''Tu aimes ?''** Je lui demande, presque surprise.

**''Oui, j'adore ce que Armleder fait. C'est très expressif comme art.''**

J'hausse un sourcil. **''Depuis quand Alexandria Woods est-elle devenue amatrice d'art ?''** Je la taquine alors.

Elle plonge son regard dans le mien.. Il est d'une intensité folle.

**''Depuis que la plus talentueuse des artistes se balade à mon bras.''** Me répond-elle en souriant.

Je glousse alors, comme l'adolescente que je suis, lorsqu'elle est près de moi.

**''Et en vérité ?''** J'insiste, en lui rendant son sourire.

**''Depuis que la plus talentueuse des artistes se balade dans mon coeur.''** Me dit-elle en passant son pouce sur ma joue. Ce contact, cette chaleur si familière.. Je ne m'en lasserai jamais.

**''Elle doit s'y balader depuis longtemps alors pour que tu aies pu reconnaître une peinture Armleder.''**

**''Depuis quelques temps oui..''**

**''Quelques temps hein..''** Je soupire tandis qu'elle s'approche doucement de mes lèvres.

**''Quelques années..''** Se reprend-elle avant de glisser son pouce au niveau de ma bouche. Je me love alors dans sa main, profitant de ce contact chaud, fermant les yeux quelques instants.

**''Clarke..''**

**''Hmm..''**

**''Il reste encore d'autres tableaux à voir..''**

**''Hmmmm, hmm..''**

_Chut.. Je profite de ta peau._

Ses caresses sur mon visage m'apaisent mais je veux ses bras juste un moment. Alors je viens placer les miens sous les siens et automatiquement elle m'enlace. Elle sent bon.. C'est la seule chose que je peux dire. Elle sent terriblement bon. Instinctivement je dépose un baiser dans son cou, créant par la même occasion une tension entre nous, je le sais.

**''J'aime ton odeur.''** Je lui murmure.

Elle dépose un baiser sur mon front et je mourrais pour rester ici, dans ses bras, sans que cela ne s'arrête. Mais je sais qu'il nous reste encore pleins de choses à voir. Alors je finis par me détacher d'elle.

**''On peut y aller maintenant.''**

\---

Ses mains sont posées au niveau de mon ventre, sa tête, sur mon épaule. Je peux sentir son souffle près de mon oreille, je peux sentir ses seins contre mon dos. Je sais que je devrais être concentrée sur cette dernière peinture, sur ce lieu, mais je ne ressens qu'elle, je ne vois qu'elle, je n'ai envie que d'elle.

**''Elle te plaît.. ?''** Murmure-t-elle dans mon cou.

_Mon dieu.._

**''O.. Oui..''**

En vérité, cela doit faire dix minutes que nous sommes devant, et huit minutes que j'ai les yeux fermés. Parce qu'il y a huit minutes Lexa s'est collée à moi, et depuis, je prends sur moi pour ne pas la plaquer contre un arbre et lui manger les lèvres.

**''Armleder a peint ce tableau en pensant à l'amour de sa vie, juste après.. Avoir passé la nuit avec elle.''**

**''Hmm. Hmm.''**

**''Tu vois les nuances de rouge ? Juste là ?''**

Sa main droite se détache alors de mon ventre pour se glisser le long de mon bras, saisissant mes doigts et les pointant vers le tableau devant nous.

**''Là..''** Me dit-t-elle alors que mes yeux voient presque flou.

**''O..ui..''**

**''Il les a ajouté juste après avoir pensé aux griffures dans son dos.. Celles qu'elle lui avait infligé quelques heures plus tôt..''**

**''Aaah...''**

_God.._ Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle glisse ses doigts à nouveau le long de mon bras.. Pourquoi j'ai pas mis un putain de pull..

**''J'aime ta peau..''** Murmure-t-elle au creux de mon oreille.. Sa main se replace.. Légèrement plus bas cette fois, juste sous mon nombril.. Foutue combinaison ultra fine qui me fait quasiment tout ressentir.

Je referme les yeux un instant lorsque ses lèvres frôlent ma nuque.

**''Clarke...''** Soupire-t-elle presque. Et s'en est trop.

Je me retourne sans prévenir et en moins de temps qu'il le faut pour le dire, je la plaque contre l'arbre derrière elle. Elle gémit, de douleur, de désir, je ne sais pas, alors j'hésite. Mais ses mains m'agrippent la nuque et je plonge ainsi sur ses lèvres, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Enfin.

Sa langue quémande.. Pas seulement la mienne, non, je sens qu'elle veut tout mon corps. Je le sens à son visage qui se perd dans mon cou, je le sens à ses deux mains qui viennent subitement s'accrocher à mes fesses.. Elle me serre contre elle et tout mon bas ventre s'excite. Mes doigts sont accrochés à sa robe quand j'ouvre les yeux pour simplement changer la direction de nos baisers.

**''AAAAAH !!''** J'hurle, et dans un réflexe presque primitif, je tire Lexa avec moi, encore sonnée par mon cri. **''Une.. Une araignée, une a...raignée !''** Je tends le doigt vers la plus énorme et horrible chose qui existe sur cette planète. Elle est affreuse, de la taille de ma main ! Bon j'exagère mais elle est énorme.

**''Oh.''** Dit simplement Lexa.

**''Oh ? Juste oh ?!''**

**''Je n'ai pas peur des araignées.''** Me dit-elle un sourire franc affiché sur ses putains de belles lèvres pulpeuses.

**''Je n'ai pas peur des araignées gnagnagna !''** Je la refais alors, vexée d'être la seule terrorisée.

**''Oh, ça faisait longtemps.. Mon p'tit perroquet.''** Me taquine-t-elle.

**''J'aurais clairement dû la laisser grimper sur ta tête !''** Même si cette idée me donne presque la nausée. Je croise les bras, un air mécontent sur le visage.

**''Allez boude pas.. Dis toi qu'au moins, quand il y en aura une chez toi, je pourrais venir t'aider.''**

Oh.. Cette idée me plaît.. Pas l'araignée chez moi. Mais Lexa, chez moi..

**''Tu feras 3h de route pour venir me sauver ?"** Je lui demande alors, décroisant les bras, et posant une main sur ses côtes.

**''Je ferais 3h de route dès que tu en auras envie.''** Me répond-elle de sa voix grave.

**''Autant venir vivre avec moi alors..''** Je soupire presque. Je sais que c'est impossible, mais sincèrement ça ne me dérangerait pas.

**''On a pas encore fini notre premier rendez-vous que tu veux déjà qu'on s'installe ensemble ? Et bah Griffin..''** Me taquine-t-elle, encore.

Je fronce alors les sourcils et sans qu'elle s'y attende, ou peut être un peu, lui plante mon doigt dans les côtes.

**''Aaaaaie !"** S'écrie-t-elle, tout en massant la zone douloureuse.

**''Ça t'apprendra !''** Je lui lance en tournant les talons et en continuant mon chemin.

**''Clarke ! Boude paaas !''**

**''Je boude pas. Je m'en vais juste chercher quelqu'un qui voudra bien vivre avec moi.''** Je lui lance en râlant. Faussement, évidemment.

**''À notre premier rendez-vous ?''** Me demande-t-elle amusée en se replaçant à mon niveau.

**''Oui. Je ne suis pas sûre que tu en mérites un second ! Autant trouver ta remplaçante de suite ! Il y a bien une ou deux amatrices d'art dans le coin !''**

**''Amatrice d'art hein. J'ai bien fait de me cultiver sur le sujet.''** Me répond-elle, toujours ce même sourire collé à son magnifique visage. **''J'ai cru voir une femme tout à l'heure, je suis sûre que c'est ton genre en plus. Brune, à peu près ton âge.. Ah regarde, elle est là-bas.''**

Elle tend alors discrètement le doigt vers une femme brune certes.. Mais d'au moins 70 ans.

**''Mais elle a pas mon âg.. Oh..''** Je me retourne vers elle. **''Salle.. Je vais te...''**

Et elle se met alors à courir. Comment elle fait avec ses talons ?! Comment vais- je faire avec les miens ?! Je décide donc de rapidement les enlever avant de la poursuivre.

**''Lexa ! Arrête-toi !''**

**''Oh non ça risque pas !''** Crie-t-elle, à déjà une dizaine de mètres de moi.

Je cours encore, ce qui en soit relève du miracle mais passons, et évidemment je ne la rattrape pas. Mais je m'efforce de continuer jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse. **''Lex ?!''** Je m'arrête un instant avant de reprendre et rapidement j'arrive à la sortie de la forêt. Devant moi se trouve une immense plaine entourée par les arbres. Au centre, une sorte de chapiteau a été installé avec ce qui me semble être un bar.. Ou non, plutôt un restaurant. Un petit groupe de musiciens joue dans le fond et l'ensemble du lieu est, lui aussi, éclairé d'une lumière presque tamisée. C'est magnifique.. Mais il me manque toujours l'essentiel..

**''Le...''**

Deux mains se placent alors de chaque côté de moi, au-dessus de mes épaules et je la sens me tirer en arrière contre elle.

**''Ça te plaît ?''** Souffle-t-elle.

Je me retourne doucement, laissant ses bras reposer sur moi. Les miens l'entourent par les hanches et je plonge enfin mon regard dans le sien. **''Beaucoup.''**

**''Tu as faim ?''**

**''Un peu.''** Je lui réponds. _Mais pas forcément de nourriture.._

**''Viens, ils nous ont réservé une table.''**

Elle dépose un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres avant d'attraper ma main pour nous conduire vers ce restaurant éphémère.

\---

 **''Tu passes une bonne soirée ?''** Me demande-t-elle tandis que je me laisse bercer par la musique.

**''Elle est parfaite. Et toi ?''**

**''La meilleure de toute ma vie.''** Murmure-t-elle, en me serrant davantage contre elle.

**''Tu sais que.. C'est la première fois qu'on danse ensemble.. Sobres je veux dire.. Genre, vraiment, toi et moi, sans personne d'autre entre nous..''**

**''Ou en dessous de nous.. Enfin de toi.. Erf, qu'est ce que j'aurais rêvé être à la place d'Octavia ce soir là..''**

Je souris. **''J'en avais aussi envie..''** Je referme un peu plus mes doigts contre sa robe. **''Je suis bien là.. Même si j'avoue que ta super danse de rapeuse me manque.''** Je ris.

**''Hey ! J'avais bu ! Beaucoup trop. Je ne savais plus ce que je faisais ou ce que je disais d'ailleurs..''**

**''...''**

**''Enfin une partie était quand même vrai.''**

**''Hmmhmm.. Je me demande bien laquelle.''** Je la taquine, me remémorant la seule fois où l'on a dansé ensemble en deux ans.. Au bal de fin d'année.

**''Tu sais laquelle..''** Soupire-t-elle en se reculant légèrement pour me sourire timidement.

Mes joues brûlent, je le sens bien.. Et ce n'est pas l'alcool, nous n'avons pas pu en boire ce soir; la jeunesse à ses défauts.

**''Et je le pense encore plus aujourd'hui..''** Ajoute-t-elle, timidement.

**''C'est réciproque..''**

**''Vivement ce troisième rendez-vous alors hein. Tu es libre demain soir et après demain soir ?''**

Je laisse échapper un rire franc. ' **'T'es bête.. Tu sais qu'on est pas obligé d'attendre jusque là..''**

La musique s'arrête alors mais je reste dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle recommence. **''Tu n'es pas obligée de me raccompagner chez An, ce soir..''** J'ajoute.

**''Clarke..''** Sa voix trahit son envie.. Ses mains dans mes reins aussi d'ailleurs. **''Tu m'as convaincue en voulant attendre un peu.. Tu mérites mieux que la première fois.. Tu mérites mieux que ce soir..''**

**''Ce soir était parfait Lex.. Notre première fois était parfaite.''**

**''Je sais..''**

**''Même si j'ai failli boire la tasse au moins quatre fois ce soir-là.''** Je lui réponds alors qu'elle laisse échapper un tendre rire. **''Mais tu as raison.. Chaque chose en son temps..''**

**''Oh, j'avais presque changé d'avis !''** Lance-t-elle.

**''C'est vrai ?!''** Je m'excite presque.

**''Non.''** Son sourire malicieux m'enivre une demi seconde avant que je me rende compte de son petit jeu.

**''Lex !''**

**''Shh..''**

**''Tu me shh pas !''**

Elle avance alors son visage un peu plus, son nez frôlant le mien. **''Shh..''** Recommence-t-elle avant de déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres. La musique s'arrête à nouveau, et elle recule, bien trop vite à mon goût.

**''On retourne à nos chaises ?''** Me propose-t-elle alors.

J'acquiesce. Et c'est en arrivant près de notre table que je me souviens l'avoir pris avec moi. Je me mets à ouvrir mon grand sac à main tandis que Lexa nous recommande deux autres cocktails sans alcool. Puis je le sors, mon polaroid, fidèle compagnon de cette année.

**''Photo ?''** Je lui demande alors que nos verres arrivent déjà.

**''Avec plaisir.''**

Elle se positionne à côté de moi. **''Donne, je m'en occupe.''** Me dit-elle en récupérant l'appareil. **''Souris.''** Et je m'exécute.

_Chlik - kshhhh._

**''Prems. Je la garde celle-là.''**

**''J'aurais la prochaine, c'est pas grave.''** Me dit-elle, en souriant.

**''Je pense qu'il y en aura d'autres oui.''**

**''Oh alors j'ai le droit à ce second rendez-vous finalement ?''**

**''.. J'imagine que oui.''** Je lui réponds, vaincue mais heureuse.

\---

**''Ça va ? Tu n'as pas trop mal aux pieds ?''**

**''Ça va, puis on est bientôt arrivé. Et toi ?''** Je lui demande, à mon tour, même si ses bottines semblent plus confortables que mes talons.

**''Tout va bien, je n'ai juste pas envie de te laisser.''**

**''Tu peux monter tu sais. Enfin j'imagine qu'Anya ne dira rien..''**

**''J'ai entraînement demain à 8h..''** Me dit-elle, déçue.

**''Ça ne change rien.. Tu peux toujours y aller, même si tu restes ce soir.'''**

**''Mes affaires de sport sont chez moi..''**

**''Y à celle de Raven à l'appart.. Ça n'irait pas ?''** Je lui demande et elle soupire..

**''J'imagine que oui.''**

**''Reste.. S'il te plaît Lex, dors avec moi..''**

Elle semble lutter entre deux réponses.. Et je la vois alors s'avancer vers la porte d'entrée du bâtiment d'Anya. **''Allez viens, j'ai sommeil.''** S'exclame-t-elle en tirant sur la grande poignée métallique.

Je me précipite le sourire aux lèvres.

Nous montons rapidement à l'appartement d'An. Tout le monde semble déjà être couché alors qu'il est à peine minuit. Nous traversons le salon doucement, puis le couloir, jusqu'à ma chambre. Je suis épuisée en réalité et j'ai hâte de retrouver mon lit et de retrouver ses bras.

Une fois entrée, je me dirige vers mon placard, fouille quelques secondes et tends un short et un t-shirt à Lexa.

**''Tiens tu peux mettre ça. J'espère que le short ne sera pas trop grand. Oh attends.''** J'ouvre le tiroir et en sort un boxer. **''Tiens.''** Je rougis un peu à l'idée qu'elle puisse porter mes sous-vêtements mais je ne vais pas la laisser sans.. _Oh.. J'aurais pu la laisser sans.. Non Griffin !_ **''Je vais me débarbouiller et me changer, tu as besoin de quelque chose ?''** Je lui demande.

**''Nop, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut.'** ' Me dit-elle alors en secouant mon boxer dans sa main.

Ok je rougis davantage. Rapidement, j'entre dans la salle de bain, me douche et j'enfile moi-même de nouveaux vêtements.

**''Lex je peux venir ?''** Je demande, cette fois.

Pas de réponse. Je sors donc et au même moment la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre.

**''J'étais partie chercher les gants et la tenue de Rae. Heureusement qu'elle fout toujours son bordel dans la buanderie.''** Me dit-elle en posant les gants sur la commode. Elle récupère ce qui va lui servir de pyjama et se retourne vers moi. **''La salle de bain est lib.. ''**

Elle s'arrête et me dévisage.. Enfin ce n'est pas vraiment mon visage qu'elle regarde.

**''Je ne m'y ferai jamais..''** Souffle-t-elle en fuyant dans la salle de bain. Je reste alors là, la bouche entrouverte et il me faut bien deux bonne minutes pour décider de bouger, tout en laissant échapper un rire. 

Je récupère la photo que nous avons faite ce soir, Lex et moi, et me dirige vers mon chevet. J'ouvre le deuxième tiroir et sort mon bien le plus précieux. Celui que je trimballe avec moi depuis l'année dernière, celui que je me suis efforcée de garder près de moi, même dans nos moments les plus terribles. Même lorsqu'elle m'a ignoré, même lorsque je l'ai détesté. Mes doigts le frôlent doucement et je le pose enfin sur le petit meuble. Je l'ouvre et y glisse la photo, juste à côté de sa sœur, celle que j'ai prise de Lexa, le jour de l'ouverture de la galerie. Je tourne les pages de ce carnet qu'elle m'a elle-même offert et m'arrête quelques instants sur une des esquisses que j'ai dessiné il y a quelques mois. Anya, Raven, tout le monde me jugeraient.. s'ils savaient..

Ce n'était qu'un dessin.. Un seul dessin d'elle.. Un seul dessin que j'ai travaillé durant des mois alors que je passais mes journées à la haïr, mes journées à vouloir lui hurler dessus. Et le soir, quand j'étais seule, le soir, même après m'être convaincue qu'elle n'était plus rien.. Le soir, je m'acharnais sur son visage, je m'acharnais à la rendre plus belle encore. Je caressais son visage de la mine de mon crayon, j'effaçais des traits que j'avais imaginé au mauvais endroit. Le soir, il n'y avait que ça qui me faisait tenir. Un seul dessin, des mois de souffrance mais toujours ce coeur, mon coeur.. Entre ses doigts. Je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne, c'était mon exutoire.. L'art a toujours été mon échappatoire à tout.

Je tourne les pages suivantes, j'y croise un autre dessin d'elle, une après-midi, alors qu'elle s'était endormie chez Raven, sur le canapé.

Je souris, m'arrête sur la toute première page du carnet, comme je le fais à chaque fois avant de le fermer et lis la seule phrase qui sait réchauffer mon coeur. _''I love you Clarke, to the moon and back.''_ Et c'est vrai. Elle n'a pas menti.

**''Je t'ai emprunté ta brosse, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas.''**

Je sursaute mais rapidement je reprends mes esprits et range mon carnet dans mon tiroir, là où il sera en sécurité, là où une partie de mon coeur est ancré et caché.

**''Non pas du tout, si tu as besoin d'autre chose, n'hésite pas.''** Je lui réponds en me posant sur le lit et en mettant la couette sur mes cuisses.

**''Ça va, juste, allume la petite lampe que je puisse éteindre.''**

Je m'exécute et elle aussi. Puis, elle revient enfin à mes côtés. Elle se place dans le lit et je la vois s'allonger sur le dos et remonter la couette jusqu'à son cou.

Je glousse.

**''Tu as froid ?''**

**''N.. Peut-être.''** Me répond-elle, hésitante.

Je souris. Je sais ce qu'elle a. Évidemment que je le sais. Je glisse alors à mon tour, me mettant sur les flancs et déplaçant légèrement la couette en m'avançant vers elle.

**''Tu veux que je te réchauffe ?''** Je la taquine alors, mon doigt venant jouer sur son estomac.

**''Clarke !''** Sa main se pose alors sur la mienne.

**''Hmm ?"**

Elle tourne alors son visage et je peux y lire une seule chose : le désir.

**''Ne me cherche pas. Ou tu vas me trouver.''** Dit-elle simplement de la voix la plus grave et la plus sexy qui soit, électrifiant mon corps par la même occasion.

**''Lex.. Et si j'ai envie de te trouver.. God.. J'ai envie de te trouver..''**

Ma main s'agrippe alors à son t-shirt que je viens doucement remonter pour y passer les doigts.. Ils frôlent sa peau et en un instant, en un instant je me retrouve plaquée sur le dos, ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête, tenant les miennes fermement, Lexa au-dessus de moi. Son genoux fait sa place entre mes jambes et son bassin n'hésite pas une seule seconde à s'appuyer sur le mien.

**''Lex..''**

**''Tu arrêtes. Clarke je sais que tu veux attendre, alors arrêtes. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point c'est dur pour moi de t'avoir là, contre moi, de te sentir me toucher. Ça fait des mois que je crève pour toi, des mois que je te veux, te désire, t'aime.. Des mois que je t'attends. Et tu as devant toi une femme frustrée, vraiment très frustrée qui rêve de te faire l'amour et de brûler ces étapes qui comptent pour toi. Alors arrête.. Parce que sinon.. Je ne pourrais pas respecter ce que tu désires vraiment.."**

**''C'est toi que je désire vraiment..''** Je souffle alors, me défaisant de sa poigne pour venir caresser son visage. **''C'est toi, ton coeur, ton corps, tout.. Je veux tout de toi Lex.. Mais tu as raison.. Je veux être sûre que.. Je veux..''** Je soupire.. **''Viens..''**

Et je la colle alors contre moi, la prenant simplement dans mes bras. Je sens son coeur vouloir se mélanger aux battements du mien, je sens son souffle contre ma mâchoire. Le temps passe.. Et nous restons là, essayant de calmer nos ardeurs.

**''Arrête de me chauffer si tu n'es pas prête à assumer. Je suis une petite chose fragile au fond.''**

Je me mets alors à rire doucement. **''Tu n'avais pas l'air si fragile quand tu m'as plaqué contre le lit hein..''**

**''La frustration. C'est juste la frustration.''**

**''Et des mois de boxe j'imagine.''** Je lui réponds en caressant ses cheveux.

**''Oui, j'imagine. Mais surtout la frustration.''**

**''Je suis désolée.. C'est juste que.. J'en ai tout autant envie que toi et parfois j'oublie pourquoi je veux attendre, parfois je me dis juste que je n'ai pas de raison d'attendre... Je comprends pas..''**

**''Tu as peur Clarke.. Tu as juste peur qu'après ça, je parte. Tu as peur parce que j'ai brisé ton coeur juste après que tu m'aies tout donné.. Je sais que je dois encore te prouver que tu peux avoir confiance en moi. Je sais que tu penses le contraire.. Mais je te connais tellement mieux que toi-même. Il te faudra encore un peu de temps pour oublier ce qu'il s'est passé. Ou du moins pour arriver à croire que je ne vais pas t'abandonner demain. Et peut-être que d'ici quelques jours, quelques semaines tu verras que je suis toujours là, que je suis toujours la Lexa folle amoureuse de toi qui veut juste te rendre heureuse. Peut-être qu'à ce moment là tu seras prête et alors là, juste là, tu pourras revenir vers moi et me faire enfin la lap dance que j'attends depuis plus d'un an.''**

Elle me fait rire, c'est plus fort que moi. Quelle débile parfois.

**''T'es vraiment en forme ce soir pour sortir des conneries.. Mais merci, merci Lex, de toujours me comprendre, de toujours avoir les mots, de toujours être patiente avec moi..''**

Elle se redresse un peu, se laissant glisser sur le côté. Sa main vient alors remettre une de mes mèches derrière mon oreille avant de se déplacer sur ma joue.

**''Je serai toujours la Clarke. Tant que tu veux de moi, je serai toujours là. Toujours.''**

**''Je t'aime tellement..''**

Et ce n'est même pas assez.. Ce n'est même pas assez, ces mots ne sont rien, rien du tout comparé à tout ce que je ressens.

**''Je t'aime aussi, de tout mon coeur.''**

Elle s'avance un peu, juste de quoi déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres, un baiser chaste mais pur.

**''Tu dors dans mes bras ?''** Je lui demande alors.

**''Avec plaisir.''**

\---

Lexa n'est pas là. Momentanément, j'ai peur je l'avoue. Juste l'espace d'une seconde, mon cœur s'accélère et mes yeux s'écarquillent. Je suis seule dans mon lit.

Puis je regarde l'heure : 9h35. Elle est à la boxe. Enfin je suppose, j'espère. J'attrape mon téléphone par réflexe et j'ai bien fait car un SMS de sa part m'attend.

**Lex' :** _''Tu dormais si bien que je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller avant de partir au club. J'ai passé une merveilleuse soirée avec toi, merci Clarke. Je t'appelle quand je rentre chez moi si tu es dispo.''_

Je souris et me décide à lui répondre.

**Clarke :** _''J'ai aussi passé une belle soirée mais surtout une belle nuit. Merci. ❤ Appelle-moi quand tu veux, je reste chez An toute la journée.''_

Je pose mon téléphone et me décide enfin à sortir du lit. J'enfile un gilet, je suis toujours frileuse le matin, et je rejoins rapidement le salon en passant par la case toilette juste avant.

C'est en arrivant à la cuisine que je remarque que quelque chose ne va pas. Anya et Raven sont là, à me regarder un sourire triste sur les lèvres. Venant de Rae, ça ne me choque presque pas, en vrai elle est très expressive, tout comme moi et elle peut être triste simplement parce qu'on a mangé son dernier yaourt. Mais venant d'An.. C'est différent. Et je peux dire que l'inquiétude que je lis sur son visage ne me plaît pas.

Je les regarde encore, tout en me dirigeant vers le frigo pour récupérer le jus d'orange que j'ai ramené hier. J'attrape ensuite un verre dans le placard au-dessus du comptoir sans un mot.. Clairement je suis sur un petit nuage et je sais, je le sens au fond de mes tripes, qu'au moment où je vais leur demander ce qu'il y a, cette bulle va éclater. Même si ça ne me concerne pas, même si ça concerne Lincoln ou O ou Luna. Je ne veux pas sortir de mon bonheur.

**''Clarke..''** Tente Raven.

Ce Clarke est pour moi. Ok, je vais être mal.. Je suis concernée, clairement.

**''Non.''** Je lui réponds alors sèchement. **''Quoi que vous vouliez me dire, pas maintenant. Pas ce matin, pas après avoir passé la plus belle soirée de ma vie avec Lex. Pas maintenant.''**

Je récupère un bol, du lait et le paquet de céréales et pars m'installer à la table à manger. Il ne leur faut que quelques minutes pour qu'elles me suivent. Raven et Anya s'installent en face de moi et cette fois-ci, c'est la blonde qui prend la parole.

**''Clarke, tu dois nous écouter. C'est important, très important.''**

**''Je.. Pas maintenant An. S'il te...''**

**''Il s'agit de l'avenir de Lexa.''**

Je relève la tête de mon bol. Ok, elle a toute mon attention.

\---

**''Je le savais ! Je savais que tout ne pouvait pas être aussi beau ! Je le savais ! Mais qu'elle débile ! Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi elle ne m'a rien dit ?!''**

Je fulmine, entrant dans la chambre suivie par mes deux amies.

**''Elle n'a rien dit à personne.. Elle est tellement amoureuse Clarke, tu n'imagines pas tout ce qu'elle ferait pour toi aujourd'hui.''** Intervient Raven alors que je retire mon t-shirt sans gêne puis mon short.

**''À quel moment ?! À quel moment elle comptait me le dire ? Quand ? Est-ce qu'elle comptait me le dire ? Et maintenant, maintenant c'est à moi de gérer ça ? Oh god.. Je peux pas, je peux pas faire ça..''**

J'ai envie de pleurer, de pleurer et de hurler. Parce qu'elle _doit_ partir, parce qu'elle _doit_ aller à San Francisco, parce qu'elle _doit_ se barrer à l'autre bout du pays ! Mais maintenant, maintenant qu'elle a choisi Boston et maintenant que je suis au courant..

**''Tu dois la convaincre de partir Clarke..''** Continue Raven en me passant une de mes robes.

_Je dois la convaincre.._

**''Elle n'écoutera que toi. On a tous essayé, même son père a essayé. Elle n'écoute personne.''** M'explique Anya, restée près de la porte.

**''Je..''** Je soupire, m'installant sur le lit.. **''Pourquoi ? Pourquoi c'est à moi maintenant de demander à la fille que j'aime de partir là-bas ? Pourquoi le sort s'acharne contre nous ? Pour.. Pourquoi.. ?''**

Et les larmes surgissent. Elles me tordent la gorge, me piquent le nez et humidifient enfin mes yeux puis mes joues..

**''Clarke..''** Rae s'assoit près de moi, passant son bras autour de mes épaules. **''Je sais que ce qu'on te demande c'est.. Presque inhumain.. Mais j'ai pas envie de voir ma soeur gâcher son avenir.. Pas toi ?''**

Et je me relève brutalement.

**''Pas moi ?! PAS MOI ?! Je donnerais tout pour elle Rae, je donnerais tout ! Évidemment que son avenir compte ! Il compte plus que mes propres sentiments, sinon je ne serais pas là à me morfondre, je ne serais pas là à essayer de savoir comment je vais faire pour lui annoncer que je veux qu'elle parte !!''**

**''Désolée.. Je voulais pas..''**

Les larmes coulent, elles coulent tellement que ma vision se trouble.

**''Viens là.''** Chuchote Anya avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de moi, me serrant de toutes ses forces.

**''An.. Je peux pas.. Je peux pas. Si elle n'a rien dit c'est parce qu'elle sait, elle sait que jamais je n'aurais été d'accord avec ça.. Elle va m'en vouloir de la repousser.. Elle va me détester pour ça..''**

Je m'accroche à son dos comme un marin à sa bouée. Sa main vient doucement caresser mes cheveux, avec toute la tendresse du monde.

**''Clarke regarde-moi.''**

Sa voix est douce et réconfortante alors mes yeux s'accrochent aux siens même si je les distingue mal. De son pouce elle vient essuyer mes larmes tout en caressant ma joue.

**''Lexa ne te détestera jamais. Jamais. Elle te connaît, elle comprendra ce que tu lui demandes.. Et tant que tu continueras de l'aimer, tant que tu croiras en vous deux, elle s'accrochera à toi.. Je le sais.''**

**''Mais si.. Mais si ça suffit pas. Si elle décide de rester à Boston ? Qu'est ce que je pourrais y faire hein ? La regarder se briser devant mes yeux ? An.. J'aurais mes études à gérer, les expos, les galeries, pendant que quoi ? Que Lexa m'attend bien sagement ? Pendant qu'elle galère à payer ses études ? Je peux pas la voir échouer comme ça pour nous..''**

**''Alors fais tout pour la convaincre.''** Intervient Raven d'une voix ferme. **''J'aime Lexa plus que tout au monde. Elle est ma famille, et même si je vous ai toujours soutenu toutes les deux.. Son avenir est plus important. Alors fais tout ce que tu peux pour qu'elle parte Clarke. Tu es sa dernière chance. Je serai là avec elle, si elle a besoin, j'arriverai à la convaincre que tu as fait le meilleur choix pour vous deux. Parce que même si vous êtes loin, rien ne vous empêche d'être heureuse ensemble. Si Anya et moi pouvons le faire, vous pourrez aussi. Mais je t'en supplie ne la laisse pas aller à Boston.''**

**''Elle a raison Clarke.. Elle sera peut être triste maintenant.. Mais à terme ce sera mieux pour son avenir..''** Ajoute Anya.

**''Vous.. Vous parlez comme si c'était facile, comme si j'avais envie de faire ça.. Comme si elle allait être la seule à souffrir de tout ça.. Je ne veux pas qu'elle parte An, je veux pas qu'elle me laisse.. Je l'aime putain de merde ! Et en même temps je..''**

Et je replonge dans le cou de mon amie, les sanglots ne s'arrêtant pas.

**''Je sais, chaton.. Je sais. Elle sera loin, mais vous vous verrez, vous continuerez d'être ensemble. C'est ce qui compte non ?''** Ajoute Anya. **''Et je serai là pour toi, comme toujours. Et Octavia aussi. On sera là pour te remonter le moral pendant tes moments de blues, quand elle te manquera trop. Puis si tu as besoin d'aller la voir, tu pourras compter sur moi, je te mettrai dans la soute quand j'irai voir Raven.''**

Je laisse échapper un rire entre deux sanglots.

**''J'ai peur.. J'ai peur de cette discussion An.. J'ai peur de pas arriver à la convaincre et en même temps j'ai peur d'y arriver..''**

**''Je sais.. Je sais.. Mais il faut que tu le fasses..''**

\---

J'aurais dû lui dire avant de venir. J'aurais dû dire à Lexa que j'étais là.. Oh god j'ai l'impression d'être elle, l'année dernière, venant lui annoncer la pire des nouvelles qui soit..

J'ai essayé de me convaincre un milliard de fois que ça irait.. Qu'elle allait juste m'écouter. Puis je me suis dis que je n'avais pas envie qu'elle m'écoute, que j'avais juste envie, moi aussi, de tout foutre en l'air pour elle..

Mais non, non, parce que sans avenir, on ne sera rien, sans avenir on sera peut être ensemble, mais pour combien de temps avant qu'elle finisse par m'en vouloir, par nous en vouloir d'avoir gâcher sa vie.. ?

J'ai pleuré pendant près d'une heure chez Anya, j'ai même encore pleuré dans le métro, et je viens de sécher mes larmes en arrivant devant chez Lex. Je pleure parce que je sais que je vais la convaincre, je le sais. Quoi qu'il m'en coute, elle ira à San Francisco. Je ferai tout pour, parce que je l'aime beaucoup trop pour la laisser faire. Je pleure parce que dans deux semaines je serai sur New York et que la femme que j'aime sera à 4500kms de moi.. Nos trois heures de route se sont transformées en plusieurs jours de voyage.. Et même l'avion.. Rien ne sera simple pour se voir.. Pas aussi simple que si elle reste à Boston.. Et pourtant, pourtant je suis là. Pourtant, parmi tous les gens qui nous entourent, il a fallu que ce soit moi, celle qui a le moins envie de la voir partir, qui essaye de la convaincre. Comment je.. Non.. Je veux pas.. Je veux pas qu'elle parte.. Je..

**''Clarke ?''**

Je relève alors mon visage vers la porte d'entrée qui vient de s'ouvrir.

**''Bo.. Bonjour Gustus.. Je suis.. Je suis désolée de passer à l'improviste mais.. Est-ce.. Que.. Le.. Lexa est là ?''**

Il me regarde alors avec toute la compassion du monde avant de secouer la tête de droite à gauche. **''Elle ne devrait pas tarder, entre, viens.''**

Je le suis jusque dans la cuisine où je le vois commencer à préparer du thé.

**''Tu veux en parler ?''** Me demande-t-il alors que je suis concentrée sur chaque endroit de cette pièce ou j'ai passé du temps avec Lex..

**''Je.. Je suis venue lui demander de partir sur San Francisco..''**

Il lâche alors la théière des mains qui atterrit dans l'évier avant de se retourner vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras.

**''Merci, merci ! Je savais que tu étais une fille intelligente Clarke, je savais que je pourrais compter sur toi.''**

Et mon coeur se resserre davantage. Tellement de gens comptent sur moi, tellement de gens ont confiance en moi pour ça. Pour que je brise à moitié le coeur de la fille que j'aime en lui demandant de réfléchir au lieu de juste suivre son coeur et d'aimer, de m'aimer..

**''Clarke.. ? Clarke !''**

J'attends _sa_ voix, j'entends _ses_ pas raisonner et d'un seul coup je suis transvasée d'une paire de bras à une autre. Rapidement je sens cette odeur de pêche englober tous mes sens.. Rapidement.. Je m'effondre dans ses bras..

**''Hey, hey, hey.. Je suis là.. Je suis là..''**

_Non.. Non ne me dit pas ça.._

**''Viens.. On va aller dans ma chambre okay.. Viens Clarke..''**

Et doucement je la sens me tirer vers elle.. J'essuie mes yeux de mon avant bras et monte les escaliers. Nous arrivons à sa chambre quelques secondes après. Elle m'installe sur le lit.. Comme si j'étais la plus fragile des choses alors que je sais.. Je sais que je suis là pour tout gâcher.. Je le sais..

**''Parle-moi..''** Souffle-t-elle en venant s'agenouiller au sol, devant moi, posant ses deux mains sur mes genoux. **''Clarke, parle-moi.. Laisse moi t'aider..''**

**''Je... Je t'.. Je t'aime tellement Lexa.. Tu n'imag.. N'imagine pas.. Je..''**

**''Hey.. Respire.. Clarke.. Je t'aime aussi mais je suis inquiète de te voir comme ça.. Alors juste dis.. Dis moi ce qu'il y a..''**

**''Je sais.. Je.. Je sais pour San Francisco.. Pour la bourse.. Pour..''**

**''Ah.''**

Et d'un seul coup elle se relève, d'un seul coup j'ai froid, je suis frigorifiée, apeurée.

**''Ne me dit pas.. Ne me dit pas que tu es venue pour me convaincre de partir.. Pas toi.. Clarke..''** Sa voix que je pensais froide est en réalité brisée. Je relève les yeux et tout comme moi elle est tétanisée.

**''Tu.. Lexa.. Je..''** Je me relève alors, levant la main pour la toucher, juste la toucher, la sentir contre moi.. **''Tu ne.. Tu ne peux pas aller à Boston.. Ce serait n'importe quoi.. Tu.. Lexa..''**

**''Tu ne me veux pas ici ?''** Me demande-t-elle alors de sa voix tremblante et de son regard triste.

**''Si, bien sûr que si !"** Je l'enlace alors tendrement. **''Je ne veux pas me séparer de toi.. Je ne veux pas que tu sois loin.. Je..''**

**''Alors arrête.. Sois de mon côté.. Clarke.. Je fais ça pour nous..''**

Je me recule un peu, pose ma main sur sa joue et contrôle ma gorge pour ne pas pleurer plus.

**''Je t'aime.. Mais tu dois penser à toi.. Lex, tu ne peux pas ruiner tes chances pour nous.. Tu.. Tu dois partir.''**

**''Non ! NON !"** Elle se recule, me tournant le dos. Ses poings sont fermés et je la vois lutter pour ne pas sortir de sa chambre. **''Pourquoi tout le monde veut décider à ma place ?! JE sais ce que je veux, JE sais ce qui est bon pour moi ! Je m'en fou d'avoir une grande carrière, je m'en fou de tout.. Clarke.. Ne me demande pas ça ! Pas toi, surtout pas toi..''** Sa voix tremble et elle se retourne vers moi, les larmes aux yeux. **''Je te veux juste toi..''**

Et elle pleure à son tour, les sanglots drainant son énergie. Je la prends à nouveau dans mes bras, comprenant que la discussion est en train de s'éteindre.. Comprenant que je n'ai pas réussi à l'atteindre, que je n'arriverai pas à la convaincre.. Ni ce soir.. Ni jamais..

**''Viens.. Viens sur le lit avec moi.''** Je lui souffle.

Je m'allonge alors là et sans attendre, elle se place dans mes bras, les larmes continuant de couler sur son visage.. Les miennes s'étant cachées au plus profond de moi. Je pleurerai plus tard, je pleurerai quand Lexa me détestera de ce que je m'apprête à faire.

**''Shh, ferme les yeux.. Je suis là.. Je reste là..''** Je continue mes caresses, doucement.

**''Je.. Il n'y a que toi Clarke.. Je t'aime tellement.. Je.. Promets-moi de j.. De jamais me laisser..''**

**''Je.. Promis."** Et j'hurle, j'hurle intérieurement. **"Quoi qu'il arrive, je t'aimerais toujours Lexa..''**

Elle s'apaise alors un peu. Suffisamment pour s'endormir. J'attends alors, profitant d'elle, profitant de son amour, de notre amour. De sa chaleur, son odeur. Puis sa respiration devient plus profonde.

Je me décale, le cœur battant à toute vitesse. Je me déteste de devoir lui faire ça, je me déteste de tout mon être. Mais je n'ai pas le choix.. Alors, je m'approche de son bureau.. Je m'approche de son ordinateur. J'entre son code personnelle, la date de naissance de sa mère, et enfin j'ouvre sa boîte mail.

\---

 **''Hey..''** Je souffle alors que Lexa se réveille à peine, se tortillant contre moi. J'ai le cœur lourd, si lourd..

**''Tu es là.. Tu n'es pas partie.. J'ai dormi longtemps ?''**

**''Je suis là.. Juste une heure..''** J'essaye de lui sourire mais je n'y arrive pas. Ce que je viens de faire.. Elle va m'en vouloir, mais tellement..

**''Ça ne va pas ? Je.. Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure.. Je..''** Essaye-t-elle.

Mon cœur se resserre et je sens ma bouche trembler de plus en plus..

**''J'ai.. Tu peux m'embrasser.. S'il te plaît, Lex..?''**

Ma question la surprend je le vois bien mais sans hésiter elle se redresse et pose ses lèvres sur moi. Les larmes glissent à nouveau et elle accentue alors notre baiser. Mes bras enroulent sa nuque et doucement elle se décale, s'allongeant de tout son long au-dessus de moi.

Elle est tellement tout pour moi, tellement tout.. Mon monde, ma famille. Elle est ce sentiment de bonheur que l'on ressent sous un plaid en plein hiver.. Elle est ma Lexa.. Ma Lexa.. Et ça va lui faire tellement de mal..

**''Hey...''** Essaye-t-elle entre deux baisers. Je la coupe en la resserrant contre moi, écrasant sa bouche contre la mienne, à nouveau.

Je la relâche un peu et elle en profite pour reprendre son souffle.

**''Je t'aime si fort.. Si fort..''** Je pleure en l'embrassant à nouveau.. **''Je suis tellement désolée, tellement..''**

**"Shh.."**

Je sais qu'elle ne comprend pas tout, mais je sais aussi que son étreinte, ses bras, son corps chaud sur moi.. C'est tout ce dont nous avons besoin maintenant..

\---

 **''Vu ta tête.. Ça ne s'est pas bien passé..''** Me lance Anya alors que j'entre au salon.

J'ai laissé Lexa, il n'y a même pas une heure.. Nous n'avons pas parlé plus.. Je lui ai juste dit que j'étais fatiguée. Je me suis excusée, je l'ai embrassé à nouveau et je suis partie..

Je me dirige vers le frigo sans lui répondre et récupère alors une bière. Je l'ouvre et la bois d'une seule traite. J'en prends une seconde et Anya m'arrête alors.

**''Parle. Et bois après.''**

Ses mots sont durs mais inquiets. J'acquiesce alors et nous allons nous installer sur le canapé, près de Raven qui me regarde maintenant comme le messie.

**''Je.. J'ai fait quelque chose d'horrible.. Elle ne me pardonnera jamais..''**

Mes deux amies me regardent et attendent.

**''J'ai essayé.. J'ai vraiment essayé de la convaincre, mais elle n'écoutait pas.. Elle a même cru un moment que je voulais juste qu'elle parte, que je ne la voulais pas près de moi.. Elle a crié, elle a pleuré.. Et je ne savais pas quoi.. Je.. Puis quand elle était dans mes bras je me suis souvenue de ce que tu m'as raconté ce matin Rae.. Qu'elle pouvait répondre aux candidatures par mail.. Et..''**

**''Non ?!''** S'exclame-t-elle, choquée.

**''Je.. Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre.. Alors j'ai attendu qu'elle s'endorme et.. J'ai supprimé le mail de Boston.. Et j'ai répondu à celui de San Francisco.. J'ai juste rempli le formulaire d'inscription... Je.. Oh.. Elle va tellement me détester.."**

**''...''**

**''Je ne savais pas quoi faire.. Elle ne m'aurait pas écouté et..''**

**''Merci..''** Me souffle alors Raven en venant me prendre dans ses bras. **''Juste merci...''**

Je sens ma gorge me tirailler à nouveau quand je la serre contre moi.

_Merci d'avoir ruiné ta future relation, d'avoir trahi sa confiance, d'avoir décidé de son avenir pour elle ?_

Raven se détache et je regarde alors Anya. Elle m'évite, elle m'évite et se lève juste. Je la vois partir à la cuisine. Je la suis du regard et quand elle revient, ce n'est pas seule, mais accompagnée par la bouteille de vodka.

**''Tu vas avoir mal Griffin.''** Me dit-elle en posant trois verres devant nous. **''Elle va t'en vouloir et tu vas avoir mal.''** Elle les remplit alors que ses mots ne m'atteignent pas. Ils ne m'atteignent pas parce que je le sais déjà.. **''Mais on sera là. On sera toujours là.''** Elle attrape son verre et le bois, d'un coup. Je prends alors le mien et la suis, ainsi que Raven.

**''Sois prête quand elle l'apprendra et tiens bon.. Quoi qu'elle dise, on sait tous que vous êtes faites pour être ensemble.''**

J'acquiesce alors qu'An nous sert un nouveau verre. Et c'est quatre shooters plus tard qu'elle se décide à porter un toast.

**''Aux relations à distance ! Puissent-elles durer longtemps.''**

Et je sais à ce moment-là qu'elle ne parle pas que de Lexa et moi.

\---

 **''Tu devrais lui dire Clarke.. Tu devrais au moins la prévenir. Ça fait une semaine maintenant.. Ce soir c'est la soirée de fin d'année et** **elle va bientôt confirmer ses inscriptions et elle verra.. Elle a le droit de savoir maintenant..''** Me lance Anya alors que de mon côté je cherche encore quoi mettre.. Comme si j'avais la tête à ça..

**''Je suis plutôt d'accord avec elle Griffin..''** Se rajoute Raven à la conversation. **''C'est pas toi qui l'écoute h24 parler du fait qu'elle va venir t'aider à déménager et qu'elle pourra venir te voir tous les week-end, plus tu attends, plus ce sera difficile..''**

God.. J'ai encore envie de pleurer..

**''Je sais.''** Je soupire presque en trouvant enfin une de mes robes blanches.

**''Je me demande comment t'as fait pour rien lui dire encore.. Vous passez tout votre temps ensemble.''** Me demande Raven, qui vient tout juste d'enfiler son costume de Captain America version femme.

**''Pas cette semaine.. Je lui ai dit que j'avais beaucoup de boulot à la galerie.. J'ai même annulé nos rendez-vous en salle d'art..''**

**''Et elle n'a rien dit ?''** Me demande Anya, attachant son cache œil de pirate.

**''Non.. Elle me fait confiance et.. Putain.. J'en ai marre.. J'en ai juste marre..''** Je déchire la robe que j'ai entre les mains sous les yeux de mes deux amies alors, étonnées. **''Je n'ai pas eu le temps de trouver quoi porter.. Je vais y ajouter du faux sang et c'est bon, je serai un zombie et basta..''**

**''On avait des costumes en plus, tu sais.. Lincoln aime bien les soirées costumées.''**

Je secoue simplement les épaules avant de faire perler le faux sang qu'a acheté Raven, sur ma robe.

**''Clarke.''** M'appelle cette dernière. **''Ça va aller. Elle comprendra...''**

J'acquiesce, mais n'étant tout de même pas du même avis qu'elle.

\---

 **''Tu es sans doute le plus sexy des zombies que j'ai vu de ma vie !''** Me souffle Lexa, un sourire franc posé sur ses douces lèvres.

**''Et toi la plus belle des Wonder Woman.''** Je lui souris à mon tour.

Et mon dieu, que tout me semble faux, tout me semble si injuste. Je suis là, à attendre qu'elle se décide à ouvrir ses mails au lieu de juste lui dire.. Juste lui dire ce que j'ai fait..

Elle vient déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres mais se recule rapidement quand elle voit que je ne lui ai pas répondu, trop perdue dans mes pensées, dans cette douleur qui pèse.. Et c'est horrible de savoir que quelque chose d'affreux va arriver, et d'être juste là, à refuser de lui en parler parce que je meurs de peur.. Je suis effrayée de la perdre.. De perdre sa confiance, de perdre son amour..

**''Ça ne va pas ?''**

Je relève le regard vers elle et puise alors dans toutes mes forces pour lui offrir le plus sincère des sourires.

**''Tout va toujours bien quand tu es là.''** Je lui réponds, venant me blottir dans ses bras, profitant de sa chaleur.. Savourant chaque minute près d'elle, comme si c'étaient les dernières.

Je repense à mes mots, parce que c'est vrai, c'est la vérité, il n'y a qu'elle qui compte.. Qu'elle qui.. Oh putain stop je vais pleurer encore une fois. J'inspire alors et me redresse.

**''On y va ?''**

Elle acquiesce et c'est ensemble que nous entrons au lycée, nos amies juste derrière nous.. Je sais qu'elles attendent que je lui parle, je le sais..

Et je trouve ça si injuste.. Si injuste d'avoir autant de pression sur les épaules, si injuste d'être dans cette situation, de devoir briser la seule chose qui compte pour moi, de devoir être celle qui va assumer tout ça.. Ce n'est pas juste.. Ce n'était pas à moi.. Je voulais juste prendre soin d'elle, prendre soin de nous. Je voulais juste qu'on s'aime.. Merde, on était en train de lutter pour ne pas se sauter dessus et là.. Là, j'ai juste peur qu'elle me déteste. J'aurais aimé qu'on me laisse dans mon ignorance, j'aurais tant aimé ne rien savoir, ou l'apprendre après.. Une fois les inscriptions faites. J'aurais aimé ne pas être responsable.. J'aurais juste aimé que tout aille bien pour une fois.. Juste pour une fois.

Et la main de Lexa saisissant la mienne n'arrange rien.. Non, elle me fait tant de mal parce qu'elle me fait tant de bien..

**''Tu veux d'abord manger un bout ? C'est pizza cette année.''**

**''Owi Pizza !''** S'exclame alors Raven derrière nous.

**''Pizza ce sera alors.''** Je réponds juste alors que nous nous dirigeons vers le stand près des marches.

**''Tu es sûre que ça va, Clarke ?''** Me chuchote Lexa à l'oreille.

**''Hmm-Hmm.. Je veux juste qu'on profite de notre soirée.''** Je lui réponds, à côté de la plaque, je le sais..

Elle pose son regard sur moi.

**''Ça ne répo...''**

**''Qu'est ce que je vous sers ?''** Nous demande alors l'espèce de pizzaiolo devant nous.

**''Une quatre fromages pour moi et..''** Elle n'a pas besoin de demander pour savoir. **''Une végétarienne.''** Lui répond Lex.

**''Et nous on va prendre deux Reines ! Merci m'sieur !''** S'ajoute Rae.

Dix minutes plus tard à peine et nos pizzas sont prêtes. Sur les marches, déjà installé, tout notre petit groupe est là. Nous les rejoignons sans attendre et nous essayons près d'eux. C'est en silence que je mange ma pizza.. Après tout qu'est ce que je pourrais dire ? J'ai l'impression que chacune de mes paroles n'a pas sa place, qu'elle devrait être remplacée par cette vérité que je lui cache. Encore ces satanés larmes.. Encore elles au fond de ma gorge. Alors je me redresse et lâche un **''Je vais aux toilettes''** avant de partir en marchant très vite pour que personne ne me suive.

Et j'y arrive. J'y arrive, pose mes deux mains sur le lavabo et me mets alors à pleurer, à recracher toutes les larmes que j'ai contenu cette dernière heure. Je ne m'arrête plus, je n'y arrive plus.. Je n'y arrive juste plus..

J'entends des pas approcher et rapidement je renifle, rapidement j'ouvre le robinet d'eau pour m'en passer un peu sur le visage.

**''Ce n'est que moi. Viens..''**

Anya est là, les bras tendus vers moi mais je ne peux pas.. Alors elle s'avance en râlant. **''J'ai couru jusqu'ici et tu me fais encore marcher. Espèce de flemmarde.''** Tente-t-elle pour me faire rire. Mais rien ne fonctionne comme il faut, rien ne fonctionne du tout. Mais elle m'enlace, déposant un baiser sur mon front.

**''Tu vas y arriver Clarke.. Tu vas y arriver.''**

**''Comment ? Comment je peux faire ça ? Elle va me détester, elle va tellement m'en vouloir..''**

**''Tu ne le sais pas. Autant ça ira, autant elle comprendra et te pardonnera. Tu as fait ça pour elle Clarke, je le sais, Raven le sait.. Elle le saura aussi. Laisse lui une chance de te prouver que ça ira.. Tu te fais du mal pour rien, tu stresses pour rien alors qu'autant tout va bien se passer..''**

**''An.. Comment tu veux que ça se passe bien.. J'ai.. J'ai détruit notre avenir.. J'ai dépassé les bordes en supprimant sa lettre d'admission.. J'aurais dû essayer plus.. J'aurais dû..''**

**''Ce n'est pas commun c'est sûr.. Mais elle est tellement bornée et elle t'aime tellement.. Elle n'aurait jamais accepté d'aller à San Francisco, tu le sais.. Tu as bien fait Clarke.. Elle te remerciera, crois moi, un jour elle te remerciera pour ça..''**

**''Un jour...''** Et j'éclate à nouveau en sanglots. **''Elle va me détester.. Elle va tellement me détester quand elle va l'apprendre.. Quand elle va apprendre que j'ai répondu à sa candidature pour San Francisco, quand elle va sa...''**

**''TU AS FAIT QUOI ?!"**

Je me recule alors d'Anya, mon coeur s'arrêtant, mon souffle se coupant. _Non, non, non, pas comme ça, je vous en supplie, non, non.. Par pitié.._

**''Réponds-moi Clarke !!''**

_Non, non, non._

**''Dis-moi que c'est une blague ?!''**

**''Lexa.. Calme toi..''** Intervient Anya en se positionnant entre nous deux.

**''Dégage de là, An, c'est pas à toi que je parle. Clarke ?!''**

Je ne peux pas. Non, je ne peux pas. Ça y est elle sait, elle me déteste et ce n'est même pas moi qui lui ai dit, ce n'est même pas moi qui..

**''CLARKE ?!''**

**''Lexa ça suffit !''**

_Non, vous disputez pas s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît.. Je veux parler.. Je dois parler.. ALLEZ PARLE._

**''Je...''**

Ma gorge est sèche, ça fait mal. Si mal. Mais pas autant que ce que je vois, pas autant que ses yeux qui me transpercent alors qu'elle essaye de s'approcher, alors qu'Anya la retient. Je baisse les miens. Je ne peux pas faire autrement, je baisse juste le regard. J'ai honte si honte, et j'ai mal, tellement mal.

**''Clarke ! REGARDE MOI. Dis-moi que c'est pas vrai !''**

**"Héhé c'est rendez-vous pipi entre fi...''** Lance Raven qui vient à son tour d'arriver. Elle s'arrête net.

**''Rae, occupe toi de Clarke.''**

_Non, non c'est Lex qui n'est pas bien, c'est elle, elle crie, elle hurle mais c'est elle qui va mal._

**''Viens la, viens là ma belle..''** Rae me prend alors dans ses bras mais je ne bouge pas. **''Je crois qu'elle est collée au carrelage."**

**''Raven, c'est pas le moment !''** Hurle Anya.

**''C'est pas vrai..''** Lexa parle et se recule. Elle se recule, est-ce qu'elle va partir.. ? _Non.. Non.. Ne pars pas.._

Mais elle part. Et mon pied se décolle enfin du sol. Un pas, deux pas, et je cours, je cours pour la rattraper. Je pousse Rae et Anya mais je sors rapidement des toilettes. Elle est déjà en train de partir, alors je cours encore plus. _Non, ne pars pas, ne me laisse pas Lexa, ne me laisse pas.. Pas encore.. Non.. Je suis désolée, je suis tellement désolée.._

**''LEXA !''**

Et elle s'arrête. Elle se retourne, là, en plein milieu de la cour. Je la rattrape mais elle recule lorsque je fais un pas de trop. Elle maintient la distance et mon cœur se crève.

**''Dis moi qu'c'est pas vrai ?! Dis moi que t'as pas foutu notre relation en l'air ?!''**

**''Je.. Je suis désolée.. Je suis tellement désolée..''** Les larmes coulent des deux côtés. Les miennes sont tristes mais les siennes me haïssent.

**''J'avais confiance en toi ! J'allais tout te donner Clarke ! JE T'AVAIS TOUT DONNÉ ! Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?!''**

**''PARCE QUE JE T'AIME !"**

**''NON C'EST FAUX !''**

Et mon coeur s'arrête.

**''Si tu m'aimais tu m'aurais écouté ! Tu m'aurais comprise ! Tu n'aurais pas fait ça derrière mon dos ! Ce n'est pas San Francisco le problème ! C'est ça ! T'as fait ça quand ?"** Elle attend mais je ne trouve toujours pas les mots. **"C'était chez moi, c'était.. Oh putain ! Ça fait au moins une semaine que tu me mens ! Une semaine que tu me regardes dans les yeux en me disant que tu m'aimes ! Une semaine que je suis sur mon putain de petit nuage à m'imaginer notre relation ! Et toi.. Toi..''**

**''J.. Je suis désolée.. Lex.. Je suis.. Je suis tellement désolée.. Je voulais pas.. Je voulais pas que tu gâches ton avenir.. Je voulais pas que..''**

**''MON AVENIR C'ÉTAIT TOI ! MERDE ! MERDE ! TU FAIS CHIER ! VOUS ME FAITES TOUS CHIER !''**

Et elle se retourne, accélérant le pas pour partir, pour s'éloigner de moi.

_Non, Lex... Non.. Non.._

**''Att..''**

Et je me mets à la suivre, encore.

**''Lexa ! Lexa je t'aime s'il te plaît ! Je..''**

Et elle ne se retourne pas. Alors je cours plus vite, me prenant le coin de cette putain de poubelle dans le genoux mais je continue. Je cours, je pleure, je cours, je respire mal, si mal et enfin, enfin j'attrape son avant bras.

**''Lexa !''**

**''Laisse-moi !''** Elle me rejette d'une telle force que j'en perds l'équilibre, me rattrapant de justesse contre le mur derrière moi. Son regard culpabilise quelques secondes avant de redevenir sombre. Je me redresse, je dois lui parler.

**''Je suis désolée.. Je suis tellement désolée, je ne veux pas que tu gâches ton avenir pour nous, je ne pouvais pas assumer le fait que tu te détruises pour nous.. Je..''** Je tremble, ma voix tremble, mon corps tremble.

**''Tu ne comprends pas.. Tu ne comprends juste pas ! C'était à MOI de décider de mon avenir ! Quoi alors ? C'était trop de pression pour toi que je sois à Boston ? Que je te choisisse au lieu de ma future brillante carrière ?! C'était trop difficile ?! Les filles avaient raison, tu n'as que toi en tête, ta carrière, tu t'en fous de moi, tu as ton école à New York, ton avenir que TU AS CHOISI ! Jamais, jamais, je n'aurais osé le faire à ta place ! Putain c'était MA DÉCISION ! J'étais prête à tout faire pour toi ! Mais non, c'est trop dur d'assumer hein ?!"**

**''Lex.. Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?! C'est injuste ce que tu dis là..''**

**''Ah bon ?! On aurait pu être ensemble ! Là ! On aurait pu être ensemble si tu n'avais pas passé des mois à m'en mettre plein la gueule. On aurait pu être ensemble si tu n'avais pas utilisé Niylah pour m'oublier. On aurait pu être ensemble si tu t'étais souciée un peu de moi au lieu de te concentrer sur ta petite personne !''**

Je recule. _Qui es tu ? Qui es tu pour me cracher tout ça là.._ Ma bouche s'entrouvre et mes sourcils se froncent.

**''Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça !! J'étais là pour toi ! Je t'ai attendu des mois pendant que tu faisais le yoyo entre Costia et moi ! Et au mon dieu combien de fois tu l'as choisi à ma place !?''**

**''C'était pas copine !! QUE J'AI FINIS PAR QUITTER POUR TOI !''**

**''APRÈS M'AVOIR BRISÉ LE COEUR, APRÈS AVOIR COUCHÉ AVEC MOI ET APRÈS AVOIR HÉSITÉ ENCORE ET ENCORE AVEC ELLE!"**

**''NON MAIS JE RÊVE ! TU N'ÉCOUTES JAMAIS RIEN ! TU AURAIS ATTENDU UNE SEMAINE, UNE SEMAINE CLARKE ! Une.. Putain de semaine.. Et je serais sans doute en train de faire ma valise pour New York avec toi.. Mais non.. Tu m'as détesté.. Tu m'as traité comme une merde pendant des mois.. Je t'ai vu avec une autre pendant des mois..''**

**''Et je l'ai quitté pour toi !!''** J'hurle.

**''Et bien tu n'aurais peut-être pas dû. Y a rien qui va entre nous Clarke. Et clairement ce que tu viens de faire là, avec MES ÉTUDES, avec MA VIE, ça me prouve bien une chose.. Je ne suis rien à tes yeux !''**

**''C'est parce que tu es tout à mes yeux que j'ai fait ça !''**

**''Arrête ! Arrête.. Toute cette discussion me prouve le contraire. Tu aurais pu me parler, tu aurais juste pu.. Mais à la place tu m'as menti, à la place tu as trahi ma confiance et tu nous as trahi nous. Et jamais.. Jamais je ne..''** Elle inspire.. **''Je pourrais appeler Boston, je pourrais leur dire qu'on a hacké mon compte ou j'sais pas, je pourrais rester près de toi. Mais tu t'es tellement efforcée à me repousser que je vais enfin faire la seule chose que vous attendez tous de moi, je vais rentrer et préparer mes valises, je vais rentrer et foutre le camps de ce lycée, de cette vie.''**

**''Ne.. Ne me laisse pas Lex.. Pas comme ça.. Pas comme ça.. Je sais que j'ai fait une erreur mais je l'ai faite pour toi et..''**

**''Arrête..''** Elle serre alors ses poings, les larmes réapparaissant à ses yeux. **''Je t'ai tellement aimé, tellement tout donné.. Mais là, là je vais juste me concentrer sur moi.''**

**''Lex, non.. Lex...''**

**''J'espère que tout se passera bien à New York pour toi, Clarke.''** Lâche-t-elle, la voix empoissée par la douleur. 

Et sans un mot de plus, elle se tourne. Elle se retourne et s'en va, alors que je m'effondre à genoux sur le sol.

\---

**''Clarke, Clarke chaton, ça va aller, ça va aller, je suis là, je suis là..''**

**''Ell.. Elle est partie.. Elle.. Elle m'a laissé..''**

**''Je sais.. Je sais, on a tout entendu.. On est là.. Raven et moi on va s'occuper de toi, ça va aller..''**

_Tutuluu tututu tuutuluuu_

**''Désolée, je dois répondre.''** S'exprime Raven, aussi accroupie près de moi. Elle se relève.

**''Allô.. Oui.. Calme toi.. Oui je sais.. Calme toi.. Ok j'arrive, t'es où.. Ne bouge pas j'arrive.''** Elle raccroche et je relève les yeux vers elle. Son sourire triste me confirme mes pensées.. **''Clarke.''** Elle s'abaisse. **''Je sais que c'est dur.. Je n'imagine même pas ce que ça me ferait de vivre ça avec Anya.. Je.. Mais.. Tu as bien fait.. Vous êtes peut-être brisées aujourd'hui mais tu lui as sans doute permis d'avoir un futur qui vaut le coup d'être vécu.. Tu as bien fait Clarke.. Tu as vraiment bien fait.''** Elle dépose un baiser sur mon crâne avant de partir en courant.

\---

**Pov Lexa**

Comment.. Comment elle a pu nous faire ça ? Comment elle a pu me trahir à ce point. Me repousser, me mentir, décider de ma vie..

Non.. Non, personne ne fait ça.. Elle même qui a connu la trahison avec ses parents, comment elle a pu me faire ça ?! Il n'y a tellement rien de bon.. J'allais tout lui donner.. J'allais tout abandonner pour elle, pour ne pas qu'on s'éloigne, pour ne pas qu'on se perde et elle.. Elle.. Est-ce qu'elle avait prévu ça depuis longtemps ? Depuis quand ? Depuis quand elle me ment ? Depuis quand elle me prend pour une conne ? Avant ? Après notre rendez vous ? Après avoir dormi chez moi ? Est ce que c'était là ? Non elle ne le savait pas encore, donc c'était après, après.. Quand elle est venue chez moi.. Quand elle a caressé ma tête pour que je m'endorme.. Est ce qu'elle avait déjà prévu le coup ? Est ce que.. Oh putain.. Oh putain j'arrive plus.. À.. À respirer au... Je me courbe un peu plus manière de passer ma tête entre mes jambes, doucement.

Je regarde rapidement autour de moi.. _Raven, Raven j'ai besoin de toi.._ Ma poitrine se resserre et instinctivement je m'accroche au banc sur lequel je suis assise, cette fois-ci, en me cambrant en arrière. J'ai besoin d'air, j'ai besoin de Clar.. _N.. Non.. Je n'ai.. Je n'ai plus de Clarke.. Je.._

**''Aaaaaaarg... Put.. Non... Non..''** Et je craque, j'accroche ma lèvre de ma dent et je me mords pour ne pas pleurer..'

**''Lexa..''**

Je tourne ma tête et elle est là, Rae.. Je me relève et lui saute alors dans les bras.. **''Elle.. Elle..''**

**''Je sais.''** Elle me répond en caressant l'arrière de ma tête..

**''Je peux pas.. Pourquoi elle.... Je peux plus.. Elle m'a menti.. Elle..''**

**''Je sais.''**

**''Je vais.. Je ne peux plus rester là.. Près d'elle.. Je peux plus Rae.. Pas après qu'elle ait fait ça.. Je.."**

**''Lexa. Clarke.. Elle a juste fait ce qu'elle pensait être le mieux.. On pensait tous la même chose.''**

Je secoue la tête.. Ils y ont pensé.. Mais ils sont venus m'en parler, ils sont venus me voir.. Ils ne m'ont pas menti pendant des jours et des jours, ILS N'ONT PAS DÉCIDÉ À MA PLACE, ILS NE M'ONT PAS BRISÉ LE COEUR.. Ils.. Ils ne sont pas elle.. Elle, elle n'avait pas le droit de faire ça.. Elle m'a éloigné.. Elle... Je..

Je ne peux plus.. Je ne peux plus m'ouvrir comme ça.. Je ne peux plus tout donner pour qu'on me reprenne tout d'un coup.. Je ne peux plus.. J'ai trop perdu.. À quoi ça sert ? De se confier, de s'ouvrir, de se battre pour quelqu'un.. Quand celui-ci est capable de tout anéantir en une fraction de seconde. Pourquoi s'engager ? Pourquoi souffrir autant ? Pour rien. Pour rien.. Des mois.. Des années de tortures, pour rien. Juste pour rien si ce n'est le dégoût au fond de ma gorge.

On dit que la trahison est pire lorsque l'on aime vraiment. Et elle était tout pour moi. Et maintenant. Maintenant je n'ai plus rien, qu'un immense vide à la place du coeur.

_Plus jamais. Non, plus jamais._

**''Je.. Je vais avoir besoin de toi Rae.. Dans les semaines qui viennent.. Je vais avoir besoin de toi.''**

**''Je sais.''**

**\---**

**Pov Raven**

**''C'est bon, on pourra récupérer les clefs de l'appartement sur place. Je dois juste appeler le proprio une heure avant qu'on arrive.''** Je lance à Lexa, tout en refermant ma valise.

**''Ok.''**

**''Lex.. Comment ça va ?''**

**''Ça va.''**

Cela fait une semaine, une semaine que l'on se prépare à partir.. Et en une semaine elle n'a décroché que quelques phrases, quelques petites phrases sans importance. Une semaine, qu'à tout moment, elle part, se réfugie dans la salle de bain, le garage ou bien encore sa salle de boxe. Je ne l'ai jamais vu autant là-bas que cette semaine, je ne l'ai d'ailleurs jamais vu autant occupée que cette semaine.

_Brrr, brrr._

Son téléphone vibre, encore. Et comme à chaque fois, elle le jette sur le canapé. Au moins, elle a l'intelligence de toujours choisir un endroit mou.

**''Lex, tu devrais lui répondre.. Tu comptes l'ignorer encore longtemps ? Tu devrais lui parler, mettre les choses au clair avant de partir.''**

**''Tout est clair Raven. Elle a voulu m'éloigner d'elle, puis elle m'a forcé à m'éloigner d'elle, puis elle m'a menti et a décidé de ma vie. De notre vie. Ça fait beaucoup, beaucoup trop.''** Sa voix est dure, mais au moins elle parle, c'est presque une première.

**''Je suis désolée.. On aurait pas dû la pousser à te parler.. C'est de notre faute, tout autant que la sienne.. Parle lui, pardonne lui Lex..''**

**''Non. Je ne peux pas. Elle a pris elle-même ces décisions pour moi, pour nous. Vous m'avez parlé.. Elle, elle m'a juste..''** Elle inspire. **''N'insiste pas Raven. Je ne peux pas lui faire face. Je ne peux juste pas.''**

**''Ok.. J'espère juste que tu ne le regretteras pas. On sera à l'autre bout du pays et une fois la ba..''**

**''Raven !''** Me coupe-t-elle. **''N'insiste pas !''**

**''Ok.. Désolée..''** Je lui lance un sourire coupable avant d'attraper mes clefs et de m'avancer vers la porte d'entrée. **''Je vais voir Anya, on se retrouve demain à 10h devant chez toi ?''**

**''Yep. Je serai prête et mon père aussi. Même à 9h30, manière d'arriver en avance à l'aéroport.''**

**''Ça marche. À plus Woods.''**

Elle acquiesce, le regard toujours aussi vide et c'est une pointe au coeur que je me dirige en direction du métro.

\---

 **''Comment elle va ?''** Je chuchote aux oreilles d'Anya, alors que mes yeux sont posés sur une Clarke endormie dans son canapé.

**''Mal. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça..''** Le visage de ma petite amie s'attriste. **''Je ne sais pas quoi faire.. Et c'est une première avec Clarke.''**

**''Je sais.. Surtout que Lexa ne veut toujours pas lui répondre. An.. Tout ça.. c'est de notre faute. On aurait pas dû insister autant et..''**

**''Clarke à fait ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Elle a peut-être sacrifié sa relation avec Lexa, mais comme tu l'as si bien dit, sans ça, elle aurait fait n'importe quoi.''**

**''Oui, je sais.. Mais c'est tellement injuste.''**

**''La vie est souvent injuste, bébé. Faut juste faire avec, serrer les dents et avancer.''** Me dit-elle, toujours ce même sourire triste sur le visage.

**''Pour serrer les dents, Lexa serre les dents.. Elle me parle à peine. Je crois que dans le fond, elle nous en veut aussi.''**

**''Sûrement. Où peut-être qu'elle n'a tout simplement pas envie de parler.. Tu le sais bien, tu la connais mieux que nous tous.''**

**''J'ai peur qu'elle se referme sur elle-même et qu'elle regrette son choix et qu'après ça, il soit trop tard pour elles..''** Je lui avoue alors.

**''Tu sais.. J'ai discuté avec Clarke et je crois qu'il ne sera jamais trop tard de son côté.. Je pense qu'on devrait arrêter de s'imposer.. On a passé des mois, des années à s'occuper de leur relation, à s'immiscer aussi. Peut-être trop souvent d'ailleurs.. On devrait juste les laisser faire. Voir ce que ça donne..''**

Je ne suis pas d'accord, je ne suis tellement mais tellement pas d'accord. Clarke est bornée, sensible et rancunière mais Lexa l'est encore plus. Si on ne fait rien, elles vont s'éloigner sans avoir pu discuter calmement. Si on ne fait rien.. On sera responsable de leur séparation. Malgré ce que pense Anya, on sera responsable, c'est certain.

**''D'accord..''**

Je ne le pense pas, mais je ne suis pas là pour elles en vrai.. Je suis là pour moi, je suis là pour dire au revoir à la femme que j'aime.

**''On peut aller dans ta chambre ? Il est tard et j'aimerais juste profiter de toi avant de partir.''** Je lui demande.

Elle hausse un sourcil et sourit alors du coin des lèvres. **''Profitez de moi ? Auriez-vous certaines idées mademoiselle Reyes ?''**

**''Quelques-unes, effectivement, mais la plupart d'entre elles vont juste consister à t'embrasser et à me blottir dans tes bras, une bonne partie de la soirée. Et de la nuit.''**

Son regard s'adoucit. Pas qu'il était dur, mais davantage coquin. À présent, il est tendre, amoureux, réconfortant.

**''Viens..''** Me dit-elle, en me prenant la main. **''Viens profiter de moi.''**

Et nous nous dirigeons vers sa chambre les doigts entremêlés.

\---

 **''Clarke ?''** Je chuchote en toquant à la porte de sa chambre. **''Je rentre. Si t'es toute nue.. Désolée.''**

Et j'ouvre alors la porte doucement. Sa petite lumière, près de son lit, s'allume et c'est une Clarke décomposée, triste, blême, qui me regarde, étonnée.

**''Rae.. ? Il est 4h du matin.. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?''**

**''Je venais te voir.''**

**''À 4h du matin ? On aurait pu se voir demain matin.''**

**''Et bien..''**

**''Raven ?''**

Je m'avance et sans attendre, je m'assois dans son lit, dos au mur et près d'elle.

**''Qu..''**

**''Viens avec nous demain.''** Je lui demande, sans passer par quatre chemins. **''Anya pense que c'est une mauvaise idée mais j'aimerais que tu m'écoutes moi cette fois-ci. Viens. On a rendez-vous chez Lex à 9h30 pour partir à l'aéroport. On pourra y aller un peu avant. On pourra vous laisser le temps de parler..''**

**''Elle.. Elle ne veut pas me parler.. J'ai essayé. J'ai vraiment essayé..''**

**''Essaye encore un peu Clarke. Elle va partir à l'autre bout du pays et si vous ne discutez pas au moins une dernière fois, si vous vous séparez comme ça, vous allez le regretter toutes les deux..''**

**''Je.. Je ne veux pas m'imposer.. Pas encore..''**

Je soupire.

**''Toi et Lexa, vous faites tout à l'envers. Depuis le début c'est comme ça. Vous agissez quand il ne faut pas et vous abandonnez quand il faudrait vous battre. Crois-moi Clarke, essaye encore. Même si elle te repousse, même si elle ne veut pas te parler, tu auras au moins tout fait pour sauver votre relation.''**

**''...''**

Je me relève et m'avance alors vers la porte, sachant que mes quelques paroles lui ont donné matière à réfléchir.

**''C'est ce que j'aurais fait. Si j'avais été dans ta situation et qu'Anya ne voulait plus me voir. Je me serais battue pour elle. Jusqu'au bout.''**

Elle acquiesce et je referme la porte derrière moi, retournant auprès la femme que j'aime, retournant dans ses bras qui vont tant me manquer.

\---

**''Souffle Griffin, souffle. Puis dis-toi que je vais voyager avec elle pendant dix heures au moins et que c'est moi qui vais subir son courroux de t'avoir ramené là.''**

**''J'ai peur..''**

**''Ça va aller.''** Lui dit alors ma copine en venant caresser son dos.

Je sonne et rapidement Gustus vient nous ouvrir.

**''Hey papa Woods ! On est un peu en avance mais on a ramené du monde.''** Je chuchote.

**''Tu as bien fait.''** Me répond-il. Sans attendre ses bras enroulent Clarke, et sans attendre il la serre à l'étouffer presque. **''On te doit beaucoup Clarke. Je n'oublierai pas ce que tu as fait pour elle..''**

**''Papa, tu as vu mon gil...''**

Lexa se fige alors, derrière Gustus, la bouche entrouverte. Ses sourcils se froncent, elle nous tourne le dos et, elle fuit.

**''Lex..** '' Tente Clarke.

**''Bouge Griffin ! Cours-lui après bon sang !"**

Et elle n'hésite pas, courant après Lexa jusqu'au jardin. Rapidement nous les suivons, Anya et moi.. Évidemment. Nous nous arrêtons dans la cuisine. On pourrait croire que c'est de la curiosité mal placée, et dans un sens, c'est le cas. Mais en vérité, on s'inquiète juste, on s'inquiète, on se sent coupables et puis.. J'ai aussi peur de leur réaction. Clarke et Lexa peuvent parfois être impulsives.. Souvent même.

**''Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?! Je pensais avoir été claire !''** La voix de ma demi soeur raisonne. Et elle n'est pas tendre, vraiment pas.

**''Je suis.. Je suis venue te dire au revoir.. Je..''**

**''Ok, au revoir alors.''**

Elle lui passe devant, sans un autre mot, entre dans le salon, récupère son gros sac près du canapé et sort de la maison par la porte d'entrée, Clarke la suivant et criant son nom.

**''Attends Lexa.. S'il te plaît, ne pars pas comme ça.. Ne me laisse pas comme ça.. Ne.. S'il te plaît..''**

Elle sort à son tour, laissant la porte ouverte, nous laissant assister à la scène.

**''Je t'avais dis que c'était une mauvaise idée..''** Me souffle alors Anya.

**''Shh.. Ça peut toujours s'arranger..''**

**''Tu veux quoi Clarke ?! Tu veux quoi ? Que je te dise que c'est Ok ? Que ce n'est pas grave ? Que je te pardonne et que c'est oublié ?''**

**''Non je..''** Essaye la blonde. **''Je ne veux pas me séparer de toi..''**

**''Il fallait y penser avant de m'envoyer à San Francisco !''**

**''Non.. Je parle de nous.. Lexa je t'aime.. Je veux pas qu'on se sépare.. Je veux pas que tu me quittes.. Je..''**

**''Te quitter ? Clarke, on a jamais été ensemble toi et moi. Tu nous as pas laissé cette chance.''** Elle lâche un rictus, un rictus tellement triste. **''Je t'ai attendu pendant des mois. J'ai subis pour nous, j'ai tout fait pour que tu sois heureuse, je me suis même mise de côté. Puis j'ai changé tous mes plans, j'ai dis non à des opportunités juste pour être avec toi. J'étais là Clarke, j'étais là pendant tout ce temps...''** Elle soupire.. Malgré ses paroles, Lexa semble se calmer.. Et ça me fait peur. Ça me fait peur car elle me parait résignée.. **''J'aurais pu supporter d'être loin de toi, si je n'avais pas eu le choix dès le départ. J'aurais été triste mais on se serait battu ensemble pour être heureuses. _E_** ** _nsemble,_** **Clarke. Et pas chacune de son côté. De toutes les personnes qui m'entourent, jamais je n'aurais pensé que** ** _tu_** **serais la cause de notre fin. Que tu m'aurais forcé à partir, que tu aurais décidé de notre avenir, de mon avenir..''**

**''Lex.. Non s'il te plaît.. On peut encore avancer.. Se faire confiance.. On peut encore.. Je sais pas.. Réapprendre à être ensemble, à se connaître, à..''**

**''J'en ai assez de devoir réapprendre à te connaître. J'en ai assez Clarke de devoir t'aimer si difficilement, de devoir subir tes choix, de devoir t'attendre, de devoir souffrir.. Oui, voilà.. J'en ai marre de souffrir..''**

La main d'Anya se pause sur mon épaule et doucement elle la presse.. Doucement elle sait, tout comme moi, que c'est terminé.

**''Ne me laisse pas..''** Implore la blonde devant nous, la voix brisée.

**''Je suis désolée.. Je..''** Lexa marque une pause et inspire. **"Bonne continuation Clarke."** Et elle se tourne vers nous. **''Raven, papa, on doit y aller.''**

Je soupire et vois alors Gustus sortir le sac que j'avais préparé la veille. Nous passons le pas de la porte à notre tour et entre les pleures de Clarke et Lexa aidant son père à charger la voiture, de mon côté, je me tourne vers ma petite amie.

**''Tu vas me manquer..''** Me souffle-t-elle en prenant dans ses bras.

**''Toi aussi.. J'ai tellement pas envie de partir.''**

**''Je sais..''** Elle dépose alors un baiser sur mes lèvres avant de coller son front au mien.

Une des portes de la voiture claque puis une autre et je comprends qu'il est temps. Je me retourne, Lexa et Gustus sont installés tandis que Clarke s'est reculée, un main contre sa bouche pour ne pas craquer davantage.

**''Fais attention à elle.''** Je demande à Anya.

**''Tu sais que je le ferai..''** Elle m'embrasse encore, appuyant ses lèvres bien plus passionnément qu'avant. **''Appelle moi quand vous êtes arrivés.''**

**''Promis.''**

Nous nous avançons vers la voiture et j'ouvre la porte arrière. Je lui fais un dernier baiser avant qu'elle ne dise au revoir à Lexa en train de baisser sa vitre. Elles échangent quelques mots rapides, puis, ma petite amie se tourne, me sourit encore, se rapproche de Clarke et passe son bras dans son dos pour la réconforter. Je lui rends son sourire tandis que je sens les larmes contracter ma gorge.

La voiture démarre. Anya me salue tristement, mes larmes coulent, Lexa craque et Clarke s'effondre.

**FIN DE LA PARTIE 1.**

_\---_

_Note de votre Ael chérie : Je sais que vous êtes tristes, je le suis aussi d'une certaine façon. Une page vient de se tourner pour tous les personnages de cette histoire mais surtout pour Clarke et Lexa. Ce n'était pas encore leur moment. Pas à 18 ans, pas là, pas comme ça._

_Vous êtes habituées maintenant à me voir les torturer un peu, vous avez signé pour ça en continuant après le chapitre 58, ahah. Mais ce n'est pas simplement moi, les torturant, faisant tout pour les séparer. Comme je l'ai toujours dit, les relations sont compliquées et parfois les décisions que l'on prend avec le cœur ne sont pas les meilleures pour nous. Ni celles que l'on prend avec la tête d'ailleurs._

_Il était trop tôt pour qu'elles soient accomplies toutes les deux, toutes les quatre même. Parce que je n'oublie pas Raven et Anya ici. Parce que cette histoire, n'est pas une simple histoire d'amour, ce n'est pas qu'une romance de lycéennes, mais c'est avant tout, je l'espère en tout cas, une fiction retraçant l'évolution de ce que l'on est, retraçant les émotions que l'on vit au fil des années, la maturité que l'on gagne, les choix que l'on fait. Je veux qu'elles réussissent dans leur vie, je veux qu'elles soient heureuses dans tous les aspects importants qui comptent, ceux qui nous permettent d'être complètes._

_Et ce n'était pas encore le moment._

_-_

_Comme vous pouvez donc vous en douter, il y aura une seconde partie. Je vais prendre quelques jours de repos pour tracer mon plan, pour mettre mes idées au clair, parce que des idées, je n'en manque pas et elles virevoltent dans ma tête depuis le début de cette fiction._

_Je connais la suite des évènements, je connais la fin de l'histoire._

_Elles seront heureuses ensemble, elles le seront, quand le moment sera venu. Je vous le promets._

_-_

_Je vous dis donc à la semaine prochaine, en espérant que vous soyez toujours aussi nombreux à me suivre, en espérant que vous serez au rendez-vous. Le chapitre 61 sera plein de surprises, vraiment. Il va peut-être même vous déstabiliser un peu. Mais après-tout je suis là pour ça, pour vous faire ressentir._

_Merci à vous tous. Merci à Jen_D et Camel100 pour leurs avis sur cette fin de chapitre avant publication. Soyez en colère contre elles, pas contre moi, elles ont validé toutes mes idées. Ahah._

_Allez, on se retrouve vite, pour les, peut-être, soixante chapitres suivants, qui sait ?_

_Ael._


	61. 61. Réalisations

_**5 ans plus tard.** _

**Pov Clarke**  
  


Je replace une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mes oreilles, il fait chaud aujourd'hui, j'aurais dû les attacher, j'ai presque l'impression de porter un bonnet. Ils ont poussé, peut-être un peu trop. Beaucoup trop. Il faudra que je demande à Octavia ou à John de me les couper.  
  


**"838 5th Avenue, s'il vous plaît."** J'annonce à l'homme me regardant dans son rétroviseur.   
  


**"Bien madame. Je suis désolé, la clim est en panne, mais vous pouvez ouvrir les fenêtres."**  
  


**"Pas de soucis, merci."**  
  


Et de ce fait, je m'empresse rapidement d'appuyer sur le bouton me permettant de respirer un peu d'air frais. Quelle journée. Vraiment, je n'en peux plus de courir partout, heureusement que ce soir je mange chez O' et Lincoln, je n'aurais au moins pas de repas à préparer.

Je check mon téléphone rapidement, fais un tour sur mes réseaux sociaux et finis par regarder mes mails, le plus important, je dois dire. J'ai encore reçu deux commandes, je ne sais vraiment pas quand et où je pourrais trouver du temps en plus cette semaine. Depuis la fin des cours, depuis que j'ai obtenu mon diplôme, tout s'enchaîne très vite. J'ai à présent la galerie à gérer sur Washington DC qui me demande beaucoup d'heures de trajet finalement. Heureusement que Niylah s'en occupe durant mon absence. D'ailleurs il faudrait peut-être que je les invite à manger un de ces quatre pour les remercier. Et puis il y a l'Atelier. C'est un projet super, mais entre les travaux, la recherche d'artistes voulant y exposer et enseigner, la recherche d'élèves aussi, intéressés par cette nouvelle aventure.. Plus toutes les commandes et les deux expos que j'ai en ce moment au Hugo Fine Arts Gallery et à l'Agora Gallery de New York, je ne sais plus où donner de la tête.

Sans parler de mon implication dans certaines associations à qui j'ai promis les bénéfices des ventes de mes six prochaines œuvres. Mais au moins, lorsque je travaille, je ne pense à rien d'autre et c'est un luxe que je suis très heureuse de pouvoir me payer maintenant.

Je me perds à nouveau dans mes pensées faisant le point sur les toiles que j'ai en commande quand mon téléphone sonne entre mes doigts. Oh tient, ça faisait longtemps. Je souris avant de décrocher.   
  


**"Comment va ma Parisienne préférée ?"** Je lui demande, le regard concentré sur l'extérieur.  
  


_**"Elle va aussi bien qu'elle peut l'être ! Surtout que j'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer !"** _  
  


**"oh ?"**  
  


_**"Est-ce que tu serais intéressée pour exposer ici ?"**_ Me demande mon amie au téléphone.  
  


**"Ici, sur Paris ?!"** Je sens mon cœur s'exciter tout seul.  
  


_**"Oui ! J'ai présenté ton travail à différentes galeries avec qui on a travaillé et ils sont tous abasourdies par ce que tu fais Clarke. Ils attendent juste ta réponse !"** _  
  


**"On god, oh god. C'est vraiment sérieux ? Tu ne me fais pas une mauvaise blague, tu sais que je n'aime pas les blagues Cos' !"**  
  


_**"Est-ce que c'est mon genre ?"** _  
  


Je réfléchis un instant. Non clairement pas, surtout pas en ce qui concerne le travail.  
  


**"Hmm non, je vais prendre le risque de te croire alors !"** Je lui réponds en riant.  
  


_**"Y a plutôt intérêt ! Écoute je t'envoie toutes les propositions par mail. Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, donc tu aurais encore le temps de te préparer. Regarde ça et dès que tu es prête à accepter dis le moi, parce qu'on sait toutes les deux que tu vas accepter !"** _  
  


**"Qui refuserait ?"**  
  


_**"Quelqu'un de débordé comme toi, pourrait !"** _  
  


**"Costia.. Tu sais que je ne travaille jamais assez. C'est mon truc à moi."**  
  


_**"Tu devrais faire autre chose de ta vie Clarke ! Anya m'a dit que tu passais ton temps dans tes tableaux. J'adore ton travail mais tu as besoin d'avoir une vie à côté. Et Octavia, Lincoln et Madi, ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle une vie."**_ Me dit-elle, concernée.  
  


**"Et pourtant, ils en sont une grande partie."** Je lui réponds à nouveau en riant, essayant de passer au dessus de ses conseils que j'ai beaucoup trop de fois entendu ces dernières années.  
  


_**"Mouais.. Merde, je dois y aller Clarke, mais fais attention à toi d'accord ?"** _  
**  
**

**"Promis ! Et passe le bonjour à Claire de ma part."**

_**"Ce sera fait. Embrasse tout le monde. Bonne soirée Clarke !"** _

**"Bonne soirée Cos'."**  
  


Elle raccroche et je suis complètement perdue entre l'excitation de ce qu'elle vient de m'annoncer et ses conseils.. Que je peux rajouter à une longue liste, tous concernant mon travail, ou plutôt mon manque de.. Vie. Mais ils ne comprennent pas, j'ai une vie, elle n'est pas parfaite mais elle me convient. J'ai surmonté tellement de choses ces cinq dernières années que je peux m'estimer heureuse d'en être là où je suis. Et jamais, jamais, je ne mettrais en péril ma carrière.. Je m'accroche peut-être à elle comme si elle était la seule chose qui me maintient la tête hors de l'eau.. Mais c'est peut être parce que c'est le cas.

Je soupire. Puis les minutes passent et finalement, la proposition de Costia reprend le dessus dans mes pensées. Et quelle chance... Mon dieu, exposer à Paris.. Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait, enfin si je sais, quand on est responsable événementiel de la plus grosse boîte de com de la capitale française.. On a quelques contacts. Et pour mon plus grand plaisir. Après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi, elle aussi, il faudra que je l'invite à manger à la maison un de ces quatre, même si ça me semble plus compliqué qu'avec Niylah et Écho, sachant qu'elle est à l'autre bout du monde.

Je souris. Si il y a bien une chose de bien qui est ressorti de cette fin de lycée catastrophique, c'est ma relation avec Costia. Bon, en étant honnête, ce n'était pas gagné. Et pourtant, il a suffit d'un seul coup de fil de sa part, n'arrivant pas à joindre Lexa, pour que l'on en discute, sympathise et que finalement, elle prenne une place dans ma vie que je n'aurais jamais soupçonné. Mais elle est là. Et c'est plutôt pas mal. Cos' est une fille en or. 

**"Et voilà, nous y sommes."** M'annonce le conducteur du taxi. " **Ça vous fera 8$68."** Je lui tends dix dollars, l'invite à garder la monnaie, puis je sors de la voiture. 

Rapidement, j'entre dans l'immense bâtiment devant moi. Un des plus beaux dans l'Upper East Side. Ça ne m'étonne pas en vérité et même si Lincoln a abandonné l'entreprise familiale, je sais que ses parents sont gagas de Madi au point d'avoir acheter cet appartement au jeune couple.   
  


**"Salut Jack."** Je salue le gardien, assit derrière son accueil, me faisant un grand sourire.  
  


**"Bonjour mademoiselle Griffin. Comment allez vous en cette belle journée ?"**  
  


**"En retard, comme toujours."** Je lui souris.  
  


**"Miss Forrest est arrivée il n'y a qu'un quart d'heure, ne vous inquiétez donc pas."**  
  


**"Merci !"**  
  


Il acquiesce et je monte alors dans l'ascenseur. J'y place la carte magnétique donnée par Octavia puis appuie sur le bouton du haut. Et c'est au dixième et dernier étage que j'arrive.   
  


_Ding._  
  


**"Madi revient là !"**  
  


**"Taaaaaataaa, Taaaaataaaaa !"**  
  


Et je vois alors la plus jolie des petites créatures arriver les deux bras en l'air vers moi, en courant, un grand sourire au visage.  
  


**"Oh oh doucement ma puce, doucement !"** Je m'accroupis et elle me saute au cou, me faisant perdre l'équilibre et tomber en arrière. " **Wooow, mais c'est que tu commences à avoir de la force dis donc !"**  
  


**"Ouiii ! Maman, l'a amené moi au spot !"**  
  


**"C'est bien ça. Et dis moi tu as fais quoi là bas ?"**  
  


Je me relève doucement, lui tendant la main pour qu'elle me tienne. Je regarde Octavia, qui nous observe un sourire tendre sur le visage.  
  


**"J'ai soulevé des tucs !"** Me répond Madi.  
  


**"Des trucs ? Et c'était lourd comment ?"**  
  


**"Hm, gos comme ça ! Comme maman."** Elle écarte ses bras de tout son long et je me mets alors à rire.  
  


**"Et bah.. Maman est très très grosse de ce que tu me montres !"**  
  


**"Oui ! Énome !"**  
  


**"Madi, c'est pas maman qui est grosse, ce sont les altères. Ce n'est pas pareil."** Essaye Octavia en la soulevant pour la prendre dans ses bras.   
  


**"Mais tata elle dit que t'es gosse.."** Ajoute la petite, ce qui me fait à nouveau rire.  
  


**"N'écoute pas tata Clarke, elle dit des bêtises ! Fais lui un bisous et va avec papa te laver les dents d'accord. Et après dodo !"**  
  


**"Mais y'a tata.."** Lui répond-elle, son air boudeur, le plus mignon du monde, sur sa face d'amour.  
  


**"Au dodo ! Fais lui un bisou et peut-être qu'elle reviendra te voir demain."** Lui dit alors sa mère avant que le visage de Madi ne s'illumine.  
  


**"** **Viens la ma grande !"** Je lui lance en la prenant dans mes bras. " **Prête ?"**  
  


**"Ouiiiiiiiii !"**  
  


Et je me mets alors à lui faire pleins de petits bisous sur ses petits joues rouges, faisant ensuite claquer mes lèvres dans son cou pour la chatouiller. Elle laisse échapper un rire cristallin qui me réchauffe le cœur.  
  


**"Allez mon cœur ! Les dents et dodo !"** Intervient Lincoln en arrivant près de moi. **"Salut Clarke. T'es enfin là."** Me dit-il en souriant et en déposant un baiser sur ma joue. Il attrape Madi et la repose au sol. " **Et toi, tu vas marcher comme une grande fille."** Il se retourne vers moi. **"Anya est sur le toit."** Me lance t-il avant de disparaître.  
  


Je me retourne vers Octavia en train de préparer ce qui semble être un plat de spaghettis. **"On mange pas de suite, vous avez le temps."** Me dit-elle.  
  


Je lui souris et me dirige alors vers l'entrée. Sur la droite se trouve une porte métallique que j'ouvre afin d'emprunter l'escalier donnant au roof top. Je monte la quinzaine de marches et arrive enfin sur cette terrasse privée.

J'aime ce lieu, il est agréable et la vue donne sur Central Park, ce qui, sincèrement est magnifique, surtout de nuit. Lincoln s'est efforcé d'aménager la terrasse au fil des mois, et je dois dire que le résultat est parfait. Il y a des guirlandes multicolores et solaires un peu partout, des bancs en bois, et même un petit bar dans le coin. J'attends avec impatience qu'il installe son fameux jacuzzi, je l'avoue. Je souris à cette idée, juste avant de trouver Anya, accoudée au rebord du mur, fumant sa cigarette et regardant la forêt devant elle. Je m'avance et m'installe près d'elle. Elle me tend son paquet de Marlboro et j'en prends une que je viens porter à mes lèvres. Elle allume son briquet et l'approche de moi. Je tire, ma cigarette s'enflamme doucement et la fumée emplit mes poumons.  
  


**"Comment a été ta réunion de ce matin ?"** Je lui demande enfin, avant de me réinstaller près d'elle.  
  


**"Ennuyante, fatigante et encore ennuyante. Mais j'ai réussi à garder Meryl. Même si mon père a insisté pour la renvoyer."**  
  


**"Il ne devait pas retourner à Seattle ?"**  
  


**"Si, mais il vient d'investir dans une nouvelle salle de sport avec Lincoln. Il est reparti cet après-midi mais m'a bien fait comprendre que je faisais un travail de merde."**  
  


**"An.."** J'inspire sur ma clope avant de recracher mon air. **"Tu sais très bien que c'est faux. Tu lui fais gagner de l'argent, beaucoup d'argent. Trop d'argent d'après moi d'ailleurs. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Tu ne devrais pas l'écouter.. Il est juste dur avec toi. Mais il connaît ta valeur tu le sais."**  
  


Elle soupire.  
  


**"J'en doute parfois.. M'enfin et toi ? Tu as eu Costia au téléphone ?"**  
  


**"Ne doute pas. Et oui ! God Anya, tu te rends compte, Paris ? Paris !"**  
  


**"Tu le mérites Clarke."** Elle écrase sa cigarette dans son cendrier.   
  


**"Hmm.. J'ai juste peur de.. De ne pas être à la hauteur, et de manquer de temps. Entre la Galerie, les expos, les commandes, l'Atelier et maintenant ça.."**  
  


**"Tu voulais t'occuper et c'est réussi. Et tu sais que pour l'Atelier, on peut encore attendre avant d'ouvrir."** Me dit-elle, lâchant un sourire, nuancé entre la tristesse et la tendresse. Je la regarde, finissant ma clope tranquillement.  
  


**"Je sais, mais on a investi tellement de temps et d'argent là dedans. Surtout toi au passage hein. J'ai juste envie que ça démarre !"** Je lui réponds, déterminée mais déjà fatiguée par la quantité de travail que cela va demander. **"Puis, heureusement j'ai encore un peu de temps pour profiter de ma famille !"**  
  


**"Heureusement, ça me crèverait le cœur sinon ! Et ne t'inquiète pas pour l'atelier. On fera comme tu le souhaites."** Elle se retourne vers la cage d'escalier.. **"On descend ? Avant que maman Octavia vienne nous chercher par la peau du cul ?"**  
  


**"Qu'est ce qu'elle peut être effrayante quand elle s'énerve, en vrai."** Je lance en riant. À moitié.

—-

 **"Bon les filles. Si on vous a invité toutes les deux ce soir, ce n'est pas pour rien."** Lance O, tout en nous servant un verre de Southern Comfort, une sorte de liqueur de whisky. J'y ajoute des glaçons et vient alors y tremper mes lèvres. _God, ça arrache._  
  


**"Vous savez qu'on mange ici quasiment deux fois par semaine ?"** Les interroge Anya, un sourire en coin.  
  


**"Oui mais aujourd'hui, c'est spécial ! Les filles, notre mariage arrive à grand pas. Dans juste deux mois et.. Bon allez, je me lance.. Voudriez vous être mes demoiselles d'honneur ?!"** Nous demande-t-elle alors toute excitée, un immense sourire sur le visage.

Je m'apprête à répondre, heureuse de cette demande quand An prend la parole. **"C'était pas censé être le cas déjà ? On est tes seules amies O', sans nous, pas de mariage !"** La taquine-t-elle.  
  


Et je mets alors un coup dans le bras de la blonde à côté de moi qui se met à rire. **"Roh, on peut plus plaisanter dans cette famille !"** Elle se tourne vers Octavia et lui adresse son plus franc sourire. **"Miss Blake, ce serait un honneur d'être votre demoiselle d'honneur."** Lui dit-elle avant d'embrasser le dos de sa main, faisant rougir la brune sans attendre.  
  


Je secoue alors la tête de droite à gauche amusée, avant que le regard de mon amie ne se pose sur moi. **"Et toi Clarke ? Tu veux ?"**  
  


**"Hmm... Je sais p..."**  
  


**"Clarke ?!"** Me coupe-t-elle en me grondant.  
  


**"Ça va, ça va, je plaisante ! Évidemment que j'accepte !"**  
  


Octavia se lève alors, fais le tour de la table avant de venir nous serrer dans ses bras sous le regard amusé de Lincoln.  
  


Une fois ré-assise, celui-ci s'adresse à moi. **"C'est toujours bon pour demain 8h ?"**  
  


**"Yep."** Je lui réponds. **"Mais à midi je mange avec John."**  
  


**"Pas de soucis, on pourra faire un 15kms et quelques exercices après, ça devrait aller je pense."**  
  


**"Je pense aussi. De toute façon au pire, je partirai un peu avant."**  
  


Il acquiesce et je lui souris, je leur souris, à lui et à Octavia. En réalité qu'est ce que je serais devenue sans eux ? Sincèrement.. S'ils ne m'avaient pas sorti de la.. Je serais sans doute sous un pont aujourd'hui, à vendre mon corps pour une dose. Bon peut-être pas vendre mon corps, mais je ne sais vraiment pas où.. Bref. Octavia, Lincoln et Madi m'ont sauvé la vie ce jour là. Et je leur serai à jamais reconnaissante de tout ce qu'ils font pour moi, encore aujourd'hui. Du sport, beaucoup de sport avec Linc et beaucoup de moments passés en famille avec Octavia et ma filleule. Ils m'ont sorti la tête de l'eau et.. Je sais qu'ils m'aident encore à la garder bien droite, même après quatre ans. Eux et le boulot. L'équilibre qui me fait avancer.  
  


**"Mamaaaaa, taaaataaaaa."**  
  


Les pleurs de Madi me sortent rapidement de mes pensées et je me lève au même moment que sa mère. **"Laisse j'y vais."** Je lui dis alors, l'invitant à se rasseoir.   
  


Je me dirige vers la chambre de la petite et ouvre la porte doucement, faisant cesser ses pleurs en une fraction de seconde. Je la regarde haussant un sourcil et un sourire espiègle s'affiche sur sa petite bouille d'amour.  
  


**"Serait-ce du cinéma mademoiselle Madi ?"**  
  


**"No."**  
  


**"Hmm-Hmm !"** Je m'avance vers elle récupérant son doudou tombé par terre, le dépoussière avant de le lui poser sur le torse. Elle est allongée la, sur le dos, me regardant avec de grand yeux chocolats pleins d'amour. **"Oui ?"** Je lui demande en souriant.  
  


**"T'es belle tata."** Me dit-elle alors le plus sincèrement du monde. Ce qui bien sûr me fait fondre. **"T'as n'amoureux ?"**  
  


_Oh._  
  


**"Non, tata n'a pas d'amoureux."**  
  


**"Pouquoi ?"**  
  


**"Parce que tata n'a pas le temps ma chérie."**  
  


**"C'est tiste."** Me répond-elle une mou désolée sur le visage. _God même elle, elle s'y met._  
  


**"Mais non, tata est heureuse. D'accord ? Et elle le serait encore plus si tu faisais un gros dodo !"**  
  


**"Hm."** Elle opine et se replace sur les flancs, tenant son doudou très fort. Je m'assois sur la chaise juste à côté de son lit, attendant qu'elle s'endorme. Ce qu'elle finit par faire rapidement. Ce n'est que lorsque je vais pour me lever que j'aperçois Octavia dans l'embrasure de la porte.  
  


**"Elle t'adore tu sais."**  
  


**"Je l'adore tout autant."** Je lui réponds tendrement.  
  


**"Je suis fière de toi Clarke."** Me souffle-t-elle en venant alors me prendre dans ses bras. Je la serre contre moi et elle finit doucement par me lâcher et par se reculer. **"Et il faut que je te demande quelque chose et je veux que tu me répondes sincèrement d'accord ? Je ne veux pas.. Tu sais, qu'il t'arrive autre chose si ça te met mal à l'aise."**  
  


Je fronce alors les sourcils. **"Dis moi."** Je lui demande, inquiète.  
  


**"Voilà.. Pour notre mariage.. On.. Tu sais qu'on est resté proches de Rae et de Lex."**  
  


_Oh je vois où elle veut en venir._  
  


**"Et j'aimerais, si tu es d'accord bien sûre, les inviter au mariage.."** Ajoute-t-elle, le regard concerné.  
  


_Hm. Ah. Ok. Ça va aller._ Je lui souris. _Pourquoi ça me gênerait hein ? Ce n'est pas comme si je ne l'avais pas revu depuis plus de 5 ans et qu'elle m'avait totalement oublié, contrairement à moi qui ait fait une overdose et n'a plus, aujourd'hui, que mon travail en tête. Pff. M'inquiéter, moi ? Mais non jamais._ Mais il ne s'agit pas de moi ici.   
  


**"Clarke ?"**  
  


**"Ça ne me dérange pas que tu les invites O'. C'est ton mariage, je veux que tu sois entourée de tous tes proches."** Je marque une pause repensant à Raven. **"Et Anya, tu lui as demandé ? Je pense que c'est pour elle que ça va être difficile..."**  
  


**"Linc est en train de lui en parler.. Merci Clarke."** Elle me reprend dans ses bras avant que l'on sorte ensemble de la chambre de Madi.

\---

**Pov Anya**  
  


_Bip, bip, bip._  
  


Rah déjà, j'ai tellement pas envie. Je soupire et me retourne doucement dans le lit, me rapprochant de ce corps qui me tient compagnie de temps en autre depuis quelques mois.  
  


Bip, bip, bip.  
  


**"Aaaan !"** Grogne Luna à mes côtés.   
  


**"Hmmm je sais, je sais."**  
  


J'attrape mon téléphone et désactive mon réveil avant que celui-ci ne se remette à sonner.  
  


**"Tu as le pire réveil au monde."** Me souffle la brune avant de se rapprocher de moi, posant ses lèvres sur ma clavicule.   
  


**"Hm.. Je sais. Mais si je ne mets pas ça, je ne me réveille pas.. Luna.."** Je soupire quand sa bouche frôle mes seins.. **"J'ai un rendez vous super important.. Je dois y aller."** Lui dis-je en soupirant. _Crois moi, moi aussi j'aimerais rester là pendant des heures à faire l'amour ou même juste à glander dans le canapé. Mais nop. Apparemment, ce n'est pas une vie faite pour moi._ **"Je vais prendre une douche et j'y vais.."**  
  


Elle râle avant de se laisser retomber sur le dos. **"Tu es dispo ce soir ?"** Me demande-t-elle, un sourire en coin.  
  


**"Non. Demain ?"**  
  


**"Demain on part en exploration, on a retrouvé des filets de pêche clandestins coincés sur les côtes au sud Ouest de la baie, vers Long Branch. On va en avoir pour toute la nuit je pense."**  
  


**"Samedi ? Je devrais être libre samedi."**  
  


**"Samedi je vois Madeline.. Au pire, tu sais quoi, appelle moi quand t'es libre après ça et je me débrouillerai."**  
  


Je souris. **"On a du mal à se passer de moi ?"** Je la taquine alors, un sourcil relevé.  
  


**"Arrête tes bêtises et file à la douche ! J'ai besoin de plus de sommeil !"**  
  


Elle grogne à nouveau replongeant sa tête dans son coussin. Je lâche un rictus et me dirige donc vers la salle de bain. J'allume l'eau, entre dans la douche et profite de l'instant. D'habitude, Luna me rejoint, mais je sais que ce matin, il est bien trop tôt pour elle. J'ai rendez vous à 8h30 et elle est une grosse dormeuse. Enfin sauf quand elle part défendre ses océans. Là, ce n'est plus la même, oh non. Et c'est fou à quel point elle a changé depuis le lycée. Elle est bien plus..Féroce qu'avant, plus révoltée aussi. Et engagée, ça c'est certain. Je pense qu'elle suit la trace de ses parents, eux-mêmes militants pour diverses causes. D'ailleurs ça me fait penser que c'est aussi le cas de Clarke avec ses droits de la femme, sa protection des enfants et de l'écosystème là. Est-ce que je suis la seule à m'en foutre un peu ? Pas que je ne trouve pas ça important.. Au contraire, mais je crois que je ne suis juste pas assez impliquée émotionnellement là dedans. Et pourtant j'en ai bouffé du reportage animalier, vegan, bio machin et compagnie avec ces deux là. Mais pourtant.. Nop, rien.. Pas la moindre source d'empathie émanant de moi. Je crois bien que je suis cassée. Je l'étais moins avant Raven, je l'étais beaucoup moins avant qu'elle ne nous brise en deux, ne me brise en deux.

Je soupire à nouveau. Et maintenant, maintenant je vais devoir me la coltiner au mariage de mon frère. Sérieusement. Heureusement que Lexa sera là pour la tenir éloignée de moi. _Et merde.. Clarke._ Putain ça va être drôle, vraiment drôle. Et triste sans doute aussi.   
  


**"Tu vas épuiser les ressources en eau de la planète.."** Murmure Luna en entrant dans la douche avec moi.  
  


Je souris. _Merci me changer les idées._ **"Ce n'est pas en me rejoignant que ça va aller en s'améliorant tu sais.."**  
  


Elle coupe alors l'eau, un sourire fier sur le visage et me plaque contre le mur de ma douche italienne.

—-

_Et voilà je suis en retard ! Merde ! Je n'aime pas ça !_  
  


**"Nate, pouvez-vous aller plus vite s'il vous plaît ?"**  
  


**"Je suis désolée Mademoiselle Forrest, c'est complètement bouché par là, on est en pleine heure de pointe."**  
  


**"Ok, faites au mieux, ce rendez-vous est extrêmement important."**  
  


Et c'est le cas. Aujourd'hui je visite et signe pour les nouveaux locaux du prochain centre de formation des agents de sécurités entraînés par l'entreprise. On ne parle pas là de former des petits vigiles, non, nous sommes le premier centre du pays à former les meilleurs gardes du corps qui soit. Et ça passe avant tout par des bases solides mais aussi par des locaux spacieux, insonorisés et.. éloignés du centre dans lesquels on va pouvoir leur apprendre à se battre, se défendre, tirer, analyser, comprendre son environnement.. Bref, c'est important, et je ne suis pas à l'heure.

Et en plus c'était une requête de mon père. Oui parce que de base ce n'est pas mon métier. Pour l'amour de dieu, je suis directrice marketing, pas Ceo ou entrepreneur, mais non, quand monsieur demande, monsieur a.

Je râle. Tout va mal aujourd'hui. Non tout va mal depuis hier. Tout s'enchaîne, ça, puis le retour de Raven. Merde, je n'avais clairement pas besoin de ça. Luna a pu me distraire ce matin.. Mais la, je suis coincée dans cette foutue voiture à attendre de me prendre la honte pour mon retard, tout en pensant à elle.. Même deux ans et demi après, je la revois. Dans ce lit, je la revois se faire prendre, je la ressens.. Cette rage, cette haine.   
  


Je serre mes poings tellement fort que mes phalanges blanchissent.  
  


**"Nous y sommes mademoiselle Forrest."**  
  


_Putain enfin._ **"Merci Nate. J'en ai pour quelques heures. Je vous appelle quand j'ai terminé."**  
  


**"Très bien, je reste dans le coin."**  
  


Je lui souris et descends de la voiture, embarrassée de voir que je suis déjà attendue. Devant moi se trouve un groupe de personne, debout, discutant devant cette immense immeuble ressemblant plus à une usine abandonnée qu'à un réel bâtiment.

J'inspire. Et j'avance,  
  
  


**"Bonjour à tous. Excusez mon retard. Mon chauffeur s'est perdu sur la 11th avenue."** Désolée Nate, les absents ne peuvent pas se défendre et ça me va très bien.

**"Bonjour mademoiselle Forrest. Ce n'est rien, nous venons juste d'arriver."** Me répond alors un homme d'environ 2m de haut, blond, les yeux perçants et le sourire charmeur.  
  


**"Si venir d'arriver, c'est être là depuis trente minutes alors oui, effectivement nous venons d'arriver."**  
  


Je connais cette voix.  
  


**"Harper, s'il te plaît. Mademoiselle Forrest a sans doute un emploi du temps bien chargé, contrairement à nous."** Il se retourne vers moi. **"Veuillez l'excuser, elle ne sait sans doute pas qui vous êtes."**  
  


Un sourire s'est dessiné sur mon visage au moment même où je l'ai entendu, puis vu rapporter des bouteilles d'eau de ce qui semble être leur voiture, garée un peu plus loin.  
  


**"Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur.. ?"** Je lui demande.  
  


**"Shawn."**  
  


**"Enchantée."** Je lui tends la main et il me la serre. Puis je me retourne vers les deux autres hommes que je viens à peine de remarquer. Ils se présentent à moi sans plus de formalité avant que je n'avance vers Harper. **"Et vous êtes ?"** Je lui demande, un sourire mutin collé au visage.  
  


Elle hausse un sourcil puis rougit. J'ai toujours adoré la voir rougir.   
  


**"Harper McIntyre. Assistante du député Johnson."**  
  


**"Tiens, tiens. Et que fait son assistante par ici ?"**  
  


**"Elle vient s'assurer que tout soit en ordre lors de la signature du contrat mademoiselle Forrest."**  
  


**"Bien. Je ne pense pas qu'il devrait y avoir de problème dans tous les cas. Pouvons nous commencer la visite ?"**  
  


**"Par ici."** Lance alors le blondinet à nos côtés.

—-

 **"Comment tu vas ?"** Je chuchote alors que nous visitons le plus grand des halls.  
  


**"Et vous trouverez par ici, un espace de plus de 600m2, qui sera complètement aménagé évidemment. Avec isolation, toiture refai..."** Bla-bla-bla.  
  


**"Je vais bien. Et toi ? Je ne savais pas que tu étais sur New York."** Me répond-elle en souriant.  
  


**"Depuis peu. J'ai terminé mes études sur Boston l'an dernier puis là, je viens d'acheter un appartement sur Manhattan."**  
  


**"Raven doit être contente."**  
  


_Ouch. Évidemment.._ Ouch pour moi car je n'aime vraiment pas parler d'elle et ouch pour elle.. Car effectivement, même si c'était il y a presque 7 ans, j'ai mis fin à notre relation de manière vraiment chaotique. Et je n'ai jamais pris de nouvelle après. Je ne voulais pas mettre mal à l'aise ma copine de l'époque.  
  


**"Je ne suis plus avec Raven."**  
  


**"Et là vous avez un accès qui donne directement sur l'extér..."** bla-bla-bla.  
  


**"Étonnant. J'ai toujours pensé que tu m'avais quitté pour quelque chose de solide."**  
  


**"Je le pensais aussi. Mais pas assez solide apparemment."**  
  


**"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Enfin, tu n'es pas obli..."**  
  


**"Elle m'a trompé, plusieurs fois. Je l'ai appris, je suis allée la voir et.. Je l'ai réappris sur place."** Je soupire.  
  


**"Je suis désolée pour toi Anya. Je sais qu'elle comptait."**  
  


**"C'est du passé maintenant."** AHAH.  
  


**"Ça veut donc dire que tu pourrais, possiblement être libre, pour prendre un café, un de ces jours ?"**  
  


**"Possiblement."** Je lui souris. Moi aussi je sais être charmante. **"Mais je ne sais pas si je suis prête à entamer une relation.."** Je lui avoue, voulant tout de même la prévenir.  
  


**"Easy Forrest. Je ne propose qu'un café, pas une lune de miel."** Me répond-elle, tout en me faisant un clin d'œil.  
  


**Mince, moi qui souhaitais t'amener au Bahamas."** Je joue.  
  


**"Oh. On peut toujours s'arranger."** Me dit-elle. Et nous nous mettons alors à rire.  
  


**"Est-ce que cela vous convient mademoiselle Forrest ?"** Me demande alors Shawn, le regard septique.   
  


Je m'avance alors vers lui.   
  


**"Pas tout à fait. Vous nous aviez parlé de 2000m2, pas 600m2, de plus, je n'ai pas reçu les devis concernant cette toiture. Cela veut donc dire que les frais seront à votre charge. Il était également question d'une mezzanine sur l'ensemble des deux bâtiments. Ainsi que de la conception d'un terrain de sport en extérieur."**  
  


**"Nous n'avons pas encore eu de retour à ce propos.."**  
  


**"Alors pourquoi suis-je ici, si cela n'est pas terminé ?"** Je lui demande en haussant un sourcil.  
  


**"Nous.. Nous voulions vous faire signer, et nous aurions tout mis à plat plus tard. Votre père était d'accord.."**  
  


**"Mais je ne suis pas mon père, et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre Mr. Shawn. Finalisez l'ensemble du projet et transmettez le tout à miss McIntyre. Elle n'aura qu'à me l'apporter à mon bureau quand ce sera fait."**  
  


**"Mais ce n'est pas son jo..."**  
  


**"Pardon ?"** Je le coupe, lui lançant alors un regard des plus noir.  
  


**"Très bien, ce sera fait."** Me répond-il tout en serrant les dents.  
  


**"Parfait."** Je me retourne alors vers Harper et lui tend ma carte professionnelle. **"Tenez, vous trouverez toutes mes coordonnées."** Je me penche vers elle pour qu'elle seule puisse m'entendre. **"Tu as mon numéro perso à l'arrière."** Je lui souris puis m'avance vers les trois hommes embêtés. **"Messieurs."** Je leurs tends à nouveau la main et ils la saisissent.

Et c'est d'un pas assuré que je me dirige vers la sortie, lançant un appel à Nate pour qu'il vienne me chercher.

—-

Il est 1h du matin. 1h et je rentre à peine après m'être faite incendiée par mon père évidemment. Mais je lui ai tenu tête, j'ai essayé de lui expliquer que c'était une erreur de sa part. Et forcément j'ai eu le droit à de grands discours sur comment il a réussi à créer cette empire etc etc.

Et je suis épuisée, épuisée et démoralisée par cette journée, par lui, le boulot, par les discussions autour de Raven, je suis épuisée par tout. Et je ne connais qu'un endroit, un seul endroit ou je vais pouvoir souffler, juste souffler.

J'insère donc la clef dans la serrure de la porte, l'ouvre et la referme derrière moi. Je traverse le salon, ouvre à nouveau un seconde porte, celle du couloir, puis une troisième. J'entre dans la chambre, enlève mes chaussures en forçant sur mes talons de mon pied, jette mon sac par terre et me laisse alors tomber sur le lit.  
  


Un bras se tend et je me blottis contre; contre elle.   
  


**"Journée difficile ?"** Elle me demande, la voix encore enrouée par la fatigue.  
  


**"Épuisante.. Je suis épuisée Clarke.. Vraiment épuisée."**  
  


**"Le boulot ?"** Elle m'interroge, alors que sa main vient caresser mes cheveux.  
  


**"Entre autre."**  
  


**"Raven."** Elle affirme.  
  


**"Dans le mille."** Mon corps se tend et ses doigts viennent alors caresser mon bras, tendrement.  
  


**"Tu veux en parler ?"**  
  


**"Je ne sais pas..."** Je lui réponds honnêtement. Je ne sais pas ce que je veux ce soir.  
  


**"Tu veux.. Tu veux ?"** Me demande-t-elle, la voix légèrement plus grave.   
  


Je réfléchis. Est-ce que j'ai envie ce soir ? Est-ce que j'ai besoin de la retrouver de cette façon là ?   
  


**"Non.. Ce n'est pas si dramatique.. J'ai juste besoin de parler. Mais on pourra discuter demain si tu veux plutôt, il est tard. Tu devrais dormir."**  
  


**"An, je suis là tu le sais. Quoi qu'il arrive. Peu importe ce que tu souhaites, tu sais que suis là. Si tu veux parler ou.. autre. Même si ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas.."**  
  


**"Je sais Clarke.. Mais parler suffira pour ce soir."** Je lui réponds en me resserrant contre elle, passant ma cuisse sur la sienne.  
  


**"Sûre ?"**  
  


**"Certaine."** Je relève la tête et embrasse alors sa joue. Tendrement. Elle acquiesce et je me replace dans ses bras **. "Je ne veux pas la revoir."**  
  


**"Je sais chaton.. Je sais."**  
  


**"Je ne veux vraiment pas la revoir Clarke. Je ne sais même pas si je pourrais la regarder en fasse, ou même juste.."** Je sens ma gorge se nouer.  
  


**"Hey.. Je serai là d'accord ? On se protégera mutuellement, on sera là l'une pour l'autre comme toujours.. Je serai là.."**  
  


**"On s'aidera à oublier ?"**  
  


**"On s'aidera a oublier. Comme toujours."**  
  


Elle me serre davantage dans ses bras et son parfum me réconforte. Comme toujours.  
  


**"Bonne nuit Clarke."**  
  


**"Dors bien An'."**  
  


**\---**

_Note : Heeeello. Ok, je suis prête, je vous attends dans l'espace com et dans les mps. C'est parti, faites vous plaisir._

_Plus sérieusement. Je sais. Cinq ans c'est beaucoup, mais c'est ce qu'il fallait pour qu'elles évoluent et pour qu'on les retrouve dans des moments de leur vie bien plus intéressants, à mes yeux. Des moments où elles ont grandi et où elles vont être davantage prêtes à assumer leurs sentiments. Enfin; évidemment, ce n'est pas gagné._

_Je sais que 5 ans c'est long, et vous l'avez compris, il s'est passé un million de choses durant ces années là. Et je ne vais pas vous laisser tomber par rapport à ça. J'ai déjà écris un OS. Je voulais le sortir mercredi, mais à la place je sortirai le chapitre 62 et l'OS sortira vendredi. Il se situera deux ans et demi après la fin du lycée et vous permettra de vivre certains moments importants pour la suite de l'histoire._

_Si, vous souhaitez que j'en écrive d'autres sur des passages qui vous semblent intéressants, n'hésitez pas, je me ferai un plaisir de raconter ces cinq années passées._

_Et comme vous l'avez sans doute vu également, rien ne va pour notre Clexa et notre Ranya. Rien du tout. Certains personnages débarquent, d'autres sont absents, d'autres reviennent. Mais ça ira, ça finira par aller. Promis._

_Nous voici donc reparties pour, je pense, au minimum 40 chapitres de plus. Je vous préviens déjà, la suite ne sera pas forcément triste et crève le coeur comme la première partie (enfin nous verrons bien hein), par contre elle sera plus sombre, plus difficile, peut-être même plus violente. Certains sujets sensibles feront leur apparition, comme tout ce qui concerne les drogues dures, certaines pratiques sexuelles plus.. violentes, je dirai, et d'autres aspects que j'évoquerai au fur et à mesure. Bien sûr ils seront utiles au développement de l'histoire et des différents protagonistes. Donc préparez-vous bien, on va encore faire dans le drama quelques temps, même si l'amour sera au rendez-vous, ça c'est certain._

_Nos personnages seront davantage dans la retenue, bien plus matures et conscients que la vie.. C'est pas un kiwi._

_Sur cette belle phrase, je vous dis à mercredi pour le Pov de Lexa._

_Belle journée à tous._

_Ael._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et bien les voilà, à présent, adultes. Si vous souhaitez savoir ce qu'il s'est passé entre le chapitre 60 et 61 vous pouvez lire : 
> 
> ''Brown Sugar'' puis ''Why not''. 
> 
> Perso je vous conseillerai de lire Why not en premier. 
> 
> Une autre histoire annexe concernant Lexa devrait voir le jour sous le nom de Versus. 
> 
> Merci encore à vous tous et belle lecture !


	62. 62. Noirceur

_Note : Lemon Alert, Drugs Alert. Slut Lexa Alert. OK, je blague. Un peu._

_Bonne lecture,_

_Ael._

**\---**

**Pov Lexa**

**"Oh Lexa.. Le.. Oh.. S'il te plaît.. S'il.."** Supplie la rousse cambrée devant moi.   
  
  


Ma main part violemment s'écraser sur sa fesse, la faisant gémir de plaisir et de douleur. Je la saisis par les hanches, accrochant mes doigts à sa chaire avant d'augmenter la cadence de mes coups de reins, la pénétrant de plus en plus fort, accentuant les vas et vient du gode ceinture accroché entre mes cuisses. Sa face s'écrase contre le matelas, la faisant gémir de plus belle.  
  
  


 **"Relève-toi."** Je lui ordonne.  
  
  


**"Je.. Je ne peux pas.. Oh.. Oh s'il te plaît.. Laisse-moi jouir.. Lexa."**   
  
  


**"Non."** Je gifle une nouvelle fois sa fesse, y laissant une marque rougeâtre. " **Relève-toi."**  
  
  


 **"Je..."** Essaye-t-elle, entre deux souffles.  
  
  


Je me pose alors un peu plus sur elle, entortillant ses cheveux autour de ma main, et en serrant le poing, je la tire vers moi, l'obligeant à se redresser. **"Voilà qui est mieux."** Je lui souffle à l'oreille, lorsque son dos se colle enfin à mes seins.

Tout en me penchant en arrière, j'enroule mon bras autour de sa poitrine, la plaquant là, tout en continuant de remuer le bassin, tout en continuant de sentir les parois de son intimité se resserrer de plus en plus contre ce bout de plastique accroché à moi. Les mouvements deviennent plus compliqués alors, sans la prévenir, je la repousse en avant, me raccroche à nouveau à sa peau, et pose mes deux mains sur ses fesses, les écartant généreusement pour profiter de la vue.

Un sourire me vient lorsque je décide de lécher mon pouce pour le placer là, sur ce deuxième orifice me faisant de l'œil. J'y enfonce mon doigt, tout en continuant de la pénétrer.

Son dos brille de sueur, ses gémissements résonnent dans la chambre et c'est à ce moment que je décide que c'est bon. Qu'elle peut venir, qu'elle peut jouir.  
  
  


**"Vas-y bébé. Tu peux."**   
  
  


Et sans attendre, l'orgasme la saisit. Elle se cambre puis s'affale sur le lit, convulsant presque de plaisir. Je la suis pour ne pas qu'elle m'échappe, me reposant sur elle. Je passe ma main sous son ventre, puis entre ses cuisses afin de venir capturer son clitoris entre mes doigts. Je le frôle et elle sursaute. _Sensible, j'aime ça._ Je la caresse doucement, ralentissant mes coups de reins mais continuant mes mouvements, jusqu'a ce qu'une nouvelle fois elle s'arque, crie mon prénom, et retombe sur le ventre.  
  
  


**"Oh putain.."**   
  
  


**"Shh.. C'est bien ma belle. C'est bien."** Je lui murmure à l'oreille avant d'embrasser son épaule, puis le haut de son dos. **"Détends toi, que j'enlève ça."**  
  
  


Elle le fait et doucement je me retire d'elle, décroche le harnais m'entourant et le dépose sur le sol. _Hm, je suis trempée._ Je regarde l'heure.. 3h. _Putain j'ai entraînement demain.. Tant pis pour moi._  
  
  


Je me replonge sur son dos et elle finit par se retourner pour capturer mes lèvres. Je l'embrasse passionnément avant que ses mains n'attrapent mes seins. Je grogne.. Puis elles descendent jusqu'entre mes cuisses, mais je l'arrête.  
  
  


 **"Il est tard.. Tu devrais y aller."** Je soupire en relâchant mon étreinte.  
  
  


**"Lexa.. Je peux rester ici ? J'ai clairement pas la force de bouger."**   
  
  


Je lui souris.   
  
  


**"Bien sûr, pas de problème."**   
  
  


Je me lève alors du lit, récupère mon boxer sur le sol ainsi que mon débardeur noir. Je m'habille et je m'avance vers la porte de ma chambre quand sa voix m'arrête.  
  
  


 **"Qu'est ce que tu fais.. ?"** Me demande-t-elle.   
  
  


**"Je vais dormir."** Je lui réponds et je la vois me questionner du regard. **"Je ne dors pas avec.. Les coups d'un soir."** Je lui souris affectueusement, même si elle n'a pas d'importance pour moi.  
  
  


**"Tu sais que c'est la deuxième fois. Qu'on couche ensemble, je veux dire."**   
  
  


_Merde._   
  
  


Je ferme les yeux et je soupire alors. Et je ne m'en souviens même pas. _Putain Woods.. Cherche dans ta mémoire.._ Mais comment faire quand je ne connais même pas son nom.  
  
  


**"Compétition de beach-volleys, il y a deux ans.."**   
  
  


**"Oh. Oui."** Je me souviens.. Dans la cabine de plage. Un sourire coquin se dessine sur mon visage. **"C'était sympa. Malgré le sable."**  
  
  


**"Oui. Du coup ça fait deux fois, tu peux rester dormir ?"**   
  
  


**"Désolée ma belle, mais mes principes ne changent pas. Repose toi, tu l'as mérité et si tu as besoin, tu as de l'aloe vera dans le placard de la salle de bain. Pour tes fesses, je pense que ça va être douloureux quand tu vas t'asseoir."** Elle acquiesce pour remercier et j'ouvre, ainsi, la porte.   
  
  


**"Bonne nuit Lexa."**   
  
  


**"Bonne nuit.."** _Putain son prénom.._ **"Jessica ?"**   
  
  


**"Bravo."** Elle se laisse tomber sur le lit et je sors tout simplement de la chambre.  
  
  


Je longe le petit couloir de mon coin nuit, descends les escaliers menant au salon, le traverse jusqu'à ouvrir la porte de la chambre de Raven. Je me place sous ses draps et me cale sur son deuxième coussin.  
  
  


 **"T'as pas un lit Woods ?"** Grogne-t-elle.  
  
  


**"Il est occupé."**   
  
  


**"Y a d'autres chambres dans l'appartement tu sais. Pourquoi faut que tu viennes squatter la mienne. Puis.."** Elle me renifle alors. **"Tu pues le sexe. Sérieusement, t'aurais pu te doucher au moins avant de fourrer ton vieux corps dans mon lit tout propre là !"**  
  
  
  


**"Propre.. Raven.. Y a autant de gens qui passent dans ton lit que dans le mien. Maintenant laisse moi, j'ai juste pas envie de dormir seule ce soir."**   
  
  


**"Des soucis particuliers en dehors du fait qu'une meuf est dans ton lit et toi dans le mien ?"**   
  
  


**"Non, aucun. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Et pour la rousse dans ma chambre, j'allais pas la renvoyer chez elle maintenant."**   
  
  


**"T'aurais juste pu dormir avec elle."**   
  
  


**"Je ne d..."**   
  
  


**"Dors pas avec mes coups d'un soir, je sais."** Me coupe-t-elle. **"Je sais que tu ne veux t'attacher à personne Lex, mais c'est pas forcément la solution. Puis sincèrement tu vieillies, t'as 24 ans, faudrait songer à te poser un peu."**  
  
  


**"T'as besoin de parler. T'es la pire de nous deux."**   
  
  
  


**"Ouais, mais moi, mon cœur appartient à quelqu'un, à la différence de toi, qui n'en a plus aucun."** Dit-elle.  
  
  


**"J'ai un cœur. Quelque part, au fond. Il est juste mieux seul."**   
  
  


**"Tout le monde a besoin de quelqu'un Lexa, même toi, t'es juste trop brisée pour l'accepter."**   
  
  


**"Je ne suis pas brisée. Je ne le suis plus Rae. Depuis longtemps. J'aime ma vie aujourd'hui. Bref, c'est pas le sujet, dors, tu dis beaucoup trop de conneries."**   
  
  


**"Fallait pas me réveiller."** Dit-elle en venant jeter sa jambe sur la mienne.  
  
  


 **"Raven."** Je râle en la repoussant, avant qu'elle ne revienne à la charge. **"Ok t'as gagné, je vais dormir au salon."**  
  
  


Je l'entends rire et je soupire. Clairement je vais mieux dormir seule qu'avec ce monstre.

Je me lève et, finalement, je sors de sa chambre et me dirige vers le canapé. Je récupère un plaid dans le coffre, le referme et m'allonge. Je tourne la tête vers la fenêtre d'angle donnant sur la rue. C'est animé ce soir. Comme tous les soirs d'ailleurs dans le quartier. Ce n'est pas pour rien que j'y ai ouvert l'Underground. D'ailleurs si je me concentre je peux entendre le son raisonner à travers le plancher. Le club doit être plein ce soir. J'y ferai bien un tour.. Mais non je dois dormir, je ne peux pas rater mon entraînement, on est si proche du championnat national. Quelques mois et j'y suis à nouveau. Je sens le stress monter doucement puis je soupire, me tournant dans le canapé et attrapant mon téléphone.  
  
  


 **Lexa :** _Tu dors ?_

J'attends. Anya doit sans doute dormir. Après tout, il est 6h30 là- bas. Mon téléphone vibre.

 **Anya :** _Non, je viens de me lever. Tu bosses cette nuit ?_

 **Lexa :** _Non, j'ai du mal à trouver le sommeil et demain j'ai entraînement._

 **Anya :** _Je t'ai fait le virement pour les nouvelles machines à bière. Regarde les, je sais que la paperasse t'endors._

 **Lexa :** _Je vais faire ça oui, tu as raison. Bonne journée à toi._

 **Anya :** _Bonne nuit Lex._  
  
  


Je soupire à nouveau et ouvre donc mes mails et effectivement j'ai reçu un virement puis tous les documents concernant nos nouvelles machines. J'aime travailler avec Anya, c'est simple et elle ne se mêle de rien. J'ai clairement été surprise quand elle a voulu investir avec moi dans le club l'année dernière, en tant qu'actionnaire absente comme je le dis si bien. Elle récupère une partie des recettes juste, tout le reste, c'est à moi de le gérer. C'est mon club, mes règles. Et elle sait que j'y tiens et que je m'en occupe avec une main de fer. L'Underground est l'accomplissement de plusieurs années de travail. J'y ai investi une énorme partie de mes revenus sportifs, mais je ne le regrette pas au contraire. En un an, nous sommes devenues un des lieux les plus branchés de San Francisco. Entre ça et ma carrière en boxe.. Je peux dire que je suis accomplie. Accomplie mais assez seule..

J'aurais aimé qu'Anya soit là. Elle n'est jamais venue et a investi aveuglément. Elle me faisait confiance. Je crois que revoir Raven serait trop difficile pour elle et je peux la comprendre dans un sens. Après tout, lorsqu'on s'engage dans une relation, j'imagine qu'être trompée doit être affreusement douloureux. J'aurais réagi de la même manière. Et même si je connais Rae.. Même si je sais que dans sa petite tête ce n'était rien, que ça n'avait pas de sens, je connais aussi Anya et l'importance qu'elle porte au mensonge.

Putain, elle me tuerait si elle savait d'où provient une partie des revenues du club.

Machinalement et en étant perdue dans mes pensées je me connecte sur mes réseaux. J'en fais le tour et m'arrête sur Instagram. J'y regarde l'actualité du club et j'en suis satisfaite. La petite communicante que j'ai engagé prend son travail très à cœur. Photos, stories, MP. Tout y est, tous les jours, presque toutes les deux heures même. Elle ne dort, donc, jamais ? Il faudra que je pense à la remercier.. Puis elle est mignonne aussi, ça pourrait être fun.

Je continue dans mon actualité quand je tombe sur une photo d'Octavia et Lincoln. Instinctivement, je clique sur le profil de la brune. Ils me manquent, je ne peux pas dire le contraire. Même si on discute et s'appelle de temps en temps ça fait une éternité que je ne les ai pas vu.

Je souris.

  
  
  
Puis je scroll encore. Et bah, ça y fait d'être prof dans une salle de sport, hein ma petite O.

Je scroll encore et mon cœur s'arrête. _Merde._

_Merde. Merde. Merde._ Je serre les dents aussi fort que possible en essayant de faire abstraction de cette gêne dans ma poitrine. Voilà pourquoi je ne traîne jamais sur les réseaux. Et comme une débile. Je clique sur @clarkegriffin. Évidemment.

_Ok. Stop. Stop._ Je balance mon téléphone sur la table du salon et me retourne dans le canapé. _Fait chier. Même cinq ans après il faut que tu arrives à faire ton chemin dans ma tête Clarke. Même cinq ans après, c'est dur de te voir heureuse sans moi._

_Qui aurait pu croire hein ? Que j'arriverais à me passer de toi ? Qui aurait pu imaginer une seule seconde que je serais celle sortant de ta vie ? Moi qui t'avais tout donné. C'est fou, même cinq ans après j'ai toujours cette sensation au fond du cœur, celle d'avoir l'impression que tu as été la première à renoncer à nous._

Je soupire. Je ne suis pas rancunière.. Loin de là et pourtant c'est simplement là. Peut-être que je l'aimais trop fort, peut-être que je me suis trop impliquée à l'époque. Je lui ai pardonné mon inscription à San Francisco. Je mentirais en disant que c'était une erreur. Non, mes études m'ont amené ici.. Et je lui dois bien ça. Mais c'est tout, tout le reste n'a plus d'importance aujourd'hui. On ne se connaît plus. Je ne connais plus rien d'elle. Et c'est de ma faute, j'ai demandé aux filles de ne rien me dire. Parce qu'après tout, je ne suis pas amie avec Clarke. Je ne le suis plus et je ne sais même pas si je l'ai été un jour, réellement. Je sais que je l'ai aimé, mais je sais aussi que je ne l'aime plus. Le temps a passé et même si mon cœur s'est serré à chacune de ses photos, je sais qu'il est simplement triste d'avoir été repoussé.

De toute façon, elle n'est plus qu'un souvenir douloureux que je ne croiserai sans doute plus jamais. Pour notre plus grand bonheur à toutes les deux. Puis, après tout, elle a l'air heureuse dans sa vie.  
  
  


 **"Raaaag."** Je laisse échapper une plainte, regardant l'heure sur le décodeur de là tv. 4h56. Ok je ne vais clairement pas dormir. Surtout pas si j'ai Clarke en tête. Je me relève, monte les escaliers, longe le couloir et entre dans ma chambre.   
  
  


**"Hmm."** La rousse gémit, endormie.  
  
  


Je me glisse sous les draps et vient alors poser mes mains sur ses seins. Je fais rouler son téton entre mes doigts et elle se réveille enfin. **"Lexa ?"**  
  
  


Je ne lui réponds pas, posant simplement mes lèvres sur elle.  
  
  


 **"Ça te dit, une troisième fois ?"** Je parle enfin.  
  
  


Je la sens sourire contre ma bouche.

—-

Direct.

Uppercut.

Crochet.

Direct.

Uppercut.

Crochet.

Toujours la même rengaine. Je continue, encore et encore, frappant dans le sac de sable aussi violemment que possible. Car je le suis aujourd'hui. Violente. Boxer contre Ontari pendant plus de quatre ans, ça m'a changé à ce niveau-là. Aujourd'hui, j'analyse, et j'attaque. Alors qu'à l'époque, je restais plus souvent sur la défensive. Et même si parfois je prends des risques, ça finit toujours par payer. Je continue d'écraser mes poings, je continue pendant peut-être une heure voire deux. Puis, en nage, je m'arrête. Je défais mes gants, bois quelques gorgées d'eau et attrape ma corde à sauter. Et je saute. Pendant une heure encore.

Puis, Charmaine s'approche et je ralentis. Je m'arrête quand je la vois se poser contre le poteau en face de moi.  
  
  


 **"Quoi ?"** Je lui demande.  
  
  


**"On dirait que tu combats tes démons Woods."**   
  
  


**"On a tous nos démons à affronter coach, je n'en ai pas plus que les autres."**   
  
  


**"Tu m'en diras tant. Quand tu auras fini, j'aimerais te présenter quelqu'un."**   
  
  


**"Me présenter quelqu'un ?"** Je lui demande en m'essuyant le front de ma serviette.   
  
  


**"Oui ma fille, Hope."**   
  
  


Je hausse un sourcil et un rictus apparaît sur mon visage.  
  
  


 **"Et même pas en rêve Woods, c'est ma fille et elle n'a que 19 ans, je te vois venir. Tu la touches, je t'écrase la tête au sol."** Lance-t-elle avant de s'éloigner.  
  
  


Je souris. J'aime bien Charmaine. Elle doit avoir dans la quarantaine je pense et c'est une grande sportive. Elle est championne de lutte féminine, de judo et a fini deuxième au mondial de boxe de 2002. Elle est impressionnante et a la tête sur les épaules, comme moi. On s'entend bien et puis elle reste mon entraîneur et mon coach, c'est quelqu'un de confiance. Par contre, sa fille, je ne sais absolument pas qui c'est.

Je pose ma serviette sur ma chaise et me dirige vers son bureau où je l'ai vu entrer. Je toque et ouvre la porte. Une blonde aux cheveux courts est assise de dos. Elle se retourne et me sourit.  
  
  


_Oh merde. Il y a six mois, après ma compétition à Seattle. Dans les vestiaires. Shit._   
  
  


**"Lexa, je te présente ma fille, Hope. Elle m'a demandé s'il était possible de t'interviewer. Je lui ai dit que je vous présenterais et voilà j'ai fait ma part. Je retourne dans la salle, je vous laisse discuter."**   
  
  


Elle sort et d'un coup je me sens très mal à l'aise.   
  
  


**"Bonjour mademoiselle Woods, c'est un honneur."** Et elle me tend alors la main.  
  
  


J'hausse un sourcil en ne sachant pas vraiment si.. C'est elle hein ? J'en suis quasiment certaine.. Alors pourquoi toute cette courtoisie.. ?  
  
  


 **"L'honneur est partagé.. Mais.. On ne s'est pas déjà vues ?"** Je lui demande.  
  
  


**"Si, en long en large et en travers. Mais j'ai jugé bon de rester professionnelle et détachée sachant que je n'aimerais pas que ma mère sache. Et j'imagine que vous non plus."**   
  
  


J'acquiesce. Elle n'a pas tord. **"On peut au moins se tutoyer ?"**  
  
  


**"Bien sûr. Tu as un peu de temps ? J'aimerais te poser quelques questions mais si tu es occupée on peut reporter ça."**   
  
  


Je regarde ma montre. Il est 13h. Je lui souris. **"J'ai toute l'après-midi si besoin. Je dois juste partir vers 17h."**  
  
  


**"Oh ça ne sera pas si long je pense. Mais c'est super."**   
  
  


Elle fouille alors dans son sac et je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder son décolleté quelques secondes.. _Concentre Lex, c'est la fille de Diyoza. Tu n'aimerais pas te battre contre elle. Ni la décevoir non plus._

Il me semble qu'elle a des piercings au téton de ce dont je me souviens.. J'avais d'ailleurs bien apprécié la surprise. Est-ce qu'elle les a encore ?   
  
  


**"Miss Woods ?"**   
  
  


_Merde. Grillée._   
  
  


Je racle ma gorge et plonge mon regard dans le sien. **"Oui ?"** Je lui demande le plus neutrement du monde.   
  
  


**"Prête ?"**   
  
  


_Ok elle ne semble pas m'avoir captée._   
  
  


**"Allons-y."**   
  
  


**"Ça te va si je t'enregistre ?"**   
  
  


**"Pas de soucis."**   
  
  


Elle pose alors une sorte de micro sur le bureau devant nous et ouvre sa pochette pour en sortir une feuille.  
  
  


**"Très bien. Alors je suis à l'université de Boston en classe de journalisme et relation presse. Nous avons pour devoir, si l'on peut dire, de faire le portrait d'une personne que l'on trouve charismatique et qui a réussi. De ce que je sais de toi aujourd'hui, c'est ton cas. Tu es triple championne des États-Unis et tu diriges l'Underground, un bar/boîte de nuit de plus en plus tendance sur San Francisco. J'ai vu aussi que tu avais réalisé quelques shooting photos pour certains magazines dont le Time. La première question qui me vient donc en tête est : comment ? J'ai fait plusieurs recherches évidemment avant de venir et il me semble que tu es originaire de Wahsington DC et que tu ne fais de la boxe que depuis 6 ou 7 ans environ. C'est peu contrairement à d'autres qui en font depuis leur plus tendre jeunesse. Peux tu donc me parler de ton parcours ? De ce qui t'a amené ici, dans ces choix de carrière ?"**   
  
  


Parler de mon passé. Comme toujours. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me le demande, mais elle doit sans doute avoir besoin de mes mots et non pas d'une interview puisée dans un journal ou sur le net.  
  
  


 **"Avant tout merci de m'avoir choisi. C'est assez flatteur je dois dire, vu le nombre de personnes qui réussissent sur San Francisco. Et bien en ce qui concerne ma carrière de boxe.. J'ai commencé en dernière année de lycée, suite à une déception amoureuse."** Je contrôle ma voix. " **J'avais besoin de me défouler, donc j'ai choisi le sport, puis la boxe. C'est d'ailleurs là bas que j'y ai rencontré Ontari Fish, nous nous sommes entraînées ensemble et il s'avère que l'on m'a décelé des compétences pour ce sport que je ne soupçonnais pas."** Je ris. Faussement, mais peu importe. **"Je n'avais aucune intention d'en faire mon métier, ou bien même de faire de la compétition je dois dire. Mais mon université a fait beaucoup pour m'attirer vers elle. Comme ce club d'ailleurs. En m'inscrivant ici j'étais certaine d'avoir un avenir. Et j'en ai eu un. J'ai fait mes preuves, suivis mes cours en parallèle et l'an dernier, j'ai investi avec une amie dans l'Underground. Et aujourd'hui j'en suis là, tout simplement. J'ai beaucoup travaillé évidemment pour en arriver là, mais je suis heureuse de mon parcours."**  
  
  


**"Merci pour cette réponse pleine de franchise. Tu parles de ton amie, il s'agit bien d'Anya Forrest ? Directrice marketing de Forrest Security sur New York?"**   
  
  


**"C'est exact."**   
  
  


**"Mais tu es la tête pensante de l'Underground c'est ça ?"**   
  
  


**"C'est ça. Anya a d'autres affaires de son côté et m'a laissé la gestion du club. Nous faisons le point de temps à autre mais dans l'ensemble toutes les prises de décisions me reviennent."**   
  
  


**"Tu es la bigboss alors ?"**   
  
  


Je ris, sincèrement cette fois-ci. **"Oui, on peut dire ça. Mais il ne faudra pas lui répéter. Anya peut faire peur quand elle s'énerve."**  
  
  


 **"Promis, cette interview restera entre toi, moi, et les centaines de personnes de ma classe qui vont écouter notre conversation dans l'amphithéâtre."** Dit-elle en riant.  
  
  


 **"C'est parfait."** Je lui souris et racle sa gorge.  
  
  


 **"Prochaine question ?"** Me demande-t-elle. J'acquiesce. **"Quels sont tes projets ?"**  
  
  


**"Alors. Les championnats nationaux sont dans une dizaine de mois environ. Puis les mondiaux l'année suivante si j'arrive à me qualifier. Donc beaucoup d'entraînement, beaucoup de compétitions. Et au niveau des affaires et bien je suis à la recherche d'un nouveau local ou d'un bar. Sur San Francisco, Los Angeles, Seattle, peu importe. J'aimerais faire d'autres investissements et développer le concept de l'Underground dans d'autres villes."**   
  
  


**"Je te souhaite plein de réussite dans tous tes projets futurs ! Une dernière petite question. Que conseillerais-tu aux autres, aux plus jeunes, par exemple, de faire, afin d'arriver là où tu en es aujourd'hui."**   
  
  


**"Être déterminé, courageux, sûr de soi sans être arrogant et surtout n'écouter que sa tête."**   
  
  


**"Pas son cœur ?"**   
  
  


**"Non, le cœur est fourbe alors que le cerveau vous amènera loin. On peut briser votre cœur, pas votre tête. Enfin, on se comprend."**   
  
  


**"Oui, on se comprend."** Elle sourit. **"Et bien Lexa, je te remercie pour cet interview."**  
  
  


**"Merci à toi."**   
  
  


Elle coupe le micro et laisse échapper un soupir heureux avant de ranger ses affaires. Je la regarde à nouveau se pencher. _Décidément._ Puis elle se redresse et cette fois-ci elle capte mon regard car elle rougit. Il ne fallait pas mettre une robe avec un si grand décolleté aussi.. _Erf Lexa misogyne partie une._  
  
  


 **"Je vais retourner m'entraîner vu que nous en avons fini, il me semble. Hm.."** J'hésite. J'y pense depuis qu'elle m'a parlé de ses études.. **"Tu es une femme très séduisante Hope, je pense que tu le vois dans mon regard, mais sache que je sais faire la différence entre ce qui est d'ordre personnel et d'ordre professionnel. Et il s'avère que j'ai besoin de quelqu'un de tes compétences dans mon entourage. Je sais que tu as peu d'expérience et que ça peut être un plus pour toi.. Je te laisse y réfléchir. Si tu acceptes saches que je ferai en sorte que tu te sentes à l'aise. Et tu seras bien payé évidemment. Si tu n'acceptes pas, ça ne changera rien et tu resteras la fille de Diyoza. À toi de voir."**  
  
  


Elle s'approche et me souris.  
  
  


**"Je te remercie Lexa, mais je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps ou si même travailler pour toi serait.. Une bonne idée. Avoir couché avec sa patronne, ce n'est jamais un bon départ."**   
  
  


**"On peut faire comme si de rien n'était et devenir collègues ? Sache que je ne couche pas avec mes employés, ce serait ta garantie de travailler dans un environnement sain."**   
  
  


**"Laisse-moi y réfléchir."** Elle écrit alors son numéro de téléphone et son adresse mail sur un morceau de papier qu'elle arrache et me tend. **"Tiens, envoie-moi ton offre par mail, j'y jetterai un coup d'œil."**  
  
  


Je suis satisfaite de sa réponse. J'attrape donc ses coordonnées et lui temps la main pour la saluer. Elle me la serre et je finis par retourner à mon entraînement.

—-

J'enfile mon pantalon à pince noir, un débardeur, puis passe mon blazer noir. Un peu d'eye-liner, de mascara, et un rouge à lèvre mat, nude. Mes cheveux sont lissés et placés sur le côté. Je suis prête.

Je sors de ma chambre et arrive rapidement au salon. J'y retrouve ma montre que j'attache autour de mon poignet droit.  
  
  


 **"Tu descends ce soir ?"** Me demande Raven avachie sur le canapé.  
  
  


**"Oui. Je vais juste faire un tour. Et je dois passer au bureau aussi j'ai quelques papiers à signer. Et toi.. Tu bouges ce soir ?"**   
  
  


**"Nop. Je reste en compagnie de Ben & Jerry's et de Callie et Arizona. J'adore cette saison de Grey's Anatomy."**   
  
  


**"Ça marche, je devrais pas rentrer tard."**   
  
  


**"Accompagnée ?"**   
  
  


**"Seul le destin nous le dira."**   
  
  


Je l'entends rire mais je ne sais pas si c'est pour moi ou pour la connerie que Karev vient de faire dans son épisode. J'attrape mes clefs et sors de l'appartement. Je descends l'escalier, longe le couloir du rez-de-chaussée et sors par la porte principale. Le brouhaha est déjà impressionnant. Sur la droite, l'entrée de l'Underground et surtout une file d'au moins une centaine de personnes. Je m'approche et je vois un des vigiles que j'ai engagé parler dans son oreillette. Sûrement pour signaler ma présence. Ils savent que j'aime avoir ma table quand j'arrive. Il ouvre la chaîne me permettant d'accéder à mon club et j'entre.

L'entrée n'est pas des plus immense. Seul un système de consigne est mis en place. Il fait sombre c'est sûr et on ne se doute pas de ce qu'il y a derrière ses deux grandes portes immenses. Je croise quelques personnes sortant, déjà bien amochées puis j'entre enfin dans ma deuxième maison.

L'endroit est spacieux. Ce n'est pas le plus grand club de San Francisco mais il est tout de même assez grand pour contenir près de 1500 personnes. La pièce est rectangulaire et éclairée dans des tons de bleu nuit. Évidemment, l'obscurité est mon alliée dans ce genre de business. Sur la droite, se trouve le bar. Sur la gauche, de longues banquettes en cuir. On en retrouve également dans le fond. Mais cet espace là est réservé. Comme le balcon au-dessus d'ailleurs. Un escalier en colimaçon à gauche de la section VIP donne à mon "bureau".   
  
  


**"Miss Woods."**

**"Bonsoir mademoiselle Woods."**

**"Hey Lexa ! Comment ça va ?"**   
  
  


Je les salue tous, leur souris avant d'arriver en bas de l'escalier. Hugo se décale pour que je monte et je sors ma clef pour ouvrir ma porte. Une fois refermée, je baigne enfin dans un silence total. L'avantage d'avoir insonorisé la pièce.

Je me mets à l'ordinateur rapidement, regarde les chiffres d'hier, qui sont bons d'ailleurs et envois rapidement un sms à Anya pour lui en faire part. Je signe les trois commandes d'alcool que l'on doit recevoir la semaine prochaine et range le tout. Puis je reste juste cinq minutes là, assise dans mon fauteuil en cuir, les pieds sur mon bureau. J'aime cet espace. Il est à moi et je m'y sens bien. Je fais le tour rapidement de la pièce, j'y ai quelques livres, quelques photos de Raven, Ontari et moi, de notre voyage au Mexique l'année dernière. J'y ai aussi accroché ma tenue de boxe préférée.. Enfin celle que je portais lors de ma première victoire au championnat national.   
  
  


Puis, en face de moi. Il est là, son tableau.

_"I'll always be with you."_   
  
  


Je n'ai pas pu m'en séparer. Parfois il est le souvenir d'une époque tourmentée mais heureuse et parfois il me rappelle juste à quel point j'ai été faible. À quel point je l'ai aimé. Parfois j'arrive à l'ignorer et parfois non.

Je soupire et me décide enfin à me relever, prête à affronter cette soirée. Je sors de mon bureau, referme la porte et glisse la clef dans la poche intérieure de ma veste. Je descends les escaliers pour en prendre un second. Celui de l'accès VIP. Et quel plaisir d'y retrouver ma table, mon coin, là, au-dessus de la salle, où je peux observer tout ce qu'il se passe.   
  
  


**"Hey Lex'."**   
  
  


Je me retourne pour faire face à une magnifique blonde aux yeux gris. _Chloé._  
  
  


 **"Hey, comment ça va, ma belle."** Je la salue d'une seule bise, qui dure quelques secondes de plus comme toujours.  
  
  


 **"Ça va. Merci. Mon amie et moi on se demandait si tu voulais venir danser."** Me dit-elle en me signalant la fille derrière elle. _Wow. Autant je te connais Chloé, autant elle la bas.. Hmm._  
  
  


 **"Allez danser, et on se rejoint plus tard ?"** Je lui demande alors.   
  
  


Elle me sourit, acquiesce et dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres, promesse d'une nuit que je vais adorer.

Je me replace sur la rambarde tout en les regardant descendre. Évidemment le spectacle vaut le coup d'œil. Je regrette presque même de ne pas les avoir suivis. Mais bon ce soir je suis là pour faire le point sur la soirée, sur les affaires. 

Un regard vers le bar et je sais que les recettes seront bonnes, un regard vers le carré VIP, et je vois cette merveilleuse poudre blanche s'évaporer dans quelques narines. Je me tourne vers le DJ en hauteur, sur une scène bien plus élevée à deux mètres du sol et la musique est bonne. C'est une belle soirée pour moi. Je vais pouvoir en profiter un peu.

Je souris mais celui-ci se fige d'un coup pour être remplacé par un regard sombre. _Qu'est ce que ?_ En bas, je l'ai vu. Un petit con, vendre des pilules.

Je lance alors un coup d'œil à Miguel qui me regarde, attendant les ordres. Il sait que je l'ai vu. Un hochement de tête suffit pour qu'il s'en occupe. De mon côté, je m'installe alors dans mon siège, appréciant le whisky que l'on vient de me servir.

—-

Trois coups résonnent contre la porte de mon bureau.  
  
  


**"Entrez."**   
  
  


Elle s'ouvre, et Miguel apparaît alors, traînant avec lui le morveux de tout à l'heure.  
  
  


**"Fais-le s'asseoir."**   
  
  


Et il s'exécute, l'installant dans le fauteuil en face du mien.  
  
  


 **"Bonsoir."** Je le salue.  
  
  


 **"Bon.. Bonsoir."** Il est hésitant, c'est parfait.  
  
  


**"Si je vous ai demandé de venir, ou obligé à venir, peu importe, c'est pour vous avertir tout simplement que nous sommes au courant de vos agissements dans mon club. Je pense que vous connaissez la réglementation concernant les drogues dans notre pays ? Monsieur.. ?"**   
  
  


**"Luther."**   
  
  


**"Monsieur Luther donc. Puis-je donc savoir ce que vous cachez dans votre poche ?"**   
  
  


**"Rie.. Rien."**   
  
  


**"Ne m'obligez pas à redemander."** Ma voix est dure mais je veux savoir qu'elle merde il vend.  
  
  


 **"Ecstasy."** Dit-il alors.   
  
  


**"Hmm.. Miguel, dis moi est ce qu'on vend de l'esctasy dans mon club ?"**   
  
  


**"Non miss Woods."**   
  
  


**"Vous voyez monsieur Luther.."**   
  
  


**"Je suis désolé ! S'il vous plaît ne me dénoncez pas ! Je ne reviendrai plus ici !"** Me coupe-t-il.  
  
  


**"Oh non. Je pense qu'on s'est mal compris. Vous allez continuer de vendre dans mon club, mais en passant par moi et en respectant mes règles. Je vous prendrai 60% de vos bénéfices. Mais je vous assure protection et bien sûr, vous aurez le monopole de vente dans ce club. Qu'en dites vous ?"**   
  
  


**"60% ?"**   
  
  


**"Oui, nous savons tous les deux comment fonctionne les marges. Cela devrait vous laisser largement de quoi vivre et vivre bien."**   
  
  


**"Hmm.. D'accord, j'accepte."**   
  
  


_A t-il vraiment le choix ?_   
  
  


**"Parfait parfait !"** Je me lève et lui tend la main. **"À notre nouvel accord donc."**  
  
  


Il me l'attrape et je lui souris, peut-être un peu froidement, je l'avoue.   
  
  


**"Miguel va vous expliquer ce que j'attends de vous. Et parce que je suis de bonne humeur, je vous laisse la totalité de vos bénéfices de ce soir. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très belle soirée."**   
  
  


Je l'invite à sortir de mon bureau, attends un peu puis sors à mon tour. Je descends jusqu'au bar où rapidement, on vient m'apporter mon verre. Je le bois cul sec et le laisse sur le comptoir, avant de me retourner vers le centre de la salle. Les deux filles de tout à l'heure sont là, mais mes yeux, eux, sont posés sur la seconde. Cette magnifique métisse que j'ai vu plus tôt. Elle capte mon regard, je ne sais pas comment mais ses yeux verts traversent la salle pour directement me quémander. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour dans mon corps. Et je m'approche alors des deux, telle une prédatrice, attaquant ses proies.


	63. 63. Invitations

**Pov Raven  
**

_''Étude des processus de fracturation et vêlage d'iceberg en Antarctique : Une histoire du glacier Mertz.''_

Il ne me reste plus que la partie d'analyse des échantillons et la conclusion, même si j'ai déjà pas mal avancé la dessus. Six mois à bosser sur cette thèse, six mois à y passer quasiment tout mon temps je dois bien l'avouer. Et pourtant, je n'ai pas à me plaindre. J'ai réalisé dans ce laps de temps ce que font les autres en quasi deux ans. D'ici six mois de plus, j'aurais mon doctorat. D'ici six mois mes études seront terminées et je pourrais enfin rentrer à la maison.

Parce que oui, c'est mon plan. Je n'ai pas passé autant de temps en antarctique, côtoyé la glace pendant des semaines, je ne suis pas morte de froid un milliard de fois et surtout je n'ai pas mangé ces putains de rations degueulasses, juste pour le plaisir. Juste pour mes études. Non, je l'ai fais car un poste m'attend sur New York. Je l'ai fait parce que je n'ai aucune envie de rester ici.

Pas que j'y suis foncièrement mal. Ce n'est pas le cas. Mes études se sont bien passées, mieux que prévues même. Berkley a financé la totalité de mon doctorat ainsi que mes recherches sur la fonte des glaces. Puis, je me suis fais un réseau. Ou plutôt le réseau de Lexa je dois dire. Je sors, je rentre accompagnée la plupart du temps.. Mais je n'ai pas d'amis. Je n'en ai aucun. J'ai des connaissances, des potes de classes, les collègues de l'Underground et même quelques serveuses des bars LGBT que je sillonne quand je m'ennuie au club. Mais pas d'amis véritables, pas de famille à part ma soeur. Rien du tout. Il n'y a rien ici qui me fasse me sentir chez moi. Alors oui, je veux rentrer, je veux retrouver Octavia, Clarke, Madi, Lincoln. Je veux revoir ma mère que je n'ai pas vu depuis quasiment trois ans. Je veux revoir Gustus aussi. Je soupçonne ces deux-là de bientôt vouloir se marier. Même la tronche de Bellamy me manque.

Mais surtout.. Je veux revoir ma Anya. Il faut que je la revois.

J'ai déjà prévu tout un plan dans ma tête. Il n'est pas parfait et dépendra surtout de sa réaction.. Mais j'ai un plan.

Je finis mes études. Je valide ma thèse. J'accepte la proposition du NASA Goddard institute for Space studios, devient chercheuse en biodiversité et réchauffement climatique tout en m'installant, là-bas, sur New York. Puis, je recontacte nos amis, d'abord Octavia, c'est celle dont je suis la plus proche. On se voit, on discute, je lui explique que j'aime encore Anya, que je regrette, qu'à mes yeux ce n'était rien de plus et que je veux tout faire pour la reconquérir. Elle m'aide. Parce qu'Octavia m'aidera, j'en suis quasi sûre. Pas Clarke, non, je sais que Clarke m'en veut. Même si on discute, même si de temps en temps on s'appelle, enfin peu souvent en réalité, elle m'en veut, d'avoir blessé Anya. Après tout c'est sa meilleure amie de ce que j'ai compris donc elle a du voir An après notre rupture. Et j'imagine que c'est elle qui a dû ramasser mes erreurs.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que oui, Octavia va m'aider, je le sais. Elle organisera un petit repas et invitera Anya, et je passerai ''à l'improviste'' et elle n'aura pas d'autre choix que de m'écouter. D'essayer de me comprendre. Je pense que deux ans et demi après, ça peut passer. Je pense qu'elle doit, peut-être, ne plus m'en vouloir.

Donc elle m'écoutera lui dire tout ça. J'ai même préparé un discours. Je l'ai appris par coeur parce que je ne veux rien oublier.

**''Ma chère Anya.''** En le disant à voix haute, ça fait vraiment bizarre. **''Ma belle Anya. Non. Anya. An ? Mon amour de ma vie ?''** _Oh putain ta gueule Reyes._ **''Anya. Anya c'est bien.''** Je racle ma gorge. **''Anya..''** Ok je devrais peut-être lui écrire une lettre juste au cas où il n'y aurait que son nom qui sorte de ma bouche.

J'attrape donc mon stylo et écris.

_Anya,_

_Je suis désolée. Ce sont les seuls mots que je me répète en boucle depuis des années maintenant. Je suis réellement et sincèrement désolée. Il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je ne le regrette. Pas d'avoir couché avec d'autres non. Mais de ne pas avoir su te comprendre, de ne pas avoir imaginé une seule seconde que mon comportement pouvait te faire du mal. Est-ce que j'ai été trop égoïste pour ne pas me rendre compte que notre relation à deux, devait rester à deux, même en étant loin ? Est-ce que j'ai été trop absorbée par le monde qui m'entoure pour ne pas me rendre compte de l'opinion de ma petite amie sur le sexe, les relations et l'amour ? Sans doute. Et c'est pour ça que je te présente mes excuses._

_J'aurais dû faire plus attention à toi et à tes sentiments. J'aurais dû, avant de partir, te demander ce qu'il en était. Est-ce qu'on mettait l'amour et le sexe dans la même case ? Ou est-ce qu'on les séparait comme on l'a toujours fait ?_

_Parce que c'était comme ça, dans ma tête. Séparé. Il y avait l'amour, ce qui compte, ce qui est vrai, avec toi. Et le sexe quand tu étais près de moi. Et puis il y avait l'autre sexe. Celui qui se réfère plus au besoin primaire que l'on ressent, à cette atteinte de l'orgasme que l'on recherche sans pour autant s'engager dans quoi que ce soit d'autre que ce moment intense._

_Dans ma tête, je nous croyais sur la même longueur d'onde. Je sais ou je suppose que tu ne veux pas que j'en reparle mais, il est important que tu écoutes cette partie là pour essayer de me comprendre. Luna. Tu avais raison, ce jour-là, toi, moi et Luna c'était un deal. Un deal entre nous deux qui ne la faisait entrer dans notre chambre que lorsque l'on en avait envie, ensemble. Ça a duré quasiment un an. Un an ou toi comme moi, avions l'impression de former un trio dans certains moments._

_Il n'y avait aucun mal. Tout était parfait et nous arrivions très bien à séparer l'amour du sexe. Et je pensais que je n'étais pas la seule à le ressentir comme ça. Je pensais que tu avais compris que si j'étais capable de coucher avec une exe, que j'adorais d'ailleurs, sans pour autant l'aimer sans pour autant que tu te sentes trompée, c'est que tu avais saisi qui j'étais et comment je réfléchissais par rapport à ça._

_Je sais que ce n'était jamais deux et deux mais toujours trois. Et le temps a passé et parfois, je vous voyais en soirée vous embrasser, vous tourner autour, sans moi. Et je n'en ai jamais été jalouse parce qu'à mes yeux, j'étais ton amour et elle n'était que du sexe. Une amie certes, mais qui ne t'apporterait que ça._

_Quand le sexe n'est pas avec toi, il n'est qu'une façon comme une autre de ressentir, de vivre un moment fort. Si je devais en donner une image, il pourrait s'apparenter à un repas. Un bon McDo quand il s'agit des autres, un truc rapide, sans goût, qui n'apportera rien qu'un soulagement bref. Et avec toi, c'est un repas en tête à tête, c'est un gastro, c'est un moment qui dure, qui fait dans la finesse, dans l'élégance et surtout quelque chose d'unique, qu'on ne partage pas avec tout le monde._

_C'est ce qu'est le sexe pour moi et c'est que je veux que tu comprennes de moi, il ne signifie rien quand je ne suis pas avec toi._

_Mais je comprends aussi ce que tu peux ressentir._

_Finalement, je me suis plus donnée à d'autres qu'à toi. Tu étais loin, on se voyait peu et plus le temps passait plus le ratio en ta défaveur augmentait. Et plus tu devais te sentir seule. Je comprends ce sentiment de trahison car j'imagine, pour le coup, ce que tu as du ressentir. Le manque de communication, avoir eu l'impression d'être trahie, le mensonge.._

_Et pourtant, pourtant Anya, ce n'était pas ce que je vivais de mon côté. Je n'en parlais pas parce que ça n'avait pas d'importance et parce que tu étais loin. Je n'allais pas te narguer avec mes conquêtes d'un soir et sincèrement je t'imaginais faire la même chose de ton côté. À la limite, on aurait même pu en faire un jeu de qui en ramène le plus._

_Comme tu peux le voir, j'étais à côté de mes pompes._

_Ce jour-là, quand tu l'as appris. J'ai menti. Mais pas à toi. J'ai menti à O' et à Clarke, parce que, encore une fois je n'allais pas exposer mes conquêtes d'un soir aux meilleures amies de ma petite amie._

_Puis, tu es apparue et tu l'as vu. Et j'ai compris, j'ai compris à ton regard, que nous n'étions pas du tout sur la même longueur d'onde. J'ai compris que ce que je venais de te faire, était la pire des choses. Et je l'ai davantage compris quand on s'est appelées. Je ne t'ai jamais menti à mes yeux et je ne comptais pas le faire ce jour-là non plus. Alors tu as su, à ce moment-là, que ce n'était pas la première fois. Et tu m'as laissé._

_Huit jours sans nouvelle, Anya. Huit jours. Ça n'était jamais arrivé. Tu ne répondais plus et déjà au cinquième jour j'avais abandonné l'idée que tu veuilles me reparler. Mes insécurités au niveau des relations amoureuses ont légèrement repris le dessus à ce moment-là._

_Puis j'ai dû réviser. Mais je n'y arrivais pas. J'ai passé ma journée à essayer, vraiment, mais je n'avais que toi en tête. Alors j'ai suivi l'exemple de Lexa. Je le regrette, je t'avoue. Mais j'ai suivi son exemple. Coucher pour oublier. Je sais que tu ne dois sans doute pas saisir le concept parce que clairement il s'agit d'utiliser les gens pour aller mieux et je sais que tu es loin d'être comme ça.. Mais ce n'est pas mon cas, ni celui de Lex. Je savais qu'une femme ne suffirait pas. Peut-être même pas deux en fait. J'ai envoyé un message à la fille de ma classe. Elle était avec son mec et je leur ai demandé de venir. J'avais besoin de ça pour oublier la douleur.. J'avais besoin d'essayer une nouvelle chose. J'avais besoin de violence, d'adrénaline. J'avais juste besoin d'oublier que je n'avais pas réussi à te comprendre et que je venais d'anéantir ma relation mais aussi le coeur de la femme que j'aime._

_Et ça marchait. Un moment. Puis j'ai repensé à toi. En plein milieu de l'acte. J'avais même la sensation que tu étais là. J'ai levé la tête. Et tu étais vraiment là. Horrifiée. Brisée._

_Anya, je suis tellement désolée. Si tu savais. J'aurais dû t'en parler, j'aurais dû te dire les choses mais c'était tellement censé pour moi, tellement logique. Pas une seule seconde je n'ai imaginé, pendant tout ce temps, que je pourrais un jour te faire souffrir avec une histoire de sexe sans importance._

_Tu étais tout pour moi. Jamais je ne t'aurais fait du mal sciemment. Jamais. Si j'avais su, que tu n'étais pas d'accord avec ça, jamais je n'aurais touché une autre personne que toi. Comment aurais-je pu en sachant que ça pourrait te briser le coeur, nous briser le coeur ?!_

_Tu étais tout pour moi. Et tu l'es encore. Et je ne sais pas si j'ai mes chances avec toi, je ne sais pas si tu pourras me pardonner un jour ou si, par chance, tu l'as déjà fait. Je ne sais même pas si tu es arrivée au bout de cette lettre. Mais la chose que je sais, dont je suis certaine, c'est que c'est toi. C'est toi et moi depuis le début. Depuis ce premier baiser, il y a plus de sept ans. Tu es tout mon monde. Tu le seras toujours.. Alors s'il te plaît, à défaut de m'aimer en retour, juste essaye de comprendre, juste crois moi quand je te dis que jamais, jamais je ne t'aurais fait du mal en connaissance de cause._

_Je t'aime Anya et je prie, sincèrement, pour qu'un jour tu m'accordes une seconde chance, pour qu'un jour tu crois en moi et à nouveau en nous._

_Rae._

Et bah. Je me suis laissée emportée. Maintenant donc, il ne me reste plus qu'à la lui donner et qu'à attendre qu'elle la lise. Soit elle comprendra et dans ce cas là, je serais prête à recevoir ses lèvres sur les miennes. Soit elle la déchirera et me la jettera à la gueule. Et la ben, il faudra que je m'accroche pour ne pas la laisser fuir. Parce que de toute façon, quoi qu'il arrive, je serai la moule accrochée au rocher Anya. Et aucune tempête ne me fera tomber. C'est elle et moi, contre tout.

Mais avant. Thèse. Je regarde mon réveil : 6h30 du matin. Encore une heure ou deux et j'irai petit déjeuner.

\---

Je m'étire au maximum, faisant craquer mon dos de chaque côté avant de retomber sur ma chaise de bureau. Erf. J'ai faim. J'ai atrocement faim. Est-ce que Lexa a fait les courses ? Parce que moi non. _Dios mio, Lexa faire les courses ? DIOS MIO. Les placards sont sûrement vides ! C'est sûr ! Noooon j'ai bossé toute la nuit ! Il me faut ma dose de sucre, de féculents, de gras, tout ça à la fois._

Je me lève alors d'un bon, faisant glisser ma chaise jusqu'à mon lit, et me précipite dans le salon. Je m'arrête quand je vois deux superbes femmes assises à notre comptoir de cuisine. _Oh._ Un sourire en coin s'affiche sur mon visage. Puis, je baisse les yeux. Je suis dans mon vieux short décoré de pingouins et dans mon t-shirt de révision, marron délavé. Putain y a même un trou dedans. _Sérieux Reyes._ Bon façon.. Mes cheveux sont attachés dans un chignon dégueulasse et j'ai pas dormi depuis 24h. Autant se la jouer cool et basta.

Je m'avance donc vers la cuisine et elles se retournent.

**''Yo.''** Je lance en leur passant devant. _Soit cool Raven, t'es là pour manger. Pas pour draguer._

**''Yo. Moi c'est Chloé et voici Tamara. On est.. On était avec Lexa cette nuit.''**

**''Je m'en doute."** Je leur souris. **"Elle aurait quand même pu partager.''** Je lance en faisant un clin d'oeil à la blonde qui, rapidement, rougit.

_Oh. Toujours dans l'game. Yeah._

**''Je vous sers quelque chose à boire ? Ou à manger ? Connaissant Lex, vous devez être crevées.''**

**''Oui on.. On ne s'est pas couchées en fait. Du coup, je veux bien un café et toi Tam's ?''**

**''Pour moi aussi s'il te plaît, euh.. ?"**

Je vois qu'elle cherche mon prénom. **''Raven.''** Je lui dis alors et elle me sourit. Erf, elle est canon. Lexa cette chanceuse. **''Ça fera trois cafés donc. Lex compte nous rejoindre ?''**

**''Elle avait un coup de fil à passer juste donc oui j'imagine.''** Me répond Chloé.

**''Trois cafés et un thé donc.''**

**''Vous..''** Hésite la métisse. **''Vous êtes coloc juste.. Ou ?''**

**''Oh, oui, mais il n'y a rien entre nous. C'est ma demi-sœur. En quelque sorte. Même si on est sorti ensemble au début du lycée.''** Elles écarquillent alors les yeux. **''Oh non, non, nos parents n'étaient pas encore ensemble !''** Je précise avant de passer pour je ne sais quoi.

**''Oh, tant mieux.''** Réplique Tamara. **''Donc, il n'y a rien entre vous. On peut donc te donner nos numéros sans avoir peur d'être bannies de l'Underground ?''**

**''En règle générale, je n'aurais jamais refusé le numéro de deux superbes femmes comme vous. Mais hélas, je ne passe pas derrière Lexa.''**

**''Peur de ne pas être à la hauteur ?''** Me taquine la blonde.

J'hausse un sourcil et m'appuie sur le comptoir, me plongeant dans son regard.

**''Oh non ma belle. Tu ne serais pas déçue de mes coups de langue. Mais c'est une règle entre nous. On ne fait pas dans l'échange de partenaires. Ça évite les histoires et les drames.''** Je lui adresse un clin d'oeil et encore une fois elle rougit. **''Mais je reste quand même flattée.''** J'ajoute avant de me retourner et de faire couler le premier café.

Puis la porte menant à l'étage s'ouvre et c'est une Lexa en sous vêtements qui sort.

**''Hey salut Rae.''** Elle se retourne vers les filles. **''Je vais à la douche, venez.''**

Lexa et ses requêtes. Jamais elle ne demande. Elle ordonne. Et c'est fou comme ça marche. Les deux se relèvent, prennent quand même le temps de m'adresser un sourire désolé avant de la rejoindre.

Elles referment la porte et je n'ai plus qu'à boire ce café, éteindre la machine à expresso et ouvrir les placards pour voir ce qu'il reste à manger. Nous sommes dimanche, Lexa a entraînement aujourd'hui, elle a besoin de se nourrir.

J'ouvre le frigo. Ok, j'avais raison, il reste deux yaourts, la moitié d'une brique de jus de fruit et une dizaine de framboises, des oeufs et du lait. C'est suffisant pour déjeuner. Surtout qu'il y a de la farine, je peux même songer à faire un gâteau.

Mais j'avais envie de bacon. Mon bacon.. J'en verserais presque une larme tant ma salive souhaite s'échapper de ma bouche à cette idée de gras sous mon palais.

Je soupire. Tant pis, va pour un petit déjeuner équilibré. Je suis blasée, j'avais besoin de gras, pas de framboises ! Mais je m'attelle à la tâche quand même. À la place du gâteau, je décide simplement de faire quelques pancakes et de mélanger le yaourt à la pomme et d'y ajouter un peu de miel. Ce n'est qu'une fois le tout prêt que les trois filles reviennent à la cuisine, les joues encore rouges de la douche, on va dire.

**''Ça à l'air bon !''** Lance alors Chloé en regardant mes préparations. Je lui souris puis me retourne, prête à leur faire leur boisson.

**''Ça à l'air. Mais ce n'est pas pour vous les filles.''** Intervient Lexa, d'une voix ferme mais douce. Elle se dirige jusqu'à son sac et en sort un billet. Un beau billet. Elle le leur tend. **''Allez vous acheter à manger à la pâtisserie d'en face. C'est moi qui régale.''** Elle leur fait un sourire charmeur avant de les raccompagner vers l'entrée.

J'ai le droit à un rapide et enjoué **''Bye Raven.''** avant d'entendre la porte claquer et de voir Lexa revenir vers moi. Elle s'installe en face et récupère son bol. Je lui prépare son thé vert et le lui tend.

**''Merci pour le petit dej.''** Me dit-elle.

**''Je t'en prie. Il faut faire les courses Lex.''**

**''Pas le temps. Fais moi une liste, j'enverrai Miguel.''**

**''Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour te supporter, sérieusement.''** Je lui réponds.

**''Il est bien payé ?''**

**''Ça doit jouer.''**

**''Bref, fais moi la liste. Et je la déposerai avant de partir à la boxe.''**

Elle saisit son téléphone et commence alors à swiper de droite à gauche.

**''Lexa, elles viennent à peine de partir. Tu pourrais pas faire une pause un peu ?''**

**''Une pause ?''**

**''Oui je sais pas, ne pas aller sur Tinder à 10h du matin.''**

**''Je n'aurais pas le temps de passer au club ce soir.''** M'avoue-t-elle.

**''Et ?''**

**''Et là au moins je m'assure de ne pas passer ma nuit seule. Ah tiens tu vois j'ai déjà six réponses.''**

**''Rassure moi tu ne vas pas ramener les six à la maison ?''**

**''Non, mais ça ne serait pas la première fois.''** Dit-elle, un sourire espiègle sur le visage.

**''Je ne veux pas me souvenir de ça. Nop.''**

**''Oh ça va. Ce n'était pas si horrible.''**

**''Je n'en doute pas pour toi. Mais la prochaine fois que tu veux faire une partouze, commencez ailleurs que dans le salon.''**

Elle se met à rire. **''Ok Ok ! Ma faute. Je ferai attention en rentrant.''**

**''Qu.. Tu comptes ramener les six hein ?''**

**''Mais non, juste elle.''** Et elle me montre une magnifique brune aux yeux bleus, qui clairement, ne cherche rien d'autre que le fun. Je soupire et Lexa se lève, ayant fini son petit déjeuner. **''Je vais préparer mes affaires de boxe. Oublie pas la liste !''**

J'acquiesce et la regarde alors repartir vers ''ses appartements'' comme je les appelle. Elle a son coin nuit et je le mien, séparés par le salon, et heureusement d'ailleurs.

Qu'est ce que j'aimerais revenir en arrière.. Qu'est ce que j'aimerais retrouver un semblant de.. Je ne sais pas. Autre chose que ce fantôme qui baise à tous les coins de rue. Même si ça fait cinq ans qu'elle est comme ça, je continue de dire que ce n'est pas Lexa. Qu'elle est possédée ou une connerie comme ça. Je sais qu'elle est encore là, je le vois parfois quand on discute, quand on se soutient. Elle peut être aimante et attentionnée avec moi. Mais avec le reste du monde, elle est devenue froide et antipathique. Calculatrice aussi. Je déteste ce côté là de sa personnalité. Je sais qu'elle fait ça pour se protéger, pour éviter d'être trahie à nouveau, mais ça n'empêche que je n'aime pas ça. Elle veut tellement tout contrôler, ses relations, sa carrière, sa vie en général qu'elle fait même des choix que je trouve aberrants.. Lexa Woods, les femmes, les drogues. Ça pourrait même faire le titre d'un reportage à la con.

Mais je la comprends aussi, elle évite les déceptions, elle évite les abandons, elle évite de souffrir.

On est devenues si différentes. Je n'aurais jamais parié sur cet avenir là. Je l'ai imaginé le coeur brisé dans le pire des cas. Je l'ai imaginé reparler à Clarke et retrouver le bonheur. Jamais je ne me serais doutée de tout ça. De sa nouvelle aversion pour le sexe et la violence. Ou les deux à la fois et en même. Et je sais que je n'ai pas les capacités à la faire évoluer, à la faire changer. Elle est bien trop ancrée dans tout ça. Bien trop isolée aussi.

Je soupire et soupire davantage quand je vois que mon café est froid et que mes pancakes le sont aussi. _Nooon._ Je mets les deux au micro-onde, quand mon téléphone se met à vibrer. Je l'attrape et décroche tout en sortant les pancakes du micro-onde.

**''Maison Reyes-Woods j'écoute !''**

**_''Je vais balancer à Lexa que tu foues ton nom en premier Reyes.''_ **

**''Hey ! Ne m'oblige pas à raccrocher Blake.''**

Je l'attends rire.

**_''Ça va, ça va, je plaisante. En parlant de Lexa elle est par là ? J'ai quelque chose à vous demander à toutes les deux.''_ **

**''Ouais attends je l'appelle.''** J'inspire. **''LEXAAAAAAA ! Y A OCTAVIA AU TÉLÉPHONE QUI VEUT NOUS PARLER.''**

**_''Omg j'ai plus d'oreille.''_ **

**''Quoi ?''** Répond alors Lex de sa chambre.

**''VIENS Y À OCTAVIA QUI VEUT NOUS PARLER.''**

**_''Je te hais Reyes.''_ **

**''Octavia ?"**

**''OUI VIENS !''**

**_''Ok attends, je l'appelle moi, on va pas s'en sortir là.''_ **

Et elle raccroche. _Mais ?_

Puis une minute à peine après j'entends les pas de Lexa dans l'escalier puis la porte s'ouvrir et elle s'approche de moi et met son téléphone en haut parleur.

**_''Ok on y est arrivé.''_ **

**''Désolée O'. J'étais à l'autre bout de l'appartement.''**

**_''C'est pas à toi que j'en veux mais à Reyes qui m'a niqué les tympans.''_ **

**''Oh ça va t'es juste sensible à ma douce voix.''** Je lui réponds en riant.

**''Que nous vaut cet appel matinal Octavia ?''** Demande alors Lexa, sans perdre de temps.

**_''Oui. Alors. Comment dire. Vous savez qu'on s'est fiancés avec Linc ?''_ **

**''Oui, on s'en souvient bien de tes cris d'hystérie au téléphone.''** Je lui réponds en la taquinant.

**_''Oui et bien, on a fixé la date ça y est !''_ **

**''Félicitations.''** Lui répond tendrement Lexa.

**_''Merci. Mais je ne vous appelle pas juste pour ça. J'aimerais que vous soyez là.''_ **

_Merde._

**''Oh.. Euh..''** Commence Lexa.

**_''Je sais.. Vous n'êtes pas revenues depuis longtemps mais c'est mon mariage.. Et je ne me vois pas me marier sans vous les filles.''_ **

**''Octavia.. Je sais pas..''**

**_''Écoute Lex. Vous êtes venues pour la naissance de Madi. Vous serrez là pour mon mariage.''_ **

Lexa se met alors à soupirer et plonge son regard dans le mien, cherchant de l'aide. Je sais que la seule raison pour laquelle elle ne veut pas retourner sur New York, ne tient qu'à un prénom : Clarke. Et peut-être que la revoir.. Peut-être que ça pourrait l'aider à repasser du côté lumineux de la force. Puis.. Je pourrais revoir Anya..

Je lui souris alors et elle comprend ce que je m'apprête à faire ou plutôt à dire.

**''T'inquiète pas babe, on sera là. Évidemment qu'on sera là pour ton mariage ! Vous avez fixé la date à quand ?''**

_**''Merci. Merci d'être la plus raisonnable des deux Reyes !''** _Elle sourit. **_''Et le mariage est prévu pour le 25 septembre.''_**

**''QUOI ?!''** Hurle presque Lexa. **''Mais c'est dans un mois et demi !''**

**_''Oui. Je vous avertis maintenant parce que je ne savais pas comment avertir les autres..''_ **

**''Oh.''** Je laisse échapper. **''Et.. Euh Anya est Ok avec ça ?''**

**_''Oui elle l'est.''_ **

_Oh merde._ Mon coeur bat si vite, ce con. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'elle ne m'en veut plus ? _Oh merde merde merde._ Je commence à paniquer et Lexa pose alors sa main sur la mienne.

**''Octavia ?''**

**_''Oui ?"_ **

**''Il faut qu'on soit là quand ?''** Elle lui demande alors que je me sens comme sur un nuage. Un nuage duquel je peux tomber mais un nuage quand même.

**_''Vous pouvez venir vers le 20. On vous hébergera sans problème. Et repartir après quand vous voulez. Notre lune de miel est prévue pour le 27 mais si vous souhaitez rester plus longtemps, y a pas de soucis.''_ **

**''C'est noté. On sera là. Encore mes félicitations O'.''**

**_''Merci Lex, merci Rae. Je vous laisse, Madi s'est réveillée de sa sieste. On se rappelle très vite.''_ **

**''Ça marche, embrasse tout le monde.''** Lui répond ma demi-sœur alors que je reste silencieuse. Elle raccroche et se retourne alors vers moi.

**''Tu m'en dois une.''** Elle me dit alors. **''Je n'avais aucune envie de revenir sur New York.. Merde..''**

**''Je sais. Merci Lex.''** Je murmure presque.

**''T'as intérêt à tout faire pour la récupérer Rae. Vraiment tout faire.''**

J'acquiesce, plongeant mon regard sur mes pancakes à nouveau froids.

_Erf_.

\---

**Pov Octavia**

**''Allez on lève les jambes un peu plus haut ! Voilà ! Voilà c'est bien ! Et on garde le rythme !''**

Plus que dix minutes et le cours est fini ! C'est bien, ils se sont tous bien donnés aujourd'hui, c'est agréable même si je sens une petite baisse de régime pour Miss Dickinson. Pour un début de semaine, c'est étrange. J'espère que tout va bien pour elle. Je continue mes exercices jusqu'à ralentir la cadence et m'arrêter doucement.

**''On s'étire ! On garde le corps au chaud. Allez on souffle.. Doucement. Et on descend.''**

Et j'accompagne mes paroles de ce geste, descendant le plus possible tout en expirant. Je pose les mains au sol et fais passer l'air dans tout mon corps. **''On pousse jusqu'au bout.. Pour ce qui n'arrive pas à toucher ce n'est pas grave. Mais on doit sentir que ça travaille.''** Je leur dis tout en remontant doucement.

Les exercices d'étirement s'enchaînent jusqu'à ce que l'heure soit terminée.

**''Bravo à tous ! On se retrouve jeudi à la même heure. Merci.''**

J'ai des sourires, des remerciements et tout le monde quitte la salle petit à petit. Je rattrape ma serviette et la bouteille d'eau que je fourre dans mon sac jusqu'à entendre deux petits coups sur le mur donnant près de la porte de sortie. Je relève les yeux et souris quand je vois la tête de Clarke me regarder.

**''Tu as fini ta journée ?''** Elle me demande en souriant.

**''Mes journées ne sont jamais finis depuis que ce petit monstre à vu le jour. Mais en tout cas j'ai fini mon cours oui.''** Je lui répond en riant et en repensant à Madi et à ses petites blagues d'en ce moment. Elle est adorable mais, lui courir autour du canapé après avoir enchaîné six heures de sport.. C'est ce qu'il y a de plus dur.

**''Ne parle pas de mon petit bébé comme ça !''** Me lance-t-elle faussement offusquée.

J'hausse un sourcil tout en soulevant mon sac de sport. **''Je te le prête pour le week-end prochain si tu veux, ton petit bébé !''**

Elle rit. **''Oh non. Je l'adore mais le dimanche matin est mon seul jour de repos de la semaine. Enfin demi jour, du coup. Quand tu veux mais pas le dimanche matin.''**

**''Dégonflée.''** Je lui lance en soupirant, un rictus sur le visage.

**''J'assume, j'assume.''**

Je m'avance alors vers la sortie et elle se recule pour m'accompagner. J'éteins la lumière de la pièce et referme la porte. Nous longeons le petit couloir du club de sport jusqu'à arriver dans la grande salle où se trouve toutes les machines de muscu, de fitness et la grande partie dédiée à l'haltérophilie.

**''Tu es juste venue me chercher ?''** Je lui demande alors, ne sachant même pas ce qu'elle fait là.

**''Oh non, je suis venue faire ma séance. J'ai besoin de décompresser un peu.''**

**''Dure journée ?''**

**''Un peu.''** Elle avoue en posant ses affaires dans les casiers près de l'entrée. Elle ne les pose jamais dans les vestiaires. Toujours au cas où elle devrait partir vite. Elle cadenasse la porte métallique protégeant donc son sac et se place sur un des vélos elliptiques de la salle. Je pose mes affaires au sol et l'accompagne en grimpant sur le second à côté du sien. **''Qu'est ce que tu fais ?''** Me demande-t-elle.

**''Je t'accompagne. Tu as besoin de parler et je suis là donc autant faire quelque chose d'utile pour mon corps. Donc raconte, ta journée.''**

**''Tu laisses tes affaires là ? Ça ne dérange pas ?''**

**''Clarke, je suis la future femme du propriétaire, je pense que je peux mettre mes affaires à côté de moi sans créer une guerre mondiale entre athlètes boostés à la testostérone, non ?''**

**''Tu es un très mauvais exemple.''** Me lance-t-elle en me taquinant.

Je ris et secoue la tête tendrement. **''Bon ta journée. J'ai pas non plus envie de me taper trois heures de vélo.''**

**''Ouais ma journée. Atelier, Atelier, Atelier. Je n'ai fais que ça. Les travaux ont pris du retard et je me suis prise la tête avec Anya.''**

**''Wow, c'est rare ça.''**

**''Je sais. Mais je suis ultra stressée. Donc j'ai fait que râler et râler après tout le monde. Les structures soutenant les futures toiles étaient de travers. J'ai raté deux appels de Roan qui voulait me faire rencontrer des nouveaux artistes et en plus.. On nous a volé nos plantes. Sérieusement O' ? Qui va dans une galerie ou une classe d'art pour voler des putains de cactus ?!''**

Je me retiens de rire parce que je le vois bien qu'elle est tendue mais je crois que mon regard parle pour lui même.

**''Tu peux rire si tu veux hein.''** Ajoute-t-elle, me laissant ainsi aller.

**''Non mais.. Sérieux ?! Des cactus ?''** Je lui demande, toujours en souriant.

**''Oui.''**

**''Tu t'es disputée avec Anya à cause d'un cactus.''**

**''Non, de trois cactus.''**

Et je ris encore davantage.

**''Clarke, sérieusement.. Souffle un peu. Tu te donnes trop et ça commence à avoir des conséquences.''**

**''Mais je peux pas. C'est le projet d'une vie ! On est si proche de la fin !"**

**''Tous tes projets sont des projets d'une vie. Et t'en à mille en cours ! Laisse Anya gérer avec la construction, t'auras encore plus de boulot après !''**

**''Je sais..''** Elle hésite.. **''Mais elle est pas.. Je crois qu'elle est vraiment mal par rapport à Rae. Raaaah et moi qui l'emmerde avec mon putain de cactus !''** Elle râle, accélérant la cadence de son pédalier.

**''Trois.''**

**''Hein ?''**

**''Tu l'emmerdes avec trois cactus. Pas un.''**

Elle tourne alors la tête vers moi en me lançant un regard sombre. Et je ris, évidemment. Encore et toujours. Puis elle soupire.

**''Tu as des nouvelles d'ailleurs ? De Raven. Elle vient ?''**

**''Oui. Je voulais vous l'annoncer au repas de demain mais bon si t'en parles là... Ça me fera économiser mes lasagnes aux légumes.''** J'ironise.

**''Ha non !! C'est mort. J'adore tes lasagnes. On sera là. Mais parle quand même maintenant. Je veux savoir.''**

Sa dernière phrase est à peine audible mais je comprends. Je comprends qu'elles aient besoin toutes les deux de.. Se préparer ?

**''Elles seront là du 20 septembre au 27. Chez moi. Elles seront là au mariage et à mon enterrement de vie de jeune fille.''** Je lui dis, le plus doucement et tendrement possible. Mais vu comme elle accélère sur son vélo, je crois que ça passe mal.

**''Ok.. OK. Ell.. Elles seront.. Chez toi.. Ok.. Sept jours.. Ok.. Ok.''** Dit-elle entre deux souffles. Puis elle s'arrête, d'un coup. **''Faut que j'aille voir Anya.''** Elle se lève, se précipite à son casier, prend ses affaires et en moins d'une minute elle a complètement disparu. _Wtf ?_ Je m'arrête à mon tour et me décide enfin à rentrer chez moi.

\---

**Pov Clarke**

_Ding._

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent et j'entre dans le hall de son appartement.

**''Anya ?''**

Personne ne répond. Pourtant je sais qu'elle est là, le réceptionniste me l'a confirmé. _Anya ?_ Je me dirige vers le salon, puis vers la cuisine, personne. Je me dirige vers la partie nuit de l'appartement, du coup.

**''An ?''** Rien.

Je toque doucement à la porte de sa chambre avant d'y entrer, n'attendant pas qu'elle m'y invite. Après tout elle me le répète souvent, je suis autant chez elle que chez moi.

Enfin.. J'aurais dû attendre, je ne me sens clairement pas chez moi, là.

La brune et la blonde en face de moi me regardent, plus amusées qu'embêtées, ce qui forcément, me fait rester là, planter dans l'embrasure de la porte.

**''Clarke !''** S'enjoue Luna. Elle se redresse alors de dessus Anya et je tourne le visage pour laisser un peu d'intimité à mes amies. Mais je vois sa silhouette s'approcher. Elle pose ses deux doigts sous mon menton et me sourit. **''Sois pas gênée.''** Me dit-elle.

_Tu es nue devant moi, Luna, ÉVIDEMMENT QUE JE SUIS GÊNÉE._

**''Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu nous vois comme ça si ?''** Elle dépose un baiser sur ma joue. Puis sur mes lèvres. _God_. Mes yeux cherchent Anya. _Aide moi, je ne sais jamais quoi faire dans ces moments._

**''Luna. Laisse Clarke et reviens ici.''** Lance alors mon amie tandis que la brune me regarde amusée. 

**''Comme vous voulez les filles.''** Elle se retourne et putain, elle fait chier à être si bien foutue. Je relève les yeux avant de lâcher un **''désolée''** en sortant de la pièce.

Un millier d'images me viennent en tête. Un millier de corps aussi j'ai l'impression. J'inspire et finalement je rejoins le salon sans attendre. Je passe par la cuisine récupérer une bière et me pose dans le canapé.

Trois minutes. C'est le temps qu'il a fallu à Anya pour s'asseoir à côté de mois. Juste trop petite minutes.

**''Tu aurais du rester avec Luna.''** Je soupire.

**''Dis pas de bêtises. Tu es là, c'est plus important. Luna peut attendre.''**

**''An..''**

**''Quoi ?''**

**''Vas t'amuser. Je finis ma bière et je rentre. On discutera demain.''**

**''Clarke.''** Elle pose ses deux mains sur ma cuisse. **''Je suis désolée pour aujourd'hui. J'aurais pas dû me moquer de toi et de tes cactus.''**

Je lâche un rictus. J'avais presque oublié cette histoire.

**''Je suis désolée de m'être énervée. Tu ne méritais pas que je t'aboie dessus.''** Lui dis-je.

**''Hmm c'est vrai ça. Va falloir que tu te fasses pardonner !"**

**''Hey ! N'abuse pas !''** Je lui réponds en la poussant doucement de l'épaule.

Nous rions un moment puis les rires se fadent.

**''An.. Raven et Lexa ont accepté l'invitation d'Octavia.''** Je finis par lui dire, m'enfonçant dans le canapé, soupirant et buvant ma bière.

**''Fait chier.''** Elle s'affale aussi. **''J'avais encore espoir qu'elles disent non.''**

**''Moi aussi..''**

**''Elles restent combien de jour ?''** Elle me demande.

**''Sept jours. Du 20 au 27, chez O'.''**

**''Tu veux rester dormir chez moi pendant ce temps là ?''**

**''Je veux bien. Je ne pense pas que John ait les épaules pour me supporter quand elle sera là.''** Je lui avoue.

**''Ou les doigts.''**

Et j'éclate alors de rire. Ne m'attendant pas à sa réflexion.

**''Ou les doigts oui.''** Je répète. **''Et en parlant de doigts, Luna va finir par utiliser les siens si tu ne te bouge pas.''**

**''Hm. J'aide une amie, ça peut attendre.''**

**''Vas-y. Je vais rentrer, j'ai encore du boulot. Je voulais juste passer t'avertir.''**

Elle acquiesce. **''Tu es sûre que ça va aller ?''**

**''Sûre.''**

Je me redresse et elle me suit. **''Merci pour la bière.''** Je lui dis en la posant sur la table basse.

Elle me tend les bras et je me place contre elle, posant ma tête sur son épaule. Elle embrasse mon front et me relâche.

**''Allez, amuse-toi bien !''** Je lui adresse un sourire franc, accompagné d'un clin d'oeil avant de rejoindre l'ascenseur tout en la regardant repartir dans le couloir de sa chambre.

\---

_Un mois et demi plus tard._

**''Bon les filles, sincèrement, si vous voyez un seul défaut, dites le moi. Je veux que tout soit absolument parfait. Surtout la robe.''** Nous lance Octavia de derrière son rideau.

Le mariage est dans six jours, six petits jours et nous voilà, dans cette luxueuse boutique à la voir essayer pour la quatrième fois en deux mois, sa robe de mariée. La première fois était spectaculaire. La seconde tout autant. Mais j'avoue que je suis un peu lassée par ses essayages. Et je ne parle même pas d'Anya qui somnole à côté de moi. Je lui mets un léger petit coup de coude et elle se relève, me remerciant d'un hochement de tête.

**''Bon, allez.''**

Nous regardons le rideaux devant nous s'ouvrir et apparaître ainsi une magnifique mariée. Sa robe est belle. Vraiment belle. Les manches sont en dentelles comme la traîne, traînant de plus d'un mètre derrière elle. Sa robe monte jusqu'au bas de son cou et la cintre à la taille. Elle lui va vraiment bien.

**''Alors ?''** Nous demande-t-elle.

**''T'as pas grossi un peu toi ?''** Lui répond alors Anya sérieusement. Je la regarde avec de gros yeux tandis que O', elle, est prête à faire un infarctus. Puis la blonde se met à rire seule de sa bêtise avant de se reprendre. **''Je plaisante. Tu es magnifique dedans.''**

**''Tu fais chier Anya ! J'y ai cru ! Sûre que ça va hein ?''**

**''Elle est parfaite.''** Je lui réponds alors qu'An' pose sa tête sur mon épaule. **''Tu vas t'endormir chaton.''** Je lui murmure à l'oreille.

**''Je sais. Mais j'suis crevée. J'ai passé la nuit à téléphoner en Asie. Mon père veut ouvrir des centres de formation là-bas. J'ai dû finir les négociations.''**

**''Ça prouve qu'il te fait confiance non ?''**

**''Je suppose. Ou qu'il avait envie de se reposer et de profiter de sa nuit.''** Elle se met alors à bailler. **''Je suis KO.''**

**''Tu devrais rentrer te reposer.''** Je m'inquiète un peu.

**''Et te laisser seule avec ma terrible belle soeur, quelque jours avant son mariage ? Nan, je tiens à ta vie, un peu.''** Je la sens sourire contre mon épaule alors qu'Octavia est en train de se battre avec ses chaussures.

**''Avec un peu de chance, ses gros pieds ne rentreront pas dans ses escarpins. Ça pourrait te laisser une belle heure de sommeil contre mon épaule.''** Je lui chuchote et elle laisse échapper un rire franc.

**''Clarke je suis pas sourde. Mes gros pieds t'emmerdent.''** Râle alors la brune en face de nous.

**''Mon dieu elle fait vraiment peur parfois.''** Souffle Anya contre mon bras.

**''Elle est terrible, terrible.''**

Nous restons là un moment la regardant se battre avec ses chaussures lorsque son téléphone sonne.

**''An, tu peux répondre s'il te plaît.''** Elle lui demande tout en attachant enfin son premier talon.

Je vois mon amie tendre son bras en souriant puis se figer. Elle attrape le téléphone et le donne à Octavia, sans un mot.

**''Tu peux décrocher s'il te plaît ?''** Rouspète la brune.

**''Non.''** Elle lui dépose alors l'objet à ses pieds et vient se rasseoir près de moi.

**''Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ?''** Je lui demande étonnée.

**''Raven.''** Elle me répond en grognant avant de se reposer sur mon épaule. Je tends alors mon bras, le passe derrière sa tête et lui caresse les cheveux pour la calmer.

Octavia nous regarde, désolée avant d'appuyer sur le haut parleur, ne pouvant pas s'occuper du téléphone et de ses escarpins en même temps.

**''Raven je t'ecoute.''**

**_''Allooo ? Blake ? Allooo.''_ **

**''Seigneur. Elle me gonfle déjà. Raven, tu m'entends ?!''**

**_''Ah oui c'est bon !''_ **

**''Ok, tout va bien ?''**

**_''Ça va. Enfin non. Enfin.''_ **

**_''Putain Rae, bouge et explique lui.''_ **

Mon sang se fige quand je me rends compte que c'est la voix de Lexa qui vient de raisonner à travers le téléphone de notre amie. Je crois que mon souffle s'est coupé autant que celui d'An à côté de moi. Regardez nous, deux pauvres déchets ne supportant même leur voix. Et bah ça va être drôle ce mariage.

**_''Oui, oui. Désolée Lex est en colère parce que j'ai oublié d'acheter les billets d'avion et qu'il n'y en à plus pour le 20 et les jours d'après.''_ **

**''QUOI ?!''** Octavia s'énerve alors qu'Anya s'avance un peu plus dans son siège, sans doute dans l'espoir que Rae, ne puisse pas venir.

**_''Relax ! On en a eu un, mais pour aujourd'hui. Notre avion décolle dans 1h, mais par contre, il atterrit à DC, pas à New York. Y a moyen de venir nous chercher ?''_ **

**''Non mais t'es sérieuse ?''** S'énerve Octavia tout en faisant les cent pas devant nous, une seule chaussure au pied. Sa démarche est assez drôle malgré le ton de la conversation. Ce qui est encore plus drôle c'est qu'elle a laissé son téléphone sur le sol, et tourne autour de lui au lieu de tout simplement le ramasser. **''Je ne peux pas venir te chercher ! J'ai Madi à récupérer, je dois vérifier que tout soit bon pour les fleurs, j'ai encore le DJ a payer, plus un cours ce soir. Raven je peux pas venir vous chercher !''**

**_''Merde.. Et Lincoln ?''_ **

**''Lincoln n'est pas là. Il est sur Boston en réunion d'affaire, il revient demain matin !''**

**_''Qu'est ce qu'elle dit ?''_** Demande alors Lexa.

_Merde, arrête de battre toi._

_**''Qu'ils peuvent pas venir nous chercher.''** _

_**''Passe moi le téléphone.''** _

_**''Non c'est bon je gère.''** _

_**''Passe moi ce putain de téléphone Rae !''**_ Un bruit fort raisonne. **_''Octavia ? C'est Lexa.''_**

**''Salut Lex.''**

Sa voix est plus grave. Beaucoup plus grave.

**_''Ne vous embêtez pas tous les deux, on va se débrouiller. On va prendre un hôtel et on prendra un autre avion ou le train demain. Ok ?"_ **

Je vois mon amie hésiter. **''Écoute je vais chercher une solution Ok ? À la limite prenez l'hôtel pour la nuit, mais Linc viendra vous chercher demain matin. Je vais l'appeler et je te rappelle.''**

**_''Entendu. J'attends ton appel.''_ **

Et elle raccroche.

**''Putain de Raven ! Tu as eu raison de la quitter An, c'est un vrai boulet.''**

**''Ouais..''** Souffle la blonde à côté de moi alors que je n'arrête pas de lui caresser les cheveux. De son côté elle, elle me tient la main.

**''Bon, Lincoln. Clarke tu peux lancer l'appel, je ne peux pas me baisser en robe.''**

**''Oh oui, attends.''** Et je m'accroupis pour attraper son téléphone et appeler son futur mari. Je lui colle le téléphone à l'oreille.

**''Allô chéri ? Oui, dis moi tu rentres à quelle heure demain ?... Quoi ?.. Sérieusement ?.. Les filles vont arriver aujourd'hui et y a personne pour les récupérer... ''** Elle se retourne vers nous. **''Il rentre après-demain finalement.''** Puis continue sa conversation. **''Oui je sais.. Mais non je ne peux pas leur demander ça. Mon coeur.. Non. C'est hors de question. C'est.. Erf bon d'accord. Je vais leur demander. Oui moi aussi, moi aussi je t'aime. À tout à l'heure.''**

Et elle se retourne vers nous.

**''C'est mort. Elle peut crever dans son hôtel, c'est mort.''** Anya vient de se relever violemment.

**''Qu..''** J'essaye.

**''Ils veulent qu'on aillent les chercher.''** Aboie An. **''Il est hors de question que je bouge un pied pour elle. Tu m'attends O ? Comment tu peux nous demander ça ?!''**

**''Calme toi..''** Je souffle en lui caressant le dos. **''Anya, calme toi.''**

**''Non. Je..''**

Et je la saisis alors par les épaules. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien.

**''Souffle. Et calme toi.''**

Elle me fait confiance. Je le vois. Elle se cale sur ma respiration et petit à petit je la vois se détendre.

**''Ok, maintenant, va m'attendre dehors.''**

**''Mais..''**

**''Fais ce que je te dis An.''**

**''Ok.''** Elle soupire et se retourne vers Octavia. **''J'suis désolée. Je me suis laissée emporter.''** Elles se sourient et la blonde quitte la boutique.

C'est à mon tour maintenant d'intervenir.

**''Bon. Honnêtement, elles ne peuvent pas prendre un autre avion ou le train ? Voir même un taxi ?''** Je lui demande. **''Tu sais ce que j'ai vécu à cause de cette histoire et tu sais ce qu'a vécu Anya aussi... Elle prend vraiment sur elle pour lui faire face. Genre vraiment.''**

**''Je sais.. Je suis désolée.''** Dit-elle avant de se laisser tomber dans son siège de mariée. **''Je suis en panique. J'ai mille choses à régler encore. Lincoln n'est pas là. Y à Madi et maintenant deux de mes meilleures amies vont être coincées je sais pas où et remuer ciel et terre pour venir à mon mariage. J'ai presque dû les forcer, Clarke. Donc oui je n'ai pas envie de.. J'suis désolée.. J'ai juste pensé à moi, une seconde et Lincoln s'inquiétait et du coup voilà.. Bref je suis désolée..''**

_Shit._ Ça m'soule et m'attriste de la voir comme ça. C'est censé être un jour heureux pour elle et nous on est là à pleurer sur nos relations amoureuses inexistantes, à se plaindre pour des filles que nous n'avons pas vu depuis des années.. On évoluera donc jamais ?

O' à toujours été là pour moi. Pour nous même. Et autant c'est dur pour Anya, autant moi je ne sais même pas ce que je ressens par rapport à tout ça. J'ai peur, j'ai juste peur..

**''Je vais aller les chercher.''**

**''Hein ? Non Clarke j'ai pas dit ça pou..''**

**''Je sais. Mais tu as déjà assez de choses à gérer et tu es mon amie avant tout. Et c'est ton mariage. Et je suis ta demoiselle d'honneur. Par contre.. Laisse-moi appeler John avant pour lui demander de m'accompagner. Je suis gentille mais pas maso non plus.''**

**''Clarke tu es sûre ?''**

_Non_.

**''Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas. Puis y aura Raven, elle saura mettre l'ambiance.''**

Je lui souris et saisis mon téléphone pour appeler mon coloc.

**_''Yep.''_ **

**''John, t'es dispo ce soir ?''**

**_''Nop, désolée ma belle, je vais chez mes parents tout le week-end.''_ **

**''Merde. Ok, pas de soucis. Embrasse les de ma part.''**

**_''Toujours. On se voit dimanche soir.''_ **

**''Sans doute Oui, je te tiens au courant. Bonne journée à toi.''**

_**''À toi aussi, bye Clarke.''** _

**''Bon.''** Je me retourne vers Octavia. **''Des idées d'accompagnateur ?''**

**''Essaye Bell.''**

**''Pas bête.''**

Et je compose son numéro.

**_''Salut belle blonde.''_ **

**''Salut beau ténébreux.''**

_**''Que me vaut cet honneur en cette si belle journée.''** _

**''J'ai besoin d'un service.''**

**_''Je t'écoute.''_ **

**''Raven et Lexa atterrissent ce soir à DC et je dois aller les chercher. Et j'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes parce que j'ai peur de suffoquer dans la voiture avec elle.''**

**_''Compte sur moi. Quelle heure ?''_ **

**''Merde je sais pas attends.''**

J'attrape le téléphone d'Octavia et appelle alors Raven tout en gardant Bellamy en ligne sur mon portable.

**_''Olaaa ma beauté.''_ **

**''Rae c'est Clarke.''**

**_''Ma beauté quand même.''_ **

Je soupire. **''Vous arrivez à quelle heure ce soir. ?"**

**_"21h12.''_ **

**''Ok, je vais venir vous chercher directement. Je serais sur le parking de l'aéroport.''**

**_''Wow. Sûre ?''_ **

**''Oui. Discute pas. Je raccroche. À ce soir débile va.''**

**_''Moi aussi je t'aime. Hehe ça va être drôle.''_ **

Je raccroche et reprends Bell.

**''21h ce soir il faut être la bas. On devrait partir vers 17h30. C'est bon pour toi ?"**

**_''Oui t'inquiète. Je te récupère chez toi ?''_ **

**''Non chez Octavia, on passe la journée ensemble. Merci encore !''**

**_''Avec plaisir. J'ai hâte de goûter à ces trois heures d'enfer avec toi.''_ **

Je souris.

**''Je n'aurais pas rêvé meilleur acolyte. Allez je te laisse je dois m'occuper de ta soeur. À toute.''**

**_''À plus !''_ **

Et je raccroche encore. Décidément je suis devenue un vrai standard téléphonique. Je me tourne vers la brune qui me regarde alors la bouche ouverte.

**''C'est pour tout ce que tu as fais pour moi.''** Et je lui tends son téléphone. Elle le saisit avant de me sauter au cou. **''Merci merci merci ! Si tu savais comme ça m'enlève un poids !"**

**''Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?"** La voix d'Anya nous fige et je tourne vers elle.

**''Je vais aller les chercher avec Bell, ce soir.''**

**''Clarke..''** Elle se rapproche de moi, le visage triste et le regard plein de tendresse. **''Tu.. Tu ne devrais pas.''**

**''C'est toi ou moi, bébé. Et vu que t'es une petite fragile..''**

**''Hey !''** Elle fronce les sourcils avant de me sourire. **''Merci..''** Souffle-t-elle.

Je lui adresse un clin d'oeil tandis que mon ventre se met à hurler famine.

**''Oh, j'ai faim.''**

**''Je me change et on va manger un bout !''** Nous lance alors Octavia en retournant derrière son rideau.

\---

 _Oh god._ C'était franchement une mauvaise idée. Une réelle mauvaise idée. À quoi je pensais quand je me suis proposée sérieux ? Que tout irait bien ? Que je retrouverais mes deux superbes amies que j'ai pas vu depuis quasiment cinq ans ? Celles qui m'ont zappé quand elles sont venues voir Madi ? Hm. Et moi comme une abrutie je vais les chercher. Bien sûr.

J'arrive même pas à voir sa putain de photo dans des magazines sans que mon coeur se torde et là. Là, je dois lui faire face. ''Le temps efface la douleur.'' Mon cul ouais. Il efface que dalle surtout quand vous êtes une putain de maso qui replonge dans la douleur.

 _Ok souffle Clarke, souffle. Pense à la femme accomplie que tu es. Tu es sans doute la seule à paniquer comme ça._ Bon peut-être Anya mais elle, elle a été trompée par sa copine. Merde Lexa n'était même pas ma copine ! Elle est juste partie et a disparu de ma vie. Ce n'est pas la même chose. Anya peut être triste. Moi je devrais être en colère ? Non je l'ai trahi avec son histoire de fac. Neutre, alors. Je devrais être neutre. On s'est fait mutuellement mal pendant près de deux ans, donc j'imagine que la fin de cette relation à été ce qu'elle devait être. Logique.

Mais qui parle de logique quand tout était bourré de sentiments ? Quand j'ai mis plus d'un ans à arrêter de penser à elle constamment. Plus de deux ans et demi à décidé de commencer à tourner la page. Et même cinq ans après, je ne l'ai pas fait complètement. Je n'ai eu personne d'autre dans ma vie, je ne suis tombée amoureuse de personne. J'ai flirté, j'ai eu des relations d'un soir, mais rien de sérieux, rien. Rien n'a réussi à me la faire oublier. 

Et donc forcément, je décide de venir la chercher.

_Putain de mariage de merde. Putain de Raven de merde._

Elle est même pas encore arrivée, que déjà elle fout la merde. _Ok calme toi Griffin, clairement elle t'a pas mis le couteau sous la gorge pour que tu acceptes d'aller les chercher._

Non, j'ai décidé toute seule de me mettre dans cette situation. Est-ce que dans le fond, j'aurais pas juste envie de la voir ? Avant tout le monde ? Je veux dire.. Plus vite je la vois et plus vite cette étape est franchie non ? Plus vite j'affronte mon passé et plus vite je passe à autre chose ?

_Non je ne sais pas..._

Le pire c'est que je ne sais vraiment pas qui elle est devenue. Je sais ce que je peux entendre par ci par là. Elle tient une boîte de nuit, est championne de boxe et a la réputation d'un Don Juan. Lexa.. Un Don Juan. Je lâche un rictus.

_Lexa, un Don Juan._

De toutes les personnes que je connais, j'aurais misé sur Raven. Bon j'ai pas eu tort. Mais Lexa ? Enfin, c'est une belle femme. Elle l'était en tout cas et la dernière image que j'ai vu d'elle remonte à plus de deux ans, sur la couverture du Time. Mais j'imagine bien que depuis, ce n'est pas devenu un gros laideron hein. Au contraire. Donc une belle femme qui semble réussir.. Non même comme ça, je n'arrive pas à me dire que ma Lexa de l'époque puisse être devenue une femme à femmes.. Je n'arrive même pas à l'imaginer draguer qui que ce soit d'ailleurs..

Bref je m'égare. Et on arrive bientôt à l'aéroport et il faut que je me calme et que j'arrête de penser à elle. _Pense à Raven, voilà Raven qui a brisé le coeur de Anya mais Raven que tu aimes quand même beaucoup et que tu es contente de revoir. Raven, la demi-sœur de Le.. Ok stop._

**''Clarke, tu trembles, ça va ?''**

La grosse voix de Bellamy me sort enfin de mes pensées. Bellamy, voilà je peux penser à Bellamy, aux assoc qu'on défend ensemble, à tout ce dans quoi on s'est engagés cette année.

**''Clarke ?''**

**''Oui, oui pardon. Ça va, juste un frisson.''**

**''Ça va bien se passer. Je serai là pour faire tampon.''**

**''Tampon ?''**

**''Oui on sait jamais, qu'elle te hurle dessus comme la dernière fois que vous vous êtes vues.''**

Oh. Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Elle va me hurler dessus ? Non, non.. Le temps a passé et..

**''Clarke, je plaisante. Détends toi ma belle. Raven va sûrement monopoliser la conversation et l'autre frigide là, va se mettre en retrait comme toujours.''**

**''Hey, l'appelle pas comme ça..''**

**''Même après qu'elle t'ait brisé le coeur, tu la défends encore ? Désolé Clarke mais on ne s'est jamais vraiment entendus, elle et moi. Je crois qu'elle était jalouse ou un truc du genre.''**

**''Oui.. Elle pensait que tu me tournais autour..''**

On se regarde et on se met alors à exploser de rire tous les deux.

**''Le couple le plus improbable qui soit.''** Je lâche en souriant.

**''Je me demande comment elle va réagir aujourd'hui quand elle va nous voir ensemble. Tu crois qu'elle me déteste encore ?''**

**''Elle ne te détestait pas.. Enfin je crois pas.''** Je ris encore. **''Et sincèrement, je pense juste qu'elle est passée à autre chose et que ça va lui faire ni chaud ni froid.''**

**''Clarke, si Lexa était passée à autre chose, tu crois pas qu'elle serait déjà revenue vous voir ? Sa famille est là, ses amis sont là. Si tu lui étais si indifférente, tu crois pas que tu l'aurais déjà croisé plusieurs fois en cinq ans ?"**

Ma bouche s'entrouvre. Je n'avais jamais réellement pensé à ça.

**''Elle vit à l'autre bout du pays. Puis je n'ai pas vu Rae non plus.. Et quand tu y réfléchis, elle vient aujourd'hui non ? Même si Octavia m'a lâché tout à l'heure qu'elle les avait presque forcé à venir..''** Je lui réponds.

**''Et on sait que c'est pas Raven qui refuserait de revenir hein.''**

**''Merde... T'as raison. Elle n'est pas passé à autre chose tu crois ? Et elle ne voulait pas revenir.''** Je m'avoue plus à moi-même qu'autre chose. **''Et moi je me propose d'aller les chercher... Merde..''**

**''Clarke, ça va aller. Y avait personne d'autre et je n'allais pas y aller tout seul non plus. Calme toi. Répète toi que c'était il y a cinq ans, et que TU es passée à autre chose. Peu importe ce qu'elle pense, peu importe, parce que TU as avancé, TU es devenue la personne que tu es aujourd'hui. TU es une femme qui à réussi dans ses études, sa carrière même, sa famille. TU es une bonne personne avec qui je suis fière d'oeuvrer pour différentes causes. TU aides les autres. Alors peu importe ce que pense Woods. Tu as évolué et tu es devenue quelqu'un de vraiment bien Clarke. On s'en fou de ce qu'elle peut dire ou penser. Elle ne te connaît plus. Et c'est tant pis pour elle.''**

Je lui souris. **''Tu es devenue bien sage mon ami. L'armée ça aide hein.''**

**''Grandir avec Octavia ça aide. Elle est pire que mon ancien capitaine.''**

Et nous rions encore jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive devant le parking de l'aéroport. C'est le coeur un peu plus léger que nous nous garons.

**''Est-ce qu'on doit aller les chercher dans le Hall ?''** Il me demande.

**''Non.. Je pense pas. Évitons les rencontres en public, on ne sait jamais.''** Je lance sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Et ça fonctionne, il rit. **''Je vais envoyer un message à Raven pour lui dire ou on est.''** Je regarde le numéro de l'allée dans laquelle on se trouve et sors mon téléphone.

**Clarke :** _On est arrivé, on vous attend sur le parking. Allée 7._

Le temps passe et nous discutons de tout et de rien lorsque mon téléphone vibre. Je décroche.

**''Allô ?''**

**_''Yes t'es où ?''_ **

**''À l'allée 7, je te l'ai écris par message.''**

**_''L'allée 7 fait littéralement 1 km !''_ **

**''Attends on sort. On est à côté d'un espèce de camion bleu.''**

J'ouvre ma portière et sors en même temps que Bell. Je suis cachée par ce fameux camion.

**_''Un camion bleu.. Un camion bleu. Lex cherche un camion bleu.''_ **

**_''Juste là.''_** Je l'entends lui répondre alors que je sens mon ventre de plus en plus se contracter. God j'ai envie de vomir. Je sens mes mains devenir moites, je sens mon coeur rater quelques battements. Oh je ne suis pas bien, pas bien du tout.

**_''C'est bon je vois Bell ! Clarke t'es ou ?''_ **

_**''Clarke ?''**_ Demande Lexa.

Oh génial. Klark.

**_''Attends ? C'est Clarke qui vient nous cherch...''_ **

Oh génial à nouveau. Elle n'est pas au courant. _Reyes je vais te tuer._

**_''Shh. Clarkie ! Ou t'es ?''_ **

**''J'arrive, j'arrive.''**

Est-ce que je m'étais collée au camion pour reprendre mon souffle ? Oui. Bellamy me lance un coup d'oeil puis me fait un hochement de tête pour que je sorte de ma cachette. J'inspire et je m'approche enfin de lui. Il plonge son regard dans le mien, pour me donner des forces et je me tourne enfin dans la direction de Raven et Lexa.

Et tout s'arrête. En une seconde tout s'arrête. Elle est là. À cinq mètres de moi. Elle j'ai la sensation d'avoir 17 ans à nouveau.


	64. 64. Retrouvailles - Partie 1

**Pov Lexa**   
  


_**''Shh. Clarkie ! Où t'es ?''** _   
  


_Quelle pourriture !_ À quel moment elle a oublié de me prévenir que c'est elle qui venait nous chercher ? Merde, merde. Je n'étais pas prête. Pas du tout prête ! Je sens la culpabilité et la colère monter en moi. Les deux sont contradictoires et les deux se battent à l'intérieur de ma tête depuis tant d'années. Je veux la remercier, je veux m'excuser et en même temps je lui en veux tellement. Et Raven le sait. Elle sait comment je me sens et pourtant elle me fout dans la merde. 3h de voiture avec elle et Bellamy. Génial. Je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux.

Je pose à nouveau mon regard sur le brun devant moi. Il a pris en muscle et en taille aussi. Il est bien plus grand que moi maintenant. Il semble regarder vers ce camion bleu alors je suis son regard.   
  


_Merde. Merde, merde !_   
  


Je reconnais cette silhouette. Je la reconnaîtrais entre mille. Elle se rapproche de lui. Ils semblent se parler alors que nous continuons d'avancer.

Puis, elle se retourne. Elle se retourne et je me fige. Toutes mes barrières remontent. Tout se referme en moi, je le sens. Elle est à couper le souffle. Elle l'a toujours été mais là.. Elle a mûri.. Elle est devenue une femme.. Une femme vraiment très belle.

_Putain, j'ai clairement un style de fille et ce style s'appelle Clarke Griffin. Je ne peux pas dire le contraire._

Et puis je croise son regard. Une seconde, une seconde avant qu'elle ne tourne la tête vers Raven. Une seconde qui me fait planter mes deux pieds au sol, m'empêchant de faire un pas. Je suis tétanisée. Je suis bloquée sur place. Je suis au lycée et je suis à nouveau Lexa et elle, Clarke. Pendant une seconde j'oublie ces dernières années, j'oublie tout. La haine, la peur, la trahison. J'oublie tout parce qu'elle vient de sourire à Raven. J'oublie tout parce qu'elle est elle, la seule femme que j'ai réellement aimé. Merde.   
  


_Protège-toi. Protège-toi Lexa._   
  


J'inspire. Et par chance Rae est une bonne distraction, laissant sa valise et se mettant à courir vers la blonde pour lui sauter dans les bras. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher une seconde de noter qu'elle est plus fine qu'avant. Elle semble s'être mise au sport ? Je peux observer la forme de ses bras, de ses muscles, même, à travers son gilet.

Les deux s'enlacent et je me décide enfin à approcher, attrapant la valise que ma soeur à laisser sur son passage et l'amenant vers la voiture.   
  


**''Woods''** Me salue Bellamy.  
  


 **''Blake.''** Je lâche. Erf, il m'est toujours autant antipathique.  
  


 **''Laisse, je m'en occupe.''** Il sourit et j'hoche la tête pour le remercier. Il attrape alors ma valise tandis que d'une oreille curieuse, j'écoute la conversation des deux autres à côté de moi.  
  


 **''Tu es trop trop trop canon Griffin ! Dios mio, regarde moi ça !''** Et Raven l'attrape par les hanches la faisant tourner sur elle-même.  
  


Je ne peux clairement pas dire le contraire. Canon.. Le mot est faible.   
  


**''Merci Rae. T'es pas mal non plus.''**   
  


Putain. 5 ans sans ce son, sans cette voix. Je replace mes yeux vers Bellamy qui semble galérer à mettre les valises dans le coffre de la voiture de Clarke. C'est toujours la même, celle qu'Anya lui a offert.   
  


**''Alors raconte moi tout ! Qui a la chance de parcourir ce corps de rêve ?!''** Demande alors Raven tandis que je me concentre pour ne pas m'étouffer !  
  


 **''On aura le temps de parler, toi et moi ! Puis t'en as des choses à me dire aussi.''** Réplique la blonde en pointant son doigt sur le front de Rae.   
  


Oui j'avoue que mes yeux sont répartis par la bas.   
  


**''Ouais.. Oh ! Bellamy, un coup de main ?''** Demande alors Raven qui, d'un coup, semble s'intéresser aux valises n'entrant pas dans le coffre.   
  


**''Joli changement de sujet Reyes.''** Lance alors la blonde en se retournant et en la suivant du regard en souriant.   
  


Puis son sourire s'estompe. Pas entièrement, mais il n'est plus le même. Parce qu'elle vient de poser ses yeux sur moi. Je me tourne un peu pour lui faire face, je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça.. Mais je le fais. Et elle reste là, aussi droite que moi, à un mètre de distance.   
  


**''Non mais fou pas un coup de pied dedans Reyes !''** Bellamy râle, mais ça m'est égal, Clarke me regarde.  
  


**''Mais pousse j'te dis ! Ou attend, tu peux pas démonter le haut du coffre ?!''**   
  


Les yeux de Clarke se pose une seconde sur sa voiture puis reviennent sur moi.   
  


Putain ce regard.. Il vous perce en une seconde. Je me bats réellement pour ne pas faire écrouler tous les murs que je me suis construite en cinq ans. _Putain de Griffin, putain de regard qui me rend faible. Si faible._  
  


_Je ne suis pas faible. Je ne le suis plus._   
  


Elle semble vouloir parler. _Non.. Ne me parle pas Clarke. On ne veut pas revivre ça. On ne veut pas s'affronter à nouveau. JE ne vivrai pas ça à nouveau._  
  


 **''Griffin.''** Je lâche alors, froidement, en hochant la tête. Sa bouche se referme et son visage se désole.  
  


Je viens d'instaurer les nouvelles règles de notre ''relation'' pendant les sept jours à venir. Ses épaules flanchent un peu, je le vois. Mais ça ne me regarde plus. Rien de tout ça ne me regarde plus. Elle est belle, elle est.. Elle. Mais elle n'est surtout plus personne à mes yeux.

Je me retourne alors et entre simplement dans la voiture. À l'arrière, côté passager. Je ferme la porte et inspire un bon coup. _Elle vous a brisé. Ne l'oublie pas. Ne l'oublie jamais._ J'attrape alors mon téléphone et lance Tinder. J'ai besoin de me défouler. Je swipe, swipe, swipe. Non pas de blonde ce soir. Une brune, il me faut une brune.  
  


 _Ah toi._ Je lui envoi un message, je n'ai pas le temps pour les politesses.   
  


**A.Woods :** _Salut beauté. J'ai pas envie de passer ma nuit seule. J'arrive sur New York dans 3h environ. Dispo ?_   
  


La réponse ne tarde pas.  
  


**K.Low :** _Salut étrangère. Envoi une adresse et j'arrive. Besoin de quelque chose en particulier ?_   
  


C'est si facile. Je cherche alors un hôtel près de chez Octavia. Je trouve et réserve une chambre en mois de deux minutes.  
  


**A.Woods :** _Park Central Hôtel. Manhattan. Si tu as, apporte des cordes._   
  


**K.Low :** _Noté. J'ai. Dominante ou soumise ?_  
  


**A.Woods :** _Dominante. C'est bon pour toi ?_   
  


**K.Low :** _C'est parfait. Safe word ?_  
  


Je regarde autour de nous.  
  


 **A.Woods :** _''Taxi.''_  
  


 **K.Low :** _Ok pour moi. À dans 3h._  
  


Parfait. Voilà une bonne chose de faite. Raven entre dans la voiture, se plaçant juste à côté de moi et je me penche alors vers elle.  
  


**''Je ne rentre pas avec vous ce soir.''**   
  


**''T'es sérieuse ?''**   
  


**''Quoi ?''**   
  


**''On a emmerdé la moitié du monde pour qu'ils viennent nous chercher et toi tu te barres je ne sais où ? Sérieux Lex ? Tu peux pas te retenir une nuit ?!''**   
  


**''C'est pa..''**   
  


**''Non y a pas de c'est pas ça qui tienne ou j'sais pas quoi. Je m'en fou. Nos amis auront fait 6h de route pour nous, et crois moi pas par plaisir j'imagine. Octavia s'est démenée pour trouver une solution, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir d'annuler ce que t'as prévu et de te comporter en adulte responsable et respectueuse pour une fois.''**   
  


**''Raven. Attention à ce que tu dis.''** Je sens que je m'énerve.  
  


**''Non. J'en ai marre. C'est notre famille Lexa. Ou en tout cas, la mienne. Je te demande juste de la respecter un peu.''**   
  


Je serre les dents parce que je sais qu'elle a raison. **''Très bien.''** Je lâche.   
  


Je sors mon téléphone.   
  


**A.Woods :** _Désolée ma belle. Imprévu. Mais profite de la chambre comme tu le souhaites, elle est déjà réglée. Chambre 75 au nom de Alexandria Woods. Enjoy._   
  


**''C'est bon.''**   
  


**''Merci.''** Me répond Raven en râlant. Je range à nouveau mon téléphone et pose mon coude contre la portière de manière à ce qu'il puisse soulever ma tête.   
  


Puis les deux portes devant nous s'ouvrent et Bellamy et Clarke entrent. La blonde s'asseyant devant moi. Je ferme les yeux quand son odeur frappe mes narines. La même qu'il y a cinq ans. Vanille, vanille, vanille. Ma mâchoire se crispe mais je ne dis rien, restant la, les yeux fermés.  
  


 **''Bon alors Griffin ! Qu'est ce que tu deviens ? Dis moi tout. Ça fait un moment que j'ai plus de nouvelles !"** Commence Raven.  
  


Je me cale mieux contre la fenêtre, commencent à écouter leur conversation.  
  


**''Si t'avais pas trompé ma meilleure amie, t'en aurais eu plus.''**   
  


Je contiens un rictus. Elle a toujours autant de reparti.  
  


 **''Ouch. Mon coeur saigne.''** Lui répond Raven. **''Mais je vais arranger les choses.''**  
  


**''Bon courage. Tu vas en avoir besoin.''**   
  


**''Tu penses qu'elle ne voudra pas me parler ?''**   
  


**''Oh non, je SAIS, qu'elle ne voudra pas te parler. Et tant que j'ai pas tes explications, je ne te laisserai pas l'approcher Reyes. Tu me l'as mise dans un sacré état.''**   
  


**''Je sais.. J'suis désolée pour ça.''** Lâche ma soeur tristement.  
  


 **''Je sais Rae. Je sais.''** Clarke marque une pause. **''Parlons d'autre chose. Comme se passe ta thèse ?''**  
  


**''Oh non, je passe mes journée la dessus, j'en ai marre de parler de cette putain de banquise. Toi, parle moi de toi Clarke ! Comment avance ta carrière ?''**   
  


**''Ça avance. Je m'occupe de la Galerie avec Niylah et de l'Atelier avec Roan, John et Anya.''**   
  


**''L'Atelier ?''** Lui demande ma soeur.  
  


**''Oui. C'est un concept bizarre mais je pense que c'est prometteur. C'est une sorte de classe d'art dans le centre de Brooklyn. On y expose des artistes prometteurs, des étudiants, des gens issus de la rue, bref, tout ceux qui peuvent avoir du talent et à qui ont a donné peu de chance de réussir. Puis en même temps on donne des cours d'art. Peinture, dessin, sculpture, photo.. Tout ceux qui veulent enseigner sont aussi les bienvenus. C'est un énorme projet et les travaux sont encore en cours mais c'est très prometteur.''**   
  


**''Wow.. C'est ouf ! Et du coup tu vas enseigner ? C'est trop bien. Mais t'as le temps de peintre entre tout ça ?''**   
  


**''Clarke a des journées de 72h, elle ne s'arrête jamais.''** Intervient Bellamy.  
  


**''Oui j'ai du temps. J'ai deux expos en cours en ce moment sur N.Y. Et d'autres clients privés aussi. Puis Costia m'a appelé pour que j'expose sur Paris dans quelques mois.''**   
  


_Costia ? Qu.._ J'ouvre les yeux et croise son regard à travers le rétro. Elle ne lâche pas le mien.  
  


 **''Costia ? Paris ? Ok j'ai raté beaucoup trop de chose !''** Lui dit Raven, étonnée.  
  


 **''On aura le temps de rattraper tout ça.''** Dit-elle tout en continuant de me regarder. **''Enfin si tu veux.''**  
  


Ok est-ce qu'elle me parle à moi ou à Raven là ?! Non je ne veux pas Clarke. Et je referme les yeux pour le lui confirmer.   
  


**''Bien sûr que je veux, j'ai même hâte de tout savoir !''** Lui répond la brune à mes côtés.

\---

**Pov Clarke**

Je suis plus forte que ça. Il faut que je me concentre sur tout ce que j'ai accompli dans ma vie. Mais comment ? Quand je peux enfin voir son visage après autant d'années. Comment me concentrer sur autre chose qu'elle ? Alors que j'ai pleuré son absence pendant des mois ? Que je m'en suis voulue pour toutes mes décisions qui l'ont poussé à me fuir ?

Son ''Griffin'' m'a glacé et encore là.. Je ne montre rien, ni à Bellamy ni à Raven mais je me sens mal.

Lexa ne m'a pas hurler dessus, elle ne m'a pas complètement ignoré non plus, mais elle m'a fait comprendre que nous étions devenues des étrangères, des étrangères au lourd passé qu'est le nôtre. Elle ne m'a pas pardonné, pire encore, je crois juste que je ne suis plus personne pour elle. Rien de plus que Bellamy, rien de plus que n'importe qui d'inconnu en fait.

Cinq ans après, je me rends compte, en la revoyant, que je l'ai vraiment perdu. Je me rends compte que si les années n'ont rien effacé, si elle a encore de la rancoeur contre moi, ou du dédain, ce n'est clairement pas ma présence qui va arranger les choses..

Est-ce que je lui suis si indifférente ? Est-ce qu'elle me déteste ? Est-ce qu'elle pense à moi parfois ? Je suis complètement perdue. Ma gorge se sert mais je n'ai plus l'âge pour pleurer comme ça, juste parce que je suis ignorée. Non.. Je ne peux plus laisser mes émotions transparaître autant.

Je regarde rapidement derrière moi. Raven s'est endormie. En genre cinq minutes. Elle a la bouche ouverte et la tête en arrière. Je souris. Elle m'a manqué cette débile. Puis je me tourne vers Bellamy.  
  


**''Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je conduise un peu ? Tu as déjà conduit à l'aller.''**   
  


**''Ça va Clarke, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu sais qu'à l'armée je pouvais conduire pendant plus de 15h en mission.''**   
  


**''Je sais, mais tu conduisais des chars en plein milieu du désert Bell. T'aurais pu t'endormir, t'aurais écrasé quoi ? Une dune de sable ?''** Je le taquine.  
  


**''Hey ! Moque-toi ! En attendant je peux te conduire ou tu veux et tu peux en profiter pour te reposer !"**   
  


**"Même quand je me moque, t'es adorable.''**   
  


**''Je sais, je sais. C'est surtout que je t'en dois une d'accompagner ma soeur partout, à ma place.''**   
  


Je souris quand un mouvement dans le rétro m'interpelle. Ses émeraudes sont à nouveau posés sur moi et je déglutis. Puis elle referme les yeux. Le temps passe et Bellamy reprend la parole.  
  


**''Elles dorment bien, elles doivent être mortes avec les heures d'avion qu'elles viennent de se taper.''**   
  


**''Oui.''**   
  


Dormir mon cul ouais. Raven oui, ses ronflements font trembler la voiture. Mais Lexa ne dort pas. Je connais son visage, je le connais par coeur et même si il a vieilli, même si quelques expressions me sont inconnues, je le connais toujours aussi bien. Et là, elle ne dort pas. Elle réfléchit à ce que l'on dit. Elle enregistre nos paroles. Je le vois à la légère pliure qui apparaît entre ses sourcils quand je taquine Bellamy. Comme si ça pouvait la toucher.

Merci les camions d'en face de nous éclairer assez avec leurs feux pour me laisser voir son visage de temps en autre.  
  


 **''Ça va ? Par rapport à.. Tu vois ?''** Me demande Bell.  
  


Et je remarque que Lexa a encore légèrement bougé.  
  


**''Ça va.''**   
  


Clairement je ne vais pas te faire un monologue sur comment je me sens par rapport à elle. Là maintenant alors que, finalement, je ne le sais même pas moi même. Je me sens triste, mal, résignée et en même temps.. Je sais pas.. Heureuse dans un sens de la revoir ? Elle a beau m'avoir brisé le coeur.. Moi, je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer. Moi, j'étais prête à me battre pour elle.  
  


**''Vraiment ? J'ai entendu son Griffin.''**   
  


Je ferme les yeux. MOI AUSSI JE L'AI ENTENDU. Moi aussi. Merci de me le rappeler. Voilà, les quelques gouttes de ce moment de paix viennent de s'évaporer. Elles ne devaient pas être très intenses.  
  


 **''C'est mon nom, Bell.''** Je lui réponds. Il hausse un sourcil. **''C'est juste mon nom.''** Je murmure presque avant de fermer les yeux sans même les poser dans ce rétroviseur à la con. Le temps passe. Et nous arrivons. Je crois que Lexa s'est réellement endormie. Et la bave sur le menton de Raven me confirme qu'il n'y a pas de doute la concernant.  
  


**''Je te ramène chez toi ou tu dors chez O' ?''**   
  


**''Amène moi chez An', s'il te plaît.''**   
  


Je n'ai pas envie d'être seule et je n'ai pas envie d'être avec _elle._  
  


**''Ça marche. Je te ramène ta voiture demain matin ?''**   
  


**''Tu rentres chez toi ?''**   
  


**''Non chez O'. Elle m'a préparé ma chambre.''**   
  


**''Alors non. Laisse la à son garage. Je la récupérerai dans la semaine, j'en ai pas besoin dans les jours à venir.''**   
  


**''D'acc.''**   
  


**''Merci Bell. D'être venu.''**   
  


**''Avec plaisir princesse.''** Il me sourit. **''Je sais que ça peut être difficile.. Tu sais les histoires d'amour et tout le reste.''**  
  


**''Je sais. Tu devrais parler à John. Sincèrement, je suis sûre que tu as tes chance.''**   
  


**''Mouais, il me regarde à peine Clarke. On ne vient pas du même monde. J'ai l'impression d'être une grosse brute par rapport à lui.''**   
  


**''Vous êtes mignons quand vous être ensemble.''** Je lui dis alors qu'il se gare devant chez Anya. J'ouvre la portière ce qui automatiquement réveille les deux derrière. **''Parle lui Bell.''**  
  


**''Je vais y penser.''**   
  


**''Parler à qui ?''** Demande Raven s'essuyant le coin de la bouche. **''Et on est arrivé ?''** Elle s'apprête à défaire sa ceinture.  
  


**''Non juste moi. Je descends ici ce soir.''**   
  


Je vois Raven se pencher pour regarder l'immeuble devant nous.  
  


 **''Wow, tu gagnes bien ta vie Clarke !''** Lance-t-elle.   
  


Ah évidemment.. Elle n'est jamais venue chez Anya.  
  


**''Ce n'est pas chez moi, mais chez une amie.''**   
  


**''On est chez Anya.''** Intervient alors Lexa de sa voix grave.  
  


 **''Oh ! Ok ok ! Oh euh ! Tu crois que je peux ? Tu crois que je peux monter cinq minutes ?''** Me demande Raven.  
  


**''Non.. C'est presque 1h du mat. Et je pense pas que ce serait.. Bien pour vous deux de vous revoir maintenant. Attends encore un peu plus Ok ?"**   
  


**''Oui.. Ok. Je comprends.. Et merci. Pour être venue. Je sais qu'a cause de l'autre débile là, ça n'a pas du être agréable.''** Dit-elle en montrant Lexa, qui écarquille alors ses yeux. **''Mais merci.''**  
  


 **''Remercie Bell. Sans lui, je ne serais pas venue.''** Je lui souris, je me force presque, ne faisant pas cas de sa phrase. **''Allez je monte. Rentrez bien.''**  
  


 **''On s'appelle.''** Lance Bellamy.  
  


 **''Merci, bonne soirée !''** Ajoute Raven.  
  


La voiture démarre et ils s'éloignent.   
  
  
  


_Ok. Anya, il me faut Anya._   
  


J'entre dans son immeuble, salue le réceptionniste, rejoins l'ascenseur et monte.   
  


_Ding_.  
  


Il fait sombre mais la TV est allumée. Je m'avance au salon et je la vois là, allongée sur le canapé, un plaid sur elle en train de dormir. J'hésite à la réveiller. J'ai besoin d'elle.. J'ai besoin d'oublier cette soirée. Je..  
  


**''Clarke ?''**   
  


Elle a ouvert les yeux. Elle me fixe et elle comprend. Je laisse tomber mon sac. Je retire mon gilet, mon haut et elle me tend les bras. Je m'avance, m'allonge sur elle et l'embrasse à pleine bouche.  
  


_Fais moi oublier An, fais moi oublier._

\---

_Vrrrr, vrrr, vrrr_   
  


Mon dos. J'ai mal dos.  
  


Vrrr, vrrr, vrrr  
  


Je roule sur moi même et je comprends pourquoi j'ai mal au dos. On s'est endormies sur le tapis du salon. Je jette un coup d'oeil à An, nue, à moitié enveloppée dans son plaid. Je lui remonte un peu et tends enfin ma main vers mon téléphone. Octavia.  
  


 **''Allô.''** Je parle à voix basse pour ne pas déranger mon amie, même si j'ai l'impression que rien ne peux la réveiller. Mais par respect je parle doucement, le temps de changer de pièce.   
  


_**''Allô ? Clarke ? Pourquoi tu chuchotes, je te dérange ?''** _   
  


**''Non, non attends, laisse moi une seconde.''**   
  


J'ouvre doucement la porte de la chambre d'Anya et y entre. J'en profite aussi pour lui piquer un t-shirt et un pantalon. Je les enfile rapidement manière de ne pas mourir de froid et me pose sur le lit.  
  


 **''C'est bon, je t'écoute.''** J'ajoute.  
  


_**''Sûre que je ne dérange pas ?''** _   
  


**''Non, on s'est endormies sur le canapé, je voulais juste pas la réveiller.''**   
  


_Mensonge. À moitié._   
  


_**''Vous dormez encore à cette heure là ? Il est 13h !''** _   
  


**''Oui ben, je te rappelle que j'ai passé 6h dans une voiture pour toi hier et que je suis rentrée à 1h. Et après.. Après j'ai eu besoin de parler.''** Mensonge. ' **'Et on s'est couchées tard.''**

_**''Je suis désolée Clarke, excuse moi.. Je..''** _   
  


**''C'est rien O'. Voilà juste pourquoi je viens de me lever. Mais dis moi, tu as besoin de quelque chose ?''**   
  


_**''Oh non, enfin si. Mon enterrement de vie de jeune fille. J'aimerais faire un repas demain soir avec tout le monde pour en discuter.''** _   
  


**''Tout le monde ? Je croyais que Niylah et Écho étaient dispos qu'à partir du 23. D'où le fait qu'on fasse ta soirée que le 23.''**   
  


_**''Oui oui ça ne change pas ça. Tout le monde, je veux dire nous, Lexa, Raven, Anya et toi..''** _   
  


**''Ah.. Euh..''**   
  


_**''S'il te plaît Clarke. Ce serait à la maison, juste un repas. Juste pour détendre l'atmosphère avant le jour J. J'ai pas envie que tout le monde se retrouve à la soirée.. J'ai pas envie qu'il y ait de problème et la..** _   
  


**''C'est bon j'ai compris O'. J'en parle à Anya et je te dis d'accord ?''**   
  


_**''D'accord. Merci Clarke. Je te revaudrai tout ça.''** _   
  


**''Ça va, t'en as déjà fait assez pour moi. Pour toute une vie.''**   
  


_**''Merci quand même. J'attends ton appel.''** _   
  


**''Yep, à toute !''**   
  


Je raccroche et je soupire. _Ça va pas le faire._ Je sors de la chambre, une couverture dans les mains et rejoins le salon. Je la dépose doucement sur Anya, dormant encore à point fermé avant de rejoindre la cuisine.

J'ouvre les placards et le frigo, récupère quelques ingrédients et me met à préparer le déjeuner. Je fais attention au bruit même si je sais, qu'en général, après avoir fait l'amour, rien ne réveille Anya. Puis l'appartement est immense et le canapé à 300kms, j'ai l'impression. La preuve, elle ne se réveille pas.

Rapidement je nous fais un plateau. Je sais qu'elle préfère le salé au sucré, donc j'y ajoute des crackers et du fromage. Du raisin et des fruits pour moi, puis une part de ce gâteau au chocolat venant de la pâtisserie de la 5th ave., qu'il lui reste; des tranches de pain complet et enfin deux grands verres de jus d'orange. Et je me tourne enfin pour faire couler nos deux cafés. Sans sucre pour le sien, avec beaucoup de sucre pour le mien. J'y ajoute même une noisette de lait.   
  


**''Ça sent bon le café.''** J'entends au loin. Ce qui me fait sourire. Puis je la vois se relever et se frotter les yeux. **''B'jour.''**  
  


**''Salut toi.''**   
  


Je m'avance avec le plateau et m'accroupie en même temps sur la couverture, faisant attention de ne pas écraser ses jambes. Elle s'assoit et reste emmitouflée dans le plaid.  
  


**''Ça à l'air super bon. Merci Clarke.''**   
  


**''Avec plaisir. Tu veux que j'aille te chercher un truc à mettre ?''**   
  


**''Non, ça va, je suis bien dans les plaids.''**   
  


Je lui souris et je la vois alors sortir son bras pour récupérer un morceau de pain et de fromage ainsi sur son café.  
  


 **''Tu as bien dormi ?''** Je lui demande.  
  


**''Ça va. Je dors toujours bien après... Fin tu vois.''**   
  


**''Je sais.''**   
  


Je porte mon jus d'orange à la bouche.  
  


**''Et toi ? Ça va mieux ?''**   
  


**''Ça va mieux oui, comme toujours après.. Tu vois ?''** Je la taquine et elle se met à rire doucement.  
  


 **''Par contre j'ai le dos en compote. La prochaine fois, on évite le canapé et le sol.''** Me dit-elle tout naturellement. Parfois on oublie qu'on ne sait pas si il y aura juste une prochaine fois. Mais bon.. On est pas stupide. Tant que Raven et Lexa seront là.. Il y aura des prochaines fois. Tant qu'on ne sera pas capable de passer à autre chose, il y aura des prochaines fois.  
  


 **''On est d'accord ? Ton sol est beaucoup trop dur pour nos dos de vieilles.''** Je lui dis en venant manger quelques grains de raisin.   
  


Elle soupire. **''Grave.. Dis.. Tu veux me parler de ce qu'il s'est passé hier ? Ou on passe à autre chose en attendant que tu la revois à la soirée de Octavia ?''**  
  


_Merde._   
  


**''On peut en parler après si tu veux mais.. À ce propos, Octavia m'a appelé ce matin. Elle aimerait qu'on aille manger chez eux demain soir..''**   
  


**''Chez eux ?''** Elle pose son bout de pain. **''Genre Octavia, Linc, toi et moi ?"**  
  


**"Et Raven et Lexa.''**   
  


**''Non.''**   
  


**''An..''**   
  


**''Non, Clarke. Qu'Octavia demande un truc pareil je comprends, mais toi non, toi, tu dois comprendre.''**   
  


**''Anya.. Calme toi. Évidemment que je comprends..''**   
  


**''J'ai pas l'impression que..''**   
  


**''Hey !''** Je pousse alors le plateau et me place à califourchon sur elle, englobant son visage de mes deux mains. **''Regarde moi An. C'est toi et moi. Tu te souviens, juste toi et moi. On va y aller parce qu'il faut que tu l'affrontes avant cette soirée. Avant de prendre le risque que votre rupture et vos sentiments gâchent le mariage de ton frère. Je serai là pour toi, et tu seras là pour moi. Crois moi j'aurais autant besoin de ta présence que toi de la mienne. On va y aller. Et on va leur montrer qu'on est plus fortes que ça. Et quand on se retrouvera demain soir, je te prendrai dans mes bras. Et je te ferai oublier d'accord ?"**  
  


Elle acquiesce doucement. **''D.. D'accord.''**  
  


 **''Bien.''** Je dépose un baiser chaste sur son front et place le mien contre celui-ci. **''Toi et moi. Souffle. Je serai là.''**  
  


 **''Toi et moi.''** Répète-t-elle.  
  


Je finis par la relâcher doucement et par me replacer à côté d'elle.   
  


**''Tu ne devais pas voir Roan aujourd'hui ?''** Me dit-elle après avoir repris son déjeuner.  
  


**''Si à 17h. J'ai encore un peu de temps. Pourquoi ?''**   
  


**''Tu veux regarder un film ?''**   
  


**''Avec plaisir.''** Et je lui souris tout en me calant un peu mieux contre l'assise du canapé.

\---

 **''Pourquoi j'ai accepté, déjà ?''** Me demande Anya en écrasant sa cigarette et en la jetant à la poubelle.   
  


**''Pour faire plaisir à tes amis et pour ne pas gâcher le mariage de ton frère.''**   
  


**''Ouais, ça me semble limite pas suffisant comme raison.''** Elle râle.  
  


Je ris. **''Bien sûr, bien sûr. Dis toi que tu feras barrière entre moi et les regards étranges de Lexa.''**  
  


**''Étranges ?''**   
  


**''Oui, je ne sais pas si elle a envie de me tuer, de m'ignorer ou juste de me parler. C'est très particulier comme sensation.''**   
  


**''Ça va aller ?"** Elle me demande.  
  


 **''Ça ira mieux cette nuit.''** Je lui réponds en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.  
  


**''Un jour il faudra qu'on arrive à passer à autre chose. À se reconstruire sans coucher ensemble..''**   
  


**''Je sais. Je vais te manquer à ce moment là.''** Je la taquine.  
  


 **''Oh arrête, c'est toi qui sera en manque.''** Elle hausse un sourcil et nous rions ensemble tout en approchant de l'ascenseur. **''Sincèrement, j'espère qu'un jour tu trouveras quelqu'un et que tu n'auras plus besoin de mes services.''**  
  


 **''Tes services. Anya escort girl de Clarke Griffin à ses heures perdues.''** Je lance, en riant à nouveau. **''Anya, tu es tout pour moi, et notre relation est floue je le sais bien. Et même si on est des amies qui couchent ensemble.. Avant tout par souffrance, on va dire, ça ne m'empêche pas d'apprécier ces moments avec toi. Mais oui, j'espère qu'un jour, toi comme moi, on passera au dessus de tout ça, au dessus d'elles. Et qu'on se reconstruira avec quelqu'un qui nous aimera et nous respectera pour ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui. Des femmes fortes et indépendantes.''**  
  


**''Au pire, on finira notre vie avec Neo, sa femme et ses soixante arrière arrière petit chats.''**   
  


**''D'après toi, pourquoi je l'ai adopté ?''**   
  


Nous nous sourions encore, dans un mélange de joie, de taquinerie et de tristesse. Mais au moins, celle-ci vient en dernier cette fois-ci.  
  


 _Ding_.  
  


Nous entrons dans l'ascenseur.  
  


**''Si elle s'approche...''**   
  


**''Je sais. Je m'interpose.''**   
  


**''Je n'ai pas envie de salir le sol d'Octavia, de son sang.''**   
  


J'éclate de rire. **''Bien sûr oui. Et c'est moi la plus dramatique de nous deux hein ?''**  
  


**''Hhmm.''**   
  


_Ding_.  
  


 **''Allez courage.''** Je lui dis en posant ma main dans son dos.  
  


**''À toi aussi.''**   
  


**''Tataaaaaaaaaaaaaa''** Et Madi débarque alors vers l'ascenseur en courant vers moi.  
  


 **''J'adore ce genre d'accueil.''** Je lance tout en l'attrapant dans mes bras. **''Boooonjouuuuur mon amour !''** Et je l'embrasse partout sur son petit visage adoré !   
  


**''Tataa aaheteeeuh !''** Essaye-t-elle entre deux rires.  
  


 **''D'accord d'accord !''** Je la repose et elle s'approche d'Anya pour venir tirer sur son pantalon.  
  


 **''Salut mocheté.''** Lui lance An alors que la petite se met à lui adresser un grand sourire avant de repartir dans la cuisine en courant.  
  


**''Vous avez vraiment une relation étrange toutes les deux.''**   
  


**''Elle sait juste que je suis la bigboss de cette famille.''**   
  


Et je ris encore. **''Bien sûr. Si vous voulez bien avancer, très cher maître.''** Je lui réponds alors en faisant une courbette.  
  


Elle me met une tape sur la tête avant de poser son sac sur le porte manteau. Nous nous sourions, puis, elle s'arrête.  
  


**''Anya..''**   
  


La voix de Raven me fait tourner la tête. Puis je repose mon regard vers Anya. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. En colère. À ce point.   
  


**''Anya.. On peut discuter... ?''** Demande alors Raven en s'approchant.   
  


La blonde recule d'un pas. Et enfin se tourne vers moi. **''Je vais prendre l'air. Ne la laisse pas me suivre.''**  
  


J'acquiesce et elle emprunte alors l'escalier menant au roof top.  
  


**''Anya !''**   
  


Raven s'avance alors et je l'arrête.  
  


**''Pas maintenant Rae.''**   
  


**''Mais..''**   
  


**''Pas maintenant.''**   
  


Je la pousse doucement vers la cuisine, stressant à mon tour de voir Lexa. Mais elle n'est pas là, et je soupire de soulagement.  
  


 **''Où est Anya ?''** Me demande O' alors que je viens embrasser sa joue pour lui dire bonjour.  
  


 **''Sur le toit.''** Je lui réponds.  
  


 **''Lex est aussi montée y a quelques minutes.''** Intervient Lincoln.  
  


 **''Si tout le monde commence à vouloir s'éviter, ça ne va pas le faire !''** S'énerve Octavia en posant durement sa louche.  
  


 **''Chérie, calme toi une seconde. Cette soirée est faite pour ça.''** Lui répond Linc alors que Raven et moi, essayons tant bien que mal de nous faire toute petite.  
  


Je décide alors de la prendre à part et de l'amener au salon pour discuter. Nous nous asseyons sur le canapé tout en attrapant les jouets que Madi nous apporte un par un.  
  


**''Explique moi pourquoi Rae. J'ai besoin de comprendre pourquoi tu lui as fait ça, je veux être sûre que tu ne vas pas lui faire encore plus de mal..''**   
  


Elle ne dit rien et se lève. Elle passe par l'entrée et revient rapidement. Puis, elle me tend une lettre. Je lui échange contre le cube en caoutchouc de Madi et l'ouvre. Et je lis. Je lis tout ce qu'elle a écrit. Ma gorge se noue quand je comprends finalement pourquoi.. _Merde.._  
  


**''Tu fais chier Rae. Vraiment vous faites chier toutes les deux.''** _L'histoire se répète;_   
  


Et je la prends alors dans mes bras, la serrant fort contre moi.

**''Tu.. Tu crois que ce sera suffisant ?''** Elle me demande tristement.  
  


**''Je pense que ce sera un bon début.''**   
  


Je me recule enfin, dérangée par deux petites mains s'immisçant entre nous.  
  


**''Câlin, Aven. Câlin moi aussi.''**   
  


Rae sourit et la porte alors dans ses bras. **''Viens la mini Blake, Tata Raven va avoir besoin de courage !"**


	65. 65. Retrouvailles - Partie 2

**Pov Anya**

_Putain. Putain !_ J'aurais jamais dû mettre les pieds ici. Jamais ! Comment elle peut me regarder en face après tout ce qu'elle a fait ? Comment elle peut ? Ça ne lui vient pas à l'idée que peut-être je la déteste ? Que peut-être, je n'ai pas envie de voir sa tête ! _Merde à la fin_. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, j'ai senti le goût d'une autre dans ma bouche. Est-ce qu'elle se rend compte de ça ? D'à quel point je me suis trouvée insignifiante à ses yeux ? Ce que j'ai ressenti de la voir comme ça ? Je n'étais pas suffisante et je n'étais rien pour qu'elle me trahisse autant. Rien du tout. Alors me parler.. Pour me dire quoi ? Qu'elle veut qu'on devienne amies après tout ce temps ? Ou qu'elle est désolée ? Qu'est ce qu'elle veut me dire hein que je ne sais pas déjà ? Pendant des mois, des mois entiers, j'ai tout fait pour ne même pas penser à elle. J'en suis même arrivée à coucher avec Clarke. _Merde à la fin._ Elle avait tout. Tout mon coeur, ma tête. Elle avait tout de moi. Et il est hors de question que je lui donne la moindre petite attention. Je n'ai pas envie de la regarder, de lui parler, de la toucher. Respirer le même air qu'elle, m'écoeure presque.

_Je t'ai aimé Raven. Mais aujourd'hui, je te déteste tout autant._

Et c'est en colère, vraiment en colère que j'arrive enfin en haut des marches menant au rooftop. Et ça tombe bien parce que je manque d'air, affreusement.

J'ouvre la porte, que dis-je, je défonce la porte et me précipite vers le rebord. Je pose mes mains dessus et inspire un bon coup. J'ai envie d'hurler. J'ai tellement envie d'hurler. Et j'aimerais que Clarke soit là. J'aimerais vraiment qu'elle soit là. J'ai besoin d'elle, j'ai besoin de..

J'inspire, mes ongles grinçant contre le béton devant moi. Je ferme les yeux.  
  


**''Ressaisis-toi Anya. C'est elle et toi contre le reste du monde.. C'est elle et toi...''**   
  


Je visualise le visage de Clarke. _Souffle. Souffle._  
  


Puis j'entends un bruit derrière moi. Je me retourne et croise alors le regard de Lexa. Elle est là, posée sur le banc en face de moi, à juste deux mètres.   
  


**''Je ne voulais pas t'interrompre.''** Dit-elle un sourire en coin.  
  


 **''Lexa.''** Je lui souris. Ça fait une éternité. Peut-être trois ans. Oui c'est ça, trois ans.  
  


Elle se lève et s'approche alors de moi. Elle me tend la main et je soupire en secouant la tête de droite à gauche avant de la prendre dans mes bras. Je la sens se tendre, puis elle me rend mon étreinte avant de finir par se reculer.   
  


**''Comment tu vas ?''** Elle me demande en s'appuyant sur le rebord en béton du toit, celui donnant sur Central Park.  
  


 **''En colère.''** Je lui dis juste. Je pense qu'elle sait pourquoi.  
  


**''Elle est venue te voir ?''**   
  


**''À la seconde même ou je suis sortie de l'ascenseur.''**   
  


**''Je lui avais dit d'attendre un peu. De pas te sauter dessus.. Erf, quelle tête de mule.''**   
  


**''La prochaine fois, dis-lui juste de ne pas du tout venir me voir. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle m'approche.''**   
  


**''An..''**   
  


**''Non Lexa. Elle était tout pour moi. Tout mon monde. Et c'est pas comme si elle m'avait trompé une fois sur un coup de tête hein. Non, je ne serai pas à nouveau cette pauvre conne qui croit en ses mensonges.''**   
  


**''Tu sais..''** Commence-t-elle. **''Je suis la première à énumérer les défauts de Raven quand il faut en parler. Et je suis aussi celle qui la connaît le mieux. Pas parce que je vis avec hein, mais parce que je n'ai jamais jugé son comportement. Parce que j'ai toujours été là quand elle avait besoin de se confier. Et je sais que ce n'est pas la personne la plus.. Adroite, en matière de sentiments ou de parole. Mais, je la connais An' et jamais, jamais elle ne t'aurait fait du mal comme ça. Jamais elle n'aurait voulu ça, que ça s'arrête. Je ne veux pas parler pour elle, mais tu devrais vraiment lui accorder cinq minutes de ton temps. Peut-être pas ce soir, je vois que tu es trop en colère pour être réceptive.. Mais je sais pas dans la semaine peut-être ? Juste écoute la, si c'est positif pour toi tant mieux, et si c'est négatif, qu'est ce qu'il peut arriver de pire ? Elle va repartir, vous serez loin l'une de l'autre. Sincèrement, même pour toi. Ça ne serait pas mieux d'avancer ? D'être capable de supporter au moins sa présence ? Réfléchis Anya, réfléchis.''**  
  


Je soupire et sors alors une cigarette de mon paquet rangé dans la poche arrière de mon jean. J'en propose une à Lexa mais elle refuse d'un signe de la main. Puis je l'allume et tire une taf, puis deux.  
  


**''Je ne suis pas sûre d'être capable de garder mon self contrôle en étant près d'elle.''**   
  


**''Il va le falloir pourtant, dans deux jours il y a là soirée d'Octavia et deux jours après son mariage. On vous demande pas de faire la causette, juste de pas tout faire foirer.''**   
  


**''Je peux me tenir. Mais je ne suis pas sûre d'y arriver si elle se ramène toutes les cinq minutes pour me parler.''**   
  


**''Donne lui ses cinq minutes et elle arrêtera.''**   
  


Je soupire. **''Je ne suis pas prête. Pas là. Peut-être dans quelques jours mais pas là.''**  
  


 **''Ok. C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre !''** Dit-elle en se retournant vers moi. **''Je vais aller lui parler. Lui dire de ne pas insister et que tu lui accorderas du temps quand tu seras prête.''**  
  


 **''J'apprécierais, oui. Merci.''** Je tire une autre taf. **''Et toi sinon, comment ça va ?''** Je lui demande.  
  


**''Ça va.''**   
  


**''Être sur le toit alors que tous nos amis sont en bas.. N'est pas vraiment un signe que tout va bien Lexa. Tu peux me parler.''**   
  


**''Je sais. C'est juste que..''** Elle soupire. **''Lincoln m'a parlé d'une opportunité sur New York. Une boîte à racheter. Et je ne sais pas.. On en a un peu discuté aujourd'hui et je t'avoue que l'offre est.. Intéressante.''**  
  


**''Mais ?''**   
  


**''Mais ça voudrait dire rentrer. M'installer ici un moment, le temps de mettre en place notre stratégie marketing, de se faire un nom etc.''**   
  


**''Et tu ne veux pas revenir ?''**   
  


**''Non, au contraire. Il m'a suffit d'une journée pour me sentir à nouveau chez moi. Demain je vais passer voir mon père et Becca aussi. Et j'imagine que ce sera même pire après ça..''**   
  


**''Alors quel est le problème ?''**   
  


Elle hausse un sourcil et la commissure de sa lèvre remonte légèrement.  
  


 **''Clarke ?"** Je lui demande, me doutant bien qu'il s'agit d'elle.  
  


 **''Clarke.''** Elle me le confirme.  
  


**''New York est grande, Lex. Vraiment grande. Rien ne t'oblige à la croiser si tu ne supportes pas de la voir.''**   
  


**''Ce n'est pas que je ne la supporte pas.. C'est juste que..''** Elle soupire encore. **''J'ai changé Anya. J'ai énormément changé.''**  
  


**''Je sais.''**   
  


**''Non justement. Tu ne sais pas. On s'est vues quoi.. Cinq fois en deux ans, puis plus rien pendant trois ans. Je t'ai montré ce que j'ai voulu te montrer. Mais il y a une part de moi.. Qui n'est pas forcément belle à voir. Et je n'ai pas envie de lutter contre elle, de lutter contre moi, à chaque fois que je la croise. Elle m'a retourné tu sais. Il y a cinq ans. Elle m'a juste foutu en l'air. Et j'ai fuis..''**   
  


Je ne fais pas cas de son pseudo côté sombre. Lexa a toujours été une dramaturge de haut niveau.  
  


 **''Tu regrettes ? D'avoir fuis ?''** Je lui demande à la place.  
  


**''Non.. Mais j'ai appris à comprendre les raisons de ses choix. Je sais, maintenant, qu'elle a fait ça pour moi. J'ai compris qu'elle a choisi mon avenir au lieu de nous choisir nous. Mais même en comprenant, ce n'était pas à elle de prendre cette décision. Elle m'a éloigné et j'ai encore ce goût amer de trahison. Je sais qu'il passera avec le temps. Et c'est ce qui me fait peur. D'être là, près d'elle, et d'oublier que l'amour est une faiblesse qui peut vous briser en deux en quelques secondes. Clarke peut me briser à nouveau. Je le sens au fond de moi.''**   
  


**''Tu y es encore attachée hein ?"**   
  


**"Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment oublié.''**   
  


Son sourire est triste, comme si elle se l'avouait pour la première fois depuis longtemps.  
  


**''Elle a changé elle aussi tu sais. Elle est plus mature. C'est une femme accomplie et ambitieuse.''**   
  


**''Elle l'a toujours été.''** M'avoue Lexa, les yeux fixés sur le parc devant nous. **''Sa carrière a toujours été une priorité.''** Sa voix est tendre. Nostalgique.  
  


**''Hm. Oui et non.. Ces cinq dernières années me l'ont prouvé.''**   
  


Elle semble perdue dans ses pensées.  
  


**''Tu es une bonne amie Anya. Tu as toujours été là.''**   
  


**''Hmm.. Pas la première année. Je n'étais jamais là, j'étais toujours coincée sur Boston ou chez vous quand j'avais le temps de venir voir Raven. La deuxième année j'étais un peu plus présente mais surtout grâce à la grossesse d'O. Puis Madi est née et Raven m'a trompé et c'est là que finalement on s'est retrouvées. Je n'ai pas été une amie parfaite. Mais j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu et Clarke à fait ce qu'elle a pu pour moi aussi.''**   
  


Quelle discussion étrange sachant que l'on a encore couché ensemble hier soir..  
  


**''Et ça va ? Comment elle va ?''**   
  


C'est à mon tour de sourire. _Malgré ta grosse carapace, te revoilà Lexa._ Mais ce n'est pas à moi de te répondre. Je ne peux pas faire ça à Clarke et la mettre dans une position ou tu saurais que tu lui manques.   
  


**''Elle va mieux. Elle en a mis du temps mais ça va mieux. Comme je te le disais, elle a sa carrière à gérer, elle a ses amis et tout va bien.''**   
  


**''Une petite amie ?''** Elle me surprend alors par sa demande. J'hausse un sourcil.  
  


**''Pas que je sache. Intéressée ?"**   
  


**''Non. Simple curiosité mal placée.''**   
  


**''Hmm, hmm.''**   
  


**''Sincèrement. Je ne cherche pas de relation et encore moins avec elle. Je voulais simplement savoir si elle était heureuse. Et si tu me dis que oui, alors ça me conforte dans l'idée que j'ai pris la bonne décision, il y a cinq ans, de partir sans me retourner.''**   
  


**''Lexa. C'est pas ce que je voulais dire..''**   
  


_Merde._   
  


**''Je sais. Mais aujourd'hui, nous sommes toutes les deux biens dans nos vies. On s'est oubliées et on à plus qu'à se souhaiter le meilleur.''**   
  


**''C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?''**   
  


**''Oui. Pourquoi ? Je ne lui va de mal tu sais Anya. Je ne veux juste plus être autour d'elle, proche d'elle. Mais ça ne concerne que moi. Ça ne veut pas dire que je lui souhaite tous les malheurs du monde, au contraire. Elle fait malgré tout partie des gens de mon passé qui m'ont beaucoup apporté. Je l'ai aimé et je sais que Clarke est une bonne personne. Il m'a suffit de 3h de route avec elle pour me le confirmer.''**   
  


Elle me sourit à nouveau tendrement alors que de mon côté je suis à la fois triste et heureuse pour Clarke. Heureuse de savoir que Lexa a moins de rancoeur que prévu et triste parce que je sais que la blonde l'aime encore et que ça risque d'être dur pour elle de savoir sur Lexa n'a pas prévu de lui accorder plus d'importance que ça.   
  


**''C'est quelqu'un de bien, c'est vrai. Et toi aussi.''**   
  


**''Ouais, non pas vraiment. Mais ça aussi, c'est à moi de le gérer avec moi-même.''**   
  


**''Tu sembles gérer ta vie avec beaucoup de solitude Lexa.''**   
  


**''C'est le cas. Les gens sont décevants malgré tout. La solitude m'assure la paix. C'est quelque chose que j'apprécie depuis Clarke.''**   
  


**''C'est de ça dont tu as peur en revenant ? Que ta paix sont gâchée par elle ?''** Je lui dis en lâchant un rictus légèrement arrogant.  
  


 **''Oui.''** Me répond-elle, sans tenir compte du ton de ma voix. **''Mais j'avoue que la proposition de Lincoln est.. Vraiment intéressante. Je n'ai pas envie de passer à côté de ça.''**  
  


**''Tu m'en parles ?''**   
  


**''Le Dropship. 4 millions de dollars et quelques. Je peux en avancer une partie et l'autre sera sûrement financée par la banque. L'Underground fonctionne bien, tu le sais, c'est le moment, pendant que les investisseurs sont confiants.''**   
  


**''Il te manque combien ?''** Je lui demande.  
  


**''2.2 Millions.''**   
  


**''Laisse moi quelques jours, le temps que j'en parle à mon directeur financier. Je peux revenir vers toi avec une proposition.''**   
  


**''Anya. C'est pas ce que je te demande en t'en parlant.''**   
  


**''Je sais. Mais je sais aussi que tu es une bosseuse Lexa. Tu as remonté le club dans lequel on a investi en moins d'un an. Et le Dropship est déjà en positif. Donc je sais que c'est un bon investissement. Et j'ai besoin de m'éloigner de l'entreprise de mon père. Si tu es intéressée pour investir encore avec moi, je suis ok.''**   
  


**''Tu rigoles ?! Anya évidemment que je suis intéressée !"** Elle me gratifie d'un immense sourire. Un sourire que je n'ai pas vu depuis des années. Puis il s'efface. **''J'ai encore besoin d'y réfléchir. Mais tu seras la première informée lorsque je prendrai une décision.''**  
  


**''Tu sais. On mange chez Octavia et Lincoln deux fois par semaine avec Clarke. Si tu évites ces deux jours là, il n'y a pas vraiment de raison à ce que vous vous croisiez souvent. Enfin si tu vois ce que je veux dire.''**   
  


**''Je vois. Merci An. Je vais y réfléchir. Et toi promets-moi d'essayer de parler à Raven cette semaine.''**   
  


**''Raaag.''** Je râle. **''Oui, promis.''**  
  


**''Bien.''**   
  


**''Bien.''**

\---

**Pov Raven**   
  


**''Dites-moi que ça va ? Sérieusement dites-moi que ça va ? Mes cheveux ? Mon rouge à lèvres ? Comment je suis ?! Et pourquoi elle revient pas ?! Clarke réponds-moi !''** Je l'attrape par les deux épaules la forçant à me regarder.   
  


**''Calme-toi. Elle doit être en train de discuter avec Lexa. Ou.. Elle s'est jetée du toit.''** Me répond elle en haussant les épaules.  
  


J'écarquille les yeux un instant. **''Clarke c'est pas drôle.''** Je la relâche et commence alors à faire le tour de la cuisine, collée par Madi, me suivant à la trace. ' **'Non mais si elle veut plus jamais me parler ? Ou qu'elle veut mais que je ne suis plus à son goût.. Oh non non non.''**  
  


**''Aveeen''**   
  


**''Je suis à son goût encore, je suis au goût de tout le monde pourquoi je ne serais plus à son goût ? Non c'est pas une bonne idée de dire ça.''** Je continue faisant à présent le tour du canapé.  
  


**''Aaaaveeen.''**   
  


**''Je suis plus son style c'est sûr. Elle est devenue ultra belle. Vous avez vu comment elle est devenue ultra belle. Mon dieu elle doit enchainer les conquêtes. Clarke, elle a quelqu'un ? Dis-moi qu'elle a personne.''**   
  


**''Aaaaveeeeen.''**   
  


**''Calme-toi bon sang, tu me donnes le tourni.''** Me répond la blonde.  
  


**''Ok tu esquives la question. C'est qu'elle voit quelqu'un. Dios mio, je suis sûre que c'est une bombe. Comment je vais faire pour lutter ?! Comment je..''**   
  


**''AVEN !''** Crie alors Madi.  
  


 **''QUOI ?!''** Je crie encore plus fort.  
  


 **''RAVEN !''** Intervient Clarke alors que le petite se met à chouiner.  
  


 **''Ooooh nooon mini Blake ! Tata Raven ne voulait pas crier !''** Je lui dis alors de la voix la plus douce possible. Je m'accroupie devant elle tandis qu'elle serre ses petits poings contre ses yeux. **''Oooh mon petit coeur, je suis désolée, c'est que tata Raven, elle est triste alors elle a pas fait attention.''**  
  


 **''Pouquoi..''** Elle pleurniche. **''Pouquoi t'es tiste ?''**  
  


 **''Parce qu'elle s'est disputée avec Anya.''** Je lui réponds.  
  


 **''Rae..''** Soupire Clarke. **''Ne mêle pas Madi à tes histoires.''**  
  


**''Hey ! Elle pose une question, je réponds !''**   
  


**''Elle a fait quoi à toi, tata Nanya ?''** Me demande Madi. _Nah ! Griffin._  
  


**''C'est moi qui ai pas été gentille. Mais j'aimerais qu'elle me pardonne.''**   
  


**''Haaan."** S'offusque la petite avant de froncer les sourcils. **''C'est pas bieeen. Faut ête gentille avec tata Nanya, sinon elle va punir toi.''**  
  


Je lui souris tendrement. **''Elle m'a déjà puni, maintenant faut que je sois gentille avec elle.''**  
  


Elle acquiesce et me tend alors les bras. Je la serre contre moi avant qu'elle ne me fasse un bisou sur la joue puis se recule.  
  


 **''Taaataaaa, biyooooou.''** Lance-t-elle à Clarke en courant. La blonde la rattrape à son tour avant de la soulever dans les airs.  
  


**''Woooow mais bientôt je pourrais plus te soulever !''**   
  


**''Pasque je suis fote mainant !"**   
  


**''Et bientôt tu le seras tout autant que papa !''** Intervient Lincoln en lui tendant les bras. **''Allez, au dodo !''**  
  


Clarke transmet la petite chose à son père avant que celle-ci rouspète. **''Nanya, biyou Nanya.''**  
  


**''Anya n'est pas là, mon coeur. Mais demain tu pourras lui faire un bisou d'accord ?''**   
  


**''Non.. Nanya..''**   
  


Lincoln regarde alors Clarke en l'interrogeant du regard. Elle hausse les deux sourcils pour lui répondre qu'elle n'est au courant de rien quand j'entends du bruit vers l'entrée.  
  


 **"Naaaaanyaaaaa !"** S'exclame la gamine alors que de mon côté, je reste là, la bouche à moitié ouverte, en plein milieu de salon, comme le cornichon que je suis.   
  


Mes yeux se posent sur elle, sur _ma_ Anya. Ils la scrutent de haut en bas, se posent sur son visage, qui en seulement deux ans, semble avoir gagné en maturité, ils se posent sur son corps, sur ses formes qui me manquent. Elle s'avance vers Madi et se plante là, alors que mon coeur pleure un peu, je l'avoue.  
  


 **"C'est l'heure de dormir ?"** Elle demande alors à Lincoln qui acquiesce. **"Allez viens, mocheté, j'vais te raconter une histoire d'horreur."** Elle dit alors à Madi en la prenant dans ses bras. Je vois Octavia froncer des sourcils une micro seconde avant de finalement sourire lorsque les rires de Madi se mettent à raisonner dans la pièce. Les deux s'échappent dans le couloir menant aux chambres et je ne bouge pas, refermant enfin la bouche.

Puis, Lexa se rapproche de moi. Je la vois venir me parler alors j'attends. Elle m'attrape par le bras et me traine un peu plus loin dans la pièce.   
  


**"J'ai parlé à Anya."**   
  


**"Oh."** _Oh oh oh ça c'est soeur !_   
  


**"Et elle ne voulait même pas t'approcher."**   
  


_Oh génial. Merci Woods._   
  


**"Mais elle va faire un effort, pour tout le monde, seulement si tu la laisses tranquille. Ne vas pas la voir, ne lui parle pas, ne cherche rien d'elle et elle viendra d'elle-même. T'auras une chance de t'expliquer Rae, s'il te plait, ne fait pas tout foirer."**   
  


**"Ok, Ok !"** J'inspire. **"Et toi ?"**  
  


**"Moi ?"**   
  


**"Tu comptes parler à Clarke ?"** Je chuchote.  
  


 **"Pourquoi je parlerais à Clarke ?"** Me répond-elle sans aucune putain d'émotion sur le visage.  
  


**"J'sais pas, tu lui as même pas dit bonjour en redescendant. Elles sont venues exprès pour arranger les choses avant le mariage et toi tu t'enfuis avant qu'elle arrive. Et là, tu l'ignores. Joue la cool Woods, sinon, on ne sera plus jamais invitées !"**   
  


Elle me soupire dessus. Littéralement, elle me souffle à la gueule avant de prendre encore une fois, son visage le plus neutre possible. **"Viens avec moi."** M'ordonne-t-elle avant de s'avancer vers la cuisine là où Clarke et Octavia sont en train de discuter.   
  


Lexa se plante alors devant elles, ce qui leur fait arrêter leur discussion. Octavia la fixe droit dans les yeux, ce qui n'est clairement pas le cas de la blonde, qui préfère se retourner pour s'occuper de je ne sais quoi. Je me penche et la regarde alors, un couteau à la main et un citron dans l'autre. Ok, jusque là tout va bien, mais je retiens un rictus quand je vois son couteau s'abattre sur le plan de travail et non pas sur le fruit.   
  


**"Je.."** Commence Lexa, enfin. **"Tu veux un coup de main pour quelque chose O' ?"**  
  


Non mais elle est sérieuse. _BONJOUR CLARKE. Putain c'est pas difficile._  
  


**"Si tu veux, c'est gentil. Tu peu..."**   
  


Mais j'arrête d'écouter, j'arrête parce qu'Anya est revenue et qu'elle vient de poser sa main sur celle de Clarke, lui retirant le couteau des doigts. Elle lui chuchote quelques mots et la blonde lui sourit, se décalant pour laisser An s'occuper de tout ça. J'envie leur relation. Même si elles ne sont qu'amies, j'envie leur proximité, que tout soit si simple entre elles.   
  


**"Rae, tu peux donner le Rhum à Clarke s'il te plait, il est dans le meuble derrière toi."**   
  


Je me tourne alors et lui indique une porte. Elle acquiesce et j'ouvre et effectivement.. _Quelle collection._ **"Euh je prends lequel ?"** Je lui demande.   
  


**"Le premier, la bouteille dorée, l'ambré."**   
  


**"Ok !"** Je le vois et l'attrape avant de me retourner et de, finalement, revenir vers Clarke, me plaçant à ses côtés. **"Tu nous fais quoi ?"** Je lui demande tandis qu'elle remplit six verres d'un fond d'alcool.  
  


 **"Mojitos."** Elle me répond avant de se reculer et de contourner Octavia, allant chercher je ne sais quoi dans le frigo. Je me retrouve alors face à face avec Anya, mon regard se plongeant automatiquement dans le sien.

Mon cœur s'accélère, je sens un long frisson parcourir mon dos quand je ne trouve aucune tendresse dans ses yeux. Pas la moindre trace d'affection. Non, son regard est sombre et je la vois alors serrer des dents pour s'empêcher de parler.  
  


 **"An.."** Je soupire, le visage affligé par la tristesse.  
  


Instinctivement je tends la main et instinctivement celle-ci tape dans un verre, le faisant voler sur le sol, le faisant s'écraser et éclater en mille morceaux.  
  


 **"Merde ! Merde j'suis désolée O' ! J'ai pas.. Merde !"** Je m'accroupie alors en vitesse, ramassant le verre avec mes doigts.  
  


**"C'est rien Rae, laisse, je vais ramasser avec la balayette, tu vas te couper."**   
  


Mais je ne l'écoute pas. Seul le regard d'Anya reste dans ma tête, il n'y a que lui qui tambourine, qui m'aveugle de tout, qui m'emprisonne complètement le temps d'un instant.   
  


_Elle me déteste. Elle me déteste complètement._   
  


Du plat de ma main, j'essaye de ramener tous les bouts de verres présents sur le sol. Est-ce que j'en sens quelques uns rentrer dans ma peau ? Oui. Est-ce que c'est important ? Pas vraiment. Je fais au plus vite, me redressant avant même qu'Octavia ne revienne avec son balais.  
  


 **"Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?"** Murmure Clarke aux oreilles d'Anya.  
  


 **"Rien, pour quelqu'un qui semblait douée de ses doigts il y a quelques années, elle est devenue bien maladroite."** Lâche-t-elle, froidement, avant de me passer devant. Il n'y avait aucune taquinerie, non, au contraire. Je sais de quoi elle parle, je sais bien.   
  


**"Raven ? Ça va ?"** Me demande Clarke en posant sa main sur mon avant bras.  
  


 **"Bien sûr ! Tout va bien !"** Et je me force à rire. **"À part que j'ai éclaté un verre à Octavia ! Ralala quel boulet !"** Et je ris encore. Il parait que lorsqu'on se force à sourire, on finit par le faire vraiment.  
  


 **"Viens te rincer les mains, tu saignes un peu."** Me dit alors Octavia.   
  


**"Ouais, je vais.. Je vais juste faire ça à la salle de bain si ça te dérange pas, j'ai un petit pissou à faire en même temps !"**   
  


Elle acquiesce, et je m'enfuis rapidement dans le couloir en sifflotant. Ce n'est que lorsque je referme la porte derrière moi que j'arrête, j'arrête de faire semblant. Je me rends à la salle de bain de la chambre que j'occupe pour la semaine, allume l'eau du robinet et me rince les mains. **"Tss."** Je lâche quand je sens une petite douleur vive sur ma paume. Je rince, nettoie avec du savon, avant de m'essuyer dans ma serviette. J'espère qu'Octavia ne m'en voudra pas de salir son linge de bain. Puis, je lève les yeux et je me vois dans le miroir.

Ça va me demander beaucoup d'efforts pour cacher cette mauvaise mine et encore plus d'effort pour ne pas m'effondrer.

J'inspire, j'ai besoin de juste inspirer. _C'est de ta faute Rae, tu n'as pas été à la hauteur, maintenant tu assumes tes conneries et tu n'essayes plus de lui parler de la soirée. Comme l'a dit Lexa, elle reviendra quand elle voudra et concrètement elle ne veut pas maintenant. Et tu connais Anya.._ Enfin.. Est-ce que je la connais encore.. ? Je sais ce que je sais par Lexa, et heureusement elle répond à mes nooooombreuses questions, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je l'a connais. Clarke l'a connaît, parfaitement. Mais moi.. Moi, non. Plus du tout. 

Je me force à sourire juste avant de me décider à sortir de la salle de bain. Je retourne au salon sans perdre de temps. Lorsque j'arrive, le repas est servi. Anya et Clarke sont d'un côté, Linc et Octavia à chaque bout de table et Lexa, en face d'An.  
  


 **''Désolée pour l'attente.''** J'annonce à m'asseyant à côté de Lexa.   
  


**''Ça va, ta main ?''** Me demande O à ma droite.  
  


**''Oui heureusement, sans elle, je suis perdue.''**   
  


Elle hausse un sourcil et je me mords la joue. C'est clairement pas le moment de faire des allusions !  
  


 **''Enfin je veux dire, ma thèse ne pourra pas s'écrire sans elle.''** Je ris avant de venir boire le Mojito qui m'attend devant mon assiette.   
  


Lexa et Lincoln se mettent à discuter et Anya s'occupe davantage de l'assiette de Clarke que de la sienne, lui retirant et mangeant chaque morceau de viande triés par ses soins.  
  


 **''Tu ne manges pas ta viande ?''** Je lui demande alors, intriguée.  
  


 **''Non. Je ne mange plus de viande depuis quelques années déjà.''** Me répond la blonde.   
  


**''Je t'ai dis que je pouvais te faire autre chose Clarke, je te le dis toujours.''** Intervient Octavia en râlant.   
  


**''Oui et comme toujours je te réponds que ce n'est pas nécessaire. Anya s'occupe très bien de trier tout ça pour moi.''** Elle sourit tout en plaçant sa main sur l'avant bras de mon exe.  
  


 **''Je sais pas comment tu fais pour garder la ligne en mangeant la moitié des plats de Clarke à chaque fois !"** Continue O.  
  


 **''On se le demande.''** Chuchote presque Clarke en lançant un coup d'oeil à Anya.   
  


Oh. Je ne suis pas là seule à faire des allusions. Je me doute bien qu'elle a sans doute un bon moyen de se dépenser hein. Un moyen que je connais aussi. Un moyen qui implique une autre personne qui n'est plus moi.

J'attrape alors ma fourchette et viens fourrer une énorme bouchée de pâtes entre mes lèvres. Je mâche, je mâche, je mâche jusqu'à ce que je sente une spaghetti glisser du mauvais côté de ma gorge. Mes yeux s'écarquillent et je me mets alors à tousser doucement, lâchant ma fourchette dans mon assiette et venant alors placer ma main sur ma bouche. Mes secousses s'accentuent, cette putain de pâte ne voulant pas se faire la malle.   
  


**''Ça va ?''** Me demande alors Clarke.   
  


**''O.. Ou...''** Et je m'étouffe. **''S'cuse.''**  
  


J'attrape alors la bouteille, essayant de me servir un grand verre d'eau. J'y arrive et le porte à mes lèvres. J'essaye de boire mais tousse alors au même moment, recrachant enfin ce qui me gène depuis un moment, directement sur le verre de Clarke. Un morceau de spaghetti s'écrasant sur l'objet en une fraction de seconde.

Tout le monde s'arrête de parler et me regarde alors avant que Clarke n'explose de rire en repoussant son verre vers moi. Je commence à la suivre quand je croise à nouveau le regard noir d'Anya qui transforme mon rire en un sourire fade.  
  


 **''Désolée, je vais te chercher un autre verre.''** Je lui dis alors en me levant et en récupérant le sien pour le ramener dans l'évier. Je le nettoie et le mets à sécher. J'en prends un autre dans le placard du haut et me replace alors à table. J'observe Clarke parler à Anya et cette dernière fronce les sourcils avant de me regarder à nouveau avec un peu moins de haine. Mais juste à peine. 

J'inspire avant de baisser le regard sur mes spaghettis. _Qu'est ce que tu peux faire de plus Rae ? Tu lui as fait mal. Et on parle d'Anya, évidemment qu'elle va pas t'adresser le plus grand des sourires. Elle est déjà à la même table que toi, c'est déjà pas mal._  
  


Pendant la suite du repas, je l'avoue, je préfère me concentrer sur autre chose. Sur Lexa par exemple qui doit avoir mal au cou à force de tourner la tête vers Lincoln, évitant soigneusement, ainsi, de croiser le regard de Clarke. _Ma soeur aussi ne fait pas d'effort._ D'ailleurs, j'ai l'impression que personne n'a vraiment envie d'être là ce soir. Et pour cause.. On discute, on s'est toutes retrouvées, enfin, après cinq ans et pourtant c'est assez froid. Seule Octavia nous fait sourire avec ses histoires concernant Madi.

C'est beau d'être adulte mais qu'est ce que c'est chiant. C'est chiant et ce soir, c'est triste aussi. Alors je me lève et à nouveau tout le monde me regarde, tout le monde sauf An.  
  


 **''Je débarrasse juste ma table.''** Je lui dis presque à voix basse avant de retourner à l'évier. J'attrape l'éponge et frotte mon assiette et les couverts lorsque je sens une larme glisser le long de ma joue. _Mierda._ Je l'essuie de l'épaule et me concentre sur mon sourire. _Souris Raven, souris. Si tu ne souris pas, personne ne le fera à ta place._

Les secondes passent et je me ressaisis. Puis mes amis débarquent l'un après l'autre et sans attendre déposent leurs assiettes et couverts dans l'évier devant moi.  
  


 **''Continue, tu t'en sors bien.''** Me lance alors Lexa en me tapotant sur le dos et en souriant.   
  


_Saloperie. Corvée vaisselles yeah._   
  


Elle s'enfuit avec Lincoln au salon tandis qu'Octavia s'affaire à préparer le thé.   
  


**''J'ai envie de faire des cookies. Tu as encore la pâte déjà toute faite là, qu'on a acheté la fois dernière ?''** Demande alors Clarke.   
  


Octavia acquiesce et lui sort alors un paquet. **''Tiens mais tu veux pas aider Raven à essuyer la vaisselle à la place ?''**  
  


_Ouais que quelqu'un m'aide un peu._   
  


**''Mais.. Les cookies ?''** Chouine presque la blonde.  
  


 **''Fais pas ta Madi, on les fera après c'est bon.''** Râle Octavia.  
  


 **''Laisse je vais les faire."** Intervient alors Anya en se rapprochant de Clarke. Elle et O' se regardent et se mettent alors à rire de bon coeur. J'esquisse également un sourire avant de repartir dans la vaisselle.  
  


 **''Anya.. Moi vivante, jamais je ne te laisserai cuisiner chez moi.''** Commence Octavia. **''Vas essuyer la vaisselle à la place.''** Lance-t-elle alors que je me fige.   
  


**''Non.''** Répond l'asiatique. Évidemment.  
  


 **''Anya, s'il te plaît.. Je veux pouvoir faire mes cookies.''** Répond Clarke en me jetant un rapide coup d'oeil.  
  


**''Clarke, non arrête. Je veux pas.''**   
  


**''Aaaaan.''** Insiste la blonde. Je sais qu'elle le fait pour moi. Je sais qu'elle veut m'aider mais c'est assez douloureux de voir Anya refuser encore et encore.  
  


**''Non, arrête.. S'il te plaît Cla..''**   
  


**''C'est bon. J'ai pas besoin d'elle. Merci quand même.''** J'interviens alors assez froidement. _Merde._ Je ne voulais pas paraître aussi tendue, aussi blessée. Je ferme les yeux une seconde tout en plongeant mes mains dans l'évier.   
  


_Aïe. Putain mais c'est pas vrai ! PUTAIN DE COUTEAU DE MERDE, PUTAIN DE SOIRÉE DE MERDE._ Je soulève mon doigt. _Non mais tuez-moi directement ! Je sais pas, jetez-moi par la fenêtre qu'on en parle plus._ J'ai envie de hurler. Mais non à la place je serre les dents et passe mon index sous l'eau.   
  


**''Tu t'es coupée ? Encore ?''** Intervient alors Clarke en s'appuyant sur mon épaule. Et dans un geste vif, je la repousse, plongée dans ma colère je le sais bien. Elle se recule et je me retourne. _Trouve un truc Rae._  
  


 **''Woooooow tu m'as fait peur Griffin !''** Et je me mets à rire. Tout est faux mais personne ne le sait. Peut-être Lexa qui me lance alors un regard.   
  


**''Oh, pardon.''** Dis alors la blonde. **''Mais tu t'es coupée..''** Sa voix est douce et concernée.   
  


**''Ahah ! Oui apparemment ! Et me voilà répartie vers la salle de bain ! Décidément ahah !''** J'éteins le robinet, essaye d'attraper un morceau d'essuie tout mais je fais tomber le rouleau sur le sol, sous la table. **''Ahah et bah ! J'suis ultra maladroite ce soir !''** Je me baisse, ramasse le rouleau, me redresse vite et me fracasse l'arrière du crâne contre le meuble. Je reste une seconde là, avec cette envie de hurler. De hurler si fort.   
  


**''Rae.. Ça va ?''** S'inquiète maintenant Octavia.  
  


 **''Mais oui ! Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?! Tout va toujours bien !''** Je ris presque. **''Je vais chercher un pansement, je reviens !"**  
  


Je leur souris à toutes et me retourne juste rapidement pour partir dans ma chambre. J'ai besoin de partir, j'ai besoin de... J'inspire et expire fort quand j'ouvre la porte du couloir puis celle de ma chambre. J'arrive dans la salle de bain et me retrouve là, au même endroit que tout à l'heure. Décomposée.

Je me regarde une seconde dans le miroir avant de serrer les poings contre la céramique du lavabo. Mon visage se crispe, les larmes montent et d'un coup je craque. D'un coup je baisse la tête et me mords la joue pour ne pas hurler.   
  


Et puis, on toque à la porte.  
  


**''Rae, c'est moi. Ouvre.''**   
  


_Lexa._   
  


**''J'arrive Lex, retourne la bas.''**   
  


**''Ouvre.''**   
  


**''Juste une minute, j'ai besoin d'une minute et après je reviens. Pars.''**   
  


**''Ouvre moi cette porte !''** Elle insiste alors que j'ai juste besoin de.. Je sais pas de quoi, mais d'être seule. **''Bon sang ouvre !"**  
  


**''Foues moi la paix Lexa !''**   
  


**''Pardon ?''**   
  


Je ne réponds plus. Je sais qu'elle ne va pas partir. Inspire. Expire. Et j'ouvre le robinet pour me passer de l'eau sur le visage. Mon doigt me pique, je l'avais oublié. Une fois légèrement plus fraîche, j'attrape de quoi me soigner dans ma trousse de toilette.  
  


**''RAVEN !"**   
  


J'applique un pansement. Colle ce fichue sourire sur mon visage et ouvre enfin la porte.  
  


**''C'est bon, c'est bon Woods ! Y à d'autres salles de bain hein. Mais voilà, elle est libre.''**   
  


Je lui souris et vais pour sortir de la chambre quand elle m'attrape par le poignet.  
  


 **''Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?"** Me demande-t-elle, le regard perçant.  
  


**''Je me suis coupée le doigt.''**   
  


**''Te foues pas de moi. Et enlève-moi ce sourit à la con de ton visage. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?"**   
  


Mes sourcils se froncent. **''Rien. Rien de plus.''**  
  


**''Anya ?"**   
  


**''Ouais. J'ai juste besoin de temps pour accepter le fait que je l'ai perdu. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, je vais aller voir si les cookies sont prêts.''**   
  


Elle resserre sa main sur mon poignet mais je m'en dégage et lui souris à nouveau.   
  


**''Tu n'es pas obligée de faire comme si tout allait bien Rae.''**   
  


**''Ça fait deux ans demi que je m'y applique, c'est pas une semaine de plus qui changera quoi que ce soit.''** Je lui réponds, sérieusement.   
  


**''Peut-être, mais tu ne devrais pas cacher ce que tu ressens.''**   
  


Je lâche un rictus. **''Venant de toi, c'est assez drôle à entendre. Puis, ça à l'air de bien marcher de ton côté.''**  
  


**''Raven. On est différente tu le sais bien.''**   
  


**''Tu crois ? Parce que de ce que je vois, toi comme moi, on a réussi à gâcher la seule chose importante dans nos vies.''** Je lui lance froidement.   
  


_Je t'avais dis de me foutre la paix._   
  


**''Ne t'aventure pas la dessus Raven.''**   
  


Je la vois serrer les dents.  
  


**''Non t'as raison, on est différente, moi au moins j'assume le fait de l'aimer encore.''**   
  


**''RAVEN !''** Elle hurle mais je ne recule pas, il n'y a pas de colère dans son regard, juste de la tristesse, beaucoup de tristesse et ça me touche. C'est rare quand ses murs tombent.  
  


 **''Désolée..''** Je murmure juste. **''Je voulais pas..''** Je serre les poings, j'ai trop d'émotions en moi, ce soir, je le sais.  
  


 **''Je sais. Je suis pas ton ennemie Rav, tu le sais, et je comprends que ce soit compliqué pour toi. Il faut juste que tu sois patiente.''** Me dit-elle d'une voix que je n'ai pas entendu depuis longtemps, douce presque maternelle.  
  


**''Ça n'a jamais été mon fort..''**   
  


**''Je suis là si tu as besoin.''**   
  


**''Ouais.''** Je lui souris sincèrement. **''Fin quand tu t'envoies pas en l'air avec je ne sais qui.''** Je la taquine, la tension étant retombée légèrement.  
  


**''Chacun sa façon de relâcher la pression.''**   
  


**''Ou d'échapper à son passé ?''** J'insiste un peu. Un peu trop je sais bien.  
  


**''Rae, ça suffit.''**   
  


Toc, toc.   
  


Je me retourne vers la porte. **''Oui ?"**  
  


 **''Les cookies sont prêts et Octavia veut nous parler.''** S'exclame alors Clarke.   
  


**''On arrive.''**   
  


**''On y va ?''** Je demande à Lexa avant d'attraper un gilet dans le placard de la chambre. Elle acquiesce et s'avance, ouvrant la porte et tombant nez à nez avec Clarke, n'étant pas partie, apparemment.   
  


**''Oh.''** Lâche alors la blonde. **''Euh, je voulais juste voir comment allait Raven avant de.. Retourner avec les autres.''**  
  


Je la regarde puis regarde Lexa qui ne lui a pas adressé la parole une seule fois encore depuis le début de notre voyage.   
  


**''Pas de soucis.''** Lui dit-elle alors d'une voix neutre. **''Je.. Je peux passer ?''**  
  


 **''Oh, euh, oui bien sûr, excuse-moi Lex..''** Lâche Clarke avant de se rendre compte de ses paroles **''..a. Lexa.''** Se rattrape-t-elle. Elle se décale et ma soeur sort enfin, s'éloignant et quittant le couloir.   
  


**''Bien joué Griffin.''** Je la taquine.  
  


 **''Ouais. Première fois qu'elle me reparle en cinq ans et j'arrive à nous mettre mal à l'aise en une seconde.''** Me répond-t-elle, tristement.  
  


 **''Hey.''** Je m'approche et lui caresse alors l'épaule. **''Dis-toi, qu'au moins elle t'a adressé la parole..''**  
  


 **''Hey.. Ça viendra.. Je sais pas quand mais je sais qu'Anya finira par revenir vers toi. Au moins pour discuter..''** Elle marque une pause. **''Je ne pensais pas qu'elle changerait d'avis. Elle avait l'air d'avoir pris sa décision te concernant.. Mais Lexa lui a parlé et je viens également de le faire. Elle te parlera cette semaine. Juste.. Évite de te tuer avant.''** Finit-elle, le sourire en coin.  
  


 **''On va essayer.. Merci Clarke.''** Je lui rend son sourire et elle m'attrape alors par le cou. ' **'Allez viens, tes cookies t'attendent.''**  
  


**''Oh. T'es la meilleure !''**

\---

Ça fait dix minutes qu'il est là, devant moi, sur la table basse. Le dernier cookie. Il me regarde et m'appelle je le sais, j'ai mangé ses frères et soeurs et il n'attend qu'une chose : les rejoindre. Est-ce que c'est mal de prendre le dernier ? Apparement tous le monde semble penser que oui vu qu'il est encore là.

Je jette un coup d'oeil aux autres. Clarke et Lincoln discutent debout à côté de moi. Anya est sur le canapé à côté du mien, sur son téléphone et Octavia et Lexa parlent sport près de la baie vitrée. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on attend mais encore une fois je m'ennuie. Mon téléphone vibre et je le sors de ma poche.  
  


**Numéro inconnu :** _Profites-en pendant que tout le monde discute._   
  


_Qu.. Qu.. Hein ?_ Je lève les yeux et scanne la pièce. Puis je scanne Anya qui n'a pas bronché d'un pouce. Je fronce les sourcils avant de répondre.  
  


 **Raven** : _En profiter ? Pour ?_  
  


Puis je vois Anya se pencher et prendre le dernier cookie entre ses doigts et le manger. Noooon. J'ai le seum, clairement. Elle se lève puis rejoint O' et Lexa.  
  


_Vrrr_   
  


**Numéro inconnu :** _Trop tard. Pas de cookie pour Reyes._   
  


Mes yeux s'écarquillent. La seule dont je n'ai pas le numéro c'est elle. An. Je l'observe un moment et je la vois, son téléphone toujours à la main. Mon coeur de rempli d'espoir. Un espoir vif, puissant.  
  


**Raven :** _Il était bon ?_   
  


Je tente. Anya pianote sur son portable.  
  


 **Numéro inconnu :** _Très._  
  


Anya. C'est elle. Je me lève d'un coup. Je.. _Madre de Dios. Qu'est ce que ? Est ce qu'elle veut me parler ça y est ? Est-ce qu'elle veut me parler par SMS ?_ C'est bizarre mais à la limite tant que je peux m'expliquer.  
  


_Vrrr_   
  


**Numéro inconnu :** _Pas ce soir. Je veux bien discuter, mais pas ce soir._   
  


Ok. Ok. On avance. Ok. Oh goooood comme dirait Clarke. J'inspire et me laisse retomber dans le canapé.  
  


 **Raven :** _Merci._  
  


Elle range son téléphone dans sa poche et finalement c'est Octavia qui revient la première au centre du salon, suivie de nos amis. Elle embrasse Lincoln et lui chuchote quelques mots à l'oreille.  
  


 **''Ah apparemment c'est le moment où on doit vous laisser !''** Dit-il avant de sourire. **''On monte sur le toit prendre l'air, venez nous chercher quand c'est bon !"** Il s'éclipse avec O' et Clarke nous invite à nous asseoir. Je lorgne Anya du coin de l'oeil et j'ai encore du mal à croire qu'elle m'a écrit..  
  


**''Bon comme vous le savez. Le 23 c'est l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille d'Octavia. Donc voilà rapidement ce qui est prévu. Le 23 après-midi, Écho, Niylah et Luna nous rejoindront. Nous avons loué une limousine pour toute la soirée qui sillonnera New York tout au long de la nuit. Premier arrêt, le Sapphire, un club de strip tease mec/fille. Puis on fera la tournée des bars et enfin le Dropship. Des questions ?"**   
  


**''Le Dropship ?''** Je demande.  
  


**''Une boîte super sympa. On a réservé le balcon VIP.''**   
  


**''Oh yah ! Sympa !''** Je m'exclame. **''Tu vas pouvoir voir la concurrence Lex.''**  
  


Elle acquiesce juste.  
  


**''Mettez vous sur votre 31 et surtout pas un mot à O', même si elle vous menace. On à tenu jusque là, vous pouvez le faire aussi.''**   
  


Nous opinons.  
  


**''An, tu peux aller les chercher c'est bon.''**   
  


**''Ok, je vais en profiter pour fumer une clope, tu viens ?''** Lui demande l'asiatique.  
  


 **''Ok, je vais chercher ma veste et j'arrive.''** Lui répond-elle avant de disparaître dans le couloir.  
  


 **''Je vais faire pipi.''** J'ajoute vers Lexa avant de suivre la blonde.  
  


 **''Clarke ! Clarke.''** Je chuchote en arrivant dans le couloir ne sachant absolument pas où elle se trouve.   
  


**''Oui ?''** Elle sort alors de la chambre d'Octavia. **''Elle avait rangé nos vestes là pour pas qu'elle sente la bouffe. T'as besoin d'un truc ?''**  
  


 **''Anya m'a écrit.''** Je lui avoue.  
  


**''Déjà ?!''**   
  


**''Tu savais qu'elle allait le faire ?''**   
  


**''Ben..''**   
  


**''Clarke !''**   
  


**''Je lui ai donné ton numéro. Elle était pas sûre d'être capable de te refaire face de suite. Et vu qu'on arrête pas de lui dire de t'écouter, je lui ai proposé ton numéro. Comme ça vous pourrez peut être.. Je sais pas.. Refaire connaissance et discuter comme ça ? J'en sais rien, j'en saurais plus en rentrant ce soir. Ou même là, sur le toit.''**   
  


Je la prends alors dans mes bras. **''Merci ! Merci !''**  
  


**''Je t'en prie. Mais ne gâche pas tout Raven ! T'auras pas quinze mille chances !"**   
  


**"Je sais. Je vais faire de mon mieux.''**   
  


**''Bien.''**   
  


**''Bien.''**   
  


Et je souris. Réellement, cette fois. 


	66. 66. Qui couche avec qui ?

**POV Clarke  
**

**"T'en penses quoi ?"** Je demande à An, en me regardant et en me retournant plusieurs fois devant le miroir. Se mettre sur son 31. J'aurais dû dire "toutes les tenues sont acceptées" à la place, parce que maintenant, je ne me sens pas à l'aise.

**"Clarke, tu es magnifique, arrête de douter de toi."** Elle s'approche alors et pose ses mains sur mes hanches et sa tête sur mon épaule. Son regard fixe le mien à travers mon reflet et elle me sourit. **"Sincèrement, tu es devenue une très belle femme. Je ne connais personne qui pourrait dire le contraire."** Elle dépose un baiser sur ma joue puis se recule et pars quelques minutes près de la commode.

**"C'est gentil.. C'est juste que, je sais pas, ça fait des années que.."**

**"Que tu n'as pas essayé de plaire ?"**

**"Oui.. Pas que j'essaye absolument. Mais je sais pas, tu sais.. Je crois que malgré moi, et même si ça reste de ma faute, j'en veux à Lexa d'être partie.. Et je veux, je sais pas, lui montrer ce qu'elle a perdu ?"** Je soupire. **"Oh god, non, c'est complètement immature de ma part. Je vais me changer."**

Je commence à ouvrir le bouton de mon blazer quand je sens les doigts d'Anya se poser sur mon épaule. **"Ce n'est pas immature Clarke. Et tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour plaire. Même si j'avoue que tu es superbe dans cette tenue. Et je t'interdis de dire que c'est de ta faute. Tu lui as laissé le choix et elle a choisi. Maintenant, tu vas finir de te préparer, tu vas porter fièrement ce sourire que j'aime tant, tu vas danser et boire et qui sait, peut-être que tu ramèneras quelqu'un d'autre que moi, dans ton lit, ce soir."** Elle me sourit tendrement.

**"Je suis pas certaine de le vouloir."**

**"De ?"** Me demande-t-elle en enlevant son jean et son t-shirt.

**"Ramener quelqu'un d'autre que toi."** Je soupire et elle se rapproche de moi, toujours en sous-vêtements.

**"Tu devrais."**

Je me retourne vers elle et lui souris. **"Je sais mais à quoi bon ? Tu es la seule à qui je peux me donner sans penser à elle parce que je sais que tu tiens à moi. Je ne me verrais pas coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre pour l'oublier. C'est.. Je sais pas.. Tu comprends ?"**

**"Je ne te dis pas de coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre pour oublier, Clarke.. Je sais que toi et moi, nous sommes brisées dans un sens."** Elle se rapproche et attrape mes mains des siennes. **"Mais il serait peut-être temps de rencontrer d'autres gens, d'avoir des aventures avec eux, pour profiter, pour ressentir et non pas pour oublier. Je sais que c'est un concept qui semble s'être envolé bien loin de toi mais c'est ce que font la plupart des gens. Le sexe, le désir, l'amour, ce sont des choses qui, certes, sont spéciales, mais qui restent importantes. Tu cherchais l'oubli, essaye de rechercher le plaisir maintenant. Et peut-être qu'en cherchant tu tomberas sur quelqu'un qui tient à toi. Quelqu'un de différent que cette chose devant toi qui est incapable de se reconstruire."**

**"J'aime cette chose devant moi."** Je souffle en posant mon front contre le sien.

**"Et je t'aime aussi, de tout mon coeur, tu le sais. Mais ce que tu ressens avec moi, tu le ressentiras mille fois plus avec la première venue. Nous.. C'est confortable de bien des façons, mais ce n'est pas passionné, ce n'est pas amoureux.. Ce n'est pas.."**

**"Je sais."** Je la coupe. **"Mais ça me suffit. Dans un sens. Je ne me sens pas prête, pas encore."**

**"Prends ton temps. Mais.."** Elle dépose un baiser sur mon front. **"Ne change surtout pas ta tenue. Au pire des cas, à défaut de plaire à Lexa elle me plaira à moi."** Elle me sourit et se recule à nouveau afin d'enfiler ses habits et ses talons. J'acquiesce et me replace devant le miroir pour arranger ce morceau de tissu collé à moi. Je porte un blazer noir, assez décolleté -ok extrêmement décolleté- ainsi qu'un mini short noir en satin, assez cours -ok extrêmement cours.

**"Je me sens nue là dedans."**

**"Tant mieux, tu es encore plus belle sans vêtement."**

Je lâche un rictus. **"Jamais dans l'abus mademoiselle Forrest."**

**"Jamais."** Elle rit. **"Et moi ? Je suis comment ?"**

Je la regarde alors et lui souris. **"Parfaite. Je ne suis peut-être pas la seule à vouloir plaire ce soir ?"**

**"Peut-être."**

**"Ah ?"  
**

**"C'est pas que j'ai envie de plaire, mais je veux juste lui montrer ce qu'elle a perdu en draguant d'autres personnes."**

J'éclate alors de rire. **"Regarde-nous, mon dieu, c'est de pire en pire j'ai l'impression."**

**"Ouais ben fallait qu'elles y réfléchissent avant."**

**"Tu comptes lui parler ? Ce soir, je veux dire."**

**"J'sais pas. J'lui ai pas écris depuis le repas chez O' et elle non plus et je compte pas le faire avant au moins le lendemain du mariage. Je me dis que si ça se passe mal, au moins elle aura juste qu'à repartir."**

**"Et si ça se passe bien ?"** Je lui demande.

**"Et bien elle repartira aussi ? Et moi, de mon côté je pourrais avancer."**

**"Sans elle ?"**

**"Evidemment. Elle m'a trompé Clarke, faudrait que je sois débile pour songer une seule seconde à reconstruire quelque chose avec elle."**

**"Ok."**

J'essaye de rester neutre et de prendre en compte les sentiments de tout le monde, mais j'avoue que dans un sens, ça me rend triste. J'ai la sensation que Rae est la seule capable d'apaiser Anya, la seule capable de la faire se sentir complète..

**"Bon allez, assez parlé de nos exes ou pseudo exe dans ton cas. On finit de se préparer et on y va ? Ou on va finir en retard !"**

**"Hey, je suis pas la seule à faire causette hein !"** Je râle en allant dans la salle de bain pour finir mon maquillage.

**"Ouais, ouais, bouge Griffin !"**

\---

**"J'aurais au moins dû mettre des collants.."**

**"Mon dieu Clarke, pour la centième fois en une heure, tu es magnifique !"**

**"Mouais.."**

Je ne suis vraiment pas à l'aise. En même temps ça fait des années que je ne me suis pas habillée comme ça, habillée pour séduire ou pour quelqu'un. Pas que ce soit entièrement le cas ce soir, mais je sais qu'une part de moi espère faire réagir Lexa. Après tout, je n'ai eu qu'une seule réaction de sa part et c'était une simple petite phrase. Je sais que ce n'est pas intelligent, même pas du tout, mais si elle ne veut pas me parler, je veux au moins voir dans son regard ce qu'elle pense. Et ce soir est une bonne occasion. Je vais peut-être me brûler les ailes, je vais peut-être et sans doute le regretter mais j'ai besoin de voir et de savoir si elle est réellement passée à autre chose. J'ai besoin de me prendre un mur pour rebondir je crois bien. Anya a raison, il est temps que j'avance mais je ne le pourrais pas si je sais qu'il reste la moindre petite goutte de chance pour qu'elle me pardonne et m'aime encore. Je le sais, je me connais.

Je l'attends, je l'attends encore après cinq ans. Et même en essayant de toutes mes forces, rien n'y fait. Alors j'ai réfléchi et je vais essayer, cette semaine, je vais essayer de comprendre qui elle est devenue, je vais essayer de voir si ma Lexa est encore là ou si elle n'est plus que cette carapace sombre qu'elle nous présente à tous.

Bientôt je saurai et bientôt, j'avancerai.

_Ding_

Nous sommes arrivées chez Octavia et le brouhaha dans le salon m'indique que nous sommes sans doute les dernières. Nous nous avançons, faisant claquer nos talons sur le sol quand une tête surgit alors de la cuisine. Je souris car une seconde, plus bas, apparait.

Ce sont Raven et Madi et leurs grands yeux nous fixent avec tendresse. Puis ceux de mon amie se posent sur An et elle rougit. La grande Raven Reyes, rougir. Cette soirée va me plaire.

**"Elle m'épuise déjà."** Lâche alors Anya à mes côtés.

Je lui lance mon pire regard de blasée.

**"Quoi ?"** Ajoute-t-elle.

**"C'est toi qui m'épuise Forrest."** Et je la laisse alors plantée là, rejoignant Madi et Raven tout en attendant mon amie râler derrière moi. Elle finit par me suivre et par ébouriffer les cheveux de ma filleule.

**"Nanya !"** S'exclame cette dernière en s'accrochant à sa jambe.

**"Yo."** Intervient à son tour Rae, tout en nous regardant, assise sur sa chaise de comptoir.

An' hausse alors un sourcil, se retourne et s'enfuie en direction du salon, la petite fille encore accrochée à son mollet.

**"Wow. Elle est vraiment canon.."** Lâche la brune devant moi, ses yeux se perdant alors sur les fesses de mon amie. Je secoue la tête de gauche à droite avant de la laisser à mon tour. Je n'ai pas assez bu pour gérer une Raven perturbée par le cul d'Anya. Je rejoins cette dernière quand j'entends mon prénom être appelé.

**"Clarke ! Cette tenue est par-faite."** Je me retourne et vois alors Niylah sortir du couloir des chambres.

**"Hey !"** Je m'avance vers elle et l'enlace, puis je fais exactement la même chose avec Écho qui la suit. **"Vous êtes arrivées il y a longtemps ?"** Je leur demande.

**"Non, il y a une heure à peine. On vient de s'installer dans la chambre du fond."** Me répond la blonde. Elle se rapproche de mon oreille et chuchote alors. **"Comment ça va ?"** Je sais ce qu'elle veut dire et elle sait que forcément c'est compliqué. Mais je préfère jouer les débiles. Je ne veux pas parler de Lexa.

**"Ça va, l'Atelier est encore en chantier mais ça va ! Beaucoup de boulot et une expo sans doute prévue sur Paris ! Costia a appelé, il faudra d'ailleurs que tu lui envoies quelques photos des tableaux de la Galerie si tu peux bien sûr."**

**"Oui elle m'a appelé et bien sûr, je m'en occupe en rentrant. Mais tu sais que je ne parlais pas de ça.."**

**"Je sais."** Je lui souris. **"Mais il n'y a que ça d'important pour l'instant."**

**"Mais.."**

**"Mon coeur."** Intervient Écho. **"Viens, on va dire bonjour à Anya."** Elle me fait un clin d'oeil et attrape sa fiancée par le bras avant de la tirer vers elle, au salon. Je soupire, souris et les regarde rejoindre ma meilleure amie quand j'entends la porte derrière moi s'ouvrir.

_Lexa._

_God_.. Je déglutis. Elle porte une sorte de haut blanc sans manche boutonné à son cou ainsi qu'un pantalon noir taille haute qui semble être recouvert par un pan de tissu de la même couleur. C'est très moderne, très classe.. Et ça me laisse sans voix.

Puis je relève les yeux, cherchant son regard qui, lui aussi semble me scanner. Putain, je me sentais nue tout à l'heure.. Là, j'ai la sensation de l'être réellement. 

Puis, à son tour, elle lève la tête.

Un rictus s'affiche au coin de ses lèvres et l'espace d'un instant, j'ai la sensation d'être une proie. _God._ Puis son expression change. Ça y est, elle vient de se rendre compte que je suis Clarke et elle Lexa. Je le sais, car la neutralité vient de reprendre sa place sur son visage. Je la fixe quelques secondes et me décide enfin à parler.

**"Bonsoir Lexa."**

Elle se tend.

**"Bonsoir.. Clarke."**

_Boum. Klark. Relax._

Elle replace une de ses longues mèches derrière son oreille, dégageant davantage son visage. _Putain, pourquoi elle est si belle ?_ Ça n'aide tellement pas. Elle aurait pas pu, j'sais pas, se faire défigurer par un coup de poing mal placé ou un truc du genre ? _Oh god, je suis horrible, horrible !_

**"Clarke, Lexa ! On va y aller !"**

Je me retourne alors vers Rae. Et effectivement, tout le monde s'est rapproché de l'entrée. Je capte le regard d'Anya qui semble inquiet, mais je lui souris, lui signifiant que tout va plus ou moins bien.

J'inspire lorsque je _la_ sens passer à côté de moi. Elle sent les fleurs. Elle ne sent plus la pèche, mais les fleurs. Je la regarde avancer un instant, faisant clairement ma Reyes avant de lever les yeux aux ciels et d'avancer vers mes amies. Cette soirée s'annonce.. Particulière.

\---

 **"Wooooooow, vous avez fait fort les filles."** Commence Raven en s'approchant de la limousine.

**"Merci."** Je lui réponds en adressant un sourire à Anya qui clairement s'est occupée du plus gros de cette soirée. 

Le chauffeur nous ouvre la porte arrière et les filles montent une par une à l'intérieur, je monte à mon tour avant d'entendre la latine glousser derrière moi. Je me retourne et lève un sourcil.

**"Ton short est vraiment cours Clarke."** Elle me lance un sourire aguicheur et je secoue la tête de droite à gauche. _Mon dieu, elle n'a tellement pas changé._ Puis mes yeux se posent juste derrière elle, sur une Lexa dont le regard me fuit. Et je ne sais pas si il s'agit d'ignorance, de gène ou de tout autre chose. Je sais juste que je ne vais pas rester le cul en l'air tout la soirée et qu'il faut que j'entre dans cette limousine. 

L'habitacle est immense. Vraiment immense et deux banquettes en cuir disposées face à face se présentent à moi. Je m'installe à côté d'Écho et en face d'Anya, puis Rae se met à ma droite et Lexa en face d'elle. Je le sais car je l'ai vu insister pour ne pas être à côté de moi. Ce n'était qu'un coup de tête discret mais suffisant pour avoir l'impression d'être la pire des pestiférées. Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi.. Ou peut-être que je comprends tout de travers. Si j'étais si insignifiante elle s'en moquerait de s'asseoir à côté de moi non ? _Rah, bon sang Griffin ressaisis toi ! Même si c'est Lexa, ce n'est plus ta Lexa tu le sais.. Elle t'a zappé, elle t'a bloqué, t'a ignoré pendant des années et n'ait jamais revenue te voir. Tu ne peux pas te concentrer sur ça cinq minutes au lieu de te concentrer sur le fait qu'elle est belle et qu'elle t'a manqué ?! C'est trop dur pour ton petit cerveau de.. Oh Anya._ Anya me regarde. Intensément. Elle inspire. Elle sait que je pense trop. Elle expire. Je me concentre sur son souffle traversant ses lèvres. C'est discret mais ça m'aide..

Je reprends mes esprits en quelques secondes et je lui souris. Elle me le rend et je réapparais dans le monde des vivants. Je me rends compte que tout le monde discute finalement, enfin, en vérité Raven, Écho et Niylah discutent alors qu'An et moi continuons à nous envoyer quelques piques de courage pour ce début de soirée. Quelques minutes à peine passent et la voiture s'arrête. Nous devons être chez Luna. C'est elle qui avait la garde d'O' ce soir, manière que tout le monde puisse discuter de cette soirée sans qu'elle fourre ses oreilles partout.

Je me lève alors pour sortir de la limousine et l'accueillir quand une main me gifle la fesse. Je me retourne et voir alors Raven tout sourire.

_Saloperie va._

**"Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités Reyes !"** Je lui lance, alors que son rire éclate dans la voiture.

**"Ce serait plutôt ceux de L.. Aie !"**

J'observe la scène derrière moi et j'aimerais vraiment comprendre pourquoi Lexa vient de mettre un coup de pied dans le tibia de Rae quand je croise à nouveau le regard d'Anya. _Oh god,_ même les plaisanteries les plus simples doivent être.. Bref, il faut que je fasse attention. Je lui souffle un **"désolée"** avant d'embrasser sa joue et d'enfin sortir de la limousine.

Je m'avance vers le bâtiment et sonne à l'interphone. Ça décroche.

**_"Oui ?"_ **

**"Luna, c'est Clarke, on est là !"**

**_"Ok on descend ma belle !"_ **

  
Une minute passe à peine et la porte d'entrée s'ouvre laissant une Octavia et une Luna tout sourire apparaître.

**"Une limousine ? Vous êtes folles !"** Lance alors la future mariée en me prenant dans ses bras. Elle me jette un coup d'oeil avant de s'approcher de mon oreille.. **"Et tu es magnifique. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu comme ça."**

Je lui souris, gênée, avant de l'inviter à entrer dans la voiture. Puis je me retourne et ne peux m'empêcher d'observer le sourire en coin de Luna lorsque ses yeux se posent sur mes jambes puis sur mon décolleté.

**"Ne commence pas."** Je l'avertis en levant le doigt.

Elle me l'attrape de sa main avant de venir déposer un baiser juste au creux de mon poignet. **"Tu es splendide Clarke. Je vais adorer cette soirée."**

Je récupère mon bras et soupire. Je connais Luna et depuis que l'on a couché ensemble il y a deux ans et demi, il ne se passe pas une rencontre sans qu'elle ne me drague ou insinue je ne sais quoi. Enfin si je sais ce qu'elle insinue mais il est hors de question que je recouche avec elle. Pas qu'elle était un mauvais coup, oh god non, je peux même comprendre pourquoi Rae et Anya l'ont gardé près d'elles pendant tout ce temps mais c'est juste que.. Je sais pas.. Ça ne mènerait à rien et je ne me vois pas coucher avec qui que ce soit sans avoir de vrais sentiments. Enfin à part An, mais c'est tellement différent entre elle et moi..

**"Clarke ? Luna ? Vous venez ?!"** Lance Niylah de la voiture.

La brune me sourit avant de me passer devant tout en me faisant un clin d'oeil. Elle entre dans le véhicule avant de directement sauter au cou de Raven, qu'elle n'a pas vu depuis des lustres, pour lui dire bonjour.

**"TU ES MAGNIFIQUE !"** Lui annonce-t-elle en la serrant de toutes ses forces. Je m'assois à ses cotés, Anya toujours en face de moi et Octavia à présent dans ma diagonale, et Lexa à sa gauche, plus loin de moi encore.

**"T'es pas mal non plus !"** Lui répond Raven en plaçant sa main sur sa cuisse.

En règle général ce n'est pas un geste qui nous choquerait, au contraire. Pendant près d'un an nous nous sommes habituées, toutes à voir ces deux là, ces trois là même avec Anya, être physiquement proches. Du contact, des caresses, des baisers. C'était clairement notre quotidien. Mais ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui les trois sont célibataires, Raven a trompé Anya, Anya a couché et couche régulièrement avec Luna, j'ai couché avec Luna et Anya en même temps et je couche encore avec Anya de temps à autre alors oui effectivement cette situation est très... particulière et presque gênante. Et elle l'est encore plus pour An', qui, je le vois, a beaucoup de mal avec leur nouvelle proximité retrouvée.

Les deux à ma droite continuent de discuter, parlant de tout ce qu'il s'est passé pour elles lorsque la voiture redémarre. De son côté, Anya a repris le dessus sur ses sentiments, je l'ai bien vu, et elle discute à présent avec tout le monde. J'en profite également pour échanger avec Niylah de la galerie ou avec Octavia de Madi et de sa prononciation maladroite de ces derniers temps. 

Lexa, elle, reste dans son coin, elle répond rapidement aux questions que lui pause Luna, mais j'ai la simple sensation qu'elle ne veut pas être là. Ou du moins qu'elle préférerait être ailleurs. Et c'est peut-être le cas.

Erf, il faut vraiment que j'arrête de me concentrer sur elle. Je le vois, à mon comportement, je le vois à mes paroles, à ma posture. Je sens que je suis en train d'agir différemment qu'habituellement, juste parce qu'elle est là. Je me tiens davantage droite, je fais attention à mes paroles.. Et je n'aime pas être cette femme dépendante de son regard. Je n'aime pas me sentir si influençable.. Comme si j'étais concernée par ce qu'elle pense, comme si mes gestes et celle que je suis aujourd'hui pouvaient avoir un impact sur ce qu'elle ressent pour moi. Comme si ça pouvait être le cas.

  
 _Elle_ n'est plus le centre de mon monde et je dois agir comme ça.

Et putain, je le savais. Au moment même où je l'ai vu, j'ai su, que j'allais à nouveau être cette adolescente obsédée par Alexandria Woods. À la différence qu'aujourd'hui ce n'est pas partagé et que j'ai plus l'impression d'être en crush sur la star du lycée plutôt que sur ma meilleure amie qui m'aimait en retour..

**"Non, toujours pas en couple, je vagabonde à droite à gauche, rien de bien sérieux. Tu me connais, je ne me pose jamais."** Les paroles de Luna vers Raven me sortent légèrement de mes pensées. **"Anya sait de quoi je parle !"** Rajoute-t-elle en riant.

Et je me fige en un instant. Je me fige et regarde alors Anya qui, elle, commence à s'étouffer. Elle tousse et O se met à lui tapoter le dos tout en me regardant pour que j'intervienne.

_Oh god._

**"Vous couchez toujours ensemble ?"** Demande alors Raven, hésitante, à Luna.

**"Oui ça nous arrive mais que depuis votre rupture. On s'est croisées un soir au Dropship et finalement de fil en aiguille on a passé la nuit tou..."**

**"LUNA !"** J'interviens. **"Je ne pense pas que tout le monde ait besoin de connaitre vos aventures d'un soir !"** Je lâche alors, protégeant Anya mais surtout moi-même de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire. Personne ne sait pour An et moi, à part Luna. Et encore.. Je ne suis même pas certaine qu'elle sache qu'on couche encore ensemble, mais je n'ai aucune envie de prendre le moindre risque. Mon dieu comment Raven réagirait ? Et Lexa ? Non clairement, personne ne doit savoir ce qu'il se passe lorsque l'on rentre ensemble et que nos coeurs brisés se mettent à pleurer. Non, personne.

**"C'est Raven, c'est pas tout le monde Clarke !"** Commence Luna. **"Puis bon je pense pas que ça l'étonne que je continue à coucher avec An, ou que même.. Qu'on ait couché ensemble toi et moi."**

Je ferme alors les yeux. _Fait chier._ Putain de Luna de merde et sa langue toujours aussi bien pendue !

**"Attends ! T'as couché avec Griffin ?!"** Lui demande alors Raven, tout excitée.

**"Oui. Une des meilleures nuits de ma vie ! Bon on avait bien bu mais Lauren et..."**

**"LUNA !"** C'est Anya qui intervient maintenant. J'ouvre les yeux et je peux voir qu'elle ne plaisante pas. **"Ça suffit."** Elles se regardent un instant avant d'acquiescer, comprenant enfin que la situation n'est pas la plus favorable pour ces échanges.

**"Même moi je savais pas.."** Commence Octavia. **"Toi et Luna.. C'est surprenant."**

**"J'étais bourrée, on était toutes bourrées, c'est bon on va pas en faire un plat !"** Je lance alors en me crispant légèrement.

**" _Toutes_ bourrées ?"** Demande alors Rae. **"Mais attends.. Vous étiez combien ?!"** Se met alors à rire la latina.

**"Qu..."** Commence Luna.

**"TROIS. On était trois. Luna, moi et Lauren, une fille que je n'ai pas revu après. Est-ce que c'est bon, est-ce qu'on peut passer à autre chose ?! C'est la soirée d'Octavia, pas la mienne, donc passons !"**

**"Dios mio Griffin, calmos ! J'allais te demander comment c'était mais j'imagine qu'on en parlera en privé toi et moi héhé."**

**"Non. On parlera de rien du tout toi et moi si tu continues ! God.."** Je marque une pause. **"Niylah !"** Je me retourne vers elle. **"Je t'en supplie dis moi qu'ils ont bien mis le champagne dans le bar.."**

_J'ai besoin d'alcool.._

Elle appuie alors sur l'espèce de meuble à côté d'elle et celui ci s'ouvre automatiquement vers le haut, laissant alors apparaitre une dizaine de verres et une dizaine de bouteilles de mousseux dans des seaux remplis de glace.

**"Yes !"**

Je lui souris, croisant rapidement le regard d'Anya. Je vois de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux et du soulagement aussi. Surtout du soulagement qu'on ait évité le drame. Elle me gratifie d'un simple hochement de tête et je retombe alors dans mon siège.

**"Désolée Clarke.."** Me chuchote alors Luna au creux de l'oreille. **"J'avais pas compris que..."**

**"C'est bon."** Je lui réponds en posant ma main sur sa cuisse en signe de paix. Elle me sourit avant de retourner à sa conversation avec Raven. En se décalant et pour la première fois depuis que je suis entrée dans la limousine, elle me permet de croiser le regarde de Lexa. Celui-ci se pose sur ma main qu'instinctivement je retire alors de la jambe de mon amie/ex amante.

Lexa lâche un rictus avant de sortir son téléphone et de s'y plonger dessus.

_Shit._

\---

**Pov Lexa**

Clarke. Dans un plan à trois avec Luna. Ok, j'essaie d'assimiler l'info mais je dois avouer que c'est particulier. J'ai passé cinq ans à l'ignorer, cinq ans ou évidemment elle a eu une vie et des partenaires, j'imagine bien. Mais en fait non, je n'image pas, je me suis toujours obligée à ne pas imaginer Clarke avec une autre, après moi. Et c'était bien plus simple de garder ses pensées loin de mon cerveau, quand elle n'était pas en face de moi.. Avec une de ses amantes d'ailleurs.

Je n'apprécie pas ce que je ressens, je n'apprécie pas ça du tout. Je sens que mes pensées se contredisent les unes les autres. Je ressens de la colère, qu'elle m'ait oublié avec une autre et en même temps je me sens ridicule de penser ça vu le nombre de femmes que j'ai eu dans mon lit, ou ailleurs en vérité. Puis je ressens un soupçon de jalousie que Luna ait pu frôler le corps de Clarke, comme si elle m'appartenait alors que ce n'est plus le cas et que ça ne l'a jamais été. Je crois que c'est mon côté dominant qui ressort légèrement, je sais pas.. Puis en même temps je me sens à nouveau résiliée, de savoir que, finalement, elle a trouvé son propre bonheur sans moi et que nous n'avons vraiment plus rien a faire ensemble. Je ne la connais plus parce que je sais que la Clarke du passé ne se serait jamais embarquée dans un plan à trois avec Luna et cette Lauren. Non, c'était une personne de sentiments, d'émotions, une personne vraie dans un sens, qui ne s'est donnée qu'à ceux qui comptent. Et je ne pense pas que Luna compte à ce point. Alors oui effectivement je ne la connais plus.

Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi parmi toutes ces émotions, il y a ce désir, ce désir fou ? Je le reconnais, il est là depuis que je l'ai vu ce soir. Il est là, entre mes jambes et je fais tout pour garder le contrôle. Mais j'avoue que sa tenue me fait légèrement perdre pied. J'évite de la regarder, j'évite de poser mes yeux sur elle mais quand elle se penche, comment puis-je faire ? Vraiment comment puis-je me décoller de ses fesses, de ses jambes, de cette poitrine qui me semble encore plus appétissante qu'il y a cinq ans.

Voila qui je suis devenue. Malgré tout l'amour que j'ai pu ressentir pour elle, malgré la haine, la rancoeur, malgré les sentiments et l'oublie, Clarke Griffin est devenue une femme magnifique et même si je ne la connais plus, je ne peux pas cracher sur sa beauté. Malgré tout ce qu'on a vécu je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser en partie avec mon entre jambe. Erf, merde c'est de Clarke qu'on parle à la fin, elle devrait être la dernière des personnes dont j'ai envie et pourtant.. Pourtant l'imaginer avec Luna me donne autant envie de l'égorger que de participer à leur délire.

Je soupire et je finis par ranger mon téléphone quand Octavia me fait passer une coupe de champagne.

**"Je vous remercie à toutes d'être là et d'avoir fait le voyage pour passer cette soirée avec moi. Que ce soit de DC ou de San Francisco ! Et je vous remercie aussi toutes les deux.."** Elle tourne sa coupe de champagne vers Clarke et Anya à ses côtés. **"Pour avoir organisé cette soirée et surtout pour avoir fait en sorte que tout se passe dans les meilleures conditions possibles. Je sais que vous avez toutes des histoires cheloues entre vous toutes mais je suis vraiment heureuse que vous ayez pu mettre vos différents de côté, au moins pour cette semaine. Je suis chanceuse de vous avoir comme amies et je n'échangerais ma place pour rien au monde."**

**"À Octavia !"** Lance alors Clarke en levant son verre.

**"À Octavia"**

**"À Octavia"**

Tout le monde trinque avec son verre et je lève enfin le mien pour rejoindre ce groupe de coupes de champagne dans les airs. Nous les buvons ensuite cul sec avant qu'une seconde tournée soit envoyée.

Puis le toit ouvrant de la limousine se déclenche et en une fraction de seconde, Raven et Clarke se lèvent pour mettre la tête dehors. Je tourne le regard parce que clairement, je ne suis qu'à cinquante centimètres des fesses de la blonde. Je me décale même un peu pour éviter tout quiproquo pour éviter de perdre le contrôle sur mes pensées. 

Je les entends rire alors que j'observe Anya être autant dans l'embarra que moi. Après tout, Raven est devenue une très belle femme également et je sais qu'elle ne la laisse pas indifférente. Ma demi soeur finit par redescendre et est remplacée par Luna. Luna, se collant légèrement plus à Clarke que de nécéssaire.

**"Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu ça dans ton regard."** Me sort alors Rae, un sourire en coin, tout en se replaçant en face de moi.

**"Ne t'imagine rien Raven. Vraiment."** Je la menace presque ce qui accentue son sourire.

**"Oh je n'imagine rien, je constate juste."** Elle trempe ses lèvres dans sa coupe mais s'étouffe presque quand Anya se déplace pour se mettre à côté d'elle. Ou plutôt en face de moi. Je lâche alors un rictus de satisfaction car, sans le vouloir, elle vient de lui faire fermer son grand clapet.

Mon amie s'avance alors vers moi, me demandant de tendre l'oreille.

**"Elle et Luna, ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois."**

**"Euh.. Ok. Tant mieux pour elle ?"** Je réponds à An', d'un ton condescendant.

Je sais où tu veux en venir, mais comme je me le suis dis à moi même, ce sont des sentiments que je n'aime pas et que je préfère éviter de ressentir.

**"Je t'informe c'est tout."** Insiste la blonde sérieusement.

**"Elle peut coucher avec qui elle veut, ça ne me concerne pas."** Je lui réponds. **"Elle est assez grande pour faire ce qu'elle veut."**

**"Si tu t'en es convaincue, c'est bien."** Elle boit sa coupe de champagne avant de se laisser retomber en arrière, à quelques centimètres de ma soeur qui vient à nouveau de se tendre et qui n'a pas dit un mot depuis cinq minutes.

Puis, Anya tourne la tête, posant sa joue contre le siège et fixant, à présent, Raven. Raven qui n'a toujours pas bougé et qui ne semble pas vouloir ou oser la regarder à son tour. Un rictus échappe à Anya avant que celle ci n'entrouvre la bouche.

**''Raven.''** Souffle-t-elle en la regardant.

**''Oui.. ?''**

Ma soeur hésite. Elle joue avec sa coupe de champagne, le regard baissé.

**''Regarde moi Rae.''**

Et en une fraction de seconde elle s'exécute. Je la vois déglutir mais se perdre corps et âmes dans les yeux d'Anya. Je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas à quoi elle joue..

**''Ça t'a fait quoi ? De savoir que je couchais avec Luna, sans toi ?''** Lâche-t-elle enfin alors que je vois Octavia tirer sur le blazer de Clarke, encore la tête à l'extérieur du véhicule. 

**''Ça.. Je sais pas.. Je.. J'imagine que j'étais plus étonnée qu'autre chose.''** Lui répond enfin Raven.

**''Étonnée..''** Elle se met doucement à rire quand Clarke se baisse enfin et la fixe.

**''Anya ?''** L'appelle-t-elle sans doute dans l'espoir de comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

La voiture s'arrête au même moment et la blonde devant moi se relève, passe devant Raven et Clarke et sort de la limousine sans crier garde.

**''An, attends !''** Tout le monde sort et je reste là, près de ma soeur.

**''Pour.. Pourquoi elle m'a demandé ça ?''** M'interroge-t-elle alors que nous sommes, désormais, seules.

**''Pour voir ce que tu ressens, j'imagine.''** Je lui réponds en récupérant mon sac à main.

**''Mais.. J'ai dis la vérité.. Fin c'est que du sexe ça ne me touche pas.. Tant qu'elle en est pas amoureuse tu vois ?"**

**"Tu comprends tellement tout de travers. La seule chose que tu viens de lui montrer c'est de l'indifférence.''**

**''De l'indifférence ?! Parce qu'à mes yeux, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire par rapport aux gens avec qui elle couche ?! Moi ? Indifférente ? Est ce que c'est si mal de penser que seuls ses sentiments comptent ?"**

**"Ce n'est pas mal Rae. Au contraire, dans un sens. Mais tu sais comment les relations marchent. Je ne dis pas que tu dois lui sauter dessus, mais si Anya à été blessée par toutes tes conquêtes c'est surtout parce qu'elle s'est sentie insuffisante à tes yeux. Trahie, remplacée. Si tu continues à lui montrer que votre relation est remplaçable de ton côté comme du sien.. Tu n'avanceras à rien.''** Je soupire. **''M'enfin, c'est peut être pas mes conseils que tu devrais écouter. Je ne suis pas là mieux placée pour en donner.''**

**''Ouais.. Mais il sont toujou...''**

**''Oh ! Vous descendez ? On vous attend !''** Intervient alors Octavia en passant sa tête par la porte de la voiture.

Je soupire à nouveau et me décide enfin à quitter la limousine. Une fois dehors, j'affiche le plus beau des sourires mutins, quand je vois que nous sommes déjà arrivées au club de strip-tease. Le Sapphire.

**''Des souvenirs soeurette ?''** Me demande Rae en me rejoignant.

Je sais de quoi elle parle. Ce n'est pas la première fois que l'on débarque ensemble dans ce genre de club. Au contraire. C'est presque devenu un terrain de jeu. J'ai même hésité un instant à investir dans l'un d'entre eux. Mais il y a moins de profit à faire que dans une boîte de nuit. C'est certain.

Je laisse le groupe s'avancer et les suis à quelques pas derrière. Même si je connais ce genre d'endroit je préfère prendre mon temps et observer la scène de loin, observant toute la bande, le sourire aux lèvres. Même Octavia semble heureuse d'être là. Gênée mais heureuse.

**''Vous êtes sûre qu'il y a des mecs aussi hein. Je veux pas me la jouer seule hétéro du groupe mais c'est un peu le cas.''**

**''Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est un club mixte. On a réservé une salle avec podium pour l'occasion. Et ils sont prévenus de nos préférences à toutes. C'est un peu la base.''** Répond alors Clarke. **''Et à moins que certains aient changé leurs goûts nous sommes tou...''**

**''Demande à Reyes.''** Lance alors Anya. **''La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle se prenait une bite dans l'cul.''**

**''Anya !"** Lance alors Clarke alors que j'allais moi même intervenir. Je regarde ma soeur qui serre légèrement la mâchoire, la tête baissée. **''Ce n'est clairement pas le moment pour ça.''** Lui dit alors la blonde avant de l'inviter à entrer. An soupire avant de pénétrer dans le club.

Puis sans prévenir je vois Clarke s'avancer vers nous.

**''Je suis désolée Rae, je vais lui demander de se calmer."**

**''Elle n'a pas tord. Et elle est encore en colère contre moi. Si ça lui fait du bien de se défouler, qu'elle le fasse.''** Lui dit-elle, un faux sourire aux lèvres, avant de suivre notre groupe d'amies, me laissant seule avec Clarke.

**''God. Elle est toujours autant bornée !''** S'exclame la blonde, tout naturellement.

Je reste quelques secondes sans rien dire avant qu'elle ne se décide à me regarder. Toujours ce même regard qui m'en ferait trembler les jambes.

**''Certaines choses ne changent pas..''** Ajoute-t-elle dans un soupir.

Elle me sourit presque tendrement attendant que je confirme ses paroles. Mais je ne peux pas faire ça.

**''Et d'autres ont complètement changé.''** Je lui réponds, coupant ce qu'elle insinue avant même qu'une discussion ne commence entre nous.

Je lui lance un simple hochement de tête quand je vois qu'elle comprend ou je veux en venir. Son regard est nostalgique mais elle acquiesce à son tour.

**''Tu as sans doute raison."** Son sourire s'attriste. **"Allez viens.''**

Et elle s'avance, rejoignant nos amies. J'inspire un instant me forçant à repousser au loin cette douceur que je ressens au creux de ma poitrine.

__

La pièce est assez spacieuse, plus que prévu d'ailleurs. Il y a plusieurs tables sur lesquelles quelques boissons nous ont été envoyées. Des canapés en cuir vert sont dispersés le long du podium, qui lui même, est au centre de la pièce.

Plusieurs hommes sont venus faire leur show, quelques femmes également et l'alcool coule à flot depuis une heure déjà. Je suis loin d'être saoule, j'ai l'habitude maintenant de boire. Mais j'avoue que le huitième cocktails, en plus des coupes de champagne prisent dans la voiture, commencent à m'adoucir.

Et je commence à trouver cette soirée assez.. Drôle. Enfin, c'est assez drôle de voir Octavia rougir quand un homme se déshabille devant elle mais davantage encore quand c'est une femme. Écho et Niylah quant à elles se prennent fous rire sur fous rire, et Raven apprend à O à comment bien accrocher des billets autour des ficelles servant de string et attaché sur le corps de ses femmes se dandinant devant elles.

Moi de mon côté je suis restée assise et j'admire le spectacle de loin. Tout comme Anya et Luna qui semble assez proches. Raven l'a remarqué, je le sais, et j'admire sa retenue ou du moins sa façon de voir les choses malgré tout. Clarke quant à elle, assise à côté de ces deux là, ne bouge pas, ou peu. Elle regarde ses amies, un sourire aux lèvres tout en buvant son verre.

**''Lex ! Lex !''** M'appelle Raven. **''Viens !''**

Je secoue la tête de droite à gauche pour lui dire que non, je ne suis pas intéressée quand je la vois alors me sourire. Ce genre de sourire qu'elle a quand elle prépare une connerie. Mais son regard n'est pas posé sur moi mais juste derrière moi. Je me retourne et vois alors deux magnifiques femmes débarquer, dont une s'arrêtant à mes côtés.

**''Yeeeeeeeeah ! Lap dance ! Ici ici !''** Implore presque Rae en montrant Octavia qu'elle est en train d'asseoir sur une chaise. La seconde des danseuses se déplace alors vers elle alors que la première est sur moi.

Elle est appétissante.. Je dois bien l'avouer. Ses courbes sont gracieuses, sa poitrine généreuse, et sa peau tannée me donne envie de la lécher. Mais je ne suis pas à l'aise. Je ne le suis pas parce que mes amies sont là, parce que Clarke est là. _Fait chier. Sors de ma tête._

Je ferme les yeux une seconde. Repense au passé une seconde, repense à notre séparation une seconde et me revoilà. Un sourire presque carnassier se dessine sur mon visage et je dois presque m'accrocher à mon siège pour ne pas la toucher. C'est interdit après tout. Rapidement le haut de son sous vêtement vole au sol et rapidement ses seins se frottent à mon visage. Puis elle se retourne, se cambre et je m'avance légèrement pour que ses fesses se calent entre mes jambes et remuent contre moi. Je lèche mes lèvres mais, elle se redresse, m'adresse un clin d'oeil, avant de me quitter pour aller s'occuper de mes amies. Erf.

Je retombe dans mon siège et attrape ma boisson. J'admire les deux show devant moi. C'est au tour de Niylah et Echo. Les deux ne font que rire ce soir et elles continuent davantage devant cette nouvelle animation.

La strip-teaseuse s'occupant d'Octavia se déplace alors sur Raven. Et je connais ma soeur elle serait la première à se jeter dessus. Mais pas ce soir, ce soir elle ose moins, son regard est vers le plafond et je la vois résister pour ne pas poser ses yeux sur la femme devant elle. Puis comme pour moi, la danseuse écrase ses seins sur le visage de Raven qui ferme alors simplement les yeux, lâchant un soupir de frustration.

Son calvaire s'arrête rapidement et c'est au tour d'Anya et de la blonde à ses côtés, en même temps. Bien plus entreprenante qu'avec les autres, la strip-teaseuse qui s'est occupée de moi, finit à genoux sur les cuisses de Clarke.

J'attrape alors mon verre et viens en boire quelques gorgées restant concentrée sur ce qu'il se passe devant moi. La danseuse d'Anya me cachant un peu la vue, il m'est difficile de tout voir mais j'en vois suffisamment. Suffisamment pour à nouveau ressentir.

Je me mords la joue quand elle attrape les deux mains de Clarke pour les placer sur ses hanches. Elle remue et je peux voir que ça gène autant que ça plaît à la blonde. Mais elle finit par se pencher et lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. La danseuse se relève automatiquement pour venir se placer sur Octavia.

**''Je précise que c'est Octavia la future mariée.''** Lance alors Clarke en riant avant que la danseuse ne s'occupe d'O de la même façon.

Raven revient se rasseoir près de moi pour boire un coup et sans doute me parler. Elle, elle ne tient pas l'alcool, je le sais et je le vois.

**''Bon Woods ! Jouons carte sur table ! Je vais aller lui parler ! Je vais aller la voir et lui dire qu'elle me plaît, et qu'elle est belle ! Tu crois qu'elle voudrait danser avec moi ?"**

**"Rae..."**

**"Non pas de Rae, c'est décidé ! J'y vais de ce pas."**

Et je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que je la vois se lever à nouveau et se diriger vers le canapé ou les trois filles discutent et boivent ensemble. Elle avance rapidement, déterminée, de ce que je vois, et arrive enfin devant elles. Puis d'un seul coup, elle fait demi tour et revient presque en courant vers moi pour venir s'écraser sur la chaise d'à côté.

**"Ok, je peux pas, j'ai peur."**

**"D'Anya ?"**

**"Évidemment ! De qui d'autres ? Clarke ? Elle nous regarde toutes comme si on était des gros nounours en peluche !"**

Je lâche un sourire et me décale alors pour regarder la blonde qui nous fixe. Et effectivement à part un sourire tendre collé sur son visage il n'y a aucune autre expression. Anya quant à elle, hausse un sourcil avant que je ne me re-concentre sur ma soeur.

**"Si tu as du mal à lui parler en face, tu veux pas utiliser les sms comme la fois dernière ?"** Je lui propose alors, connaissant très bien leurs échanges d'il y a quelques jours.

**"Oooow c'est une trop bonne idée ! Ok attends."**

**"Non mais pas ce soir.."** J'essaye, sans succès.

Elle sort alors son téléphone, se met face à moi, écrit et le pose pour me montrer son message.

**Raven :** _Ana, tu toi veux danser avec moi apès_

**"T'en penses quoi ?"** Me demande ma soeur dont les yeux rouges m'indiquent son taux d'alcoolémie.

**"Que tu vas regretter ton message demain matin."**

**"Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ? Merde, attends."** Elle reprend alors son téléphone et recommence à taper dessus.

**Raven :** _Ledx dit que je vai regreter ca demai, ten pense quoi_

**"Voila ! Comme ça on verra qui de nous deux a raison !"**

Je ne lui réponds pas parce que je viens de voir Anya se lever et arriver vers nous. Je récupère mon verre à la place et bois des gorgées supplémentaires. Je préfère me faire petite pour ce qui va suivre.

La blonde se place à notre table et je vois Raven la regarder alors avec des yeux emplis d'amour.

**"Anyaaa."** Lui dit-elle, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Elle ne lui répond pas mais à la place récupère le téléphone de ma demi soeur. **"Mot de passe ?"** Elle demande alors à Rae.

**"04111992"**

La date de naissance d'Anya. Je la vois d'ailleurs hausser un sourcil, à nouveau, mais elle ne dit rien de plus. Elle semble slider sur des applications, cliquer sur d'autres. Je ne vois pas très bien. Puis elle repose son smartphone avant de retourner à sa place.

**"Que.. Qu'est ce qu'elle a fait ?"** Me demande alors Raven tandis que j'hausse juste les épaules. Elle cherche et fouille dans cet objet si précieux avant de juste le laisser tomber sur la table. **"Elle a effacé notre conversation... Et son numéro."**

**"Je t'ai dis que t'allais le regretter."** Je soupire.

**"Mais.."**

Je la sens alors dépitée, et lui tends mon verre qu'elle saisit rapidement. Je me lève alors pour récupérer une des bouteilles de champagne de la table d'à côté et me verse une coupe. Je m'installe à nouveau seule, Rae étant repartie vers Octavia et c'est Luna qui vient à présent s'installer près de moi. _Foutez moi la paix._

**"Hey Lex."**

**"Luna."**

**"Je voulais juste m'assurer que c'était cool entre nous."**

**"Cool ?" Je lui demande, étonnée.**

**"Oui.. Pour le fait que j'ai couché avec Clarke."**

**"Il n'y a aucun soucis avec ça, Luna, elle et toi vous êtes de grandes filles. Vous êtes libres de faire ce que vous voulez."** Je lui réponds d'une voix calme.

**"Sincèrement ?"** Elle me demande.

**"Bien sûr."**

**"Donc.. Si jamais ce soir j'ai l'occasion.. Ça ne te dérangerait pas ?"**

_Connasse. Arrête Lex._

**"Non, bien sûr que non. Tu sais, ça fait cinq ans que je n'ai pas revu Clarke, et il n'y a vraiment plus rien entre nous. Donc.. Faites vous plaisir."** Je lui souris tout en remontant mes barrières petit à petit.

_Vas y Luna, baisez ensemble et foutez moi la paix._


	67. 67. Envie et soulagement

**Pov Clarke**   
  


Ok Luna est très collante ce soir. Beaucoup plus qu'habituellement. Elle est différente, elle est plus tactile, moins sur la retenue. Et j'ai beau avoir bu jusqu'à me sentir légèrement saoule, et ne pas avoir dragué ou m'être faite draguer depuis des mois voire des années, je sais encore reconnaître quelqu'un qui veut me mettre dans son lit. Et c'est son cas ce soir. Je le vois à ses gestes, à sa main qui s'est posée une multitude de fois sur ma cuisse, à sa voix bien plus grave lorsqu'elle s'adresse à moi, à son regard bien plus insistant aussi, sur mes lèvres, mon décolleté, même mon entrejambe y passe. La seule chose qui me ''rassure'' c'est qu'il s'agit de Luna et que je sais que tant qu'elle n'aura pas mon accord, elle ne fera rien. Je suis peut-être de la viande fraîche pour elle ce soir mais je suis également et surtout son amie.

C'est peut-être déjà le troisième bar où nous allons cette nuit. Le troisième bar et sans doute le douzième cocktail que je prends. Je sais d'avance que demain va être difficile. Heureusement que j'ai cette chance incroyable de travailler et de vivre mon quotidien avec des gens qui sont, à présent, devenus des amis; il m'est donc beaucoup plus facile de discuter avec eux. Ils sont au courant que de ce soir jusqu'au 26 au moins, je serai moins disponible. Joignable en cas d'urgence uniquement. Même si ma carrière est tout pour moi, Octavia et sa semaine de mariage l'est davantage.  
  


 **''Tu veux danser ?''** Me demande alors Luna assise à côté de moi.  
  


Nous sommes toutes installées dans ce pub. Il est bientôt 1h du matin et d'ici deux heures environ il fermera. Nous profitons de la bonne bière que l'on vient de nous servir. Au centre de la pièce Raven, O', Niylah et Écho dansent ensemble depuis plus de vingt minutes. Lexa et Anya sont sorties fumer je crois et j'avoue que j'en ai également besoin.  
  


 **''J'ai envie d'une clope. Tu viens ?"** Je lui demande en souriant.  
  


**''Bien sûr. Attends, je prends juste un truc.''**   
  


Et je la regarde faire et sortir de son sac, un joint. _Shit_. Ce n'est qu'un joint, mais shit. J'étais prête à faire face à la drogue ce soir mais pas venant de mes propres amies.  
  


_Relax Griffin, ce n'est que de la weed._   
  


Justement. J'ai commencé par ça. Un joint en soirée. Puis deux, puis trois. Puis c'est devenu deux puis trois par jour. Puis cinq puis six. Puis à la fin, je ne les comptais même plus. À la fin, les joints se sont mélangés à la coke et à l'héroïne. À la fin, il ne restait plus rien de moi. Mais la sensation, les sensations sont toujours ancrées dans ma mémoire. Ce sentiment de bien être, ou d'euphorie, ce sentiment d'extase même. Ils étaient tous là pour remplacer la peine, la tristesse et l'abandon.

Pendant plus d'un an, les drogues ont été mes meilleures amies. Et comme toutes meilleures amies, même en les revoyant quelques années après, parfois rien ne semble avoir changé. Et entre sentiment de nostalgie et réel désir de les connaître à nouveau, il n'y a qu'un minuscule pas qui peut se résumer à ça : un petit joint en soirée.

Je sors de mes pensées grâce ou à cause de la main de Luna dans mes reins.  
  


 **''On y va ?''** Me dit-elle, en pressant légèrement sur le bas de mon dos.  
  


J'acquiesce rapidement avant de marcher vers la sortie.  
  


 **''Aaah un peu d'air.''** S'exclame-t-elle lorsque nous arrivons enfin dehors. Je sors mon paquet de clopes de ma poche et en tire une cigarette que je viens allumer. Je passe mon briquet à Luna qui, elle, de son côté, allume son bedo.  
  


 **''C'est vraiment cool que la limo nous suive partout ce soir. Ça nous évite de prendre le métro. C'était une bonne idée.''** Dit-elle en tirant une taf. **''Tu veux ?''** Me demande-t-elle en me le tendant.  
  


L'odeur de weed me prend rapidement le nez mais je refuse. Il n'y a rien de bon là dedans pour moi. À la place je me concentre sur ma cigarette, quand je vois Anya et Lexa à quelques mètres de nous, discuter, bière à la main.  
  


 **''On les rejoint ou tu préfères qu'on reste seules toi et moi ?''** Me questionne Luna.  
  


**''On peut rester là, elles ont l'air en pleine discussion et je n'ai pas envie de les déranger.''**   
  


Et c'est vrai. Je sais bien qu'au moment où je vais débarquer, Lexa va partir. J'avais pourtant décidé d'essayer de la comprendre mais plusieurs fois, ce soir, j'ai remarqué qu'elle n'en avait juste pas envie. Je ne vais pas la harceler, je n'ai plus l'âge de faire ça ou de lui courir après. Si elle souhaite un jour me parler, je serai là. En attendant je vais juste continuer ma vie.  
  


**''Luna ! Clarke !"**   
  


Je tourne la tête vers Anya qui est en train de nous rejoindre.  
  


 **''Tant pis pour notre solitude à deux.''** Me souffle alors la brune à mes côtés en continuant de fumer.  
  


 **''Vous aussi vous êtes sorties prendre l'air ? Ce pub est étouffant. Vivement qu'on aille au Dropship.''** S'exprime Anya qui semble, elle aussi, bien alcoolisée.  
  


 **''J'espère que tu m'accorderas une danse An.''** Intervient alors Luna.  
  


 **''Je croyais que c'était Clarke qui t'intéressait ce soir ?''** Lui répond la blonde.  
  


**''C'est le cas, mais je peux danser avec vous deux non ?''**   
  


Oh je sais ou elle veut en venir mais j'avoue que je suis bien plus hypnotisée par le regard perçant de Lexa sur mes lèvres à chaque fois que ma cigarette se colle et se décolle de ma bouche. _God.._ Heureusement que je suis à plus d'un mètre d'elle.

J'inspire une dernière fois et finis par m'éloigner un peu pour jeter le mégot à la poubelle. Et c'est lorsque je me retourne pour retrouver mes amies que je tombe nez à nez avec ses émeraudes qui me déstabilisent toujours autant.   
  


_Qu'est ce.._   
  


**''Tu ne devrais pas fumer.''** Lâche-t-elle tout en fixant mes lèvres à nouveau. _God, arrête ça._  
  


 **''Je sais.''** Je soupire presque.  
  


**''Alors pourquoi tu continues ?''**   
  


**''Ça ne t'ait jamais arrivé de faire des choses en sachant que c'est mal mais de continuer quand même ? Par plaisir ? Frustration ? Envie ?''** Je lui réponds sans la lâcher du regard.  
  


Ses yeux se voilent un peu et elle acquiesce avant de se retourner pour rejoindre l'entrée du pub. De mon côté je me dirige, à nouveau, le coeur battant, vers mon duo d'amies.  
  


 **''Je l'ai encore fait fuir, je crois.''** Je lâche en posant ma tête sur l'épaule d'Anya.  
  


 **''Mais au moins vous avez discuté.''** Me répond-t-elle, en récupérant le joint de Luna. Je le lui attrape avant qu'elle ne le porte à ses lèvres et le rend à la brune.  
  


 **''Je t'interdis de toucher à ça.''** Je m'exclame alors, froidement.  
  


 **''Clarke. C'est rien, c'est pas la première fois tu sais.''** Me répond-elle.  
  


Je relève alors la tête pour lui lancer un regard des plus dur. Et c'est rare quand je me comporte avec elle de cette manière.  
  


 **''Alors la dernière était la dernière. Ne touche plus à ça.''** Je lui re-ordonne.  
  


**''Je suis plus une enfant chaton, je peux..''**   
  


**''Non !''** Je la coupe. **''Tu touches plus à ça ! Je m'en fou de ce que tu penses, je t'interdis de consommer ce genre de merde c'est clair ?!"** Je commence à m'emporter, défiant son regard anthracite du mien.  
  


 **"Clarke..''** Soupire-t-elle. N'importe qui d'autre m'aurait envoyé chier. Mais pas Anya, je le sais. **''Comme tu voudras.''** Me répond-elle enfin, tendrement.  
  


 **''Promets-le moi.''** Je lui demande.  
  


 **''Promis.''** Et je l'attrape alors par la taille pour l'enlacer.  
  


 **''Merci.''** Je soupire alors qu'elle m'entoure de ses bras.  
  


 **''Et bah, dites le si je vous dérange toutes les deux. Sincèrement je sais vraiment pas comment les autres n'ont pas encore remarqué votre petit manège.''** Réplique Luna en souriant malicieusement.  
  


 **''On a toujours été proches. En soit rien ne change.''** Lui répond An.  
  


**''À part que vous couchez ensemble.''**   
  


Je soupire.  
  


 **''Ça fait longtemps ?''** Nous demande-t-elle.  
  


 **''Peu importe, ce n'est pas fait pour durer. On se tient juste compagnie.''** Lui répond Anya alors que j'adresse à Luna un timide sourire.  
  


**''Vous auriez pas besoin d'une troisième personne par hasard ? J'ai encore des images plein la tête de cette nuit là, avec vous deux et Lauren. Je vendrais un rein pour revivre ça !''**   
  


Je glousse presque avant de me détacher d'Anya pour poser mes doigts sur l'avant bras de Luna.  
  


 **''Désolée trésor. Anya est spéciale pour moi. Et pour l'instant je ne me vois pas coucher avec qui que ce soit d'autre.''** Je lui souris tandis que son visage se décompose.  
  


 **''Donc, toi et moi, ça n'arrivera pas ce soir ?"** Demande-t-elle, dépitée.  
  


 **''Non. Désolée. Mais si toutes les deux vous voulez.. Faites vous plaisir.''** Je leurs réponds alors, accompagnant mes paroles par un clin d'oeil. **''Juste Luna, juste évite de raconter tout ce que tu sais sur An et moi. On préfère ne pas en parler. Il y a déjà assez de tension au sein du groupe.''**  
  


**''Yes, t'inquiète pas pour ça, j'ai saisi que vous vouliez garder ça secret. Mais c'est dommage, vous seriez un très beau couple toute les deux.''**   
  


**''On sait.''** Nous lui répondons à l'unisson, Anya et moi, avant de laisser échapper un rire.  
  


 **''Mais ça n'arrivera pas. Jamais même. Notre relation est faite pour durer mais pas de cette façon là.''** Je lui dépose d'ailleurs un baiser sur la joue avant de sortir une seconde cigarette et d'en proposer aux filles devant moi.  
  


 **''HEY ! Finissez vos verres et rapportez les au comptoir, on bouge au Dropship !''** Nous crie alors Niylah de l'entrée du pub.

\---

 **''Ça va aller ?''** Me demande Octavia. **''Je sais que ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venue ici.''**  
  


**''Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas. Amuse toi, si j'ai proposé cet endroit c'est que j'ai confiance en moi. Je ne toucherai à rien, promis.''**   
  


**''D'accord. Mais si jamais tu te sens mal ou tentée tu me le dis Ok ?''** Insiste la brune.  
  


 **''Mais oui, allez fonce. Je fume une clope et j'arrive.''** Je lui souris, l'invitant à rejoindre les autres dans le club.  
  


**''Ok, j'y vais, juste tu peux laisser mon sac dans la limo ? Il m'encombre plus qu'autre chose.''**   
  


J'acquiesce et le récupère avant de me diriger vers la voiture vingt mètres plus bas. J'ouvre la portière, salue le chauffeur qui est sur son téléphone et dépose le sac sur un des sièges. Je vois qu'elle n'est pas la seule à avoir laissé ses affaires là. Après tout, c'est Anya qui se charge de l'addition ce soir. J'hésite un instant à poser mon sac mais décide de le garder sachant que je n'ai aucune poche ou mettre mon téléphone et mes cigarettes.

J'entre enfin dans le club. Je repense rapidement aux paroles d'O', et effectivement je suis certaine de ne pas craquer ce soir, de ne pas consommer. Quoi qu'il arrive. Parce que Lexa est là, parce que Anya est là, parce que tous mes amies, tous les gens que je ne veux pas décevoir sont là.

Je contourne la foule et me dirige directement vers l'escalier menant au carré VIP de l'étage. Un homme immense, habillé d'un costume, m'arrête alors. Je lui donne mon prénom et il se décale, me laissant monter. Le club est plein ce soir et je suis heureuse, finalement, d'avoir réservé une partie du balcon.

Et c'est en montant les escaliers que quelques souvenirs reviennent. Je nous revois toutes, sans Écho à l'époque, au Grounders. Je nous revois à notre table, toujours la même, à l'étage. Je nous revois rire et boire. Je revois notre première soirée, mais surtout je revois Lexa. Car à chaque moment que j'ai vécu là bas, elle était là. Elle était là, en train de me regarder danser, là dans les bras de Costia, devant moi, elle était juste là, à l'entrée à m'attendre pour discuter, ou dans le couloir menant aux toilettes. Elle était toujours là et à chaque moment, à chaque fois que l'on sortait, il y a avait cette tension, cette envie.

God, et des années plus tard, je souris encore quand j'y repense. Parce que malgré tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble, mon dieu, cette époque était si riche de sensations, si forte, si importante. Mon coeur ne s'arrêtait jamais de hurler ses sentiments.

J'ai réussi à le dompter avec le temps mais je n'oublie rien. Et c'est en rejoignant la table de mes amies et en les voyant rire et discuter ensemble que je me dis que, malgré tout, je suis heureuse qu'Octavia ait réussi à nous réunir.  
  


 **''Clarke, je t'ai gardé une place.''** Lance alors Luna à m'invitant à m'asseoir entre elle et Anya. Je m'avance et m'installe entre les deux et sans attendre je vois déjà des shooters de vodka se poser sur la table.  
  


 **''Pas de tequila paf ?"** Lance alors Rae, un sourire mutin sur les lèvres.  
  


J'hausse un sourcil et elle me remarque. **''Oh ça va Griffin, t'es devenue une experte avec le temps non ?"**  
  


Je préfère ne même pas répondre. Et bois mon shooter cul sec.  
  


 **''Elle a pas tord. Je sais pas quel moment j'ai préféré, celui avec Niylah, ou celui avec Lexa.''** Hésite alors Luna à voix haute.  
  


 **''Avec Niylah ?''** Demande Écho, amusée.  
  


 **''Ouais. Clarke, on lui montre ?''** M'interroge alors Luna.  
  


 **''En rêve.''** Je lui réponds sans hésiter.  
  


Mon regard se perd une fraction de seconde sur _elle_ , sur Lexa. Il se perd, car ce moment, il y a maintenant sept ans avait marqué le début de ce nous si compliqué mais si intense. Erf je baisse le regard. La nostalgie est un sentiment qui me rend aussi enjouée que malheureuse et je n'ai pas envie d'être entre deux ce soir.  
  


 **''Allez Clarke, je veux voir !"** Insiste Écho.  
  


Je soupire, prends le shooter de Luna dans les mains et le pose devant Niylah. **''Tiens, montre à ta fiancée. Même avec de la vodka, je suis certaine qu'elle va kiffer.''** Je lui adresse un clin d'oeil et la blonde me sourit avant de se saisir du verre.

Je ne leur laisse pas le temps de finir que j'attrape Anya par la main et l'entraine avec moi vers les escaliers.  
  


**''Clarke ?''**   
  


**''Danser.''** Je lui réponds juste. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis partie aussi vite, sûrement parce que je commençais à devenir mal à l'aise, mais dans tous les cas je fuis, embarquant le meilleur des remèdes avec moi.

Je me retourne pour voir si elle est ok, et finalement c'est quasiment tout le groupe que j'ai sur les talons.

Nous arrivons au milieu du club et la musique est bonne. Rapidement je me laisse emporter par l'ambiance. Luna nous a rejoint et je pense qu'elle a saisit le message car ses mains sont beaucoup moins baladeuses. Elles le sont encore mais plus sur Anya que sur moi même.

O, Écho et Niylah arrivent et nous dansons toutes les quatre, parfois toutes les six ensemble. Très vite je me retrouve à davantage danser avec Octavia, la seule n'étant pas en duo. On rit, se colle parfois et je passe un moment des plus agréable, des plus vrais, entourée de mes amies et des gens qui comptent. Puis Raven nous rejoint et on rit encore plus quand elle essaye de zouker avec O'. C'est à mourir de rire.  
  


Puis, sans que je m'y attendent, deux mains inconnues se posent sur mes hanches, par derrière, et finalement je décide d'enfin me laisser aller. Je regarde devant, je regarde Octavia qui me fait les gros yeux mais je n'en tiens pas compte, après tout, moi aussi je suis étonnée de me laisser aller à ce point, à cet instant. Mais ce contact est agréable, doux, et la personne derrière moi sait danser, clairement. Son corps se colle à mes fesses, ses seins à mon dos et ses mains s'agrippent davantage à moi.  
  


Une douce odeur de fleurs m'enivrent et je me fige. _Non.. Non, ce n'est pas.._  
  


Alors je baisse les yeux une seconde sur ces mains accrochées à moi, sur ces doigts que je connais si bien. _Qu'est ce qu'elle.._  
  


_Pourquoi je.._   
  


Je veux me retourner, je veux être certaine que c'est _elle_ , mais elle m'en empêche, passant une de ses mains sur le bas de mon cou, me maintenant fermement contre elle. _Oh God.._ Son bassin s'anime au son de la musique et je sens doucement ma respiration se saccader..

 _Pourquoi ?_ Je suis certaine que c'est elle, je suis certaine que c'est son odeur, son corps, ses doigts. Et pourtant ses gestes sont si.. Intenses et elle a tellement de force que je ne peux que me laisser faire.. _Mon dieu.. Je veux me laisser faire, je ne veux que ça.._

Son autre main qui était agrippée à mes hanches se déplace doucement sur mon bas ventre, se plaçant au dessus de mon short. _Putain de merde.._ Je penche ma tête en arrière, fermant les yeux, préférant rester dans le doute. Elle me serre encore plus contre elle, me faisant échapper un soupire d'envie, de frustration, de je ne sais quoi.

Je lève mon bras, le plie en arrière et m'accroche alors à sa nuque, lui faisant lâcher un grognement au creux de mon oreille.. Je frisonne avant de planter mes ongles dans sa peau.. _Tu me rends folle... Pourquoi fais tu ça Lexa.. ?_  
  


 **''Lex..''** Je gémis presque.  
  


Et d'un seul coup le vide. D'un seul coup elle me lâche et le froid m'envahit. Je me retourne au plus vite et ne vois que sa silhouette s'éloigner.  
  


**''C'est quoi ce bordel ?!''**

\---

Une heure, cela fait une heure que je ne l'ai pas revu. Bon peut-être un peu moins. Mais c'est pas le sujet. _Sérieusement, c'est quoi son problème ? Pourquoi ?_

Je sens encore ses mains sur moi, je sens encore son souffle dans mon cou. _C'EST QUOI SON PUTAIN DE PROBLÈME ?!_

Je n'ai pas rêvé hein ? Clairement je n'ai pas rêvé, je le sais parce qu'Octavia est en train de faire un monologue sur le pourquoi du comment je devrais faire attention avec Lexa.  
  


**''Je sais O', je sais, je n'ai même pas compris moi même !"**   
  


**''Je comprends vraiment pas ce qu'elle a cherché à faire ! Sincèrement, à part jouer avec tes..''**   
  


**''Je sais !''** Je la coupe et soupire. **''Désolée..''** J'inspire avant de la laisser pour rejoindre le bar. Tous nos amies se sont dispersées, tout le monde s'amuse mais moi je n'ai besoin que d'un verre.  
  


**''Sam !''**   
  


**''Hey Clarke ! On s'amuse à ce que je vois ! Je te sers quelque chose ?''**   
  


**''Ouais, je viens recharger les batteries ! Vodka Martini, s'il te plaît !''**   
  


**''C'est parti !''** Me répond-il, avant de s'y mettre. J'en profite pour jeter un coup d'oeil autour de moi mais ne trouve vraiment personne et encore moins la brune.  
  


**''Et voila, un kangourou pour ma belle !''**   
  


Je lui attrape le verre, y porte mes lèvres avant de me faire bousculer par une grosse brute. L'alcool s'échappe de son récipient et vient alors se répandre sur mon blazer.  
  


**''Fait chier !''**   
  


**''Pardon pardon ! Excuse moi, je ne t'avais pas vu ! Laisse moi te repayer un verre ! Je suis vraiment désolé.''** S'agite alors l'homme derrière moi.  
  


Touchée par ses excuses, je lui pardonne aussitôt. **''C'est rien, t'inquiète pas ! Ça arrive.''** Je lui souris et décide d'aller me rincer, aux toilettes. Par chance il n'y a qu'une personne qui patiente.  
  


 **''J'attends une copine.''** Me dit alors la blonde devant moi. **''Tu peux y aller si tu veux.''**  
  


**''Top, merci !''**   
  


J'entre alors dans la pièce. Deux toilettes, deux lavabos. Comment je vais faire pour rincer ma veste. Sérieusement ? Je vais pas me foutre à poil. Erf. Je m'avance comme je peux, ouvre le robinet et tire mon blazer au maximum pour le rincer. Puis, je pense aux morceaux d'essuie tout servant à se sécher les mains. Par chance, il en reste, ce qui est rare. Je me décide à en attraper deux ou trois quand la porte des toilettes, derrière moi, s'ouvre.  
  


Lexa en sort. Elle se fige une seconde avant de venir se laver les mains au lavabo d'a côté.  
  


Moi, je préfère faire comme si de rien n'était. Je continue de me débrouiller pour rincer au mieux ma veste. Même si il est noir je peux voir les taches de vodka à la lumière. Je ne suis pas sûre que cela fera des traces après un lavage en machine mais je n'ai surtout pas envie de puer l'alcool toute la soirée.

Je mouille alors les bouts de papier entre mes mains et commence à me frotter. Et évidemment l'essuie tout se décompose sur ma veste laissant une traînée de miettes blanches. Je soupire avant de venir frotter doucement pour enlever tout ça de mon vêtement.

Je me retourne à nouveau pour prendre du papier, sec cette fois, quand ses mains se replacent sur mes hanches.  
  


**''God...''**   
  


L'effet est direct, le même; mais cette fois je me retourne avant qu'elle ne me bloque. Je me retourne et me retrouve collée à son visage. Elle se tend mais ne recule pas.  
  


 **''Tu es devenue une très belle femme Clarke..''** Dit-elle en me serrant davantage par la taille. Sa voix est basse mais sûre d'elle. _Mon dieu.._  
  


Mon coeur, cet adolescent prépubère, ne me laisse pas une seconde. Son souffle contre mon visage ne me laisse pas le temps de penser, de réfléchir.. Son regard sur mes lèvres non plus..

Elle est si différente d'avant et pourtant.. Elle est toujours autant la même.. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Cinq ans à m'ignorer, des jours, à ne pas m'adresser la parole et là.. Là tu te comportes comme ça ? Pourquoi ?!  
  


 **''Lex...''** Je soupire.  
  


Et à nouveau elle me lâche. Elle se recule, baisse les yeux, se retourne et part.  
  


Il ne me faut peut-être qu'une minute avant de réaliser.  
  


_NON MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI._   
  


Je sors alors à mon tour des toilettes, rejoins rapidement notre table à l'étage quand je tombe sur Luna et Raven en train de se chauffer. _NON MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI._  
  


 **''C'est Anya qui va être contente !''** Je leur balance alors, en colère je crois bien, avant de redescendre. Et c'est dans les escaliers que je les vois, sortir du club, Lexa et la blondasse des toilettes. La main de la brune posée sur les reins de cette pute. _Pardon._ De cette femme que je ne connais pas.  
  


**''Ça va Clarke ? T'es toute rouge.''**   
  


Octavia interrompt mes pensées en se plaçant devant moi, dans l'escalier.  
  


 **''Tu sais où va Lexa ?''** Je lui demande.  
  


**''Euh, non. Elle m'a juste prévenu qu'elle ne rentrerait pas avec nous. Elle vient de partir. Pourquoi il s'est passé quelque chose ?''**   
  


_Oh la salo... Raaaah Woods.. Ça me chauffe dans les toilettes et après ça se barre avec la première.. qui débarque. Souffle Griffin, souffle, ne te laisse pas embarquer. Ne.. Oh God, ça recommence.._   
  


**''Clarke ?!''** Je sens que O' s'inquiète.  
  


**''Où.. Où est Anya ?''**   
  


**''Devant le club, elle est sortie prendre l'air. Clarke tu paniques, je le vois.''** Elle pose sa main sur mon épaule.  
  


 **''Ne.. C'est bon.. Je vais juste.. Anya.''** J'inspire, expire avant de d'étaler comme une malade vers la sortie.  
  


_Anya, Anya, Anya. J'ai besoin de toi._   
  


Je cherche, je cherche et je la trouve. Debout, seule, accoudée à une barrière.  
  


 **''An..''** J'essaye de parler fort. **''Anya !''**  
  


Elle se retourne et automatiquement je le vois.. Elle est en colère. Son regard s'adoucie lorsqu'il se pose sur moi mais il n'en reste pas moins très en colère.  
  


**''Clarke ? Qu'est ce que..''**   
  


Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de parler que je glisse mes doigts dans les siens et l'entraine avec moi vers la limousine. J'ouvre la porte et la pousse à l'intérieur.  
  


 **''Bouge pas.''** Je lance.  
  


Je récupère son sac, en sort un billet de 100 dollars et le tends au chauffeur.  
  


**''Remontez la fenêtre intérieur et allez vous prendre un truc à boire. Ne revenez que quand je vous appelle. C'est clair ?''**   
  


**''Oui madame.''** Il le saisit, referme la vitre teintée entre le siège conducteur et l'arrière de la limousine et sort. La portière claque et je me retourne vers Anya.  
  


**''Clarke qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?!''**   
  


Je m'avance vers elle sans un mot. Elle est assise sur la banquette du fond. Elle va pour se relever mais d'une main je la fais se rasseoir à nouveau. Je tombe sur mes genoux, défais rapidement la boucle de sa ceinture puis le bouton de son pantalon.  
  


Sa main m'arrête. **''Clarke.''**  
  


**''Anya ?"**   
  


Je me dégage de son emprise, attrape son bas de mes deux mains au niveau de sa taille et le glisse alors le long de ses cuisses, enlevant son sous vêtement par la même occasion.  
  


**''Cla.. Clarke..''**   
  


Sa main englobe alors mon visage et elle me relève doucement jusqu'au sien. Son pouce essuie alors une de mes larmes que je n'avais pas senti couler, avant que ses lèvres ne se posent sur les miennes.  
  


 **''C'est à ce point ?''** Me demande-t-elle dans un souffle.  
  


Et j'acquiesce. **''Et toi ? J'ai vu ton regard et j'ai vu..''**  
  


 **''Luna et Raven.''** Elle finit ma phrase, un sourire triste sur le visage.  
  


C'est alors à mon tour d'englober son visage de mes mains. Je la pousse en arrière doucement et grimpe sur ses cuisses nues, me plaçant à califourchon sur elle. Je la questionne du regard et elle agrippe alors ma nuque, me rapprochant d'elle et capturant mes lèvres en réponse.

Je laisse échapper un grognement quand sa langue quémande la mienne, quand ses dents viennent mordre mes lèvres quand je la sens lentement lécher le long de ma mâchoire.

Sa main défait le premier bouton de mon blazer, puis le second, puis le troisième et enfin le dernier, laissant ma poitrine, dans son soutien gorge, apparaître. Sans attendre elle agrippe mon sein, le malaxant dans la paume de sa main alors que ses lèvres se perdent dans mon cou, sensuellement.

Je remonte légèrement sur mes genoux lorsque je sens ses doigts glisser sous ma cuisse, puis sous ma fesse.

Sans attendre, mes seins se retrouvent à l'air libre passant par dessus mon soutif pour apprécier ce nouveau contact direct avec sa langue. Je laisse échapper un long gémissement quand elle me mort avant de m'accrocher à sa tête pour l'écraser contre ma poitrine.  
  


**''Cla...''**   
  


_Je sais._ Je me recule et elle inspire avant de lâcher un rire amusé. Elle reprend ses baisers, ses coups de langue alors que sa main libre, sans perdre une seconde, vient détacher l'agrafe de mon short. Sa main glisse contre mon estomac, contre mon bas ventre pour finir par se perdre, enfin, entre mes cuisses.  
  


**''Hmm..''**   
  


Elle sourit contre ma poitrine avant d'enfoncer ses doigts sur ma fesse pour me maintenir en place. Et d'un coup, alors que je ne m'y attends pas, elle se relève doucement, me portant dans ses bras avant de me faire glisser sur le sol. Elle se place sur moi et sa main, qui était restée entre mes cuisses, se met alors à remuer.  
  


 **''Oh gooooood..''** Je soupire quand son doigt s'enroule autour de mes lèvres inférieures.  
  


Elle joue encore avec mes seins, je sais qu'elle les aime et elle sait que j'aime aussi lorsqu'elle s'occupe d'eux. Puis sans attendre, elle glisse deux doigts en moi.  
  


**''An... Putain..''**   
  


Elle vient alors m'embrasser pour me faire taire, attrapant ma langue de la sienne avant de commencer des vas et vient doux, mais profonds. Je gémis de plus en plus, je m'agrippe à son dos, à ses épaules, je la griffe, la mords, j'ai envie de hurler.. Elle accélère, s'essouffle contre ma bouche quand la porte de la voiture s'ouvre d'un seul coup.  
  


Elle se fige et on se relève alors sans attendre, faisant face à une Octavia les yeux écarquillés.  
  


 **''Oh putain de merde, oh putain oh putain !''** Elle repart aussitôt tandis qu'Anya est déjà en train d'enfiler son pantalon. Je reboutonne rapidement ma veste et mon short et pose mon regard sur An une seconde. Je l'embrasse une dernière fois, je sais qu'elle va paniquer, je sais qu'elle ne veut pas non plus que ça s'ébruite.  
  


 **''Je m'en occupe. Reste là.''** Encore un baiser et je sors de la limousine.  
  


Je cherche en direction du club quand je vois une Octavia posée contre cette même barrière ou se trouvait Anya tout à l'heure. Je me mets à côté d'elle et elle lâche alors un soupire.  
  


 **''Je voulais juste récupérer mon téléphone.. Ça fait longtemps ?''** Elle me demande alors calmement.  
  


**''2 ans et demi.''**   
  


**''QUOI ?! Vous êtes ensemble depuis deux ans et demi ?!''**   
  


**''O.. S'il te plaît moins fort.. Et non on est pas ensemble.. Anya et moi c'est particulier.''**   
  


**''Je suis habituée au particulier dans ce groupe de tarées alors vas y explique moi.''**   
  


**''On..''** J'inspire. **''On se retrouve juste quand.. God tu vas te foutre de notre gueule mais.. Elle comme moi.. On est jamais passées à autre chose. Avec Lexa et Rae. Et quand c'est trop dur, quand on arrive pas à gérer tout ça, on se retrouve..''**  
  


Sa bouche est entrouverte mais elle ne rien.  
  


**''Dis quelque chose O'...''**   
  


**''Ça arrive souvent ?''** Me demande-t-elle.  
  


**''Ça dépend des périodes.. Quasiment tous les jours cette semaine..''**   
  


**''Oh putain.. Toi et Anya.. C'est..''**   
  


**''Étonnant ?"**   
  


**''Non.. En vrai non.. Vous êtes tellement complices.. Mais oui.. Dans un sens oui. Je vous croyais amies.''**   
  


**''On est amies. Il n'y a rien de plus entre nous. On oublie juste nos peines ensemble.''**   
  


**''Et c'est la seule ? Non parce que Luna dans la limo, elle a...''**   
  


**''C'est la seule. Ça a d'ailleurs commencé comme ça. Un plan à quatre. Puis ça s'est transformé en plan à deux et depuis il n'y a eu personne d'autre qu'elle.''**   
  


**''J'ai bien vu vos réactions, tout à l'heure, dans la voiture quand Luna a parlé de votre plan à trois, à toutes les deux du coup.. Mais jamais je ne me serais doutée de ça. Sincèrement.''**   
  


**''J'ai été la première étonnée. C'est Anya.. C'est, c'est juste Anya.''**   
  


**''Et il n'y a vraiment rien d'autre ?! Comment vous pouvez vous aimer autant, coucher ensemble et en même temps être de simples amies ?''**   
  


**''Parce qu'on en aime d'autres ?''** Je lui réponds un sourire triste. **''On peut vous le cacher, on peut vous mentir, être énervées contre elles, mais la vérité c'est que je n'ai jamais oublié Lexa et je sais qu'Anya n'a jamais oublié Rae. Elle la déteste, c'est sûr, mais elle reste la femme de sa vie, j'en suis certaine.''**  
  


 **''Clarke.. C'est.. Malsain votre histoire.''** Me répond-elle, inquiète.  
  


 **''Je sais.. Mais on a pas toutes la chance d'être avec la personne de ses rêves, Madame je suis sur le point de me marier et de vivre heureuse avec mon merveilleux époux et ma magnifique petite fille.''** Je lui souris tendrement. **''Notre relation n'est pas parfaite mais elle nous permet de nous soutenir.''**  
  


 **''Qu'est ce que je vais faire de vous toutes sérieux ? Heureusement que Niylah et Écho sont là hein.''** Elle sourit à son tour avant de se tourner vers moi. **''Fais attention à toi Clarke. Tu compenses ton manque d'** _ **elle**_ **. Tu ne fais que ça depuis le début. Je pensais que c'était passé mais tu as juste transformé les drogues en sexe avec Anya. Et c'est mieux, mais ce n'est pas sain.. Ce n'est pas bon pour toi et j'ai peur que.. J'ai peur que..''**  
  


**''Je sais.. Mais tu sais aussi ce qu'** _**elle** _ **était pour moi. Ce qu'elle est encore aujourd'hui. God.. J'arrive à peine à la regarder dans les yeux..''**   
  


**''Tu l'aimes encore ?"**   
  


**''...''**   
  


**''Clarke ? Tu l'aimes encore ?"**   
  


J'inspire.  
  


**''Évidemment. Je l'aimerai toute ma vie. Elle m'a fait promettre de croire en elle. Et elle m'a promis qu'elle m'aimerait, elle aussi, toute sa vie. Qu'il n'y aurait toujours qu'elle et moi dans un an, cinq ans, dix ans. Et mon coeur a simplement décidé de la croire, ce jour là..''**   
  


**''Babe, c'était il y a cinq ou six ans. On était des ados encore. Tu sais que les paroles de cette époque sont toujours exagérées.''**   
  


**''Les miennes ne l'étaient pas. Et je veux croire au fait que les siennes étaient également vraies.''**   
  


Elle soupire. **''Clarke..''**  
  


**''Je sais, c'est pitoyable..''**   
  


**''Ça ne l'est pas.''** La voix d'Anya surgit alors derrière moi. Elle passe ses mains sur mes hanches et embrasse ma joue. **''Si tu veux y croire, crois y Clarke. Je serai là si tu as besoin de moi.''**  
  


Octavia nous regarde alors avant de soupirer à nouveau. **''Moi aussi je serai là. Enfin.. Pas comme Anya hein mais euh je serai là. Tu m'as comprise.''**  
  


On se met alors à rire ensemble et je la remercie d'un hochement de tête.  
  


 **''Désolée O, on aurait dû fermer les portes à clef.''** Ajoute alors Anya avant de se détacher de moi pour attraper une cigarette dans son sac. Elle m'en propose une et je la saisis.  
  


Elle les allume et j'inspire cette douce fumée âcre.  
  


**''C'est rien. Clarke m'a expliqué. Et si j'ai bien compris, je ne dois en parler à personne c'est ça ?"**   
  


J'acquiesce. **''À personne.''**  
  


 **''C'est noté. Juste, ne faite rien sur mon canapé cette nuit.''** Plaisante-t-elle.  
  


 **''Luna sera avec nous, ne t'inquiète pas !''** Ajoute Anya.  
  


**''Oh tient, comme si ça me rassurait !''**   
  


Et nous éclatons à nouveau de rire.

___

Oh God j'ai la gerbe. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps on est rentré et depuis combien de temps je suis allongée sur le canapé d'Octavia mais je ne me sens pas au top de ma forme, réellement pas. Je suis à moitié endormie je le sens et mon estomac me brûle autant que ma tête tourne. Que je sois sur le dos, sur le flancs droit ou gauche et encore pire sur le ventre. Rien n'y fait. J'ai soif mais le fait de penser à boire me donne davantage la nausée. J'aurais dû écouter Anya, j'aurais dû boire ce putain de litre d'eau qu'elle s'est forcée à avaler, elle.  
  


 _Omg je vais mourir._ JE DÉTESTE cette descente aux enfers, je déteste ne pas avoir le contrôle sur mon corps.  
  


Oh. Et ce bras qui vient de m'entourer n'arrange rien. _An, pousse toi ou je vais te gerber dessus._ Mais elle me resserre et je me concentre pour garder les litres d'alcool ingurgités bien au chaud.

J'ouvre alors les yeux et suis surprise de tomber face à face avec Luna et non Anya. Merci les lumières de la ville d'éclairer la pièce à travers la baie vitrées. Je me détache de la brune prête à sentir la blonde derrière moi, mais non. Personne. Je me retourne alors doucement quand je me rends compte qu'Anya n'est pas là.  
  


Alors, je me relève d'un coup.  
  


_Grave erreur mon amie._   
  


Je retombe en arrière aussitôt, inspirant et expirant quelques minutes.  
  


Puis j'arrive enfin à m'asseoir. Je regarde autour de moi et personne à part Luna. _Putain Anya t'es où ?_ Je me retourne et la lumière dans l'entrée m'intrigue. Le toit. Elle a du monter sur le toit prendre l'air, je sais que c'est un de ses endroits préférés.

Je me lève alors, tangue un peu et me dirige vers la cuisine. J'ouvre le frigo et en sort une bouteille d'eau fraîche. Je sais qu'il faut que je m'hydrate. Autant commencer maintenant. Je me donne du courage avant de boire quelques gorgées, qui finalement me font un bien fou. Puis, je me décide enfin à rejoindre mon amie.  
  


**''God.. Putain de marches.''**   
  


J'en ai énuméré dix sept, mais je crois que j'ai perdu le compte à un moment. Mais dix sept marches et des poussières plus tard, j'arrive enfin sur le toit.  
  


Il fait bon. Le soleil est en train de se lever doucement vers horizon et il fait juste bon. Tiède. Je ferme les yeux une seconde ressentant cette chaleur douce sur mon visage puis je m'avance, cherchant Anya. Je m'approche du rebord, là ou elle se poste d'habitude mais personne.  
  


Alors je me retourne. Je me retourne et je me stoppe quand je vois Lexa, une bière à la main, me regarder de ses émeraudes brillantes.


	68. 68. Mettons les choses à plat

_Note : Changements de Pov intempestifs. Sorry._

_Belle lecture._   
_Ael_

\---

**Pov Anya**

_1h plus tôt_   
  


Sors de ma tête, juste sors de ma tête. Je suis allongée là, près de Clarke, près de Luna, depuis peut-être trente minutes. Les deux se sont endormies comme des masses en arrivant, leur respiration a fini par devenir lente, par être parsemée de petits ronflements caractérisant bien une soirée trop arrosée. Je suis sur le dos, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine, tel Dracula dans son cercueil et à la différence de mes deux amies, je ne trouve pas le sommeil. Je suis même loin de trouver ne serait-ce qu'une micro envie de dormir actuellement.

J'ai décuvé depuis longtemps, j'ai bu, mais beaucoup moins que les autres, j'ai bu, mais je suis restée assez sobre malgré tout pour garder les pieds sur terre. Et heureusement, heureusement car je ne sais pas comment j'aurais pu me gérer si ça n'avait pas été le cas. Quelle aurait été ma réaction si l'alcool avait été bien plus présent dans mon corps, face à Raven ? À son comportement ? A ses gestes ?

Est-ce que je l'aurais frappé ? Est-ce que je me serais vengée ? Est-ce que j'aurais fini par la plaquer contre un mur pour lui hurler dessus ?

_Attends An, pourquoi tu veux la plaquer contre un mur pour faire ça ?_

Erf. Je place mon avant-bras sur mon front et ouvre doucement les yeux pour fixer le plafond.

Est-ce que j'aurais vraiment fait ça ? J'ai eu tellement d'envies contradictoires ce soir. Celle de vouloir lui parler, d'essayer de comprendre, celle de vouloir lui dire que c'était ok, que ça irait, celle de vouloir lui écraser la tête contre la table, de détruire son téléphone, celle de vouloir la jeter par la fenêtre de la voiture lorsque ses yeux se sont posés sur les fesses de Clarke, de la balancer par dessus le balcon quand je l'ai vu bien trop proche de Luna. Raaaaaag, elle me gonfle. Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter d'être là dans la même pièce qu'elle et encore moins d'accepter de lui parler, de promettre de lui parler. Fait chier.

Qui ? Qui aurait envie de vivre ça ? D'être autour de son exe ? Autour de celle qui vous a brisé alors qu'elle était tout votre monde. J'ai promis de faire un effort, pour Clarke, pour nos amis en général; j'ai promis de discuter avec elle parce qu'on m'a assuré que ça m'aiderait à avancer. Et je sais qu'il est grand temps que j'avance. Je ne peux pas passer ma vie dans cette situation, à coucher avec Clarke quand les choses ne vont pas, à passer à côté de relations qui pourraient, sans doute, m'apporter beaucoup de bonheur. Putain, j'ai même repoussé Harper. J'ai repoussé Harper pour Raven. Pour une fille que je n'avais pas vu depuis deux ans et demi, une fille qui m'a trompé et menti, une fille qui m'avait promis que tout irait bien, qu'elle et moi, ça irait. Elle était la dernière des personnes, à mes yeux, qui aurait pu me faire autant de mal. Elle était honnête, loyale envers moi, envers notre famille, elle était droite et franche, elle était juste mais surtout aimante et attentionnée. Elle était tout et je pensais, j'étais même certaine que je l'étais également à ses yeux. J'étais certaine que j'étais devenue le centre de son monde, que j'étais celle pour qui elle se battrait toujours. Alors pourquoi ? J'ai eu beau retourner ça dans tous les sens ces deux dernières années, je n'ai pas réussi à comprendre pourquoi ? J'ai toujours estimé la connaître et encore aujourd'hui, je pense, malgré les années, la cerner. Je sais que le sexe est important pour elle, je l'ai toujours su, mais je pensais qu'il l'était surtout parce que c'était moi. Égocentriquement, je pensais que c'était moi qui faisait qu'elle en était presque accro. Moi et pas la moitié de la population de San Francisco. Si lorsque l'on était ensemble elle ne se privait pas, je n'imagine même pas le nombre de personne qui lui sont passées sur le corps, je n'imagine pas le nombre de doigts qui ont frôlé sa peau, qui ont su lui donner du plaisir alors que de mon côté, j'essayais juste d'avancer.

Et au fond, je pense que c'est ça qui m'a fait le plus mal. C'est d'avoir été assez stupide pour prendre un billet d'avion pour aller la voir. C'est d'avoir pensé, que tout comme moi, elle voulait arranger les choses, qu'on pourrait discuter et avancer. Mais ce n'était pas sa priorité. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait en tête lorsqu'elle se faisait trousser par cet enculé. Et à chaque fois que je pose mes yeux sur elle, je le vois. Lui, ses muscles tendus, ses doigts accrochés à sa peau, à ses hanches. Je revois ses coups de reins, je revois le corps de Raven s'avancer et se reculer à chaque mouvement, je vois ses joues rouges, son souffle coupé, je vois sa bouche entrouverte, ses cheveux attachés rapidement, tomber à moitié sur ses épaules nues. Et je la revois elle, l'autre là, les seins galbés de plaisir sous les coups de langue de ma petite amie. Je ressens cette odeur de sexe ambiant, ce goût dans ma bouche lorsqu'elle m'a couru après, lorsqu'elle m'a forcé à me plonger corps et âme dans cette sensation d'écœurement qu'à été la mienne à ce moment là. À chaque fois que je pose mes yeux sur elle, depuis ces trois derniers jours, j'hésite à l'étrangler ou à réclamer mon dû. J'hésite à lui faire mal, ou à lui montrer tout ce qu'elle a perdu, à lui rappeler ce qu'elle avait avant de tout foutre en l'air.  
  


 **"No..n non, Lex... Je.. Désolée"** Murmure Clarke, me faisant alors sortir de mes pensées profondes.  
  


_Putain, toi aussi t'es dans la merde ma belle, toi aussi. Cinq ans, cinq ans que tu tiens comme tu peux, cinq ans que je te vois lutter contre tes sentiments pour Lexa. En même temps, toi tu n'as pas eu le choix. Elle t'a laissé tomber comme une merde, elle n'a même pas essayé de te comprendre, de t'écouter. Ce n'était qu'une erreur, une seule erreur qui vous a couté ce qui aurait pu être une relation si belle. Vous aviez tout pour être heureuse mais non, pour une connerie, elle t'a réduite au silence._

_Merde._

Est-ce que c'est ce que je suis en train de faire avec Raven ? Est-ce que je suis une sorte de Lexa 2.0 ? Est-ce qu'en l'ignorant comme ça, je ferme moi aussi les portes à quelque chose ?

Non.. Non, ce n'est pas pareil, c'est loin d'être pareil.. Clarke et Lexa, malgré leur relation très particulière, commençaient leur histoire. L'erreur de Clarke à été de penser à l'avenir de Lex, a été de choisir à sa place. L'erreur de Raven a été de m'humilier, de me tromper, de me mentir. C'est loin d'être la même chose. C'est loin d'être simple à oublier et davantage à pardonner.

Lui pardonner.. J'arrive déjà pas à l'écouter, alors lui pardonner ? Je lâche un rictus silencieux. Elle ne le mérite tellement pas, tellement pas.. Mais moi, est-ce que je le mérite ? Est-ce que je mérite de passer à autre chose ? Je n'ai pas non plus eu le comportement le plus honnête du monde ces derniers temps. Je couche avec Clarke. Je couche avec Clarke. _Clark_ e. Putain Reyes, tu m'as vraiment détraqué. Je sais que c'est plus compliqué que ça, je sais bien, je connais notre histoire, mais j'en suis arrivée à coucher avec Clarke. La Clarke de Lexa. Putain, si elle l'apprend.. Je suis morte, c'est simple, je suis morte.

Un frisson me parcourt alors l'échine. J'ai déjà pensé à Lexa, évidemment, mais elle était loin, elles étaient toutes loin. Mais avec cette histoire de rachat du Dropship.. Si elle le rachète.. Elle va forcément revenir par là. Et tout va être bien plus réel. Clarke ne va pas aller mieux, je ne vais pas aller mieux. Surtout si je ne règle pas mes histoires avec Raven avant. Il faut que je sois en état d'avancer, il faut que je puisse être une amie pour Clarke avant d'être une amante. Il faut que j'arrête ou on va finir par toutes se perdre complètement. Si ça se sait.. Comment va réagir Raven envers Clarke ? Putain comment va réagir Lexa envers Clarke ?! Elle n'aura aucune chance de la retrouver, elle n'aura aucune chance d'aller mieux.  
  


 _Putain fait chier !_ Il faut que je règle mes problèmes, il faut qu'on avance, il faut vraiment qu'on avance..

Je soupire, parce que je sais que ce que je m'apprête à faire, maintenant, va sûrement me demander beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup de self control.

Je me redresse doucement dans le canapé, essayant de ne pas trop faire de gestes brusques pour ne pas déranger mes amies, endormies à mes côtés. Putain c'est clairement pas le moment de faire ça et pourtant, pourtant je me lève. En rentrant j'ai eu le temps de me changer et je n'aurais peut-être pas dû parce que mon pyjama en satin ne me tient pas bien chaud. Alors, je vole l'espèce de gilet en laine d'Octavia, posé sur une des chaises de la salle à manger, et l'enfile.

J'inspire avant de me diriger vers la porte du couloir. Je l'ouvre, avance jusqu'à l'avant dernière des chambres. J'inspire encore et finis par toquer trois fois contre ce morceau de bois.

Je la connais, elle ne dort sûrement pas, elle ne dort jamais rapidement après une soirée comme celle-là. Et j'ai raison, la porte s'ouvre enfin.  
  


**"A.. Anya ?"**   
  


**"Discutons."**   
  


J'entre dans sa chambre et elle referme la porte.

\---

**Pov Lexa**

Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'a pris bon sang ?! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?

_Tu sais pourquoi._

J'avais le choix, entre une centaine de femmes ce soir, le choix de danser avec n'importe qui, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi il n'y a encore qu'elle pour me faire ressentir ça ? Cette envie, ce frisson, ce feu en moi à chaque fois que je la vois se mouvoir. Et tous ces souvenirs, au bar, au club, ils n'ont clairement pas aidé. Ils n'ont rien fait de bon, ils ont juste été là pour me rappeler ce que j'avais décidé d'oublier. Ils ont été là pour me rappeler sans cesse ce que j'avais perdu. Mes amis, ma famille, Clarke. Clarke et toujours Clarke. De ce moment dans la limousine ou j'ai bien cru que j'allais fusilier Luna, à dehors quand je l'ai à nouveau vu avec elle. Merde, je sens mon sang bouillir à nouveau.

_Ding_

Oui, je suis rentrée. La blonde de ce soir m'a frustré parce que.. Parce qu'elle était blonde et que ce n'était pas _elle_. Je l'ai laissé à côté du bar sans même avoir réussi à la toucher. Sérieusement, vivement que je rentre et que je reprenne mes bonnes vieilles habitudes.

_Non mais c'est pas vrai !_

Je viens d'arriver au salon, je voulais juste rentrer dans ma chambre et aller dormir. Mais non, il faut que je tombe sur Clarke et Luna, sur ce foutu canapé, dans les bras l'une de l'autre. _Non mais tuez moi, quelle soirée de merde !_ Je fais alors demi-tour. Je suis prête à repartir, à dormir ailleurs, à prendre une chambre d'hôtel quand je me rends compte que ma réaction est légèrement exagérée. Je m'arrête devant l'ascenseur.

_Reprends toi. Tu es Lexa Woods, personne, PERSONNE, ne te met dans cet état. Si tu es capable de gérer ta carrière, ton club et toutes les petites pourritures qui entourent ta vie, tu peux clairement gérer Clarke putain de Griffin. Ou du moins, ton attirance pour elle._

Car clairement, c'est ça, c'est juste ça. De l'attirance. Elle est belle, c'est certain. Elle est belle mais aucune femme ne me contrôle par sa beauté. _Putain de conneries._

À la place de prendre l'ascenseur, je retourne à la cuisine, prends une bière puis me dirige à la droite de l'entrée, je monte les marches menant au toit et j'ouvre enfin la porte. De l'air frais, de l'air frais pénétrant mes poumons à toute vitesse. Je respire et ça fait, enfin, un bien fou.

Je m'avance vers le bout du toit, passe devant le jacuzzi qu'à installé Lincoln, devant la table de la terrasse, j'observe l'ensemble du lieu, et je comprends pourquoi Anya l'aime autant. Même si on capte mal, je le sais parce qu'elle me téléphone toujours d'ici, l'endroit est superbe.

Il fait encore nuit, mais les lumières solaires installées un peu partout autour de chaque élément éclairent les lieux telles des veilleuses, douces et chaleureuses. C'est apaisant. C'est simplement apaisant. J'ouvre ma bière et en bois une gorgée.

Je finis par m'asseoir sur le banc en face de ce fameux rebord ou tout le monde se pose. Il est un peu en retrait, certes, mais je ne sens pas le vent d'ici et ça m'évite de voir les gens, en bas. Je préfère me concentrer sur la cime des arbres, se balançant de droite à gauche à chaque brise.

J'aime ce mouvement, il me fait penser à ceux de Clarke, ce soir, lorsque mes mains se sont agrippées à ses hanches, lorsque mon corps s'est collé à el... Je ferme les yeux. _Stop, stop_. Je dois me la sortir de la tête, je dois arrêter une seconde de penser à elle de cette façon. Oui c'est une très belle femme, oui elle me fait de l'effet mais non je ne peux pas, je ne peux juste pas. Je lui ai peut-être pardonné pour mes études mais pour le reste.. Non. Ça ne passe toujours pas et ce serait une très très très mauvaise idée de repartir là dedans. Parce que je sais que je pourrais repartir là dedans facilement, je le vois à son regard.. Je le connais, celui-ci n'a absolument pas changé avec les années. Pas lorsqu'il se pose sur moi en tout cas. Ce serait facile, facile de l'avoir, facile de la toucher, de la mettre à genoux devant moi. Ce serait si simple parce qu'elle dirait oui. Je sais qu'elle dirait oui.

Je laisse échapper un rire. Je sais reconnaitre une femme quand elle me veut. Et Clarke me veut. Je l'ai senti quand elle a reconnu mes mains contre elle, je l'ai encore senti dans les toilettes, lorsque ma voix l'a fait tressaillir. Hmm. Un sourire mutin se pose sur mon visage.  
  


Le soleil commence doucement à apparaitre, je le vois illuminer le béton sous mes pieds, et ce rictus ne m'échappe pas.. Mais il s'évapore un peu lorsque j'entends la porte du toit s'ouvrir. Je reste là, en silence, sur mon banc et je crie au complot lorsque des boucles blondes apparaissent, lorsque ses jambes qui m'ont fait de l'effet toute la soirée se positionnent devant moi. Elle tangue un peu et finit par se pencher. _Hmm Clarke, tu ne devrais pas._ _Putain ce cul.._ Je me lèche la lèvre mais rentre rapidement ma langue quand elle se retourne. Elle se fige et il me faut tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas laisser échapper un sourire. _Putain, elle est vraiment magnifique, désirable._  
  


 **"Hey Lexa.. Tu.. T'es là."** Elle semble surprise et légèrement alcoolisée.  
  


J'hausse un sourcil. **"Je suis là."** Je lui réponds, amusée.  
  


 **"Je ne pensais pas que.. Que tu rentrerais."** Me dit-elle, d'une voix basse, grave qui me fait frissonner.  
  


**"Et pourtant. Je suis rentrée."**   
  


Elle se pose contre le rebord du mur derrière elle, toujours en me regardant. Pas dans les yeux, je sens que ça la gène, mais en tout cas, toujours dans ma direction.

Je pose alors ma bière au sol, me lève et me place à côté d'elle, accoudée sur ce muret, face au parc, devant moi. Son parfum de vanille se répand autour de nous mais il y autre chose, une odeur familière, quelque chose de plus fort et à la fois si subtile. Elle se retourne doucement, évitant soigneusement mon regard et se place à son tour dans la même position que moi. Et c'est là que tout prend place, quand je vois cette légère marque au creux de son cou. Un suçon ? Luna ? Hm. Je bouillonne à nouveau et préfère, à la place, tourner le regard vers ces arbres si majestueux devant moi.  
  


 **"Il fait bon.."** Soupire-t-elle.  
  


**"Hmmm.."**   
  


Quelques minutes passent.  
  


 **"Pourquoi ?"** Me demande-t-elle alors, subitement.  
  


**"Pourquoi ?"**   
  


**"Oui, pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu.. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ce soir ? Pourquoi tu as dit ça ? Pour t'enfuir ensuite, comme si je n'étais rien d'autre qu'une conquête passagère."**   
  


Parce que c'est ce que tu es Clarke. C'est ce que tu as été, de passage. Et comme toutes les autres, je ne t'ai eu qu'une fois entre les mains. Mais surtout c'est ce que tu dois être. N'être que ça.  
  


**"Parce que j'en avais envie et parce que c'est vrai. Tu es une belle femme."**   
  


Je ne lui dis pas pourquoi je suis partie, je ne lui dis pas qu'à chaque fois que son Lex sort d'entre ses lèvres mon coeur se brise. Qu'elle soit elle, qu'elle soit Clarke, qu'elle le seul amour que j'ai pu avoir, à chaque fois, mon coeur la réclame. Et je le hais pour ça.  
  


 **"Je ne suis que ça ?"** Murmure-t-elle alors. Et je dois dire que sa réaction me surprend. Je connais la Clarke en colère, celle qui laisse éclater ses sentiments, ses émotions, celle qui hurle lorsqu'elle est touchée. Je ne connais pas la Clarke résignée, mature et dans le contrôle.  
  


 **"Je n'ai pas dit ça. Mais c'est compliqué."** Je lui réponds. Je parle beaucoup trop ce soir, vraiment trop, surtout à Clarke.  
  


Je me retourne alors et me baisse pour récupérer ma bière. Je ne dois pas rester là, ce n'est bon pour personne. Je longe le banc sur lequel j'étais assise et m'apprête à me diriger vers la sortie lorsque ma main est saisie par une Clarke dont la force me surprend.  
  


 **"Ne me fuis pas Lexa."** Sa voix est forte, déterminée.

Personne ne m'ordonne et en général je me serais retournée et l'aurais sans doute poussé par dessus le toit -sans exagération bien sûr- mais là, ma peau me brûle sous ses doigts, là, je me contiens pour ne pas l'allonger sur le banc et la prendre violemment. J'inspire et me tourne vers elle.  
  


**"Je ne fuis pas. Je n'ai juste rien de plus à rajouter."**   
  


Elle me tire alors dans son sens, enfin elle essaye mais je ne bouge pas vraiment. Elle fronce les sourcils et, soit, si c'est ce qu'elle veut, je m'avance alors, d'un pas, un immense pas, me portant juste à son niveau.  
  


 **"Explique-moi.."** Souffle-t-elle à quelques centimètres de mes lèvres. **"Explique-moi ce que je suis à tes yeux.."**  
  


Je m'approche encore, sa main se pose sur mon buste pour m'arrêter, mais je la retire, approchant mes lèvres de son cou, approchant mes lèvres de ce suçon que je compte bien remplacer.  
  


_Je sais que tu me veux Clarke.. Et crois moi, je te veux tout autant._

\---

**Pov Anya**

**"Discutons."**

Elle referme la porte derrière moi, je l'entends, mais je sens aussi qu'elle ne bouge pas, elle reste là, collée au mur alors que de mon côté mes yeux se posent partout dans cette pièce, sur ses affaires.

J'en fais le tour, je ne peux m'en empêcher, toute la chambre sent son odeur, toute la chambre respire Raven, montre Raven, ressent Raven. Elle est partout et pendant l'espace d'un instant je me demande si c'est une bonne idée de vouloir parler maintenant. Après tout, je me sens déjà extrêmement faible en sa compagnie et je lutte sans arrêt pour ne pas soit lui éclater les dents, soit pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps, soit me jeter sur elle. Alors être avec elle, dans SA chambre, entourée de SES affaires, n'est franchement pas la meilleure idée que j'ai eu cette année, loin de là.

Mais j'y suis, et ressortir de la pièce, revenir en arrière serait encore pire je pense. Autant assumer, discuter, s'entre-tuer si il le faut et passer à autre chose le plus rapidement possible.

Je me retourne donc enfin pour lui faire face quand je me rends compte qu'elle n'a toujours pas bougé de place. Je me pousse un peu pour m'appuyer sur son bureau, posant mes fesses contre le meuble. Je croise mes bras et prends à nouveau la parole.

**"Tu voulais discuter ? Je suis là."**   
  


**"Qu.. Maintenant ? Il doit être six ou sept heures du matin, et je suis sans doute encore saoule.. Je.. Tu ne préfères pas demain ?"** Elle me demande.  
  


 _Tu crois que je suis venue par plaisir ?_ Je m'impatiente.  
  


 **"C'est maintenant où jamais. Tu n'imagines pas l'effort que ça me demande d'être dans la même pièce que toi actuellement."** Je lui confesse.  
  


Je la vois flancher légèrement mais je n'en tiens pas compte, pas du tout.  
  


 **"Je suis désolée.."** Souffle-t-elle alors, tout en baissant son regard sur le sol.  
  


 **"Je me fous de tes excuses Raven, je veux des explications. Je veux savoir pourquoi."** _Pourquoi tu m'as fait autant de mal !_  
  


Je la vois inspirer et enfin bouger. Elle bouge mais se rapproche beaucoup trop. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être aussi près d'elle pour discuter et si j'ai instauré cette distance entre nous, ce n'est pas pour rien. J'aimerais reculer un peu mais le bureau me bloque et je reste donc, juste là, à attendre qu'elle s'arrête devant moi, à attendre qu'elle soit assez proche pour pouvoir scruter chaque grain de peau de son visage. _Putain._  
  


 **"Pardon.. Je.. Tu peux te décaler, je dois accéder au tiroir."** Elle me demande.  
  


 **"J'ai pas toute la nuit Reyes !"** Je lui réponds alors agressivement, peut-être un peu trop je sais, mais la situation n'aide pas. Je me recule tout de même, lui laissant ainsi la place.  
  


Puis je la vois s'activer et ouvrir ce fameux tiroir. Elle en sort une enveloppe qu'elle me tend, timidement.  
  


**"C'est pour toi."**   
  


J'hausse alors un sourcil. Je suis venue ici pour des explications, pas pour recevoir du courrier.  
  


 **"C'est une lettre que j'ai écrite pour toi, je n'étais pas certaine de trouver les mots en t'ayant devant moi.."** soupire-t-elle, le bras toujours tendu.  
  


Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir ce genre de comportement en face de moi. À vrai dire, il est très rare que j'ai, en face de moi, des gens incapables de parler. Enfin si mais en général c'est parce que je les ai réduits au silence, pas parce qu'ils se sentent gênés ou autre. J'aurais aimé qu'elle ait la force de me parler, mais je peux comprendre aussi que cette situation est bien plus compliquée qu'une simple conversation. Je finis donc par attraper son enveloppe et par l'ouvrir. Elle part s'asseoir sur le lit et de mon côté je laisse glisser le papier entre mes doigts et mes yeux se posent sur son écriture.

_"Anya,_

_Je suis désolée. Ce sont les seuls mots que je me répète en boucle depuis des années maintenant. Je suis réellement et sincèrement désolée. Il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je ne le regrette. Pas d'avoir couché avec d'autres non."_   
  
  
  


_Génial, ça commence bien._   
  
  
  


_"Mais de ne pas avoir su te comprendre, de ne pas avoir imaginé une seule seconde que mon comportement pouvait te faire du mal. Est-ce que j'ai été trop égoïste pour ne pas me rendre compte que notre relation à deux, devait rester à deux, même en étant loin ? Est-ce que j'ai été trop absorbée par le monde qui m'entoure pour ne pas me rendre compte de l'opinion de ma petite amie sur le sexe, les relations et l'amour ? Sans doute. Et c'est pour ça que je te présente mes excuses."_   
  
  


_Shit._ Je mords l'intérieur de ma joue.

_"J'aurais dû faire plus attention à toi et à tes sentiments. J'aurais dû, avant de partir, te demander ce qu'il en était. Est-ce qu'on mettait l'amour et le sexe dans la même case ? Ou est-ce qu'on les séparait comme on l'a toujours fait ?_

_Parce que c'était comme ça, dans ma tête. Séparé. Il y avait l'amour, ce qui compte, ce qui est vrai, avec toi. Et le sexe quand tu étais près de moi. Et puis il y avait l'autre sexe. Celui qui se réfère plus au besoin primaire que l'on ressent, à cette atteinte de l'orgasme que l'on recherche sans pour autant s'engager dans quoi que ce soit d'autre que ce moment intense."_   
  
  
  


_Putain._ J'ai envie de lui cracher à la gueule que ce sont des conneries ! Parce que je suis en colère, en colère parce que je sais de quoi elle parle, parce que je couche avec ma meilleure amie pour ça ! Pour ce besoin primaire, parce que l'orgasme et l'échange charnel m'apportent assez de soulagement pour oublier.

_"Dans ma tête, je nous croyais sur la même longueur d'onde. Je sais ou je suppose que tu ne veux pas que j'en reparle mais, il est important que tu écoutes cette partie là pour essayer de me comprendre. Luna. Tu avais raison, ce jour-là, toi, moi et Luna c'était un deal. Un deal entre nous deux qui ne la faisait entrer dans notre chambre que lorsque l'on en avait envie, ensemble. Ça a duré quasiment un an. Un an ou toi comme moi, avions l'impression de former un trio dans certains moments."_   
  
  
  


_Pourtant c'est un duo que tu formais avec elle ce soir. Tss._   
  
  


_"Il n'y avait aucun mal. Tout était parfait et nous arrivions très bien à séparer l'amour du sexe. Et je pensais que je n'étais pas la seule à le ressentir comme ça. Je pensais que tu avais compris que si j'étais capable de coucher avec une exe, que j'adorais d'ailleurs, sans pour autant l'aimer sans pour autant que tu te sentes trompée, c'est que tu avais saisi qui j'étais et comment je réfléchissais par rapport à ça."_   
  
  


_Bien sûr que je savais ! Bien sûr ! Mais à l'époque c'était toujours moi en priorité, toujours moi avant elle. Toujours nous avant elle._   
  
  
  


_"Je sais que ce n'était jamais deux et deux mais toujours trois. Et le temps a passé et parfois, je vous voyais en soirée vous embrasser, vous tourner autour, sans moi. Et je n'en ai jamais été jalouse parce qu'à mes yeux, j'étais ton amour et elle n'était que du sexe. Une amie certes, mais qui ne t'apporterait que ça."_   
  
  


_Merde._ Je sais qu'elle a raison et ça me troue le cul de savoir qu'elle a raison. Je sais qu'à la fin du lycée, finalement c'était davantage un ménage à trois très ouvert plus qu'une relation purement sexuelle. J'ai embrassé Luna, plusieurs fois, alors que Raven était dans le salon et nous dans la cuisine, je m'en souviens. Mais je sais aussi que je ne faisais que les attiser toutes les deux. Jamais je n'ai pensé à coucher qu'avec Luna, sans elle. Jamais.

_"Quand le sexe n'est pas avec toi, il n'est qu'une façon comme une autre de ressentir, de vivre un moment fort. Si je devais en donner une image, il pourrait s'apparenter à un repas. Un bon McDo quand il s'agit des autres, un truc rapide, sans goût, qui n'apportera rien qu'un soulagement bref. Et avec toi, c'est un repas en tête à tête, c'est un gastro, c'est un moment qui dure, qui fait dans la finesse, dans l'élégance et surtout quelque chose d'unique, qu'on ne partage pas avec tout le monde."_   
  
  
  


Non mais elle est sérieuse ? Même là elle me parle de bouffe ? Je fais rouler mes yeux avant de reprendre.  
  
  


_"C'est ce qu'est le sexe pour moi et c'est que je veux que tu comprennes de moi, il ne signifie rien quand je ne suis pas avec toi."_   
  
  


_Alors pourquoi.. Pourquoi ? Si ce n'était pas si important, pourquoi il a fallu que tu recommences alors que je venais arranger les choses ?_   
  
  
  


_"Mais je comprends aussi ce que tu peux ressentir._

_Finalement, je me suis plus donnée à d'autres qu'à toi. Tu étais loin, on se voyait peu et plus le temps passait plus le ratio en ta défaveur augmentait. Et plus tu devais te sentir seule. Je comprends ce sentiment de trahison car j'imagine, pour le coup, ce que tu as du ressentir. Le manque de communication, avoir eu l'impression d'être trahie, le mensonge.."_   
  


_L'impression, tu choisis bien tes mots va.._   
  
  


_"Et pourtant, pourtant Anya, ce n'était pas ce que je vivais de mon côté. Je n'en parlais pas parce que ça n'avait pas d'importance et parce que tu étais loin. Je n'allais pas te narguer avec mes conquêtes d'un soir et sincèrement je t'imaginais faire la même chose de ton côté. À la limite, on aurait même pu en faire un jeu de qui en ramène le plus."_   
  
  


_C'est ça ta putain d'excuse ?! Parce que tu pensais que je faisais la même chose tu t'es permise de faire pareil ?!_   
  
  


_"Comme tu peux le voir, j'étais à côté de mes pompes._

_Ce jour-là, quand tu l'as appris. J'ai menti. Mais pas à toi. J'ai menti à O' et à Clarke, parce que, encore une fois je n'allais pas exposer mes conquêtes d'un soir aux meilleures amies de ma petite amie."_   
  
  


_Bien sûr._   
  
  


_"Puis, tu es apparue et tu l'as vu. Et j'ai compris, j'ai compris à ton regard, que nous n'étions pas du tout sur la même longueur d'onde. J'ai compris que ce que je venais de te faire, était la pire des choses. Et je l'ai davantage compris quand on s'est appelées. Je ne t'ai jamais menti à mes yeux et je ne comptais pas le faire ce jour-là non plus. Alors tu as su, à ce moment-là, que ce n'était pas la première fois. Et tu m'as laissé._

_Huit jours sans nouvelle, Anya. Huit jours. Ça n'était jamais arrivé. Tu ne répondais plus et déjà au cinquième jour j'avais abandonné l'idée que tu veuilles me reparler. Mes insécurités au niveau des relations amoureuses ont légèrement repris le dessus à ce moment-là."_   
  
  


Huit jours. Je me retiens de me retourner et de lui en foutre une. _Bouhou, huit jours c'était trop dur pour toi ? Trop dur d'attendre un peu, que j'accepte que m'a copine m'ait trompé. Ou d'essayer de bouger ton cul et de venir sur Boston pour une fois ? C'était trop d'effort hein ? Alors à la place, t'as préféré coucher avec d'autres. Normal. Super Raven, super._  
  
  


_"Puis j'ai dû réviser. Mais je n'y arrivais pas. J'ai passé ma journée à essayer, vraiment, mais je n'avais que toi en tête. Alors j'ai suivi l'exemple de Lexa. Je le regrette, je t'avoue. Mais j'ai suivi son exemple. Coucher pour oublier. Je sais que tu ne dois sans doute pas saisir le concept parce que clairement il s'agit d'utiliser les gens pour aller mieux et je sais que tu es loin d'être comme ça.."_   
  
  


_RAAAAAAAG LAISSEZ MOI HURLER. Putain ! Putain, je peux même pas être en colère contre elle à 100% ! Coucher pour oublier.. Mais sérieusement ! Putain, putain putain ! Évidemment que je sais ce que c'est ! Mais encore une fois je couche pour t'oublier toi ! Toi et ta tromperie, toi tu as couché avec d'autres alors qu'on venait de se prendre la tête ! C'est ça la différence ! Putain._   
  
  


_"Mais ce n'est pas mon cas, ni celui de Lex. Je savais qu'une femme ne suffirait pas. Peut-être même pas deux en fait. J'ai envoyé un message à la fille de ma classe. Elle était avec son mec et je leur ai demandé de venir. J'avais besoin de ça pour oublier la douleur.. J'avais besoin d'essayer une nouvelle chose. J'avais besoin de violence, d'adrénaline. J'avais juste besoin d'oublier que je n'avais pas réussi à te comprendre et que je venais d'anéantir ma relation mais aussi le coeur de la femme que j'aime."_   
  
  
  


_..._   
  
  
  


_"Et ça marchait. Un moment. Puis j'ai repensé à toi. En plein milieu de l'acte. J'avais même la sensation que tu étais là. J'ai levé la tête. Et tu étais vraiment là. Horrifiée. Brisée."_   
  


_Surprise._   
  


_"Anya, je suis tellement désolée. Si tu savais. J'aurais dû t'en parler, j'aurais dû te dire les choses mais c'était tellement censé pour moi, tellement logique. Pas une seule seconde je n'ai imaginé, pendant tout ce temps, que je pourrais un jour te faire souffrir avec une histoire de sexe sans importance._

_Tu étais tout pour moi. Jamais je ne t'aurais fait du mal sciemment. Jamais. Si j'avais su, que tu n'étais pas d'accord avec ça, jamais je n'aurais touché une autre personne que toi. Comment aurais-je pu en sachant que ça pourrait te briser le coeur, nous briser le coeur ?!"_   
  


_Je sais pas ? Peut-être ma réaction la première fois que je l'ai appris ? Peut-être qu'à ce moment là tu aurais du te dire que oui effectivement ça me blesserait que tu recommences, au lieu de juste RECOMMENCER._   
  
  


_"Tu étais tout pour moi. Et tu l'es encore. Et je ne sais pas si j'ai mes chances avec toi, je ne sais pas si tu pourras me pardonner un jour ou si, par chance, tu l'as déjà fait. Je ne sais même pas si tu es arrivée au bout de cette lettre. Mais la chose que je sais, dont je suis certaine, c'est que c'est toi. C'est toi et moi depuis le début. Depuis ce premier baiser, il y a plus de sept ans. Tu es tout mon monde. Tu le seras toujours.. Alors s'il te plaît, à défaut de m'aimer en retour, juste essaye de comprendre, juste crois moi quand je te dis que jamais, jamais je ne t'aurais fait du mal en connaissance de cause."_   
  


_Soit tu es vraiment la pire des hypocrites, soit la plus maladroite et stupide des personnes que je connaisse._   
  
  


_"Je t'aime Anya et je prie, sincèrement, pour qu'un jour tu m'accordes une seconde chance, pour qu'un jour tu crois en moi et à nouveau en nous._

_Rae."_   
  
  


Je replis la lettre entre mes doigts. J'ai besoin de temps, j'ai besoin de temps pour faire le point.  
  


 **"Alors ?"** Me demande Raven, qui évidemment, ne me donne pas ce temps.  
  


**"Alors quoi ?"**   
  


**"Tu.. Tu comprends ?"**   
  


**"Comprendre quoi ?"** Je ne suis pas prête à avoir cette conversation. **"Que t'es une nympho incapable de comprendre la femme que t'aime ? Incapable de te contrôler plus d'une semaine ?! J'ai passé des jours et des jours à essayer de te pardonner, à essayer de te comprendre, j'ai tout fait pour te trouver des excuses, pendant que toi quoi ? Tu t'envoyais en l'air ?! Putain Raven merde !"**  
  


**"Je... Anya, ce n'était rien, ce n'était rien du tout, que du sexe sans sentiment, rien du tout.."**   
  


**"Ce n'est pas le problème ! Merde, je peux pas parler avec toi, je peux pas, j'ai besoin de temps."**   
  


Je me précipite alors vers la sortie de sa chambre mais en un bond, elle me bloque la route, s'appuyant là, refermant la porte à clef pour enfouir cette dernière au fond de sa poche. _Elle est sérieuse ?_ La rage monte, et elle monte vite.  
  


 **"Laisse-moi passer."** Je lui ordonne, froidement.  
  


**"Non ! Non ! Tu dois comprendre Anya et si tu pars maintenant, tu.. Tu ne chercheras plus à comprendre. Et on sera brisé, entièrement brisé !"**   
  


**"Raven, donne moi cette clef !"** Je m'approche vers elle en tendant le bras vers sa poche.  
  


 **"Non !"** Elle me retient alors, me tirant vers elle et plaquant mon corps contre le sien. **"Non, tu dois comprendre, s'il te plait Anya, ce n'était rien.. Rien du tout.. Tu sais que pour moi le sexe n'a pas d'importance si il n'y a pas de sentiment.."**  
  


Elle me maintient et je commence à imploser. Je déteste que l'on me bloque, je déteste être là, ça me rappelle cette fois, où elle m'a retenu dans les escaliers. Je sens que je vrille, je vrille complètement.

Je recule alors, attrape son bras de mon autre main et la tire d'un seul coup avec toute ma force possible, l'envoyant valser sur le lit derrière moi. Elle s'écroule sur le matelas, les yeux écarquillés.  
  


 **"Tu veux du sexe sans sentiment ?! C'est ça que tu veux ?! C'est ça qui compte pour toi ?! Tu veux de la baise, de la pure baise ?!"** Je retire alors le gilet d'Octavia, le faisant tomber au sol. Elle n'aura rien de moi ce soir mise à part de la haine, de la haine pure et dure. **"Tu vas en avoir."** Je lui réponds le plus froidement possible.  
  


Je monte alors sur le lit et sans attendre me place à califourchon sur elle, retenant ses mains au niveau de sa tête. J'ai envie de lui faire tellement de mal.. Tellement de mal. J'AI mal. Mal de faire ça, mal de ressentir tout ça et pourtant je ne m'arrête pas.

Et en quelques secondes, malgré la peur que je vois sur son visage, j'écrase ma bouche sur la sienne, la pénétrant de ma langue sans attendre. Je lui arrache la lèvre de mes dents, emportant un goût de sang entre les miennes. Puis, une de mes mains la maintient en place alors que l'autre se glisse sur son t-shirt capturant son sein sans aucune douceur.

Elle ne bouge pas, elle ne lutte pas. Pourquoi tu ne luttes pas ?! Pourquoi ?! Je sens alors mes joues s'humidifier, et je la lâche pour venir essuyer mes yeux qui ne me permettent plus de voir correctement.  
  


 **"Je suis tellement désolée..."** Souffle-t-elle alors en venant passer ses bras autour de ma nuque. Elle me plaque contre elle, tout en douceur tandis que la haine me fait me débattre pour m'enfuir **. "Je suis désolée.. Tellement désolée.. Si tu savais.."** Continue-t-elle en me maintenant.  
  


Ma main glisse de son sein pour s'enfoncer dans le matelas en guise d'appui. D'appui pour me relever, pour partir. Mais je n'y arrive pas.  
  


 **"Lâche moi !!"** Je rage dans son cou alors que je sens mes forces s'affaiblir.  
  


**"Non, jamais. Jamais Anya.. Je ne peux pas faire ça.. Je ne peux plus faire ça.. Je t'aime tellement.."**   
  


J'hurle alors, j'hurle ma haine dans son épaule, la mordant pour qu'enfin elle défasse son emprise sur moi mais rien. Et pourtant la morsure est profonde. Sa main se place dans mes cheveux et je m'effondre. Je me laisse entièrement retomber sur elle, en pleurs, ne contrôlant plus aucun sanglot. **"Je.. Je te.. Je te déteste tellement !!"**  
  


**"Je sais.. Mais je continuerai de t'aimer pour nous deux, s'il le faut."**   
  


Les draps se froissent entre mes poings serrés et tout mon chagrin accumulé s'acharne encore et encore au travers de ces larmes qui ne cessent de s'écouler. **"Tu.. Tu as tellement tout gâché ! Je.. Je ne pardonnerai jamais.."** Je pleure, putain je ne fais que ça.  
  


**"Je pourrais vivre avec ça. Mais je ne te laisserai plus jamais Anya."**   
  


**"Je.."** Elle me serre davantage. **"J'ai besoin d'air.."** Je soupire alors que doucement elle relâche prise sur mon corps. J'en profite pour me retourner et tomber lourdement sur le dos, à côté d'elle, le souffle encore saccadé par mes pleurs et le visage chaud, trempé. Je pose mon avant bras sur mon front, afin de garder le peu de dignité qu'il me reste encore et me remets à lâcher prise..  
  


**"An.."**   
  


**"Donne-moi cette clef Raven.."**   
  


**"Reste.. Reste dormir avec moi.."** Murmure-t-elle en posant sa main sur mon estomac. Je me raidis à ce contact et secoue la tête. Elle retire sa main mais reste près de moi, je la sens ne pas savoir quoi faire d'autre.  
  


 **"Je ne peux pas faire ça.. S'il te plait, Rae.. La clef.."** Je tique au surnom que je viens d'employer. _Fait chier, putain de merde fait juste chier._ Ma gorge se noue mais je me contiens, enfin autant que possible vu mon état.  
  


Puis, je sens un poids sur mon ventre, un poids léger. Je récupère ce petit objet et me lève d'un bon. J'accours vers la porte, l'ouvre, laisse la clef dans la serrure et me précipite au salon. Je tape une chaise au passage, ce qui réveille Luna. Elle se redresse et me regarde alors avec de grands yeux.  
  


 **"An ? An, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?!"** Me demande-t-elle, affolée. L'alcool, le réveil et mon comportement soudain n'étant pas un bon mélange.  
  


 **"Rien, rendors toi, je rentre chez moi juste."** Je balaye la pièce de la tête. **"Où est Clarke ?"**

\---

**Pov Lexa**

Elle se laisse faire, j'en étais sûre. Mes lèvres s'enivrent de sa peau, ma langue se met à tracer des cercles dans son cou quand je la sens chanceler légèrement. Je lâche ma bière qui s'écrase au sol et mes mains se posent ainsi sur ses hanches pour la maintenir en place.  
  
  


 **"Dis-moi.."** Souffle-t-elle, dans ce qui semble être un effort incommensurable. **"Dis-moi ce que je suis..."**  
  


 **"Une magnifique femme.. Tu as un corps de rêve, Clarke, un corps qui me donne très envie de toi.."** Je murmure au creux de son oreille, faisant apparaître des frissons sur sa peau blanche et légèrement luisante.  
  


 **"Et ?"** Demande-t-elle encore.  
  


Mes lèvres frôlent sa mâchoire alors qu'elle penche sa tête légèrement en arrière. _C'est ça, laisse toi faire ma beauté._  
  


 **"Lex.."** Continue-t-elle.  
  


Et voilà.. À nouveau ce surnom entre ses lèvres, à nouveau mon coeur qui prend le dessus sur mes gestes. _Tu fais chier à tout gâcher Griffin ! Tu fais chier, on aurait pu juste passer du bon temps sans que tu viennes à nouveau tordre ce putain d'organe au fond de ma poitrine._

Je me redresse alors en la lâchant. Je m'accroupie, ramasse les morceaux de verre brisé sur le sol en prenant soin de ne pas me couper et me relève alors.  
  


 **"Lexa.. Qu'est.. Bon sang."** Elle inspire, reprenant ses esprits **. "Qu'est ce qu'il te prend à la fin ?!"**  
  


Ah, la voilà la Clarke que je connais. Mais elle.. Elle, elle ne me connait plus.. Il n'y a plus de Lex.. Elle a disparu.   
  


**"Soit on baise, soit je pars. Je te laisse le choix."** Je réponds alors froidement. J'ai pas le temps pour ces conneries, j'ai pas le temps de sombrer pour toi. J'ai pas la force.   
  


**"Pardon ?!"** Elle s'emporte. **"T'es sérieuse ?"**  
  


 **"J'imagine que c'est un non ?"** Je soupire alors, déçue, mais un sourire de défi posé sur le visage.  
  


 **"Putain.."** Elle lâche un rictus. **"J'ai failli me faire avoir."**  
  


 **"Avoir ? Je n'ai jamais présumé autre chose que ce que je te propose Clarke."** Je lui réponds avec toute la neutralité du monde.  
  


 **"Ouais s'tu veux."** Me dit-elle alors avant d'inspirer. **"Je ne coucherai pas avec toi Lexa. Pas tant que tu resteras cette.. Étrangère devant moi. Contrairement à toi, j'ai encore un peu de considération pour ce que l'on était l'une pour l'autre à l'époque. Et c'est pour ça que je vais juste partir et faire comme si toute cette discussion n'avait jamais eu lieu. Si tu veux juste vider tes couilles, trouve toi quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui n'a pas été amoureuse de toi pendant autant d'années. Trouve toi quelqu'un d'autre et quand tu auras récupéré le peu de bon sens qu'il doit bien rester au fond de toi, alors à ce moment-là, peut-être que toi et moi, on pourra redevenir amies. En attendant, tu n'auras que de la courtoisie de ma part et rien d'autre."** Elle me passe alors devant. **"Bonne journée Lexa."**  
  


Et je reste con. Je reste con parce que je viens de me faire remettre en place par Clarke. J'attends la porte claquer et je me mets alors à courir en sa direction. Je dois la rattraper, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que je le dois. J'arrive en bas des escaliers quand je l'entends parler à travers la porte en métal.  
  


**"On peut aller chez toi ?"**   
  


**"J'allais justement te le demander."**   
  


Anya.  
  


 **"Besoin de compagnie ?"** S'incruste Luna.  
  


 **"Ouais. Foutons-le camp d'ici."** S'exclame alors Clarke.  
  


J'ouvre la porte devant moi et me poste devant l'entrée, face à l'ascenseur dans lequel elles viennent de monter.

Les trois me regardent, étonnées, Anya tourne la tête vers Clarke, inquiète, alors que cette dernière, sans attendre, attrape Luna par la nuque pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Les portes se referment et je serre les poings.  
  
  
  


_Note : Je sais. Lexa pue du cul. Mais il va lui falloir encore un peu de temps pour avancer. Bonne nuit à tous. (Ou bonne journée.)_


	69. 69. Mes félicitations et au revoir

_Note : Cette histoire vient de dépasser les 400000 mots. Et.. J'annonce plus de 100 chapitres. Voila._

_\---_

**Pov Clarke**

**''Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée d'avoir invité Harper ?''** Me demande Anya en replaçant correctement sa robe verte céladon, la même que la mienne d'ailleurs, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Octavia qui nous voulait assorties à la déco/à la pelouse, je dirais plutôt.

**''Je pense que tu dois faire ce que tu as envie de faire An'. Si tu te sens bien avec elle alors je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un problème.''**

**''Je sais pas.. Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé.. J'ai l'impression d'être une connasse.''**

Je soupire. **''An.. On en a discuté. Même si tu lui reparles, même si tu lui pardonnes, dans le meilleur des cas, tu l'as dit toi-même, il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière si ?''**

**''Non.. Il n'y en aura pas.''**

**''Voilà, donc, tu ne vas pas passer ta vie à faire en fonction d'elle. J'adore Raven mais je t'aime tellement plus et je préfère te voir heureuse avec une autre que dévastée à ses côtés.''** Je lui dis tendrement.

**''Heureusement que tu es là.''**

**''Je sais. Et bientôt Harper prendra mon rôle et tout ira encore mieux.''** Je lui réponds en lui souriant.

**''La place de Clarke Griffin est indétrônable.''** Me répond-elle en plaçant sa main au bas de mes reins.

Je suis heureuse qu'Anya aille de l'avant. J'avoue que son histoire avec Raven m'inquiète tout de même mais je me suis promis de rester de son côté, quelque soit sa décision. Même si elle y va doucement, elle y va quand même. Après la soirée d'Octavia je dois bien avouer que nous avons pris du temps pour discuter. Énormément. Nous sommes rentrées, et au final, il ne s'est rien passé de plus. Luna est au courant de toutes ses histoires et elle n'a pas fait cas du baiser dans l'ascenseur. God, que j'ai été immature à ce moment là. Nous avons donc parlé, An m'a raconté sa soirée et moi la mienne, Luna est rapidement rentrée chez elle. Soyons honnêtes, elle aime le cul pas les dramas. Et tant mieux, j'étais plus à l'aise pour me confier, après sont départ.

Et mon dieu, quand j'y repense, quelle soirée de merde. Tout avait pourtant bien commencé mais j'avoue que le comportement de Lexa m'a laissé sans voix. Je pense qu'il y a encore quelques années je l'aurais simplement giflé, mais je crois que le temps et l'éloignement et toute nos histoires aussi d'ailleurs, m'ont fait prendre un peu de recul.

Je ne suis plus la petite adolescente que j'étais. Lexa m'a fait du mal et je sais qu'elle peut m'en faire encore. Mais dans le fond je crois que j'ai juste eu l'impression que ce n'était pas elle. Pas la vraie Lexa. Juste sa copie venue de San Francisco, une Lexa fade et sans vie qui prend un peu trop ses rêves pour une réalité.

Mais je ne vais pas mentir non plus. God que j'ai pris sur moi pour ne pas craquer et pour ne pas lui dire ''ok'' juste ''ok''. Évidemment je ne l'ai pas fait, j'ai eu un peu plus de jugeotte que ça. Retourner dans son lit aujourd'hui, serait tout sauf sain. Vraiment, ce serait juste une très très très mauvaise idée.

Et je ne lui demande pas grand chose au final, juste un peu de respect et je crois que, finalement, c'est plus sa façon d'amener les choses qui m'a émoussée, plutôt que la proposition en elle-même. Quand j'y repense.. Mais quelle garce sérieux.

Je lui ai dit que j'effacerais cette conversation et je vais le faire pour le bien du groupe et pour ma propre santé mentale mais putain quelle garce. Cette nouvelle Lexa, ne me plait pas du tout..

**''Clarke, je t'entends penser d'ici. Oublie.''**

**''Anya télépathe, décidément cet ascenseur est pleins de surprises.''** Je lâche, un léger sourire gravé sur le visage.

**''Tu serres les poings surtout.''** Elle hausse un sourcil et effectivement je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte. **''Et sincèrement ceux de Lexa me font plus peur que les tiens, donc par pitié, retiens toi, je n'ai pas envie qu'on finisse à l'hosto toutes les deux.''** Me taquine-t-elle, ce qui, en soit, me fait rire.

**''Elle ne me fait pas peur. Je suis sûre que je mords plus fort au pire.''**

**''Hmm.. Même ça, je ne suis pas certaine.''** Dit-elle tandis que la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvre devant nous.

**''Pas de meurtre aujourd'hui alors.''**

**''Pas de meurtre.''** Elle me répond en avançant.

Je la suis et nous nous arrêtons net.

**''Madi reviens ici tout de suite ! Madre de Dios ! Madi !''**

Et nous voyons passer de la cuisine au salon une Raven en talon, petites chaussures à la main, courir après ce qui semble être une Madi surexcitée.

**''Madi ! Je vais me la faire ! Viens ici !"**

**''Naaaaaaaaaaaan. Veux pas chaussuwe ! Taaataaaaaa !''**

Et elle fonce alors sur moi avant de voir mon sourcil relevé et mon air renfrogné.

**''Madi Marie Blake Forrest ! Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?!''** Je lance alors.

Elle s'arrête, recule d'un pas sans dire un mot, un air choqué sur sa tête d'ange.

**''Ahah ! Je te tiens !''** S'exclame alors Raven en la soulevant.

**''Naaaan Nanya ! Nanya moi !''**

Je regarde alors Anya, et Raven regarde aussi Anya, qui n'a pas bougé non plus, fixant la scène d'un regard que je n'arrive pas comprendre.

**''Si je dis à Raven de te lâcher, tu l'écoutes et tu restes sages ?''** Intervient alors la blonde à mes côtés.

**''Voui.''** Elle lui dit alors la tête penchée en arrière pour mieux la voir.

**''Ok."** Elle inspire. **"Raven, lâche-la.''**

Elle n'a même pas usé de sa voix autoritaire que je vois la petite directement être posée au sol.

**''Et bien, certaines choses ne changent pas.''** Je souffle à l'oreille de Raven en passant à côté d'elle. **''Octavia est dans sa chambre ?''** Je lui demande ensuite.

**''Hmm.''** Raven râle. **''Oui, elle finit de se préparer.''**

**''Je vais aller la voir. Anya tu viens ou tu restes là ?''** Je lui fais un sourire en coin et elle soupire.

**''Je vais rester là, au cas où Madi n'écouterait pas.''**

**''Bien sûr."** Je lui souris et ne peux m'empêcher de noter que je ne suis pas là seule. Raven est aux anges.

_Alala Anya. Pas de retour en arrière hein.. À d'autres._

Je les laisse donc là, à ''s'occuper de Madi'' et entre dans le couloir pour rejoindre notre future mariée. Ma bonne humeur flanche vite quand je vois Lexa sortir de sa propre chambre. Je m'arrête une seconde, par reflex.

_Fais comme si rien ne s'était passé._

Concentre toi sur.. Je sais pas.. Le smoking bleu nuit qu'elle porte. God. Je viens littéralement de me liquéfier sur place. Et c'était une très très mauvaise idée de me concentrer là dessus parce qu'elle vient de capter mon regard et vu sa réaction d'il y a deux jours, j'ai la sensation de m'être encore fourrée dans une merde.

**''Bonjour Clarke.''**

Je lève mes yeux et non, aucun sourire taquin, aucun air condescendant, rien, elle est neutre.

**''Bonjour Lexa.''** Je lui réponds sur le même ton de voix, essayant de cacher ma nervosité.

J'hoche la tête comme pour lui dire que notre conversation se termine là et je lui passe à côté, rejoignant la chambre d'Octavia sans attendre. Je pénètre les lieux à toute vitesse et reste alors hébétée devant la beauté de mon amie.

**''Tu es magnifique.'** ' Je m'exclame avec tendresse.

J'embrasse rapidement Écho et Niylah qui sont là, et salue la maquilleuse ainsi que la coiffeuse qui sont en train de s'occuper de la brune.

**''Merci. Le vert te va bien. J'ai bien choisi vos robes à toi et An !''**

Je continue de lui sourire, je ne peux faire que ça, je suis tellement heureuse pour elle. Pour eux deux d'ailleurs. Ce sont des personnes formidables, généreuses et aimantes et je n'aurais pas pu espérer mieux comme seconde famille.

La porte s'ouvre quelques secondes après. Indra est là. Elle aussi porte une magnifique robe verte émeraude lui descendant jusqu'au cheville.

**''Je suis tellement fière de toi.''** Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux à une Octavia tout autant émue que sa mère adoptive.

Les deux femmes échangent quelques regards avant que la plus âgée des deux ne nous salue à notre tour.

**''La calèche est en bas, elle nous attend.''** Elle se retourne vers Niylah et Écho. **''Vous pouvez directement aller à la chapelle.''** Puis elle s'adresse à moi. **''Anya patiente au salon.''** Elle se concentre à nouveau sur sa fille. **''Dès que tu es prête, on y va.''**

Octavia se lève, ajuste sa magnifique robe blanche parsemée de dentelle et fait un pas vers nous.

**''Je suis prête.''**

Et elle l'est. Elle est radieuse.

\---

C'est une belle journée de septembre, si belle que nous n'avons pas besoin de veste ou de gilet, si belle que nos robes suffisent à nous protéger de la légère brise qui parcourt nos cheveux.

**''J'espère que tout le monde est là.''** S'exclame Octavia, assise en face de moi, dans cette somptueuse calèche.

**''Ils sont tous là.''** Lui répond Anya à ma droite.

En tant que demoiselles d'honneur, nous avons eu la chance et l'obligation, bien sûr, de suivre O' dans ce somptueux moyen de transport. Nous avons déjà traversé une bonne partie de New York et finalement c'est à 30 minutes de chez Octavia que nous avons rendez-vous.

Nous avons d'ailleurs visité l'endroit plusieurs fois avant qu'elle ne se décide et je dois dire que le choix est parfait.

**''Tu es tellement rayonnante ma chérie.''** Indra lui dit, toujours avec ce même sourire fier.

**''C'est parce que je suis entourée de ma famille et que je vais enfin épouser l'homme de ma vie. Vous vous rendez compte.. Sept ans déjà. Sept ans que nous sommes ensemble. J'ai su que c'était lui au premier regard et aujourd'hui je vais devenir sa femme.''** Glousse-t-elle presque, en inspirant et en expirant tout son bonheur.

**''Sept ans.. Mon dieu le temps passe vite quand on y pense. Puis ce sera bientôt au tour de Niylah et d'Écho. Je crois qu'elles veulent faire ça l'année prochaine. Elles ont même parlé d'avoir un enfant.''** Nous annonce Anya même si nous sommes déjà au courant. **''Et après eux nous verrons bien qui seront les prochains !''**

**''Je dirais Costia et Claire.''** Je lui réponds. **''Ça fait déjà trois ans qu'elles sont ensemble.''**

**''Ce serait cool, ça nous ferait visiter Paris !"** Intervient Octavia avec franchise.

**''Oui enfin, elles en sont pas encore là, je ne suis même pas certaine que Claire veuille se marier.''** Nous dit alors Anya, sérieusement.

**''Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?''** Lui demande O'. Ce qui m'intrigue aussi.

**''Hmm je dirais que tout le monde n'a pas envie forcement de sauter le pas..''** Réfléchis Anya en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

**''Et vous deux ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Est-ce que je serai demoiselle d'honneur un jour dans ma vie ?'** ' Nous demande alors Octavia avec un léger sourire.

**''Je ne me marierai pas.''** Réponds An sans aucune hésitation.

**''Au moins c'est clair. Et toi Clarke ?''** La brune se tourne vers moi.

**''Je n'ai rien contre le mariage.. Pour les autres. Moi, ça ne me concerne pas.''** Je lui confie sincèrement. Je ne suis pas sûre que les relations amoureuses soient faites pour moi, en vérité.

**''Balivernes ! Vous vous marierez toutes les deux que vous le vouliez ou non !''**

Nous haussons un sourcil à sa phrase avant de laisser échapper un sourire en coin.

**''Oh ça va ! Vous m'avez comprise. Vous vous marierez, mais séparément. Pas ensemble !"**

Je pose alors ma main sur la cuisse d'Anya et ma tête sur son épaule.

**''Chérie, Octavia semble être contre notre mariage.. On devrait la désinviter.''** Je dis alors sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

**''Je suis d'accord. À quoi servent les invités si ils ne sont jamais contents. On devrait peut être même se** **marier en cachette qu'en dis-tu ?''** Me répond-elle en croisant ses doigts avec les miens.

Depuis que Octavia nous a surprise c'est assez drôle de la taquiner sur notre propre relation pseudo secrète. Elle a toujours des réactions très imprévisibles.

**''Vous me soulez. Vous arrivez à me soûler le jour de mon mariage ! Demoiselles d'honneur de mes deux !''** S'exclame-t-elle alors en croisant les bras et en prenant son air boudeur.

**''Roooh allez O' ! Promis si on se mari SÉPARÉMENT ou même ensemble, tu seras invitée ! Tu pourras même nous marier si tu le souhaites.''** Je lui annonce.

Un sourire vient alors illuminer son visage.

**''Eh oh parle pour toi.''** Lance alors Anya, son regard toujours blasé mais joueur.

Et Octavia retrouve son air boudeur.

**''God, je sais d'où vient le sale caractère de Madi.''** Je m'exclame en riant, ce qui me vaut un coup de pied de la brune.

Nous rions toutes ensemble jusqu'à ce que la calèche s'arrête enfin à notre destination finale.

J'aime ce lieu, il est d'une splendeur incroyable. C'est une ancienne chapelle abandonnée et en ruine. Évidement, ils ne se marient pas dedans mais à l'extérieur, qui a été aménagé pour l'occasion. En y passant ce matin, j'ai pu constater de l'avancer des préparatifs et je peux donc déjà dire que ça va être magnifique.

La chapelle se trouve entourée par un espèce de bosquet donnant sur une sorte de lac ou plutôt d'étendue d'eau, je ne saurais dire la différence. Nous sommes clairement dans une prairie perdue en pleine campagne à une demi heure de New York et l'endroit est tellement magique.

Les organisateurs du mariage -parce que oui quand on est un Forrest on ne prend pas un mais quatre organisateurs- on tout prévu malgré l'acharnement d'Octavia à vouloir tout contrôler par elle même. Mais pas ce matin, ce matin elle était de repos et j'ai pu donc apprécier l'installation des centaines de fleurs, du grand chapiteau blanc sous lequel sera organisée la réception après la cérémonie. J'ai même pu essayer les bancs en bois placés devant l'autel et accueillant à présent les invités. Cet endroit est.. Il est juste beau. Même si je ne souhaite pas me marier ou en tout cas que ce n'est clairement pas d'actualité, je dois bien avouer que ce serait le genre de lieu dans lequel j'aimerais me retrouver avec la personne que j'aime.

Je finis par sortir de mes pensés car Anya me pouce gentiment pour descendre de la calèche, je m'exécute et elle me suit. Puis je m'approche d'Octavia qui, bien sûr, est assez nerveuse. Je pose ma main sur son épaule et je lui souris tandis qu'Indra se dépêche d'aller chercher Madi.

**''On va s'avancer avec Anya. Souffle. Tout va bien se passer.''**

Elle acquiesce et nous la laissons là. Nous traversons une partie de la prairie qui, a été pour l'occasion, recouverte d'un immense tapis rouge et surtout de dalle en dessous pour ne pas que nos talons s'enfoncent dans l'herbe. Puis nous tournons à droite. Je croise le petit groupe de musiciens près à commencer à jouer à tout moment, puis nous arrivons enfin sur le lieu tant attendu. Et comme prévu c'est idyllique. Tous nos amis sont là et discutent entre eux, alors que nous passons par l'allée principale pour arriver à la hauteur de Lincoln.

J'embrasse John et Bellamy puis évidement le futur époux en le prenant dans mes bras.

**''Elle est magnifique.''** Je lui chuchote avant de retrouver ma position près de l'autel à la droite de la future mariée qui ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

Mon regard balaye rapidement les invités. Tout le monde est là. Nos amis évidement mais aussi Harper qui n'arrête pas de sourire à Anya au grand dam de Raven qui semble lutter entre la joie d'être ici et là haine envers la blonde. J'aperçois Becca et Gustus, aussi, que je n'ai pas vu depuis.. Cinq ans. Ils discutent entre eux et ont l'air toujours autant amoureux. Mes parents sont là également. Je les ai croisé ce matin, ils ont voulu aider à installer le chapiteau. Ils me sourient et mon père lève alors son pouce en l'air en mimant un ''tu es belle ma puce'' de ses lèvres. Je lui tire la langue et il fait de même. 

Il y a du monde. Enfin, une centaine de personne. Lincoln a invité quelques collègues de travail mais surtout quelques amis importants à son père. Obligation familiale apparemment. Même s'il a quitté l'entreprise de ses parents, il n'en reste pas moins un Forrest et un Forrest qui se marie c'est un événement. Octavia a d'ailleurs du lutter pour ne pas qu'il y ait de journaliste aujourd'hui.

Évidemment j'évite de regarder Lexa. Et à la place mes yeux se posent sur Costia, deux rangs derrière elle, que je n'ai pas vu depuis deux ans au moins. Elle semble prise dans une discussion joyeuse avec sa compagne qui, elle, capte mon regard. Elle m'adresse une salutation rapide de la main avant que Cos' ne tourne la tête vers moi. Et elle se lève, d'un coup, avant de s'excuser auprès de la personne à sa droite pour qu'elle se pousse. Ce qu'elle fait. En quelques secondes, je la vois débarquer vers moi. Sa robe rose pâle lui va à ravir.

Elle me tend les bras et je ne peux refuser son étreinte qui me réchauffe le cœur.

**''Ca me fait tellement plaisir de te voir !"** Me Dit-elle avant de se reculer.

**''À moi aussi Costia !''**

**''Hey Clarke !''** C'est Claire qui vient d'arriver. Une femme sublime je dois dire, qui s'associe parfaitement avec mon amie.

Je m'avance vers elle et elle me fait la bise comme toutes les françaises, je crois, avant de me serrer dans ses bras à son tours. Je la connais un peu moins que Costia pour ne l'avoir vu qu'une seule fois. Mais je sais que c'est quelqu'un de bien, comme la métisse. Et je suis heureuse pour elles deux.

Elles saluent également Anya -elles sont amies depuis longtemps maintenant- avant de repartir à leur siège.

Je mentirais en disant que je n'ai pas senti le regard de Lexa sur moi. Clairement je mentirais. Mais j'ai préfère l'ignorer. Je continue de discuter avec Anya sur le pourquoi du comment les fermetures des robes ne sont pas sur le côté mais dans le dos, manière qu'on galère bien, quand la musique commence.

Les voix s'estompent.

\---

Déjà 19h00, que le temps passe vite lorsque les moments qui nous entourent sont doux et apaisants. C'était une belle cérémonie, une magnifique cérémonie même. Je pense qu'ils n'auraient tout simplement pas pu faire plus beau.

J'arpente les lieux, seule, accompagnée de mon vieux polaroïd. Toujours le même, il me suit depuis des années maintenant. Je pourrais le changer, je pourrais monter en gamme, mais j'y tiens. Après tout, il m'accompagne depuis tellement de temps, il est le parfait compagnon à souvenir, dont je connais chaque réglage, chaque qualité et défaut.

Je m'avance vers l'autel, d'où se passe la cérémonie un peu plus tôt et croise Lincoln.

**"J'ai perdu ma femme."** Me dit-il en souriant. **"Je discutais avec Lexa, je me suis retournée et elle n'était plus là. 2h qu'on est marié et elle me quitte déjà."** Ajoute-t-il en riant.

**"C'était du rapide ! Je vous aurais au moins donné 24h !"** Je le taquine.

**"24h, wow, tu es généreuse Griffin !"**

**"Je sais, je sais, c'est parce que je vous aime bien."** Je lui réponds en souriant. Il me le rend avant de défaire légèrement sa cravate.

**"Il fait une chaleur en vrai. Moi qui avait peur qu'il pleuve."** Il pose ses yeux sur mon polaroid **. "Tu nous les montreras ?"** Me demande-t-il en parlant sans doute des futurs clichés que je vais prendre ce soir.

**"Bien sûr. Elles sont pour vous, en plus de celles du photographes. D'ailleurs..."** Je redresse mon appareil photo. **"Tu poses ?"**

Il met alors ses mains dans ses poches et je clic sur le déclencheur.

_Chlik - kshhhh._

Je redresse mon regard vers lui, alors que je le vois froncer les sourcils et regarder derrière moi. Je me retourne et tombe alors sur Octavia en train de discuter avec un blond que je ne connais pas.

**"Elle n'a pas disparu."** Je lance alors à Lincoln. **"Elle est juste en train d'aller voir ailleurs !"** Je le taquine et il soupire en souriant.

**"Il s'agit d'un des associés de mon père. Emerson. Une vraie pourriture."**

Je reprends alors rapidement mon sérieux avant de le suivre pour rejoindre Octavia.

**"Emerson."** Dit-il alors solennellement en arrivant près d'eux.

**"Aaah Forrest ! Je disais justement à votre charmante épouse que votre mariage avait été magnifique. C'est vraiment dommage de ne pas pas avoir inclus quelques journalistes. Vous auriez fait la une de demain matin !"**

Son sourire d'hypocrite me dégoute. Je comprends ce qu'à voulu dire Lincoln. Cette personne est un requin, je peux le sentir à travers tout mon corps.

**"Il y aura d'autres occasions."** Lui répond simplement mon ami à ma gauche.

**"Bien sûr, bien sûr."** Puis le blond pose ses yeux sur moi ou plutôt sur mon décolleté avant de remonter le regard pour capturer mes azurs mécontents. **"Et qui est cette magnifique créature ?"** Lance t-il un sourire charmeur sur visage.

**"Clarke Griffin, enchantée."** Je lui réponds, le plus cordialement possible malgré le malaise qui s'installe peu à peu en moi. Il me tend alors la main et je la lui serre par politesse. Mais à la place de me la saisir simplement, il vient la porter à ses lèvres, ce qui, en un instant, glace mon sang.

**"Enchanté également. Voudriez-vous venir prendre une verre avec moi ?"** Me demande-t-il, d'une voix grave.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'une silhouette vient d'apparaitre à mes côtés, une silhouette que je reconnaitrais même les yeux fermés.

**"Clarke, Octavia, pourriez-vous nous laissez, s'il vous plait."** Nous quémande alors Lexa en se retournant vers le blond. **"Emerson, quel plaisir de vous voir. J'aimerais vous parler. Auriez-vous un instant à m'accorder ?"**

O' m'attrape alors par le bras pour fuir alors que mes yeux, eux, n'arrivent pas à me détacher de Lexa. Je ne la reconnais pas, clairement, je ne connais absolument pas cette femme. À la seconde même ou elle a ouvert la bouche, je me suis demandée qui elle était, je me suis demandée quels étaient les autres aspects de sa nouvelle personnalité que je ne connaissais pas. Car la femme d'affaire dont je m'éloigne à présent est loin de l'adolescente presque timide de l'époque. Non, elle est devenue une femme forte, une femme de prestance, une femme de charisme. Et je mentirais en disant que cela est déplaisant. Au contraire..

**"Mais quel enculé ! Je hais ce type !"** S'exclame alors Octavia, remontant légèrement sa robe pour marcher plus vite.

**"O' qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?"**

**"Il m'a fait un speech comme quoi, je cite "j'étais une source de distraction dans les affaires du groupe Forrest." Selon lui JE suis celle qui a "brisé" l'avenir de Linc. Raaaah mais quel enculé !"**

**"Je n'aime pas ce type, même avant de savoir ça, je ne l'aimais pas. Et tu sais que ce n'est pas le cas, Lincoln est assez grand pour prendre ses décisions seuls."**

**"Je sais, il m'a juste soulé."** Souffle-t-elle enfin en s'arrêtant sous un des grands chênes du terrain. Nous nous tournons, apercevant son mari arrivé, laissant cet Emerson avec Lexa.

**"Tu sais d'où ils se connaissent ?"** Je demande alors à O.

**"C'est un associé de son père."**

**"Non, je veux dire Lexa et lui.."** Je souffle à peine.

**"Oh, non du tout. Attends je vais demander à Lincoln, il doit savoir."**

Celui ci nous rejoint rapidement.

**"Je déteste ce type."** Il prend alors Octavia dans ses bras et l'embrasse tendrement avant de se reculer. **"Et je déteste savoir qu'il tourne autour de Lexa."**

**"Il tourne autour de Lexa ?!"** Je lui demande avec hâte.

**"Oui, enfin, il tourne autour de l'Underground. Je crois qu'ils sont partenaires mais je ne sais pas dans quel domaine. Emerson travaille dans l'industrie pharmaceutique donc je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi ces deux là se connaissent.."** Dit-il en soupirant.

**"Il semble être..."** Je commence.

**"Un vrai connard, et c'est le cas."** Finit-il.

**"J'espère qu'il ne le sera pas avec Lexa."** Intervient alors O'.

**"Ne vous inquiétez pas pour elle. Si il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut gérer Emerson c'est Lexa. On a pas l'impression comme ça, mais quand il s'agit des affaires, elle sait se débrouiller."** Nous dit-il, concerné. **"Bref, ça m'a donné soif, on va boire un coup, que nos invités doivent se sentir seuls sans nous ?"** Rit-il.

Nous nous apprêtons à partir, quand j'arrête Octavia en lui montrant mon polaroïd. Elle se place et c'est avec plaisir que je capture ce moment.

_Chlik - kshhhh._

Je regarde le cliché apparaitre doucement sur ce bout de papier et j'en suis satisfaite tout comme O' qui me sourit avant de déposer un baiser sur ma joue.

**"Lets Goooo !"** S'exclame-t-elle en me tirant par le bras. **"Le repas va bientôt être servi !"**

Sans attendre je la suis jusqu'au chapiteau ou est installé les tables et chaises nous accueillant. Je lève à nouveau mon appareil.

_Chlik - kshhhh._

Puis en me retournant pour chercher ma place, je croise Echo et Niylah, un peu plus loin en train de discuter. Clic.

_Chlik - kshhhh._

Je souris, je sais que ce sont des souvenirs que je vais chérir. Puis je me retourne à nouveau et cette fois-ci je m'arrête, baissant lentement mon polaroid. Lexa est là, légèrement assise contre le rebord d'une des tables. Elle me regarde, regarde l'appareil entre mes mains. Elle me voit hésiter. Et c'est le cas, je ne sais pas si j'ai envie ou non de la prendre en photo, si j'ai envie qu'elle fasse partie d'un souvenir.

Je réfléchis un instant et au final c'est son acquiescement qui me donne le signal. Je relève doucement les bras, place la caméra à mon oeil et je clique.

_Chlik - kshhhh._

**"Même si tu m'en dois encore une, tu pourras la garder celle-là."** Me dit-elle d'un ton de voix amusé.

J'hausse un sourcil alors que mon cœur rate un battement. Est-ce qu'elle se souvient vraiment ? Parce que JE m'en souviens, de notre dernière photo ensemble, lors de notre dernier et unique rendez-vous. La prochaine aurait du être la sienne, mais nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de réitérer ce genre de moment. Est-ce que c'est de ça qu'elle parle ? Je plisse légèrement les yeux pour essayer de déceler un indice sur son visage bien plus ouvert qu'habituellement. Elle le remarque et le léger sourire qu'elle m'exposait, s'efface.

**"Elles sont pour Octavia. Les photos, elles sont pour elle."** Je lui réponds finalement.

**"Ok."** Me dit-elle juste, avant de se lever et de partir s'asseoir à sa table.

_Non.. Mais c'est quoi son problème ?_ Enfin, j'veux dire elle a un dédoublement de la personnalité ? Non parce que j'ai bien cru revoir ma Lexa de l'époque avant que le glaçon Lexa 2.0 ne redébarque. Je soupire en levant les yeux au ciel quand je sens des doigts entourer mon poignet.

**"Tu as fini ta balade en solitaire ?"** Me demande alors Anya d'une douce voix.

**"Hey.. Yep ! Tu étais bien trop occupée à glousser près d'Harper pour que je te prenne avec."** Je lui réponds en me retournant pour lui sourire. Elle lâche ma main pour doucement replacer une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

**"Je ne glousse pas Clarke."**

Je fais rouler mes yeux avant de les poser sur elle à nouveau. **"Bien sûr et moi j'suis la reine d'Angleterre."** Je lui réponds en secouant la tête de droite à gauche et en soupirant.

**"Non. Mais tu es la reine de mon coeur."** S'exclame-t-elle en haussant les deux sourcils à la fois.

J'éclate alors de rire sans m'y attendre, posant une main sur son épaule et l'autre sur mon ventre. **"Et tu es encore célibataire avec ce genre de phrase ?! Mais où va le monde ?"** Je plaisante alors que son air outré fait redoubler l'intensité de mes rires. **"Oh Anya, j'ai tellement de chance de t'avoir dans ma vie."** Je finis par lui dire en séchant une larme de joie s'échappant sur ma joue. **"Allez viens, on va s'asseoir va."** Je ne la laisse pas me répondre que je la prends par le bras pour la guider jusqu'à nos chaises. Nous nous installons entre Niylah et Luna.

Par chance, Lexa et Raven se trouvent à quelques chaises de nous; nous allons pouvoir manger tranquillement.

\---

 **"Dimanche on mange chez mamie, tu seras là ?"** Me demande ma mère, un sourire aux lèvres, buvant le thé qu'on vient de lui servir.

Je suis assise entre elle et mon père depuis environ vingt minutes, nous discutons de tout et de rien mais surtout de rien. J'adore mes parents mais c'est plus difficile de discuter de sujets importants avec eux, surtout depuis que je suis arrivée sur New York. Je me suis éloignée d'eux la première année. Je ne me suis pas fermée, mais presque.

**"Je ne sais pas. Avec le mariage, j'ai pris du retard sur mes peintures, j'avais prévu de bosser en extra toute la semaine et tout le weekend.."**

**"Le weekend d'après alors ?"**

Je réfléchis un instant. **"Ça devrait être faisable."** Je lui réponds en venant voler le macaron à la pistache que mon père a laissé dans son assiette.

Je le croque et le savoure alors qu'un air malicieux se pose sur son visage. **"J'ai remarqué que tu étais très proche de cette Luna.."** Dit-il, la commissure de ses lèvres se relevant.

**"C'est une amie."**

**"Une amie.. Rien d'autre ?"** Il insiste.

**"Non papa, rien d'autre. Qu'une amie."**

**"De toute façon on sait très bien qu'elle va finir avec Anya."** Lâche alors ma mère tandis qu'un morceau de macaron se loge en travers de ma gorge.

Je tousse avant de reprendre mon souffle.

**"Anya est une amie aussi."** Je lui réponds en prenant le verre de vin blanc de mon père et en buvant quelques gorgées.

**"Il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas Clarke !"**

**"Maman, il n'y a vraiment rien entre nous, juste une amitié et un profond respect mutuel."** Je lui dis d'un air sérieux.

**"Hmm.."**

**"Chérie laisse la tranquille, si Clarke veut se voiler la face, laisse la se voiler la face."** Me taquine-t-il.

**"Paaapaa ! Rah vous êtes insupportables tous les deux !"** Je me lève, vole un morceau de caramel à ma mère, celui de la pièce montée d'Octavia, et finis par retourner m'asseoir entre An et Luna sous le regard suspect de mes parents.

Je soupire lorsque mes fesses se posent sur la chaise.

**"Ça ne va pas ?"** Me demande alors la blonde à mes côtés.

**"Si, si. Mes parents n'ont pas les idées claires c'tout."** Je rouspète en finissant mon verre de champagne. Luna me ressert en me souriant.

**"Tu veux danser ?"** Me demande-t-elle alors.

Je jette un coup d'oeil à ma mère qui ne me lâche pas du regard et réfléchis une seconde. Je préfère encore qu'ils pensent qu'il y a quelque chose avec Luna plutôt qu'avec Anya. Puis la musique est agréable, et l'ambiance se prête à la danse. D'ailleurs je vois la blonde se lever et proposer sa main à Harper.

**"On va danser."** Dit-elle à son tour.

Je souris donc à Luna et acquiesce.

Elle se lève, me tend la main, je la lui saisis et m'avance au centre du chapiteau où les invités se balancent au grès des mélodies. Luna place ses doigts sur mes hanches et je pose mes avants bras sur ses épaules. Nous commençons à danser et à peine une minute après je sens deux petites mains tirer ma robe.

**"Taataaaaaa !"**

Je la regarde et lui souris avant de sentir Luna se reculer pour me laisser un peu d'espace avec Madi. Indra arrive à notre niveau et finis par repartir quand elle me voit interagir avec la plus petite. 

**"Hey ma grande !"** Je la salue en m'accroupissant. Elle passe ses bras autour de ma nuque et se love contre mon épaule.

**"Anser."** Soupire-t-elle.

Je la soulève alors, la prenant dans mes bras et passant ses jambes sur mes hanches. Elle met son pouce dans sa bouche et en à peine une minute je la sens déjà s'endormir. Luna me sourit avant de repartir s'asseoir tandis que de mon côté je cherche un endroit ou caler Madi pour qu'elle puisse commencer sa nuit.

Je balaye la salle de droite à gauche, Indra à disparu mais je trouve la mère de Lincoln. Une magnifique femme aux traits asiatiques me rappelant ceux d'Anya évidemment.

**"Mme Forrest !"** Je l'interpèle doucement en arrivant à sa table.

**"Clarke ! Je t'ai déjà dis de m'appeler Andréa."**

**"Andréa !"** Je lui souris. **"Madi s'est endormie, je peux vous la confier ?"** Je lui demande connaissant l'amour de cette femme pour sa petite fille.

**"Avec plaisir !"** Me dit-elle alors en tendant les bras. Je la lui dépose doucement sur les genoux et la petite se positionne un peu plus contre sa grand-mère.

**"Elle est adorable."** Je soupire.

**"C'est vrai, un amour. J'ai hâte de rencontrer mes prochains petits enfants."** Me dit-elle alors malicieusement.

**"Vos prochains petits enfants ? Octavia est enceinte ?"** Je m'exclame alors, étonnée de ne pas être au courant, si c'est le cas !

**"Non, je ne pense pas. Je parlais de ceux d'Anya. Vous avez décidé de qui le porterait ?"**

**"Par.. Pardon ?"** Je bug.

**"Oui, entre toi et Anya. Ou un chacun peut-être ?"**

**"Mme Fo... Andréa.. Anya et moi, nous ne sommes pas ensemble. Elle est même venue accompagnée ce soir.."**

**"Manière de noyer le poisson face à Raven, j'imagine que ça ne lui ferait pas plaisir de vous voir ensemble toutes les deux ?"** Assume-t-elle.

**"De.. Qu.. Quoi ?"** Est-ce que tous les parents se sont donnés le mot ce soir ? Sincèrement ? J'ai à peine croisé Anya de la soirée.

**"Hey Clarke ! Maman !"**

C'est pas vrai. Je ferme les yeux alors que les mains d'Anya m'enroulent et se posent sur mon ventre. Son menton se loge sur mon épaule et je relève enfin mes paupières pour voir sa mère glousser.

J'inspire. **"Ta mère pense qu'on est ensemble."** Je souffle.

**"On est ensemble."** Répond An, sérieusement.

Je lui fais alors volte face, frappant son épaule et lui faisant le plus crispé des visages, serrant mes lèvres entre elles et relevant le menton.

**"Ok ok ! Je plaisante !"** Me rit-elle au nez. **"Maman, il n'y a rien entre Clarke et moi. C'est mon amie. Puis je suis venue avec Harper. Tu te souviens de Harper ?"**

**"Je sais qui est Harper ma chérie mais à mon sens elle n'est qu'un remp..."**

**"Une personne vraiment adorable !"** Je coupe sa mère, lui faisant les gros yeux. Parfois j'oublie qu'elle est une des femmes les plus puissantes du pays.

Elle racle sa gorge, comprenant la bêtise qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire. **"Oui, voila, tout à fait. Mais si jamais toutes les deux..."** Continue-t-elle en nous pointant du doigt. **".. Vous souhaitez vous mettre ensemble, vous avez ma plus grande bénédiction."**

**"Maman !"** S'exclame Anya, aussi désespérée que moi.

**"Et ce sont sur ses belles paroles que je vous laisse."** Je leurs souris et capte le regard de détresse de mon amie. **"Ta mère, ta responsabilité, j'ai déjà du gérer la mienne."** Je lui chuchote à l'oreille avant de repartir en direction de la table pour rejoindre Luna.

J'arrive quasiment à sa hauteur quand _son_ parfum m'arrête, puis, _elle_ se place devant moi.

**"Lexa."**

**"Clarke. Danse avec moi."** Soupire-t-elle presque.

Ses mots raisonnent dans ma tête. Qu.. Quoi ? **"Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bon..."**

**"Danse avec moi."** Insiste-t-elle. Ordonne-t-elle, même. _God._ **"S'il te plait."** Ajoute-t-elle dans un effort qui semble bien difficile pour elle.

Je soupire et acquiesce, prête à m'embarquer dans un nouveau scénario avec elle.

Nous avançons côte à côté jusqu'à la piste de danse aménagée pour l'occasion alors que je croise le regarde d'Anya inquiet. J'hausse des épaules et je l'entends soupirer d'ici.

_Désolée An, cette Lexa là, assèche toutes mes meilleures volontés.._

Puis, je sens une main se poser sur mes hanches et je me retourne face à elle. Sa seconde se place dans les airs et je viens la saisir de la mienne. Elle me plaque contre son corps sans que je ne m'y attende et je laisse échapper une gémissement de surprise. 

**"Quelle violence."** Je soupire tandis qu'elle ancre ses doigts dans mes reins et qu'une chaleur bien familière remonte jusqu'à ma nuque. Il fait chaud, j'ai chaud. Toute la lourdeur de notre relation me retombe dessus, tous mes souvenirs s'entrechoquent alors qu'elle commence à se mouvoir, m'emportant avec elle.

**"Tu n'aimes pas la violence ?"** Demande-t-elle tandis que je fais tout pour éviter son regard. _Merde, je dois éviter ses lèvres maintenant._ Merde, elle est partout, je ne sais même pas quoi faire. Je choisis ses yeux, ses yeux semblent moins dangereux.. N'est-ce pas ?

Je m'accroche à son regard. **"Qui aime ?"** Je la défi presque. _Je ne me laisserai pas avoir Woods._

**"Moi. On peut parfois trouver du plaisir dans la douleur.."** Murmure-t-elle en se rapprochant de mon oreille.

_Oh god._

Son souffle caresse alors mon cou et je roule doucement des épaules pour faire fuir le frisson qui longe ma peau. L'avantage de son geste c'est qu'à présent mon regard est posé ailleurs, sur les invités, sur le groupe de musique, même sur les arbres au loin, malgré la nuit qui est tombée. Je ne lui réponds pas, évidemment, je ne vais pas jouer à ce jeu avec elle, car je sais bien qu'au moment ou je vais entrer dans ce tourment qu'elle veut m'infliger, je vais m'y perdre. Et je n'ai plus le courage de me perdre avec Lexa Woods. Plus la force non plus.

**"Toi et Luna alors ?"** Me demande-t-elle, toujours en me plaquant contre elle et en menant la danse, évidemment.

**"Quoi moi et Luna ?"**

**"Vous baisez ?"** Crache-t-elle.

Je déteste ce mot. Encore plus venant de sa bouche.

**"D'une, je ne baise pas. De deux, ça ne te regarde pas et de trois, je n'apprécie pas lorsque tu me parles comme ça."** Je tente de me détacher d'elle mais elle ne m'autorise pas. **"Lexa, lâche-moi."** Je me plante dans son regard et je sens l'énervement monter lorsque sa main, sur mes reins, descend pour se poser au dessus de mes fesses.

Entre la colère et l'envie, je ne sais plus où donner de la tête.

**"Je n'apprécie pas qu'elle te tourne autour."** Lance-t-elle alors froidement.

Je lâche un rictus. **"Et en quoi c'est mon problème ?!"** Je lui réponds, essayant de contenir mes émotions au maximum pour ne pas faire de scène le jour du mariage de mon amie. **"Tu as perdu le privilège de me donner ton avis, le jour ou tu es partie à l'autre bout du pays sans même te retourner."** Je pose alors mes mains contre son torse et profite de ma dernière phrase pour me détacher d'elle comme je peux, la plantant là, au milieu de la piste.

Je me mets alors à marcher très vite, croisant Anya qui se lève pour me suivre.

**"Laisse-moi !"** Je m'énerve après elle et elle s'arrête net, fronçant les sourcils. Je m'excuserai plus tard, je sais qu'elle ne mérite pas ça. J'arrive enfin près du lac et me pose contre l'un des arbres le bordant. J'inspire, lève les yeux au ciel et expire. J'inspire et expire. J'inspire et expire. J'inspire et expire. Mais je m'arrête lorsque j'entends du bruit.

**"Anya, je t'ai dit de ne pas me suivre !"** Je m'exclame alors en me retournant. Mais ce n'est pas An..

**"Clarke.."** Elle se rapproche.

**"Lexa, laisse-moi."**

Il n'y a personne autour de nous et si elle continue son petit jeu, je sais que je ne pourrais pas me retenir, je le sens en moi, cette rage, qui resurgit, cette rage que j'avais oublié, qui me replonge en pleine adolescence. J'inspire à nouveau. Et elle se poste devant moi.

**"Je suis désolée."** Soupire-t-elle alors que ma bouche s'entrouvre d'étonnement. **"Je ne voulais pas te manquer de respect, encore."** Elle inspire. **"C'est juste.. Compliqué d'être autour.. Autour de toi."**

**"Tu crois que ça ne l'est pas pour moi ? God Lexa, ça fait cinq ans que tu m'ignores. Cinq putains d'années et là tu reviens ? Pour me dire ça ? Tu veux quoi ? Jouer avec moi ? Je t'ai dis de trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour ça."**

**"Pourtant tu semblais vouloir jouer avec moi quand tu as embrassé Luna, dans l'ascenseur."** Le revoila, son air détaché.

**"Ce n'est pas parce que j'embrasse qui que ce soit, que ça veut dire que je veux joueur avec toi !"** Ok, j'avoue que ce baiser était de trop.

**"Tu es sûre ?"** Elle se rapproche à nouveau. Sa main se pose sur ma joue, son doigt frôle ma lèvre et je sens mes jambes flancher. Mais je ne me laisserai pas avoir par cette chose devant moi. Alors sans attendre je la repousse en arrière. Elle me regarde à nouveau et soupire. **"Je n'ai pas l'habitude que quelqu'un me résiste Clarke. Puis tu sembles en avoir autant envie que moi alors pourquoi ?"**

**"T'es sérieuse ? Tu me demandes vraiment pourquoi ?! T'as peut-être passée ces dernières années à t'envoyer en l'air et prenant du bon temps mais moi.. Moi Lexa, je crevais la bouche ouverte en attendant que tu reviennes !"** Et je me redresse, décidant d'en finir là pour ce soir avant d'en dire davantage ou de regretter un geste de trop. Je lui passe à côté et elle m'arrête.

**"Clarke.. Ça n'a pas été facile pour moi non plus.. De t'oublier."** Soupire-t-elle en me lâchant.

**"Tu vois Lexa. Elle est là, la différence entre toi et moi. Tu m'as oublié. Et sans doute avec la moitié de la côte Ouest. Alors que moi, je te pleure encore parfois."** Je serre les dents. **"Mais cette semaine m'a permis de comprendre une chose vraiment très simple, j'aurais du suivre ton exemple, j'aurais du t'oublier car clairement, la Lexa que j'ai connu, à bel et bien disparu."** Je me retourne et pars.

Et cette fois-ci, elle ne me retient pas. 


	70. 70. Réglons les comptes

**Pov Lexa**

Putain mais putain ! Je souffle, je souffle avant de me retourner vers l'arbre derrière moi et de lui assainir un coup de poing me démontant les phalanges.  
  


**"PUTAIN !"**   
  


Mes doigts ont craqué sous l'impact, ma peau s'est fissurée et j'ai mal. J'ai mal de ne pas être capable de me contenir lorsqu'elle est là, j'ai mal parce que je ne sais pas comment agir avec elle.

Je secoue la main violemment le long de mon corps, essayant de chasser cette douleur qui me paralyse l'avant bras, puis, sans réfléchir, je me laisse glisser au sol, rabattant mes genoux contre mon torse.

Clarke Griffin. Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de hurler ou de sourire. Mais je sais que ses mots ont réussi à me craqueler juste un peu plus. Et je la comprends, je comprends que mon comportement la choque, je comprends ses paroles, je comprends ses émotions, comme je l'ai toujours fait. Même après autant de temps, elle est transparente quand il s'agit de ce qu'elle ressent. Je ne suis pas la plus empathe des personnes en général, bien au contraire, je repousse les autres, je me fou de leur problème, de leur petite vie misérable, mais lorsqu'il s'agit de Clarke, lorsqu'il s'agit de ses sentiments alors mon corps absorbe tout. J'ai beau élever mais plus hautes barrières, il absorbe tout, comme si nous étions liées, comme si elle et moi, nous n'étions qu'une.

C'était déjà le cas au lycée. La première fois où je l'ai vu pleurer alors que je ne la connaissais même pas. Déjà là, mon cœur s'est attendrie pour elle. Et les deux années qui ont suivi ont été encore pires. J'ai ressenti ses déceptions, j'ai ressenti ses peines, ses pleurs, j'ai pu apprendre à reconnaître l'amour au désir, ou le désir à l'envie. Elle fut un livre ouvert pour moi, un livre dont j'ai pu lire chaque page, chaque caractère tracé au marqueur indélébile. Et il y a eu son amour, son amour pour moi, d'abord si pure, puis entaché petit à petit par d'autres, par moi-même d'ailleurs. Il y a eu ses joies, ses rires francs, l'image de ses joues rouges, la sensation de son souffle contre ma bouche, il y a eu cette fois-là, lorsque nos corps se sont mélangés, il y a eu la tendresse et la passion. Je crois que j'ai réussi à tout vivre avec elle, jusqu'à cette dernière image, ce dernier sentiment, cette déception profonde qu'elle a infligé à mon cœur.

Et c'est là, à ce moment là, précisément, que mon corps et mon âme, l'ont rejeté. J'ai passé des mois à tout absorber, des mois à ne vivre que pour elle je crois bien. Et s'en était trop, juste trop. J'ai réussi à faire un blocage, un blocage qui a su durer cinq longues années. Cinq années où le prénom de Clarke Griffin signifiait, pour moi, de la souffrance, une faiblesse cachée, au fond de ma poitrine.

Et voila qu'aujourd'hui, pour la deuxième fois en quelques jours, elle arrive à nouveau à fissurer ce mur qui lutte pour rester en place. Parce qu'au mon dieu, qu'est ce qu'elle m'a manqué. Manqué au point de parfois oublier qu'elle m'a menti, qu'elle nous a fait du mal. Manqué au point de parfois avoir l'impression d'être à nouveau la Lexa du passé, celle éperdument amoureuse d'elle, celle qui donnerait tout pour être à ses côtés. Mais parfois.. Parfois c'est plus compliqué. Parfois je rage qu'on lui tourne autour et parfois je me laisse emporter par mes pulsions du moment.

J'ai tout réglé par le sexe. Durant cinq ans, j'ai oublié Clarke par le sexe, ou plutôt j'ai remplacé Clarke par le sexe. Je pense avoir fait le tour de tout ça. Jeune, vieille, mince, bien en chair, à deux, à trois, à dix, dans une chambre, une voiture, un avion. J'ai été soumise mais j'ai vite dominé. J'ai été novice, j'ai été timide, mais j'ai vite pris confiance en moi, j'ai vite assumé celle que j'étais. Et aujourd'hui, je suis ce que je suis. Aujourd'hui, je suis capable de rompre l'esprit de quelqu'un, de détruire sa vie, si cela peut me permettre d'aller mieux, si cela peut me permettre de garder mes oeillères en place et d'oublier ce sentiment de culpabilité qui me ronge parfois, lorsque je suis seule, chez moi, lorsque je n'ai personne en qui m'introduire, aucun fesse à flageller, aucun corps à griffer, mordre, pincer.

J'ai évolué, j'ai grandi et mûri et j'ai vu des choses, j'ai fait des choses qui m'ont marqué. Des choses qui m'ont changé. J'ai acquis certains réflexes de protection, j'ai acquis un système de défense qui attaque pour se défendre. Je patiente dans mon coin, j'attends et termine ma proie en un coup de dent. Je suis comme ça dans tous les aspects de ma vie et hélas, Clarke vient de se frotter à cette facette de ma personnalité que j'aurais aimé ne pas lui montrer. Car malgré tout, elle est Clarke, elle m'a conduit jusqu'ici, mais elle fait partie d'un présent et d'un futur que je risque de côtoyer souvent, elle fait partie, en quelque sorte, de cette grande famille que nous avons formé et formons encore, je crois bien.

Nous avons tous changé, mais je sais malgré tout, que je donnerais encore tout aujourd'hui, pour les protéger tous. Tous, exceptée Luna. Je n'apprécie pas qu'on capture ce que je rêve de capturer.

Et il est là tout le problème. Comment puis-je être normale avec elle lorsque je ressens tout ça ? Lorsque je suis tout ça ?

Elle est la source de cette maladie qui me ronge et à la fois elle pourrait en être le remède. Je la désire, la veux, je rêve de la posséder et en même temps, ça signerait mon arrêt de mort, ça marquerait la fin de ce que je suis. Et je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas risquer tout ça. Et parfois j'en ai envie et je lui propose une simple danse. Et cette danse devient un règlement de comptes et je la blesse. Elle fuit, je veux la dominer et je la blesse encore. Et elle part, elle part et je sens que ça craque en moi parce que l'ancienne Lexa, bien cachée, veut juste la rattraper, s'excuser, la remercier et lui offrir son coeur. Et ça recommence, encore et encore. Comme sur le toit. Comme dans le bar. Comme ce soir. Systématiquement, lorsque Clarke Griffin pose ses yeux sur moi, systématiquement, je vrille et je perds le contrôle, dominée par une Lexa autoritaire ou par une merdeuse accro à cette blonde féroce et sûre d'elle, qu'elle est devenue.

Putain, elle doit vraiment me prendre pour une tarée. Et en même temps, ne le suis-je pas ? Ne suis-je pas brisée ? Folle parfois ? Extrême d'autre fois ? Une sociopathe en devenir ? J'ai parfois l'impression d'être un Anakin Skywalker se cherchant entre deux forces bien trop puissantes pour lui. Je me perds, je sombre, je souffre et je vois s'éloigner le seul soleil de ma vie, car je suis bien trop froide pour qu'il arrive à me réchauffer. Bien trop aigris pour lui pardonner entièrement, bien trop écrasée par ma propre conscience.  
  


**"C'EST QUOI TON PROBLÈME ?!"**   
  


Je relève la tête que j'avais posé sur mes jambes et regarde alors vers cette voix que je connais si bien, une des seules capables de s'élever autant contre moi. Je soupire, ce n'est pas le moment Raven, ce n'est pas le moment de m'attaquer.  
  


**"C'EST QUOI TON PUTAIN DE PROBLÈME ?!"**   
  


Je m'appuie sur mes mains pour me relever quand la droite flanche. Putain, j'avais presque oublié ma défaite contre l'arbre me servant de dossier. Je serre les dents et utilise plutôt la force de mes cuisses pour me mettre sur mes jambes.

Je me tourne vers ma demi soeur arrivant à toute vitesse, en rage, faisant claquer ses pieds sur le sol mou, fait de terre et d'herbe fraiche.

Elle ne s'arrête pas, au contraire, je la vois lever les bras, je la vois vouloir me pousser, mais bien sûr mes réflexes de boxeuse me font la voir venir. Et avant qu'elle ne m'éteigne, je me décale d'un pas, un simple pas qui la déstabilise et la fait trébucher en avant. Elle ne tombe pas, mais chancelle. Elle se replace face à moi et j'inspire quand je vois qu'elle est simplement déçue. Mes épaules s'affaissent car ça me fait de la peine, au fond de moi, vraiment bien au fond. Je reconnais ce sentiment. Elle profite de ce moment d'égarement et réussit à me pousser, fragilement mais suffisamment pour que mon dos se recogne à l'arbre. Te revoilà mon vieil ami.

Je me laisse faire et je ferme juste les yeux. Parce que je sais que si je réplique je vais lui faire mal, et ça, ce serait pire que tout.  
  


**"POURQUOI ? POURQUOI TU DOIS TOUJOURS BLESSER LES GENS ?!"**   
  


Elle a du croiser Clarke, c'est la seule explication qui me vient. Clarke.. C'était si agréable de l'avoir contre moi ce soir.. Si agréable.  
  


Je souris.  
  


Mais il s'efface au moment ou je sens la froideur de son poing s'écraser sur ma joue. Je n'aurais jamais du lui apprendre à frapper, _putain._  
  


 **"EFFACE MOI CE PUTAIN DE SOURIRE ! Merde !"** Elle recogne.  
  


Oh, ne soyez pas choqués. Ce n'est pas la première fois que l'on règle ça comme ça. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je déconne, pas la première fois que je la déçois, pas la première fois qu'elle en arrive aux mains. Je ne suis pas la seule brisée ici, Raven, depuis deux ans et demi, l'est tout autant que moi. Et comme à chaque fois, comme à chaque fois qu'elle frappe, elle vise la joue, puis recommence, et comme à chaque fois j'arrête son poing entre mes doigts.

Elle s'abat sur moi avec force, je lève le bras comme toujours et.. _Putain, j'avais oublié._ J'avais oublié que je ne sens plus ma main. Je ne peux pas, si je l'arrête, je sais que j'aurais des séquelles, merde. Alors à la place je serre les dents et à nouveau son poing s'écrase sur ma face, en plein milieu du visage, me pétant le nez au passage.  
  


**"Puta..."**   
  


Je secoue la tête et ouvre enfin les yeux. Elle est choquée.  
  


 **"Oh merde, merde, merde, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas arrêté, oh putain Lex, oh putain !"** Elle panique, elle panique complètement, parce qu'elle n'est pas habituée à aller plus loin. Mais moi oui. Alors je lui pose la main gauche sur l'avant bras et alors que le sang commence à couler de mes narines, j'arrive à lui décrocher une phrase.  
  


 **"C'est rien. Vas me chercher une serviette ou un truc pour éponger."** Je lui ordonne, car comme à chaque que je la déçois et qu'elle s'acharne, à chaque fois, elle finit par me soigner, par s'en vouloir, s'excuser et après s'expliquer.  
  


Nous avons eu un paquet de conversations à ce propos et on en est arrivé à la conclusion que, malgré tout, j'aimais prendre des coups et qu'elle avait parfois besoin d'en donner. Je sais, c'est timbré, je sais bien. Mais c'est le seul moyen que l'on ait trouvé pour se sentir vivantes. Ça et le sexe, ou encore une fois, les deux en même temps.  
  


**"Ok, Ok ! Penche la tête en arrière ! Non merde ! Non, non, non, en avant ! Oh putain, je t'ai brisé le nez, oh putain, ton nez est canon en plus ! Oh mer.."**   
  


**"Raven ! Vas me chercher des serviettes ! Bouge !"** Je crie presque tout en me penchant légèrement en avant en me pinçant le nez. Putain ça fait mal, mais je n'ai pas le choix, le sang est en train de couler sur mon costume Ralf Laurens. Et clairement mon sang ne vaut pas sa qualité.  
  


Elle se met alors à courir tandis que je retombe contre le chêne, étalant mes jambes et laissant tomber mes bras. Putain quelle soirée de merde. Clarke me remet à ma place, je me pète la main et Raven me pète le nez. Sérieusement, ce voyage aura eu ma peau.

J'attrape alors mon téléphone de ma main gauche. Je ne peux pas rester ici encore longtemps, sinon je vais vraiment finir en morceaux. Je cherche un vol, le plus rapide possible, je cherche encore et encore et j'en trouve un. Demain matin à 8h. Il reste des places, j'entre mon nom, mes coordonnées bancaires, et c'est validé.  
  


**"Lex ! J'suis là !"**   
  


Je la regarde me tendre les serviettes et je les attrape afin de m'essuyer au mieux le nez, le menton, les lèvres, le cou.. _Putain j'ai perdu des litres de sang ou quoi ?_  
  


 **"Il a séché, ton sang a séché. On dirait une putain de guerrière viking, ça te donne un charme."** Plaisante-t-elle.  
  


L'humour, la meilleure défense de Raven.  
  


 **"Ouais, j'étais bien en simple Lexa en tenue de soirée hein."** Je me relève alors et PUTAIN MA MAIN. J'inspire et Rae le remarque.  
  


 **"Tu t'es blessée à la main ?"** Me demande-t-elle alors en la fixant. **"C'est pour ça que Clarke est partie ? Oh putain me dis pas que tu la.."**  
  


 **"Dis pas n'importe quoi !"** Je la coupe. **"Tu m'as déjà vu lever la main sur un proche ?! Même quand tu me fracasses la gueule je ne te touche pas, et tu crois vraiment que je pourrais lui faire du mal comme ça ?!"** Ok je m'énerve un peu trop, je le sais.  
  


**"Désolée.. Mais elle semblait tellement en colère et blessée.."**   
  


**"J'ai attendu qu'elle parte et c'est lui qui a pris."** Je lui réponds alors en montrant l'arbre derrière moi. Je m'avance, passe à côté de ma soeur et m'approche du lac. Je m'accroupie et y rince ma main. Puis je viens tamponner doucement mon visage, comme je peux, enfin d'effacer toute trace de sang.  
  


 **"Tu ne devrais peut-être pas te rincer là, ça n'a pas l'air très..."** Dit-elle en tordant son visage de dégout.  
  


Oui il y a un peu de vase c'est vrai.  
  


**"Je ne vais pas retourner là bas comme ça. C'est le mariage d'Octavia pas un remake de la guerre de Troie."**   
  


**"Oh j'aime ce film."** S'exclame-t-elle alors. Putain c'est fou comme elle peut passer du coq à l'âne en quelques secondes. Je soupçonne ma soeur d'être à la limite de la bipolarité parfois. Je me redresse.  
  


 **"J'en ai encore ?"** Je lui demande en tendant le visage.  
  


**"Non ça va, mais fou toi des morceaux de papier dans le nez, ça semble vouloir couler encore."**   
  


J'acquiesce et viens découper quelques bouts dans les serviettes déjà bien imbibées. Je me les foure dans le nez et me rassois à mon ancienne place. Raven me suit et se pose à mes côtés.  
  


 **"Bon, maintenant je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'es acharnée sur moi ?"** Je lui demande.  
  


**"Parce que tu me soules. Tu t'es comportée comme une connasse tout la semaine avec Clarke.."**   
  


**"Je n'ai pa..."**   
  


**"Oh arrête. Je t'ai vu hein, la chauffer au bar, et là, ce soir. Et là, je la vois revenir en colère. À quoi tu joues soeurette ? Je croyais que tu voulais l'oublier, et surtout pas te rapprocher d'elle.."**   
  


**"Je sais.. Je sais. J'ai déconné ce soir. Je lui ai proposé de coucher avec moi.."**   
  


**"T'ES SÉRIEUSE ? MAIS QU'EST CE QUI TE PREND ?!"**   
  


**"C'est exactement ce qu'elle m'a dit."** Je souris tristement.  
  


**"Non mais tu m'étonnes qu'elle soit en mode Berserk. Sérieux Lex ! On parle de Clarke, c'est pas n'importe qui, tu peux pas t'amuser à lui faire ça juste parce que tu as envie de coucher avec elle ! Tu peux pas lui "proposer" ça !"**   
  


**"Je sais. J'arrive juste pas à agir normalement avec elle."**   
  


**"Ça fait des années que t'es plus normale, qu'ON est plus normales. Mais au moins, je sais pas pense avec ta tête à défaut de penser avec ton coeur, et non pas avec ta moule là."**   
  


**"Glamour."** Je lui réponds en levant un sourcil.  
  


 **"Sûrement plus glamour que toi essayant de ken Clarke après l'avoir zappé pendant des années."** Me balance-t-elle à la gueule. Décidément c'est ma soirée.  
  


**"Je sais mais.. Putain elle est.."**   
  


**"Bonne ?"** Elle lance en riant.  
  


 **"Ouais.."** Je soupire.  
  


**"Clarke a toujours été canon, mais j'avoue que c'est une belle femme. Comme la meuf de Costia aussi. T'as vu cette bombe ?"**   
  


**"Claire ? Je crois. Ouais elle est pas mal aussi. Elles vont bien ensemble."** Je souris, malgré toutes les années sans nouvelle, je suis contente qu'elle ait trouvé quelqu'un de bien, après moi.  
  


**"Vous avez discuté un peu ?"**   
  


**"Avec Claire ?"** Je la questionne.  
  


**"Non Costia."**   
  


**"Oh. Non. Elle m'a ignoré toute la soirée. Je crois que de tous les invités, ce soir, elle est celle qui me déteste le plus."** Je soupire.  
  


 **"Une de plus, une de moins, est-ce que ça va changer quelque chose à ta vie ?"** Elle plaisante.  
  


Je sais qu'elle plaisante mais malgré tout elle a raison. Je peux à peine compter les gens qui m'apprécient sur les doigts d'une main, mais des gens qui me détestent.. À nous deux nous n'avons pas assez de doigts pour les énumérer.  
  


**"En même temps j'ai aussi coupé les ponts avec elle. J'ai coupé les ponts avec tous ceux qui pouvaient.. me toucher."**   
  


**"Y a un paquet d'meufs qui t'ont touché après ça !"** Balance-t-elle en riant à nouveau.  
  


Je laisse échapper un rictus. _Aie, ne rigole pas Lexa, n'oublie pas ton nez._ Je fronce un peu les sourcils à la douleur.  
  


 **"Tu crois que je te l'ai cassé ?"** Me dit-elle en me voyant réagir.  
  


**"Non. Juste un mauvais coup, ne t'en fait pas."**   
  


**"Ouf ! Ça aurait été dommage de priver toutes ces belles demoiselles de ce jolie visage."**   
  


**"J'ai pas besoin de mon nez pour m'occuper d'elles."** Je lui réponds un sourire en coin accroché aux lèvres.  
  


 **"J'avoue, vu la collection de godes que t'as."** Elle me lance, alors que je fronce les sourcils.  
  


 **"Comment tu.. Raven ?"** Je m'offusque.  
  


**"Mon préféré c'est le vert. Il a une tête à s'appeler Franck si tu veux mon avis."**   
  


**"RAVEN ! Putain les limites ! Sérieux !"**   
  


Je frappe alors mon front de ma main droite et serre les dents quand je sens les picotements sur mes doigts. Mais pire, je me demande, au fond, combien de fois, elle s'est amusée avec eux.  
  


 **"Dis moi que tu les nettoies au moins après ?"** J'hésite, mes sourcils la suppliant de me répondre oui.  
  


**"Non mais évidemment, pour qui tu me prends ?!"**   
  


**"Pour ma soeur qui utilise mes propres vibros ! Putain' c'est comme une brosse à dents, ça se prête pas !"**   
  


**"J'ai déjà utilisé ta brosse à dents pourtant."**   
  


**"Ok, c'est bon t'es juste une casos. Je sais plus quoi faire de toi. Quand on rentre à la maison, va y avoir de nouvelles règles."**   
  


**"Mais.."** Essaye-t-elle.  
  


**"Non ! Ça t'apprendra à me péter le nez !"**   
  


**"Ça t'apprendre à blesser Clarke !"**   
  


Je soupire, et ferme les yeux.  
  


_C'est ta soeur, tu l'aimes, n'oublies pas._

_C'est ta soeur, tu l'aimes, n'oublies pas._

_C'est ta soeur, tu l'aimes, n'oublies pas._   
  


**"Mais tu peux encore te rattraper."** Rajoute-t-elle en se relevant. **"Je ne sais pas comment, mais de vous deux, Clarke est la plus douce et la plus compréhensive. Si tu es franche avec elle, elle te pardonnera ton comportement à la con. Elle te pardonnera peut-être même de l'avoir laissé tomber. Et vaut mieux qu'elle te pardonne. Parce que dans six mois on revient, et dans six mois je ne veux pas revivre tout ça. Donc bouge ton cul, et fais en sorte d'arranger les choses avant notre départ."**  
  


_Grr._   
  


**"Oh. J'ai avancé mon avions à demain."** Je lui avoue.  
  


**"Hein ?"**   
  


**"Ouais.."**   
  


Elle soupire alors en roulant des yeux.  
  


**"C'est moi qui peux plus rien faire pour toi. Comment tu fais pour avoir un timing aussi pourri ? Bon en même temps quand ça concerne Clarke c'toujours le cas hein."**   
  


**"Je sais.. Je vais essayer de lui parler avant de partir."**   
  


**"N'essaye pas, fais le. Mais avant passe aux toilettes te refaire une beauté, t'as vraiment une sale mine."** Elle me lance un sourire moqueur avant de retourner sur ses pas, repartant vers le chapiteau.

\---

**Pov Raven**   
  


Madre dios, quelle débile, mais quelle débile. Même en ne sachant pas vraiment où en est Clarke par rapport à Lexa, je sais, et je l'ai constaté pendant cette semaine, je sais qu'elle a encore du mal avec ma soeur. Ce sont des choses qui se remarquent.. Mais je n'en sais pas plus hélas. Anya doit être au courant. De ce que j'ai compris elle a été un soutien pour la blonde, et j'imagine qu'elle l'est encore plus maintenant que nous sommes là.

Est-ce que je devrais lui dire ? Je ne pense pas que Lexa le fera et je ne sais pas si Clarke se confiera à elle.. _Non ça ne me regarde pas.._ Mais en même temps je ne sais même si c'est important pour elle, je ne sais tellement plus rien. Erf.. Je vais tenter, au moins si Clarke se sent mal à cause de cette abrutie de Woods, au moins elle aura quelqu'un pour la comprendre.

J'arrive rapidement au chapiteau. Je scanne la foule, je scanne pour trouver Anya, mais je ne la vois nulle part. Octavia et Lincoln dansent enlacés, Madi dort sur deux chaises à côté des parents d'An, Echo et Niylah sont complètement torchées en train de chanter au niveau du karaoké qui a été installé il y a quelques heures.. Et pas de Clarke non plus.

 _Putain elles sont passées où toutes les deux ?_ Je commence à faire le tour du lieu, passe à chaque table, m'introduis sur la piste de danse, j'observe même l'horizon, vers le lac, au cas ou, mais non rien. Je continue mes recherches, de toute façon je n'ai rien à faire de plus, lorsque je croise Luna. Je m'approche d'elle.  
  


 **"Hey, t'aurais pas vu Anya ?"** Je lui demande.  
  


 **"Oh Raaaven, ma belle Raven !"** Elle en tient une couche. **"Anya ? Pourquoi faiiiiire ?"** Me dit-elle en me faisant des gestes trèèèès suggestifs.  
  


**"Je dois juste lui parler de Clarke et de Lexa."**   
  


**"Oh.. Clarke.. Alala j'ai essayé ce soir, mais elle veut pas d'moi ! Anya en a de la chance !"**   
  


Je bug alors. **"Qu.. Quoi ?"**  
  


**"Ouais d'avoir Harper, au moins elle peut avoir quelqu'un dans son lit quand elle veut."**   
  


_Je.. Elles sont à nouveau ensemble ? Je pensais juste qu'elle était venue en "plus un".._   
  


**"C'est sérieux entre elles ?"** Je lui demande alors, un peu paniquée.  
  


**"Nan, je crois pas.. On a encore couché ensemble il y a quelques jours donc, j'imagine que non. C'quelqu'un de fidèle Anya tu sais.."**   
  


**"Je sais."**   
  


**"Et quelqu'un de bien."** Ajoute-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.  
  


 **"Je sais aussi."** Je m'impatiente, je n'ai pas le temps pour les futurs leçons de morale. **"Tu sais où elle est ?"**  
  


 **"Ouais, au niveau de la chapelle."** Dit-elle en buvant trois ou quatre immenses gorgées de sa bière.  
  


**"Ok merci !"**   
  


Je n'insiste pas plus sur le fait qu'elle aurait pu commencer par là, et me précipite alors vers la chapelle. Je fais attention où je marche, je n'ai pas envie de me casser la cheville, et j'avance. Le trajet n'est pas long mais il est peu éclairé.

Enfin, après quelques minutes, je me retrouve devant ses ruines, je cherche un instant mais rien. Je m'apprête à faire demi tout lorsque j'entends un bruit et des gloussements. Je passe derrière un mur de pierres lorsque je les vois là.  
  


Mon coeur s'arrête.  
  


Anya, la main entre les jambes d'Harper, la prenant contre le mur, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Je me décale, me cachant derrière le mur que je viens de passer, à quelques mètres de là essayant de bannir ses images de ma tête. Je reste là contre la pierre froide, de dos, le visage relevé vers le ciel, écoutant les gémissements des deux femmes faisant l'amour non loin de moi.

Je pourrais partir, je pourrais le faire, mais mon esprit tordu m'ancre les pieds dans le sol. je peux entendre les soupirs d'Harper mais surtout, j'entends le souffle d'Anya, je l'entends grogner.. Et elle m'excite. Je suis folle, folle de rage, folle de douleur, mais horny as fuck.

J'hésite.. J'hésite juste un instant et puis merde. Ma main se glisse dans mon pantalon, puis j'outrepasse cette limite qu'est mon sous-vêtement. Je sais que c'est mal, je le sais, mais cacher dans l'ombre, je m'abandonne, la voix d'Anya ayant raison de moi.

 _Putain j'suis trempée._ Harper jouit, je l'entends et ça me gonfle, ça me gonfle parce que je n'ai encore rien commencé.  
  


 **"Oh.. Ok, à mon tours j'imagine."** Anya vient de parler, sa voix grave et suave relance, en moi, cette salve de poignards entre mes cuisses.  
  


Je me caresse alors.  
  


Doucement, doucement, je viens frôler ce bourgeon entre mes lèvres inférieures, doucement je le sens se galber, appelant des frottements qui le font de plus en plus réagir. Anya gémit, je gémis intérieurement. Que j'aimerais être celle qui lui inflige cette douce torture, que j'aimerais être celle la plaquant contre ce mur, l'embrassant, la faisant crier entre mes doigts. Mes doigts, qui eux, ne perdent plus de temps; Mon humidité glisse contre eux, je glisse contre eux, ondulant mon bassin pour qu'ils s'écrasent davantage contre mon sexe. Je me retourne, m'appuie sur cette colonne de pierre, m'accroche à un creux devant moi alors que mon autre main continue ses douceurs.  
  


**"Putain.. Puta..."**   
  


_Hmm.. An.. Tu me manques tellement._   
  


**"Puta..."**   
  


Et je me pénètre. Je me pénètre et il me suffit de quelques vas et vient pour me sentir lâcher prise. Mes doigts s'enfoncent dans la pierre tout en continuant de s'enfoncer en moi. Une fois, deux fois et je prends mon pied. Je prend mon putain de pied, seule, cacher derrière un espèce de mur, alors que la femme que j'aime est là, en train de se donner à quelqu'un d'autre..  
  


_Qu'est ce qu'il va pas chez moi ?_   
  


Je retire ma main de mon pantalon, la pose près de sa compagne contre le mur et serre les dents. Une larme de honte s'échappe. Une larme de regret, deux, trois, dix, un flot de larmes quitte mon corps. J'ai mal, je suis seule, si seule sans elle, si faible, si timbrée, si.. _Elle me manque tellement._  
  


Je tape du poing tant je me sens brisée.  
  


 **"Merde, t'as entendu ?!"** Lance Harper, et je me fige.  
  


Rapidement je me redresse. Si elles me trouvent là, ce sera la fin pour moi. Je recule, et une branche craque. Comme dans les films, comme dans les putains de films. Tant pis, vraiment tant pis. Je continue de reculer, me retourne et m'enfonce dans le bosquet derrière moi. Je ne pense pas qu'elles m'aient vu, je ne pense vraiment pas tant je suis partie en vitesse. Je cours, je cours comme je peux jusqu'à arriver près du lac.  
  


Et j'aperçois Clarke. Enfin.  
  


Je m'avance vers elle, essaye de me ressaisir et je finis par m'asseoir à ses côtés comme si de rien n'étais. J'inspire.

Deux minutes passent.

 **"Je lui ai pété le nez."** Je souffle alors que la blonde regarde l'horizon, perdue dans ses pensées.  
  


**"Hmm ?"**   
  


**"J'ai pété le nez de Lexa. Elle pissait le sang, t'aurais vu ça. C'était mémorable."**   
  


**"Raven.. On a plus seize ans.. Tu n'aurais pas du."** Elle inspire. **"Mais merci.."** Elle me sourit, bien tristement, avant de replonger son regard vers l'étendue d'eau, à peine éclairée par la lune.  
  


**"Toujours là pour rendre servi...."**   
  


**"HEY ! Vous auriez pas vu quelqu'un arriver en courant ?!"**   
  


Nous nous retournons et mon regard se bloque sur Harper et Anya débarquant vers nous. Anya me scanne, je le vois bien.. Elle sait. Son regard me dit qu'elle sait. Son sourire en coin aussi. Je stresse.  
  


 **"Euh non. Personne. On est là depuis une heure à peu près et on a vu personne."** Lâche alors Clarke le plus naturellement du monde. _Putain elle prend ma défense.._  
  


 **"Sûre ?"** Lui demande alors Anya.  
  


 **"Hmm."** Et elle acquiesce.  
  


 **"Ok, bon, il a du partir de l'autre côté !"** Râle Harper. **"Et j'ai pas envie de passer la soirée à le chercher.. Ça vous dérange si on reste avec vous les filles ?"** Nous demande-t-elle.  
  


 **"À vrai dire, oui.. Raven et moi discutions d'un sujet assez personnel.. Mais on peut vous rejoindre plus tard si vous vouez ?"** Lance alors Clarke.  
  


_Putain Griffin, je t'aime, épouse moi._   
  


**"Oh ! D'accord pas de soucis ! Tu viens An ?!"** Lui demande la blonde en lui attrapant l'avant bras.  
  


Anya opine mais son regard s'est ancré dans celui de Clarke. Elle sait qu'on lui ment, Clarke va être dans la merde. Je soupire, elle aussi a besoin d'aide. J'inspire.  
  


 **"J'étais avec Lexa. Je viens d'arriver et Clarke voulait simplement pas que tu sois au courant."** Je lance alors pour sortir Clarke de son mensonge en en créant un nouveau. Stupide, mais efficace.  
  


 **"Raven !"** Me crie la blonde à coté de moi.  
  


**"Tu devrais lui dire, même si elle à le nez de travers, je pense pas être celle pouvant prendre soin de toi au quotidien face à tout ça."**   
  


**"De quoi elle parle Clarke ?"** Demande alors Anya avant de s'accroupir à sa hauteur, zappant totalement Harper qui n'a d'autre choix que de se tenir là, sans bouger.  
  


**"C'est rien. On s'est juste disputées."**   
  


**"Lexa lui à fait des avances. Des avances sexuelles."** Je balance alors. D't'façon je voulais lui en parler, autant le faire maintenant.  
  


 **"Raven putain !"** Clarke me fait des gros yeux alors qu'An se relève, les poings serrés.  
  


**"Je vais m'la faire. J'vais clairement me la faire."**   
  


**"Hey.."** Tente alors l'espère de poteau qui lui sert d'amante. **"Ça les concerne toutes les deux.. Ne te mets pas dans cet état.."**  
  


 **"Tout ce qui concerne Clarke me concerne !"** Crache-t-elle alors sur Harper avant de serrer davantage les dents.  
  


Encore une fois, je jalouse leur relation.. C'était moi qu'elle défendait comme ça à l'époque, même si j'avoue qu'elles étaient quand très proches c'est deux là. Oui, elles l'ont toujours été. J'ai bien fait de lâcher l'info. Même si ça met Lexa en porte à faux, au moins Clarke sera protégée. Et je lui dois bien ça.. Après tout.. L'ensemble de cette histoire, leur rupture, tout.. Tout vient de moi. Je suis coupable de leur vie brisée. Je suis coupable de l'état de Lexa, je suis coupable de son comportement aujourd'hui. Et je ne veux pas que d'autres subissent à cause de moi, à nouveau.

Puis, Clarke finit par se lever, Anya ne se calmant pas. Elle s'approche d'elle et je l'observe un moment. Sans attendre elle englobe les joues de l'asiatique et mon coeur se serre à ce geste, à cette proximité.  
  


**"Respire, il n'est rien arrivé chaton. Respire.."**   
  


Elle place leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre alors qu'Harper, tout comme moi, écarquille les yeux. Nous ne comprenons pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe, mais après tout j'ai été absente tant d'années et j'imagine que l'autre davantage encore.  
  


**"Respire An.. Si je te dis que tout va bien, tout va bien.."**   
  


**"Elle t'a fait du mal.."** Laisse échapper la blonde difficilement.  
  


**"Non. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Calme toi. Suis ma respiration."**   
  


Elle inspire et Anya inspire, elle expire et Anya expire.  
  


**"Plus que deux jours et elle repartira à San Francisco alors ne t'inquiète pas.."**   
  


**"À vrai dire elle part demain matin à 8h"** J'interviens. **"Et je pense rentrer avec elle aussi."**  
  


Non j'en suis sûre. Après tout ce qui vient de se passer, je ne peux pas rester là et prendre le risque de faire une nouvelle connerie.  
  


 **"Oh.."** Lâche alors Clarke tandis qu'Anya pose ses yeux sur moi un bref instant. De la tristesse ? Il y a de la tristesse dans ses yeux ? J'ai halluciné.. Puis non, ils redeviennent neutres, en colère même un peu lorsqu'elle se reconcentre sur la blonde.  
  


 **"Elle repart demain, tu vois, donc ça va aller, on va reprendre nos vies et oublier cette semaine ok ?"** Souffle Clarke en venant alors caresser les bras de mon ex amante.  
  


 **"À vrai dire.."** Je commence et elles se retournent à nouveau. **"A vrai dire.. On revient dans six mois."**  
  


 **"PARDON ?"** Crient-elles simultanément.  
  


 **"Ouais.. Je voulais t'en parler mais j'ai pas eu l'occasion.."** Je m'adresse à Anya.. **"Et pour Lexa.."** Je me tourne vers Clarke.. **"Elle rachète le Dropship, elle va s'installer sur New York. Fin An, tu dois être au courant non ?"**  
  


 **"Comment ça t'es au courant ?"** Lâche alors Clarke en s'écartant violemment.  
  


L'asiatique pince alors l'arrête de son nez en soupirant.  
  


 **"Bravo Reyes !"** Crache-t-elle.  
  


 **"Oh, ne mets pas ça sur le dos de Raven ! T'étais au courant et tu m'as rien dit ?! Sérieux ?! Elle revient s'installer ici et toi tu me caches ça ?! Ok, je peux pas gérer tout ça d'un coup, non, là ça fait trop pour moi !"** Elle récupère ses talons posés près de là ou elle était assise et se met alors à partir à toute vitesse vers le chapiteau. Anya la suivant.  
  


Je regarde Harper, hausse les épaules et elle les suit. Bien sûr je l'accompagne, voulant être témoin de ce que j'ai encore déclenché.  
  


 **"Comment t'as pu me cacher ça ?!"** Continue Clarke en traversant la piste de danse.  
  


 **"Clarke attends moi bon sang !"** Lui cours après, Anya.  
  


Nous marchons aussi vite que possible et rapidement je me retrouve seule à marcher, Harper ayant abandonné. Je m'arrête et la questionne du regard.  
  


 **"Tu ne vois pas ce qu'il se passe ?"** Lance-t-elle. Mes sourcils se froncent. **"On dirait un vieux couple qui se dispute. J'veux pas me mêler de ça."** Et elle se retourne pour partir s'asseoir à une chaise.  
  


_Un vieux couple .. ?_   
  


Je pose alors mon regard sur Clarke et Anya. _Non.. ? Non, elles ne nous feraient pas ça._  
  


Je m'avance.  
  


**"Clarke arrête toi bon sang !"**   
  


**"Quoi ?! Quoi ? Je t'ai dis de me laisser ! J'ai juste besoin de souffler et m'éloigner de cette soirée de merde ! D'abord Lexa, puis toi ! Sérieux ! Elle va revenir An, elle va reven... Je peux.. Pas dans ses conditions.. Pas comme ça.."** Sa respiration s'accélère et j'avoue que la mienne aussi. Surtout lorsque la femme que j'aime la prend alors dans ses bras, caressant ses cheveux avec tout l'amour du monde.  
  


_Non.. Clarke ne me ferait pas ça.. Harper se trompe._   
  


**"Ça va aller.. Je suis là, ça va aller.. Je serais toujours là.. Je voulais te protéger, au moins le temps de cette soirée. Je te l'aurais annoncé, tu le sais, j'aurais fini par te le dire.. Calme toi Clarke, je suis là.."**   
  


**"Je.. Tu le sais.. De.. Depuis quand ?"** Lui demande la blonde.  
  


**"Elle me l'a annoncé dans la soirée.. On doit signer les papiers dans quelques mois le temps de rassembler tous les fonds nécéssaire au rachat.."**   
  


**"Ok.. Ok.. Tu le sais que depuis ce soir ?"** Lui demande la blonde.  
  


**"Oui chaton.. Que depuis ce soir.."**   
  


Clarke relève alors son visage et le regard qu'elles s'échangent me glace le sang. Je recule d'un pas mais je n'arrive pas à baisser les yeux, je n'arrive pas à me sortir cette phrase de la tête.  
  


_"On dirait un vieux couple.."_   
  


Je déglutis alors que mon coeur se tord. _. Non.._  
  


**"CLARKE ! Clarke !"**   
  


Oh putain il manquait plus que ça. Je me retourne, apercevant Lexa arriver.  
  


**"Clarke je peux te pa..."**   
  


Et d'un coup ma soeur est projetée un mètre plus loin. Anya vient de la pousser avec beaucoup de force. Mais personne ne se comporte comme ça avec Lexa. Personne.  
  


 **"CE N'EST PAS N'IMPORTE QUI !"** Hurle-t-elle. **"CE N'EST PAS UNE DE TES PUTES QUE TU PEUX BAISER QUAND ÇA TE CHANTE LEXA !**  
  


 **"Anya, arrête !"** Intervient alors Clarke en l'attrapant par un de ses bras. **"Stop ! Mon dieu ça suffit !"** Elle pose son regard vers Lexa dont un bleu est déjà en train d'apparaitre sur la totalité de son nez, jusqu'au haut de sa pommette. Ah.. Ç'est à cause de moi.. La colère traverse le regard de la blonde, puis l'inquiétude je le vois bien.  
  


**"Clarke, elle t'a.."**   
  


**"ÇA SUFFIT J'AI DIT !"** Elle hurle et tout le monde se fige. **"STOP !"** Elle inspire. **"7 ans qu'on se connait ! 7 ans qu'on est amies ! On a toutes vécue des moments compliqués, on a toute souffert ! On s'est toute fait mal d'un millier de façons différentes et ça suffit ! J'en ai marre de nous voir nous déchirer ! Oui Lexa m'a proposé de coucher avec elle ! Et alors ? Qui vous dit que je n'en ai pas envie ?!"** Elle se tourne vers la brune qui vient de lâcher un rictus satisfait. **"Oh ça va la ramène pas toi !"** Elle reprend. **"J'ai changé, elle a changé, vous avez toutes les deux changés ! Et sincèrement Anya, vraiment de toi à moi, tu crois vraiment qu'on peut leur faire la morale ?!"**  
  


Je plisse les yeux.. De quoi elle parle.. _Non stop, sors toi ça de la tête Reyes. Clarke n'essayerait pas d'arranger les choses si il se passait un truc entre elles. C'est juste Harper qui est jalouse._  
  


 **"Tu as passé deux ans et demi a en vouloir à Raven, à la détester de tout ton coeur pour un truc dont elle était même pas au courant ! Je sais que c'est facile de dire ça mais sérieux regarde là ! Elle est tellement débile ! On parle de Raven, de Raven ! La personne la plus franche et honnête qu'on connaisse ! Tellement qu'elle en vient à créer ce genre de situation ! Tu crois vraiment qu'elle t'aurait brisé le coeur en le faisant exprès ?! Et toi !"** Elle se retourne alors vers moi et je me fige. **"T'aurais pas pu essayer avant de la récupérer ? T'aurais pas pu bouger ton cul et revenir sur New York ? Te battre pour elle plus longtemps et lui expliquer ça AVANT ?"**  
  


 **"Mais.."** J'essaye.  
  


 **"Non y a pas de mais ! Tu me l'as brisé en deux et j'ai du la ramasser à la petite cuillère avec tes conneries ! et enfin !"** Elle se rapproche alors de Lexa posant son doigt sur sa clavicule. **"Toi. Raaah si tu savais comme je t'ai détesté, si tu savais tout ce que j'ai vécu à cause de toi ! TU m'as abandonné ! TU m'as laissé comme une merde alors que tu m'avais promis que tu serais toujours là ! Tu m'avais promis Lexa.. Et j'avais confiance en toi. Tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour ton bien, tout ! Et depuis toujours; JE me suis mise en retrait pour Costia, j'ai quitté Niylah pour toi ! J'ai défié mes parents, ma famille, parce que j'étais amoureuse de TOI ! Et oui j'ai fait une erreur, oui j'aurais du t'en parler davantage avant de t'envoyer à l'autre bout du pays ! Mais honnêtement t'es la personne la plus bornée du monde ! tellement bornée qu'aujoud'hui, au lieu de juste me dire "MERCI CLARKE, GRACE À TOI J'AI REUSSI A AVOIR UN AVENIR !" tu continues de débiter un nombre incalculable de conneries ! Alors, je sais que, ouloulou, t'es devenue une badass à la con qui BAISE à droite, à gauche et qui s'en fout des autres, mais je ne suis pas les autres !"** Elle repointe son doigt sur sa clavicule lui donnant des petits coups d'index. **"Et à défaut de se détruire en s'aimant, on pourrait pas juste essayer de devenir amies ?! Merde à la fin, tu me manques Lex ! Tu manques depuis cinq ans et si il faut que je réapprenne à connaitre qui tu es devenue, je le ferai ! Mais arrête de te comporter comme la pire des abruties ! On sait toutes les deux qu'on est attiré l'une par l'autre depuis quasiment une décennie, mais on sait toutes les deux que ça marche pas, et god crois moi que j'y ai cru pourtant ! Donc est-ce qu'on pourrait pas juste passer à autre chose, arrêter de se détester ou s'aimer jusqu'à se perdre, et juste AVANCER !"** Elle inspire à nouveau alors que plus personne n'ose bouger. **"Vous allez revenir vous installer ici, notre famille va à nouveau être complète alors par pitié, par pitié comportez vous comme des adultes responsables un peu et arrêtez de vouloir vous entretuer ! Si j'ai été capable de pardonner Lexa lorsque j'étais au lycée, si je suis encore capable aujourd'hui de lui proposer une amitié, je pense que vous êtes aussi capable de faire un geste les unes envers les autres !"**  
  


Elle s'arrête enfin de parler alors que seuls nos souffles, entre nos bouches entrouvertes, cassent ce silence de mort.  
  


 **"ALLEZ ! Qu'est ce que vous attendez ! Un geste de paix !"** Continue-t-elle alors que nous nous regardons toutes.  
  


Je me décide alors à avancer car, clairement, je suis la plus courageuse de toutes et me dirige vers Lexa.  
  


 **"Je suis désolée. C'est de ma faute si Clarke t'a envoyé à San Francisco. Je te l'ai déjà dit, mais j'aimerais que tu l'intègre. Ce n'est pas de la sienne, on lui a quasi forcé la main. Et je suis désolée que tu sois devenue "ce truc.""** Je lui dis en la montrant de haut en bas avec mon doigt. **"Et je suis désolée de te frapper à chaque fois que je suis énervée depuis qu'Anya m'a quitté."**  
  


 **"Tu fais quoi ?"** Intervient alors Griffin, légèrement choquée.  
  


 **"Shh."** Je continue. **"Et je suis désolée de m'être servie de Franck."**  
  


Ma soeur ne bouge pas, peut-être encore en train de réfléchir à ce que vient de dire Clarke.. J'imagine bien qu'elle vient d'éclater ses défenses.. Puis elle relève son visage vers moi, un sourire discret apparait, le plus discret qu'il soit mais d'une douce sincérité.  
  


 **"T'es pardonnée. Et arrête d'utiliser ma brosse à dents aussi."** Dit-elle en souriant.  
  


Puis, je me décale vers Clarke.  
  


**"Clarke.. Nop, j'ai pas de soucis avec toi."**   
  


Elle soupire mais acquiesce, et, je me retourne enfin vers Anya.  
  


**"An.."**   
  


**"Quoi ?"**   
  


**"Anya fais un effort ou je te fracasse la tête."** Lui ordonne Clarke.  
  


Elle hausse un sourcil. **"Pardon. Oui je t'écoute Raven."** Se reprend-elle.  
  


J'inspire.  
  


**"Je t'aime. Je t'aime depuis toujours, et je t'aimerais sans jamais m'arrêter une seule seconde jusqu'à la fin de ma vie."**   
  


Elle entrouvre sa bouche mais rien ne sort.  
  


 **"Je ne demande pas ton pardon, je sais que je t'ai fais du mal. Mais juste qu'on puisse à nouveau se côtoyer.. Je n'ai pas d'excuse pour ce que j'ai fait, mais Clarke a raison, j'aurais du insister et te courir après, mais j'ai eu peur. Peur que tu me repousses encore et en encore, peur de finir comme ce vieux truc là."** Je dis en montrant Lexa d'un coup de tête.  
  


**"Le vieux truc t'emmerde."**   
  


**"Moi aussi je t'aime soeurette."** Je repose mes yeux sur An. **"J'aurais du me battre pour toi. Je reviens dans six mois. Et dans six mois, je t'aimerais toujours autant. Que tu veuilles de moi ou non. Je t'aimerais toujours autant et je serai toujours là, quoi que tu attendes de moi.."**  
  


je m'arrête ne sachant pas quoi ajouter d'autre..  
  


 **"Et si.. On commençait par une.. Hhm.. Amitié ?"** Lâche-t-elle alors en soupirant. **"Je peux pas te promettre mon coeur Raven, tu m'as réellement fait de mal. Mais tu l'as dit Clarke a raison.. Je sais qui tu es et j'imagine que.. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce que tu attendais. Je ne te pardonne pas et je n'oublie pas. Mais, pour le groupe, pour cette famille, pour nos amis, je veux bien t'accorder un semblant d'amitié. C'est tout ce que j'ai à t'offrir pour l'instant."**  
  


Et mon coeur, en une seconde, se réchauffe de tout son être. C'est déjà bien plus que tout ce que je pouvais attendre.  
  


 **"C'est parfait."** Je lui souris, hésitante, et elle me le rend, avec un semblant de tendresse. Puis elle se retourne vers Lexa. Elle s'avance vers elle et lui tend alors le bras.  
  


Sans attendre la brune lui saisit l'avant bras et plonge son regard dans celui d'Anya.  
  


 **"Si tu lui refais du mal.."** Commence cette dernière.  
  


 **"Je vais essayer. Sincèrement."** Lâche alors Lexa, déterminée.  
  


**"Bien."**   
  


**"Bien."**   
  


Et elle s'éloigne. Clarke soupire en les regardant faire mais un sourire discret vient égayer son visage.  
  


 **"Clarke.."** Lex racle sa gorge. **"Je.. Putain ça fait des années que je n'ai pas fait ça."** Elle inspire. **"Je suis désolée. Je suis désolée pour ce qu'il s'est passé cette semaine et pour mon comportement envers toi. Je me suis perdue et je suis devenue quelqu'un de différent, mais, tu ne méritais pas ça."** Elle hésite. Je connais ma soeur et ça doit être vraiment vraiment dur pour elle. **"Et.. Je te remercie. De m'avoir offert un avenir."**  
  


Le regard de Clarke change, toute sa posture change. J'ai devant moi la Clarke du lycée, j'ai devant moi une boule d'amour, d'énergie positive.  
  


 **"Je t'en ai voulu, tellement. Mais aujourd'hui, avec le recul, je te remercie, d'avoir pris cette décision pour moi. Tu m'as peut-être brisé le coeur ce jour là, mais sans toi, je n'aurais peut-être rien aujourd'hui. Et même si j'ai des défauts et parfois une vie chaotique, Raven sait de quoi je parle, je sais ce que je vaux professionnellement parlant, et tout ça c'est grâce à toi. J'ai réussi grâce à toi."** Elle inspire et fait un pas de plus vers la blonde. **"Et tu as raison, malgré tout ce qu'on a vécu, ce lien, entre nous est toujours là. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il s'effacera un jour, même si je passe dix ans de plus à t'ignorer."**  
  


 **"N'essaye même pas !"** La menace alors Clarke, ce qui fait sourire ma soeur. Un sourire sincère, à nouveau.  
  


**"Non. Comme tu l'as dis.. Dans six mois, on sera là, dans six mois on se croisera, et.. Je suis d'accord. Pour une amitié je veux dire. Enfin si c'est ce que tu souhaites. Je suis d'accord, car je sais que c'est ce qui nous va le mieux. Tu n'apprécieras peut-être pas celle que je suis devenue, mais je ferais des efforts pour ne pas me comporter comme la pire des pourritures avec toi."**   
  


**"Tant que tu ne veux pas me "baiser" contre un arbre ça ira."** Lui répond-elle en accentuant le mot.  
  


Lexa acquiesce sans ajouter quoi que ce soit. Après tout ce qu'elle vient de lui dire lui à sans doute demandé déjà énormément d'effort.  
  


 **"On mettra peut-être du temps à toutes passer à autre chose, mais c'est déjà un bon début."** Finit par dire Clarke dans un soupir de soulagement. Nous l'accompagnons, relâchant prise, petit à petit.  
  


Le silence s'installe, jusqu'à ce que mon estomac grogne. Oh.  
  


 **"Quelqu'un a faim ? Parce que je suis affaaaaaamée !** " Je lance, alors que mon ventre danse la java.  
  


 **"God, qu'est ce que tu m'as manqué !"** Me dit alors Clarke en venant entourer mon épaule de son bras et en m'emportant avec elle en direction du chapiteau. **"Doit bien avoir quelques desserts qui trainent."** Ajoute-t-elle.  
  


Je lui souris. Putain, ça fait un bien fou.

\---

**Pov Lexa**   
  


**"C'est gentil de nous accompagner"** Intervient Raven en faisant rouler sa valise dans le hall de l'aéroport.  
  


 **"On avait le choix entre dormir et vous amener ici, je me demande encore ce qui nous a pris !"** Lui répond Octavia.  
  


 **"Tu nous aimes trop et on va te manquer. Voila tout !"** Lui dit ma soeur alors que de mon côté je reste assez silencieuse.  
  


Je marche près de Clarke depuis que nous sommes descendues de sa voiture. Nous n'avons pas plus échangé depuis hier, enfin depuis tout à l'heure, parce que malgré tout je ne sais pas encore comment bien réagir avec elle. Je pense sincèrement que ces six mois vont m'aider à faire le point sur nous et cette nouvelle amitié que l'on s'offre. Je ne suis encore sûre de rien, je suis encore perturbée par toute ses paroles.. Mais cette semaine m'a prouvé une chose, même si je n'en doutais pas. Je ne l'ai jamais oublié.

Mais.. Il faut que j'apprenne à me comporter comme un être humain lorsque je suis avec elle. Pour nous, pour notre famille. Même si ça me semble une chose presque impossible à l'heure actuelle.  
  


**"Ça m'a fait plaisir de te voir."**   
  


Clarke s'est approchée. Ce n'est que quelques mots et j'acquiesce seulement, mais au moins ils me prouvent, que de son coté à elle, il n'y a rien de négatif, ou du moins elle ne le montre pas. Et c'est un bon début. J'hésite à lui répondre, j'hésite à descendre une barrière supplémentaire, car ça fait déjà beaucoup depuis notre discussion à toutes.. Ça fait déjà peut être trop.. Mais elle, elle le fait. Et je n'aime pas être la plus faible des deux.  
  


**"À moi aussi Clarke."**   
  


J'insiste sur le C et elle sourit légèrement. Pas à moi, elle sourit en regardant droit devant elle mais dans un sens je sais qu'il m'est adressé..

Personne ne nous oblige à être les meilleures amies du monde, personne ne nous oblige à tous nous attendre parfaitement bien.. Mais si on peut déjà enterrer la hache de guerre, alors c'est un bon départ. Après tout nous n'avons pas le choix. _Pour le bien de tous._  
  


Je pose mes yeux sur mes amis devant nous. Je ne peux pas cacher qu'ils m'ont manqué, je m'en rends compte maintenant que je dois à nouveau les quitter. Ils m'ont manqué atrocement. Je n'avais pas ressenti ça depuis des années, d'ailleurs je n'avais pas ressenti tout cours depuis des années.

Je n'avais plus besoin de me battre contre la Lexa du passé, elle s'était effacée, elle avait tout simplement dit adieu à tout ce qu'elle était. Et aujourd'hui je me retrouve à devoir cohabiter avec elle. Est-ce que j'en ai envie ? J'ai la sensation qu'elle oublie vite, j'ai la sensation qu'un mot de Clarke lui suffirait à reprendre le dessus sur moi. Donc non, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle reprenne le dessus sur moi, d'ailleurs, en réalité, je n'ai toujours pas envie d'être la plus faible de toute.

Parce que c'est ce qu'elle était. Cet ancien moi. Faible. Je me suis laissée marcher dessus aujourd'hui parce que c'était la meilleure des choses à faire pour moi, pour notre groupe mais aussi pour mon avenir. Dans six mois je suis là, et je ne peux pas me mettre tout le monde à dos, je ne peux continuer de décevoir Raven et de risquer encore d'écraser mes poings ailleurs que contre une adversaire ou un sac de sable. Réagir, me rebeller, ce soir, n'était pas la meilleure des choses à faire. Patienter, écouter, se mettre en retrait était LA meilleure des choses à faire.

Car même là, que tout est sorti, même là que j'ai laissé la culpabilité se mettre en retrait en remerciant Clarke, je sais que ça ne sera pas facile. Je vais devoir vivre avec sa présence, avec Anya qui, la surprotège, je vais devoir faire attention à mes mots, à mes gestes, à tout ce que je suis et je sais déjà que ça va être épuisant et que je n'y arriverai pas toujours.

Je vais devoir contrôler mes pulsions, mes envies, contrôler ma rancoeur aussi car malgré tout je la sens me chatouiller de temps à autre. Et je vais devoir et surtout contrôler ce coeur qui s'est remis à battre. Celui de la Lexa 1.0, la faible, l'autre, mon ombre.  
  


Je ne peux pas la laisser m'envahir. Je ne peux pas, ne serait-ce que lui laisser prendre le contrôle de quelques morceaux de moi. _Reste où tu es, reste cachée, je vais m'occuper de nous. Je vais nous faire avancer à notre manière, mais surtout n'oublie jamais une chose : Clarke est une part de toi, elle est la plus douloureuse, la plus moisie; elle pourrie en toi et te gangrène de l'intérieur. Tu l'aimes, tu la chéries, tu la désires, mais les sentiments que tu as pour elle ne font que nourrir cette infection. Bloque les. Je ferai attention à elle, lorsqu'elle sera proche de nous, mais bloque tes sentiments, bloque les. Tu as six mois pour faire ton deuil. Après ça, je reprendrai le contrôle._  
  


 **"Bon voila ! On y est !"** Raven s'arrête devant la porte d'embarcation. Elle commence à serrer tout le monde dans ses bras et je la suis, remerciant Octavia et Lincoln pour leur hospitalité au passage. **"Et encore félicitations, c'était un magnifique mariage."** O me sourit avant de me reprendre dans ses bras.  
  


**"Merci d'être venues. Faites bon voyage et surtout revenez nous vite."**   
  


J'acquiesce et suis Raven qui se tient alors devant Anya. **"Bon on ne va pas y passer la journée hein."** Je les taquine alors.  
  


 **"Oh va t'occuper de Griffin !"** Lâche ma soeur en soupirant **. "An.."** Continue-t-elle.  
  


 **"Ouais, on se revoit dans six mois."** Elle lui tapote alors l'épaule et je vois Octavia étouffer un rire. Raven rougit avant de se reculer et de prendre Clarke dans ses bras. **"Tu vas me manquer Blondie ! Et merci encore pour tout !"**  
  


 **"Ouaiis.. Je rattrape encore une fois tes conneries !"** Elle lui souffle et tout le monde se met à rire.  
  


 **"Oh ça va ! On s'en sort bien !"** Lui répond la brune.  
  


Le haut parleur raisonne alors dans le hall, annonçant le départ prochain de notre avion, et je m'approche de Clarke. Elle me sourit. _Bloque les._ J'acquiesce.  
  


 **"Fais bon voyage Lexa."** Dit-elle simplement avec cette tendresse que je connais si bien.  
  


 **"Merci. Prends soin de toi."** Je lui réponds naturellement, j'ai promis d'être plus "douce" avec elle.  
  


Elle opine. Nous nous regardons quelques secondes mais aucune de nous deux ne bougent.  
  


**"Allez on va être en retard !"**   
  


Je rattrape alors la poignée de ma valise, leur adresse à tous un énième coup d'oeil, je _lui_ adresse un dernier coup d'oeil et me dirige, avec Raven, en direction de notre porte d'embarcation.

—-  
 _Note : Voilà, les choses se débloquent un peu. Ce n'est pas encore gagné hein, notre petite Lexa est encore bien torturé, mais on avance._  
 _Je profite de la fin de ce chapitre pour vous prévenir que les cinq publications suivantes seront consacrées à mon second OS de "To the moon and back" : "Brown Sugar". Un OS en cinq chapitres_ 👌 _. Il sera disponible sur mon profil au même titre que "Why not ?", le tout premier OS de cette histoire.. Mais qui se passe deux ans et demi après "Brown Sugar" ahah. Ouais je sais pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué hein ?_

_Oh et j'ai une surprise. Un OS spécial Saint-Valentin. Un petit Clexa rien que pour vous "Une nuit avec toi"._

_Bonne soirée ou journée à vous toutes/tous. (Ouais j'ai vu que j'avais des lecteurs.)_   
_Ael_


	71. 71. Erreur 404

**Pov Lexa**

_6 mois plus tard._

Il n'y a rien de plus relaxant que de prendre un bain en fin de journée. Surtout après un entraînement aussi intensif. Charmaine me pousse à bout en ce moment; il ne reste que trois mois avant le championnat national et ça se voit, elle m'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Je n'ai pas touché un sac de sable depuis des semaines déjà, non à la place je fais face à ces putains de montagnes qu'elle a engagées pour me tabasser. Parce que clairement, c'est ce qu'il se passe à chaque entraînement. J'entre sur le ring et je me défends comme je peux. J'ai de la force oui et je suis douée dans ce que je fais, mais soyons honnêtes, qu'est-ce que je peux faire contre trois hommes de deux mètres, de plus de 120kgs de muscle, fonçant sur moi ? Encaisser. C'est ce que je fais, j'encaisse pour m'endurcir.

 **"J'vais lui encaisser sa gueule, elle va voir.."** Je râle dans mon bain tout en attrapant le gant de toilette posé sur le rebord de la baignoire. Je me plains, mais j'ai confiance en sa technique, c'est juste que, même si j'ai l'habitude des coups, celui que j'ai raté, celui qui m'a défoncé les côtes, et bien, il m'a fait mal. Je le sens car mes mouvements sont douloureux ce soir.

Je vais pour me nettoyer quand j'entends la porte d'entrée claquer.

**"Hey babe ! Je suis rentrée ! T'es où ?"**

Je souris... Elle est mon seul moment de répit de cette affreuse journée.

 **"Salle de bain !"** Je crie alors pour qu'elle sache où je suis.

Je l'entends ouvrir quelques placards et les refermer juste après. Elle revient sûrement des courses ou bien elle cherche quelque chose, je ne sais pas. En attendant, elle ne vient pas me voir et ça me frustre.

 **"Mon coeur ?"** Je l'appelle, j'ai besoin de voir son visage, elle m'a manqué aujourd'hui.

**"J'arrive !"**

Je soupire d'aise à sa réponse et me laisse glisser un peu plus dans l'eau. Puis une minute passe et la porte s'ouvre enfin. Elle est nue, deux verres de vin à la main et je lui expose alors mon plus beau des sourires.

 **"Désolée pour l'attente."** Soupire-t-elle avant de placer les deux verres sur le petit meuble sur lequel je pose toujours ma baffle me permettant d'écouter un peu de musique. D'ailleurs, elle le sait et remarque que j'ai oublié de l'allumer. Elle s'en charge, se retourne pour attraper son téléphone et je la regarde faire. Je la regarde parce que.. Putain, ce corps. Je mords ma lèvre parce qu'elle est tout ce que je désire. Depuis toujours. Je la veux, mais surtout, surtout, je l'aime.

La musique démarre. Halsey - Hold me down.

Elle se retourne vers moi, un sourire en coin et je me redresse doucement.

_"My demons are begging me to open up my mouth_

_I need them mechanically make the words come out_

_They fight me, vigorous and angry, watch them pounce_

_Ignite me, licking up the flames they bring about"_

Je la regarde s'avancer vers moi, sensuellement. Elle entre dans la baignoire, posant ses deux pieds juste là, entre mes jambes, se tenant face à moi.

 **"Tu es tellement belle.."** Je lui murmure.

_"I sold my soul to a three-piece_

_And he told me I was holy_

_He's got me down on both knees_

_But it's the devil that's tryna"_

Elle s'accroupit doucement, glisse ses genoux de part est autre de mes cuisses et s'assoie sur elles avant de placer ses deux mains sur mes épaules.

 **"Tu m'as manqué Lex.."** Souffle-t-elle.

_"Hold me down, hold me down_

_Sneaking out the back door,_

_Make no sound_

_Knock me out, knock me out_

_Saying that I want more, this is what I live for"_

Je lui souris et viens entortiller ses boucles blondes du bout de mes doigts. Elle s'approche de moi et lape ma bouche d'un coup de langue..

**"Clar..ke.."**

_"Hold me down, hold me down_

_Throw me in the deep end, watch me drown_

_Knock me out, knock me out_

_Saying that I want more, this is what I live for"_

Elle se recule un peu afin de plonger son merveilleux regard dans le mien.

**"Tu m'as abandonné Lex.."**

**"Qu.. Quoi ?"**

Elle se relève alors, restant là, debout au-dessus de moi. Son sourire est malsain, presque noir et je déglutis car cette Clarke là, elle me fait peur.

 **"Mon.. Mon coeur ?"** Je murmure presque..

**"Ton coeur ? Non Lexa.. Tu n'as pas de cœur.. Tu n'en as jamais eu."**

**"AARRRRG !"** Je hurle.

Je ne suis pas dans ma baignoire. Non, je suis allongée dans mon lit, les yeux écarquillés, fixant le plafond se moquant bien de moi et de mon sort. Putain de cauchemar, ça doit être le troisième que je fais cette semaine. Et le trentième ces six derniers mois. Je devais prendre du temps pour moi ! Je devais prendre le dessus, l'oublier ou me détacher, mais non, non à la place mon putain de cerveau ne cesse de me rappeler qu'elle existe. Dès que je commence à m'en détacher, dès que j'arrive à juste passer à côté une seconde, il vient me foudroyer et me rappeler que Clarke est là, que mon attirance pour elle est là, en sommeil au fond de ma poitrine mais toujours là. Six mois et aucun corps, aucune femme n'a su me la sortir de la tête, et pourtant j'ai essayé. Mais non, rien à faire. Et voilà que dans trois jours, trois jours à peine, je vais à nouveau débarquer sur New York et risquer de la croiser.

 _Être son amie.._ Dans cet état là ? C'est ce qu'elle m'a demandé avant que l'on rentre, c'est ce qu'elle attend de nous, de notre relation.. Et si mes pensées pouvaient éviter de dévier, ce serait bien plus simple hein. Mais non, à chaque fois que je la vois dans mes rêves, nous sommes loin d'être amies. Et ce n'est pas tellement le fait de la désirer dans ces moments là qui me perturbe, non, c'est le fait qu'à chaque putain de fois, nous sommes ensemble. Dans notre appartement, durant nos vacances.. J'ai même rêvé de notre premier rendez-vous. Sérieusement ? À quel moment je peux être amie avec une femme que ma tête a déjà catalogué de cette façon ? Comment ?

Parce que sincèrement, je veux être amie avec Clarke, je veux réussir à pouvoir me tenir dans la même pièce qu'elle sans avoir envie de lui arracher sa robe ou au contraire d'être le pire des glaçons qui soit. Pour nous, c'est bien mieux, pour tout le monde c'est bien mieux, sans hésitation.

J'aurais peut-être dû prendre son numéro avant de partir, on aurait échangé quelques sms durant ces derniers mois et peut-être qu'elle ne serait pas devenue une sorte de fantasme que ma tête ne cesse d'imaginer encore et encore ? Peut-être que nous aurions pu simplement discuter ? Échanger quelques mots simples et nous rendre compte que finalement, oui, nous n'avons plus grand chose à nous dire ? Les choses seraient devenues plutôt neutres et au final, personne n'en aurait souffert et nous serions passées à autre chose de plus vivable. Mais non. Non, non, non. À la place, c'est une parfaite petite Clarke à poil qui me nique la tête toutes les deux nuits. Au sens propre comme figuré en plus.

Aaaaarg. J'arrive même plus à bloquer mon cerveau dans ces moments là parce que tout semble si réel à chaque fois, chaque détail, tout semble si.. Normal. Et ça m'soule, parce qu'au fond, à chaque fois que le rêve s'arrête, il s'arrête violemment, me rappelant soit que je l'ai abandonné, soit qu'elle veut n'être que mon amie, soit, il se passe un truc débile. J'ai même fait un cauchemar dans lequel elle finissait par coucher avec Raven, devant moi. Putain, je perds vraiment la tête, mais heureusement, celle-ci me réveille toujours avant que ça ne devienne trop dur à regarder, me laissant ainsi légèrement sur ma faim et en même temps soulagée.

Enfin soulagée. JE NE SUIS ABSOLUMENT PAS SOULAGÉE. Je vois Clarke dans quelques jours, ou du moins, je rentre dans trois jours et j'ai juste l'impression d'être devenue une ado horny qui va juste buguer quand elle va la voir. _Ressaisis-toi !_

_Toc Toc Toc_

Les trois coups à ma porte me sortent de mes pensées. Merci Raven ! Oui parce que ça ne peut être qu'elle.

 **"Ouais ?"** Je l'interroge tout en me redressant pour m'appuyer contre la tête de lit.

Elle entre dans la pièce et me regarde alors, une sourcil relevé.

 **"J'allais te demander si ça allait, vu que je t'ai entendu crier de ma chambre, mais j'imagine que c'est encore un rêve de Clarke ?"** Me demande-t-elle tout en s'asseyant au bord de mon lit.

**"Yep."**

**"Ça va aller, tu retournes à New York, vous allez pouvoir parler et ça te fera du bien."** Dit-elle avec tendresse, tout en jouant avec son téléphone, maladroitement. Je remarque que quelque chose ne va pas et pose alors ma main sur son épaule.

**"Qu'est ce qu'il y a Rae ?"**

**"Je crois que.."** Elle inspire.. **"Tu sais si Anya a quelqu'un ? Ça fait plusieurs fois qu'elle poste des photos d'elle sur Instagram.. Elle est toujours au restaurant avec quelqu'un d'autre mais on ne voit jamais qui.. et je me demandais si tu étais au courant de quelque chose.. Parce que ça fait un moment que ça dure donc j'imagine que si c'est le cas, ça doit être sérieux.. Et.."** Elle tourne encore une fois son téléphone dans ses mains..

**"Je ne sais pas.. Depuis le mariage, je t'avoue qu'on parle peu en dehors du travail. Enfin c'est assez tendu dès que ça concerne nos vies sentimentales.. Ou non sentimentales pour le coup. Donc je ne pourrais pas te le dire. Tu as demandé à Clarke ? Elle saurait non ?"**

**"Non.. Je.."** Hésite-t-elle. **"J'ai comme la sensation qu'elle ne me le dirait pas. J'adore Clarke, vraiment, elle fait partie de ma famille, mais en ce qui concerne Anya, il y a un truc qui bloque."**

 **"Un truc qui bloque ?"** Je lui demande alors, intriguée.

**"Ouais.. Fin non, oublie c'est stupide."**

**"Raven dis-moi."** J'insiste.

 **"Tu ne les trouves pas.. proches ?"** Elle m'interroge.

**"Proches ? Évidemment qu'elles sont proches, elles l'ont toujours été."**

**"Non mais j'veux dire.. Tu penses que ça pourrait être Clarke ? Sa meuf je veux dire.."**

Je lâche un rire franc.

 **"D'où te vient cette idée à la con ?"** Je finis par lui sourire. Clarke et Anya, n'importe quoi.

**"Harper.. Elle m'en a vaguement parlé au mariage de O, et depuis ça a juste continué de gangrener mon cerveau.."**

Oh.

**"Écoute Rae.. Sincèrement, je pense vraiment que si il se passait un truc entre ces deux là, on le saurait. Par Octavia, ou Lincoln.. Enfin par n'importe qui. Elles ne nous doivent plus rien, elles nous ont tellement détesté, tu sais, que je ne vois pas ce qui les empêcherait, aujourd'hui, de s'afficher, si c'était le cas.. Puis pourquoi maintenant ? Ça fait quoi.. Sept ou huit ans qu'elles sont proches. Je pense juste qu'Harper a été jalouse, de toi, ou de sa complicité avec Clarke et qu'elle t'en a parlé à ce moment-là. Non ?"**

**"Ouais peut-être. T'as peut-être raison.. Ça doit être ça."** Elle baisse son regard sur ses cuisses avant de le ramener à moi à nouveau. **"T'as rendez-vous avec Anya, non, à ton arrivée ?"**

**"Oui, dans la semaine, on doit se voir au Dropship, pourquoi ?"**

**"Tu pourrais.. Essayer de te renseigner pour moi ? Parce que même si ce n'est pas Clarke, au moins que je sois fixée... Si elle refait sa vie.."**

**"Ça changera quelque chose sur tes sentiments ?"** Je lui demande.

 **"... Non, pas vraiment. Mais peut-être que je ne l'embêterai plus avec des déclarations à la con."** Elle me sourit tristement avant d'inspirer. **"Bref, sinon tu as fini tes cartons ?"**

 **"Tu veux dormir avec moi ?"** Son visage s'illumine et en une seconde elle se retrouve allongée à mes côtés. Je connais ma sœur et quand elle veut commencer une discussion à trois heures du matin au lieu d'aller dormir, c'est que quelque chose ne va vraiment pas. Je me réinstalle sous ma couette, sur le dos et elle se tourne vers moi.

**"Tu sais.. Ça me ferait mal au coeur de savoir qu'elles pourraient être ensemble..."**

**"Rae, arrête de penser à ça."**

**"Mais au moins.."** Continue-t-elle. **"Je sais qu'elles prendraient soin l'une de l'autre.."** Elle marque une pause. **"On a été incapable de les rendre heureuses ou de prendre soin d'elles, alors que quand j'y pense, Anya et Clarke.. Elles ont toujours été là l'une pour l'autre, à se défendre mutuellement."**

**"Ça s'appelle de l'amitié Raven. Tu as fait la même chose avec moi, lorsque Clarke était en mode "je veux ta peau Woods." C'est plus facile d'être proche de ses amis, de discuter avec eux, de se confier. Il y a peu de rejet possible dans ce genre de relation, alors que lorsque tu as des sentiments plus profonds, le moindre petit détail peut te faire du mal, peut te briser en deux. Tu sais, j'ai vu Anya être amoureuse de toi pendant des mois, voire même des années avant que tu ne la remarques. Pourquoi elle ne t'avais rien dit ? Pour tout ça. Parce que votre amitié était moins risquée qu'une romance.. Et j'ai vécu la même chose avec Clarke. Et c'est lorsque l'amour est entré en jeu, qu'au final la trahison a aussi pris place. Je pense que toutes les deux ont juste suffisamment souffert pour peut-être comprendre que leur amitié était plus forte qu'une possible romance, tu crois pas ? Je sais qu'il y a de l'amour entre elles. Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux, la semaine où on était là bas.. Mais le soir de l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille d'O, elles sont parties avec Luna et je suis restée con devant ce putain d'ascenseur à me poser mille questions en une seconde. Et Clarke a embrassé Luna. Pour me rendre jalouse ou me faire du mal, je crois bien. Sincèrement, tu crois pas qu'elle aurait embrassé Anya à la place, si il y avait eu quelque chose ? Ça aurait eu plus d'impact."**

**"Je sais pas.. Déjà il peut s'en passer des choses en six mois. Et elles agissent tellement comme un vieux couple.."** Dit-elle.

**"Raven. Si on avait leur caractère, on agirait exactement de la même manière.. Sincèrement, je pense que tu te fais vraiment des films.."**

**"Ouais mais.."**

**"BON. Attends."** Je soupire en me redressant pour attraper mon téléphone. Je l'ouvre, vais directement sur Instagram, puis sur le compte d'Anya.

 **"Qu'est ce que tu fais ?"** Me demande alors Raven en se relevant à son tour et en se collant à moi pour voir mon écran. **"Erf, elle est tellement belle."**

J'hausse un sourcil avant de reprendre mes recherches. Je regarde les photos une par une et là où ma sœur voit des dîners et autres escapades romantiques, moi je vois juste An' en train de faire de la randonnée et de manger un morceau.

 **"Là ! Là !"** Crie-t-elle alors en pointant son doigt sur une des photos. Je l'ouvre et l'interroge du regard. **"Il y a une main, juste là, posée sur la table.."** Ajoute-t-elle.

J'essaye de zoomer comme je peux.

 **"Ce n'est pas la main de Clarke."** Je lui dis alors.

 **"Comment tu le.. Oh."** Son grand sourire de perverse illumine alors son visage et je secoue la tête de droite à gauche avant de reposer mon téléphone sur la table de chevet.

**"Écoute Raven, je pense juste qu'elle te manque et que t'es jalouse. T'as jamais eu à être jalouse parce que soit Anya était folle de toi, soit sinon elle te détestait tellement que t'osais même plus t'en approcher. Aujourd'hui que tu peux plus où moins être autour d'elle et que tu lui as dit tes sentiments, tu te sens vulnérable. C'est juste ça. Arrête de te faire des films. De toute façon, d'ici un mois, tu me rejoins à New York, tu pourras le constater par toi-même, au pire."**

**"Hmm.. Okay.."** Elle marque une pause. **"Je peux quand même rester là cette nuit ?"**

**"Si tu me promets de dormir oui."**

**"Okay. Merci Lex."**

Nous nous réinstallons dans le lit et je ferme les yeux, commençant à m'assoupir.

 **"Tu crois que je devrais mettre un traversin entre nous ? On sait jamais, si tu fais d'autres rêves de Clarke cette nuit."** Me taquine-t-elle avant que je ne lui envoie un coup de coussin sur la tronche.

**"Dors et fous moi la paix !"**

J'entends ses gloussements quelques secondes avant que ceux-ci ne soient remplacés par de lourds ronflements.

_Anya et Clarke.. N'importe quoi._

_\---_

**"C'est bon tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ?"**

**"Bon sang, Rae, pour la douzième fois, oui. Tout a été envoyé là-bas. J'avais juste ma valise à prendre."** Je lui réponds en soupirant.

 **"Tout, tout, tout ?"** Insiste-t-elle alors que je vois ses yeux s'humidifier.

 **"Qu'est-ce-que tu me fais là ? Tu vas pleurer en plein milieu de l'aéroport ?"** J'hausse un sourcil.

 **"Ma sœur s'en va ! Évidemment que je suis émue !"** Lance-t-elle, en me prenant dans ses bras. Je tapote doucement son épaule en soupirant dans son oreille.

**"Dans un mois tu me rejoins, ça va aller."**

**"Un mois.. J'ai jamais été séparée de toi aussi longtemps depuis des années ! Lexaaaa, s'il te plait, attends que j'ai ma soutenance et que j'ai fini ma thèse ! C'est qu'un mois comme tu dis !"**

Je lui mets alors une pichenette sur le front. **"Je peux pas, j'ai des affaires à régler là bas. Et t'es une adulte Raven. Tu peux très bien te gérer un mois toute seule. Je sais très bien ce qui te fait chier.. C'est pour ça que... Je t'ai laissé Miguel."**

Ses yeux s'écarquillent alors et un sourire se dessine sur son visage.

 **"T'es la meilleure des sœurs !"** S'exclame-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur ma joue. **"Allez fonce tu vas être en retard !"**

J'inspire et je finis à mon tour par lui sourire. Il faudra que je pense à augmenter mon petit larbin préféré; être à la merci de Raven pour les courses et le ménage pendant quatre semaines.. Ça vaut vraiment un zéro de plus sur son chèque à la fin du mois.

Je la serre dans mes bras une dernière fois avant de me diriger vers la porte d'embarcation.

\---

Voyager de nuit est de loin ce que je préfère. Je me suis habituée à être quelqu'un de nocturne finalement avec le club. Et je crois que j'ai même pris un rythme où 4h de sommeil me suffisent pour être convenable en journée.

C'est donc en forme que j'arrive à l'aéroport de New York. Il est 8h du matin et avant de rejoindre mon nouvel appartement, j'ai une chose à faire : récupérer ma voiture.

J'ai eu la chance de tomber sur l'annonce il y a quelques semaines de cela et le garagiste a bien voulu me la garder contre un bon versement de la moitié de la somme demandée. Il y a eu quelques réparations dessus mais je n'ai qu'une envie, l'essayer. Je sais que les rues de New York, ne sont pas les plus merveilleuses au monde pour rouler, mais au moins je veux la faire tourner, entendre son moteur et la ramener à l'appartement.

C'est donc après avoir récupéré ma valise et être montée dans un taxi que j'arrive devant l'adresse indiquée.

Cooper Classics - 137 Perry St, New York, NY 10014.

Je descends du véhicule, donne son billet au chauffeur, prends mes affaires et me dirige vers l'entrée de l'établissement. L'endroit n'est pas très grand et ressemble plus à une galerie d'art qu'autre chose. Il s'agit d'un simple bâtiment au mur blanc, sur lesquels sont affichés une multitudes de tableaux; et où l'on trouve, dans son centre, des dizaines de voitures anciennes.

Je souris lorsque je vois la mienne, là. Juste à l'avant, prête à être récupérée. Je contourne ce qui semble être une Ferrari 512 BBi de 1984 et me place enfin devant mon petit bijoux.

**"Bonjour, je peux vous renseigner ?"**

Je me retourne alors face à cet homme qui s'approche de moi.

**"Oui, bonjour, je suis Alexandria Woods, je viens chercher cette voiture."**

**"Oh oui ! Miss Woods, nous vous attendions justement. Elle est prête, comme vous pouvez le voir, nous en avons pris grand soin."**

**"Je vois ça oui."** Je lui souris tout en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à ma future meilleure amie.

**"Très bon choix d'ailleurs."**

_Je sais._

**"SI vous voulez bien suivre, nous allons signer les papiers d'acquisition et valider votre dernier virement."**

J'acquiesce et me rends alors jusque dans son bureau. Je m'y installe et après avoir signé et rempli l'ensemble des papiers et demandes en tout genre, il me tend les clefs.

**"Et voilà. Félicitations, vous êtes l'heureuse propriétaire d'une Porsche 911 Carrera Clubsport noire de 1988. Prenez-en grand soin."**

**"Comptez sur moi."** Je lui attrape alors les clefs et pars rejoindre ma voiture. J'entre à l'intérieur et instantanément je me sens dans mon élément. Les cinq compteurs devant moi me font sourire et lorsque j'allume enfin le contact, je plane. Je ressors de l'habitacle, et place ma valise sur les sièges arrière, étant bien trop grande pour entrer dans mon mini coffre. Mais peu importe. Je m'installe à nouveau, défais le frein à main, passe la première et m'engage sur la route.

Vingt minutes plus tard, je longe Central Park, me gare sur l'emplacement de parking privatif de mon immeuble, reprends ma valise et emprunte enfin l'ascenseur jusqu'à l'accueil où je récupère ma clef magnétique. Je reprends mon chemin jusqu'à cette cage de métal et y entre à nouveau.

Une minute passe et j'arrive directement chez moi. Les portes s'ouvrent et je souris. Il faudra que je remercie Lincoln pour le tuyau, cet appartement est somptueux, même si celui-ci est encombré par tous mes cartons venus de San Francisco. Les déménageurs ont aussi fait du bon boulot. Tous mes meubles sont là. Je n'ai plus qu'à m'installer, et je serai enfin chez moi.

\---

Par chance je n'avais pas non plus énormément d'affaires. Il m'a fallu environ une journée pour m'installer. Et deux autres pour acheter ce qu'il me manquait. Mais tout est enfin réglé et je trouve ça plutôt pas mal.

Je saisis alors mon téléphone, fais une photo pour Raven et la lui envois.

**Lexa :** _"Bienvenue à la maison. -Photo-"_

**Raven :** _"OH PUTAIN. C'est trop beau. Envoie d'autres photos !"_

 **Lexa :** _"Ok."_

Je longe le salon et prends la cuisine en photo.

**Lexa :** **** _"La cuisine. -Photo-"_

**Raven :** _"T'as déjà ouvert une bouteille ?"_

**Lexa :** _"Évidemment et je suis en train de faire une ratatouille si tu veux savoir, sale stalkeuse.. Je continue ou bien ?_

**Raven :** _"Oui, oui !"_

Je prends à gauche, longe le couloir et entre dans ma chambre.

 **Lexa :** _"Ma chambre. -Photo- "_

**Raven :** _"Je rêve où t'as un salon entier rien que pour toi ?"_

**Lexa :** _"On peut faire moitié moitié pour l'appartement si tu veux hein."_

 **Raven :** _"Très jolie chambre, très jolie. Puis-je voir la mienne ô grande propriétaire de cette maison de Luxe dans laquelle je vais vivre gratuitement ?"_

Je pianote sur mon téléphone. 

**Lexa :** _"-Photo-"_

**Raven :** _"AHAH, très drôle. Où est mon invitation pour Poudlard ?"_

 **Lexa :** _"Ça me ferait des vacances ! Tiens, ton coin à toi. -Photo-"_

**Raven :** _".... Je t'aime Lex."_

**Lexa :** _"Je sais, face de cul."_

Je soupire avant de revenir sur mes pas et de retourner au salon. Puis j'emprunte l'escalier menant à la terrasse, sur le toit.

**Lexa :** **** _"-Photo-"_

**Raven :** _"Ok, j'adore notre nouveau chez nous !"_

**Raven :** _"Attends, mais je connais cet endroit !"_

**Raven :** _"Lexa ! C'est pas la terrasse qu'on voit de chez O ?!"_

**Raven :** _"LEEEEEEXAAAAA !"_

 **Lexa :** _"Tu m'sou.._

**"Lexa ?"**

Je m'arrête alors de taper et me retourne doucement vers cette voix que je connais si bien.

Elle n'est qu'à quelques mètres de moi et nous sommes simplement séparées par un simple muret de même pas un mètre de haut. Elle est toujours aussi belle, toujours aussi.. Clarke. Je déglutis, je ne m'attendais pas à la voir aussi tôt. Pas avant une semaine au moins, le temps de bien m'installer, d'aller manger chez Octavia ou.. Mais pas là, encore moins en étant en jogging et pull avec un chignon sur la tête. Shit.. J'suis absolument pas présentable.

_Pourquoi tu veux être présentable ? C'est pas comme si.._

_Ta gueule._

**"Le.."**

**"Bonsoir Clarke."**

Elle me sourit et pose alors ses coudes sur le mur, s'appuyant dessus.

_Putain pourquoi faut-il qu'elle mette toujours des décolletés aussi.. FOCUS._

**"Tu es revenue ?"**

J'opine. **"Il y a trois jours environ. Je voulais m'installer avant de venir dire bonjour."**

_Pourquoi je me justifie moi ?_

**"Tu.. Tu vis ici ? À côté de chez Octavia ?"** Me demande-t-elle alors en jetant un coup d'œil vers l'escalier menant à l'appartement.

**"Oui.. C'est Lincoln qui m'a informé que cet appartement était libre."**

**"Je vois.. Je.."** Commence-t-elle. Elle semble troublée. Pourquoi elle est troublée ? C'est moi qui rêve d'elle depuis des mois ! _Putain concentre toi Lex, ne te laisse pas avoir._

 **"Tu veux venir visiter ?"** Je lui demande alors.

_QUOI ?! Mais quelle abrutie. Pourquoi je fais ça ?_

**"Maintenant ?"** Elle hausse un sourcil. Mais lorsque je plonge mon regard dans le sien, je peux voir que ça lui fait plaisir.. Et doucement mes barrières se fanent.

**"À moins que tu aies autre chose à faire ?"**

**"Hmm.. Octavia est en train de préparer le dîner, j'étais montée fumer une clope.. Mais j'imagine que je dois bien avoir quelques minutes à t'accorder."** Me dit-elle en souriant, un air espiègle sur le visage.

 **"Ok. Je descends t'ouvr.."** Je m'arrête alors. **"Clarke qu'est ce que tu fais ?!"** Je m'arrête parce que je la vois grimper sur le mur juste en face de moi avec plus d'agilité et de souplesse que spiderman lui-même. Non, je blague. Et en une seconde, elle passe par-dessus et en une seconde son second pied ne passe pas. Je la vois alors prête à s'aplatir sur le sol quand je tends les bras et m'avance d'un seul coup, pour la retenir. Elle me tombe dessus et mon dos vient alors heurter le béton de ma terrasse. Je ferme les yeux sous la douleur et lâche un grognement lorsque je sens l'arrière de mon crâne me faire mal.

 **"Hm.. T'es toujours aussi maladroite.."** Je soupire en frottant le derrière de ma tête.

 **"Désolée.."** Murmure-t-elle en se relevant doucement de mon corps.

_De mon corps. De mon corps. De mon corps._

Je prends rapidement conscience de la situation et ouvre les paupières d'un seul coup. Elle se tient là, à genoux, juste au dessus de moi, le regard noir, les lèvres roses et ses deux mains de part et d'autre de mes épaules.

 **"Clarke.."** _Il faut que tu te lèves._

Elle me regarde, elle ne bouge pas plus, elle ne se lève pas, non plus.. Non, elle reste là, les yeux posés sur moi, dévisageant chaque parcelle de mon visage, je le vois..

J'avais oublié à quel point elle était.. Charmante. À quel point j'étais tombée amoureuse, par le passé, de chacun de ses traits. Alors, sans vraiment que je ne me contrôle, je ramène ma main vers sa joue, que je frôle du plat du pouce, puis, mon indexe s'emmêle avec une de ses mèches de cheveux, plus longues qu'il y a six mois et me caressant presque la pommette. Je la place derrière son oreille et naturellement elle se colle à la paume de ma main. Elle entrouvre alors ses lèvres, laissant échapper un soupire réchauffant l'intérieur de mon poignet.. Ses yeux se ferment et elle reste là.

Je rêve.. J'ai compris. Je suis juste en train de rêver. Encore.. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre la bombe, ce moment où tout va s'écrouler, où elle va me repousser ou blesser mon cœur.. J'attends.. J'attends..

**"CLARKE ? ON MANGE !"**

Elle ouvre les paupières et, en une microseconde, se relève.

Voila. Je savais que c'était trop beau pour être vrai.

 **"J'ARRIVE."** Crie-t-elle alors en me tendant la main.

Il y a un truc qui ne va pas. Un truc différent.. Je lui tends la mienne, elle me l'attrape, je frisonne et elle m'aide à me relever.

**"Tu veux venir manger avec nous ? Je suis sûre que ça ferait plaisir à tout le monde."**

**"Je.. J'ai encore quelques trucs à ranger mais.. Venez manger à la maison, demain ? Comme ça tu pourras voir mon appartement ?"**

**"Ou bien je viens le voir après manger.. Ce soir ?"**

Je déglutis. _Quoi ? Non. Souffle. Sois Alexandria Woods. Impose toi._

**"Ok."**

_Quoi ? Putain quoi ?!_

**"Cool."** Elle me sourit alors, fait quelques pas en arrière avant de grimper à nouveau le mur séparant ma terrasse et celle de chez Octavia et Lincoln. Cette fois-ci, pas de chute. Je la regarde se diriger vers leur escalier. Elle referme la porte derrière elle et je reste con.

_Qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer ?_

\---

Ok. Je n'ai pas rêvé. Je n'ai absolument pas rêvé. Où en tout cas, je ne me suis toujours pas réveillée. Et Clarke va débarquer dans peu de temps, enfin je crois.. Putain je n'ai toujours pas son numéro pour le lui demander.

Alors je m'active, depuis une heure au moins, je m'active. J'ai pris une douche, lavé mes cheveux et je suis là, devant mon placard à me demander ce que je vais porter.. Est-ce que je mets juste un jean et un t-shirt ? Est-ce que je mets une tenue plus classe ? Une chemise ? Une ro..

Je recule en arrière et me laisse tomber sur le lit. Mais qu'est ce qui me prend.. Qu'est ce que je suis en train de faire ? Ces putains de rêves m'ont juste vrillé le cerveau. Qu'est ce que j'espère ? Qu'est ce que j'attends ? Je suis en train de juste perdre le contrôle.. Non, ce ne serait bon pour personne, ce ne serait pas..

_Ding Dong_

Merde. Bon au moins cette fois elle a sonné. Je me relève et me précipite vers l'interphone à l'entrée. Je l'allume et suis surprise de découvrir Clarke.. Accompagnée d'Anya. D'un seul coup tout mon corps s'affaisse et je ne sais pas si je suis déçue ou soulagée. J'appuis alors sur l'interrupteur.

**"Hey.."**

**_"Lex, hey ! Anya est avec moi.. C'est ok ?"_ **

...

**"Oui, pas de soucis, entrez, j'appelle l'accueil pour les accès."**

J'appuie sur un second bouton.

**_"Bonsoir Mademoiselle."_ **

**"Bonsoir, deux femmes viennent d'entrer dans l'immeuble, pourriez-vous leur donner l'accès à mon appartement s'il vous plaît ?"**

**_"Je m'en occupe Mademoiselle."_** Me répond le réceptionniste.

Je raccroche et me rends alors compte que je suis nue, dans mon entrée.

_Putain, putain, putain, mais c'est pas possible !_

Je m'active alors jusqu'à ma chambre, attrape le premier pantalon et t-shirt que je trouve et les enfile. Merde, j'ai oublié mon soutif.

 _Ding_.

 **"J'arrive !"** J'hurle à travers l'appartement. J'enlève mon haut, récupère une brassière dans un de mes tiroirs et m'en habille. Je passe la tête à nouveau dans mon t-shirt tout en m'avançant vers le salon.

Je fais quelques pas, dépasse la cuisine et c'est lorsque je fais un pas de plus vers elles, que je les vois.. Leurs mains entremêlées. Je me fige.   
  


_Non.._   
  


Mes barrières remontent automatiquement. Un mur se dresse dans mon inconscient et mon masque se pose sur mon visage.

Je racle ma gorge. Leurs mains se lâchent. Le regard de Clarke se pose dans le mien.

_Hmm.._


	72. 72. Smeagol

**Pov Clarke**

_1h plus tôt_

_Clarke.. Sérieusement.. Tu fais de la merde. Six mois que tu ne l'as pas vu, six mois et il faut qu'à la première occasion, tu lui sautes littéralement dessus. Ou tombes dessus. ET vu que ça ne suffisait pas, non, tu décides, que le mieux encore, c'est de t'inviter chez elle. Ce soir, là, à 22h00. TU T'INVITES CHEZ LEXA. La femme qui t'a fait des avances, sans aucune gène, la femme qui était prête littéralement à te faire l'amo.. La femme que tu aimes depuis un milliard d'années mais qui n'a plus aucun respect pour toi ?! Sérieusement, à quoi est-ce que tu pensais à ce moment-là ?!_

Mais elle.. était, _elle_. L'espace d'un moment, elle était _elle_. Pas la elle d'aujourd'hui, non, celle d'avant. Son regard était doux, son regard était tendre et honnête. Il n'y avait pas de façade, pas de masque. Non, elle était elle et juste une demi seconde, quand je me suis retrouvée sur Lexa, je l'ai senti.. Cette affection passée. J'avais juste envie, envie de la retrouver, envie de rester là pendant des heures aussi. Et son geste. On en parle de son geste ?

_Anya fait ce genre de geste._

Oui mais Anya est mon amie.

_Oui mais Lexa n'est pas ton amie. Et ce n'est pas ton petit discours au mariage qui va changer tout ce qu'elle est devenue, qui va réanimer l'amour qu'elle a eu pour toi, à cette époque. Elle était peut-être là quelques instants, mais ne te laisse pas avoir Clarke, ne te laisse pas attendrir. Tu as beaucoup trop souffert de son départ.. Et tu es incapable, vraiment incapable d'être rationnelle en sa présence. Elle est un danger pour toi, tu le sais._

Oui. Je sais.. Mais en même temps, si il y a une petite chance, une simple petite chance que je la retrouve.. Je ne devrais pas essayer ? De me rapprocher ? De profiter des instants qu'elle me donne ? On peut être amies... On peut réussir, je le sais.

_On est d'accord que tu te voila la face là hein ? Amies ? Toi et Lexa ? En quelle année ? Y a pas d'amitié entre vous, ça passe de l'amour à la haine en deux jours, en deux minutes même. Vous êtes incapables de vous contrôler._

J'ai changé. Aujourd'hui, je peux la repousser si elle exagère, je peux tenir.. Elle est partie et en six mois, en six mois, je ne me suis pas mise en danger.. Je suis restée moi..

_Oui mais tu savais qu'elle allait revenir. Qu'est ce que tu vas ressentir si dans quelques mois, elle décide d'ouvrir un autre club ailleurs ? Elle ne restera pas pour toi, pour votre amitié ou je ne sais quoi, elle ne se retournera pas et elle tracera son chemin en te laissant derrière. C'est ce qu'elle fait de mieux, te laisser. Tu seras brisée, à nouveau. Tu seras seule, à nouveau._

Je ne suis plus seule ! J'ai Octavia et Lincoln, j'ai Anya ! Anya sera là !

_Anya.. Tu crois qu'elle va rester à tes côtés encore longtemps ?_

Oui, c'est mon amie, c'est mon... 

_Tu vas l'empêcher de vivre.. Tu vas l'empêcher d'avancer, pour quoi ? Pour évacuer ta frustration ?_

Je n'évacue pas ma fru.. Je.. Ok stop, STOP. Il y a du vrai dans tout ça. Elle compte, c'est indéniable et elle est là. Je sais qu'au fond elle est là. Et oui, je vais en souffrir si elle repart, et il y a trop d'incertitudes pour que je pense une seule seconde à être autre chose que son amie, sa bonne pote ! Ahah. Tss.

1 - Je ne la connais plus.

2 - Elle a couché avec la moitié de la planète et autant elle a choppé une merde. Qui sait ?

3 - Je n'ai aucune confiance en elle. Elle pourrait me dire qu'elle m'aime, limite j'éclaterais de rire parce que bon, ça ne l'a pas empêché de partir la fois dernière.

4 - Elle est un danger pour moi. C'est une variable à prendre en compte. À vraiment prendre en compte. Je me suis brisée par rapport à elle et je dois être certaine que je suis capable de ne pas recommencer.

5 - Puis tous les milliers d'imprévus qui pourraient se mettre entre nous, parce que, hey, je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie et clairement, JE SAIS, que le destin est contre nous.

6 - Et puis surtout, elle ne m'aime plus.

Je lâche un rictus. Elle ne m'aime plus. Lexa ne m'aime plus. Depuis des années. Et il serait peut-être temps que je commence à oublier cette vieille promesse qu'elle m'a faite.

Mais ce soir.. Son geste..

_Non. Non.. Prends les six points que tu viens d'énumérer et n'oublie rien de tout ce que tu as vécu pour elle. N'oublie rien, Clarke._

**"Clarke ?"**

Je sors de ce putain de moment de panique et me retourne vers Anya. **"Oui ?"**

 **"Tu voulais pas y aller ?"** Me demande-t-elle, tout en enfilant son gilet.

 **"Ah. Si, si."** Je me rends compte que je suis juste debout devant l'ascenseur et que je n'ai sûrement pas bougé depuis un moment.

J'appuie donc sur le bouton devant moi et An se place à mes côtés, patientant. Les portes s'ouvrent que je réalise que je vais chez Lexa et que je ne l'ai dit à personne.. Erf.

Le trajet se fait en silence et ce n'est que lorsque l'on est en bas que je me dirige vers l'immeuble d'à côté, que je pense être celui de Lexa..

 **"Tu ne rentres pas chez toi ?"** Me demande alors mon amie, me voyant partir dans la même direction qu'elle.

 **"Oh.. Euh non."** J'inspire. C'est Anya, autant être franche. **"J'ai croisé Lexa tout à l'heure.. On.."** Je racle ma gorge. **"Je vais la voir là."**

**"Qu.. Quoi ? Attends, j'ai raté un épisode. Je savais qu'elle revenait cette semaine mais.. Tu vas chez elle ?"**

**"Oui."**

**"Maintenant ?"**

**"Oui."**

**"A presque 23h ?"**

**"22h30."**

**"Clarke !"**

**"An ?"**

**"Ok, je viens !"** Ajoute-t-elle.

**"Quoi ?! Mais non ! Lexa est même pas au courant.."**

Elle hausse un sourcil et me juge. Je le vois bien qu'elle me juge.

**"OOOOOOK. C'est bon. Mais je veux aucune dispute entre vous c'est clair ?"**

**"Tant qu'elle ne te fait pas proposi.."**

**"ANYA !"** Je la coupe.

**"Okay. Je me tiendrai sage. De toute façon, je ne peux pas rester longtemps, je vais boire un verre avec Luna après."**

**"Tu lui passeras le bonjour. Elle dort chez toi après ?"**

Je lui demande, parce que je sais ce que ça peut potentiellement impliquer. 

**"Non, on se voit juste une petite heure et après je rentre. Viens, toi, après si tu veux."**

**"Ça marche, j'irai directement chez toi par contre."**

**"Ça m'va."**

Elle dépose une baiser sur mon front et je finis par lui sourire et m'avance jusqu'à l'interphone. Je sonne.

**_"Hey.."_ **

**"Lex, hey ! Anya est avec moi.. C'est ok ?"**

Un silence. 

**_"Oui, pas de soucis, montez, je vous ouvre."_ **

La communication se coupe et la porte s'ouvre. Le réceptionniste se lève et nous interpelle. Il nous donne une clef à rendre au retour, nous permettant de monter jusqu'à chez Lexa. Sincèrement entre son appartement, celui d'Octavia et de Linc et celui d'Anya, je me sens pouilleuse à encore avoir une clef en métal.

Nous finissons par nous insérer dans l'ascenseur et par badger le détecteur pour que celui-ci nous monte jusqu'au dernier étage.

**"Je fais ça pour ton bien Clarke.."**

**"Je sais.. Mais je crois aussi qu'on a besoin de discuter elle et moi. J'ai besoin de ça Anya.."**

**"Elle n'est plus la Lexa d'avant.. J'ai peur qu'elle te refasse du mal."** Soupire-t-elle.

 **"Moi aussi. Crois-moi. Une over.."** Et je me stoppe. _Oh god._

Elle hausse un sourcil.

 **"Mais ça ira. Tu es là quoi qu'il arrive, non ?"** J'ajoute en vitesse.

 **"Toujours."** Elle dépose un baiser sur mon front et me donne alors la main. **"Quoi qu'il arrive."**

Les portes s'ouvrent et nous entrons alors chez Lexa. Et j'adooore ce que je vois. Ça n'a rien a voir avec celui d'Anya, qui est aussi aseptisé qu'une clinique, ou celui d'Octavia et Linc qui est très moderne finalement.. Non, son appartement est chaleureux et coloré. À des années lumières de celle qu'elle est devenue en vérité.

 **"J'arrive !"** Sa voix résonne à travers les pièces.

 **"Tiens toi bien toi hein."** Je souffle alors à Anya.

 **"Toi aussi."** Me répond-elle avant de sourire.

Un raclement de gorge se fait attendre et An se détache de moi. Je tourne mon regard vers Lexa, heureuse d'être là finalement, quand je tombe sur _elle_. L'autre Lexa. Hm. J'avais tellement raison de me méfier, tellement raison. Il a suffit d'une heure pour qu'elle switch de personnalité, c'est terrible. 

_Sois forte Clarke, fais comme si tu n'avais rien remarqué._

**"Bonsoir Lexa."** Commence alors Anya. **"J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas que je sois là, je passais juste te dire bonjour."**

**"Tu es la bienvenue Anya, au contraire, ça me fait plaisir de te voir."**

Je regarde les deux et un frisson me parcourt le corps. Sérieusement, c'est quoi leur problème ? Ok An est ultra protectrice mais Lexa ? Ah oui, elle s'est faite légèrement malmener au mariage d'O'. J'inspire, me parais de mon plus beau sourire et m'avance, cassant ce duel de regard que les deux sont en train de s'échanger.

 **"C'est très joli chez toi Lexa, j'aime beaucoup."** Je lui dis tandis que ses yeux se posent à nouveau sur moi. Et l'espace d'un instant, juste l'espace d'un instant je crois la voir rougir. Juste avant qu'elle ne se retourne.

 **"Venez, je vous fais visiter."** Dit-elle en avançant.

Nous la suivons alors que de mon côté je n'hésite pas à mettre un coup de coude dans le bras d'Anya.

 **"Quoi ?"** Murmure-t-elle.

**"Sérieusement ? Tu oses me demander quoi ? Je veux pas de scène An !"**

**"Hmm."**

Un second raclement de gorge se refait entendre. Je me retourne à nouveau vers Lexa qui semble nous regarder vraiment étrangement.

 **"Donc là vous avez le salon et là, la cuisine."** Elle nous montre les deux côtés et encore une fois je suis amoureuse de chaque détail de cet appartement. Elle lève les yeux et je suis son regard qui mène jusqu'à un grand escalier donnant sur une verrière et sûrement sur ce qui doit être la terrasse de tout à l'heure. **"J'ai aussi une terrasse qui donne sur le toit.. Fin tu l'as déjà vu, Clarke."**

 **"Comment ça t'as déjà vu sa terrasse ?"** Me demande alors Anya, la bouche en o.

 **"Clarke est venue chez moi tout à l'heure."** Lâche alors Lexa, donc le léger sourire en coin me surprend.

 **"Elle est venue chez toi ?"** Elle se retourne vers moi. **"Je croyais que tu l'avais simplement croisée ?"**

Je soupire. **"J'étais sur la terrasse d'Octavia et elle, sur la sienne. Je l'ai vu et j'ai enjambé le mur pour la rejoindre."**

 **"T'as fait quoi ?!"** Me questionne la blonde.

 **"Elle s'est surtout pris le rebord et elle m'est tombée dessus."** Ajoute la brune, encore plus fière qu'avant. **"On a partagé un bon moment, elle et moi.."**

 **"Clarke ? Tu m'expliques ?"** Enchaîne Anya.

_Omg, je vais les assassiner toutes les deux. Vraiment._

**"T'expliquer quoi ? Je suis tombée, elle m'a rattrapé et Linc m'a appelé pour manger et j'ai dit à Lex que du coup, je passerais la voir plus tard. C'est bon maman ? Tu en sais assez ?"** Je la taquine tout en étant sérieuse.

Je vois alors Lexa vouloir prendre la parole. Je plisse les yeux et elle relève un sourcil. _N'en rajoute pas toi._ Elle reprend son air neutre avant d'ouvrir la bouche à nouveau.

 **"Vous voulez voir la suite ?"** Nous demande-t-elle finalement, le ton de sa voix étant redevenu très sérieux.

 **"Avec plaisir !"** Je lui réponds, tout en m'avançant vers elle. Je me retourne vers Anya, qui nous suit et lui tire alors la langue. Elle secoue la tête de droite à gauche, soulée, alors que de mon côté une odeur familière me chatouille le nez. De la pêche. Elle re-sent la pêche. Elle..

Je finis par ralentir me remettant à côté de la blonde. Voilà, là je suis mieux.

 **"Ça va ?"** Elle souffle près de mon oreille.

 **"Ouais.."** Je lui souris et nous nous arrêtons au milieu d'un couloir où se trouvent quatre portes. **"Là, vous avez les toilettes et là, la salle de bain. Au fond, c'est ma chambre et là, ce sera celle de Raven."**

 **"Elle arrive quand d'ailleurs?"** Je lui demande, intriguée, alors qu'Anya, elle, se tend légèrement.

**"D'ici un mois à peu près. Elle a la soutenance de sa thèse à passer début avril. Normalement elle commence le boulot, début mai. Donc elle viendra entre les deux."**

**"Elle a déjà trouvé un poste ?"** Je l'interroge à nouveau. Raven ayant été très secrète sur son retour.

**"Oui, ça fait un an déjà qu'elle a reçu plusieurs propositions, dont celle du Nasa Goddard institute for Space Studio, sur New York. Elle a été directement acceptée. Elle veut revenir ici depuis un moment déjà."**

J'acquiesce alors que Lexa, elle, fait demi tour pour retourner dans la cuisine. Évidemment nous l'accompagnons et elle se place alors derrière son îlot central.

 **"Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?"** Elle nous demande, tout en se rapprochant de son frigo. **"J'ai de la Pina Colada si tu veux Clarke, il me semble que tu aimes ça non ?"**

Et c'est vrai. J'en raffolais, à l'époque..

 **"Elle ne peut plus en boire. Plus depuis le nouvel an de l'année dernière !"** Commence Anya. **"Madame en a trop bu !"** Elle me taquine.

**"En même temps, tu faisais que me resservir ! C'est à cause de toi si je supporte même plus l'odeur !"**

Nous rions un moment, puis les rires se fadent quand je remarque que Lexa a à nouveau ses yeux posés sur nous.

\---

**Pov Lexa**

Raven a raison. C'est sûr. Je le vois maintenant. Attends, non. Il faut que je relativise. Elles ont toujours été comme ça, complices, à ce point. Et elles ont des années et des années d'amitié derrière elles maintenant. J'ai vu Anya prendre Clarke dans ses bras un millier de fois, alors pourquoi aujourd'hui, ça commence à me gêner ?

Je lâche un rictus discret avant de me baisser vers le placard à alcool.

Ça me gène parce que je n'ai aucun pouvoir là dessus. Parce que je n'ai pas de place ici, à New York. On peut peut-être redevenir des potes, se tolérer à la limite, mais nous n'aurons jamais ce genre de relation elle est moi. Peu importe ce qu'elle est en vrai. Et puis, ne suis-je pas celle qui est censée lui en vouloir encore ? Je deviens faible, je le sens. Erf, fait chier.

Je récupère le cognac et le sors alors sur le comptoir. Elles ont arrêté de rire et semblent discuter de l'Atelier, je crois. J'attends que Clarke finisse sa phrase pour les interrompre.

 **"Clarke du coup ? Je te fais quoi ? Un thé ?"** Je lui demande au lieu d'assumer que je la connais toujours aussi bien.

Elle me sourit, toujours tendrement. **"Ce serait parfait."**

J'opine. **"Et toi An ?"**

 **"Un verre de vin rouge si tu en as, merci."** Elles retournent toutes les deux à leur conversation alors que je m'affaire à récupérer ma boîte à thé rangée dans le placard du haut.

J'attrape le mélange de fruits rouges que j'ai acheté hier, juste au cas où, elle viendrait un jour, je l'avoue. Je ne pense pas qu'elle se soit saoulée la gueule à la tisane hein, donc ça devrait aller. J'en récupère plusieurs cuillères de sa boîte métallique, retire les cranberries, tris un peu l'ensemble et dépose le tout dans une tasse.

**"Wow, j'avais pas vu ! Tu as une belle collection de bandes dessinées !"**

Je me retourne et vois alors Clarke se diriger vers la bibliothèque se trouvant près du canapé.

 **"Je peux ?"** Demande-t-elle en s'en approchant.

 **"Bien sûr."** Je lui réponds. Puis, automatiquement, je saisis le pot de miel. Je suis généreuse avec lui.. Même si nous sortons de l'hiver, je sais qu'elle appréciera. Enfin je pense. Elle l'appréciait avant..

Je remplis la bouilloire d'eau et la mets alors en marche et c'est lorsque je me retourne qu'à nouveau je suis témoin d'une scène qui me.. Perturbe. Je conçois qu'elles soient proches et ma tête me dit qu'elles l'ont toujours été.. Mais pas autant. Clarke est en train de lire alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi Anya se sent obligée de la tenir par la taille, pourquoi ? Elle ne peut pas être assise sur le canapé au lieu d'avoir sa tête sur son épaule ? D'être collée à elle.

Arg. Je me retourne et récupère la bouteille de rouge que j'ai ouverte plus tôt dans la journée.

**"Anya ? J'ai un Bordeaux de 2014. Ça te va ? Tu préfères peut-être un digestif sinon, vu l'heure qu'il est ?"**

Je la vois alors se tendre et regarder sa montre. **"Oh putain j'suis en r'tard ! Désolée Lexa, je dois y aller, raah !"**

Elle contourne Clarke, la lâchant enfin, et dépose un baiser sur sa joue à la place.

 **"Je te rejoins après, Babe."** Lui souffle-t-elle.

Et la bouteille me glisse des mains.

 _Babe._ Venant d'Anya. Je n'ai connu qu'une seule personne qu'elle appelait comme ça et c'était Raven.

Je sens le liquide se répandre sur mes pieds nus et sans attendre je me baisse. Pas pour essuyer mais parce que je me sens en colère, en colère et vulnérable. Et stupide, putain qu'est ce que je me sens stupide. Clarke et Anya ? Ensemble ? Je regarde mes mains une seconde et je les vois trembler, je les vois être le reflet de celle que je suis à ce moment-là. 

Non, c'est une blague.. Je sais que je n'ai absolument rien à dire, je n'ai aucun droit ou aucun avis à donner.. Mais putain.. Depuis quand ?

 _Non attends stop._ Encore une fois, je surréagis ! Putain Clarke va vraiment avoir raison de moi un jour. Entre mes nuits qui sont compliquées et ça.. Si je ne fais pas une crise de nerfs, de panique ou je ne sais quoi d'autre.. Je vais juste finir par péter un câble. Je le sens.. Je..

 **"J'suis pas la seule à être restée maladroite."** Je relève le visage et elle est là, à me sourire comme si tout allait bien.. Comme si.. **"Un coup de main ?"** Ajoute-t-elle.

J'inspire avant de me relever rapidement. Je ne peux pas lui montrer mes émotions.. Je ne peux juste pas. Je n'arrive déjà pas à les gérer moi et je lui ai promis de ne pas m'acharner sur elle.. Je n'ai pas envie de m'acharner sur elle dans tous les cas.

**"Ça va, juste si tu peux mettre ton eau dans ta tasse, je m'en suis foutu partout, je vais aller me changer.."**

J'évite son regard, j'évite tout et pars en toute hâte jusque dans ma chambre. Je défais mon jean et mon t-shirt, tous deux remplis de vin et je les laisse au sol. Puis, je me laisse tomber sur mon lit. J'ai juste besoin de souffler deux minutes, juste besoin de me recentrer sur moi-même. D'oublier cette putain de jalousie qui me fume la poitrine..

J'inspire et me laisse tomber en arrière. Je dois faire le vide.. Je dois faire le vide, ou trouver quelqu'un pour me distraire. Donc, le vide. Le vide. Le vide. J'inspire, j'expire. Mes yeux sont fermés.. _Calme toi.. Tu ne veux pas péter un câble, tu veux juste.. Tu veux juste savoir la vérité._ J'accepte ça, j'accepte de vouloir savoir. J'accepte.

_Toc, toc._

**"Lexa.. ? Ça va ? Ça fait vingt minutes que t'es là et je m'inq.."**

**"Ouais j'arrive. Tu peux retourner au salon."**

**"... Okay."**

J'inspire. Et je me redresse. _Ok, essaye de prendre en compte que ce n'est pas ta Clarke. Oublie tes rêves à la con, oublie, oublie, oublie, oublie._

Je finis par me lever et par récupérer un jogging et un t-shirt blanc que j'enfile. Je passe rapidement à la salle de bain rincer mes pieds et il ne me faut pas plus de cinq minutes pour revenir au salon.

Je l'y retrouve assise en tailleur sur le canapé, buvant son thé, plongés dans une de mes bandes dessinées. J'appuie mon épaule contre une des poutres du salon et je l'observe un moment. Ça aurait pu être ça.. Notre présent, si je n'avais pas.. Je me fige.

 _Ok stop. Stop, par pitié stop._ Je ne suis pas prête à être proche d'elle. La seule chose à laquelle je pense maintenant c'est que j'ai envie d'aller poser ma tête sur ses cuisses. J'ai pas envie d'elle, j'ai même pas envie d'elle, PUTAIN. Je soupire.

 **"Tu serais plus confortablement installée dans le canapé, tu sais."** Me dit-elle alors en souriant, les yeux toujours posés sur son livre.

Je passe alors par la cuisine et me sers mon verre de Cognac. Je remarque qu'elle a tout épongé et rangé et je me sens débile de l'avoir laissé faire.. Fait chier.

 **"Merci, d'avoir nettoyé. Tu n'étais pas obligée."** Je souffle alors.

 **"Je t'en prie. J'avais pas envie de me tremper les pieds non plus en allant finir de préparer mon thé. D'ailleurs.. Merci."** Dit-elle en relevant son regard vers moi.

 **"Tu l'aimes toujours alors ?"** Je lui réponds, un sourire nostalgique se posant sur mon visage.

_Bâtard, oust de là._

**"Toujours. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'en avais pas bu un, aussi bon."**

**"Anya ne t'en prépare pas ?"** Je lui demande en la rejoignant mon verre de cognac à la main. Je m'installe dans l'angle du canapé, ni trop loin, ni trop près.

 **"Non. Et je ne préfère pas."** Elle rit. Par rapport à Anya, mais elle rit quand même. Et j'avoue que le pincement que je ressens dans ma poitrine m'affaiblit un peu plus pour elle. **"Tu sais, elle est aussi nulle dans la préparation du thé, qu'en cuisine. Généralement c'est Octavia qui s'en occupe, mais elle estime que le thé, c'est fait pour être bu sans sucre.. Et bon tu me connais, si je n'ai pas la moitié du pot de miel à l'intérieur.. Je l'apprécie moins on va dire."**

Je lui souris et me perds dans son regard amusé, le temps d'un instant. Juste un instant. Je dois savoir..

**"c'est très be.."**

**"Tu sais, tu peux..."**

On laisse toutes les deux échapper un rictus, avant qu'elle ne m'invite à parler la première.

 **"Je sais que toi et moi on a une relation.. particulière. Et je sais que tu veux qu'on soit amies. J'aimerais qu'on soit amies aussi d'ailleurs.."** J'inspire. J'ai mal commencé ma phrase, merde. Je le vois, ses sourcils se sont légèrement froncés. **"Bref.. Tout ça pour dire que tu peux me parler Clarke.. Enfin, de tout et de rien. Je t'ai promis que je ferai attention à mes réactions et crois moi.. Je fais ce que je peux."**

 **"Je sais. Je le vois."** Répond-t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde. **"Et je te remercie pour ça.."**

J'acquiesce.. **"Fin', du coup, tu peux me dire tu sais.. Si euh, t'es en couple ou un truc du genre."**

_Oh génial, bravo. Mode Lexa 14 ans, pucelle : activé._

Elle sourit, mais tristement.

**"Ce serait très étrange de faire ça avec toi Lexa, enfin, la dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu voulais coucher avec moi donc c'est.. Il me faudra un peu de temps."**

C'est toujours le cas au passage, afin pas ce soir apparemment, foutues émotions. Mais au lieu de lui répondre ça, je viens juste tremper mes lèvres dans mon cognac. Vas y, brûle moi la gorge bébé.

 **"Je comprends.."** Ce sont les mots que je choisis à la place.

 **"Mais..."** Dit-elle, alors qu'intriguée, je relève rapidement la tête vers elle. **"Je ne suis avec personne. Je n'ai pas eu de... Petite amie depuis le lycée, depuis to.."** Elle racle sa gorge. **"Depuis Niylah."**

Et c'est comme si toute la pièce s'était d'un seul coup, réchauffée. Je ne sais pas comment réagir à ça. Il y a beaucoup trop d'informations d'un coup. Elle n'est avec personne, elle ne me le dirait pas sinon, donc elle n'est pas avec Anya.. Et elle n'a eu personne en quasi six ans.. Clarke ? Clarke Griffin, la femme la plus intéressante et la plus attirante que je connaisse ? Pourquoi ?

Et je ressens de la peine. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je ressens de la peine. Est-ce que c'est de ma faute ? Je sais que c'est égocentrique de penser ça, mais est-ce que JE suis celle responsable de son célibat ? Je me serais sentie flattée il y a encore quelques mois... Mais là, je me sens juste.. Coupable. Alors j'inspire.

 **"Tu as compté Clarke. Nous n'étions peut-être pas officiellement ensemble, mais tu as compté, plus que n'importe qui."** Les mots sortent seuls.

 _Et tu comptes encore. D'une façon que je ne veux pas définir. Mais tu comptes_. Et j'aimerais te dire ces mots, parce que la tristesse que je viens de voir apparaître sur ton visage est de loin ce que j'aimerais ne plus jamais voir.. Mais je ne peux pas. Et je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir..

Alors à la place. Je préfère changer de sujet.

 **"Tu veux un autre thé ?"** Je lui propose, voyant que sa tasse est vide.

Elle la regarde, la pose sur la table basse, à côté de ma BD et se lève.

 **"Non, je vais y aller, il se fait tard."** Je peux dire qu'elle est devenue forte pour cacher sa tristesse. Hélas, sa fossette ne ment jamais et quand elle apparaît, je sais que même le plus beau des sourires n'est qu'un leurre. **"Merci pour le thé et pour m'avoir montré ton bel appartement. Si tu as besoin de tableaux pour le décorer, n'hésites pas, je connais une artiste super qui te ferait un bon prix."**

 **"J'y penserai."** Je lui réponds simplement.

Je n'ai que de la tendresse sur le visage à ce moment-là, et elle le ressent, car ce creux dans ses joues disparaît et ses lèvres se retroussent de la plus naturelle des façons.

Elle s'avance en direction de l'ascenseur et je l'accompagne. Elle appuie sur le bouton d'appel et se retourne vers moi. Elle hésite. Je la vois, à parler ou à bouger. Mais ses lèvres se décollent et quelques mots s'en échappent.

**"Ça fait du bien.. De te savoir de retour."**

Les portes s'ouvrent et elle recule, sans me lâcher du regard. _Putain que je n'ai pas envie que tu partes._ Je déglutis, m'apprête à bouger. Mais les portes se referment et elle disparaît.

J'inspire, souffle un bon coup et me retourne. Je me dirige vers le salon, pose mes doigts sur ce livre qu'elle tenait il y a encore une minute et finis par le ranger dans ma bibliothèque. Je récupère sa tasse, me dirige vers l'évier et allume le robinet pour la nettoyer. Et c'est là que je me surprends.. Je me surprends à sourire.

_Tu es faible. Misérable. Elle te briserait le cœur en une fraction de seconde._

Tais-toi.

_Elle te trahira. Comme elle l'a déjà fait. Tu ne peux faire confiance à personne._

TAIS-TOI.

_Elle ne sait pas, qui tu es devenue. L'horreur que tu es devenue._

FERME-LA !

_Elle ne t'aime pas. Elle ne t'aimera jamais. Elle préfère Anya, maintenant._

**"FERME-LA !"**

Et d'un seul coup, et avec force, je balance sa tasse contre le mur, la brisant et marquant la brique de son impact.

\---

_Ding Dong_

00h52. Elle n'a pas perdu de temps. J'appuie sur l'interphone et lui ouvre directement la porte. J'ai déjà prévenu le garde de nuit de lui filer un passe pour la soirée.

Je finis mon dernier verre de vin. Le quatrième ou le cinquième je crois. Il ne me fait pas vraiment d'effet mais ça a le don de m'apaiser.

_Ding._

J'entends des talons claquer et je fixe, sur mon visage, le plus carnassier des sourires.

**"Bonsoir Miss Woods."**

**"Bonsoir.. ?"**

**"Est-ce que mon prénom a vraiment une importance particulière ?"** La férocité dans ses paroles et dans son regard d'or me plait. J'humidifie mes lèvres tout en m'avançant vers mon sac à main. J'en sors mon porte-monnaie et quelques gros billets. Je me retourne vers elle mais sa main se pose sur mon poignet.

 **"Vous avez déjà réglé la totalité de la nuit."** Me dit-il elle alors de sa voix sensuelle.

**"Je sais. Dis-moi juste ce que tu pourrais endurer pour mille dollars supplémentaires ?"**

Je la tutoie, elle me vouvoie. C'est comme ça que cela fonctionne.

 **"Énormément."** Son avidité me plait.

**"Tu serais prête à abandonner le safeword ?"**

Je la vois hésiter. Je sais que ce n'est pas une demande courante. Mais je sais aussi que je n'ai pas envie de me frustrer.

 **"Vous comptez me faire du mal ?"** Soupire-t-elle alors. Hmm, étrangement, sa voix tremble mais pas de peur.. Non, de désir.

**"Seulement jusqu'aux orgasmes. Rien qui ne mettrait ta vie en danger."**

**"Je pourrais alors, mais pas pour mille dollars."**

**"Dis-moi ton prix."** Je lui demande.

**"Cinq mille."**

**"Adjugé."** Je n'hésite pas. L'abandon du mot-de-passe est rare. Je n'ai pas à réfléchir longtemps. Je lui tends alors la main pour sceller notre deal.

Et c'est lorsqu'elle me la saisit, que je l'attrape par la gorge et la plaque contre le mur de l'entrée. Je place mon pied entre ses jambes et lui tape dans l'intérieur des siens pour lui faire écarter les jambes. Elle s'exécute et sans outre mesure, de ma main droite, je lui craque son collant pour y insérer les doigts. Son string ne me résiste pas et dans la volée, je la pénètre profondément. La soulevant presque. Je me retire tout aussi vite, l'attrape par sa robe et la trainant alors jusqu'au salon.

**"Déshabille-toi."**

Et elle le fait, sans perdre une seconde. C'est une belle femme. Mais je m'en fou. Son sourire est plutôt charmant, mais je m'en fou. Même sa tignasse brune lui donne un côté sauvage et sexy. Mais je m'en fou.

Non à la place je défais la ceinture de mon jean, entièrement. Je l'enroule autour de ma main droite et la laisse tomber le long de ma jambe.

 **"Penche-toi."** Je lui ordonne.

Elle se courbe, pose sa poitrine généreuse sur la table basse. J'agrippe le cuir entre mes doigts avant de lui asséner un coup sur la fesse droite. Elle sursaute et laisse échapper un cri. Un deuxième coups vient rapidement marquer sa peau. Puis un troisième.

**"Miss Wo.."**

Un quatrième.

**"Je ne t'ai pas donné la parole."**

Un cinquième et ses cuisses tremblent et je souris lorsque je vois son entrejambe perler.

Alors je déboutonne mon pantalon, le laisse glisser jusqu'au sol et me laisse tomber en arrière. J'écarte les jambes et lui ordonne de se retourner.

**"Lèche."**

Elle tombe à genoux et sans attendre, fourre sa tête entre mes cuisses.   
  



	73. 73. Triangle équilatéral

**Pov anya**

_11 mars 2016_

J'inspire, faisant passer la fumée de ma cigarette dans mes poumons. Je suis arrivée beaucoup trop tôt, mon rendez-vous avec Lexa n'est que dans une demi-heure. Erf, est-ce que je devrais essayer d'appeler Clarke, voir si elle est dans le coin ? Et en même temps risquer qu'elle revoit Lexa ? Non...

Mais qu'est ce que je raconte, je l'ai littéralement laissé seule dans son appartement, avant hier soir, c'est ce qu'elle voulait je le sais mais erf.. Je les ai remarqué ses sourires, j'ai remarqué à quel point elle était heureuse d'être près d'elle. Six ans sont passés, six ans et pourtant, c'est comme si rien n'avait changé, elle la regarde toujours avec la même affection, le même amour.

Clarke.. Ne te brûle pas les ailes à trop t'approcher de Lexa, je ne suis pas certaine, comme tu le crois si bien, qu'elle soit réellement à nouveau là.

Il y a une part de la brune qui me fait peur. Elle est mon amie depuis bien avant Clarke et pourtant, il y a cette zone d'ombre que je ne connais pas, que je n'arrive pas à comprendre et elle m'angoisse.

Je n'ai pas envie qu'une personne aussi détruite tourne autour d'elle, je n'ai pas envie de revoir ses beaux yeux bleus se remplir de larmes..

Même si je serai toujours là pour elle, pour la réconforter, quoi qu'il arrive, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle souffre.. Juste non, pas Clarke, elle ne le mérite tellement pas.

J'inspire à nouveau, réfléchissant aux mois passés.

Putain dans quoi je me suis fourée, sérieux ? Harper me parle de moins en moins, voir plus du tout, Raven revient dans un mois, Lexa est là, à regarder Clarke comme un bout de viande et moi.. Je suis devenue..

Qu'est ce que je suis devenue dans tout ce bordel ?

\---

_4 mois plus tôt_

**"Tu me passes un morceau de Pizza ?"**   
  


Je tends la main vers la boîte installée devant nous, sur la table basse du salon, et lui donne sa part de pizza végétarienne qu'elle aime tant.  
  


 **"Le film est vraiment pourri."** Je soupire..  
  


 **"Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'aimes pas que ça veut dire que c'est nul, moi je le trouve plutôt bien."** Elle me sourit, juste avant de s'avancer un peu plus sur le canapé pour suivre l'intrigue de trailer que l'on a mis une heure plus tôt.  
  


 **"Je suis sûre que c'est le grand chauve le tueur."** Je soupire en venant porter ma bière à la bouche.  
  


**"Nan, c'est le moustachu. Ils sont toujours louches les moustachus."**   
  


Je lâche un rictus. C'est clairement le chauve. Je finis ma bière, le film dure 1h encore et je m'ennuie mon dieu, qu'est ce que je m'ennuie. Alors, je passe une jambe de chaque côté du corps de Clarke, m'asseyant derrière elle, j'enroule mes bras autour de son estomac et elle se recule légèrement pour se coller à moi. **"C'est le chauve.."** Je murmure alors au creux de son oreille, ce qui me vaut un coup de coude.  
  


**"Shh."**   
  


**"Tu sais que j'ai raison. J'ai toujours raison."**   
  


**"Oui et tu m'soules à toujours me dire la fin des films, donc maintenant, tu te tais !"** Me dit-elle en se penchant en avant et en attrapant sa propre bière. Elle en boit une gorgée et me la tend. **"Tiens, j'ai la flemme d'aller t'en chercher une autre."**  
  


 **"Je peux y aller tu sais."** Je lui dis en récupérant malgré tout la bouteille d'entre ses doigts.  
  


 **"Non, je suis bien là."** Elle s'installe encore mieux, posant ses pieds sur la table basse et s'affaissant sur moi, sa tête reposant maintenant au niveau de ma clavicule.  
  


 **"T'es suspendue entre le canapé et la table. Comment tu peux être bien ? Puis.. T'as de la pizza sur ta chaussette."** Je lui annonce alors en pointant mon doigt vers son pied.  
  


Elle tourne sa tête vers moi et plonge son regard dans le mien.  
  


**"Je verrai jamais la fin de ce film hein ?"**   
  


Je zippe ma bouche pour lui dire que je me tais, la laissant se concentrer sur cette daube à la tv quand d'un seul coup elle s'avance. À nouveau captivée par une des scènes. J'en profite pour me décaler mais elle me retient par le poignet.  
  


 **"Je vais juste chercher deux bières, je reviens."** Je lui souris et elle me lâche, reprenant une part de pizza. Je me dirige vers le frigo, attrape nos boissons, les décapsule et quand j'arrive au salon, Clarke a glissé sur le sol et est maintenant assise en tailleur. Je pose sa bière et m'assois derrière elle, sur le canapé, de la même façon.  
  


Et machinalement, mes mains viennent jouer avec ses cheveux. Le film est nul mais elle semble l'aimer. Alors je ne vais plus l'embêter avec le grand chauve. Non, à la place je passe mes doigts tout le long de son crâne, le massant à quelques zones, le gratouillant à d'autres. Elle lâche un soupir et se détend. Je glisse doucement vers sa nuque et passe mon index derrière ses oreilles. Elle frissonne. _Merde._  
  


**"An."**   
  


Elle me rappelle à l'ordre. Oui je sais c'est une zone sensible en général. Je laisse donc ce coin érogène et à la place, j'enfonce doucement mes pouces au niveau de sa nuque, puis de ses trapèzes. Mes index et mes majeures se placent sur ses clavicules que je frôle sans vraiment m'en rendre compte.  
  


**"An !"**   
  


**"Oh ça va ! T'es sensible de tout le corps, je peux te toucher nul part !"**   
  


Je lâche alors avant de ramener mes mains à moi. Elle me les attrape et les repose sur ses épaules, au niveau des ficelles de son débardeur.  
  


 **"Continue, ça me détend en vrai."** Souffle-t-elle. Alors je m'exécute et elle frissonne à nouveau.  
  


Je souris, elle doit vraiment apprécier. Puis, mes pouces remontent le long de sa nuque pour venir se perdre sur l'arrière de son crâne. Elle baisse la tête pour m'y donner accès avant que je ne glisse jusqu'à son front. Elle la penche alors en arrière, la reposant sur mes tibias croisés derrière elle.  
  


 **"Tes os sont durs."** Me dit-elle. Je récupère ma bière que j'avais coincée entre mes cuisses et me penche pour la poser sur le sol.  
  


 **"Fais attention, je la mets là."** Je lui dis.  
  


**"Hmm."**   
  


Puis je déplie mes jambes, les passant de chaque côté de son corps pour qu'elle puisse se caler contre le canapé et pas contre "mes os durs". Mes doigts reprennent leur chemin sur ses joues puis sur le haut de son front.  
  


 **"J'aime tes doigts."** Soupire-t-elle.  
  


 **"Je sais."** Je lui réponds, fière de moi, le ton de ma voix se voulant taquin.  
  


 **"Ça fait longtemps d'ailleurs."** Continue-t-elle.  
  


Oui ça fait longtemps, deux mois exactement. Et c'est une bonne chose je crois. Ça veut dire que ça va, ça veut dire qu'avoir revu Lexa au mariage a été supportable pour elle..  
  


 **"C'est que tu vas mieux non ?"** Je lui demande en souriant.  
  


 **"Où que je ne veux pas t'imposer ça.."** Ses yeux s'ouvrent et elle me cherche du regard. Ma tête étant placée au-dessus de la sienne, elle le trouve directement.  
  


**"Clarke.. Si tu as besoin, je suis là, tu le sais."**   
  


C'était trop beau pour être vrai ?  
  


 **"Tu as Harper."** Ses yeux se ferment à nouveau.  
  


**"Hm.. Pas vraiment. On se parle de moins en moins, tu sais."**   
  


**"Quoi ? Pourquoi ?"** Ses paupières s'ouvrent à nouveau et je lui mets alors les doigts dessus pour qu'elle les referme. **"Anya ! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?!"**  
  


 **"Bouge pas. Et je te le dis maintenant."** Je continue mes massages, passant sur l'arête de son nez.  
  


**"Ok, mais pourquoi ?"**   
  


**"Elle pense que je suis amoureuse de toi."** Je lui avoue et elle se met à rire.  
  


**"N'est-ce pas. C'est ce que je lui ai dit, mais elle m'a clairement demandé une réponse."**   
  


**"Une réponse ?"**   
  


**"Oui, si je devais choisir entre elle et toi, qui je choisirais."**   
  


**"An.. Dis moi que tu ne lui as pas dit que tu me choisirais moi ?"** Soupire-t-elle.  
  


**"J'allais pas lui mentir."**   
  


Elle se redresse et cette fois-ci je n'ai pas le choix. Elle se relève, se retourne et pose ses deux mains sur mes genoux. **"Babe, si je devais choisir entre toi et n'importe qui d'autre sur cette planète, je te choisirais toujours. Mais si on veut avancer, on ne peut pas dire ça aux personnes que l'on rencontre, tu comprends ?"**  
  


**"Oui, je comprends. Mais je ne peux pas être avec quelqu'un qui ne t'accepte pas dans ma vie, Clarke. Bon sang, je ne lui ai même pas dit qu'on avait couché ensemble. C'est après notre amitié qu'elle en a, et je ne peux pas m'engager avec quelqu'un qui n'accepte pas ça."**   
  


Elle pose alors son front contre le mien. **"Je ne veux pas être un frein à ta vie."**  
  


 **"Et je ne veux pas que tu souffres seule.."** Je soupire avant de venir caresser sa joue de mon pouce.  
  


**"An.. Ça fait cinq ans que je souffre.. Tu ne peux pas être là, constamment."**   
  


Je ne veux pas.. Je ne veux pas qu'elle aille mal.  
  


 **"Si, je peux."** Je lui réponds alors avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.  
  


Un sourire tendre se dessine sur son visage. **"Non chaton, tu as tes propres problèmes à régler."** Me dit-elle finalement avant de se relever. Elle attrape la télécommande et éteint la télévision. Tant pis pour son film.. Puis, elle referme la boîte de la pizza et attrape les bouteilles vides. Je la vois amener le tout à la cuisine et automatiquement, je la suis. Elle ouvre le frigo, enfonce le carton à l'intérieur et jette le verre dans une des poubelles de tri. Elle se retourne et je suis là. Elle se retourne et je reste là. En face d'elle.  
  


_Je suis là, Clarke. Je serai toujours là._   
  


Je m'avance alors et à nouveau ce sourire triste, sur son visage, apparaît. Sa main se pose sur mon thorax juste avant que je ne l'atteigne.  
  


 **"An.. Arrête. Ne t'engouffre pas là dedans avec moi."** Me dit-elle, baissant la tête, m'exposant son front.  
  


 **"Clarke.."** Je soupire avant de relever son visage du bout des doigts. Mon autre main vient doucement attraper celle posée sur ma poitrine et je défais ce contact pour venir en créer un autre. Je l'embrasse à nouveau. Et à nouveau, elle recule. ****  
  


 **"Est-ce que tu as besoin de moi, Clarke ?"** Je lui demande d'une ferme mais douce.  
  


Elle tourne à nouveau le visage. **"N.. Non."** Elle hésite, recule encore et se cogne contre le mur derrière elle. Je tiens toujours ma main dans la sienne tandis que la seconde vient se poser sur sa hanche. Mon front rencontre à nouveau le sien.  
  


 **"Vraiment ?"** Je lui demande.  
  


 **"Non.."** Soupire-t-elle encore.  
  


**"Laisse moi être là.. Laisse moi être là pour toi.."**   
  


Elle lève enfin le regard, capture le mien et finit par hocher doucement la tête.

Je scelle à nouveau mes lèvres contre sa bouche et mon corps contre le sien.

\---

_Deux mois plus tôt._   
  


Je lui souris. Elle est magnifique.  
  


 **"Je trouve qu'elle me boudine."** Dit-elle en tirant sur la robe qu'elle vient d'enfiler. Elle se tourne et se retourne devant le miroir. **"Nah."** Puis je la vois à nouveau disparaître dans la cabine d'essayage.  
  


Je déteste faire les boutiques, vraiment, s'il y a un truc que je n'aime pas, c'est ça. Soit je commande tout par internet, soit j'envoie quelqu'un, soit je vais juste récupérer ce qu'il me faut. Mais me balader dans un centre commercial, erf, non. Mais pour Clarke, ça va. Son sourire est ma récompense de la journée.

Elle ressort enfin, cette fois-ci je reste bouche bée. Le bleu marine lui va vraiment bien.  
  


 **"Ouais, ça va.. Ça pourrait le faire.."** Baragouine-t-elle.  
  


**"Clarke c'est juste un repas avec mes parents et en plus elle t** **e va vraiment bien !"**   
  


**"Justement, un repas avec mes beaux-parents, ça se fête."**   
  


Je m'étouffe et elle laisse alors échapper un rire.  
  


 **"Ça ferait bien trop plaisir à ta mère."** Ajoute-t-elle.  
  


**"Pourquoi j'ai dit oui déjà quand elle nous a invité ? J'te jure, si elle nous parle encore de gosse, on se casse direct."**   
  


**"Mais bien sûr."** Elle s'avance vers moi, relève mon visage avec ses doigts et dépose un baiser au coin de mes lèvres. **"Bonjour madame Forrest, je couche avec votre fille, régulièrement, je l'aime de tout mon coeur, comme vous pouvez le constater par les nombreux gestes d'affection que l'on se donne, MAIS, il est hors de question qu'elle soit ma petite amie."** Elle rit à nouveau. **"C'est sûre que ça a beaucoup de sens."**  
  


 **"Mais c'est la vérité Clarke !"** Je me lève. **"C'est pas d'ma faute si on en est là."**  
  


Elle lève un sourcil et pince les lèvres.  
  


 **"Oui bon."** Je continue. **"Mais j'suis pas seule dans cette relation, donc si ma mère se fait des films, sois de mon côté."**  
  


 **"J'sais pas.. Je vais y réfléchir."** Dit-elle alors en me narguant. Elle se retourne et entre à nouveau dans la cabine d'essayage, mais avant qu'elle ne referme la porte, j'entre avec elle.  
  


 **"J'ai le numéro de ta mère moi aussi hein."** Je la menace alors.  
  


**"T'oserais pas.."**   
  


**"Ah ?"** Je lui demande en prenant mon téléphone entre les mains. **"Alors.. Alors.. Maman Griffin.."**  
  


 **"An !"** Elle me vole alors mon portable avant que je ne laisse échapper un **"Oh !"** et me colle à elle pour le récupérer. Elle lève le bras en l'air et je souris parce que Clarke n'est pas la personne la plus grande qui soit. Je n'ai qu'à tendre la main pour attraper la sienne. Je récupère mon téléphone entre mes doigts mais je reste là, appuyée contre elle.  
  


 **"Tu n'aurais pas réussi si j'avais mis mes talons.."** Elle boude et baisse la tête. Je me baisse davantage pour voir son visage, son si beau visage.  
  


 **"Vu ta taille.. Tu crois que nos enfants seront nains ?"** Je la taquine et sa main frappe mon épaule.  
  


 **"Tu m'soules."** Souffle-t-elle alors qu'un sourire discret se dessine sur sa gueule d'ange.  
  


**"Je sais."**   
  


Elle se redresse enfin pour me fixer, ou pour parler, je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas parce que je ne lui en donne pas l'occasion, venant capturer ses lèvres avec avidité. Il ne lui faut qu'une seconde pour répondre à mon baiser et l'enflammer. J'englobe alors son visage de mes deux mains, la lâchant et collant, finalement, mon téléphone contre sa joue. Sa langue quémande la mienne et dans un gémissement, je la lui offre.  
  


_**"Allo ?"** _   
  


Et on se stoppe. Je défait ma prise et nos regards se posent alors sur l'écran de mon portable qui s'est allumé.  
  


_**"Anya ? Allooo !"** _   
  


**"Merde."**   
  


Clarke se met alors à glousser et je finis par poser mon téléphone à mon oreille.  
  


**"Hey Octavia ! Désolée j'ai pas fait exp.."**   
  


Je déglutis parce que la main de Clarke vient de s'insérer dans mon pantalon.  
  


**"..Exprès."**   
  


_**"Pas grave t'inquiète pas ! Tu viens toujours manger ce soir ?"**_ Elle me demande alors que c'est clairement pas le moment. Je fais les gros yeux à la blonde devant moi, qui ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de venir embrasser mon cou.  
  


_**"An ?"** _   
  


**"Oui, oui. 19h c'est ça ?"** Je soupire.  
  


_**"Oui Oui ! Ça va ? T'es bizarre !"** _   
  


**"OUI ça va ! À ce.."**   
  


_**"Clarke est avec toi ? Juste pour savoir si elle aussi c'est ok !"** _   
  


_Oh mon dieu mais stop._   
  


**"Salut O ! Ouais je serai là ! On te laisse, on a des choses à faire !"** Lance alors mon amie/amante.  
  


_**"Des choses à faire ?"** _   
  


Je soupire, Clarke vient de me mordre la lèvre.  
  


_**"OH PUTAIN ! JE SAIS CE QUE VOU.."** _   
  


Et la blonde appuie alors sur l'icône du téléphone rouge, mettant fin à cette conversation plus que gênante.  
  


 **"Elle va nous tuer ce soir."** Je soupire en venant passer ma main sur mon front, tandis que ses doigts reprennent doucement leur mouvement..  
  


 **"Elle a l'habitude."** Me répond-elle, avant de m'embrasser une nouvelle fois à pleine bouche.

\---

_Aujourd'hui._

Quatre mois. Quatre mois que ça dure elle et moi. Notre amitié améliorée a pris un tournant étrange, un tournant que je n'aurais pas suspecté.. Mais Clarke semble heureuse et je ne veux pas que ce bonheur se fane avec l'arrivée de Lexa.. Putain.. Je sais que ça va arriver.. Je le sais..  
  


**"Bonjour Anya."**   
  


Je me retourne et fais alors face à la brune, dont je redoute terriblement le retour. Pourquoi tu n'es plus la Lexa d'avant.. Ce serait tellement plus simple de te la laisser.. Si seulement je pouvais juste te faire confiance..  
  


 **"Salut Lexa, prête ?"** Je lui demande en lui indiquant l'entrée du Dropship.  
  


Elle acquiesce et nous avançons à l'intérieur.

\---

Erf, je suis épuisée. J'aurais dû dormir hier soir au lieu de.. _Putain c'est pas le moment de penser à ça._

Je regarde le bureau dans lequel je me trouve, qui est censé être le nôtre mais qui est en réalité celui de Lexa. Nous avons convenu, comme pour l'Underground, que je resterais dans l'ombre pour cette affaire aussi. Et ça me va, je n'ai aucune envie de gérer un club, j'ai autre chose à faire de mes nuits. Je garde mes pensées pour moi car ce n'est ni le lieu et encore moi la personne qui devrait entendre tout ça.

Je suis assise sur la banquette bordeau longeant le mur, un verre à la main. Je joue avec les glaçons depuis un moment regardant Lexa défaire les cartons qu'elle a fait venir de San Francisco. Elle sort différentes photos et les pose sur son bureau puis sur les étagères de la pièce. Il y en a de ses parents, plus jeunes, de Gustus et d'elle, de Becca et de son père aussi. Puis évidemment, il y en a de Raven. Elles semblent avoir vécu des années intéressantes toutes les deux, je peux le voir.

Je me lève alors et fais le simple mètre qui me sépare de ce visage que je connais temps. Je soulève le cadre et observe alors Lexa, Rae et Ontari, un sombrero sur la tête.  
  


**"C'était il y a deux ans à peu près. Voyage au Mexique pendant les vacances d'été."**   
  


Je repose le cadre sur son bureau et me tourne vers elle. Elle est sur un escabeau en train d'accrocher, au mur, un de ses maillots de boxe.  
  


 **"Tu peux me passer les deux autres s'il te plait. Ils sont dans le carton, à tes pieds."** Ajoute-t-elle.  
  


Je baisse le regard puis me baisse moi, pour l'ouvrir. J'en sors les deux, et lorsque je les retire de leur boîte, mes yeux se perdent sur autre chose : une peinture... Que je connais.

Ses maillots attendront. Je les dépose alors sur son bureau devant moi et récupère la peinture sous mes yeux.  
  


 **"Ah euh.."** Hésite Lexa un instant.  
  


Je me tourne vers elle, puis mon regard se pose à nouveau sur la toile. **"Tu l'as gardé."** Je souffle.  
  


 **"Ouais. Ça et quelques autres trucs."** Elle soupire et descend finalement de sa petite échelle. Elle s'approche de moi, récupère l'œuvre de Clarke et me sourit. Elle semble nostalgique, ce qui me choque, je l'avoue. Je la regarde faire, sans un mot et la vois alors placer le tableau au centre de sa bibliothèque en bois, juste en face de son bureau. **"Là.."** Murmure-t-elle. Elle reste devant un instant et mon coeur se serre un peu, je le sens.  
  


Ma bulle avec Clarke va éclater. Dans quelque temps elle va éclater, parce qu'elle a raison. Lexa n'a pas totalement disparu et je vais devoir, à nouveau, gérer leur relation, leurs crises, leurs disputes.. Sauf que cette fois-ci, ça va être dur de rester neutre.

\---

**Pov Clarke**

_13 mars 2016_   
  


Merde, merde, merde, Je suis en retard !  
  


 **"Claaaarke ! Tes clefs !"** Crie John à travers la pièce alors que je viens tout juste d'arriver à la porte, un biscuit à la bouche et une main dans une de mes chaussures.  
  


**"Merde, merde, merde !"**   
  


Je sautille sur un pied jusqu'à réussir à enfiler ma bottine puis m'avance vers mon colocataire, debout, mon trousseau de clefs à la main et un sourire mutin sur le visage.  
  


 **"Merchi !"** Je lui dis en les récupérant avant de repartir.  
  


 **"Et ton sac."** Il se met à rire et je fais à nouveau demi-tour. Omg je déteste déjà cette journée. **"Je t'attends pour manger ce soir ?"** Il me demande alors que Neo vient se frotter à ses jambes.  
  


 **"Chi chui enco** **re vivante, oui ! Aaaaarg !"** J'attrape le restant de mes affaires et John continue de sourire.  
  


Mon biscuit s'écrase sur le sol, je le regarde, le laisse là, et c'est dépitée que je repars vers la porte.  
  


JE DÉTESTE MA VIE.  
  


Je cours donc dans les escaliers, je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre l'ascenseur, et rejoins rapidement la rue devant chez nous. Où est-ce que j'ai garé ma voiture hier soir ? Ah oui, près du parc. Je continue ma course, merci Lincoln pour les entraînements à répétition, et j'y arrive enfin.

Bip Bip.

J'ouvre la portière, entre et démarre. Bon, est-ce que je vais légèrement plus vite qu'habituellement ? Damn right ! Mais j'ai pas le temps, j'ai tellement pas le temps ! Bellamy et Luna m'attendent, je ne peux pas être en retard aujourd'hui ! Un an que l'on se bat pour monter notre projet à bien et, aujourd'hui que je dois présenter notre dossier à la mairie, JE SUIS À LA BOURRE.

J'accélère encore, autant que je peux, freine, donne des coups de volant et en une fraction de seconde je me retrouve à longer Central Park, passant devant chez O', passant devant chez Le... PUTAIN !

...

Freiner de toutes mes forces ne m'a pas aidé, freiner de toutes mes forces ne m'a pas empêché d'être étranglée par ma ceinture, n'a pas empêché l'avant de ma voiture de rentrer dans l'arrière de celle devant moi.

Putain de Porsche de merde ! Pourquoi elle était là ?! Putain ! Ça va me coûter une blinde ! PUTAIIIIIIIIIN DE MERDE. Putain de quartier de merde avec des voitures de luxe de merde ! Je tape sur mon volant plusieurs fois, je suis en rogne, tellement en rogne !

Je finis par défaire ma ceinture, passe mes doigts une seconde sur ma clavicule et sors enfin de l'habitacle.

Un coup d'œil et je constate les dégâts sur la voiture noire devant moi.. Mon assurance ne prendra JAMAIS ça en charge. God.. Puis, je regarde ma voiture et la fumée qui s'échappe de dessous mon capot m'exaspère.

J'entends une porte claquer mais je n'en fais pas cas, je suis bien trop concentrée à évaluer les dégâts des deux partis. Ma voiture plus celle de l'autre empoté.. Je vais devoir me surpasser dans la vente de mes peintures pour ne pas être dans la merde. Je ne manque pas d'argent mais je ne suis pas aveugle, ce genre de Porsche.. Ça coûte un bras, une jambe, un rein. Et en plus j'suis en ret...  
  


**"Si tu voulais me faire du rentre dedans, il y a d'autres moyens plus simples, Clarke."**   
  


Oh god..  
  


Je me relève.  
  


 **"T'aurais pas pu t'acheter.. Une Ford Fiesta ou j'sais pas ?"** Je soupire. **"Dis-moi que tu connais un garage pas cher.."** Je me retourne enfin, ses yeux verts me souriant.  
  


 **"Tu n'es pas blessée ?"** Me demande-t-elle.  
  


Oh. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit sa première question.  
  


**"N.. Non, et toi ?"**   
  


**"Je vais bien, c'est juste l'arrière de la voiture qui a pris."** Soupire-t-elle avant de s'agenouiller pour enfin constater mon œuvre. **"T'y es pas allée de main morte.. Peut-être qu'on aurait pas dû financer ton permis finalement.."** Ajoute-t-elle d'une voix sérieuse avant de se retourner vers moi et de lâcher un sourire mutin. Je le lui rends, bien sûr, après tout dès que son visage s'illumine, je n'ai plus aucune force de résistance la concernant.  
  


**"Je suis désolée, j'étais en retard et je ne t'ai pas vu.."**   
  


**"Et tu ne l'es plus ?"** Me demande-t-elle alors.  
  


**"De ?"**   
  


**"En retard."**   
  


Mes yeux s'écarquillent avant que je ne vienne pincer l'arête de mon nez.  
  


 **"Donne-moi tes clefs et les papiers de ta voiture."** Me demande-t-elle.  
  


 **"Hein ?"** Je bug.  
  


**"Donne-moi les."**   
  


J'hausse un sourcil et lui tends mes clefs, puis je retourne dans la voiture, ouvre la boîte à gant et en sort ma carte grise et les papiers d'assurance. Je reviens vers elle et les lui donne.  
  


 **"Bien, maintenant monte dans un taxi. Je m'occupe d'appeler les dépanneuses. Je** **t'appelle ce soir pour te dire ce qu'il en est ok ?"** Me dit-elle alors que je reste bouche bée. **"Clarke, dépêche toi."**  
  


Et je comprends. Je lui souris avant de vite la prendre dans mes bras pour la remercier puis de repartir en courant jusqu'au trottoir d'en face. Je lève la main et un taxi s'arrête directement. J'entre à l'intérieur, attache ma ceinture et donne l'adresse de la mairie. J'inspire et sors mon téléphone pour envoyer un message à Bell. Je m'exécute quand d'un seul coup mon geste s'arrête.  
  


Lexa à mon numéro ?  
  


Et.. Oh god.. Est-ce que je viens de la prendre dans mes bras ?

\---

 **"Mais quelle journée de merde.. Je te jure, plus jamais je sors de cette maison en étant en retard."** Je lui dis tout en caressant sa tête entre ses deux oreilles.  
  


**"Meow."**   
  


**"Je sais, ça aurait pu être pire."**   
  


**"Meow."**   
  


**"Ouais heureusement que c'était elle, j'aurais jamais pu y être à l'heure sin.."**   
  


**"Clarke, arrête de parler au chat. Je suis là, John, ton être humain préféré."**   
  


Je relève le regard, Neo venant se poser sur mes cuisses.  
  


 **"Tu te surestimes."** Je le nargue. Il hausse un sourcil mais me tend quand même le verre de vin blanc qu'il vient de me servir. **"Mais tu gagnes des points !"**  
  


Il soupire en secouant la tête et vient s'installer sur le fauteuil à ma droite.  
  


**"Ta réunion s'est bien passée au moins, c'est déjà ça."**   
  


**"Oui, heureusement que le maire était aussi en retard. Il nous a même invité à manger pour se faire pardonner."**   
  


**"Profiteuse."**   
  


**"Jaloux."** Je ris.  
  


**"Peut-être que je devrais vous aidez dans tous vos projets d'écolo là. Tu m'forces déjà à bouffer d'la salade H24, j'suis pas à ça pr.."**   
  


_Vrrr_   
  


Un appel. John se tait et j'attrape vite mon téléphone, espérant que ce soit _elle._  
  


**"Allo ?!"**   
  


_**"Bonsoir, mademoiselle Griffin ?"** _   
  


Déception.  
  


**"Oui, elle-même."**   
  


_**"Enchanté. Je gère le garage Manhattan Auto Repair Inc. Je vous appelle concernant une Chevrolet Volt bleue métallisée. Il s'agit bien de votre véhicule ?"** _   
  


**"Oui c'est bien ça."**   
  


_**"Votre voiture sera disponible** _ _**en début de semaine prochaine. Nous commencerons les réparations dès demain."** _   
  


**"Oh euh. Pourrais-je avoir un devis avant ?"**   
  


_**"Un devis ?"** _   
  


**"Oui, pour savoir pour combien il y en aurait. Pour ma voiture et la Porsche également."**   
  


_**"La Porsche ? Je suis désolé mademoiselle mais je ne comprends pas. Nous n'avons qu'une Chevrolet Volt à votre nom et les réparations ont déjà été prises en charge."** _   
  


**"Pardon ?"**   
  


_**"Oui. La demoiselle qui nous l'a amenée s'est occupée de tout."** _   
  


Je soupire.  
  


_**"Il y a un problème mademoiselle ? Nous allons faire au plus vite. Il y a beaucoup de travail dessus mais j'ai déjà mis deux mécaniciens sur votre véhicule."** _   
  


**"Non, non, pourriez-vous tout de même m'envoyer la facture s'il vous plaît ?"**   
  


_**"Je ne peux pas faire ça mademoiselle."** _   
  


**"Je peux savoir pourquoi ?"**   
  


_**"Je ne vais pas vous mentir, la brune de tout à l'heure nous l'a interdit."** _   
  


Je soupire de plus belle.  
  


**"Bien. Appelez-moi quand ce sera réglé, alors. Je viendrai la récupérer."**   
  


_**"Bien sûr mademoiselle. Je vous souhaite une belle soirée."** _   
  


**"Merci, à vous aussi !"**   
  


Je raccroche et me tourne vers John qui me regarde alors un sourcil relevé.  
  


**"Lexa a payé les réparations de ma voiture. Et sûrement de la sienne."**   
  


**"Et t'es en colère. Alors qu'elle vient de t'aider ?"**   
  


**"Je trouve ça... Injuste."** Je râle, me sentant bouillonner.  
  


**"Injuste ? Clarke, elle a d'abord pensé à toi, je pense, là dessus. Si elle a payé, c'est qu'elle le peut non."**   
  


**"Tu comprends pas.."**   
  


**"Explique-moi alors."**   
  


**"Elle est capable de prendre des décisions pour moi, sans même me consulter, sans me demander mon avis, alors qu'il y a six ans, elle m'a abandonné pour ça. Évidemment que je suis reconnaissante.. Évidemment. Et je sais que ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que je lui ai imposé. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être en colère contre elle."**   
  


**"Clarke.."**   
  


**"Je ne veux pas que quoi.. Qui que ce soit contrôle ma vie John et encore moins Lexa. Je ne veux pas lui être redevable, je ne veux pas.."**   
  


**"Clarke ?"**   
  


Je relève la tête.  
  


**"Anya aurait fait la même chose. Lincoln aurait fait la même chose. C'est parce que c'est elle que ça te gène. Essaye de passer au dessus. Si tu veux qu'elle soit ton amie, essaie d'agir avec elle, comme tu l'aurais fait avec les autres ok ? Sinon tu n'y arriveras jamais."**   
  


**"Hmm."**   
  


Tu as raison, je sais que tu as raison mais erf..

\---

_19 Mars 2016_   
  


Bon, après réflexion et après en avoir parlé à Lincoln, j'ai décidé d'aller lui dire merci. J'ai récupéré ma voiture ce matin et franchement même les autres rayures ont été enlevées.. Je me demande même s'ils n'ont pas juste repeint toute la carrosserie en vrai.. M'enfin, je n'ai pas osé demander son numéro à Raven ou aux autres pour la remercier, parce que bon, je ne suis toujours pas sûre que c'est ce qu'elle souhaite, donc à la place, je suis là. Devant son immeuble. Il est 21h30 et ouais, je sais, ça va devenir une sale manie de venir si tard. Anya me hurlerait dessus si elle savait. Je la vois déjà me faire la morale. Je souris à cette pensée et m'avance vers la porte d'entrée, lorsque celle-ci s'ouvre pour en laisser sortir une blonde aux cheveux courts. Elle me sourit avant de retenir la poignée pour me laisser passer.  
  


 **"Merci."** Je souffle.  
  


**"Avec plaisir. Bonne soirée !"**   
  


**"De même."**   
  


Je m'avance vers l'accueil et le réceptionniste me reconnaît, je le vois. Il pose alors le badge sur le comptoir et je le saisis tout en le remerciant. Est-ce que j'ai un accès à vie à l'appartement de Lexa ? Non parce qu'autant dans un mois j'aurais envie de brûler tout l'immeuble pour x raison, donc j'pense pas que ce soit judicieux. Erf, comme si je pouvais faire ça en vrai. Mais Anya pourrait, elle, j'suis sûre qu'elle pourrait.  
  


_Ding_   
  


La sonnerie de l'ascenseur me sort de mes pensées débiles et j'entre à l'intérieur. Je badge et monte.  
  


_Ding_   
  


Je fais deux pas en avant et pénètre chez elle. Je vais pour m'annoncer quand je la vois alors debout, en short et t-shirt, lunette au nez, lisant des documents, un crayon à la bouche. Hm. Mon cœur rate un battement.

Elle ne me regarde pas, toujours concentrée sur ce qu'elle est en train d'étudier.  
  


**"T'as oublié quelque chose ?"**   
  


J'hausse un sourcil mais ne répond pas, alors elle lève enfin les yeux vers moi.  
  


 **"Cl.. Clarke ?! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?"** Me demande-t-elle avant de poser les yeux sur sa tenue. **"Shit. Attends, je vais chercher quelque chose de plus.."**  
  


 **"C'est bon Lex, je t'ai déjà vu moins habi.. Je t'ai déjà vu habillée comme ça."** Je me reprends, sentant le rouge monter à mes joues.  
  


Elle se fige et pose son crayon et ses documents sur le comptoir de la cuisine.  
  


**"Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir de la visite."**   
  


**"Pourtant tu semblais en bonne compagnie."**   
  


_Arg mais ta gueule._   
  


**"Oh. Oui, c'était juste Hope."**   
  


**"Hope ?"**   
  


_MAIS TA GUEULE._   
  


**"Oui, mon attachée de presse."**   
  


**"Oh ok ! Je croyais que.."**   
  


**"Que j'avais couché avec elle ?"**   
  


Je rougis, pour de bon cette fois-ci. **"Oui."**  
  


 **"C'est le cas."** Me répond-elle sérieusement avant de s'avancer vers moi. **"Mais c'était il y a longtemps."**  
  


Évidemment.  
  


**"Je vois."**   
  


**"Jalouse ?"** Elle me demande un sourire mutin mais tendre sur le visage, avant de se rapprocher encore plus, n'étant plus qu'à un mètre de moi.  
  


 **"Non."** _Sors toi de la Clarke._ **"Je m'intéresse seulement à la vie de mes amies."** _Et tu souris, voilà, souris de toutes tes dents._  
  


Lexa lâche alors un éclat de rire et ce sourire de façade devient réel. Il est si réel.

Elle finit par se reculer.  
  


 **"Allez, entre, tu vas pas rester là."** M'invite-t-elle. **"Tu veux boire quelque chose ?"**  
  


Je la suis jusqu'à sa cuisine et pose mon sac sur un des sièges du comptoir. Je m'assois sur une seconde et la regarde ouvrir son frigo. **"Alcool, thé, jus d'orange ?"**  
  


**"Un thé ce sera parfait, merci."**   
  


Elle acquiesce et commence à le préparer. Je la regarde faire, je regarde chaque geste qu'elle exécute, chaque attention qu'elle porte à ma boisson et mon cœur se réchauffe un peu, je dois l'avouer.

Un silence s'installe et il commence à me gêner. Il ne me gênait pas avant mais aujourd'hui, c'est le cas. Il me gêne parce que si nous ne parlons pas alors je me concentre sur autre chose, et cette autre chose, actuellement ce sont ses fesses. Dans ce short noir. Elle se met sur la pointe des pieds et tous ses muscles se galbent et je dois alors faire tous les efforts du monde pour juste baisser les yeux.

Je reste un instant là, ne sachant plus vraiment quoi faire quand une tasse apparaît devant moi. Ça sent bon. Je la récupère et y trempe mes lèvres. Et c'est bon, c'est toujours aussi bon et m'emmène toujours aussi loin. Il y a six hivers de ça, au chalet des Reyes comme je l'appelle.  
  


 **"Merci."** Je soupire.  
  


**"Je t'en prie. Ce n'est qu'un thé, Clarke."**   
  


**"Oui, mais non, je veux dire pour la voiture."**   
  


**"Tu es satisfaite des réparations ? Je leur ai dit de faire attention."**   
  


**"Oui.. Oui..**   
  


Je bois une autre gorgée.  
  


**"Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Je n'ai pas pu contrôler ta voiture avant que tu la récu.."**   
  


_Contrôler.._   
  


**"C'est pas ça.."** Je soupire.  
  


**"Klark.."**   
  


Je ferme les yeux. God.. Je déglutis.. Qu'est ce que je fais ici.. _Inspire.. Inspire.._  
  


**"Klark ?"**   
  


**"Je.. Merci pour la voiture. Mais la prochaine fois.. Consulte-moi avant de prendre une décision pour moi s'il te plait.."**   
  


_Merde.._   
  


Elle lâche un rictus et je décide alors de me lever. Je sais que je n'aurais pas du amener ça comme ça, je sais que je viens de tout gâcher, putain.  
  


 **"Je vais y aller."** Je soupire alors, dépitée.  
  


 **"Ouais.."** C'est tout ce qu'elle me répond.  
  


Je récupère mon sac et me dirige vers l'ascenseur. Les portes s'ouvrent, j'entre à l'intérieur et lorsque je me retourne, je vois ses lunettes voler à travers la pièce. Et les portes se referment.

\---

_8 avril 2016_   
  


Trois semaines, trois semaines sans la voir. Je ne vais pas recommencer à compter les jours mais quand même. Erf, je sais que j'ai été stupide, je sais que je n'aurais jamais du balancer ça comme ça alors qu'elle voulait juste me rendre service. Putain à croire que je fais tout pour qu'elle finisse par me détester. Je lui ai demandé des efforts et voilà ce que je lui rends ? Sérieusement.

En plus avec ces conneries, j'ai du mal à me concentrer et qu'est ce que je fais quand j'ai du mal à prendre du recul ? Je fais du sport. Encore une fois, merci Lincoln pour cette nouvelle hygiène de vie que je déteste malgré tout. Elle m'aide, me fait du bien mais qu'est ce que je me fais chier à courir. Même là, à l'ombre des arbres de Central Park, même là, je me fais terriblement chier.

Je continue ma course, fixant le sol, trop épuisée pour regarder devant moi quand je reconnais _son_ odeur. Est-ce que le destin a décidé de s'inverser ? Parce que je commence à croire qu'il a peut-être changé d'avis. Et j'ai raison, car lorsque je relève la tête elle est là, courant devant moi. Est-ce que je la laisse seule ? Où est-ce que j'utilise cette situation pour me faire pardonner de mon comportement d'il y a deux semaines ?

...

J'accélère et je finis par me placer à ses côtés. Elle jette un coup d'œil dans ma direction rapidement avant de reprendre sa course, puis d'un seul coup, elle tourne la tête violemment, arrachant son écouteur de son oreille.  
  


 **"Salut belle inconnue."** Je lâche alors.  
  


OMG. Je crois que je le fais exprès.

Lexa bug, elle entrouvre la bouche mais avant qu'un mot ne sorte, elle est violemment freinée par un banc, s'explosant le genoux dessus et s'étalant de tout son long sur le sol.  
  


 **"Oh god ! Lexa !"** Je me précipite alors vers elle, tandis qu'elle est déjà en train de se relever comme si de rien n'était. Je regarde son genou et il y a littéralement la marque du banc enfoncé dans sa peau. **"Ça va ?!"** Je lui demande. Elle s'assois une seconde avant de se frotter doucement la jambe.  
  


 **"Ça va, c'est rien."** Son ton de voix est froid et je peux le comprendre.  
  


Alors j'inspire et je m'accroupie devant elle. **"Lex.. Je suis désolée pour la dernière fois. J'étais en colère et j'ai dit des choses que je n'aurais pas dû. Je suis désolée."**  
  


**"C'est rien Clarke."**   
  


**"Si.. Tu sembles en colère.."**   
  


**"Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi."** Soupire-t-elle. Elle s'est adoucie. Je m'assois à ses côtés et son regard se porte sur l'étendue d'eau devant nous. **"Et je pense que tu as raison, je n'aurais pas dû agir comme ça."**  
  


**"Non, non, tu as voulu m'aider. C'est juste que.. Erf. C'est.."**   
  


**"Compliqué ?"** Elle finit ma phrase.  
  


**"Oui.."**   
  


À nouveau ce silence.  
  


 **"Tu crois qu'on va y arriver ? À être amies comme avant ?"** J'ajoute..  
  


 **"Clarke.."** Elle soupire. **"On a jamais été amies.. Je ne sais pas comment faire ça."**  
  


 **"Alors on va s'éviter ?!"** Je lui demande sentant la panique s'installer dans ma poitrine.  
  


 **"Ce serait mieux.. Mais sincèrement, tu es capable de me tomber dessus même en plein milieu de Central Park. Tu crois vraiment que ce serait possible ?"** Dit-elle alors que je me sens sourire doucement. **"Enfin.. À moins que tu me stalkes."** Lâche-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.  
  


Je lui donne un coup d'épaule et je la vois se détendre, tout comme moi.  
  


**"Lex.."**   
  


**"Hmm."**   
  


**"J'peux avoir ton numéro ?"** Je lui demande enfin. Après tout, je sais qu'elle me dira non si elle ne veut pas.  
  


Elle me tend alors la main. **"Ton téléphone."**  
  


Je le sors de ma poche et le lui tends. Elle tape alors mon code pin et il se déverrouille.  
  


**"Tu devrais changer de mot de passe de temps en temps."**   
  


**"Tu.."** Je racle ma gorge. **"Tu es la seule à le connaître."** Je lui dis en rougissant.  
  


 **"Oh."** Un sourire fier s'affiche sur son visage et je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir.. Heureuse ? **"Tiens."** Me dit-elle enfin en me rendant mon portable. Je le récupère, l'ouvre et vais dans mes contacts.  
  


_"Ta belle inconnue."_   
  


Je souris et je le range à nouveau dans mon pantalon.  
  


 **"J'apprécie notre pause, mais il faut que j'y retourne."** Me dit-elle. J'acquiesce et elle se lève. **"Au fait.. Joyeux anniversaire. Je sais que j'ai deux semaines de retard mais.."**  
  


**"C'est gentil, Lex."**   
  


**"J'espère que tu as pu le fêter comme il se doit."**   
  


_Ça fait bien longtemps que j'ai arrêté de le fêter tu sais.._ Mais je lui souris, elle n'est pas obligée de savoir à quel point notre relation m'a bousillé.  
  


**"Bref, passe une bonne journée Clarke !"**   
  


Elle se met alors à courir, tout en boitant légèrement de sa jambe droite. Je l'entends râler un peu avant qu'elle ne disparaisse un peu plus loin.

\---

Je joue avec mon téléphone, allongée sur mon canapé, depuis un quart d'heure déjà. J'hésite.. J'hésite à lui écrire.  
  


 **"Clarke ? Tu veux manger quoi ?"** Me demande Anya de la cuisine.  
  


**"J'm'en fou, fais ce que tu veux, tout me va."**   
  


**"Ok, je vais faire un poulet rôti."**   
  


Je me relève, m'assois et lui lance le plus noir des regards.  
  


 **"Avec des fines herbes et tout."** Ajoute-t-elle en sortant quelques courgettes du frigo et en me souriant machiavéliquement.  
  


 **"Tss."** Je lui lance avant de retomber dans le canapé.  
  


J'allume l'écran de mon téléphone. _Allez.. Sois courageu_ _se._  
  


 **Clarke :** _"Bonsoir Lex..._  
  


Non, j'efface.  
  


 **Clarke :** _"Yo, what's up.._  
  


Oh god, on dirait Raven.  
  


...  
  


Je sais.  
  


**Clarke :** _"Hey Belle Inconnue. Comment va ta jambe ?"_   
  


Et j'envoie. Je pose mon téléphone sur ma poitrine et j'attends. Putain j'ai l'impression d'avoir 16 ans à nouveau et je sais pas si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.  
  


_Vrr_   
  


**Ta belle inconnue :** _"Demande plutôt au banc, comment il va. Et toi ?"_  
  


Je ris. Je ris, parce que c'est _elle._  
  


 **Clarke :** _"Je suis sûre qu'il à survécu. Et bien, merci."_

**Clarke :** _"Ta journée s'est bien passée ?"_   
  


**Ta belle inconnue :** _"Hm, j'irai régler mes comptes avec lui plus tard. Ça a été, j'ai passé la journée au club."_   
  


**Clarke :** _"Pauvrette. Je le plains. Et le club_ _boxe ou de nuit ?"_  
  


 **Ta belle inconnue :** _"Plains moi, moi et mon genoux enfoncé ! De nuit. Entretiens d'embauche. Je viens de rentrer."_  
  


**Clarke :** _"Je croyais que c'était lui la victime dans tout ça."_

**Clarke :** _"Pas trop fatiguée ?"_   
  


**Ta belle inconnue :** _"Tss. Touchée. Non, ça a été, j'ai du tout concentrer aujourd'hui, parce que demain, je n'aurais pas le temps, je dois récupérer Raven à l'aéroport."_  
  


**Clarke :** _"Si tu es occupée, je peux y aller si tu veux."_   
  


**Ta belle inconnue :** _"J'ai pris ma journée ne t'inquiète pas."_

**Ta belle inconnue :** _"Mais si tu veux, tu peux m'accompagner.."_  
  


Je souris.


	74. 74. Le retour de Reyes

**Pov Raven**

Madre de diioooooooos, que ça fait du bien d'être à la maison ! Adieu San Francisco, bonjour New York !

**"Aaaah, sentez-moi cet air pollué !"** Enfin ! Enfin, je suis rentrée. Après six putains d'années en exil à l'autre bout du continent, enfin. C'est tout ce que je peux dire. Surtout après ce mois passé toute seule à stresser comme une crevarde dans mon canapé. Sérieusement, Lexa aurait pu partir n'importe quand ? Mais non, elle m'a laissé solo à l'appart.. Avec Miguel. Je pensais vraiment qu'il me serait utile mais non, absolument pas ! Puis quel prude ce type.. À croire qu'il a jamais vu de femme toute nue. Il faut vraiment que Lexa se renseigne sur ses employés hein parce que le petit Migouel comme je l'appelle, il a rien dans le ventre. Il fait honte à notre sang, à notre communauté latine. Alala, j'espère que son larbin New Yorkais sera plus imposant.

D'ailleurs, elle m'a à peine parlé du Dropship. Et ce n'est pas son genre. En général, elle ne parle quasiment que du boulot, ou de la boxe.. Et quand j'y réfléchis elle a encore moins parler qu'habituellement, ce qui fait très peu de mots échangés dans une conversation. Est-ce que c'est parce qu'Anya s'est plus impliquée ? Non, je ne pense pas que Lexa la laisserait faire.. Elle aime bien trop le contrôle pour ça.

Peut-être que son esprit est ailleurs ? Sur les boobies de Clarke peut-être ? Ça ne m'étonnerait pas d'ailleurs, tout le monde kiffe les boobies de Clarke. Ça doit être ça. Ou un problème dans le club, dont elle préfère qu'on parle ensemble, de vive voix ?

Oui parce que malgré tout, même si je n'ai pas mis une thune dans ses deux affaires, elle m'a toujours laissé donner mon avis. Enfin je pense pas qu'elle ait réellement eu le choix, mais en soit, je l'ai tellement épaulé et accompagné dans ses projets que je dois dire que j'y suis quand même attachée. À l'Underground en tout cas, même si j'avoue qu'après avoir fait la fête au Dropship, celui-ci est venu tout droit dans mon coeur.

Je soupire. Je crois qu'il faut que j'ai une discussion avec ma soeur. J'sais pas pourquoi mais je sens qu'elle me cache quelque chose. Et j'aime pas ça du tout.  
  
Je finis par récupérer ma valise et m'avance vers le parking. Lexa est censée me récupérer, de ce que j'ai compris.

Je sors mon téléphone et l'appelle.

**_"Allo !"_ **

**"Ouais t'es où ?"**

**_"Coincée dans les embouteillages. On est là dans 10 minutes."_ **

**"On ?"**

**_"Ouais. À toute."_ **

_Tut tut tut._

Puta qui me raccroche au nez. Mais ok, j'me demande qui elle me ramène. Peut-être son nouvel homme de main ? Octavia sinon ? Peut-être qu'Octavia est devenue sa femme à tout fai.. Nah. Clairement O' me fait plus peur que Lexa, ce serait limite l'inverse. _Ok stop, ton cerveau va trop loin Reyes._

J'vois pas lequel de nos amis pourrait l'accompagner. Peut-être une nouvelle connaissance ? Peut-être qu'elle a une meuf et qu'c'est pour ça qu'elle est si secrète en ce momeeeent, oooooh diiiiios !

 _Ok souffle._ Non, on parle de Lexa. Y a aucune chance que quelqu'un veuille de ce déchet. Pour une relation en tout cas.

Je me cale, au final, contre la barrière du parking de l'aéroport et essaye de faire fuir toutes les pensées qui viennent en trombe, encore et encore, dans ma tête. Qu'est ce que je déteste quand ça fait ça.

À la place je me décide de traîner sur mon téléphone. Ça fait longtemps que.. Hop hop, en trois clics me voilà sur le profil d'Anya.

Un coup de pouce et je glisse. Un coup de pouce et je me fige.

Ok.

_OK.OK.OK.OK. Respire._

Est-ce que je suis en train de zoomer ma vie pour voir chaque "détail" de sa photo ? OUI. Est-ce que par détail, je parle de son putain de téton à l'air ? OUI. Pourquoi elle est à moitié à poil, sur les réseaux ?! Elle veut ma mort ou quoi ?

Je secoue la tête une seconde avant de slider encore un peu.

Ah.

Ok jalousie on s'calme. Elle a le droit de trifouiller la tête de Clarke. Stop.

Slide, slide.

Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi je m'inflige ça, quasiment tous les jours. C'était il y a un mois.. Au mois de février/mars. Vu l'âge de Madi sur la photo, c'est une photo de maintenant.. Mais elles sont en manches courtes.. Erf est-ce qu'ils sont tous partis en voyage ? Lexa me l'aurait dit.. Elle est proche d'An encore..

**"Yo Reyes ! On te dépose !"**

J'écarquille les yeux quand je reconnais cette voix et davantage quand je vois cette tignasse blonde sortir de la fenêtre de la voiture de Lexa.

**"Est-ce que je rêve ?!"** Je lui demande alors. Elle se met à rire avant d'ouvrir la portière pour en sortir.

**"Putain Lex, ta voiture est vraiment basse."** Dit-elle avant de se relever. Elle me tend les bras et sans hésiter je lui saute dessus. Malgré cette amertume que j'ai en moi, j'adore cette fille, je ne peux pas dire le contraire.

**"Tu m'as manqué Griffin !"** Je lui lance alors tout en la secouant dans tous les sens.

**"Toi aussi, jusqu'à maintenant en tout cas !"** Elle rit à nouveau et je vois ma demi-sœur sortir à son tour. Elle enlève ses lunettes de soleil et s'approche de nous.

**"Le voyage, ça a été ?"** Me demande-t-elle tandis que je me détache de Clarke.

**"Le voyage ça a été."** Je la refais en baragouinant. **"Sérieux tu me laisses un mois et c'est ce que tu me dis en premier ?! Pas de "oooooh tu m'as tellement manquéééé, la vie sans toi c'est si duuuuur" ?"**

**"Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est plutôt cool de vivre seule. Clarke, tu la prends chez toi ? On fait garde partagée ?"** Lui demande la brune, un air mutin sur sa face diabolique.

**"C'est mort. Reyes et John dans le même appartement et je me flingue."** Lui répond-elle.

**"Vous êtes cruelles."** Je me plains et Lexa me fou alors une pichenette sur le front.

**"Tu m'as manqué. Maintenant, monte dans la voiture. J'vais pas rester en double fil toute la journée !"**

**"Ça va, ça va, t'as pas tiré ton coup ou quoi ?"** Je lui balance un sourire en coin. Elle me met une tape derrière le crâne et je vois Clarke secouer la tête de droite à gauche en soupirant. Elle abaisse le siège passager pour que je m'installe à l'arrière.

**"Pourquoi j'peux pas être devant ?"** Je demande alors.

**"Les enfants, c'est à l'arrière. Allez hop hop."** Me taquine Clarke.

Je soupire et je finis par m'y asseoir. Et une seconde après je suis alors écrasée par ma propre valise.

**"Qu.."**

**"Lexa a choisi la voiture avec le plus petit coffre au monde. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, j'ai toujours pas compris son délire."** Lâche la blonde avant de s'asseoir devant moi. La brune l'imite et démarre.

**"Parce que c'est une voiture de collection Clarke et un modèle limité !"**

**"Un modèle limité sans coffre. Et fragile en plus."**

Je regarde leurs échanges basculant le regard de droite à gauche. Est-ce que je suis arrivée dans un monde parallèle ? À quel moment les deux discutent comme ça ? À quel moment elles discutent d'ailleurs ? Non parce qu'entre l'autre qui veut juste la ken et l'autre qu'en est accro au plus haut point, comment elles font pour.. Parler ? J'ai telleeeeeement louper de chose !

**"Ma voiture n'est pas fragile, c'est normal que la carrosserie s'écrase quand quelqu'un lui rentre dedans !"** Lui répond Lexa.

**"On t'es rentré dedans ?"** Je lui demande alors, curieuse.

**"Rentré dedans, rentré dedans ! Je t'ai effleuré !"** Lance la blonde.

**"Effleuré ? Ton moteur était HS Clarke."**

**"Il se faisait vieux c'tout."** Lui répond-elle.

**"Ta voiture a six ans ! À quel moment c'est vieux ?!"**

**"Peu importe c'est pas le sujet."** Réachérie la blonde. **"Le fait est que tu as une voiture de kéké c'est tout."**

**"De.. De kéké ?**

**"**

L'air choqué de ma sœur me fait telleeeeeement rire. Je m'abstiens parce que leur échange est vraiment la perle de ma journée, mais dios mio, j'adore mon retour sur New York.

**"De kéké.."** Soupire une nouvelle fois Lexa avant de se concentrer sur la route et d'ainsi installer un silence pesant.

**"Lex.. Boude pas."**

**"J'boude pas."**

**"Tu boudes. Tes sourcils font une barre sur ton front."**

**"..."**

**"Allez, boude pas ! Je l'aime bien ta voiture de kéké."**

**"......."**

**"Lex."** Clarke se penche alors davantage vers elle, posant sa main sur son bras. Et en un seul coup, nous partons sur la gauche, ma valise s'écrasant sur ma tronche et me plaquant contre la vitre.

**"Tu veux notre mort ou quoi ?"** Je rouspète tout en repoussant la roue que j'ai contre ma joue.

**"Désolée."** Souffle alors Lexa.

**"C'est pas à toi que je parle ! Griffin, garde tes mains où elles sont, tu vois pas qu'tu nous la perturbes !"**

Son regard se pose alors sur la brune et en une fraction de seconde ses joues rougissent.

_O.M.G, je disais ça pour plaisanter, mais o.m.g._

Dans quel univers alternatif je suis tombée ? J'suis passée par un trou de ver quand j'étais dans l'avion ou bien.. ?

Lexa racle alors sa gorge. **"Tu.. Tu veux venir à l'appartement manger avec nous ?"** Elle lui demande.

**"Une prochaine fois ? J'ai déjà un truc de prévu ce soir. Mais c'est gentil."**

**"Un truc de prévu ?"**

**"Oui j'ai promis à An de passer la soirée avec elle."**

Et vas-y que je me remange la valise dans la gueule.

**"PUTAIN LEX !"** J'interviens.

**"Désolée, pas d'ma faute cette fois, y avait un.. Chat."** Commence-t-elle. **"Ok. Je te dépose chez elle du coup ?"**

**"Oui si tu veux bien."**

**"Pas d'soucis."**

Ok. Y a CLAIREMENT un soucis et avec Anya. Moi j'suis jalouse, on est au courant. Mais Lexa ? C'est quoi son problème ? Parce qu'il y en a un, c'est certains, elle vient de se fermer comme une moule en plein soleil. Puis sincèrement j'aimerais pas être à la place de son volant, si elle continue comme ça elle peut dire adieu à son cuir de "collection".

Les minutes passent et plus personne ne parle. La voiture finit par s'arrêter et Clarke ouvre la portière.

**"On s'appelle pour se caler un dîner. Rae, ça m'a fait plaisir de te voir. Passe à l'appart quand tu veux."**

**"Yep à moi aussi Griffin. Passe le bonjour à Anya."**

Oui je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

**"Pas de soucis. Bonne soirée à toutes les deux !"**

Je pousse le siège avant, avant qu'elle ne referme la portière et m'installe à côté de Lexa. Clarke s'éloigne, nous salue et rentre dans l'immeuble. Je referme la porte et me tourne alors vers Lex.

**"On essaye d'être amies. Ne commence pas."** Lâche-t-elle avant que je n'ouvre la bouche.

**"J'ai vu ça. Mais c'pas ça qui m'intrigue."** Je lui dis.

**"Hm ?"**

**"Anya."**

Elle se tend.

**"Quoi Anya ?"**

**"Oh steuplait soeurette, tu cachais beaucoup mieux tes émotions à San Francisco."**

Elle soupire. **"Je veux pas en parler."**

**"Ok. Si ça concernait Clarke tu me le dirais ? Genre s'il y avait un truc entre elles hein ?"**

Je l'observe, attentivement, parce que oui, c'est la première chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit. Clarke et Anya.

**"Je te le dirais."**

**"Donc y a rien ?"**

**"Pas que je sache, non."**

Je plisse les yeux à nouveau. Y a un truc louche. Je décide d'abandonner pour ce soir, de toute façon j'ai tout mon temps, maintenant, pour découvrir ce qui se trame.

\---

Cet appart est génial, je ne peux rien dire d'autre, il est terrible. Je me suis réveillée il y a environ deux heures peut-être et j'ai pris le petit déjeuner de ma vie. Et la douche de ma vie et là, je suis en train de boire le café de ma vie, assise au niveau du comptoir de la cuisine. Tain' même les chaises sont confortables.

J'ouvre mon Macbook pro, il faut que je check mes mails et que je finalise l'article que m'a demandé le centre de recherche en bioéconomie de San Francisco, il y a deux semaines. Rien de bien passionnant mais une obligation maintenant que tout ça va devenir mon travail à plein temps. Il profite de mes derniers jours de femme libre pour ça, après je serai liée à l'institut de New York et ça va être dur de me déloger de là.

J'ai reçu des propositions plus intéressantes dont une au CERN, en Suisse.. Mais sans rire, en Suisse.. Moi perdue dans les montagnes, solo à l'autre bout du monde ? Ouaip non, autant j'ai hâte de découvrir l'Europe autant y vivre.. Moyen.

Je continue mes recherches, et finalise ma conclusion quand le ding de l'ascenseur retentit. Je me penche en arrière, manque presque de tomber et aperçois Lexa entrer dans l'appartement.

**"Yo !"** Je lance alors qu'elle s'avance vers moi tout en posant son sac à main sur la table basse du salon, au passage.

**"Alors cette première nuit ?"** Me demande-t-elle.

**"Divine."** Je me lève, contourne le comptoir. **"Café ?"**

**"Ouais, avec plaisir."** Me répond-elle en s'asseyant sur la chaise près de la mienne. **"Quelle nuit. J'suis épuisée."**

**"Des problèmes au club ?"**

**"Non, juste le nouveau. Apparement il bossait là avant, donc il prend un peu ses aises. J'ai dû le surveiller une partie de la soirée avant d'envoyer Victor à ma place. Puis bon, j'ai fait l'tour des inventaires. Sincèrement je me demande comment cette boîte fonctionnait avant. Il y a tellement de boulot. Mais bon, je pense que ça reste un très bon investissement."**

**"Victor ? C'ton nouveau sous fifre ?"**

**"Ouais, on peut dire ça."**

**"J'espère qu'il sera mieux que Miguel."**

Je la vois hausser un sourcil.

**"Y a eu un souci avec lui pendant mon absence ?"** Me demande-t-elle.

**"Ouais, il supporte rien."**

**"Raven ?"** Dit-elle d'un air réprobateur.

**"Quoi ? C'est pas de ma faute ok. Il venait juste récupérer la liste des courses. Mais il est arrivé plus tôt. Et j'étais en train de jouer avec August sur le canapé. Il est reparti direct steuplait. Il n'a même pas fait les courses."**

**"... Il va vraiment falloir que je l'augmente."**

**"L'augmenter ?! Il a passé deux jours à m'éviter, j'avais plus que du riz a bouffer !"**

**"T'es insupportable."** Lâche-t-elle.

**"Insupportable ? Tu rigoles ou quoi, il te colle au cul depuis des mois, et il est choqué par une petite masturbation matinale avec August ? Sérieux ? Il les entend pas les gémissements et les cris qui sortent de ton bureau où bien ? Non parce que bon.."**

**"Entre entendre et voir, y a une différence."** Ajoute-t-elle en venant porter son café à ses lèvres.

**"Ouais.. Fin, y en a certaines.. Leur cri, on dirait plus des cochons que t'égorge à l'abattoir hein."** Et je me mets à rire, quelques souvenirs me revenant à l'esprit.

**"Moi qui commençais tout juste à oublier cette fois là. Erf, elle m'avait tellement surprise que j'ai même pas pu continuer."**

**"Tu m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu lui avais fait hein pour qu'elle hurle aussi fort."** Je lui demande, intéressée. Je le suis toujours, cette histoire m'intrigue depuis plus de deux ans.

**"Mais rien de bien fou en plus."** Elle me regarde en me narguant. Oh la connasse, je saurais jamais je le sens !

**"Allez Lexa, dis moi, je mérite de savoir après tout ce temps."**

**"Nop. Toujours pas."** Elle avale la fin de son café et se lève. **"Bon j'vais prendre une douche et après j'vais à la bo.."**

_Vrrr_

Elle saisit son téléphone et je la vois alors se tendre.

**"Un problème ?"** Je lui demande.

**"Non. Clarke a dû parler à Octavia. On est invité à manger demain soir, chez elle et Linc. J'vais dire qu'on peut pas."**

**"Pourquoi ?"**

**"J'ai pas envie."** Elle commence alors à taper.

**"Bah moi j'irai au pire."** Je relève mon sourcil.

**"Y aura Anya."** Ajoute-t-elle.

**"Raison de plus ! J'ai envie de la voir.."**

**"Hmm."**

**"Allez Lex, j'sais pas c'est quoi ton problème avec elle mais.."**

**"Y a pas d'problème."** S'empresse-t-elle de dire.

**"Mouais.. On y va alors ?"**

Elle soupire de tout son air et répond enfin au message.

_Vrrr_ , son téléphone sonne à nouveau.

**"Demain, 19h du coup."** Me dit-elle alors qu'un sourire vient égayer mon visage. **"Bon allez, j'vais être en retard sinon."**

De mon côté je me remets sur ma tablette, envoyant enfin mon article terminé.

\---

 **"Tu crois que j'ai abusé sur le parfum ?"** Je lui demande en me reniflant.

**"Abusé ? Raven tout le bâtiment empeste."** Dit-elle en essayant de capturer le peu d'oxygène non contaminé disponible dans l'ascenseur.

**"J'voulais sentir bon pour elle.."** Je lui réponds tristement. **"Ça fait des mois que je ne l'ai pas vu et qu'on a pas discuté. J'voulais mettre toutes les chances de mon côté."**

**"Tu crois vraiment que c'est ton parfum qui va la faire changer d'avis sur ton cas ?"** Me nargue-t-elle.

Je fronce les sourcils.

**"Même venant de toi, c'est mauvais ! Tu pues Woods !"**

**"J'aimerais te croire, mais ton parfum fait le job pour deux. Erf je crois que j'en ai même dans la bouche."** Dit-elle en venant pincer ses lèvres.

Je soupire et elle pose sa main sur mon épaule.

**"Si jamais tu as besoin de partir ce soir pour x raison, tu me le dis ok ?"** Sa voix est tendre. J'ai tout son soutien, je le sais bien.

**"Hm. Pareil pour toi."** Je lui réponds automatiquement. **"Trouvons un code secret au cas où !"** Je lui suggère.

**"Un code secret. Rae, j'ai plus 12 ans."**

**"Que dis-tu du mot "papaye" ?"**

**"Papaye ?"**

**"Tu préfères "Mangue" ?"** Je lui demande, sérieusement alors qu'elle lève les yeux au ciel.

_Ding._ Les portes s'ouvrent.

**"Non Papaye, ça ira."** Soupire-t-elle avant d'entrer.

**"AAAAAAAVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN !"**

**"Prends exemple sur Madi."** Je murmure à ma demi-sœur. **"Elle, elle sait accueillir les gens !"**

**"Mooooon petiiiiiit chaaaaat !"** Je réponds à la gamine courant vers moi avant de m'accroupir pour la réceptionner dans mes bras.

**"Octavia ! Ta fille a des oreilles surpuissantes, c'est pas possible !"** Râle Clarke, en s'approchant de nous, une brosse à cheveux à la main. Et c'est là que je remarque que la petite n'a que la moitié des cheveux attachée dans un petit chignon. **"On était au salon, elle vous a entendu de là bas, avec la musique et tout."**

Elle s'approche et je me redresse. Je remarque rapidement le regard de Clarke sur ma soeur. Ouais je sais, elle parle de moi, mais elle aussi elle s'est fait belle ce soir. Et je ne suis pas la seule à l'avoir vu apparement.

**"Tu sens bon Aven."** Me dit alors Madi en enlaçant ma jambe.

**"AHAH TU VOIS !"** Je rouspète à Lexa qui relève un sourcil et finit par s'avancer vers la blonde.

**"Bonsoir Clarke."** Lui dit-elle en lui tendant la bouteille de vin rouge qu'elle a ramené.

Elle lui sourit en réponse. **"Merci, c'est gentil."**

**"Babe ! T'aurais pas vu mon mascara ?"** Nous entendons, alors, de la cuisine.

_Anya ? "Babe"................_

Clarke se retourne, puis nous regarde à nouveau. **"On peut pas se passer de moi apparemment. Entrez, entrez, restez pas là."** Elle s'accroupit. **"Et toi, jeune fille, j'aide tata Anya et après je m'occupe de toi d'accord ?"**

Madi acquiesce et notre amie se relève avant de s'éloigner. Je me retourne alors vers ma sœur, dont je vois la mâchoire légèrement se serrer. 

_Hmm._

**"Je ne suis pas la seule à être jalouse apparemment."** Je lui murmure.

**"Ta gueule et avance."**

**"Ta guuueuule, ta guuueuule Lesa !"** S'exclame alors Madi en venant s'agripper à sa jambe cette fois-ci.

**"À ben bravo ! Deux minutes avec elle et voilà le résultat !"** Je la taquine alors qu'elle lui caresse la tête. **"Et c'est pas un chien tu sais."**

Elle me lance un regard noir que je préfère ignorer et finis par donner la main à Madi en m'avançant vers la cuisine, ma soeur sur les talons. La bouteille de Lexa est là mais ni Anya, ni Clarke y sont. D'ailleurs personne n'est là. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que la porte du couloir des chambres s'ouvre.

**"Octavia c'est qu'une semaine ! Je vais vite rentrer, allez fais pas la gueule !"** Lance Lincoln et s'avançant vers nous.

**"Tu m'soules ! C'est la deuxième fois ce mois-ci ! Linc t'as pas quitté tes parents pour toujours partir en vadrouille !"**

Je crois qu'ils ne nous ont même pas remarqué..

**"Je pars pas en vadrouille ! Je bosse. Allez, fais pas la tête, après ça devrait être bon.."**

Je sens Madi s'accrocher à ma jambe et décide de la prendre dans mes bras. **"Tu veux qu'Aven coiffe tes cheveux ?"** Je lui murmure alors. Elle opine et je regarde Lex qui fait la même chose.

Je me dirige donc vers le couloir, croisant nos amis qui viennent d'arrêter leur dispute, nous observant enfin. Je leur souris, leur fais un clin d'œil et m'engouffre dans le corridor. Rapidement je rejoins la chambre de Madi et l'ouvre du pied. Je la dépose au sol et lui donne quelques jouets.

**"Je vais chercher ta brosse, tu m'attends ici, je reviens vite."**

**"Voui."** Dit-elle avant d'attraper son dinosaure en plastique.

Je sors de la chambre, referme la porte et me dirige vers la salle de bain, je sais que ses affaires y sont, normalement, rangées. J'appuie sur la poignée, mais celle-ci est fermée.

**"Occupée !"** J'entends. C'est Anya.

**"Hey An.. Désolée, je veux juste récupérer la brosse pour coiffer Madi.."**

J'attends quelques secondes puis la porte s'ouvre et c'est Clarke qui apparaît un lisseur à la main. De ce que je vois elle s'occupait des cheveux de mon exe amante. Celle-ci me regarde d'ailleurs.. Plus "gentiment" qu'avant je crois. Je bug, je sens que je la fixe et ce n'est que son haussement de sourcil qui me fait sortir de ma contemplation. **"Ah oui ! La brosse !"**

Clarke me sourit et me la tend alors. Je la saisis, la remercie et me recule. Puis je repars en direction de la chambre de Madi.

**"T'aurais pu lui dire bonjour !"** J'entends Clarke râler avant de refermer derrière moi.

Je resterais bien là, mais j'avoue que j'ai assez fait dans le stalkage ces derniers temps et puis une gamine est en train de m'attendre solo dans sa chambre. Je finis par y entrer et par la retrouver, endormie sur son tapis de jeu.

Je soupire. Je n'ai pas envie de la réveiller, elle a l'air bien. Alors à la place je m'assois juste à côté d'elle, en tailleur. Et je pense. Je pense aux deux autres là-bas et je pense à Lexa. Je sais que ces derniers mois l'ont affecté. Je l'ai bien vu et le fait qu'elle puisse aujourd'hui discuter avec Clarke en est la preuve. Je ne sais pas exactement où elle en est mais en tout cas elle semble s'adoucir, elle est moins sombre qu'avant. Quant à la blonde, je la trouve.. Bien plus joyeuse qu'il y a six mois. Sa vie n'a pas changé à elle, mais je suppose que le fait d'avoir retrouvé Lexa l'aide ? Enfin j'espère que c'est ça et pas An.. Je pourrais comprendre mais.. Putain qu'est ce que ça me ferait mal. Ça voudrait dire que.. Que je n'ai réellement plus aucune chance. Parce que, ne nous mentons pas.. Entre Clarke et moi, le choix est vite fait. Elle est toujours franche, honnête, pense toujours aux autres avant elle-même, elle est talentueuse et douce.. Et moi à côté ? Je suis l'infidèle sans courage.. Erf..

**"Aven.."** Je sens alors deux petites mains se poser sur mes joues.

**"Hey !"**

**"T'es triste."**

Je lui souris. Elle arrive enfin à prononcer les "r" à part pour mon prénom apparement.

**"Moi ? Triste ?"** Je me force à rire. **"Mais non ! Mais tu sais ce qui me rendrait heureuse ?"**

Elle secoue la tête.

**"Que tu t'assoies devant moi pour que je coiffe tes cheveux."** Je lui réponds alors que ses mains quittent mon visage. Je décroise les jambes et elle s'installe là. Je récupère la brosse et commence à démêler sa longue chevelure sombre.

**"Tu fais ça bien."** J'entends alors de la porte. Nous relevons toutes les deux le visage vers Octavia et Madi se cale contre moi davantage. O' s'avance et s'assoit à côté de nous. **"Je suis désolée chérie d'avoir crié contre papa."** Soupire-t-elle alors. **"Mais tu sais ça arrive parfois et ce n'est pas très grave."**

**"Il a pas été gentil ?"** Lui demande la petite, inquiète pour sa mère, je le vois bien.

**"Mais si, papa est toujours gentil."** Elle lui sourit et Madi me quitte pour venir s'installer entre ses jambes. Je prends ça comme un signal et dépose la brosse à cheveux avant de me lever. Octavia me sourit et je sors de la chambre pour rejoindre le salon.

Lorsque j'y arrive, la première chose que je vois c'est Lexa, un verre de vin rouge à la main postée devant la fenêtre, près du canapé, le regard posé sur Central park. Elle semble pensive et je la quitte un moment des yeux quand j'entends des rires provenant de la cuisine. Je m'y avance et vois Clarke collée à Anya, essayant de lui récupérer une cuillère en bois qu'elle tient dans les airs.

**"An ! Allez ! Rends-la moi !"**

**"Toujours aussi petite Griffin."** La taquine-t-elle.

Mon coeur se serre.. Fait chier.

**"Anya, personne ne veut que tu t'occupes du risotto, donc rends la cuillère à Clarke avant qu'il crame."** Intervient Lincoln en train de sortir des trucs du frigo. J'irai bien voir quoi, mais j'avoue qu'une sorte de barrière invisible m'empêche d'avancer.

**"Tss."** An finit par capituler et par tendre l'ustensile à une Griffin joyeuse, venant la remercier d'un baiser sur la joue.

Ok j'en ai trop vu. J'inspire et choisis ainsi une autre direction. Je finis par me placer près de Lexa.

**"On a été absentes trop longtemps.."** Je laisse échapper doucement d'entre mes lèvres.

**"Je sais."**

**"Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?"** Je lui demande, sentant mes meilleures volontés me quitter.

**"Serrer les dents et faire avec."** Elle me répond alors, le regard toujours vers le parc, en bas.

**"Elle te perturbe vraiment hein.. Clarke je veux dire."**

**"Je veux pas en parler Rae, s'il te plait."**

**"Sûre ? Je pourrais t'aider.."**

**"M'aider ?"** Elle lâche un rictus, un rictus qui me déplait. **"La dernière fois que tu as voulu "m'aider", Raven, j'ai fini à San Francisco et j'ai perdu Clarke."** Lâche-t-elle froidement.

Je serre les poings parce que je sais qu'elle a raison mais en même temps..

**"T'aurais pu répondre à ses messages, personne ne t'a obligé à couper les ponts."** Je lâche, alors que d'un coup elle se retourne et que d'un coup son verre se brise entre ses doigts. Je soupire. **"J'suis désolée Lex, c'est pas.. Fait chier.."**

**"God ! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé !?"** Clarke lance avant de repartir vers la cuisine récupérer un torchon. Elle revient vite et attrape alors la main de Lex dans la sienne, épongeant le vin. **"Ça va ? Tu n'as rien ?!"** Elle lui demande alors.

Je la vois prendre sur elle.. Putain...

**"Ça va. Je suis désolée pour..."** Dit cette dernière, avant de s'accroupir, quittant les doigts de Clarke pour venir ramasser les quelques morceaux de verre jonchant le sol. Elle les ramasse, se relève et se dirige vers la cuisine. Clarke la suit et je reste là, fermant les yeux et pinçant l'arête de mon nez.

**"Tu vas bien ?"**

J'ouvre les paupières et Anya me regarde alors. Mon coeur flanche et je me prends à fixer ses yeux.. Ses si beaux yeux.

**"Ça va.. Merci."**

Elle acquiesce avant de venir essuyer le sol à mes pieds avec quelques feuilles d'essui-tout. Je vais pour l'aider mais nous entendons de l'agitation à la cuisine. Nous tournons la tête pour voir Lexa se diriger vers la sortie de l'appartement, Clarke sur ses talons. Anya se lève alors d'un coup et je l'arrête en posant ma main sur son bras.

**"Je m'en occupe."** Je lui dis.

Elle fronce les sourcils et ne m'écoute absolument pas, se précipitant, tout comme moi, vers l'ascenseur. Nous retrouvons Clarke debout, regardant les portes se fermer.

**"CLARKE ! Chaton, ça va ?!"** Demande alors la blonde inquiète.

Elle se retourne alors vers nous en soupirant.

**"Oui, à part que c'te couille est partie avec un bout de verre planté dans la main. Tss, toujours aussi inconsciente ! Raaah !"** Elle se met alors à rager et à repartir vers le salon.

**"Je.. Je vais y aller aussi. J'suis désolée, de ma part et de celle de Lex.. On se rattrapera."** Je dis à An, regardant Clarke s'éloigner.

_Putain arrête de la regarder comme ça._

**"Ça va vous demander vraiment beaucoup d'effort alors."** Soupire-t-elle en me laissant là. **"Clarke ?!"** Elle l'appelle tout en courant presque après elle. Je la regarde faire avant de me retourner et d'appuyer sur le bouton de l'ascenseur.

_Ouais.. Beaucoup d'efforts.._

\---

Bon.. Ça fait deux heures que j'attends sur le canapé qu'elle rentre. J'imagine, la connaissant que ça ne sera pas avant tard dans la nuit ou bien demain matin.

Elle ne répond pas à mes sms ni à mes appels. Et ça faisait longtemps que ça n'était pas arrivé. Pourtant des disputes.. Nous en avons eu et des franchement plus moches que celles-ci.. Fait chier.

J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Je sais sinon que je vais me repasser la soirée en boucle encore et encore et pas juste avec Lexa, non, ça fait deux heures que j'alterne entre ma dispute avec elle et le reste..

Putain Clarke et Anya.. Ça me sert le ventre rien que d'y penser et en même temps.. Est-ce que je pourrais leur en vouloir ? À Clarke du moins.. Si j'suis tombée amoureuse d'Anya en quelques mois, est-ce que je pourrais vraiment reprocher la même chose à mon amie ? Qui vient de passer plus de cinq ans à ses côtés ? Est-ce que je peux être en colère contre elle ? Clarke ? La personne la plus aimante que je connaisse ? An avait l'air de tellement s'inquiéter pour elle.. Bien plus qu'avant, elle n'a pas hésité une seule seconde.. Elle m'a même fait penser à la Lexa d'avant, celle qui accourait vers la blonde, sans se poser une seule question. Et en même temps est-ce que Clarke n'a pas eu la même réaction envers Lexa ?

Je regarde autour de moi un instant. Je me demande combien de verre, de tasse, d'assiette et compagnie elle a brisé depuis qu'elle a emménagé. Je la connais, la colère qu'elle garde en elle, la tristesse, la culpabilité aussi.. C'est son seul moyen d'évacuer.

Est-ce qu'on a bien fait de reve... AAAAH voila ! Je savais qu'en restant là, je finirais par radoter !

À la place, non, je me sers un verre de rhum blanc, prends un bol de chips et décide d'aller faire un tour sur le toit. J'enfile ma veste avant, parce que malgré tout, on se caille le cul en ce moment hein, et monte les quelques marches menant, d'abord, à la verrière. C'est fou comme j'adore cet endroit. Tout l'appartement d'ailleurs. J'ai pas hâte que Lexa se trouve une meuf et me foute à la rue, ah ça non. Enfin, c'est quand même pas prêt d'arriver, soyons sérieuse deux minutes.

Je continue mon chemin, salue chaque plante que je croise par le petit nom que je leur ai trouvé. Ma préférée, c'est Joséphine. C'est une immense Monstera, qui à mon sens, n'a rien à faire dans un appartement, mais qui est quand même extrêmement gracieuse.

Je monte les dernières marches menant au toit et arrive enfin devant notre petite terrasse, où j'ai passé l'après-midi d'ailleurs. J'y pose mes affaires et la prends en photo, manière d'animer mes réseaux. Je m'installe enfin et pianote quelques instants sur mon téléphone pour admirer mon oeuvre.

Je commence à écrire le message accompagnant mon futur poste, quand j'entends une porte s'ouvrir en direction de l'immeuble d'Octavia. Je penche la tête en arrière et tombe alors sur Clarke, s'avançant vers le bord du toit pour s'y appuyer. Elle allume une cigarette et Anya la rejoint alors. Je me fige.

POURQUOI JE ME RETROUVE TOUJOURS DANS DES SITUATIONS PAREILLES ?

Si je me lève, elles vont me voir, si je reste là, JE vais les voir. Bon au moins.. Je peux savoir s'il se passe vraiment quelque chose entre elles..

Je ne les perçois pas en entier, d'ici, je suis assise et le muret entre elles et moi est assez haut pour que je n'aperçoive que leur tête. Mais c'est suffisant.. Si elles s'embra.. Eeew non, je veux vraiment pas voir ça. Autant me jeter du toit directement.

Du coup à la place, je pose mes pieds sur la table basse en face de moi et glisse légèrement. J'attrape mon bol de chips d'une main et de l'autre je finis de publier ma photo sur Instagram.

Je ferme les yeux, pose mon téléphone et je remercie New York d'être assez bruyante encore pour ne pas me permettre d'entendre leur discussion.

Bon.. J'me fais chier quand même. Et j'ai froid. Alors je reprends mon téléphone et retourne sur les réseaux. Oh j'ai déjà quelques j'aime. Et quelques commentaires dont un qui m'interpelle.

**Clarkegriffin :** _Solo sur ta terrasse ?_

Je me redresse un peu et je la vois, appuyé sur ce foutu muret.

**"Hey !"** Lance-t-elle. **"Besoin de compagnie ?"**

Je lui souris, remarquant qu'Anya, n'est plus avec elle et acquiesce. Je me lève alors, prête à descendre quand je la vois enjamber le mur et atterrir sur notre terrasse. Ok Griffin acrobate, c'est nouveau.

Je m'assois et elle me rejoint, se posant en face de moi.

**"Désolée d'être partie tout à l'heure."** Je lui souffle, malgré tout embarrassée, d'avoir quitté les lieux comme ça.

**"C'est pas grave, Octavia m'a mis les restes dans un tuperware. Grâce à vous j'ai mon repas de demain qui est prêt."** Me dit-elle avant de venir boire un peu de mon rhum. **"Wow.. C'est excellent !"** Elle me dit alors en regardant mon verre.

**"Ouais, Lexa choisit toujours de bons alcools pour le club et en récupère quelques bouteilles pour la maison."**

Elle me sourit, mais je vois qu'elle est inquiète. **"Elle est là ?"**

**"Non, je l'ai vu monter dans un taxi. Mais pas de nouvelle depuis.."** Je soupire en venant prendre des chips dans ma main et en posant le bol entre nous deux.

**"Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?"**

**"Chimple dichpute."** J'avale. **"Ça nous arrive de temps à autre, faut pas s'inquiéter."**

On va éviter de lui raconter le pourquoi du comment.

**"Ça vous arrive souvent j'ai l'impression, même.."** Soupire-t-elle.

**"Ouais.. Mais tu sais.. Je ne suis pas la personne la plus subtile.. Et Lexa.. Elle a du mal à contrôler ses émotions."**

**"Je trouve qu'elle y arrive plutôt bien. Même si elle semble plus.. Détendue ces derniers temps."**

**"Non, tu te trompes.. Je.. Je ne sais pas ce que t'as vécu quand elle est partie, Clarke, mais je sais ce qu'elle, elle a vécu.."** Je finis ma phrase, voyant son regard s'assombrir d'une rapidité spectaculaire.

**"Hmm.. Je me souviens qu'un mois après, elle était déjà en train de fourrer ses doigts à droite et à gauche."** Lâche-t-elle.

**"Ce n'est pas si simple, c'est pas juste ça. Elle a vraiment vécu des trucs.. Juste pour ressentir autre chose que de la colère envers toi. Ce n'était pas sa plus glorieuse des périodes. Ça ne justifie pas son manque de communication par la suite hein, mais j'imagine que pendant un long moment, elle s'est complètement perdue. Et elle l'est encore.."**

**"Ouais.. La Lexa du passé me manque."** Elle soupire. **"Même si j'ai la sensation qu'elle est encore là."**

**"Elle te manque beaucoup ?"** Je lui demande. Je sais subtilité zéro mais au moins je jauge ses sentiments comme je peux.

Elle me sourit. **"À quel point te manque Anya ?** " Me répond-elle alors en buvant mon verre.

**"Hm. Énormément.. Tu l'aimes toujours, Lexa je veux dire ?"** Pourquoi je précise moi, bien sûr qu'on parle de LEXA !

**"Rae.. Je n'ai pas assez bu pour parler de ça."** Se met-elle à rire.

**"Ok !"** Je me lève et l'attrape par le bras. **"On va régler ça."**

Je l'entends glousser et la sens me suivre sans rechigner. Cool !

Rapidement nous arrivons au salon et rapidement je lui ouvre notre grand meuble à alcool. **"Bon, quel potion de vérité choisis-tu ?"**

**"Tequila ?"** Elle me répond.

**"Oh yeah ! Vérité ou vérité ?"**

**"Ouais, s'tu veux, j'vais éviter les actions avec toi."** Elle rit à nouveau alors que j'attrape deux shooters et la bouteille de tequila. **"Citron, sel ou nature ?"**

**"Juste citron, s'il te plait."**

**"Ok"** Je ramène le tout et m'installe sur le canapé à côté d'elle. Je verse l'alcool dans les verres, découpe quelques rondelles de citron et lui tends le tout. **"Alors, tu bois si tu veux pas répondre, et tu réponds si tu veux pas boire c'est aussi simple que ça !"**

**"Noté."**

Nous trinquons et Clarke pose la première question.

**"Alors.. Pourquoi es-tu réellement revenue sur New York ?"**

**"Parce que ma famille est là, parce que vous me manquiez vraiment tous énormément et surtout parce qu'Anya est là."** Je lui réponds sans hésiter. Je bois mon verre d'une seule traite et soupire quand ma gorge me brûle.

**"T'étais pas censée boire tu sais."** Elle rit.

**"Ouais mais j'avais soif."** Je m'exclame, me resservant un verre. **"À moi. Hmm je sais que si je te demande pour Lexa tu vas pas me répondre de suite donc.. Combien de partenaires sexuels as-tu eu au cours de ces six dernières années ?"**

**"Oh.. Euh attends."** Elle se met alors à compter. **"Quatre ou cinq."**

**"PAS PLUS ? Wow Griffin, les New Yorkaises doivent être bien tristounettes !"**

Elle hausse les épaules et boit son verre en croquant dans son citron.

**"Ouais bon, j'imagine qu'on va juste boire en fait ?"** Je lui demande en riant.

Elle acquiesce et me tend son shooter pour que je lui reverse un peu de Tequila à l'intérieur.

**"Est-ce que tu es sûre que.. Si Anya te pardonne, tu ne lui referas plus jamais ça ?"** Me demande-t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

**"Sûre et certaine. J'ai beaucoup de mal à concevoir une vie remplie de projet sans elle tu sais.. C'est dur d'avancer sans la personne que l'on aime à ses côtés.."**

**"Ouais.."** Me dit-elle juste. Alors un sourire mutin vient s'afficher sur mon visage et elle le voit. Elle soupire et se pose au fond du canapé. **"Je l'aime encore."** Confesse-t-elle. Je m'en doutais évidemment, ça se voit clairement comme le nez au milieu de la figure mais avec toutes ces histoires avec Anya.. M'enfin, on est d'accord, mon coeur vient égoïstement de danser le Bachata.

**"En même temps, c'est une bombasse qui a de la thune ça se comprend !"** Je préfère répliquer par l'humour.

Elle me sourit.. **"Elle pourrait être pauvre et ressembler au pire des laiderons.. Ça ne changerait rien.."** Elle inspire. **"Je l'aime depuis quasiment huit ans. Je suis encore accrochée à ses vieilles promesses du lycée et même si le destin est contre nous.. Je crois que jamais je n'arriverai à passer au-dessus de mes sentiments.. J'ai tout essayé Rae. Vraiment, j'ai tout essayé..** " Elle marque une pause et mon cerveau fuse dans tous les sens. Qu'as-tu essayé Clarke ? **".. Mais rien n'a marché. J'ai juste la sensation de survivre à attendre qu'elle me revienne."**

**"Clarke.."**

Elle boit son verre cul sec et je la resserre.

**"Ne t'inquiète pas."** Commence-t-elle. **"La seule chose que je ne veux pas, c'est la perdre à nouveau. C'est tout.. Même si je dois la voir avec quelqu'un d'autre.. Je ferai avec."**

**"Je comprends.."** J'inspire. **"C'est pareil pour moi.. Si Anya trouvait quelqu'un de bien, je crois que.. Je crois que je finirai par les encourager."** Je te lance une perche au cas ou Griffin, même si je le pense au fond.

**"Je peux être honnête avec toi Rae ?"** Me dit-elle alors subitement.

J'acquiesce, me redressant comme si cela permettrait de mieux l'entendre.

**"Je crois que tu as encore tes chances."**

_Qu.. Quoi ? Ok je ne m'attendais teeeeeeelleeeeeement pas à ça !_

**"Nan..."** Je lui réponds, mais tout en étant bien trop enjouée.

**"C'était facile pour elle de t'ignorer quand tu étais loin. Enfin facile.. Je l'ai surprise sur ton profil une fois.. Oh god, elle va me tuer si elle apprend que je te dis ça. Alors pas un mot ok ?"**

Je secoue vivement la tête. _Crois-moi je ne vais absoooooolument rien dire._

**"Fin bref, elle était anxieuse de te revoir ce soir. Je sais qu'elle tient encore à toi, elle est juste la personne la plus rancunière du monde."** Ajoute-t-elle.

**"Après Lexa."** Je lui réponds.

Et nous nous mettons alors à rire. C'est nerveux, triste et en même temps.. Tellement apaisant. Quelques minutes passent ainsi que quelques shooters dans nos gorges déjà bien endormies.

**"Elle a quelqu'un en ce moment ?"** Je lui demande enfin.

Je la vois hésiter un instant.

**"Non.. Y a eu Harper, je crois. Mais ça s'est terminé. Mais sinon, non, elle n'est pas en couple."** Me dit-elle avant de boire son cinquième verre de la soirée.

_YEEEEEEEEEEES PUTA MADRE DE TU PADRE DE LA PAMPAAAAAA !_

**"Et Lexa ? Y a quelqu'un qui compte pour elle ? Autre que ses amis j'veux dire.. ?"** Elle me demande.

**"Tu sais.. Et pareil, ne lui répète pas sinon elle va me fracasser la tronche mais.. Elle a gardé ton tableau. Elle le trimballe partout depuis des années. Je ne sais pas ce que ça signifie mais je peux t'assurer que la seule femme qui compte plus que les autres, ça reste toi. Elle ne te le dira peut-être pas de suite, mais je sais au fond, qu'il y a encore de l'espoir pour son cas. Je sais, en tout cas je crois.. Qu'elle finira par s'ouvrir à nouveau à toi. Je peux pas te dire si elle partage tes sentiments, mais je sais qu'elle ne t'a jamais oublié."** Je lui souris. **"Elle a essayé tellement de truc pour t'oublier, crois moi, si elle est encore là, c'est qu'elle s'accroche à quelque chose."**

**"Pardon ?"**

Oh. Mierda.

**"Tu vois quand j'te dis qu'j'suis pas forcément très subtile comme personne.."**

**"Raven ! Qu.."**

**"Clarke."** Je la coupe. **"Ça n'a pas été cinq ans facile pour elle, mais c'est pas à moi de t'en parler.. On est toutes passées par des trucs compliqués j'imagine.. Si elle veut t'en parler, elle le fera au bon moment."**

Je la vois entrouvrir la bouche puis à nouveau ce regard sombre, presque voilé. Et enfin elle revient à elle.

**"Ok. Et.. Aujourd'hui, elle va mieux ?"**

**"Et bien.. Bienvenue dans le club des gens qui essayent de survivre ?"** Je lâche en haussant les épaules.

**"Erf.. Quelle abrutie. Si elle avait juste répondu à mes appels, on en serait pas là."** Dit-elle en buvant un sixième shot.

**"C'est ce que je lui ai dit tout à l'heure avant qu'elle fracasse son verre de vin !"**

**"C'ÉTAIT DONC ÇA AHAH !"**

Je la regarde, elle me regarde.. Et nous éclatons de rire avant de nous effondrer dans le canapé, complètement torchées.

\---

**Pov Lexa**

Je n'ai pas attendu longtemps avant de la plaquer contre l'ascenseur pour lui arracher un baiser. Ses lèvres m'appellent, ses doigts aussi d'ailleurs, collés à mon estomac, quémandant plus de peau.

_Ding_

Les portes s'ouvrent et elle me pousse alors en arrière pour que l'on rentre dans l'appartement, elle essaye à nouveau mais je l'arrête. J'hausse un sourcil et elle acquiesce, comprenant que je n'apprécie pas être dans cette position de soumise.

Je l'embrasse encore avant de reculer de plus en plus jusqu'au salon. Mon pied tape dans quelque chose et je me stop d'un seul coup. Je baisse les yeux, regardant une bouteille vide rouler jusqu'à la table basse. Je la suis un instant puis je finis par poser mon regard sur les deux corps devant moi.

**"Rentre chez toi."** Je lance alors à la rousse, essayant de m'embrasser. **"Rentre."** Je répète. Elle râle mais finit tout de même par se diriger vers l'ascenseur.

De mon côté, je m'assois sur une chaise de bar, juste en face de Clarke et Raven, dormant vraiment profondément. D'ailleurs je me demande comment la blonde fait.. Les ronflements de ma sœur sont.. Terribles.

Je me surprends à sourire. Et la lune comme seule témoin, je ne m'arrête pas. Non, c'est agréable de rentrer dans une maison sans être seule, c'est agréable de l'avoir dans ma vie même si c'est la plus casse pied des êtres humains de cette foutue planète et surtout, c'est agréable de retrouver Clarke chez moi. Même si les deux semblent plus alcoolisées qu'autre chose.

Elles finissent par bouger, la blonde foutant un coup de pied dans la gueule de ma sœur ce qui me fait laisser échapper un rictus.

**"Hmm Clarke, pousse toi !"** Râle-t-elle.

**"Shh.. T'as un lit toi. Toi, pousse toi.."**

Je les regarde faire jusqu'à voir ma soeur rouler sur le côté et jeter ses jambes en avant pour se mettre debout. Ou du moins essayer. Elle a du mal, en vrai, vraiment beaucoup. Ah.. Elle y arrive. Elle se met donc plus ou moins droite avant d'avancer vers la cuisine. Elle me passe devant.

**"Yo."** Lâche-t-elle.

**"Yo."** Je lui réponds.

Elle me tend son poing et je lui tends le mien. Nous les cognons ensemble et savons qu'à ce moment, tout est pardonné.

Elle repart et je l'entends alors traîner des pieds jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle y entre et referme la porte.

Je me retourne à nouveau vers Clarke qui, elle, n'a pas bougé. Je descends donc enfin de ma chaise, avance vers l'armoire près du canapé et l'ouvre doucement. J'en sors un plaid et continue mon parcours jusqu'a _elle_. Elle a clairement trop bu pour rentrer. Je lui proposerais bien de dormir dans ma chambre mais.. Clairement je préfère éviter ce genre de situation.

Je soupire et au final lui dépose la couverture sur elle. Je la vois s'emmitoufler dedans et encore une fois je souris. Je m'accroupie face à son visage et l'observe, juste quelques secondes. Je veux juste m'assurer qu'elle va bien.

Je lève doucement le bras, et passe mon pouce sur sa joue, dégageant ses paupières d'une mèche de cheveux.

_Est-ce que ça aurait été plus simple.. Si j'avais répondu à tes appels Clarke ? Est-ce que j'aurais pu te pardonner plus tôt ?_

J'inspire avant de me relever. Je la regarde une dernière fois et me retourne pour m'éloigner. Je me fige lorsque je sens ses doigts s'enrouler autour de mon poignet. Je me replace face à elle, ses yeux sont à demi ouverts, mais ils me fixent avec tendresse.

Elle ne dit rien, non, à la place, elle me tire vers elle et je me laisse faire, retombant à genoux devant le canapé, devant ce beau visage toujours tourné vers moi.

Elle place ma main contre sa poitrine et je me sens rougir, je l'avoue. Ses doigts s'entrelaçant aux miens, frôlant doucement l'entaille faite plus tôt dans la soirée par ce fichu verre de vin. Mais étrangement, je n'en ai que faire..

**"Clarke.."**

**"Ne me laisse plus.. Ne.."**

Mon coeur se serre et je viens à nouveau, de mes doigts libres, dégager son front. Je m'avance et dépose un baiser sur celui-ci, avec toute la tendresse que je peux, aujourd'hui, lui donner.

**"Je suis là.."** Je soupire.

Je me rassois sur mes genoux, ma main toujours capturée et je pose ma tête sur le rebord du canapé. Je l'observe encore.. Et sa respiration m'indique, alors, qu'elle s'est rendormie.

Je finis par caler ma tête sur mon bras attendant patiemment que Morphée m'emporte.

\---

_Ding Dong_

Je sursaute. Tout mon corps est endolorie mais la première pensée qui me vient est : Clarke. J'ouvre les yeux et elle n'a pas bougé d'un pouce.

_Ding Dong._

Elle grogne et se place alors sur le ventre. Je profite de ce moment pour m'extirper de sa poigne et rejoindre l'interphone avant qu'une troisième sonnerie ne réveille tout le monde.

_Anya ?_

Je jette un coup d'oeil à Clarke et sens mes sourcils se froncer doucement. Mais j'appuis sur le bouton de l'appareil avant qu'An ne rappuie sur celui d'en bas.

**"Oui ?"**

**_"Lexa ? Clarke est chez toi ?"_ **

**"Oui, elle dort encore."** Je lui réponds.

Même de là, je la vois serrer la mâchoire.

**_"Ok. Elle a disparu hier soir de chez Octavia quand je suis partie mais elle m'a dit qu'elle serait peut-être là.. Je peux monter ?"_ **

**"..."** _Non ?_ **"Oui bien sûr, je t'ouvre."**

J'appuie donc sur le second bouton de l'interphone et soupire avant de retourner vers le salon. Je m'assois sur le canapé près du visage de Clarke et en un seconde, celui-ci atterrit sur mes cuisses.

Je racle ma gorge essayant de rester le plus neutre possible avant de poser ma main sur son épaule pour la secouer un peu.

**"Clarke ?"**

**"Hmm."**

**"Clarke.. Anya est en train de monter."**

**"Qu'elle monte.."**

**"Ok."** Qu'est ce que je peux répondre d'autre ? Alors à la place je reste là sentant son souffle tiède même à travers mon jean. _Eeerf. Ça va aller, concentre toi sur autre chose putain._

_Ding_

Et c'est une Forrest en furie qui débarque. **"Clarke ?!"** Appelle-t-elle en passant l'entrée. **"Lexa ?!"**

**"Yep !"** Je lui réponds alors qu'elle se fige devant le salon, regardant la petite scène devant elle. _Cache ton sourire fier Lexa._

Elle soupire avant de se rapprocher. Elle laisse tomber son sac à main de son épaule avant de s'accroupir juste en face de la blonde.

**"Clarke, chaton.."** Souffle-t-elle alors que je serre doucement les poings.

**"Hmm ?"**

**"Clarke.. On mange avec mes parents ce midi.."**

**"Je sais.."** Baragouine la blonde sur mes cuisses.

**"Et il est 11H00 déjà.."**

Elle se relève alors d'un seul coup, tanguant légèrement une fois assise. **"Oh god !"**

Anya se lève alors. **"Lexa, tu as un peu d'eau s'il te plait ?"** Me demande-t-elle.

J'acquiesce et ne perds pas une seconde pour aller chercher la carafe d'eau du frigo. J'en sers un verre et le ramène à Clarke qui le saisit en me souriant timidement. **"Merci."**

Je m'installe à nouveau près d'elle mais à peine je suis posée que je la vois se lever.

**"Ça va aller ?"** Lui demande l'asiatique.

**"Ouais. J'ai le temps de prendre une douche ?"**

**"Oui, si on part maintenant ! À la limite c'est pas grave si t'es encore en train de te préparer quand ils arrivent, ce sera pas la première fois."**

Les deux se mettent à rire et à nouveau, et à nouveau, je me sens exclue.

Clarke se tourne vers moi et je me lève. **"Merci Lex."** Elle s'avance et enroule alors ses bras autour de moi. Je ne bouge pas, je ne sais même pas quoi faire en vérité. Et encore une fois elle recule avant que je n'ai pu lui rendre son étreinte. **"Et désolée d'avoir fini ta bouteille de tequila."** Me dit-elle en souriant.

Je le lui rends avant de voir la main d'Anya se poser sur ses reins. _Easy Lexa.._

**"On y va ?"** Elle lui demande.

**"Oui, j'en ai marre de te faire honte devant tes parents !"**

**"Arrête tu sais qu'ils t'adorent."** Lui répond-t-elle en embrassant sa joue.

**"Pour combien de temps encore !"** Elle rit avant de se laisser entraîner par Anya. Cette dernière récupère son sac et je les regarde faire. _Reste neutre, reste neutre.._

**"Merci encore Lex !"**

**"Pas d'problème."** Je lui réponds, peut-être un peu plus froidement que voulu. **"Repasse quand tu veux."** Je rajoute alors, plus tendrement.

Elle acquiesce, esquissant un doux sourire.

**"Bon repas à toutes les deux."** J'ajoute.

Elles me répondent un rapide merci et lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur se referment, je sens d'anciennes fissures s'ouvrir à nouveau.

_Fait chier._


	75. 75. L'atelier des surprises

**POV Clarke**

J'ai prévenu Anya et Bellamy, je serai encore en retard aujourd'hui. Sauf que cette fois-ci ce n'est pas vraiment de ma faute. J'ai du rester dormir chez Lincoln et O' hier soir, j'ai du garder Madi ce matin avant que la nounou arrive. C'est elle qui était en retard, ce n'est pas moi. Mais bon le résultat reste le même, je suis à la bourre encore et encore. Et en plus, je suis venue en taxi, donc taxi ce sera, à nouveau.

Heureusement que mes amis me connaissent, heureusement qu'An n'a pas à attendre sur moi pour avancer que ce soit autant au niveau professionnel que personnel. Enfin.. C'est ce que nous avons plus ou moins établi, c'est ce que je lui ai demandé, malgré tout, d'essayer d'avancer.

_Erf, ne te mens pas à toi-même Clarke, tu la connais, tu sais très bien que tant que TOI tu n'auras pas avancé, tant que toi, ça n'ira pas mieux, elle ne te laissera pas et vous continuerez cette relation. Elle continuera de t'ouvrir ses bras, elle continuera de t'embrasser tendrement, elle continuera d'être celle sur laquelle tu te reposes.. Mais elle ne rencontrera personne, elle se bridera, repoussera les autres pour que TU te sentes bien.._

Ce n'est pas ça que je veux pour elle, ce n'est pas cette vie que je veux pour elle. Mais god, qu'elle sait être persuasive quand elle veut. Encore hier, après avoir bordé Madi, encore hier, ses lèvres se sont posées sur moi quand je l'ai raccompagné à sa voiture, encore une fois nous avons souillé sa banquette arrière. Encore une fois j'ai cédé avec envie, avec amour. _Erf Anya.. Parfois je me demande ce qu'il en serait si mon cœur n'était pas déjà pris. Parfois je me demande pourquoi, pourquoi c'est si compliqué et pourquoi ca me semblerait si mal d'être avec toi alors qu'en même temps tout est si parfait ?_

Ce n'est pas comme la relation que j'ai eu avec Niylah, ce n'est pas non plus comme ça a pu l'être avec Lexa.. C'est un entre-deux. J'aime Anya plus que tout au monde. Je crois vraiment qu'elle est actuellement la seule pour qui je serais capable de tout sacrifier et je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour qui que ce soit, exceptée Lexa, mais pour qui j'ai quasiment tout sacrifié.. Enfin.. Non, je n'aime pas raisonner comme ça, je n'aime pas l'accuser de tous mes maux. Mon amour pour elle a causé toutes mes peines mais pas elle, non, elle, elle a juste décidé à un moment de nos vies, de partir. De me quitter. Personne n'aurait pu prévoir que mes choix, mes propres choix résultant de tout ça, allaient m'amener aussi loin, me perdre aussi loin. Personne n'a jamais réussi à me toucher autant qu'elle, que ce soit dans la joie comme dans la peine. L'ascenseur émotionnel le plus intense de ma vie.

Et je pense que c'est ça qui fait qu'aujourd'hui, il manque quelque chose à ma relation avec Anya, comme elle, il lui manque quelque chose avec moi, quelque chose qu'elle ne trouvera que dans Raven.

Car nous avons beau nous aimer, beau partager ces moments si intimes et si tendres, il y aura toujours ce vide, ce vide pouvant être uniquement comblé par l'autre tête de mule fière et imprévisible, voir bipolaire qu'est devenue Lexa ou pas l'autre tarée pas douée qu'est Raven.

Sans elles, une partie de nous, nous manque. Parfois je me dis que de mon côté, peut-être qu'il s'agit simplement de.. Cette part de moi que j'ai laissé dans ce squat il y a cinq ans ? Parfois je me dis que c'est juste que Lexa est le yin de mon yang. God que c'est cliché mais tellement vrai.

Anya, elle, elle a juste perdu confiance. Elle s'est renfermée, et ne s'attache plus. Elle aurait mis sa vie entre les mains de Raven et même si je sais qu'elle l'aime encore -ses regards ne trompent pas- je sais aussi que la rancœur est le pire de ses défauts. Erf, j'imagine même pas ce qu'elle a vécu. À sa place, à cette époque-là, si Lexa m'avait tromp..

Je secoue la tête violemment. Il faut que j'arrête avec mes si, il faut que j'arrête d'imaginer qu'à un moment donné, Lexa et moi, nous étions ensemble. Même si ça me semble être une vérité absolue, tant mon coeur lui est dévoué, je sais que ce n'est pas le cas. Et je sais que ça ne le sera sûrement jamais.

Aujourd'hui, elle ne m'aime plus et je pense, au fond, que l'amitié qu'elle me donne.. N'est pas vraiment naturel pour elle. Je crois même que si elle avait le choix, elle ne m'adresserait pas la parole. Je le vois, lorsque l'on arrive à échanger, je le vois qu'elle lutte, je le vois qu'elle n'est pas à l'aise quand je suis là. J'ai la sensation de soit la mettre en colère, soit de.. Je sais pas, lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs ?

Elle est gentille. Je sais qu'après tout ce qu'elle m'a dit au mariage, je ne devrais pas penser ça, encore moins si je pense à la façon qu'elle a eu de partir.. Mais dans un sens.. Elle est gentille de faire des efforts pour le groupe, pour que tout le monde s'entende bien. Je ne devrais.. Je ne devrais peut-être pas lui en demander autant ? Ou me retrouver dans des moments où je suis seule avec elle ? God, je lui impose tellement ma présence depuis qu'elle est revenue..

_Resaisis toi Clarke, arrête de croire que Lexa est là, au fond, arrête de croire qu'elle te veut près d'elle. Elle te l'a dit elle-même, elle ne sait pas comment être amie avec toi et honnêtement.. Même en faisant le plus d'effort possible, même là, tu n'as aucune envie d'être son amie. Tu vas finir par lui cracher tes sentiments à la gueule comme à chaque fois, et là, là elle te fuira à nouveau. Et t'auras tout gagné._

Non.. Erf, il faut que je me contrôle quand elle est là, il faut que j'arrête de lui sortir des phrases à la con, il faut que j'arrête de lui rappeler sans cesse que l'on a eu une histoire. Je la mets mal à l'aise et c'est de loin ce que je ne veux pas faire. _CONTRÔLE TOI GRIFFIN !_

Je tapote mes joues avant d'arriver enfin en bas de l'immeuble de chez Octavia. Instinctivement je regarde sur la gauche, je regarde toujours par là depuis qu' _elle_ a emménagé. Aaaaah, stop. Faut vraiment que j'arrête d'être aussi creepy ! Puis comment j'ai fait pour passer de "bouhou Anya, faut qu'elle avance, je suis un boulet pour elle" à "bouhou je m'impose trop à Lexa, je suis une boulet pour elle." Aaaaaaaaarg.

JE.SUIS.UN.BOULET.POUR.TOUT.LE.MONDE.

J'inspire et fais un pas en avant. Je lève le bras pour appeler un taxi quand un bruit sourd me surprend. Enfin plus un grondement, un son grave, une pétarade. Je recule et une moto noire s'arrête juste à mon niveau. Je m'apprête à lui lancer un regard sombre avant de me décaler, quand la personne, assise dessus, retire son casque.

Je pense qu'à ce moment même, je suis devenue un cliché, cette scène est devenue un cliché. Moi bavant sur _elle._ Sur cette Lexa, dans son manteau de cuir, sur son visage, légèrement rougi, sur ce chignon, quelque peu décoiffé. _God. Ferme la bouche Clarke. Ferme la bouche sinon elle va voir que tu es partie bien loin dans tes fantasmes et aucune de vous deux n'a besoin de ça._

**"Clarke, je vais vraiment finir par croire que tu me stalkes."** Dit-elle après avoir coupé son moteur et mit sa béquille.

Je lui souris. Débilement. _Oh god stop._

**"Je te signale que ça fait des années que je connais ce trottoir !"** _Clarke la prostituée. Bien Griffin._ **"Je n'y suis pour rien si tu as eu la brillante idée d'acheter un appartement près de chez Octavia !"** Je la taquine.

**"Et je n'y suis pour rien si tu passes ta vie ici."** Dit-elle en haussant un sourcil. **"Où dans le parc en face de chez moi, où sur le toit à côté du mien !"** Continue-t-elle sur le même ton.

**"J'étais là avant. Tu ne peux rien dire, c'est toi qui a choisi de revenir."** Je lance, alors que je vois son expression changer. Elle hausse un sourcil mais reste tout de même amusée.

**"Tu aurais sûrement préféré que je reste sur San Francisco ? Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai cru comprendre la dernière fois.. Sur mon canapé.. Quand tu as pris ma main et que.."**

**"QUOI ?"**

Omg de quoi elle parle..

**"Oh. Je pensais que tu voulais juste ne pas aborder le sujet, mais en fait, tu ne te souviens pas."** Dit-elle alors qu'un sourire mutin s'affiche sur ses lèvres.

**"Lexa, god, qu'est ce que j'ai fait encore ?"**

**"Oh.. Tu sais.."**

_Vrrrr_

Ma poche vibre mais je m'en fou, j'attends sa réponse.

_Vrrrr_

**"Tu devrais répondre."** Ajoute-t-elle.

Je regarde alors mon téléphone. Je soupire.

**"C'est Anya, je dois décrocher."** Je lui souris mais elle, elle vient de perdre le sien. **"Désolée, c'est important."**

_Je déteste devoir te couper Lexa, crois-moi._

**"Allo ?"** Je décroche.

**_"Clarke ? T'arrives bientôt ? John m'a appelé, il doit passer pour nous présenter un nouveau sculpteur ! T'es là dans combien de temps ?"_ **

Je soupire. ENCORE.

**"Je suis encore chez Octavia.. J'ai croisé Lexa et.."**

**_"Ok, je viens te chercher."_ **

**"Hein mais non, An, l'atelier est à l'autre bout de la ville, laisse moi juste prendre un taxi."**

**"Je peux t'amener si tu veux."** Me propose alors la brune devant moi.

**_"Est-ce que c'est Lexa qui vient de te proposer ça ? Ok, non, j'arrive Clarke attends moi."_ **

**"Ça ne me dérange pas."** Ajoute Lex.

**_"Clarke, JE viens te chercher."_ **

_Omg stop._

**"Ok, An, stop, ça suffit, tu restes ou tu es, une personne en retard c'est suffisant. Puis tu veux vraiment laisser John et Bellamy solo ? On va pas faire ça à Bell hein. Donc tu reste là bas et j'arrive."**

**_"Mais.."_ **

**"Je vais prendre un taxi."** Je lui dis alors tout en fixant Lexa dont le regard vient de se ternir. Elle remonte alors sur sa moto tandis qu'Anya baragouine dans le téléphone.

**"Je te laisse An, j'arrive dans 30 minutes."**

**_"Ok !"_ **

Je raccroche.

**"Merci pour la proposition mais.."**

**"T'inquiète Clarke."** Elle me sourit mais je la sens déçue et avant que je n'ai le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, elle démarre sa moto et enfile son casque. **"Passe une bonne journée"** Elle abaisse sa visière et en une seconde, repart.

Je soupire. Qu'est ce que j'ai fait de mal ? On rigolait et.. Peut-être qu'elle voulait juste rendre service.. Après tout, je lui ai déjà fait comprendre que je n'en voulais pas de sa part. Est-ce que c'est ça ? Est-ce que je viens de lui rappeler l'histoire de la voiture ou ? Aah mon dieu, que ça va être compliqué sans s'imposer.

Je souffle une dernière fois avant de lever mon bras à nouveau et de voir un taxi s'arrêter devant moi.

\---

 **"Pardon, pardon du retaaaaard !"** Je m'exclame en entrant dans l'atelier. Je referme l'espèce de porte/portail en fer servant d'entrée avant de m'avancer vers mon groupe d'amis.

**"On a l'habitude."** Me lance alors Bellamy, tout en soulevant l'échelle près de lui. Il la place au-dessous de ce qui semble être l'endroit où nous devons installer les luminaires et monte dessus tandis qu'Anya, elle, embrasse ma joue pour me saluer. Elle sourit mais son regard est inquiet, alors je pose ma main sur ses reins et ma tête sur son épaule.

**"Tout va bien."** Je lui chuchote.

**"Hmm."** Est sa seule réponse.

**"An ! Je peux pas travailler dans ces conditions !"** Nous interrompt Bell, tout en haut de son échelle, le bras tendu vers le plafond. **"T'aurais pas pu investir dans un bâtiment avec un plafond plus bas ? Sérieux, y a quoi ? 5m ?"**

**"5m74 exactement avec les poutres."** Lui répond-elle un sourire en coin **. "C'est bon descend Blake, je vais me débrouiller pour te ramener une échelle plus grande, après tout elle servira, même plus tard."**

Il râle tout en revenant au sol et range son escabeau avant de se retourner vers moi. **"Alors qu'est ce que tu en penses ?"** Me demande-t-il en me montrant la pièce.

Je me retourne et même si j'ai visité l'Atelier des milliers des fois, je dois dire que le chantier a vraiment avancé cette semaine. Enfin, ce n'est même plus un chantier, non, les peintures sont terminées, les tables posées, les supports, aussi, il ne manque plus que les luminaires et le matériel et nous serons prêts. Enfin, après des mois et des mois d'organisation, de travaux, de recherche de partenariat...

Pour être claire, l'Atelier est mon bébé, mais il ne serait rien dans le financement d'Anya, sans l'aide de Roan et de Nyko, sans le soutien de la NYAA, sans John et sans Bell qui nous a énormément aidé. Il est devenu mon partenaire de causes ces deux dernières années et je dois dire que lui et Anya ont su me pousser vers l'avant. Ils ont été un soutien infaillible, même lorsque le stress l'emportait sur la raison, même lorsque j'arrivais en retard et en furie, même lorsque des associés financiers nous ont lâché et que j'ai cru que j'allais brûler leurs bureaux. Ils ont été là. Juste présents.

Mes yeux font le tour de la pièce, où plutôt de ce petit hangar devant moi. 30m de long sur 8m de large, de la pierre sur tous les murs, des poutres au plafond et de grandes fenêtres éclairent l'espace. Au sol, du béton sombre. On s'est dit que ce serait plus simple sachant que la pièce va avant tout servir d'atelier. D'où le nom. Nous allons peindre, sculpter, salir, abîmer en réalité, donc il faut pouvoir redonner un coup de propre à l'ensemble et rapidement. Sur les côtés et au centre, à quelques mètres de la porte principale, nous avons installé des tables blanches, carrées, sur lesquelles seront exposées les œuvres des élèves, ou des artistes que nous aurons sélectionnés. Plus au fond, un escalier en fer forgé mène à une seule pièce, mon bureau, mon espace à moi. En bas, on y retrouvera, dans le fond, une autre pièce, près des toilettes : la réserve. Elle servira à entreposer tout le matériel. Et enfin, devant moi, enfin là où je me situe, au milieu de tout ça, il y a ma zone favorite, le cœur même de l'atelier, là où les chevalets, les tours de potiers, les canevas seront installés.

**"C'est parfait Bell, j'ai hâte qu'on ouvre."** Je lui réponds enfin. **"Vous avez arrêté une date ?"** Je leur demande car malgré tout, même si la fin des travaux approche et que je serai la dirigeante de ce lieu, c'est Anya qui a les cartes en main, c'est elle qui gère les travaux et la paperasse. God, je lui dois tellement, c'est terrible.

**"Que dirais-tu du 24 avril ?"**

**"Le 24 ? Mais c'est dans même pas dix jours ?!"**

**"C'est trop tôt ?"** Me demande alors An.

Je réfléchis un instant. Tout est prêt de mon côté en réalité. Les artistes, les élèves, tout est en place, j'ai même préparé mes premiers cours et prévenu les intervenants..

**"Non.. Non, ce serait parfait."** Je finis par lui sourire, sentant le stress présent mais l'excitation davantage. C'est le projet de ma vie après tout.

**"Parfait alors. Maintenant il faut prévoir la soirée d'ouverture !"**

**"La soirée d'ouverture, en si peu de temps ?"** Je lui demande.

**"Ça ira, j'ai déjà mis mon équipe de communication sur le coup. Les réseaux sont opérationnels, le site internet aussi et j'attendais ton aval pour envoyer les cartons d'invitation pour cette fameuse soirée. J'ai même déjà pris contact avec un traiteur."**

**"Végétarien hein ?"** Intervient Bellamy. Je lui souris.

**"Non non, banquet de sushis et steak de boeuf de kobe. Évidemment végétarien, banane."** Elle nous taquine. **"Même si bon, il faudrait que je prévois réellement quelques apports en protéines animales pour ceux allergiques aux légumes."**

**"Bah ils feront avec !"** Lance le grand brun, bien moins "tolérant" que moi à ce sujet.

**"Tu crois vraiment que Reyes va "faire avec" ?"** Souffle-t-elle alors en haussant les sourcils. **"C'est un monstre quand elle a faim..."**

Je souris. Je souris parce que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle pense à elle comme ça. D'ailleurs, depuis le mariage, elle n'arrête pas. Ce n'est jamais de grandes discussions sérieuses mais plutôt des petites phrases ponctuelles, comme celle-ci, dans lesquelles Rae est toujours le centre de ses pensées.

**"Osef de Raven, elle ira s'acheter un kebab !"** Continue Bellamy, en ouvrant une des grandes portes en bois. Elle couine et il prend alors son tournevis pour s'en occuper.

Je vois Anya prête à répliquer mais elle s'arrête. Alors, je parle à sa place.

**"Rae est mon amie, Bell, et malgré tout je veux qu'elle se sente à l'aise. Anya, tu peux te charger de lui trouver un truc à manger autre que des courgettes ?"** Je lui souris et elle me le rend en acquiesçant.

Je connais An et sa fierté et je sais, ô mon dieu, je sais si bien que lorsque ça concerne Raven, elle s'englobe dans ses sentiments, elle s'englobe dans le déni et il lui faut parfois un coup de main, pour qu'elle se rappelle qu'il s'agit de Reyes, sa Reyes.

**"Tu crois qu'on pourrait lier la soirée à une des associations pour lesquelles on milite, Clarke et moi ?"** Demande alors Bell.

**"C'est-à-dire ?"** Elle lui répond.

**"On pourrait en faire une soirée caritative ?"**

**"Je sais pas.. Pour le coup on manquerait de temps."** Lui répond mon amante.

**"Mais ce serait tellement bien.."** Je soupire. **"On pourrait mettre en avant Home.."** Je propose.

**"C'est une bonne idée."** Continue Bellamy. **"Il faudrait que tu demandes à Lincoln si il est d'accord."**

**"Lincoln ?"** Me demande alors Anya. **"Qu'est ce que mon frère a avoir là dedans ?"**

C'est lui qui a créé l'asso ? Enfin, on l'a créé ensemble à vrai dire, quelques mois après mon overdose. Nous défendions les mêmes causes et j'avais besoin de m'investir, j'avais besoin d'aider les autres et je crois qu'Octavia aussi, surtout après le cauchemar qu'elle a vécu cette nuit-là.. On a donc décidé de créer Home, une association permettant l'hébergement des jeunes appartenant à la communauté LGBTQ+ et s'étant fait chasser de chez eux..

Pendant mes mois d'errance, pendant ces semaines où je n'étais que l'ombre de moi-même, je les ai rencontré, ses addicts, complètement abandonnés par le système mais surtout par leur famille. J'en ai parlé à Octavia et Lincoln et le projet à vu le jour. Sauf que.. Nous n'en avons parlé à personne, si ce n'est Bellamy qui, je pense a dû voir ça comme un nouveau projet, dans lequel s'investir lui aussi lorsqu'il n'était pas en mission à l'autre bout du monde.

Mais maintenant, comment je m'en sors ? Comment j'explique à Anya, sans lui mentir mais sans lui dire non plus que mon expérience de lesbienne junkie, m'a amené à créer Home.

Je regarde alors Bell et il comprend.

**"Oh on a réussi à convaincre Lincoln d'investir un peu d'argent dans cette asso c'est tout ! Mais du coup ce serait bien qu'il soit là, tu vois manière de montrer un autre Forrest investi !"** Dit mon ami, pour nous sauver.

**"Quoi, j'vous suffit pas ?"** Répond alors Anya au tac o tac.

**"Dis pas de bêtise !"** Je lui souffle en venant la prendre dans mes bras. **"Tu sais que tu me suffis."** Je lui chuchote doucement au creux de l'oreille.

Je me recule et je la vois légèrement rougir sous les yeux d'un Bellamy perplexe, soupirant et préférant retourner à son armoire.

**"Home alors ?"** Je demande au brun.

**"C'parfait pour moi, maintenant essaye de convaincre Anya !"** Lance-t-il, la tête dans son placard.

Je me retourne alors vers la blonde et attrape sa main des miennes.

**"Clarke, tu n'as pas besoin de me toucher pour que j'accepte."** Me dit-elle en relevant un sourcil. **"Demande et tu auras."**

**"Sale princesse !"** Lance Bellamy de sa cachette.

Nous rions, mais il n'a pas tord et Anya finit par soupirer. **"Je vais juste devoir faire des heures supp' à tout réorganiser."** Me dit-elle.

Je lance un coup d'oeil à notre ami, toujours coincé dans son bricolage, avant de venir déposer un baiser rapide sur les lèvres de ma jolie blonde.

**"Merci babe, je m'occuperai de toi, tous les soirs de cette semaine, promis."**

Un sourire en coin apparaît alors sur son beau visage.

**"Tu pourrais commencer maintenant.."** Ajoute-t-elle avant d'à nouveau embrasser mes lèvres.

Je racle alors ma gorge, sentant une chaleur dans mon bas ventre se développer.

**"Anya, tu viens avec moi j'ai des trucs à te montrer au niveau de la réserve !"** Je m'exclame à voix haute pour que Bellamy entende.

**"Oh ! Avec plaisir !"** Commence-t-elle sur le même ton. **"Je te suis Cla.."**

Mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase que la grande porte de l'Atelier s'ouvre pour laisser place à un John qui ne tient pas à sa vie pour avoir privé mon amante de son moment de plaisir.

Je souris à Anya. **"Ce soir."** Je lui souffle et elle acquiesce tandis que son air renfrogné me fait mourir de rire.

John s'avance vers nous et la blonde intervient avant moi. **"Tu ne devais pas nous présenter ton sculpteur ?"** Elle lui demande alors.

**"Si, si mais je dois d'abord parler à Clarke avant ça."**

J'hausse un sourcil, Anya hausse un sourcil mais lui reste sérieux.

**"Je t'écoute."** Je lui dis.

**"Hmm.. En privé ?"**

J'acquiesce et en quelques secondes nous nous décalons des deux autres, arrivant près de la porte d'entrée.

**"Clarke.."** Il inspire. **"Je ne sais absolument pas comment tu vas réagir à ça, parce qu'on a jamais vraiment discuté de cette époque et je respecte ça."** Je le regarde avec bien plus d'attention maintenant. **"Mais je pense que ça reste quelqu'un de bien et elle cherche un boulot et c'est ma pote, et surtout une artiste incroyable. Je pense qu'elle aurait sa place à l'Atelier en tant qu'intervenante mais je voulais d'abord avoir ton accord.."**

**"John, je ne comprends pas vraiment.. Tu sais très bien que j'ai confiance en toi pour ça, je connais ton goût prononcé pour l'art et en plus c'est ta discipline, tu es plus à même de juger qui tu veux engager que moi."**

**"Hmm.. Il ne s'agit pas vraiment de ses compétences, mais, plus, de QUI elle est."**

Je fronce alors les sourcils.. **"Juste parle John. C'est rare de te voir hésitant."**

**"Je sais.."** Il soupire encore. **"C'est Emori."**

Boum. Je déglutis. Boum. Je recule d'un pas. Boum. Tout commence à tourner.

**"Clarke ? Hey.. Comme je t'ai dit ce n'est pas obligé. Elle vient juste de revenir en ville et.."**

Boum. Je n'entends plus rien. Oh merde, merde, merde... Si elle est là c'est que.. Merde, non, non, non, non. Je m'accroupis alors, posant mes mains sur mes oreilles. Non, non, non je ne veux pas entendre parler d'eux, je ne veux pas entendre parler de cette époque. Je viens placer mes bras contre ma poitrine et je m'enlace moi-même.

_Je suis forte._

_Je suis forte._

_Je suis forte._

**"ANYA !"** crie John. Je l'entends mais ne bouge pas.

Une seconde passe.

**"Clarke ! CLARKE !"** Elle bouge." **Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ?!"** Elle lui demande alors en posant ses deux mains sur mes épaules à son tour. **"Clarke, bébé, regarde moi."**

Non, non, non, surtout pas. Tu ne peux pas savoir, tu ne veux pas et ne dois pas savoir qui elle est.. Qui ils étaient pour moi.

**"Clarke !"** Ses doigts emprisonnent alors mon menton et elle me force à relever la tête. **"Regarde-moi."** J'ouvre les yeux mais je suis loin, je suis loin, je n'arrive même plus à capter le gris des siens. **"Je suis là.."** Souffle-t-elle **. "Je suis là.."** Ses mains englobent mes joues et tendrement ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes, me ramenant dans ma réalité. Son front se cale contre le mien. **"C'est toi et moi. C'est toi et moi.. Souffle."**

Je rattrape mon oxygène, je rattrape le réel, je rattrape la situation et j'inspire. _Ok, tu es forte, tu as Anya, tu n'as rien à craindre._ Elle se redresse, et me tend une main, main que je saisis et qui finit par me soulever, m'aidant ainsi à me mettre debout.

**"Clarke, j'suis désolé.."** Commence John. Je le regarde alors avec toute la confusion du monde **. "Je peux lui dire de partir, de rechercher ailleurs.."** Il inspire. **"Tu sais.. Je sais, je sais ce qu'il s'est passé mais je ne savais pas qu'Emori en était aussi responsable.."**

Je me doutais qu'il était au courant, mais le fait de l'entendre le dire m'estomaque. Je ferme les yeux et inspire. **"La seule responsable, ça a été moi, John. Et Emori n'est pas.. N'est pas lui, n'est pas ça."**

**"Clarke de quoi il parle ?"**

_God. Anya. Merde. Merde._

**"Rien."** Je lui réponds juste. Tu ne veux pas savoir An', je t'en supplie n'insiste pas.

**"Comment ça rien ?! T'as vu l'état dans lequel tu t'es mise ? Clarke, parle-moi, qui c'est cette Emori ? De quoi tu parles ? Pourquoi j'suis pas au courant ?"**

**"C'est rien An !"**

**"Non ce n'est pa..."**

**"STOP ! JE TE DIS QUE C'EST RIEN !"**

Elle recule d'un pas et ses sourcils se froncent. Il n'y a pas de colère en elle, juste de la peine beaucoup de peine.

**"An.."** Je soupire. **"J'suis désolée, excusez-moi.."** J'enroule alors mes bras autour d'elle mais elle ne bouge pas. Fait chier. **"J'suis désolée, j'suis tellement désolée.."** Je murmure tandis que ses mains se posent enfin en bas de mes reins..

**"Clarke.. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe.. Ne me laisse pas dans l'ignorance.."** Me supplie-t-elle presque.

**"Je suis désolée.. Je ne peux pas t'en parler, je ne peux juste pas.."**

**"Mais Murphy est au courant.. Pourquoi pas moi ? Je.. Clarke.. Je m'inquiète."**

**"Je ne savais pas que John savait. Je ne savais juste pas."** Je recule **. "Et je ne veux pas t'en parler parce que tu es toi, la personne la plus importante de ma vie et que c'est du passé, un passé dont je ne veux plus discuter mais qui semble se moquer de moi en remontrant le bout de son nez.. Je veux juste oublier Anya.. S'il te plait.. Tu peux faire ça pour moi ?"**

**"Clarke non.. Laisse-moi aider."**

**"Tu en fais déjà bien assez."** Je pose ma main sur sa joue et la caresse du bout du pouce. **"Fais moi confiance là dessus d'accord ? John ?"** Je me retourne. **"Où est Emori ?"**

**"Dehors, sur un des bancs."** Il me répond.

**"Anya, tu restes là, j'ai besoin de la voir seule."**

**"Quoi ? Clarke.."**

J'embrasse alors ses lèvres pour la rassurer, pour lui dire qu'il y a encore assez de force en moi pour ça, pour lui dire qu'il n'y a rien à crain...

**"Bon j'ai fini avec l'armoire, je vais m'occuper de la ta... Oh."**

Je me détache de la bouche de mon amie pour me tourner vers Bellamy portant un grand sourire aux lèvres.

**"Putain ben enfin, il était temps hein !"** Lance-t-il heureux, avant de voir nos visages sérieux. **"Attendez, j'ai râté un truc ? Vous êtes pas en train de rompre ou un truc du genre ?"**

**"On pourrait se poser la question."** Lui répond alors John, à voix basse. **"Salut Bell."**

**"Salut. Ça fait longtemps."**

**"Ouais.. J'étais occupé."**

**"Je vois.."** Mon ami inspire avant de se retourner vers nous, à nouveau. **"Et vous deux ? Vous m'expliquez. Vous êtes ensemble ou pas ?"**

**"Non, on ne l'est pas. Et si tu pouvais juste garder ça pour toi Blake, ce serait mieux."** Intervient Anya en se tournant vers lui et en se détachant de moi. **"Clarke est une de mes amies et j'ai soudainement eu envie de l'embrasser c'est tout. Ça pose un problème ?"**

**"An.."** Je soupire. Quelle impulsive de mes deux. Je me rapproche à mon tour en plaçant ma main sur son épaule. **"J'ai confiance en lui, en eux deux, en vous trois. Plus qu'en n'importe qui d'ailleurs. John, Bell, Anya est moi on.."** J'inspire. **"On.."** Putain je trouve pas les mots.

**"Vous couchez ensemble de temps en temps quoi ?"** Lâche le frère d'Octavia.

**"Oui on peut dire ça comme ça."**

**"Friends with benefits oyeah !"** Lance John, souriant.

Anya se tend et je glisse ma main dans la sienne. **"C'est plus important que ça, bien plus important que ça.."** Je lui souris et elle se relaxe.

**"Vous êtes mignonnes toutes les deux."** Nous dit le brun.

**"Merci, mais s'il vous plaît, c'est pas qu'on veut le cacher ou quoi, mais ça ferait tellement de problème..."** Je commence.

**"T'inquiète pas Clarke, John et moi, on ne dira rien. C'est votre relation, ça vous regarde."** Il me sourit et les deux acquiescent.

Les secondes passent et mon regard se pose sur la porte.

**"Bon, mon passé m'attend."** Je soupire et inspire pour me donner de la force.

**"Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas qu'on t'accompagne ?"** Me demande Anya, toujours cette inquiétude dans son regard.

**"Non. Mais je compte sur toi, ce soir, pour me faire oublier cette journée."** Je lui réponds en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Elle opine des plus sérieusement et je lâche un éclat de rire. **"Allez !"** Et je m'avance enfin vers l'entrée.

\---

**POV Bellamy**

**"Raaaaaah ! Sérieusement !"**

Je vis le dernier pied de la table avant de me redresser.

**"Anya, calme toi. Faire les cent pas, ça ne sert à rien. Tu ne veux pas te rendre utile ou juste.. Partir ?"** Je lui propose des solutions.

**"Non, je veux savoir qui est cette fille !"**

**"Jalouse ?"** Je lui demande en haussant un sourcil.

**"Jalouse ? Non, Bell, Clarke et moi on a pas ce genre de relation là. Je ne suis pas JALOUSE. Je suis INQUIÈTE. Tain' pourquoi elle ne m'a rien dit ? Pourquoi je ne sais pas qui est Emori ! Toi John, tu la connais et moi non.. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle ne veut pas de mon aide ? Pourquoi elle va affronter ça toute seule.. Et c'est quoi ce "ça" ? Putain déjà que je dois gérer Lexa, j'ai clairement pas envie de devoir gérer une autre de ses exes ou de je ne sais pas quoi."**

**"Emori n'est pas son exe."** Intervient John. **"C'est une amie à moi, elle était à la NYAA avec nous. Donc calme toi ok."**

**"C'est facile toi tu sais !"** Et elle continue de faire le tour de la pièce.

Je soupire alors avant de me poster devant elle et de l'attraper par les bras, la soulevant presque. **"Anya tu te calmes. Clarke a vécu des choses il y a quelques années qui ne la concerne qu'elle. Plus tu vas lui demander et t'inquiéter plus elle va y repenser, plus elle va se replonger la dedans ! Et crois moi, si tu l'aimes, tu ne lui ferais pas ça. Donc prends sur toi et souffle. Elle a des gens qui savent et sur qui elle pourra compter et c'est tout ce qui importe."** Je lui dis même si son regard de tueur me fait clairement peur.

Elle se détend un peu avant de soupirer. **"Je suis juste inquiète."**

**"Clarke n'est pas la fille d'il y a cinq ans, elle est forte et bien mieux en contrôle de ses émotions ou des ses envies. Fais lui confiance."**

**"Donc c'était il y a cinq ans.."** Soupire Anya alors que je me maudis de parler autant. **"Mais soit, de toute façon, quoi qu'il arrive je ser..."**

_Vrrr_

Elle décroche.

**"QUOI ? Non, j'suis occupée là !...Sérieusement ?!... Il devait s'en occuper !... Fais le patienter, j'arrive... NON ! Tu donnes rien à boire à cet abruti, qu'il crève la bouche ouverte... Ok, j'arrive."**

Elle raccroche.

**"Je dois y aller, une urgence au boulot. Si il y a le moindre souci avec Clarke, le moindre petit pépin, vous m'appelez direct ok ? Même si elle vous dit de ne pas le faire. Ne la laissez pas seule dans ses pensées."**

**"Ne t'inquiète pas Anya, on s'en occupe."** Intervient alors John en se rapprochant.

**"Bien ! Et merci pour ton boulot Blake, je t'appelle demain pour faire le point."**

**"Avec plaisir, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais quelque chose de mieux à faire."**

Parce qu'effectivement, ce genre de petit boulot est mon gagne pain ces derniers temps et je galère vraiment à trouver quelque chose de stable. Je sais qu'à la moindre demande, mes amis m'aideraient, mais je préfère m'en sortir par moi-même, j'ai toujours préféré m'en sortir seul.

**"Je pense encore que tu devrais accepter le poste que je te propose. On a besoin d'ex militaires pour les formations de nos agents. Je sais que tu penses que c'est de la pitié, mais ça ne l'est pas. Je ne suis pas ce genre là Bellamy. Jamais je ne placerai quelqu'un d'incompétent dans mon entreprise, encore moins pour ce genre de formation. Donc viens passer nos tests, viens aux entretiens et je te promets que je ne ferai pas de traitement de faveur."** Elle me sourit. **"Bon, je vais sortir par la porte arrière, si je passe devant et croise Clarke, je n'arriverai pas à me concentrer sur autre chose. Faites attention à elle."**

Nous acquiesçons et elle finit par sortir, me laissant seul avec John.

Il me regarde, je le regarde et rapidement je tourne la tête. Tain c'est fou ce qu'il m'intimide ce con. Je fais deux fois sa taille et son poids mais putain de regard qui arrive à me mettre dans tous mes états.

Je me retourne et récupère alors mon tournevis, posé là sur la table. Je me dirige vers la porte de la réserve sur laquelle je dois monter la poignée.

J'entends des pas venir vers moi et je sens mon coeur palpiter de plus en plus fort. Rrg.

**"Tu savais. Pour Clarke ? Il y a cinq ans. Tu le savais ?"** Il me demande en se posant contre le mur.

Je le regarde. Ok, on sait tous les deux.

**"Oui, Octavia m'a appelé en pleurs quand elle était à l'hôpital. J'ai mis plus de deux heures pour la calmer, elle voulait que je rentre, elle avait peur de me perdre moi aussi."**

**"Hmm, je m'en veux tu sais. Je l'ai vu dépérir et je n'ai rien fait. Je l'ai toujours trouvé tellement forte, je pensais que ça irait. Puis elle a disparu du jour au lendemain, Lincoln m'a dit qu'elle était partie en camps d'été, mais je l'ai vu trier ses affaires dans sa chambre et je suis pas stupide, il y avait plus de matériel lié aux drogues la dedans que de matériel de dessin. J'ai fait attention comme j'ai pu, ensuite, mais j'avoue que tu as fait bien plus.. Maintenant je comprends pourquoi tu étais devant notre porte toutes les semaines à vouloir l'amener à droite à gauche."**

**"Elle avait besoin de s'occuper. De trouver autre chose à aimer que Lexa.."**

**"Comme Anya ?"** Me Lance John, ce qui me fait lâcher un rictus.

**"Ouais, comme Anya.. Tu crois que c'est sérieux entre elles ?"** Je lui demande en finissant de fixer la poignée. Je me place à côté de lui contre le mur.

**"Je ne sais pas.. Je pense que Clarke nous a dit la vérité. Ce n'est pas une menteuse.."**

**"C'est vrai, c'est vrai.."**

Nous restons là quelques minutes, dans un silence de plomb. Je ferme les yeux un instant avant d'inspirer. Tout le monde fait preuve de courage autour de moi, tout le monde se bat pour ses sentiments et moi j'suis là, près du gars qui me plait et à être incapable de formuler une seule phrase en lien avec mes sentiments.

**"Tu crois qu'elles ont bientôt fini ?"** Il me demande alors.

**"Pourquoi ? Hâte de te débarrasser de moi ?"** Je souris mais qu'est ce que j'en pense pas moins.

**"Bell.."** Il se tourne légèrement se posant sur le flanc et me regardant droit dans les yeux.

**"Hmm ?"**

**"Je suis désolé de m'être éloigné."** Souffle-t-il en venant entremêler ses doigts à l'une de mes boucles. Je frissonne mais je ne dis rien.

**"Pourquoi ? C'est à peine si j'ai eu des nouvelles de toi. Mon partenaire à Mario Kart me manque.** " Je lui souris mais il reste sérieux.

Il soupire.

**"Tu me manques aussi mais tu ne me veux pas à tes côtés, crois-moi."** Il se redresse. _Non John, tu n'imagines pas comment je te veux à mes côtés, tu n'imagines pas.._

**"Tu crois ? Parce que tu ne m'as jamais vraiment posé la question."**

**"Non évidemment.. Évidemment, on s'entend bien, notre amitié est cool, évidemment que tu veux qu'on soit pote mais.. J'suis gay Bell."**

Je me mets alors à rire. **"Oui je sais bien John, merci c'est pas la nouvelle du siècle."**

**"Et t'es hétéro et je.."**

**"Ça.. Tu ne sais pas."** Je lui réponds d'une voix grave, mon cœur battant la chamade.

**"Qu.. Comment ça ?"**

**"Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais hétéro."**

**"T'es gay ?** "

**"Je n'ai jamais dit ça non plus."** Je lui confie.

**"Ok je suis perdu.** " Souffle-t-il.

J'inspire. **"Pourquoi je ne voudrais pas t'avoir à mes côtés dans ces cas-là ? Si je n'ai aucun problème avec l'homosexualité en général ?"**

_Sois courageux Bell, sois courageux._

**"Pa.."** Il racle sa gorge. **"Parce que.. Ça.. Non rien, laisse tomber."**

Il fait alors un pas en avant, près à partir, mais je ne lui laisse pas faire un deuxième, l'arrêtant en l'attrapant par le poignet. Il se retourne et soupire.

**"Dis-moi."** Je lui demande. **"Dis-moi John."**

**"... Putain... Tu m'plais ok. Tu me plais et j'en ai marre d'être autour de toi sans avoir la moindre chance de pouvoir te toucher, sans avoir l'impression d'être un gros pervers qui mate son pote h24, j'en ai marre de rêver de toi et d'après me rendre compte que tu es le stéotype même du mec hétéro. Ça m'soule parce que c'est sans espoir. Ça m'soule parce que t'es mon meilleure ami depuis des années, ça m'soule parce je t'ai.."**

Et il ne finit pas sa phrase. Comment le pourrait-il avec ma bouche contre la sienne ? Comment le pourrait-il avec ma main sur son visage, l'obligeant à m'embrasser. Mais rapidement, l'étonnement laisse place à une réponse, une réponse bien plus intense que tout ce que j'avais pu espérer. Sa langue se glisse en moi, sa main sur mon torse et son autre, à nouveau dans mes boucles. Il me plaque contre le mur derrière moi me faisant lâcher un grognement et lorsqu'il se recule pour reprendre de l'air, je croise son regard.. Et à nouveau mes jambes flanchent. Je lui plais, je lui plais putain ! Je.. Mais ses lèvres viennent me manger à nouveau.

D'une main je l'entends ouvrir la porte près de nous, celle de la réserve, et me tirer vers lui. Nous entrons dans la pièce et à nouveau le mur dans mon dos me laisse à sa merci. Notre baiser continue de s'enflammer et c'est entre mes jambes, cette fois-ci, que tout se passe. Et il le sent. Ses yeux se baissent sur la bosse sous mon jean, de plus en plus difficile à cacher.

**"Tu tiens à moi ?"** Il me demande alors, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des miennes.

**"T'imagine pas comment."** Je soupire.

**"Est-ce que tu me veux Bell.. ?**

**"Putain. Plus que tout."**

Ses doigts glissent alors le long de mon ventre, détachant ma ceinture et ouvrant le bouton de mon pantalon. Doucement il le glisse vers le sol et lorsque je croise son regard.. Je ne vois que la faim, l'envie, le désir et beaucoup, beaucoup de tendresse.


End file.
